Amor Verdadero
by LuttesaDanvers
Summary: Kara vuelve de Tierra-1 para afrontar el regreso de Mon-el, pero la vida le trae los obstáculos que lastimaran a alguien que quiere, en el camino florecerán los sentimientos que tenia guardados solo para ella (los cuales no quiere aceptar) y hará todo lo posible para estar con su Amor Verdadero
1. Chapter 1

Kara y Alex regresaban de los días que se suponían serian tranquilos en Tierra-1 pero tuvieron que enfrentar Nazis y a Supergirl de Tierra-X, ahora Kara tenía que enfrentar lo que estuvo evitando esos días. 'Mon-el regreso y está casado'

Alex y ella arribaron al DEO para reportarse con Jonn y contarle a Winn contra quienes lucharon y el gran equipo que hicieron con los demás Superhéroes. Pero Kara se encontró con James.

"Hola Kara" le dijo James y Kara le regreso el saludo y se abrazaron. "¿No pensé que les tomaría tanto tiempo regresar" dijo él, "¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?" dijo ella preocupada.

"Lena estuvo preguntando por ti, dijo que estaba preocupada porque no le contestabas el teléfono, así que le dije que no podías contestar porque estabas resolviendo un asunto importante y que pronto le regresarías la llamada" dijo James tranquilo.

"Gracias por cubrirme, podrías decirle a los demás que voy a ver a Lena y que regreso rápido" dijo Kara con una sonrisa. "Claro nos vemos más tarde" dijo él.

Kara iba rápido por un corredor de la DEO pensando que mentira le iba a decir a Lena si le preguntaba del 'asunto' por el cual no respondió su teléfono y de pronto:

"Kara podemos hablar" le dijo Mon-el y Kara maldijo en su mente, pensó que podría evitar ese dilema por unas cuantas horas o días si tenía suerte.

"Claro, ¿Qué pasa?" dijo ella tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía por lo que está pasando entre ellos.

"No era mi intención lastimarte, por favor entiende que para mí ya han pasado 7 años y espero que sigas adelante con tu vida como yo lo hice con la mía" dijo él sinceramente.

"Mon-el no quiero hablar de eso ahora, me sien…." Kara le estaba diciendo, pero él la interrumpió.

"Se que si no hubiera dejado la tierra seriamos muy felices, pero no podía el plomo estaba en la atmosfera y eso me hubiera matado, mi madre supo cómo manipular a Lena y cuando Lena acepto su propuesta ese fue el principio del fin" dijo él con convicción.

"No metas a Lena en nada de esto, ella nos salvó a todos de la maldad de tu gente" dijo Kara con voz alterada.

"Pero ella inicio toda la invasión, no seas ciega Kara, ella tiene culpa por haber ayudado a mi madre" dijo él como si tuviera la razón.

En ese momento Jonn llamo a Supergirl por una explosión en un edificio y Kara tuvo que salir volando para llegar a tiempo y salvar a las personas en ese edificio. El edifico estaba en llamas y Kara salvo a todas las personas, hasta que el edificio colapso.

Estaba muy enojada por lo que Mon-el le dijo, así que decidió volar por un momento y aclarar su mente. Estos días han sido una pesadilla para ella, quería que Mon-el regresara para no sentirse culpable de haberlo matado, la manera en que habían terminados las cosas la perturbaban, ¿por qué no podía ser feliz con alguien?, primero Adam, luego James por último Mon-el.

"Kara ¿estás bien?" le pregunto Alex cuando llego a la DEO. "Si, ¿algo más en lo que Supergirl pueda ayudar?" respondió ella tratando de evitar la conversación con su hermana.

"No hay ninguna emergencia ni alerta por ahora, pero ¿no quieres ha..?" Alex trato de hablar con Kara, pero ella le dijo "estoy muy cansada por todo lo que he hecho estos días me voy a descansar, Alex deberías hacer lo mismo"

Kara la abrazo y le dijo "Te quiero, nos vemos mañana" Alex le regreso el abrazo "También te quiero, descansa ya hablaremos mañana" le dijo con cara amorosa.

Ya en su cama Kara le escribió a Lena

 **23:54** **Para Lena Luthor:**

 _Hey Lena, perdón por no contestar tus llamadas estaba muy ocupada_

 **23:57** **De Lena Luthor:**

 _Kara estaba muy preocupada, todos los días hablamos y me parecía raro que no me llamaras o respondieras mis mensajes. Me alegra que estés bien._

 **00:00** **Para Lena Luthor:**

 _Quería invitarte a comer mañana, para que hablemos_

 **00:02** **De Lena Luthor:**

 _¿Claro, en tu casa? Podemos pedir del restaurante chino que te gusta._

 **00:06** **Para Lena Luthor:**

 _Si, nos vemos mañana en mi lugar. ¿A las 12:30 está bien?_

 **00:07** **De Lena Luthor:**

 _No me lo perdería por nada, nos vemos mañana._

 **00:10 Para Lena Luthor:**

 _Hasta mañana_

 _:)_

Kara se quedó dormida con un sentimiento raro, algo que ya había sentido antes pero no se acordaba dónde.

 **NOTA: este es mi primer fic, cualquier comentario me vendría bien. Voy a ver qué tal me va, intentare subir capítulos por día. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kara se despertó muy relajada no llamaron para emergencias de Supergirl en la noche, hoy será un día mejor pensó. Desayuno, tomo una ducha, se puso su traje y voló a la DEO donde lamentablemente tuvo que ver a Mon-el y su esposa besándose, eso le trajo un sentimiento de ira que no podía explicar. Las únicas emergencias eran un robo en una tienda y un cachorro perdido, que pérdida de tiempo esas 'emergencias', podía hacer cosas mejores pensó.

Se fue a Cacto para despejar su mente. Sentada leyendo algo en su computador pensó que los humanos son débiles, esperando leer lo que una revista dice solo para cotillear de otros ni siquiera son capaces de ver sus propios defectos. Ufff que estoy pensando, Kara decidió seguir trabajando desde su casa y preparar todo para el almuerzo con Lena.

Estaba acomodando los platos cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

"Lena, está abierto, pasa" le dijo Kara terminando de acomodar los platos. "Kara te he echado de menos" dijo Lena dejando su bolso en el suelo y se sentó para comer.

"mmm si han sido varios días" dijo Kara sin importancia. Lena decidió dejar pasar su comportamiento y comieron en silencio hasta que no aguanto más y le pregunto "Kara ¿te pasa algo?"

"¿Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para preguntan lo mismo? Dijo Kara con tono enojado.

"Kara no tienes por qué hablarme de esa manera, soy tu amiga y lo único que quiero es que estés bien" hizo una pausa "sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea" le dijo con ternura.

"JA JA JA amiga dices, si fueras mi amiga no hubieras llenado la atmosfera de plomo y hubieras buscado otra solución para el desastre que hiciste" dijo con rabia y Lena se quedó como piedra.

"Pero siempre me dices que no fue mi culpa, que salve la vida de todos" dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Si no hubieras sido tan ingenua con Rhea, en este momento tendría un novio, podría tenerlo todo, pero querías demostrar que no eres como todos piensan, pero asesinaste a Jack y estabas tan celosa de mi relación, que obligar a todos los daxamitas irse del planeta fue tu solución. Ahora Mon-el regreso, pero siguió su vida sin mí. Él era el único que podía darme lo que nadie en esta tierra puede darme. Sexo" le dijo Kara muy enojada.

"¿Kara por qué me dices esas cosas?" dijo Lena con lágrimas en los ojos. "Sabes no voy a escucharte más" se dirigió a la puerta.

"La verdad duele, lo único que te falta es hacer lo mismo que tu hermano y tu madre, Oh espera ya todos piensan que eres igual a ellos" dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Lena me pregunto cómo duermes en las noches, sabiendo que por tu culpa fue la invasión y arruinaste la vida de muchos, incluyendo la mía. Al final si eres una Luthor" dijo Kara con veneno.

Lena salió rápido directo al ascensor con lágrimas cayendo por su cara, sin saber qué hacer, Kara nunca le había hablado de esa manera y mucho menos mirado con desprecio. Lena se sentía rota.

Kara en su apartamento se reía, se sentía muy bien, con mucho poder y siguió comiendo. Unas horas después recibió una llamada de la DEO, un autobús de universitarios perdió los frenos, salió directo a salvarlos, cuando detuvo el autobús un noticiero la grababa y ella miro directo a la cámara y sonrió de medio lado, pero lo que Alex vio al otro lado de la cámara la alarmo, las venas de Supergirl por un momento fueron rojas.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Jefa esta cantidad será suficiente para afectar a Supergirl" pregunto Cyborg Superman._

" _Si, es suficiente para que esta vez Supergirl se convierta enemiga de nuestro gobierno y ejercito, así ya no seré la única que quiere acabar con Supergirl" respondió Lillian._

" _Debes ponerlo en el centro del edificio, primer y último piso. Por último, poner la bomba, hacerla explotar y esperar a que empiece la fiesta" dijo Lillian con una sonrisa maliciosa._

" _¿No morirán inocentes?" pregunto cyborg._

" _Supergirl es la heroína de National City, llegara a tiempo para salvarlos y si alguien muere es por la causa" dijo ella con convicción._

 _ **3 horas después**_

" _Supergirl ayuda" gritaba una mujer con su hija en brazos. Supergirl rescato a las dos últimas personas en el edificio sin saber que había sido expuesta a Kriptonita roja._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

"Tráiganme el láser para dispararle a Supergirl, esta vez no dejaremos que lastime a nadie" dijo Alex con voz decidida. Salió junto a Jonn y un equipo de la DEO en busca de su hermana.

NOTA: ¿debería hacer los capítulos mas largos? No me odien pero la kriptonita roja hace que Kara diga cosas hirientes y Lena fue victima de las circunstancias. Crucen los dedos para que suba otro capitulo mañana. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Lena se sentía rota, no podía creer que había destrozado la vida de la persona que más le importaba, su máxima prioridad era hacer feliz a Kara y le fallo. Decidió que tenía que alejarse de todo y todos porque sentía que la culpa la iba a matar, tal vez merezco eso pensó ella.

Llamo a Jess su secretaria personal para que preparara su Jet privado y reservara en un hotel de Finlandia (su favorito), donde estaría lejos y nadie la molestaría, además podría ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

 _ **Llamando a Sam Arias**_

 _S: Hola Lena, ¿Cómo estás?_

 _L: Hola Sam, mmm bien. ¿Quería pedirte un favor?_

 _S: Claro, dime_

 _L: Voy a salir del país un tiempo y quería pedirte que si necesitas algo se lo comuniques a Jess mi secretaria, ella estará trabajando contigo desde ahora y estará en contacto conmigo. ¿Está bien?_

 _S: Esta bien, ¿escucho que estas triste, no quieres que hablemos?_

 _L: No Sam, muchas gracias. Otra cosa, si alguien pregunta dices que estoy resolviendo asuntos importantes de L-corp fuera del país_

 _S: Ok, ¿segura que no necesitas alguien con quien desahogarte?_

 _L: Sam, mi vuelo ya va a salir. Estamos en contacto_

 _S: No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, adiós_

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

 _ **Llamando a James Olsen**_

 _J: Hola Lena_

 _L: Hola, James quería decirte que te dejare a cargo de CatCo por un tiempo_

 _J: Podría saber el Por qué, no quiero ser grosero, es curiosidad_

 _L: Si. Tengo que salir del país por asuntos de negocios con L-corp y me tomara unas semanas las reuniones_

 _J: Ok, sabes que lo dejas en buenas manos_

 _L: si, lo sé, ya tienes experiencia, adiós James_

 _J: Que tengas un buen viaje, adiós_

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

Lena caminaba rumbo a su Jet, pero antes se encontró con Jess y le dejo órdenes de que cualquier cosa que sucediera con L-corp, Catco o el hospital de niños le avisara. Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE NO LE DIJERA A NADIE DONDE ESTABA. Con eso se subió al Jet deseando que fuera un vuelo tranquilo.

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena llegaba al hotel sintiéndose muy mal, como si hubiera tenido su peor pesadilla, pero ya en su cuarto de hotel empezó a llorar porque todo había sido real y Kara la odiaba por arruinar su vida. Ordeno vino y algo de comer ya que era la hora del almuerzo y lo único que había comido era un  
linguine con pomodoro en el avión y después pensaba perderse en el alcohol, para tratar de aliviar ese dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Como pudo hacer esas cosas, Kara era la única persona que confió en ella desde el primer momento en que se conocieron y fue una amiga incondicional. Arruine la única relación sincera que he tenido pensó.

Si no hubiera creído en las mentiras de Rhea, Kara seguiría siendo parte de mi vida. Por mi culpa cientos de personas se quedaron sin casa, muchas personas fueron heridas. Kara tenía razón, mate a Jack y eso me convierte en lo mismo que Lex y Lillian. Quizás debí morir el día en que el avión se partió en dos, no debí escuchar a Supergirl, pensaba Lena con la botella de vino en su mano.

Se hubiera sacrificado ese día, así ya no tendría que estar pasando por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pensó.

Ya sumergida en el alcohol y cansada de llorar, Lena se quitó toda su ropa, quedando desnuda se acostó en su cama, deseando que todo fuera un sueño y que Kara su mejor amiga, 'la persona que más amo en el mundo' pensó ella, no la odiara.

 **National City**

"¿Jess sabes porque Lena se fue así sin decir nada más?" le pregunto Sam a la secretaria.

"Señorita Arias no lo sé, lo único que sé es que la Señorita Luthor quiere estar sola" respondió Jess.

"Tal vez si le pregunta a la Señorita Danvers, ella conozca la razón" dijo Jess con duda.

"Tienes razón, iré a ver a Kara y le pregunto personalmente. Gracias Jess" dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"De nada Señorita Arias" respondió y salió de la oficina.

Sam miro el programador que le trajo Jess, el día siguiente estaba lleno de reuniones y no tendría tiempo para Ruby en toda la tarde. Ya era de noche así que no podía ir hablar con Kara. Mejor le enviaba un mensaje para que quedaran. 'Que causo que Lena se fuera de esa manera, ella nunca huye de los problemas siempre los enfrenta, esa es una de las razones por las que la admiro, ¿Sera algo personal o profesional?' Pensó.

 **NOTA: No estoy segura si quiero que Sam sea mala. Traeré a Maggie de vuelta por que CW no sabe cómo desarrollar los personajes, no digo que yo si lo sé hacer, pero intentare hacerle justicia, lo que más pueda.** **Arctic TreeHouse Hotel, es el hotel donde Lena se está quedando. Espero sus comentarios y que disfruten el capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kara regreso volando a su apartamento y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de 'Mon-el entro sin mi permiso', otra vez.

"Que haces aquí" le pregunto a Mon-el.

"Kara no hemos terminado de hablar" dijo él.

"No te mereces ni un segundo de mi tiempo" dijo ella con cara de disgusto.

"Pues me vas a escuchar" hablo él "lo que teniam…" iba hablar de nuevo pero Kara lo interrumpió.

"No voy a escuchar ni una palabra que salga de tu boca, todo lo que dices son mentiras, eres un cobarde, siempre buscando excusas para parecer la victima y manipular a los demás" dijo Kara gritando.

"Se nota mucho el supuesto amor que tienes por mí diciéndome esas cosas. Y no te hagas la santa quien sabe con cuantos has estado después de que me fui" dijo él con desprecio.

"¿Amor? ¿crees que eso era lo que sentía? La única razón por la que estaba contigo era por el sexo. Es algo que no puedo hacer con humanos, son débiles. Pero te encontré y tuve que aguantarme tus niñerías, mentiras, celos, groserías, tus bromas de mal gusto por un poco de sexo y creo que puede ser mejor, pero contigo como amante es aburrido" dijo con su sonrisa arrogante.

"Pues tu eres desesperante, tratando de hacerte la buena para caerle bien a todo el mundo, tienes envidia de lo que tengo con Imra, las groserías las hacías tu corriendo de tras de Lena cuando ella tenía un problema y me dejabas solo, le mientes a tu amiguita con tu identidad y ella es una estúpida por creer en ti" Kara lo calló con un puñetazo en la cara.

"¿Estas enamorado de Lena?" Pregunto Kara enojada.

"Que tonterías dices" le dijo Mon-el tirado en el suelo sin entender de que hablaba Kara.

"Eso es lo que parece, cada vez que abres boca tienes que mencionarla. Pero ahora que pienso le tienes envidia porque es mejor que tú, bueno todos son mejor que tú" le dijo ella.

"Te lo advierto no quiero que te acerques a ella, NUNCA" grito Kara y sus venas volvieron a ser rojas.

"Tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes" le dijo Mon-el con enojo.

"Ya quisieras tener el poder que yo tengo, lo que quiero lo consigo, no soy como tú que pareces humano, eres débil. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de detener a tu madre, hubieras podido detener la invasión. Menos mal que existo yo y pude acabar con ella y otros de tu especie" decía Kara riéndose y volando de nuevo hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Mon-el quedo tirado en el apartamento y la puerta se abrió entrando Alex y otros agentes de la DEO.

"En donde esta Kara" pregunto Alex mirando para todos lados.

"Se fue, pero no merece que la busques, es una idiota y.." Alex le patio el estómago para callarlo.

"El idiota eres tú, no ves que esa no era Kara. Esta bajo el efecto de la kriptonita roja" dijo ella.

Alex iba saliendo del apartamento, pero se giro y le dijo a Mon-el "la próxima vez que insultes a mi hermana la vas a pasar muy mal" y así salió en busca de su hermana.

.

* * *

Cuando Kara salió volando una persona se le vino a su mente y su rostro se ilumino, así que decidió hacer lo mismo que hizo unas semanas atrás. Camino hasta el despacho de Morgan Edge con oscuridad en sus ojos.

"Morgan Edge, tenemos asuntos pendientes por aclarar" dijo con voz divertida.

Edge activo su alarma para que la policía viniera porque ya estaba cansado de las amenazas de la superheroína.

"Supergirl ¿de nuevo en mi oficina? ¿otra vez vienes a acusarme de terrorismo? O no no no ya se ¿te envió de nuevo Lena Luthor? Ella mueve el meñique y Supergirl está de rodillas ante una Luthor" dijo Edge burlándose.

"Para tu información cuando YO LO DESEE Lena estará de rodillas ante mi igual que lo estarás tú en unos minutos, pero será para suplicarme que no te mate" dijo ella con determinación.

"Pues tu estarás rogándome que quite la denuncia que voy a poner por tus amenazas, cuando estés en una prisión de máxima seguridad" dijo él con miedo en su voz.

"Cuando te asesine, lo cual voy hacer muy lento, nadie va a encontrar tu cuerpo así que no existirá ninguna denuncia en mi contra" se rio Supergirl de una manera malévola.

.

* * *

 **En la entra del edificio**

La policía había llegado al mismo tiempo que la DEO.

"Maggie que haces aquí" le pregunto Alex preocupada.

"Danvers, recibimos una llamada de alerta de este edificio. ¿Un alíen es el atacante?" Pregunto Maggie con duda.

"Maggie tienes que irte de aquí y sacar a tus oficiales es muy peligroso" dijo Alex deprisa.

"Alex tengo que hacer mi trabajo, no me puedo ir" le dijo la oficial en un susurro.

"Te acuerdas hace un tiempo que Supergirl perdió la razón y atacaba a todos" dijo Alex "Si" respondió Maggie.

"Esta pasando de nuevo y Supergirl va a matar a Morgan Edge, tenemos que entrar rápido y dispararle con un arma especial antes de que sea tarde. Por favor si la ves trata de no acercarte a ella" advirtió Alex.

Alex entro con su equipo de la DEO al edificio, Jonn traía la kriptonita para que no se fuera a escapar y Maggie con sus oficiales ayudaron a despejar el edificio y sus alrededores.

.

* * *

 **Oficina de Morgan Edge**

Supergirl escucho las sirenas de la policía.

"Dime cuáles son tus últimos deseos antes de que empiece la diversión" le dijo Supergirl a Edge.

"Crees que te saldrás con la tuya" le dijo él.

"Si tú lo hiciste ¿por qué yo no? ¿crees que la policía alcanzara a subir hasta este piso antes de que tus pulmones se queden sin aire?" Dijo ella mirándose las uñas.

"Estas locas, no eres ninguna superheroína solo te pones ese trajecito para hacer lo que quieras" le grito Edge.

"Excelente, acabas de decir algo muy cierto" le dijo Supergirl aplaudiendo.

"Pero te equivocas en algo. No necesito este traje para hacer lo que quiero."

Y con esas palabras Supergirl cogió a Edge de su cuello y empezó a asfixiarlo.

* * *

 **NOTA: Coméntenme si quieren que los capítulos sean mas largos. Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan Edge no podía respirar lo único que podía hacer era ver como las venas de Supergirl se volvían rojas y la sonrisa en su cara al verlo sufrir; hasta que supergirl lo soltó y muy enojada giro hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Alex quien le había disparado.

"No puedo creer que me dispararas otra vez, eres una traidora" dijo Kara sintiéndose débil.

"¿Cómo quieres tener hijos, ni siquiera puedes protegerme? Serias una madre horrible" le dijo con veneno.

"¿Jeremiah se sintió igual cuando le diste la espalda y lo dejaste solo?, Maggie no quería casarse contigo, estoy muy segura de que la próxima mujer que este con ella la convencerá de tener hijos algo que tu no lograste" decía Kara caminando en dirección de Alex hasta que cayó al piso y se desmayó.

Alex intento ignorar lo que su hermana decía, pero ella es humana y algunas palabras duelen sean verdad o no.

La DEO se llevó a Supergirl a la base y a Edge lo atendieron los paramédicos.

"Demandare a Supergirl, es un peligro para la humanidad, no puede andar por ahí como si fuera la reina del mundo" decía Edge con rabia.

Siguió su discurso hasta que se lo llevo la ambulancia.

.

* * *

 **Base DEO**

Eran las 3 de la mañana y Alex le hacía exámenes al cuerpo de Kara para que no se les pasara nada de la condición de su hermana.

"Alex, ¿Cómo esta Kara?" le pregunto Maggie.

"Mejorando, la cantidad de kriptonita roja que está en su cuerpo se esta yendo lentamente" respondió Alex. "¿No deberías estar durmiendo?" Le pregunto Alex a la oficial.

"Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, tienes que descansar Alex, ella estará aquí cuando vuelvas" le dijo Maggie con ternura.

"Dormiré en una de estas camas, no pienso separarme de Kara" dijo con una voz cansada mirando las camas en la habitación.

"Cuando ella despierte se sentirá mal, no hizo el mismo daño de la otra vez, pero dijo cosas hirientes y ya conoces a Kara. Ella es muy buena, tiene un corazón de oro y no le gusta lastimar a nadie" dijo Alex muy triste.

"Se sentirá mal, pero te tiene a ti y con la ayuda de todos lo superara" le dijo Maggie para animarla.

"Gracias Mags, que estés bien" le dijo Alex acostándose en una cama y empezó a cerrar los ojos.

"Nos vemos Alex" se despidió Maggie "Adiós" alcanzo a escuchar cuando salía de la habitación

Maggie quería preguntarle cómo había estado estos días después de la separación, pero no era el mejor momento pensó ella.

.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Ya en la mañana Jonn entro a la habitación donde estaban Kara y Alex.

"Jonn tenemos que investigar en que lugar se pudo infectar Kara con la kriptonita roja" le dijo Alex apenas entro él a la habitación.

"Si, tenemos que analizar los lugares donde estuvo. ¿Cómo sigue?" Le pregunto mientras miraba a Kara que seguía dormida.

"No hay señales de kriptonita roja en su sistema, tenemos que esperar a que se despierte" dijo Alex un poco animada.

En ese momento entro Winn con la lista de lugares donde Kara/Supergirl habían estado.

1\. DEO

2\. Apartamento de Kara

3\. CatCo

4\. Edificio residencial que se desplomo

5\. Una tienda donde hubo un robo

"Winn sabes que en la DEO no hay kriptonita de ese tipo, borra esa opción de la lista" le dijo Alex con tono serio.

"Agente Schott lo más probable es un lugar donde sabían que Supergirl iba a aparecer" dijo Jonn con su voz de líder.

"Esta bien, tenemos el edifico y la tienda, un robo es muy común. ¿Por qué el dueño de la tienda quería infectar a Supergirl con kriptonita roja? ¿Tal vez Supergirl le robo algo de comida? Ya conocemos a Kara su debilidad es la comida" trataba de decir Winn de forma graciosa, pero se quedo callado cuando Alex y Jonn se quedaron mirándolo con su cara seria.

"En el edificio había explosivos, en el informe policial dice que no hay sospechosos y que nadie vio nada extraño antes de la explosión" dijo Winn mirando su Tablet.

"Muy bien Agente Schott, envié un equipo para que hagan un análisis en los escombros y vuelva analizar las cámaras cercanas del lugar, a la policía se le pudo escapar algo" dijo Jonn antes de salir de la habitación.

"Avísame si despierta, voy a seguir buscando pistas de esa explosión" dijo Winn y salió de la habitación.

Alex se quedó pensando, quien pudo hacerle eso a su hermana. Tenia tantos enemigos, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

"¿Alex?" escucho decir y giro rápido hacia la persona que la llamaba.

Alex corrió al lado de Kara y vio como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de su hermana.

"Alex, lo siento, lo siento mucho" le decía Kara llorando.

"Kara, tranquila, sé que no eras tu cuando decías esas cosas" dijo Alex con sinceridad para calmar a su hermana.

"Estoy feliz porque despertaste y que no paso lo de la última vez" le dijo ella a Kara.

"Alex, yo…" Kara estaba diciendo hasta que recordó las cosas horribles que le dijo a Lena.

"No no no no que hice Alex, ella me debe estar odiando en estos momentos" lloraba Kara recordando cada palabra venenosa, los ojos de Lena llenos de lágrimas y esa mirada de tristeza.

"Tranquila Kara ¿Quién es ella?" decía Alex intentando saber de quién hablaba su hermana.

"Lena. Yo. Alex. Las cosas que le dije fueron horribles" decía Kara con dolor, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

"Kara, yo podría hablar con Lena, decirle qu…" Alex trataba de ayudar a su hermana, pero ella la interrumpió.

"No, Alex tu no entiendes, tu no la viste de la manera en que yo la vi, ella estaba triste, decepcionada, me miro de una manera que nunca pensé que me miraría" le dijo Kara susurrando la última parte.

"Necesito hablar con Lena, contarle toda la verdad" decía Kara levantándose de la cama.

"Espera, no puedes ir donde Lena, tienes que descansar primero" dijo Alex. "Además no creo que a Jonn le guste" dijo lo más calmada posible.

"Alex, no puedo perder a Lena. Yo. Sabes que he perdido mucho, sino quiere ser mi amiga lo entenderé, pero al menos que me perdone" le decía con mirada perdida.

Entro Winn a la habitación para hablar con Alex y ver como seguía Kara.

"Kara, ya estas despierta" dijo con alegría Winn.

"Winn que averiguaste con las cámaras cerca al edificio" rápidamente intervino Alex para que su hermana pudiera respirar un poco.

"Bueno, resulta que, si había alguien extraño, no extraño para nosotros porque lo hemos visto muchas veces este año" "Winn" le advirtió Alex para que dejara de divagar y le dijera quien.

"En las cámaras vemos como Hank Henshaw pasa cerca del edificio y en otro plano desaparece, así que investigué la cinta de seguridad y descubrí que alguien robo la parte donde él entra al edificio" dijo Winn.

"¿Qué edificio? ¿Y porque hablan de Cyborg? Pregunto Kara confundida.

"Estamos esperando los resultados del equipo que fue a examinar los escombros del edificio donde salvaste todas esas personas la noche que regresamos de Tierra-1. Sospechamos que alguien puso kriptonita roja en el edificio y luego lo hizo explotar, de esa manera cubrieron la Kriptonita y por eso no te diste cuenta que estaba allí" dijo Alex para que Kara pudiera comprender la situación.

"¡Whoa!" expreso Winn mirando su Tablet. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Alex.

"Llegaron los resultados del edificio, encontraron que la kriptonita roja era 10 veces mayor a la cantidad que fue expuesta Kara hace 2 años" dijo Winn con rostro asustado.

"¿Cómo Cyborg puede tener esa cantidad de Kriptonita roja?" pregunto Kara con preocupación.

"Porque no está trabajando solo y la única persona que tiene conexiones con él, puede conseguir esa cantidad de kriptonita y además te odia es" Alex dijo y todos respondieron juntos.

"Lillian Luthor"

Winn salió de la habitación para avisarle a Jonn todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Lillian logro algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo Kara mirando el suelo.

"¿Qué quería? Pregunto Alex temiendo por la respuesta de su hermana.

"Que Lena me odiara" respondió con derrota. "Alex tenemos que encontrar a Lillian, no solo quiere destruir a Supergirl también quiere hacerlo con Kara Danvers aunque ya siento como si me hubiera quitado una parte de mi" Kara respondió con melancolía.

Alex no podía ver a su hermana triste, no otra vez.

"La encontraremos y pagara por todo lo que ha hecho" dijo Alex tratando de convencer a Kara.

"Me voy a mi apartamento, necesito despejar mi mente y pensar lo que le diré a Lena cuando la vea. Si encuentran una pista que nos lleve a Lillian llámame. Te quiero" dijo Kara abrazando a su hermana.

"Si necesitas algo me avisas, llegare en 5 minutos. Te quiero" dijo Alex devolviéndole el abrazo.

Las hermanas se despidieron. Alex se puso a trabajar con Winn y Kara estaba a punto de irse cuando.

"Kara, necesito que hablemos" dijo Mon-el.

"Mon-el en este momento no tengo ganas de hablar, solo necesito ir a casa" dijo Kara sin ganas.

"¿Ni siquiera te vas a disculpar por todo lo que me dijiste? Dijo con cara de indignado.

"Lo siento, de verdad no quiero hablar ahora" dijo Kara y salió volando por el balcón de la DEO.

Estaba cansada de Mon-el, lo único que habitaba su mente era como se debía estar sintiendo Lena y que podía hacer para que la perdonara.

.

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Kara**_

 ** _._**

 **Mensaje de Sam Arias:**

 _Hola Kara ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Podría hablar contigo personalmente._

 _Cuando tengas tiempo, me dices cuando y donde para encontrarnos._

 _Creo que eres la única que podría aclarar una duda que tengo._

Kara ignoro el mensaje, se puso un pijama, pidió comida y se puso a ver una película para poder olvidarse de todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero la imagen de Lena enfrente de ella destrozada, la puso más triste de lo que estaba y en la soledad de su apartamento lloro hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Así o mas largos los capítulos? comenten.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kara se despertó desorientada, su teléfono sonaba era una llamada de Alex.

"Hola" contesto con voz adormilada.

"Kara, teníamos vigilado el edificio de Lena por si Lillian aparecía y teníamos razón, acaba de entrar…. ¿Kara?" dijo Alex, pero Kara ya había salido volando por la ventaba con rumbo al edificio de Lena.

.

Kara encontró a Lillian tratando de abrir la puerta del Penthouse de Lena.

"Lillian aléjate de la puerta" le advirtió Supergirl.

"¿Supergirl que te trae a un edifico exclusivo como este?" pregunto Lillian temiendo al comportamiento de Supergirl bajo la influencia de la kriptonita roja.

"Vengo por ti Lillian y esta vez no te escaparas" hablo Kara.

Kara decía eso, mientras usaba sus rayos X para ver si Lena estaba en el Penthouse, para su alivio no estaba.

"Kara, ¿Por qué no esperamos a que llegue mi hija? Así podemos hablar con ella de las cosas importantes" dijo Lillian con una sonrisita cuando vio a Cyborg que traía la Kriptonita.

Kara se asusto con el pensamiento de Lena enterándose que ella es Supergirl, si Lena la odiaba en este momento, enterarse de la verdad no le daría una sola posibilidad de hablar con ella y pedirle perdón.

"¿Hablar de cómo estas usando Kriptonita roja para dañarme? ¿Qué usaste explosivos en un edificio con personas dentro? ¿Qué dejaste a esas personas sin hogar? Y ni hablemos de CADMUS, ya sabemos cuál es la opinión de Lena sobre eso" dijo Kara tratando de darle tiempo a la DEO para que llegaran al edificio.

"Supergirl, desapareceré un tiempo, pero recuerda que CADMUS sigue con su misión y estaré vigilándote para cuando bajes la guardia acabare contigo y después con todos los Aliens uno por uno hasta salvar la humanidad de la horrorosa invasión que estamos viviendo" hablo Lillian viendo como Supergirl caí de rodillas debilitada y desaparecer junto a Cyborg.

Cyborg saco a Lillian del edificio segundos antes de que la DEO llegara.

"La kriptonina roja no sirvió, el plan fallo" dijo Lillian enojada. "Tenemos que volver al escondite y empezar con el siguiente plan" le decía a Cyborg mientras salían de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Edificio Lena**

"Supergirl, ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Alex asustada cuando vio a su hermana arrodillada.

"Lillian se escapó, Alex no pude detenerla" dijo Kara derrotada.

"La encontraremos como siempre lo hacemos, nunca ha podido concretar sus planes" volvió a decir Alex.

"Pero siempre se escapa, Lillian es muy inteligente va un paso delante de nosotros. Y ¿Qué pasara el dia en que uno de sus planes no falle?" bufo Kara.

"Volvamos a la base para que Winn nos diga si tiene algo. Y yo sé que siempre estaremos allí para detenerla. Juntas" Alex decía ayudando a Kara ponerse de pie.

"Juntas" dijo Kara.

* * *

 **Base DEO**

Estaban casi todos reunidos (Jonn, Winn, James, Mon-el, Imra) esperando a que regresaran Alex, Supergirl y el equipo.

"No se como lo hizo, pero Lillian desapareció del radar, ninguna cámara volvió a captar su imagen" dijo Winn.

"Ya lo había dicho hace unos años atrás, esa mujer es muy peligrosa, los genes de esa familia están dañados" dijo Mon-el.

"Estas tratando de decir que ¿Lena es igual de loca, terrorista y anti alíen como su madre y hermano? mejor no me respondas" dijo rápidamente Winn "no deberías decir eso enfrente de Kara. Cambie de opinión deberías decirlo cuando llegue Kara, solo lo digo es para un experimento" se rio Winn.

"¿Que debería decir Mon-el en mi presencia? Pregunto Kara mirando a Winn con confusión.

"No es el momento para eso" dijo Jonn muy serio. "Lillian se ha escapado pero lo mas peligroso es que tiene kriptonita verde y roja en su poder y la esta usando a su antojo" le dijo a los Agentes de la DEO.

"Agente Schott desde ahora haga una alerta que nos guie a Kriptonita verde y roja. Lo más probable es que este escondida a las afueras de la ciudad, si hay una alerta para esos lugares aviseme" ordeno Jonn.

"Eso no servirá de nada, Lillian me dijo que iba a desaparecer y que cuando baje la guardia volverá para atacarme" dijo Kara mirando a Alex.

"La alerta se quedará allí y sabremos cuando Lillian regrese" termino de decir Jonn y se fue a una reunión que tenía.

"No te preocupes Kara, sabes que te voy a protegerte siempre, no dejare que Lillian te vuelva a hacer daño" le dijo Alex.

"Lo sé, Alex siento haberte dicho esas cosas tan feas, yo.." le decía Kara pero Alex la interrumpió.

"Kara no vamos a hablar de eso ahora, vete a casa, trata de descansar" le dijo Alex con voz suave.

"Nos vemos luego" dijo Kara. "Adiós" le respondió Alex.

.

"Hey Kara ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto James.

"He tenido días mejores" le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Si necesitas tiempo para regresar a Catco, tómatelo, o si quieres trabaja desde casa" le dijo James tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

"James no puedo hacer eso, Le…." Estaba diciéndole Kara a James, pero Mon-el decidió interrumpirla de nuevo.

"Kara ¿ahora si vas a hablar conmigo?" dijo Mon-el, como si él fuera el único que estaba ahí.

Kara miro a James y le dijo que hablaban después, siguió a Mon-el hasta una habitación.

* * *

"Mira Mon-el de verdad lamento haber dicho las cosas que dije, no era yo. Deseo que sigas siendo feliz con la vida que tienes ahora. Cuando te fuiste realmente estuve muy triste, me sentí culpable porque pensé que te quite la oportunidad de una vida, pero encontraste una mujer con la que puedes compartir y veo que se quieren" le decía Kara para poner fin a todo lo que había entre los dos.

"¿Sabías que la kriptonita roja hace decir cosas que has pensado o deseos profundos que nunca liberaste?" le dijo él. Kara le iba a responder, pero él no la dejo.

"¿Solo estabas conmigo por sexo y que no soy un amante que te satisface? He tenido sexo con muchas mujeres y ninguna se ha quejado. Además, todas han sido mejores amantes que tu" le dijo Mon-el con su tono arrogante.

"¿Me trajiste a esta habitación para hablar de cómo mis palabras lastimaron tu ego? Los 7 años que has vivido lejos no te sirvieron para nada, sigues siendo el mismo hombre arrogante que conocía. Yo solo quería darte una oportunidad aquí en la tierra de vivir algo diferente a Daxam, pero ahora veo que no valoraste las cosas que te enseñe" dijo Kara decepcionada.

"ahí va otra vez tu actitud desesperante, diciendo tus frasecitas de solo hago cosas buenas. ¿Por qué no puedes ser sincera y admitir que eres igual a todos? Si buscabas sexo ¿Por qué no buscar otro Alien? La respuesta es que, soy lo mejor que has tenido y ahora te vas a quedar sola por no valorarme y poner a todo el mundo por encima de mi" dijo Mon-el tratando de herir a Kara.

"Siempre voy a poner a todos por encima de ti porque a todos los conocí primero, contigo solo estuve seis meses y tú eres el único que me ha lastimado una y otra vez. James me dijo que tu serias incapaz de lastimarme y yo estuve de acuerdo con él porque tenía esperanza de que retomáramos lo nuestro, pero la verdad es que James no sabia las cosas que me habías hecho y todas las oportunidades que te había dado" dijo Kara cansada de escuchar a Mon-el.

"Todos pueden ir primero que yo en tu vida, pero Lena Luthor apenas la conoces, las cosas que hace solo son para atacar a los Aliens, solo te usa para que escribas cosas buenas de ella en tu trabajo y te manipula para que seas su guardaespaldas" le dijo Mon-el con envidia.

"A Lena la conocí primero que, a ti, lo único malo que tiene ella es su hermano y madre. La conozco muy bien, se cuando esta triste, que la hace feliz, es una persona que se esfuerza en lo que hace, siempre esta haciendo tiempo para mi sabiendo que es una mujer muy ocupada, es muy tierna cuando se pone nerviosa, le gusta hablar de las cosas que me gustan, a pesar de que se ve como una mujer seria le gustan mis abrazos, su mirada siempre esta fija en mi y el color de sus ojos…." Kara se quedó pensativa.

"Me tengo que ir" Kara salió muy rápido y voló fuera de la DEO.

Mon-el se quedó con cara de no muy buenos amigos. Pero decidió volver con su esposa e ignorar a Kara porque para él, ella no valía la pena.

* * *

 **NOTA: Siento la demora, alguien no muy cercano de mi familia murio y no estaba en la casa.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lena despertó con dolor de cabeza, sino tomaba algo se le iba explotar el cerebro. Llamo a recepción para que le trajeran pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y el desayuno porque sentía mucha hambre. Cuando miro el reloj en la pared de la habitación se dio cuenta que durmió más de las seis horas que esta acostumbrada a tener.

En ese momento se acordó porque no despertó en la habitación de su Penthouse sino en una habitación de hotel. Kara.

Kara era la única persona que me escuchaba cuando necesitaba desahogarme y nunca me juzgo, solo estaba allí y me escuchaba con ese interés, las sonrisas tan cálidas que me regalaba siempre iluminaban mi día y las miradas tan profundas que nos dábamos, parecía que nos hablábamos sin tener que decir palabras. Pensó Lena y empezó a llorar. De nuevo.

Decidió salir del hotel, así que se ducho, desayuno y como casi no tenia dolor de cabeza se fue a hacer excursionismo (algo que ofrecía el hotel).

El paisaje era hermoso, los arboles llenos de nieve, los lagos no estaban totalmente congelados y se podían ver algunos cisnes nadando. La caminata fue extensa y al final sentía su cuerpo muy frio.

No pensó en Kara en toda la tarde. Pidió comida porque lo único que comió en la caminata fueron barras de proteína. Volvió a tomar una ducha, pero mas caliente y luego encendió la chimenea y comió como lo ha hecho la mayor parte de su vida. Sola.

.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

El cielo estaba oscuro y Lena no se iba a quedar encerrada esta noche en su cuarto de hotel. Se puso un vestido negro que moldeaba sus curvas, le quedaba arriba de sus rodillas, dejo su pelo suelto y pidió servicio de transporte para que la llevaran a un bar de la ciudad.

.

 **BAR**

Lena ya llevaba unas cuantas copas y se le acerco una mujer rubia muy atractiva.

"Hola preciosa ¿Estas sola?" dijo la rubia.

"No, estoy yo y mi gran acompañante el escoces" dijo Lena levantando su trago.

"¿Podría hacerle compañía a la preciosa y el escoces?" le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Por qué no ¿Como te llamas?" le pregunto Lena.

"Annelie y antes de que preguntes soy de Alemania y estoy de vacaciones. Ahora ¿Dime cual es el nombre de la preciosa mujer que estoy viendo?" le dijo de manera coqueta Annelie.

Lena le ofreció su mano y le dijo "Lena" pero la rubia cogió su mano y le beso la parte dorsal.

"¿Por qué la preciosa Lena esta sola en el bar? Pregunto de nuevo la rubia.

"Nadie quiere tener una relación conmigo" dijo Lena insegura.

"Yo estaría encantada" le dijo Annelie acercando se mas a Lena.

"Me corrijo, la persona en la que estoy interesada no quiere nada conmigo" dijo Lena con tristeza sosteniendo su trago y apuntando su dedo a la rubia.

El silencio reino por uno minutos, hasta que.

"No pensé que en un bar fuera conocer la mujer mas bella que he visto en mi vida" le dijo Annelie coqueteando con Lena.

"jajaja" rio Lena "no quiero sonar creída, pero me han dicho muchas veces esa frase y es para meterse en mi cama" dijo mirando el fondo de su vaso.

"¿Quién no desearía estar contigo en una cama?" dijo la rubia mirando a Lena de arriba abajo con deseo.

Lena ya sentía que el alcohol se había apoderado de su cuerpo y no razonaba, pero eso no le importaba.

"Deberíamos ir a mi hotel" le dijo Annelie con ganas de follarsela.

"No se si es una buena idea" dijo la castaña como respuesta mecánica.

"Puedo hacer que te olvides de lo que querías ahogar con esos tragos" insistió de nuevo la rubia.

"Yo no estoy tratando de olvidar a nadie" dijo Lena con la lengua pesada por todo el licor que había consumido esa noche.

"Así que es una persona la que quieres olvidar y si no me equivoco no te corresponde" dijo Annelie son seguridad.

"Ella…" suspiro Lena sintiéndose desorientada.

"Vamos Lena, no te arrepentirás de nada" dijo la rubia.

Siguieron tomando hasta que Lena no podía estar de pie por sí misma. Annelie tomo a Lena por la cintura para ayudarla a poner en pie y así la saco del bar directo a su cuarto de hotel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

* * *

 _ **La mañana siguiente**_

Lena se despertó otra vez con una resaca espantosa, las paredes no eran las de su hotel, miro debajo de las sabanas y efectivamente estaba desnuda. Con miedo de mirar la persona a su lado, Lena inhaló y giro a su derecha, allí estaba la rubia que conoció la noche anterior pero no se acordaba de su nombre. Cerro sus ojos y exhalo con alivio, por lo menos no se acostó con un hombre, no habría consecuencias por no usar protección la noche anterior, pensó.

No se acordaba lo que paso anoche, pero por las condiciones en la que estaban la rubia y ella podía deducir que tuvieron sexo. Vistiendo se rápido y en silencio, Lena cogió su bolso 'suerte que no se me perdió' pensó y salió rápido de la habitación. La rubia estaba hospedada en un hotel así que Lena pudo conseguir transporte rápido.

.

* * *

 _ **Lena Hotel**_

Lena tomo una ducha muy larga, se sentía enojada, como puedo tomar tanto que hasta olvido lo que pasó la noche anterior. La rubia era bella, pero tener relaciones sexuales con una desconocida, no era lo que ella buscaba en este viaje ¿o si? Pensó ella.

Para su consuelo cuando Lena reviso su correo secreto (que solo conocía Jess), su secretaria solo envió documentos que mostraban que las cosas iban bien con sus empresas y por ahora no había nada de que preocuparse.

¿Dejar la ciudad fue lo mejor que pude hacer? Aquí solo me estoy lastimando más, pero al menos no tengo que ver a Kara y su mirada cargada de odio.

Se supone que mudarse a National city seria su nuevo comienzo, pero lo único que ha tenido es gente que la intenta matar, su madre que la involucro con CADMUS y tuvo que estar en la cárcel unas horas y un idiota que intenta desprestigiar sus logros lastimando personas inocentes.

Kara se había metido en su corazón poco a poco, no lo iba a negar siempre supo que Kara era una mujer atractiva y le coqueteaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad. El interés por la reportera supero el sentimiento de amistad, tener una relación con Kara era su sueño mas grande, pero ahora Kara la odiaba, pensó y sintió como caían lagrimas de sus ojos, de nuevo.

Lena se había imaginado junto a Kara en una relación, compartiendo con Kara las festividades, comprando un lugar para las dos, compartir la misma cama y closet, compartiendo su ropa, abrazarse mientras ven una película, besando esos labios tan tiernos y fundiendo sus cuerpos desnudos en la cama, encimara de la cocina, sofá, la ducha, el suelo de su hogar. Dormir abrazadas, despertar abrazadas y que todos sabían de su relación y nadie se oponía por lo que había hecho su familia. Pero sabía que, aunque la hermana y amigos de Kara la trataran ahora con respeto, jamás apoyarían la relación porque ninguno confía en ella como lo hace Kara.

No entendía como pudo tomar hasta perder la conciencia y exteriorizar los deseos que tiene por Kara, que terminaron por confundirla en su estado más dócil y termino en la cama con la rubia equivocada. Que tonta soy, pensó Lena.

Puso una película en su laptop para distraerse del lio que su mente había formado y pensó que este año pasaría otro día de acción de gracias sola, pero igual no tenía nada por lo cual agradecer, otra navidad que pasaría sola, no le importaba porque lo único que quería para navidad era la reportera/amiga/Crush/persona que más ama en el mundo Kara Danvers, pero después de que le hablo de esa manera espantosa, la esperanza de ser algo más falleció lentamente, pero se lo merecía por tomar decisiones erróneas y pensar con su corazón y no con la cabeza.

Dar segundas oportunidades siempre la habían metido en muchos problemas. Ejemplo con su madre, le dio una oportunidad, pero la acusaron de cómplice de una terrorista por liberarla, lo cual no hizo. Le dio otra oportunidad, pero solo la uso para abrir una bóveda donde Lex tenía su arsenal de locura y si Supergirl no la hubiese sacado, la explosión la habría matado, le dio la oportunidad con el dispositivo de plomo y Lillian descaradamente tomo el crédito por salvar al mundo.

Con Jack sucedió lo mismo después de que el le dio el ultimátum de elegirlo a él o su trabajo, Lena le dio otra oportunidad, pero Jack le mintió al no contarle que se había inyectado los nanobots al principio sin que nadie lo obligara, lo cual termino en que los nanobots se habían tomado su cuerpo y Beth los podía controlas.

Por eso desde ese día se dijo así misma que nadie pasaría por encima de ella y engañarla con mentiras como en el pasado. Las segundas oportunidades no existen, darlas solo destruyen su corazón y nunca más se expondrá porque siempre ha sido la única que sale lastimada.

* * *

 **NOTA: Lena no se acuerda de la noche con Annelie, pero la rubia si se acuerda muy bien del cuerpo y los gemidos de Lena.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kara pensó que llamar a Lena seria su mejor opción, pero el teléfono estaba apagado. Así que decidió ir a CatCo y preguntarle a Eve.

"Hola Eve, ¿sabes si Lena digo la Señorita Luthor ya llego?" pregunto Kara con un poquito de pena.

"No" respondió la secretaria con un poco de duda, no sabia si Kara le preguntaba de si llego de nuevo al país o al trabajo.

"Bueno, muchas gracias Eve" le dijo Kara y rápido fue directo al elevador sin escuchar lo que Eve le iba a decir.

.

Voló rumbo al Penthouse de Lena y uso sus rayos X para ver si la CEO estaba, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que no había nadie.

* * *

Su última opción fue buscarla en L-corp. Y se acordó del mensaje de Sam, así aprovecharía y le preguntaría de que quería hablar. Pensó.

"Hola Jess" saludo Kara con una sonrisa apenas llego al piso de la oficina de Sam.

"Señorita Danvers, que sorpresa verla en el edificio" dijo Jess devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Se me olvido que tenía una cita con la Señorita Arias?" dijo la secretaria con preocupación mirando su agenda.

"No no no, la verdad es que estaba buscando a Lena" dijo con esperanza de encontrarla ahí.

En ese momento apareció Sam que venía de una reunión.

"Kara al fin te veo" le dijo Sam con felicidad.

"Hola. Discúlpame por no responder tus mensajes, estos días han sido de mucho trabajo" dijo Kara apenada.

"No pasa nada, te entiendo. Hablemos en mi oficina" dijo Sam.

* * *

 _ **En la oficina de Sam**_

"Kara quería hablar contigo de Lena" hablo Sam.

"Claro, yo venía a lo mismo" dijo Kara con curiosidad.

"¿Entonces tu tampoco sabes la razón por la que Lena se fue tan rápido del país? dijo Sam con decepción.

Kara sintió como si kriptonita la rodeara y se quedara sin fuerzas.

"No, no lo sé" mintió Kara sabiendo que todo era culpa de ella.

"Venía a preguntarte si sabias ¿dónde está Lena?" dijo Kara tratando de disimular su tristeza.

"No. Kara sé que no debería decirte esto, pero ella es tu amiga. Lena me dijo que, si alguien preguntaba, ella estaba en un viaje de negocios por L-corp y se tardaría uno dias" le dijo Sam preocupada.

"Sam tengo que irme, gracias por hablar conmigo" dijo Kara saliendo rápido de la oficina sin darle a Sam oportunidad de responder.

.

"Jess sabes donde esta Lena?" le pregunto Kara apenas salio de la oficina de Sam usando su super-oído para escuchar el corazón de la secretaria.

"No señorita Danvers" respondió Jess y escucho como el ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado.

"Ok, gracias Jess. Adiós" se fue Kara ignorando también la respuesta de la secretaria.

Obviamente la secretaria sabia algo del paradero de Lena, pero Kara iba a averiguar que era.

* * *

Al salir del edificio de L-Corp, Kara voló a la DEO y empezó a buscar a Winn.

"Winn necesito que me hagas un gran favor" dijo Kara apenas lo vio.

"Hola Winn, que gusto verte, ¿cómo estás?" dijo él burlándose del comportamiento su amiga.

"Lo siento Winn pero es urgente" dijo Kara avergonzada.

"Solo te estaba molestando" le dijo Winn.

"¿Cuál es ese favor urgente?" Pregunto Winn con intriga.

"Necesito que rastrees el teléfono de Lena y me digas cuál es su ubicación" le dijo Kara con tono serio.

"Y es urgente porque..." dijo Winn sin entender la urgencia.

"Winn solo hazlo, por favor" le dijo Kara con cara se suplica.

Winn hizo lo que le pidió Kara.

"Bueno, el teléfono está apagado y la última ubicación registrada es el aeropuerto" le dijo Winn sin dejar de mirar el computador.

"¡Aaaaaaaaa!" exclamo Kara con desesperación.

"Winn trata de localizar a Lena, de la manera que puedas, por favor" dijo Kara sentándose al lado de él.

"Ok, jefa" dijo Winn haciendo una pose de militar.

De nuevo Winn empezó a trabajar en su misión, la más importante que ha tenido en el día.

"Kara no hay nada con lo que pueda localizar a Lena, ningún teléfono registrado a su nombre, el Jet que uso para viajar registra que está en algún lugar de Europa, pero parece que alguien lo hackeo para que no supieran su paradero" hizo una pausa Winn "¿Secuestraron a Lena?" Pregunto el asustado.

"No es eso... Lena viajo y...No quiere que nadie la encuentre" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Si no quiere que nadie la encuentre ¿Por qué la estás buscando?" Pregunto Winn insinuando que no serviría de nada buscarla.

"Te lo diré en otro momento, puedes ver si existe una reserva con su nombre en algún lugar de Europa" dijo Kara con esperanza.

"Nop, nada a su nombre, si quiere ser invisible no puede ir por ahí reservando con su apellido" le dijo Winn.

"Tienes razón, la única persona que le haría las reservaciones es Jess su secretaria. Busca con el nombre de ella" dijo Kara con determinación.

Pasaron unos minutos y Kara decidió caminar de aquí para allá.

"Kara ¿Por qué tienes que caminar siempre de tras de mí? Me desconcentras" dijo Winn mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo siento, pero es la única manera de calmarme mientras espero" respondió la superheroína.

"O si, soy un genio. El mejor agente de la DEO" dijo Winn riéndose.

"¿La encontraste?" dijo Kara con voz de esperanza.

"Claro, está en Finlandia, en un hotel llamado Arctic TreeHouse en la suite número 3" dijo Winn mirando su computador con cara de orgullo.

"Winn eres el mejor" le dijo Kara y lo abrazo.

"¿Lo soy? Lo soy" dijo Winn muy feliz.

"¿Un último favor?" dijo Kara.

"Pero me debes unos tragos y debes decirle a James y Alex que soy el mejor en la próxima noche de juegos, dime que necesitas" dijo Winn.

"Necesito que mi nombre aparezca en algún vuelo de avión, voy a volar a Finlandia como Supergirl pero necesito una coartada como Kara Danvers" dijo Kara a Winn.

"Ok, ¿algo más?" le pregunto él.

"No, te lo agradezco mucho. Nos vemos en unos días" salió rápido, dejando a Winn con cara de duda.

.

Se encontró con Alex antes de salir volando por el balcón de la DEO.

"Alex voy a viajar fuera del país y me tomara unos días lo que voy hacer" le dijo a su hermana.

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Le pregunto Alex preocupada.

"No, iré a ver a Lena y lo mejor es que lo haga sola. Voy a recoger unas cosas a mi apartamento y me voy " dijo Kara sinceramente para que su hermana la entendiera.

"Está bien, escríbeme un mensaje cuando llegues. No importa lo que pase, eres una persona asombrosa y Lena lo sabe" le dijo con voz suave.

"Gracias" le dijo Kara mientras se abrazaban "Te quiero" dijo Alex.

"También te quiero" dijo Kara separándose del abrazo.

"Cuídate" dijo la Agente y así se despidieron las hermanas. Y Kara voló rumbo a su apartamento para recoger ropa, sus documentos y reservar en un hotel en Finlandia.

* * *

 _ **2 horas después**_

Kara llego a Finlandia, se puso su ropa normal, tomo un taxi para ir a su hotel. Ya cuando estaba en la habitación del hotel se dio cuenta que apenas eran las seis de la mañana y Lena tenia que estar durmiendo a esa hora. Así que pidió un desayuno para dos personas, su estómago lo necesitaba, le envió un mensaje a Alex diciéndole que está bien y después de comer tomo una siesta. Cuando abrió los ojos miro la hora en su teléfono 13:00, como pudo dormir tanto, Pensó. Comió en el restaurante del hotel y de allí salió directo a pedirle disculpas a Lena.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¡Kara ya está en Finlandia! Lllego el mismo día en que Lena despertó en la cama con Annelie. Adivinen que pasara el próximo capitulo** **. Comenten.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lena seguía viendo la película en su laptop, cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta de su suite.

Quien podía ser, no había pedido nada a recepción. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona que estaba evitando parada enfrente de ella.

"Lena" le dijo, pero ella cerro rápido la puerta.

No podía ser real, se suponía que nadie la encontraría. ¿Por qué Kara estaba en su puerta? ¿Kara seguiría dándole el discurso de cómo le arruino la vida? ¿No le basto lo que le dijo en su apartamento? ¿Kara la odiaba tanto como para buscarla y hacerla sufrir con sus palabras? ¿Como hizo para encontrarla? Se pregunto Lena.

Sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho o explotar. Tenía que ser un sueño.

"Lena, abre la puerta, por favor" escucho como le decía con voz de súplica.

Si abro la puerta, voy a sufrir como la última vez, además para que quiere que abra la puerta, pensó.

.

Kara quedo sorprendida, Lena le cerró la puerta en la cara, pero no esperaba menos después de lo que paso.

"Lena, abre la puerta, por favor" intento Kara por primera vez. Escuchaba como el corazón de Lena estaba acelerado.

Volvió a tocar la puerta, pero no había respuesta.

"Lena, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que hablemos" le dijo Kara.

"Ya escuché suficiente la última vez" dijo Lena con firmeza y su frente en la puerta.

"Déjame entrar, necesito disculparme" dijo Kara con sus manos en la puerta.

"No tienes por qué disculparte por tus sentimientos" dijo Lena empezando a llorar.

"Por favor, solo dame unos minutos" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Ya te los estoy dando" dijo Lena.

"Lena, necesito decirte esto de frente" le dijo Kara con determinación.

"No puedo abrir, no quiero ver tu mirada de odio" dijo Lena cerrando sus ojos.

"Como podría odiarte, Lena ábreme por favor" dijo Kara llorando.

La puerta de la suite se abrió y se encontraron dos rostros llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto Kara con voz suave.

.

Lena asintió, Kara cerró la puerta y entraron a la habitación.

"Lena, el día que fuiste a mi apartamento no era yo... era algo controlando mi mente" mintió Kara, no podía decirle la verdad. No podría vivir con el desprecio de Lena. No en este momento.

Lena se quedó mirando los ojos de Kara, no tenían la misma expresión del día en el apartamento, su mirada era la misma que Lena amaba, pero con un poco de tristeza.

"Jamás te diría algo así, eres de las mejores personas que conozco, salvaste el mundo, la vida de humanos y Aliens. No eres nada como tu familia" continuo Kara mirándola a los ojos.

"Pero las cosas que dijiste son verdad, yo ayude a Rhea y por eso fue la invasión" le dijo Lena dándole la espalda, no quería ver la reacción de Kara.

"Rhea hubiera encontrado una manera de invadir la tierra sin tu ayuda, si tenemos que culpar a alguien de lo que hizo ella soy yo, su hijo no quiso regresar con su gente, decidió quedarse conmigo y ella se enojó tanto que pensó que, si su hijo no volvía a su planeta, haría de la tierra su nueva casa" le dijo Kara con ganas de acercarse a Lena.

"Pero por mi culpa el amor de tu vida tuvo que dejar la tierra. Tú tienes la razón, arruine tu vida y no lo niegues me odias, por eso me alejaste todas esas semanas" dijo Lena llorando.

"Él no es el amor de mi vida, jamás lo ame. No de esa manera" le dijo Kara.

"Lena, jamás podría odiarte, eres una de las mejore cosas que me ha pasado este año y a ti no fue la única persona que aleje esas semanas, también me aleje de mi hermana, mi madre adoptiva, mis amigos. Me cerré con todos porque no quería que me recordaran todo el tiempo lo que paso" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena,que se había girado y que la estaba mirando con ternura. Kara se sentía un poco aliviada que Lena no la mirara de la manera que lo hizo días atrás en su apartamento.

"Lo único que has hecho para arruinar mi vida es obligarme a comer col verde" dijo Kara para sacarle una sonrisa a Lena y lo logro.

Kara estaba feliz porque pudo ver de nuevo la hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, se arrodillo en frente de Lena.

"Por favor perdóname, nunca quise hacerte daño, sé que lo hice, pero solo te pido una oportunidad" le dijo Kara arrodilla y con sus manos en forma de súplica.

Kara le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad, esto tenia que ser una broma, solo unas horas antes estaba prometiéndose a si misma que no daría segundas oportunidades y Kara, la mujer que ama había viajado desde National City para pedirle perdón y estaba de rodillas ante ella esperando su respuesta, pensó.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" pregunto Lena.

"Un amigo me hizo el favor" respondió Kara y Lena arqueo su ceja con ganas de que le contara más detalles.

"Trato de localizar tu teléfono, pero estaba apagado. Luego vio que hackearon tu jet y que estabas en algún lado de Europa, busco algo que estuviera registrado a tu nombre, pero como no apareció nada, se me ocurrió que con el nombre de Jess tu secretaria podría tener suerte y bueno, aquí estoy" le dijo Kara parándose y con pena.

"¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?" volvió a preguntar Lena.

"Te lo dije, vine a pedirte perdón. Lena yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero verte sufrir, mucho menos por mi culpa" le dijo Kara acercándose más a Lena.

Lena se alegró unos segundos cuando escucho que Kara dijo que la quería, pero volvió a la realidad cuando le dijo mejor amiga.

"No lo sé Kara, las cosas que me dijiste ese día todavía están en mi mente y no puedo sacarlas de allí" le dijo Lena.

"Tomate el tiempo que necesites, estaré aquí en Finlandia esperando por tu perdón y si no me lo das, estaré toda mi vida intentando conseguirlo" le dijo Kara mirándola por unos segundos y luego dio la vuelta hacia la puerta para irse.

"Espera" dijo Lena tomándola de su muñeca y Kara giro hacia ella.

"Kara te perdono, pero tomara un tiempo que volvamos a tener la relación que teníamos" le dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos.

"Tu perdón es un comienzo, ahora hare todo lo posible para que vuelvas hacer mi mejor amiga" dijo Kara con optimismo.

"Puedo darte un abrazo" le dijo Kara en un susurro.

Pero Lena no respondió, solo se acerco y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kara. Kara sin pensarlo un segundo puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lena, sintiendo la respiración en su cuello. Kara puso su mejilla en la sien de Lena y en esa posición olio el cabello de su amiga. Pasaron unos segundos y sintió como Lena apretaba su agarre empezando a llorar.

"Lo siento mucho Lena, no quería hacerte llorara, no merezco ser tu amiga" le decía Kara con tristeza, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la sien.

.

Pasaron unos minutos, Kara y Lena seguían abrazadas en silencio, ninguna quería dejar el abrazo. Hasta que Lena hablo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Finlandia?" le pregunto Lena dando un paso hacia atrás. Y ambas extrañaron el calor del abrazo.

"¿No lo sé, no tengo un boleto de regreso?" mintió Kara, no le podía decir a Lena que voló porque ese es uno de sus superpoderes.

"¿Por qué no compraste boleto de ida y regreso?" pregunto la CEO intrigada.

"No sabía si hablarías conmigo, así que me iba quedar el tiempo necesario hasta que lo hicieras" dijo esta vez Kara con honestidad.

WHOA Kara vino a buscarme para pedirme perdón y se iba a quedar el tiempo necesario hasta que yo le hablara, pensó Lena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Por qué la sonrisa?" dijo Kara con alegría al ver que Lena volvió a sonreír por segunda vez desde que ella está en la Suite.

"mmm. Bueno. Eres muy optimista y…a" Lena se quedo sin palabras, Kara la había pillado en uno de sus momentos soñadores.

"¿Qué? ¿Lena Luthor no sabe que decir?" dijo Kara colocándose una mano en el pecho para molestar a Lena.

Recuperando su confianza, le dijo Lena de una manera seria para regresarle su tomada del pelo "¿Esa es tu manera de hacer que nuestra relación funcione de nuevo?"

"NO Lena. Yo. Una broma. Pero. Es que" decía Kara torpemente con su rostro rojo de la pena y asustada, hasta que escucho el sonido divino de la risa de Lena, bueno Lena riéndose de ella.

"ok, me lo merezco, yo fui la que empezó" dijo Kara como si la hubieran regañado.

"Tienes razón" dijo Lena mientras pensaba un poco "¿Quieres quedarte a cenar y ver una película?" pregunto Lena con un poco de miedo de abrir su corazón.

"No hay nada en el mundo en este momento que me haga más feliz" dijo Kara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Todos sabemos que Lena siempre va a caer en los brazos de Kara, esta muy enamorada. Igual le pasa a Kara pero no lo quiere reconocer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LO SIENTO MUCHO, ANOCHE SALÍ Y PENSÉ QUE LE HABÍA DADO PUBLICAR AL CAPITULO PERO NO SE SUBIÓ Y APENAS ME DI CUENTA, YA LO SE SOY UNA TONTA. ESTE ES EL CAPITULO DE ANOCHE, TRANQUILOS SUBIRÉ EL DE HOY TAMBIÉN, PERO MAS TARDE.**

* * *

Lena y Kara cenaron en la cama, en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo un silencio lleno de paz. Disfrutando de la compañía de la otra y la vista que ofrecía la suite.

"¿Qué le dijiste a tu hermana de este viaje?" le pregunto Lena rompiendo el silencio.

"La verdad, que tenia que hablar contigo y pedirte perdón" le respondió Kara.

"¿Y no le pareció algo muy exagerado que vinieras hasta acá? ¿No te dijo que esperara a que yo regresara?" dijo Lena queriendo saber lo que opinaba Alex.

"mmm mmm" negó Kara con la boca llena. Y Lena espero que Kara tragara para saber más.

"Ella sabe que yo te quiero, que me sentía muy mal por lo que paso, que necesitaba hablar contigo y apenas me enteré que te fuiste, le pedía a Wi… mi amigo que te localizara. Ella solo me dio ánimos, hasta quería hablar contigo para que entendieras lo que paso y me perdonaras" dijo Kara con un suspiro al final.

Como deseaba Lena que Lex hubiera sido como Alex, amoroso, protector, que estuviera ahí para ella, no solo en lo malo sino también en las cosas insignificantes. Se sentía feliz de saber que Kara era una persona amada.

"Sabes que conozco a Winn ¿Verdad?" le dijo Lena con una sonrisita.

"Claro, lo sé. Solo que. Buscarte por todo el mundo, no es una de sus tareas en su trabajo" le dijo Kara.

"Su jefe en la DEO lo despediría por estar haciéndole favores a su amiga la reportera con los recursos de la organización" dijo Lena riéndose.

"Nadie se dio cuenta de eso y si Winn se quedara sin trabajo por mi culpa, me sentiría muy mal" dijo Kara terminando su último pedazo de postre.

"No te preocupes si Winn se queda sin trabajo, yo lo contratare en L-Corp" le dijo Lena para tranquilizarla.

Compartieron una de esas sonrisas que están acostumbradas a darse y empezaron a buscar una película en la laptop de Lena. Kara quería una película romántica, pero Lena no podría verla sin imaginarse en una relación con Kara, así que ella quería ver una película de horror, pero Kara no esta de animo para ver sangre o escuchar gritos. Al final decidieron que una película animada seria lo mejor para las dos. Inside Out fue la elegida.

Lena se acostó a la izquierda, Kara en la derecha y la laptop en medio de ellas. Durante la película Lena escuchaba algunos sollozos que se le salían a Kara, así que decidió acercarse, paso su brazo derecho por los hombros de Kara y en respuesta Kara puso su cabeza en su hombro, para más comodidad Lena poso su cabeza en la de Kara.

La película termino, Lena y Kara no se movieron ni un centímetro y empezaron a hablar.

"La película me acordó lo que paso estos días" dijo Kara.

"¿Qué?" le pregunto Lena sin entender.

"Cuando te dije esas cosas no era yo, me sentí como si tuviera cinco humanoides en mi cabeza, pero solo de ira" dijo Kara sin levantar su cabeza del hombro de Lena.

"Sabia que estabas diferente ese día, tu resaltas por tu alegría, siempre has sido amable con todos, tratando de ver lo bueno de las personas y las cosas. La única pelea que hemos tenido fue la del día en la oficina, me sentía muy triste después de eso, pero te disculpaste conmigo horas después" le dijo Lena sobando el hombro de Kara.

"Como me gustaría que el día del apartamento lo borraras de tus recuerdos" dijo Kara tomando la mano izquierda de Lena en sus manos.

"No quiero borrarlo Kara, la película me enseño que, para tener un balance debes tener recuerdos de todo tipo y lo que paso será el recuerdo de lo que tuvimos que pasar para fortalecer la relación que tenemos" dijo Lena aferrándose más a los hombros de Kara.

"Eres una mujer estupenda Lena ¿Cómo conseguí que fueras mi amiga?" le pregunto Kara.

"Tengo el mismo sentimiento ¿Cómo una mujer tan amigable, perseverante, tan buena cree en mí?" dijo Lena en un susurro.

"Porque no hablas con palabras, lo haces con hechos y además te quiero" dijo Kara y escucho como el corazón de Lena se aceleraba.

"Yo también te quiero" le dijo Lena y esta vez fue el turno de Kara para que su corazón se acelerara.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio con una sonrisa en sus rostros, disfrutando el calor de la otra.

"Es muy tarde, me tengo que ir" dijo Kara mirando su reloj y levantándose cuidadosamente de la cama. Ambas sintieron como el frio toco sus cuerpos cuando ya no estaban juntas.

"No te puedes ir Kara, lo dijiste es muy tarde. No puedes viajar en taxi, en otro país, de noche y sola, es muy peligroso" le dijo Lena preocupada, siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

"No tengo otra opción, además me se defender" dijo Kara orgullosa de la última parte.

"Quédate conmigo" dijo Lena sin pensar y sin darse cuenta del tono desesperado que uso.

"No traje ropa y no quiero incomodarte" dijo Kara con sus mejillas rojas, porque las palabras de Lena habían sonado en su cabeza de otra manera.

"Kara, no me obligues a usar mi modalidad jefa" le advirtió Lena.

"Esta bien" dijo derrotada y pensando en lo sexy que se ve Lena cuando está mandando a todos.

Que pasa conmigo, Lena me esta dando una oportunidad de reconstruir nuestra amistad y yo estoy imaginando estas cosas de ella, pensó Kara.

Lena le presto un pijama gris de algodón, camiseta y pantalón, porque esas son las que empaco para el clima de Finlandia en esta época. Ella se puso una de seda blanca que es su favorita y también la mantiene abrigada. Kara se quedó mirando a Lena porque nunca la había visto de esa manera, aunque se veía impecable estaba acostumbrada a verla elegante y poderosa. Cuando Lena giro hacia ella, Kara miro a su teléfono para que no la descubriera mirándola. Se acostaron en los mismos lados que se hicieron para ver la película.

"Buenas noches, Kara" le dijo Lena cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la paz que no había tenido los últimos días.

"Dulce sueños, Lena" dijo Kara dejando sus gafas en la mesita de noche ya que estaba oscuro, estaba tranquila porque Lena no la odiaba y le dio una oportunidad, la parte que ella sintió que se le había muerto volvió a la vida. Tengo que despertarme primero que Lena, pensó Kara antes de quedarse dormida.

.

* * *

 _ **La mañana siguiente**_

Kara se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, se sentía muy cómoda, tenia una sonrisa hasta que sintió que alguien respiraba muy cerca de su boca. Abrió rápido los ojos y vio la posición en la que Lena y ella se encontraban. Sus caras estaban muy cerca. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre el de Lena. Lena la estaba abrazando con su brazo derecho y su mano izquierda estaba entre su muslo y glúteo.

Sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza cuando vio que su pierna derecha estaba entre las piernas de su amiga y su muslo rosaba con la vagina de Lena. El muslo de Lena también se sentía en su vagina, pero no tanto como sentía en su muslo el calor que irradiaba la vulva de Lena.

Para sentirse mas agobiada Kara miro un poco mas arriba y vio como tenia en su mano derecha agarrado el seno izquierdo de Lena. Kara sentía que iba a explotar.

Lentamente soltó el seno de Lena, quito la mano de Lena de su muslo, removió sus piernas de Lena y por ultimo se salió del abrazo. Se sentó y pudo respirar en paz.

Mirando hacia su izquierda, Lena estaba dormida con su cabello suelto sobre la almohada, su rostro se veía tranquilo, sus labios tan tentadores, la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, pensó Kara.

Despertando de su trance, Kara se puso sus gafas antes de que Lena despertara, vio el reloj en la pared de la habitación, eran las nueve de la mañana.

Kara miro de nuevo a Lena, bajo su mirada hasta los senos. Son muy grandes, pero encajan muy bien en mis manos. ¿Cuál será el color de sus pezones? Pensó Kara lamiéndose el labio inferior.

Como quisiera tener uno de sus pezones en mi boca. Pensaba Kara.

"Kara, ¿me estas escuchando?" dijo Lena, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que Lena se despertó y le estaba hablando.

"Perdón, ¿Que decías? Dijo Kara sintiendo calor en todo su cuerpo. Lena la descubrió mirando sus senos.

"Que desayunemos primero, luego me baño y arreglo, después vamos a tu hotel para que hagas lo mismo y luego pasamos el resto del día juntas en el centro de la ciudad" le dijo Lena rápido.

"No dijiste todo eso al principio" dijo Kara pensativa frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo dije, ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?" le pregunto Lena para cambiar el tema. Había pillado a Kara mirando sus senos. ¿Kara se siente atraída por mí? pensó.

"Cualquier cosa, tengo mucha hambre" dijo Kara apenada tocándose el abdomen.

* * *

 **NOTA: Que tal este capítulo. Kara quiere a Lena de todas las formas. ¿Quieren que el próximo capitulo sea de los que están en National City o sigo con Supercorp en Finlandia?**


	11. Chapter 11

Desayunaron mientras decidían que lugares visitar en la tarde, Kara se sentó en una silla que quedaba cerca al baño y Lena se metió a la ducha.

Mientras Kara revisaba su teléfono, escuchaba el agua caer en la ducha.

Podría usar mis rayos X para mirar a Lena. ¿Acaso me convertí en una adolescente hormonal? Soy una pervertida, Pensó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Era la primera vez que dormía junto a Lena y era tan descarada que pensó en violar su privacidad. ¿Qué me está pasando? volvió a pensar Kara.

En ese momento salió Lena del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con el cabello mojado dejando caer gotas de agua por todo su cuerpo.

Kara quedo hipnotizada, podía ver las hermosas piernas de Lena, que se veían suaves y la llamaban para que las tocara.

Sus senos resaltaban más ahora porque la pijama de anoche lo cubría todo, desearía lamer esas gotas que estaban desapareciendo entre sus senos, solo tenía que halar la toalla y podría...

"Kara" le dijo Lena.

"Necesito hacer una llamada" dijo rápidamente Kara saliendo de la suite.

Lena la descubrió de nuevo mirando sus senos, como se supone que entraría de nuevo. Sentía que su cabeza le explotaría de la vergüenza. Que le iba a decir 'Lena no estaba mirando tus senos, solo que la toalla se ve mas suave que las del hotel donde me estoy quedando' esa mentira no me la creería ni yo, pensó Kara.

Lena no podía creerlo. Kara le estaba mirando los senos otra vez, pero esta vez la miro toda, desde sus piernas hasta sus senos.

Kara me va a enloquecer, me dice todo el tiempo amiga y después me está mirando los senos, por lo menos cuando yo le miro las nalgas, lo hago con disimulo, pensó Lena vistiéndose.

Se puso unos Jeans oscuros, una blusa blanca de manga larga, unos tacones cerrados porque no quería verse más pequeña que Kara y tomo un abrigo verde. Se puso poco maquillaje, pinto sus labios oscuros y dejo su pelo suelto.

Salió en busca de Kara, podría molestarla con lo que paso, pero lo dejaría pasar, por el momento. No sabía si se sentía halagada por las miradas de su 'amiga' a sus senos.

Quería pasar un lindo día con Kara y sería la primera vez porque en National City, tenía máximo tres horas para estar con Kara, pero una hora con ella era referente al trabajo.

.

Kara no sabía qué hacer. Llamar a su hermana no era una opción, que podría preguntarle 'Hola Alex, te acuerdas que viaje hasta Finlandia para pedirle perdón a Lena, pero ahora me preguntaba ¿es normal que le mire los senos a mi mejor amiga y que cuando sale de la ducha quiera tirarme le encima?' seguramente Alex quedaría peor que yo. Pensó Kara.

Miro hacia el cielo, luego cerro sus ojos y tomo el aire puro que se respiraba en esa ciudad. Sintió una mano en su hombro y giro.

"Kara ya nos podemos ir" le dijo Lena sin hacer algún comentario de lo sucedido.

¿Por qué Rao? se supone que vestida tiene que calmar un poco mis pensamientos. Qué más puedo hacer, Lena siempre esta hermosa. Si nos apuramos y tomo una ducha se me pasa, pensó Kara.

"Ok, vámonos" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa y con alivio de que no mencionara lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

Tomaron el taxi que Lena había pedido, que las llevaría al hotel donde se estaba quedando Kara. Hablaron en el camino que deberían visitar la casa de Santa Claus que quedaba cerca al hotel de Lena.

* * *

 **En la habitación de hotel de Kara**

Mientras Kara se bañaba, Lena decidió ver algo en la televisión. Cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, creyó que le pasaría lo mismo que a Kara, pero para su mala suerte o buena, no lo sabía. Kara salió vestida del baño.

Llevaba unos Jeans claros, una blusa azul claro y unos zapatos cerrados sin tacón. No mucho maquillaje y un poquito de pelo recogido atrás, como casi siempre.

"Estoy lista, ya podemos empezar nuestro Tour" dijo Kara con una sonrisa contagiosa.

"Te falta tu abrigo, con la temperatura que está haciendo fuera morirás de frio" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"No creo que me muera de frio por -5 grados" dijo Kara mirando la aplicación del clima en su teléfono. La fortaleza es mucho más fría, pensó.

"Que graciosa Kara, toma tu abrigo, ya nos vamos" dijo Lena con voz autoritaria. Kara hizo lo que Lena le pidió, tomo su abrigo azul y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

 **Museo de Ciencias**

Después de un pequeño recorrido. Kara empezó a sentir como su estómago le pedía comida, Así que convencería a Lena de que se fueran. Misión sacarnos de aquí, en marcha, pensó Kara.

"Lena ¿No crees que este museo es más para niños? Todo lo que hay aquí lo aprendes a los 6 años" dijo Kara con duda, aunque tenía razón, pensaba que el museo de ciencia tendría cosas más interesantes. Además, la vida de Lena era la ciencia, construyo un portal que podía transportarte a otro planeta, ese lugar era para una Lena de 4 años.

"No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy segura que esto lo enseñan a niños de 11 años" dijo Lena un poco decepciona por el museo.

"No sabía que donde estudiabas lo enseñaban a los 6" dijo de nuevo Lena para molestar a Kara.

"Era solo una expresión y puedo ver que si me descuido un segundo, sales corriendo del museo" dijo Kara devolviéndole la broma.

"Solo dices eso porque tienes hambre" dijo Lena otra vez para molestar a Kara con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ya había escuchado el estomago de Kara sonar.

"Aaaaggg Lena, vámonos ya" dijo Kara como una niña haciendo una rabieta.

"Segura que este no es el museo adecuado para ti" dijo Lena burlándose del comportamiento de Kara.

"Ok, adiós señorita Luthor. Si desea alimentar su cerebro está bien, pero yo no moriré de hambre" dijo Kara dando la vuelta hacia la salida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Kara espérame" escucho decir detrás de ella. Pero quería molestar un poco a Lena y avanzo un poquito más rápido. No era su culpa que Lena decidiera usar tacones.

.

La espero afuera del museo. Deseando comer mucho, de verdad tenía mucha hambre. Y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro porque sabia que había cumplido su misión. Logre lo que quería, pensó Kara cuando vio salir a Lena.

"No puedo creer que no me esperaras" dijo Lena con un tono irritado y cruzando sus brazos.

"Como que no te espere, estoy aquí parada" dijo Kara para molestarla más.

"Iremos a un lugar donde vendan Col verde y te hare comer un plato entero" dijo Lena señalándola.

"Entonces mucha suerte porque yo iré a comer sushi" dijo Kara con una sonrisita mirando de lado a lado para atravesar la calle. Con la comida no se juega y mucho menos la que ella se va a comer, pensó Kara.

"¿Me vas a dejar sola?" dijo Lena con tono de tristeza, mirando como Kara se iba atravesar la calle.

Al oír eso, Kara se devolvió rápido. Como puedo ser tan tonta y poner triste a Lena.

"No no no Lena, pensé que estábamos bromeando" dijo Kara volviendo al lado de Lena, tomándola de las manos.

"Jamás te dejaría sola, no olvides que solo estoy en este lugar por ti" le dijo Kara soltando sus manos para poder abrazarla por los hombros y Lena le respondió abrazándola por su cintura.

Lena no sabia porque le dijo eso a Kara, era verdad ellas estaban bromeando, pero no pudo frenar su pensamiento de que la dejaría sola. Estaba siendo muy injusta con Kara, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que ella se sintiera feliz.

"Te prometo que estaré contigo hasta que te canses de mi" le dijo Kara con su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Lena, para que se atravesaran la calle juntas.

"No creo que eso pase nunca" le respondió Lena con su brazo derecho en la cintura de Kara. Y Kara sintió una alegría inmensa al escuchar esas palabras.

De esa manera caminaron hasta el lugar donde comerían.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Lena se comió un Teriyaki de pollo con verduras y quedo muy llena. Kara había comido mucho sushi, bueno eso pensó Lena, pero el apetito de Kara la impresionaba.

"No puedo creer que comieras todo ese sushi de salmón" dijo Lena riéndose y haciendo cara de disgusto.

"Te lo dije, tenía hambre, pude haber muerto y no es mi culpa que no te guste la delicia del salmón" bromeo Kara.

"Además eran diferentes tipos de sushi. De Pollo, de salmón, de camarón" dijo Kara con un rostro de satisfacción.

"Comer esa cantidad de sushi ¿no es malo?" pregunto Lena preocupada por la salud de Kara.

"¿Crees que, si fuera malo, nos hubieran vendido esa cantidad?" dijo Kara con seguridad. De igual manera no me haría daño, soy un Alien, pensó Kara.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos un momento con sonrisas en sus labios.

Lena es tan maravillosa, siempre me escucha, saca tiempo para mi y me perdono la estupidez que hice por culpa de Lillian. Esa sonrisa tan perfecta y el color de sus ojos son mi debilidad, pensaba Kara.

Desearía que Kara sintiera lo mismo que yo, ella es tan pura, tan bella. Que ella siempre este a mi lado apoyándome así la gente le diga cosas malas de mí, me motivan a ser mejor. Haría lo que sea por ella. Si fuera mi novia, yo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero Kara es heterosexual, bueno hetero que le gusta mirar mis senos, pensaba Lena.

Estaban tan perdidas en los ojos de la otra y sus pensamientos que casi ignoran la persona parada junto a su mesa. Mirándolas con celos.

"¿Lena?" Escucharon las dos y giraron hacia a la mujer rubia que miraba a Lena con una sonrisa.

O no era la chica del bar. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Emily? ¿Holly?

* * *

 **NOTA: o no, la persona que Lena no quería encontrase nunca mas en su vida.**


	12. Chapter 12

**National city**

 **DEO**

Eran las 5 de la mañana y el equipo de la DEO investigaba una persona que estaba vendiendo drogas en las universidades y algunos testigos lo han descrito como alguien que no es de este planeta.

"Agente Schott, llame a Supergirl para que capture el vendedor. Cuando ya este aquí, veremos si es un Alien" le dijo Jonn a Winn.

"No creo que sea posible" dijo Alex. Y Jonn se quedó mirándola con cara de interrogante.

"Está de viaje y no sé cuándo va a regresar" dijo Alex interviniendo por su hermana.

"Alex, sé que Kara no es una esclava de la DEO, pero ella tiene que reportarse cuando va a salir" dijo Jonn.

"No pensó que las personas sospecharían de que Kara Danvers está de viaje y Supergirl desapareció en la misma fecha" dijo Jonn con tono serio.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunto Jonn.

"Esta en Finlandia con. Lena. Luthor" respondió Winn, diciendo la última parte lentamente cuando Alex le hizo una cara amenazante.

"Yo puedo capturarlo, antes de Supergirl teníamos que hacerlo solos. Kara merece vivir su vida como cualquiera de nosotros" dijo Alex para defender a su hermana.

"Está bien, lleva un equipo. Yo iré en forma de Supergirl para que no se levanten sospechas" dijo Jonn y salió de la DEO volando.

"De verdad me gusta cuando yo te puedo sacar la información fácilmente" le dijo Alex mientras se equipaba.

"Pero no tenías que decirle con quien estaba" dijo Alex y salió con su equipo.

Alex no quería que molestaran a Kara en su viaje, se notaba que Lena es alguien importante para su hermana. Y la realidad es que Lena solo ha hecho cosas buenas y nunca ha intentado dañar a Kara.

No quería ver sufriendo a su hermana por la pérdida de alguien. Espero que Lena la perdone, pensó Alex antes de salir por el traficante.

* * *

 _ **1 hora después**_

Alex regreso a la DEO con un traficante Valeriano y se lo llevaron a interrogatorio.

"Alex, gracias por la ayuda. Estuvimos tras su pista durante meses y siempre se desaparecía" le dijo Maggie.

"Hice lo que tu harías por mi" dijo Alex.

"¿Podemos hablar?" le pregunto Maggie con una voz suave.

"Claro, vamos a un lugar más privado" dijo Alex y se la llevo a su laboratorio.

 **Laboratorio de Alex**

"¿Como has estado?" le pregunto Maggie.

"Triste, no pensé que fuera tan difícil renunciar a alguien" dijo Alex pensativa.

"¿Como lo llevas tú?" pregunto Alex.

"Trabajo 18 horas al día para distraerme" dijo Maggie haciendo una pausa "te extraño todo el tiempo. Se que no debería decir esto, pero es lo que siento" le dijo Maggie mirándola a los ojos.

"Yo también te extraño" dijo Alex.

Se acordó lo que hizo con Sara en Tierra-1 y se sintió culpable porque todavía ama a Maggie. Pero se había terminado, no podía ser egoísta ni con Maggie, ni con ella misma, Maggie no quería tener hijos y Ella los deseaba con todo su corazón.

"Podemos intentar ser amigas" le dijo Maggie con una sonrisa pequeña.

"No lo sé, la última vez que acordamos ser amigas, salió mal" dijo Alex un poco triste.

"No me saques de tu vida Alex" le dijo Maggie con suplica.

"No lo hare" dijo Alex mirando hacia el suelo "Intentemos ser amigas de nuevo" dijo Alex decidida.

"Poco a poco, nos vemos" dijo Maggie despidiéndose. "Adiós" dijo Alex.

Qué pasa si lo que dijo Kara era verdad y Maggie se casaba con otra mujer y tenían hijos. Que estoy pensando Kara estaba bajo los efectos de Kriptonita Roja, Maggie me quiere, pero algunos de nuestros sueños son diferentes y ahora tenemos que vivir nuestras vidas por separado. Pensó Alex.

* * *

 **Finlandia**

 **Restaurante**

"¿Lena?" Escucharon las dos y giraron hacia a la mujer rubia que miraba a Lena con una sonrisa.

O no era la chica del bar. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Emily? ¿Holly?

"Hola" dijo Lena con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, de todos los restaurantes en esta ciudad, ella tenia que comer en este, pensó Lena.

"Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver después de la espectacular noche que tuvimos, ojalá pudiéramos repetirla" dijo la rubia ignorando a Kara.

Por qué le pasaba esto a ella, ahora Kara sabía que tuvo sexo con la mujer y obvio no quería repetir nada con ella, todo lo que paso fue porque ella estaba borracha, en sus cinco sentidos jamás lo haría.

¿Lena paso la noche con esta mujer?, que le pasa a esa rubia hace como si yo no estuviera aquí. Que ni piense que dejare sola a Lena un segundo, pensó Kara.

"Hola, mucho gusto, soy Kara" dijo Kara con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su mano.

"O disculpa no te vi, Annelie" respondió la rubia con una sonrisa falsa apretando la mano de Kara.

Annelie ese era el nombre de la mujer que no quería volver a ver nunca.

"Entonces Lena ¿Quieres salir de nuevo esta noche? Me estoy muriendo por repetirlo" pregunto Annelie ignorando de nuevo a Kara.

"Lo siento mucho, pero estoy aquí con…" Lena estaba diciendo hasta que Kara la interrumpió.

"Con su novia" dijo Kara tomando las manos de Lena. Y las pulsaciones de Lena se aceleraron.

"Pues no te quiere ni un poquito porque hace dos noches estuvimos despiertas teniendo sexo hasta que no podíamos movernos y por sus gemidos puedo decir que lo disfruto mucho" dijo Annelie con una sonrisa en su cara.

Kara iba a decir algo, pero Lena no la dejo.

"Lo que paso entre tu y yo fue un error, yo estaba muy borracha esa noche, no me acuerdo de nada, ni siquiera me acordaba de tu nombre. Lo único que sentía la mañana siguiente fue asco de mi misma por beber tanto y no acordarme que paso. Eres una mujer muy bonita y seguro encontraras una persona para ti, pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien y me gustaría que no me hablaras de nuevo" le dijo Lena con un tono calmado, mirándola a los ojos y hablando de la manera más respetuosa.

Annelie se fue enojada, ni siquiera se disculpó por sus palabras.

"Kara lo siento mu.." intento decir Lena pero Kara hablo.

"Vámonos" dijo Kara levantándose, sin mirar a Lena y salió del restaurante.

Aagg que rabia, Lena tenia que dejarme defenderla. Esa mujer quien se cree para decir esas cosas de su Lena. Que estupidez acabo de decir ahí adentro, está aquí con su novia, de verdad Kara, ni en tus mejores sueños, pensó Kara mientras esperaba que Lena saliera.

"Kara" dijo Lena con una voz triste.

"Dime" dijo Kara mirando su teléfono, no iban alcanzar a visitar el jardín botánico que habían acordado.

"¿De verdad vas a seguir con esa actitud?" dijo Lena enojada por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Kara en ese momento.

"Cual comportamiento, te estoy escuchando, no te estoy mirando porque estoy viendo que ya no vamos a poder visitar el jardín botánico" dijo Kara un poco irritada.

"Y para ti es mas importante eso que yo" le dijo Lena tratando de calmarse.

"Claro que no, pero gracias a tu amiguita se arruino nuestra tarde" dijo Kara celosa.

"Ella no es mi amiga, ni siquiera. Sabes que, no tengo ganas de pelear Kara. Nos vemos en National City" dijo Lena y se fue, dejándola sola.

Kara camino en dirección contraria y cuando vio que estaba en una calle sola, se sentó en la acera y empezó a llorar con sus codos apoyados en sus muslos y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

Para que viaje hasta aquí, Lena esta mejor sin mí, la trate de la misma forma que Mon-el lo hacía conmigo. La evite para no tener que hablar del tema y me comporte como una novia celosa, ni siquiera tengo derecho de estar celosa. Lo mejor es que me aleje de ella, así no sufrirá cuando se entere que soy Supergirl y no tuve el coraje de decirle la verdad. ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer esa mujer justo cuando todo iba bien? Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen, si todo va bien es porque algo malo va a pasar. Pensaba Kara, todavía llorando con su cabeza entre sus manos.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara cancelo su reserva del hotel por teléfono y tenía una hora para sacar sus cosas. Continuaba sentada en la acera, seguía pensando y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho unos tacones acercándose a ella.

"Kara, perdón" escucho que Lena le decía mientras la abrazaba por detrás "No sabes todo lo que te he buscado, estaba muy preocupada" decía Lena abrazándola con más fuerza.

Kara no sabia que decir, no quería herir mas a Lena y ya no podía culpar a Lillian por los errores que había cometido hoy.

"Lo siento, no quería preocuparte" dijo Kara sin girar.

"Mejor te llevo a tu hotel, tengo que empacar antes de que se agote mi reserva" dijo Kara levantándose y limpiándose el rostro que debía estar lleno de lágrimas.

Lena empezó a llorar, no quería que Kara se fuera y mucho menos así de triste.

"No te vayas Kara" le pidió Lena entre lagrimas "Quiero que estés conmigo estos días y regresemos juntas a National City" le dijo Lena con un poco de esperanza.

"No lo puedo hacer, ya no tengo hotel" dijo Kara girando para ver a Lena. ¿Cómo pudo hacer llorar a Lena tantas veces? No la merezco, pensó Kara.

"Te puedes quedar en mi Suite, no me importa pagar más. Por favor Kara" le dijo Lena haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

Como se supone que le diga que no a esa cara, tal vez Lena no me odia como yo lo creo. Obviamente no me odia, me ha buscado toda la tarde y no le importa compartir su cama conmigo, no desperdiciare esta oportunidad, pensó Kara.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara y sintió como Lena se le tiro encima y la abrazo por sus hombros, Kara no tardo en responder y la abrazo por la cintura. Como Kara estaba en la carretera y Lena en la acera, quedo más alta y Kara quedaba a la altura de su pecho, sin pensarlo dos veces Kara puso su cabeza en el pecho de Lena.

"Vamos por tu equipaje y luego a nuestro hotel para que pidamos la cena, puedes pedir todo lo que quieras" dijo Lena con alegría porque convenció a Kara de quedarse.

* * *

 **Hotel de Lena & Kara**

Kara no había tardado nada en empacar porque no había desempacado todo, después de que Lena registro a Kara, llegaron a su Suite, mientras Kara desempacaba unas cosas, Lena pidió la cena. Ninguna de las dos sabias como habían llegado al estado de irritabilidad que las hizo tener esa discusión. Pero Lena no quería perder a Kara, no después de que Kara la vino a buscar. No quería que repitieran el momento como el que pasaron en el apartamento de Kara.

Después de la cena, se pusieron sus pijamas y decidieron ver Forrest Gump. Ninguna se sentía tan cómoda para acercarse a la otra. Al final de la película ambas estaban con lágrimas cayendo por sus rostros, ninguna quiso opinar sobre la historia, se dieron las buenas noches y las dos se quedaron dormidas con alivio de que no se perdieron la una a la otra y que en la mañana estarían juntas.

* * *

 **NOTA: Lena puede defenderse sola, por eso no quiso que Kara le respondiera a Annelie. Todos sabemos que Lena y Kara están en una relación, las únicas que no lo ven son Lena y Kara. Comenten si valió la pena leer este capitulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kara despertó con un peso en su lado izquierdo. Esta vez no se alarmo porque no estaba en la posición del día anterior.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio como Lena estaba aferrada a su lado, el rostro estaba escondido en su cuello, la pierna izquierda estaba sobre su cadera y su mano izquierda se había posado en el abdomen de Kara pero por debajo de la camiseta.

El brazo izquierdo de Kara estaba abrazado a los hombros de Lena y esta vez era la mano derecha de Kara la que estaba entre el muslo y glúteo de Lena, sosteniéndola para que no se moviera.

Kara estiro su brazo para tomar sus gafas y ponérselas antes de que Lena se despertara. Cuando vio que Lena no quitaría la pierna de su cadera, Kara no aguanto más y puso su mano en el glúteo de Lena sin hacer presión.

Kara tenía miedo que Lena despertara y la pillara manoseándola.

Decidió que se arriesgaría un poco más y apretó suavemente el glúteo de Lena y como respuesta Lena gimió en su cuello.

Kara sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Le gusto tanto el sonido que de nuevo acaricio la nalga de Lena y luego la apretó un poquito más fuerte.

De nuevo escucho un gemido de Lena en su cuello, pero acompañado con una caricia de la mano de Lena que estaba en su abdomen.

Ok tenía que aceptarlo a Lena no la veía como amiga sino como mujer, una muy sexy.

Kara respiro profundo y sus pupilas se dilataron, había olido la excitación de Lena, el olor era parecido al del ¿yogurt?

¿Su vagina sabe igual al yogurt? Si pudiera probar un poco y. Que estoy pensando, nunca he hecho sexo oral, nunca lo había deseado como ahora, pensó Kara.

Apenas sintió que Lena se estaba despertando, quito su mano del glúteo y la puso en la cama.

Primero tenemos que mejorar las cosas y luego si le dire lo que estoy sintiendo a Lena, pensó Kara.

"Buen día" escucho decir a Lena que todavía estaba con su rostro escondido en su cuello, con una voz más gruesa de lo normal.

"Buen día" le respondió Kara abrazándola con un solo brazo, (no confiaba en la mano que estuvo en la nalga de Lena), con su mejillas rosadas por lo que había paso y pensado.

Que vergüenza, soy la única que se despierta mojada por soñar con su 'mejor amiga' que esta acostada a su lado. Espero no haber hablado dormida, no podría mirar a Kara nunca más. Pensó Lena hasta que vio la posición en la que se encontraba.

O por Dios, estoy tocando el abdomen de Kara y mi pierna esta sobre su cadera, ¿Cómo termine en esta posición? ¿Por eso estaba soñando con Kara? ¿Su olor manipulo mi cerebro para tener un sueño erótico con ella? El toque de Kara en su nalga fue tan real, deseo tener más sueños así, pensó Lena.

Sin prisa, Lena quito su mano del abdomen de Kara, movió su pierna y disimuladamente se salió del abrazo haciendo que se estiraba.

Kara miro a Lena y para su suerte cuando Lena se estiro pudo mirar hacia sus senos, aunque estaban cubiertos a ella le gustaba mirarlos.

"Kara necesito revisar mi correo, ¿puedes pedir el desayuno?" le pregunto Lena.

"Claro, ¿Deseas algo especial?" dijo Kara.

"Mmm si, por favor que manden una jarra de jugo de naranja, estoy muy sedienta" dijo Lena con un puchero.

No me hagas pucheros Lena, no me voy a poder resistir y te devoro la boca. Pensó Kara.

"Podemos compartir el jugo" le dijo Lena prendiendo su Laptop.

"No gracias, no quiero jugo de naranja, lo único que quiero tomar es yogurt" dijo Kara mirando el perfil de Lena.

"¿Yogurt? Si no quieres jugo de naranja ¿Por qué no pides de otro sabor?" dijo Lena revisando su correo.

"Porque me desperté con ganas de lamer. jaja digo tomar Yogurt" dijo Kara golpeándose internamente por decir lamer.

"Si quieres lamer Yogurt, lo puedes hacer" le dijo Lena con una sonrisita, todavía mirando la pantalla de su laptop.

A Kara se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Que se supone que Lena le está ofreciendo? Pensó.

"¿Qué?" dijo Kara sin poder reaccionar.

"Remojas un pedazo de pan en el Yogurt y luego la lames" dijo Lena riendose.

"Ah, era eso" dijo Kara con un poco de alivio.

"Si, ¿Que creías que te iba a decir?" le dijo Lena sin entender.

Que le digo, pensó Kara.

"No, nada" dijo Kara cogiendo el teléfono para pedir el desayuno.

* * *

 _ **Después del desayuno**_

Kara y Lena estaban sentadas en la cama frente a la gran ventana de la Suite apreciando el hermoso paisaje.

"Morgan Edge pidió una cita conmigo para el Lunes, amenazo con dañar un proyecto de L-Corp donde estamos fabricando prótesis para ayudar a niños que perdieron o nacieron sin una extremidad, lo hará sino me presento" dijo Lena y Kara se acordó de lo que paso con Edge, estuvo a punto de matarlo.

"Así que tenemos que viajar hoy en la noche" le dijo Lena con tristeza.

"No pasa nada, es mejor que regresemos, no quiero que Edge tenga excusas para dañar a los demás" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"En esta semana es el día de acción de gracias, que mejor que pasarlo en National City" hablo de nuevo Kara, recordando todas las cosas por las que esta agradecida.

"National City, Metrópolis da lo mismo, no tengo tiempo para celebrarlo" dijo Lena pensando que suele pasar sola las festividades.

"Pues este año tendrás que hacer tiempo porque la reunión empieza a las 8 en mi apartamento" dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos con voz autoritaria y no dejándole otra alternativa.

"Está bien" dijo Lena mirando hacia el suelo.

"Se supone que yo soy tu jefa Kara, no al contrario" le dijo Lena levantando de nuevo la cabeza tratando de molestarla.

"En la oficina tal vez, pero en la habitación mando yo" dijo Kara sin pensar y empezó a sentir su rostro arder.

Las mejillas de Lena se pusieron rosadas. Ella lo había dicho molestando, pero la respuesta de Kara sonó tan dura que Lena sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y mojaba su ropa interior.

"Me baño primero" dijo Lena cogiendo una toalla, intentado bajar la temperatura de la conversación y de su cuerpo.

"Ok, mientras espero busco que lugar podemos visitar" dijo Kara agradeciendo que Lena no siguió con la conversación de segundos atrás.

Okey, me estoy saliendo de control, note como las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Lena se siente atraída por mí? Suele coquetear conmigo pero ahora estoy confundida, ¿lo hacía por molestarme o por que le gusto? Pensó Kara.

En la ducha Lena pensaba en las palabras de Kara. Me sorprende que no me dijera que nos bañáramos juntas, pensó Lena.

Es hora de que pruebe mi teoría, aunque no estoy segura de mi cuerpo, no tengo un cuerpo sexy como el de Kara. Pensó Lena dudando de su plan.

Kara está esperando a que Lena saliera del baño y esta vez no haría la misma estupidez, no miraría a Lena.

Cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, Kara lucho contra su cuerpo para no mirar a Lena, pero cuando Lena pasó por su lado en solo ropa interior negra perdió la batalla.

Las curvas de Lena son perfectas, su piel es muy blanca y sus nalgas se ven tan lindas en panties (bragas/calzones). ¿Por qué quiero agarrar todo el cuerpo de Lena? Pensó Kara entrando al baño antes de tirársele encima y dañar su amistad.

Lena se dio cuenta de que Kara la miraba mientras ella le daba la espalda y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, hasta que escucho que Kara se metió al baño.

Raó, la próxima vez Lena saldrá sin toalla y desnuda. ¿Lena lo hizo a propósito para provocarme? Ella no debería hacer eso, está jugando con fuego. Me voy a vengar, pensó Kara mientras se bañaba.

* * *

 **NOTA: Lamento la demora.**


	14. Chapter 14

Lena salió de la Suite para llamar a Jess y darle privacidad a Kara.

Cuando Kara salió del baño, escucho que Lena estaba fuera hablando por teléfono. Se vistió lo más cómoda porque irían a la casa de Santa Claus.

Todo se había tranquilizado después del comentario de Kara, así que se fueron caminando hasta su destino, quedaba cerca al hotel.

* * *

 **Casa Santa Claus**

"Estoy muy emocionada, vamos a conocer a Santa" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"¿Sabes que no es real? ¿Qué es alguien disfrazado?" le dijo Lena con duda por la emoción de Kara.

"Lenaaaaa ¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño?" dijo Kara, decidida a empezar su venganza por lo que paso en la mañana.

"Está dentro de mí, pero soy adulta y sé que ese es un hombre disfrazado y le pagan por..." Lena estaba diciendo hasta que sintió como Kara la abrazo desde atrás rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y mirando por encima de su hombro.

Kara escucho como el corazón de Lena se aceleraba y la respiración era más fuerte. Su plan estaba funcionando. Si Lena quería jugar, ella también jugaría.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Kara esta tan cariñosa conmigo? ¿Dije algo mientras dormia? Sus brazos son tan fuertes, me encanta que me abrace, pensó Lena tranquilizándose poco a poco.

"Nunca deberías estar cerca de niños, arruinarías su navidad diciendo cosas como esas" dijo Kara separándose del abrazo y sacándole la lengua para molestarla.

"Te recuerdo que soy dueña de un hospital para niños y hacerlos felices, aunque sea un solo día, es una de mis misiones" dijo Lena con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos por los niños que ha conocido en sus visitas al hospital.

"Bueno, ahora imagina que soy uno de esos niños y hazme feliz" le dijo Kara como niña mimada, haciendo puchero.

Lena miro la boca de Kara y se lamio su labio inferior.

"Te puedo decir que mi mayor prioridad es hacer lo que sea para que tu estés feliz y solo por eso estamos en la casa de Santa y no disfrutando de otros lugares, porque si estuviera sola no visitaría este lugar" dijo Lena mirándola con ternura.

"Lena ¿quieres tener hijos?" le pregunto Kara después de unos segundos de silencio, mirándola a los ojos.

"Por supuesto" respondió Lena y Kara exhalo con alivio.

"¿Tú quieres?" dijo Lena sin saber por qué Kara decidió hacer esa pregunta.

"Claro" dijo Kara mientras en su mente tachaba las cosas en común con Lena.

No sabía por qué le pregunto eso a Lena, hasta que en su mente apareció la imagen de su hermana llorando, porque la persona que ama, con la que planeaba un futuro no quería tener hijos y tuvo que renunciar a ella.

¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Lena no sería mi esposa y mucho menos tendría hijos conmigo. Pensó Kara.

Como desearía que Kara se casara conmigo en el futuro y tener un hijo, no importa si es niño o niña, lo importante es que sea nuestro. Pero deberíamos tener dos, así pueden tener una relación como la de Kara y Alex. Pensaba Lena al mismo tiempo que Kara.

Pasaron unas horas en el lugar, Kara y Lena se tomaron su primera foto juntas, bueno no tan juntas porque Kara quería que 'Santa' saliera en la mitad de las dos. Después viajaron al centro de la ciudad para su almuerzo y de allí salieron al jardín que habían planeado el día anterior.

* * *

 **Jardín**

El lugar era enorme y para sorpresa de ambas el jardín estaba en una habitación, las flores eran hermosas, el aroma estaba por toda la habitación y brindaba paz a las personas que entraban. Kara miraba la felicidad de Lena en su rostro, Lena estaba disfrutando el lugar, en cambio el museo de ciencia la decepciono.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar que al parecer era un museo de historia y arte.

"¿Que te pareció el lugar?" pregunto Kara cuando se sentaba en un muro que la dejaba a la misma altura de Lena.

"Es enorme, el jardín es hermoso. Estoy feliz de que vinieras conmigo" dijo Lena parada enfrente de ella mirándola con ternura. Esa es la mirada que le ha dado toda la tarde a Kara.

"Yo también" dijo Kara agarrando las manos de Lena. "Estoy feliz de que estemos juntas y que conocimos a Santa" hablo de nuevo Kara, halando de las manos a Lena para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Lena se puso nerviosa, Kara la había acercado y como estaba sentada en ese muro, ella estaba a unos centímetros de quedar entre las piernas de Kara. Nunca había estado en una posición tan íntima con Kara. Bueno si, esta mañana en la cama, pero esta vez las dos estamos muy despiertas, pensó Lena.

Kara podía escuchar el corazón de Lena acelerado y también escuchar el de ella. Vio como la mirada de Lena bajaba a sus labios y ella tampoco lo pudo evitar y miro los labios de Lena. No aguanto más, ella quiere besarme y yo a ella. Pensó Kara mientras acercaba su rostro al de Lena.

Lena vio el movimiento de Kara, ella iba a hacer lo mismo, hasta que esa voz desagradable del día de ayer las interrumpió.

"Lena que coincidencia" dijo Annelie.

"Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado las cosas" dijo Lena girándose para mirarla y maldiciendo mentalmente por la interrupción.

"Si, lo sé, pero encontrarte otra vez me da la oportunidad de disculparme por las cosas que dije ayer" dijo la mujer haciendo una pausa "y tal vez que me des tu número" hablo de nuevo y le guiño el ojo.

Lena sintió como el brazo izquierdo de Kara la acerco, hasta que su espalda quedo pegado al pecho de Kara.

"Mira Annelie, te voy a pedir que te alejes de Lena, ella no quiere tener ningún contacto contigo" dijo Kara sin pararse del muro y sujetando posesivamente a Lena.

"Karla, pensé que ya habías dejado a Lena, te recuerdo que te fue infiel" dijo la mujer con ganas de enfadar a Kara.

"Soy Kara y nunca voy a dejar a MI novia porque la amo, además no me fue infiel, tu te aprovechaste de ella cuando estaba borracha. Te lo advierto de una vez, aléjate de Lena antes de que te denuncie por violación" dijo Kara con tono fuerte, mirándola con ojos de ira y sin soltar el agarre que tenía en Lena.

"¿Violación? ¿Eso es lo que te dijo ella para que la perdonaras? Eres muy ingenua, no creo que puedas satisfacerla como lo hice yo esa noche" dijo Annelie mirándola de arriba abajo con desprecio.

"Yo no necesito emborracharla para meterla en mi cama, Lena es una mujer inteligente, hermosa, sexy. Que ella elija estar con alguien cuando esta en sus cinco sentidos debe ser un honor, algo que tu no respetaste" dijo Kara con seguridad y amor.

Lena estaba congelada, no sabia que decir. Odiaba que hablaran por ella, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que Kara la defendiera, aunque esta vez no era nada referente a su apellido, era por ella. Lena.

"No se para que pierdo el tiempo, ustedes dos son la una para la otra" dijo la mujer mirándolas mal y alejándose de ellas.

Kara solto a Lena, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Casi revela sus sentimientos y no estaba segura si eso era lo mejor en ese momento.

"Kara, no te enojes conmigo como ayer" dijo Lena girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

"No tienes la culpa, esa mujer es una bruja" dijo Kara pensativa.

"La única que tiene la culpa soy yo, sino te hubiera hablado de la forma en que lo hice, tu no hubieras viajado y no te habrías embriagado hasta ese punto" dijo Kara con culpabilidad.

"No digas eso Kara, tu eres lo mejor que tengo" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara por los hombros.

"Pero esa mujer se aprovecho de ti por mi culpa" le dijo Kara llorando, mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Lena y abrazaba a Lena por la cintura.

"Kara, esta mañana quería hablarte de eso" dijo Lena acariciando la cabeza de Kara.

"¿Te sientes adolorida o algo?" dijo Kara preocupada alzando la cabeza para mirar el perfil de Lena.

"No es eso. Se que no te sientes cómoda con lo que voy a hablar, pero te lo tengo que decir" dijo Lena separándose del abrazo.

"No me digas que si te acuerdas de esa noche" le dijo Kara con voz derrotada mirando así el suelo. No podía escuchar esa historia.

"No, claro que no. No tengo que mentir sobre eso" dijo Lena asustada y Kara soltó un aire de alivio.

"Lo que quería decir es que no creo que haya tenido relaciones sexuales con esa mujer" dijo Lena.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Si ella dice que la pasamos muy bien esa noche. Que estuvimos despiertas hasta que no podíamos movernos. ¿Por qué mi vagina estaba normal? ¿Por qué no tengo un solo chupetón en mi cuerpo?" aclaro Lena su mente.

Kara se puso roja al escuchar 'mi vagina' porque eso le trajo recuerdos de la mañana y como quería probar la vagina de Lena.

"Perdón, no tenia que ser tan explícita" dijo Lena un poco apenada al ver el color del rostro de Kara.

"No pasa nada, pero ¿estas seguras que no tienes chupetones?" pregunto Kara con alivio de que Lena no estuvo con esa mujer.

"Si, esta mañana me revise enfrente del espejo del baño" dijo Lena con alegría porque sabía que después del sexo, ella quedaba, aunque sea un chupetón en su piel.

"Además, mi piel es muy sensible, apenas me golpeo con algo me sale un moretón" hablo Lena de nuevo.

"No sabes lo feliz que me haces al contarme esto" dijo Kara parándose para volver al hotel a cenar y empacar las maletas.

"Estoy feliz de que no estuve con esa mujer" dijo Lena saliendo del museo/jardín.

* * *

 **Hotel Lena & Kara**

Empacaron las maletas primero y luego cenaron. Escucharon como tocaban la puerta de la Suite y cuando la abrieron un empleado del hotel las invito a que vieran la aurora boreal que se vería esa noche. Con todo listo para el viaje Lena y Kara fueron a un lugar donde podrían disfrutar.

"Whoa es hermoso" dijo Kara mirando hacia el cielo.

"Es único, en National City lo único que hay en el cielo son estrellas" dijo Lena mirando hacia el cielo también.

"El color es igual al de tus ojos" dijo Kara mirándola.

"No, la aurora es más clara. Como una combinación del color de mis ojos y los tuyos" dijo Lena que todavía miraba hacia el cielo.

"Porque son mas hermosos juntos" le dijo Kara sin dejar de mirarla.

Lena se paró rápido y confundió a Kara.

"Tomémonos una foto, para el recuerdo" dijo Lena con alegría.

Kara se paro al lado de Lena dándole la espalda a la aurora. Se tomaron una foto sonriendo y cuando se iban a tomar otra foto, Kara abrazo a Lena por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

A Lena se le encogió el corazón por el beso de Kara, si no estaba equivocada era el segundo beso que Kara le daba.

Con ese pensamiento y el recuerdo se fueron al aeropuerto y se subieron al Jet.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¡Adiós Finlandia! Subo el capitulo temprano para ver el episodio de navidad de Supergirl y ver a mi amor Katie.**


	15. Chapter 15

**National city**

Después de despedirse de Lena, Kara voló a su apartamento para dejar su maleta y luego voló a la DEO.

 **DEO**

Alex estaba en su laboratorio, revisando clínicas donde había bancos de esperma.

"Alex" le dijo Kara desde la puerta y con tono de alegría al ver a su hermana.

"Kara" se paró rápido a abrazar a su hermana.

"¿Como te fue?" dijo Alex preocupada. Pero se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa de Kara.

"Ni me respondas, puedo ver que estas feliz" dijo Alex con una sonrisita.

"Lena me perdono y además pase unos días con ella, nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo solas" dijo Kara con un suspiro.

Ok, es mi imaginación o Kara suspiro pensando en Lena, pensó Alex.

"Te dije que todo estaría bien, te tomo menos tiempo del que pensé" le dijo Alex.

"Lena me dio una oportunidad después de que le explique todo" dijo Kara pensativa.

"¿Le dijiste que eres Supergirl?" Pregunto Alex con un poco de miedo. Sabía que Lena no era como su familia, pero temía su reacción porque Kara le estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo.

"No pude hacerlo" dijo Kara con tono de triste "le dije que alguien había controlado mi mente, pero le diré pronto" hablo de nuevo Kara.

"Cuando estés lista" dijo Alex mirándola a los ojos. Y Kara afirmó con su cabeza.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" le pregunto Kara acercándose al computador.

"Decidí que quiero tener un bebe" dijo Alex con alegría.

"Oh Rao, pronto seré tía" dijo Kara feliz, abrazando de nuevo a su hermana.

"Tranquila Kara, apenas estoy buscando un banco de esperma, luego hacerme unos exámenes, después encontrar el donador perfecto, luego tener unos controles de mi ovulación y por último la inseminación. Pero no es probable que quede embarazada en el primer intento" dijo Alex para que Kara comprendiera que llevara un tiempo.

"No me importa, voy a tener el mejor sobrino o sobrina y seré la tía más genial del universo" dijo Kara con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

"Lo sé, pero no puedes decirle a nadie" dijo Alex advirtiéndole a Kara.

"¿Ni siquiera a Eliza?" pregunto Kara.

"Ni mamá se puede enterar, quiero que sea una sorpresa" le dijo Alex.

"Muy bien, cuando necesites ir al hospital, me dices para acompañarte" dijo Kara mirando hacia los lados, para ver si alguien estaba cerca, escuchando.

Alex hubiera querido que Maggie estuviera con ella y la apoyara, pero tenía que seguir su vida y el deseo de ser madre la hacía feliz. Ya se había idealizado que tendría que ser madre soltera porque no quería esperar más y por el momento no quería conocer a alguien y entablar una relación, sabía que le costara mucho sacarse a Maggie del corazón.

No existe mejor persona para que la acompañe en el proceso que su hermana. Pensó Alex con una sonrisa.

.

* * *

 **L-Corp sala de reuniones**

"Lena, que bueno que viniste" dijo Edge sin pararse para saludar.

"Edge, para que querías hablar conmigo" dijo Lena sin ánimo.

"Bueno mi querida Lena, resulta que tú y yo tenemos un enemigo en común" dijo Edge intentando atrapar a Lena con sus palabras.

"Se que mucha gente me odia por llevar el apellido Luthor, pero el único enemigo que tengo eres tú" dijo Lena desafiándolo.

"Supergirl me ataco, casi me mata sino hubiera llegado la policía. Tienes que ayudarme para meter a Supergirl en una celda de máxima seguridad" dijo Edge haciéndose la víctima.

"¿Para esto mi hiciste volver? Lo que pase entre Supergirl y tu no es de mi incumbencia. Eres tú el que tiene que estar en prisión no ella" dijo Lena con enojo.

"Como puedes estar del lado de ella, es un Alien, yo soy humano y de tu clase" dijo Edge golpeando la mesa con su puño derecho.

"No me compares contigo, soy lo opuesto a todo lo que tú eres" dijo Lena con cara de disgusto.

"No me dejas otra alternativa Lena, me ayudas o voy arruinar cada proyecto que tengas de L-Corp, Catco hasta el hospital de niños" dijo Edge amenazando a Lena.

"Como si no intentaras arruinar mi vida todo el tiempo. No te tengo miedo Edge, atácame y te aseguro que esta vez no me quedare con los brazos cruzados" dijo Lena segura de sí misma.

"Me amenaza porque crees que Supergirl podrá salvarte siempre, te lo digo Lena elegiste el lado equivocado" dijo Edge acercándose a Lena.

"Te puedes ir de mi empresa y que te quede claro, no me interesa tener algún trato contigo" dijo Lena saliendo de la sala de reuniones.

.

* * *

 **Oficina de Sam**

"Hola Sam" saludo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Lena, estaba muy preocupada por ti" dijo Sam rodeando el escritorio y abrazo a Lena.

"De verdad siento haber dejado todo así" dijo Lena sentándose enfrente del escritorio mientras Sam volvía a su lugar.

"No, te comprendo, pero me alivia saber que estas bien" dijo Sam aliviada.

"Solo necesitaba un tiempo lejos de National City" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Puedo ver que estos días te sirvieron, vienes con un rostro de felicidad. Y para ser sincera parece que te paso algo bueno en donde estabas" dijo Sam con curiosidad.

Lena se quedó pensando en Kara y lo feliz que se sentía por pasar esos días con ella. Su sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

"Tal vez conociste a alguien y tuvieron buen sexo" dijo Sam para molestar a Lena que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Que? No, no es eso" dijo Lena sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban al acordarse de la mañana anterior con Kara.

"Te hubiera creído sino tuvieras tus mejillas rojas" continuo Sam molestándola.

Lena dio gracia a Dios de que Ruby entra a la oficina e interrumpiera la conversación.

"Mamá, deberíamos adornar el árbol de navidad hoy" dijo Ruby apenada por interrumpir a los adultos.

"Lena, lo siento. No sabía que estaban trabajando" dijo Ruby acercándose al escritorio.

"Está bien Corazón, tu mamá y yo solo estábamos platicando de mi viaje, pero ya me iba" le dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos con un rostro de ternura.

"Nos vemos" se despidió Lena de Sam y Ruby con una sonrisa.

"Adiós" respondieron Sam y Ruby.

Y antes de que Lena saliera de la oficina Sam le dijo con una sonrisita "No hemos terminado de hablar"

.

* * *

 **Catco**

Parece que Kara fuera la única periodista, tenía un montón de trabajo, muchos informes por hacer.

"Kara, ¿Dónde has estado? pensé que no ibas a tomar los días que te ofrecí" le dijo James apenas vio a Kara en su escritorio concentrada en uno de sus informes.

"Estaba fuera del país" dijo Kara concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

"No sabía que ibas a viajar con Lena" dijo James pensando ¿para qué Lena se llevó a Kara a las reuniones que tenia de L-Corp?.

"Aaa. Bueno. No estaba con Lena. ¿Por qué crees eso?" dijo Kara sin saber porque mintió.

"Bueno Lena viajo a otro país por negocios de L-Corp y tu desapareciste los mismos días" dijo James haciendo deducciones.

En ese momento la llamaron de la DEO y se fue rápido dejando a James con la duda.

.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kara ya había cenado pizza y estaba en pijama cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

"¿Eliza qué haces aquí?" dijo Kara con duda.

"¿Esa es la manera en que saludas a tu mamá?" le dijo Eliza para molestar a Kara.

"No, lo siento" dijo Kara abrazando a Eliza.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora Kara?" Pregunto Alex entrando al apartamento.

"Nada, solo que me sorprendió de que mamá este aquí" dijo Kara volviendo al sofá.

"Corazón en 3 días es acción de gracias, ¿Como se te pudo olvidar?" dijo Eliza sentándose al lado izquierdo de Kara.

"Claro que no se me olvido, solo tengo la cabeza en otro lado" dijo Kara sonriéndole a Eliza.

"Ya sé que Mon-el volvió y que no viene solo, eso debe tener tu cabeza desorientada" dijo Eliza tomando la mano izquierda de Kara en sus manos.

¿Por qué todos creen que su cabeza es un desastre solo porque Mon-el volvió y está casado? Obviamente le dolió, pero no lloraría por eso. En este momento estaba pensando en Lena y como estuvieron a punto de besarse.

"La verdad no he pensado en eso" dijo Kara.

"Está bien si lloras, cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estamos" le dijo Eliza.

"La verdad es que estoy feliz de que no estés con Mon-el. Es un idiota" dijo Alex.

"Alexandra" regaño Eliza a Alex.

"No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto, menos mal estos días estuviste con Lena" dijo Alex acariciando el hombro de Kara.

"¿Lena Luthor?" pregunto Eliza, feliz de que Kara tenga amigos que estén ahí para ella.

"Si, ¿no les importa si la invito a nuestra cena de acción de gracias?" dijo Kara mirando a Eliza y Alex, pensando en que ya la había invitado y que en el momento que la invito dijo cosas que no debía decir.

"Claro que no, quiero conocer a todos tus amigos" dijo Eliza.

"También deberías invitar a Sam y Ruby" le dijo Alex a Kara.

"Ok, yo le digo. ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?" Pregunto Kara a Eliza.

"Con Alex, pero el jueves estaré aquí muy temprano para preparar todo" dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

Alex y Eliza se quedaron un rato con Kara. Cuando ya se fueron Kara le escribió a Lena.

.

 **23:45 Para Lena Luthor**

 _Hola, quería agradecerte por el buen tiempo que pase contigo y recordarte que la cena de acción de gracias es a las 8 pm_

 **23:50 De Lena Luthor**

 _Hola. Sin ti el viaje hubiera sido aburrido. No me lo perdería por nada._

 _¿Puedo invitar a Sam y Ruby?_

 **23:52 Para Lena Luthor**

 _Claro que sí, así todos prueban la deliciosa comida de Eliza._

 **23:55 De Lena Luthor**

 _¿Segura que podemos ir?, parece que seremos muchos._

 **23:57 Para Lena Luthor**

 _Solo serán Eliza, Alex, Winn, Jonn(amigo de la familia), el padre de Jonn, James, Sam, Ruby. Tu y yo._

 **23:59 De Lena Luthor**

 _¿Ese poquitico? ¿Crees que cabremos todos en la mesa?_

 **00:02 Para Lena Luthor**

 _Claro que habrá y si no hay espacio, te puedes sentar en mis piernas._

 **00:04 De Lena Luthor**

 _Entonces nos vemos el jueves a las 8. Dulces sueños._

 **00:05 Para Lena Luthor**

 _Nos vemos pronto._

.

Kara no podía esperar a ver a Lena y ahora tendría qué dormir sola en su cama. Ya extrañaba el calor de Lena.

Lena acostada en su cama pensaba que el jueves conocería a la mamá de Kara. ¿Qué pasa si le caigo mal o piensa que soy aburrida? Pensó Lena.

* * *

Kara encendió su laptop, hizo lo que nunca en su vida pensó hacer. Entro en su buscador y puso Porno. Entro en el primer enlace y aparecieron muchos videos de mujeres con hombre, así que fue a categorías y eligió lesbianas.

Un monto de videos para ver, Kara le dio click al primero. Dos mujeres en una cama besándose y tocándose sobre la ropa, podía ver que una de las mujeres tenía el control y empezó a desnudar a la otra mujer.

Kara se quedó despierta toda la noche y parte de la madrugada viendo videos. Tenía que aprender muy bien, como dos mujeres tenían sexo. Nunca sabes cuándo lo necesites.

* * *

 **NOTA: Supercorp kiss muy pronto**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Días después**_

 **Día de acción de gracias**

 **.**

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Ya toda la comida estaba preparada, porque Kara no podía usar sus poderes enfrente de Lena, Sam y Ruby.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Jonn y Myrnn, después Winn.

"Kara, ¿No invitaste a Imra y Mon-el?" le pregunto Winn.

"Lo hice, pero dijeron que estarían ocupados" dijo Kara sin importancia.

Tocaron la puerta y Kara se ofreció a abrirla.

Cuando abrió la puerta Kara sintió como su corazón se aceleró al ver a Lena en un vestido verde jade, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en la parte de arriba no había escote todo su pecho estaba tapado (para suerte de Kara). Llevaba el pelo suelto como le gusta a Kara.

Lena sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, era el momento de conocer la mamá de Kara, además Kara se veía preciosa en su vestido rosa palo, lo malo es que Kara también estaba usando tacones y se veía mas alta que ella. A Lena no le gusta verse pequeña, pero todos casi siempre son más altos que ella.

"Hola" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Hola" le devolvió Kara el saludo, pero sin moverse un centímetro de la puerta.

"Kara, ¿Quién es?" Pregunto Alex mientras ayudaba a poner la comida en la mesa.

"Traje vino y escoses" dijo Lena levantando las 2 botellas que traía en sus manos.

"Gracias" dijo Kara cuando despertó de su trance y le dio un abrazo rápido a Lena.

"Feliz acción de gracias" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Lena entro al apartamento, imágenes del día en que Kara le dijo esas cosas horrorosas llegaron a su mente. No sabía que temía pasar por lo mismo. Pensaba Lena, hasta que Alex llego a su lado.

"Lena, feliz acción de gracias" le dijo Alex dándole un abrazo a Lena quien lo respondió sin dudarlo.

"Igualmente" dijo Lena "traje esto para nosotras" hablo de nuevo Lena pasándole la botella de escoses a Alex.

En el rostro de Alex apareció una gran sonrisa.

"Lena, te presento a Eliza mi mamá" dijo Kara cuando llego al lado de Lena y Alex.

"Señora Danvers es un placer conocerla, Kara me ha hablado mucho de usted" dijo Lena ofreciéndole su mano a Eliza.

"El placer es mío Lena, mis hijas han hablado muy bien de ti. Y por favor no me hable de usted, ni señora Danvers, dime Eliza" le dijo tomando la mano que Lena le estaba ofreciendo entre sus manos.

"Está bien Eliza, feliz acción de gracias, traje esto para usted. Perdón. Para ti" dijo Lena un poco apenada pasándole la botella de vino.

"Feliz acción de gracias y agradezco mucho el detalle" dijo Eliza sonriéndole a Lena que se veía que estaba nerviosa.

"Le trajiste vino a Eliza y escoses a Alex. ¿Qué me trajiste a mí?" le dijo Kara en broma.

"Kara" la regaño Eliza.

"Es una broma" dijo Kara excusándose.

.

Siguieron hasta la sala y Kara le presento a Jonn y Myrnn y les dijo feliz acción de gracias, luego saludo a Winn también le dijo Feliz acción de gracias.

"Kara, Jonn es muy parecido al peón de mi madre" dijo Lena con duda.

"Si no me equivoco cyborg tiene un metal en un lado de su rostro" le dijo Kara un poco distraída por la belleza de Lena.

"Tranquila, también tengo algo para ti" dijo Lena aprovechando que Kara no estaba poniendo cuidado.

"Lena, sabes que estaba bromeando y además no veo que tengas un lugar para guardar algo" dijo Kara un poco nerviosa.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Y Kara giro un poco para ver quién era. James.

"Quien dice que no está debajo de este vestido" le dijo Lena en su oído y se fue por un poco de escoses, dejando a Kara congelada en su lugar. Menos mal no tenía nada en sus manos porque lo hubiera destrozado.

Kara no sabía cómo aguantaría sus ganas de besar a Lena. Y Lena la estaba torturando diciendo esas cosas.

"Hey Kara ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te dijo Lena que te dejo así? Pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"Nada importante" dijo Kara con una sonrisa para intentar engañar a su hermana y se fue a saludar a James.

Algo está pasando entre Kara y Lena. Y lo voy a averiguar, pensó Alex.

* * *

Al final llegaron Sam y Ruby. Todos se sentaron y antes de comer dieron las gracias.

Alex estaba en una punta, a su lado izquierdo estaban en el siguiente orden Ruby, Sam, Lena, kara. En su lado derecho james, Winn, Jonn, Myrnn. Al frente estaba Eliza.

Eliza agradeció por pasar otro día con sus hijas y por poder compartir con esa hermosa familia que se había formado.

Jonn y Myrnn agradecieron porque se volvieron a encontrar y ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

James dio gracias por sus amigos y el apoyo que le han dado este año.

Sam agradeció por tener a su hija y por encontrar excelentes personas que la recibieron a ella y a su hija como parte de su familia.

Ruby dio gracias por tener una madre maravillosa, porque ahora no tienen que pasar solas ellas dos las festividades y porque su madre tiene amigas muy geniales.

Alex dio gracias por su mamá, su hermana, por Jonn que es como un padre para ella y por sus amigos. (agradecer no era algo que quería Alex después de que su padre los traiciono y Maggie ya no era su prometida, pero lo hizo porque a pesar de toda tenía a su madre, a su hermana y si es posible pronto tendría una hija o hijo).

Lena agradeció por sus amigas, porque todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos en la cena, porque no tuvo que pasar otra festividad sola y por Kara, que creía en ella y la hacía mejor persona.

Kara agradeció por su hermana, por Eliza, por sus amigos, por la gran familia que tenía, agradeció por haber conocido a Lena porque la inspira y le pone los pies sobre la tierra, le recuerda que tiene que ser fiel a lo que ella es.

Ok Kara está muy rara, casi le da un discurso a Lena, necesito averiguar que paso en ese viaje, Pensó Alex.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer, empezaron a hablar.

Myrnn, Jonn y Eliza. James, Winn y Kara. Lena y Ruby. Alex y Sam.

"¿Como la paso Lena en su viaje?" le pregunto Alex a Sam, tratando de sacarle algo de información, mientras tomaba escoses.

"La paso muy bien, creo yo. Por la sonrisa con la que regreso te puedo decir que estuvo todo el tiempo teniendo sexo" dijo Sam sin filtro y Alex se ahogó un poco con escoses.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto Sam y todos la miraban para saber su respuesta.

"Si, tranquilos tome muy rápido, pero ya estoy bien" dijo Alex con una sonrisa rara.

Mi hermanita y Lena tuvieron sexo. ¿Por eso Kara esta tan extraña? ¿Por qué no me conto? ¿Fue una cosa de una noche o están en una relación? No me quedare con la duda, pensó Alex y se disculpó con Sam para ir hasta donde estaba Kara.

"Kara podemos hablar, en privado" dijo Alex con un tono serio y Kara solo afirmo con su cabeza.

* * *

 **En el baño**

"No tienes nada que decirme sobre Lena?" le pregunto Alex con ternura.

"Aaaa ¿No?" Kara no sabía que decir.

"Kara soy tu hermana, nos contamos casi todo. Podías decirme que tú y Lena tuvieron sexo" dijo Alex para que Kara no se sintiera incomprendida.

"¿Lena y yo? ¿Que? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?" dijo Kara muy nerviosa y roja por lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo.

"¿No paso nada?" Pregunto de nuevo Alex, sintiéndose como una tonta. Claro que mi hermana no tuvo sexo con Lena, Kara es hetero, creo. Lastimosamente parece que sigue enamorada de Mon-el, Pensó Alex.

"No, Lena y yo estamos recuperando nuestra amistad" dijo Kara. Solo me he imaginado teniendo sexo con Lena desde que vi porno, pensó.

Alex quería hacerle más preguntas, pero no quería agobiar más a su hermana.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Todos empezaron a despedirse. Winn fue el primero porque se encontraría con su novia Lyra. Luego Sam y Ruby porque su hija se estaba quedando dormida. Jonn y Myrnn fueron los siguientes.

James se ofreció a llevar a Lena, pero ella dijo que se quedaría para ayudar a Kara organizar todo.

Eliza y Alex se despidieron de Kara y Lena con un abrazo.

"Lena, gracias por quedarte a ayudar a Kara. Fue un placer conocerte, espero verte de nuevo" dijo Eliza con una sonrisa ya en la puerta.

"Igualmente Eliza y no es nada, me gusta ayudar a Kara" le dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

.

Apenas Eliza cerró la puerta Kara tomo las mejillas de Lena en sus manos, acerco su rostro al de Lena y la beso.

Lena sintió los labios de Kara en los suyos y le devolvió el beso sin pensarlo.

Sus labios se movían en sincronía, los labios de Lena sabían al postre de cereza que habían comido.

Lena sintió como Kara la movía hasta que su espalda toco la puerta y como reflejo Lena soltó un grito pequeño.

Kara aprovecho eso para meter su lengua en la boca de Lena. Y esta vez probo el sabor del alcohol.

Lena soltó un gemido cuando Kara comenzó a explorar su boca con la lengua, no quería que el beso se acabara, así que Lena puso una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kara y la otra mano en la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

Kara bajo una mano hasta el seno de Lena y lo apretó, las dos gimieron al tiempo.

Oh Rao por fin estoy besando a Lena y me está correspondiendo, no me estaba imaginado las cosas. Pensó Kara.

Dios, mi sueño podría hacerse realidad, Kara se siente atraída por mí, me está besando. Pensó Lena.

Pensaban las dos mientras se devoraban los labios. Kara bajo al cuello de Lena porque sentía como Lena necesitaba tomar aire.

Empezó a succionar el fascinante cuello que tenía enfrente y bajo su otra mano al borde del vestido de Lena y empezó a subirla por el muslo.

"Kara espera" dijo Lena poniendo una mano en el abdomen de Kara.

"Lena, lo siento, no quería sobrepasarme" le dijo Kara separándose rápido con rostro de culpa. Tenia su cabello despeinado y sus labios hinchados.

"No, yo quiero esto igual que tú, pero deberíamos hablar primero" dijo Lena tranquilizando a Kara. Con sus labios hinchados y labial corrido.

"Está bien, primero voy a organizar todo esto" dijo Kara mirando todo lo que había quedado de la cena.

Se pasaron un rato organizando todo.

* * *

"¿Te quedas a dormir?" le pregunto Kara de una forma tímida.

"Si" dijo Lena terminando de acomodar los platos.

Kara le dio una pijama a Lena y se cambiaron, Lena en el baño y Kara en la habitación.

.

Se sentaron en el sofá, una frente a la otra.

"Entonces, ¿Quieres empezar?" le pregunto Lena a Kara.

"Seguro" dijo Kara nerviosa.

"Lena me gustas y que estuviéramos en Finlandia juntas me hizo comprender que no te veo como una amiga, te veo como mujer. Eres inteligente, respetuosa, responsable, perseverante, valiente, comprensiva, humilde, generosa, paciente, independiente, hermosa, sexy, eres fantástica. Quería besarte el otro día cuando estábamos en ese muro y no pensé que el sentimiento era mutuo" dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos con cariño.

"ok, no sé cómo superar lo que acabas de decir. Kara también me gustas y desde hace mucho. Pensaba que eras hetero, pero luego te pille viéndome el pecho" dijo Lena y Kara sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban. "En fin, ese no es el punto. Igual que tu pensé que jamás tendría una oportunidad, como la tendría si tú eres la mejor persona que pueda existir, eres bondadosa, irradias alegría donde entras, tu empatía me sorprende y tu lealtad con tu familia y amigos es maravillosa. Eres la persona más bella que he conocido en mi vida" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Creo que hemos sido unas ciegas durante mucho tiempo" dijo Kara riéndose.

"¿Como dicen? Las personas que son ciegas juntas, permanecen juntas" dijo Lena con una sonrisita de medio lado.

"Estoy segura que eso no es lo que dice" dijo Kara mientras veía a Lena acercarse.

"Kara, de verdad quiero estar contigo, pero desearía que tuviéramos citas primero y luego si dar el siguiente paso. Estamos todavía recuperando nuestra amistad. No estoy diciendo que no quiero que seas mi novia. Solo dejemos que todo salga natural" dijo Lena tocando la mejilla izquierda de Kara con su mano derecha.

"Yo también quiero estar contigo, que seas mi novia, pero tienes razón debemos dejar que las cosas fluyan solas y hacer lo que sentimos" dijo Kara mirándola con amor apoyando su cabeza en la mano que Lena tenía en su mejilla.

Lena beso a Kara suavemente y Kara le respondió el beso agarrando a Lena de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo.

.

Estuvieron así uno minutos hasta que decidieron irse a la cama. Se acostaron como lo hacían en Finlandia, pero esta vez Lena puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kara.

"¿No te incomodo?" le pregunto Lena mirando hacia arriba al rostro de Kara.

"Ni un poquito" dijo Kara sobando el cabello de Lena con su mano.

"Buenas noches" le dijo Lena abrazándola por la cintura con su mano izquierda.

"Buenas noches" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Se quedaron dormidas con una sonrisa y felices de que si existía algo entre ellas.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**


	17. Chapter 17

Lena despertó, pero no abrió sus ojos, podía sentir el cuerpo de Kara en frente de ella.

Tenía abrazada a Kara desde atrás con su mano izquierda en su cintura y su rostro estaba pegado a la parte dorsal del cuello.

Acerco sus labios al cuello de Kara y le dio un besito. Pero Kara no se movió ni un poco. En cambio, Lena tuvo que moverse de la posición en la que estaba porque sentía su mano derecha dormida por tener todo su peso sobre ella.

Lena agarro su teléfono y vio la hora 6:30 de la mañana, esa es la hora en la que suele levantarse para empezar su día.

Vio que tenía un mensaje de uno de sus ingenieros del laboratorio de L-Corp. Decía que había un problema con uno de los proyectos y que ella era la única que podía solucionarlo, que por favor fuera antes de las 8:00 para poder continuar con el proyecto y lograr presentarlo a la junta el día que había sido programado.

Lena se paró rápido de la cama, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Kara. Claro que quería estar en la cama con Kara, pero era la dueña de 3 empresas y tenía responsabilidades.

20 minutos de aquí a mi penthouse, 30 minutos bañándome y arreglándome, 10 minutos para desayunar y otros 20 minutos de mi penthouse hasta L-Corp, llego justo a las 8 en punto. Pensó Lena mientras se cambiaba la pijama por su vestido de la noche anterior.

Kara se despertó y se acordó que Lena se quedó a dormir en su apartamento. Escucho como Lena subía el cierre de su vestido, Kara tomo rápido sus gafas y se las puso.

"¿Lena a dónde vas tan temprano?" le pregunto Kara con voz adormilada girándose para poder mirarla.

"Tengo que ir a L-Corp para resolver un problema de un proyecto. Lo siento, no quería despertarte" dijo Lena ya arreglada, colocando el pijama que uso en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

"No pasa nada ¿Nos vemos en Catco?"dijo Kara sentándose.

"En cuanto resuelva el problema, me voy directamente a Catco" le dijo Lena acercándose a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hey ¿Por qué no uno en la boca?" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"Porque si te doy uno en la boca, estoy segura que saldré de este apartamento en 30 minutos y ya tengo todo mi tiempo contado en mi cabeza para llegar a las 8 en punto a L-Corp" dijo Lena caminando hacia la sala.

"Está bien" dijo Kara dejando caer su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada.

"Adiós" escucho decir a Lena antes de cerrar la puerta. Abrazo la almohada que tenía el olor a Lena.

No la habían llamado de la DEO, era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar un rato con Lena, pero se tuvo que ir ¿Por qué tenían que llamar a Lena tan temprano? yo me iba a levantar y hacerle el desayuno. Todavía tenemos cosas de que hablar. Estaba pensando Kara cuando su teléfono sonó.

.

 _ **Llamada de Alex**_

 _A: Hola, ¿te desperté?_

 _K: Hola, no ya me estaba levantando ¿Me necesitan en la DEO?_

 _A: No, te llamaba porque hoy a las ocho me voy a hacer los exámenes para empezar el procedimiento de la inseminación y quería saber si me puedes acompañar_

 _K: Claro que sí, mándame un mensaje con la dirección del hospital_

 _A: Okey nos vemos al rato, te quiero_

 _K: También te quiero, Adiós_

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

.

Kara se levantó de su cama superfeliz hoy es el día que inicia su nueva etapa como tía, Desayuno, se bañó, vistió y salió rápido al encuentro con su hermana.

* * *

 **Hospital**

"Alex, ¿Como te sientes?" dijo Kara cuando encontró a su hermana.

"Muy nerviosa, ¿qué pasa si descubren que no puedo quedar embarazada?, sabes que adoptaría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero el procedimiento sería mucho más largo. Una mujer soltera, lesbiana que trabaja casi todo él día quiere adoptar, ya sé que algunas leyes han cambiado, pero tomaría años poder hacerlo y con la inseminación nadie podría tomar decisiones sobre la vida de mi bebe, solo yo. No tendría que estar sufriendo porque una agencia me quitaría la custodia de mi hijo o hija porque no soy lo que ellos quieren que sea" dijo Alex asustada.

"Hey, Alex tranquila. Vamos a que te hagan los exámenes primero y después de que nos digan los resultados veremos qué podemos hacer" le dijo Kara tomándola de las manos para calmarla un poco.

"Tienes razón, gracias por estar aquí conmigo" dijo Alex agarrando a Kara del brazo para caminar hacia la recepción del hospital.

"Siempre voy a estar contigo, sé que serás la mejor madre. Después de Eliza" dijo Kara con amor.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Lena había estado toda la mañana en el laboratorio enfocada en el proyecto, cuando termino Sam la llamo para que firmara un documento. Así que aprovecho que estaba en el edificio y subió hasta el último piso.

.

 **Oficina de Sam**

"Bueno, ya podemos seguir nuestra conversación del lunes" le dijo Sam a Lena cuando le paso el documento.

"Te lo dije antes, no tuve sexo con nadie" dijo Lena sentándose en frente, leyendo el documento para no tener que mirar a Sam.

"No te creí la primera vez y tampoco te creo ahora" dijo Sam sin dejar de mirar a Lena.

"No tengo una razón para mentirte ¿Solo tengo que firmar esto?" le dijo Lena y Sam afirmo con la cabeza.

"Está bien, no te presionare más, cuando quieras contarme est..." Sam le estaba diciendo a Lena que se había girado para firmar el documento y se quedó callada cuando vio el chupetón que tenía Lena en el lado derecho de su cuello.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto Lena cuando le estaba devolviendo el documento firmado y Sam tenía una sonrisa de ganadora.

"Tienes un chupetón en tu cuello" le dijo Sam y se empezó a reír.

Lena se puso rápidamente su mano en el cuello y se maldijo en su mente.

O no, esta mañana estaba tan distraída con lo del proyecto que no note el chupetón que me dejo Kara anoche. Que voy a decir ahora, pensó Lena.

"Lo sabía, tenía razón, conociste a alguien y se vino contigo hasta National City. Le debes gustar mucho" dijo Sam molestando a Lena.

"Esto no es un chupetón, tal vez me pico un mosquito o me golpee con algo en el laboratorio esta mañana" dijo Lena pensando en una excusa creíble.

"Y yo no soy madre soltera, ni trabajo en L-Corp" dijo Sam sin creerle nada.

"Está bien si no me quieres contar ahora, cuando estés lista estaré aquí para ti" dijo Sam con compresión.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena con alivio "me tengo que ir a Catco, estamos en contacto" se despidió Lena y salió de la oficina.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y ella no había ido a Catco en toda la mañana.

* * *

 **Catco**

"Kara" dijo Lena con alegría cuando vio a Kara en su escritorio.

"Hola, ¿resolviste el problema en L-Corp?" le pregunto Kara sonriéndole.

"Si, todo solucionado. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?" dijo Lena con esperanza.

"Por supuesto" dijo Kara con entusiasmo, parándose rápido.

Kara agarro su bolso y empezó a caminar junto Lena hacia el ascensor.

.

"Hola Kara, Lena ¿Cómo estás? " dijo James cuando las vio.

"Hola" dijo Kara nerviosa.

"James, muy bien. Gracias por preguntar" le dijo Lena un poco impaciente.

"No habíamos hablado de esto, pero ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Kara y tu tuvieron tiempo para conocer el lugar?" pregunto James.

"Creo que estuvo muy bien, Kara y yo no tuvimos tanto tiempo para conocer, pero conocimos lugares hermosos" dijo Lena sonriendo y Kara lo único que hacia era mirar hacia el suelo.

James acaba de descubrir que le mentí, espero que no se enoje. Los únicos que saben que estaba con Lena son Alex, Winn, Eliza, Jonn y ahora James. Pensó Kara.

"Me alegra que la pasaran bien" dijo James con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro porque descubrió que Kara le mintió, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? Pensó James.

"James no quiero ser irrespetuosa, pero es la hora del almuerzo, Kara y yo vamos a comer juntas y no vamos a tener el tiempo suficiente para almorzar" le dijo Lena a James con voz suave.

"Claro, disfruten del almuerzo, nos vemos en la reunión de mas tarde" dijo James y siguió a su oficina.

Lena y Kara siguieron su camino y se fueron a almorzar.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Ya estaban almorzando, las dos pidieron espagueti con salsa boloñesa.

"Kara, por tu culpa, Sam esta diciendo que tuve sexo desenfrenado en el viaje" le dijo Lena cuando vio que Kara ya había terminado su comida.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿También te pregunto si tuvimos sexo?" le pregunto Kara un poco roja porque estaban teniendo esa conversación en un lugar público.

"Me dejaste un chupetón en el cuello y no lo vi esta mañana, así que estuve toda la mañana trabajando tranquila….. espera dijiste ¿Qué también me pregunto si tuvimos sexo? ¿Quién te pregunto eso a ti? ¿Sam también te interrogo como a mí?" dijo Lena asustada de que Sam hubiera interrogado a Kara y la hiciera sentir incomoda.

"¿Te deje un chupetón? Pero yo no veo nada" le dijo Kara mirando el cuello de Lena.

"Porque ya me lo cubrí, no puedo andar por ahí con eso, soy la jefa, empezarían a hablar y no respondiste mis preguntas" dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kara miro la boca de Lena y le dieron ganas de besarla, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo. ¿Y si Lena me rechaza porque estamos en un lugar público? Igual no quiero que nadie nos vea y Alex se entera por otra persona. Pensó Kara.

"No, Sam no tiene nada que ver. Alex me pregunto ayer cuando nos fuimos al baño" dijo Kara acomodándose sus gafas.

"¿Alex? No puede ser, donde me vea el chupetón, va a pensar que si tuvimos sexo" dijo Lena gruñendo.

"No va a pensar eso porque anoche le dije la verdad, nosotras no tuvimos sexo" dijo Kara susurrando.

"Pero si hubiéramos seguido con lo de anoche, seria una mentira" dijo Lena con una sonrisa maliciosa ahora que estaba más tranquila.

"Eres malvada, estas todo el tiempo provocándome" le dijo Kara tomando una de las manos de Lena.

"Tu provocas eso en mi" dijo Lena mirando a los ojos de Kara.

Hubieran seguido pero el mesero las interrumpió, Lena no dejo que Kara pagara por nada y Kara le dijo que ella pagaría la próxima vez. Salieron del restaurante y volvieron a Catco.

* * *

 **Catco**

La tarde paso rápida, Kara tuvo que salir dos veces como Supergirl para atender emergencia. Lena estuvo en una reunión tres horas seguidas. Alex la llamo para que tuvieran una noche de hermanas y Kara acepto sin pensar.

Ya eran las 20:00 y Kara se estaba alistando para irse.

"Kara ¿quieres venir a mi penthouse y vemos una película?" le pregunto Lena con una sonrisa.

Como iba a hacer esto. De verdad quiero pasar tiempo con Lena, pero ya le dije a Alex que íbamos pasar la noche viendo películas, además Alex me necesita ahora que inicio el procedimiento de la inseminación.

"Lo lamento, no puedo ir. Alex vendrá a mi apartamento y.. "Kara estaba diciendo, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Tranquila Kara, podemos vernos mañana, mi penthouse no se moverá de donde esta" dijo Lena con una sonrisa tratando de no mostrar su tristeza.

"Te prometo que mañana en la noche seré toda tuya… no de esa manera, habla de hacer maratón de películas. Aunque no me opondría a la otra manera" dijo Kara nerviosa tocándose las gafas.

"Jajajaja Kara te ves muy linda cuando te pones nerviosa y empiezas a decir muchas cosas" le dijo Lena esta vez con una sonrisa sincera.

"Nos vemos mañana" le dijo Kara abrazándola con un brazo por la cintura y Lena le devolvió el abrazo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kara. Lena miro a su alrededor para ver que no hubiera nadie y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kara y se fue.

Kara espero un momento y luego se fue a su apartamento.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

"Ahora si tendrás que dejar el alcohol, mi sobrina o sobrino tiene que crecer saludable" le dijo Kara a Alex, sentándose en el sofá y pasándole un pedazo de pizza a su hermana.

"Aaaaagggg Kara, no me lo recuerdes, lo ultimo que tome fue un vaso de escoses y no tomare de nuevo hasta que tenga a mi bebe en mis brazos" dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Sera el bebe mas consentido en todo el universo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro imaginando una mini Alex, no lo diría en voz alta, pero quería una sobrina.

* * *

 **NOTA: Comenten. ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Gracias por leer.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DEO**

Kara se tuvo que levantar a las 5:00 porque un grupo de ladrones pensó que sería divertido robar un banco a esa hora.

Ya no quería volver a su apartamento, así que se quedó en la DEO hablando con su hermana.

"Esta semana no hemos tenido el tiempo para hablar de lo que hiciste en Finlandia" dijo Alex sentándose en una de las sillas de la DEO.

"Con la visita de Eliza hemos estado muy ocupadas" dijo Kara sentándose también en una silla de la DEO.

"Alex conocí a Santa, estuve en su casa, fue estupendo" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Qué bueno, ¿Te tomaste una foto con él?" Le dijo Alex feliz porque sabe que a su hermana le gusta mucho la navidad.

Kara afirmo con su cabeza y busco en su teléfono la foto de Lena y ella con santa.

Su hermana tiene una sonrisa gigante en la foto. Verla así después de todo ese tiempo que estuvo triste por la partida de Mon-el. Estoy agradecida de que Kara tenga a Lena como amiga, cuando ella está cerca Kara está feliz. Pensó Alex.

"Estuvimos en el museo de ciencia más aburrido del mundo" le dijo Kara.

"Hey, que a ti no te guste la ciencia, no quiere decir que sea aburrida" dijo Alex señalándola con su dedo.

"Disculpa, pero nunca he dicho que no me guste la ciencia, lo que pasa es que era un museo para niños y nada me sorprendía" le dijo Kara defendiéndose.

"También fuimos a un museo que no recuerdo su nombre, pero te puedo decir que era enorme, había temas de historia, arte y tenía una habitación llena de flores hermosas y antes de volver vimos la Aurora boreal" dijo Kara emocionada.

"Kara, ya has visto la aurora boreal muchas veces, casi siempre que vas a la fortaleza en las noches llegas emocionada diciendo que te gustaría que en National City se vieran las auroras boreales" dijo Alex sin entender a su hermana.

Pero esta la vi junto a Lena y después nos tomamos unas fotos. Tengo que decirle a Lena que me las envié. Pensó Kara.

"¿Como era tu hotel? ¿Te gusto?" pregunto Alex.

"Aaaaa sí. mmm el hotel donde me quede era muy bonito y quedaba cerca a todo" dijo Kara pensando que solo tomo una siesta en su hotel cuando llego porque la primera noche durmió con Lena y después cancelo su estadía y se quedó con Lena en esa Suite con vista fascinante. Y como despertó junto a Lena en esa cama y le toque la nalga.

"Se nota que no estuviste en tu hotel mucho tiempo" dijo Alex pensando en todos los lugares que Kara conoció en los pocos días que estuvo allá.

"La ciudad era grande y había muchos lugares para comer y tengo que admitirlo la comida estaba deliciosa" dijo Kara intentado cambiar de tema y se acordó de la desagradable situación que tuvo con la mujer esa en el restaurante, tratando de convencer a Lena de que tuvieran sexo, pero Lena la rechazo sin dudarlo.

Kara tuvo que salir volando rápido de la DEO porque ya era hora de ir a Catco.

* * *

 **Catco**

Kara estaba cerca al ascensor esperando a Lena, se irían juntas al Penthouse. Kara ya lo conocía, cuando iba por Lena para ir al trabajo, la esperaba en la sala. Cuando Lena la invitaba a almorzar. La verdad nunca había estado allí para ver películas.

Se acordó de Lillian intentando entrar. ¿Qué pensaba hacerle a Lena ese día? ¿No podía dejar a Lena en paz?

Salieron de Catco juntas, mientras iban en el carro hablaron de que hicieron en el día.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

"Siempre he tenido una duda, ¿Por qué comprar un Penthouse donde el ascensor no es la entrada a tu hogar? ¿Por qué uno donde tienes que bajar del ascensor y luego caminar hasta la puerta?" pregunto Kara cuando se quitaban sus abrigos.

"Nunca me habían preguntado eso, pero la verdad es que cualquiera puede pasar la seguridad del edificio, subir a cualquier piso y entrar directamente a mi Penthouse, así que compre este dónde instale seguridad en mi puerta y el sistema me muestra quien está al otro lado cuando toca. Si la alarma se activa me llegara una alerta a mi teléfono" le explico Lena.

"Tiene mucho sentido, muchas veces sobornan a los porteros para poder entrar" dijo Kara pensando que al menos Lena tenía un poco de seguridad.

"¿Qué quieres de comida?" dijo Lena tomando el teléfono.

"Shawarma, vi unas fotos en Instagram y se ven deliciosos" dijo Kara lamiéndose el labio inferior.

"Ok, nunca los he comido, pediré muchos porque sé que tu apetito es insaciable" dijo Lena burlándose de Kara mientras ordenaba.

"Mira, viene con una salsa de Yogurt, ¿Ya no quieres Yogurt como el otro día? Pregunto Lena mostrándole su teléfono, ella quiere complacer a Kara con la comida.

"El Yogurt que yo quiero no lo venden" le dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar a Lena.

"Solo dime el nombre del Yogurt y yo te lo compro. Entonces no pido esa salsa y nuestra comida llegara en 20 minutos" dijo Lena bloqueando su teléfono.

"Hoy será nuestra primera vez" dijo Kara y hablo de nuevo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la frase tenía otro sentido "Nuestra primera vez probando comida juntas. Ya sabes. Tu nunca lo has comido. Yo tampoco"

Lena quería molestar a Kara, pero mejor lo hacía más tarde ¿O no?

"Vamos a mi habitación" dijo Lena caminando delante de Kara y movió sus caderas, más de lo normal.

Kara siguió a Lena sin pensarlo y vio como Lena movía sus caderas de un lado al otro y esa falda que estaba super pegada a las curvas de Lena no la estaba ayudando.

"¿Quieres una pijama larga?" le pregunto Lena con una cara de inocente cuando entraron a la habitación.

"Lo hiciste de nuevo" dijo Kara mirando hacia el suelo. Lena la había provocado, otra vez.

"¿Que hice? ¿Entonces una camiseta y un pantalón?" dijo Lena girándose para buscar la pijama y que Kara no viera su sonrisa.

"Tú sabes que hiciste y como castigo no compartiré mi cobija contigo cuando estemos viendo la película" dijo Kara tomando la pijama y entro al baño a cambiarse.

Lena le iba a responder, pero estaba segura que convencería a Kara de compartir la cobija. Cuando Kara salió del baño, Lena entro para ponerse su pijama.

Mientras Lena estaba en el baño, Kara recibió la comida y pago con su dinero, porque no dejaría que Lena pagara por todo.

.

Fue a la sala de Televisión donde había un sofá en L negro y una mesita donde puso la comida y el vino. El televisor era enorme ocupaba la mitad de la pared. A un lado había un balcón pequeño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

"Gracias por organizar todo" dijo Lena caminando hacia el sofá con la cobija en sus manos.

Cuando Kara giro su cabeza para mirar a Lena, se paralizo. Lena solo tenía puesta una sudadera roja que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y su cabello suelto.

"No quería incomodarte, cuando estoy en casa me gusta dormir así, pero ya mismo me cambio" dijo Lena nerviosa.

"NO" dijo Kara casi gritando "mejor siéntate para que veamos la película y empecemos a comer" le dijo Kara más calmada.

Le dieron play a la película y se comieron los shawarmas, las dos quedaron sorprendidas, eran muy deliciosos y adictivos.

Cuando terminaron de comer Lena se hizo en la unión de la L y subió sus piernas en la parte derecha.

Kara se hizo en la mitad de la parte izquierda con sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo y se puso la cobija encima.

Obviamente Kara no podía concentrarse en la película, con la hermosa vista de las piernas de Lena.

"¿Tienes frio?" pregunto Kara sin dejar de mirarla.

"Un poquito" dijo Lena sin dejar de mirar la película.

Kara se paró, camino hasta Lena y la cubrió con la cobija.

"Tú la necesitas más que yo" le dijo Kara con cariño.

"Ven aquí Kara" le dijo Lena, levantando la cobija para que Kara se sentara entre sus piernas.

O Rao sus panties son blancos, pensó Kara cuando se sentó entre las piernas de Lena.

Kara las cubrió a ambas con la cobija. Sintió como Lena paso los brazos por su cintura y la abrazo. Kara puso sus manos sobre las de Lena que estaba en su abdomen.

Cuando se relajó un poco apoyo su espalda en el pecho de Lena. Y así vieron la película.

.

"¿Vemos la segunda parte?" pregunto Kara acariciando los muslos de Lena con sus manos.

Lena le dijo que si y Kara fue un momento al baño. Cuando regreso se hizo al lado izquierdo de Lena porque no sabía si podía sentarse entre sus piernas otra vez.

Lena no dijo nada, pensó que Kara quería tener su espacio.

Kara estaba tan concentrada en la película que no se dio cuenta que Lena se había parado.

Hasta que Lena puso sus rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la beso.

Kara no tardó en reaccionar, abrazo a Lena por su cintura con su brazo derecho y puso su mano izquierda en el muslo de Lena.

Como extrañaba los labios de Kara. Se que le dije que fuéramos lento, pero no sé si pueda esperar. Pensó Lena.

Empezó a sentir como Kara acariciaba su muslo y baja su mano hasta su nalga que había quedado descubierta porque su sudadera se subió un poco.

¿Por qué la boca de Lena es tan deliciosa? Pensó Kara mientras bajaba su mano hasta la nalga de Lena.

Empezaron una batalla con sus lenguas y cuando Kara sintió la lengua de Lena dentro de su boca le apretó la nalga y Lena soltó un gemido.

Pero ese no fue el único sonido, el teléfono de Kara empezó a sonar.

"Lena. Dame. Un. Momento" le dijo Kara sin dejar de besarla.

Lena dejo que Kara tomara el teléfono de la mesita, pero no la soltó ni un segundo.

Cuando Kara se puso a revisar su teléfono, Lena empezó a besar su cuello.

Como no contesto la llamada, Alex le envió un mensaje diciéndole que un barco se estaba hundiendo y no sabía si todos se podían salvar con el equipamiento del barco.

"Lena" dijo Kara, pero Lena la ignoro y empezó a mover su cadera de adelante hacia atrás. Kara podía oler la excitación de Lena, ya conocía el olor.

"Lena me tengo que ir" hablo de nuevo Kara sujetando la cadera de Lena para que no se moviera más y esta vez Lena reacciono.

Se paro rápido y se acomodó el cabello. La sudadera se le había subido y Kara podía ver que los panties blancos eran muy pequeños y los podía rasgar fácilmente.

"Mi hermana tiene un problema y me necesita" le dijo Kara levantándose para irse.

"Tranquila, ella es tu hermana, es más importante" dijo Lena un poco decepcionada.

"Lena no es..." dijo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Ve con ella Kara, debe ser importante" dijo Lena empezando a recoger los platos sucios.

Kara no tenía tiempo para hablar con Lena, la vida de muchos dependía de ella.

"Mañana te devuelvo la pijama" dijo Kara mirando un momento a Lena, pero Lena solo le dio la espalda apagando el televisor y le murmuro un bueno.

Kara cogió su ropa, salió del Penthouse y voló rápido para rescatar a todos los del barco antes de que se hundiera.

No puedo creerlo, Kara me rechazo, prefirió ir donde su hermana que estar conmigo. Claro que Alex va primero es su hermana, yo solo soy su ... su amiga y mi cuerpo no es lo suficientemente atractivo para ella. Soy una tonta, me puse celosa de Alex, otra vez. Kara debe pensar que soy una egoísta. Eso me pasa por dejarme llevar por el deseo. Aaaggg es el Karma, he provocado a Kara últimamente y ahora me toca a mí quedarme así, pensó Lena dejando los platos en la cocina y se fue a dormir para no tener que pensar más.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Cuando Kara llego se puso una de sus pijamas, se acostó y la pijama de Lena la puso a su lado en la cama.

No puede ser posible que justo hoy tenía que hundirse ese barco. Lena se enojó conmigo, pero que puedo hacer si le estoy mintiendo sobre supergirl. Yo quiero mucho a Lena, pero Alex siempre estará primero que todos. Espera ¿Lena esta celosa de Alex? No puede ser, Alex siempre estará conmigo como mi hermana, pero si pudiera me casaría con Lena y tendría muchos hijos con ella. Es que ella no solo es una persona estupenda, es la mujer mas bella y sexy que existe en el universo, me corrijo en los universos de todas las tierras. Aaaaggg se veía tan linda en esa sudadera roja y panties blancos, su piel es tan suave y su boca es mi debilidad. Pensó Kara mientras abrazaba la pijama de Lena y se quedaba dormida.

* * *

 **NOTA: Poor Lena, Kara la dejo con las ganas. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Para que quede claro mi historia es Supercorp, pero también escribiré un poquito de Sanvers porque ellas complementan mi Fanfic. Subire a twitter los planos del Penthouse de Lena.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Apartamento de Kara**

"Hey dormilona" le dijo Alex tocándole el hombro.

"mmmm ¿Qué hora es?" dijo Kara sin moverse.

"Las 10:30" dijo Alex mirando su reloj.

"¿Por qué me despierta si es domingo?" hablo de nuevo Kara pegándose la pijama de Lena al pecho.

"Como soy tu hermana mayor y te conozco bien, sabía que olvidarías que hoy a las 12 me entregan los resultados de los exámenes y por eso vine antes, para que no lleguemos tarde por tu culpa" dijo Alex tratando de quitarle la pijama a Kara que tenía en sus manos.

"Alex, suelta el pijama que la vas a dañar" le dijo Kara sentándose para que Alex no la molestara más.

"Las pijamas son para usarlas cuando vamos a dormir, no para abrazarlas" dijo Alex lanzando la pijama en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

"Ya lo sé, solo que anoche llegue muy cansada, no note que cogí dos pijamas" dijo Kara sintiéndose mal por mentirle a su hermana.

"Pero esa pijama no te la he visto nunca" dijo Alex con duda caminando hacia la cocina para servirle el desayuno que había comprado en el camino para las dos.

"Bueno. Es que es nueva" dijo Kara porque si le decía que era de Lena, Alex le haría un montón de preguntas y no tenía ánimos de contestarlas.

Alex dejo pasar el tema y en cinco minutos Kara ya estaba lista. Desayunaron y se fueron por los resultados.

Alex no lo sabía, pero Kara estaba igual de nerviosa que ella, en esta situación alguien tiene que ser la roca, pensó Kara.

* * *

 **Hospital**

"Hola soy la doctora Zoe Tajran" dijo la doctora cuando Alex y Kara entraron al consultorio.

"Mucho gusto doctora. Mi nombre es Alex Danvers y ella es mi hermana Kara" le dijo Alex sentándose enfrente de la doctora.

"Hola" dijo Kara haciendo lo mismo que Alex.

"Que tenemos aquí?" dijo la doctora mirando los resultados.

Alex y Kara ya estaban super nerviosas. Lo que diga la doctora las calmara o las pondrá a llorar, pensó Kara.

"Señorita Danvers, no encuentro nada que le impida iniciar el procedimiento" dijo la doctora con una sonrisa pequeña.

Las dos soltaron el aire que no sabía que estaban reteniendo.

"Muchas gracias doctora, no sabe lo feliz que me hace" dijo Alex muy feliz.

"Te estaré haciendo unos controles de tu ovulación, mientras elijes el donar con el perfil que quieres y después haces una cita para que te inseminemos" le dijo la doctora dándole unos papeles.

"Que tengan un buen día" se despidió la doctora, las dos se despidieron y salieron de la habitación.

"Kara, no tengo nada malo, puedo tener a mi bebe" le dijo Alex abrazándola.

"Sabía que todo está bien y podías quedar embarazada" dijo Kara en el abrazo.

"Ahora tengo que empezar a elegir el donante" dijo Alex saliendo del hospital.

No lo podía creer, llevaba la mitad de procedimiento, Alex pensó que le tomaría más tiempo y ahora faltaba poco para la inseminación.

Se fueron juntas hasta la DEO.

* * *

 **DEO**

"Kara ha pasado un montón desde que hicimos una noche de juego" dijo Winn desde su asiento.

"Lo sé, deberíamos hacer una el viernes" dijo Kara.

"Recuerda que tienes que hacer ese día algo que me prometiste" dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

"Si, tranquilo, no se me ha olvidado" le dijo Kara ladeando la cabeza y con sus manos en su cintura.

"¿Por qué no invitas a Mon-el?" preguntó Winn.

Kara le iba a responder, pero Alex hablo primero.

"Winn sé que Mon-el es tu amigo, pero no deberías acostumbrarte a que este aquí. Recuerda que el ya no hace parte de este tiempo, esta aquí por accidente, no porque quería tener una noche de juego con un amigo que no veía hace siete años" le dijo Alex para que comprendiera la realidad.

"Lo sé, pero mientras arreglamos su nave podemos darle un buen momento cob amigos" dijo Winn tratando de ser comprensivo.

"Está bien Winn, le preguntare si quiere ir" le dijo Kara solo para que su amigo sintiera su apoyo.

Alex no estaba de acuerdo, su hermana le decía que estaba bien y que no pensaba en la situación de Mon-el, pero invitarlo a la noche de juegos implicaría que traería a su esposa y sería muy incómodo para Kara. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buena con sus amigos y hacer cosas que la pueden lastimar solo por hacerlos feliz? Pensó Alex.

Cuando Imra y Mon-el aparecieron, Kara hablo.

"Eeee Mon-el, Imra quería invitarlos a una noche de juegos en mi apartamento el viernes" dijo Kara un poco incomoda porque hace unos días estuvo discutiendo con Mon-el y casi le dice lo que siente por Lena.

"Kara eres muy amable, pero Mon-el me invito al cine y ese día esta la película que queremos ver" dijo Imra con respeto.

"Si Kara, gracias por invitarnos" dijo Mon-el con sinceridad.

Kara salió de la DEO y soltó un aire de alivio, sería un problema que Mon-el le contara a todos lo que le dije de Lena. Verdad, tengo que ir por la pijama a mi apartamento y luego ir a ver a Lena.

Después de que Kara lavo y seco la pijama se fue para el Penthouse de Lena.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara tenía permitida la entrada al edificio a cualquier hora.

"Hola" dijo Kara cuando Lena abrió la puerta.

"Hola" la saludo Lena haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. Por lo menos ya no está enojada, pensó Kara.

Kara estaba agradecida porque Lena tenía un Jean, una blusa, su cabello estaba suelto, un poco mojado y estaba descalza, no sentiría tantas ganas de tirarse encima. Y podía concentrase en lo que iba a decir.

Se hicieron en la cocina porque Lena estaba cocinando algo para almorzar.

"Lena" "Kara" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Tu primero" le dijo Kara.

"De verdad lo siento, ayer me comporte como una niñita, estaba cegada por el deseo y no quería que te fueras, pero entiendo Alex es tu hermana y ella me agrada. No quiero que peleemos" dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos.

¿Por qué es tan perfecta? Ya no puedo más. Pensó Kara y respiro profundo antes de hablar.

"Lena, no tienes la culpa de nada, no tienes que disculparte y tal vez me odies cuando escuches lo que te voy a decir" dijo Kara caminando de un lado a otro.

"Hey, no creo que pueda odiarte, lo que sea que me digas, lo hablaremos como adultos" dijo Lena acercándose a Kara.

"Ok, esto no te lo dije antes, no porque no confíe en ti, te aseguro que pondría mi vida en tus manos sin pensarlo, pero..." dijo Kara haciendo una pausa, cuando diga la verdad sentirá que un peso de encima se le quita, pero no podía mentirle más a Lena, no después de que Lena estaba siendo sincera con ella.

Lena estaba asustada por lo que Kara le diría. Que podía ser tan malo para ella odiarla, pensó.

"Pero no te lo había dicho porque temo lo que va a pasar después de que te lo diga. No te puedo mentir más, te quiero y deseo que conozca todo sobre mi, así no quieras volver a verme" le dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos.

Kara se quitó las gafas y desabotono su blusa. Su traje de supergirl quedo al descubierto.

Lena la miro a los ojos y luego bajo su mirada hacia su pecho donde se veía el símbolo de su traje.

El rostro de Lena no mostraba ninguna emoción y no decía nada.

Hay esta. Lena me odia, pero prefiero que sepa la verdad y me odie, a no tener una relación sincera con ella. Pensó Kara.

"Eres Supergirl" fue lo único que le dijo Lena después de uno minutos de silencio que fueron horas para Kara.

Kara es Supergirl y me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo, pensó Lena sentándose en la isla de la cocina.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

Kara dedujo que lo mejor era irse, así que empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

"¿Por qué te vas a ir? te dije que lo hablaríamos como adultos" le dijo Lena cuando vio a Kara con intenciones de irse.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara con tristeza parándose en frente de Lena.

"Cuando nos conocimos pensabas que yo había causado la explosión del Venture" dijo Lena.

"Eras sospechosa, pero después de que diste tu versión, supe que eras inocente" dijo Kara.

"Me salvaste el día del helicóptero" dijo Lena recordando.

"Apenas descubrimos que alguien intentaba asesinarte, volamos hasta L-Corp para salvarte" dijo Kara muy nerviosa.

"Luego Alex salvo mi vida y cuando Corben la tomo como rehén, se veía el miedo en tus ojos" dijo Lena.

"Tu salvaste la vida de Alex y después me diste el impulso para ser reportera" dijo Kara mirándola intensamente.

"Después en mi oficina cuando te ofrecí un lugar para tu carro, me dijiste que habías ido volando en un bus y por eso quise probar el detector contigo, pero ¿Como hiciste para que iluminara verde?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Use mi visión láser para que se calentara y fallara" le dijo Kara apenada.

"Luego tuvimos nuestra primera conversación en mi sofá y me dijiste que las Plumerias te recordaban a tu madre" le dijo Lena con suavidad.

"Mi mamá, mi papá y mis tíos los padres de Superman, murieron con Krypton. Alura era el nombre de mi mamá y ella se encargaba de condenar a las personas y las enviaba Fort Rozz, una prisión de máxima seguridad" dijo Kara recordando a su madre.

"Lo siento" dijo Lena tomando las manos de Kara.

"Gracias, tuve suerte de que Eliza y Jeremiah me adoptaran" le dijo Kara apretando un poquito las manos de Lena.

"Después entraste a mi oficina sin permiso, para perderme ayuda con el club clandestino de Veronica Sinclair porque un amigo estaba desaparecido, ese día quede muy preocupada por ti, por tu impulso de ir hasta la casa del lobo" dijo Lena.

"Ese amigo era Jonn y Roulette lo habia secuestrado" dijo Kara.

"Después de que salió tu artículo sobre verónica y una de tus fuentes era Supergirl, me entro la duda y quise tener a Supergirl y Kara Danvers en el mismo lugar, así que aproveche la recaudación para el hospital de niños y las invite a las dos" dijo Lena.

"Soy muy rápida, así que pude cambiarme en unos segundos. Ese día salvaste mi vida y detuviste a esos delincuentes" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Luego fuiste a mi oficina por una entrevista, intentaste sacarme información de la relación que tenía con mi madre" dijo Lena recordando lo mala que es Kara para sacar información.

"Tu madre me había secuestrado y tomado una muestra de mi sangre para entrar a un lugar donde hay información de Krypton. De allí saco la idea del virus Medusa" dijo Kara recordando a Lillian.

"¿Mi madre te secuestro?" dijo Lena asustada por lo que su madre pudo hacerle a Kara.

"Si. Por eso, días después mando a Cyborg para que consiguiera el isotopo en L-Corp" dijo Kara.

"Y tu salvaste mi vida y la de mis empleados. Después regresaste para que te dijera donde estaba mi madre y tus palabras me inspiraron para engañarla" dijo Kara.

"A mi también me engañaste, ese virus mataría a todos los Aliens en National city. Mi padre creo ese virus en Krypton para la guerra, si nos invadían activaría el virus y mataria al enemigo, no nos afectaría a nosotros, pero lamentablemente quedo en las manos de Lillian" dijo Kara recordando que murieron muchos en el bar por el virus.

"Después vino el juicio de mi madre, fuiste a verme a mi oficina, luego tú y Alex me acompañaron a ver el testimonio de Metallo y tu desapareciste pero Supergirl salvo a las personas que estaban fuera" dijo Lena.

"Luego fui a decirte que eras sospechosa porque visitaste a tu madre y Maggie llego a arrestarte" dijo Kara recordando el amargo momento.

"Ese mismo día mi madre envió a Metallo para que me secuestrara, me llevo hasta una guarida de Lex y me obligo a abrir un cuarto lleno de armas. Todo el tiempo estuvo diciéndome que estaba sola, que no tenía a nadie, solo a ella, hasta que llegaste y me dijiste que Kara Danvers creía en mi" dijo Lena empezando a llorar.

"No deje de creer en ti ni un segundo, presione a Winn para que encontrara algo en el video que mostrara tu inocencia y apenas supe dónde te tenía Lillian, volé lo más rápido posible" dijo Kara secándole las lágrimas a Lena con sus pulgares.

"Ese día me dijiste que estarías para mi" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Y también me dijiste algo hermoso. Que Supergirl te salvo, pero yo era tu héroe" dijo Kara sonriéndole.

"Es la verdad, además ese día nos dimos nuestro primer abrazo" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Me encantan tus abrazos" le dijo Kara sentandose al lado de Lena sin soltarle las manos.

"Luego mi madre robo el registro con la información de todos los Aliens y los estaba secuestrando, por eso olvidaste que iríamos a Kombucha y me pediste ayuda. Al final descubrí donde los tenía secuestrados mi madre y me salvaste de nuevo la vida" dijo Lena un poco más tranquila.

"No sabes el susto que pase cuando escuche que alguien entro a tu oficina y no me respondías, salí volando de mi apartamento lo más rápido que pude, creí que no alcanzaría a sujetarte cuando te veía caer. Y no solo salvaste a esos Aliens, sino que también salvaste a Alex, otra vez" dijo Kara recordando que si Lena no le dice ese lugar no hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvar a su hermana.

"Según tú, he salvado a todo el mundo" dijo Lena negando con la cabeza.

"Te recuerdo que yo ayude a Rhea, luego muchas personas fueron lastimadas, muchas quedaron sin hogar y luego por mi culpa Mon-el se tuvo que ir"

"Fue mi culpa, estoy segura que el consejo que me ibas a pedir el día que Alex estaba secuestrada era sobre Rhea y yo no te deje hablar, es mi culpa que.." Kara estaba diciendo, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"¿Alex estaba secuestrada es día? Con razón estabas tan distraída y triste cuando te llame" dijo Lena recordando.

"Fue horrible, alguien que conocimos en la secundaria, sabía que soy Supergirl y uso a Alex para que sacara a su padre de la prisión, pero todo salió bien, rescatamos a Alex" dijo Kara recordando ese terrible día.

"Así que el día que estábamos hablando de la compra de Catco y Edge nos interrumpió. Saliste de mi oficina para volver como Supergirl y darle una lección" dijo Lena riéndose.

"Lo deje en un barco lleno de vagones, es lo mínimo que se merece" dijo Kara un poco aliviada de que Lena estuviera riendo.

"Por eso cuando tuve mi primer día en Catco desaparecías y no tenías tiempo" dijo Lena.

"Ese día un meta-humano estaba robando bancos, pero usaba los miedos de los demás para poder hacer lo que quería y paso lo de la nuestra pelea y sin querer le hice un agujero al ascensor" dijo Kara tocándose sus gafas.

"¿Tu hiciste el agujero? Jajaja Kara nadie me había podido explicar porque había un agujero" dijo Lena riendo sin parar.

"Bueno, misterio resuelto" le dijo Kara apenada.

"O la noche de chicas en tu apartamento, saliste a comprar más hielo y te demoraste mucho, pero Alex nos dijo que seguro viste un lugar de comida abierto y caíste en la tentación" dijo Lena sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Esa noche un chico incendio una fábrica para que lo salvara y fortalecer su fe" dijo Kara recordando la bobada por la que interrumpió la noche de chicas.

"Y por último Edge intoxico a esos niños, toda la evidencia apuntaba hacia mí, una mujer intento matarme, hirieron a James y aun así tu creíste en mi cuando ni siquiera yo misma lo hacía, formaste un equipo con Sam para demostrar mi inocencia y me salvaste en el avión, no quisiste soltarme cuando te dije que salvaras los químicos" dijo Lena parándose y acercándose a Kara.

"Kara, no te niego que me duele que no me dijeras la verdad antes, pero lo hiciste ahora, aun creyendo que te odiaría y no querría saber nada de ti. Yo te quiero, creo en ti igual que tú crees en mí. Gracias por confiarme tu secreto" le dijo Lena acercando sus labios a los de Kara.

Kara se sintió feliz cuando Lena le dijo todo eso y la beso.

Sus labios encajaban perfectamente, Kara iba a tomar a Lena de la cintura, pero Lena se alejó rápidamente.

"Lo siento Kara, pero no puedo besar a mi hermana" dijo Lena con una sonrisa, molestando a Kara por lo que le dijo en la casa de Sam.

"Solo dije eso para hacer el momento más tierno" dijo Kara parándose cerca de Lena.

"¿Quieres probar mi crema de champiñones?" Lena le pregunto a Kara.

Quiero probar tu crema, pero no la de champiñones. Pensó Kara.

"Conoces el camino a mi corazón" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Seguiremos hablando después de que comamos" le dijo Lena terminando de preparar el almuerzo.

* * *

 **NOTA: No estoy segura si el capítulo es bueno. Lena y Kara todavía tiene mucho de que hablar. Comenten si les gusto. Gracias por leer.**


	20. Chapter 20

Después de que su hermana se fue, Alex decidió salir al parque y aprovechar para comprar algo de comer.

"Alex" le dijo Maggie cuando la vio frente al carro de comida.

"Maggie" la saludo Alex pagando por sus tacos.

"No hemos hablado desde que quedamos en intentar ser amigas" dijo Maggie caminando a su lado.

"Esta semana no he tenido tiempo, mi trabajo en la DEO, mi entrenamiento, mi mamá estuvo de visita toda la semana por el día de acción de gracias" dijo Alex caminando de regreso a la DEO con su bolsa de comida.

"Suena a una semana muy ocupada. ¿Por qué no vamos al bar esta noche, jugamos unas partidas de pool y nos tomamos unas cervezas?" Pregunto Maggie con una sonrisa.

"Aaaaaa. No quiero ir al bar esta noche" dijo Alex recordando que no bebería nada de alcohol, por ella y por su bebe que pronto llevaría en su vientre.

"Podemos ver una película en tu apartamento. Yo llevo las cervezas y pedimos pizza" dijo Maggie intentando convencer a Alex.

"No sé si Jonn me necesite en el trabajo y además ya no tomo cerveza" dijo Alex sinceramente.

"Pensé que lo intentaríamos, pero solo te inventas excusas para no pasar tiempo conmigo" dijo Maggie con tristeza.

"No son excusas, es verdad. Créeme estoy intentando que seamos amigas, pero pensé que habíamos quedado en ir poco a poco" dijo Alex con suavidad.

"Lo siento, te había dicho que poco a poco y ahora te estoy presionando. Cuando quieras que nos veamos, envíame un mensaje" dijo Maggie con alivio de que Alex no la estaba evitando.

"Gracias por entenderme, pronto te enviare ese mensaje" dijo Alex como promesa.

"Nos vemos pronto" se despidió Maggie.

"Adios" dijo Alex.

Maggie se devolvió para comprar algo de comer y Alex siguió su camino a la DEO. Que coincidencia que las dos querían comer tacos a la misma hora, pensó Alex.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara y Lena terminaron su almuerzo. Lena hizo que Kara se quitara los zapatos y después la llevo a la terraza para que siguieran hablando.

"Lena, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tienes una piscina en tu terraza?" dijo Kara cuando salió a la enorme terraza.

"No lo sé, ese tema no encaja en ninguna de nuestras conversaciones y nunca me preguntaste" dijo Lena sentándose en un sofá.

"Ok, podemos seguir hablando" dijo Kara sentándose en el mismo sofá que Lena, pero con un poco de distancia para poder hablar.

"Primero tengo que decirte que existe una clase de Kriptonita que hace que no distinga entre el bien y el mal, hace que diga cosas que jamás sería capaz de decir y cuando las digo parece que mi cerebro las ha cambiado para que sean crueles y lastimen a las personas" dijo Kara aliviada de poder contarle la verdad a Lena.

"Así que no era alguien controlando tu mente el día en tu apartamento, sino kriptonita en tu sistema. ¿Como estuviste en contacto con esa clase de kritonita?" le pregunto Lena con intriga.

"Ya me había pasado antes, hace dos años le fracture el brazo a Alex y lance a Cat Grant del balcón de Catco, la atrape antes de que cayera. Pero esta vez, fue Lillian la que puso la kriptonita en un edificio y luego lo hizo explotar para que yo fuera hasta allá. No le importo que había personas en el edificio" dijo Kara recordando las amenazas de Lillian.

"¿Mi madre no se cansa de sembrar terror? Su ira hacia ti es irracional" dijo Lena decepcionada.

"¿Cat Grant? Whoa, estuviste a punto de asesinar a la persona que le hace más campaña a Supergirl" hablo de nuevo Lena.

"Por ella también llevo el nombre de Supergirl y era mi consejera cuando estaba en la ciudad. Lena tienes que saber que Lillian sabe que soy Supergirl y me dijo que cuando te enteraras de que te mentí, me odiarías" dijo Kara mirando hacia el suelo.

"No puedes creer en sus palabras, ella es una mentirosa, manipuladora y no me conoce para nada" dijo Lena con comprensión poniendo su mano izquierda en el muslo derecho de Kara. Y Kara le respondió afirmando con su cabeza.

"Empecemos con lo principal, mi nombre es Kara Zor-el, soy de Krypton y he vivido en la tierra desde que tengo 13 años" dijo Kara con un tono serio.

Lena se quedó pensando un momento en el momento que conoció a Kara.

"Lena tienes que presentarte. Dime tu nombre completo y dame la mano" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"No no no no. Buen intento, pero no te diré mi nombre completo. Soy Lena Luthor, soy del planeta tierra y vivo aquí desde que nací, no necesitas saber nada más" le dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Soy reportera, ¿lo sabias? Así que te prometo que lo averiguare" dijo Kara alzando su mano para prometer.

"¿Tienes algún parentesco con Mon-el? Por lo del -EL-" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"No, él es de otro planeta. Superman y yo llevamos el símbolo en nuestros trajes porque representa el nombre nuestra familia y es muy importante para nosotros. Además, mi apellido, Zor-el, es porque ese era el nombre de mi papá" le explico Kara.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

"Supergirl salió en las noticias porque salvo a los tripulantes de un barco. Soy una tonta haciendo una escenita cuando la vida de muchos estaba en peligro. Si me hubieras dicho esto antes, habríamos evitado todo lo de anoche y después de que salvaras a los que iban en el barco hubieras regresado" dijo Lena tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Eso si es mi culpa. Pero estar celosa de Alex ya es otro nivel" dijo Kara para molestar a Lena.

"Yo. Celosa de Alex. ¿Por qué lo estaría?" dijo Lena apenada mirando a Kara, porque si sintió un poquito de celos la noche anterior.

"Solo te estoy molestando. Que quede claro, Alex es mi hermana y tú eres la mujer con la que quiero estar" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena para besarla, pero su teléfono empezó a sonar.

"Uugg" gruño Kara cogiendo su teléfono para contestarlo y Lena dejo salir una risita por la queja de Kara.

.

 _ **Llamada de Alex**_

 _K: Alex ¿Pasa Algo?_  
 _A: Kara, me tenías preocupada, fui a llevarte comida a tu apartamento y no te encontré_  
 _K: ¿Por qué estaría allí?_  
 _A: Porque me dijiste antes de salir que ibas para allá. ¿En dónde estás?_  
 _K: uumm estoy... comiendo ... en un lugar donde venden …. Uuummm ostras ….. tu no lo conoces_  
 _A: ¿Desde cuándo comes ostras? ….. Kara Danvers ¿estas con Alguien?_  
 _K: JAJAJA ALEX ME ENCANTAN LAS OSTRAS, además no estoy con nadie_  
 _A: ¿Quién es?_  
 _K: hablamos después_  
 _A: Kar.._

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

.

"Así que no estas con nadie" dijo Lena parada frente a Kara con una ceja levantada y sus brazos cruzados.

"No quiero que Alex sepa que estoy contigo" dijo Kara parándose para caminar hacia Lena.

"¿Por qué? Alex sabe que soy tu amiga" pregunto Lena un poco triste.

"No estoy lista para contarle a Alex que me gustas. Si le hubiera dicho que estaba contigo me habría bombardeado con sus preguntas. Acuérdate que ella pensaba que tuvimos sexo" le dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos.

"Dile cuando te sientas cómoda, te voy a apoyar en cualquier decisión que tomes" dijo Lena pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Kara porque estaban descalzas y Kara es más alta que ella.

"No es que me averguence de lo que estoy sintiendo, todos han asumido que soy heterosexual y quiero decirles cuando tenga una relación seria, pero la verdad es que me gusta la mujer más increíble y no puedo creer que también le gusto" dijo Kara acomodando el cabello de Lena detrás de sus orejas.

"¿Por qué dijiste que estabas comiendo ostras y no crema de champiñones? Esa fue la peor mentira que he escuchado en mí visa y por eso Alex te descubrió" dijo Lena riéndose de Kara.

"Las ostras fueron lo primero que se me vino a la mente y bueno Alex me puso nerviosa con sus preguntas" dijo Kara sin soltar las mejillas de Lena.

Lena junto sus labios con los de Kara, era un beso desesperado. Se empezaron a mover hasta que la espalda de Kara quedo contra la pared de la terraza.

Kara aprovecho la posición y bajo sus manos hasta las nalgas de Lena y las apretó. Lena subió sus manos hasta el rostro de Kara para profundizar el beso porque no era suficiente. Empezaron de nuevo una guerra con sus lenguas.

Lena sintió como Kara subía sus manos hasta su cadera y en un movimiento rápido cambio sus posiciones hasta que su espalda quedo contra la pared.

Las dos soltaron un gemido, pero ninguna quería perder la batalla que se había formado en sus bocas. Kara levanto a Lena pegándola más a la pared y Lena le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, sintiendo el fuerte abdomen de Kara contra su vagina.

Lena soltó de nuevo un gemido y sintió como la lengua de Kara exploraba toda su boca. Cuando Kara sintió que Lena necesitaba un poco de aire empezó bajar sus besos por la mandíbula hasta que llego a la parte entre la barbilla y el centro del cuello de Lena.

Lena sintió como sus bragas empezaban a mojarse por lo excitada que estaba y apenas se está besando con Kara. Pensó.

Kara se sentía muy excitada así que subió su mano izquierda hasta el seno derecho de Lena y lo apretó con delicadeza. Está obsesionada de los senos de Lena.

"Mi habitación" dijo Lena en un gemido con su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Kara succionaba debajo de su barbilla.

Lena abrazo los hombros de Kara y se siguieron besando mientras Kara las empezaba a mover por la terraza hacia la entrada.

Tenían que pasar por la cocina y Kara no podía aguantar tanto, así que sentó a Lena en la isla de la cocina y empezó a besarle la clavícula.

Lena le saco la camisa del pantalón a Kara, metió sus manos para tocar el abdomen de Kara, pero su traje se lo impedía así que empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Kara seguía besándole su clavícula, pero cuando desabotono el ultimo botón dejo de besarla para quitarse la camisa. Kara llevo sus manos para quitarle su blusa y Lena alzo sus manos para que se la quitara rápido.

Cuando Kara le quito la blusa, Lena se quedó viéndola por un segundo y pudo ver que sus pupilas se habían dilatado, se veía muy poco el azul que tanto le gusta.

Lena es muy hermosa, su brasier negro le queda perfecto y su piel es tan blanca. Por favor Rao que no me llamen para nada, pensó Kara besando de nuevo a Lena.

Kara cargo de nuevo a Lena y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Muy simple el capítulo? Me parece que estoy escribiendo mal. Quería disculparme por si le hice spoiler a alguien, no era mi intención. Smut a la vuelta de la esquina.**


	21. Chapter 21

**SMUT**

Kara siguió besando a Lena mientras la cargaba, estaba tan concentrada en el beso que no vio una mesa y se tropezó haciendo que algo cayera al piso, el sonido de algo quebrarse hizo que se separara del beso.

"Lo siento, no lo vi" le dijo Kara a Lena mirando hacia el florero que estaba roto en el piso.

"Es solo un florero" dijo Lena girando el rostro de Kara para seguir besándola.

Siguió su recorrido por el corredor que llevaba a la habitación y antes de llegar Kara puso de nuevo a Lena contra la pared suavemente.

Kara sostuvo a Lena contra la pared con un brazo en su cintura y con su otra mano empezó a desabotonar el Jean de Lena.

Bajo a Lena de su cintura y con delicadeza le bajo el Jean. Kara toco las piernas desnudas hasta los mulos con las dos manos y cuando miro hacia arriba se encontró con la mirada de Lena llena de lujuria.

Lena se separó de Kara, camino hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a Kara.

Lena tiene un tatuaje en el final de su espalda. Pureza. Es muy sexy. Pensó Kara entrando a la habitación sin dejar de mirarla las nalgas de Lena.

Lena se acercó a Kara para seguir besándola y desabotonarle el pantalón.

Kara no perdió el tiempo y apenas sintió que su pantalón fue desabotonado se lo quito. Kara quedo en su traje de Supergirl, así que se lo quito para que no le estorbara más.

Lena vio como Kara se quitaba el traje y se quedó en su ropa interior blanca.

O por Dios, Kara me va a matar con ese abdomen marcado. Mmmm sus brazos se ven muy fuertes hoy y las piernas tan tonificadas. Pensó Lena tomando la mano de Kara para llevarla hasta la cama.

Kara subió a la cama junto a Lena, pensó que Lena se había acercado para besarla, pero se sorprendió cuando Lena la dejo con la espalda en la cama y paso sus piernas por encima de su cadera.

Lena empezó a desabrocharse el brasier, pero Kara le hablo.

"¿Estas seguras de esto?" le pregunto Kara con ternura y con miedo de que Lena se retractar y no quisiera seguir.

"Si, muy segura ¿tu está segura? " dijo Lena preocupada de haber asustar a Kara.

"Lo estoy" dijo Kara con seguridad. "Permíteme" hablo de nuevo Kara sentándose para pasar sus manos por la espalda de Lena y desabrochar el brasier.

Los senos de Lena quedaron al descubierto. Eran grandes como Kara los imaginaba, sus pezones eran rosados y proporcionales a sus senos.

Sin pensarlo más Kara tomo el pezón izquierdo de Lena en su boca.

"Aaaaaa" Lena gimió cuando sintió la boca de Kara en su pezón, tomo la cabeza de Kara para acercarla más a su seno.

Mientras tenía el rico pezón en su boca, Kara se quitó su brasier y lo lanzo sin importarle donde caería.

Por fin puedo tener el pezón de Lena en mi boca, es tan suave, pero ya está erecto, me encanta. Pensó Kara soltándolo para tomar el pezón derecho en su boca.

"mmmm" gimió Kara en el pezón con tono de delicia. Masajeando el otro pezón con sus dedos para darle la misma atención.

Lena sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría más, sus bragas estaban empapadas, así que empujo a Kara con delicadeza para que quedara acostada.

Kara paso sus manos por la suave espalda de Lena cuando se acomodó encima de ella con un muslo entre sus piernas contra su vulva.

Lena siguió besándola, mientras hacía fricción con su muslo en la vagina de Kara. Después de un beso corto empezó a bajar sus besos, beso su oído, su cuello, el espacio entre sus senos y le dedico tiempo a los senos de Kara tomando uno de los pezones en su boca.

"O Rao" gimió Kara cerrando los ojos.

Lena hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón y empezó a bajar de nuevo sus besos. Beso todo el abdomen de Kara que tanto le gusta.

Cuando bajo más les dio beso a los dos lados de la cadera, tomo las bragas de Kara y las bajo.

Se supone que yo debo estar al mando, no ella. Pensó Kara mientras Lena lanzaba sus panties a un lado de la cama.

Lena empezó a besar a Kara desde sus piernas hasta los muslos. Y Kara separo un poco sus piernas para darle acceso a Lena.

No lo puedo creer, hace unos días pensaba que no podía tener a Kara y ahora la tengo desnuda en mi cama. Pensó Lena acomodándose entre las piernas de Kara.

Beso el interior del muslo de Kara por unos segundos.

"Lena" se quejó Kara porque no avanzan sus besos.

Vio como los fluidos de Kara tenían lubricada la vagina, le sorprendió que no tuviera ni un pelo.

No hizo esperar más a Kara, acomodo su cabello hacia un lado y paso su lengua desde la abertura de su vagina hasta el clítoris.

"AAAA" gimió fuerte Kara sin mover sus piernas para no lastimar a Lena.

Lena empezó su exploración, paso su lengua por todos lados.

"Puedes tomar mi cabello, sé que no me lastimaras" dijo Lena levantándose un poco para ver a Kara.

Kara lo pensó un momento, pero cuando sintió de nuevo la lengua de Lena, puso su mano derecha con delicadeza en la cabeza de Lena.

"O Rao" gimió Kara cuando Lena solo se concentró en su clítoris.

Lena empezó a tocar la entrada de su vagina con un dedo.

"No es buenaaaa.. idea lo que-ee quieres... hacer" le dijo Kara con excitación.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Lena sin entender y volvió a besar su clítoris.

"No sé.. sí es se-seguro, puede que quiebreeeees TUS dedos. Primero…. tendríamos que pro-probar con otra coSA. En oootro mo-momenTo" dijo Kara mientras Lena seguía jugando con su clítoris.

"Está bien" dijo Lena comprendiendo el miedo de Kara. Bajo de nuevo a la abertura de la vagina y empezó a meter la punta de su lengua.

"Lena" gimió Kara sorprendida de que Lena le introdujera la lengua.

El sabor de Kara era adictivo, no quería dejar de probarlo nunca, pensó Lena.

Mientras movía su lengua, Lena empezó a masajear el clítoris de Kara en círculos.

"Aaaaa" gimió Kara y empezó a sentir como la parte baja de su abdomen se contraía.

"Lena, ya cas-si llego" dijo Kara sintiendo que no podría aguantar más.

Lena se arriesgó y metió más su lengua en Kara y sintió como las paredes se apretaron un poco en su lengua, pero no le hicieron ningún daño.

"LENA" Kara gimió fuerte cuando llego a su orgasmo.

Kara cerro un poco sus piernas, pero a Lena no le importo porque no la estaban asfixiando y con su lengua limpio todos los fluidos del orgasmo de Kara.

Lena empezó a subir de nuevo, le dio un último beso en el clítoris, beso el abdomen, entre los senos. Cuando llego al rostro, Kara tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa gigante.

Lena le beso la barbilla y luego junto sus labios con los de Kara, que le respondió el beso sin pensar.

Era muy raro probar sus propios fluidos, pero estaban en la boca de Lena y jamás la rechazaría. Pensó Kara.

Kara se sentía muy feliz y era tiempo de compartir su felicidad con Lena.

El beso volvió a ser necesitado. Rápidamente Kara las giro y estaba vez Lena era la que estaba acostada.

Kara bajo su boca hasta los senos de Lena y los empezó a besar, chupar por todos lados y por último tomo sus pezones en su boca.

No lo puede negar, a ella le encanta los senos de Lena, los podría mirar y besar todo el día. Pensó Kara.

Empezó a repartir besos por el abdomen de Lena y chupar donde podí ó su camino hacia abajo.

Sin perder tiempo le quito las bragas a Lena y se acomodó entre sus piernas para ver la belleza que tenía en frente.

Lena separo sus piernas, y sintió su corazón acelerarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Kara acerco su rostro hasta la vagina rosada y depilada, su nariz quedo atrapada con el olor de la vagina de Lena.

Con sus pulgares empezó a masajear los labios mayores de arriba abajo y viceversa.

Lo hizo varias veces y vio como el clítoris de Lena se hacía más grande y ponía más oscuro.

"Kara, deja de jugar" dijo Lena desesperada.

Kara separo los labios con sus dedos para tener mejor acceso y empezó a hacer lo que quería días atrás en Finlandia, lamio la entrada de la vagina de Lena.

"AAAA Kara" gimió Lena agarrando el pelo de Kara, elevando sus caderas.

Kara sostuvo con firmeza la cadera de Lena con una mano para que no se moviera.

El sabor de Lena era delicioso, es mejor que el Yogurt. Pensó Kara lamiendo de abajo hasta el clítoris y lo succiono.

Como Lena no podía elevar su pelvis, cerro sus piernas atrapando la cabeza de Kara con sus muslos porque sabía que no le haría daño.

Kara succiono de nuevo el clítoris y Lena no pudo controlarse.

"KARAAAA" grito Lena arqueando su espalda llegando al orgasmo. Apretó más la cabeza de Kara con sus muslos, sintió como Kara limpiaba sus fluidos.

Parecía un sueño, estar con Kara en esa posición. Cuando Kara termino de recolectar su fluido con la lengua recostó la cabeza en su muslo.

Se quedaron en silencio, Kara sobando su muslo, Lena acariciando la cabeza de Kara.

Cuando Lena estaba normalizando su respiración, Kara empezó a lamer de nuevo la entrada de la vagina de Lena para lubricarla.

Puso un dedo en la entrada de la vagina y levanto su cabeza para pedirle permiso a Lena. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, las dos soltaron un suspiro. Lena no tuvo que decir palabras, con una sonrisa le respondió.

Kara introdujo su dedo y sintió lo caliente que estaba el interior de Lena.

"mmmm otro" dijo Lena en un gemido cerrando sus ojos.

Kara hizo lo que Lena le pidió, introdujo otro dedo y empezó a moverlos lentamente.

Se siente muy bien, parece que su vagina succionara mis dedos, pensó Kara.

"Mas rápido Kara" dijo Lena con desesperación sintiendo la necesidad de venirse.

Kara pensó en hacerla rogar, pero ella tampoco quería esperar más. Subió hasta que su rostro quedo frente al de Lena y la beso sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

Cuando Lena sintió el cuerpo de Kara encima, puso sus manos en la espalda para abrazarla.

Kara acelero sus movimientos y sintió como las paredes de Lena empezaban a contraerse.

Lena se aferró más fuerte a su cuerpo y Kara puso su mano libre en la cintura de Lena.

"Te quiero Lena" dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos.

"Te quiero mucho Kara" dijo Lena sin dejar de mirarla y la beso.

Kara cambio el ángulo de sus movimientos y Lena no aguanto más.

"KARA" grito Lena en la boca de Kara cuando llego de nuevo al orgasmo.

Se siguieron besando y Kara no saco sus dedos de la vagina de Lena, hasta que sintió el interior de Lena relajado.

"Eres preciosa" dijo Kara mirando el rostro de Lena con ternura.

"Gracias, tu eres perfecta" le dijo Lena con amor.

Se dieron un beso corto, pero con dulzura.

Lena no soltó a Kara del abrazo, así que Kara puso la cabeza en la misma almohada de Lena, la abrazo por la cintura con su brazo derecho y se quedaron dormidas desnudas, sin sabanas cubriéndolas solo se abrigaron la una a la otra con el calor de sus cuerpos. La sonrisa en sus rostros no sé borro.

* * *

 **NOTA: La primera vez que escribo una historia, así que esta es mi primera vez escribiendo Smut. Hice lo mejor que pude, por ustedes que les gusta mi historia. Comenten si les gusto o si soy un fracaso escribiendo esta parte. Gracias por leer.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Apartamento de Kara**

Después de la conversación por teléfono con Kara, Alex fue hasta su apartamento para recoger su laptop y regreso de nuevo al de Kara para hablar con ella cuando regresara.

El hospital le había asignado un código para acceder a los perfiles de los donadores de esperma.

Así que encendió su laptop, tomo un bote de helado que había en la nevera y empezó a buscar el donador perfecto.

Independiente, amable, ingenioso, líder, disciplinado, leal, comprensivo, persistente. Muchas cualidades tenían los diez perfiles que había elegido en esa tarde.

Pasaron las horas, Alex miro su reloj y eran las 11 de la noche y Kara no había llegado a su apartamento.

"¿Con quién estará Kara, por qué no ha llegado?" pregunto Alex en voz alta.

"¿Debería llamarla, que pasa si está en problemas?" Seguía hablando Alex con ella misma.

Si rastreo su teléfono y arruino una cita, se enojará mucho conmigo. Pero ella no estaba viendo a nadie. ¿Qué tanto me oculta Kara? Pensó Alex tratando de descifrar lo que le pasa a su hermana.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena se despertó con ganas de ir al baño.

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro cuando vio a Kara boca abajo, con sus manos bajo la almohada, su pelo despeinado y su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Por fin puedo ver estas nalgas antes no las pude ver, son tan grandes, como me gustaría agarrarlas o darle un manotazo. Pensó Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior sin quitar su mirada de los glúteos de Kara.

Lena salió de su trance y se bajó de la cama sin hacer ruido.

Entro al baño, orino y cuando salió de nuevo a la habitación, cubrió a Kara con las sabanas porque no quería que sintiera frio.

Lena miro la hora eran las 10:30 de la noche, se habían quedado dormidas sin comer.

Salió de la habitación desnuda en busca de su teléfono para pedir comida antes de que Kara despertara hambrienta.

Se acordó que dejo su teléfono en la mesita de la terraza y no pensaba salir desnuda, así que tomo la camisa de Kara que estaba tirada en el piso de la cocina y se la puso.

Salió rápido a la terraza, cogió su teléfono y entro con mucho frio. Vivir en un último piso garantizaba frio en las noches y salir casi desnuda era una tortura.

Lena pidió la comida favorita de Kara, Pizza y Potstickers.

Tomo un poco de agua porque tenía sed y su cuerpo lo sentía adolorido, cansado, pero en una manera satisfactoria, placentera.

.

Lena se sentó en la sala y se puso a revisar su teléfono mientras esperaba la comida.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Lena reviso quien tocaba, el repartidor así que abrió la puerta, pero supo que cometió un error al ver que el repartidor abrió muchos los ojos cuando miro como estaba vestida.

Lena le dio el dinero, le agradeció y cerro rápido la puerta. Estaba tan perdida en su felicidad que se le olvido ponerse unas bragas, pensó.

.

Kara se estiro sin abrir los ojos, cuando sintió que estaba desnuda, abrió los ojos.

¿Dónde estoy? ooo si la habitación de Lena, pensó Kara con una sonrisa girándose para buscar a Lena, pero no la encontró a su lado.

Escucho como tocaron el timbre y agudizo su oído. Era solo un repartidor de comida.

Kara miro el reloj en el cuarto de Lena y sus ojos se agrandaron, eran las 11 de la noche.

¿En qué momento pasaron tantas horas? Cuando estoy con Lena el tiempo pasa volando. Pensó Kara soltando un suspiro.

"Veo que ya despertaste, te traje esto para que comas" dijo Lena con una sonrisa, pasándole una pizza entera y una bolsa llena de Potstickers.

O Rao, se ve muy linda, además me trajo comida. Pensó Kara.

"Eres maravillosa, te ves muy bien con mi camisa" dijo Kara alzando sus cejas varias veces.

"Y tú te ves muy bien, en mi cama, desnuda" dijo Lena con tono coqueto mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Pero se ve mejor contigo desnuda" Kara le devolvió el coqueteo.

"Lo que hicimos fue increíble, nunca me había sentido tan bien" dijo Lena con un suspiro.

"Fue asombroso, poder verte en ese estado tan vulnerable, es un privilegio" le dijo Kara acercándose a Lena para besarla.

El beso no duro mucho porque el estómago de ambas rugió.

.

Comieron en silencio en la cama, dándose besitos cuando podían.

"¿Te quedaras a dormir?" pregunto Lena recogiendo las cajas vacías de comida.

"Si te quitas la camisa y te subes rápido a la cama, entonces si" dijo Kara palmeando a su lado.

"Vuelvo en un minuto, primero tengo que botar esto en la basura" le dijo Lena saliendo de la habitación.

Lena vio el florero roto y pensó que sería mejor recogerlo en la mañana. No quiere hacer esperar a Kara. Pensó.

Aaaagggg no tiene nada debajo de la camisa y puedo ver sus nalgas. Pensó Kara cuando Lena dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Kara no lo podía creer, nunca se había sentido así con alguien, tan feliz, tan ¿enamorada? Pensó Kara suspirando.

.

Lena entro a la habitación, se quitó la camisa y subió a la cama.

Se sentó en los muslos de Kara y paso sus brazos por los hombros.

Kara puso sus manos en la cintura de Lena y se besaron.

"Creía que nunca habías tenido sexo con una mujer" dijo Lena masajeando la parte dorsal de la cabeza de Kara.

"Nunca había estado con una mujer, tu eres la primera ¿Por qué crees eso?" Dijo Kara con intriga.

"Porque fue espectacular, eres la persona con la que he tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida" le dijo Lena besándola.

"Para mi también fue el mejor sexo de mi vida y la razón de que fuera el mejor es que lo hice contigo" dijo Kara bajando su mano derecha a la vagina de Lena y empezó a masajear la entrada.

"Solo dices eso para meterte en mis pantalones" dijo Lena besando el cuello de Kara.

"No puedes decir eso porque me metí en tus pantalones unas horas atrás y además no tienes ningún pantalón en este momento" dijo Kara introduciendo dos dedos en la vagina de Lena suavemente.

"mmmm" gimió Lena bajando sus manos para abrazar a Kara por la cintura y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Kara.

"Tienes razón con la última parte, pero debemos aclarar una cosa, yo me metí en tus pantalones primero" dijo Lena con sueño sin levantar su cabeza del hombro de Kara.

Kara estaba moviendo sus dedos de afuera hacia adentro y viceversa. Hasta que escucho el cansancio en la voz de Lena y dejo su mano quieta.

"¿Por qué paras?" se quejó Lena bostezando.

"Porque te estas quedando dormida" le dijo Kara sacando sus dedos.

"No no no, Kara sigue, puedo resistir" dijo Lena mirándola y Kara pudo ver que Lena no podía tener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo.

Kara se acostó y puso a Lena en su pecho.

"Tenemos muchos días por delante para hacerlo. Duerme princesa" le dijo Kara abrigándolas a ambas con la sabana.

"Te quiero" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en el cuello y cerró los ojos.

"Te quiero" dijo Kara besándole la cabeza, la abrazo y cerro sus ojos.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana cuando Alex recibió una llamada de la DEO por un Alien que estaba secuestrando niños.

Alex se había quedado dormida en el sofá y se sorprendió cuando vio que su hermana no llego a dormir. Cuando la vea, me tendrá que decir todo, pensó.

Alex salió rápido hacia la DEO y le envió un mensaje a Kara que decía, no importa con quien estés, te necesito en la base en cinco minutos.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara despertó por el sonido de su teléfono. Tenía abrazada a Lena desde atrás, pero la mano que debería estar en la cintura, estaba entre los muslos de Lena, parece que su mano tiene un imán y busca siempre la vagina de Lena.

De la manera más lenta saco su mano, se levantó de la cama y tomo el teléfono que estaba el bolsillo de su pantalón tirado en el piso al lado de la cama.

Genial tengo que ir a la DEO, pensó Kara con sarcasmo.

Kara se puso su traje muy rápido.

"Cariño, vuelve a la cama" le dijo Lena sin abrir los ojos y con voz dormilona.

"No puedo, tengo que ir a la DEO" dijo Kara triste de dejar a Lena sola, en la cama, desnuda y con su rostro tan tierno. Es como un ángel, pensó Kara.

"Ok" dijo Lena abrazando la almohada que tenía el olor de Kara.

Kara deseaba volver a la cama con Lena, despertar juntas, ducharse juntas, desayunar juntas, ir al trabajo juntas, pero tenia que ir a la DEO, no se convirtió en Supergirl para modelar su traje, tenía un compromiso con los ciudadanos de National City y el mundo. Pensó Kara.

"Dejare mi ropa aquí, perdón por el desorden. Nos vemos en Catco" dijo Kara dándole un beso en el hombro a Lena y se acordó que dejaron tirada la ropa donde se la quitaron.

Cubrió bien a Lena con la sabana, salió al balcón que había en la habitación y antes de salir volando, cerró la puerta para que no entrara viento a la habitación y Lena no se enfermara.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara llego a la base con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ayer fue el día más maravilloso de mi vida. Le dije la verdad a Lena sobre Supergirl, no se enojó conmigo, fue muy comprensiva, fortalecimos nuestra relación. Tengo que preparar algo para pedirle que sea mi novia. Pensó Kara caminando hacia donde estaban Alex y Winn.

"Que gran sonrisa ¿ganaste un bono de Potstickers gratis para toda la vida?" dijo Winn cuando vio la felicidad de su amiga, no veía esa sonrisa hace tiempo. Pensó el.

"O no, jajaja. solo que vi un aumm un video en Instagram de aaaa una perrita, si una perrita con una capa de Supergirl" mintió Kara, riéndose nerviosa para disimular su sonrisa.

Alex cerro un poco sus ojos para mirar a Kara. No lo podía creer su hermana paso la noche con alguien y le dejo más feliz que nunca. Pensó Alex.

O no, Alex va a empezar con el interrogatorio muy pronto ¿qué le voy a decir? Pensó Kara mirando a otro lado para evitar la mirada de su hermana.

Se reunieron con Jonn para hablar del Alien, las pistas que tienen. Y Supergirl salió a buscarlo.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

La alarma que indicaba que era hora de despertarse sonó. Lena tomo su teléfono y la apago.

Miro hacia su derecha, Kara no estaba a su lado. Lena se sentó en la cama preocupada de que Kara se hubiera arrepentido de lo que paso, hasta que recordó que Kara tuvo que irse a la DEO.

.

Lena se ducho, la semana apenas empezaba, tiene un montón de reuniones en Catco y L-Corp. Una reunión para hacer unas mejoras en el hospital de niños.

Recogió su cabello mojado en una toalla. Se paro enfrente del espejo de su baño.

"O por Dios" dijo Lena cuando vio su cuello, sus senos y abdomen lleno de chupetones.

Los chupetones en los senos y el abdomen los puedo tapar con la ropa, pero los del cuello tendré que maquillarlos y estar retocándolos todo el día para que nadie los vea. Pensó Lena.

Se vistió con una falda roja, camisa blanca, tacones negros. Se ondulo el cabello, se puso maquillaje con tonos suaves y labial carmesí.

.

Ya arreglada empezó a recoger la ropa tirada, el pantalón y la camisa de Kara, su brasier y bragas en la habitación. En el corredor estaba su Jean y el florero roto que no quiso recoger anoche, su blusa en la cocina, los zapatos de Kara al lado de la puerta de la terraza.

Después de acomodar la ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia, desayuno y salió de su penthouse hacia Catco.

* * *

 **NOTA: Lo siento, no tenia mi laptop así que no podía escribir. Este es el capitulo de ayer marte, el del miércoles lo subiré mañana en la tarde y por la noche subo el capítulo que corresponde. Tratare de alargar los capítulos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer.**


	23. Chapter 23

**DEO**

Kara no tuvo suerte, no encontró el Alien ni los niños. Regreso a la DEO y antes de ir a su apartamento, Alex la detuvo.

"Tú y yo tenemos que hablar" le dijo Alex con tono serio, pero con una sonrisita.

"Alex tengo que irme, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo" dijo Kara tratando de huir.

"¿Dónde estabas anoche? Y no me digas que tu apartamento porque me quede esperándote hasta que regresaras y no lo hiciste" dijo Alex cruzando sus brazos.

"Yo. Uufff" dijo Kara sin saber que decir.

"Estaba con... Lena" dijo Kara nerviosa.

"Y por eso tanto misterio. Kara solo tenías que decirme que estabas con tu mejor amiga y que harían una pijamada" dijo Alex con comprensión.

"Aaaaa sí que tonta soy, solo estaba con mi mejor amiga, no tenía por qué actuar así" dijo Kara aliviada de que Alex no sospechara nada, pero se sentía triste por mentirle a su hermana.

"Lena te obligo a comer otra cosa que no te gusta, primero col verde, ayer ostras. Y creo que me mentiste porque crees que me pondría celosa de que pases mas tiempo con Lena que conmigo, pero no me importa Lena es una excelente amiga para ti y puedo compartirte un poquito con ella" le dijo Alex acariciando su hombro.

Kara no estaba segura si podía mentirle por mas tiempo a su hermana. Sentía que tenia que gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba pasando.

Kara se despidió, se fue a su apartamento. Se puso un pantalón gris, camisa blanca, un sweater rojo y zapatos negros.

* * *

 **Catco**

"Lena, te ves muy bella" dijo James cuando vio a Lena.

"Muchas gracias James, empezamos con nuestra reunión" dijo Lena con su voz de jefa caminado hacia la sala de reuniones.

James tenía que admitirlo, Lena es una Luthor pero tenía un cuerpo y un rostro deseable.

.

Kara estaba en su escritorio, no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, miraba hacia los lados buscando a Lena, pero no la había visto en toda la mañana, ni a la hora del almuerzo.

La invitare a cenar y después le pediré que sea mi novia, pensaba Kara cuando escucho la voz de James.

"¿Por qué no salimos esta noche, así puedo conocerte mejor?" le dijo James a alguien.

"¿Esta noche?" dijo Lena y Kara sintió como el enojo se apoderaba de ella.

James no conoce el código de amigos, no puede invitar a salir a mi futura novia. Aaaaagg no puedo culpar a James, él no sabe que Lena me gusta. Pensó Kara caminando hacia donde estaban Lena y James.

"James, eres muy amable..." estaba diciendo Lena, pero Kara la interrumpió.

"Hola James. Lena" saludo Kara con una sonrisa cuando vio lo hermosa que estaba Lena.

Los dos la saludaron con una sonrisa, pero el brillo en los ojos de Lena cuando vio a Kara nadie lo tiene.

"Entonces Lena, ¿te gustaría tener esa cita?" pregunto de nuevo James.

Kara mordió fuerte y Lena vio que la mandíbula de Kara se tensaba, pero Kara trataba de disimularla con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento James, esta noche no puedo" dijo Lena con amabilidad.

"Ok, otra noche será" le dijo James, se despidió de ambas y se fue a su oficina.

.

"Kara no tienes por qué ponerte celosa" le dijo Lena en un susurro, tomándola suavemente del brazo para llevarla a un lugar donde no las escucharan.

"No estoy celosa" dijo Kara con seriedad, tocando sus gafas.

"Estas celosa de James Olsen, tu amigo" dijo Lena levantando su ceja izquierda.

"Si, estoy celosa. No puedo hacer nada. Lo siento" dijo Kara agachando la cabeza.

"No tienes por qué sentirte celosa, te dije que quería estar contigo, solo contigo" dijo Lena tomando el rostro de Kara en sus manos.

"Lena, alguien puede vernos" dijo Kara alejándose suavemente de Lena. Solo con verla ya quería besarla, así que tenía que alejarse para no cometer un error.

"Crees que tienes el derecho de ponerte celosa, cuando ni siquiera quieres que sepan lo que estamos sintiendo la una por la otra" dijo Lena con rabia porque Kara se alejó de ella.

"Mejor me voy, no quiero que peleemos por esto" dijo Kara caminando hacia su escritorio.

"Vienes, interrumpes a James, le digo que no a su invitación, me rechazas porque toque tú rostro y sales corriendo" le dijo Lena enojada con voz baja.

"No estoy huyendo, no quiero que tengamos esta conversación estando enojadas y en el trabajo. Pero si tanto quieres salir con James solo hazlo" dijo Kara lo más calmada posible.

"Yo no dije que quisiera aceptar la inv..." estaba diciendo Lena cuando Sam llego.

"Lena, vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión en L-Corp" dijo Sam apenas vio a Lena.

Sam saludo a Kara y pudo ver la tensión entre sus amigas. Kara se despidió diciendo que tenía que seguir trabajando en un informe.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo tú y Kara?" Pregunto Sam preocupada.

"Llegamos tarde a la reunión" dijo Lena sin querer hablar del tema.

Lena estaba muy enojada, James no le gusta y apenas vio que Kara no estaba conforme con la propuesta de James, ella lo rechazo. Ahora Kara cree que quiero salir con él. Aaaaggg odio que Kara este enojada.

.

Ya no puedo invitarla a cenar esta noche y mucho menos pedirle que sea mi novia. Que le pasa a James invitarla a una cita después de hablar cosas horribles de ella a sus espaldas. Pensó Kara intentando tranquilizarse.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

 **Oficina de Sam**

Después de la reunión, Lena y Sam terminaron de discutir de un nuevo proyecto en la oficina.

"¿Ahora si me vas a decir por que peleaban Kara y tú?" pregunto Sam todavía preocupada por sus dos amigas.

"No importa, es algo de trabajo" mintió Lena tocándose la sien. El día ha sido estresante y ahora tiene dolor de cabeza.

"Es muy raro verlas peleadas, siempre están la una para la otra sin importar que" dijo Sam con rostro de comprensión.

"Si, lo sé. Pero algunas veces dos personas no están de acuerdo en algo o la otra persona comprende mal tus palabras o te rech…." Estaba diciendo Lena, pero se detuvo antes de decir que Kara rechazo su caricia y Sam se entere de lo que esta pasando entre Kara y ella.

"Entonces debes hablar con Kara, solucionar el problema, si ella comprendió mal algo que le dijiste, dile lo que de verdad querías decir" le aconsejo Sam.

"Espero que las cosas se solucionen" dijo Lena caminando hacia la puerta.

"Yo también, no puedo tener a mis mejores amigas peleadas" dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Catco**

Eran las 8 de la noche, todos se estaban yendo.

"No sabia que a ti y a Lena les gustaba combinar su ropa" dijo James cuando subieron al ascensor.

O no lo había notado, Lena y yo tenemos los mismos colores en la ropa. Pensó Kara y no le respondió a James.

"Kara, no sabes si Lena tiene novio" le pregunto James cuando iban bajando en el ascensor.

UUUGGG porque tiene que seguir con el tema, pensó Kara.

"No, no tiene" dijo Kara sin mirar a James. Parece que quiere tener algo con Lena, pensó de nuevo Kara.

"Genial, mañana la volveré a invitar a cenar" dijo James con alegría.

.

Kara salió del ascensor, sin saber que hacer. Empezó a caminar hasta que llegó aun carrito de comida rápida. La comida era lo único que la iba a animar. Compro diez perros calientes y camino hasta el parque mas cercano para comerlos tranquila.

"Caminas muy rápido" Kara escucho a Lena decir y giro su cabeza para mirarla.

Kara no le dijo nada, solo la miro y Lena se sentó en la banca con ella.

"Te busqué en la oficina, pero no estabas, así que salí a caminar, te vi con la bolsa de comida y te seguí hasta aquí para que aclaremos lo que paso" dijo Lena.

"Me entendiste mal, no quiero tener nada romántico con James. Lo único que quiero es que tú y yo seamos novias, que estemos la una para la otra, crecer juntas como persona, ver películas juntas. La única persona con la que quiero pasar las festividades es contigo, eres la única persona que quiero besar, la única con la que quiero tener sexo y la única con la que quiero pelear por ver un capítulo de nuestra serie sin mi" dijo Lena con amor.

"No es eso, los celos me segaron, pero entiendo que te enojaras conmigo. Tu quieres estar conmigo y no te importa que nadie lo sepa, pero yo no se como decirle esto a mi hermana" dijo Kara mirando a Lena a los ojos.

"Las dos cometimos errores, yo te había dicho que te apoyaría en cualquier decisión y lo primero que hago es presionarte" dijo Lena parándose para acercase a Kara.

"Te iba a invitar a cenar esta noche, adornar con velas, comprarte flores. Se que te mereces lo mejor, pero no puedo esperar. Lena Luthor ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" dijo Kara con nervios, parándose frente a Lena.

"SI, es un honor" dijo Lena emocionada abrazando a Kara por los hombros, Kara la abrazo por la cintura y juntaron sus bocas.

.

Maggie estaba haciendo un recorrido de rutina, cuando vio a dos personas, besándose en el parque, a las nueve de la noche. Parqueo su vehículo para ver mejor.

No puede ser Kara y Lena Luthor se están besando. No parece que fuera la primera vez que lo hacen, además se ven muy felices. ¿Qué tanto me he perdido ahora que no estoy con Alex? Ahora lo entiendo, Kara hablaba de Lena, la miraba con ojos de enamorada y la defendía sin importar que. Kara y Lena tienen una relación. Pensó Maggie encendiendo el carro para seguir su recorrido.

"Quieres ir a mi penthouse" le pregunto Lena a Kara.

.

"Si, pero puede que tenga que volar a la DEO. Estamos buscando unos niños que está secuestrando un Alien" dijo Kara caminando al lado de Lena.

"No me importa que vayas, me interesa que vuelas" dijo Lena con ternura.

Kara se quedo mirando a Lena con una sonrisa y ojos de amor.

Tomaron un taxi porque Lena le dijo a su chofer que se fuera a descansar.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena le presto una pijama a Kara como la de la otra vez, pantalón y blusa. Ella se puso una sudadera azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pusieron una película de terror porque esa era que quería ver Lena y Kara quería complacer a su novia.

Kara es mi novia, no lo puedo creer la mujer de mis sueños es MI NOVIA. Pensó Lena mordiéndose el labio.

Kara se acomodo en el lado derecho de la L y Lena se sentó entre sus piernas.

.

La película iba en la mitad, pero a Kara no le importaba lo que estaba pasando en la pantalla.

Con disimulo empezó a tocar las rodillas de Lena y subió sus manos hasta los muslos, metió su mano derecha por debajo de la sudadera hasta que llego al resorte de las bragas de Lena y metió su mano.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena cuando sintió la mano de Kara en su vagina y abrió un poco sus piernas para que Kara tuviera mejor acceso.

Kara empezó a masajear el clítoris de Lena en círculos. Lena inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y la puso en el hombro izquierdo de Kara.

"Eres hermosa" le dijo Kara besando el lado derecho del cuello de Lena y acelero sus movimientos en el clítoris, cuando sintió que Lena iba a llegar al orgasmo paro.

"¿Por qué paras?" le pregunto Lena quejándose.

"Quiero que me ruegues" dijo Kara con un poco de pena, todavía no tenía la confianza con ella misma para hacer y decir lo que quiere.

"¿Por favor?" dijo Lena de una manera no convincente, así que Kara empezó de nuevo.

El clítoris de Lena estaba muy hinchado y el olor de su excitación estaba volviendo loca a Kara.

Cuando sintió de nuevo que el cuerpo de Lena se tensiono, paro sus movimientos.

"No Kara" se quejó Lena. De verdad, Lena no creía que hablaba en serio, pensó Kara.

"Ya sabes que tienes que hacer y esta vez dilo de verdad" dijo Kara con una voz de mando.

"Kara" le advirtió Lena.

"Entonces sigamos viendo la película" dijo Kara mirando hacia el televisor y moviendo su mano para sacarla de las bragas de Lena.

"No Kara, por favor, por favor sigue" le dijo Lena con deseo.

"Quítate las bragas, súbete la sudadera hasta la cintura, y pon tus piernas sobre mis rodillas" le ordeno Kara.

Kara habla enserio, no creí que fuera tan mandona, pensó Lena.

Lena hizo lo que Kara le pidió, se quitó las bragas rápidamente, subió su sudadera hasta la cintura, se sentó en los muslos de Kara, subió sus piernas en la de Kara y su vagina quedo expuesta.

En esa posición Kara bajo la mano de nuevo a su vagina, podía sentir como chorreaba fluidos en el asiento por lo excitada que estaba sintiendo.

Kara con la mano derecha empezó a jugar con el clítoris de Lena.

Su mano izquierda la metió por debajo de la sudadera y empezó a apretar el seno izquierdo de Lena.

"Kara, no creo que puuueda aguantar" le dijo Lena en un gemido.

"No quiero que aguantes, quiero que hagas lo que te pedí hace un momento" dijo Kara introduciendo dos dedos en la vagina de Lena.

"Aaaaaa Kara más rápido" gimió Lena. Y Kara dejo su mano quieta.

"Nooo" Lena no quería jugar más, así que bajo su mano izquierda y empezó a masajear su clítoris.

"Te estas portando muy mal Lena" dijo Kara agarrando delicadamente la mano de Lena que tenía en el clítoris, la paso por la cintura y con su propia mano la retuvo ahí.

Desde cuando Kara era la que tiene el control, yo soy Lena Luthor, no pienso rogar, pensó Lena con orgullo.

Kara volvió mover su mano, estaba introduciendo y sacando sus dedos lentamente, la respiración de Lena era muy fuerte. Cuando sintió las paredes de la vagina empezar a apretar sus dedos, Kara los saco.

Lena sentía que iba a llorar, Kara le había negado el orgasmo muchas veces. No podía seguir así.

"Kara ..." iba a decir algo Lena, pero Kara no la dejo.

"Silencio Lena, ahora quiero ver la película" dijo Kara para lograr su objetivo.

"Kara, no más juegos, por favor deja que me venga" dijo Lena desesperada de que Kara no siguiera lo que comenzó.

"Una última oportunidad" dijo Kara volviendo a introducir sus dedos.

"Si, si" gimió Lena y tiro de nuevo su cabeza hacia atrás en el hombro de Kara.

El cuerpo de Lena se estaba tensionando, pero esta vez Lena haría lo que Kara le pidió.

"Por favor Kara, sigue, hazme llegar" dijo Lena con deseo y desesperación.

"No era tan difícil" Dijo Kara y acelero el movimiento de su mano.

"AAAA KARA" gimió Lena cuando llego al orgasmo, intento cerrar sus piernas, pero Kara no la dejo hasta que su orgasmo termino.

Kara saco sus dedos, Lena cerro las piernas y se giró para quedar frente a frente con Kara.

"mmmm delicioso" dijo Kara cuando metió los dos dedos con los fluidos de Lena a su boca y los limpio.

"No es justo, tú puedes hacerme lo que quieras. Voy a comprar un pene para que probemos si tu vagina es segura" dijo Lena sentada en los muslos de Kara y la beso.

El beso era intenso, Lena no permitiría que Kara tuviera el control cuando tengan sexo, así que ella tomara el mando esta vez.

Empezó a besar el cuello de Kara y le llego un mensaje a Kara.

Lena se bajó del regazo de Kara para que tomara el teléfono.

"Lo siento, tengo que ir a la DEO" dijo Kara, fue rápido a la habitación y volvió vestida con su traje de Supergirl.

"No estoy segura cuanto tiempo tardare" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la boca a Lena que estaba sentada.

"Dejare la puerta del balcón abierta" dijo Lena de volviéndole el beso.

"Te quiero" dijo Kara antes de irse.

"Te quiero, cuídate" le dijo Lena.

Kara fue hasta la terraza y salió volando a la DEO.

* * *

 **NOTA: este es el capitulo de anoche, espero que les guste. Recuerden que también hay otro capitulo esta noche. Gracias por leer.**


	24. Chapter 24

**DEO**

Kara llego a la base, algunas personas reconocieron el Alien y avisaron a la policía.

Un equipo de la DEO ya había salido para el lugar y Kara fue como refuerzo para capturarlo.

.

 _ **Media hora después**_

Kara volvió con el sospechoso, Jonn leyó su mente y Alex lo llevo a la sala de interrogatorio.

Jonn preparo un equipo para ir al lugar donde estaban los niños.

"Supergirl quédate aquí, la policía y nuestro equipo se encargarán de hacer el resto del trabajo" dijo Jonn.

"No, iré con ustedes, no sabemos si tiene un cómplice y quiero que los niños estén a salvo" dijo Kara y voló hacia el lugar donde estaban los niños.

No dejo que Jonn le hablara.

* * *

 **Frabica abandonada**

Cuando Supergirl llego al lugar, espero a que llegara el equipo.

Entraron y lo que Kara vio, le partió el corazón.

Los once niños desaparecidos estaban tirados en un rincón. Muertos.

Supergirl no se movió de su lugar, vio como la policía sacaba los cuerpos cubiertos de los niños, como tomaban unas neveras portátiles con los órganos de los niños.

Kara no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que Jonn le ordeno que regresara a la DEO.

Kara voló hasta la DEO.

* * *

 **DEO**

"Hey Kara" le dijo Alex abrazándola.

Kara le respondió el abrazo y se puso a llorar.

"Alex, eran solo unos niños de ocho años. Y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos" dijo Kara separándose del abrazo.

"No es tu culpa Kara. El único culpable es ese hombre que los secuestro y les quitó la vida para hacerse rico vendiendo sus órganos" dijo Alex con tristeza por las familias que deben estar sufriendo por la muerte de los niños.

"Si nos hubieran reportado antes el caso, tal vez habríamos salvado a algún niño" dijo Kara limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Piensa en todos los niños que salvamos, ya ese hombre no estará en las calles haciendo daño" dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Tienes razón ¿Como va la elección?" Pregunto Kara.

"Ya tengo diez finalistas, esta noche iré a tu apartamento para que me ayudes a elegir" le dijo Alex para subirle el animo a su hermana.

"Si, me parece genial. En unos meses seré tía y te prometo que hare de todo para protegerlos a ambos, a ti y al bebe" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Ok, primero tengo que elegir un donador, tal vez el otro año pueda ser mamá y tu tía. Se que siempre estarás ahí para protegernos, como yo lo hare contigo. Pero por ahora ve a tu apartamento y descansa" dijo Alex con ternura.

"Deberías hacer lo mismo" dijo Kara más calmada.

Las hermanas se despidieron y Kara voló a su apartamento para llevar la ropa que usaría mañana.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara abrió la puerta del balcón y entro a la habitación. Lena está dormida con su libro en el pecho y ¿gafas? Lena usa gafas y nunca la había visto usándolas. Pensó Kara.

En silencio, Kara dejo el bolso con su ropa en el piso y se puso la pijama. Se acerco a Lena, le quito el libro y las gafas con mucho cuidado para no despertarla.

Volvió a su lado de la cama, se metió debajo de la sabana junto a Lena. Abrazo a Lena por la cintura con su brazo derecho y puso su cabeza en la almohada de Lena. Estar junto a ella me hace sentir más tranquila, pensó Kara.

Eran solo unos niños, ese hombre cambio la vida de inocentes por dinero, no le importo asesinarlos. Pobre los padres que perdieron a sus hijos. No sabría que hacer si a mis hijos le pasara lo mismo. Pensó Kara con tristeza acariciando el abdomen de Lena con la palma de su mano.

Kara se quedó dormida escuchando el corazón de Lena con su mano en el abdomen.

.

 _ **Horas después**_

Sonó el teléfono de Lena indicando que eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

"Nooo" gruño Kara abrazando a Lena que estaba acostada encima de ella.

Las piernas de Lena estaban entre las de ella, sus pelvis estaban en contacto y Lena tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de Kara.

Kara estiro su brazo, tomo el teléfono de Lena, apago la alarma y cuando Lena se iba a parar no la dejo.

"Quedémonos así un ratito más" dijo Kara sin soltarla.

"Kara, si no nos levantamos ahora llegaremos tarde al trabajo" dijo Lena dándole un beso en el cuello a Kara.

"Eres la jefa, puedes llegar unos minutos tarde" dijo Kara tratando de convencer a su novia. Mi novia, Lena Luthor la mujer más increíble en el mundo es mi novia, pensó Kara con una sonrisa.

"Buen intento, pero odio llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, no importa si soy la jefa" dijo Lena zafándose del agarre de Kara y le dio un beso rápido con la boca cerrada.

"Esta bien, vea a ducharte, mientras yo hago el desayuno" dijo Kara sentándose en la cama estirando sus brazos.

Lena se quito la sudadera azul y sus bragas, se giro para pedirle a Kara su teléfono.

"Lena ¿Qué te paso?" dijo Kara abriendo los ojos cuando vio los senos, el abdomen y el cuello lleno de chupetones.

"Algo que yo llamo, mi novia me paso por encima" dijo Lena para molestar a Kara.

"Lo siento mucho, ¿te duele?" dijo Kara tocando uno de los chupetones en los senos de Lena.

"Cariño, es un chupetón, no un golpe. Pero tenemos que aclarar que no me gustan y mucho menos en mi cuello donde todos lo pueden ver" le dijo Lena con un tono serio.

"Entendido, menos chupetones y no en el cuello" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación para hacer el desayuno.

.

Kara preparo panqueques, cocino tocino, pico manzana, fresas, mango para hacer una ensalada, preparo jugo de naranja porque sabe que a Lena le encanta, el café no puede faltar y antes de que Lena saliera, voló a comprar flores.

Acomodo todo en el comedor y junto al plato de Lena puso dos tulipanes rojos.

"Kara, todo se ve muy delicioso" dijo Lena cuando vio lo que preparo Kara.

"Gracias, desayuna mientras me ducho y arreglo" dijo Kara caminando rápido hacia la habitación.

Lena se sentó a desayunar, antes de empezar a comer cogió los tulipanes rojos y aspiró su aroma. ¿En que momento salió Kara a comprar estas flores? Pensó Lena.

"Ok, hora de desayunar" dijo Kara regresando al comedor, ya lista para comenzar el día.

"Eso fue muy rápido, apenas voy a empezar a desayunar" dijo Lena levantando su ceja izquierda.

"No me quería perder la oportunidad de desayunar contigo" dijo Kara empezando a comer.

"Eres muy dulce. Gracias por las flores, están muy lindas" dijo Lena tomando una mano de Kara.

"Quería comprarte un ramo, pero son muchas para poner junto al plato" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la mano que tenia agarrada.

Lena se rio y continuaron el desayuno, hablando lo que harían en el día. Cuando terminaron se cepillaron los dientes, revisaron que no les faltara nada y salieron a Catco.

* * *

 **DEO**

Alex estaba en su laboratorio pensando que hoy empezaría sus controles de ovulación y le inyectarían hormona. Le mando un mensaje a Kara para decirle la hora que tenía la cita.

"Alex te estaba buscando" dijo Maggie desde la puerta.

"Maggie, que sorpresa" le dijo Alex invitándola a pasar.

"El caso de los niños fue horrible ¿Cómo esta Kara? La vi anoche en la fábrica, llorando" dijo Maggie con preocupación. Anoche estaba muy feliz con Lena y después tuvo que ver esos niños muertos, pensó Maggie.

"Kara esta mejor, los que deben estar destrozados son los padres de esos niños. Ellos los esperaron nueve meses para que nacieran, los vieron sonreír, como aprendieron a caminar, su primer día de clase. En fin, cosas que solo ellos entienden" dijo Alex pensando todo lo que sufriría si a su hija o hijo le pasara algo malo.

"Tienes razón y tu ¿Cómo estás? " le pregunto Maggie.

"Siento que las cosas están mejorando con el pasar de los días" dijo Alex con una sonrisa sincera.

"Bien, nos vemos después" dijo Maggie despidiéndose.

"Adiós" le dijo Alex.

Hijos con Maggie, que triste que no puede ser. Pensó Alex.

* * *

 **Catco**

Era la hora del almuerzo, Lena y Kara no se veían desde que se despidieron en el ascensor, con un nos vemos más tarde.

"Lena" dijo Kara entrando en el ascensor donde solo iban Lena y ella. Apenas se cerraron las puertas Lena tomo el rostro de Kara en sus manos y la beso.

Kara no tardó en responderle el beso, cuando iban a llegar al primer piso Lena se alejó y limpio alrededor de la boca de Kara muestras de su labial. Saco un espejo de su bolso, también limpio su labial corrido y se aplico mas para retocar su boca.

"¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? " le pregunto Lena saliendo del ascensor.

"De querer, si quiero. Pero no puedo, voy a almorzar con Alex" dijo Kara disculpándose.

"O no, esta bien. Salúdala de mi parte" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Yo le digo, nos vemos mas tarde" dijo Kara queriendo besarla antes de irse, pero estaban en la entrada de Catco.

"Nos vemos" dijo Lena y salió rumbo a su carro.

Kara se fue al encuentro con su hermana.

* * *

 **Hospital**

La doctora determino que Alex podía comenzar con las inyecciones de hormonas y en 15 días podría inseminarse.

"15 días" dijo Alex pensativa.

"Señorita Danvers, no tiene que iniciar el proceso ahora. Puede esperar otro año" dijo la doctora Tajran.

"No, estoy muy segura de mi decisión. Quiero empezar hoy" dijo Alex con seguridad. Kara tomo su mano porque apoyaría a su hermana en cualquier decisión respecto al embarazo.

"Muy bien, te inyectare hoy, pero las demás dosis te las aplicaras en casa" le dijo la doctora.

"¿Cuándo tiene que volver?" pregunto Kara.

"En dos días tiene que volver para que le realicemos una ecografía transvaginal y tomar una muestra de sangre" respondió la doctora.

La doctora Tajran inyecto a Alex y le enseño como hacerlo. Se despidieron de la doctora, ya afuera del hospital hablaron.

"Decías que el proceso se tardaría y en unos días te inseminaran" dijo Kara muy feliz.

"¿Crees que estoy tomando una decisión muy apresurada?" pregunto Alex.

"Si de verdad quieres algo, ¿por qué tienes que esperar hasta que no puedas hacerlo o tenerlo?" le dijo Kara.

"Eres la mejor hermana del universo" dijo Alex abrazando a Kara.

"No puede ser cierto, porque yo tengo la mejor hermana del universo" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa gigante.

* * *

 **Catco**

Termino el día laboral, Lena estaba hablando con James de unos cambios en la revista. Cuando terminaron, James se decidió y cambio el temo.

"Lena, pensaste en mi invitación. Podemos ir a un bar y hablar un poco" dijo James con una sonrisa.

"Lo lamento James, pero no puedo. Tengo que revisar unas propuestas de L-Corp" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la salida.

"No importa, el fin de semana lo podemos hacer" dijo James insistiendo.

"No puedo decirte que sí. Buena noche James" le dijo Lena y se fue.

.

Kara estaba saliendo del edificio cuando Lena la llamo.

"Kara, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?" le pregunto Lena con alegría.

"Lena, aaaggg no puedo. Le dije a Alex que estaría con ella esta noche" dijo Kara regañándose internamente por no repartir bien su tiempo.

"Tranquila Kara, nos veremos mañana" le dijo Lena abrazándola.

"Nos vemos mañana, gracias por entender" dijo Kara devolviéndole el abrazo.

Las dos siguieron su camino por separado.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Después de comer y ponerse la pijama. Alex y Kara empezaron a discutir los pro y contras de los diez finalistas.

Al final quedaron cinco, la descripción de uno de ellos decía que tiene cabello color castaño oscuro y liso, ojos color cafés, tez blanca, estatura promedia, una sonrisa contagiosa y hoyuelos tiernos en sus mejillas. Cuando leyó que tenía hoyuelos, Alex se acordó de Maggie.

"El donador 318 es el elegido" dijo Alex con felicidad.

"El próximo año seré tía, esto hay que celebrarlo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa, parándose rápido para traer helado.

Cuando Alex puso una película y Kara volvió al sofá con el helado, Alex hablo.

"Ahora que estamos solas, puedes decirme la verdad" dijo Alex mirando con ternura a su hermana.

Kara se quedo en silencio, no estaba segura de lo que Alex le estaba preguntando, pero tenia que ser algo sobre la llamada de del otro día.

"¿Desde cuando Lena y tu están teniendo sexo? ¿me mentiste el día de acción de gracias?" dijo Alex con calma.

"No te mentí ese día….UUUFFF el día que llamaste y te dije que estaba comiendo ostras, ese día fue nuestra primera vez" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Kara, ¿Por qué no me habías contado? Sabes que jamás te juzgare. Y además lo sospechaba, cuando regresaste de Finlandia estabas feliz, Lena y tu se comportaban diferente. Ayer me confirmaste que era verdad cuando aterrizaste en la DEO con una sonrisa que nunca había visto" dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Realmente lo siento Alex, no sabia como decírtelo. No quería hacerte sentir mal, no quería dañar tu momento de felicidad con lo de la inseminación" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Kara, tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Sabes que Lena me cae bien y me alegra que estén juntas" le dijo Alex con honestidad.

"Gracias, no sabes lo tranquila que me siento hablando contigo de esto" dijo Kara abrazando a Alex.

"Cuéntame como fue la primera vez" dijo Alex con intriga saliendo del abrazo.

"ummm jajaja…. Lena es maravillosa, no pensé que me podía sentir así con alguien. Fue perfecto" le dijo Kara con un poco de pena.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de Supergirl?" pregunto Alex.

"Aaaa uu Yo. aaa" Kara trato de decir algo, pero no le salió.

"Ya le dijiste, por eso tus ojos están tan brillantes de felicidad" dijo Alex cerrando un poco sus ojos.

"Si, le dije y tuvimos una plática interesante" dijo Kara con una sonrisa acordándose de lo que hicieron después de terminar la conversación.

"Tu le tienes que decir a Jonn, yo no pienso ayudarte en esto. Mucha suerte" dijo Alex comiendo helado.

"Jonn no es tan duro como todos creen" dijo Kara intentando demostrar calma.

Siguieron viendo la película y Kara le contó que Lena era su novia.

.

 _ **23:40 Para Lena Luthor**_

 _Te extraño un montón, dulces sueños. Te quiero princesa._

 _ **23:42 De Lena Luthor**_

 _También_ _te extraño, pero nos veremos en unas horas. Te quiero Cariño._

 _._

Kara leyó el mensaje y quedo con una sonrisa de tonta. No sabia porque, pero le encantaba que Lena le dijera cariño.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? No me critiquen con lo de la inseminación. Alex conoce muy bien a su hermana, obviamente no le creyó que hizo una pijamada con Lena. Gracias por leer.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Catco**

Lena estaba en la sala de reuniones con su diseñador de interiores. Ya era tiempo de tener una oficina en Catco y que fuera de su estilo.

Tal vez si la hacía en otro piso, James la dejaría en paz, pero no vería mucho a Kara. ¿Si hago mi oficina en otro piso y me llevo a Kara conmigo? Pensó Lena.

"Señorita Luthor, con todo respeto. Debería tomar la oficina que ocupa el señor Olsen. Es la más grande, con mejor iluminación, tiene un balcón como en L-Corp y es la oficina de la jefa" dijo su diseñador objetivamente.

"No lo sé. No quiero que me vean como la jefa egocéntrica, que no le importan sus empleados" dijo Lena pensativa.

"Mi consejo ya se lo di, si decide hacerlo en otra oficina me llama" dijo el diseñador, se despidió amablemente y salió de la sala de reuniones.

Él tiene razón, trasladare a James a otra oficina para que mi oficina la adecuen a mis gustos, pensó Lena.

.

Lena fue hasta la oficina que será suya para hablar con James.

"Lena, ¿necesitas algo?" Pregunto James feliz de ver a Lena.

"Si, necesito que muevas tus cosas a la oficina de diseño, esta oficina la hare remodelar para que sea mi oficina" dijo Lena con respeto.

"O, seguro, al final del día eres la jefa, puedes hacer lo que quieras" dijo James con un poco de rabia.

"Pasa algo" dijo Kara entrando a la oficina.

"No nada, solo que Lena me acaba de sacar de esta oficina" dijo James empezando a recoger sus cosas.

"Ya te expliqué porque James" dijo Lena sintiéndose mal.

"No tienes por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, Catco es tu empresa y lo ideal es que tu ocupes esta oficina" dijo Kara mirando a Lena, colocando su mano derecha en la parte baja de la espalda de Lena.

"Lo siento mucho Lena, no quería comportarme como un idiota" dijo James acercándose a Lena y le tomo una mano.

Kara apretó un poco su mano en la espalda de Lena y no dejo de mirar a James.

"Permite disculparme con una cena, esta noche" dijo James invitando de nuevo a Lena para 'conocerla mejor.'

"James te lo dije anoche, no voy a salir contigo" dijo Lena con comprensión y alejo su mano de las de James.

"Solo una vez, no te arrepentirás" insistió James.

"James, ya te dijo que no" dijo Kara con firmeza sin alejarse de su novia.

"Kara, como tu amigo te digo que no deberías meterte en cosas de parejas" dijo James molesto de que Kara se metiera en la conversación.

¿Parejas?, que rayos cree que está hablando James. No puede entender que no es no. Cálmate, pensó Kara y tomo aire.

"¿Pareja? No tienes el derecho de decir eso, nunca has confiado en Lena, siempre piensas que si lleva el apellido Luthor hará algo malo como Lex. No mereces tener una cita con ella" dijo Kara lo más calmada que pudo sin mover su mano de la espalda de Lena.

"Y por eso le estoy pidiendo que cenemos juntos, para conocernos mejor" dijo James.

"James, no entiendo porque insistes. No estoy interesada en ti, no eres mi tipo" dijo Lena cansada de escuchar a James.

"Si me disculpan, tengo que llevar esto a mi nueva oficina" dijo James enojado con algunas de sus pertenencias en una caja.

.

"Te peleaste con tu amigo por mi culpa. No debí pedirle la oficina" dijo Lena triste.

"No, tú estás haciendo lo correcto. Esta es tu oficina y la pelea con James es porque te estaba molestando, yo no lo voy a permitir" dijo Kara sentándose en un sofá de la oficina junto a Lena.

"Gracias, no sabía de qué otra manera decirle que no" dijo Lena aliviada.

"Se metió con la mujer equivocada" dijo Kara mirando a Lena a los ojos.

"Si, yo solo tengo ojos para ti" le dijo Lena con amor.

"No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte" dijo Kara mirando los labios de Lena.

"¿Esta noche en mi casa?" Le pregunto Lena.

"Si" dijo Kara con una sonrisa grande.

"Puedes hacer que le pongan cortinas a toda la oficina, así no tendría que esperar tanto tiempo" hablo de nuevo Kara caminando así la puerta.

"Lo pensare" dijo Lena con una sonrisita, levantando su ceja izquierda.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara llego a la base, camino hasta donde estaban su hermana y Winn.

"¿Sigue en pie la noche de juegos?" Le pregunto Winn a Kara.

"Claro" dijo Kara sentándose en una de las sillas libres.

"Deberías invitar a Lena... y a Sam" dijo Alex para que Winn no sospechara de lo de su hermana y Lena.

"Es una buena idea, más personas para que Kara me pague lo que me debe" dijo Winn levantando su puño para celebrar.

"¿Que le debes a Winn que esta tan emocionado?" Le pregunto Alex a Kara.

"Lo sabrás el viernes en la noche" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

.

Caminaron un poco para alejarse de la gente y tener privacidad.

"¿Como te has sentido, la inyección te ha afectado?" Pregunto Kara con preocupación.

"Me he sentido normal, recuerda que mañana a las 7 es mi cita. ¿Quieres que me quede en tu apartamento para ir juntas?" dijo Alex.

"Aaaaa esta noche voy a estar con Lena, pero tranquila que estaré a las 7 en punto en el hospital" dijo Kara rápido.

"Bueno, no hagas nada que yo no haría" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa para molestar a Kara y volvió donde Winn.

¿Y cuales son las cosas que Alex no haría? pensó Kara cuando regresaba a Catco.

* * *

 **Catco**

Ya casi era hora de irse, Kara estaba distraída pensando en Lena y lo hermosa que es.

"Kara, quería disculparme por lo que paso esta mañana" dijo James con sinceridad acercándose a su escritorio.

"James, tu eres mi amigo, pero Lena es mi n..mejor amiga, no me gusta que le hablen de esa manera, mucho menos cuando ella está siendo amable" dijo Kara con los brazos cruzados.

"Tienes razón, estaba acostumbrado a la oficina del jefe y no comprendía que alguien más ocupaba ese lugar" dijo James apenado.

"Recuerda que Lena salvo Catco de las manos de Morgan Edge. Quien sabe que cambios desastrosos hubieran sucedido" dijo Kara recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

"No quiero que estés enojada conmigo" dijo James acompañándola al ascensor.

"Ya no lo estoy, gracias por disculparte" le dijo Kara subiendo al ascensor.

"Por favor, no invites a salir a Lena, nunca más" dijo Kara con seriedad y las puertas de ascensor se cerraron.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Escucho el timbre, pero ya sabía que era Kara porque le avisaron desde portería.

"Kar..." Lena intento decir, pero los labios de Kara ya estaban en los suyos.

Se estuvieron besando unos minutos, hasta que Lena se empezó a quedar sin aire.

Lena cerró la puerta y caminaron juntas hasta la cocina.

"Te extrañe muchísimo" le dijo Kara a Lena, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos por detrás.

"También te extrañe, hoy solo nos vimos una vez" dijo Lena girándose para mirar a Kara y puso sus brazos en los hombros se su novia.

"Estas muy hermosa" le dijo Kara a Lena y la beso.

El estómago de Kara rugió.

"Pide la cena, me voy a cambiar" dijo Lena separándose de Kara y camino hacia la habitación.

Kara pidió alas de pollo, 3 cajas, tenía mucha hambre.

Cuando Kara entro a la habitación, se puso rápido la pijama que Lena dejo en la cama. Lena seguía en el closet cambiándose.

.

Kara salió a la terraza mientras esperaba a Lena y la comida. La piscina alumbraba y la vista de la ciudad era asombrosa.

"Kara ¿dónde estás?" escucho decir a Lena, así que regreso a la cocina.

"¿Que le vas a decir a Alex mañana, cuando te pregunte dónde estabas?" dijo Lena sirviendo dos copas de vino.

"Ella sabe que pasare la noche con mi novia" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Le dijiste la verdad" dijo Lena empezando a llorar.

"No, princesa no llores. Creía que esto te haría feliz" dijo Kara tomando el rostro de Lena en sus manos.

"Son lágrimas de felicidad, no estaba segura si te lo tomarías enserio" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Nuestra relación me la tomo muy enserio. No lo dudes ni un segundo" dijo Kara besando de nuevo a Lena.

.

Llego la comida, se acomodaron en la sala de televisión y comieron.

"Adivina que compre" le dijo Lena levantando su ceja izquierda.

"Aaaa no lo sé" dijo Kara con intriga.

"Vamos a la habitación" dijo Lena tomando a Kara de la mano y la guio hasta la habitación.

"Ayer lo compre" dijo Lena mostrándole el consolador azul.

"Oooookey" dijo Kara un poco apenada y con duda.

"Me gustaría probarlo esta noche" le dijo Lena acercándose, beso a Kara apasionadamente y la empezó a mover hacia la cama.

Las dos se subieron a la cama y empezaron a quitarse la ropa. Cuando quedaron solo en bragas Lena empezó a besar el cuello de Kara.

"Es injusto, no te puedo dejar un chupetón" dijo Lena, bajo hasta el pezón izquierdo de Kara y lo tomo en su boca.

"mmmm" gimio Kara cuando sintió la lengua de Lena en su pezón.

Lena hizo lo mismo con el pezón izquierdo y bajo al abdomen, lo beso lentamente y siguió su camino hasta llegar al resorte de las bragas, las bajo lentamente mirando a Kara que estaba respirando fuerte.

"Abre más las piernas" le dijo Lena a Kara acercándose su vagina, empezó a besar la entrada.

"Aclaremooos que, te-te estoy deeejando hac-cerrr esto. Solo por es-esta vEZ" dijo Kara mirando hacia abajo a los ojos de Lena.

Lena no le respondió y empezó a lamer la entrada, luego subió al clítoris. Se separo para un segundo para coger el consolador azul.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto Kara con impaciencia.

Lena acerco el consolador a la entrada de la vagina de Kara y empezó a lubricarlo con los fluidos de Kara. Lena empezó a introducir el consolador poco a poco.

Cuando lo empezó a mover de adentre hacia fuera y viceversa. A la vez lamia el clítoris de Kara.

Lena escuchaba los gemidos de Kara y acelero sus movimientos cuando sintió que la vagina de Kara apretaba el consolador y era más difícil de moverlo. Succiono fuerte el clítoris.

"Aaaaaaa Lena Lena" gimió Kara cuando llego al orgasmo, para no lastimar a Lena con sus muslos, lanzo su mano derecha hacia arriba y golpeo la cabecera de la cama.

Lena no saco el consolador hasta que vio el cuerpo de Kara relajado.

"Tenias razón, es muy peligroso que meta mis dedos en tu vagina" dijo Lena sentándose en la cama para mostrarle el consolador azul a Kara que quedo exprimido.

"Te lo dije" dijo Kara apenada de dañar el consolador que había comprado Lena un día antes.

Lena subió hasta que quedo frente a frente con Kara y le dio un beso. Kara las giro quedando encima de Lena.

Kara empezó a besar los senos de Lena, pero Lena la detuvo.

"Espera, ya es hora de que durmamos" le dijo Lena. Kara paro lo que estaba haciendo y miro hacia arriba para ver el rostro de Lena.

"Pero apenas son las 12" dijo Kara mirando el reloj en la habitación de Lena.

"Lo sé, pero no todo el tiempo tienes que complacerme. Esta noche se trata de ti" dijo Lena con amor.

"Esta bien, vamos a dormir. Mañana tengo que verme con Alex a las 7 en punto" dijo Kara trayendo la sabana hasta la cadera de Lena, puso su mejilla izquierda en el abdomen y se abrazó de la cadera de Lena con su brazo derecho.

"Kara lo había olvidado, lamento lo que paso con esos niños" dijo Lena con tristeza acariciando la cabeza de Kara.

"Fue horrible, no entiendo como existen personas que asesinan por dinero y peor a los niños que son inocentes" dijo Kara con melancolía.

"Lo bueno es que ya tienen a ese asesino en prisión y no le hará daño a nadie" dijo Lena con positivismo.

"Si eso le pasara a nue… a mis hijos creo que perdería la razón" dijo Kara sobando el abdomen de Lena como lo hizo la otra noche. Ops casi digo nuestros hijos, soy una tonta no quiero asustar a Lena con este tema. Pensó Kara.

"Pero tu serás su madre, los vas a proteger con tu vida, eso no les pasara" dijo Lena pensando en que Kara iba a decir, nuestros hijos o se lo imagino. Apenas están empezando, pero ella se casaría con Kara y tendría un hijo ya mismo. Pensó Lena.

Las dos se durmieron pensando en ese tema.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

La alarma de despertarse sonó, Kara salió rápido de la cama para ducharse. Lena apago la alarma y entro al closet para elegir su ropa del día.

"Se me había olvidado hacer esto" dijo Kara saliendo del baño en toalla, le dio un beso a Lena y empezó a tocar el seno derecho de Lena sobre la ropa.

"Llegaras tarde si sigues haciendo eso" le dijo Lena separándose y entro al baño para ducharse.

Kara se vistió rápido, hizo el desayuno, comió rápido y entro a la habitación para despedirse de Lena.

"Nos vemos en el trabajo" le dijo Kara a Lena dándole un beso y la abrazo por la cintura.

"Si tenemos tiempo y no nos interrumpen" dijo Lena colocando sus manos en el rostro de Kara para profundizar el beso.

"Te ves hermosa, como siempre" dijo Kara con un suspiro separándose de Lena y salió rápido de la habitación porque si sigue un segundo mas con Lena no la dejaría salir de la cama, no después de lo de anoche. Pensó Kara.

"Tu también, te quiero" dijo Lena cuando Kara ya se había ido.

* * *

 **Hospital**

La doctora Tajran le hizo la ecografía transvaginal y le hicieron la muestra de sangre.

"Muy bien, señorita Danvers las hormonas que le estamos inyectando son las adecuadas para el tratamiento. Desde ahora se las debe aplicar cada 3 días y venir al otro día de cada aplicación"

"Gracias doctora nos vemos en cuatro días" dijo Alex con alegría.

Cuando salieron del hospital las hermanas llevaban una sonrisa gigante.

"En uno días es la inseminación" dijo Alex con felicidad.

"Mi sobrina o sobrino va a ser el mas lindo de todos" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Alex, Kara ¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Maggie desde atrás.

"Me estoy haciendo un chequeo de rutina" mintió Alex rápido.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" le dijo Kara a Maggie preocupada.

"Vine a tomar el testimonio de una mujer que fue secuestrada y escapo ¿Cómo te encontró el doctor?" le pregunto Maggie a Alex con intriga.

"Todo esta muy bien" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa y Kara sonrió con incomodidad.

"Si me necesitas, llámame, no importa que" dijo Maggie.

"Gracias, ¿te gustaría venir a mi apartamento el sábado para ver una película, como amigas?" le pregunto Alex a Maggie.

"Me parece genial, nos vemos el sábado. Adiós Kara" dijo Maggie con una sonrisa y entro al hospital.

Alex y Kara se relajaron. Kara se quedo mirando a Alex sin entender la invitación que le hizo a Maggie. Se despidieron Kara se fue a Catco y Alex a la DEO.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero no los este aburriendo. Dato curioso nadie puso atención a las flores que le dio Kara a Lena, busquen el significado. Gracias por Leer.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Catco**

Lena estaba en la sala de reuniones, porque esa es su oficina. Estaba leyendo unas propuestas para una nueva columna en la revista.

"Hola" dijo Sam cuando entro.

"Sam ¿cómo estás?" pregunto Lena desde su asiento.

"Muy bien, quería hablarte del nuevo proyecto de L-Corp" dijo Sam sentándose cerca de Lena para poder hablar.

"Claro, ¿pasa algo?" Pregunto Lena con intriga mirando a Sam.

"La junta no lo quiere apoyar porque se perderá dinero" dijo Sam un poco molesta.

"No te preocupes, citare hoy a la junta y los hare comprender la importancia de este proyecto" dijo Lena tomando las manos de su amiga.

"Realmente siento molestarte aquí, sé que confías en que puedo manejar L-Corp, pero la junta está siendo muy dura y quiere derrumbar el proyecto en el que has puesto mucha dedicación" dijo Sam.

"Nadie impedirá que el proyecto se lleve a cabo. Gracias por venir hasta aquí personalmente y decirme lo que está pasando" dijo Lena parándose para abrazar a Sam.

"De nada, tengo que ir al colegio de Ruby, pero estaré presente en la reunión con la junta" dijo Sam saliendo del abrazo y camino hacia la puerta.

Se despidieron y Sam se fue. Lena volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, pero se acordó que tenía que comprar algo primero.

"Lena" dijo Kara entrando a la sala de reuniones, cerrando la puerta.

"Hola" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Siento haberme ido tan rápido esta mañana" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena.

"No hiciste nada malo, si te hubieras levantado más temprano, habríamos tenido un poquito más de tiempo para nosotras" le dijo Lena a Kara mirándola a los ojos y volvió a su laptop.

"¿Por qué vas a comprar una cama nueva?" Pregunto Kara mirando la pantalla de la laptop sin entender.

"Resulta que, esta mañana cuando termine de desayunar y volví a mi habitación para hacer la cama, me encontré con un roto en la cabecera, así que la cambiare" dijo Lena de una manera des complicada.

"Aaaaaaggg de verdad lo siento, yo pagare por la nueva cama" dijo Kara con determinación y pena.

"No seas tonta Kara, es solo una cama, no tienes que comprar nada" dijo Lena con ternura.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

"Aunque el ascensor, la cabecera de la cama, te gusta romper mis cosas" dijo Lena con tono coqueto.

"Aaa. Yo. Si. Tus cosas son muy sensibles. No esas cosas, las otras cosas. Aunque esas cosas tan bien son sensibles. Pero hablamos de cosas que pueden ser remplazadas. Las que no hacen parte de tu precioso cuerpo" dijo Kara rápidamente con nervios, tocando sus gafas.

"Jajaja relájate Kara, ya entendí" dijo Lena con una sonrisa y una mirada de enamorada.

"Contigo cerca es muy difícil" dijo Kara suspirando.

"¿Te quedaras a dormir de nuevo en mi penthouse?" Pregunto Lena con esperanza de dormir junto a Kara otra noche.

"No" dijo Kara y Lena se decepciono.

"Tú te quedaras en mi apartamento. Estos días solo hemos estado en tu penthouse" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Está bien, pero primero pasare por el penthouse para llevar la ropa que me pondré mañana. No quiero levantarme temprano y tener que viajar hasta el penthouse para ponerme la ropa y luego ir a Catco" dijo Lena divagando.

"Bueno, te dejo para que sigas lo que estabas haciendo. Nos vemos más tarde" dijo Kara con ternura caminando hacia la puerta.

"Te veo luego" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara llego a la base después de apagar un incendio, salvar un gato en un árbol, capturar a un hombre que se robó el bolso de una señora y llevar a un bebe abandonado a la policía.

"Kara, estas muy motivada hoy" le dijo Winn.

"Yo. No. Lo normal" dijo como si fuera obvio.

"Hey chicos ¿Que hacen?" dijo Mon-el cuándo se acercó.

"Nada importante…" estaba diciendo Winn cuando Kara recibió un mensaje y se olvidó de las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

 _ **17:30 De Lena Luthor**_ _  
Estaré lo que resta del día en L-Corp, nos vemos en tu apartamento. Te quiero._

La sonrisa de Kara creció en su rostro.

"Oooo ¿quién te manda mensajes que te hacen tan feliz?" dijo Winn con intriga.

"Solo es una imagen en Instagram que me pareció graciosa" mintió Kara rápidamente y bloqueo la pantalla de su teléfono.

"Si, en Instagram hay muchas cosas graciosas" dijo Winn si creerle una palabra.

"Tienes que seguir con tu vida como yo lo hice con la mía" le dijo Mon-el Kara.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo Kara con seriedad.

¿Por qué se tienen que meter en su vida personal? No tienen que darle consejos. Por eso no quiero que se enteren todavía de la relación que tengo con Lena. Quiero tener esto para nosotras primero. Pensó Kara volando fuera de la DEO.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Lena no lo podía creer, L-Corp es su empresa y está asociada a su hospital de niños para ayudar. Ahora unos interesados que solo quieren llenar sus bolsillos, le dicen que no están de acuerdo con las prótesis que piensa donar, ellos no saben cuánto tiempo llevo trabajado en este proyecto. Pensó Lena.

"Esten de acuerdo o no, seguiré adelante con el proyecto. Si tanto les duele sus carteras, tranquilos ninguno perderá nada de su pago. No hay nada mas de que hablar. Buena tarde" dijo Lena con su voz de jefa y salió de la sala de reuniones junto a Sam.

"Eso estuvo increíble, me alegra haber ido a Catco" dijo Sam entrando a su oficina.

"Ellos no lo entienden, ayudaremos a los niños de mi hospital, pero otros hospitales, otras empresas querrán comprar las prótesis cuando vean que la tecnología es más avanzada" dijo Lena desde la silla enfrente del escritorio de Sam.

"Qué bueno que eres mi jefa y mi amiga" dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, pero estas aquí porque te lo mereces" dijo Lena con ternura.

"Gracias, hablando de amigas, ¿solucionaste el malentendido con Kara?" le pregunto Sam a Lena.

"Si, hablamos y todo se solucionó, gracias por preocuparte" dijo Lena con una sonrisa. Recordando que después del consejo que le dio Sam, Kara le pidió que fuera su novia.

"Me alegro por ustedes, ya es tarde deberíamos irnos a descansar" dijo Sam.

Las amigas se despidieron, Sam se fue su casa y Lena a su penthouse a recoger ropa.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kara acomodo la comida en la cocina y escucho que tocaron la puerta.

"Está abierto" dijo Kara sacando unos platos para la comida.

"Es muy inseguro que cualquiera pueda entrar a tu apartamento" dijo Lena dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

"Te recuerdo que soy Supergirl" le dijo Kara acercándose a Lena y le dio un beso.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero que te pase nada malo" dijo Lena dándole un beso corto a Kara, recogió la maleta con su ropa y camino hacia la habitación.

"No sabía que ya habíamos acordado que te mudaras conmigo" dijo Kara molestando a Lena por la maleta grande.

"Que graciosa, no puedo traer en mi bolso, ropa interior, un vestido, tacones, maquillaje y una laptop" dijo Lena entrando a la habitación.

"Espero que te gusten los burritos" dijo Kara volviendo a la cocina.

"Vas hacer que me engorde con tanta comida dañina todas las noches" le dijo Lena desde la habitación.

"Pero te compre uno de champiñones" dijo Kara regresando a la habitación.

"Te lo agradezco, aaaaggg olvide mi pijama" dijo Lena revisando la maleta.

"No necesitas pijama" dijo Kara.

"Ya sé que te gusta verme desnuda, pero es hora de la cena y no quiero arriesgarme que alguien entre por tu puerta insegura" dijo Lena quitándose la ropa quedando en ropa interior roja.

Que linda es su piel, si le pego un manotazo en sus nalgas ¿se enojaría?, sus senos son tan grandes, me encanta que encajan en mis manos. Pensó Kara mirando el cuerpo de Lena, mientras le buscaba una pijama.

"Toma este" le dijo Kara a Lena pasándole una sudadera blanca.

"¿No me quedara muy corto?" pregunto Lena caminando hacia el baño.

"Eres más pequeña que yo, te quedara bien" dijo Kara y Lena cerró la puerta del baño.

Kara se puso la pijama y acomodo la comida en la mesita frente al sofá.

"Kara, me mentiste. Me llega hasta la mitad de mis nalgas. Mira" dijo Lena cuando llego a la sala y se giró para mostrarle a Kara.

"Son unas lindas nalgas" dijo Kara estirando sus manos para tocarlas.

"Mejor cenemos" dijo Lena sentándose en el sofá al lado de Kara.

.

Comieron mientras veían una película.

"Tus labios se ven comestibles" dijo Kara mirando a Lena.

"Es el piropo menos sexy qu..." Lena le estaba diciendo, pero Kara la beso colando una mano en su mejilla.

Pum pum pum, Tocaron la puerta. Kara se separó del beso y uso sus rayos X.

"¿Quién es?" le pregunto Lena a Kara con curiosidad.

"Es Alex" dijo Kara cubriendo las piernas de Lena con la cobija.

Kara camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

"Hola, quería habla.." entro Alex diciendo y se detuvo cuando vio a Lena.

"Lena, hola" dijo Alex con amabilidad.

"Alex" dijo Lena un poco nerviosa.

Kara cerró la puerta, volvió hasta donde Lena para recoger los platos sucios.

"¿Necesitas que hablemos?" dijo Kara con preocupación.

"Si, pero no ahora" dijo Alex caminando hasta el sillón de al lado.

"Bueno" dijo Kara sentándose donde estaba antes.

La sala se quedó en silencio, las tres veían la película.

Kara escucho las sirenas, se puso su traje y salió volando por la ventana.

.

"Entonces. Lena ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana?" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"Yo quiero a Kara. Apenas estamos aprendió a compartir como pareja. Se que Kara nunca ha estado con una mujer y por eso vamos al ritmo de ella. Solo quiero que Kara sea feliz, que no vuelva a perder esa sonrisa brillante que ilumina todo donde ella entra" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

Alex siguió seria, pero cerro un poco los ojos mirando a Lena.

"Se que soy una Luthor. Mi hermano y mi madre han intentado destruirla a ella y a su primo, pero Kara me recuerda que no soy como ellos. Jamás haría algo para lastimarla. Lo único que quiero hacer es amarla" dijo Lena un poco nerviosa por la mirada y el silencio de Alex.

"Lena, lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste a National City es ayudar. Kara se ha encargado de que veamos eso. Se que la quieres y que la haces feliz" dijo Alex haciendo una pausa.

"Pero, si Kara llega a sufrir por tu culpa, no dudare en afeitarte la cabeza. Y ese sería solo el principio de lo que te haría" dijo Alex con un tono neutro.

"No pienso hacerlo" dijo Lena sintiendo como si su corazón fuera a explotar.

"Bien, porque me gusta tu cabello" dijo Alex conteniendo su risa.

Kara volvió al apartamento y se cambió rápido en su pijama.

"¿De que hablaban?" pregunto Kara sentándose junto a Lena.

"De lo mucho que a Alex le gusta mi cabello" dijo Lena mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Alex no es la única, a mí me parece muy sens..suaaavee" dijo Kara rápido para que su hermana no se sintiera incomoda.

"Nos vemos mañana" le dijo Alex a Lena y Kara.

"Adiós" respondieron Lena y Kara a la misma vez.

Cuando Alex cerró la puerta. Lena respiro con un poco de alivio.

"No lo puedo creer, Alex te dijo algo" dijo Kara apenada de que su hermana asustara a Lena.

"No, solo hablamos como dos personas adultas. Nada fuera de lo normal" dijo Lena para tranquilizar a Kara.

"¿Segura?" le pregunto Kara a Lena sin dejar de mirarla.

"Segura" dijo Lena colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Kara y junto sus labios con los de su novia.

.

Empezaron la pelea con sus lenguas y Kara tomo la cintura de Lena con sus manos.

"Vamos a la cama" dijo Kara cargando a Lena.

Kara puso a Lena en la cama, le quito la sudadera y se quitó rápido la pijama.

"Me encantan tus senos, son tan grandes, todo el tiempo quiero agárralos" dijo Kara besándolos y luego tomo el pezón izquierdo en su boca.

"Mmmm, no me sorprende, todo el tiempo estas mirándomelos" dijo Lena gimiendo.

"Los miro porque siempre que estás conmigo, te desabotonas un poco la blusa o te inclinas hacia adelante para que los vea" dijo Kara cambiando al pezón derecho.

"Yo no hago eso. Aunque este tapada hasta el cuello tú me miras los senos" siguió gimiendo Lena.

Kara bajo dejando besos en el abdomen. Cogió las bragas de Lena desde el centro y las rompió.

"Kara, no puedes hacer eso" dijo Lena sorprendida apoyándose en los codos.

"Yo…uuuumm…Claro que puedo" dijo Kara pasando su lengua por toda la vagina de Lena.

"Aaaaa Kara" gimió Lena colocando sus manos en la cabeza de Kara.

Kara concentro su lengua en la entrada de la vagina de Lena y con la mano masajeo el clítoris. Siguió así hasta que sintió el orgasmo de Lena en su boca.

"AAAA KARAAA" grito Lena cuando llego al orgasmo.

Kara subió hasta la boca de Lena y la beso por un momento.

"Te quiero Lena, eres perfecta" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la frente a Lena.

"Te quiero mucho Kara" dijo Lena mientras Kara las abrigaba con la sabana.

* * *

 **NOTA: No sé si quedo como quería este capitulo :/ Comenten si les gusto. Gracias por leer.** **  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Como todos los días sonó el teléfono de Lena que indicaba que era hora de levantarse.

Lena apago la alarma y se giró hacia su derecha para ver a Kara.

Kara estaba acostada boca abajo, su rostro hacia la ventana y manos debajo de la almohada, cabello sobre la almohada, su espalada estaba descubierta.

"Cariño, ya es hora de levantarse" dijo Lena tocando la espalda desnuda de Kara con su dedo índice.

"Ujum" murmuro Kara sin moverse de su posición.

Lena se subió encima de Kara, movió algo de cabello de Kara hacia un lado, empezó a besarle el cuello y la espalda.

"Kara, no seas tan dormilona" le dijo Lena besándole la mejilla izquierda.

"Si me das más besos, te prometo que me levanto" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Lena beso la cabeza, la oreja, el cuello de Kara.

Cuando Lena sintió que Kara se iba girar, se elevó un poco para que Kara girara y quedar frente a frente con ella.

"Buen día" dijo Lena sentada en el abdomen de Kara, dándole beso a Kara en las mejillas, en la mandíbula.

"Buenos días" dijo Kara con alegría colocando sus manos en la cintura de Lena.

"Ya tenemos que levantarnos" dijo Lena con dulzura parándose del abdomen de Kara.

"Noooo, un último beso" dijo Kara colocándose encima de Lena uniendo sus pelvis.

"Solo. Uno" dijo Lena besando apasionadamente a Kara.

Kara se quitó rápido sus bragas y se acomodó entre las piernas de Lena. Empezó a frotar sus vaginas.

"Mmmm Kara" dijo Lena tomando el rostro de Kara en sus manos y la beso.

Kara empezó a frotar su clítoris con el de Lena más rápido.

Solo se escuchaban gemidos en la habitación.

Lena abrazo con sus piernas la cintura de Kara. Kara tomo en sus manos las manos a Lena y las puso a los lados de la cabeza de Lena.

"Mmmm Kara, ya voy a llegar" dijo Lena sintiendo la tensión en la parte baja de su abdomen.

"Juntas" le dijo Kara, volvió a besar a Lena, aplico un poco más de presión con su pelvis y acelero los movimientos.

Un minuto más con los movimientos, Lena y Kara llegaron juntas al orgasmo. Y gimieron en sus bocas sin dejar de besarse.

"Te quiero" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara y empezó a llorar.

"Princesa ¿Por qué lloras?" dijo Kara preocupada de haber lastimado a Lena.

Kara se apoyó en sus manos para mirar bien el rostro de Lena.

"No creí que podía tener esto. Estar con la mujer que quiero y que me corresponda" dijo Lena mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Tampoco lo creía, pero ahora que estoy contigo soy muy feliz" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y unió sus labios con los de Lena.

"mmmm ¿qué hora es?" pregunto Lena dándole un último beso a Kara.

Kara miro su reloj.

"Las 7:15" dijo Kara relajada.

"Voy a llegar tarde" dijo Lena empujando suavemente a Kara para que se le quitara de encima, se paró y entro rápido al baño.

Preparare el desayuno, no quiero que Lena se vaya sin comer algo. Pensó Kara colocándose rápidamente la pijama y se fue a la cocina.

.

Lena salió del baño y empezó a vestirse rápido. Kara entro y salió del baño rápidamente.

Cuando Lena estaba terminando de poner su vestido, Kara ya estaba lista.

"Relájate un poco" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena desde atrás.

"No lo entiendes, voy a llegar tarde a una reunión. Soy la jefa, tengo que dar el ejemplo a mis empleados" dijo Lena alejándose de Kara para seguir alistándose.

"Está bien" dijo Kara un poco triste por el rechazo de Lena y volvió a la cocina para desayunar.

Lena desayuno rápido, luego se fueron juntas al trabajo. Kara no hablo en todo el camino y Lena se concentró leyendo unos informes.

* * *

 **Catco**

Cuando iban en el ascensor Kara no miraba a Lena, ni un segundo y Lena lo noto.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Lena preocupada.

"Si" dijo Kara sin mirarla.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron indicando que llegaron a su destino.

"No me parece que estés bien" dijo Lena saliendo del ascensor junto a Kara.

"Lena, llegaras tarde a tu reunión" dijo Kara caminando hacia su escritorio.

Lena iba a responder, pero llego Eve.

"Buen día Señorita Luthor, ya todos están en la sala de reuniones esperándola" dijo Eve con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Eve" dijo Lena caminando hacia la sala de reuniones y giro un poco para mirar a Kara, pero Kara no quito su mirada de la libreta que tenía en el escritorio.

Lena no entendía nada, esta mañana cuando despertaron estaban muy bien y ahora Kara estaba enojada con ella y no la quería ni mirar.

Kara se sentía triste, entiende que Lena es una mujer ocupada, pero ella solo quería tenerla cerca por un minuto y Lena solo rechazo su muestra de afecto.

"Hola Kara" saludo James a Kara sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"James" dijo Kara con una sonrisa pequeña.

"¿Necesitas que lleve algo para esta noche?" le pregunto James con curiosidad.

"¿Para esta noche?" dijo Kara con duda.

"La noche de juegos" dijo James recordándole a Kara.

"Ooo sí, eso. No tienes que llevar nada, solo trae tu espíritu de jugador" dijo Kara recordando que no le dijo a Lena y a Sam de la noche de juegos.

"Está bien, esta noche será la noche que te derrote en algún juego" dijo James con una sonrisa.

"En tus sueños James. ¿Por qué no estás en la reunión?" le pregunto Kara a James sorprendida de que se saltara la reunión.

"Resulta que no estoy invitado" dijo James con seriedad y se fue.

.

 _ **9:00 Para Sam Arias**_ _  
Hola Sam. Hoy haremos una noche de juegos en mi apartamento y queremos que vengas._

 _ **9:08 De Sam Arias**_ _  
Hola Kara, gracias por invitarme. ¿Qué hora?_

 _ **9:10 Para Sam Arias**_ _  
Todos llegaran después de las ocho._

 _ **9:13 De Sam Arias**_ _  
Muy bien, allí estaré._

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara atendió varias emergencias, durante la mañana y la tarde.

"Kara" le dijo Lena a Kara con voz suave.

"Hey" dijo Kara mirando a Lena.

"¿Podemos hablar?" dijo Lena acercándose a Kara y se sentó en el borde del escritorio para hablar lo más bajo posible.

"Claro" dijo Kara acercando su silla a Lena. Y quedaron muy cerca.

"La verdad es que no entiendo porque te enojaste conmigo esta mañana" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Es algo tonto" dijo Kara mirando hacia el suelo.

"Tus sentimientos son muy importantes para mí, por favor cuéntame" dijo Lena tomando una de las manos de Kara entre las suyas.

"Esta mañana estaba siendo egoísta, quería pasar más tiempo contigo, pero tu solo estabas enfocada con lo de la reunión y que llegarías tarde. Ahora entiendo que tienes responsabilidades y no debo atrasarte" dijo Kara mirando los ojos de Lena.

"Kara, no sabía que te sentías así. Yo también quiero pasar mucho tiempo contigo, pero a veces cuando me estreso me enfoco solo en mí. Lo siento" dijo Lena con tono de tristeza, apretando la mano de Kara.

"No nos disculpemos más. Ya lo hablamos y me alegra que conocimos algo nuevo la una de la otra" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y puso su mano en la rodilla de Lena.

"Tienes razón" dijo Lena con alivio de que ella y Kara solucionaron las cosas.

"Se me había olvidado decirte que hoy haremos una noche de juegos y tu estas invitada" dijo Kara subiendo un poco su mano para sobar el muslo de Lena.

"Gracias por invitarme. Primero tengo que ir a mi penthouse para cambiarme" dijo Lena mirando su atuendo.

"Así estas bien, pero si te quieres cambiar, yo te presto algo" dijo Kara mirando el escote de Lena.

"Kara. Lena que bueno que te veo, tu diseñador de interiores esta aquí y me gustaría darte unas ideas" dijo James cuando las vio.

Lena soltó la mano de Kara y miro a James.

Kara quito rápido su mano del muslo de Lena y se acomodó derecha en su silla.

"Nos vemos en tu apartamento" dijo Lena con una sonrisa antes de caminar a la sala de reuniones.

Esa mujer me trae loca, pensó Kara.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kara y Lena se fueron juntas hasta el apartamento de Kara. Solo unos minutos después de que ellas llegaran, llego Winn.

"Lena que gusto verte, si uno de los juegos es en parejas, nos hacemos junto. Te prometo que seremos el equipo ganador" dijo Winn apenas vio a Lena.

"Lo siento Winn, pero Lena esta conmigo. En pareja. Como compañeras de juego" dijo Kara rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

"Que Lena sea tu mejor amiga, no la obliga a estar en el mismo equipo contigo. Kara tienes que aprender a compartir" dijo Winn acomodando unos juegos que traía en la mesita de la sala.

Llego Alex, los saludo a todos, se acomodó en el sofá y se puso a pensar que rayos iba a tomar hoy si no tomaría nada de alcohol.

Después llego James y por último llego Sam acompañada de la pizza.

"Okey, ya estamos todos. Podemos empezar" dijo Winn con emoción.

"Iniciemos con algo fácil" dijo Alex.

.

Jugaron media hora Jenga, mientras comían pizza y tomaban cerveza. En la noche de juegos la única bebida alcohólica que se permite es la cerveza, es la tradición.

Alex tomo jugo de naranja que Kara había preparado en la mañana. Todos se sorprendieron que Alex no aceptara cerveza, así que invento que estaba tomando medicamento para la gripa y por eso no podía beber alcohol. Todos le creyeron y no hicieron mas preguntas.

Luego jugaron Preguntados, la ganadora fue Lena, quien los derroto a todos en diez minutos.

"No se vale, Lena sabe la respuesta a todo. Es como hacer trampa" dijo Sam para molestar a su amiga.

"No tengo la culpa de que el juego sea tan fácil" dijo Lena levantando los hombros.

"Mejor un juego que sea en parejas. Me pido a Lena" dijo Winn rápidamente.

"No no no Winn, yo quiero a Lena en mi equipo" dijo Alex amenazándolo con su dedo índice.

Kara no estaba segura si debía intervenir en la disputa de su hermana y mejor amigo. Tal vez si abre la boca para decir algo, dirá algo que expondría su relación con Lena.

"¿Por qué no dejamos que Lena elija o no?" intento decir James, pero Alex y Winn le lanzaron una mirada no muy amistosa.

"Quien saque el palillo mas corto jugara con Lena" dijo Sam para que dejaran de discutir.

.

Prepararon cuatro palillos para que todos sacaran uno. El ganador fue Winn, así que él tendría a Lena en su equipo.

"SI. SI. SI" celebro Winn como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

Lena solo sonría, Alex quedo decepcionada, Sam y James reían negaban con la cabeza. Kara quedo con rostro de aburrida.

El siguiente juego fue Heads up. Winn tenía razón, él y Lena harían un gran equipo. Ganaron a los equipos Alex y Sam, Kara y James.

"Winn eres el mejor, deberías estar en otro nivel de juegos" dijo Kara para cumplir con su promesa.

"Que insulto Kara, yo también gane y fueron dos veces esta noche" dijo Lena un poco celosa de las palabras de su novia.

"¿Estas enferma, Por qué dices eso?" le pregunto Alex a Kara sin entender.

"Eso solo fue un trato que hice con Winn y ahora le estoy pagando" dijo Kara para aclarar todo.

"No eres nada divertida Kara, ya se lo estaban creyendo" dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

A Lena y Winn ya se les notaba un poco los tragos de cerveza.

"El último juego será 'Yo Nunca' y todos lo jugaran" dijo Winn trayendo vasos y cervezas para todos, menos para Alex así que llevo jugo de naranja.

.

Todos se acomodaron en círculo y llenaron sus vasos con una cantidad adecuada para el juego. Alex, Winn, Lena, Sam, Kara y James en ese orden.

"Empiezo yo y tienen que ser sinceros" dijo Winn.

"Yo nunca he tenido sexo con mi mejor amiga o amigo" dijo Winn pensando en su mejor amiga Kara.

Lena tomo sin problema, pero Kara pensó que este seria una mala idea, no podía beber, la descubrirían porque la única mejor amiga que ella tiene aparte de Alex, es Lena. Así que no bebió.

Lena la miro de reojo y no podía creer que Kara no bebiera.

Tendré que preguntarle mañana con quien. Pensó Sam

"Mi turno" dijo James.

"Yo nunca me he masturbado pensando en mis ex" dijo James de nuevo.

Winn tomo y Alex también bebió de su jugo de naranja.

"No quería saber eso" dijo Kara con horror en su rostro.

Alex le dio una mirada de lo siento.

"Okey, yo nunca he agarrado el pelo de alguien cuando me están haciendo sexo oral" dijo Sam.

Todos bebieron a la vez.

"Lo que pagaría por ver el rostro de Mon-el con tu respuesta" le dijo Winn a Kara con una sonrisa.

Lena se sintió incomoda con lo que dijo Winn, así que dejo su mirada en su vaso para que nadie notara lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Yo nunca he recibido o dado sexo anal" dijo Alex para cambiar el tema.

El único que tomo fue James. Nadie hizo preguntas al respecto.

"Yo nunca he tenido sexo en un carro" dijo Lena sin mirar a nadie.

Winn y Sam tomaron. Todos miraron a Sam.

"No les diré nada" dijo Sam riéndose.

Fue el turno de Kara.

"Yo nunca he…uumm practicado la pose del…. 69" dijo Kara con un poco de pena.

Todos bebieron y Kara pensó que tal vez podía hacerla con Lena.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Sigo con el juego o termino la noche de juegos ahí? Las únicas que no terminarán borrachas serán Alex y Kara. ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	28. Chapter 28

De nuevo era el turno de Winn.

Preguntare algo más relajado, para bajarle la intensidad a las preguntas, pensó Winn.

"Yo nunca he besado a alguien de mí mismo sexo" dijo Winn.

Alex, Sam, Lena y Kara tomaron a la vez.

"Espera un momento ¿Cuándo besaste a otra mujer?" dijo Winn sorprendido mirando a Kara.

"Winn sigue las reglas del juego, bebes mas no cuentas" dijo Alex para ayudar a su hermana.

"Bueno, yo nunca he usado juguetes sexuales" dijo James.

Sam, Alex y Lena tomaron sin pensar.

Pero Lena lo uso en mí, ¿eso cuenta o tengo que hacérselo yo a ella? Pensó Kara y decidió tomar.

"Kara, no sabía todas estas cosas sobre ti" dijo Winn emocionado.

"Jajaja para eso es el juego, mi turno. Yo nunca he besado a alguien de este círculo" dijo Sam con curiosidad, aclararía unas dudas.

Kara, pensaron Lena, Winn y James. Los tres tomaron a la vez.

Winn me beso, me bese con James. Los lindos labios de Lena por supuesto que los he besado. Pensó Kara y tomo.

"Espera un momento, Lena ¿a quién besaste?" pregunto Winn mirándolos a todos para saber con quién se besó Lena.

"Yo nunca me he excitado por algunos de los que están aquí" dijo rápidamente Alex para que se olvidaran de la otra pregunta sin saber que lo que dijo no ayudaba.

Lena, Kara, Sam, James y Winn tomaron a la vez.

"¿De verdad Sam?" le dijo Alex.

"No. Basta. Lena te ha excitado uno de nosotros y además lo besaste. Tengo que saber quién es. James pensé que eras mi amigo, ¿Por qué no me contaste?" dijo Winn ya borracho.

¿Por qué asume que es James? Pensó Kara un poco enojada.

Lena ya estaba borracha así que no le importaba ser sincera y beber.

Kara se puso nerviosa, Lena había revelado muchas cosas. Aunque Winn, James y Sam ya estaban borrachos, no se acordaran de esto mañana. Pensó Kara.

"Yo nunca he tenido sexo en el cine" dijo Lena con una sonrisa mirando a Kara.

Ninguno bebió, Kara sintió alivio, nadie siguió preguntándole cosas a Lena. Pero la mirada de Lena la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"Aaamm yo nunca he tenido sexo con una persona que esta borracha" dijo Kara.

James y Winn tomaron.

"¿Quieres cambiar eso?" le dijo Lena a Kara de forma coqueta.

"Jajaja chicos creo que ya están pasados de copas. Les llamare unos taxis" dijo Kara levantándose rápido.

Alex no lo podía creer, Lena estaba borracha y se le estaba insinuando a su hermana en frente de ella. Por suerte los demás están borracho y no le están prestando atención a Lena.

"Noooo, la última pregunta" dijo Winn, no se quería ir. Kara negó con su cabeza.

"Si, no seas aburrida" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara y Alex negó con la cabeza.

No lo puedo creer, Lena le pide algo y Kara no se lo niega, Lena la maneja con su dedo meñique. Pensó Alex intentando no reírse.

"Yo nunca he. Tenido sexo con. Alguno de los que están. En esta habitación" dijo Winn con la lengua dormida.

Lena muy sincera tomo lo que restaba de su cerveza y todos se quedaron esperando a que otro bebiera y así saber quien tuvo sexo con Lena.

Kara se paro rápido y tomo un sorbo de cerveza.

"Ahora sí, mañana tenemos que trabajar, ya llame los taxis" dijo Kara para no darle tiempo a nadie de opinar.

Tal vez nadie noto que Lena y Kara tomaron con esa pregunta, pensó Alex.

"¿Pero al fin quien tuvo sexo con Lena?" pregunto Winn mientras Alex lo sacaba del apartamento.

Kara acompaño a Sam, Alex, Winn y James hasta la entrada del edificio para que subieran en los taxis. Kara había pedido dos taxis. Uno para James y Winn, otro para Sam y Alex que se ofreció a acompañar a Sam hasta su casa.

Era la una de la mañana, cuando todos se fueron dejando a Lena y Kara.

.

Cuando Kara volvió al apartamento Lena se había quitado los tacones y bajado el cierre del vestido.

"Kara. No sabes cuaaaaanto me gustas" dijo Lena acercándose a Kara con una sonrisa.

"Si lo sé, tú también me gustas" dijo Kara organizando el desorden de la sala.

Lena se quitó el vestido, camino hasta quedar detrás de Kara y la abrazo.

"Eres muy bella Kara" le dijo Lena dándole besos en el cuello, metiendo las manos por debajo de la blusa de Kara y empezó a tocar de arriba hacia abajo el abdomen de Kara.

"Muchas gracias, mejor te llevo a la cama" dijo Kara sacando las manos de Lena de su blusa, se giró, la cargo hasta la cama y la puso delicadamente.

"Eres muy fuerte, eso me excita mucho" dijo Lena tratando de abrazar a Kara que la dejo acostada y volvió a la cocina para traerle agua.

"Kara quítate rapidooo la ropa" dijo Lena con la lengua pesada.

"Tomate este vaso de agua" dijo Kara pasándole el vaso a Lena.

"Hare todo lo que tú me pidas" dijo Lena y bebió toda el agua.

Cuando bebió toda el agua, Kara la cubrió con la sabana.

"Kara, te estas demorando mucho" dijo Lena moviendo la sabana para poder quitarse el brasier.

Kara se puso el pijama rápido y se acostó junto a Lena.

"¿Por qué sigues vestida?" le dijo Lena a Kara subiéndosele encima, mostrándole los senos que tanto le gustan y la beso.

"Lena. Lena basta" dijo Kara con delicadeza, no pensaba estar con Lena en ese estado.

"Ya no te gusto" dijo Lena bajándose de Kara y empezó a llorar.

"No, no es eso princesa" dijo Kara girándose hacia el lado izquierdo para mirar a Lena.

"Ni siquiera soy lo suficiente linda para ti" dijo Lena negando con la cabeza.

"Eres la mujer más inteligente y hermosa que existe, que seas mi novia es un honor" dijo Kara acomodando un mechón de cabello de Lena que tenía sobre el rostro.

"Si Kara, soy toda tuya. Solo tuya" dijo Lena subiéndose de nuevo encima de Kara.

"Es hora de dormir" dijo Kara abrigándolas a ambas con la sabana para que Lena se quedar dormida. Beso la cabeza de Lena y la abrazo para que no se moviera más.

Mi novia, sé que ella no es una propiedad, pero que diga que es mía, así este borracho, me hace feliz. Pensó Kara cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

.

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara apago la alarma del teléfono de Lena apenas sonó, para que su novia no se despertara.

Mi novia se ve muy linda cuando duerme, parece un ángel. Ella es mi ángel. Pensó Kara besando el hombro desnudo de Lena.

Kara llamo a Eve para decirle que Lena no iría al trabajo porque estaba enferma. Aunque no tenia que llamarla porque ella iba para Catco y le podía decir personalmente. Aaaggg cometí un error, Eve ahora sabe que pasé la noche con Lena, pensó Kara.

Preparo el desayuno y se fue a Catco, para que nadie sospechara nada.

* * *

 **Catco**

Kara estaba intranquila, quería estar con Lena cuando despertara.

"Kara ¿Sabías que Lena está enferma y no vendrá hoy?" pregunto James con un rostro cansado.

"O si, parece que la pizza no le cayó muy bien" mintió Kara esperando que James le dijera algo sobre el último juego de la noche.

"La noche de juegos fue divertida" dijo James con una sonrisa.

"Tengo que irme. Emergencia Supergirl" le mintió Kara en un tono bajo para que nadie escuchara y poder regresar donde Lena.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

"Uuugg" gruño Lena cuando abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos rápido.

"Ya despertaste" dijo Kara caminando cerca a la cama.

"No me quiero levantar" dijo Lena haciendo un puchero sin abrir los ojos.

"No lo tienes que hacer" le dijo Kara acercándose y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Tengo que ir al trabajo. O no Kara ¿qué hora es?" dijo Lena sentándose en la cama.

"Son las 10:00 y no te preocupes, llamé a Eve y le dije que no irías porque estas enferma" dijo Kara sobando el muslo izquierdo de Lena.

"Tú no puedes hacer eso" dijo Lena con un tono serio sobándose la sien por el dolor de cabeza que sentía.

"Ya lo hice y no me vas a discutir por eso" le ordeno Kara sin quitar la mano del muslo de Lena.

"Kara, no puedo faltar al trabajo por un dolor de cabeza. Además, Alex, Sam, Winn y James en este momento deben estar en el trabajo como si nada" dijo Lena con voz de niña regañada.

"Alex tomo jugo de naranja y por los demás no te preocupes, ellos están bien, pero tú eres mi novia, así que yo te cuidare y protegeré siempre" dijo Kara con amor.

"Gracias por cuidarme. Te quiero mucho" dijo Lena y beso a Kara.

"¿Todavía quieres hacerlo como anoche?" dijo Kara para molestar a Lena.

"Eso explica porque estoy desnuda" dijo Lena levantándose de la cama para ir al baño.

Kara escucho que Lena se estaba duchando, así que busco algo de ropa para prestarle a su novia.

"Cariño, deberías estar en Catco, no aquí buscando ropa para mi" dijo Lena cuando salió del baño en toalla.

"No tenía mucho que hacer" mintió Kara.

"Vuelve al trabajo, me puedo quedar sola porque no estoy enferma" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara.

"Lo sé, pero quiero estar aquí, contigo" dijo Kara uniendo sus labios con los de Lena.

Lena bajo sus manos hasta las nalgas de Kara y las apretó.

"Mmmm y así quieres que vuelva a Catco" dijo Kara quitándole la toalla a Lena.

"Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo" le dijo Lena separándose de Kara y empezó a vestirse.

"Eres malvada" dijo Kara sin poderlo creer, Lena la dejo iniciada.

"Te lo mereces por no ser sincera anoche en el juego" dijo Lena recordando que Kara mintió al no tomar en una de las preguntas.

"Lo hice porque esa no es la manera en la que quiero que nuestros amigos sepan de nuestra relación" dijo Kara en tono serio.

"Lo sé" dijo Lena pensando que tal vez si fuera hombre, Kara demostraría sus sentimientos enfrente de sus amigos.

"Solo quiero que disfrutemos de nuestra relación, tenerla uno días para las dos" dijo Kara para que Lena la entendiera.

"Como se supone que disfrute de esta relación si no puedo besarte cuando yo quiero, tengo que fingir que solo soy tu amiga" dijo Lena con tristeza.

Lena tiene razón, no puedo ser tan egoísta con sus sentimientos. Yo tampoco quiero seguir fingiendo que Lena es mi amiga, quiero que todos sepan que soy su novia. Pensó Kara.

"Tienes razón, ya no ocultaremos más nuestra relación" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"¿Y cómo les vamos a decir?" pregunto Lena con alegría.

"Puedo subir una foto de las dos a mi Instagram" dijo Kara escuchando las sirenas de la policía.

"Creí que se lo diríamos a nuestros amigos, no a todo el mundo" dijo Lena viendo como Kara quedaba en su traje de Supergirl.

"Salgo a las dos, quédate para que almorcemos juntas y hablemos de como se lo diremos a Winn, James y Sam" dijo Kara antes de salir volando por la ventana.

* * *

 **DEO**

"Winn parece que te cayo una de las pantallas de la base encima" dijo Alex burlándose del estado de Winn.

"Si no estuvieras tomando esos medicamentos para la gripa, estarías peor que yo" dijo Winn.

"Hola, ¿Como les fue en esa reunión que iban hacer?" pregunto Imra cuando vio a Winn y Alex.

"Fue muy divertida, descubrí cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado" dijo Winn recordando lo que podía de la noche anterior.

"¿Como qué?" dijo Mon-el parándose al lado de su esposa.

Alex le hizo una mirada de advertencia a Winn.

"Bueno mmm descubrí que todos hemos tomado del cabello cuando nos hacen sexo oral, menos Sam" dijo Winn.

"Ooo eso es muy íntimo" dijo Imra un poco incomoda.

"¿Quién es Sam?" pregunto Mon-el con curiosidad.

"Es una amiga" dijo Winn.

"¿Y que más descubriste?" pregunto Mon-el.

"Yooo ummm ya lo tengo. Estoy seguro que James y Lena tienen algo porque ya se besaron" dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" dijo Alex sin creer la estupidez que acababa de decir Winn.

"¿También invitaron a Lena?" dijo Mon-el con tono de sorpresa.

"Si, Lena es la mejor, fue la reina de la noche" dijo Winn emocionado.

"¿Quién es Lena?" preguntó Imra.

"La mujer por la que tuve que dejar la tierra" dijo Mon-el mirando a su esposa.

"Te equivocas Mon-el, Lena es la mujer que nos salvó a todos de la maldad de tu madre" dijo Alex con rabia, pero su rostro mostraba calma.

"Sin Lena, ya no sería la Tierra sino Daxam" dijo Winn recordando ese día que ayudo a Lena.

"Y un hijo de Lena y mío reinaría el nuevo Daxam" recordando las palabras de su madre.

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto Kara con rostro enojado.

"Mi madre tomo el ADN de Lena y el mío. Cuando nos casáramos, comenzaría el proceso para crear un embrión y ella criaría nuestro hijo, el heredero" dijo Mon-el sin dejar de mirar a Imra.

Lena casi se casa con Mon-el eso lo sabía, pero un hijo de ambos, sería terrible. Si Lena algún día decide tener un hijo espero que sea conmigo. Pensó Kara arrugando el ceño.

"Lamento que tu madre te hiciera esas cosas" le dijo Imra a su esposo y le agarro la mano.

Él no fue el único que paso un mal momento. Rhea secuestro a Lena, la amenazo para que se casara con Mon-el, Gracias Rao porque eso no paso. Querer hacer un hijo con su ADN y no dejaría que Lena lo criara, Rhea era un monstruo. Pensó Kara y decidió volver a su apartamento.

Alex pensó en su futuro bebe, lo mucho que lo iba a querer y se tranquilizó al saber que su bebe no tendría un padre como Mon-el. Solo sería ella con el apoyo de su familia y amigos.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

El olor de la comida hizo que la boca de Kara se aguara.

Lena aprovecho el tiempo que estuvo sola para preparar lasaña. La hizo con mucho amor para Kara.

"Lena, huele delicioso. No tenías que hacerlo" dijo Kara dejando sus cosas en la entrada.

"Quiero consentirte, espero que te guste" dijo Lena empezando a servir la comida.

"Todo lo que haces me gusta" dijo Kara acercándose por atrás de Lena y la abrazo.

"Primero prueba la lasaña y luego puedes decirme lo que quieras" dijo Lena separándose de Kara y puso la comida en la mesa.

Comieron y hablaron de lo que Kara hizo de Catco y las emergencias que atendió como Supergirl, limpiaron todo y se sentaron en el sofá.

"No me habías dicho que Rhea iba hacer un bebe con tu ADN" dijo Kara con curiosidad.

"Kara, no me hagas recordar eso. Si algún día decido tener un hijo, será porque yo lo quiero y tal vez sea con alguien que me ame" dijo Lena con seguridad. Espero que esa persona seas tú, pensó Lena.

"Esta bien. Dejando de lado eso, ¿a quien le deberíamos decir primero de nuestra relación?" pregunto Kara mirando los hermosos ojos de Lena.

"Sam, creo que ella lo sospecha" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, vamos ya" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

Lena y Kara salieron hacia L-Corp para hablar con Sam.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Supercorp ya le va a contar a sus amigos la verdad sobre su relación. Sanvers en el próximo capítulo. No me digan que no descubrirían que sus amigas tienen una relación con las respuestas de Lena y Kara en el 'Yo nunca' Gracias por Leer.**


	29. Chapter 29

**L-Corp**

Sam estaba leyendo un contrato cuando Lena y Kara llegaron a su oficina.

"Chicas, que sorpresa" dijo Sam cuando vio a sus amigas.

"Hola" dijeron Lena y Kara a la vez.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Sam al ver sus amigas actuar de una manera rara.

"Queríamos contarte algo importante" dijo Lena con nervios.

"Lena y yo….uuummm….estamos en una relación" dijo Kara super nerviosa.

Sam se quedó mirándolas por un momento.

"Una relación de amigas" dijo Sam con seriedad.

"No, Kara es mi novia" dijo Lena para que no hubiera más confusiones.

"Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas" dijo Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué sospechas? Lena y yo hemos sido discretas" dijo Kara con duda.

"Lena y tú, estan todo el tiempo juntas, siempre se dan ojos de corazón. Anoche me lo confirmaron. Lena dijo que tuvo sexo con su mejor amiga, conmigo no fue así que la única opción que quedaba eras tu" dijo Sam aun con su sonrisa.

"¿No estas enojada porque no te lo contamos antes?" pregunto Lena ansiosa.

"Claro que no, me hace feliz que dos personas que se quieren, como lo hacen ustedes dos, estén juntas" dijo Sam con alegría.

"Gracias Sam" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"Kara tu eres mi amiga, pero a Lena la conozco de antes así que, si la lastimas, me encargare de que nadie en esta ciudad te de una entrevista" dijo Sam con un rostro serio, pero con un tono divertido.

"Suena serio, pero prometo que hare de todo para hacerla feliz" dijo Kara mirando a Lena.

"¿Esos son tus votos, tanto tiempo llevan juntas, que ya se van a casar?" dijo Sam para molestar a Kara.

"Ya Sam, no la molestes" dijo Lena riéndose.

"Nos vemos" se despidió Kara.

"Adiós" dijo Lena caminando junto a Kara.

"Adiós, ya sé de dónde salió el chupetón del otro día" dijo Sam con una sonrisita.

.

Lena y Kara salieron rápido de la oficina y de L-Corp.

"¿Ahora quien sigue?" le pregunto Lena a Kara caminado sin dirección.

"James, lo llamamos para que nos encontremos en el parque" dijo Kara y caminaron hasta el parque cerca a L-Corp.

Esperaron unos 30 minutos en una banca y James llego.

"Kara. Lena me alegra que estés mejor. ¿Para qué me hicieron venir hasta aquí?" pregunto James con curiosidad.

"Veras James….. aaaa, como lo digo….Lena es mi…uuu….mi novia" dijo Kara nerviosa.

James se quedo pensativo mirando hacia un lado.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido, Kara celosa cuando te invite a una cita, además ayer te estaba mirando el pecho cuando estaban hablando en su escritorio. Y Lena dijo que beso a alguien del grupo, pero no fui yo como dijo Winn, era Kara" dijo James señalando primero a Kara y luego a Lena.

"No estaba mirando su pecho" mintió Kara para defenderse y Lena giro su rostro para que no la vieran sonreír.

"¿No estas molesto?" pregunto Lena.

"Claro que no, hubiéramos evitado todo eso de las invitaciones, si me lo hubieran contando antes" dijo James con un poco de decepción, la mujer que le gustaba esta saliendo con la que le gusta.

"Gracias por escucharnos" le dijo Kara a James con sinceridad.

"Para eso están los amigos" dijo James.

Se despidieron y James se fue a su casa para descansar, todavía sentía la resaca.

.

"Bueno eso solo nos deja a Winn" dijo Kara con alegría.

"¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?" pregunto Lena.

"En la DEO, pero no te puedo llevar" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Esta bien, lo podemos invitar a comer un helado" dijo Lena para que Kara no se sintiera mal.

"Bueno, vamos" dijo Kara.

Caminaron hacia una heladería. Lena tenia agarrado el brazo izquierdo de Kara con sus dos manos, así caminaba bien juntas. Las dos iban con una sonrisa.

.

Encontraron una mesa y esperaron a Winn.

"Chicas, las amo. Gracias por sacarme de allá, la voz de Jonn me estaba dando más dolor de cabeza" dijo Winn sentándose enfrente de Lena y Kara.

Hicieron su pedido y cada uno comió su respectivo helado.

"Winn te invitamos a comer un helado para decirte algo muy importante" dijo Kara con nervios.

"Okeeey" dijo Winn con seriedad y siguió comiendo helado.

"Lena y yo….. nos conocemos hace mas de un año….. y nuestros sentimientos fueron creciendo….. lo que te quiero decir es que… Lena es mi novia" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar a Winn.

"Jajaja Kara, ¿decidieron hacerme una broma para que me desestresara?" dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

"NO, Winn esto es serio" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Pero me dijiste unos años atrás que no eras gay" dijo Winn sin creerle.

"Las personas podemos ser bisexuales, pansexuales, incluso no ser nada solo ser nosotros mismos" dijo Lena para que Winn entendiera.

"Pero. Creía que seguías enamorada de Mon-el" dijo Winn con calma.

"Me gustaba Mon-el, pero yo quiero a Lena" dijo Kara tomando la mano de Lena.

"Lo siento por asumir cosas que no son, pero ahora entiendo porque defiendes a Lena con todo tu ser, además me hiciste buscarla por todo el mundo y luego no dudaste en viajar donde ella" dijo Winn tomando una mano de Kara y una de Lena.

"Me siento muy feliz de que me contaran esto, apoyo su relación un cien porciento y prometo no hacer mas comentarios incomodos sobre Mon-el" dijo Winn con sinceridad y una sonrisa.

"No sabes el alivio que siento, mi mejor amigo nos apoya" dijo Kara mirando a Winn con una sonrisa.

"Winn muchas gracias" dijo Lena con ternura.

"Supongo que Alex ya lo sabe, ¿Cómo reacciono Eliza?" pregunto Winn con mucha curiosidad.

"Ooo Eliza no lo sabe" dijo Kara pensando cuando le puede decir a Eliza.

"Puedes decirle en unos días cuando venga para navidad" dijo Winn mirando el reloj.

Se despidieron, Winn volvió a la DEO, Kara y Lena al apartamento de Kara.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Alex**

Alex preparo unas películas, pidió pizza vegana, saco unas mantas. Tocaron la puerta.

"Hola" saludo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Hola, traje esto" dijo Maggie con una sonrisa muy grande, mostrándole una coca cola zero.

"Gracias, pasa" dijo Alex dejándola entrar.

"Gracias por no renunciar a nuestra amistad" le dijo Maggie acomodando la pizza en la mesita de la sala.

"Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, no quiero que te vayas de mi vida" dijo Alex con sinceridad.

Cuando estaban viendo la película, Alex empezó a sentir calambres en su abdomen. La doctora dijo que sería normal que los sintiera.

"Alex ¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Maggie cuando vio que se estaba acariciando el abdomen y su rostro mostraba molestia.

"Si, solo es un calambre" dijo Alex con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Alex, primero te veo en el hospital y me dices que es un control de rutina. Ahora sientes dolor en el abdomen ¿estas enferma?" pregunto Maggie asustada.

"¿Que? No, Maggie es solo un calambre, como los de mi periodo" dijo Alex para tranquilizarla.

"No lo sé, algo me dice que me estas mintiendo" dijo Maggie con seriedad.

"Son calambres, no tengo porque mentirte con eso" le dijo Alex también con seriedad.

"Está bien, sigamos con la película" dijo Maggie.

Pasaron unos minutos, Maggie se movía en el asiento.

"¿Quieres que te haga un té?" le pregunto Maggie caminado hacia la cocina.

"Uuummm si, por favor" dijo Alex con duda.

Maggie le hizo un té de manzanilla y se lo llevo hasta donde estaba sentada.

"Gracias" dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Como extrañaba los cuidados se Maggie, aunque ahora no le puede agradecer con besos. Pensó Alex tomando el té.

Siguieron con la película, Alex sentía tanto cansancio que se quedó dormida.

¿Por qué no hablamos de tener hijos cuando estábamos empezando la relación? Si lo hubiéramos hablado no sé si sentiría esto por ella. La amo tanto, no quiero que nada malo le pase, solo quiero que sea feliz así no sea conmigo. Pensó Maggie mirando el rostro de Alex.

Maggie abrigo a Alex, apago el televisor, se acostó junto a Alex en el sofá y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kara y Lena estaban viendo una película. Kara con una pijama de camiseta y pantalón, Lena con una camiseta blanca de Kara que le llegaba hasta la cadera. Kara estaba entre las piernas de Lena y Lena la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

"¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a que compres un árbol de navidad?" pregunto Kara sin dejar de mirar la película.

"¿Real o artificial?" dijo Lena acariciando el abdomen de Kara por debajo de la blusa.

"Artificial, sé que no quieres matar un árbol por una tradición" dijo Kara mirando a Lena por encima de su hombro.

"Qué bueno que me conoces, además los arboles reales cuando ya nos los vas a usar tienes que enviarlos a un lugar donde los reutilicen. Si los dejas en un vertedero es muy malo porque se descomponen muy lento creando metano y contaminaran el medio ambiente" dijo Lena de una manera intelectual.

"Okey, gracias por compartir tus conocimientos, pero no respondiste mi pregunta" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"No tenemos que ir a comprarlo, puedo pedirlo por internet" dijo Lena dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kara.

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?" dijo Kara girando para quedar frente a frente con Lena.

"No exageres, la diversión la tienes cuando decoras el árbol" dijo Lena colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kara.

"Nosotras tendremos mucha diversión porque decoraremos dos árboles" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

Lena unió sus labios con los de Kara con delicadeza y Kara la abrazo por la cintura.

"Hoy me hiciste muy feliz. Ya no tendré que contenerme cuando quiera abrazarte, besarte o hacerte una escenita" dijo Lena cuando dejaron de besarse.

"También estoy muy feliz, nuestros amigos lo tomaron bien. Y qué bueno que ya puedes hacerme lo que quieras" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Ahora solo falta que le digas a Eliza y a Jonn" dijo Lena mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Jonn lo sabe o lo sabrá pronto, él puede leer las mentes. Tal vez lea la de Winn y la de Al..ex" dijo Kara la última parte pensativa.

Jonn ya debe saber lo de la inseminación, espero que este feliz como le estoy yo. Pensó Kara.

"O la tuya" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Eso no, él no puede leer mi mente. Pero la próxima vez que lo vea, le diré" dijo Kara escuchando las sirenas.

"Tengo que salir" dijo Kara cambiándose en su traje de Supergirl y voló fuera del apartamento.

* * *

 _ **2 horas después**_

Cuando Kara entro por la ventana, vio a Lena dormida en el sofá.

Lena se quedó dormida en el sofá esperándome, esta mujer es maravillosa. Pensó Kara mirando el rostro de Lena.

Se puso de nuevo su pijama. Cargo a Lena hasta la cama, apago las luces del apartamento y se acostó junto a su novia.

Lena se pegó a Kara, paso su mano izquierda por la cintura y puso la cabeza en el hombro de Kara.

Kara se quedó dormida acariciando el brazo de Lena que tenía sobre su cintura.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena despertó y abrió los ojos, ¿cómo llegue a la cama? pensó, hasta que sintió la respiración de Kara en su nuca.

Kara la tenía abrazada desde atrás con sus dos brazos, un brazo en la cintura, el otro sobre su pecho y con su mano tenía agarrado su seno izquierdo.

La pierna derecha de Kara estaba entre sus piernas. Su espalda y nalgas estaban superpegadas a el pecho, abdomen y pelvis de Kara.

¿Como se supone que saldré de su agarre sin despertarla? Pensó Lena.

Tomo la mano que estaba en su seno y uso la fuerza necesaria para quitarla.

"No te me vas a escapar" dijo Kara con voz dormilona sin soltar a Lena.

"Kara, necesito ir al baño" dijo Lena sintiendo su vejiga llena.

"No, quédate aquí" le dijo Kara metiendo la mano a las bragas de Lena.

"Kara, si no voy, mojare tu cama" dijo Lena aguantando sus ganas.

"Quiero que mojes mi cama, muchas veces" dijo Kara con voz ronca y empezó a masajear el clítoris de Lena.

"O Dios, Kara ya no aguanto" dijo Lena empujando fuerte los brazos de Kara y corrió al baño.

Cuando Lena se sentó, respiro aliviada de llegar justo a tiempo al retrete.

.

Cuando Lena volvió a la habitación, Kara estaba sentada en la cama mirándola.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Kara preocupada.

"Si, no sabía que te levantarías con tantas ganas de.." estaba diciendo Lena pero Kara la interrumpió.

"No puedo hacer nada, eres muy sexy" dijo Kara suspirando.

"Tengo que ir a mi Penthouse, no tengo ropa que ponerme" dijo Lena caminando hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

"Son las 10:20 de la mañana, primero desayunemos, después decoramos mi árbol. Luego vamos a tu casa" dijo Kara contestando su teléfono.

.

 _ **Llamada de Alex**_

 _K: Hola_

 _A: Kara ¿Dónde estás?_

 _K: aaa ¿mi apartamento?_

 _A: Kara, en 10 minutos es mi cita_

 _K: OOO, lo olvide. Pero no te preocupes en 2 minutos estoy allá_

 _A: Gracias_

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

 _ **.**_

"Princesa tengo que irme, vuelvo en una hora" dijo Kara cambiándose rápido, le dio un beso corto a Lena en los labios y salio volando por la ventana.

"Pero…todavía no has desayunado" Lena le iba a decir, pero Kara ya se había ido.

¿Con quien hablaba Kara? ¿Por qué esa persona le pregunta dónde está? ¿Por qué le dijo que ya se veían y salió sin decirme nada? Pensó Lena mientras preparaba el desayuno.

* * *

 **Hospital**

"Alex, de verdad lo siento. Perdí la noción del tiempo" se disculpo Kara apenas vio a su hermana.

"Lo importante es que estas aquí" dijo Alex antes de entrar al consultorio de la doctora Tajran.

La doctora le hizo la ecografía transvaginal, le tomaron una muestra de sangre.

"Señorita Danvers todo va muy bien, seguirá aplicándose la hormona como antes y en 10 días podemos realizar la inseminación" dijo la doctora.

.

Alex y Kara salieron del consultorio.

"En 10 días será el primer intento" pensó Alex en voz alta.

"En 10 días puede ser el inicio de una nueva vida" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Maggie estuvo ayer en mi apartamento, vimos unas películas y me dio un de esos calambres que la doctora dijo que serían normales en el abdomen, ella pensó que tenía una enfermedad" le conto Alex a Kara.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Nos vio hace unos días aquí y luego me dio un calambre en el abdomen. Maggie es policía Kara, su trabajo es encontrar la respuesta a lo que esta pasando" dijo Alex caminando junto a Kara.

"No le dijiste lo de" dijo Kara señalando el abdomen de Alex.

"No, si quedo embarazada, mi familia y amigos serán los primeros en enterarse, se que estoy intentando que ella sea mi amiga, pero nos tomará tiempo así que será de las ultimas en enterarse" dijo Alex pensativa.

El estómago de Kara rugió.

"AAAGGG tengo mucha hambre" dijo Kara quejándose.

"¿No desayunaste?" le pregunto Alex con horror.

"No tuve tiempo" dijo Kara con un puchero.

"Vamos, yo invito" dijo Alex con una sonrisa, pero vio que el rostro de Kara cambio.

"Dejaste a Lena por acompañarme. Kara no debes hacer eso" la regaño Alex.

"Te prometí que te acompañaría en este proceso. Además, ya me voy a desayunar con mi novia" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Nos vemos, Wall-e, disfruta con tu eva" dijo Alex con tono de broma y se fue.

Kara se rio y regreso a su apartamento.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

"¿Lena? ¿Lena?" dijo Kara cuando entro al apartamento por la ventana y no vio a su novia.

Uso sus rayos X, pero Lena no estaba. Kara se preocupó, así que la llamo al teléfono. No hubo respuesta.

Alguien abrió su puerta con las llaves.

"¿Dónde estabas?, me tenias preocupada" dijo Kara con angustia.

"Sali a comprar fruta porque no hay ninguna en este apartamento y quería hacerte un buen desayuno. Además, soy yo la que tiene que hacer esa pregunta, saliste sin decirme a donde" dijo Lena acomodando las bolsas de fruta.

"Estaba con Alex, íbamos a hacer algo juntas y lo olvide, hasta que me llamo" dijo Kara ayudando a poner el desayuno en la mesa.

"Intente decirte que no habías desayunado, pero ya te habías ido" dijo Lena sirviendo el jugo.

"No sabes cuanto te quiero" dijo Kara comiendo su desayuno.

"Lo dices porque te prepare el desayuno" le dijo Lena a Kara para molestarla.

"El desayuno mas delicioso en todo el universo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Las dos se miraron con ojos de amor y terminaron su desayuno.

Kara saco el árbol y las cosas para decorarlo. Kara armo el árbol y juntas empezaron a decorarlo.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Si llene sus expectativas? ¿Fue aburrido? Obviamente los amigos de Supercorp los apoyarían, no estoy muy segura de James, pero en mi historia lo esta intentando. Gracias por leer.**


	30. Chapter 30

Kara y Lena decoraban el árbol de navidad en el apartamento de Kara.

Aprovechaban cualquier momento para darse besos y abrazarse.

"Muy bien, árbol de navidad numero 1 terminado" dijo Kara mirando el árbol con una sonrisa.

"Ahora si podemos regresar a mi penthouse" dijo Lena con alivio de que pronto podría vestir su propia ropa.

"¿Tan aburrida estas que ya te quieres ir?" pregunto Kara haciendo un puchero.

"No es eso, es que no tengo nada para cambiarme" dijo Lena apenada mirando la ropa que tomo prestada del closet de su novia.

"Tranquila, solo te estaba molestando" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lena.

"Aunque prácticamente vivimos juntas, solo falta que traiga mi ropa y seria oficial" dijo Lena con tono de burla para molestar a Kara.

"Tienes razón, casi toda la semana hemos dormido y despertado juntas" le dijo Kara pensativa.

Si algún día Lena y yo nos mudamos juntas ¿viviríamos aquí o en su penthouse? Podemos buscar algo nuevo para las dos. Y si decidimos tener hijos, ¿será mejor conseguir una casa? Pensó Kara.

"Es solo una broma" dijo Lena sacando a Kara de sus pensamientos.

"Está bien señorita bromista, me voy a duchar y nos vamos a tu penthouse" dijo Kara entrando a la habitación.

Cuando Kara estaba lista tomo la maleta de Lena con la ropa que uso los últimos días y se fueron.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena tomo una ducha, mientras Kara recibía el árbol y lo armo antes de pedir comida para el almuerzo.

Lena salió en unos leggins gris y una blusa roja, aun con el pelo mojado.

"Cariño, no tenías que armar el árbol, esa era mi tarea. Tu debes decorarlo para que te divirtieras" dijo Lena cuando sonó el timbre.

"Me divierto haciendo las dos cosas" dijo Kara abriendo la puerta para recibir la comida. Recibió la comida, pago y cerró la puerta.

"Dime que compraste esta vez para engordarme" dijo Lena mirando la bolsa de la comida.

"Quiero que comas saludable, así que pedí Curry" dijo Kara con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Lena se acercó a Kara, la agarro de la cintura y la beso.

"Gracias por pensar en mi" dijo Lena sin soltar la cintura de Kara.

"Es justo, toda la semana hemos comido lo que yo quiero. Esta vez comeremos algo que a ti te gusta" dijo Kara tomando las mejillas de Lena en sus manos y se volvieron a besar.

"Espero que este hecho con brócoli" dijo Lena emocionada.

.

Almorzaron, luego comenzaron a decorar el árbol.

"¿Crees que tu mamá tomara bien nuestra relación?" pregunto Lena colocando una campana en el árbol.

"Eliza es una gran mujer, quiere que yo sea feliz. Además, le caíste muy bien" dijo Kara poniendo la estrella en la punta del árbol.

"Tu mamá me agrada" dijo Lena viendo como Kara flotaba y acomodaba la estrella.

"Árbol numero 2 terminado" dijo Kara con alegría cuando puso sus pies en el suelo.

"Genial, ahora podemos hacer otra cosa" dijo Lena con tono coqueto acercándose a Kara.

"¿Como qué?" dijo Kara mirando los senos de Lena.

"Adornar la terraza" dijo Lena fingiendo inocencia, pasando por el lado de Kara caminando hacia la terraza.

"Te crees muy lista" dijo Kara cargando a Lena desde atrás.

"Kara, bájame" le ordeno Lena.

"La única que dará ordenes soy yo" le dijo Kara cargándola hasta la habitación.

Kara puso a Lena en la cama.

"Quítate la ropa" le ordeno Kara.

"¿Sabías que la cama es nueva?" dijo Lena mirando a Kara.

"No estoy jugando" dijo Kara con seriedad.

Lena se quitó primero la blusa, luego los leggins, después su brasier y por último sus bragas.

Kara observo todos los movimientos de Lena. Desde que empezó a quitarse la blusa hasta que quedo desnuda.

"Acuéstate y abre muy bien tus piernas para mi" dijo Kara mirando a sus ojos.

Lena hizo lo que Kara le pidió. Kara se quitó toda su ropa y subió a la cama.

"Abre más las piernas" le dijo Kara.

"No puedo hacerlo, hasta este punto puedo abrirlas" dijo Lena sin dejar de mirar a Kara.

"Muy pronto veremos si me estas mintiendo" dijo Kara tocando la vagina de Lena.

Lena mordió su labio inferior para no hacer ningún sonido.

"Me encantan ellas" dijo Kara masajeando los pezones de Lena a la vez.

Lena cerro sus ojos y sintió como su vagina empezaba a lubricarse.

Kara soltó los pezones, se acomodó entre las piernas de Lena y empezó a besar el interior de los muslos.

Lena no quería darle la satisfacción a Kara de escucharla rogar. No otra vez. Pensó.

"Puedo ver y oler lo mucho que estas excitada" dijo Kara chupando en el interior del muslo derecho.

"Aaaa" gimió Lena cuando Kara paso su lengua por la entrada de su vagina.

"Me encanta tu sabor" dijo Kara sin dejar de pasar su lengua por la vagina de Lena.

"Aaa Kara" gimió Lena cuando Kara tomo su clítoris en la boca.

Kara aprovecho el estado de Lena y le abrió un poco más las piernas. Cuando lo hizo se separó de Lena.

"¿Kara?" dijo Lena respirando fuerte.

"Ves como si mentías, tus piernas podían abrirse más" dijo Kara con tono serio.

"No, yo AAAGG" estaba diciendo Lena cuando Kara le pego un manotazo en su vagina. Por instinto Lena intento cerrar las piernas.

"Lena, te estas comportando muy mal. Primero me provocas, luego no haces lo que te pido, después me mientes y ahora intentas esconder lo que es mío" dijo Kara separando con delicadeza las piernas de Lena.

Lena quería decir algo en su defensa, pero pensó que sería mejor quedarse callada.

Kara se acomodó de nuevo entre las piernas de Lena.

"Voy a estar un poco ocupada aquí abajo, así que no te muevas y no cierres las piernas" dijo Kara empezando a besar, lamer y chupar la vagina de Lena.

"Aaaaaa" gimió Lena agarrando fuerte la sabana para no moverse.

Kara estuvo haciéndolo por unos minutos y decidió introducir sus dedos en la vagina de Lena.

"Kara, ya casi llego" gimió Lena con sus ojos cerrados.

Kara detuvo sus movimientos.

"Kara no" se quejó Lena.

"No te lo mereces" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer" dijo Lena desesperada porque Kara siguiera.

"Dime lo que no volverás hacer" le dijo Kara moviendo su mano de nuevo, pero lentamente.

"Aaaaa. No te provocare. Mmm. Hare lo que me pidas sin dudarlo. Aaaaa. No voy a mentirte" dijo Lena gimiendo mientras sentía como su abdomen se ponía tenso.

"¿Qué más?" le pregunto Kara sin dejar de mover su mano y besando su clítoris.

"Aaaa. No esconderé lo que es TUYO" gimió Lena.

"¿Lo prometes?" dijo Kara sin quitar su rostro de la vagina de Lena.

"Si, lo prometo. Por favor Kara, por favor" gimió Lena con desesperación.

Satisfecha con la respuesta de Lena, Kara dejo su mano quieta, pero empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de Lena y succionarle el clítoris.

"O Dios" gimió Lena y cerro un poco sus piernas.

Kara movió sus dedos más rápido.

"KARA KARA" gimió Lena con fuerza llegando al orgasmo, con sus ojos cerrados y aferrándose a la sabana.

Kara continuo sus movimientos hasta que sintió que Lena se relajaba. Saco lentamente sus dedos.

"uumm" se quejó Lena sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Estas bien princesa?" le pregunto Kara con ternura cuando subió hasta quedar frente a frente con ella.

"Super bien" respondió Lena con una sonrisa, sin abrir los ojos.

Kara acerco su rostro al de Lena y la beso.

El beso fue lento, con amor. Cuando el beso termino Kara se acostó al lado de Lena y se quedó mirando su rostro.

Kara no sabía de donde salió la necesidad de dominar a Lena, pero lo que paso le gustó mucho.

Lena se sentía feliz como en las nubes, se quedó dormida.

Kara escucho la respiración calmada de Lena y se dio cuenta de que su novia se quedó dormida.

La cubrió con la sabana. Busco una pijama en el closet y se la puso. Antes de salir de la habitación le dio un beso en la frente.

Mientras Lena dormía, Kara decoro la terraza y el resto el penthouse con cosas de navidad.

Kara recibió una llamada urgente, tenía que ir a la DEO.

Kara escribió una nota para Lena, por si se despertaba cuando ella no estaba y se fue.

* * *

 **DEO**

Un equipo de la DEO que era el encargado de seguirle la pista a Jeremiah Danvers. Lo encontró.

Lo llevaron a una de las celdas de la DEO.

"Alex, ¿cómo estás?" pregunto Kara preocupada cuando vio a su hermana y la abrazo.

"No lo sé. Lo buscamos durante muchos años, cuando lo encontramos nos traiciono para que Lillian no nos hiciera daño, sé que hizo algo malo. Pero es nuestro papá" dijo Alex mirando la celda desde lejos.

"Encontraremos una solución" dijo Kara con optimismo.

"Si, pero por ahora él se quedara aquí, tendrá que cooperar, darnos información de CADMUS y Lillian" dijo Alex caminando hacia la celda.

"Alex, Kara" dijo Jeremiah con emoción, parándose para quedar en frente de ellas.

"Papá, me alegra que estés bien" le dijo Alex con calma.

"Gracias" dijo Jeremiah mirando a sus hijas.

"¿Por qué no regresaste con tu familia?" pregunto Alex.

"No las merezco, a ninguna de las tres, las decepcioné con lo que hice, es mejor que este lejos de ustedes" dijo Jeremiah con sinceridad.

"Jeremiah debiste volver con nosotras" dijo Kara con suavidad.

"Papá tienes que colaborar con la DEO y tal vez te dejen en libertad" dijo Alex con comprensión.

"Les falle antes, pero ahora hare lo correcto, diré todo lo que se y no me importa quedarme encerrado aquí lo que me resta de vida" dijo Jeremiah como una promesa.

"Lo que digas nos ayudara a todos" dijo Kara recordando las amenazas de Lillian.

"¿Como esta su madre?" pregunto Jeremiah pensando en Eliza.

"Está bien. Vendrá en 10 días para pasar la navidad y la víspera de año nuevo con nosotras" le dijo Alex con alegría.

Llegaron unos agentes y se lo llevaron a la sala de interrogación.

Jonn, Alex y Kara vieron el interrogatorio. Jeremiah dio varias locaciones de CADMUS, el tipo de armería que tienen, la tecnología, pero no sabía nada de Lillian Luthor.

Alex fue hasta donde Winn para que investigara las locaciones que dio su papá.

"Jonn ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Por supuesto" dijo Jonn con sus brazos cruzados.

"Bueno, unos días atrás le pedí a Lena Luthor que fuera mi novia y ella respondió que si" dijo Kara nerviosa.

"Kara, me alegra que tengas a alguien a tu lado, pero ¿no crees que ese alguien debe conocer sobre Supergirl?" le pregunto Jonn con comprensión.

"Sobre eso. Jajaja" dijo Kara nerviosa.

"Ya se lo dijiste. Kara sabes el protocolo, espero los papeles de confidencialidad mañana, firmados" dijo Jonn serio.

"Si, a primera hora" dijo Kara caminado hacia el balcón.

"Y Kara. Lena es una buena mujer" dijo Jonn con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Gracias" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y salió volando.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena se despertó, Kara no estaba en la habitación. Se iba a levantar para buscar a Kara, pero no calculo bien y cuando giro hacia su izquierda se cayó de la cama.

"Auch" dijo Lena tirada en el piso.

Lena sintió un dolor en su brazo izquierdo, cuando miro tenia una pequeña cortadura y estaba sangrando.

"Princesa ¿Qué te paso?" dijo Kara apenas entro a la habitación y vio a Lena en el piso.

"Me caí" dijo Lena y Kara se arrodillo para mirarla.

"O no, tengo que llevarte al hospital" le dijo Kara cargándola y empezó a caminar hacia la sala.

"No, Kara, Kara" intentaba decirle Lena a su novia, pero Kara no la escuchaba.

"Cariño, estoy desnuda" dijo Lena un poco más fuerte.

Kara se detuvo y miro a Lena. La puso en el sofá de la sala, fue rápido y volvió con ropa.

"Kara, tranquilízate es solo una cortadita" dijo Lena con calma.

"Es una corta y está sangrando, así que nos vamos al hospital" le dijo Kara ayudándola a vestir.

Lena tomo una toallita para limpiarse la sangre. Después de eso se fueron al hospital.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Apenas llegaron al hospital las atendieron. Limpiaron la herida de Lena, la herida necesitaba ser suturada. Tres puntos.

El doctor le receto unos analgésicos para el dolor y antisépticos para que la herida no se infectara.

"Te lo dije, la herida necesitaba ser atendida en el hospital" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo.

"Soy la única persona adulta que se gira en la cama, se cae y termina con una sutura de tres puntos en su brazo" le dijo Lena apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kara.

"Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera. Mejor volvamos al penthouse, pedimos comida y vemos una película" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara pidió la comida, ayudo a Lena a ponerse la pijama, la acostó en el centro de la cama, le prendió el televisor, le acomodo el brazo en una almohada. Cuando la comida llego, se la llevo hasta la cama y empezó a dársela.

"Kara, estas exagerando un poco. Solo tengo una cortada en mi brazo, no estoy paralizada" dijo Lena mirando a Kara con ternura.

"No quiero que sientas dolor. Abre" le dijo Kara y Lena abrió la boca para comer una papita frita.

"Para eso están los analgésicos" dijo Lena tocando el muslo de Kara.

"Si sientes algo de dolor, me lo dices" le dijo Kara dándole mas papitas fritas y Lena le afirmó con la cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kara se puso la pijama y se acostó al lado de Lena.

Vieron televisión hasta que Lena se quedó dormida.

Kara se quedo un rato despierta observando el rostro tranquilo de Lena, no quería que su novia sufriera ninguna clase de dolor.

* * *

 **NOTA: No tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, espero que el capitulo valga la pena. Comenten. Gracias por leer. Les mando mucho amor.**


	31. Chapter 31

**El * remplaza el arroba**

* * *

Kara despertó antes de que la alarma del teléfono de Lena sonara.

Miro el rostro de Lena y su expresión era de molestia.

Le dio un beso a su novia en la frente y se levantó para preparar el desayuno.

.

Lena se despertó con dolor en su brazo, se iba a levantar, pero Kara no se lo permitió.

"No te levantes, te traje tu medicina y el desayuno" le dijo Kara cuando entro a la habitación.

"Gracias" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Lena tomo el analgésico y empezó a desayunar.

"¿Como te sientes?" le pregunto Kara con ternura.

"Me duele un poco el brazo, pero con la medicina se me pasara muy pronto" dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

"Llamare a Eve para decirle que no puedes ir al trabajo" dijo Kara agarrando su teléfono.

"No llamaras a nadie, no dejare de ir al trabajo por una simple cortada" dijo Lena frunciendo el ceño.

"No es una simple cortada, te suturaron y mandaron medicamento" dijo Kara recogiendo los platos sucios del desayuno.

"No hablaremos más de esto Kara. Iré al trabajo y esa es mi última palabra" le dijo Lena parándose de la cama y se metió al baño.

Aaagg ¿por qué esta mujer se preocupa más por su trabajo que su salud? Pensó Kara.

.

Lavo los platos y se cambió en su traje de Supergirl.

"Nos vemos en Catco" se despidió Kara cuando Lena salió del baño en toalla.

"Adiós. Te quiero" le dijo Lena con amor.

Kara se acercó y le dio un beso corto.

"Te quiero" dijo Kara con una sonrisa, cuando se separó de Lena.

Kara regresó a su apartamento, necesitaba alistarse para el trabajo.

Lena se arregló para iniciar la semana y salió para Catco.

* * *

 **Catco**

"Señorita Luthor ¿cómo se siente?" le pregunto Eve apenas salió del ascensor.

"Muy bien Eve ¿Por qué la pregunta?" le dijo Lena con curiosidad.

"Salió un artículo sobre usted, que estuvo en el hospital anoche" dijo Eve.

"¿Quién escribió ese artículo?" pregunto Lena.

"Una cuenta oficial en Twitter llamada CuriosidadesNC tiene 37.000 seguidores" le dijo Eve con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Eve por la información" dijo Lena y camino en busca de Kara.

.

Cuando llego al escritorio de su novia, no la encontró.

"Lena ¿cómo sigues?" le pregunto James cuando la vio.

"Muy bien. Déjame adivinar, viste en una cuenta de Twitter que anoche estuve en el hospital" dijo Lena.

"Si, pero no solo decía eso" dijo James con seriedad.

"¿Que más decía?" pregunto Lena un poco nerviosa.

"Que estabas ahí con tu novia y un rumor tonto" le dijo James mirando hacia un lado.

"James puedes decirme todo lo que dice" dijo Lena con amabilidad.

"Chicos ¿qué hacen en mi escritorio?" dijo Kara cuando regreso de la DEO.

"Te estaba buscando y James me estaba contando que alguien escribió un artículo sobre lo de anoche" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"¿Que articulo?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

James les paso el enlace y se fue para que pudieran hablar.

.

 _'_ _ **¿Por qué Lena Luthor estaba en el hospital?**_

 _04/12/17 El domingo en la noche la empresaria_ _Lena Luthor_ _visito el hospital con su rumorada novia Kara Danvers una reportera de Catco._

 _Fuentes en el hospital dicen que Lena llego con malestares y su novia no dejo su lado en ningún momento._

 _Nuestras fuentes confirman que la pareja está esperando su primer bebe y querían asegurar que todo estuviera bien._

 _Lena Luthor y su novia tienen una relación desde hace 1 año, pero la han mantenido en un perfil bajo._

 _Fuentes cercanas a la pareja dicen que están muy felices, ninguna está pensando en matrimonio y están ansiosas por tener a su bebe._

 _Felicidades a la pareja. Ahora tenemos que esperar para saber si es una niña o un niño. ¿Cuál crees que será el sexo del bebe?'_

 _._

"No lo puedo creer" dijo Lena enojada.

"Es solo un chisme" le dijo Kara acariciándole la espalda.

"Lo sé, pero mira. Tiene 5mil comentarios y 20 mil me gustas" dijo Lena mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

.

 _'*I_Love_Superman: *CuriosidadesNC woah quien esta tan la loca que quiere salir con una Luthor._

 _*_ _: *CuriosidadesNC T_T noo Lena Luthor es mi crush. ¿Por qué se embarazo?_

 _*Talia69: *CuriosidadesNC hacen una pareja muy bonita, su bebe será hermoso. Espero que sea niña._

 _*KingMichael: *CuriosidadesNC Lena es una lesbiana, que tonta yo se lo puedo quitar y hacerle hijos de verdad._

 _*HannaDavis: *CuriosidadesNC *I_Love_Superman no puedo creer que todavía existan personas como tú. Supera lo del apellido Luthor._

 _*LenaLuthor: CuriosidadesNC Claro, vamos a tener trillizos y queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos. '_

 _._

"Princesa, no tienes que contestarles" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Si quieren jugar, yo les hare el juego más divertido" dijo Lena mirándola y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"A los que les voy a contestar son a esos tontos, que están dejando comentarios negativos" dijo Kara frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya estoy acostumbrada a esos comentarios. Ignóralos, es lo que yo hago" le aconsejo Lena.

"No les diré nada" dijo Kara con ganas de besar a Lena.

"Llevamos una semana como novias y ya casi toda la ciudad cree que llevamos 1 año saliendo, además que el próximo año seremos madres" dijo Lena riéndose.

El teléfono de Kara sonó. Un mensaje de Eliza.

.

 **10:10 De Eliza Danvers**  
Llego hoy en la tarde. Tenemos que hablar. Te quiero.

.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Lena.

"Eliza llegara hoy y quiere hablar conmigo" dijo Kara tocando sus gafas.

"Odio ese artículo, ahora no le podemos decir a Eliza como queríamos" se quejó Lena.

"Algunas cosas no salen como queremos" dijo Kara con tristeza.

Lena tuvo que ir a una reunión y Kara volvió a la DEO para ayudar con armamento que encontraron en un escondite de CADMUS.

* * *

 **DEO**

"Kara, felicidades con lo del bebe. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" le dijo Winn con tono de burla.

"También leíste ese tonto artículo" bufo Kara.

"Lena y tu tienen un montón de fotos. En restaurantes, en el parque" dijo Winn mostrándole las fotos que había en el artículo.

"Lindo artículo" le dijo Alex cuando llego a su lado.

"No es gracioso. Eliza me envió un mensaje que llegaba ahora y quiere hablar conmigo" dijo Kara con voz de regañada.

"¿Mama llega hoy? Debe creer que el artículo es real y que le ocultaste lo de Lena y el bebe" dijo Alex con tono serio.

"Hola chicos. Kara no sabía que tenías una novia y que serias madre" dijo Imra con amabilidad.

"No me sorprende que me fueras infiel, siempre estabas detrás de Lena Luthor" dijo Mon-el con desagrado.

"¿De que estas hablando?" dijo Kara sintiendo rabia por las acusaciones de Mon-el.

"Siempre estabas haciéndote la, soy perfecta, tu eres el único que comete errores. Me engañabas con ella y ahora tendrán un bebe. Estas loca Kara ella solo tendrá ese bebe para manipularte para tener control sobre ti, ella es mal.." estaba diciendo Mon-el con veneno y Kara le pego un puñetazo que lo lanzo casi hasta el balcón de la DEO.

"No vuelvas hablar mal de mi novia. Ella no ha hecho nada malo. Si algún día decide tener hijos conmigo, seré la mujer más feliz del mundo y si me va a manipular que lo haga porque sé que su corazón es puro y solo me usara para hacer cosas buenas" dijo Kara con seguridad.

Imra corrió al lado de su esposo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Estas tan ciega, tal vez te hizo algo y por eso estas con ella. Tú no puedes estar con una mujer como ella y talvez cuando le digas de tu identidad se enoje contigo e intente asesinarte como la Luthor que es" dijo Mon-el acercándose.

Kara estaba enojada y quería golpear de nuevo a Mon-el, pero Alex la detuvo.

"El no vale ni un segundo de tu tiempo. Se nota la envidia que le tiene a Lena. Lamento que el fuera tu novio y que tuvieras que soportar su comportamiento" dijo Alex mirando los ojos de su hermana y la llevo a su laboratorio.

.

"Tienes razón, pero odio que hablen mal de Lena. Alex, ella es muy buena y yo la quiero" dijo Kara con amor.

"Lo sé, pero no sabía que también seria tía tan pronto" dijo Alex en forma de broma para alegrar un poco a su hermana.

"¡Alex! Sabes que Lena y yo apenas empezamos a salir. Primero tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntas, luego mudarnos juntas, después si ella me dice que sí, nos casaremos. Y espero que algún día formemos una familia con 10 hijos" dijo Kara divagando con una sonrisa.

"Woah ¿10 hijos? Kara son demasiados, Lena no te dirá que si a eso" dijo Alex sorprendida.

"Lena le respondió a los del artículo y dijo que tendríamos trillizos, así que solo nos faltarían otros 7" dijo Kara pensativa.

"Sería muy lindo que mi bebe tenga una primita o primito, pero falta mucho para eso" dijo Alex con ternura.

"Si, por ahora tengo que hablar con Eliza" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Pero ¿por qué estaban Lena y tú en el hospital?" pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"Lena se cortó el brazo izquierdo y tuvieron que suturar" dijo Kara pensando si era hora para que Lena tomara la medicina.

"¿Como esta ella?" dijo Alex preocupada por su cuñada.

"Le duele un poco, pero ella me dice que está bien. Le dije que se quedara en casa, pero es muy terca y no me hizo caso" dijo Kara con el ceño fruncido.

"No la puedes obligar a faltar al trabajo, además ella es la jefa y una cortada no la detendrá" dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por hablar conmigo ¿cómo esta Jeremiah?" pregunto Kara.

"Su cuerpo esta saludable y la información que dio, nos ha ayudado a desmantelar escondites de CADMUS" dijo Alex con alegría.

"Genial, Lillian se está quedando sin escondites y armería" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

Pronto encontraremos a ¿mi suegra? O Rao mi suegra me odia. ¿Que pasara cuando Lillian se entere de nuestra relación? Ya debió leer el artículo o tal vez no hay internet donde esta escondida. Pensó Kara con horror.

"Recogeré a mamá en el aeropuerto, la instalare conmigo y por la noche vamos a tu apartamento" dijo Alex antes de que Kara se fuera.

* * *

 **Catco**

La oficina de Lena seria terminada en cuatro días, así que tenía que seguir en la sala de reuniones.

"Lena" dijo Sam entrando a la sala de reuniones.

"Hola" respondió Lena con una sonrisa.

"No sabía que Kara y tú ya estaban en ese punto de la relación. Felicitaciones" le dijo Sam molestándola.

"La verdad es que, apenas nos habíamos enterado que estaba embarazada y queríamos decirles a todos en navidad, pero salió el artículo" dijo Lena con un rostro y tono serio.

Sam quedo paralizada, creía que el articulo era una mentira, pero su amiga le estaba hablando con seriedad.

"Lena, yo.." empezó a hablar Sam pero la risa de Lena la interrumpió.

"Jajaja hubieras visto tu rostro" dijo Lena sin dejar de reírse.

"Lena. Con eso no se juega, te juro que te creí cada palabra" dijo Sam con derrota.

"Tú no eres la única que puede bromear" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Ahora si hablemos enserio ¿por qué estaban anoche en el hospital?" pregunto Sam preocupada.

"Bueno, anoche estaba en la cama y..." estaba contando Lena, pero Sam la interrumpió.

"No Lena. Soy tu amiga, pero no quiero escuchar lo que hacen Kara y tú en la cama" dijo Sam tapándose las orejas.

"No es eso" dijo Lena con un poco de pena y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas.

"Está bien, continua" dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"Como te decía, estaba en la cama, gire hacia mi izquierda y me caí, mi brazo se golpeó con el borde de la mesita de noche, termine con una cortadura en mi brazo izquierdo y Kara me acompaño al hospital. Fin de la historia" dijo Lena mostrándole el brazo a Sam.

"No se ve tan mal, tienes que aplicarte un cicatrizante" dijo Sam observando la herida de Lena.

"Hola, ¿no interrumpo?" dijo Kara entrando a la sala de reuniones.

"No interrumpes" dijo Lena con una sonrisa para su novia.

"Hola Kara, vine a Catco para felicitarlas. Me pido ser la madrina" dijo Sam en broma.

"Según el comentario que dejo Lena en el artículo, nos faltaran otras dos madrinas" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Antes de irme, quería preguntarte si puedes cuidar esta noche a Ruby" le dijo Sam a Lena.

"Claro, ¿La puedo cuidar en mi penthouse?" dijo Lena.

"Si, ¿puedo llevarla a las 8?" le pregunto Sam.

"A las 8 está bien y yo la puedo llevar mañana al colegio" le ofreció Lena a Sam.

"Eres la mejor, gracias" dijo Sam con una sonrisa y se despidió de sus amigas.

.

Kara le dio su medicina a Lena y reviso el brazo de su novia.

"¿Necesitas ayuda esta noche con Ruby?" pregunto Kara.

"No, Ruby no es nada problemática, pero eres bienvenida y te puedes quedar a dormir" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Esta noche ira Eliza a mi apartamento, deja la puerta del balcón abierta" dijo Kara levantándose para salir de la sala de reuniones.

"Adiós" dijo Lena y Kara se fue.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Sam dejo a Ruby a las 8 en punto. Ruby acomodo todo en la habitación de invitados y se puso su pijama.

"Lena, tu árbol es muy bonito" dijo Ruby viendo el árbol azul con plateado.

"Gracias, está decorado con amor" le dijo Lena recordando lo feliz que estaba Kara decorándolo.

Lena pidió pizza para la cena. Mientras esperaba se puso un camisón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un muñeco de Marvin el marciano. Cuando llego la comida se acomodaron en la sala de televisión.

Lena trabajaba en su laptop y comía, mientras Ruby veía Gossip Girl en Netflix.

"El artículo que salió sobre ti, se parece a los rumores que dicen en esta serie" dijo Ruby mordiendo su pizza.

Lena quito la mirada de su laptop para mirar a Ruby.

"Pero muchos de esos rumores son verdad, el que salió sobre mí no lo es" dijo Lena ternura.

"Lo único que es verdad en ese artículo es tu relación con Kara" dijo Ruby.

"¿Como sabes lo de Kara y yo?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Imposible no saberlo, el día de mi recital, cuando conocí a Kara y a Alex. Tú y Kara actuaban como novias ese día, bueno siempre actúan como novias" dijo Ruby mirando la pantalla del televisor.

En ese momento no éramos nada, siempre hemos actuado como novias según Ruby. Pensé que estábamos siendo discretas con nuestra relación, pero hasta una niña de 12 años nos descubrió. Pensó Lena mirando la serie que estaba viendo Ruby.

Ruby siguió viendo la serie y Lena continúo trabajando en su laptop. En ocasiones Ruby le hacía preguntas a Lena y ella le aclaraba sus dudas, hasta que eran la 23:00.

Lena acompaño a Ruby hasta la cama y le dio un abrazo de buenas noches.

Cuando apago todas las luces del penthouse, Lena entro a su habitación, le puso seguro a la puerta y abrió un poquito la puerta del balcón por si Kara llegaba a dormir.

Lena tomo el libro que ha estado leyendo, se puso sus gafas y se acostó en la cama para seguir su lectura.

* * *

 **NOTA: mmmm no se ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Cuando comentan me motivan. Gracias por leer.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Apartamento de Kara**

Kara había llegado de Catco, pidió comida para Alex, Eliza y ella.

Se puso su pijama y trabajo en un informe mientras esperaba la comida, a Alex y Eliza.

.

Llego la comida y en ese mismo momento su familia.

"Corazón ¿cómo has estado?" le pregunto Eliza abrazándola.

"Muy bien ¿tienen hambre?" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

.

Acomodaron todo en la mesa y sentaron a comer.

"Leí un artículo, con una información muy curiosa" empezó a hablar Eliza. Kara y Alex la miraron.

"Se que Lena y tú se gustan, pero no sabía que estaban en una relación amorosa, que habían decidido tener un bebe y yo que soy tu madre me tengo que enterar por unos extraños" dijo Eliza con tristeza.

"Eliza, el artículo es una mentira. Bueno no todo. Lena es mi novia, pero apenas lo es hace una semana. Quien escribió el articulo solo quería crear un chisme. Jamás haría algo así, si Lena y yo algún día nos casamos y decidimos tener un hijo, cuando tengamos un papel que diga positivo, serás de las primeras personas que lo sabrá" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

Alex solo escuchaba la conversación. Se imaginaba lo feliz que estará su mamá cuando quede embarazada y le diga que va a ser abuela.

"O corazón, realmente lo siento, debí preguntar primero. Me sentía triste porque no me dijeras, pero a la vez estaba tan feliz porque creía que sería abuela" dijo Eliza tomando una de las manos de Kara entre las suyas.

"Lena y yo estábamos planeando decirte lo de nuestra relación cuando vinieras para navidad, pero ya ves lo que paso" dijo Kara mirando a Eliza.

"¿Entonces que hacían en el hospital?" le pregunto Eliza.

"Lena se cortó un brazo y le suturaron la herida, le mandaron analgésicos y algo para que no se le infecte, pero ella ya está mejor" explico Kara.

"Pobre Lena, le horneare algo" dijo Eliza con comprensión.

"Te lo agradezco" le dijo Kara a Eliza con una sonrisa.

"Lena la maneja con su dedo meñique" dijo Alex con una sonrisita.

"Eso es mentira" alego Kara.

"Mamá, la hubieras visto el viernes. Winn le pidió algo y ella le dijo que NO, pero Lena se lo pidió y no tardo un segundo en decirle que si" dijo Alex empezándose a reír.

"Eso no es cierto" dijo Kara sin saber que más decir para su defensa.

"Kara, está bien querer hacer feliz a nuestra pareja" dijo Eliza con ternura.

"Jajaja la tiene dominada" seguía riéndose Alex.

"Alexandra, no te rías de los sentimientos de tu hermana" dijo Eliza con seriedad.

"Lo siento, es que nunca había visto a Kara con esa actitud" dijo Alex intentando no reír.

"El árbol te quedo muy lindo, Alex mañana decorare tu árbol" dijo Eliza mientras Kara recogía los platos y los lavaba.

"Vemos una película y nos vamos" dijo Alex colocando una película.

Después de que vieron la película y se despidieron, Kara voló fuera del apartamento.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena cambio la lectura del libro por su laptop, necesitaba comprar un juguete nuevo.

Tengo que comprar más de uno, Kara los va a dañar todos. Este arnés doble sin correas me gusta. Pensaba Lena cuando escucho a Kara entrar por la puerta del balcón.

"Hola princesa" dijo Kara subiéndose a la cama y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Hola" le dijo Lena sin dejar de mirar su laptop.

"¿$87,99 dólares por uno de esos?" pregunto Kara con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Si y viene con vibrador. ¿No te parece genial?" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Aaaa puede ser. ¿Aparte de ese, compraste un arnés y ¡50 consoladores!? ¿Para que necesitas tantos?" pregunto Kara en estado de shock.

"Claramente los usaremos en algunos momentos y cuando use uno contigo terminara dañado, así que aproveche la oportunidad y compre una cantidad adecuada" dijo Lena sin importancias.

"Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana tienes que llevar a Ruby al colegio" dijo Kara acostándose para no tener que hablar más del tema.

Lena cerro su laptop y lo puso en la mesita de noche.

"Ok, duerme bien" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en los labios y la abrazo.

"Te quiero" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena para que no se separara de ella.

"Te quiero" le dijo Lena apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de Kara.

.

 **Horas después**

Las dos despertaron por la alarma de Lena.

Lena se giró para quedar frente a Kara. Aprovecho que su novia estaba boca arriba y se le sentó en el abdomen.

"Buenos días" dijo Lena empezando a mover su cadera.

"Buenos días" le dijo Kara y olio que Lena estaba excitada.

Lena bajo su rostro hasta el de Kara y la beso.

"Mmmm" murmuro Kara en el beso y puso sus manos en la cintura de Lena.

Lena se levantó un poquito para meter sus manos en la camiseta de Kara y empezó a tocarle el abdomen.

"Lena, ¿desayuno primero o mejor me ducho?" pregunto Ruby después de tocar la puerta.

Las dos gruñeron. Lena se sentó y le respondió.

"Dúchate mientras te preparo el desayuno"

Lena le dio un beso corto a Kara y se levantó.

"Quédate otro ratito" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"El deber llama, eso pasara cuando tengamos a nuestros trillizos" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Aaagg está bien, nos vemos" dijo Kara levantándose, le dio un beso a Lena y se fue volando.

Lena hizo el desayuno, se ducho y arreglo, volvió a la cocina para comer con Ruby y salieron hacia el colegio de Ruby.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara estaba en su ropa normal, la llamaron, pero no para una emergencia.

Jeremiah tendría libertad condicional si se quedaba a vivir con Alex o Kara.

"Él puede quedarse con una de nosotras" le dijo Kara a Jonn.

"Si, pero por el momento tiene que quedarse en el apartamento de Kara" dijo Alex mirando a su hermana.

En mi apartamento, pero... o si Eliza se está quedando con Alex. Además, Eliza no se sentiría cómoda viviendo con Jeremiah.

"Si, él se quedara conmigo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Alex, Kara. Recuerden que tienen que tener los ojos bien abiertos, él nos traiciono, pero le estamos dando esta oportunidad para que vuelva a ser el de antes" dijo Jonn con seriedad.

"Lo sabemos. Muchas gracias por darle esta oportunidad" dijo Alex con alivio.

.

Liberaron a Jeremiah y llego hasta donde estaban sus hijas.

"Papá" le dijo Alex abrazándolo.

"Kara, ven aquí" dijo Jeremiah para que se uniera al abrazo.

"Siento tanto haber hecho lo que hice antes" dijo Jeremiah saliendo del abrazo.

"Vivirás con Kara, mientras la DEO permite que vivas solo" dijo Alex caminando hacia la salida.

"No te preocupes, puedes salir del apartamento cuando quieras, la única condición es que vivas conmigo" dijo Kara para que Jeremiah entendiera.

Le entregaron a Jeremía una maleta con sus pertenencias antes de que salieran de la DEO.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Los tres entraron al apartamento. Alex ayudo a Jeremiah a acomodar sus cosas en un lugar que Kara despejo para sus cosas.

Kara le dio una copia de su llave y llamo a Catco para decir que estaría fuera todo el día investigando algo para un artículo.

"Mamá sabe que la DEO te libero y estarás aquí. Kara y tu irán a comprar comida, productos de aseo. Así que volveré a mi apartamento para ayudar a mamá a decorar el árbol" dijo Alex y se fue.

"Tengo que conseguir un trabajo, no puedo permitir que gastes tu dinero en mi" dijo Jeremiah.

"Alex y yo te ayudaremos, no te preocupes por el dinero" dijo Kara saliendo del apartamento.

* * *

 **Supermarket**

Compraron cosas que se acabaron en la despensa de Kara, productos de higiene para Jeremiah.

Luego compraron ropa para Jeremiah y lo acompaño a que le cortaran un poco el cabello.

Pasaron por un restaurante y compraron canelones de pollo para almorzar.

* * *

 **Catco**

El día había pasado sin problemas eran las cinco de la tarde y Lena no había visto a Kara.

Decidió llamarla al teléfono, pero no le contesto.

La busco en Catco, pero no la encontró.

"Eve, ¿puedes localizar a Kara Danvers por mí?" le pidió Lena a su secretaria.

"Señorita Luthor, Kara llamo para decir que estaría fuera investigando algo para un artículo que está escribiendo" dijo Eve, esperando que la jefa le pidiera algo más.

"Gracias Eve" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa y volvió a la sala de reuniones por su bolso para salir a buscar a Kara.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Lena camino por el corredor, arreglo su falda, su blusa, saco su espejo para ver que no estuviera despeinada y toco la puerta.

Abrieron la puerta

"Hola ¿A quién necesita?" le dijo un hombre alto.

Yo lo he visto en algún lado, pero ¿dónde? Pensó Lena.

"Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Kara" dijo Lena sin dejar de mirar el rostro del hombre.

"No, ella no está. Esta en el trabajo" dijo Jeremiah pensando que Kara tuvo que salir a atender una emergencia.

"Okey, gracias" dijo Lena sin saber qué hacer.

Kara entro por la venta y se puso su ropa.

"Lena ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo Kara caminando hasta la puerta.

"Espera un momento. ¿Lena Luthor?" pregunto Jeremiah con seriedad.

"Si. Lena pasa" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

.

Lena entro, caminaron todos hasta la sala y se sentaron.

"Lena, él es Jeremiah, mi papá" dijo Kara mirando a Lena y después a Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, ella es Lena, mi novia" le dijo Kara con orgullo.

Claro, lo vi en la foto que tiene Kara en su escritorio de Catco. Pensó Lena

"Es un placer conocerlo Señor Danvers" dijo Lena con nervios de conocer a su suegro.

"Kara, no sé qué decirte" dijo Jeremiah ignorando las palabras de Lena.

"Jeremiah, confió cien por ciento en Lena, ella es una de las mejores mujeres que conocerás en tu vida, además la quiero con todo mi corazón" dijo Kara tomando la mano derecha de Lena en sus manos.

El corazón de Lena se aceleró. Yo también siento lo mismo, bueno un poco más. Yo amo a Kara, pensó Lena suspirando.

.

El silencio reino en el apartamento durante unos minutos.

Lena se sentía triste porque Jeremiah no la aceptaría y ella realmente quiere la aprobación de toda la familia de Kara.

"Lena, siento haber sido grosero. Si Kara confía en ti, yo puedo hacerlo. No sé nada de ti así que espero no conozcamos poco a poco" dijo Jeremiah con sinceridad, levantándose y le ofreció la mano a Lena.

"Muchas gracias Señor Danvers" dijo Lena con alivio y se levantó para tomar la mano de Jeremiah.

Jeremiah se disculpó para ir al baño y las dejo solas.

"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué saliste tan temprano del trabajo?" pregunto Kara preocupada tocando la frente de Lena.

"No cariño, salí de Catco para buscarte. Te llamé varias veces y no me contestabas, así que vine hasta aquí para saber si estabas bien" dijo Lena acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Kara.

"Estaba atendiendo una emergencia. Te tengo que contar unas cosas" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"¿Iras esta noche a mi Penthouse?" pregunto Lena con emoción.

"Lena, no puedo. Jeremiah se quedará conmigo unos días" dijo Kara con pesar.

"No pasa nada, es tu papá. Quieres pasar tiempo con el" dijo Lena con una sonrisa, pero con un poco de decepción por no poder dormir junto a su novia.

"Mañana nos podemos ver a la hora que tú quieras" le prometió Kara.

Lena camino hacia la entrada y antes de irse se despidió de Jeremiah y Kara.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena no quería regresar a Catco, su brazo le dolía y no tenía nada muy importante en la oficina.

Se cambio de ropa, se puso una camiseta que le tapaba hasta la mitad de las nalgas.

Destapo una botella de vino y puso una película de terror. Cuando se acabó la película pidió tallarines para comer.

Cuando llego la comida puso una película animada llamada Big Hero 6. Se comió sus tallarines y siguió bebiendo vino.

.

Cuando acabo la película Lena estaba llorando.

Baymax se sacrificó para que Hiro y la mujer salieran del portal. ¿Por qué tenía que morir? Pensaba Lena y lloraba.

"Lena ¿por qué lloras?" le pregunto Kara entrando a la sala de televisión.

"Murió" dijo Lena limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿Quién murió?" pregunto Kara asustada.

"Uno de los protagonistas" dijo Lena mirando a Kara con los ojos rojos.

Aaawww, Lena estaba viendo una película y ¿huele a vino? Pensó Kara mirando hacia la mesita.

"Lena, no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable. No puedes combinar medicamentos con alcohol" dijo Kara enojada recogiendo la botella y la copa.

"No soy irresponsable, la última vez que tome el analgésico fue esta mañana, así que ya pasaron 16 horas. No me pasara nada" dijo Lena frunciendo el ceño.

Kara salió de la sala de televisión, acomodó el vino y lavo la copa.

"Solo tome 2 copas" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la habitación.

"Entiende que me preocupo por ti" dijo Kara entrando a la habitación después de Lena.

"Lo sé, discúlpame" dijo Lena rodeando los hombros de Kara con sus brazos.

"No vuelvas hacer eso" le dijo Kara ya calmada.

Lena unió sus labios con los de Kara. La movió poco a poco hasta que Kara cayo en la cama.

Lena las desnudo a ambas rápidamente.

Se puso encima de Kara, empezó a besarla y a tocarle los senos. Kara bajo sus hasta las nalgas de Lena y las empezó a apretar.

"Espera Lena, estas herida no podemos hacer nada" le dijo Kara.

"Esa es la excusa menos creíble que han inventado para no tener sexo conmigo" dijo Lena besando el cuello de Kara.

"Estoy hablando muy enserio" dijo Kara girándose para dejar a Lena a su lado.

Kara no quiere hacer nada, bueno me lo hare yo misma y así la convenzo. Pensó Lena bajando su mano a su vagina y empezó a masturbarse.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Kara mirando los movimientos de Lena.

"Si tu no quieres hacer nada conmigo, me daré placer yo misma" dijo Lena y se acordó que su pedido ya había llegado.

Se levanto, entro a su closet y saco el arnés doble sin correa con vibración.

Kara no le decía nada solo miraba cada movimiento que hacía.

.

Se acomodo de nuevo en la cama. La mano con el arnés doble la bajo hasta su vagina, lo lubrico con sus fluidos y empezó a introducir el lado con forma de pene lentamente. Con la otra mano apretaba uno de sus senos.

"Mmmm" gemía Lena.

Kara se sentó para ver mejor a Lena y estiro su mano para tomar el arnés.

Lena le pego un manotazo y se lo saco.

"¿Quieres que probemos este?" le pregunto Lena levantando el arnés doble.

"Si" dijo Kara con sus pupilas dilatadas.

"Está bien, acuéstate" le dijo Lena.

"Pero yo lo voy a usar en ti" dijo Kara intentando quitárselo a Lena de las manos.

"No no no, tú ya has tenido el mando muchas veces, esta noche yo te daré placer" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Pero yo..."intento decir Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Entonces no hacemos nada" dijo Lena levantando los hombros.

"Lena no. Hagámoslo como tú quieras" dijo Kara con derrota.

Lena sonrió, consiguió lo que quería.

Beso de nuevo a Kara, la acostó. Beso el cuello, los senos, el abdomen y empezó a lamer la vagina de Kara.

"Uuumm" gimió Kara cerrando los ojos.

Lena siguió devorando la vagina de Kara, lamio desde la entrada de la vagina hasta su clítoris, ningún lugar fue olvidado, hasta que Kara llego al orgasmo.

"Aaaa Lena" gimió Kara cuando llego al orgasmo y agarro las sabanas con sus manos para no lastimar a Lena, ni dañar la cabecera de la cama, otra vez.

Lena se arrodillo en la cama, introdujo la parte más corta del arnés en su vagina y tomo el control para hacerlo vibrar.

Kara estaba recuperándose de su orgasmo cuando sintió la punta del arnés en la entrada de su vagina.

"¿Estas lista?" le pregunto Lena.

"Si" dijo Kara y Lena introdujo la otra parte del arnés lentamente.

"mmmm" gimió Kara cuando sintió todo el arnés dentro.

Lena se acomodó para quedar frente a frente con Kara y empezó a hacer sus movientes mas rápidos.

Las dos gemían fuerte y Kara tomo el rostro de Lena en sus manos y la beso.

Lena sentía que era más difícil moverse porque la vagina de Kara se estaba contrayendo, así que puso el arnés a vibrar.

"Aaaaggg maas ra-rapidoo" gimió Kara pasando un brazo por la cintura de Lena sin hacer mucha presión.

"mmmm" gimió Lena sintiendo su orgasmo muy cerca.

Lena aplico un poco de fuerza para poder moverse más rápido. Y las dos llegaron al orgasmo.

"LENA" gimió Kara llegando a su segundo orgasmo de la noche, abrazando un poco fuerte a Lena por la cintura.

Lena llego al orgasmo, pero escondió su gemido mordiendo con cuidado el hombro de Kara (puede quebrarse un diente).

Lena se quedó encima de Kara por un momento. Sentía como Kara acariciaba su espalda.

"¿Como esta tu brazo?" pregunto Kara con preocupación.

"No me duele" dijo Lena con los ojos cerrados sintiendo cansancio.

Kara se giró para que Lena quedara a su lado. Saco el arnés de su vagina y con cuidado saco el arnés de la vagina de Lena.

El lado que estuvo en su vagina estaba dañado. Así que lo tiro al suelo.

Kara miro la vagina de Lena, estaba llena de fluidos por todos lados. Paso sus dedos por la entrada de la vagina y luego metió sus dedos a la boca para probar el sabor delicioso de su novia.

Lena se había quedado dormida, en cambio Kara sentía que podía seguir toda la noche.

Coloco su cabeza en el abdomen de Lena y puso las sabanas encima de ellas.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Qué les pareció? Para mi Lena cuando es Top es una Top que no es mandona. No se asusten si mañana no actualizo a la misma hora, es fin de semana de Navidad, pero subiere capitulo. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	33. Chapter 33

Lena se despertó con el sonido de su alarma. Abrió sus ojos para ver a su hermosa novia.

Kara estaba boca abajo y Lena tenía su brazo en la espalda.

Se levanto para ir al baño, en el camino se encontró el arnés doble dañado, como lo esperaba.

Anoche estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Kara me saco el arnés. Pensó Lena cuando se estaba duchando.

Salió de la ducha y eligió la ropa que se pondría.

Cuando volvió a la habitación Kara no se había levantado.

"Cariño, llegaras tarde" dijo Lena acariciando la mejilla de Kara.

"Tengo super velocidad" murmuro Kara sin moverse.

"Está bien, sigue durmiendo mientras preparo el desayuno" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Lena termino de vestirse y salió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

.

Cuando Lena volvió a la habitación no lo podía creer, Kara seguía en la misma posición.

Recogió el arnés, lo tiro en la basura del baño.

"Kara, sé que puedes vestirte en un segundo, pero por favor puedes levantarte para que desayunemos juntas" dijo Lena desde la puerta de la habitación.

Kara se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa.

"En 5 segundos voy" dijo Kara y Lena camino hacia la cocina.

Cuando Lena iba llegando a la cocina, Kara paso por su lado rápido y se sentó.

"Casi no te levantas" dijo Lena con alivio.

"Estaba muy cómoda" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"Lo note. Eliza me envió un mensaje, quiere que nos veamos" dijo Lena mirando la pantalla del teléfono.

"Algo me dijo de eso ¿quedaras con ella?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad y empezaron a comer.

"Claro, quiero conocer más a tu mamá, por eso nos veremos en la tarde para el almuerzo" dijo Lena con entusiasmo.

"Muy bien. Puedes creer que Eliza sabía que nos gustamos" dijo Kara recordando la conversación que tuvo con Eliza.

"Ruby creía que éramos novias desde hace mucho tiempo. Parece que todos notaban nuestra atracción, menos nosotras" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Al menos todas las personas cercanas saben de lo nuestro" dijo Kara levantándose para acercarse a Lena y darle un beso en los labios.

"Te quiero" le dijo Lena dándole otro beso.

"Te quiero más" dijo Kara dándole otro beso.

"No, yo te quiero más" dijo Lena con una sonrisa y le dio otro beso.

"No, yo te quiero mas porque fui la que dio el primer paso" dijo Kara, Lena se levantó y Kara la abrazo y le dio un beso en la nariz.

"Nos tenemos que detener porque no acabaremos nunca esta discusión" dijo Lena sentándose de nuevo para seguir comiendo. Kara hizo lo mismo.

Kara se despidió de Lena y voló hacia su apartamento.

* * *

 **DEO**

La cita de Alex en el hospital fue a las 10 de la mañana. Las dos regresaron, todo iba bien y en menos de una semana seria la inseminación.

"Mamá está decepcionada por lo que hizo papá, pero esta feliz por que es la primera vez en años que pasaremos la navidad en familia, bueno todos los Danvers" dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Y pronto adicionaras otro Danvers a nuestra familia" dijo Kara super-feliz.

Las dos caminaron muy felices hasta el centro de la base.

"Las hermanas Danvers felices, así vale la pena venir a trabajar" dijo Winn contagiado de la felicidad de sus amigas.

"Supergirl, lo que hiciste ayer no esta permitido en esta organización" dijo Jonn serio.

"Jonn, lamento irrespetar las instalaciones, no pasara de nuevo" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"No entiendo porque no han terminado de arreglar la nave" dijo Alex.

"No es momento para quejarse, todavía quedan muchos lugares donde hay armería de CADMUS" dijo Jonn con sus brazos cruzados.

"Todavía no hay señales de Lillian ¿Qué pensara ella de la relación de la Alien que mas odia con su hija?" pregunto Winn pensativo.

"Agente Schott manténganos informados. Alex alista un equipo, iremos a una de esos escondites. Supergirl te llamaremos si te necesitamos" dijo Jonn y todos hicieron lo que le pidieron.

.

Kara camino hacia el balcón y una voz la detuvo.

"Kara, antes de que te vayas quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que dijo Mon-el, el no es así. Lo conozco desde hace 7 años y ha sido un buen hombre, pero desde que quedamos atrapados en este tiempo se enoja muy fácil" dijo Imra con suplica.

"Imra gracias por hablar conmigo, pero tu no has hecho nada malo. Por tu esposo no te preocupes, el poco tiempo que tuve para conocerlo me enseño que el no sabe quedarse callado y no le importa lastimar a los demás. Si me disculpas tengo que estar en mi trabajo" dijo Kara de la manera mas amable y salió volando para Catco.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Lena invito a Eliza a un restaurante italiano.

"Lena" dijo Eliza cuando llego a la mesa.

"Eliza" le dijo Lena levantándose para abrazarla.

Fue un abrazo corto, pero cálido.

"¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?" le pregunto Eliza.

"He estado muy bien, el brazo no me duele ¿Cómo ha estado usted?" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"La vida me trata muy bien, pero ya te había dicho que no me hables de usted" dijo Eliza con ternura.

Pidieron Espagueti con salsa boloñesa, Eliza pidió vino y Lena agua.

"Kara me dijo sobre su relación, me hace muy feliz que ella este con una mujer como tú, no te conozco mucho, pero con todo lo que Kara me ha dicho puedo hacerme una idea. Además, creo que vamos a tener mucho tiempo para conocernos más" dijo Eliza con alegría.

"Te agradezco mucho Eliza, Kara me ha hablado mucho de ti y tener tu aprobación me hace feliz" dijo Lena con una sonrisa grande.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo al apartamento de Alex, te voy a hornear algo y quiero que pasemos la tarde junta, pero entiendo que no puedas venir, se que siempre estas muy ocupada" dijo Eliza con ganas de conocer mas a su nuera.

"Soy la jefa, puedo tomarme el resto del día libre. No quiero perderme la oportunidad de conocernos más" dijo Lena sin dejar de sonreír.

Terminaron su comida, Lena pago, aunque Eliza quería pagar, pero Lena le dijo que la próxima ella podía pagar y con eso Eliza se quedo tranquila.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Alex**

Llegaron y Eliza le dijo que se pusiera comida, mientras ella preparaba las cosas para hornear. Era la primera vez de Lena en el lugar de Alex.

Es pequeño, pero me gusta. Kara y Alex tienen gustos muy diferentes. Pensó Lena sentándose en la cocina.

"Podemos hornear juntas para navidad, Alex y Kara no son muy buenas haciéndolo" dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

Eliza preparaba la masa del Pie y Lena ayudo a cortar los trozos de manzana.

"Ayer conocí a tu esposo ¿Cuánto llevan de casados?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Jeremiah y yo estamos casados, pero no vivimos juntos desde hace muchos años" dijo Eliza con tristeza.

"Eliza, no era mi intención entrometerme, discúlpame por la pregunta" dijo Lena apenada.

"No tienes porque disculparte, tu solo tienes curiosidad de la familia de tu novia" le dijo Eliza con comprensión.

Eliza metió el Pie de manzana al horno. Tocaron la puerta.

"¿Corazón puedes abrir la puerta? necesito ir al baño" le pidió Eliza, que fue rápido al baño y Lena abrió la puerta.

"¿Apartamento de Alex Danvers?" le pregunto un hombre que parecía un repartidor.

"Si" dijo Lena con duda.

"Señorita Danvers, aquí están los papeles que pidió del donante para su inseminación, si necesita otra cosa por favor comuníquese con el hospital o su doctora. Que tenga un buen día" dijo rápidamente el hombre haciéndola firmar el papel de recibido y se fue.

¿Alex se va a inseminar? Eliza no debe saber sobre esto, mejor guardo esto en mi bolso y se lo entrego a Alex cuando no este su mamá. Pensó Lena guardando los papeles antes de que Eliza saliera del baño.

"¿Quién era?" le pregunto Eliza volviendo a la cocina.

"Aaaa era un vecino preguntando si aquí había agua" mintió Lena.

Siguieron hablando de hasta que Alex llego.

"Mamá, Lena que gusto verte" dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo" le dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Qué huele tan rico?" dijo Alex acercándose al Pie.

"Lena y yo horneamos un Pie de manzana" dijo Eliza con alegría.

"Lo único que hice fue cortar las manzanas, tu mamá hizo todo" dijo Lena con amabilidad.

"Lena no menosprecies lo que hiciste, voy a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena" dijo Eliza con ternura y salió del apartamento.

Lena espero un momento, calculando que Eliza no se devolviera para hablar con Alex.

.

"Esto lo trajo un hombre hoy" le dijo Lena a Alex pasándole los papeles.

Alex leyó que era del hospital y se puso nerviosa.

"¿Qué dijo?" pregunto Alex con esperanza de que no hubiera dicho nada.

"Me confundió contigo y me dijo que esos eran los papeles que habías pedido al hospital sobre…el donante que… usaras para tu inseminación" le dijo Lena un poco nerviosa.

"Lena….No le puedes decir a nadie. Quiero tener un bebe, no le quiero decir a nadie sobre mi inseminación, para que sea una sorpresa lo del embarazo "dijo Alex en forma de súplica.

"Alex, no le diré a nadie te lo prometo, es muy lindo lo que vas a hacer. Si me necesitas, solo dímelo y yo estaré ahí" dijo Lena con ternura.

"Muchas gracias Lena, solo tu y Kara saben" dijo Alex abrazando a Lena.

"Serás una excelente madre" le dijo Lena devolviéndole el abrazo.

"No sabes eso" dijo Alex separándose del abrazo.

"Claro que lo sé, la manera que amas y cuidas a Kara lo prueban" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Aaaggg la manera en que lo dices me convence" dijo Alex con una sonrisita.

.

Alex y Lena se pusieron a ver una película mientras esperaban a Eliza.

"Lena, te he estado llamando ¿por qué no contestas?" dijo Kara entrando por la ventana.

"Tengo el teléfono en silencio y en mi bolso" dijo Lena mordiéndose su labio inferior.

"¿Como sabias que Lena estaba aquí?" pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"Llame a Eliza para preguntarle si estaban juntas" dijo Kara sentándose en medio de su hermana y de su novia.

.

"Chicas ¿quién quiere ayudarme?" dijo Eliza entrando al apartamento.

Lena se ofreció, fue a la cocina dejando a Kara y Alex en el sofá.

Eliza y Lena cocinaron juntas un pollo en su jugo. Comieron mientras hablaban de su día.

De postre el Pie de manzana que hornearon en la tarde.

"Eliza, hubieras hecho el Pie de chocolate y nueces. Sabes que es mi favorito" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Corazón, casi siempre hago tu favorito, hoy fue el turno de tu hermana" dijo Eliza con ternura.

"Aaagg" se quejó Kara.

"Kara no seas grosera con tu mamá, discúlpate" la regaño Lena.

"Eliza, lo siento no importa que sabor hagas siempre te queda delicioso" dijo Kara sinceramente.

Alex respiraba profundo y trataba de no reírse por lo dominada que Lena tenia a Kara.

Kara y Alex lavaron los platos porque Eliza y Lena cocinaron.

"Eliza fue un placer pasar la tarde contigo" dijo Lena y Eliza la abrazo.

"Espero que nos veamos más antes de la víspera de navidad" dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

"Así será. Alex que estés muy bien" dijo Lena y Alex la abrazo.

"Cuídate" le dijo Alex en el abrazo.

"Llama a cualquier hora si me necesitas" le susurro Lena en el abrazo y se alejó.

Kara también se despidió y se fueron.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara y Lena pasaron primero por el apartamento de Kara para recoger ropa.

Kara se puso su pijama, Lena se puso una sudadera azul que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Tomaron una cobija y se sentaron en un sofá de la terraza.

Lena subió las piernas al sofá y Kara se hizo entre las piernas de Lena, que la abrazo desde atrás.

Kara cubrió las piernas de ambas con la cobija.

"Hoy hice algo tonto, le pregunté a tu mamá cuanto tiempo llevaba casada con tu papá" dijo Lena.

"Jeremiah trabajaba para la DEO, pero un día en una misión salvo la vida de Jonn y todos creían que había muerto. Pero nosotras nunca perdimos la esperanza, el día que Lillian me secuestro, Jeremaih me ayudo a escapar" le conto Kara.

"¿Jeremiah trabaja para CADMUS?" pregunto Lena sorprendida.

"Trabajaba. La persona que robo el registro de los aliens para tu madre fue él, Jeremiah ayudaba a Lillian para que no nos hiciera daño a Eliza, Alex y a mí. El no quiso seguir ayudándola y desapareció" dijo Kara mirando la piscina.

"¿Como lo encontraron?" pregunto Lena acariciando el abdomen de Kara por debajo de la camiseta.

"Jeremiah hizo cosas malas, la DEO lo atrapo, como ha estado dando información sobre CADMUS lo liberaron con la condición de vivir con Alex o conmigo" dijo Kara acariciándole los muslos a Lena.

"Siento mucho lo que mi madre le ha hecho a tu familia" dijo Lena con culpa.

"No tienes por qué disculparte por las cosas que ha hecho Lillian" dijo Kara girando un poco para mirar a Lena.

"Te quiero" le dijo Lena colocando su mentón sobre el hombro de Kara.

"Te quiero princesa" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la sien.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando las estrellas. No necesitaban hablar, lo único que querían era sentir el calor la una de la otra.

"Vamos a la cama" dijo Kara cuando sintió que Lena se estaba quedando dormida.

"Por eso no quería tomar más esos analgésicos, me hacen dar sueño" dijo Lena con voz de cansancio.

Kara se paró y cargo a Lena, un brazo en la espada y otro en la parte de atrás de los muslos.

Apago las luces del Penthouse con Lena en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación.

Se acostó en la cama con Lena entre sus brazos y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **NOTA: No puede hacer un capitulo mas largo porque estaba con mi familia. ¿Muy tonto el capítulo? Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	34. Chapter 34

El día inicio, Lena y Kara se alistaron, desayunaron y se fueron juntas al trabajo.

El día transcurrió lentamente. Kara estuvo en Catco y atendiendo emergencias de Supergirl. Por otro lado, Lena tuvo que ir a L-Corp en la tarde.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Eran las nueve de la noche, Sam y Lena seguían trabajando.

Hablaron un momento y se despidieron.

El carro de Lena estaba en el parqueadero, pero tenía que esperar a que Frank, su chofer volviera.

"Lena" escucho decir.

"Madre" se giró Lena para responderle a la mujer detrás de ella.

"Viajo hasta aquí para visitarte y así me recibes" dijo Lillian acercándose a Lena.

"Que otra mentira me quieres decir" dijo Lena sin ganas de escuchar a su madre.

"No es una mentira, lo que te voy a decir te quitara la venda de los ojos" dijo Lillian con seriedad.

"No me interesa escuchar lo que me vas a decir" dijo Lena empezando a caminar fuera del parqueadero, para alejarse de su madre.

"Es sobre tu amiguita la reportera" dijo Lillian con veneno.

"A Kara no la meterás en ninguna de nuestras conversaciones" dijo Lena con rabia.

"Señorita Luthor, ya nos podemos ir" dijo Frank llegando al lado de Lena.

"Gracias Frank, vámonos" dijo Lena caminando hacia su carro.

"Lena, no hemos terminado de hablar" le dijo Lillian lanzándole una mirada de enojada.

Lena se subió al carro ignorando a su madre.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Lena le envió un mensaje diciéndole que ya iba para el Penthouse.

Kara alisto una maleta con ropa.

"¿Te quedaras de nuevo con Lena?" le pregunto Jeremiah.

"Aaaa si, de esa manera usas la cama sin preocuparte por si yo duermo incomoda en el sofá" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"¿No están en ese punto donde ya se van a vivir juntas?" pregunto Jeremiah con curiosidad.

"No, eeee todavía es muy pronto para eso" dijo Kara nerviosa.

Se que dormimos juntas casi todas las noches, Lena tiene un cepillo de dientes aquí y yo tengo uno allá. Pero sería muy apresurado, aunque no es lo mismo dormir sola que dormir abrazada a Lena. Pensó Kara.

"Lo digo porque hoy leí un artículo que decía, que Lena está embarazada" dijo Jeremiah con comprensión.

"El artículo es solo un chisme para ganar lectores" dijo Kara con tono serio.

"Ya sabes, tu mamá y yo estamos en la edad para ser abuelos" le dijo Jeremiah con una sonrisa.

"Crucemos los dedos para que no nos tome mucho tiempo convertirlos en abuelos" dijo Kara devolviéndole la sonrisa y pensando que, si todo sale bien, pronto ellos serán abuelos y ella será tía.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena llego se quitó sus tacones en el recibidor. Hablar con su madre siempre la deja estresada.

Kara llego como las personas normales, por la puerta.

"Hola princesa" saludo Kara cuando entro.

"Hola" dijo Lena sonriendo, pero Kara noto que su novia estaba con un ánimo bajo.

"¿Pasa algo?" le pregunto Kara caminando junto a Lena hasta la cocina.

"Comamos primero y luego te cuento" dijo Lena destapando la pizza.

.

Comieron, se pusieron la pijama. Kara una camiseta y un pantalón. Lena se puso un baby doll negro con encaje, una tanga negra y Kara podía ver los pezones.

Gracias Rao que no soy hombre, porque no podría controlar una erección ahora mismo. Pensó Kara mirando los pezones de su novia.

Se hicieron en la sala de televisión para hablar, cuando Lena se iba a sentar a su lado Kara hablo.

"Lena siéntate en mis piernas" dijo Kara tocándose los muslos.

Lena hizo lo que Kara le pidió, puso sus nalgas en el muslo izquierdo y apoyo sus piernas en el muslo derecho.

"Ahora si me puedes contar" le dijo Kara acariciando su mejilla.

"Mi madre me visito en L-Corp" dijo Lena con seriedad.

"¿Te hizo algo? " pregunto Kara asustada de que Lillian le hiciera daño a su novia.

"No. Intento hablar conmigo sobre ti, pero se lo que me quería decir" dijo Lena pensativa.

"¿Que te quería decir?" pregunto Kara sobando los muslos de Lena.

"Que Kara Danvers es Supergirl" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Ella no sabe que tú sabes. Se llevará una gran sorpresa" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Si mi madre vuelve a aparecer, la engañare" le dijo Lena también con una sonrisa.

"Lo que debes hacer es llamarme. Sabes que la DEO la está buscando, Lillian no puede seguir por ahí haciendo daño" dijo Kara con tono serio.

"Lo hare, pero no quiero que estés cerca de mi madre, mira todas las cosas que te ha hecho" dijo Lena con preocupación.

"Yo estaré bien, no quiero que estés sola con ella. No sé qué haría si te pasara algo" le dijo Kara tomando un mechón del cabello de Lena y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja.

"Seré muy cuidadosa, ya no hablemos más de mi madre" pidió Lena con ternura.

"Hablemos de lo sexy que te ves en ese baby doll" dijo Kara dándole un beso a Lena en el cuello.

"Me vestí así para ti" dijo Lena colocando sus rodillas a los lados de los muslos de Kara.

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo" le dijo Kara agarrándole un seno por encima de la ropa, con la otra mano le acaricio el interior del muslo y la beso.

Lena tomo las mejillas de Kara para hacer el beso más profundo.

Kara movió su mano del muslo a la nalga izquierda de Lena y la apretó.

Lena y Kara gemían en sus bocas, mientras batallaban con sus lenguas.

Kara metió su mano por la tanga y toco la vagina húmeda de Lena con dos de sus dedos.

"Vamos a la habitación" gimió Lena.

Kara iba a pararse con Lena entre sus brazos, pero su teléfono sonó.

"No conteste, por favor" dijo Lena con desesperación.

"Puede ser importante" dijo Kara sacando su mano de la tanga de Lena, puso a Lena en el sofá con delicadeza y contesto el teléfono.

Cuando Kara contesto el teléfono, Lena se fue para la habitación un poco enojada.

.

 **Llamada de Alex**

 _K: Alex  
A: Kara, necesitamos llevar unas cosas a tu apartamento  
K: ¿por qué? ¿qué paso?  
A: Unos adolescentes estaban molestando con un químico dentro del edificio y ahora las tuberías tiene residuos tóxicos. Van a cerrar el edificio mientras las reparan. Nos quedaremos en un hotel, pero necesitamos dejar algo de ropa en tu apartamento  
K: ¿Necesitan que vaya para ayudarles a traer las maletas?  
A: Si, Kara te lo agradezco. Nos vemos  
K: adiós_

 **Fin de la llamada**

 **.**

Kara fue hasta la habitación para decirle a Lena que se iba.

Lena estaba acostada de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta y tenía la sabana hasta el cuello.

Kara se acercó hasta el lado de Lena y poder ver su rostro.

"Princesa me tengo que ir" le dijo Kara con ternura.

"Adiós" se despidió Lena sin abrir los ojos.

"Lena no puedes enojarte conmigo porque contesto el teléfono" dijo Kara cruzándose de brazos.

"Aja" dijo Lena sin abrir los ojos.

"Me voy ya, Eliza y Alex me necesitan" dijo Kara sin ganas de pelear caminando hacia el balcón.

"¿Que les paso?" dijo Lena rápido con preocupación sentándose en la cama.

"Paso algo con las tuberías del edificio de Alex, tienen que quedarse unos días en un hotel" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"¿Por qué no se quedan aquí? Se que solo tengo una habitación libre, pero la cama es grande y no tienen que pagar por nada" le ofreció Lena.

"No lo sé, tendría que preguntarle a ellas. Además, no quiero molestarte con esto" dijo Kara aliviada de que Lena se le pasara el enojo.

"Ve con ellas, si te dicen que sí, me llamas para alistar la habitación" dijo Lena levantándose para alistar la habitación de invitados.

"Ni un besito de despedida" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"Todavía estoy enojada contigo" dijo Lena saliendo de la habitación.

Creía que ya no estaba enojada conmigo, pensó Kara y voló rumbo al apartamento de Alex.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Alex**

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?" pregunto Alex cuando Kara entro por la ventana.

"Estaba hablando con Lena" dijo Kara sentándose en el sofá para esperar que terminaran de empacar.

"Si, claro" dijo Alex sin creer una palabra de su hermana.

"Es verdad, me estaba diciendo que se pueden quedar con ella" dijo Kara cuando vio a Eliza salir del baño con el cepillo de dientes y unas cremas para el cuerpo.

"Corazón, es muy amable su oferta, pero no queremos incomodarla" dijo Eliza guardando lo último en una de sus maletas.

"Piénsenlo, tendrán que compartir la cama, pero el Penthouse de Lena es grande. La habitación de invitados tiene su propio baño y closet" dijo Kara con emoción.

"No queremos invadir su espacio" dijo Eliza con duda.

"Tiene su propia piscina" intento por última vez Kara.

"Nos quedaremos con Lena" dijo rápidamente Alex con emoción.

¿Enserio, acepto por la piscina? lo hubiera mencionado antes y me hubiera ahorrado todo esto, pensó Kara.

"Bien, vámonos" dijo Kara tomando dos maletas.

Salieron del departamento y Kara le aviso a Lena en el camino.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena se puso una bata de satín larga color negro. No podía recibir a su suegra y cuñada casi desnuda.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Lena recibió a Eliza y Alex con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

"Bienvenidas a mi casa" dijo Lena.

"Gracias" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Corazón, te agradezco mucho que nos dejaras quedar contigo" dijo Eliza con ternura.

"Vamos, les hare el tour" dijo Lena tomando la maleta que traía Eliza.

Pasaron por la sala, la cocina y comedor, la oficina, la sala de televisión y la habitación de invitados.

"Kara tenía razón, esta habitación es muy grande" dijo Alex dejando la maleta en el piso.

"Mi habitación queda al final del corredor. Vamos para que vean la terraza" les dijo Lena con amabilidad.

.

Cuando salieron a la terraza Alex y Eliza quedaron fascinadas.

"Es muy lindo" le dijo Eliza a Lena.

"Gracias" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Lena, ya nos podemos casar" dijo Alex mirando la piscina.

No es gracioso, Lena y yo nos vamos a casar, bueno algún día, si ella quiere. Pensó Kara un poco celosa por las palabras de su hermana.

"No lo creo Alex, te quieres casar conmigo por mi Penthouse" dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Obviamente, además sé que solo te casaras con Kara y tendrán 10 hijos" dijo Alex con rostro serio, pero con tono de burla.

"¿10 hijos? quiero tener una familia, no un equipo de futbol" dijo Lena asustada.

"Pues que triste, Kara quiere 10 hijos" dijo Alex molestando.

"¡Alex!" dijo Kara nerviosa. No quiere espantar a Lena con eso.

"Corazón, no le creas a Alex, ella solo te está molestando" dijo Eliza con comprensión.

¿Molestando? la misma Kara me lo dijo hace unos días y lo dijo con ilusión, no en broma. Pensó Alex con una sonrisa.

Se dieron las buenas noches, Alex y Eliza se fueron a la habitación de invitados. Lena y Kara entraron a la habitación principal.

.

"Alex es muy bromista" dijo Lena quitándose la bata, quedando de nuevo en su baby doll negro.

Es muy bella, solo tengo que quitarle el vestidito y la tanga. Pensó Kara mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Kara ¿me escuchaste lo que te dije?" pregunto Lena con sus manos en la cintura.

"Aaaa ¿Sí?" dijo Kara mirando los pezones de su novia.

"¿Que dije? Si no me respondes dormirás en el sofá" dijo Lena levantando su ceja izquierda.

"Me dijiste que…uuuu...lo de...que...aaa...apagara las luces del Penthouse" dijo Kara sin sentido.

"Las luces las apagamos juntas antes de entrar a la habitación" dijo Lena negando con la cabeza.

"Así que puedes llevarte una cobija y una almohada para que duermas en el sofá" volvió a hablar Lena subiéndose a la cama.

Si Lena quiere jugar conmigo, no se lo voy a permitir. Penso Kara.

"No gracias, prefiero dormir en mi sofa, noz vemos mañana" dijo Kara tomando la maleta que habia llevado.

"NO. Cariño, solo te estaba molestando, puedes dormir conmigo todo lo que quieras" dijo Lena levantandose para quitarle la maleta a Kara de sus manos.

"Eso no me convence para quedarme" dijo Kara cruzando sus brazos.

"Si te quedas te doy muchos besos" negocio Lena.

"Todos los que yo quiera" dijo Kara sin moverse de su lugar.

"Todos los que tu quieras y dejo que uses un consolador y el arnes conmigo" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara por la cintura.

"Trato hecho, trae el arnes y el consolador" le dijo Kara dandole un beso.

"Kara, no voy a tener sexo contigo, mientras tu mamá y hermana estan en la otra habitacion" dijo Lena con seriedad soltando a Kara.

"Ese no fue el trato" dijo Kara con derrota, mirando como Lena se subia a la cama.

"Te dije que podrias utilizar el arnes y el consolador conmigo, no especifique cuando" dijo Lena acostada en su lado de la cama.

Kara no dijo nada, se acosto mirando hacia el techo.

Todo esto es mi culpa, por tener una novia que dirige tres grandes empresas y es experta en negocios. No volvere a caer, la proxima vez preguntare, ¿con quien? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Como? ¿Por que? Soy periodista no puedo dejar pasar los detalles. Penso Kara haciendo puchero.

"Por cierto, te dije que nos levantaremos puntuales para hacerle un delicioso desayuno a Eliza y Alex" dijo Lena besando el puchero de Kara.

"Esta bien princesa, todo lo que tu quieras" dijo Kara girandose para abrazar a Lena.

"Te quiero mucho" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara que estaba encima de ella.

"Te quiero mucho" dijo Kara apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Lena.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Este es mi regalo para todos ustedes, le envió mucho amor. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	35. Chapter 35

Apenas sonó la alarma del teléfono de Lena, ambas se levantaron.

Se ducharon, por separado, ninguna podría resistir la tentación y no saldrían de la ducha pronto.

Ya lista para empezar el día, comenzaron a hacer el desayuno.

Kara tenía en su cabeza lo que Lena había dicho la noche anterior sobre cuántos hijos no quería tener.

"Hipotéticamente, si en el futuro nos casamos ¿te gustaría tener hijos conmigo?" le pregunto Kara a Lena mientras picaba la fruta.

"Por supuesto que me gustaría tener hijos contigo" dijo Lena con ternura.

"Digamos que tenemos cuatro hijos ¿podríamos tener otro? digo, hipotéticamente" dijo Kara un poco nerviosa.

"¿No crees que cinco hijos son muchos?" le pregunto Lena con seriedad.

"Era una pregunta hipotética" dijo Kara arrepintiéndose de iniciar el tema.

"No, nada de eso es hipotético, pregúntame las cosas como son" dijo Lena con tono calmado, mirando a Kara a los ojos.

"Alex tiene razón, quiero tener muchos hijos, obviamente no 10, pero mínimo cuatro" dijo Kara con ilusión.

"No lo sé, siempre quise dos hijos. Hijas como Alex y tú, que se tienen la una a la otra" dijo Lena acomodando el desayuno para ellas dos en la mesa.

"Sinceramente siempre me han gustado las familias numerosas" dijo Kara sentándose para desayunar.

"Cariño, por ahora no te preocupes por eso" le dijo Lena acariciando la mejilla.

"Ariel, la Sirenita tiene 7 hermanas. Angelina y Brad tienen 6 hijos. Los Beckham tiene 4 hijos" dijo Kara dando ejemplos para convencer a Lena.

"No te estoy diciendo que sea malo tener muchos hijos, sólo que tengo que pensarlo bien" dijo Lena sentándose para empezar a desayunar.

"Está bien" le dijo Kara mirándola con amor.

Alex llegó a la cocina, ya lista para iniciar su día. Se sirvió el desayuno.

"Kara, recuerda que mi cita es mañana a las 10 de la mañana" dijo Alex revisando su teléfono.

"Claro esa cita Jajaja. No lo olvidaré" dijo Kara nerviosa porque Lena empezaría a hacer preguntas.

"¿Qué pasa si la inseminación termina en un embarazo múltiple?" preguntó Lena con voz baja para que Eliza no escuchará.

"No me importa, sólo quiero tener un hijo o hija y si son dos los voy a querer igual" dijo Alex con alegría.

"Espera un momento. ¿le dijiste a Lena sobre la inseminación?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Lena lo descubrió por su cuenta, pero yo confío en ella como tú lo haces" le dijo Alex con sinceridad, mirándolas a ambas.

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" le preguntó Kara a Lena con una sonrisita.

"Sinceramente, lo olvide" dijo Lena apenada.

"Buenos días mis niñas ¿Que olvidaste Lena?" dijo Eliza caminando hacia la isla de la cocina, donde Alex, Lena y Kara estaban terminando de desayunar.

"Olvidé que tengo una reunión a primera hora" mintió Lena levantándose para lavar su plato.

" Yo también me tengo que ir la DEO, tengo que enseñarle a papá las tareas que le asignaron, nos vemos más tarde" dijo Alex terminando de lavar su plato y volvió a la habitación para terminar de arreglarse.

"Si me necesitas, llámame. Tengo que volar a la DEO y luego ir a Catco" le dijo Kara a Eliza y se llevó a Lena con ella a la habitación para que se cepillaran los dientes y evitar que Eliza hiciera más preguntas.

Eliza quedó confundida, las tres mujeres se fueron y no la dejaron hablar.

Se que me están ocultando algo, Alex término su desayuno rápido para escapar, Lena no me miró a los ojos cuando me habló y Kara se llevó a Lena para que no se quedará sola conmigo. Pronto me enteraré de la verdad, pensó Eliza sirviéndose el desayuno.

 ** _15 días después (23/12/17)_**

Dos semanas pasaron. Eliza y Alex se quedaron sólo seis días.

Kara acompañó a Alex a la inseminación. El procedimiento salió muy bien, sólo tenía que esperar para hacerse la prueba de embarazo.

Eliza y Jeremiah hablaron, decidieron que serían amigos. El destino los separó, pero tienes dos hijas grandiosas así que aprovecharían la oportunidad para pasarla en familia y en armonía.

Lena y Kara estuvieron muy ocupadas esos días.

Kara con muchas emergencias de Supergirl, haciendo muchas entrevistas y artículos para Catco.

Lena con reuniones en L-Corp, Catco y el hospital de niños. Un nuevo proyecto en L-Corp y tener que enfrentar a Edge porque estaba esparciendo rumores negativos sobre ella.

Lo único para lo que habían tenido tiempo Lena y Kara era para hablar un poco y dormir.

Kara se quedó unas veces en el Penthouse con Lena, otras veces dormía en el sofá de su apartamento mientras Jeremiah dormía en su cama.

Los días que dormían solas eran muy frías. Extrañaban la presencia, el calor de la otra.

 **L-Corp**

Sam y Lena estuvieron trabajando en la oficina hasta las 8 de la noche. Sam se fue, pero Lena se quedó una hora más para dejar todo listo. No quería interrumpir mañana la reunión navideña en el apartamento de su novia.

"Lena, creo que es hora de que escuches lo que te tengo que decir. Después de que lo diga me iré al menos que quieras que me quede" dijo Lillian cuando entro a la oficina que solía ser de Lena.

Supergirl había volado para decirle a Lena que ya era hora de ir a casa, pero escucho la voz de Lillian. Puso sus pies en el balcón y entro a la oficina.

"Señorita Luthor ¿necesita ayuda?" pregunto Kara con su tono de Supergirl.

"Justo la Alíen que necesitábamos" dijo Lillian con una sonrisa.

"¿Desde cuándo necesitas a Supergirl? creía que intentabas acabar con ella" dijo Lena con un poco de ira.

"La cosa es Lena, Supergirl es la supuesta amiga a la que tanto defiendes, Kara Danvers sólo te ha mentido todo este tiempo, ha jugado a ser tu amiga para tenerte vigilada" le dijo Lillian con veneno en sus palabras.

"No puede ser" dijo Lena con rostro serio, estaba tratando de ganar tiempo mientras Alex y un equipo de la DEO llegaba.

Cuando escucho la voz de su madre en la oficina, Lena le envió un mensaje a Alex para que fuera con un equipo a L-Corp para que capturaran a su madre.

"Es verdad, te lo había dicho antes Lena, estas criaturas deben ser expulsadas de nuestro planeta" dijo Lillian mirando a Kara con rostro de triunfadora.

Kara no se había movido para nada, hasta que entro Cyborg a la oficina.

"Jefa la DEO se acerca" le advirtió Cyborg.

"Esta vez no te escaparás Lillian" dijo Kara cuando Lillian se iba a ir de la habitación.

Lillian saco un líquido verde y se lo hecho en la ropa para que Supergirl no se le acercara.

"No me vas a detener" le dijo Lillian cuando Supergirl se le acercó sintiéndose débil.

"No dejaré que te vayas madre" le dijo Lena intentando acercarse a ella, pero Cyborg la empujo y Lena cayó al suelo.

"No la toques" dijo Kara con rabia y sintió un dolor en su abdomen.

Lena levanto su cabeza para mirar a su novia y vio cómo su madre le enterraba un cuchillo en el abdomen.

"Nooo" grito Lena, se levantó rápido para llegar hasta donde estaba Kara arrodillada.

Lillian y Cyborg aprovecharon la distracción para escapar.

"Kara, no te mueras" dijo Lena con miedo mirando los ojos de su novia.

"Princesa, no voy a morir. Sanare rápido" le dijo Kara sacando el cuchillo de su abdomen con muestras de su sangre.

"Estas sangrando" dijo Lena con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"La herida se cerró cuando saque el cuchillo" le dijo Kara tocándole la mejilla para tranquilizarla.

"Kara ¿qué pasó?" dijo Alex cuando entro a la oficina y vio a su hermano y cuñada arrodilladas.

"Lillian escapó" dijo Kara con rabia recordando como Cyborg empujo a Lena.

"Mi madre la apuñaló. Alex ayúdala por favor, estaba sangrando" le dijo Lena asustada con lágrimas en su rostro.

"Estoy bien Lena, te lo prometo" dijo Kara levantándose del piso, levantando a Lena y la abrazo.

Alex miraba la escena. Lillian sólo arruina su vida. Chantajeó a mi padre, le hace la vida imposible a mi hermana y a Lena su hija sólo la hace sufrir. Cuando capturemos a esa mujer, me aseguraré que no vuelva ver la luz del día. Pensó Alex.

Kara le aseguro a Alex que estaba bien y se fue con Lena.

 **Lena Penthouse**

Mientras se cambiaban, Lena revisó el abdomen de Kara y suspiro de alivio que no hubiera ninguna herida.

Comieron la carne que Kara había llevado temprano para la cena y luego se fueron a la habitación.

Ya en la cama, Lena estaba encima de Kara con su cabeza en el hombro y sus manos rodeando la cintura de Kara.

Kara la tenía abrazada por debajo de los hombros con su mano izquierda. Con su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de Lena.

"No sabes lo asustada que me sentí cuando vi el cuchillo en tu abdomen" dijo Lena abrazando más fuerte a Kara.

"Yo estaba enojada conmigo misma porque no pude defenderte de Cyborg" dijo Kara con un suspiro.

"No puedo mentir más, ya hablamos que nos gustamos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que yo ya te quería mucho y sé que estoy enamorada de la mujer indicada" le dijo Lena a Kara sentándose en la cama para hablar mejor.

Kara se quedó en silencio, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar.

La mujer que amo, me acaba de decir que me ama. Lo que sentimos no es apresurado, lo que sentimos ha crecido poco a poco durante este año y dos meses. Lena me ama. Pensaba Kara con felicidad.

El silencio hizo que las inseguridades de Lena la invadieran.

Kara no siente lo mismo por mí, está bien, no soy la mujer adecuada para ella. Puede estar con alguien mejor, que no ponga su vida en peligro. Pensó Lena con tristeza.

Lena sintió los labios de Kara en los suyos.

"Lena Te Amo. No te lo había dicho porque tenía miedo de que te asustaras y no quisieras estar más conmigo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. La mujer más maravillosa en el universo me ama" dijo Kara con emoción y una sonrisa de enamorada.

Kara se acostó de nuevo y abrió los brazos para que Lena se acostara de nuevo sobre ella.

"Deberíamos trabajar en expresar lo que sentimos sin miedo a que asustemos a la otra" dijo Lena acostándose de nuevo encima de Kara en la misma posición de antes.

"Lo haremos, quiero que disfrutemos cada segundo de nuestra vida, juntas. Es mejor que digamos las cosas cuando son y no arrepentirnos cuando no podamos decirlas, cuando sea muy tarde" le dijo Kara abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Mañana tenemos que hacer unas compras para la cena navideña. Después voy a ir al hospital de niños a repartir unos regalos. Llegaré a las 8 en punto a tu apartamento" le dijo Lena sus planes a Kara.

"Qué lindo lo que vas a hacer con los niños del hospital" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres venir al hospital conmigo?" pregunto Lena con ilusión.

"Me encantaría" le dijo Kara con alegría.

"A las 3 de la tarde iremos al hospital" dijo Lena cerrando sus ojos.

"Si señorita" dijo Kara escuchando el corazón de Lena tranquilo.

 **NOTA: Siento no actualizar ayer, pronto subiré dos capítulos para compensarles. ¿Qué les pareció? Corto pero escrito con amor. No he tenido mucho tiempo. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**24/12/17**_

La alarma sonó a las 8 de la mañana, Kara y Lena se vistieron cómodas para ir de compras.

Compraron cosas para la cena y regalos por separado.

.

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?" le preguntó Kara a Lena cuando vio que solo tenía las bolsas con las cosas para la cena.

"Estaba comprando los regalos, pero los enviaran a mí Penthouse" dijo Lena mirando la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba Kara.

"Quería ver que compraste" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"Esta noche lo verás, cuando lleguemos al Penthouse no quiero que hagas trampa, no uses tus rayos x" le advirtió Lena señalando a Kara con el dedo.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara haciendo como si fuera morder el dedo de Lena.

Lena se rió con el gesto de su novia, volvieron al Penthouse, dejaron todas las compras y fueron a un restaurante para almorzar.

* * *

 **Hospital de niños**

El organizador de Lena, llevo todos los regalos al hospital para que su jefa los repartiera.

Visitaron a los niños en todo el hospital. Su último recorrido fue oncología, desde bebés de 3 meses hasta niños de 13 años.

El último niño que visitaron fue uno de 3 años con cáncer en la sangre. Gracias al hospital le detectaron rápido la enfermedad. Ahora estaba recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado y en dos semanas le harían un transplante de médula.

Un juguete de un Transformers le dio Lena y la sonrisa del niño no pudo ser más grande.

Hablaron un rato con George, el pequeño niño.

.

"¿Tú y ella tienen hijos? Podrían traerlos para que seamos amigos" dijo el niño con alegría.

"No corazón, no tenemos hijos. Nosotras podemos jugar contigo" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Pero papá dice que cuando estas grande y tienes una novia, ya puedes tener hijos" preguntó el niño sin entender porque no tienes hijos.

"Disculpen a mí hijo, le gusta hablar mucho" dijo la mamá del niño apenada.

"Esta bien, es un niño y tiene curiosidad" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Kara solo escuchaba la conversación. Parece que el tema de los hijos la rodean por todos lados. Será una señal, es coincidencia, no te obsesiones con la idea. Pensó Kara mirando a su novia.

Se despidieron y se fueron del hospital.

.

Kara se sentía muy orgullosa de Lena, saco tiempo para entregar los regalos a cada niño, personalmente.

Esa es una de las cosas que ama de Lena,que le gusta hacer feliz a las personas y no está tomándose fotos para subirlas a las redes sociales para que todos vean su buen acto del día.

Kara dejó a Lena en el Penthouse, recogió las cosas para la cena, los regalos que compró y volvió a su apartamento para ayudar a preparar todo para la noche.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex y Kara organizaron juntos todo para la reunión que tendrían con sus amigos.

Acomodaron los regalos debajo del árbol.

Eliza cocinó y Kara le ayudo mientras Jeremiah y Alex acomodaba la mesa.

Todos se ducharon y alistaron en el apartamento de Kara.

.

 _ **2 horas después**_

Ya estaban todos en el apartamento. Sam y Ruby, Winn, James, Jonn y Myrnn, Lena, Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex y Kara.

El apartamento estaba lleno de personas y el árbol lleno de regalos.

Decidieron cenar primero antes de repartir los regalos. Cenaron primero Jonn, Myrnn, Eliza y Jeremiah. Después el resto porque no cabían todos en la mesa.

Kara se sentía muy feliz, perdió a su familia en Krypton, pero en la Tierra encontró la mejor.

.

"Muy bien, hora de los regalos" dijo Winn con emoción.

Jonn, Myrnn, Winn, James, Sam y Ruby, Eliza y Jeremiah, Alex y Kara dieron sus regalos.

.

"Mi turno" dijo Lena parándose al lado del árbol.

"No los conozco a todos muy bien así que improvisé" hablo de nuevo Lena con nervios.

Empezó con Jeremiah, le dio un Rolex oyster sky-dweller de acero y oro blanco.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Lena, no puedo aceptarlo" dijo Jeremiah todavía sorprendido.

"Por favor acepten mi regalo, sinceramente no celebraba navidad desde mis 14 años y poder compartir regalos con ustedes significa mucho para mí" dijo Lena un poco triste.

Kara se levantó de su lugar y la abrazo.

"Gracias por estar aquí" le susurró Kara al oido y le dio un beso en la sien antes de separarse de Lena para que continuara.

Eliza abrió su regalo, un bono para ir al spa tres días con todo incluido.

"Gracias corazón" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa agarrándole la mano.

Jonn y Myrnn un viaje a Hawaii, con hotel incluido por una semana.

"Kara me dijo que les gustaría pasar un tiempo juntos y que querías que tu padre conociera más lugares" dijo Lena recordando que no puede decir conocer más el planeta Tierra porque estaban Sam y Ruby.

"Lena, eres muy amable. Gracias" le dijo Jonn con una sonrisa sincera.

James recibió una cámara Nikon D5 DSLR con todo incluido.

"Whoa, Lena este regalo es espectacular. Muchas gracias" dijo James sin dejar de mirar su regalo.

Sam y Ruby abrieron su regalo y Ruby dejo salir un grito, todos se rieron. Un viaje a Walt Disney Word en Orlando para dos personas con acceso VIP a todo. Y hotel incluido por una semana.

"Lena eres la mejor" dijo Ruby abrazando a Lena con mucha fuerza y Lena le devolvió el abrazo.

"Gracias, sabes lo mucho que Ruby deseaba ese viaje. Ahora ¿Dónde está mi regalo?" preguntó Sam la última parte en forma de broma.

Todos se rieron y Ruby volvió a sentarse.

Alex abrió su regalo un viaje a Copacabana, rio de Janeiro - Brasil para dos persona. Hotel incluido por dos semanas.

"Kara me dijo que querías viajar a río de Janeiro, puedes ir sola o llevar a alguien" dijo Lena nerviosa porque Alex no había dicho nada.

"Lena….. eres una mujer extraordinaria, obviamente nos deberíamos casar, para que me lleves a vivir a tu Penthouse" dijo Alex en broma para quitarse las ganas de llorar.

Todos rieron y Kara acarició la espalda de Lena porque escuchaba como el corazón estaba acelerado de lo nerviosa que estaba.

"De verdad muchas gracias, por todo" le dijo Alex y la abrazo.

Kara se sentía muy feliz de que su hermana y la mujer que ama se lleven muy bien.

Llegó el turno de Winn y grito muy fuerte y los asustó a todos.

"Lena, muchas gracias. Sabía que yo era tu favorito. Desde que formamos equipo en la noche de juego sabía que éramos el uno para el otro" dijo Winn abrazando su nuevo PS4 con 4 controles y un bono para que compre 10 videojuegos que quiera.

Todos se reían por el rostro de felicidad de Winn.

.

"Muy bien, ¿Quien quiere galletas?" dijo Kara caminando hacia la cocina.

"¿En verdad no se darán los regalos ahora?" le pregunto James a Kara y Lena.

"Ya sabemos que le va a dar Lena a Kara. Una isla" dijo Alex con tono de burla y una sonrisita.

"Y la van a nombrar Karlena" dijo Sam continuando la broma.

"No, será Supercorp porque Lena es la dueña de L-Corp y Kar…. su relación es súper-linda" dijo Winn golpeándose internamente porque casi revela la identidad de Kara a Sam y Ruby. Todos empezaron a reírse.

"Seguro es algo que solo se puede dar en privado" dijo Alex de la manera más correcta porque Ruby estaba ahí.

"¡Alex!" grito Kara desde la cocina.

"Alexandra" la regaño Eliza.

A Lena se le pusieron rosadas las mejillas. Kara volvió con las galletas y las repartió.

"Antes de que se vayan, quiero decirles algo importante" dijo Alex levantándose de su lugar para que todos la pudieran ver.

.

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos para escuchar a Alex.

Jonn, Myrnn y Jeremiah en el sofá. Sam en un asiento con Ruby en sus regazo. James y Winn sentados en el suelo.

Kara en un asiento con Lena en sus piernas abrazándola por la cintura.

"Tomé una decisión muy importante para mí vida y gracias a un procedimiento que inicie ahora….estoy embarazada" dijo Alex con muchos nervios de lo que dirían todos.

"SIIII, voy a ser tía" dijo Kara super-feliz levantándose de su asiento, dejando a Lena ahí con delicadeza, camino cerca a su hermana y la abrazo.

"Ahora empieza la hermosa experiencia, felicidades. Te quiero" dijo Kara abrazando a su hermana.

"Funcionó" le dijo Alex con felicidad.

Lena también se acercó a Alex y la abrazo cuando Kara se lo permitió.

"Felicitaciones, serás una gran madre. Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo" le dijo Lena en el abrazo.

"Gracias" dijo Alex con una sonrisa gigante.

Sam, Ruby, Jonn, Myrnn, Winn y James la abrazaron y la felicitaron.

Jeremiah todavía estaba procesando la información.

"Así que eso era lo que me ocultaban ustedes tres" dijo Eliza con alegría señalando a Alex, Kara y Lena.

"Era una sorpresa" dijo Alex mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"La mejor sorpresa en el mundo. Corazón, felicitaciones, ahora tendré otra razón para venir más seguido a National City" dijo Eliza abrazando a Alex.

"Ahora entiendo, no me estabas hablando de un bebé tuyo y de Lena, hablabas de tu hermana" dijo Jeremiah con una sonrisa muy grande.

Lena miró a Kara, se notaba la felicidad en su rostro. Lo que haría para que esa sonrisa se quedará ahí por siempre. Pensó Lena con amor.

"Pequeña, felicidades. Espero que me permitas estar en la vida de mi nieto o nieta" le dijo Jeremiah abrazándola.

"Claro que lo estarás, quiero que todos los que están aquí estén en la vida de mí bebé" dijo Alex para todos.

"¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?" pregunto Eliza emocionada.

"Apenas voy a cumplir dos semanas, pero no hubiera sido capaz de ocultarlo un día más" dijo Alex mirando a Kara.

"Apenas estas empezando, pero lo disfrutaras mucho" le dijo Eliza con alegría.

Todos se fueron, solo quedaron Eliza, Alex y Jeremiah en el apartamento.

Alex y Eliza durmieron en la cama y Jeremiah en el sofá. No lo querían que Jeremiah se sintiera solo.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Cuando llegaron al Penthouse se pusieron sus pijamas. Kara una camiseta y un pantalón. Lena salió con una bata de seda que le cubra todo hasta los tobillos.

Se sentaron en el suelo junto al árbol.

.

Kara abrió su regalo. Todos los CD de NSYNC firmados por todos los integrantes.

"Princesa es imposible tener la firma de todos. Muchas gracias" dijo Kara con amor y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lena destapó su regalo, un brazalete de oro con una Luna y grabado en ella 'Fuertes juntas' en Kriptonita y español.

"Es hermoso, lo llevaré conmigo siempre" dijo Lena tocando la mejilla de Kara.

Kara acerco su rostro al de Lena y la beso.

"Lo único que pedía para navidad eras tú y ya te tengo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"No te robes las frases de las canciones" dijo Lena levantándose y apagó las luces del árbol.

"Primero que todo, las frases de las canciones están para usarlas en un momento así, segundo es verdad" dijo Kara levantándose para ir al cuarto.

"Te faltó un regalo" le dijo Lena antes de que Kara caminara a la habitación.

"¿Cuál regalo?" preguntó Kara porque no veía ninguno debajo del árbol.

"Este" dijo Lena quitándose la bata y quedo en lencería con encaje de color rojo.

Kara abrió la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba. Su novia es muy sexy y por fin después de esta dos semana tendrían sexo.

.

Lena camino por el corredor que llevaba a la habitación y Kara la siguió.

"El regalo viene con esto incluido" dijo Lena en la habitación señalando el arnés y consolador.

Gracias Rao, por fin Lena cumpliría con la parte del trato que faltaba.

"Esta noche quiero que no te contengas y grites como a mí me gusta" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Lena.

"Como tú digas" le dijo Lena quitándole la pijama hasta que quedó en bragas.

Kara cargo a Lena y la puso en el centro de la cama.

Lena abrió un poco las piernas y Kara se acomodo entre ellas y empezó a besar a Lena.

Kara tocaba todo el cuerpo de Lena con sus manos, senos, abdomen, muslos.

Sin pensarlo rasgo el brasier de Lena por el centro y libero los senos.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena cuando sintió la lengua de Kara en su pezón.

Kara hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón y le quitó el brasier dañado a Lena. Luego empezó a bajar sus besos por el abdomen de Lena hasta que llegó a su vagina cubierta por las bragas.

Le dio besos en el interior del muslo y paso su lengua por las bragas mojadas con los fluidos de Lena.

"Kara" se quejó Lena cerrando los ojos.

No la hizo esperar más, le bajó las bragas y lamió la vagina.

"Más Kara" gimió Lena con desesperación.

Kara se concentró en la vagina de Lena, lamió la entrada, el clítoris y cuando sintió que estaba tensa introdujo dos de sus dedos en la vagina.

"Aaaaaaa" gimió Lena fuerte mientras agarraba la cabeza de Kara y la acercaba más a su vagina.

Lena sintió como si fuera a orinar y Kara aumento la velocidad de su mano y empezó a lamer la entrada de la vagina para probar el sabor de su novia

"Kara. Espera. No puedo" decía Lena con gemidos mientras se retorcia, pero Kara le tenía bien sujeta la cadera para que no se moviera.

"Aaaaa KARAAAA" grito fuerte Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo y aferró sus manos a la sábana.

Kara sintió como un chorro de fluidos caía en su boca. Se quedó sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que Lena eyaculo a chorros.

Siguió limpiando los fluidos y saco sus dedos lentamente para mirar el rostro de Lena. El pecho de Lena subía y bajaba rapidamente, tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Eso fue genial" dijo Kara con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Sí que lo fue" dijo Lena abriendo los ojos y vio la sonrisa triunfadora de su novia.

.

Kara se quitó las bragas, se puso el arnés y acomodo el consolador.

"Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro" dijo Lena un poco apenada.

"Eso no pasará, lo que hiciste fue muy sexy" dijo Kara acomodándose entre las piernas de Lena y se acerco su rostro para besarla.

"Tu rostro no dice mi novia es muy sexy, dice soy la mejor porque hice que mi novia se viniera a chorros" dijo Lena levantando su ceja izquierda y Kara la beso.

El beso fue lento y con amor.

"Tienes razón" dijo Kara acomodando el consolador en la entrada de la vagina de Lena. No necesitaba lubricar el consolador porque la vagina de Lena estaba un poco dilatada y lubricada por el orgasmo anterior.

Kara miró el rostro de Lena mientras introducía el consolador hasta el fondo. El rostro de Lena mostraba molestia.

"Si no puedes tomarlo todo, ¿puedo sacarlo?" dijo Kara un poco preocupada.

"No, quédate quieta un momento" dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos. Abrazo a Kara por los hombros y con sus piernas abrazo la cadera.

"Puedes moverte" le dijo Lena después de unos segundos.

Kara beso a Lena y empezó a sacar el consolador hasta que solo la punta quedo dentro. Lo introdujo de nuevo y Lena gimió en su boca.

Kara siguió con los mismo movimiento, pero aumento la velocidad. Podía sentir que lo poco que Lena tiene de uñas estaban en su espalda intentando arañarla.

Lena quitó sus piernas de la cadera de Kara y las abrió más.

"Más rápido, por favor" dijo Lena con desesperación.

Kara bajo sus besos al cuello de Lena y aumentó su velocidad. No estaba segura si le estaba haciendo daño a su novia.

"Kara, Kara" gemía Lena una y otra vez cuando empezó a sentir que su abdomen se ponía tenso.

Kara sintió las manos de Lena en sus nalgas intentando hacer presión, pero lo único que sentía Kara era las delicadas manos de su novia en sus nalgas.

Kara se apoyó en sus codos para ver el rostro de Lena. La penetro un poco más duro que lo había hecho antes y Lena llegó al orgasmo.

"KARA, KARAAAA" gimió fuerte cerrando los ojos y apretó las nalgas de Kara.

El rose del arnés con su clítoris más los gemidos de Lena que la excitan tanto hicieron que a los cinco segundos del orgasmo de su novia, Kara también llegara al suyo.

Para ocultar su orgasmo, Kara mordió suavemente el hombro izquierdo de Lena.

.

Kara continuó con movimientos lentos hasta que Lena la abrazó de nuevo por los hombros y empezó a llorar.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena llorando.

"Te amo Lena, ¿Te hice daño?" dijo Kara la última parte con preocupación mirando el rostro de su novia.

"No no, lloro porque es nuestra primera navidad juntas y no pienses que soy de esas personas que llora después del sexo" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Lo primero que pienso cuando te veo llorar despues del sexo es que te lastime" le dijo Kara en el cuello.

"Confío en ti, se que no me lastimaras" dijo Lena dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"Aaaagg" gimió Lena cuando Kara se salió de ella.

Kara se quitó el arnés y lo tiró al lado de la cama. Se acomodo entre las piernas de Lena para mirarle la vagina y asegurarse que no le hizo ningún daño.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Lena cuando Kara entro al clóset.

Kara volvió con una toalla limpia y limpio la vagina de Lena. Después la cargo hasta el baño y la sentó en el retrete.

"Cariño, ¿Por qué me traes al retrete?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Lo leí en un artículo, después de tener relaciones, más que todo cuando hay penetración es recomendable orinar para que no llegue ninguna bacteria a tu útero" dijo Kara mirando a Lena mientras orinaba.

"Esta bien, concluyó que tú no lo haces porque las bacterias no te afectan" dijo Lena un poco apenada porque Kara no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"Sip, soy inmune a esas bacteria" dijo Kara con felicidad mientras Lena se secaba su vagina.

Kara cargo de nuevo a Lena y la acomodo en la cama. Se acostó a su lado, trajo la sábana hasta los hombros de ambas.

Kara se acostó de lado con la cabeza en la misma almohada que Lena. Por debajo de la sábana Kara paso su brazo derecho por la cintura de Lena.

"Gracias por estar conmigo" dijo Lena ya quedándose dormida.

"Gracias por dejarme estar contigo" le dijo Kara a Lena dándole un beso en la mejilla y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció? El capítulo es largo para compensar el capítulo de ayer. Maggie estuvo toda la noche trabajando. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	37. Chapter 37

Kara se despertó y sintió el cuerpo de Lena atrás del suyo, abrazándola con fuerza.

"Buenos días princesa" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Buenos días" le dijo Lena con voz dormilona.

Kara se giró en los brazos de Lena para mirarle el rostro.

"Es el primer día que no estás presionandonos porque llegaremos tarde al trabajo" dijo Kara observando los lindos labios de su novia.

"Soy la jefa, puedo faltar hoy. Solo si me llaman para una emergencia, saldré de este edificio" dijo Lena con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Es muy linda, como no amarla cuando parece un bebé. Pensó Kara acercando su boca a la de Lena.

Se dieron un beso lento y a Kara se le vino a la mente algo que descubrió estos días.

"Eres muy sexy Luttesa" le dijo Kara y Lena abrió los ojos.

"¿Que dijiste?" dijo Lena sentándose en la cama.

"Te dije que lo averiguaría" dijo Kara con sus manos debajo de la cabeza y con orgullo de sus habilidades como reportera.

"Espero que hayas disfrutado lo de anoche, porque esa fue la última vez que tuvimos sexo" dijo Lena levantándose de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Lena, era una broma" le dijo Kara asustada, se levantó rápido y siguió a Lena hasta la cocina.

.

En la cocina, Lena empezó a hacer el desayuno.

"¿No puedes dejarme sin sexo, solo porque te llamé por tu nombre?" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena por detrás.

"Te aseguro que si puedo" dijo Lena retando a Kara.

"Claro que puedes, pero tú también te quedarás sin sexo. Las dos vamos a perder" le dijo Kara bajando su mano derecha hasta la vagina de Lena.

El teléfono de Kara sono.

"Uuugg no, hoy es 25 de diciembre. No deberían existir emergencias" dijo Kara tomando su teléfono que había dejado en el suelo junto al árbol.

Lena respiro en alivio, quería hacer sufrir un poquito a Kara negándole sexo, pero Kara estaba a un paso de convencerla de hacer lo contrario.

Kara se cambió rápido en su traje de Supergirl.

"Tengo que irme, alguien en la DEO quiere verme" dijo Kara dándole un pequeño beso a Lena.

"Cuídate, el desayuno estará listo para cuando regreses" dijo Lena y Kara salió a la terraza para volar.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara camino hasta el centro de la base.

"Kara, pense que no te vería hoy" dijo una mujer cuando Kara llegó donde estaban todos.

"Lucy, qué gusto verte" dijo Kara caminando cerca a Lucy y se abrazaron.

"Le estaba contando a todos que mis superiores me enviaron a National City para que ayude en el caso contra CADMUS" le dijo Lucy con seriedad.

"Genial, pero ¿Por qué estos días? Deberías estar en familia, no trabajando" dijo Kara con amabilidad.

"Kara, CADMUS no va a esperar para que nosotros celebremos la víspera de año nuevo. Tenemos que dejarlos lo más débil, sin recursos. Además Lois y Clark vendrán para celebrar la víspera de año nuevo con nosotros" le dijo Lucy con tono neutral.

O Rao, lo olvidé. No le he dicho a Clark sobre Lena. Pensó Kara con la mirada pérdida.

"Solo quería decirte esto en persona y sorprenderte con mí llegada" dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenida de nuevo a la ciudad" le dijo Kara con sinceridad.

Kara camino hacia el balcón. Su novia la esperaba, desnuda y con el desayuno. Pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena había terminado de hacer el desayuno, saco unos regalos para Kara que tenía guardados en la oficina y los puso en el árbol.

"Princesa" escucho que Kara dijo entrando a la cocina.

Lena volvió a la cocina y desayunaron juntas.

Cuando acabaron Lena tomo la mano de Kara y la llevo hasta el árbol.

.

"No tenías que darme más regalos" le dijo Kara con ternura.

Kara se sentó en el piso y le pidió a Lena que seguia desnuda, que se sentará en sus piernas.

Abrió el primer regalo, una Macbook. El segundo regalo, Un Set de 10 camisas para mujer de Tommy Hilfiger. El tercer regalo eran unas llaves.

"Princesa, te agradezco por todo. Pero no entiendo para qué son estas llaves" dijo Kara un poco confundida.

"Son las llaves del Penthouse. No te estoy diciendo que te vengas a vivir conmigo, te las doy para que puedas entrar y salir cuando quieras, por la puerta y no el balcón" le dijo Lena con amor.

"Me encantan estas llaves. No sé si mí regalo te guste" le dijo Kara dejando a Lena al lado del árbol.

.

Camino hasta la terraza, luego entro al bar, tomo una caja y volvió con Lena.

"¿Que es?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Tienes que abrirlo" dijo Kara con alegría.

Lena le quitó la tapa al regalo.

"Aawww mí amor es hermoso" le dijo Lena con emoción, sacando un perro cachorro color blanco.

Me dijo mí amor….que lindos se ven juntos. Pensó Kara con una sonrisa boba.

"Es macho, ¿Que nombre le pondrás?" pregunto Kara tocando la cabeza del cachorro.

"Uuummm no lo sé. ¿Pelusa?" dijo Lena caminando hacia la habitación.

"Lena, ese es el nombre de un gato. No dejaré que nombres a nuestros hijos" dijo Kara cuando entraron a la habitación.

"No sé me ocurre otro nombre y estoy segura que los nombres los elegiremos juntas" dijo Lena colocando el cachorro en el suelo y se puso una pijama.

Kara se quitó su traje y se puso la pijama de la noche anterior.

"¿Por qué no te quedas desnuda?" dijo Kara con un poco de desepcion. Ya no podía seguir viendo el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

"Tengo un poco de frío" dijo Lena cargando de nuevo el cachorro.

"Es un maremmano. Es una raza grande" dijo Kara mordiendose el labio inferior.

Lena tomo su teléfono y busco fotos de la raza.

"Kara, no puedo tenerlo aquí, cuando crezca será gigante" dijo Lena sorprendida por el tamaño del perro.

"Pero no puedo devolverlo, estaba en una caja, abandonado, estaba empezando a llover, no tiene familia" le dijo Kara a Lena acercando la cabeza del cachorro junto a la de ella y le hicieron ojos de perrito.

"Eso no es justo" dijo Lena mirando su novia y su perrito con amor.

"Míralo, es muy tierno" dijo Kara cuando el cachorro empezó a lamer su rostro.

"Esta bien, dame a mí hijo" le dijo Lena a La estirando sus manos para que le pasará el cachorro.

"Cuando vivía en krypton, mí primo tenía un perro llamado Krypto" le contó Kara a Lena.

"Y yo no tengo creatividad para nombrar mascotas" dijo Lena riéndose del nombre del perro hasta que el cachorro ladró.

"Te ríes del nombre, pero a él le gusta" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Esta bien, se llamará Krypto. ¿Quién es mí Krypto hermoso?" hablo Lena como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé y abrazo su perro.

Cuando tengamos nuestros hijos, Lena será muy consentidora. Pensó Kara con una sonrisa.

.

Volvieron al árbol y se tomaron muchas fotos juntas y con Krypto que se lloraba para que lo cargarán.

Lena hizo palomitas de maíz, se sentaron en la sala de televisión y vieron una película.

Lena sentada con los pies en el sofá. Kara sentada entre las piernas de Lena y Krypto en los brazos de Kara.

Después de la película, pidieron pizza y potstickers para almorzar.

.

Almorzaron en la sala de televisión.

"Tenemos que ir de compras. No tenemos comida, juguetes, cama para Krypto" dijo Lena mirando su cachorro.

"Le compre comida para un día, pero ya se la comió. Se me olvidaba, mí primo vendrá a la ciudad para celebrar la víspera de año nuevo" le dijo Kara terminando su último potsticker.

"Si tú eres Supergirl, Clark Kent es Superman. ¿Sabias que Lex y él eran amigos?" pregunto Lena uniendo los lazos en su cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero nosotras no somos ellos" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"No lo somos, Lex tiene envidia de Superman. Yo a ti te amo" dijo Lena sentándose en los muslos de Kara. Las rodillas a los lados y su brazos en los hombros mientras Kara la abrazaba por la cintura.

"Yo también te amo" le dijo Kara besándola, pero Krypto empezó a ladrar para llamar la atención.

"Se parece a ti, quiere tenerme solo para él" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Pero tiene que aprender que yo llegue primero que él" le dijo Kara y unió sus labios con los de Lena.

Se alistaron y salieron con Krypto para comprarle las cosas necesarias. Pero antes irían al veterinario.

* * *

 **Veterinario**

Las atendieron, el veterinario reviso a Krypto, le dio el desparasitante y le aplicó una vacuna.

Todo estaba bien, tendrían que volver para aplicarle los refuerzos.

Lena compro un seguro para su perro y lo registro en la clínica veterinaria.

* * *

 **Tienda de mascotas**

En la tienda Lena compro de todo. La bolsa de comida más grande para cachorros. Alimento húmedo. Comedero y bebedero de acero inoxidable. Collar rojo con el nombre de Krypto y el número de teléfono de ella. La correa roja para sacarlo a pasear. Una cama grande azul. Productos de aseo y muchos juguetes.

"Creo que es suficiente, le compraste casi toda la tienda" dijo Kara moviendo el carrito hacia la caja registradora.

"Kara, no es suficiente. Tengo que comprar más cosas cuando crezca y mucha comida" dijo Lena abrazando a Krypto.

No esperaba menos de ella, es muy buena y obviamente quiere lo mejor para su perro. Pensó Kara orgullosa de su novia.

Lena pago todo y regresaron al Penthouse.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara guardo la comida en la despensa, acomodo el comedero y bebedero en la cocina. La correa la dejo en el clóset del recibidor.

Los productos de aseo los guardo en el cuarto de aseo.

Lena acomodo la cama de Krypto en la esquina de su habitación. Los juguetes los guardo en su clóset.

Ahora sí, el nuevo miembro del Penthouse estaba instalado.

.

Kara y Lena invitaron a Eliza, Alex y Jeremiah a cenar.

Lena abrió la puerta y los saludo a todos con un abrazo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Krypto los empezó a oler.

"Aawww que ternura" dijo Alex levantando al cachorro para abrazarlo.

"¿De quién es?" pregunto Jeremiah acariciándole una pata.

"Kara me lo regaló" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Que hermoso detalle corazón" le dijo Eliza a Kara acariciando la cabeza de Krypto.

"Me siento muy ofendida, todos saludaron al perro y a mí me dejaron de lado" dijo Kara fingiendo enojo.

"Es tu culpa por regalar está ternurita" dijo Alex dejando el cachorro en el suelo.

Abrazaron a Kara y se sentaron a cenar.

Kara les contó porque el nombre del perro, hablaron de los regalos que recibieron.

.

"Así que al final, Kara les dio el primer nieto" dijo Alex para molestar a su hermana.

"El artículo que salió se equivocó, no era un bebé que esperábamos sino que íbamos a adoptar un cachorro" dijo Lena con alegría.

"El perro no es mío" dijo Kara.

Hablaron Lena y Kara a la vez. La alegría que sintió Lena se desvaneció pero su rostro mostró lo contrario.

"Pero si cuentas a Krypto, les faltarán solo 9 hijos de los 10 que querías" le dijo Alex para seguir molestando.

Jeremiah tocio el vino, cuando escucho la cantidad de hijos que quiera su hija menor.

"Si desean tener 10 hijos, deben empezar a tenerlos ya" dijo Eliza sobando la espalda de Jeremiah.

"Yo solo voy a tener dos hijo" dijo Lena con seguridad sin mirar a Kara.

Creía que lo iba a pensar. Tiene que hablar primero conmigo y después puede contarle a todo el mundo nuestros planes. Pensó Kara y su rostro se volvió serio.

"Puede que cambies de parecer cuando decidas tenerlos" le dijo Eliza con amabilidad.

"Es verdad, tal vez decida tener solo uno" dijo Lena pensando que si tiene solo un hijo, no correrá el riesgo de que uno de ellos la odie porque cree que quiere más al otro.

"No le hagan más preguntas, porque su próxima respuesta será que no quiere tener ni uno solo" dijo Kara con rabia.

Lena se sintió ofendida por la manera en que Kara estaba hablando, pero decidió ignorar su comentario y terminar la cena en paz.

Eliza noto la tención y cambio de tema, el embarazo de Alex.

Lo que resto de cena Lena y Kara no se dirigieron la palabra.

Eliza, Alex y Jeremiah se despidieron y se fueron.

.

"No puedo creer que dijeras que solo quieres dos hijos" le dijo Kara cuando volvió a la cocina.

"Es lo que quiero, no puedo cambiarlo" dijo Lena lavando los platos.

"Me prometiste que lo pensarías" dijo Kara enojada.

"Ya lo hice y mí respuesta sigue siendo la misma" le dijo Lena sin voltear a verla.

"Esta noche no llegaremos a nada, nos vemos mañana" dijo Kara enojada porque Lena no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos y decirle lo que le estaba diciendo.

Kara no recibió ninguna respuesta, tomo su teléfono y se fue para su apartamento.

Cuando Lena cálculo que Kara ya debería estar lejos, dejo salir sus lágrimas.

Todo el día estuve incluyendo a Kara como la otra madre de Krypto y en la primera oportunidad nos rechaza. Para que quiere formar una familia conmigo sino puede tomar un paso tan sencillo con Krypto. Pensó Lena mientras entraba a la habitación con Krypto en sus brazos.

Se puso una sudadera negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Acomodo a Krypto en la cama de él, pero los ojos que le estaba haciendo la convencieron y lo acostó en la cama con ella.

No puedo evitar sentirme triste por las palabras de Kara, que puedo hacer, a veces soy muy sensible. Si no quiere nada que la involucre conmigo, ¿Por qué quiere estar conmigo? Pensó Lena quedándose dormida.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kara estuvo el resto de la noche atendiendo emergencias. Llegó a su apartamento a la una de la mañana.

Jeremiah estaba dormido, se cambió en silencio, tomo una cobija y una almohada, abrigo bien a Jeremiah y se acostó en el sofá.

No lo entiendo, anoche estábamos muy bien, todo el día estuvimos bien. No sé qué le hice para que se enojara. Pensó Kara enojada con ella misma por no entender.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Muy malo el capítulo? La primera vez que Kara duerme sin Lena por una pelea.** **Este es el capítulo que les debía del lunes. Si esperan un momento tendrán una sorpresa.** **Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	38. Chapter 38

Lena se despertó por los movimientos de Krypto y lo bajo de la cama. Cuando miro el reloj eran las 5 de la mañana.

Se levanto de la cama, salió de la habitación y Krypto la siguió.

Cuando camino hacia la cocina pudo ver que los regalos de Kara seguían debajo del árbol. Le sirvió comida a Krypto y salió a la terraza.

Tengo que conseguirle una guardería a Krypto, no lo puedo dejar solo aquí, puede lastimarse mientras no estoy. Pensó Lena y llamo a Jess para que le consiguiera una guardería para su cachorro.

A esa hora hacía mucho frió en la terraza, pero a Lena no le importo, quería respira aire puro.

.

Lena regreso a la cocina, se resbalo con un agua que había en el suelo y cayó en sus nalgas.

"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?" se preguntó Lena en voz alta con su rostro entre sus manos.

Cuando miro el líquido por el que se resbalo, se dio cuenta que era vomito. Busco a Krypto en la cocina y lo vio acostado en una esquina, se veía enfermo. El doctor le dijo que si vomitaba era normal.

El olor le dio ganas de vomitar y mucho más porque lo tenía en su pie y pierna. Con una toalla de la cocina se limpió y luego saco unas toallitas con olor para limpiar.

Lena cerró la puerta de la terraza. Se metió a su baño para ducharse y quitarse el olor a vomito de perro.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kara se despertó con el olor de un rico desayuno. Tocino, huevos, fruta y jugo de naranja.

"Jeremiah se ve delicioso" dijo Kara emocionada, sentándose para desayunar.

"Gracias, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué dormiste aquí?" dijo Jeremiah con comprensión.

"Hoy es día de trabajo y no tenía ropa" mintió Kara, pero Jeremiah no le creyó nada.

"Entonces tienes que apurarte porque vas a llegar tarde" le dijo Jeremiah mirando el reloj.

Kara desayuno, se ducho y se puso su traje de Supergirl. Siempre iba a la DEO y después a Catco.

"Gracias por el desayuno, nos vemos en la DEO" dijo Kara y salió volando por la ventana.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Cuando Lena ya estaba lista, tomo sus cosas. Jess le había reservado un lugar en la guardería para perros así que busco a Krypto en la cocina para llevárselo.

Lena se asustó cuando vio que su cachorro había vomitado dos veces más y seguía acostado.

Limpio todo de nuevo, agarro una cobija y abrigo a Krypto.

"Buen día Frank, vamos a la clínica veterinaria" le dijo Lena a su chofer cuando se subió al carro.

"Buen día Señorita Luthor, con mucho gusto" saludo el chofer y puso el carro en marcha.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara hablo con Winn y Lucy, no había ninguna novedad sobre CADMUS o Lillian.

Estaba distraída, en su mente solo esta Lena ¿Tengo que disculparme yo? ¿Si lo tengo que hacer, de que me voy a disculpar? No hice nada malo, pensó Kara con rostro triste ignorando a los demás.

"¿Qué te tiene así de mal?" le pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

"No es nada" mintió Kara sin ganas.

"¿Problemas con Lena?" pregunto Winn como buen amigo que es.

"Tengo que irme, voy a llegar tarde a Catco" se despidió Kara y se fue.

Lucy miro a Winn con ganas de saber quién es Lena.

"Lena es la novia de Kara" dijo Winn empezando a trabajar en su computador.

"¿Kara es gay? Creía que le gustaba James" dijo Lucy sorprendida.

"Kara es bisexual, creo" dijo Winn sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computador.

Interesante, pensó Lucy caminado hacia la habitación de entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Catco**

Kara estuvo toda la mañana esperando ver a Lena, pero parecía que la estaba evitando.

Se supone que las parejas deben hablar para superar sus problemas, juntas. Pensó Kara.

"Eve, ¿has visto a la señorita Luthor?" pregunto Kara de una manera formal.

"Kara, la señorita Luthor no vendrá hoy a Catco" le respondió Eve con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Eve" le devolvió Kara la sonrisa.

Debe estar en L-Corp, es una mujer tan ocupada y yo pensando que me está evitando. Pensó Kara cuando vio a Sam caminar hacia ella.

"Kara" saludo Sam cuando la vio.

"Sam ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Kara un poco preocupada.

"Estaba buscando a Lena, pero no está aquí" le dijo Sam con decepción.

Si Lena no está aquí y tampoco está en L-Corp ¿Dónde está? Pensó Kara preocupada.

"Lamento que perdieras el viaje hasta aquí, nos vemos luego, tengo que salir a entrevistar unas personas" dijo Kara caminando rápido sin esperar la respuesta de Sam.

.

Voló rápido hacia el Penthouse, estaba vacío. Kara entro en pánico.

¿Si Lillian la secuestro de nuevo? ¿Si Lex envió alguien a hacer le daño? ¿Si alguien que quiere vengarse de su hermano o de su madre, le hizo algo? Pensó Kara.

Cuando iba a volar hacia la DEO, escucho la puerta del Penthouse abrirse.

"Tranquilo pequeñín, ya escuchaste el doctor, vas a estar bien" dijo Lena entrando con Krypto en sus brazos.

Kara toco la puerta de la terraza y Lena se asustó.

"Me tenías muy preocupada" dijo Kara cuando Lena le abrió la puerta y Kara la abrazo.

Lena no entendía nada, se separó de Kara y camino hacia la habitación para poner a Krypto en su camita.

"¿Me vas a seguir ignorando?" pregunto Kara con tristeza.

"Kara no es momento para que hablemos, estoy muy ocupada" dijo Lena caminando hacia la oficina.

"¿Dime cuando es momento?" le dijo Kara sin ganas de pelear y voló de regreso a Catco.

.

Lena tenía su día retrasado, toda la mañana estuvo en el veterinario con Krypto. Ahora tenía que leer unos contratos, propuestas, dar la autorización para la organización de un evento, a las cuatro de la tarde tenía una videoconferencia con unos posibles inversores de Japón.

No podía dejar solo a Krypto. Le iba a pedir el favor a Kara que lo cuidara, pero no la dejo hablar nada y se fue enojada.

El dolor de cabeza que tenía Lena, no se comparaba al que ha tenido en ocasiones anteriores.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Alex**

Kara estaba sentada junto a Alex comiendo pizza, Eliza estaba con Jeremiah en una cita.

"Papá me conto que dormiste en tu sofá anoche" le dijo Alex con ternura.

"Lena y yo tuvimos una pelea anoche" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"La tensión estaba en el aire cuando estábamos cenando ¿Por qué fue la pelea?" pregunto Alex mirando a su hermana.

"No lo sé…Lena se puso a decir que quería tener dos hijos y me había prometido que iba a pensar acerca de tener más de dos, pero ayer dijo esas cosas y me hizo enojar así que dije cosas de mala manera en la cena. Después que ustedes se fueron quise hablar con ella, pero me ignoro. Alex ni siquiera se despidió" divago Kara con rabia.

"Está bien, primero cálmate. Segundo creo que estas formando un problema donde no lo hay. Lena y tu apenas son novias, no le puedes exigir nada. El ejemplo lo tienes conmigo y Maggie, nos amomos mucho, pero queremos cosas distintas, al menos Lena si quiere tener hijos" le dijo Alex con tristeza.

"Tienes razón, lamento hacerte recordar eso. No soy buena para las relaciones, la verdad es que quiero tener la atención de Lena todo el tiempo. Esta tarde estaba tan asustada porque no la encontraba y cuando la encontré no quiso hablar conmigo" dijo Kara con tristeza y Alex la abrazo con un brazo.

"Eso pasa cuando estas enamorada, quieres estar con esa persona todo el tiempo y tener toda su atención. Pero entiende a Lena, muchas veces queremos estar solos o no hablar con nadie. Dale más tiempo para que las dos se calmen" le aconsejo Alex.

Kara y Alex vieron una película hasta que Eliza llego. Kara se despidió y voló hacia su apartamento.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Todavía tenía mucho trabajo por revisar, necesitaba conseguir a alguien para mañana que le cuidara a Krypto mientras ella iba al trabajo.

Sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría más, así que se cambió y se fue a dormir.

* * *

 _ **La mañana siguiente**_

 **L-Corp**

Lena tenía una reunión en L-Corp muy temprano, le pago a Frank para que se quedara en su Penthouse cuidando a Krypto y ella manejo hasta L-Corp.

La reunión duró dos horas y Lena sentía que los ojos se le cerraban, el fin de año siempre era el más ocupado y el que más la cansaba.

.

"¿Lena te sientes bien?" le pregunto Sam cuando todos habían salido de la sala de reuniones.

"Me siento fatal. Tengo unas cosas por leer, las cuales les tengo que dar respuesta hoy. No tengo quien cuide a Krypto y tuve que pagarle a mí chófer para que lo cuidara. Kara y yo tuvimos una pelea y no hemos podido hablar" dijo Lena con ganada de llorar.

"Hey Lena, tienes que tranquilizarme" le dijo Sam abrazándola y sobando su espalda.

"Primero, puedo leer esos documentos por ti y darles respuesta a los emisores. Segundo cuando hables con Kara todo se arreglará porque ustedes se quieren. Y tercero ¿Quién es Krypto?" Hablo de nuevo Sam.

"Krypto es el perrito que me regalo Kara" dijo Lena cerrando los ojos.

"Tienes fiebre, tenemos que ir al hospital" dijo Sam tocando la frente de Lena.

"Me tomo una pastilla y ya. No puedo seguir ignorando mis deberes" dijo Lena con cansancio.

"Iremos al hospital, fin de la discusión" dijo Sam tomando el bolso de Lena.

* * *

 **Hospital**

"Cyborg esta es la única oportunidad que tendremos para concluir el plan que hemos estado desarrollando" dijo Lillian con traje de doctora.

"¿Segura que quiere hacer eso?" pregunto Cyborg con duda cargando una neverita.

"Es lo único que voy a tener para controlar a Supergirl y a mí hija" dijo Lillian hackeando el sistema del hospital.

.

Lena y Sam llegaron al hospital. Le suministraron suero y le asignaron una habitación.

"Tengo que hacer una llamada, vuelvo en 10 minutos" le dijo Sam saliendo de la habitación.

Lena cerró los ojos, escucho un ruido en la habitación. Cuando abrió los ojos le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno y alguien sujeto su cuerpo para que no se moviera.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, Lena vio esos ojos inconfundibles de su madre.

.

Aparte de llamar a unas cosas de trabajo, Sam llamo a Kara para avisarle que Lena se sentía un poco indispuesta y ella la había llevado al hospital.

Cuando iba a regresar, una enfermera la detuvo para pedirle unos datos del acompañante.

Se demoró unos 15 minutos más porque la enfermera estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y Sam como buena ciudadana le respondió con paciencia.

.

Cuando Kara llegó, se le veía la preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Dónde está?" le pregunto Kara sin saludarla.

Sam la llevo hasta la habitación. Lena estaba dormida.

"Gracias por cuidarla" le dijo Kara abrazándola.

"Lena es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, haría esto en cualquier momento" dijo Sam con sinceridad.

Sam se despidió. Dejo a Lena y a Kara solas en la habitación.

.

Kara se acercó hasta Lena y le acarició el cabello.

Por mis razones egoístas, Lena estuvo sola el día de ayer y no me di cuenta que estaba agotada. Soy una mala novia. Pensó Kara mirando el rostro de Lena.

Lena se levantó asustada, la imagen de los ojos de su madre se le vino a la cabeza.

"Tranquila, estas en el hospital" le dijo Kara acariciándole la mejilla para que se calmara.

"Kara, mi madre estuvo aquí" dijo Lena asustada.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunto Kara con cariño.

"Si, yo vi sus ojos antes de quedarme dormida" le respondió Lena.

"Le diré a Winn que revise las cámaras del hospital" dijo Kara mandándole un mensaje a Winn.

"Creo que ahora si podemos hablar" dijo Lena con una voz muy suave.

"Princesa podemos hablar de esto después. Ahora tienes que descansar para que te den salida" le dijo Kara con ternura.

* * *

 **NOTA: Sorpresa dos capítulos en una noche. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que le hizo Lillian a Lena? Comenten. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo año, es broma.**


	39. Chapter 39

El médico que atendió a Lena, le indico que tenía que reposar 24 horas.

"No puedo hacerlo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer" le dijo Lena al médico de la manera más amable.

"Señorita Luthor si desea desmayarse por la sobrecarga yo no sé lo voy a impedir" la regaño el médico.

"Usted no sé lo impedira, pero yo sí" dijo Kara con voz autoritaria.

"Muy bien señoritas, que tengan una buena noche" se despidió el doctor y salió de la habitación.

Lena se puso su ropa y junto a Kara volvieron al Penthouse.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Cuando llegaron, Krypto estaba más animado.

Lena le agradeció a Frank por cuidar a su cachorro y el chófer se fue a casa con su familia.

Kara cargo a Lena hasta el cuarto y la puso en la cama.

"Cambiate mientras pido la comida, ya te traigo a Krypto" le dijo Kara saliendo de la habitación.

Lena se puso una sudadera verde que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y se subió a la cama. Sabía que Kara la trataría como una bebé.

La comida llegó, Kara la sirvió en unos platos y se la llevó a Lena a la cama junto a Krypto que ya había comido.

"¿Comes conmigo?" pregunto Lena con suavidad.

"Si" dijo Kara empezando a comer junto a Lena.

Terminaron de comer, se cepillaron los dientes y Lena se acostó de nuevo en la cama.

.

Kara empezó a hablar.

"No sé de dónde salió tu actitud el día de la cena" dijo Kara con sinceridad sentandose en la cama frente a Lena.

"Kara, lo único que quiero es que seas la otra madre de Krypto y el día de la cena solo dijiste que no era tuyo" dijo Lena con tristeza recordando las palabras de Kara.

"Pero no es mío, yo te lo regale" dijo Kara sin entender.

"No estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo" dijo Lena sin ánimo.

"Si lo hago, pero no te entiendo. Dijimos que hablaríamos las cosas con sinceridad y juntas" le dijo Kara tomándole la mano.

"Lo que te quiero decir es que quiero que seamos las madres de Krypto, pero que no quisieras compartir esta experiencia junto a mí, me hizo pensar que tú no quieres nada conmigo" dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir el día de la cena, seré muy feliz siendo la madre de Krypto. Que te quede claro princesa, me quiero casar contigo, pasar el resto de mí vida junto a ti, vivir muchas experiencias buenas o malas y lo último, no menos importante, quiero tener muchos hijos contigo y ya te lo había dicho" le dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos con amor.

"Solo creí que no querías serlo y por mí culpa tuvimos una pelea tonta" dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"No fue culpa de nadie, solo de las palabras que no fueron entendidas" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de Lena.

"Quiero seguir hablando contigo, pero me siento muy cansada" dijo Lena sobándose los ojos.

"Duerme. Yo iré a la DEO para saber si Winn encontró algo en el hospital" le dijo Kara mientras Lena se acostaba.

Kara la abrigo hasta los hombros y le dio un beso en la boca.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena con los ojos cerrados.

"Te amo, volveré en una hora" dijo Kara cambiándose en su traje de Supergirl y salió volando por el balcón de la habitación.

* * *

 **DEO**

"No hay nada que indique que Lillian estuvo en el hospital" le dijo Winn con seguridad.

"Seguro, la última vez que me dijiste eso, Cyborg había hackeado el vídeo que inculpo a Lena de algo que no había hecho" dijo Kara con desesperación.

"Muy bien, seguiré investigando. Si encuentro algo, te aviso" dijo Winn empezando a trabajar en su Computador.

Y si Lena se lo imagino, estaba muy cansada. Tal vez fue un sueño. Pensó Kara.

"Kara" le hablo Mon-el desde atrás.

"No tengo tiempo para tus groserías" dijo Kara dándole la espalda.

"Solo venía a decirte que te entiendo, estás actuando con Lena para tenerla cerca y descubrir los planes de su madre" le dijo Mon-el y la paciencia de Kara se esfumó.

"De mí puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, pero te advertí que a mí novia la dejaras en paz. ¿Dime qué necesitan para arregla la nave para que se vayan YA!?" dijo Kara enojada.

"Tanto tiempo con ella te está afectando, te volviste grosera y todo el tiempo te enojas" le dijo Mon-el negando con la cabeza.

Kara lo tomo por la camisa y lo pegó duro contra la pared.

"Me enojo cada vez que tú abres la boca. No me molestes más, ni a mí novia, ni a mí familia, ni a mis amigos" le dijo Kara con seriedad, sus ojos listos para disparar rayos láser.

"Ni que me interesará que haces con tu vida o tu familia y amigos" dijo Mon-el con rabia.

"Ya me cansé de ti" dijo Alex llegando al lado de Kara.

"No te tengo miedo Alex" le dijo Mon-el con reto en su voz.

"Me parece muy bien, porque pronto lo tendras" dijo Alex acercándose a Mon-el que todavía seguía contra la pared sujetado por Kara.

"Agente Danvers, Supergirl habíamos dejado claro algo" dijo Jonn con seriedad.

Kara soltó a Mon-el, pero lo siguió mirando con enojo.

"Jonn, merece una lección por estar provocando a Kara" dijo Alex con enojo.

"Agente Danvers está suspendida por una semana. Supergirl no te quiero ver en la DEO sino hay una emergencia" les dijo Jonn haciendo cumplir el reglamento de la organización.

Mon-el tenía un rostro de triunfador.

"Mon-el no quiero que te dirijas a ningún trabajador de la DEO, al menos que sea para la reparación de la nave" dijo Jonn con seriedad.

Mon-el se fue sin decir nada.

"Jonn esto es injusto. Puedes sacarme a mí, pero Alex no hizo nada malo" le dijo Kara sintiéndose mal por hacer que suspendieran a su hermana.

"Creeme que leí la mente de Alex y sino la detengo, no estaríamos hablando de una suspención" dijo Jonn con comprensión.

Alex no decía nada, ella conoce muy bien el reglamento y no le importaba romperlo si le podía dar su merecido al Mon-el.

"Me asegurarse que reparen esa nave lo más rápido posible" dijo Jonn dejando a las hermanas solas.

"Lo siento mucho" se disculpó Kara.

"No te disculpes, al menos tendré una semana de descanso" le dijo Alex agarrándola del brazo y salieron de la DEO.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Después de dejar a Alex, Kara entro al Penthouse por el balcón.

Lena estaba dormida y Krypto se levantó cuando ella entró a la habitación.

No tenía pijama, así que se quitó su traje y quedo en ropa interior.

Kara no se pudo resistir a la ternura de Krypto y lo subió a la cama con ellas. Se metió debajo de la sábana y puso al cachorro en medio de ellas.

.

 _ **La mañana siguiente**_

Kara apagó la alarma lo más rápido posible para que Lena no se despertara.

Voló rápido hasta su apartamento y agarro algo de ropa para ir al trabajo.

Cuando volvió, tomo una ducha y se alistó. Le dio comida a Krypto y preparo el desayuno.

.

Tocaron la puerta y Kara abrió.

"Eliza, gracias por venir" dijo Kara abrazando a la mujer.

"Corazón, lo que sea por ti y por Lena" le dijo Eliza en el abrazo.

"Ya me tengo que ir, pero por nada del mundo la dejes hacer trabajos en su laptop" dijo Kara acariciando a Krypto.

"Vete tranquila, recuerda que tengo dos hijas difíciles" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

Kara se fue caminando por la puerta.

* * *

 **Catco**

Toda la mañana estuvo enviándole mensajes a Eliza para saber cómo estaba Lena.

"Kara" le dijo Winn llegando al escritorio donde ella estaba.

"¿Winn que haces aquí?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Resulta que alguien hackeo el sistema del hospital minutos antes del ingreso de Lena" le dijo Winn con tono bajo para que nadie escuchará su conversación.

"Es Lillian, Lena me dijo que la vio antes de quedarse dormida. Tenemos que averiguar qué le hizo" dijo Kara asustada.

"No le pudo hacer nada, vi el historial y Lena no estuvo sola en la habitación" dijo Winn mostrándole su tablet.

"Este informe es mentira. Cuando llegue al hospital Sam estaba con una enfermera y cuando entramos a la habitación Lena estaba sola" dijo Kara mirando la tablet.

"¿Quieres que le hagamos exámenes a Lena en la DEO?" le pregunto Winn.

"No, tal vez Lillian solo quería hablar con ella. Si Lena se siente mal está semana, haremos esos exámenes" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Bien, me avisas" se despidió Winn.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Alex**

Alex estaba buscando un apartamento más grande, necesitaba un cuarto para su bebé.

Tocaron la puerta, Alex dejo su laptop en el sofá y abrió.

"Hola" saludo Maggie con una gran sonrisa.

"Maggie, pasa" le dijo Alex.

Las dos se sentaron en el sofá.

.

"¿Te vas a mudar?" pregunto Maggie con curiosidad cuando vio la pantalla de la laptop.

"Si, estoy buscando un lugar más grande" le respondió Alex empezando a buscar otra vez.

"¿Por qué? Me gusta este lugar" dijo Maggie pensando en todos los recuerdos que habían hecho ahí.

"Necesito otra habitación para mí futuro bebé" le dijo Alex un poco nerviosa por la reacción de Maggie.

"Es bueno pensar en el futuro" dijo Maggie sin entender lo que Alex le había dicho.

"Maggie, estoy embarazada" le dijo Alex sin querer ocultarle su embarazo a Maggie.

"¿Que?" dijo Maggie en estado de shock.

"Voy a ser mamá" repitió Alex mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Maggie no sabía qué decir.

Alex estuvo con un hombre y se embarazo. Con razón estaba yendo al médico y el día de la película se sentía mal. Pensó Maggie.

"¿Quien es el papá?" pregunto Maggie con tristeza porque Alex tendría lo que quería pero con otra persona que no era ella.

"No existe, seré madre soltera" le dijo Alex con tranquilidad.

"Te embarazo y huyó, que gran hombre con el que te metiste" dijo Maggie con rabia de que abandonara a Alex en ese estado.

"No me entendiste, inicie un procedimiento para quedar embarazada por medio de un donador" dijo Alex con seriedad.

Qué tonta soy, Alex no estaría con un hombre. Obviamente cumpliría su deseo de ser madre con uno de esos procedimientos. Pensó Maggie.

"¿Y vas hacer esto sola?" pregunto Maggie con duda.

"No estaré sola, tengo a mí familia y amigos. Quería compartir la experiencia contigo, pero sabemos cómo terminaron las cosas" le dijo Alex con tristeza.

Maggie no sabía que responder.

Alex iba a tener un hijo. No creí que los niños fueran para mí, pero ahora que Alex esta embarazada deseo mucho que fuera de las dos. Soy una egosita, no puedo decirle que no quiero hijos y ahora cambio de parecer. Creerá que no la tomo enserio. Pensó Maggie.

"Alex felicitaciones. Te mereces esto, sabes que tienes una amiga con la que contaras. Con la que ambos pueden contar" dijo Maggie abrazando a Alex y le tocó el abdomen plano con su mano.

"Gracias, significa mucho para mí tenerte a mí lado" le dijo Alex con alegría.

"¿Te ayudo a buscar?" pregunto Maggie señalando la laptop.

Alex le dijo que si y buscaron juntas un lugar para que Alex se mudara.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena no se sentía tan agotada como el día anterior, Eliza le había hecho una sopa de pollo para que se sintiera mejor.

Entro a la oficina para seguir realizando sus deberes como dueña de tres empresas.

"Lena Luthor espero que no estés haciendo nada relacionado con el trabajo" le dijo Eliza con voz de madre parada en la entrada de la oficina.

"Aaaaa yo. Uumm tengo que hacer unas pequeñas cosas y vuelvo a la cama" dijo Lena un poco nerviosa por el tono de Eliza.

"No, nada de hacer una cosita y ya. Vuelve a la cama, el médico te ordenó reposo y eso es lo que harás" dijo Eliza mirándola intensamente.

"Esta bien" dijo Lena con derrota, cerró la laptop y volvió a la cama.

.

No puedo estar en la cama todo el día sin hacer algo de mis deberes, me estreso. Pensó Lena encendiendo el televisor.

Unos minutos más tarde Eliza entro a la habitación. Le tomo la temperatura, reviso sus pupilas y su amígdala.

"Todo se ve muy bien, te haré más sopa" le dijo Eliza con amor acariciándole la cabeza.

Eliza volvió a la cocina y Lena se puso a pensar.

Mí madre nunca haría esto. Me diría que los Luthor nunca nos enfermamos y si me enfermaba me internaba en el hospital para que no los contagiara. Pensó Lena con tristeza.

Krypto empezó a chillar para que lo subiera a la cama con ella.

Cuando Eliza volvió Krypto estaba dormido en lo brazos de Lena.

Lena lo dejo en la cama y se comió la sopa.

.

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara llegó al Penthouse por la puerta. Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y empezó a buscar a Lena y a Eliza.

Escucho risas en la habitación así que camino hasta allá.

"Hola" saludo Kara con una sonrisa cuando vio a Eliza y Lena acostadas en la cama con Krypto en el medio. Estaban viendo una película de comedia.

"Hola corazón" le respondió el saludo Eliza.

"Hola" dijo Lena con felicidad.

"Traje pizza" dijo Kara cargando a Krypto que sa había parado en la cama para saludarla.

"La película ya se acabó, así que ya me voy" dijo Eliza levantandose de la cama.

"Muchas gracias Eliza por cuidarme" dijo Lena con cariño.

"No es nada, te comportas mejor que Kara y Alex" le dijo Eliza dándole un beso en la cabeza.

.

Kara acompaño a Eliza hasta la puerta.

"Gracias por quedarte todo el día con ella" dijo Kara abrazando a Eliza.

"Tienes que cuidarla, Lena es una buena mujer. Puedo ver lo mucho que se quieren las dos" le dijo Eliza y se fue.

.

Comieron la pizza y Lena acomodo a Krypto en la camita.

"No puedes dejarlo dormir ahí, sentirá frío" le dijo Kara con un puchero.

"Si puedo, si lo dejo dormir en nuestra cama se acostumbra y no quiero que eso pase" dijo Lena acostándose.

Nuestra cama, suena muy bien. Pensó Kara.

"Déjalo dormir esta noche en la cama, mira el rostro de nuestro hijo, no te sientes mal por dejarlo ahí tirado" le dijo Kara haciendo ojos de perrito.

Nuestro hijo. El primero, tal vez podemos tener más de dos. Pensó Lena.

"Esta bien, dormirá en nuestra cama solo por esta noche" dijo Lena con tono serio.

Kara subió a Krypto a la cama, lo puso en el medio de ambas y las abrigo a ambas hasta la cintura.

"Te amo" le dijo Kara acercándose para besarla.

"Te amo" dijo Lena y la beso.

Se estaba besando con delicadeza y lento hasta que sintieron que el cachorro se interpuso entre sus rostros.

"No me hagas cambiar de parecer" le dijo Kara al cachorro mirándolo con los ojos medio cerrados.

Lena se rió por las palabras de su novia y la manera que Krypto le prestaba atención.

Se desearon buenas noches y Krypto puso su cabeza en la almohada de Lena.

* * *

 **NOTA: No estoy segura de lo que escribí. ¿Que les pareció? Alex no es capaz de ocultarle algo tan importante a Maggie ahora que son 'amigas'. Kara y Lena viven juntas y no se dan cuenta. Comenten. Gracias por leer**.


	40. Chapter 40

Sonó la alarma, Lena acarició a Krypto y se metió al baño para ducharse.

Kara sintió la lengua de Krypto por todo su rostro.

"Hola mí niño, gracias por despertarme con tanto amor" le dijo Kara al cachorro acariciándole la cabeza y lo bajo de la cama.

Necesito usar el retrete, Kara se arriesgó y entro al baño.

.

Lena estaba de espalda a Kara. Estaba desnuda, el agua bajaba por todo su cuerpo.

Es muy sexy. Pensó Kara usando el retrete.

Cómo Lena no se giró para nada, Kara se desnudó y entro a la ducha.

El corazón de Lena se aceleró cuando sintió las manos de Kara abrazándo su cintura desde atrás.

"Buen día" dijo Lena sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de Kara pegado a su espalda.

"Sí que lo es" le dijo Kara bajando su mano derecha a la vagina de Lena.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena cuando Kara empezó a masajear su clítoris.

Escucharon que el teléfono de Kara sonaba.

"Nooooo" se quejó Kara y soltó a Lena.

Menos mal nos interrumpieron, nos tardaríamos mucho aquí y llegaríamos tarde al trabajo. Pensó Lena.

Kara salió de la habitación y Lena siguio duchandose.

Lena sintió que algo caliente bajaba por sus piernas. Cuando miro era sangre.

Sintió pánico, su periodo había sido dos semanas atrás, se lavó de nuevo y ya no había más sangre.

Se secó y salió a buscar la ropa que se pondría.

Necesito ir al médico, pero no le puedo decir a Kara. Entrará en pánico y hará de esto un problema. Pensó Lena vistiéndose.

"Era Eliza, me dijo que el espacio en mi apartamento es muy pequeño para la reunión que haremos para la víspera de año nuevo" le dijo Kara cuando entro al clóset.

"Hagamos la reunión aquí, sabes que hay mucho espacio" le ofreció Lena terminando de vestirse.

"Eso sería genial, pero ¿No te molesta que tu Penthouse se llene de muchas personas?" pregunto Kara recordando todos los invitados.

"Por supuesto que no, además estas exagerando. No son muchos" dijo Lena peinándose el cabello.

"Eliza. Jeremiah. Alex. Winn y su novia Lyra. Clark y Lois. James. Lucy, que es la hermana de Lois. Jonn y Myrnn. Sam y Ruby. Tal vez Alex invita a Maggie" los nombró Kara a todos.

"No son muchos, he tenido fiestas de 100 personas. Es lo que más le gustaba a mí madre, hacer fiestas para alardear de su fortuna y familia perfecta" le dijo Lena volviendo a la habitación.

"Le diré a Eliza" grito Kara entrando al baño.

* * *

 **Catco**

Lena le pagó de nuevo a su chófer para que cuidara a Krypto. Así que ella condujo hasta Catco y con Kara de copiloto.

Era el último día del año que trabajaba, así que tenía que verificar que no hubiera ningún problema.

Lena estaba sentada en el escritorio de su oficina cuando escucho la voz de su novia.

"Eve me dijo que me querías ver" dijo Kara de pie al otro lado del escritorio.

"O si, lo había olvidado. Hoy haré una reunión para los empleados de L-Corp y Catco ¿Quería saber si vamos juntas?" dijo Lena con esperanza.

"Por supuesto, nos vemos alla a las 9" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Voy a tener que cambiar mí manera de hablar porque últimamente no entiendes lo que te digo" dijo Lena mirando a Kara sin parpadear.

"Es broma, llevaré mí ropa a tu Penthouse y de allí nos vamos al evento" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa gigante.

"Qué graciosa, llega temprano" dijo Lena con amor.

.

 _ **Horas después**_

Dejaron a Krypto con Alex y Eliza.

kara y Lena llegaron a el evento tomadas de la mano. Les sacaron unas fotos en la entrada del lugar.

Algunos de los socios e inversores fueron al evento.

Lena específico que tenían que haber potsticker en el cáterin, si Kara iba asistir tenía que hacerla feliz de alguna manera.

Kara corrió hacia la mesa donde estaban los potsticker y Lena empezó a hablar con uno de sus socios.

.

"Kara, sabía que te encontraríamos aquí" le dijo James que venía acompañado de Lucy.

"Jajaja hola James. Lucy" saludó Kara.

"Necesita comer para tener brazos fuertes" le dijo James a Lucy y Lucy se rió.

"Claro, este cuerpo necesita mucho comida para sobrevivir" dijo Kara mostrando su bícep derecho.

"La última vez que los vi estaban más pequeños" le dijo Lucy apretándole el bícep.

Alguien aclaró la garganta detrás de Kara.

"¿Interrumpo?" pregunto Lena con seriedad y una sonrisa falsa.

"No. Lena te presento a Lucy, la hermana de Lois. Lucy ella es Lena, MI NOVIA" dijo Kara con orgullo, moviéndose para que Lena y Lucy se pudieran dar la mano.

"Lucy Lane" le ofreció Lucy la mano.

"Lena Luthor" le dijo tomándole la mano.

Cuando Lucy escucho el nombre completo de Lena se puso sería.

Kara no se dan cuenta que está saliendo con el enemigo. Lex ha puesto en peligro la vida de Clark y Lois. Pensó Lucy.

"Lena, gracias por hacer este evento para nosotros. Todo está muy lindo" dijo James con sinceridad.

"Lo hago con mucho gusto. Todos trabajan muy duro para que L-Corp y Catco sean empresas ejemplares" dijo Lena sin ganas de estar ahí.

"Si me disculpan tengo que hablar con un socio" dijo Lena y camino hasta un hombre vestido muy elegante.

"Estás loca Kara. Lena Luthor, la hermana de Lex Luthor, el hombre que ha hecho tanto daño, su maldad a dañado a tu primo y a mí hermana. La hija de la mujer que estamos tratando de capturar" dijo Lucy con seriedad.

"Lucy. Con todo el respeto que te mereces, Lena no es como su familia. Tienes que conocerla para darte cuenta de eso. Por favor no vuelvas hablar de ella, a menos que sea una emergencia" dijo Kara con calma.

.

Kara se fue a hablar con otros de sus compañeros de Catco.

Se encontró a Sam que solo estuvo un momento porque no quería dejar tanto tiempo a Ruby con la niñera. Le dejó saludos a Lena y se fue.

Kara empezó a buscar a Lena.

Estaba con un hombre que aprovecho la oportunidad de que Lena se giró para decirle algo a un camarero y le miró las nalgas, para empeorar las cosas se lamió el labio inferior.

Kara sentia el enojo subirse a su cabeza.

Lena se giró para seguir hablando con el hombre y esta vez le miraba el escote.

No no no, la única que puede mirar a Lena soy yo. Pensó Kara.

Otras personas se acercaron para hablar con Lena y el pervertido. El hombre puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Lena. Kara queria golpear al hombre y lanzarlo fuera del planeta.

Qué le pasa, lo único que le falta es quitarle la ropa y penetrarla. Lena no hace nada para que la deje de tocar. Pensó Kara muy enojada.

Se acercó al grupo y hablo.

"Si me disculpan, necesito a la señorita Luthor" dijo Kara con voz amable y agarró a Lena de la mano.

.

Caminaron hasta un corredor vacío.

"¿Kara, que haces?" pregunto Lena sin entender porque su novia interrumpió esa conversación tan importante.

Kara la beso, paso su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de Lena y le puso su mano derecha en el interior del muslo.

Lena abrazo a Kara por los hombros y abrió su boca para darle acceso a la lengua de Kara.

La mano que Kara tenía en el interior del muslo la subió hasta la vagina de Lena, con uno de sus dedos corrió la tanga que Lena llevaba puesta.

"Kara, aquí no podemos hacerlo. Alguien nos puede ver" dijo Lena quitando sus brazos de los hombros de Kara y le puso sus manos en el abdomen para que se separara.

"Con el hombre que estabas no te escuché quejarte ni una vez cuando te toco" dijo Kara con celos.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Lena sin entender, limpiándose alrededor de la boca para que no se notara lo que estuvo haciendo.

"Nos vamos para el Penthouse" ordenó Kara.

"No me voy a ir porque te pusiste celosa de alguien" le dijo Lena recordando lo cerca que estaba la tal Lucy de Kara, además le estaba agarrando el brazo a su novia.

"Muy bien, vuelve con ese hombre" dijo Kara caminando hacia la salida, limpiándose la boca como Lena.

"Kara, no te puedes comportar como una niña" le dijo Lena siguiéndola.

Kara siguió caminando, no quería hacer mas escenita en el evento.

"Al menos deja que me despida" le pidió Lena caminando detrás de ella.

Kara no paró ni un segundo, llegó a la entrada y pidió un taxi.

"Kara, van a creer que no quería hablar con ellos" dijo Lena, pero Kara estaba mirando hacia el frente con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

.

Antes de que llegara el taxi, llegó Frank así que se subieron en el carro de Lena.

El rostro de Kara no cambio ni un segundo durante el viaje hasta el Penthouse.

Lena decidió que era mejor quedarse callada y hablar cuando estén solas.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara y Lena entraron al Penthouse, se quitaron sus zapatos en la entrada.

Lena iba a empezar a hablar, pero Kara tomo su vestido y lo rasgo por la mitad.

"Kara" dijo Lena sorprendida.

Los ojos de Kara mostraban lujuria. Miraba el cuerpo de Lena de arriba abajo. La única prenda que tenía era una tanga negra.

Se quitó el vestido rápidamente y también quedó sólo en sus bragas.

La mirada tan intensa que Kara le estaba dando a Lena, la intimidó. Lena se cubrió con sus brazos los senos.

"No hagas eso" la regaño Kara y Lena dejo sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Kara cargo a Lena hasta el cuarto y la puso con delicadeza en la cama.

.

"Quítate la tanga y pon tu rodillas y manos sobre la cama" le ordenó Kara.

Lena hizo lo que Kara le dijo. Mientras Lena hacia eso, Kara fue hasta el clóset, saco el arnés y un consolador. Volvió a la habitación y se quitó las bragas.

"Separa las piernas" dijo Kara y Lena las separó un poco.

Desde esa posición podía ver muy bien la vagina de Lena. Ya estaba mojada y se veía rosada.

Quiero saborearla ya, pensó Kara.

Kara subió a la cama y paso sus manos por la espalda de Lena hasta las nalgas.

Con su mano derecha le dio un manotazo moderado a Lena en la nalga derecha.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena.

"¿Dime a quién le perteneces Lena?" pregunto Kara.

Lena no respondió nada, así que Kara le dio otro manotazo un poco más fuerte.

"Aaaaaaa" gimió de nuevo Lena moviendo su cadera hacia adelante.

"No te muevas" le dijo Kara y Lena volvió a la misma posición.

Los manotazos no eran tan duros, no sabía porque la hacían sentir placer. Pensó Lena.

Kara le dio otro manotazo más duro.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Contéstame Lena" dijo Kara con voz gruesa.

"A ti Kara, te pertenezco a ti" dijo Lena muy excitada.

Kara acerco su boca a la vagina de Lena y paso su lengua desde el clítoris hasta la entrada de la vagina.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena acercando su vagina al rostro de Kara, pero Kara le tomo la cadera para que no se moviera.

Kara pasó su lengua por cada rincón. Introdujo su lengua en la entrada y succionó un poco.

Lena estaba tan excitada que solo unos minutos de que Kara usará su lengua, llegó al orgasmo.

"Kara, Kara" gimió Lena llegando al orgasmo y se aferró a la sábana.

Kara se sentó, se puso el arnés y acomodo el consolador.

"Ningún hombre puede hacerte gemir como yo lo hago, nadie puede darte todo el placer que yo soy capaz de darte" le dijo Kara acomodando la punta del consolador en la entrada de la vagina de Lena, que seguía apoyada en sus manos y rodillas.

Kara introdujo el consolador lentamente hasta que su pelvis quedó unida a las nalgas de Lena.

"Aaaaa Kara" gimió Lena, apenas se estaba recuperando de su orgasmo. Su vagina estaba muy sensible.

"Ese hombre que estaba hablando contigo, solo quería tener sexo. Tú no le dijiste nada, le diste luz verde para que te tocará" le decía Kara penetrándola lentamente pero con fuerza.

Lena solo gemía y apretaba la sábana.

"El solo quería penetrarte, pero recuerda muy bien. La única persona que te puede penetrar soy yo" le dijo Kara acelerando sus movimientos y agarró a Lena de los hombros para que quedara arrodillada.

La espalda de Lena quedo contra el pecho de Kara.

Kara siguió penetrando a Lena. La sujeto de la cintura con el brazo derecho y con su mano izquierdo agarró el seno derecho de Lena.

"¿Lena a quien perteneces?" pregunto de nuevo Kara.

"Aaaaa Kara, te pertenezco a ti, solo a ti" dijo Lena entre gemidos.

"Eres mía Lena, así como yo soy tuya" dijo Kara penetrando más rápido a Lena con el consolador.

"KARAAAA" grito Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo, mandando su cabeza hacia atrás poniéndola en el hombro de Kara.

Kara sacó el consolador, giró a Lena y la acostó boca arriba.

Acerco su rostro a la vagina de Lena y olió la deliciosa esencia de su novia. Lamió un poco la entrada para limpiar algunos fluidos del orgasmo y Lena cerró las piernas.

"Te lo había dicho antes, no me gusta que escondas lo que es mío" dijo Kara separando las piernas de Lena con delicadeza.

Lena seguía en la nube de su post-orgasmo. Kara acomodo el consolador en la entrada de la vagina de Lena y acercó su rostro al de Lena para poderla besar.

Mientras se besaban, Kara introdujo poco a poco el consolador.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena cuando sintio la punta del consolador tocando su cérvix.

Kara sentía que ya iba a llegar a su orgasmo, pero necesitaba hacer llegar a Lena una última vez.

Kara puso sus manos en la cintura de Lena, aceleró sus movimientos y beso el cuello de su novia. Lena abrazo a Kara por debajo de los hombros.

"Más duro por favor" pidió Lena sintiendo su orgasmo muy cerca.

"¿No quieres el pene de ese hombre?" pregunto Kara penetrando a Lena con fuerza.

"No. No. Yo solo quiero, deseo tu pene. Kara no pares" gimió Lena con desesperación, abrazándola con fuerza.

Kara la penetro tres veces más y las dos llegaron al orgasmo.

"KARA, KARAAAA" gritó con fuerza Lena, si estuvieran en el apartamento de Kara, los vecinos la hubieran escuchado.

Kara mordió la almohada para callar sus gemidos.

.

Ninguna se movió y se quedaron dormidas escuchando la respiración de la otra.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Kara no encontró otra manera de calmar sus celos. Cuando Kara entra en modo dominadora, Lena obedece. Lucy conoce muy bien el expediente de Lena, pero no tenia presente su rostro. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	41. Chapter 41

Lena y Kara se despertaron con el sonido del timbre. Estaban en la misma posición en la que se quedaron dormidas.

Kara encima de Lena, con la cabeza en la misma almohada y el consolador todavía dentro de la vagina de Lena.

"Yo abro" le dijo Kara a Lena que dejó salir un quejido cuando sacó el consolador.

Kara se quitó el arnés, lo tiró al suelo, se puso la pijama y abrigó a Lena con la sábana antes de salir de la habitación.

Kara seguía un poco adormilada y no uso ninguno de sus poderes para ver quién estaba en la puerta.

.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?" preguntó Alex entrando al Penthouse y dejó a Krypto en el suelo, que camino rápido hacia la habitación.

"Corazón, ayúdanos con estas cosas" le pidió Eliza mostrándole unas bolsas con comida.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Kara ayudando a cargar las bolsas.

"Tu mamá quería traer los ingredientes de la cena temprano" dijo Jeremiah caminando hasta la cocina y puso las bolsas en la isla.

"Son las 11 de la mañana, no es temprano" dijo Eliza cuando miro su reloj.

Lena y yo nos quedamos dormidas. Tengo que despertarla, pensó Kara.

"Invite a Maggie para la reunión de esta noche ¿No les importa?" dijo Alex.

"Claro que no, Maggie siempre es bienvenida" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

.

Krypto llegó a la habitación y empezó a chillar para que Lena lo subiera a la cama. Lena lo ignoró.

Como no le prestó atención, Krypto agarró un juguete que había en el suelo de una de las correas y volvió a la sala.

.

Kara estaba hablando con su familia cuando vio que Krypto arrastraba el arnés con el consolador hacia donde estaban todos.

"Tienen que salir a la terraza y ver la hermosa vista que hay a esta hora" dijo Kara nerviosa con una sonrisa.

Eliza, Alex y Jeremiah salieron a la terraza para comprobar lo que Kara les dijo.

"Perro malo" le dijo Kara a Krypto, le quitó el arnés con el consolador y uso su super-velocidad para entrar a la habitación.

Dejó el arnés con el consolador en el baño y volvió a la habitación.

"Princesa levántate, tenemos visita" le dijo Kara tocándole la mejilla.

Lena sentía que su cuerpo le dolía. Abrió los ojos y Kara le sonrió.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Lena sentándose en la cama.

Auch, me duele mí nalga derecha y mí vagina. No le puedo decir a Kara porque empezará a disculparse por el buen sexo que tuvimos anoche, pensó Lena.

"Alex, Eliza y Jeremiah. Trajeron los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche. Vístete mientras preparo el desayuno" dijo Kara, le dio un beso corto en la boca y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Lena se levanto, sus piernas las sentía como gelatina. Se ducho para refrescarse.

Se puso unos leggins negros y una camiseta blanca.

.

Cuando Lena entro a la cocina, Alex noto que caminaba raro.

Ahora se porque Kara no abrió la puerta rápido, pensó Alex intentando no imaginar a su hermana y Lena en la cama.

"Lena, buenos días" le dijeron Eliza y Jeremiah a Lena.

"Buen día" dijo Lena pensando el dolor que sentirá cuando se siente a desayunar.

"Quieres decir tarde" la molestó Alex.

Lena gruñó y se sentó con cuidado para no sentir tanto dolor.

"Volveremos en unas horas para empezar a cocinar" dijo Eliza despidiéndose.

"Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

.

Cuando Lena y Kara quedaron solas empezaron a hablar.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te hice mucho daño?" preguntó Kara preocupada porque ella también vio que Lena caminaba raro.

"Sinceramente me duele todo, no me hiciste daño está son las consecuencia de lo que hicimos ayer, algo que las dos queríamos" le dijo Lena para que Kara no se sintiera culpable.

"Debí controlar mí fuerza" dijo Kara sintiéndose culpable.

"Pero yo te pedí que lo hicieras duro. Todo lo que hicimos anoche lo disfruté" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Me tengo que disculpar por mí comportamiento en el evento, estaba celosa porque ese hombre te estaba mirando con morbo, además te estaba tocando" dijo Kara sentándose en la silla del lado izquierdo de Lena.

"Tú actitud fue desagradable, ni siquiera dejaste que me despidiera. Además no podías decir nada ya que la tal Lucy te estaba coqueteando y también te estaba tocando" le dijo Lena recordando ese momento.

"Lucy no me estaba coqueteando" dijo Kara con una sonrisa porque su novia también estaba celosa.

"Eso no lo sé, pero si te estaba tocando el brazo. No lo niegues" dijo Lena sintiendo los celos de la noche anterior.

"Te ves muy linda cuando te pones celosa" dijo Kara acercando su rostro al de Lena para poder besarla.

"No estoy celosa" le dijo Lena girando su cabeza para negarle el beso a Kara.

"Qué bueno, así no te importará cuando venga esta noche a la reunion" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y su rostro todavía muy cerca a la cabeza de Lena.

"Espero que no se acerque a ti" dijo Lena girando su rostro para responderle a su novia.

Kara juntó su boca con la de Lena y se dieron un beso corto.

"Yo solo tengo ojos para ti" dijo Kara con amor.

"Yo también solo te quiero a ti, no tienes porqué ponerte celosa de todo el mundo" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Prometo que intentaré no ponerme muy celosa" dijo Kara levantándose para lavar los platos y piso con su pie descalzo una masa.

Cuando Kara miró hacia abajo pudo ver popó de Krypto.

"Lena tu perro se está comportando muy mal" bufó Kara tomando una toalla de la cocina para limpiarse.

Lena miró lo que Kara piso y se rió.

"Así que cuando se comporta mal es mí perro, pero cuando es una ternura es nuestro" le dijo Lena buscando una bolsa para recoger el popó.

"No es eso, es que le gusta retarme así que se parece a ti" dijo Kara dándole un golpecito en la nalga.

"Auch, Kara no hagas eso. Me duele" dijo Lena sobándose la nalga.

"Princesa lo siento, siéntate. Yo voy a limpiar esto" dijo Kara sintiéndose mal por lastimar así novia.

"Gracias" dijo Lena caminando hacia la habitación.

Kara limpio todo y empezó a enseñarle a Krypto a hacer sus necesidades en la terraza.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

El resto de la familia Danvers ya había llegado, la cena estaba lista. Solo faltaba que los demás llegarán.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Jonn y Myrnn. Después llegaron Sam y Ruby.

Ruby se puso a jugar con Krypto y Sam a hablar con Lena.

"¿Es verdad el artículo que saco CuriosidadesNC?" le preguntó Sam a Lena con ganas de molestarla.

"¿Qué mentira escribió esa cuenta?" preguntó Lena sin interés.

.

' ** _Problemas en el paraíso_**

 _31/12/17 La empresaria_ _Lena Luthor_ _asistió anoche a un evento para sus empleados de L-Corp y Catco._

 _Su acompañante fue su novia, la madre del hijo que esta esperando. Cuando llegaron al evento se podía ver la felicidad en sus rostros._

 _Su felicidad no duro mucho, f_ _uentes en el evento nos confirmaron que Kara Danvers descubrió a la CEO besándose con un hombre._

 _Kara le reclamó y la gran empresaria_ _Lena Luthor_ _le pidió perdón, pero la reportera no quiso discutir en el lugar y se fueron del evento._

 _(Fotos de Lena y Kara en la entrada del lugar esperando el carro)_

 _En las fotos podemos ver lo enojada que estaba Kara y el rostro de Lena con arrepentimiento._

 _Si las cosas no se solucionan, ¿Quién tendrá la custodia del bebé?'_

.

"Esa cuenta está acabando con mí paciencia" dijo Lena respirando profundo.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Kara acercándose.

"Esa cuenta que sube artículos inventando cosas de nosotras" dijo Lena pasándole su teléfono a Kara.

Kara leyó el artículo y al terminar tenía el ceño fruncido.

"No les importa inventar cosas para dañar tu reputación. Le pediré ayuda a Winn para que cierre esa cuenta y la página donde suben los artículos" le dijo Kara sobándose la espalda.

"Chicas lamento que sean víctimas de esa cuenta" dijo Sam con sinceridad.

"Estoy acostumbrada a que hablen mal de mí, pero esa cuenta está inventando cosas y los lectores se lo creen" dijo Lena sin ánimo.

.

Llegó Winn con su novia Lyra. Quedó sorprendido con lo grande que es el Penthouse.

Le presentaron a Lyra a los que no la conocían.

"Lena, si algun día dejas a Kara. Te puedes casar conmigo" dijo Winn y Lyra le pegó un codazo en la costilla.

"No Winn, yo sé lo propuse primero" le dijo Alex a Winn con sus ojos medio cerrados.

"Ja ja ja qué graciosos, pero Lena se va a casar conmigo" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura.

"¿Por qué no sacan palitos? el que saque el más largo se casa con Lena" les dijo Sam con tono de broma.

"Nada de palitos" dijo Kara negando con la cabeza.

Alex, Winn, Lyra y Sam se rieron de la actitud de Kara.

Todos se fueron dejando solas a Lena y a Kara.

.

"No te preocupes, la única persona con la que me quiero casar eres tú, ¿No te lo dejé claro anoche?" le susurró Lena en el oído a Kara.

"Aaaaa….Si, muy claro y fuerte. Me lo gritaste, creo que lo escucharon en los edificios vecinos….me encanta cuando gritas mí nombre….bueno, no me importa si lo dices suave" divago Kara nerviosa porque cuando Lena le habla al oído, algo dentro de ella se enciende y se le quiere tirar encima.

"Eres hermosa cuando empiezas a hablar sin parar. Te amo" le dijo Lena en un abrazo.

"Te amo" dijo Kara abrazando la con felicidad.

.

Llegó Maggie y los saludo a todos.

"Maggie, te quería contar que Lena es mí novia" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Ya lo sabía" dijo Maggie devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Le contaste?" le preguntó Kara a Alex con duda.

"Nadie me lo dijo, las vi en el parque, besándose" dijo Maggie sinceramente.

"Pero puede ser un beso de amigas" alegó Kara.

"Un beso de amigas muy apasionado, ese tipo de beso entre amigas donde limpias su boca con tu lengua" dijo Maggie para aclarar que no era un beso inocente.

"Muy bien, ya entendimos" le dijo Kara con sus mejillas rosadas.

Alex y Lena se rieron.

Al final llegaron James, Lucy, Lois y Clark.

Saludaron a todos con una sonrisa.

"Kara, me alegra verte de nuevo" saludo Lucy a Kara con un abrazo.

Lena observaba a Lucy, no quería que tocara a su novia mas de la cuenta.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, Lena agarro el brazo de Kara y se le hizo al lado, quedaron muy juntas.

Lucy y Lena se saludaron de manera formal.

"Clark, Lois. Ya conocen a Lena porque sale en las noticias y Clark la entrevistaste, pero quiero introducirla a ustedes como mí novia" dijo Kara con orgullo.

Lena no le había dicho nada a Kara, pero esta nerviosa porque Clark se enteraría de su relación y quería su aprobación.

"Lena, un gusto verte de nuevo. Kara siempre habla cosas buenas de ti" saludo Clark con una sonrisa y le ofreció la mano.

"Gracias por venir, Kara estaba muy ilusionada por pasar la víspera de año nuevo con su familia" le dijo Lena devolviéndole el saludo.

"Lena, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía" dijo Lois dándole un abrazo.

"Desde la exposición" le dijo Lena cuando se dejaron de abrazar.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" preguntaron Kara y Clark a la vez.

"Mas o menos, Lena presento un proyecto en la universidad y yo la entrevisté para publicar su trabajo en el periódico" dijo Lois con una sonrisa.

"Lois fue la única que se intereso en mí proyecto" dijo Lena recordando que nadie de su familia fue a la exposición.

"No sabía esa historia" dijo Kara con curiosidad.

* * *

La noche transcurrió se hicieron en la terraza y el conteo empezó.

10

9

8

7

"Gracias por estar conmigo y compartirme tu hermosa familia" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara.

6

5

4

"No, gracias a ti por estar conmigo y no estoy compartiendo nada porque tú haces parte de mí familia" le dijo Kara con amor mirándola a los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla.

3

2

"Te amo" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegó a uno, se besaron con mucho amor por unos segundos y se separaron porque Krypto empezó a morder el tacón de Lena para llamar la atención.

Lena lo cargo. Kara y ella le dieron muchos besos.

Jeremiah abrazo a Eliza. Alex a Maggie. Sam a Ruby. Jonn a Myrnn. Winn a Lyra. James a Lucy y Clark a Lois.

.

Después todos compartieron abrazos, hicieron un brindis y entraron para cenar.

Terminaron de cenar y se acomodaron en la sala para compartir, menos Ruby que se quedó dormida y Sam la acostó en la habitación de invitados.

Alex estaba muy feliz, todas las personas que quieren están allí, está embarazada y Maggie la está apoyando. Pero quería divertirse un rato.

"¿Lena te sientes bien?" le preguntó Alex con seriedad.

Todos miraron a Lena con curiosidad.

"Aaaaa si" respondió Lena con duda.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" preguntó Kara preocupada por la salud de su novia.

"Porque estas caminado un poco raro" dijo Alex con ganas de reírse.

El rostro de Lena y de Kara se tornaron rosados.

Maggie comprendió lo que Alex estaba haciendo y empezó a reírse.

Todos miraron a Maggie sin entender la broma.

.

"Ya entendí, Kara le dio mucho placer a Lena y por eso camina divertido" dijo Lyra en voz alta.

Dios ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Justo enfrente de mis suegros. Pensó Lena con el rostro colorado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Alex y Maggie se rieron por la imprudencia de Lyra, pero Alex agradeció que alguien hizo su broma más fuerte.

O Rao, nunca me había pasado algo tan vergonzoso. Qué se acabe ya está reunión. Pensó Kara con su rostro rosado.

"Lena me decepcionas, creía que tú eras la activa" dijo Sam para seguir molestando a su amiga.

"Bien Kara, tú llevas los pantalones" le dijo Winn a su mejor amiga para unirse al club de los que molestan a las tortolitas.

Todos se reían de los rostros que tenían Lena y Kara, menos Eliza y Jeremiah.

"Chicos, ese no es tema de conversación. Lo que hagan Kara y Lena en la habitación no nos incumbe" dijo Eliza para ayudar a Kara y a Lena que no habían dicho nada en su defensa.

"Creo que es hora de que volvamos a nuestras casas" dijo Jeremiah apoyando a su esposa.

Se fueron Jonn y Myrnn. Winn y Lyra. James, Lucy, Clark y Lois todos juntos porque se estaba quedando en la casa de 'Jimmy Olsen'. Maggie llevo a Sam y Ruby en su carro de policía. Los últimos en irse fueron Alex, Eliza y Jeremiah.

.

Lena y Kara se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron.

"Qué inicio de año más raro" dijo Lena apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kara.

"Supongo que eso pasa cuando eres miembro de esta familia" le dijo Kara agarrándole una mano.

Krypto empezó a chillar para que lo subieran a la cama.

Kara se levanto con cuidado de la cama, dejando la cabeza de Lena en la almohada y cargo a Krypto.

Kara lo iba a subir, pero Lena la regaño.

"Te dije que solo una noche. Deja que duerma en su camita"

"No puedes ser tan cruel" dijo Kara y abrazo a Krypto contra su pecho.

"Recuerdo que esta mañana dijiste que era mí perro, así que déjalo en su camita" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"No, tomas todo el paquete o duermes sola" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"Kara deja a Krypto en la camita y sube a la cama que ya tengo ganas de dormir" le dijo Lena abrigándose con la sábana.

"No" dijo Kara sin moverse de su sitio con el cachorro en los brazos.

"Te comportas como una niña. Kara eres mayor que yo, pero parece que eres menor" le dijo Lena cerrando los ojos.

Kara se subió a la cama con el cachorro, lo puso en el medio y tomo parte de la sábana con la que Lena se estaba abrigando, para abrigarse ella.

"Kara lo estás malcriado" le dijo Lena cuando sintió a Krypto en medio de ellas.

"Tú eres la que le compró un montón de cosas innecesarias. Eres una madre consentidora" dijo Kara haciéndose la inocente.

"Le compré muchas cosas, pero soy estricta con el. Ya veremos quién va a malcriar a nuestros hijos" dijo Lena intentando hacerse la sería.

"¿Quieres que los tengamos ya? Así lo comprobamos más rapido" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Buenas noches mí amor" le dijo Lena dándole un besito.

"Buenas noches princesa" dijo Kara mirando el perfil de su novia.

* * *

 **NOTA: Les deseo que tengan un feliz año, lleno de prosperidad y amor. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Comenten. Pronto saldré de vacaciones y no se si tendré tiempo para escribir, pero intentare subir 1 capitulo cada 2 días. Gracias por leer.**


	42. Chapter 42

Kara se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono.

Ya empezaban las emergencias, no dejo la reunión en toda la noche así que era hora de salvar al mundo.

Se puso su traje, vio a Lena que estaba dormida boca arriba y Krypto está dormido con la cabeza en el cuello de su novia.

La mejor mujer en este universo es mí novia, me ama y aguanta mis idioteces. Pensó Kara con una sonrisa.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió volando por el balcón.

* * *

 _ **Horas**_ ** _después_**

Kara volvió, se puso la pijama. Podía escuchar a Lena en la cocina.

"Hola princesa" le dijo Kara a Lena abrazándola por detrás, aprovechando que estaba haciendo huevos revueltos.

"Buen día mí amor" respondió Lena sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Krypto empezó a chillar para que Kara lo saludara. Y Kara como buena madre, soltó a su mujer y cargo a Krypto.

"Ya que estás tan amorosa con él, ¿Por qué no limpias sus charcos de orina que están por todos lados?" dijo Lena terminando de hacer el desayuno.

"No es justo" le dijo Kara haciendo puchero dejando a Krypto en el suelo.

"Yo hice nuestro desayuno, así que tú limpias" dijo Lena acomodando los platos de desayuno en la isla de la cocina.

"Pero yo quiero desay…" estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena le levantó la ceja izquierda.

"Esta bien, ya mismo lo hago" le dijo Kara con voz de regañada buscando algo para limpiar.

"No te olvides de su popó" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Kara gruñó y empezó a limpiar.

.

Lena se sentó, espero que Kara terminará de limpiar para desayunar juntas.

Kara uso sus poderes para hacerlo todo en un minuto.

"Ves, no te tomo nada hacerlo" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"No puedo creer que me obligaras a recoger los desechos de Krypto antes de mí sagrado desayuno" le dijo Kara fingiendo enojo.

"¿Te arrepientes de haberlo adoptado?" dijo Lena sabiendo que Kara diría que no.

"¿Qué? No, nunca se me ha pasado por la mente, no me importa estar limpiando todo el día con tal de que él tenga un hogar" le dijo Kara con seriedad.

.

Terminaron su desayuno y recogieron toda la basura que quedó de la reunión.

"¿Tu te arrepientes de aceptarlo?" pregunto Kara retomando la conversación del desayuno.

"No, apenas lo vi me enamoré" respondió Lena con ternura.

"Cuando decidamos tener nuestro primer hijo, te verás hermosa con la panza" le dijo Kara con ilusión.

"¿Quién dijo que yo lo cargaría en mí vientre?" dijo Lena saliendo a la terraza para revisar que no hubiera basura.

"¿Es una broma? Lena soy Supergirl, todo el tiempo estoy atendiendo emergencias. No puedo quedar embarazada" dijo Kara sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Kara, si quieres que tengamos un hijo, tu tendrás que llevarlo en tu vientre" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

Kara se quedó en silencio mirando a Lena. No sabía qué decir, sentía mucha tristeza.

Todo el tiempo estoy peleando con muchos delincuente, obviamente no podría exponer a mi hijos de esa manera. Lena no quiere cargar nuestros hijos, creía que queríamos lo mismo. Pensó Kara con tristeza.

Lena vio la tristeza en los ojos de Kara, ella no cargaría el primer hijo de Kara y ella. No estoy lista para cargar un bebé en mí vientre. Kara puede tener el primero y yo el segundo, o los otros cuatro que quiere Kara, pero todavía no. Pensó Lena.

Kara necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y pensar, así que salió volando sin decir nada.

"Kar…." intento decir Lena, pero Kara ya se había ido.

Sé que eso la lástima, pero es la verdad, es lo que siento. Ya cambié mí opinión acerca del número de hijos, pero esto no es discutible. Pensó Lena y entro a la cocina para botar la basura que recogió.

.

Kara voló sin rumbo. No quería molestar a su hermana con su problema.

Alex tiene derecho a estar feliz y calmada, no intentando solucionar mis cosas. Cosas que no tienen solución, dejaría de ser Supergirl durante un año, pero quién me garantiza que no va a pasar un catástrofe, que no llegarán unos locos a querer conquistar el planeta. No debería estar pensando en esto, Lena apenas es mí novia, debe de estar aburrida con mis tonterías. No soy lo suficiente para ella. Por supuesto que no quiere formar en el futuro una familia conmigo. Pensó Kara volando lejos de la ciudad.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena estaba preocupada, Kara salió sin decir nada, ya era de noche y no había vuelto.

Se sentó en la sala de televisión con su laptop en las piernas. Encendió el televisor y puso las noticias.

Supergirl era la noticia, detuvo una red de trafico de drogas.

Lena respiro con alivio al saber que Kara estaba bien. Se puso a trabajar en su laptop con el sonido de las noticias como música.

Krypto se acostó en el suelo para hacer lo mismo que su dueña. Esperar a Kara.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara estaba en el centro de la base, Jonn le quitó la suspensión a ella y a Alex porque ya habían pasado varios días, la organización no es lo mismo sin ellas.

Alex es la mejor agente que tiene la DEO y Supergirl es la heroína de la ciudad.

Kara escuchaba que todos hablaban, pero ella seguía en sus pensamientos.

.

"Kara, la DEO le dio permiso a papá para que busque un lugar para él" le dijo Alex sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Eso es genial" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

"Le ofrecí a papá que tome el apartamento en que estoy viviendo, ya que me voy a mudar" le contó Alex.

"Muy buena idea, así Jeremiah tendrá el trabajo muy cerca" dijo Kara con una sonrisa pequeña.

.

Kara camino hacia el balcón, pero Jeremiah le hablo.

"Kara ¿Te sucede algo?" pregunto Jeremiah porque ese no es el ánimo de su hija menor.

"Jeremiah ahora no quiero hablar" dijo Kara con ganas de salir volando.

"No te haré más preguntas, pero ya tienes la respuesta. Si no quieres hablar ¿Por qué no tomas unas vacaciones? Así puedes pensar, aclarar tu mente y descansar, algo que no haces muy a menudo" le aconsejo Jeremiah.

"Tienes razón, gracias por preocuparte por mí" dijo Kara abrazándo a Jeremiah.

"Lo que sea por mis pequeñas. Te quiero" le dijo con sinceridad Jeremiah devolviéndole el abrazo.

"También te quiero" dijo Kara y voló hacia su apartamento.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kara alistó una maleta con ropa. Decido que se tomaría esas vacaciones, un lugar donde haya mucho sol.

Tiene que decir en la DEO que no estará por unos días. Tiene que ir a Catco para dejar un informe y decir que saldrá de vacaciones.

Se puso su pijama y se acostó en el sofá.

Un lugar lejos de todos y de todo me hará muy bien. Creo que me estoy obsesionado con el tema de los bebés. El único bebé por el que me tengo que preocupar es mí sobrina o sobrino. Tengo que enfocarme en eso, proteger a mí hermana y al bebé. Pensó Kara y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena se quedó despierta toda la noche esperando a Kara, eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Lena se durmió en el sofá.

.

La alarma del teléfono le sonó y Lena se despertó.

Tenía dolor de cabeza, solo durmió tres horas. Lena se dio cuenta que seguía en el sofá.

Kara no regreso a dormir, tiene que estar enoja conmigo. Ella debe entender que todos tenemos nuestros deseos y no podemos dejarlos tirados por los de los demás. Pensó Lena levantándose para ir al baño a ducharse.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara hablo con Jonn de su viaje, él le deseó buena suerte y que no se preocupara que él iba a cuidar bien la ciudad.

Le envío un mensaje a Alex diciéndole que se iba de vacaciones y no alcanzaba a despedirse.

* * *

 **Catco**

Kara llegó a su trabajo, dejo el informe con Eve y le dijo que se iría de vacaciones.

Kara voló de nuevo a su apartamento.

.

 _ **Una hora después**_

Lena busco a Kara en su escritorio y en todo el piso.

"Eve puedes decirle a la señorita Danvers que la necesito" le pidió Lena con amabilidad a la secretaria.

"Señorita Luthor, Kara vino hace una hora para decir que se iba por unos días de vacaciones" Eve informo a su jefa.

"Gracias Eve. Voy salir un momento, llámame si pasa algo urgente" le dijo Lena tomando su bolso y salió de la oficina en busca de Kara.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Lena llegó a la puerta y empezó a tocar. Kara abrió.

"Así que te irás de vacaciones y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo" dijo Lena entrando al apartamento.

"Te iba a llamar antes de irme" le dijo Kara cerrando la puerta.

"Me tienes que decir este tipo de cosas en persona" dijo Lena un poco enojada porque Kara se iba a ir sin decirle.

"Necesito espacio para pensar" le dijo Kara con firmeza.

"Si quieres terminar conmigo, dime las cosas en persona y no te inventes excusa" dijo Lena empezando a llorar y camino hacia la puerta.

"NO. Lena, no estoy terminando contigo. Te estoy diciendo que necesito viajar para aclarar mí mente, para hacer una nueva lista de mis deseos, ya que no puedo cumplir algunos que tengo ahora" le dijo Kara a Lena con su mano en la puerta para que no la pudiera abrir.

"Esta bien, nos vemos cuando vuelvas" dijo Lena sin mirar a Kara, intentando abrir la puerta.

Cómo Lena no podía abrir la puerta, se quedó con su mano en el picaporte/pomo de la puerta sin mirar a Kara.

"Ven conmigo, viajemos juntas" le dijo Kara cambiando de parecer.

Quiero viajar lejos y pensar, pero tal vez haga cambiar a Lena de parecer si nos vamos juntas de vacaciones. Pensó Kara con esperanza.

"No puedo. Tengo que trab…..esta bien, llamaré a Catco y a L-Corp para decirles que me iré de vacaciones" está diciendo Lena, pero con los ojos tristes de Kara cambio de idea.

"Vamos a recoger tu ropa, Eliza puede cuidar a Krypto en el apartamento de Alex" le dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

Cogió sus dos maletas y salieron hacia el Penthouse.

.

Lena guardo ropa para el clima del lugar al que irían. Pasaron por el apartamento de Alex para dejar a Krypto con Eliza, que estába feliz de cuidar el cachorro.

Se subieron al Jet privado de Lena y viajaron por un par de horas.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Cancún**

Llegaron a una villa, con tres habitaciones, cocina, sala de televisión, sala de recibo, piscina, billar, bar, terraza, bajando las escaleras de la terraza playa privada.

"Este no fue el hotel que reserve" dijo Kara cuando entro.

"Decidí que sería mejor estar en un lugar solo para nosotras" le dijo Lena arrastrando sus maletas a la habitación.

"No me sorprende que lo hicieras" dijo Kara con una sonrisa caminando detrás de su novia.

Kara iba acomodar sus cosas en la misma habitación que Lena.

"Tú habitación es la que está junto a las escaleras" le dijo Lena empezando a desempacar.

"Creí que dormiría contigo" dijo Kara sin entender.

"Me dijiste que querías un poco de espacio, pero después me invitaste a estas vacaciones. Este lugar es grande, casi no tienes que verme" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Se lo que dije, pero no tenemos que dormir en camas separadas" dijo Kara intentando convencer a Lena.

"Ve a tu habitación" dijo Lena con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Kara no dijo nada más, salió de la habitación para ir a la de ella.

Se va enojada, no vuelve para dormir conmigo, iba a viajar sin decirme nada. La voy a hacer sufrir un poco, pensó Lena terminando de a acomodar sus cosas.

.

Ya cuando estaban instaladas, se pusieron sus vestidos de baño y salieron a la terraza para meterse a la piscina.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sexy? No le he dado un beso desde ayer, más de 24 horas. Sus labios me están llamando, me voy a arriesgar. No me puede ir tan mal.

Lena empezó a aplicarse bloqueador en los lugares que alcanzaba.

Kara se acercó, tomo el rostro de Lena en sus manos y la beso.

Lena respondió el beso hasta que recordó que haría sufrir a Kara.

"No quiero" le dijo Lena colocando sus manos en el abdomen de Kara y giró su rostro para que no la besara más.

"Solo un besito" dijo Kara con necesidad.

"Por favor, aplicame bloqueador en mí espalda" le dijo Lena acostándose en la silla para tomar el sol.

Kara hizo lo que su novia le pidió. Desamarro la parte de arriba del traje de baño y empezó a aplicar el bloqueador.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena para provocar a Kara.

Lo que hizo Lena funcionó. Kara empezó a besarle el cuello y bajo las manos hasta las nalgas de Lena.

Lena empezó a levantarse y Kara aprovecho para agarrarle los senos con sus manos.

"No quiero" le dijo Lena alejándose de Kara y se amarro de nuevo su parte de arriba del traje de baño.

"¿Por qué no quiere? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?" pregunto Kara con deseo.

"No Kara, solo no quiero" le respondió Lena y se metió a la piscina.

Pero yo sí quiero. Aaaaggg debe está haciendo me sufrir por no avisarle con tiempo que iba a viajar. Pensó Kara tirándose a la piscina para atrapar a su novia.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció? No tuve mucho tiempo para escribir y la historia se me acumulo en mí mente. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	43. Chapter 43

Kara nadaba cerca a Lena y Lena se alejaba.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Kara se cansó.

"Ya no te me vas a escapar" le dijo Kara a Lena sujetándola suavemente contra una de las paredes de la piscina. Su manos en la cintura para que no se moviera.

"Kara suéltame" ordenó Lena.

"No, ya me cansé de tu jueguito" le dijo Kara acercando su boca a la de Lena.

"Te dije que no, tengo que alistarme porque saldré a una fiesta" dijo Lena girando su rostro para que Kara no pudiera besarla.

Kara estaba desesperada porque Lena sigue rechazando todas sus muestras de cariño.

"Esta bien, vamos a cambiarnos" le dijo Kara alejandose de Lena y salió de la piscina.

"Pero iré sola, tú puedes hacer lo que tenías preparado antes de invitarme" dijo Lena pasando por el lado de Kara.

Ella tiene razón, haré lo que tenía planeado. Tal vez tener hijos no sea nuestra cosa, intentaré sacarme esa idea de la cabeza. Lo único que el tema ha causado son problemas. Pensó Kara vistiéndose para salir a comprar algo de comida.

.

Lena se puso un vestido corto azul, cabello suelto y unos zapatos bajitos.

Se ve muy hermosa, lástima que está enojada conmigo y no quiere que la acompañe. Es mí culpa por ser una idiota, pensó Kara.

"Nos vemos más tarde, disfruta lo que resta del día" se despidió Lena sin darle por lo menos, un beso en la mejilla.

Kara espero a que Lena se fuera para salir a comprar comida. Se fue caminando hasta el supermercado más cercano.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara le dejó comida a Lena. Estaba un poco preocupada porque se fue sola y le podía ocurrir algo malo. Se tranquilizó un poco porque nadie sabía que ellas estaban en México.

De ahora en adelante me enfocaré en Alex y el bebé, no me había detenido a pensar que los deseos de Alex los estoy tomando como los míos. Muchos de mis deseos son con Lena, compartir más con ella, conocerla mejor, amarla y hacerla feliz. Desde hoy no importa lo que yo quiera, todo será las necesidades y los deseos de Lena. Pensó Kara quedándose dormida.

* * *

 **Bar**

Lena estaba en el bar de un hotel, quería que Kara sintiera lo que ella sintió esperándola la noche anterior.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra, tomo mucho escocés y todas las personas que llegaban a hacerle conversación las rechaza lo más amable posible.

.

Kara se despertó cuando sintió alguien que se tiraba encima de ella.

"Mí amor, te extrañe" le dijo Lena con la lengua pesada, un poco raro y acerco su rostro al de ella para besarla.

Uuuuggg el olor de su aliento me dice que bebió demasiado alcohol. Pensó Kara girando a Lena para que quedara acostada en la cama.

"Ven vamos hacerlo" hablo de nuevo Lena agarrándole el brazo derecho.

Kara ignoro las palabras de Lena y la empezó a desvestir.

"Si Kara, desnudame, hazme tuya" le dijo Lena quitándose las bragas que eran la última prenda que le quedaba.

Kara la abrigo con la sábana y se acostó al lado.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me hagas tuya? Ya sé, si lo hacemos, tenemos 10 hijos" intento negociar Lena con su lengua pesada y se sentó en el abdomen de Kara.

Aaaaggg su pezones ya están erectos, quiero chuparlos. Concéntrate, está borracha, no está en sus cinco sentidos. Pensó Kara colocando sus manos en la cintura de Lena.

"20 o nada. Además tu los deberas cargar a todos en tu vientre" le siguió el jugo a su novia para que se cansará y se quedara dormida.

"Nooooo, habíamos hablado que máximo cinco. ¿Por qué cambias la cantidad?" dijo Lena bajándose de Kara y se acostó al lado.

Kara volvió abrigar a Lena y le acarició la mejilla hasta que se quedó dormida. Kara abrazo a Lena por la cintura con su brazo derecho y se quedó dormida cuando acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena despertó con dolor de cabeza, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación. Giró para buscar a Kara, pero no estaba en la cama con ella.

Se levantó de la cama y vio que estaba desnuda.

No debería beber tanto, siempre se me olvidan muchas cosas que hago. Pensó Lena colocándose sus bragas y tomo una camiseta de Kara porque no tenía ganas de caminar hasta su habitación.

.

Lena empezó a buscar su novia. Cuando llegó a la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba preparado, pero Kara no estaba.

Camino hasta la terraza y pudo ver qué a lo lejos Kara estaba en la playa construyendo un castillo de arena.

Bajó hasta la playa. Kara la miró y la saludo con una gran sonrisa.

"Buen día" le dijo Kara levantándose.

Me encanta cuando usa mí ropa y debajo solo lleva sus bragas, pensó Kara con un suspiro.

"Hola, no deberías tener tus gafas puestas. Las puedes perder, además las dos sabemos que no las necesitas" dijo Lena molesta con el sol que le estaba dando más dolor de cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo estar sin mis gafas. Alguien puede reconocerme y no queremos que eso pase" le dijo Kara tomándole una foto al castillo para subirla a su instagram.

"Nos vemos adentro, ya no soporto este sol" dijo Lena caminando hacia las escaleras de la terraza.

"Bueno princesa" le dijo Kara con amor y continuo buscando el ángulo perfecto para su foto.

Qué raro, no está insistiendo en besarme. ¿Hice algo anoche para hacerla enojar? Pensó Lena, pero nada vino a su mente.

.

Lena termino su desayuno y busco en su teléfono un lugar para visitar.

Kara entro a la cocina y tomo un poco de agua.

"Nos vemos más tarde, iré a Cobá para conocer unas pirámides" dijo Kara tomando una mochila con algunas cosas.

"Espera, ¿me vas a dejar aquí sola?" pregunto Lena, no estaba entendiendo la actitud de Kara.

"No sabía si ya tenías planes" le dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"No tengo" dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Vístete, te espero en la sala" le dijo Kara con felicidad.

Ni un solo besito, ella era la que tenía que sufrir no yo. Esto solo me recuerda el inicio de nuestra amistad, pensó Lena antes de ir a cambiarse.

.

En el taxi, hablaron del lugar que conocerían y la historia de las pirámides.

Pagaron sus boletos y entraron al lugar.

.

Lena miró a Kara, caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lena no podía soportarlo más, agarró la mano de Kara.

Kara apretó un poco su mano, la miró y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que tanto ama.

Recorrieron el lugar tomadas de la mano. Kara tomo muchas fotos para mostrarle a Alex, Eliza y Jeremiah.

Cuando Lena no estaba viendo, le tomó unas fotos.

.

Se sentaron un momento para que Lena descansará.

"Me duelen los pies, no creía que tendríamos que caminar tanto" se quejó Lena, aunque estaba agradecida que el dolor de cabeza se le pasó con la pastilla que se tomó.

"Si no puedes más, me dices. Te cargaré lo que nos falte por recorrer" le dijo Kara con seguridad.

Dos días sin poder besar a Kara han sido una tortura para Lena, así que Lena puso su mano izquierda en la nuca de Kara, acerco su labios a los de Kara y la beso.

Kara no dudo en responder al beso y sujeto el rostro de Lena con sus dos manos.

Al fin me dio un beso, no la volveré a presionar para que lo haga. Respetaré todos su deseos y necesidades, pensó Kara con amor.

Cómo extrañaba sus besos, no volveré a castigarla con quitarle mis besos. Pensó Lena sintiendo el deseo despertar en su cuerpo.

Se separaron del beso, pero dejaron sus frentes juntas.

"Te amo" dijo Lena acariciando la nuca de Kara con sus dedos.

"Te amo" le dijo Kara con una mirada intensa.

Lena no sabía que le pasaba, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo con su novia y estaban en un lugar público.

"Sigamos caminando" dijo Lena levantándose para que se le pasará la excitación.

Kara hizo lo que su novia pidió. Les faltaba muy poco. Se tomaron unas fotos juntas y fueron a comer a un restaurante.

* * *

 **Villa de Lena y Kara**

Cuando llegaron a la villa, ya eran las nueve de la noche. Lena recibió una llamada de Sam acerca de L-Corp.

Lena siguió en su laptop después de la llamada, Kara no la molestó para nada.

Cuando Kara no escucho más el teclado de la laptop, entro a la habitación de Lena y estaba dormida con la laptop en sus muslos.

Kara se aseguró que nada se dañaría si cerraba la laptop y la cerró. Lo acomodo en la mesita.

Abrigo a su novia con la sábana y le dio un beso en la frente.

Era obvio que se quedaría dormida. Llegó muy borracha, luego caminamos un montón y viajamos cuatro horas en carro. Pensó Kara mirándola con ternura.

Kara apagó las luces y regreso a su habitación para dormir. No quería irrespetar los deseos de su novia.

.

 _ **La mañana siguiente**_

Lena despertó y sin abrir los ojos estiró su brazo para abrazar a su novia, pero no sintió nada.

Kara no durmió conmigo, soy una tonta. Quiero amanecer todos los días junto a ella y la obligó a dormir en otra habitación. Pensó Lena levantándose de la cama y camino a la habitación de su novia.

Cuando entro, pudo ver qué Kara estaba de lado. En silencio se subió a la cama, se metió debajo de la misma sábana que abrigaba a Kara y se acurruco en su pecho.

Su rostro quedó en el cuello de su novia y el aroma familiar hizo que se quedara dormida de nuevo.

.

Kara se despertó con la respiración de alguien en su cuello, cuando abrió los ojos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Su novia se había cambiado de habitación para poder dormir junto a ella.

Es como un bebé, mí bebé. No necesitamos tener hijos, no tenemos la una a la otra y eso es lo más importante. Mí amor por ella no cambiará, es una mujer increíble. Pensó Kara con felicidad.

Kara se quedó un rato mirando a su novia hasta que Lena metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y empezó a acariciarle el abdomen.

Escucho que Lena gemía un poco y a su nariz llegó el olor inconfundible de la excitación de su novia.

Llevaban mucho días sin tener sexo, no saboreaba a Lena desde la noche del hombre morboso. ¿Qué hago? tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero me prometí que no haría lo que yo quiero sino lo que Lena desee. Pensó Kara intentado ignorar sus ganas de acomodarse entre las piernas de su novia.

"Kara" gimió Lena y Kara no pudo más.

Con cuidado giró a Lena para que quedara boca arriba, le quitó las bragas, se acomodo entre sus piernas, separó un poco las piernas y empezó a lamer la vagina de su novia.

Lena gemía aún dormida. Kara tomo su cadera con delicadeza para que no se moviera tanto.

Lena empezó abrir los ojos y vio la cabellera rubia de Kara entre sus piernas.

"Kara más rápido" le pidió Lena agarrándole la cabeza para que no se detuviera.

Kara introdujo su lengua en la entrada de la vagina y empezó a masajear el clítoris.

"YA CASI LLEGO" Gimió muy fuerte Lena y empezó a morderse el labio inferior.

Kara movió su lengua con rapidez y Lena explotó.

"KARAAAAAAAAAA" Grito Lena apretandole fuertemente la cabeza a Kara.

Kara sintió los cochorros de fluido en su mejilla, lengua, labios y mentón.

Nunca había despertado de esta manera, amo que Kara me domine en la cama. No puedo decir eso en voz alta, solo subiría su ego y le daría la confianza para que domine la situación todo el tiempo, ademas a veces me gusta tener a mi el control. Pensó Lena relajándose un poco.

Kara limpio los fluidos que tenía Lena en la vagina y muslos con su lengua. Cuando acabó subió para quedar frente a frente con Lena.

"Buen día princesa" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande, sus codos apoyados en la cama para mirar bien a su novia.

"Buen día mí amor" le dijo Lena con felicidad agarrándole la cabeza para que se acercara a besarla.

Un beso dulce, con amor. No tenían que preocuparse si llegaban tarde al trabajo, ni Krypto haciéndose en medio de ellas cuando se están besando.

"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" pregunto Kara dándole un beso en la nariz.

"Uuummm. Nadar con delfines" le dijo Lena con ilusión.

"Muy bien, duchemonos. Luego desayunamos y nos vamos" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar los ojos hermosos de su novia.

Lena se ducho, mientras Kara hacia el desayuno.

.

Cuando ya estaban lista y habían desayunado, se fueron a nadar con los delfines.

Kara le tomo muchas fotos a Lena, la sonrisa que tenía por nadar con delfines era divina, no quería que se le borrará del rostro.

Después de tomarle fotos a Lena, entro al agua para hacer lo mismo que su novia. Un trabajador del lugar les tomo una fotos juntas con uno de los delfines.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Se sentaron y el mesero les entrego el menú.

"Tengo muchas ganas de comer un ceviche de camarones" dijo Lena antes de leer que había en el menú.

Kara la miró con una sonrisa y leyó el menú. No vendían ceviche de camarones.

"No puedo creer que no vendan ceviche de camarones, es lo único que quiero comer y no lo cocinan en este restaurante" dijo Lena con tristeza.

"No te preocupes, pide algo para comer aquí y yo encuentro un lugar donde vendan el ceviche" le dijo Kara a su novia, si quería comer eso, ella lo conseguiría.

"Gracias" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

.

Comieron una carne en salsa de ciruela y cereza, hablaron de lo bien que la pasaron nadando con los delfines.

Después salieron a un lugar que Kara encontró en Internet que decía preparaban el ceviche de camarones más delicioso.

.

"Mí amor, voy a llorar si se demoran más preparando mí ceviche" le dijo Lena haciendo ojos de perrito.

"Tranquila, dijeron que cinco minutos y apenas van cuatro" dijo Kara intentado que su novia se calmara.

Nunca la había visto así por un poco de comida, ¿Será que intercambiamos nuestro espíritu de la comida? Nooooo, sigo con el mismo apetito de siempre. Pensó Kara mirando a Lena que no dejaba de mirar la puerta de la cocina.

Llegaron con dos vasos de ceviche de camarones. Agradecieron y Lena empezó a comer.

"Mmmmmm" gimió Lena por el delicioso sabor de su comida.

"No puedo creer que casi lloras por un poco de esto" le dijo Kara después de probarlo. Es rico, pero no supera los potstickers ni la pizza.

"No digas nada, tú haces esto con todas las comidas" se defendió Lena.

No sabe cuándo, pero le había dado ganas de comer ceviche de camarones. Es como si el cuerpo se lo pidiera y su grandiosa novia encontró un buen lugar para comerlo. Pensó Lena mirando a Kara con amor.

* * *

 **Villa**

Decidieron ver una película, la nueva película de King Kong.

Se sentaron una al lado de la otra, Kara con la cabeza en el hombro de Lena. Agarradas de la mano.

Cuando terminó la película, cocinaron algo juntas y volvieron a la sala de televisión para seguir su maratón de películas.

Empezaron a ver Tarzán, no la película animada. se entraron en la misma posición y Lena le daba de comer a Kara.

Cuando se acabó la película, Lena estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Kara apagó el televisor y cargo a Lena.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Lena con voz dormilona.

"A la cama" le respondió Kara llevándola a la habitación.

.

La acostó en la cama, la abrigo y se levantó para ir a su habitación.

"Mí amor no te vayas" le pidió Lena y Kara le obedeció.

Se metió debajo de la sábana y abrazo a Lena por la cintura.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Lena y acomodo su cabeza en la misma almohada que su novia.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Lena no puede vivir sin Kara y Kara quiere ser mejor para Lena, hacerla feliz. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	44. Chapter 44

**National City**

 **Apartamento de Alex**

Estaban Eliza, Alex y Maggie hablando del nuevo apartamento de Alex, se mudara en unos días.

Krypto estaba acostado en el suelo, triste porque no veía a sus mamis desde hace unos días. Aunque llevaba muy poco tiempo con ellas, el cachorro ya las quería mucho.

"El domingo será el día oficial de mí mudanza. Mamá, tiene un habitación extra, puedo instalar una cama o hacer una oficina" le dijo Alex a su madre.

"Es mejor convertirla en una habitación de invitados para cuando Eliza visite la ciudad" aconsejo Maggie.

"Tienes razón, además ya estoy cansada de los lugares muy pequeños" le dijo Alex a Maggie con una sonrisa.

Eliza veía silenciosamente la interacción de su hija con Maggie, se notaba lo mucho que se siguen queriendo tan solo con observar las miradas con amor que se dan.

"No puedes cargar nada, así que tu papá, tu mamá y yo acomodaremos todo" dijo Maggie cuidando de su 'amiga'.

"La ayuda esta bien recibida, no quiero hacerlo todo sola. Kara se fue de viaje y ella es nuestro señor de la mudanza" les dijo Alex con tono divertido. Eliza y Maggie se rieron.

"Muy bien, me tengo que ir, pero el domingo estaré aquí muy temprano" se despidió Maggie y volvió al trabajo.

.

"Mí nieta o nieto tendrá mucho amor" le dijo Eliza a Alex con una sonrisa amorosa, pensando que Maggie sería una de esas personas que iba a querer mucho el bebé de su hija.

"Lo sé" dijo Alex con alegría.

* * *

 **México**

Kara y Lena decidieron pasar toda la mañana en la villa.

En la tarde fueron a la playa para disfrutar del mar. Llevaron unas toallas, los teléfonos y refrescos.

Kara corrió hacia el mar hasta que el agua le llegaba debajo de sus senos.

"Princesa, ven rápido" le grito Kara a Lena que fue caminando hasta donde estaba ella.

"Ten mucho cuidado, no vayas a perder las gafas" dijo Lena con ternura.

"Lo tendré" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

.

Se sumergieron juntas, Kara puso su mano en sus gafas para que no se le cayeran.

Lena se acercó a Kara y la abrazo.

Cuando salieron para tomar aire, Kara pudo jurar que escuchó el sonido de una cámara.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" pregunto Lena aún con sus brazos en los hombros de Kara.

Kara limpio las gafas sin quitárselas.

Uuuuuggg. Se había gastado casi todo el presupuesto que tenía destino para el viaje, complaciendo a Lena. No había dejado que su novia pagará nada, ni los boletos de las zona arqueológica donde estaban las pirámides, ni nadar con los delfines, ni siquiera la comida, ni el mercado que hizo para la nevera de la villa, ni los taxis. Aunque Lena alquilo la villa y viajaron en su Jet privado. Pensó Kara haciendo cálculos en su cabeza.

"¿En que piensas?" pregunto Lena cuando Kara se quedó pensativa un momento.

"Aaaaa, que deberíamos hacer lo que tú quieras" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa queriendo que su novia la pasará muy bien en las vacaciones.

"Quiero ir a ese lugar muy recomendado por las personas en internet, Xcaret" dijo Lena dándole un beso corto a Kara.

"Iremos allá, pero no nos alcanzará el tiempo para visitar todo" dijo Kara pensando en lo costoso que le saldrían los boletos.

"Hoy es viernes, podemos ir lo que resta de la tarde, mañana todo el día y el domingo ya regresar a National City" le dijo Lena dándole un beso más largo.

Kara puso sus manos en la cintura de Lena y la alzó un poco, como instinto Lena rodeo la cintura de Kara con sus piernas.

"Como usted ordene" dijo Kara sujetando las nalgas de su novia.

Lena beso de nuevo a Kara, pero esta vez con pasión y deseo.

Las dos gemían en sus bocas, peleaban con sus lenguas. Kara subió una de sus manos hasta uno de los senos de Lena.

Lo apretó un poco y cuando iba a meter la mano para tocar el pezon por debajo del vestido de baño Lena la detuvo.

"Espera Kara, alguien puede vernos" le dijo Lena viendo las personas cerca a ellas que estaban hospedadas en hoteles junto a la villa.

"Lo siento, no quería faltarte al respeto" se disculpó Kara con sinceridad.

"No mí amor, no es eso. Lo que sucede es que no quiero que nos vean teniendo sexo, además no es seguro hacerlo en el mar. No sabemos cuántas bacteria lo componen" le dijo Lena dándole otro beso y bajo sus piernas para poder caminar hacia la orilla.

.

Caminaron hasta sus cosas, se acostaron en unas toallas por un rato.

Todavía no pago el alquiler del apartamento, tengo que ir de compras para llenar mí despensa. Ahorrar para mí sobrina o sobrino. Tenía presupuestado todo el viaje para una persona, pero no me importa gastar mí dinero en mí novia. Pensó Kara acostada boca arriba.

Kara está muy pensativa, seguro quiere ir a otro lugar y yo le cambié los planes. Pensó Lena mirando a Kara.

"No tenemos que ir allá, podemos hacer lo que tenías pensado" le dijo Lena con comprensión y Kara giró su rostro para mirarla.

"Lo único que he pensado es que quiero estar junto a ti y que disfrutemos estas vacaciones" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y se acercó a Lena para besarla.

"Esta bien, vamos a vestirnos o no tendremos tiempo para conocer el lugar" le dijo Lena dándole un beso.

Cuando se separaron del beso, recogieron sus cosas y subieron las escaleras para volver a la villa.

* * *

 **Xcaret**

Decidieron empezar en el sendero de la selva tropical, un recorrido en balsa por el río paraíso.

La vista era hermosa, el río era muy claro y las plantas rodeaban todo el camino. Cómo iban más personas con ellas, no se dieron besos por respeto.

Al final del recorrido, Lena y Kara compraron sus fotos. Kara pago la factura y salieron a un restaurante cerca a la villa.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y tardarían una hora en volver a la villa.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Fueron a un lugar donde vendían tacos.

"Kara, comes tacos en National City y viajas a México a comer tacos" le dijo Lena sin poder creer lo que hacía su novia.

"Primero que todo me gustan los tacos. Segundo, no es lo mismo un taco en nuestro país a un taco original, mexicano hecho en México. Tercero tienes que probarlo para notar la diferencia y cuarto tienes que echarle la salsa" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Muy bien, pide los tacos y la salsa" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

.

Cuando llegaron los tacos, 1 para Lena, 5 para Kara, empezaron a comer.

"Tienes que ponerle salsa o no vas a disfrutarlo" dijo Kara moviendo la salsa hasta el plato de Lena.

"Bueno" le dijo Lena y esparció la salsa en una de las puntas del taco.

Kara siguió comiendo. Lena mordió el pedazo donde echó la salsa y empezó a masticar.

"Kara" le dijo Lena abriendo la boca para quitar el fuerte ardor que estaba sintiendo.

"Dime" dijo Kara concentrada echando más salsa a uno de sus tacos.

"Dame agua" le pidió Lena después de tomar jugo de naranja, pero el ardor no se iba.

Kara miró a Lena, estaba roja y con sus ojos brillantes.

"Tranquila, te conseguiré leche para que se te pase" dijo Kara caminando rápido hacia la cocina.

Para suerte de Lena, no había muchas personas cerca a ellas.

"Toma" le pasó Kara un vaso de leche a Lena y sin pensarlo dos veces lo bebió todo.

El ardor se le quitó y empezó a respirar profundo con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo siento, no sabía que sería muy picante para ti" le dijo Kara junto a ella con una rodilla en el suelo.

"No volveré a comer todo lo que me dices, primero averiguaré en internet los ingredientes" se quejó Lena mirando a Kara.

"Por lo menos ya sabemos que no eres buena para la comida muy picante" le dijo Kara acariciándole la mejilla y se levantó para volver a su silla.

Lena sonrió y Kara siguió comiendo.

.

"¿Por qué no comes?" le pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Se me quitó el apetito" dijo Lena sinceramente. Después de lo que le pasó, no quería saber nada de comida.

"Cuando regresemos a la villa, te preparo algo" le prometió Kara agarrandole una de sus manos.

Kara entendía a Lena, paso un mal momento con la comida y perdió el apetito.

* * *

 **Villa**

Kara preparó emparedados de queso para Lena y lavó unas fresas para que ambas comieran.

Comieron mientras veían una película.

"Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para conocer lo máximo que podamos" dijo Lena levantándose para ir a la habitación.

"Okey" dijo Kara apagando el televisor y camino junto a Lena.

Lena sujeto la mano de Kara y las guió hacia su habitación.

Kara se acostó de lado y Lena la abrazo desde atrás.

"Duerme bien, Te amo" le dijo Kara acariciándole el brazo.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena y le dio un beso en la nuca.

.

 ** _La mañana siguiente_**

Lena y Kara se levantaron temprano y regresaron a Xcaret.

Habían hablado que primero irían al acuario de arrecife de coral.

Después fueron a las caballerizas, luego al aviario.

Pararon a almorzar en un restaurante dentro del lugar llamado la isla.

Llegaron al lugar que Lena quería disfrutar. La entrada de los ríos. Rentaron un casillero para guardar sus cosas.

Les dieron los chalecos y entraron al agua, empezaron a nadar en ese hermoso río.

.

Cuando llegaron a uno de los lugares subterráneos Kara miró que no hubiera nadie y empezó a besar a Lena.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena en la boca de Kara cuando empezó a apretar sus nalgas.

La corriente del río las siguió moviendo así que se separaron antes de que apareciera alguien.

.

Lena estaba super-feliz, le encanta el agua.

"¿Desde cuándo te gusta el agua?" pregunto Kara molestando a Lena.

"Desde que tengo memoria. Odio volar, pero amo nadar" dijo Lena sintiendo la paz que le ofrecía el río.

"Te equivocaste de héroe, no deberías estar con Supergirl sino con Aquaman" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"¿Lo conoces? ¿Por qué no me lo presentas?" dijo Lena para no darle el gusto a Kara de ganar la broma.

"Si lo conociera, no te lo presentaría porque sería mí novio y no querría que me lo quitarás" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa de ganadora.

"Podemos hacer un trío" dijo Lena levantando su ceja.

Kara sintió celos. No quiere compartir a Lena con otra persona y mucho menos que la toquen de una manera sexual. Al final su broma se le devolvió.

Kara tomo aire, se sumergió un momento y salió de nuevo, ya no tenía celos.

"Nunca he hecho uno" le dijo Kara mirándola con seriedad.

"Yo tampoco y la verdad no me interesa hacerlo. No me gusta compartir a mí novia" dijo Lena colocando sus brazos en los hombros de Kara.

"No podría ver otra persona haciéndote gemir" le dijo Kara con sinceridad abrazándola por la cintura.

"No pensemos más en eso" dijo Lena acercando su boca a la de Kara y la beso.

Continuaron besándose, hasta que llegaron al final del río y se separaron.

.

Lo último que hicieron fue visitar el cementerio que había en el lugar.

Kara compro sus fotos, pago la factura de su recorrido, que era bastante alta.

* * *

 **Villa**

Kara aprovecho que Lena estaba tomando una ducha para preparar unas cosas en la playa.

Lena se puso una camiseta larga blanca y sus bragas del mismo color.

"Vamos" le dijo Kara cubriéndole los ojos con una pañuelo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Lena cuando Kara la cargo y camino con ella.

.

Lena escuchaba las olas del mar muy cerca, cuando Kara la dejo en el suelo sintió la arena de la playa.

"Sorpresa" le dijo Kara quitándole el pañuelo.

Había una manta con una canasta con comida, una lámpara para la iluminación y muchos pétalos de rosa regados por la manta y en la arena.

"Es muy hermoso" dijo Lena con felicidad.

Se sentaron a comer pizza y vino, que Kara había comprado.

Cuando terminaron, se acostaron en la manta mirando hacia las estrellas.

.

"Gracias por invitarme, la pasé muy bien" dijo Lena con amor girándose para mirar a Kara.

"Antes de invitarte quería venir sola, pero no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome. Estar contigo me hace sentir mejor, me hace feliz. Además pude aclarar mí mente y eso lo necesitaba mucho" le dijo Kara girándose hacia su lado derecho para quedar frente a frente con Lena.

"¿Qué querías aclarar?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Algo de lo que no me interesa volver hablar, ya no me importa" le dijo Kara pensando que su futuro sería junto a Lena y Krypto, su hermana y sobrina porque ella quiere que sea niña, Eliza y Jeremiah. Y sus amigos. No había hijos de ella y Lena en el panorama.

"Esta bien" dijo Lena sentándose en el abdomen de Kara.

"Gracias por venir y compartir esta gran experiencia conmigo" le dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

Lena beso a Kara, colocando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de su novia.

Kara puso sus manos en las nalgas de Lena y empezó a subirle la camiseta para quitársela.

"Aquí no, alguien puede vernos y no quiero pasar más vergüenzas. Ya tuve suficiente con la del año nuevo" dijo Lena levantándose para ir a la habitación.

Kara siguió a Lena hasta la habitación.

.

Lena se quitó la camiseta. Kara se desvistió rapido quedando totalmente desnuda. Se arrodilló en frente de Lena y le quitó las bragas.

Kara empezó a besar los muslos de Lena.

"Tengo una idea" le dijo Lena a Kara.

Hizo que Kara se acostara en la cama boca arriba y ella se le subió encima quedando listas para hacer el 69.

Ya puedo eliminar está posición de mí lista, pensó Kara mirando la linda vagina frente a ella.

Empezaron a devorarse mutuamente, gemían en la vagina de la otra. Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que sintieron que llegarían al orgasmo.

Lena apretó los muslos de Kara, llegó al orgasmo y succionó la vagina de su novia.

Kara también llegó a su orgasmo,pero tuvo que agarrar las sábanas con una mano para no lastimar Lena y su otra mano la mordió para esconder sus gemidos.

.

Lena se levanto un poco y Kara la cargo para dejarla acostada boca arriba.

Kara le separó un poco las piernas y se acostó encima.

Empezó a frotar sus vaginas.

"Mmmm Kara" gimió Lena mientras su novia movia la cadera y le daba besos en su lado derecho del cuello.

Kara elevó un poco las piernas de Lena, para que la vagina de su novia quedará más expuesta y disfrutará más de la fricción.

"Más rápido" le pidió Lena tomándole el rostro para besarla.

Kara aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos y aplicó un poco de fuerza en su cadera.

"Aaaaa Kara" gimió Lena el la boca de Kara llegando al orgasmo.

.

Se besaron un momento hasta que Kara sintió que Lena estaba más relajada y empezó a bajar sus besos, se concentró un momento chupándole los senos y pezones.

Le dio besos en el abdomen, le dio un beso en la vagina y se sentó para poder observar la vulva de su novia.

Quería estar segura de no haberle hecho daño a su novia. Todo se veía bien, así que Kara lubrico dos de sus dedos con los fluidos de Lena y los introdujo lentamente en la entrada de la vagina.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena un poco cansada porque ya había tenido dos orgasmos.

Kara se acomodo quedando frente a frente con Lena y continuó su movimiento con la mano.

Es muy hermosa. No tengo tanto dinero para ofrecerle el mismo estilo de vida, pero la consentirte en todo lo que pueda. Pensó Kara mirando el rostro de Lena, tenía los ojos cerrados y de su linda boca salían los gemidos que tanto le gustan.

Lena abrazo a Kara por los hombros y se besaron.

Kara sentía que el cuerpo de Lena le pedía más, así que introdujo un tercer dedo.

"Aaaaggg" gimió Lena en el beso y abarazoas fuerte a Kara.

Kara sentía que Lena estaba más estrecha en su interior, nunca se lo había hecho con tres dedos. La sensación es genial, pensó Kara acelerando el movimiento de su mano hasta que sintió las paredes apretaron sus dedos y Lena gimió en su boca.

"KARA" gimió fuertemente Lena muy cansada por todos los orgasmos que tuvo.

Lena sintió que Kara siguió haciendo movimientos lentos con su mano hasta que se relajo y saco los dedos.

"Mmmm" se quejó Lena y Kara le dio un beso en la mandíbula.

"Te amo" le dijo Kara colocando las sábanas encima de ambas.

"Te amo" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara que tenía la cabeza acostada en su clavícula y las piernas entre sus piernas.

Se quedaron dormidas con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció? Kara es la heroína de National City, pero no gana tanto dinero. Este fue el último día de las vacaciones de Supercorp en México. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	45. Chapter 45

Kara se despertó abrazando a Lena por la cintura desde atrás. Se sentó en la cama y pudo ver lo hermosa que se veía Lena.

Tomo su teléfono y le empezó a tomar fotos.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto Lena con voz dormilona aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Fotografiando una obra de arte" dijo Kara tomándole otra foto.

"En este museo está prohibido tomarle fotos a las obras de arte" le dijo Lena abriendo los ojos.

Kara le dio un beso y subió la foto a instagram.

 _(Lena cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con una mano, los ojos cerrados,el cabello por toda la almohada,la sábana cubriéndola hasta hasta los senos_

 _"No existe mejor compañía para despertar #ObraDeArte #Cancun")_

Kara tenía un montón de notificaciones, pero las ignoro. Cuando regresen a National City las revisara.

Acomodaron todo, subieron al Jet y regresaron a su país.

* * *

 **National City**

 **Nuevo apartamento de Alex**

Alex era la encargada de cuidar a Krypto mientras Eliza, Maggie y Jeremiah cargaban las cajas.

"Esa era la última" dijo Maggie dejando la caja en el suelo.

"No entiendo la cantidad de cajas, vives sola" le dijo Jeremiah mirando las cajas que estaban por todos lados.

"Papá, solo es mí ropa, libros, las cosas de la cocina, sabanas, decoraciones, otras cosas personales y el televisor" dijo Alex empezando a desempacar.

"Imagina que tuvieras que traer la cama, el sofá y comedor" le dijo Jeremiah en broma.

"Compre nuevas cosas para que tengas donde dormir y el apartamento no esté vacío" dijo Alex con sinceridad.

"Te lo agradezco pequeña" le dijo Jeremiah.

"Me gusta el lugar, es grande. Cuando mí nieto o nieta nazca y empiece a crecer, tendrá mucho espacio" dijo Eliza con alegría.

"Cuando empiece a gatear, tendremos que poner protectores de seguridad para que no se vaya a golpear o cortar" dijo Maggie con seguridad.

"Maggie tiene razón" dijo Eliza pensando en lo bien que está informada la detective sobre el cuidado de niños.

"No Krypto, no debes orinar en la sala" le dijo Alex al cachorro agradeciendo que no fue en la alfombra.

Krypto le hizo sus ojos de cachorrito tierno a Alex para que no lo regañara.

"Eres igualito a tu mamá Kara" le dijo Alex al cachorro porque Kara también usaba esa mirada para manipularla.

"Organicemos todo para que yo pueda volver al apartamento de Kara y llevar mis maletas a mí nuevo lugar" dijo Jeremiah acomodando los libros.

Siguieron acomodando todo y almorzaron juntos en el nuevo apartamento de Alex.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara acompaño a su novia hasta el Penthouse, pidieron algo para almorzar y hablaron por un momento.

"Dejare mis cosas, luego iré por Krypto y después lo traigo" le dijo Kara revisando sus notificaciones.

"No puede ser" hablo de nuevo Kara mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

Kara le mostró su teléfono.

.

 _' **Amor en México**_

 _Parece que la reportera de Catco decidió darle otra oportunidad a la empresaria Lena Luthor después de su infidelidad._

 _La pareja viajo el fin de semana a Cancún-Mexico. Y como podemos ver en las fotos la pasaron muy bien._

 _(Fotos de Kara y Lena en el mar. Sonriendo. Besándose. Kara apretando el seno de Lena. Fotos en la playa tomando el sol y más besos)_

 _Familiares cercanos a Kara aseguran que ahora que a la CEO se le está notando el embarazo, ella no quiere dejarla._

 _Entendemos a la reportera, Lena Luthor esta embarazada con su bebé, quiere darle una segunda oportunidad por el bien de su hijo/a._

 _Ahora que la empresaria recibió su segunda oportunidad ¿Cuánto creen que tarda en ser infiel de nuevo?_ '

.

"¿En realidad estoy gorda?" le pregunto Lena a Kara mirando su abdomen.

"¿Qué? Nooo. Ya conocemos esa cuenta, solo inventa cosas. Tu cuerpo está perfecto" dijo Kara mirándola con amor y pensando en esa foto de ellas donde estaba agarrándole el seno a Lena.

"Perfecto tu cuerpo. Abdomen que es para morir, piernas fuertes y tus nalgas son bien sexys" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Lo dices porque tú no ves lo que yo veo. Tus nalgas encajan perfectamente en mis manos, tu cadera y cintura contrastan muy bien juntas y ya sabes que muero por tus senos, son mis favoritos" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena para poder besarla.

Sonó su teléfono, era Alex diciéndole que ya se había mudado y que ya era hora de que recogiera a Krypto.

No es que a Alex le moleste su sobrino peludo, solo no quería que se siguiera orinando en su nuevo apartamento.

"Regreso en un momento" se despidió Kara de Lena, se dieron un beso y salió por la puerta con su maleta.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Alex**

Jeremiah se fue a la DEO y Maggie a la estación de policía.

Kara entro y Krypto corrió rápido hacia ella. Lo cargo y le dio un beso.

"Llegó la mujer enamorada" le dijo Alex para burlarse de ella.

"Hola Álex. Eliza" dijo Kara dejando a Krypto en el suelo y abrazo a Eliza.

"Woah no lo niegas, no me sorprende Lena te tiene dominada" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Alexandra no empieces con eso de nuevo" Eliza regaño a Alex.

"Lo siento mamá, es que el nuevo artículo que salió de Kara y Lena despertó la maldad en mi" dijo Alex mordiendo el labio.

"Kara, no debes andar por ahí haciendo esa clase de espectáculo. Sé que Lena y tú se quieren, pero tienen que dejar esa muestra de afecto para su habitación" Le dijo Eliza a Kara con comprensión.

"No sabía que nos estaban tomando esas fotos, se supone que estábamos en un lugar privado" dijo Kara como niña regañada.

"Ademas que Lena debe cuidarse porque ya se le está notando el embarazo, tal vez la acosen paparazzis y no quiero que a mí futuro sobrino o sobrina le pase algo por tanto estrés" bromeó Alex.

"Ja ja ja, eres muy graciosa. El único sobrino que vas a tener es Krypto" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"¿Qué pasó con los 10 que me prometiste?" pregunto Alex para seguir molestando a su hermana.

"Me gustó cómo quedó todo" le dijo Kara evadiendo el tema.

"Gracias, todavía me falta decorar la habitación de invitados y la habitación del bebé, pero la empezaré a decorar cuando conozca el sexo" dijo Alex.

Las tres mujeres siguieron hablando hasta que Kara se despidió y volvió con Lena.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

"¿Cómo está mí niño hermoso?" dijo Lena cuando Krypto entro corriendo hasta ella.

Lo cargo y lo beso muchas veces en la cabeza.

"Muy bien, ya estamos completos" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Lo extrañe mucho" dijo Lena mientras el cachorro le lamia la mejilla.

"Tengo que irme, estaba escribiendo un articulo antes de que viajáramos a Mexico. Debo entregarlo mañana" le dijo Kara y la beso con mucho amor.

"Nos vemos mañana, yo también tengo que leer muchas cosas. Deberías ver la cantidad de correos que me llegan a diario" dijo Lena cuando dejaron de besarse.

"Te amo" le dijo Kara antes de irse.

"Te amo" dijo Lena antes de que se fuera.

Kara volvió a su apartamento, lo que resto del Lena y Kara trabajaron en sus laptops.

* * *

 _ **La mañana siguiente**_

 _ **.**_

 **Catco**

La mañana había pasado tranquilamente, Lena en su oficina decidiendo que historia seria publicada en la revista. Kara atendiendo emergencias, reportándose en la DEO y trabajando en su escritorio.

Kara estaba en su escritorio investigando sobre Aliens desaparecidos.

"Kara" le dijo Lucy llegando hasta ella.

"Lucy ¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Vine a hablar con James, pero aproveche la visita para saludarte" le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por tomar de tu tiempo para hablarme" dijo Kara ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Si Kara no quiere entender que no debe estar con Lena, intentare sacársela de la cabeza. Pensó Lucy rodeando el escritorio para quedar frente a Kara.

"Ya casi atrapamos a Lillian Luthor, lo puedo sentir. ¿Te había dicho que tienes una sonrisa muy linda?" le coqueteo Lucy a Kara.

"Aaaaa. No, pero gracias" dijo Kara nerviosa porque Lucy nunca había actuado así con ella.

"Tenemos que salir a comer algo un día de estos para ponernos al día" le dijo Lucy con una mirada intensa.

"Bueno, yo te digo cuando puedo" dijo Kara intentando rechazar a Lucy sin que se diera cuenta.

Lucy se giro para caminar, pero fingió resbalarse hacia atrás y quedo sentada en los muslos de Kara.

Kara como instinto para que Lucy no se cayera, le puso sus manos en la cintura.

"Señorita Danvers este no es el lugar para que haga esas escenas. Si quiere pasar tiempo con su amiga, visitela en su casa" dijo Lena con seriedad mirando como Lucy estaba en los muslos de su novia y ademas Kara la tenia agarrada de la cintura.

No puede ser, solo falta que la bese y ya. La hubiera llevado a ella a Mexico, si tantas ganas tiene de estar con esa mujer, pensó Lena enojada.

"Lena, esto no es lo que pa.." intento decirle Kara, pero Lena la miro con rabia y se fue a su oficina.

"Ella esta exagerando, no estamos haciendo nada malo" dijo Lucy aun sentada en los muslos de Kara.

"Tengo que hablar con ella, adios Lucy" le dijo Kara quitandola de sus muslos y camino hacia la oficina de Lena.

.

"Lena" dijo Kara entrando a la oficina.

Lena siguió leyendo algo en su laptop e ignoro a Kara totalmente.

"Princesa hablemos" le pidió Kara con amor acercándose hasta el escritorio.

Lena no quería hablar con Kara, de verdad estaba muy enojada. Ya le había advertido a Kara que Lucy le estaba coqueteando en la celebración para los empleados de L-Corp y Catco, pero Kara no la escucho y ahora la encuentra en esa posición con Lucy.

"Lena, no me ignores" hablo de nuevo Kara con desesperación, no sabia que decir. Ella no hizo nada malo.

"Te juro que si no hablamos ya, no me moveré de esta oficina" dijo Kara probando una nueva estrategia para que su novia hablara con ella.

El teléfono de Lena sonó, para no escuchar a Kara contesto.

Era Sam pidiéndole que fuera a L-Corp para que que firmara un documento y hablar de algo importante.

.

Kara espero hasta que Lena terminara la conversación por teléfono.

"Lena, vamos a hablar" le dijo Kara con seguridad.

Lena cerro su laptop, agarro su bolso y camino hacia la salda ignorando a Kara.

"Basta, no puedes seguir ignorándome" dijo Kara caminado detrás de su novia.

Lena se subió al ascensor y Kara la siguió.

"Princesa, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo. Lucy se tropezó y cayó sobre mi" le explico Kara.

Y que me va a decir la próxima vez, Lucy se tropezó y sus labios cayeron en los míos, se tropezó y cayó en mi cama desnuda, se tropezó y su vagina cayo en mis dedos. Pensó Lena con rabia y continuo ignorando a Kara.

"¿Que tengo que hacer para que me hables?" le pregunto Kara con suplica.

Lena salio del ascensor y camino hasta su carro, no queria escuchar a Kara.

"Mi amor, no te vayas" intento Kara una ultima vez.

Me dijo mi amor, pero esta no era la circunstancia en la que quería oírla decir eso. Pensó Lena deteniéndose.

Kara creia que Lena se giraría, pero hizo una pausa y luego se subió al carro.

¿Por que me pasa esto a mi? estoy intentando ser mejor, pero siempre sucede algo malo. Tengo que hablar con Lena, nunca me había tratado así. Nunca me había ignorado, pensó Kara subiendo en el ascensor.

* * *

 **NOTA: Ya estoy de vacaciones, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Escribo por ustedes. ¿Que tal este capitulo? Corto, pero por lo menos actualice hoy. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	46. Chapter 46

**L-Corp**

 **Oficina de** **Sam**

Lena firmó el documento y empezó a hablar con Sam.

"Lo importante que quería decirte es. Quiero ir con Ruby a Walt Disney ahora que está en vacaciones y quería saber si puedo tomarme unos días" le dijo Sam a su amiga.

"Por supuesto, dime cuándo te vas, así puedo volver a mí oficina por unos días" dijo Lena intentando fingir una sonrisa.

"Te lo agradezco. ¿Está todo bien? te siento un poco enojada" le dijo Sam a Lena.

"No lo sé" respondió Lena ya un poco más calmada.

"Cuéntame ¿Qué te tiene así?" pregunto Sam queriendo ayudar a su amiga.

"Mí problema es Lucy Lane, siempre le está coqueteando a Kara. Le advertí a Kara que no me gustaba que la tocará, pero Kara hace lo contrario" se desahogó Lena.

"Estás celosa y no quieres que Kara tenga contacto con Lucy" dijo Sam viendo por primera vez el modo celosa en Lena.

"Por supuesto que no quiero, no me gusta que mi novia se este toqueteando con nadie que no sea yo" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Así que estás enojada con Kara" afirmó Sam.

"Si, ¿Qué harías sino te gusta alguien porque sabes que está coqueteando con tu pareja y tú le dices a tu pareja que no te gusta la atrevida que se le está acercando, pero luego encuentras esa descarada sentada en los muslos de tu novia y además tu novia le está sujetando la cintura?" pregunto Lena intentando aclarar su mente.

"Probablemente me enojaría, pero tienes que hablar con Kara y que te explique qué pasó" le aconsejo Sam.

"Ya me explico, la mujer esa se tropezó y cayó en sus muslos. Estoy molesta porque sabe que siento celos cuando la veo con esa mujer y Kara sigue dándole oportunidad para que se acerque a ella y le siga coqueteando" le dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Tienes que hablar con Kara y decirle todo esto" dijo Sam con seriedad.

"Lo haré, pero por ahora me quedaré aquí contigo, me sentaré en el sofá" le dijo Lena caminando hacia el sofá.

Sam negó con la cabeza. Lena seguirá evitando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Bar de Aliens**

Kara nunca había ido al bar para beber sus penas, pero Lena no quería hablar con ella, ni siquiera regreso a Catco.

Si yo soy celosa, Lena es la reina de los celos. Pensó Kara mientras tomaba una bebida la cual no sabía el nombre, pero si la ayudaría ha olvidarse de las cosas por un rato.

Siguió bebiendo, una cantidad que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Yo solo la quiero a ella, ¿Lucy? hace unos años me parecía atractiva, pero ya no. Solo tengo ojos para mí Lena, mí mujer. No puedo soportar que me ignore, necesito verla. Pensó Kara saliendo del bar.

Ya debe estar cansada de mí, si me deja no sé qué voy hacer. Ella es la mujer con la que quiero casarme, pensó Kara caminando hasta el Penthouse.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena estaba en la sala de televisión viendo una película con Krypto en sus brazos.

La alarma de la puerta se activó, Lena dejo a Krypto en el suelo, tomo su teléfono y marcó el número de Alex. Pueden ser los hombres de su madre.

El teléfono de Alex estaba ocupado así que no insistió más y salió hacia su oficina para coger su arma.

.

Cuando fue hacia la puerta vio a Kara.

"Kara ¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto Lena bajando el arma y la dejo en la mesita de la la entrada.

"Trannnnquila yo la arrrreglo" dijo Kara intentando cerrar la puerta después de dañar la cerradura.

"No puedes hacerlo, lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es ponerle los seguros de los lados" le dijo Lena asegurando la puerta.

"Esa es una idea buena...buena idea" dijo Kara con la lengua pesada.

"¿Estás borracha? Me dijiste que el alcohol no le hace nada a tu organismo" le dijo Lena sorprendida.

"Essss alcohol… para aaalieenns" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena y la cargo por su espalda y la parte trasera de sus muslos.

"Kara, bajame" le ordenó Lena.

"Nooo, tenemmmoss que. Tenemos que hablar" dijo Kara con Lena en sus brazos.

"No podemos hacerlo porque estás borracha" le dijo Lena sin moverse.

"Princesa. Mí amor no me dejes. Te prometo que no volveré a hablarle a Lucy. Por favor" dijo Kara llorando.

"No te voy a dejar, hablaremos mañana en la mañana. Por ahora vamos a dormir" le dijo Lena limpiando sus lágrimas.

"¿Me lo prometes?" pregunto Kara con una voz frágil.

"Te lo prometo" le dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos.

.

Kara camino hasta la habitacion con Lena en sus brazos, evitando chocar con algo para no golpear a Lena y Krypto las siguió.

Kara se subió a la cama sin soltar a su novia.

"No te vayas" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena que se quería levantar de su pecho.

"No me voy a ir, solo te quitaré la ropa" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Ok" dijo Kara con voz dormilona.

Lena le quitó los zapatos, el cinturón, luego la camisa, después el pantalón y por último el brasier. Busco una pijama y se la puso a su novia.

Kara ya estaba dormida cuando Lena apagó las luces del Penthouse.

"Esta noche no Krypto" le dijo Lena al cachorro que quería subir a la cama.

.

 ** _Llamada de Alex_** **Danvers**

A _: Lena, ¿Ocurre algo?_

 _L: Solo fue un malentendido. La alarma de mí puerta sonó, pero solo era Kara_

 _A: Siento no haber contestado, estaba en una misión. La próxima vez si no contesto, envíame un mensaje_

 _L: Lo haré, gracias por llama_

 _r_ _A: Buenas noches Lena_

 _L: Duerme bien_ Alex

 ** _Fin_** ** _de la llamada_**

 ** _._**

Lena se acostó, las abrigo a ambas y se quedó dormida.

Krypto se quedó en el suelo al lado de la cama esperando a que lo subieran, pero eso nunca sucedió.

* * *

 ** _La mañana siguiente_**

Kara despertó con mucha jaqueca. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en la habitación de Lena.

Anoche salí del bar y caminé hasta aquí. No debí tomar alcohol, obligue a Lena a que me soportara en ese estado. Pensó Kara sin ganas de levantase.

Kara miró el reloj.

"O no" se levantó Kara porque ya eran las dos de la tarde.

Falté al trabajo, nunca me había sucedido esto. Lena me puso una pijama, pensó Kara mirando su vestimenta.

Se vistió con la ropa del día anterior y escucho la voz de Lena, pero no estaba sola.

.

"Gracias por sus servicios" dijo Lena a un hombre y se fue dejándolas solas.

"Traje comida" le hablo Lena a Kara mostrándole la bolsa.

"Gracias ¿Quién era ese hombre?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Cambio la cerradura de la puerta" le dijo Lena sirviendo el almuerzo.

"Realmente lo siento, yo pagaré los gastos de la reparación" dijo Kara apenada porque seguía dañando las cosas de Lena.

"No es necesario, ya pague por todo" le dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

"¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?" pregunto Kara comiendo rápido porque no comía desde el día anterior.

"Estoy en la hora de mi almuerzo, como no fuiste a Catco te traje algo de comer" le respondió Lena empezando a comer.

.

Kara esperó a que Lena terminará de comer para hablar del tema.

"Lo que pasó ayer en la oficina fue un malentendido, jamás dejaría que Lucy se siente en mis muslos y mucho menos la tocaría de manera inapropiada" hablo Kara con sinceridad.

"No estaba molesta por eso. Lo que me enoja es que le das la confianza a ella para que se acerque a ti más de lo necesario y yo te había dicho que eso no es de mí agrado" le dijo Lena en un tono neutral.

"Siento hacerte enojar, te prometo que le dejare claro a Lucy que no me interesa tener nada con ella" dijo Kara con esperanza de que Lena olvidará de una vez el tema.

"Gracias. No quería hacerte sentir mal, por mí culpa terminaste borracha. Alguien pudo aprovechar que estabas tan vulnerable" le dijo Lena con remordimiento porque ella le causó eso a su novia.

"No es culpa de nadie. Quería ser un poco 'normal' y creí que tomar es algo que hacen muchas personas, eso hacen algunas personas cercanas a mí" dijo Kara acariciando la mano de Lena que tenía sobre la isla de la cocina.

"Lamento el comportamiento que tuve ayer, deje que mis celos y la rabia me controlarán" se disculpó Lena.

"Entiendo que sientas eso, pero tenemos que seguir trabajando en lo de hablar las cosas así estemos muy enojadas. Y por favor no vuelvas a ignorarme" dijo Kara levantándose de su silla y se acercó a Lena.

"Hablaremos las cosas y te prometo que no te vuelvo ignorar, no por ese tipo de cosas" dijo Lena levantándose para quedar frente a frente con Kara.

"Muy bien" sonrió Kara.

"Me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión. No te preocupes tienes permiso para faltar" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Problema solucionado, tengo que dejarle a Lucy las cosas bien claras. Lena es mí novia y no me interesa nadie más, pensó Kara antes de salir del apartamento.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **DEO**

Alex y Kara estaban hablando de un caso, dónde están desapareciendo Aliens y unos días después aparecen sus cuerpos sin vida.

Para ellas el principal sospechoso era CADMUS. Aunque habían encontrado muchos escondites, confiscado gran parte de su arsenal y detenido a una gran cantidad de personal. Todavía tenía como hacer daño.

"¿Te sientes bien? tienes rostro de que no dormiste bien" le pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"Estoy bien, solo me falta descansar más" mintió Kara porque todavía sentía la resaca y no quería contarle cosas negativas de su relación a su hermana. Además ya todo se solucionó.

"Cambiando de tema, usaré el regalo de Lena para irme de vacaciones a Brasil. Invite a Maggie y me dijo que si" le contó Alex a Kara con emoción.

"Woah con Maggie, ¿Cuando se van?" pregunto Kara sorprendida porque creía que su hermana todavía estaba tratando de recuperarse de la ruptura.

"El viernes, ya sabes que son dos semanas así que me vas a extrañar mucho" le dijo Alex con alegría.

"Claro que lo haré. Ya me voy tengo ganas de dormir, mañana tenemos que acompañar a Eliza al aeropuerto" dijo Kara antes de irse.

"Verdad, mamá se va mañana. Estuvo todo un mes, qué bueno que estuvimos los cuatro juntos" le dijo Alex un poco triste de que Eliza tuviera que volver a Midvale.

Kara le ofreció una sonrisa y camino hacia el balcón.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kare entro por la venta y se sento en el sofa aun con su traje.

Era muy raro. Quiero estar con Lena, pero quiero darle su espacio. Ya hemos solucionado las cosas, pero siempre nos reprimimos para darnos afecto despues de una discusión. Ninguna quiere presionar a la otra, pensó Kara y su teléfonos sonó.

.

 ** _Llamada de Alex Danvers_**

 _K: ¿Qué sucede_ _?_

 _A: Kara alguien hackeo el sistema de seguridad del Penthouse de Lena_

 _K:..._

 _A: ¿Kara?_

 ** _Fin de la llamada_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara abrió la puerta de la terraza, todo estaba tirado. Empezó a buscar a Lena con sus rayos X, pero no la vio.

Solo estaba Krypto asustado debajo de la cama.

"Ven aquí" le dijo Kara al cachorro sacándolo de donde estaba escondido y lo cargo.

¿Donde está Lena? ¿Se la llevaron? Pensó Kara cuando escucho que un equipo de la DEO entro al Penthouse.

"No hay nadie, ya se fueron" les dijo Kara cuando llegó a la sala.

"Llegamos tarde, analicen todo" ordenó Alex al equipo que venía con ella.

"¿Qué hacen todos estos agentes aquí?" pregunto Lena asustada por todo el desorden que había en su Penthouse.

"Alguien entro y desorganizo todo" le dijo Kara acercándose a su novia para abrazarla.

"Debió ser mí madre, ella es la única que podría pasar el sistema de seguridad" dijo Lena devolviéndole el abrazo a Kara que aún tenía cargado a Krypto.

"¿Qué crees que estaba buscando?" pregunto Alex.

"No lo sé, no tengo nada en este lugar que le sirva para sus planes" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"No puedes quedarte aquí, Lillian ya sabe cómo entrar y es muy peligroso" le advirtió Alex.

"Es verdad, vamos a alistar una maleta para que vengas conmigo" le dijo Kara agarrándola de la mano y la guió hasta la habitación.

Lena la tiene muy mal. Si Kara pudiera la cargaría todo el tiempo, le daría de comer. Me imagino cuando se casen y Lena quede embarazada, Kara no va a dejar que mueva un dedo. Pobre Lena, pensó Alex con una sonrisa y siguió buscando pistas.

Terminaron de empacar la maleta, alistaron unas cosas para Krypto. Cuando se iban a ir, detuvieron a Kara porque quería ir con Lena en el carro vestida con su traje de Supergirl.

Alex le dijo que se la llevaría sana y salva, que no se preocupara.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kara espero en la entrada del edificio con ropa normal. Se despidieron de Alex y le agradecieron.

Kara llevo la maleta de Lena y las cosas de Krypto, mientras que Lena cargaba el cachorro.

Era la primera vez de Krypto en el apartamento, así que empezó a oler todo.

Kara ayudo a Lena para acomodar sus cosas más rápido.

"Creía que te habían secuestrado" dijo Kara acostándose en la cama.

"Mí teléfono se descargó, así que no recibí la alerta. Si me hubiera dado cuenta, a ti te llamaría primero, al menos que esté enojada" le dijo Lena acostándose a su lado izquierdo.

Fue Lillian, puedo sentirlo. Cuando la encontremos, me asegurarse de que quede aísla de todo y no pueda hacerle más daño a Lena. Pensó Kara con el ceño fruncido.

"Hey, ¿Qué piensas?" pregunto Lena acariciándole ceño a Kara con su dedo.

"En Lillian, no me gusta que siga haciéndote daño" le respondió sinceramente Kara.

"Algún día caerá y pagará por todo lo que ha hecho" dijo Lena abrazando la cintura de Kara con su mano izquierda y pudo su mejilla en el hombro de su novia.

"Eso espero" le dijo Kara a Lena abrazabdola con su brazo izquierdo por los hombros.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Si les gusto o los decepcione? comenten. Gracias por leer**.


	47. Chapter 47

**_Un mes después_**

Eliza volvió a Midvale porque tenía que volver a su casa y la necesitaban en el trabajo.

Alex y Maggie viajaron juntas a Río de Janeiro - Brasil.

Alex se dio cuenta que por más que intentara ser amiga de Maggie, ella la iba a querer siempre de otra forma.

Maggie estaba decidida a recuperar a Alex y el bebé lo querría igual que quiere a su madre.

La pasaron muy bien juntas, conocieron muchas cosas y se tomaron fotos para el recuerdo.

Lena volvió una semana a su oficina L-Corp mientras Sam y Ruby viajaban a Walt Disney.

Creo un nuevo sistema de seguridad para su Penthouse. Por ahora nadie ha intentado nada para entrar.

Kara y Lena continuaron con su relación como siempre. Kara se quedaba unas noches con Lena. Cuando Lena dormía con Kara, siempre llevaba a Krypto con ella.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kara despertó con el olor del tocino, estiró sus brazos y se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Lena ya estaba vestida para ir al trabajo y en en la mesa estaba servido el desayuno.

Tocino, panqueques, Fresas y manzanas picadas. Una taza de café y el periódico.

"Princesa, todo se ve delicioso" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena.

"Feliz cumpleaños mí amor" le dijo Lena besándola mientras le sujetaba el rostro con sus manos.

"Gracias" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Me tengo que ir ya, pero te veo aquí en la noche" le dijo Lena agarrando su bolso y teléfono.

"Nos podemos ver en el almuerzo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"No. Primero acompañarás a Alex a la cita con la ginecóloga, segundo vas a almorzar con ella porque sé que te gusta pasar tiempo con Alex en este día y tercero compre boletos para que vayan al cine en la noche. Así que disfruta" le dijo Lena dándole un pequeño beso y camino hacia la salida.

"Te amo" dijo Kara antes de que su novia saliera por la puerta.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena y cerró la puerta.

* * *

 **Hospital**

"Hoy es un gran día" dijo Kara emocionada porque verían a su sobrina o sobrino por primera vez.

"Lo es, feliz cumpleaños hace 14 años llegaste a la tierra" le dijo Alex abrazándola.

"Gracias, pero no hablaba de eso. Hablaba de que vamos a ver el bebé" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Maggie iba a venir con nosotras, pero se le presentó una emergencia en el trabajo" le dijo Alex y entraron a la cita.

.

Le tomaron unas pruebas de sangre. Hablaron de los síntomas que ha tenido y va a tener. La doctora respondió las inquietudes que tenían Alex y Kara.

Alex se acostó, la doctora le advirtió que el gel estaría frío y empezó a explorar el abdomen de Alex.

Kara estaba muy ansiosa, podía escuchar el latido del bebé a las seis semanas, pero espero para escucharlo por primera vez junto a su hermana.

Cuando escucharon los latidos acelerados del bebe, Alex empezó a llorar de felicidad y la sonrisa de Kara creció mucho más.

"Kara, es hermoso el sonido de su corazón" le dijo Alex limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Lo es" dijo Kara con alegría.

.

La doctora le dijo que sólo era un bebé, entonces empezó a describir la pequeña masita en la pantalla.

Alex sentía que ya era real. Cuando se hizo la prueba de sangre y salió positiva estaba muy feliz, pero ahora lo podía ver sabía que estaba ahí. En un unos meses tendría un bebé, su hijo o hija en sus brazos.

Kara estaba embobada con la imagen, ahí está el ser que prometió que cuidaría. Todavía faltaban siete meses para que naciera, como iba soportar tanto. Quería conocer ya a su sobrina o sobrino.

"Señorita Danvers nos veremos en sus citas de control y en 10 semanas le tomaré su segunda ecografía. Felicidades y que tengan un buen día" le dijo la doctora Tajran.

.

Salieron del hospital y antes de que Kara fuera a Catco, hablaron.

"Es como un sueño" le dijo Alex suspirando.

"El más lindo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Alex le dio una de las fotos de la ecografía a Kara, se despidieron con un abrazo.

"Gracias por estar aquí" le dijo Alex con amor.

"Gracias a ti por darme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños" dijo Kara levantando la foto.

"Nos vemos para almorzar" le dijo Alex y camino de regreso a la DEO.

* * *

 **DEO**

 **Laboratorio de Alex**

Alex estaba revisando los análisis de los Aliens que están apareciendo sin vida.

"Alex ¿Cómo te fue?" le pregunto Maggie entrando al laboratorio.

"Muy bien, el latido de su corazón es fuerte" dijo Alex con emoción pasándole la foto de ecografía.

Parece un pedazo de plastilina. No puedo decirle eso a Alex, se enojaría conmigo y eso no es lo que quiero. Este es el bebé de la mujer que amo y estaré aquí para verlo nacer, crecer. Lo amaré como amo a Alex, pensó Maggie sonriéndole a la foto.

"Es muy lindo, felicidades" le dijo Maggie a Alex y la abrazo.

"Gracias" le devolvió Alex el abrazo.

Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Alex recordó que iba a almorzar con su hermana.

Se despidieron, Maggie volvió a la estación de policía y Alex salió al encuentro con Kara.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kara llego del cine y Krypto fue el único que la saludo, Lena no estaba en el apartamento.

Se puso la pijama, pidió pizza y vio una película.

Eran las once de la noche, cuando Lena llegó con una pizza y potstickers.

"Hola, traje pizza y potstickers" le dijo Lena dejando la comida en la mesa.

"Hey ¿Por que llegas tan tarde?" pregunto Kara levantándose del sofá para coger la comida.

"Había un problema con un proyecto en L-Corp y como siempre soy la única que puede resolverlo" le dijo Lena desde la habitación mientras se ponía una camiseta para dormir.

"Okey, ven rápido que va a empezar la película" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

.

Lena se sentó al lado de derecho de Kara. Mientras veían la película, comían.

Kara empezó a tocar el muslo izquierdo de Lena.

"Te espero en la cama" le dijo Lena levantándose del sofá.

Yo quería un poquito de sexo de cumpleaños. Supongo que está cansada, pensó Kara mirando a Lena al lado de la cama quitándose la camiseta.

"¿Quieres hacerlo?" pregunto Kara levantándose del sofá y apagó el televisor.

"Claro ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?" le pregunto Lena sin entender. Hace un momento le estaba acariciando el muslo, como suele hacerlo cuando quiere que tengan sexo.

"SI" respondió Kara casi gritando y llegó junto a Lena en un segundo.

Se empezaron a besar y Lena le quitó la pijama a Kara.

.

Se acomodaron en la cama. Kara encima de Lena. Empezó a bajar su besos por el cuello de Lena.

"Auch" se quejó Lena cuando Kara empezó a succionar su pezón derecho.

"¿Qué pasa princesa, te hice daño?" pregunto Kara preocupada.

"Mis senos están muy sensibles, creo que mí periodo esta cerca" le dijo Lena acariciándole la mejilla a Kara para que no se preocupara por creer que la lastimó.

"Esta bien, esta noche no voy a tocarlos" dijo Kara empezando a besar su abdomen.

"No creo que puedas resistir sin tocarlos" le dijo Lena separando más sus piernas para que Kara se acomodara.

Kara olió la vagina de Lena, sus bragas estaban mojadas. No perdió más el tiempo y rasgo las bragas por la mitad.

"Yo debería estar dándote placer, ya que es tu cumpleaños" dijo Lena mientras miraba a Kara besar el interior de uno de sus muslos.

"Mi deseo de cumpleaños es hacerte gemir" dijo Kara y empezó a lamer la vagina de Lena.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada.

Kara continuó haciéndolo hasta que Lena llegó a su orgasmo.

"Karaaa" gimió Lena aferrándose a las sábanas.

Kara espero un momento para que Lena respirara un poco. Cuando lo hizo, Kara introdujo un dedo en la vagina de Lena.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena queriendo más.

"Eres muy hermosa" le dijo Kara haciendo movimientos lentos con su mano.

"Kara" dijo Lena con desesperación.

"¿Necesitas algo princesa?" le dijo Kara a Lena acomodándose encima de ella.

"Otro dedo" le pidió Lena.

"No dijiste la palabra mágica" dijo Kara mirando intensamente los ojos de su novia.

"Kar…. Otro dedo. Por favor" Lena iba a discutirle a Kara, pero decidió hacer lo que sabe que a su novia le gusta. Rogar.

Complacida con la respuesta de Lena, Kara introdujo otro dedo, pero continuó con los movimientos lentos.

"Kara. Más rápido… Por favor" gimió Lena desesperada mordiéndose el labio muy fuerte.

Kara aceleró sus movimientos, Lena empezó a gemir y Kara aprovecho la oportunidad para besarla.

Cambio el angulo de sus dedos y empezó a besarle el cuello a Lena.

"AAAA KARAAA" gimió Lena muy fuerte mandando su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas espacio a Kara en su cuello, cuando llego al orgasmo.

Kara beso todo lo que pudo del cuello de su novia hasta que se relajo y saco sus dedos.

"Fue un lindo regalo de cumpleaños" le dijo Kara acostándose a su lado para abrazarla por la cintura con un brazo.

"Te amo" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Te amo" le dijo Kara y la beso.

* * *

 **La mañana siguiente**

Lena se despertó con ganas de orinar, así que se levanto, vio que ya casi sonaría su alarma para levantarse para ir al trabajo.

Cuando salio del baño, Kara ya estaba despierta y sentada en la cama.

"Buenos días mi amor" saludo Lena con alegría.

"Buenos días princesa, ¿soy yo o tus pezones están mas oscuros hoy?" le pregunto Kara inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando los senos de Lena.

"¿Que? No, siguen iguales que siempre" dijo Lena mirándose los pezones, ella los veía igual.

"Bueno, entonces vuelve a la cama" le dijo Kara sonriendo.

"No lo creo, ya es hora de levantarse" dijo Lena colocándose la camiseta que estaba usando la noche anterior.

"No eres nada divertida" le dijo Kara con broma.

.

Prepararon el desayuno juntas y se sentaron a comer.

"Mira, es muy pequeñito" le dijo Kara mostrandole la foto de la ecografía de Alex.

"No me puedo imaginar la felicidad de Alex" dijo Lena con emoción mirando la foto.

Espero que en el futuro, Kara y yo podamos disfrutar de esta etapa. Tener la fortuna de concebir un hijo o hija., pensó Lena con alegría.

"Esta en las nubes, ella se merece lo que le esta pasando" le dijo Kara terminando de comer.

"Va ser una gran madre, al igual que tu" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Yo seré una gran tía. Voy a ducharme" le dijo Kara caminando hacia el baño.

¿Que le sucede? ella ama el tema de los bebes, es la primera vez que se va para evitar el tema. Pensó Lena confundida por el cambio de actitud de su novia respecto al tema.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Recuerden que estoy en mis vacaciones, no puedo escribir mucho. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Una semana_** ** _después_**

 ** _._**

 **Lena Penthouse**

"Feliz San Valentín" dijo Kara con un ramo de rosas entrando a la habitación.

"Son muy bonitas, Feliz San Valentín" le dijo Lena sentada en la cama recibiendo las flores y se dieron un beso.

Se separaron del beso y Kara se quedó mirando a Lena.

Es muy hermosa, ¿Que hice para que aceptara ser mí novia? Nunca me había sentido así, tan enamorada. No puedo estar lejos de ella, ¿Es muy pronto para pedirle que se venga a vivir conmigo? No sé cómo funciona esto, tengo que preguntarle a Alex. Pensó Kara con duda.

Kara sintió los labios de Lena en los suyos, no tardó un segundo en responderle el beso. Intento acostar a Lena en la cama, pero Lena la detuvo con su típica frase.

"Llegaremos tarde al trabajo" le dijo Lena levantándose de la cama y camino hacia el baño.

"Odio el trabajo" se quejó Kara caminando detrás de Lena.

"Si renuncias no tendrás dinero para comprar comida" le dijo Lena entrando a la ducha y Kara hizo lo mismo.

"Puedo salir como Supergirl y usar mí rostro sexy para que me den comida gratis" dijo Kara en broma.

"¿Estás bromeando?" le pregunto Lena enjabonado su cuerpo mientras Kara la ayudaba a lavar su espalda.

"No. ¿Crees que funcionaría?" pregunto Kara girándose para que Lena lavara su espalda.

"No lo sé, pero si yo fuera dueña de un restaurante, lo haría" le dijo Lena dándole la espalda a Kara para agarrar el shampoo.

"te amo" dijo Kara acercándose por detrás de Lena y empezó a masajear los senos de su novia.

Lena todavía sentía sus senos muy sensibles, pero ya no le dolía cuando Kara la tocaba sino que la excitaba.

"Ya puedo oler tu excitación, me encanta" dijo Kara besándole el cuello y empezó a bajar uns mano por el abdomen de Lena.

Lena reaccionó con las palabras de Kara.

"Si llegamos tarde al trabajo, no habrá sexo para ti en un mes" le advirtió Lena.

"¿Un mes?" dijo Kara asustada alejando sus manos del cuerpo de Lena.

"Si, así que no me distraigas" le dijo Lena lavándose el cabello.

"Eres malvada" dijo Kara lavándose el cabello después que Lena termino de hacer lo mismo.

"Esta mujer malvada espera que disfrutemos hoy en la noche" le dijo Lena saliendo de la ducha y se puso la toalla.

"Te aseguro que disfrutaremos mucho" dijo Kara antes de que Lena saliera del baño.

* * *

 **DEO**

Después de capturar un hombre que trabaja para CADMUS.

Jonn, Kara y Winn se pusieron a ver el interrogatorio que Alex le estaba haciendo.

.

"¿Para que necesitan vidrio metálico?" pregunto Alex con calma.

El hombre no se movió para nada.

"¿Cómo consiguieron dinero para hacer la compra?" pregunto de nuevo Alex.

Solo reino el silencio en la habitación.

"¿Donde está Lillian Luthor?" volvió a preguntar Alex con ganas de golpear el hombre de CADMUS.

El hombre sonrió un poco.

"La señora Luthor le envía felicitaciones por su embarazo" le dijo el hombre.

Alex quería tirarse encima del hombre, pero decidió estar calmada. Para mostrar fortaleza y que no la suspendieran por actuar sin pensar.

"Entonces si puedes hablar" dijo Alex mirándolo con intensidad.

.

Jonn se fue a atender una llamada de la presidenta dejando solo a Kara y Winn mirando el interrogatorio.

Kara quería alejar ese hombre de su hermana.

.

"Déjeme contarle una historia Agente. Una mujer muy rica era dueña de un establo. En el establo tenía una hermosa yegua. Un día el animal se enfermó y la mujer no quería perder los genes de su yegua, entonces le extrajo un ovulo. La yegua no murió, se recuperó, pero había un problema, era rebelde y no quería estar en la carrera que su dueña tanto anhelaba. La mujer cansada de su yegua, busco el caballo más querido, fuerte y veloz del país para robar su semen. Resulta que el caballo era de otro país, uno donde los caballos eran venerados como dioses. Aún así no le importó unir el semen del caballo con el óvulo de su yegua" le estaba contando el hombre a Alex pero lo interrumpió.

"No me interesan tu tonta historia" dijo Alex cansada de que el hombre le hiciera perder el tiempo.

"Déjeme contarle el final feliz. La yegua quedó embarazada. Cuando tuvo la cría, la mujer se llevó la cría a otro establo y le enseño todo para ser la yegua perfecta, para que fuera fiel y fuera la mejor yegua en el hipódromo. La mujer le enseño a todos esos que creían que los caballos eran dioses, que el ser humano es la especie más poderosa e importante y que ellos dominaban los equinos, no al revés. Con el tiempo la gente fue olvidando esos animales y la mujer vivió feliz para siempre" le dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

"Okey, dejando tu historia de lado. ¿Dime dónde está Lillian?" pregunto con mucha seriedad.

El hombre regreso a su actitud de antes y no respondió ni una sola pregunta.

.

"Esta loco ¿Qué clase de historia es esa?" pregunto Winn sin entender nada.

"Una historia de terror. Pobre yegua la separaron de su cría, todo porque no quería participar en una tonta carrera" dijo Kara caminando hacia el centro de la base.

.

Cuando se llevaron al hombre, Alex se quedó pensando.

Lillian quiere robarse mí bebé, no sé lo voy a permitir. Antes de que pueda hacer algo, la atraparemos. Pensó Alex acariciando su abdomen.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Llegó la noche. Kara compro tallarines para comer con Lena y potstickers solo para ella.

Lena llegó a los pocos minutos, se quitó los tacones y se sentó junto a Kara que estaba en la sala de televisión.

Kara le agradeció a su novia porque le envió flores al escritorio en Catco y al apartamento, ademas le compro pie de chocolate y nueces.

Empezaron a comer y a ver una película.

.

Cuando ya se habían comido los tallarines.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" pregunto Kara con seriedad cuando Lena tomo uno de sus potstickers para comer.

"Uuummm estoy comiendo" le dijo Lena sin entender y empezó a acercar el potsticker a su boca.

"No puedes comerlo, son para mí" dijo Kara sin saber cómo detener que Lena se comiera su potsticker.

"Es solo uno, te quedan otros nueve" le dijo Lena con ganas de comer.

"Si te lo comes, me voy a enojar mucho" dijo Kara como ultimátum.

"Mí amor, tengo ganas de comer uno. Además tu solo compraste para ti" le dijo Lena haciendo ojos de perrito y puchero.

O no, no esa mirada y esa boquita. No puedo caer, se fuerte, tú eres Supergirl y tienes que salvar tu potsticker. Pensó Kara sin convicción.

"Devuelv…" iba a decir Kara, pero Lena mordió un pedazo de potsticker.

"No, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" dijo Kara como si le hubieran hecho lo peor.

"No es para tanto, es solo comida" le dijo Lena terminando de comerse el potsticker.

"¿Solo comida? para que lo sepas, los potstickers hacen feliz mí boca y mí estómago" dijo Kara cogiendo la caja donde estaban sus potstickers y camino hacia la terraza.

"No te puedes enojar por eso" le dijo Lena caminando detrás de Kara.

"Mis potstickers y yo necesitamos tiempo a solas" dijo Kara en tono dramático y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la terraza.

Ya veremos, pensó Lena caminando hacia su habitación.

.

Nunca le habían robado un potsticker, a todos los amenazaba o los miraba intensamente si intentaban robarse uno. Con Lena no pudo hacer nada, ahora tendrá que hacerse la dura con ella para que no vuelva a robar ninguno de sus potstickers. Pensó Kara comiéndose el ultimo potsticker que le quedaba.

"Mí amor, ya está listo tu regalo de San Valentín" le dijo Lena desde la puerta de la terraza vestida con un baby doll de conejita.

Rao, es muy sexy. Así no puedo hacerme la dura, pero si puedo castigarla. Pensó Kara con una sonrisita.

"Muy bien" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena y empezó a girar alrededor para mirar todo el cuerpo de su novia.

"Espero que esto te quite el enojo" le dijo Lena con voz coqueta.

"Silencio. Solo hablaras cuando yo te lo pida" ordenó Kara pegando la espalda de Lena a la isla de la cocina.

"Ka…." Intento decir algo Lena, pero Kara la giró y suavemente con la mano pegó su pecho a la isla.

"Siempre te comportas mal, no puedes obedecer una simple orden" dijo Kara dándole un manotazo a Lena en la nalga derecha.

"Aaaaa" Lena soltó un quejido.

"No puedes volver a robar ninguno de mis potstickers" Kara le advirtió a Lena y le dio un manotazo en la otra nalga.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena sin moverse de su lugar.

"No vuelvas a decirme la excusa de llegar tarde al trabajo" dijo Kara y le dio otro manotazo.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena más fuerte.

"Nunca vuelvas a amenazarme con dejarme sin sexo" dijo Kara dándole un último manotazo más fuerte que los anteriores.

"Aaaaggg" gimió Lena muy excitada.

"No te vayas a mover" le advirtió Kara arrodillándose y rasgo las bragas de Lena dejando su vagina expuesta.

Kara empezó a lamer la vagina de Lena, pero todavía le estorbaba las bragas. Así que le quitó todo, dejando a Lena desnuda.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena cuando sus senos tocaron la isla que estaba fría.

Kara se arrodillo otra vez y continuó con sus lamidas. Lena llegó al orgasmo, pero Kara continuó hasta que llegó a otro orgasmo.

"KARAAAA" gimió fuertemente Lena, nunca había tenido dos orgasmos tan rápido.

Las piernas le temblaban a Lena y Kara la sentó en la isla.

.

Kara se fue y volvió rápido, en sus manos traía el arnés y un consolador.

"Separa las piernas" le dijo Kara quitándose toda la ropa.

Lena hizo lo que Kara le pidió y observó todos lo movimientos de Kara colocándose el arnés y luego acomodo el consolador.

Kara atrajo a Lena hasta el borde de la isla, se le acomodo entre las piernas y empezó a introducir el consolador.

Lena se mordió el labio inferior para esconder sus gemidos. Abrazo a Kara por sus hombros.

Kara hacia movimientos rápidos pero con suavidad para no lastimar a su novia.

"Karaaa" gimió Lena sin fuerzas llegando a otro orgasmo.

Kara abrazo a Lena y se elevó un poco para acostar a Lena en la isla con el consolador aún en su vagina.

Lena se sentía cansada, últimamente le pasaba eso, así no hiciera ningún esfuerzo.

Kara comenzó a mover su cadera y puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Lena para poder mirarla bien.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena abriendo más las piernas. Kara agarró las manos de Lena con una mano y las puso encima de la cabeza de su novia.

"Ahora me dirás, qué no vas a volver hacer" le ordenó Kara a Lena haciendo movimientos lentos con su cadera.

"Más rápido" pidió Lena en un gemido.

"Aaaaggg" se quejó Lena cuando Kara le dio un manotazo en el seno izquierdo.

"Creí que ya habías aprendido, dime lo que te pedí" dijo Kara con un tono serio.

"No volveré aaaaaa robar tus potstickers" gimió Lena y Kara aceleró un poco sus movimientos.

"No volveré a decirte que llegaremos. Qué llegaremos tarde al traaaabajo" gimió Lena con desesperación ya estaba sintiendo como su parte baja del abdomen se contraía.

Kara aceleró otro poquito sus movimientos y miró el rostro de Lena, estaba rojo, sus labios hinchados de tanto morderlos y tenía una respiración fuerte y rápida.

"No te volveré a amenazar con dejarte sin sexo" gimió Lena, ya no aguantaba más. Kara aceleró sus movimientos.

"Mmmm Karaa" gimió Lena tratando de soltar sus manos del agarre de su novia para poder abrazarle la cintura, pero Kara tenia un agarre firme y no pudo hacer nada.

"Espero que no vuelvas a hacer nada de esas cosas o habrá un castigo más fuerte" le dijo Kara aplicando fuerza a sus movimientos.

"Aaaaaaa" gimió Lena abrazando la cadera de Kara con las piernas.

"Tú castigo debería ser nada de orgasmos, siempre te comportas mal. No mereces sentir placer" le dijo Kara sintiendo su orgasmo, pero primero haría llegar una vez más a su novia.

"Nooooo. Kara. Por favor. Mí amor no volveré a hacer esas cosas. Por favor" gimió Lena con desesperación.

"Esta bien. Te daré otra oportunidad, no la desaproveches" le dijo Kara.

"Si si. Por favor. Ya no aguanto" gimió Lena girando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Kara aceleró los movimientos.

"Mírame Lena o me detengo" Kara amenazó Lena.

Lena miró a los ojos de Kara y llegó al orgasmo.

"KARAAA KARAAAA" grito Lena retorciéndose debajo de su novia.

"Mmmm Lena" gimió Kara llegando al orgasmo uno segundos después de Lena y la beso.

Se besaron mientras se recuperaban de sus orgasmos.

.

"Aaaaa" se quejó Lena cuando Kara saco el consolador.

Kara cargo a Lena hasta la habitación y la acomodo en la cama con delicadeza. Se quitó el arnés y lo dejo en el baño.

Se acostó junto a Lena y las abrigo a ambas.

Lena se quedó dormida, estaba cansada.

Kara miró hacia la camita de Krypto, estaba dormido. Se sorprendió que no saliera a molestarlas y que hubiera dormido todo ese tiempo.

"Te amo" le dijo Kara a Lena y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Abrazo a Lena por la cintura y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Qué opinan? ¿Entendieron la historia del hombre? Kara estaba hablando con Lena por mensajes cuando estaba escuchando el interrogatorio, por eso solo escucho partecitas de la historia.** **Ya** **había escrito el capítulo, pero no tuve tiempo para subirlo. Ahora subo el capítulo de esta noche. Comenten.** **Gracias por leer.**


	49. Chapter 49

_**La** **mañana** **siguiente**_

Kara tuvo que ir a la DEO y dejó a Lena dormida.

Lena despertó con nauseas y corrió al baño.

vomito todo el contenido de su estómago en el retrete.

No más, no más. Pensó Lena sintiendo otra vez las ganas de vomitar.

.

Kara volvió al Penthouse, Lena no estaba en la cama así que pensó que estaba duchándose.

Kara uso su oído para confirmar que su novia estaba en el baño, pero escucho sonidos extraños.

Entro al baño, vio a su novia desnuda, sentada en el suelo con su mejilla en el borde del retrete y solo olía a vómito.

"Princesa ¿Qué tienes?" pregunto Kara preocupada, arrodillándose al lado de Lena y le acomodo el cabello hacia un lado.

"Algo que comí, me cayó mal" le dijo Lena sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

"Las consecuencias de robar potstickers" dijo Kara en broma para que Lena se relajara un poco.

"No volveré a comer uno de esos, jamás" le dijo Lena con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ahora hablemos con seriedad, te llevaré al hospital" dijo Kara acariciándole la cabeza.

"No, ya me siento mejor" le dijo Lena levantándose y vacío el retrete.

"Esto no lo vamos a discutir" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Te prometo que si me siento mal, mañana iré al medico" le dijo Lena entrando a la ducha.

"No, ya te dije que te llevaré al hospital y esa es mí última palabra" dijo Kara con autoridad.

"Hoy tengo una videoconferencia con uno de los inversionistas japoneses, es muy importante y no me la perderé por nada del mundo así que haré lo que yo digo" le dijo Lena enojada.

"A mí no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es que mí novia esté bien" dijo Kara sin saber que hacer para llevar a Lena al medico.

Lena siguió duchándose y Kara salió del baño.

¿Si la llevo a la fuerza, se enojaría conmigo? Es muy terca, su salud debe ser su máxima prioridad. Pensó Kara preparando el desayuno.

.

Cuando estaban listas, Lena se despidió de Kara con beso corto en la boca.

"¿No vas a desayunar?" pregunto Kara.

"No tengo hambre" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la sala.

"Si no comes, te llevaré al médico y no me importa si tengo que llevarte por la fuerza" dijo Kara con seriedad.

Lena se sentó a desayunar. No tenía apetito, pero no quería perderse la videoconferencia con el inversor más importante de L-Corp solo porque Kara la llevaría al hospital. Pensó Lena comiendo despacio.

* * *

 **Parque**

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

Lena no le había enviado ningún mensaje y Kara asumió que su novia estaba enojada con ella porque la quería obligar a ir al hospital.

Kara salió a caminar con Alex para pedirle consejos.

.

Compraron helados y se sentaron en una banca para hablar tranquilas.

"¿Te parece muy pronto, si le pido a Lena que se venga a vivir conmigo?" pregunto Kara un poco nerviosa.

"Woah, vivir juntas. De verdad vas enserio" le dijo Alex un poco sorprendida.

"Claro que voy enserio. Lena es la mujer con la que quiero casarme en el futuro. La quiero mucho" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Recuerda tu consejo. Hazlo ahora antes de que ya no puedas. Además prácticamente ya viven juntas, la mitad de tu clóset tiene ropa de Lena" le dijo Alex con ternura.

"Tienes razón, la invitaré a cenar y se lo pediré" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

"Maggie compro una camisita blanca para el bebe con la frase 'tengo la mejor mami del mundo' y mí corazón solo se ilusionó más con la idea de Maggie siendo la otra mamá de mí bebé" le dijo Alex soltando un suspiro.

"No puedes hacer nada, todavía la amas y ella está teniendo estos detalles contigo. Tal vez Maggie quiere otra oportunidad y quiere formar parte de tu vida y la de mí sobrina" dijo Kara tratando de ayudar a su hermana aclarar la mente.

"No lo sé, me dejó muy claro que los niños no están en sus planes... ¿Sobrina?" le dijo Alex cerrando un poco sus ojos.

"Es algo que solo tú y Maggie pueden aclarar. Prefiero tener una sobrina porque hay más variedad de ropa para las niñas, además quiero una mini tu. Y quién sabe, tal vez decidas tener otro bebé para que tengan lo que tú y yo tenemos" dijo Kara con amor.

"Tal vez mí hija o hijo tengan lo mismo con tu hija o hijo" le dijo Alex con emoción.

Kara iba a decirle a su hermana que no tendría hijos, pero Alex le mostró un dardo en su cuello y se desmayó.

Kara se levantó rápido para pelear, pero sintió que perdía la fuerza de su cuerpo, cayó arrodilla. Cyborg apareció con Kriptonita verde y la noqueó con un puñetazo.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Kara despertó en una habitación oscura, todavía se sentía débil.

Alex, ¿Donde está? Rao protege a mí hermana. Pensó Kara y las luces se encendieron.

Al frente de ella, a través de un vidrio estaba Lillian Luthor.

Kara se acercó hasta el vidrio y lo golpeó con su puño, pero no pasó nada, sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar.

"Supergirl, eso no servirá de nada. Toda la habitación está llenada de Kriptonita y es vidrio metálico. Nadie sin superpoderes puede romperlo" le dijo Lillian con calma.

"¿Donde está mí hermana? Si le haces daño, te juro que…" dijo Kara enojada.

"No jures nada, en este momento no tienes con que defenderte. Así que harás lo que yo diga" le dijo Lillian.

"No haré nada de lo que me pidas" dijo Kara mirándola intensamente.

"Supergirl, empecemos a jugar" le dijo Lillian con una sonrisa.

"La DEO vendrá a buscarme" dijo Kara temiendo lo que Lillian quería hacer.

"A tu lado derecho, tenemos a tu hermana. La conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, ha estado para ti como nadie más lo ha hecho, haces parte de su familia" le dijo Lillian y apareció Alex al otro lado del vidrio de su derecha.

"Alex" dijo Kara y corrió hasta el vidrio.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Alex preocupada por su hermana.

"Si ¿Cómo estás tú?" pregunto Kara asustada por la salud de su hermana y el bebe.

"Tranquila, yo estoy bien" dijo Alex pensando una forma de salir, pero no había nada.

"Qué linda reunión familiar, sigamos. Al otro lado tenemos a mí hija, apenas la conoces, hace parte de la familia que le ha hecho daño a cientos de personas incluidos tu primo y tu" dijo Lillian con tono divertido.

"Lena" dijo Kara acercándose hasta el vidrio que la separaba de su novia.

"Kara" le dijo Lena colocando una mano en el vidrio.

"Ya me cansé. Supergirl elegirás entre tu hermana y mí hija. ¿Dime quién quieres que se salve?" dijo Lillian con dureza.

¿Qué? Pensó Kara sintiendo un vacío en su estómago.

"No puedo elegir, no lo haré" dijo Kara mirando a Lena y después a su hermana.

"Cambio de reglas. Tienes 30 segundos para elegir o las dos mueren y toda tu vida estarás recordando como pudiste salvar la vida de alguna de ellas" le dijo Lillian con seguridad.

"Sabes que tienes que hacer" le dijo Lena con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Kara, recuerda lo que me dijiste. No la dejes ir" le dijo Alex desde atrás.

Esto no me puede estar pasando, debo estar dormida y esto es una pesadilla. Pensó Kara empezando a llorar.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa débil y las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Te amo" dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos.

Lillian miraba toda la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro porque sabia lo que iba a pasar, aunque sentía rabia que su hija le dijera esas palabras a Supergirl.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara y empezó a retroceder para elegir a Alex.

"No lo hagas Kara" le pidió Alex golpeando el vidrio con las palmas de sus manos.

"Sabia que la elegirías" dijo Lillian y el lado de Lena desapareció.

"Noooooo" grito Kara cayendo de rodillas.

No no no, Lena, lo siento, lo siento. Pensaba Kara llorando y el vidrio que separaba a Alex desapareció.

"Tenias que elegirla a ella" le dijo Alex abrazándola con fuerza.

"Yo la amo. Pero tú eres mí hermana y estás embarazada. Ustedes son dos. No podía. No podía hacerte esto a ti, ni al bebé, ni a mamá, ni a Jeremiah. Tal vez Maggie quiere formar una familia contigo. No puedo quitarte eso" dijo Kara entre lágrimas y Alex le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Encontraremos a Lillian antes de que pueda hacerle algo" le prometió Alex con esperanza de que Lillian no asesinara a Lena.

"Le falle Alex. Le prometí que siempre la protegería y ahora ella está. Esta." dijo Kara llorando más.

"No sabemos si Lilian le ha hecho algo" le dijo Alex.

Los vidrios metálicos desaparecieron de la habitación y hombres de la DEO entraron armados. El ultimo en entrar fue Jonn es su forma de marciano.

Jonn leyó la mente de Alex y vio lo que sucedió.

"El lugar está vacío, Lillian debió llevarse a Lena. Volvamos a la DEO para investigar todo desde allí" dijo Jonn sintiéndose mal por Kara.

* * *

 **Escondite de Lillian**

Lillian le aplico anestesia a Lena para hacerla dormir para que no la molestará con sus quejas y su drama de que ella era una mala madre.

Tomo una muestra de sangre de Lena y se la dio a Cyborg para que la hiciera examinar por uno de sus científicos.

Hoy confirmaría si la fase dos de su plan dio resultado.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara no dijo ni una sola palabra en el camino.

Volvieron a la DEO, Jonn ordenó una revisión médica para Alex.

"Agente Schott ¿Qué sabes de Lillian Luthor?" pregunto Jonn.

"Nada. Lo único que sé, es que a Lena la secuestraron en el parqueadero de L-Corp. Así que estoy buscando datos de la camioneta que coincidan con otros registros de otros carros" le dijo Winn sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del computador.

"Kara, la encontraremos" le dijo Jeremiah con esperanza acariciándole el hombro, pero Kara solo lo miro y siguió en silencio. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

¿En que momento sucedió todo? Hubiera ofrecido mí vida a cambio de la de Alex y Lena. Nunca he merecido el amor de Lena, siempre me ha puesto de primera en su lista. Yo solo la hago sufrir y la decepciono todo el tiempo. Si hubiera muerto con Krypton, Alex y Lena serían felices. Pensó Kara sin escuchar nada de lo que estaban hablando los demás.

* * *

 **Escondite de Lillian**

Lena despertó en una habitación, acostada en una pequeña cama. La habitación solo tenia la cama, no tenia ventanas.

Kara, debe estar sintiéndose mal por la decisión que tomo. Pensó Lena cuando escucho que abrieron la puerta.

"Por fin despiertas" le dijo Lillian entrando a la habitación.

"Eres despreciable" dijo Lena con rabia.

"No Lena, lo que hice lo hice por ti. Quería que te dieras cuenta de la verdad" le dijo Lillian acercándose a ella.

"No te acerques a mí" advirtió Lena con una mirada de odio.

"Quería demostrarte que Kara nunca te elegiría a ti de primera. Le tienes tanta fe, pero ella no es tu familia. Ella te abandono Lena, te rechazo por qué eres parte de nuestra familia, tienes que unirte a mi y.…." le estaba dando un discurso para convencerla, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Si tuvieras que elegir entre salvar a Lex y salvarme a mí, dime madre ¿Cuál sería tu elección?" pregunto Lena sabiendo la respuesta.

"No entenderías mí respuesta porque aún no eres madre" se defendió Lillian.

"Si ya terminaste con tus mentiras, me voy" dijo Lena levantándose para irse.

"Hoy tienes un sentido del humor muy activo, no vas a salir de aquí" le dijo Lillian con una sonrisa.

"¿Piensas tenerme toda la vida secuestrada?" preguntó Lena con esperanza de que Kara la estuviera buscando.

"Llámalo como quieras, tú y tu actitud te hicieron llegar hasta este punto" le dijo Lillian y salió de la habitación.

Tengo que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, no puedo permitir que mí madre siga haciendo daño y tengo que volver con Kara, decirle que entiendo la decisión que tomo. Pensó Lena acostándose en la cama.

* * *

 ** _En otra habitación_**

Cyborg llegó con un sobre que contenía los resultados de la muestra de sangre y se los dio a Lillian.

Abrió el sobre y leyó todo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¿Las cosas salieron como quería Jefa?" pregunto Cyborg con curiosidad.

Lillian lo miro y su sonrisa era de triunfo.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente, tengo una relación con mí hermana** **cómo la de Alex y Kara, yo también** **elegiría a mí hermana. Aún sigo de vacaciones y me cuesta escribir. Lo intento por ustedes. Soy muy sensible, lloré escribiendo este capitulo.** **Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	50. Chapter 50

**_Una semana después_**

 **Escondite de Lillian**

Lena no comía nada de lo que le daban, así que su madre la hizo atar a una camilla, le puso suero intravenoso y amenazaba con hacerle daño a Kara o alguien de la familia Danvers si no comía.

Comía a la fuerza. Lena había perdido la esperanza.

Tal vez Kara cree que mí madre me asesinó. O mí madre tiene razón y no le intereso a Kara. Por supuesto que no, Kara me ama. Me lo ha demostrado muchas veces, pensó Lena mirando sus muñecas que estaban sujetas con esposas. Necesito hacer algo para escapar, pensó Lena y su madre entró a la habitación.

"Lena, ha pasado una semana. Deja de comportarte como una niña" le dijo Lillian acercándose a ella.

"Dejaría de comportarme así, si tú no fueras una delincuente y me tuvieras aquí contra mí voluntad" dijo Lena sin ánimo.

"Te voy a quitar las esposas, pero si me dicen que no comiste, daré orden para que te las pongan de nuevo" le dijo Lillian quitándole las esposas.

Lena solo la miró y afirmó con la cabeza.

Tengo que ganarme su confianza, hacerle creer que haré todo lo que me pida. Tal vez encuentre una manera de salir de aquí, pensó Lena recibiendo la comida que le trajo uno de los hombres de su madre.

"Te llevarán a un baño para que tomes una ducha, hueles muy feo" le dijo Lillian antes de salir de la habitación.

Esa puede ser mí oportunidad para conocer el lugar, buscaré puertas, ventanas. Miraré cual es su sistema de seguridad, pensó Lena mientras comía.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara había perdido su apetito, casi no hablaba. No había vuelto a su apartamento, así que Alex recogió a Krypto y se lo llevó a su apartamento para cuidarlo.

Sam continuó dirigiendo L-Corp y James Catco. Los dos estaban preocupados porque sabían que Lillian había secuestrado a Lena.

Sam no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a encontrar su amiga. James estaba ayudando a la DEO recorriendo las calles para ver si encontraba algún trabajador de CADMUS.

.

"Kara, tienes que descansar. Te vamos a necesitar cuando encontremos a Lillian" le dijo Alex con suavidad.

Kara no dijo nada. Tenía que encontrar a Lena, la culpa la estaba matando.

Winn se levanto rápido de su puesto.

"James se comunicó, encontró a las afueras de la ciudad una fábrica con camionetas estacionadas debajo de una carpa. Una de las camionetas es la que secuestro a Lena" les dijo Winn rápidamente.

"Vámonos" dijo Alex al equipo que tenían preparado para la misión.

"Voy con Supergirl, nos vemos allá" le dijo Jonn porque Kara salió volando al lugar apenas Winn dio la dirección del lugar.

* * *

 **Escondite de Lillian**

Llevaron a Lena por un corredor hasta un baño donde había ducha.

Solo habían dos hombres trabajando en las cámaras de seguridad y otro que la espero afuera en la puerta del baño.

Lena se ducho rápido, se vistió con la ropa limpia que le dieron y empezó a hacer un plan en su cabeza.

La única manera de salir de aquí, implica que tenga que asesinar personas. No puedo hacerlo, tengo que conseguir un arma para amenazarlos. Después de salir de este lado tendré que improvisar porque no sé que hay más allá, el número de trabajadores. Pensó Lena antes de salir del baño.

Lena se acercó al lugar donde estaban las pantallas que mostraban la seguridad del lugar, pero estaba analizando el tamaño del lugar, como era la puerta principal.

"Vamos. Tiene que volver a la habitación" le dijo el hombre que era su guardia.

"No, me voy a quedar aqui. Si vuelvo a esa habitación perderé la cabeza" dijo Lena intentando convencer al hombre.

"Su madre me dio la orden de que no la dejara salir" le dijo el hombre agarrandole la muñeca.

"No me va a dejar salir, todavía estamos en este lado del lugar. Solo me quedaré aquí viendo estos hombres trabajar" dijo Lena para no volver a la habitación y tener más tiempo para encontrar una salida por medio de las cámaras.

.

Kara llegó al lugar junto a Jonn, sus rayos X no le sirvieron por que las paredes eran de plomo.

"Entraremos juntos, Lillian debe tener Kriptonita así que no te puedes separar" le dijo Jonn con seriedad y entraron a la fábrica por el techo.

Los trabajadores de CADMUS empezaron a dispararles. Y Lillian fue advertida de la presencia de ellos.

"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Nos tenemos que ir. Trae a mí hija" le dijo Lillian a uno de sus hombre.

.

Lillian y Cyborg salieron por la puerta trasera. Cuando llegaron a las camionetas, las llantas estaban desinflada.

"Vete. Ya sabes que hacer, necesito que me saques de prisión cuando sea el momento. Confío en ti" le dijo Lillian a Cyborg.

Cyborg se fue y Lillian empezó a caminar hacia la carretera.

"Quieta ahí maldita" dijo Alex apuntándole con el arma.

"Nos volvemos a ver Agente Danvers" le dijo Lillian girando para mirarla.

"Manos arriba y ponte de rodillas" le ordenó Alex.

Lillian no lo hizo.

"Deseas mucho la muerte" dijo Alex queriendo dispararle, pero otros agentes que la acompañaban, se acercaron a Lillian y la arrestaron.

Alex entro a la fábrica para ayudar a capturar los demás trabajadores de CADMUS.

.

Lena apenas escucho los disparos se metió al baño y le puso seguro a la puerta.

"Abre la puerta, no me obligue a entrar a la fuerza" le dijo uno de los hombres.

Lena se sentó en una esquina y espero que el hombre entrara al baño.

Se escucharon disparos en el corredor y Lena escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos que estaban sobre las rodillas.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Lena empezó a llorar. Tal vez era el fin.

"Lena" le dijo Kara con voz frágil.

"¿Kara?" pregunto Lena sin poder creerlo y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Kara que estaba frente a ella.

"Lo siento mucho, perdóname" le dijo Kara llorando.

Lena se levantó y abrazo a Kara por los hombros con fuerza.

"Sabía que vendrías a buscarme" dijo Lena con su cabeza en el cuello de Kara y Kara la abrazo por la cintura.

Jonn espero a Kara en el corredor, pero le dijo que tenían que irse rápido. No sabían si Lillian tenia refuerzo.

Kara no dijo nada, le puso a Lena una mano en la parte dorsal de los muslos y la otra mano en la espalda.

La cargo hasta una de las camionetas de la DEO. Se sentó y no se dejaron de abrazar en todo el camino.

Gracias Rao. Lena está viva, Lillian no le hizo nada de lo que me dijo que haría. Pensó Kara abrazando a Lena.

Sabía que Kara me ama, me encontró y ahora puedo volver a mí Penthouse, a mí trabajo. Más importante puedo estar con ella, pensó Lena con alivio.

.

"Me alegra que pinchar las llantas le hiciera perder tiempo a Lillian" le dijo James a Alex. El había ayudado a enfrentar los hombres de CADMUS.

"Gracias por la ayuda. Por fin capturamos a Lillian y a un monto de miembros de CADMUS. Pero más importante que rescatamos a Lena con vida" dijo Alex con felicidad de que Lena estaba bien y ahora su hermana podría dormir.

Se fueron a la DEO con todas las personas que capturaron.

* * *

 **DEO**

Winn saludó a Lena con un abrazo, estaba feliz de que Lena estuviera viva.

Jonn ordenó un chequeo médico para Lena.

"Estoy bien, no necesito ninguna revisión. Lo único que quiero es volver a mí Penthouse, meterme a mí bañera y luego dormir en mí cama" le dijo Lena con amabilidad a Jonn.

"Deberías hacerte revisar, no sabemos si hayas cogido un virus en ese lugar o algo más" dijo Kara mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Agradezco mucho la preocupación, pero ya me voy a mí Penthouse" les dijo Lena y empezó a caminar por el lugar donde entró.

A Lena no le intereso conocer las instalaciones de la DEO solo quería descansar.

"Kara, dile algo" le dijo Winn, pero Kara no hizo nada.

No puedo exigirle nada, la arrojé a la maldad de Lillian. No tengo ningún derecho sobre sus decisiones, pensó Kara y le pidió a Jonn que mandará un equipo para que cuidarán a Lena.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kara alistó una maleta, escribió una nota para Alex y abrió el portal para ir donde Barry.

Necesito un tiempo lejos de todo. Lena debe odiarme en este momento, ya la perdí. No es más mí Lena, ahora que sé que Lillian está en custodia de la DEO puedo irme con la tranquilidad de que todos estarán bien. Pensó Kara y camino a través del portal.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena estuvo en la bañera un buen rato, después se puso una camiseta y se acostó para dormir.

Kara no vino conmigo, no he podido decirle que no la odio o siento rabia por la decisión que tomo ese día. Solo quiero que esté aquí conmigo, abrazándome. Seguro se dio cuenta que yo solo le traigo problemas, pensó Lena antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Alex llegó a ver cómo estaba su hermana, pero se encontró con una nota.

 _'Alex, estaré en tierra-1 por unos días. Necesito tiempo para afrontar que Lena ya no será más mí novia y me odia por la decisión que tome. Estaré bien. Cuídate. Te quiero mucho -Kara'_

Alex estaba triste, creía que encontrando a Lena su hermana volvería a ser la misma, pero aún estaba triste porque rompió la promesa que le hizo a Lena. Espero que este viaje le sirva, pensó Alex mirando la nota.

* * *

 **Tierra 1**

 **Central City**

Kara camino hasta la casa de Barry, pero decidió que no molestaría a su amigo. Así que siguió caminando hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de visitar a otros amigos.

.

 **Star City**

Eran las siete de la noche cuando Kara entro a la guarida del equipo Arrow.

"Kara ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto Felicity levantándose de su asiento para abrazarla.

"Necesito pensar un poco y que mejor manera de hacerlo que viajar lejos" respondió Kara abrazando a Felicity.

"Por supuesto, te puedes quedar con Oliver y conmigo" le ofreció su amiga.

"No creo que a Oliver le guste mucho la idea" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Tranquila, lo ves que es serio, pero en verdad es una ternura" le dijo Felicity con una sonrisa.

"Lo dices porque estás enamorada y es tu esposo" dijo Kara pensando en Lena.

"No lo había pensado de esa manera, además Oliver es tu amigo" le dijo Felicity regresando a la computadora para seguir vigilando la ciudad.

.

"¿Kara, sucede algo?" pregunto Oliver entrando a la guarida vestido con saco y corbata.

"Jaja hola Oliver, solo pasaba por aquí y bueno…." Estaba diciendo Kara pero Felicity la interrumpió.

"Kara se quedara con nosotros unos días" dijo Felicity sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del computador.

"Ummm okey, eres bienvenida en nuestra casa" le dijo Oliver y se dieron un abrazo.

"Gracias" dijo Kara intentando decirlo con su sonrisa de siempre, pero no le salió muy bien.

Oliver noto que Kara estaba un poco apagada.

"Ya podemos ir a casa, el equipo me llamará si me necesita" dijo Felicity caminando hacia Kara y Oliver.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Oliver y Felicity**

Kara conoció a William, creía que Oliver era un padre exigente, pero era cariñoso con su hijo.

Felicity le dio una cobija y una almohada para que durmiera en el sofá.

Se sentaron a comer la cena.

"¿De dónde conoces a mí papá y a Felicity?" pregunto el niño.

"Aaaaa. Ummm un amigo me los presento" respondió Kara tratando de no hablar de sus alter-egos.

"¿Y en que trabajas?" siguió preguntando William.

"Soy reportera" dijo Kara recordando que dejó tirado su trabajo en Catco.

"¿Y tienes novio?" volvió a preguntar William.

"William estás incomodando a Kara" le dijo Oliver con suavidad.

"No déjalo, solo tiene curiosidad" dijo Kara con ganas de dejar la mesa.

"Chicos, me tengo que ir" les dijo Felicity cuando recibió una alerta a su teléfono del equipo Arrow.

.

Terminaron de comer, William se fue a su habitación dejando solos a Kara y Oliver.

"Cuéntame lo que quieres olvidar" le dijo Oliver sentándose al lado de Kara en el sofá.

"Tome una decisión que lastimó a alguien que amo y ahora esa persona me odia" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"¿Esa persona sentía lo mismo que tú?" le pregunto Oliver tratando de comprender toda la historia.

"Si, pero para salvar la vida de Alex, tuve elegir entre ella y Alex. Mi decisión puse su vida en peligro" dijo Kara recordando que Lena estaba viva.

"Ella se enojó porque elegiste a tu hermana, tienes que darle tiempo para que entienda tu decisión" le dijo Oliver.

"Si te pusieran elegir entre la vida de Willian y la de Felicity ¿A quien salvarlas?" pregunto Kara.

"Es una decisión muy difícil. Nunca he pensado en eso y espero que nunca me suceda. Quien sea que les hizo eso, tiene que estar en prisión" le dijo Oliver pensando en sus tres seres amados. Su hijo, su hermana y su esposa.

"Ya lo está, por eso viajé. Sé que no le hará daño a nadie más. Tengo que hacerme a la idea de que la perdí, que todo lo que quería con ella no existe" dijo Kara sin ánimos de seguir hablando.

"Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, si necesitas dinero o cualquier cosa, solo pídelo. Buenas noches" le dijo Oliver levantándose del sofá.

"Muchas gracias, buenas noches" dijo Kara y Oliver se fue dejándola sola en la sala.

* * *

 **Tierra 38**

 **Lena Penthouse**

Ya eran las 9 de la noche. Lena le abrió la puerta a Alex que traía a Krypto.

"Me alegra que estés bien" le dijo Alex abrazándola.

"Gracias, ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿El bebé?" dijo Lena después de separarse del abrazo.

"Todo está bien, mí bebé sigue igual de fuerte" le dijo Alex y Lena cargo a Krypto para saludarlo.

"¿Kara no viene contigo?" pregunto Lena porque no había visto a su novia desde la tarde que la rescataron.

"No, ella…... Se fue de viaje" dijo Alex sinceramente.

"¿De viaje? Creía que ella quería estar conmigo, que me amaba. Pero la entiendo se fue porque solo le traigo problemas, ella puede estar con alguien que valga la pena, algu…." Estaba diciendo Lena sin parar, pero Alex la interrumpió.

"Estás equivocada, ella quiere estar contigo, te ama. Toda esta semana perdió el apetito, no dormía, no hablaba. Estuvo buscándote todo el tiempo. Pero se fue porque cree que tú la odias" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"No, yo no la odio. Entiendo porque tomo esa decisión. Kara es el amor de mí vida, me he imaginado mí vida junto a ella. Quiero que nos casemos, tener cinco hijos. Compartir las navidades en familia nosotros siete contigo, tus hijos, Eliza, Jeremiah" aclaro Lena las dudas de Alex.

"Kara viajo a otro universo, donde tenemos unos amigos. Me dejó una carta diciendo que se quedaría unos días allá" le dijo Alex.

"¿Quieres decir que la teoría del multiverso es real? ¿Cómo viajo dónde está Kara?" dijo Lena emocionada.

"Con un aparato que abre un portal. Kara tiene uno y Winn creo otro por si ella nos necesitaba en algún momento" le dijo Alex entendiendo las intenciones de Lena.

"Lo necesito, tengo que ir a buscar a Kara y decirle como me siento" le pidió Lena a Alex.

"Esta bien, viajaremos y buscaremos a Kara" le dijo Alex abriendo la puerta.

"No. Es algo que tengo que hacer sola" dijo Lena con seguridad.

"No puedo dejarte ir sola, Kara me mataría" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"Por favor" le pidió Lena con convicción.

"Esta bien, vamos a la DEO. Tienes que firmar unos documentos para tener acceso a las instalaciones y te vas" le dijo Alex y Lena le cargo a Krypto para dárselo a Alex en la DEO para que lo cuidara mientras ella no estaba.

Alisto una maleta con ropa y salieron juntas hacia la DEO.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Quería meter a uno de mis OTP a la historia (Olicity). No sé si el capítulo salió como quería. Lena odia los hospitales o que la revisen los médicos y como no se sentía mal, se fue a su Penthouse. Lena viajará a tierra-1. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	51. Chapter 51

**DEO**

Lena firmó los documentos que le dio Alex. La siguió hasta una habitación, Alex le escribió la dirección del apartamento de Barry y le explicó todo lo necesario.

"Cuídate y gracias por amar a Kara" le dijo Alex dándole un abrazo.

"Gracias, soy afortunada de tener el amor de Kara" dijo Lena se alejó de Alex y abrió el portal.

"Nos vemos" le dijo Alex.

"Nos vemos" dijo Lena y camino por el portal.

* * *

 **Tierra 1**

 **.**

 **Apartamento de Barry e Iris**

Lena tocó la puerta y espero a que le abrieran.

"Hola" la saludo un hombre con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola ¿Eres Barry Allen?" pregunto Lena sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Si, soy yo ¿Tú eres?" le dijo Barry aún parado en la puerta.

"Mí nombre es Lena Luthor y estoy buscando a Kara" dijo Lena con nervios porque ya casi vería su novia.

"Aaaaa ¿Kara? No la veo desde la pel….mi boda" le dijo Barry nervioso porque casi habla de mas.

"Okey, muchas gracias señor Allen" dijo Lena con tristeza, creía que Kara estaba allí. Empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

"Espera ¿Qué eres de Kara?" le pregunto Barry.

"Soy su novia y la estoy buscando porque necesito decirle algo importante" dijo Lena presionando el botón para pedir el ascensor.

"¿Novia? sigo conociendo cosas sobre ella. Yo puedo ayudarte a buscarla ¿Eres del universo de Kara?" le pregunto Barry con amabilidad.

"Si, es mí primera vez en este universo" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Muy bien, entremos a mí apartamento y yo le escribo a un amigo para que nos ayude a encontrarla" le dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias, eres muy amable" dijo Lena caminado al lado de Barry y entraron al apartamento.

.

"Lena. ¿Te puedo decir Lena?" le dijo Barry con rapidez.

"Por supuesto" dijo Lena mirando a la mujer que estaba en la cocina.

"Lena, te presento a Iris mí esposa" "Iris, ella es Lena y es la novia de Kara" las presento Barry con una sonrisa.

"Es un placer, señora Allen" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"De hecho, todavía llevo el apellido de mí padre. Dime Iris" le dijo Iris con amabilidad y una sonrisa.

"O lo siento, no quise asumir" dijo Lena un poco apenada por su error.

"No es nada. No sabía que Kara tenía novia, ¿Te quedas a cenar?" le pregunto Iris.

"No quiero ser grosera, pero comí antes de venir" dijo Lena con educación.

"Ya sé dónde está Kara, mañana iremos a buscarla" le dijo Barry con una sonrisa después de leer algo en el teléfono.

"Yo puedo ir ahora mismo" dijo Lena con ganas de hablar con su novia.

"Sé que puedes, pero Kara está en otra ciudad y no puedo dejar que vayas por ahí sola, puedes perderte y Kara no estaría feliz conmigo si te pasa algo" le dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

"¿En otra ciudad? ¿Con quién?" pregunto Lena preocupada.

"Esta con otros amigos, pero mañana te llevo hasta allá para que estés con Kara" le prometió Barry.

Iris y Barry le ofrecieron el sofá a Lena y Lena lo acepto porque no sabía si el dinero que ella traía, servía en ese universo.

Iris le prestó una pijama y le dejaron una cobija y almohada para que durmiera bien.

* * *

 ** _La mañana siguiente_**

 **Star City**

Felicity llevo a Kara a conocer un poquito la ciudad.

Era muy diferente a National City, esta ciudad es un poco sombría, prefiero vivir en lugar con más paisaje verde. Pensó Kara caminado al lado de Felicity.

"¿Cómo está tu hermana?" le pregunto Felicity.

"Esta bien, está embarazada" dijo Kara con una sonrisa recordando.

"Aawww qué lindo, dale mis felicitaciones cuando vuelvas" le dijo Felicity con ternura.

"Lo haré" dijo Kara con alegría.

Fueron a la guarida porque Felicity necesitaba investigar algo para el equipo Arrow.

.

Kara estaba de pie detrás de Felicity escuchando todo sobre el traficante de armas cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

"Kara" escucho la inconfundible de Lena.

Kara giró y Lena camino hasta ella.

"¿Lena?" dijo Kara sorprendida.

"Al fin te encuentro" le dijo Lena abrazándola por los hombros.

Pensé que no me quería ver, que me odiaba. ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? Alex. Pensó Kara abrazándola por la cintura.

Felicity giró para ver a Kara y a una mujer que nunca había visto en un abrazo muy emocional.

Barry estaba mirando la escena con una sonrisa. Cumplió su misión, reunió a su amiga Kara con su novia, la mujer amable.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Kara con mucha duda cuando se separaron del abrazo.

"Vine a buscarte, necesito decirte algo. ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?" le dijo Lena viendo a Barry y a una mujer rubia que estaba atentos a lo que ellas estaban hablando.

"Tenemos una habitación de entrenamiento, allí pueden tener privacidad" les dijo Felicity con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" dijo Kara y camino con Lena hasta ese lugar que le dijo su amiga.

.

"Barry ¿Quien es ella?" le pregunto Felicity con curiosidad.

"Su nombre es Lena y es la novia de Kara" dijo Barry sentándose en una silla al lado de Felicity.

"No sabía que a Kara le gustaban las mujeres" le dijo Felicity volviendo a su investigación.

"Yo tampoco, la última vez estaba con un chico. Ella no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía y el tipo estaba aprovechando que Kara estaba inconsciente para decir que era el novio. Al final Kara le dio una oportunidad, pero ya vez que no funcionó" dijo Barry levantando los hombros.

"Por lo menos ahora tiene una novia sexy" le dijo Felicity con sinceridad.

* * *

 **Habitación de entrenamiento**

No entiendo por que saliste corriendo de National City" le dijo Lena con comprensión.

"No estaba huyendo. Viaje porque quería pensar y prepararme para seguir la vida, contigo odiándome" dijo Kara mirando el suelo.

"Kara, yo no te odio ni estoy enojada contigo. Vine hasta aquí para decirte que entiendo muy bien porque tomaste esa decisión y estoy feliz de que lo hicieras. Yo no hubiera podido vivir con la muerte de Alex y su bebé, mucho menos viéndote triste porque me elegiste a mí sobre el ser maravilloso que es tu hermana. Puedes enamorarte otra vez, pero no volverás a tener otra hermana cómo Alex" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

Kara empezó a llorar.

"No cumplí lo que te prometí, no pude protegerte. Eres el ser más maravilloso de todos los universos y no te merezco" dijo Kara entre lágrimas.

"Mí amor, tú me salvaste de ese lugar donde me tenía mí madre. Solo quiero estar contigo, no podría vivir sin ti" le dijo Lena con sus manos en las mejillas de Kara mirándola a los ojos.

"Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti princesa, te amo" dijo Kara y se besaron.

Lena movió a Kara hasta que quedó pegada contra la pared.

Kara bajo sus manos hasta las nalgas de Lena y las apretó.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena en el beso.

"Uuugg uuugg" alguien aclaro la garganta.

Kara alejó sus manos del cuerpo de Lena y Lena soltó el rostro de Kara.

"Thea, hola" dijo Kara con sus mejillas rosadas, jamás la habían visto en una posición como la que estaba con Lena.

"Hola Kara ¿Quien es tu amiga?" le pregunto Thea con una sonrisa.

"Soy Lena Luthor, su novia" dijo Lena un poco apenada por se descubierta.

"Es un gusto, soy la hermana de Oliver" le dijo Thea con amabilidad.

"¿Oliver?" pregunto Lena porque no sabe quién es el hombre que le decía Thea.

"¿Oliver no sabe que tu novia está aquí?" pregunto Thea caminando al centro de la guarida y la pareja la siguió.

"No, ella apenas llegó" dijo Kara y cuando llegaron donde estaban Felicity y Barry, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

"¿Qué tenemos del traficante?" pregunto Oliver caminando hasta Felicity, pero se detuvo en el camino cuando vio una mujer que no conoces en su guarida.

"Oliver ella es Lena Luthor, la persona de la que te hable anoche" dijo Kara tratando de mostrar seriedad.

"Un placer señorita Luthor, soy Oliver Queen" le dijo Oliver de una manera amable.

"Igualmente señor Queen" dijo Lena en su modalidad CEO.

"Kara se que ella es tu.. amiga, pero no puedes traerla a nuestra guarida, se supone que es secreta" la regaño Oliver.

"Tranquilo, ya nos vamos" dijo Kara tomando la mano de Lena y caminaron hasta Felicity.

"Felicity, ella es Lena mí novia" dijo Kara con mucho orgullo.

"Un gusto, soy Felicity y Oliver es mí esposo" le dijo Felicity con una sonrisa.

"Oh! el gruñón tiene esposa" dijo Lena sin pensar.

Felicity, Kara, Barry y Thea se rieron.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Lena.

"No es nada. Además se hace el duro, pero tiene un corazón enorme" le dijo Felicity sin sentirse ofendida.

"Sigo aquí" dijo Oliver tratando de hacerse el enojado cruzando sus brazos.

"Barry, gracias por ayudarla" dijo Kara abrazando a Barry.

"Lo que sea por mis amigos, sé qué harías lo mismo con Iris" le dijo Barry.

"¿Qué haces en tu universo Lena?" le pregunto Felicity.

"Soy ingeniera mecánica" respondió Lena.

"Genial" le dijo Felicity con alegría.

"También tiene un doctorado de bioingeniería y biotecnología" dijo Kara orgullosa de su novia.

"Eres mí alma gemela" le dijo Felicity colocándose las manos en el pecho.

"Aún sigo aquí" dijo Oliver con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Parece que en encontramos a la primera persona que quiere estar contigo por tu cerebro, bueno aparte de mi" dijo Kara recordando a su hermana y a Winn.

"No me digas que también eres dueña de una empresa" le dijo Felicity sin poder creerlo.

"No" dijo Lena con seriedad diciendo lo que Felicity le pidió.

"Dueña de dos empresas y un hospital, no se si también cuenta como empresa. Claro que si cuenta, así que son tres" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Siempre me han atraído los empresarios, pero solo tengo ojos para una sola persona" dijo Felicity mirando a Oliver.

"Nosotras nos vamos, recojo mí maleta y regresaremos a National City" dijo Kara.

Se despidieron de todos y salieron a caminar un poco.

.

Se detuvieron junto a un muelle con barandas para que la gente no se cayera al agua.

"Lena. Antes de que pasara todo estaba hablando con Alex y quería hacer una cena, algo especial para ti" empezó a decir Kara.

Lena sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

"Pero no quiero esperar más, no quiero perder la oportunidad. Lena ven a vivir conmigo" le pidió Kara agarrando sus manos.

"¿Qué?" dijo Lena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Quiero que llenes mí clóset con tu ropa y zapatos. Qué ya no sea mí clóset sino nuestro. Quiero que lleves tu laptop, teléfono, libros, tus cosas personales. Lleva todo lo que quieras. Obviamente las cosas de Krypto también tienen que ser empacadas. Quiero que sea nuestro apartamento. Quiero que despertemos juntas y saber que cuando vayamos al trabajo volveremos a nuestro hogar" le dijo Kara con seguridad.

Lena beso a Kara con mucho amor.

"La respuesta es si, no deseo nada más que vivir contigo. ¿No te parece mejor que vivamos en el Penthouse?" dijo Lena con entusiasmo.

"Ya sé que estás acostumbrada a vivir en lugares grandes, pero me gustaría que fuera en el apartamento, es pequeño porque todo está junto. No como en el Penthouse que todo está dividido, aunque tiene la piscina" le dijo Kara con ternura.

"Apenas lleguemos, empaco todo para ir a vivir a tu apartamento" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Nuestro apartamento" le dijo Kara dándole otro beso.

.

Lena se giró para mirar el agua y Kara la abrazó desde atrás por la cintura.

"¿Qué haces?" dijo Lena asustada cuando Kara metió su mano en su pantalón y bragas.

"Solo disfruta" le dijo Kara introduciendo un dedo en su vagina.

"Mmmm. No puedo, alguien puede vernos" gimió Lena mirando hacia los lados, pero el lugar estaba vacío.

"¿Otro?" le pregunto Kara moviendo su mano que tenía dentro de las bragas mientras que la otra mano la tenía firme en la cintura.

"Si" pidió Lena dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el hombro de Kara.

Kara introdujo otro dedo y empezó a mover su mano a una velocidad adecuada. Beso el cuello de Lena.

"Mmmm Kara" gimió Lena sintiendo su orgasmo.

Kara aprovecho que Lena giró el rostro hacia un lado y la beso.

Lena llegó al orgasmo, pero Kara evitó los fuertes gemidos de su novia con su boca.

.

Kara continuó los movimientos hasta que Lena se relajo.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena cuando sacó los dedos de su vagina.

"Delicioso" le dijo Kara limpiando sus dedos con la boca.

"Alguien pudo vernos" dijo Lena observando como Kara saboreaba sus fluidos.

"Lo bueno es que muy pocas personas nos conocen en este universo" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Mejor vamos por tu maleta, mis bragas están arruinadas" dijo Lena dándole un pequeño beso y la tomo de la mano para caminar juntas.

Recogieron la maleta de Kara, como Lena andaba con la de ella para todos lados abrieron el portal y volvieron a su universo.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Qué opinan? Lena solo puedo conocer unos pocos amigos de Kara, pero si CW siguiera mí historia ella podría ser parte del próximo crossover. Muy pronto el capítulo que tanto quieren.** **No se si los estoy decepcionando, díganme si quieren que me tome mas tiempo para escribir mejor los capítulos o sigo normal subiendo un capitulo por día. Esta noche el capitulo correspondiente. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Tierra 38**

 **Lena Penthouse**

Después de llegar, Kara ayudo a Lena a empacar algo de ropa, porque no cabria toda su ropa en el clóset del apartamento. Empaco zapatos, algunos libros, cosas personales y las cosas de Krypto.

"Mí amor, no olvides la caja de los consoladores" le dijo Lena cuando estaban sellando las cajas.

"Claro, esa caja" dijo Kara pensando donde la guardaría, un lugar donde nadie viera el contenido de la caja.

"Ya está todo listo, los señores de la mudanza bajarán las cajas y las llevan al apartamento" le dijo Lena agarrando el bolso y la laptop.

Esperaron a que bajarán todas las cajas, Lena cerró todas las puertas, activo la alarma y salieron hacia su nueva etapa juntas.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Acomodaron toda las cosas de Lena y Kara fue por Krypto porque Alex lo había estado cuidando mucho tiempo últimamente.

Pidieron Pizza y vieron una película.

Lena estaba muy cansada y se quedó dormida en el sofá. Kara la acomodo en la cama y ella se acostó en su lado de la cama. Le dio un beso en la frente a su novia y las cubrió a ambas con la sabana.

.

 ** _Un mes después_**

Kara y Lena estaban muy felices con la decisión que tomaron un mes atrás de vivir juntas.

Llenaron el apartamento con fotos de ella, de la familia Danvers, Krypto, Lionel Luthor y ellas con sus amigos.

Lena tenía que estar comprando tacones porque Krypto era feliz mordiendo sus zapatos. Las cosas de Kara no las tocaba, parecía que quería hacer enfadar a Lena.

Kara convenció a Lena para que instalara una alarma en la puerta como en el Penthouse. No quería que a Lena le pasara algo mientras ella estaba atendiendo una emergencia de Supergirl.

Lena no sabía que era, pero se sentía gorda. Tal vez estaba desarrollando el apetito de su novia.

.

.

Despertaron por la alarma del teléfono. Las actividades de la noche anterior las dejo desnudas.

Kara estaba acostada boca abajo con las manos debajo de la almohada y Lena estaba acostada encima de la espalda desnuda de Kara.

"Buen día mi amor" le dijo Lena dándole un beso entre los hombros y la nuca.

"Hola princesa ¿Estas cómoda?" pregunto Kara para molestar a su novia porque el peso de Lena no le hacia ningún daño.

"Si. Me gustaría que nos quedáramos así mas tiempo, pero tengo una reunión a primera hora" le dijo Lena sentándose en la cintura de Kara.

"Pero es viernes, hoy debe ser un día tranquilo" dijo Kara intentando girarse, pero Lena la detuvo colocando las manos en sus hombros y empezó a hacerle un masaje.

"Lo sé, pero sabias que un día como este Camboya y Laos firmaron un tratado de amistad. Tal vez hoy pueda realizar algo importante para la ciudad y el mundo" le dijo Lena dándole un masaje desde su zona lumbar hasta los hombros.

"Mmmm si sigues así, no creo que te deje salir hoy de nuestro apartamento" dijo Kara sintiendo excitación por lo que las manos de Lena le estaban haciendo.

"Muy bien, entonces voy a ducharme" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la cabeza y se levanto de la cintura de su novia.

"Noooo, ven aquí" dijo Kara sentándose y agarró a Lena por la cintura antes de que se levantara de la cama.

"Kara" le advirtió Lena y Kara la sentó en los muslos con las piernas a los lados de la cadera para quedar frente a frente.

"Solo un besito" dijo Kara haciendo puchero y abrazo a Lena por la cintura.

"Esta bien" dijo Lena perdida por el encanto de su novia, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Kara y la beso.

Kara bajo su mano por las nalgas de Lena hasta la vagina y empezó a hacer círculos en la entrada.

"Era solo un beso" le dijo Lena respirando fuerte contra su boca.

"¿No quieres?" pregunto Kara mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Lena no le respondió, solo la beso con deseo. Kara no se sentía cómoda con la posición de su mano, así que la quito de la parte de atrás y la bajo por el abdomen de su novia hasta la entrada de la vagina.

Sujetando a Lena por la cintura, introdujo dos dedos en la vagina lentamente.

"Aaaa" gimió Lena en la boca de Kara.

Kara empezó a mover su mano y Lena le puso las manos en los hombro. Cuando Kara aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, Lena mando la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kara acerco su boca al cuello de Lena y lo empezó a chupar.

Estuvieron un momento así hasta que Kara bajo su besos hasta uno de los senos de Lena y tomo el pezón en su boca.

"Mmmm kara" gimió Lena agregándole la cabeza a Kara para que no se alejara de lo que estaba haciendo.

Kara cambio al otro pezón, acelero mas el movimiento de su mano y con el pulgar empezó a masajear el clítoris de Lena.

"KARA KARA KARAAAA" grito Lena llegando al orgasmo apretando la cabeza de Kara con sus dos manos.

.

Kara continuo haciendo movimiento lentos con su mano y succionando el pezón de Lena hasta que sintió a su novia relajada.

"Aaaggg" se quejo Lena cuando Kara saco sus dedos.

"Te amo" dijo Kara mirando a Lena a los ojos con ternura.

"Te amo, pero hoy sera el primer día en que llegue tarde a Catco" le dijo Lena dándole un beso corto y se levanto para ducharse.

¿Soy yo o los senos de Lena están mas grandes? Tal vez están hinchados por todo lo que los bese. Me encantan, esta noche los volveré a besar todo lo que quiera. Pensó Kara con una sonrisa y se levanto a hacer el desayuno para que su novia no llegara tan tarde al trabajo.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Alex**

El ultimo mes Maggie estuvo pendiente de todo lo que Alex necesita o si se sentía mal. Kara la acompañaba a las citas de control, pero ella siempre se pegaba a las hermanas porque quería saber como iba todo.

Maggie se había quedado a dormir, vieron películas toda la noche y Alex le dijo que se quedara para que no tuviera que conducir.

Cómo Alex todavía no compraba la cama para la habitación de invitados, le dijo a Maggie que no quería que durmiera en el sofá y durmieron juntas en la cama.

Maggie preparo el desayuno. Tostadas, hizo una ensalada de frutas dulces para que Alex no sintiera acidez y jugo de naranja.

"Bueno días" dijo Maggie entrando a la habitación y le dio el desayuno a Alex.

"Buenos días, gracias" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Maggie ya había desayunado, así que veía como Alex comía.

Cuando Alex acabo, Maggie puso la bandeja vacía en el mesita de noche y se acercó a Alex. Quedaron sentadas una frente a la otra.

"Tengo que decirte algo importante" dijo Maggie nerviosa por lo que iba a decir.

"Dime" le dijo Alex nerviosa por la actitud de Maggie.

"Alex, sé que soy una egoísta y que antes te dije que los niños no era algo que deseaba ni me interesaba tener en mí vida. Pero ahora que la mujer que amo esta embarazada, solo deseo estar con ella y hacer parte de la felicidad que el bebé ha traído a su vida" dijo Maggie de la manera más sincera.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto Alex con alegría y lágrimas en su rostro.

Tengo que seguir dormida, uno de mis más grandes sueños está sucediendo. Pensó Alex.

"Alex, quiero que me des otra oportunidad. Déjame ser la otra madre de tu bebé, déjame demostrarte mí amor, déjame vivir la vida junto a ti y el bebé" pidió Maggie con amor.

Alex tomo el rostro de Maggie y la beso.

"Por supuesto que quiero que estés junto a mí como lo estábamos antes, pero ahora agregaremos un integrante más a esta relación" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"¿Segura que quieres esto?" le pregunto Alex para saber si se arrepentía.

"Lo llevó pensando desde que me dijiste que estabas embarazada. No he estado más segura de una decisión en mí vida" dijo Maggie con amor y seguridad.

Se volvieron a besar. Maggie tuvo que irse al trabajo, pero no sin antes decirle a Alex y al bebé que los amaba.

Alex estaba muy feliz, no creía que fuera posible. Maggie amaba su bebé y ahora la mujer que ama estará a su lado no como amiga, sino como su pareja.

* * *

 **Catco**

Lena estaba en la sala de reuniones. Había llegado cinco minutos tarde, pero todo salio bien.

A la 1 de la tarde tuvo la reunión mensual que tiene con su contador, escuchar lo que estaba diciendo le estaba dando mareo.

Cuando la reunión termino, Lena camino hasta su oficina. El mareo seguía ahí y sentía que se iba a desmayar, así que se acostó en uno de los sofás de su oficina.

Eve como buena secretaria le envió un mensaje a Kara, diciéndole que su jefa estaba rara, ella creía que estaba enfermera porque llegó directo al sofá.

.

Kara camino hasta la oficina y vio a su novia en el sofá. Acostada. Como nunca la había visto en el trabajo.

"Princesa" dijo Kara tocándole la cabeza a Lena.

"Hola" le dijo Lena mirándola.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Kara sabiendo la respuesta que le daría su novia.

"Si, estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de sueño" le mintió Lena sentandose en el sofá.

"Qué bien porque hice una reservación en un restaurante para que almorcemos juntas" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Aagg ¿que voy hacer? todavía siento el mareo. Yo puedo, pensó Lena.

"Nos vamos, puedes descansar un poco en el carro" dijo Kara con amor.

Kara tomo el bolso de Lena, bajaron hasta el carro y Frank manejo hasta el lugar que le dijo Kara.

Lena puso su cabeza en el hombro de su novia y cerró los ojos hasta que llegaron al restaurante.

* * *

 **Hospital**

"Me dijiste que íbamos a almorzar" le dijo Lena desde el carro, enojada porque Kara la engaño.

"Si te decía que veníamos para acá, te hubieras negado" dijo Kara tomando la mano de Lena y la hizo salir del carro.

Entraron al hospital. El médico reviso a Lena, le hizo preguntas sobre sus síntomas y le hizo tomar una prueba de sangre por una enfermera.

.

"¿Que pasa si tengo una enfermera terminal? Quiero que sigas tu vida" le dijo Lena a Kara colocándole la cabeza en el hombro.

"No es nada malo, yo creo que es anemia" dijo Kara antes de darle un beso en la cabeza a su novia.

Esperaron una hora para que salieran los resultados y el médico las volvió a atender.

.

"¿Que tiene mi novia, doctor?" pregunto Kara queriendo saber que le pasaba a Lena.

"Cuando la señorita Luthor me dijo los síntomas, sospeche que es lo que tiene y ahora puedo confirmarlo. Felicitaciones señorita Luthor, está embarazada" dijo el médico.

Lena y Kara creían que era una broma.

"No quiero ser grosera, pero ya le había dicho que vengo con mí novia y este tipo de bromas no las tolero" le dijo Lena al médico.

"Señorita Luthor, tengo los resultados que dicen positivo. Podemos hacer una ecografía para que compruebe que no es ninguna broma" dijo el médico con seriedad.

"Hágale la ecografía" dijo Kara con dureza.

¿No es ninguna broma? Pensó Lena nerviosa.

El médico las llevo a otra habitación donde estaban todos los implementos para la ecografía.

El rostro de Kara no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero Kara no miraba a Lena solo miraba hacia adelante.

.

Lena se acostó, el médico le advirtió de la gel y comenzó a hacer le ecografía.

No solo se escuchó el corazón de Lena, también se escuchó un corazón de latidos más rápidos.

¿Qué está pasando? No puedo estar embarazada, no existe ninguna explicación. No estoy lista para pasar por esto. ¿Qué voy hacer? Pensó Lena muy asustada mirando el bebé en la pantalla.

Kara miró la pantalla, igual que con su hermana apareció la imagen, pero este no era una masita. Se podían ver bien la cabeza, las piernas y los brazos.

"¿Cuántas semanas tiene?" pregunto Kara sin dejar de ver el bebé que movía uno de sus brazos.

"Por el tamaño puedo decir que entre 11 y 12 semanas" respondió el médico.

Kara salió de la habitación, no podía respira. Su mente estaba en blanco.

.

"Kara" escucho que Lena le hablo.

"No lo puedo creer. Me fuiste infiel" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"No, jamás haría algo así" le dijo Lena asustada por lo que Kara estaba pensando.

"Me dijiste que no querías tener mis hijos. Ahora entiendo porque no querías venir al hospital, porque siempre te negabas a que te hicieran una revisión" dijo Kara llorando y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. No podía estar ahí, sentía que el corredor se estaba reduciendo y quedaría atrapada.

"No sabes lo que dices, sabes que nunca te haría algo así" le dijo Lena con lágrimas. Sentía tristeza porque Kara estaba pensando una de las peores cosas de ella.

"Kara" le dijo Lena cuando Kara se fue rápido dejándola sola.

.

Lena regresó con el médico.

"Señorita Luthor, sino desea seguir con el embarazo, en el hospital tenemos un programa para que le realicen un aborto. Todavía está a tiempo" dijo el doctor.

"NO, no voy a asesinar a mí bebé" le dijo Lena con determinación.

Nunca haría algo así, mucho menos cuando ya vi a mi hija o hijo, su cabecita, como movía un brazo. Pensó Lena mirando las fotos de la ecografía que el medico le entregó.

El médico le mando vitaminas, le dio unas recomendaciones y le dijo cuándo sería su próxima cita.

Lena le envío un mensaje a Eve para decirle que se tomaría el día y se fue para su Penthouse.

Kara cree que le fui infiel. Estoy embarazada, no estaba lista para esto, pero voy hacer la madre que nunca tuve. Voy a ser madre soltera, no me importa. Sam es madre soltera, es una mujer excelente y Ruby es una niña buena o Eliza que educó a dos adolescentes, sola y son unas mujeres grandiosas. Igual muchas etapas de mí vida las he tenido que enfrentar sola. Pensó Lena cuando iba en el carro para su casa.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Si les gusto la revelación o los decepcione? Lo escribí como me salió. ¿Que harían si, eres mujer y tienes una novia con la que llevas saliendo meses, se enferma y en el hospital le dicen que esta embarazada? Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	53. Chapter 53

**DEO**

Kara todavía seguía sorprendida. Lena está embarazada. Tiene tres meses y ella no se dio cuenta en todo este tiempo.

Camino hasta donde estaba Alex.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estuviste llorando?" le pregunto Alex preocupada cuando vio a Kara con los ojos rojos.

"Es Lena" dijo Kara sintiendo una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

.

Alex llevo a Kara hasta su laboratorio y cerró la puerta.

"¿Le sucedió algo a Lena?" le pregunto otra vez Alex preocupada por el estado en que estaba.

"Esta...Lena está... embarazada" dijo Kara comenzando a llorar.

"¿Qué?" dijo Alex enojada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Tiene tres meses Alex, llevamos saliendo desde hace cuatro meses" dijo Kara entre lágrimas y Alex la abrazo.

Voy a matarla. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle esto a mí hermana? Había depositado mí confianza en ella, pero esto cambia todo. Pensó Alex abrazando más fuerte a su hermana.

"Me había hecho la idea de que no quería hijos porque Lena no quería llevarlos en su vientre, pero saber que está embarazada con el hijo de otro me rompe el corazón" dijo Kara sin dejar de llorar.

"Todo va a estar bien, tienes que calmarte.Sé que te duele lo que está pasando, pero intenta estar fuerte. No estás sola, me tienes a mí. Voy a estar siempre aquí contigo y voy a apoyarte en cualquier decisión que tomes" le dijo Alex acariciándole la espalda y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Yo la amo" dijo Kara con una voz frágil.

"Lo sé" le dijo Alex con tristeza. Odiaba ver sufrir a su hermana.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena estaba en su cama, abrigada hasta los hombros. Sus muslos estaban pegados a su pecho y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

Todo cambió en un segundo, mañana recogeré mis cosas que están en el apartamento de Kara. Krypto volverá a tener un espacio grande para jugar. Pero ¿Cómo quede embarazada? No estoy con un hombre desde hace un año. No puede ser de la vez que viaje a Finlandia porque supuestamente estuve con una mujer y fue hace más de cuatro meses. ¿11 o 12 semanas, donde estaba yo? Pensó Lena y tomo su teléfono para ver el calendario.

La semana de navidad. Mí madre. Sabía que la había visto ese día. Tengo que hablar con ella. Iré en la mañana a la DEO, espero que me dejen verla. Pensó Lena, dejo el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Alex**

Alex recogió a Krypto del apartamento de su hermana porque sabía que siempre se olvidaban que él tenía que comer. Menos mal no se encontró con Lena porque no sabía que habría hecho.

Kara estaba acostada en su cama se quedó dormida después de llorar toda la noche.

Alex le envío un mensaje a Maggie, decía que no se podían ver esa noche, que estaría con Kara.

Se acostó al lado de su hermana y la abrazó, no sabía cómo hacer que el dolor que sentía su hermana desapareciera.

* * *

 _ **La mañana siguiente**_

 **DEO**

Lena se levantó temprano, necesitaba hablar con su madre.

Ya tenía permiso para entrar a la base, gracias a los documentos que le hizo firmar Alex antes de viajar a Tierra-1. Le pidió a un agente que le dijera donde estaba Jonn.

"Director Jonn, necesito que me deje hablar con mí madre" pidió Lena con desesperación apenas lo vio.

"Lena, eso no es posible. Tu madre esta en área restringida para civiles, solo pueden entrar los agentes que tengan mí autorización" le dijo Jonn con sinceridad.

"Solo 5 minutos, por favor" dijo Lena con ganas de llorar.

Jonn noto la desesperación en las palabras de Lena y no pudo negarse.

Leyó su mente, necesitaba saber Por qué Lena estaba desesperada. Vio todo lo que pasó el día anterior en el hospital y como Kara creyó que Lena le había sido infiel.

"Esta bien" le dijo Jonn y la llevo hasta donde estaba Lillian.

.

 **Habitación donde está la celda de Lillian**

Lillian estaba sentada mirando hacia la puerta.

"Hija, no sabía que te hacia tanta falta" le dijo Lillian desde el otro lado del vidrio.

"¿Por qué me hiciste esto?" dijo Lena intentando ser fuerte.

"Ya te enteraste. Felicidades, te tomo mucho tiempo descubrirlo" le dijo Lillian aplaudiendo.

"Dime quién te dono el gameto" dijo Lena queriendo saber quién es el padre de su bebé.

"No entiendo de qué hablas" le dijo Lillian con una sonrisa.

"A quien le pertenecían los 23 cromosomas que uniste con los míos" dijo Lena enojada con su madre porque la estaba torturando ocultando esa información.

"Lena. Los ojos no sirven de nada a un cerebro ciego" le dijo Lillian, luego giró la cabeza para ignorarla.

"Te hice una pregunta, respóndeme" dijo Lena con su tono de jefa, pero se le acabó el tiempo.

.

Lena salió enojada de la habitación, ignoró a Jonn que quería hablar con ella de lo que le hizo Lillian. Camino rápido hasta la salida de la DEO, no quería hablar con nadie.

Su madre es maldad pura. Fue muy ingenua al creer que ella le diría algo. A su madre nunca le importo usarla con tal de cumplir sus objetivos.

¿Qué gana mí madre con mí embarazo? Si tuviera los papeles o los registros de lo que mí madre me hizo. Necesito volver a la DEO para revisarlos, pero es imposible no me darían acceso. Pensó Lena caminando por la calle.

Llamo la empresa que hace mudanzas y se fue al apartamento de Kara a recoger sus cosas.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Lena entro, no había nadie, ni siquiera estaba su cachorro.

Empaco todo lo que había llevado, sus cosas y las de Krypto. Las cajas se las llevaron y ella se quedó guardando la ropa sucia que tenía en el cesto.

La puerta se abrió, era Kara y traía a Krypto con ella.

Cuando el cachorro se le acercó, lo saludo acariciándole la cabeza y termino de acomodar la maleta.

Le puso la correa a Krypto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Podemos hablar?" dijo Kara con tristeza porque ella ama a Lena y quiere saber su versión de lo que pasó.

"Ahora no quiero hablar" fue lo único que le dijo Lena sin mirarla. Dejo las llaves en la mesita al lado de la puerta y salió del apartamento.

Ese fue el adiós de la mujer que amo. No sé cómo voy a vivir sin ella. Sin importar que, la estaré vigilando para que nadie la lastime a ella o al bebé. Pensó Kara caminando por el apartamento.

Lena se llevó todas las fotos donde aparece ella, la foto de Lionel Luthor y las fotos de Sam.

El apartamento se sentía vacío, el olor de Lena estaba por todos lados.

Kara se ducho y voló hasta la DEO.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Lena llamo a una reunión importante. Solo con Sam y James.

Cuando ya estaban en la sala de reuniones los tres, Lena empezó.

"Los cité aquí porque mí vida va a cambiar y necesito que todo esté en orden" dijo Lena con seriedad.

Sam y James solo escuchaban a Lena y esperaron a que terminara de hablar.

"James estarás a cargo de Catco. Cualquier reunión que me incluya la harás aquí en L-Corp o si necesitas que firme algún documento me lo haces llegar aquí porque no volveré a Catco a menos que sea muy importante" dijo Lena sin dejarlo de mirar.

"Como digas, gracias por la confianza" le dijo James con sinceridad.

"Sam tu seguirás a cargo de L-Corp, no habrá ningún cambio" dijo Lena con simpatía.

"¿Donde estarás tu?" le pregunto Sam sin entender.

"Voy a trabajar en el lugar que más me gusta. El laboratorio de L-Corp" dijo Lena con un tono neutral.

"¿No te gusta dirigir?" le pregunto James con curiosidad.

"Si me gusta, pero crear es mí pasión y lo que estaba haciendo me distraía de lo que realmente deseo hacer" dijo Lena con sinceridad, bueno tampoco quería ver a Kara en Catco.

"Esta bien, solo te llamaré si es algo importante. Adiós" les dijo James y salió de la sala de reuniones.

.

"¿En que va a cambiar tu vida?" le pregunto Sam a su amiga.

Lena empezó a llorar y Sam acerco su silla para abrazar a Lena.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo Lena sin darle vueltas al asunto separándose del abrazo.

"Aaaaa felicidades" le dijo Sam con sorpresa.

"No entiendes. Tengo una novia, no puedo quedar embarazada" dijo Lena limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿Engañaste a Kara?" le pregunto Sam un poco asustada por lo que estaba pasándole a su mejor amiga.

"NO, jamás le haría algo así" dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Okey, entonces no tienes porqué preocuparte" le aconsejo Sam.

"¿Crees que estoy diciendo la verdad?" pregunto Lena con voz frágil.

"Por supuesto. Estás super-enamorada de Kara, no creo que tengas ojos para nadie que no sea ella" le dijo Sam con honestidad.

"Kara cree que le fui infiel" dijo Lena con la mirada pérdida.

"Sabemos que eso no es verdad, pero ¿Cómo es que estás embarazada?" le pregunto Sam intentando ayudarla.

"Recuerdas el día que me llevaste al hospital" dijo Lena.

"Cómo olvidarlo, no querías ir" le dijo Sam recordar con una sonrisa.

"Ese día vi a mí madre antes de quedarme dormida. No sé si me insemino o si me implantó un ovulo fecundado o si creo un embrión con mí ADN y el de otra persona, ahora que lo pienso puede que esté bebé no sea de mí sangre" dijo Lena masajeando su sien con una mano.

"Tienes que decirle esto a Kara" le dio otro consejo Sam.

"Sam, no sabes lo que me duele que ella crea que la engañe. No confía en mí, es como si lo que hemos vivido, a ella no le importará. Le diré lo que hizo mí madre, pero eso no cambia el echo de que crea esas cosas de mi y no me escucho cuando yo también me sentía horrible al enterarme de que estaba embarazada" dijo Lena cansada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"No importa lo que pase, sabes que estaré aquí para ti y para el bebe. Eres como una hermana para mí, escúchame muy bien. No estás sola. Ruby y yo somos tu familia" le dijo Sam con mucho cariño abrazándola.

"Gracias. Me alivia saber que las tengo junto a mí, que no voy estar sola" dijo Lena aún abrazada a Sam.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara estuvo trabajando en Catco hasta las dos de la tarde. Era sábado, ya no tenía que volver así que voló hasta su otro trabajo.

Winn estaba contándole a los que estaban en el centro de la base, como se detuvieron los asesinatos de Aliens cuando detuvieron a Lillian y todos esos hombre de CADMUS.

"Supergirl, ¿Cómo siguió Lena? Esta mañana salió de aquí sin hablar con nadie" le dijo Jonn con seriedad.

"Aaaaa. Uuummm. No lo sé, no he hablado con ella" dijo Kara sin querer hablar más.

Jonn iba hablar con ella del embarazo de Lena y decirle que Lillian era la culpable de todo, pero los interrumpieron.

"¿Con quién?" pregunto Alex caminado hasta donde estaban todos.

"Lena" le dijo Winn desde su silla.

El rostro de Alex se pudo más serio de lo normal, no podía evitar sentir rabia por lo que Lena le hizo a su hermana.

"Parece que alguien está de acuerdo con lo que he dicho de Lena" le dijo Mon el a Alex cuando llegó al centro de la base.

"Mon el nadie te dijo que podías hablaras. Por lo menos en unos días no tendré que volver a verte o escuchar tu voz" le dijo Alex con rabia.

"Se los digo de nuevo, esa mujer tiene la maldad en sus genes. Deberían encerrarla antes de que siga lo que su familia empezó y así evitan que conozca a alguien con quien procrear más monstruos" les dijo Mon el con una sonrisa.

Kara enfureció y le disparó con sus rayos láser. Hirió el hombro de Mon el.

Él se iba a quejar, pero Kara lo agarro por el cuello con sus dos manos, tirándolo al suelo.

"Kara detente" le ordenó Jonn y Mon el empezaba a ponerse rojo por la falta de aire.

"Te lo advertí antes, a mí mujer la respetas. Si alguien debería ser encarcelado eres tú. No quiero volver a verte por aquí" dijo Kara enojada antes de soltarlo porque Alex se lo pidió.

"Estás loca, yo solo estaba diciendo la verdad. Estar con ella solo te ha transformado, te convirtió en lo que ella quería" le dijo Mon con rabia respirando con fuerza, tocándose el cuello.

"Fuera de aquí Mon el, te advertí que no quería que le hablaras a nadie sino era para el arreglo de la nave" le dijo Jonn con seriedad.

Kara quería golpear algo para sacar su ira.

Lena ya no era su novia, pero no podía permitir que nadie hablara mal de ella mucho menos un poco hombre como Mon el.

"Supergirl, no puedo permitir que sigas haciendo estas escenas. La única alternativa que me dejas es prohibir tu entrada a la DEO, ya no haces parte de la organización" le dijo Jonn con tristeza, no quería hacer eso, pero estaba en el reglamento.

"Gracias Jonn. Seguiré trabajando por mí cuenta, como lo hice en el principio" dijo Kara con resignación.

"Jonn, no puedes hacer eso" alegó Alex, pero Kara salió volando a vigilar la ciudad.

"Lo siento" le dijo Jonn y la dejo de pie sola.

Genial, Lena le es infiel y ahora no hace parte de la organización. Tengo que estar con ella, que sienta que no está sola, que voy a apoyarla hasta el final. Pensó Alex antes de volver a sus actividades.

Kara atendió todas las emergencias que pudo, no quería pensar en nada. Todos las cosas que había imaginado, se esfumaron. Después de eso fue al lugar donde entrena golpeando carros. Se quedó allí hasta que era de noche y regreso al apartamento para poder comer y descansar.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Necesitaba hablar con Lena, tenía muchas dudas.

¿Quien es el padre de su hijo? ¿Estuvo con ese hombre en estado de embriaguez? ¿Cuando estuvo con el? Ellas siempre estaban juntas y si no era así estaban en el trabajo. ¿Abusaron de ella? Tengo que hablar con Lena ya mismo, pero ya es muy tarde debe estar dormida. Pensó Kara terminando su comida.

Kara camino por todo el apartamento hasta que se sentó en su ventana para aclarar su mente.

Soy una mala persona, una mala novia. Parecía que ayer Lena también estaba sorprendida con lo del embarazo. Lena debe sentirse sola, yo debería estar con ella. Decirle que estaré ahí para ella y el bebé. Lena me perdono lo que le dije cuando estaba bajo el efecto de Kriptonita roja, no me rechazo cuando le dije que era Supergirl, espero a que yo decidieran decirle a todos de nuestra relación, perdono mis tontos celos y no abandonó nuestra relación cuando yo creía que todo se había terminado. Es la mujer más maravillosa que existe y yo no he sabido valorarla, pensó Kara caminando hasta su cama y se acostó.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Si les gusto? Alex está enojada con Lena por lo que supuestamente le hizo a su hermana, su ira no la deja pensar con claridad. Lena siente rabia porque Kara no confía en ella y Kara ya pensó las cosas con cabeza fría. Mientras ustedes leen este capitulo 53 yo ya estoy escribiendo el 55. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Lena Penthouse**

Kara tocó el timbre del Penthouse y espero a que Lena le abriera.

"Kara" le dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola Sam, ¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto Kara con amabilidad.

"Claro" le dijo Sam caminado hacia la sala y Kara camino detrás de ella después de cerrar la puerta.

Krypto corrió hasta los pies de Kara y empezó a pedirle que lo cargará. Kara con mucho gusto lo tomo en sus brazos y le beso la cabeza.

Sam miraba a Kara. Qué su otra amiga estuviera allí era una buena señal.

"Lena está en la habitación, ve a hablar con ella" le dijo Sam quitándole a Krypto de las manos para que fuera hablar con Lena.

"Gracias" dijo Kara y camino hasta la habitación.

.

Cuando Kara entro a la habitación, Lena estaba acomodando la ropa y otras cosas que ella había dejado en el Penthouse en unas cajas.

"Lena" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Hola" le dijo Lena con tono neutral, mirándola.

"¿Podemos hablar?" pidió Kara con delicadeza.

"Si" le dijo Lena terminando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

"Se que me comporte como una idiota en el hospital y quiero pedirte perdón" empezó Kara su discurso.

Lena solo negó con su cabeza y dejó de mirar a Kara.

"Tengo muchas preguntas, pero quiero decirte que así no quieras seguir siendo mí novia, yo estaré aquí para ti y para el bebé. Y no olvides que siempre te voy a amar" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"El día que te dije que vi a mí madre en mí habitación de hospital, tenía razón. Ella es la culpable de que este embarazada" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Lena, yo no qu.." Kara iba hablar, pero Lena siguió hablando.

"Ayer fui a la DEO para hablar con ella. Jonn me dio 5 minutos para hacerlo. Quería saber quién es el padre de mí bebe, pero mí madre no me dijo nada. Así que ahora estoy embarazada y haré una prueba de ADN para saber si el bebé es mío o mí madre implantó el hijo de otras personas en mí útero" le dijo Lena los planes que había pensado.

"Perdón, debí escucharte en el hospital. Jamás debí pensar que me fuiste infiel" dijo Kara con tristeza. Había pensado lo más absurdo de Lena, le volvió a fallar.

"Tienes razón. Las cajas ya están lista, todas tus cosas están ahí. Te las puedes llevar cuando quieras" le dijo Lena sin ánimo.

Los ojos de Kara se humedecieron.

Este si es el final, pero no puedo hacer nada. Lena se merece a alguien bueno, ya le he hecho mucho daño. Pensó Kara agarrando una de las cajas, después volvería por las otras.

Quería despedirse de Lena, pero sabía que empezaría a llorar así que salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar el perfil de la mujer que ama.

Kara camino hasta la puerta principal, Lena se quedó en la habitación llorando. No podía ver cómo Kara se iba de su vida.

Sam vio la caja y los ojos de Kara y comprendió lo que pasó. Le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

.

Cuando Kara se fue, Sam entro a la habitación de su amiga.

Lena estaba acostada en la cama llorando. Sam se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza.

"No entiendo por que la dejaste ir" le dijo Sam porque creía que las cosas se iban a arreglar.

"Yo la amo, pero ella no confía lo suficiente en mí. Además como la voy a hacer estar con una mujer embarazada del hijo de una persona que nadie conoce la identidad, ella está muy joven, tiene que vivir. No tiene que estar cambiando los pañales de un hijo que no es de ella" dijo Lena con dolor. Ama tanto a Kara que la deja ir para que busque la felicidad.

"Tú eres menor que ella y tenías que preguntarle a Kara si quería estar junto a ti en esta etapa" le dijo Sam con comprensión.

Lena suspiro con tristeza, ahora su prioridad número uno es su bebé.

* * *

 **DEO**

Jonn y Alex estaban escuchando los interrogatorio de uno de los hombres de CADMUS.

Lucy había dedicado todo el mes a entrevistarlos uno por uno. No había otra cosa que Lucy hiciera, aparte de comer y descansar para después seguir con los interrogatorios.

Lucy volvió a interrogar el hombre que Alex había interrogado antes del secuestro y todo vino a su mente.

No puede ser, la historia es sobre Lillian y Lena. Soy una estúpida, tengo que leer todos los documentos que confiscamos el día que capturamos a Lillian. Tengo que hablar con Kara, pensó Alex tomando su teléfono y le envío un mensaje a Kara para que se vieran en su apartamento.

"Jonn, necesito acceso a los documentos y computadoras que confiscaron el día de la captura de Lillian" pidió Alex con seriedad.

"Todo está listo para que busques quién es el padre del bebé de Lena" le dijo Jonn con sus brazos cruzados.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" pregunto Alex con sorpresa.

"Lena estuvo ayer aquí, me pidió que la dejara ver a su madre y yo leí su mente" le dijo Jonn con seriedad.

"Supongo que Lillian no le dijo nada y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos ayudarla a encontrar la respuesta" dijo Alex caminando hacia la salida.

"Así es. No hay que perder más tiempo, pídele a otros agentes que te ayuden" le dijo Jonn y Alex salió en busca de respuestas.

Estaba equivocada. Lena no le hizo nada malo a Kara, lo único que hace Lena es amarla. Ahora tengo que hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Lena a encontrar el padre de su bebé, se lo debo por creer esas cosas de ella. Pensó Alex en camino hacia su apartamento.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Alex**

Alex se llevó una parte de los documentos, estaba revisando hoja por hoja y Kara llegó como ella le pidió.

"Hola" dijo Kara sin ánimo entrando por la ventana de la sala.

"Hola, tengo que contarte algo sobre el embarazo de Lena" le dijo Alex con tono serio.

"Ya lo sé. Lillian la insemino o le implantó un ovulo fecundado. Lena se va a hacer una prueba de ADN porque su madre pudo usarla solo para que cargara el bebé de otros en su vientre" dijo Kara enojada con Lillian por lo que le hizo a Lena.

Aún encerrada, Lillian sigue torturando a Lena con sus ideas locas, no se cansa de incluirla en todos sus planes y aún peor usarla como si Lena no sintiera nada. Pensó Kara mirando a Alex.

"No creo que se tenga que hacer esa prueba. Recuerdas la historia de la señora rica y la yegua que me contó ese hombre de CADMUS" le pregunto Alex con tono serio.

"Si, a la pobre yegua le quitaron su cría. Y. Aaaaa. No recuerdo muy bien" dijo Kara acordándose que ignoro casi todo el interrogatorio porque en ese momento estaba distraída hablando con su nov- con Lena.

"No escuchaste todo. La señora rica es Lillian, la yegua es Lena. La señora extrajo el óvulo de la yegua y luego lo fecundo con el semen de un caballo. Tenemos que descubrir quien es el caballo" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Okey, Lillian quiere quitarle el bebé a Lena. No lo voy a permitir, ella no me quiere cerca, pero no dejaré que Lillian le siga haciendo daño y mucho menos ahora que está embarazada. La DEO tiene que poner a Lillian en un lugar con máxima seguridad" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Voy a revisar el vídeo de la interrogación que le hice a hombre de CADMUS y seguiré buscando en estos documentos. Hablaré con Jonn para que aumente la seguridad de la celda de Lillian" le dijo Alex saliendo del apartamento para volver a la DEO para buscar el vídeo.

Kara no quería volver a su apartamento, así que voló todo el tiempo por la ciudad y ayudo a todo el que la necesitaba o los que no.

* * *

 **DEO**

Mientras tanto Alex vio el vídeo.

 _… Déjeme contarle una historia Agente …. Un día el animal se enfermó …. no quería perder los genes de su yegua, entonces le extrajo un óvulo …... busco el caballo más querido del país para robar su semen ….. el caballo era de otro país, uno donde los caballos eran venerados como dioses ….. no le importó unir el semen del caballo con el óvulo de su yegua ….. el final feliz …. La yegua quedó embarazada …... la mujer se llevó la cría ….. le enseño todo para ser la yegua perfecta, para que fuera fiel y fuera la mejor yegua en el hipódromo ….. el ser humano es la especie más poderosa e importante y que ellos dominaban los equinos, no al revés ….. la mujer vivió feliz para siempre….._

No puede ser. Necesito encontrar algo que indique que es verdad. Ver el procedimiento que hizo Lillian para embarazar a Lena, pensó Alex siguiendo la lectura de los documentos.

* * *

 _ **La mañana siguiente**_

 **Catco**

Iniciaba otra semana, Kara llegó al trabajo. Al menos podría proteger a Lena si alguien venía a atacarla o secuestrarla.

James los citó a todos en la oficina de Lena para hablar de lo que harían en la semana y que le agregarían a la revista esa semana.

Kara miró a todos en la oficina, pero Lena no estaba. Todo lo que dijo James lo ignoro.

.

"¿Eve, sabes por qué la señorita Luthor no ha llegado?" pregunto Kara cuando terminó la reunión, quizás Lena se sentía mal y tenía que ir a cuidarla.

"Kara, ya no soy la secretaria de la señorita Luthor" le dijo Eve con tristeza porque a ella le gustaba mucho su jefa.

"¿Entonces quién es su secretaria?" pregunto Kara sin entender que sucedía.

"La señorita Luthor dejo a cargo al señor Oslen, creo que no volverá a Catco. Solo si es una emergencia" le dijo Eve con honestidad.

"Gracias Eve" dijo Kara y camino hasta su escritorio.

Genial, ni siquiera quiere verme. Tengo que saber dónde está, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño. Lena sufriría mucho si le quitan su bebé, pensó Kara llegando a su escritorio y abrió su laptop para intentar trabajar un poco.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Lena había estado toda la mañana y la tarde en el laboratorio ayudando en los proyectos que le habían presentado meses atrás y ahora quiere que salgan perfectos.

La llamaron para agendar el día de su prueba de ADN y la programo para el día siguiente.

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?" le pregunto Sam llegando con el antojo de Lena.

"Un poco cansada, pero estar aquí me distrae de lo que está sucediendo" dijo Lena recibiendo sus trozos de aguacate con sal.

"Que bueno que tus antojos son cosas normales y no alimentos imposible de conseguir o mezclas extrañas y repugnantes" le dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"Estaba tan enfocada en el trabajo y en mí relación, que no puse cuidado a las señales. Tenía antojos, mis pechos empezaron a crecer y están sensibles, vómitos, mareos. Mí periodo no llego, leí en internet sobre las cosas que el estrés hacían a mí cuerpo y me confíe cuando leí que causaba retrasos o ausencia del periodo" dijo Lena devorando el aguacate con sal.

"No tenías porque pensar en eso, cómo ibas a saber que un bebé estaba creciendo en tu vientre. Al menos que los dedos de Kara sean de otro mundo" le dijo Sam tratando de matar el ambiente pesado.

"Uuuuuggg Sam a veces dices las cosas sin pudor" dijo Lena con las mejillas rosadas.

Aunque todo de Kara es de otro planeta, pensó Lena.

"Es la realidad. No me digas que solo usaban juguetes sexuales y que se olvidaron de sus propios dones" le dijo Sam moviendo dos dedos enfrente de su amiga.

"Basta, para tu información eramos muy variadas a la hora de hacerlo" dijo Lena para que Sam le dejara de hablar del tema.

"Kara tiene unos brazos fuertes, debe usarlos muy bien" le dijo Sam con ganas de molestarla.

"No hablemos más de mí nov… de Kara, necesito seguir trabajando. Gracias por traerme esto" dijo Lena un poco triste señalando el plato donde quedaban unos trozos de aguacate.

No puedo seguir sintiéndome celosa por lo que la gente dice de Kara, ella ya no es mí novia. Pensó Lena volviendo al proyecto que estaba enfocada, poco a poco lo estaba ensamblando.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kara llegó del trabajo, se puso la pijama, pidió pizza y se puso a ver una película.

Es muy raro estar en este lugar sin Lena, ella es la que lo hacía lindo, su presencia me irradiaba paz. Va a ser una madre estupenda, ella es muy amorosa, responsable, justa, comprensiva. Me la imagino cargando al bebé, susurrándole cosas dulces para que se duerma. Pensó Kara ignorando lo que sucedía en la película.

Tomo su teléfono y se puso a ver fotos de Lena.

Ojalá tenga el color de ojos como los de Lena, el color del pelo, la expresión tierna del rostro. Cuando esté más grande que su sonrisa ilumine cada lugar donde llegue como lo hace su madre. Pensó Kara con amor.

Miró unos segundos más el teléfono y volvió a mirar la película.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena llegó, saludo a Krypto, se puso una camiseta y pidió algo para comer.

Todavía estaban las dos cajas donde estaban las cosas de Kara.

Lena recibió la comida y se acomodo en la sala de televisión para ver una película. Krypto había aprendido a subirse al sofá y se acomodo junto a su madre.

Voy a tener que sacar todo de la habitación de invitados para adecuarla como la habitación del bebé. Tengo seis meses para planear como quiero decorarla y decirle a mí diseñador, bueno menos de seis meses tiene que estar todo terminado para cuando nazca. Pensó Lena terminando de comer, dejo los platos en la mesa de centro y empezó a acariciar a Krypto.

Oh no, voy a sufrir cuando el bebé vaya a nacer, todas esas películas donde las mujeres están en el parto y gritan de dolor. Podría presionar la mano de Kara en ese momento y no le haría daño. No debería pensar en eso, todavía falta mucho para eso. Pensó Lena mirando la película para distraerse de sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **DEO**

 **Laboratorio de Alex**

Alex acabo de leer todos los documentos y siguió su búsqueda en los datos de las computadoras que confiscaron a CADMUS.

Era la una de la mañana, Alex no se iría a dormir hasta que no encontrara la respuesta que le debía a Lena por pensar esas cosas de ella.

Winn ya había hackeado las computadoras, casi todo estaba encriptado, pero ya había liberado la mitad de la información.

En esa mitad, Alex encontró una carpeta llamada proyecto cruce de especies. Alex leyó todo lo que había en la carpeta.

Todo el procedimiento, paso a paso. Todo estaba organizado por fechas. En uno de esos decía que le extrajo el óvulo a Lena tres años atrás, cuando fecundo el óvulo y el día que lo implantó en el útero de Lena.

A lo último leyó lo que estaba buscando.

"No puede ser el padre del hijo de Lena es….." dijo Alex con los ojos abiertos.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció? Hagan sus apuestas y digan quién es el padre, sabrán el nombre en el próximo capítulo. Mucha suerte para los que verán el episodio 3x10 de Supergirl mañana, esperen lo peor para que no terminen muy decepcionados. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	55. Chapter 55

_**La mañana siguiente**_

Kara ayudo a la policía con un enfrentamiento en contra de una banda de traficantes de armas.

Maggie alejó a Supergirl de todos para hablar con ella.

"Puedes decirle a Alex que tiene que descansar, no puede sobrecargar su cuerpo. Puede hacerle mal a su salud y a la del bebé" le dijo Maggie con preocupación.

Kara estaba un poco sorprendida porque Maggie se preocupaba de su hermana y el bebé de una forma más intensa que lo hace una amiga.

"Iré a su apartamento para decirle" dijo Kara haciendo movimiento para irse, pero Maggie habló de nuevo.

"Ese es el problema. Me dijo que estaría en la DEO investigando algo, pero luego me llamo para decirme que le tomaría más tiempo y que no la esperara despierta" le dijo Maggie con seriedad.

Alex y Maggie ¿Volvieron? ¿Por qué Alex no me había dicho nada? Es mí culpa, todos estos días la he molestado con mis problema y no le he preguntado cómo se siente o si todo iba bien con Maggie. Soy una mala hermana, pensó Kara.

"Tranquila, hablaré con ella y la voy a convencer de que no trabaje tanto, que se tome más tiempo para ella y para ti" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Alex a veces es muy apasionada con su trabajo y olvida cuidarse. Sabes que apenas retomamos nuestra relación y quiero que esté relajada, además que disfrute mas de esta nueva etapa" le dijo Maggie con seguridad.

"Muy bien, nos vemos después" se despidió Kara y salió volando.

Al menos Alex está cumpliendo sus sueños. Esta embarazada, Maggie volvió a ella, tiene su trabajo y quizás forme la familia con la mujer que ama. Pensó Kara feliz por su hermana.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara voló cerca al Penthouse de Lena y uso sus rayos X para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Lena estaba desnuda aplicándose crema en su cuerpo. Kara se quedó mirándola durante unos minutos.

Ella ya no es tu novia, no puedes estar viéndola sin su consentimiento. Necesito hablar con Lena un momento, pensó Kara dejando de usar sus rayos X.

El teléfono de Lena sonó y Kara uso su super-oído para asegurarse que no era nada malo.

La llamaban del hospital para recordarle la cita para sacarle sangre y tomarle una prueba prenatal de ADN.

Kara recordó lo que le dijo Alex de la historia de la yegua, aterrizó en la terraza y tocó la puerta.

Krypto llegó hasta la puerta y empezó a chillar, estaba muy emocionado por qué su otra madre había llegado.

.

Espero hasta que Lena le abrió la puerta, ya estaba vestida y su cabello arreglado.

"Buen día" le dijo Lena caminado hasta la nevera para sacar unas cosas que necesitaba para preparar el desayuno.

"Hola" dijo Kara con alegría saludando a Lena y se agachó para acariciar a Krypto.

"¿Necesitas algo?" le dijo Lena cortando manzanas y fresas para comerlas con avena.

"Alex interrogó a un hombre de CADMUS unas semanas atrás y le contó una historia que nos dio pistas sobre tu embarazo" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar la espalda y el cabello de Lena.

"¿Saben si soy la madre? ¿Si solo le estoy sirviendo de incubadora al bebé de otras personas? Y si no es así ¿Saben quién es el padre de mí bebé?" pregunto Lena con esperanza de encontrar respuestas a lo que le estaba pasando y se acomodo en la isla de la cocina y empezó a desayunar.

"Resulta que tú madre te extrajo un óvulo, después lo fecundo con el semen de alguien que todavía desconocemos y lo que ella quería hacer era esperar a que naciera para quitartelo" dijo Kara viendo cómo la expresión de Lena cambiaba a una de consternación.

"Ahora entiendo. Como no he querido unirme a su grupo de terroristas, ella quiere vengarse de mí, así que se lo quiere robar para hacerme sufrir y además tendrá acceso al ADN de los Luthor. Quien sabe que haría con el" le dijo Lena pensativa.

"Lillian está bajo arresto y no dejaré que te haga daño a ti o al bebé" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Necesito saber quién es el padre. Esto solo paso de la nada y es algo para lo que no estaba preparada" le dijo Lena con lágrimas en los ojos levantándose para darle la espalda a Kara.

Kara se acercó a Lena y la abrazó por detrás.

"Voy a estar contigo, no estarás sola. Voy a cuidar de ti y de tu bebé" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la cabeza a Lena.

Lena se relajo en los brazos de Kara, recostó su espalda al pecho y suspiro.

"Princesa, yo…" Kara iba a hablar, pero Lena se alejó de ella.

"No me digas así. Me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde al trabajo" le dijo Lena antes de caminar a la habitación sin voltear a mirarla.

Cuando me dice así, solo me recuerda que no estamos juntas y me duele demasiado. Pensó Lena limpiando sus lágrimas.

Kara sentía un vacío en su estómago, las ganas de llorar la invadieron. El rechazo de Lena es una de las cosas que más me hieren el alma, pensó Kara con tristeza.

Kara aprovecho que Lena estaba en el baño para entrar a la habitación y llevarse una de las dos cajas que tenía sus cosas.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Lena cancelo su cita en el hospital. Kara le aseguro que ella era la madre del bebe, así que no se haría ninguna prueba.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en el hospital" le dijo Sam apenas la vio.

"Ya no es necesario, se que es lo que planeaba mí madre contra mí. El bebé es mío, pero todavía no sé quién es el padre. Y ahora que lo pienso bien, no me interesa saberlo. Solo quiero que mí bebé nazca sano" dijo Lena caminando hacia el laboratorio.

"Es lo único que importa. Ahora tienes que cuidarte, intenta no sobrecargar tu vida con trabajo y disfruta al máximo está experiencia. Te lo digo sinceramente, quedar embarazada fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida" le dijo Sam con ternura.

"Gracias por el consejo" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

Ojalá no existiera ningún padre, que las madres fuéramos Kara y yo. Despierta, jamás tendrás lo que soñaste con Kara. Esa oportunidad la arruinó mí madre y lo peor es que intentaría quitarme lo único que en realidad es mío, pensó Lena antes de iniciar a trabajar uno de sus proyectos.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

En la hora del almuerzo Kara regresó a su apartamento porque Alex le envío un mensaje que decía que tenía que hablar con ella, urgente.

Llevó el almuerzo y acomodo todo para comer junto a su hermana.

Alex llegó, decidieron que comerían primero. Cuando finalizaron, hicieron lo que habían acordado. Hablar.

.

"¿Qué es lo urgente que debemos hablar?" pregunto Kara bebiendo un poco de soda.

"Ya sé quién es el padre del bebé de Lena" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"Que bien, Lena tendrá la respuesta que buscaba. ¿Quién es?" dijo Kara un poco asustada porque sabría quién es el afortunado que tendrá un hijo con la mujer que ella ama.

"Después de buscar toda la noche y leer todo lo que hizo Lillian para que el embarazo fuera posible, encontré que el padre del bebé…..eres tu" le dijo Alex expectante de su reacción.

"¿Qué soy yo?" pregunto Kara sin entender que le decía su hermana.

"Kara tú eres el 'padre' del bebé de Lena" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"No te estoy entendiendo, Lena y yo somos mujeres" dijo Kara con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Kara, no sé cómo explicarte el procedimiento que hizo Lillian, pero la manera fácil es que ella utilizo tu sangre para fecundar el óvulo de Lena. Tenemos hacerle unas pruebas a Lena para saber si el bebé puede hacerle daño" le dijo Alex para que entendiera lo que pasó.

"Así que Lena está embarazada con mi bebé, nuestro bebé" dijo Kara con mucha felicidad.

"Si, vas a ser mamá" le dijo Alex con emoción porque su hermana empezó a flotar de la alegría.

Voy a ser mamá, la mujer que amo lleva nuestro bebé en su vientre. Creí que no era posible tener un hijo de las dos, que tendríamos que usar solo el ADN de una de nosotras y el de un donador o realizaríamos una adopción, pero esto es lo mejor que me han dicho en mí vida. Pensó Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"Tengo que contarle a Lena" dijo Kara volando hacia la venta para buscar a Lena.

"Espera, lleva esto. Qué Lena lo lea para que entienda como es posible todo esto" le dijo Alex pasándole unos documentos donde explicaban paso a paso el embarazo de Lena y como hizo para usar la sangre de Kara para fecundar el óvulo de Lena.

"Gracias por encontrar esto. Te quiero mucho" dijo Kara abrazando a Alex.

"Te quiero un montón, recuerda que hay que hacerle esas pruebas" le dijo Alex devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Un momento, ya trabajaste demasiado. Por favor descansa, tu y mi sobrina o sobrino lo necesitan" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Lo haré" le dijo Alex con sinceridad.

Kara asintió con la cabeza y salió volando por la ventana hacia L-Corp, esa era su primera opción para buscar a Lena.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Kara entro al edificio, tomo el ascensor para ir hasta la oficina de Sam.

¿Qué pasa si Lena se desilusiona porque su bebé también es de mí sangre? Lena está enojada conmigo y no me quiere en su vida, tengo que hacer todo lo que esté en mí poder para que me perdone y me deje estar junto a ella y el bebé. Pensó Kara saliendo del ascensor y camino hasta la oficina de Sam con el permiso de la secretaria.

.

 **Oficina de Sam**

"Kara ¿A qué se debe la visita?" le pregunto Sam con una sonrisa.

"Hola, estaba buscando a Lena ¿No sabes donde la puedo encontrar?" pregunto Kara con esperanza de que Sam la ayudará.

"No sé si Lena este de acuerdo con que te diga dónde está" le dijo Sam con sinceridad.

"Es muy importante lo que le tengo que decir" dijo Kara con voz de súplica.

"Aaaaggg esta bien, búscala en el laboratorio y no le digas que fui yo quien te dijo donde estaba" le advirtió Sam con tono divertido.

"No lo haré. Gracias por la ayuda" dijo Kara caminando hacia la salida.

"Kara, si vuelves a lastimar a Lena, te aseguro que no te ayudaré para que vuelvas a verla" le dijo Sam con seriedad.

"No quiero hacer nada para lastimarla, solo quiero hacerla feliz y aunque le he fallado, intento ser mejor cada día, no solo para sentirme bien conmigo misma sino para ser la persona que merece ser parte de su vida" dijo Kara con honestidad.

Sam quedó satisfecha con la respuesta de su amiga y le deseo suerte.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Alex**

Alex por fin podía descansar, estuvo despierta hasta que encontró la verdad.

Kara también será mamá, nuestras hijas o hijos podrán tener lo que nosotras tenemos. Mamá no sabe todavía que será abuela por mí parte y por parte de Kara, va a enloquecer de la felicidad. Y papá ¿Papá sabía lo que Lillian tenía planeado con Lena y Kara? Pensó Alex con intriga cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Hola bebé" le dijo Maggie con amor.

"Hola bebé, creo que no deberías llamarme así ya que no sé si me hablas a mí o al bebé" dijo Alex con alegría acercándose a Maggie para darle un beso.

Maggie acepto el beso con mucho amor.

"Tú eres mí bebé y este pequeño o pequeña puede ser mí tiramisú" le dijo Maggie agachándose para quedar a la altura de su abdomen que apenas empezaba a crecer y puso una mano para acariciarlo.

"Jaja no puedes ponerle apodo con nombres de comida" dijo Alex acariciando la cabeza de Maggie que ahora estaba con su oreja pegada al abdomen.

"Como no sabemos el sexo, por ahora ese será su nombre. ¿Ya comiste? ¿Necesitas que te compre algo?" le dijo Maggie con amor.

"Esta bien. Almorcé con Kara, lo único que necesito ahora es dormir y que mí novia me abrace" dijo Alex caminando hacia la habitación agarrando la mano de Maggie para que fuera con ella.

"Puedo estar una hora, sabes que tengo que volver al trabajo. Pero regresaré en la noche para dormir con ustedes" le dijo Maggie viendo cómo se ponía algo cómodo para dormir.

"Cualquier minuto contigo es importante para mí, nosotros" dijo Alex acostándose en la cama boca arriba y Maggie se acostó a su lado abrazándola con la mano izquierda por la cintura.

"Descansa, yo le diré a Jonn que te tomarás lo que resta del día" le dijo Maggie dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Okey" dijo Alex quedándose dormida.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

 **Laboratorio**

Lena estaba muy ocupada arreglando los últimos detalles de un proyecto que presentaría en la junta. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto para no tener que escuchar los 'peros' de los integrantes de la junta.

"Lena" dijo Kara cuando la vio.

"Kara ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es un lugar restringido para cualquier que no trabaje en L-Corp" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante" dijo Kara con emoción de contarle todo a Lena.

"Ahora no es el momento oportuno para hablar, tengo que hacer unas pruebas con un proyecto que presentaré mañana, todavía me falta hacerle unos cambios a la imagen porque no me termina de convencer" le dijo Lena volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Ya te había dicho que es MUY importante?" pregunto Kara con seguridad.

"Para mí es muy importante este proyecto" le dijo Lena mirándola con intensidad.

"Pero esto que te tengo que decir es importante para nosotras" insistió Kara con desesperación porque Lena no quería hablar con ella.

"Ya no existe ningún nosotras, así que si me disculpas tengo que seguir trabajando" le dijo Lena un poco enojada porque Kara no la dejaba concentrarse en su prototipo.

"Esta bien, estaré en el Penthouse a las nueve para que hablemos y verás que si es importante lo que te tengo que decir" dijo Kara dándose por vencida.

"Te veo a esa hora" le dijo Lena sin mirarla.

Qué no queda nada entre nosotros, ¿Qué va hacer cuando se enteré que yo soy el 'padre' del bebé? ¿Me va a seguir evitando? No me importa, los protegeré a los dos con mí vida. Pensó Kara saliendo del edificio.

Por más que Kara me insista que retomemos nuestra relación, le diré que no. Ni ella, ni yo nos merecemos estar juntas. Ella no confía en mí y yo no quiero que esté conmigo estando embarazada de otro. Eso no importa en este momento, tengo que terminar de ajustar los detalles. Pensó Lena empezando a ensayar el prototipo.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Si les pareció bien este capitulo? Obviamente es un bebé Supercorp, en el próximo capitulo estará la explicación de cómo puede ser bebé de las dos. No puedo creer que algunos pensaran que yo le haría eso a mí bebé Lena, embarazarla con un bebé de Mon el, ¿Qué clase de monstruo creen que soy? Si ya vieron el episodio 3x10 espero que estén bien y por favor no dejen de creer en SUPERCORP. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Lena** **Penthouse**

Lena llegó con comida, se puso una camiseta para dormir y comió en la sala de televisión con Krypto a su lado.

Tocaron el timbre, ya era la hora que Kara le dijo en el laboratorio.

Lena camino hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta.

"Hola" dijo Kara con una pequeña sonrisa sin moverse de su lugar.

"Hola" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la sala y Kara la siguió después de cerrar la puerta.

Krypto corrió hasta Kara para que lo saludara.

"¿Qué necesitabas decirme?" le dijo Lena sentándose, mirando como Kara saludaba al cachorro.

"Verás. Alex estuvo buscando en los datos que confiscamos a CADMUS…" Kara estaba diciendo, pero Lena le pidió un momento porque le pedirá a Frank que le comprará algo.

"¿Qué necesitas?" pregunto Kara cambiándose a su traje de Supergirl.

"No. Yo. Bueno. Eeehhh. Quiero unas papas de McDonald's con helado de arequipe y salsa de mayonesa" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Ya te los traigo" dijo Kara caminando hacia la terraza y salió volando.

Lena se quedó inmóvil, Kara salió a comprar mi antojo y puso mis necesidades sobre las de ella, se supone que quiere decirme algo importante. Pensó Lena mirando la hora del teléfono.

.

Kara regresó a los 10 minutos con lo que ella quería.

"Siento demorarme tanto, la persona que me atendió no era muy ágil y además había una pequeña fila. También volé un poco despacio para no convertir el helado en un batido" dijo Kara pasándole la comida a Lena y se sentó a su lado.

"Muchas gracias, regresaste muy rápido. A Frank le hubiera tomado 40 minutos, el tráfico, que le entreguen el pedido, regresar, subir hasta aquí" le dijo Lena sacando una papa, le aplicó un poco de helado y la comió.

"Lo hago con gusto" dijo Kara mirando como Lena ahora cogía una papa y le aplicaba salsa de mayonesa.

"¿No le hace daño al bebé que combines papas con salsa de mayonesa y helado de arequipe?" pregunto Kara preocupada por la salud de su hija o hijo.

"No lo creo" le dijo Lena comiendo papas, una con helado y después otra con salsa de mayonesa. Lo hizo así mientras Kara buscaba en su teléfono las cosas que no debería comer una embarazada.

Lena comía y veía la concentración de Kara leyendo algo en el teléfono, el ceño lo tenía fruncido.

"Ahora sí me puedes decir eso tan importante que me ibas a decir en el laboratorio" le dijo Lena terminando el helado con una cuchara porque se le acabaron las papas.

Kara quería hablarle de lo que había comido y como era malo para el embarazo, pero decidió hablar primero de lo más importante.

"Alex encontró quién es el padre de tu bebé" dijo Kara con nervios, no sabía si Lena la iba a rechazar.

"Dime quién es" le pidió Lena con intriga.

"En estos documentos dice como es posible lo que te voy a decir…...Lena….yo soy el 'padre' de tu bebé" dijo Kara pasándole los documentos que le dio Alex.

¿Qué? Cómo es posible, ¿Kara me está haciendo una broma? Pensó Lena empezando a leer los papeles que le dio Kara.

"¿Mí madre tenía muestra de tu sangre?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad sin dejar de mirar los documentos.

"Si. El día que me secuestro, me hizo usar mis poderes hasta que quede en un estado vulnerable y robo mí sangre" dijo Kara mirando el rostro de Lena que leía los documentos sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Mí madre experimento con nosotras. Separó de la sangre de Kara células madres, las transformó en células germinales primordiales y luego las puso en contacto con testosterona para crear un esperma. Por eso tuvo que hacer una In Vitro, el esperma que creo no tiene cola y no sería capaz de fecundar un óvulo por sí solo. Pensó Lena leyendo el procedimiento.

"¿Tú le diste permiso para que te extrajera óvulos?" pregunto Kara tratando de hacer conversación porque Lena no había dicho nada.

"No, pero hace tres años me hospitalizaron porque tenía faringitis. Mí madre estaba enojada porque me enferme, se supone que los Luthor no nos enfermamos. Estuve tres días en el hospital, ninguno de esos días fue a visitarme, pero recuerdo que sucedió lo mismo que me pasó unos meses atrás, vi a mí madre antes de quedarme dormida. Debió aplicarme algún sedante y después extrajo mis óvulos" le dijo Lena aún confundida por lo que estaba leyendo.

"Te prometo que te voy a proteger a ti y nuestro hijo con mí vida" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena para agarra una de sus manos.

Esto debe ser un sueño, la única persona con la que quiero compartir esta experiencia es con Kara y ahora Kara es la otra madre de mí bebé. Nuestro bebé. Pero mí madre odia a los aliens ¿Por qué combinaría mí ADN con el de Supergirl? Pensó Lena mirando a Kara que le estaba apretando la mano para que sintiera su apoyo.

Lena puso una mano en la mejilla de Kara, acercó el rostro hasta que su nariz tocó la nariz de Kara y la beso. Kara no dudo un segundo y le devolvió el beso.

Es una buena señal, Lena me está besando. Seguiré al ritmo que ella desee, pensó Kara besando a la mujer que ama.

Se que me prometí no volver con Kara, pero la amo y ahora sé que es la otra madre de mí bebé. Podemos ir poco a poco, pensó Lena dándole otro pequeño beso antes de separarse.

"Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo, pero tú desconfianza en mí hace que me sienta insegura con nuestra relación" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Te prometo que eso no volverá a suceder. Se que te falle, pero me estaba mintiendo a mí misma porque yo creo en ti, siempre te lo he dicho y me deje llevar por la desilusión. No quiero inventar excusas para que me perdones, se que lo que hice te lastimó y por eso aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes y la respetaré" dijo Kara aún sujetando la mano de Lena.

"Quiero que vuelvas a ser mí novia, pero no solo lo digo por nuestro bebé, sino porque te amo" le dijo Lena acariciando su mejilla.

"Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar junto a ti y nuestro ¿hijo, hija? ¿Cuando podemos agendar una cita con el ginecólogo para saber el sexo?" pregunto Kara con entusiasmo.

"Apenas pedí una cita de control, tendré que preguntarle a mí ginecólogo cuándo puedo hacerme otra ecografía para conocer el sexo de nuestro bebe" le dijo Lena con ternura.

Kara es muy adorable, hace unos meses le dije que si quería que tuviéramos un hijo ella tendría que llevarlo en su vientre. La vida es muy extraña, ahora soy yo la que carga nuestro primer hijo, pensó Lena mirando la hermosa sonrisa de su novia.

"Alex sabrá el sexo en tres semanas, espero que sea niña" dijo Kara con alegría.

"¿Y cuál quieres que sea el sexo de nuestro bebé?" le pregunto Lena con amor.

"Sinceramente quiero una niña ¿Y tú?" dijo Kara con ilusión.

"También quiero una niña, pero no me importa si es niño ¿Qué pasa si tenemos un niño?" le dijo Lena con honestidad.

"Buenooo ummm. Niño está bien, pero sería más lindo una niña igual a ti" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con mucho amor.

"O una niña igual a ti" le dijo Lena cerrando un poco los ojos porque se sentía cansada.

Kara cargo a Lena hasta la habitación y Lena no se quejó.

.

La acostó en la cama y la abrigo con la sábana.

"Duerme bien, si necesitas algo llámame" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la frente.

"Esta bien. Cuídate. Te amo" le dijo Lena sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados.

"Te amo princesa" dijo Kara y puso su mano en el abdomen de Lena.

"A ti también te amo" le dijo Kara al bebé.

Antes de salir de la habitación uso su super-oído para asegurarse que su bebé está bien. Cuando quedó satisfecha de escuchar los latidos, se fue.

Lena quería que Kara se quedara con ella, pero no quería acelerar las cosas. Poco a poco.

Kara quería que Lena se sintiera cómoda de nuevo, así que respetaría su espacio y estaría ahí cuando Lena se lo pidiera.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, se puso una pijama y se acostó en la cama.

Lena está embarazada con mí bebé, me dio otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Tal vez no sea la última hija de Krypton. Aaaaggg ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a todos que ella está embarazada? Espero no se mueran de un infarto. Pensó Kara quedándose dormida.

 ** _La mañana siguiente_**

Kara despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Iba a tener una hija o un hijo con la mujer que ama.

Se alistó y comió rápido para ir a ver cómo estaban su novia y su bebé.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara aterrizó en el balcón de la habitación y tocó la puerta.

Escucho que Lena gruñó, claro eran las seis de la mañana y Lena suele despertar a las seis y media.

Kara uso sus rayos X para asegurarse que todo estaba bien y se sentó en el suelo para esperar a que Lena se despertara y se levantará de la cama a abrirle la puerta.

Mientras esperaba busco en su teléfono páginas donde hablan del embarazo y todas sus etapas. Obviamente ya había leído mucho por el embarazo de su hermana, pero ahora tenía que saberlo todo.

.

"Kara ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" le pregunto Lena un poco adormilada cuando le abrió la puerta.

"Quería asegurarme que estaban bien" dijo Kara con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación y le dio un beso a su novia.

"Mmm bueno" le dijo Lena en el beso.

"Te prepararé el desayuno mientras te duchas, ayer me dijiste que hoy ibas a presentar un proyecto así que te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites" dijo Kara antes de salir de la habitación.

Krypto siguió a Kara porque no lo había saludado y a él le gustan mucho las caricias de su madre Kara.

Lena se ducho y alistó para ir a L-Corp.

Kara y yo vamos a ser madres. De todas las cosas que mí madre me ha hecho, estoy feliz con esta. Mí bebé estará rodeado de amor. Tendrá a Kara que será una madre asombrosa, unos abuelos que lo querrán mucho, una tía súper genial y una primita o primito que será su compañero en sus aventuras. Además tendrá a Sam y Ruby que son mí familia. Pensó Lena caminando hacia la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

.

Kara termino de acomodar los platos en la isla de la cocina y se giró para mirar a Lena.

"Tú eres la otra madre de mi bebé" le dijo Lena con alegría a Kara abrazándola por lo hombros.

"Lo soy, vamos a tener un bebé" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena por la cintura.

"Todavía no lo puedo creer, es como un sueño" le dijo Lena separándose un poco para mirarla con ternura.

"El más hermoso" dijo Kara y le dio un beso corto.

Se sentaron para empezar a desayunar.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué mí madre combinó nuestro ADN si ella te odia" le dijo Lena comiéndose el desayuno que Kara le preparo.

"Tampoco lo sé, aunque la historia que el hombre de CADMUS le contó a Alex en el interrogatorio debe darnos alguna respuesta" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con amor.

"Deberíamos hacernos una prueba de ADN ¿Qué pasa si en lo planes de mí madre esta hacernos creer que es nuestro bebé?" le pregunto Lena un poco asustada.

"Le pediré a Alex que nos la haga, porque en un hospital no podrán hacerlo. Así aprovechamos para que te revisen y nos digan si el bebé te puede hacer algún daño" dijo Kara con suavidad.

"Esta bien. ¿Alex no estaba enojada porque tendremos un bebé?" le pregunto Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"No, estaba muy feliz de que tendré algo que me hace muy feliz" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Al final esa cuenta de Twitter que escribe esos artículos tiene razón. Estoy embarazada" le dijo Lena terminando de desayunar.

"Pero ellos inventaron eso cómo a principios de diciembre. Predijeron el futuro" dijo Kara recogiendo los platos para lavarlos.

"Aaaaggg ahora todos los que leen sus artículos creerán que ellos estaban diciendo la verdad" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la habitación para cepillarse los dientes.

A Kara le dio curiosidad, no había querido entrar a las redes sociales en esos días. Así que entro a la página de CuriosidadesNC.

.

 _' **El bebé de la empresaria Lena Luthor es producto de su infidelidad.**_

 _24/03/18 El día de ayer Lena Luthor y su novia Kara Danvers fueron vistas en el hospital._

 _Fuentes en el hospital nos confirmaron que Kara se fue enojada porque las fechas del embarazo no coincide con los días que realizaron la fecundación In Vitro._

 _La CEO le fue infiel a la reportera, algo que no nos sorprende ya que anteriormente habíamos reportado que Lena Luthor se beso con otra persona que no era Kara en un evento._

 _Link: curiosidadesnc/noticias/problemas-en-el-paraiso/_

 _Podemos confirmar que la relación llegó a su fin. Familiares cercanos a Kara nos contaron que la reportera ya estaba cansada de darle oportunidades, pero que llegó al límite cuando se enteró que el bebé no era suyo._

 _Lena Luthor será madre soltera ¿Quien es el padre de su bebé? Estaremos informándoles.'_

 _._

Son muy creativos. 'fuentes cercanas' No quiero que Lena siga los controles del embarazo en ese hospital. Alguien debe estar dando información, ya que hablaron de que no me cuadraba el tiempo con el embarazo de Lena. Ella no puede leer esto, solo hablan cosas malas que según ellos Lena ha hecho, pero la realidad es que Lena es la que me ha dado las oportunidades una y otra vez a mí. Pensó Kara sin dejar de mirar su teléfono.

"¿Algo interesante en las noticias?" le pregunto Lena cuando la vio distraída mirando el teléfono.

"Solo cosas tontas, ¿Nos vamos?" dijo Kara un poco nerviosa.

Lena miró a Kara con sospecha, pero decidió no hacerle preguntas y salieron hacia L-Corp.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Cuando salieron del carro, Kara agarró la mano de Lena y caminaron juntas hacia la entrada del edificio.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Kara detuvo a Lena. Kara le puso las manos en las mejillas y la beso.

Lena puso sus manos en la cintura de Kara y así estuvieron un rato.

"¿No vas a entrar?" le pregunto Lena sin entender porque el beso.

"Si, solo quería besarte" dijo Kara abriendo la puerta para que su novia entrara al edificio.

Obviamente quiero besarte, pero necesitaba que alguien viera que todo lo que dice CuriosidadesNC es mentira. Aunque si deje a Lena en el hospital porque creí que me había sido infiel, le pedí perdón porque fue mí error y además el bebé si es mío. Pensó Kara caminando junto a Lena hacia el ascensor.

.

 **Oficina de Sam**

Lena y Kara entraron súper felices a la oficina.

"Buen día, parece que ya se arreglaron" les dijo Sam con una sonrisa desde su escritorio.

"Si, decidí darle una oportunidad a Kara" le dijo Lena a Sam con una sonrisa.

"Soy una mujer con suerte" dijo Kara mirando a Lena.

"Sí que lo eres" le dijo Sam con sinceridad.

"Te quería decir algo sobre el padre de mí bebé" le dijo Lena a Sam sentándose enfrente del escritorio.

"¿Quien es?" le pregunto Sam con curiosidad.

"Es Kara. Mí madre realizó un experimento con su sangre y ya ves el resultado" le dijo Lena con un poco de humor.

"¿Me estás haciendo otra broma?" le pregunto Sam confundida.

"No, esto es muy serio. Lo importante que le tenía que decir ayer a Lena, era eso" dijo Kara mirando el rostro de asombro que tenía Sam.

"Woah chicas, felicidades van a ser madres" les dijo Sam levantándose y le dio un abrazo a cada una.

"Gracias, no sabes la felicidad que sentí cuando me enteré que Kara era la persona con la que mí madre combinó mis cromosomas" le dijo Lena a Sam con una sonrisa gigante.

"Y yo que creía que habían sido los dedos de Kara" le dijo Sam con tono de broma.

"Mis dedos. Jajaja. No. Ni que yo fuera de otro planeta. Mis dedos son muy humanos. Como los que tienen todos lo humanos y.." dijo Kara rápidamente con nervios.

"Mí amor, Sam solo quiere molestarnos" le dijo Lena a Kara acariciando su brazo.

"Qué tiernas. Tengo que llamar a Alex y contarle que se tienen apodos" les dijo Sam con una sonrisa de maldad.

Ups, olvidé que Sam estaba en la oficina y se me salió el apodo. Ahora no dejará de molestarme por eso, pensó Lena un poco apenada porque nunca le había sucedido algo así.

"No le digas nada a Alex, no dejará de molestarme durante todo el mes con eso" dijo Kara como una niña regañada.

Menos mal no sabe cómo le digo a Lena, Alex diría que con ese apodo se sabía que Lena me maneja con su dedo meñique y eso no es verdad. Pensó Kara con el ceño fruncido.

Ya era la hora de la reunión que tendría Lena con la junta así que se despidió de Kara con un beso en la mejilla.

Sam se despidió con un abrazo y salió junto a Lena.

Amo demasiado a Lena, amo demasiado a nuestro bebé. Tengo que ir a Catco, puedo buscar donde comprarle algo saludable para ella y el bebé. Pensó Kara antes de salir de la oficina.

* * *

 **NOTA: Estaba enferma por eso no podía actualizar ¿Los decepcioné con este capitulo? Lo escribí con mucho amor para ustedes. Lena le dio otra oportunidad a la mujer que ama, pero no tolerará otra acción de desconfianza de Kara. Intente hacer lo del embarazo con información que recolecte en internet, dejen volar su imaginación. No se si podre subir un capitulo por día como lo hacia antes. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Catco**

Kara estuvo toda la mañana trabajando en un artículo. Quería almorzar con Lena, pero su novia le dijo que estaría trabajando con Sam y comerían juntas.

El día transcurrió, Kara atendió emergencias de Supergirl, continuó sus investigaciones y cada hora volaba cerca a L-Corp para asegurarse que Lena y su bebé estaban bien.

Cuando terminó su día laboral, Kara fue en busca de su amada.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Kara entró al edificio y espero a Lena en la recepción.

"Kara, no sabía que ibas a venir" le dijo Lena caminando hasta ella.

"Te envié un mensaje" dijo Kara mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Lo siento, no he revisado mí teléfono" le dijo Lena y después le dio un beso corto.

"No pasa nada" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Vamonos, quiero comer una pizza con mucho queso, champiñones y pepinillos" le dijo Lena agarrando su mano derecha caminando hacia la salida del edificio.

"No creo que es buena idea que comas esa pi….. vamos por tu pizza" estaba diciendo Kara, pero con el rostro de enojo que le dio Lena, hizo lo que su novia quería.

Salieron del edificio y fueron hasta un restaurante donde vendía la clase de pizza que Lena quería.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Se acomodaron en una mesa y esperaron a que las atendieran.

"Yo quiero una pizza de pollo y tocino" dijo Kara mirando el menú.

"No no no, vas a comer lo mismo que yo" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Eres muy graciosa, pero no comeré eso tan desagradable" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Si tu hijo y yo comemos esto, tu también tienes que comerlo" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Lena es tu antojo, la hora de la cena es sagrada para mí y tengo que comer algo que deseo, ya lo sabes" dijo Kara cuando llegó el mesero a tomar la orden.

"Por favor tres pizza de champiñones, con pepinillos y queso" le dijo Lena al mesero.

"No, a ella le trae media de esa y a mí me haces el favor dos pizza de pollo y tocino" dijo Kara rápidamente al mesero.

"Estás segura que eso es lo que vas a pedir" le dijo Lena levantando su ceja.

"Muy segura" dijo Kara con decisión.

El mesero miraba de un lado a otro esperando la respuesta de las mujeres.

"Bueno. Por favor, lo que ella dijo" le dijo Lena al mesero.

El mesero tomo su orden y se fue.

Lena se quedó con su brazos cruzados mirando hacia un lado.

Kara empezó a revisar su teléfono, ya que Alex le envío información de lo que estaba sucediendo con CADMUS.

.

El silencio reino en la mesa hasta que llegó el mesero con las pizzas.

Las dos agradecieron y el mesero las dejo solas.

Lena comió su pizza en silencio y Kara comía sin dejar de mirarla.

Cuando acabaron llegó el mesero con la cuenta.

"Yo pago" dijeron las dos a la vez.

"No, yo pago porque yo di la idea de venir aquí" le dijo Lena sacando su tarjeta.

"No. Pago yo porque comí más que tú" dijo Kara pasándole efectivo al mesero.

No otra vez, por qué no se ponen de acuerdo en una sola cosa. Pensó el mesero.

El mesero recibió lo que le dio Kara y se fue.

Lena se paró de la mesa y camino fuera del restaurante sin esperar a Kara.

No lo puedo creer, primero no come lo que le pido y después no me deja pagar la cuenta. Pensó Lena haciendo puchero.

Kara salió detrás de Lena y tomaron un taxi hacia el Penthouse.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Lena no dijo una sola palabra en el camino, iba a pagar el taxi, pero Kara se le adelanto y no quería pasar por lo mismo de la pizza y la cuenta.

Krypto las saludo cuando entraron y Lena camino hasta la habitación para quitarse la ropa de trabajo y ponerse algo más cómodo.

"¿Me vas a decir por qué estás enojada?" pregunto Kara mientras Lena se ponía una sudadera.

"En serio me preguntas eso. No comiste la misma pizza que yo, después no me dejas pagar la cuenta en el restaurante y luego pagas el taxi" le dijo Lena enojada.

"Primero que todo, no me puedes obligar a comer de nuevo algo que no me gusta. Segundo, no tiene nada de malo que yo pagué, ya que tú casi siempre pagas todo. Tercero estás enojada por nada" dijo Kara sentándose en la cama.

"Deberías comer lo mismo que tu hijo y yo, nuestro bebé debe pensar que no te interesa compartir con ella o el, además sabes que odio que tú pagues" le dijo Lena acostándose en la cama.

"También odio que tú pagues por todo, pero es muy difícil convencerte de que me dejes pagar. Y no creo que nuestro bebé piense eso" dijo Kara subiéndose a la cama para hablar con Lena.

"Pues no creo eso, me siento rechazada, como si no quisieras nada de mí" le dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Princesa, yo lo quiero todo contigo. Quiero casarme contigo. Te lo dije antes, quiero que tengamos cinco hijos o mas. Eres la persona que creí que nunca encontraría, pero estaba equivocada, eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe en todos los universos. Tengo suerte de tenerte en mí vida" dijo Kara colocándose encima de Lena, ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Lena y sus rodillas a los lados de la cintura de su novia.

"¿Estás segura? Todavía puedes irte. No tienes que estar conmigo por obligación" le dijo Lena mirando hacia un lado.

Kara puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Lena y le giro la cabeza con delicadeza para que la mirara.

"Lena. Princesa. Mí amor. Jamás vuelvas a pensar que no quiero estar contigo. Tú y nuestro hijo o hija son lo más importante para mí. Ustedes son lo que siempre soñé, no creí que podía amar a alguien tanto de la manera que amo a mí familia, no solo mí familia biológica sino mí familia aquí en la tierra. Los amo con todo mí ser y no quiero pasar un solo segundo sin ustedes" dijo Kara con amor mirando a los ojos de Lena.

"Nosotros también te amamos. No existe nadie en el universo - en los universos que yo desee más para compartir mí vida, mí felicidad, mis tristezas, que tú mí amor" le dijo Lena abrazándola por los hombros y la beso.

Kara se apoyó en sus codos para no aplastar a Lena y el bebé.

Se besaron durante unos minutos hasta que necesitaron aire.

Kara puso su frente en la de Lena.

"Te amo Luttesa Lena Luthor" dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos.

"Te amo Kara Zor-el Danvers" le dijo Lena con brillo en sus ojos.

Kara le dio un besito y se acomodo para quedar frente al abdomen de Lena.

"A ti también te amo. Te adelantaste unos años, pero siempre has estado en mis sueños y en unos meses te podré conocer" dijo Kara levantando la sudadera y beso el abdomen de su novia.

Como no amarla si es la mujer más pura que existe. Es una excelente hija, excelente hermana, excelente amiga, tiene sus defectos, pero para mí es una excelente novia, será una excelente tía y será la mejor mamá del mundo. Pensó Lena acariciando la cabeza de Kara que la había acostado en su abdomen.

Estuvieron así hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

 ** _La mañana siguiente_**

La alarma del teléfono de Lena sonó. Kara se despertó estaba acostada en medio de las piernas de Lena con su cabeza en el abdomen.

No sé levantó en toda la noche para atender emergencias de Supergirl, pero agradecía poder estar con Lena de una manera normal.

"Mí amor, necesito ir al baño" le dijo Lena sacándola de su trance.

Kara se quitó de encima y se acostó boca arriba en la cama.

Lena entro al baño y Kara cerró de nuevo los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

.

"Tienes que levantarte, recuerda que primero tienes que ir a la DEO y luego a Catco" le dijo Lena sentándose en la cadera de Kara después de salir del baño.

Kara abrió los ojos y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Ya no puedo entrar a la DEO y tampoco puedo trabajar con la organización" dijo Kara mirando el rostro de Lena.

"¿Qué?¿Por qué?" le pregunto Lena con preocupación.

"Recuerdas que te conté que la DEO estaba ayudando a Mon el a reparar su nave para que se fuera" dijo Kara mirando el pecho de Lena.

"Claro, ahora mira mis ojos" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Kara miró de nuevo el rostro de Lena y siguió contándole lo que pasó.

"No soporte más el veneno de Mon el y lo ataqué con mi rayo láser. Además lo estaba estrangulando" dijo Kara recordando ese momento.

"Por más que él te moleste, deberías ignorarlo. Tú eres la mujer más justa que existe, no caigas en sus provocaciones" le dijo Lena acariciándole una de sus mejillas.

"Tienes razón, solo que Mon el siempre saca esa parte de mí. Menos mal se irá pronto" dijo Kara agarrando el seno izquierdo de Lena por encima de la sudadera.

"Mejor voy a ducharme antes de que se te salga el espíritu del adolescente hormonal" le dijo Lena con burla y se paró rápido para entrar al baño.

"Yo no tengo ningún espíritu de adolescente hormonal" dijo Kara cuando Lena entro al baño.

Bueno, a veces si me dan muchas ganas de devorar a Lena, pero como no sentir eso sí Lena es la mujer más sexy que he conocido. Su rostro tan angelical, sus piernas flexibles, sus nalgas y cadera que contrastan a la perfección y sus senos, mmmm amo sus senos son grandes. Estoy un poquito obsesionada con ellos, no he jugado con ellos desde el día que deje a Lena sola en el hospital. Y el sabor de sus fluidos es adictivo, podría comerlo todos los días. Pensó Kara lamiéndose los labios.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Apartamento de Alex**

Después de salir de Catco, Kara fue a visitar a Alex.

Tocó el timbre y cuando se abrió la puerta, Kara se abalanzó sobre su hermana.

Kara saludo a Alex con un abrazo y una sonrisa.

"Woah, se nota que las cosas con Lena están bien" le dijo Alex con felicidad.

"Así es, pero no vine aquí hablar de mí. Quiero saber cómo te sientes y decirte que estoy feliz porque algo que deseabas se te cumplió" dijo Kara sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

"Estaba tan ocupada que olvidé decirte que Maggie y yo regresamos. Me pidió que volviéramos y que le permitiera ser la madre de mí bebé. Sabes que es lo que más quiero, así que retomamos nuestra relación y compartiremos está experiencia juntas. Maggie y yo seremos madres" le dijo Alex acariciando su vientre.

"Te lo mereces, eres una mujer maravillosa" dijo Kara mirando a su hermana con amor.

"Gracias. Tú también lo eres y ahora tienes una mujer que te ama y además está embarazada con tu bebé" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Espero que nuestros bebés sean niñas. Tal vez tenga la misma relación que nosotras tenemos" dijo Kara con ilusión.

"Opino lo mismo….. Mí amor" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa de maldad.

"Aaaaggg dañaste el momento" dijo Kara dejando caer la cabeza en la cabecera del sofá.

"Sam y yo tuvimos una charla muy interesante por teléfono. Ahora mí único objetivo es descubrir cómo le dices a Lena" le dijo Alex con tono neutral.

"Eso no lo vas a saber nunca" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

El teléfono de Kara sonó así que le pidió un momento a Alex para contestar.

 ** _._**

 ** _Llamada de Lena_**

 _K: Hola_ _L: ¿Donde estás?_

 _K: aaammm estoy con Alex_

 _L: Me dijiste que haríamos un maratón de películas_

 _K: Si, se que lo dije, pero…._

 _L: Si no vas a cumplir lo que dices entonces no hagas planes conmigo_

 _K: Lena…_

 _L: Aaa ya no soy tu princesa, genial_

 _K: Lena no…_

 _L: Buenas noches Kara_

 _K: Lena. Lena_

 ** _Fin de la llamada_**

 ** _._**

Kara se quedó mirando el teléfono.

Que acaba de suceder, solo pase un momento por aquí para saber cómo estaban Alex y mí sobrina o sobrino. Ya me iba para estar con ella y ahora está enojada por nada. Pensó Kara con el ceño fruncido.

"Hey ¿Qué pasó?" le pregunto Alex con intriga.

"Me tengo que ir, dale mis saludos a Maggie. Te amo" dijo Kara dándole un abrazo a Alex y se fue rápido.

"Yo también te amo" le dijo Alex a la puerta.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara entró por la terraza porque no estaba segura si su novia le abriría la puerta.

Uso su súper oído para encontrar a Lena, camino hasta la sala de televisión.

Lena tenía un tarro de helado de chocolate, estaba en una sudadera y estaba viendo Marley y yo.

"Princesa" dijo Kara caminando hasta el sofá y Lena la miró.

Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Kara se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lena no dijo nada y volvió su mirada a la película.

Lena empezó a llorar cuando el perro murió y abrazo a Krypto que estaba a su lado.

Kara también lloró porque la escena es muy triste.

.

La película termino, Lena agarró el control y empezó a buscar otra película para ver.

"Princesa. No tienes porque enojarte, estaba terminando de hablar con Alex y ya venía para acá" dijo Kara acercando su boca a la de Lena.

"Si no tienes tiempo para mí, no te molestes en armas planes" le dijo Lena girando el rostro para que Kara no le pudiera dar el beso.

"Solo estuve con Alex 10 minutos" dijo Kara sin alejar su rostro de la cabeza de Lena.

"Si estabas con Alex ¿Por qué no me decías princesa?" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos y girando para verla a los ojos.

"Porque Alex me molestaría con eso" dijo Kara intentando tomar los brazos de Lena, pero su novia no la dejo.

"Te averguenza estar conmigo" le dijo Lena haciendo puchero.

"NO, no es eso. A Alex le gusta burlarse de mí. Se que no lo hace por hacerme daño, pero muchas veces sus bromas me dan pena" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"No me amas lo suficiente para soportar esas burlas" le dijo Lena con tristeza.

Kara se acostó en el suelo, boca arriba con sus manos en los ojos.

¿Qué le pasa? Todo lo que digo lo cambia en algo que no he dicho. ¿Esa son las hormonas? Pero Alex no me ha hecho nada parecido. Pensó Kara sin moverse de donde estaba.

"Mí amor ¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Lena preocupada arrodillándose a su lado.

"No" dijo Kara.

"¿Qué tienes?¿Llamo a Alex?" le volvió a preguntar Lena quitándole las manos de los ojos para mirarla.

"No" dijo Kara cansada de la tonta pelea que estaban teniendo.

"Mí amor me estás preocupando" le dijo Lena tocando su frente para ver si sentía algo.

"Te amo Princesa, no me averguenzo de lo que siento. Lo puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos. Tú y nuestro bebé son lo más importante para mí" dijo Kara mirando los ojos de Lena.

"Lo siento. No sé que me pasa, tardaste unos minutos y te hice una escena tonta" le dijo Lena haciendo ojos de perrito.

"No te disculpes, son las hormonas y es normal" dijo Kara levantándose del suelo para acomodarse junto a Lena en el sofá.

"Okey, empecemos el maratón" le dijo Lena con ánimo.

Pusieron Mulán, comieron de lo que Lena pidió para las dos y se quedaron dormidas en el sofá viendo la segunda parte de Mulán.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Qué tal? Apenas estoy empezando a escribir de nuevo. Recuerden que escribo por ustedes. Se que son peleas tontas, pero Lena se siente insegura. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	58. Chapter 58

**_La mañana_ _siguiente_**

Kara despertó con el sonido de las sirenas de la policía.

Se habían quedado dormidas en el sofá de la sala de televisión. Lena estaba encima de ella con el rostro en su cuello.

Kara estiró su mano para agarrar el teléfono y vio la hora. 6 de la mañana.

Era viernes y se tenía que levantar para ayudar a la policía. Qué no pudiera colaborar con la DEO, no significa que deje de ser Supergirl.

Cargó a Lena hasta la habitación para dejarla en la cama. Cuando la abrigo bien, se cambió rápido quedando en su traje.

"Mmmm ¿a dónde vas?" le pregunto Lena con voz dormilona sobándose los ojos.

"Tengo que atender una emergencia, pero ya vuelvo" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la frente.

"No, quédate aquí conmigo" le dijo Lena haciendo puchero.

"Princesa, tengo que irme. Alguien puede necesitar mí ayuda, pero no me demoro" prometió Kara saliendo por el balcón de la habitación.

"Pero yo también te necesito" dijo Lena cuando Kara ya se había ido.

Lena miró la hora y no faltaba nada para levantarse así que mejor se fue a la ducha.

* * *

 **Centro de la ciudad**

Un ciudadano llamo a la policía por un objeto sospechoso que había en la carretera.

"¿Qué tenemos?" pregunto Supergirl cuando llegó al lado de Maggie.

"El equipo especial nos acaba de confirmar que es un explosivo que puede afectar 1 kilómetro, así que afectaría todos estos edificios. Ya hicimos despejar todo" le dijo Maggie con seriedad.

"Muy bien. Retira a todo tus compañeros para que nadie resulté herido, voy a llevarlo lejos de aquí y se puede activar cuando lo empiece a elevar o mover" dijo Supergirl caminando hasta el objeto.

Maggie hizo lo que la superheroína le pidió, todo quedó despejado y Kara usos sus rayos X para ver el contenido del objeto.

No se veía nada diferente a un artefacto en forma de cuadrado.

.

Kara agarró el objeto y voló hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Sentía que iba perdiendo las fuerza. Aterrizó en un lugar vacío lejos de la ciudad.

Se sentía muy débil, como si hubiera Kriptonita en el lugar. Empezó a alejarse del objeto.

Intento volar, pero no pudo así que empezó a caminar lo más rápido posible lejos del explosivo.

No estaba muy lejos cuando el objeto explotó, Kara sintió el impacto y todo se volvió negro.

.

Alex llegó junto a Maggie para preguntar si la policía necesitaba ayuda de la DEO.

"Hola, no era necesario que vinieras. Supergirl ya se llevó el explosivo" le dijo Maggie con tranquilidad.

"Hola. Qué bien, ¿Te dijo donde lo dejaría?" pregunto Alex con algo de preocupación.

"Al este de la ciudad. Vamos a desayunar, tengo una hora antes de volver a la estación y hacer el reporte" le dijo Maggie con una sonrisa.

"Esperemos a que vuelva Supergirl y nos vamos" dijo Alex mirando la calle que había sido despejada.

"Okey" le dijo Maggie y se sentaron en el carro de ella a esperar.

* * *

 ** _Media hora después_**

Alex estaba preocupada, su hermana no se toma tanto tiempo para cosas como esa.

Llamo un equipo de la DEO para que se encontrarán donde dejaría Supergirl el explosivo.

Maggie la llevo en el carro hasta el lugar.

Alex sintió un vacío en su estómago, su hermana estaba en el suelo.

Corrió hasta Supergirl.

"Kara" dijo Alex arrodillándose junto a su hermana.

"Agente Danvers ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?" le pregunto uno de los agentes de la DEO.

"Tenemos que llevarla a la base" ordenó Alex girando el cuerpo de Kara con delicadeza.

Kara tenía un pedazo de Kriptonita enterrado en su lado izquierdo y sangraba.

Era una trampa, sabían que Supergirl ayudaría a la policía y llevaría el explosivo a otro lugar. Tiene que ser Cyborg, no lo hemos podido atrapar. Pensó Alex viendo cómo subían a su hermana a una camioneta de la DEO.

"Ella estará bien. Tienes que estar calmada por Kara y por nuestro bebé" le dijo Maggie caminando hacia el carro para ir hasta la base.

"Me voy con Kara, nos vemos en la DEO" dijo Alex subiéndose a la camioneta.

* * *

 **DEO**

Alex saco el pedazo de Kriptonita de Kara mientras iban en la camioneta, aún tenían que hacer pruebas para confirmar que no se quedó algo en el cuerpo de Supergirl.

Cuando llegaron a la base, acomodaron a Supergirl en una habitación donde le harían pruebas.

"Agente Danvers, ¿Qué sucedió?" le pregunto Jonn mientras Alex hacía las pruebas.

"Alguien le tendió una trampa a Supergirl, pero estoy segura que fue Cyborg ¿Quien más podía tener Kriptonita?" dijo Alex viendo que Kara se estaba recuperando normalmente, lo que indicaba que no había Kriptonita en su sistema.

"Alex, no creo que sea él. Sabe la identidad de Supergirl, le sería más fácil atacarla cuando es Kara. Además confiscamos un montón de Kriptonita que estaba en manos de CADMUS" le dijo Jonn con seriedad.

"Si no es él entonces ¿Quien quiere hacerle daño a Supergirl?" pregunto Alex preocupada.

"Un equipo está analizando los restos del explosivo, espero que nos de pistas de quién hizo esto" le dijo Jonn mirando a Kara.

El traje de Supergirl estaba lleno de sangre a un costado. Alex busco algo de ropa para que su hermana se cambiara cuando despertara.

Jonn dejo a las hermanas en la habitación.

"¿Como está?" le pregunto Maggie cuando entro a la habitación.

"En una hora estará como siempre" dijo Alex acercándose a Maggie y la abrazó.

"Kara es muy fuerte. Mientras esperamos a que se despierte, tu y mí tiramisú necesitan comer" le dijo Maggie pasándole una bolsa con desayuno.

"Gracias bebé" dijo Alex dándole un beso a Maggie.

"Lo hago con mucho gusto bebé. Te amo" le dijo Maggie con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Te amo" dijo Alex sacando la comida de la bolsa.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Lena estaba esperando a Sam en la oficina, necesitaba hablar sobre el nuevo proyecto.

"Lena" le dijo una desagradable voz.

"¿Como pasaste la seguridad Edge? Te dije que no quería verte en mí edificio" dijo Lena sentada en su antiguo asiento de jefa, cansada de tener que ver a ese tipo.

"No tienes que estar a la defensiva. Yo te perdone que me dañaras el negocio de Catco" le dijo Edge con una sonrisa.

"Bueno. Yo no olvidó que atentaste contra la vida de niños por vengarte de mí y mucho menos que casi me asesinas" dijo Lena llamando a seguridad.

"No sé de qué hablas, pero recuerda que debes estar de mí lado. Yo tengo el poder, ni uno de los seres más 'fuerte' de este planeta puede huir de mis planes, mucho menos si es mí enemiga" le dijo Edge y los de seguridad llegaron para llevárselo.

"No te tengo miedo, tus amenazas son la muestra de tu cobardía. No vuelvas a pisar ninguno de mis edificios y trata de no cruzarte en mí camino" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Mí querida Lena, yo no amenazo. Advierto, que es muy diferente y uno de mis planes ya se concretó como quería" le dijo Edge y salió de la oficina escoltado por los de seguridad.

¿Qué quieres decir este loco? ¿A quien le hizo daño? Tal vez esté en las noticias. Pensó Lena encendiendo el televisor de la oficina.

"Hola, lamento la demora. Unas calles estaban cerradas así que tuve que tomar otra ruta más larga" le dijo Sam cuando entro a la oficina.

"No es nada, podemos empez…." estaba diciendo Lena cuando escucho lo que decían en las noticias.

 _'Hace dos horas reportaron un artefacto explosivo en el centro de la ciudad, la policía atendió la emergencia junto a Supergirl. Pero esa no es la noticia, Supergirl se llevó el explosivo a las afueras de la ciudad y parece que el contenido del artefacto afecto a Supergirl._

 _Aquí están las imágenes del acontecimiento._

 _Lo que sabemos es que una entidad desconocida se llevó a Supergirl, que seguía inconsciente._

 _Seguiremos infor…..'_

No puede ser. Kara. Necesito verla, necesito saber si está bien. Pensó Lena sintiendo un vacío en su pecho.

"Lena ¿Qué tienes?" le pregunto Sam preocupada porque había quedado con rostro de asustada.

"Tengo que irme, hablamos del proyecto en otro momento" dijo Lena saliendo rápido de la oficina.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara despertó un poco débil, pero no le dolía nada.

"Kara, ¿Como te sientes?" le pregunto Alex acercándose a ella.

"Bien" dijo Kara sentándose, recordando lo que le sucedió.

"El explosivo estaba hecho con Kriptonita, tenías un pedazo en tu costado" le dijo Alex señalando el lugar manchado de sangre y después la abrazó.

"¿Quien me hizo esto?" pregunto Kara abrazando a Alex.

"Estamos investigando" le dijo Alex alejándose para pasarle la ropa limpia.

"Kara" le dijo una voz suave.

"Lena ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Kara viendo como su novia se acercaba a ella.

"Vi lo que te paso en las noticias y oh por Dios estás llena de sangre" le dijo Lena empezando a llorar.

"No, no llores. La herida ya sano, estoy bien" dijo Kara queriéndose levantar, pero Lena no la dejo.

"No te muevas, tienes que recuperarte" le dijo Lena revisando que no tuviera otra herida.

"Estoy bien, te lo prometo" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena.

"Te dije que te quedarás conmigo esta mañana, pero no me hiciste caso" le dijo Lena sin dejar de abrazarla.

"Uuugg uuugg voy a preguntar cómo va la investigación" les dijo Alex pasándole la ropa a Kara.

Lena se alejó de Kara.

"Hola Álex, siento haberte ignorado, pero tenía otras cosas en mente" le dijo Lena a Alex un poco apenada.

"Te entiendo, hablamos ahora" le dijo Alex y salió de la habitación.

"Tienes que tomarte unos días, te voy a cuidar y ….." estaba diciendo Lena, pero Kara la interrumpió.

"Princesa, ya estoy bien" dijo Kara levantándose para cambiar su traje por la ropa limpia.

"Eso lo dices para no preocuparme, pero que seas la superheroína de la ciudad siempre me va a tener preocupada" le dijo Lena ayudándola a quitarse el traje.

"Tienes que relajarte un poco porque eso le puede hacer daño al bebé" dijo Kara terminando de colocarse el pantalón.

"Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así" le dijo Lena ayudándola a abotonar su camisa.

"Gracias por estar aquí conmigo" dijo Kara tomando el rostro de Lena con sus manos.

"Estaría contigo en cualquier lugar" le dijo Lena abrazándola por la cintura.

"Te amo" dijo Kara y beso a Lena.

"Te. Amo" le dijo Lena en el beso.

Estuvieron así un momento hasta que Kara recordó que tenía que usar unas gafas para que nadie la reconociera cuando salga de la base.

.

Lena salió a buscar unas gafas mientras Kara terminaba de vestirse.

Un agente consiguió unas gafas para Kara y Lena camino de regreso a la habitación.

"¿Quien te dio acceso a este edificio?" le pregunto un hombre detrás de ella.

Lena giró y se encontró con alguien que no deseaba ver nunca más.

"No te interesa" le dijo Lena con su tono de CEO.

Parece que hoy es el día de encontrarme con las personas que me desagradan. Pensó Lena con derrota.

"Crees que porque tienes dinero puedes hablarle así a las personas. No tienes derecho ya que tu y tú familia son unos asesinos" le dijo Mon el mirándola con desprecio.

"Mí madre y hermano lo son y lo tengo muy claro, pero para decirme esas cosas primero tienes que mirar hacia adentro. Tú vienes de un lugar donde tratan a las personas como esclavos, nunca hiciste nada para cambiar eso. Además tu madre fue la que comenzó una guerra en este planeta y adivina que, tampoco hiciste nada para detenerla" dijo Lena enojada.

"Tú la ayudaste, eres tan culpable como ella. No te basto con asesinar a mí madre, también lograste lo que querías desde el principio, me alejaste de Kara sabiendo que nos amábamos. Eres un ser maligno" le dijo Mon el acercándose a ella y la agarró del brazo.

"Tu madre dicto su propio destino y no puedes llamar amor a lo que tenías con Kara ya que nunca la trataste con respeto" dijo Lena tratando de zafarse de Mon el, pero el guache solo presionó más fuerte.

"Suéltala Mon el ¿Qué te pasa?" le dijo una mujer que ella no conocía a Mon el.

Mon el lo pensó un momento y soltó a Lena apenas vio a Kara.

"Cruzaste el límite" dijo Kara súper enojada porque vio a el estúpido de Mon el tocando a su mujer.

"No. Ya lo hablamos, él no vale la pena" le dijo Lena a Kara parándose en frente de ella porque no quería que peleara.

Kara se detuvo, miró a Mon el con su peor rostro.

"Dicuslpe a mí esposo, él está muy raro desde que estamos en está ciudad" le dijo la mujer con verguenza por lo que había hecho el patán.

"Imra esto no se soluciona así, estaba abusando físicamente de mí novia" dijo Kara acariciando el brazo de Lena.

"Estabas atacando a la mujer que dirige L-Corp, la empresa que hizo posible que volvieras a la tierra" le dijo Imra a Mon el muy decepcionada.

"Por su culpa tuve que dejar la tierra, era su obligación encontrar una cura. Ella no es lo que dic…." Estaba excusándose Mon el, pero Imra lo interrumpió.

"Eres un malagradecido. Si todo eso no hubiera sucedido, no nos hubiéramos conocido. Kara, señorita Luthor lamento lo sucedió, me encargaré de que Mon el no las vuelva a molestar" les dijo Imra y se llevó a Mon el del brazo.

Mon el no dijo nada y siguió a su esposa sin mirar atrás.

"Princesa ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Kara preocupada revisando el brazo de Lena.

"Estoy bien, me alegra que no hicieras nada. Me dieron esto" le dijo Lena un poco nerviosa pasándole las gafas.

"Estoy muy enojada, pero tú eres mí ancla así que te escuché. Aunque tengo muchas ganas de golpearlo" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

"Vamos a tu apartamento, recogemos algo de ropa y luego vamos al Penthouse" le dijo Lena tomando su mano para caminar juntas.

Kara hizo lo que su novia dijo, se despidieron de Alex y se fueron de la base.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Llegaron del apartamento de Kara, Krypto estaba muy feliz porque sus madres llegaron temprano.

Kara dejó la maleta en la habitación y cogió sus gafas que dejó en la sala de televisión. Le habían conseguido unas, pero no estaban hechas para ella.

"Mí amor, tienes que descansar. Ve a la cama" le dijo Lena desde la cocina.

"Pero no estoy cansada, además tengo que entregar un artículo hoy" dijo Kara llegando a la cocina.

"Ningún pero, no quiero verte fuera de la cama" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Pero no pue…" iba a decir Kara, pero Lena la miró de una manera dura entonces se fue caminando a la habitación como una niña regañada.

Me siento bien, Lena solo está exagerando. No puedo decirle nada porque se enojaría conmigo. Cuando Lena vuelva al trabajo puedo seguir escribiendo el artículo. Pensó Kara acostándose en la cama.

.

"Te hice esta sopa, cometela toda" le dijo Lena entrando a la habitación y le pasó un plato con sopa que se veía desagradable.

"Pero no estoy enferma, me siento muy bien" dijo Kara sentada mirando la sopa.

"No te comportes como una niña" le dijo Lena agarrando la cuchara, la uso para coger un poco de sopa y la acercó a la boca de Kara.

Kara giró su rostro para no comer la sopa.

"Kara. Si no te comes toda la sopa, te quedaras sin sexo por un mes" le advirtió Lena.

"No es justo" dijo Kara girando de nuevo su rostro para mirar a su novia.

"Abre" le ordenó Lena. Kara abrió la boca y comió la primera cucharada de sopa.

Lena sabe cocinar muchas cosas, pero esta sopa sabe horrible. Pensó Kara tragando la desagradable comida.

Sabía que amenazarla con sexo serviría para convencerla de comerse la sopa, pensó Lena con una sonrisa victoriosa.

.

Kara se comió toda la sopa con sufrimiento.

"Ves. No era tan difícil comer la sopa, duerme un poco y luego tomas una ducha" le dijo Lena empujando sus hombros con delicadeza para que quedara acostada.

"Sí mamá" dijo Kara sin ánimo.

Lena miró a Kara y elevó su ceja. Negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Lo que hago por sexo. Si fuera un potsticker o pizza o helado, pero esa sopa que tenía todo crudo. No hacemos nada desde hace una semana, es un nuevo récord para nosotras. Pensó Kara esperando que su novia se fuera a trabajar, pero se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Se hubiera quedado con Lena, no estaría pasando por eso. Pronto pasara un poquito el tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado** **y disculpen si hay errores en la escritura.** **Comenten. Gracias por leer**.


	59. Chapter 59

Lena volvió a la habitación para ver cómo estaba su novia. Kara estaba dormida así que camino hacia su oficina. No pensaba dejar a Kara sola, no después de lo que sucedió.

Tocaron el timbre.

"Hola Lena" le dijo Alex cuando abrió la puerta.

"Hola, gracias por venir. Tenemos que hablar de lo que le sucedió a Kara" dijo Lena caminando hacia su oficina.

"Creí que había sido Cyborg, pero Jonn me hizo ver que no es así" le dijo Alex sentándose enfrente de su escritorio.

"Jonn tiene razón. La persona que hizo esto fue Morgan Edge" dijo Lena sentándose en su silla para quedar frente a su cuñada.

"¿Edge? ¿Por qué crees eso?" le pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"Hace unos meses pidió una reunión conmigo. Quería que me uniera a él y lo ayudará a encerrar a Supergirl en una prisión de máxima seguridad" dijo Lena recordando lo que le dijo.

"Quiere vengarse de Kara porque estuvo a punto de asesinarlo cuando estaba bajo el efecto de la Kriptonita roja" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"Ese día le dije que estaba del lado de Supergirl y me dijo que elegí el lado equivocado. Hoy regreso a L-Corp a decirme que me había perdonado que comprara Catco, que me uniera a él. Me dijo con otras palabras que Supergirl es su enemiga y que había hecho algo en su contra" dijo Lena sintiendo enojo por lo que ese loco le hizo a su novia.

"Voy a hablar con el" le dijo Alex con determinación.

"No, ese tipo está loco" dijo Lena sin estar de acuerdo con lo que quería hacer Alex.

"Lena. Soy una agente especial de la DEO, sé cómo defenderme y se muy bien lo que le quiero hacer" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"No lo harás. Puedes ser agente especial, saber artes marciales o lo que sea. No dejaré que ese hombre te haga daño a ti y a tu bebé. A él no le importa asesinar a alguien por tan solo cruzarse en su camino" dijo Lena en su modalidad CEO, ella quiere a Alex y no permitiría que algo malo le pasara.

Alex noto porque Lena le dijo eso y se sintió mal.

"Lena eres una excelente persona. Cuando Kara me dijo que estabas embarazada quise matarte, lo pensé aunque primero te dejaría calva como te lo prometí. Kara me ha dicho muchas veces lo buena que eres y también he presenciado unos de esos momentos. Realmente lo siento y te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti y mí sobrina o sobrino de la misma manera que lo hago con Kara porque tenemos mucha suerte de tenerte en nuestras vidas" le dijo Alex con sinceridad.

Lena empezó a llorar. La aprobación de Alex es importante para ella, obviamente Alex es la persona más importante para Kara.

"Agradezco que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para planear mí muerte y eso te dio tiempo de encontrar la verdad" dijo Lena con tono de broma para cortar un poco la tensión y se limpio las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

"No olvides que yo amo a Kara, jamás haría algo para lastimarla. Tenemos nuestros desacuerdos como cualquier pareja, pero hago lo que mas puedo para hacerla feliz" dijo Lena levantándose de su silla para acercarse a Alex.

"Ahora la estás haciendo más feliz que nunca. Vas a tener su bebé, lo que me recuerda que te tengo que hacer unos estudios para saber si el bebé te puede afectar de alguna manera" le dijo Alex levantándose para abrazar a su cuñada.

"Ella también me hace muy feliz y me alegro que puedo darle lo que ella desea tanto" dijo Lena abrazando a Alex.

"Eres parte de mí familia Lena, nunca lo olvides" le dijo Alex abrazándola con fuerza.

"También te considero parte de mí familia" dijo Lena con felicidad.

"Las mujeres que amo en un abrazo" dijo Kara desde la puerta de la oficina con una sonrisa muy grande.

Lena y Alex se separaron del abrazo y miraron a Kara.

"¿Como sigues?" le pregunto Alex a su hermana.

"Estoy súper bien y con la escena que acabo de presenciar, te digo que puedo comer hasta col verde" dijo Kara muy feliz.

"Me parece muy bien porque te iba a poner col verde en el almuerzo" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Aaaaggg no, solo lo decía para hacer mí discurso más poético. Alex dile a Lena que no estoy enferma" dijo Kara dándole una mirada de súplica a su hermana.

"Kara, tienes que hacerle caso a tu novia. Todavía estás convaleciente por lo que te paso, come lo que Lena crea que es necesario para tu recuperación" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa de maldad caminando hacia la salida.

"Alex" soltó una queja Kara siguiéndola.

"Lena, hablamos en otro momento" le dijo Alex a Lena.

"Adiós, cuídate" le respondió Lena con una sonrisa.

"Adiós" les dijo Alex y le dio una mirada de burla a Kara antes de salir.

"Muy bien, ya escuchaste a tu hermana. Vas a tomar una ducha y después te llevaré el almuerzo a la cama" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la cocina.

"Lena. Estoy muy bien así que no tienes que cuidarme" dijo Kara con determinación.

"No tienes que hacerte la dura conmigo, Supergirl también puede sentirse mal como cualquiera, así que has lo que te dije" le dijo Lena girándose para empezar a cocinar una sopa nueva.

"No" dijo Kara caminando hacia la sala de televisión para revisar su teléfono.

.

"De verdad quieres quedarte sin sexo durante un mes" le dijo Lena desde la puerta de la sala de televisión con sus brazos cruzados.

"Si es lo que tú quieres" dijo Kara sin darle importancia a la amenaza y se sentó en el sofá.

Esta vez no voy a caer. Si yo no tengo sexo, ella tampoco. Las dos sabemos que ella no podría resistir, veremos quién puede más. Pensó Kara mirando su teléfono.

"Así que no te importa, menos mal ya no vivimos juntas. Aunque tú siempre tienes ganas ¿Segura que puedes resistir un mes sin sexo?" le pregunto Lena con tono neutral.

"Claro, puedo darme placer yo misma" dijo Kara un poco apenada por lo que dijo, pero no caería en el juego de Lena.

"Okey" le dijo Lena y se fue.

Ya veremos si es verdad, pensó Lena caminando hacia la habitación.

Uufff de lo que me salve. Ella cree que me maneja con su dedo meñique, pero soy Supergirl no me pueden derrotar tan fácil. Pensó Kara con una sonrisa victoriosa y siguió revisando su teléfono.

.

"Aaaaa" "mmmm" escucho Kara que Lena gemía desde la habitación.

Kara camino hasta la habitación y se encontró con su novia desnuda sobre la cama, con un consolador en su vagina, con su mano libre se apretaba uno de sus senos, tenía sus ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior.

No lo pensó ni un segundo y se subió a la cama para tocar a Lena.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Vete de la habitación, necesito privacidad" le dijo Lena abriendo los ojos y siguió lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Privacidad? Soy tu novia y te aseguro que hemos hecho esto muchas veces" dijo Kara acomodándose en medio de las piernas de Lena y miraba embobada los senos de su novia.

"mmmmm, pero tú no quieres tener sexo conmigo, así que déjame sola" le dijo Lena con un gemido.

"No, princesa sabes que eso no es verdad" dijo Kara y beso a Lena, pero su novia giro el rostro terminado con el corto beso.

"Además estás enferma y no te dejas cuidar" le dijo Lena colocando su mano en el pecho de Kara para alejarla.

"Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no estoy enferma. Tenía una herida, pero ya se sano. Estoy bien" dijo Kara bajando su boca hasta uno de los pezones de Lena y lo tomo en su boca.

"Aaaaa. Tú hermana dijo otra cosa" gimió Lena y dejo de mover el consolador.

"Ella solo lo dijo para hacerme una broma y tú caíste" dijo Kara bajando sus besos por el abdomen de Lena.

"Nooo, es mí turno" le dijo Lena sacando el consolador de su vagina, lo dejo en la cama y la giró dejándola boca arriba.

"Pero yo quier…." Iba a decir Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Me dejas o continuó haciéndolo yo sola" le advirtió Lena.

"Bueno" dijo Kara con derrota.

Lena la beso y empezó a desnudarla, cuando Kara quedó igual que su novia Lena empezó a besar su cuello.

"Mmmm" gimió Kara cuando Lena empezó a succionar uno de sus pezones y con los dedos masajeaba su otro pezón.

Bajo sus besos al abdomen de Kara y se quedó un rato ahí, no quería dejar un solo lugar sin besar.

Cuando su rostro quedó enfrente de la vagina de Kara, no desperdicio el tiempo y empezó a usar su lengua.

"Lena" gimió Kara apretando la sábana con sus manos.

Lena agarró el consolador que estaba lubricado con sus fluidos y empezó a introducirlo con firmeza en la vagina de su novia.

"Mmmmm" gemía Kara con ganas de más.

Lena hizo los movimientos de su mano fuerte y rápido mientras con su lengua le daba atención al clítoris de Kara.

"Aaaaa Lena. Yyya casi llegooo" gimió Kara queriendo poner sus manos en la cabeza de su novia, pero no confiaba en su fuerza en ese momento.

Lena siguió sus movimientos hasta que sintió como el interior de Kara se contraía y le dificultaba mover el consolador con normalidad.

"Lenaaaaa" gimió Kara cuando llegó al orgasmo haciendo todo lo posible para no cerrar las piernas y aplastar a su novia.

Lena siguió lamiendo el clítoris de su novia hasta que se relajo y saco el consolador.

Otro consolador que va al cielo de los consoladores. Pensó Lena mirando como había quedado el objeto.

Lena se levanto de la cama para botar el consolador, pero también para llevar a cabo lo que había planeado.

Empezó a vestirse y Kara reaccionó.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Kara sentándose en la cama.

"Creo que es hora de negociar. Te vas a dejar cuidar y te vas a comer todo lo que te de entonces seras recompensada, sino lo haces ya sabes que pasara" le dijo Lena con sus manos en la cintura dándole una excelente vista de sus senos descubiertos.

"No hay nada que negociar porque no estoy enferma así que ven aquí" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Esa no es la respuesta que quería escuchar" le dijo Lena y siguió vistiéndose.

"Esta bien, lo haré" dijo Kara, pero Lena termino de vestirse y camino hacia la salida de la habitación.

"El negocio quedó anulado cuando diste la primera respuesta" le dijo Lena y salió de la habitación dejando a Kara petrificada.

No lo puedo creer, caí en su juego. Soy muy débil por Lena. Me dejó con las ganas de hacerle un montón de cosas. Pensó Kara levantándose para tomar una ducha e ir a Catco para terminar su artículo.

* * *

 ** _10 minutos después_**

Kara agarró lo que necesitaba y camino hacia la salida del Penthouse.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto Lena caminando detrás de ella.

"Tengo que terminar un artículo y entregarlo antes de que finalice el día" dijo Kara antes de abrir la puerta.

"Como tú jefa, te ordenó que tomes unos días para que te recuperes" le dijo Lena con su tono de CEO.

"No puedes usar esa carta conmigo" dijo Kara sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Ya lo hice así que no tienes que ir al trabajo" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Entiendo que me ames y te preocupes por mí, pero esto ya es demasiado. Te he dicho que estoy bien, mí cuerpo ya sano. Así que seguiré la vida como siempre lo hago. Nos vemos más tarde" dijo Kara y salió del Penthouse.

Genial, hice que Kara se enojara conmigo. No puedo evitar querer protegerla, no sé qué haría si le pasa algo. Pensó Lena acariciando su abdomen.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Apartamento de Kara**

Kara llego del trabajo, dejo todo en la mesa y se acostó en el sofá a pensar.

No tengo ganas de nada, ni yo misma me entiendo. Me encanta que me cuiden y consientan, Lena quiso hacerlo y no la dejé. Pero no estoy enferma ese es el problema. Yo debería estar haciendo eso con ella y nuestro bebé. Pensó Kara antes de agarrar sus cosas y salió a comprar comida.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

Tocaron el timbre y Lena se sorprendió porque no estaba esperando a nadie y tampoco le avisaron que alguien subiría.

"Kara" dijo Lena con alegría cuando abrió la puerta.

"Hola princesa, traje la cena" le dijo Kara y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de llevar la comida a la cocina.

Lena creía que Kara estaba enojada con ella y no la vería hasta el otro día.

"Traje filete de pollo en rollo y verduras. Y para beber jugo de uva" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, apenas iba a pedir algo y ya tenía mucha hambre" dijo Lena viendo como su novia acomodaba todo en dos platos.

"Muy bien porque compre esto para nosotros tres y es muy saludable" le dijo Kara acercándose a ella y le acarició el abdomen.

"Mí amor ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?" pregunto Lena y Kara dejó de mirar su abdomen.

"Claro que no, entiendo porque estabas tan preocupada aunque no me gustaría que de nuevo usaras tu posición de jefa" le dijo Kara con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos.

"No lo vuelvo a hacer, esa fue una movida muy desagradable" dijo Lena apenada por eso.

"Ya olvidemos lo que pasó, es hora de la cena" le dijo Kara acariciando su mejilla.

.

Después de comer decidieron ver televisión en la habitación.

Las dos se pusieron algo cómodo para dormir, se acostaron con Krypto en medio y colocaron una película llamada 'bajo el mismo techo'.

"Quiero preguntarte si deseas comprar una casa o un lugar más grande" dijo Kara acostándose de lado para mirar a su novia.

"No es necesario. Tenemos nuestra habitación y la otra que vamos a adecuar para el bebé" le dijo Lena girándose para quedar frente a frente con Kara.

Nuestra habitación, siempre habla como si estuviéramos casadas. Es muy apresurado pedirle que se case conmigo, creerá que es por nuestro bebé. Todavía queda la caja con una de mis cosas guardada en el clóset, pensó Kara pérdida en los ojos de Lena.

"¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Quieres que busquemos un lugar más grande? Lo haría si en verdad estuviera embarazada de trillizos" le dijo Lena sacándola de su trance.

"No, el Penthouse es perfecto. Tal vez en el futuro si debemos comprar una casa porque no solo vamos a tener este pequeño o pequeña" dijo Kara acariciando el abdomen de Lena.

"Un futuro muy lejano. Hoy llame al hospital para confirmar la cita de control, es el martes a las 9 de la mañana" le dijo Lena mirando de nuevo la película.

"Bien. Alex y tú no tienen muchas semanas de diferencia así que nos toca esperar como un mes para saber el sexo de nuestro bebé" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar el perfil de Lena.

"Tenemos que decirle a tu mamá, recuerda que le prometimos que sería la primera en saberlo y ahora lo saben Alex, Sam, mí madre" le dijo Lena mirándola de nuevo.

"No olvides a Jonn, pero tienes razón. Eliza vendrá para la ecografía de Alex así que en esos días se lo diremos" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuando vuelve tu papá de la misión en Groenlandia?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Regresa en dos semanas, pero primero se lo diremos a Eliza" dijo Kara acercándose para darle un beso, pero Krypto no la dejo.

"¿Qué crees que dirán tus amigos?" le dijo Lena abrazando a su cachorro.

"Nuestros amigos. Winn va a enloquecer, James tal vez no esté de acuerdo, mí primo estará feliz" dijo Kara antes de darle el beso aprovechando que Krypto no estaba viendo.

"Mmmm" murmuró Lena en el beso.

"Te amo" dijo Kara y le dio un besito.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena con ternura.

Kara se acomodo a la altura del abdomen de Lena.

"Hola mí amor, espero que te haya gustado la cena, la elegí pensando en ti. Mañana voy a comprar potstickers para ti y para mí. No sabes las ganas que tengo de conocerte. Te amo. Ten dulces sueños" dijo Kara al abdomen de su novia y le dio un beso antes de volver a la almohada.

Lena bajo a Krypto de la cama y se acostó en el pecho de su novia. Kara abrazo a Lena y se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Qué les pareció? Escribí como me salió. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	60. Chapter 60

**_Tres semanas después_**

 **17/04/18**

 **Apartamento de Alex**

Maggie se había mudado dos semanas atrás, sus cosas estaban por todo el apartamento.

Juntas terminando de darle los últimos toques al lugar.

Eliza ya se había instalado en la habitación de invitados unas horas antes.

Estaban en la sala Alex, Lena, Kara y Eliza. Maggie no porque estaba trabajando.

"Mañana sabremos el sexo de mí nieto o nieta" les dijo Eliza muy emocionada.

"Estoy segura que es una niña" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Es lo que tú quieres, pero no te vayas a decepcionar si es un niño" le dijo Alex sentándose al lado de Eliza mientras Lena y Kara estaban sentadas frente a ellas en el otro sofá.

"Antes del almuerzo Kara y yo te queremos decir algo" le dijo Lena a Eliza con muchos nervios.

"Qué quieren decirme corazones" les dijo Eliza con comprensión.

"Bueno. Eliza eres una de las personas más importante en mí vida y nosotras te hicimos una promesa. Resulta que Lillian Luthor uso mí ADN y el de Lena para crear una nueva vida y ahora Lena está embarazada" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar a Eliza.

"No puede ser" les dijo Eliza con rostro de sorpresa.

Kara y Lena contuvieron la respiración.

"Voy a ser abuela por parte de mis dos hijas" continuó hablando Eliza y se levantó rápido para abrazar a su hija menor y a su nuera.

La pareja respiro con alivio.

"No estás decepcionada o algo así" pregunto Kara después de separarse del abrazo.

"Un hijo jamás es algo malo, es una bendición. Felicidades" les dijo Eliza tomando una mano de Kara y Lena.

Eliza volvió a su posición al lado de Alex.

"Cuando tuve a Alex mí vida se llenó de felicidad y a pesar que a Kara no la tuve nueve meses en mí útero sentí lo mismo cuando la adoptamos. Lo que quiero decir es que, no importa como llega ese ser a nuestra vida, cuando abres tu corazón para el o ella aprendes otro nivel de amor y puedo confirmar que es lo más hermoso del mundo" les dijo Eliza con amor acariciando la cabeza de Alex que la había apoyado en su hombro.

"Esas palabras están muy lindas" le dijo Lena a Eliza empezando a llorar.

Lionel siempre me quiso y creo que fue porque sabía que era su hija biológica, pero Lillian nunca me demostró ese sentimiento de amor. Pensó Lena sintiendo como su novia la abrazaba con su brazo derecho por la cintura.

"Gracias corazón. Veo que no fui la primera en enterarme del embarazo, Alex no dijo nada" les dijo Eliza con tranquilidad.

"Creo que fui la primera persona en enterarse" le dijo Alex a su mamá con una sonrisa.

"También saben Sam, Jonn y por supuesto Lillian" dijo Kara sin dejar de abrazar a Lena.

"Queríamos decírtelo primero y después decirle a los demás" le explicó Lena a Eliza.

"Muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta" les dijo Eliza con sinceridad.

"Eres mí mamá, obviamente tienes que ser parte de nuestras vidas y más cuando algo tan lindo nos está sucediendo" dijo Kara con ternura.

"De verdad las amo, pero podríamos seguir la charla mientras comemos" les dijo Alex sobando su abdomen que ya estaba un poco sobresalido.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron al comedor.

Después del almuerzo, Kara y Lena se despidieron porque volverían al trabajo.

Kara acompaño a Lena hasta L-Corp y luego se fue a Catco.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Lena Penthouse**

Kara y Lena estaban viendo una película después de haber cenado.

Lena estaba sentada con la cabeza de Kara en sus muslos y Kara tenía su odio en el abdomen de Lena que ya había crecido un poquito.

"¿Cómo le vamos a decir a los demás del embarazo?" le pregunto Lena acariciando su cabeza.

"Les podemos decir el viernes en la noche de juegos" dijo Kara un poco distraída escuchando el corazón de su hija o hijo.

"Me parece una buena idea, pero solo les diremos a Winn y James porque los demás ya lo saben" le dijo Lena con suavidad.

"Maggie también estará así que solo nos faltaría decirle a Jeremiah, Clark, Lois, Lucy" dijo Kara y escucho un gruñido de parte de Lena cuando menciono a la menor de las Lane.

"A tu primo y a Lois les podemos decir cuando ya sepamos el sexo de nuestro bebé. A tu papá cuando lo veamos, ya que últimamente está muy ocupado" le dijo Lena mirando la película.

"Me parece bien" dijo Kara escondiendo su rostro en el abdomen de su novia ignorando por completo la película.

Cuando se terminó la película se fueron a acostar porque Kara estaba ansiosa, en unas horas sabría si sería tía de una niña o un niño.

 ** _La mañana siguiente_**

Kara se levantó, ducho, arreglo rápido. Hizo el desayuno para su novia, su bebé y ella.

"Buen día" la saludo Lena con un beso ya lista para trabajar, solo le falta comer el desayuno.

"Hola princesa. Hola mí amor" saludo Kara a Lena y al bebé colocando su mano en el abdomen de su novia.

"Deberías tomarte toda la mañana para que estés tranquila y puedas acompañar a tu hermana" le dijo Lena comiendo lo que le preparo.

"Gracias, pero en Catco puedo quemar tiempo mientras llega la hora de la cita. Además también irán con nosotras Eliza y Maggie" dijo Kara terminando su comida muy rápido.

Cuándo ya estaban listas para el trabajo, Kara acompaño a Lena a L-Corp, luego fue a Catco y se sentó a esperar la hora de la cita.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Alex y Maggie estaban agarradas de la mano y Eliza caminaba junto a ellas.

"Ya es hora, por fin sabremos el sexo del bebé" dijo Kara llegando detrás de ellas.

"Después de saberlo, podremos empezar a decorar la habitación" les dijo Maggie con alegría.

"No perdamos más el tiempo" les dijo Alex caminando más rápido.

.

La doctora Tajran saludo a las cuatro mujeres, empezó con el chequeo de la salud de Alex y después prosiguió a hacerle la ecografía.

Alex estaba en la camilla acostada, Maggie estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano. Eliza y Kara estaban en la esquina de la habitación mirando la pantalla.

"¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?" les pregunto la doctora.

"Si" respondieron las cuatro a la vez.

"Muy bien, nunca había visto tanta entusiasmo en una ecografía" les dijo la doctora un poco sorprendida por la energía de las mujeres.

"Muy bien, puedo confirmar que tendrán una niña" les dijo la doctora mirando la pantalla.

"Lo sabía" celebró Kara con una alegría inmensa.

Alex empezó a llorar de la emoción y a Maggie la sonrisa se le creció lo máximo que podía.

"Felicidades corazones" les dijo Eliza a su hija y nuera.

La doctora les dio las fotos de la ecografía y las cuatro mujeres salieron muy felices del hospital.

.

"Vamos a celebrar con unos perros calientes" les dijo Alex acariciándose su pancita.

"Pero la salchicha puede ser mala para mí sobrina" dijo Kara pensando en lo malo que son ese tipo de comida para las embarazadas.

"Corazón solo es un perro caliente, no le hará daño" le dijo Eliza agarrándola suavemente por el brazo para que caminarán juntas.

"Si Alex y mí niña quieren eso, yo las consiento y se los compro" le dijo Maggie agarrando la mano de Alex para caminar hacia su carro.

"¿Tú qué vas a comer?" pregunto Kara sabiendo que Maggie es vegana y no comería un perro caliente.

"El lugar donde las voy a llevar venden carne de lentejas así que puedo pedirme otra cosa" le dijo Maggie entrando al carro.

Se fueron juntas a comer el antojo de Alex.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Apartamento de Alex**

Decidieron celebrar con una cena. Alex y Maggie invitaron a Jeremiah, Kara, Lena, Jonn y obviamente a Eliza que se estaba quedando con ellas.

La última en llegar fue Lena porque estaba en una reunión. Kara la iba a recoger, pero Lena le dijo que no se preocupara que Frank la llevaba.

Cuando estaban todos en el comedor, Alex les dijo cual era el sexo de su bebé.

"Felicidades" les dijo Jonn a Alex y Maggie.

"Alex, Maggie felicitaciones" les dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Mí pequeña será madre de una niña, felicidades a ambas" les dijo Jeremiah abrazando a Alex.

"Ahora sí puedo decir mí sobrina sin dudar" dijo Kara con mucha alegría.

"Corazón ¿no tienes nada que decirle a tu papá?" le pregunto Eliza a Kara.

"Aaaaa. Si. Verdad" dijo Kara mirando a Lena.

Lena le agarro la mano por debajo de la mesa para confirmar que era el momento de decirle al mayor de los Danvers.

"Jeremiah. Lena y yo vamos a tener un bebé" dijo Kara sin rodeos.

Jeremiah se quedó pensativo.

"¿Qué? No sabía que llevaban tanto tiempo como pareja" les dijo Maggie en shock.

Se supone que le dirían a Maggie la noche de juegos, pero con los nervios olvidaron que estaba ahí.

"No es eso. Mí madre combinó el ADN de Kara y mío para embarazarme" le dijo Lena a Maggie lo más calmada posible.

"Bueno chicas, felicitaciones" les dijo Maggie con alegría.

"Así que Lillian si llevo a cabo ese procedimiento" fue lo primero que dijo Jeremiah.

Todos lo miraron un poco confundidos.

"¿Usted sabía lo que mí madre tenía planeado?" le pregunto Lena a su suegro.

"La verdad es que yo la ayude a descubrir cómo hacer el procedimiento posible, pero no creí que si lo realizaría" les dijo Jeremiah con tono de disculpa.

Lena se levanto del comedor y camino hacia el sofá para tomar su bolso.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Kara preocupada.

"Necesito aire, discúlpenme" les dijo Lena y salió del apartamento.

Kara no dijo nada y siguió a su novia.

.

"Papá no debiste ayudar a Lillian con eso" le dijo Alex a Jeremiah.

"Lo siento, solo estaba siguiendo órdenes de ella" le dijo Jeremiah con sinceridad.

"No es momento para eso. Ya sucedieron las cosas y mí otro nieto o nieta está en camino" les dijo Eliza con firmeza.

Continuaron la cena en silencio.

.

.

Kara acompaño a Lena en silencio, esperando a que su novia decidiera hablar.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque vacío.

"No puedo creer que tú papá ayudará a mí madre" le dijo Lena sentándose en una banca.

"Fue un golpe muy duro para nosotras cuando nos enteramos que ayudaba a CADMUS" dijo Kara sentándose al lado de su novia.

"Si se hubiera negado, no estaría pasando por esto" le dijo Lena mirando el suelo.

¿Qué quiere decir? No quiere tener a mí bebé. Pensó Kara sintiendo un dolor en su pecho.

"Pues yo estoy muy feliz de que lo hiciera porque ahora el ser que más amo esta dentro de ti" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Por eso lo dices, porque tú no eres la que está viviendo algo para lo que no estabas preparada" le dijo Lena con rabia.

"Creí que estabas feliz por nuestro bebé" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"No te confundas. Amo nuestro bebé con todo mí ser, pero estoy enojada con tu papá" le dijo Lena masajeando su sien porque ya tenía dolor de cabeza.

"Vamos al Penthouse, tienes que descansar y tratar de relajarte un poco" dijo Kara levantándose de la banca.

"Mí amor. Nunca pienses que no quiero tener esto contigo, es solo que me siento insegura. No sé si puedo ser madre, ¿Qué sucede si le falló a nuestro bebé o si soy como Lillian?" le dijo Lena asustada.

"Princesa, vas a ser la mejor mamá del mundo. El único parecido entre Lillian y tú es el apellido, lo digo porque te conozco y sé que eres maravillosa" dijo Kara abrazando a su novia por los hombros.

"Perdóname por hablarte así y hacerte sentir mal" le dijo Lena abrazándola por la cintura.

"Tienes todo el derecho a enojarte, mejor vamonos. Me quiero acurrucar contigo en la cama y ver una película" dijo Kara saliendo del abrazo, pero agarró la mano de Lena para caminar juntas.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Alex**

Maggie y Alex ya estaban acostadas. Maggie tenía su brazo izquierdo en la cintura de Alex.

"Debe ser muy extraño pasar por lo que está pasando Lena" le dijo Maggie.

"Esta embarazada igual que yo" dijo Alex sin entender.

"No es eso. Es como si la hubieran violado, bueno claro que fue una violación, pero nunca se dio cuenta cuando sucedió y ahora está embarazada" le dijo Maggie lo que tenía en su mente.

"Te entiendo. Ahora tenemos que estar ahí para Kara y Lena, que vean que las apoyamos" dijo Alex acariciando el brazo que Maggie tenía en su cintura.

"Mientras hacemos eso, podemos empezar un nombre para mí tiramisú" le dijo Maggie con amor.

"Me parece una buena idea, no puedes seguir llamando a nuestra hija. Tiramisú" dijo Alex riendo un poco.

"No te hago ninguna promesa" le dijo Maggie y se dieron un beso de buenas noches.

* * *

 **Lena Penthouse**

La pareja estaba acostada en la cama. Lena tenía abrazada a su novia desde atrás con su rostro en la nuca.

"En dos semanas sabremos el sexo de nuestro bebé" dijo Kara emocionada.

"Pero antes de eso quiero que traigas todas tus cosas aquí" le dijo Lena con determinación.

Esta vez haré las cosas bien, no permitiré que nos suceda lo de hace un mes. Aunque es triste porque tendré que dejar mí apartamento en el que he estado viviendo cuatro años, pero es lo mejor. El bebé necesitará espacio y aquí lo tendrá, además podemos hacer reuniones sin sentirnos muy amontonados. Pensó Kara antes de hablar.

"Esta semana puedo empacar todo, luego hablar con el dueño del apartamento para decirle que me voy y agradecerle por dejarme vivir ahí durante tanto tiempo" dijo Kara agarrando la mano que Lena tenía en su abdomen.

"Puedes vender las cosas que no necesites y meter el dinero a tu cuenta en el banco" le sugirió Lena.

"Es una buena idea. Vas a tener que darme un espacio en tu biblioteca para poner mis libros" dijo Kara con tono divertido.

"En nuestro Penthouse hay espacio para las cosas de las dos" le dijo Lena y sintió como su novia le daba un beso en la nuca.

"Por lo menos tendré un clóset de verdad, ya nadie va a ver mí ropa desde la sala" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"jajaja no teníamos ni un lugar seguro para guardar la caja de consoladores" le dijo Lena riéndose.

"Pero nadie la descubrió nunca" dijo Kara con tono de victoria.

"Eso es tener suerte" le dijo Lena sintiendo el cansancio.

"Me gustaría cambiar de hospital, desde que Alex te hizo el examen y dijo que tú embarazo no mostraba ninguna anomalía y que nuestro bebé no te haría daño, me pareció que sería lo mejor para todos" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Lo que tú desees mí amor, pero recuerda que ese es el mejor hospital de la ciudad y tiene políticas de privacidad" le dijo Lena ya con los ojos cerrados y sin ánimo.

Privacidad ese hospital, siempre están divulgando nuestras cosas, pero solo usan el nombre como escudo para inventar cosas. Pensó Kara tomando una decisión.

"Esta bien, le daré una oportunidad a ese hospital" dijo Kara y solo escucho los latidos que indicaban que su novia se había quedado dormida y los latidos de su bebé.

Kara se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, escuchando las dos melodías que le encantan.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Qué opinan? Ya casi todos saben del bebé Supercorp. Lena está enojada con el suegro. Alex y Maggie tendrán una niña ¿Qué nombres me sugieren para la bebé?. Comenten. Gracias por leer**.


	61. Chapter 61

**_Viernes_**

 ** _20/04/18_**

 **Apartamento** **de Kara**

Esa noche era la última noche de juegos en ese apartamento.

Se reunieron Kara, Lena, Alex, Maggie, Sam, Winn, James. El fotógrafo llevo a Lucy como su acompañante.

Obviamente Lena no estaba feliz con la presencia de Lucy, pero iba fingir agrado para que los invitados no se sintieran mal.

Winn se ofreció a llevar las bebidas y los juegos.

.

Estaban sentados. Alex, Maggie y Sam en el sofá. Lena en una silla y Kara sentada en el suelo abrazada a una de las piernas de su novia. Lucy en la otra silla. James y Winn en el suelo.

Winn empezó a repartir botellas. Le dio cerveza a Maggie, Sam James y Lucy. A Alex le dijo jugo de naranja.

"No gracias" le dijo Lena de una manera respetuosa cuando Winn le quería pasar una botella de cerveza.

"Yo tampoco quiero" dijo Kara recordando que leyó, que algunas embarazadas se sienten bien cuando su pareja deja de comer o beber cosas que ellas tampoco pueden comer o beber.

"Kara no te puedes negar, a ti te traje una bebida especial" le dijo Winn moviendo sus cejas.

"Lo siento, pero no quiero. Te agradezco que pensaras en mí, eres un excelente mejor amigo" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Esta bien, entonces jugo de naranja para la parejita" les dijo Winn con derrota.

.

Winn camino hasta la maleta que contenía la diversión.

"Esta noche vamos a demostrar quien tiene más habilidades con su cuerpo. Twister" les dijo Winn mostrando uno de los juegos que eligió para la noche.

"Deberíamos jugarlo cuando la cerveza nos haya hecho efecto" le dijo Sam a Winn.

"No es buena idea beber y jugar twister, créeme. Además Kara, Lena y Alex harían trampa porque ellas no están bebiendo cerveza" le dijo Winn acomodando el juego en el centro de la sala.

"Yo seré la jueza" les dijo Alex acariciando su pancita.

"Tranquila, yo jugaré en representación de ambas" le dijo Maggie con amor.

"Gracias, yo sé que vas a ganar" le dijo Alex a su novia con seguridad.

"Ya veremos" les dijo Sam con tono de reto.

"Yo tampoco jugaré" les dijo Lena y todos la miraron.

Alex, Maggie, Sam y Kara entendían por qué.

"No entiendo cómo disfrutas estar aquí, si a todo le dices no. No quiero cerveza. No quiero jugar" le dijo Lucy.

"Primero que todo no es necesario beber cerveza para pasarla bien. Segundo me divierto viendo a mis amigos jugar" le dijo Lena enojada.

"No pasa nada, prepárate para el siguiente juego" le dijo Winn a Lena para cortar la tensión.

Lena le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña y Sam se le acercó.

"Yo la sujeto y tú la golpeas" le dijo Sam susurrando.

"Jajaja tranquila, por ahora no es necesario" le dijo Lena relajándose gracias al comentario.

"Tú me dices" le dijo Sam antes de empezar el juego.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Kara agachándose frente a Lena, acariciando el muslo de su novia.

"Si, puedo defenderme sola de esa pe…cora" le dijo Lena y Kara quedó confundida.

"¿Pécora? ¿La llamaste animal?" pregunto Kara agarrando su teléfono para buscar el significado de la palabra.

"Uuummm algo así" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kara empezó a buscar en internet.

"¿Será que las tortolitas ya están listas para el juego?" les pregunto Alex lista para girar la ruleta.

"Suerte" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"¿Quien quiere empezar?" les pregunto Alex.

.

Maggie comenzó. El juego avanzó, cada uno había tenido dos turnos.

Maggie como es muy inteligente, empezó por la esquina y tenía sus dos pies en el juego. Winn se hizo en la esquina más cercana a Maggie, tenía un pie y una mano en el suelo.

Sam se hizo en la otra esquina tenía sus dos manos en el juego. James estaba dispuesto a derrotar primero a la segunda contrincante más fuerte así que se hizo al lado de Maggie porque Kara era imposible de vencer, termino con una mano y un pie en el juego.

Kara se hizo en la esquina que quedaba, tenía un pie y una mano en el suelo. Lucy se hizo a su lado dándole la espalda, tenía sus dos pies en el juego y si Kara levantaba su cabeza, el rostro le quedaría a la altura de las nalgas de Lucy.

Esa perra lo está haciendo a propósito, le quiero arrancar el pelo con mis manos, pero arruinaría la diversión de los demás. Pensó Lena sin dejar de mirar a su novia.

Dos rondas después el primero en salir fue James, en su intento de sacar a Maggie termino cayéndose hacia un lado.

Esta vez Kara tenia sus dos pies y una mano en el juego. Lucy había hecho todo lo posible para no alejarse mucho de la superheroína y quedó con un pie entre las piernas de Kara, el otro pie delante del pié de Kara y la mano junto a la de Kara.

Lo que enfureció más a Lena fue que la menor de las Lane movió sus nalgas para que quedarán los más cerca a la pelvis de Kara.

No quería ver más esa escenita así que camino al baño.

Kara vio como su novia se levantaba de donde estaba, camino hacia la habitación y luego entro al baño.

Es imposible derrotar a Kara en ese juego.

.

Uuufffg, respira. Solo les falta quitarse la ropa y así disfrutarían más lo que están haciendo. Kara tiene que retirarse de ese juego. A quien voy a engañar, Kara es muy competitiva. Voy a sentarme aquí hasta que terminen de jugar. Pensó Lena sentándose en el retrete.

.

Winn y Sam cayeron dejando solo a Maggie, Lucy y Kara en el juego.

Kara no estaba enfocada en el juego, escuchaba el latido del corazón de Lena que seguía en el baño. No pudo soportarlo más y fingió caerse.

"Kara. Acabas de perder en el juego que eras la reina" le dijo Winn sorprendido.

"Tengo que ir al baño" dijo Kara, camino hasta llegar a la puerta de baño y tocó la puerta.

"Lena" dijo Kara esperando a que le abriera.

"¿Ya se acabó ese estúpido juego?" le dijo Lena cuando abrió la puerta.

"No" dijo Kara. Lena le agarro la mano, la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta con seguro.

"¿Por qué no estás jugando?" le pregunto Lena sin entender.

"No podía concentrarme, creía que te había sucedido algo porque llevas mucho tiempo aquí adentro" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de Lena.

"Claro que me sucede algo. Tú novia está embarazada con tu bebé y tú decides jugar eso donde te estabas manoseando con la mujer esa" le dijo Lena con rabia alejándose de ella.

"Whoa Princesa, detente. Yo no estaba tocando a Lucy, el juego implica que termines muy pegado a tu contrincante" dijo Kara levantando sus manos en forma de paz.

"Tú no la estabas tocando, pero ella si se estaba restregando contra tu cuerpo como la zo...ofrecida que es" le dijo Lena en voz baja para que no las escucharán.

"Ahora estoy aquí, recuerda que eres la única que me interesa y a la que amo" dijo Kara agarrando a Lena por la cintura y la acercó hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron sin distancia alguna.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena haciendo puchero y puso sus brazos en los hombros de Kara.

"Te amo" dijo Kara y empezaron a besarse.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Sam tocó la puerta.

"Chicas por lo menos esperen a que nos vayamos y luego si terminan de hacer lo que están haciendo" les dijo Sam desde el otro lado.

Terminaron el beso, Lena limpio la boca de Kara y su alrededor para quitar las muestras de labial.

Kara hizo lo mismo con su novia y cuando Lena termino de aplicarse labial, salieron del baño.

.

Se sentaron en el sofá. Maggie y Lucy seguían compitiendo.

"Mí amor ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en el baño?" le pregunto Alex a Kara para molestarla.

"Estábamos hablando" dijo Kara en defensa.

"La ciencia a avanzado y ahora puedes comunicarte a través de la saliva" las molestó Sam.

"Espero que se hayan lavado las manos" les dijo Maggie aún en el juego, dispuesta a ganar.

"Aaaggg" se quejó Kara dejando caer su cabeza en la cabecera del sofá.

Lucy no resistió más, se sentó y empezó a rascar una de sus piernas.

"Ganadoras" celebró Maggie acercándose a Alex y se dieron un beso.

"Muy bien. La ganadora es Maggie. Siguiente juego" les dijo Winn emocionado.

.

Winn sacó su iPad y entro en la aplicación Verdadero o Falso.

Entro en el modo 1 contra 1. Jugaron todos contra todos. Los dos que tuvieran más victorias jugarían la final.

 _Lena sumo 7 Victorias_

 _Alex sumo 6 Victorias_

 _Kara sumo 5 Victorias_

 _Winn sumo 4 Victorias_

 _Sam sumo 3 Victorias_

 _Maggie sumo 3 Victorias_

 _James sumo 1 Victoria_

 _Lucy 0_

 _._

"Muy bien, tenemos a nuestras finalistas" les dijo Winn animando la noche.

"Lena eres mí cuñada, pero no me voy a dejar ganar" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"Alex. Qué gane la mejor" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa pequeña.

Todos se hicieron alrededor para ver quién ganaba.

.

"Sabía que Lena iba a ganar" les dijo Winn con convicción.

"Aunque el touch del iPad está algo dañado del lado en el que Alex estaba jugando, eso le dio ventaja a Lena" volvió a hablar Winn porque Alex le dio su mirada.

"Seguro fue eso" le dijo Lena con simpatía.

"Vamos a poner nuestros nombres en la aplicación y nos hará preguntas al azar" les dijo Winn anotando los ocho nombres.

Todos de sentaron como al inicio de la noche, solo que esta vez Kara se sentó donde estaba su novia y Lena estaba sentada en los muslos de Kara, que la tenía abrazada por la cintura desde atrás.

"Yo leeré las preguntas y ustedes responden rápido. Alex ¿Quien tiene el mejor trasero de los que estamos aquí?" dijo Winn.

"Obviamente Maggie" le dijo Alex sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Siguiente. Winn. ¿De los jugadores quien tiene los labios más sexys?" se pregunto él mismo.

"Es una pregunta muy difícil. Todos tienen labios sexys, pero creo que Sam" les dijo Winn y Sam se rió.

"Lenaaaa. ¿Cuál es tu película de Disney favorita y por qué?" dijo Winn cambiando su voz a la de un niño.

"Valiente. Porque muestra que nosotros mismos tenemos nuestra vida en las manos y somos los únicos que podemos cambiarla. Además Mérida, la princesa, no está buscando su príncipe azul, ella solo quiere ser libre y demostrar que no necesita a nadie para reinar. Seguiría hablando, pero no acabaría hoy" les dijo Lena y Kara acarició su abdomen por encima de la ropa.

"Kara. Kara ¿Alguna vez un amigo le ha coqueteando a tu pareja, que amigo?" le pregunto Winn con curiosidad.

"Jajaja si. Fue James" dijo Kara colocando su mentón en el hombro de Lena.

"Amigo, se que Lena es una mujer muy bella, pero eso no se hace" le dijo Winn negando con la cabeza.

"No sabía que eran pareja en ese entonces" se defendió James.

"Hablando del diablo. James ¿Haz quedado embarazado o haz embarazado a alguien?" pregunto Winn con seriedad.

"Es una pregunta tonta. No he embarazado a alguien, pero ahora que lo pienso tengo un retraso" se buró James y Winn se rió del chiste de su amigo.

"Por supuesto, un retraso mental. James con eso no se juega, me siento ofendida" le dijo Alex y Maggie le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Kara y Lena se dieron una mirada cómplice.

"Hablando del tema. Lena y yo les queremos decir algo" dijo Kara sin dejar de abrazar a Lena.

"No me vayas a decir que la dejaste embarazada. Te dije que usarán protección" le dijo Winn tratando de cortar la tensión.

"Buenooo" dijo Kara y Winn quedó en shock.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto James con seriedad.

"Lena está embarazada con mí bebé" dijo Kara sin miedo, mientras que Lena no había dicho ni una palabra por temor a lo que le dirían James y Winn.

"O por Dios, van a ser madres. Felicidades ¿Como es posible? ¿Dijiste que tú bebé? ¿Cuál fue el procedimiento? Me pidió ser el padrino" hablo Winn rápidamente. Kara y Lena se levantaron para recibir el abrazo de Winn.

"Lillian experimento con mí ADN y el de Lena, ya sabes el resultado. Si quieres saber más, pídele a Alex los documentos" dijo Kara con una sonrisa porque presentía que esa sería la reacción de Winn.

"Lamento que Lillian les haya hecho esto, pero ya saben que estoy aquí para lo que necesiten. Felicitaciones" les dijo James con honestidad aún sentado en el suelo.

Kara quedó sorprendida con la reacción de su amigo. Creía que James diría otras cosas menos agradables.

"Muy bien. Entiendo que Alex estuviera enterada, pero ¿Sam y Maggie? creí que era tu mejor amigo" le dijo Winn intentando hacerse el ofendido.

"Sam es una de mis mejores amigas y Maggie es parte de la familia Danvers así que ella se enteró el día que le dijimos al señor Danvers" le explicó Lena a Winn.

"Hablaré con mis superiores. El feto hace parte de la evidencia contra CADMUS, así que tendremos que confiscarlo cuando nazca" Lucy hablo por primera vez desde que dieron la noticia.

"¿Quién te crees que eres? A nuestro hijo no le tocaran ni un pelo. No te voy a permitir ni que lo mires. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Lena o a mí. Espero que no envíes a nadie para hacer lo que acabas de decir porque te juro que terminaré con todos lo que le hagan daño a mí novia y a mí bebé. No creí que dirías algo tan bajo, Lois estará muy decepcionada cuando se enteré de esto. Ahora, por favor vete" dijo Kara muy enojada sin gritar, pero con un tono de seguridad.

Todos miraban la escena. Lucy se arrepintió de lo que dijo, pero le hizo caso a Kara, se levantó y salió del apartamento sin decir nada.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Kara a Lena girándose para mirarla.

"Si" fue lo único que le dijo Lena.

"Kara. Hablaré con Jonn, se que Lucy no tiene razón y la DEO no tiene ningún derecho sobre el bebé así que no se preocupen" le dijo Alex con sinceridad.

"Creo que es mejor si las dejamos solas" les dijo Maggie a los demás.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, se despidieron y se fueron.

.

"¿Como puede hablar de un bebé como si fuera un objeto que se puede quitar?" le pregunto Lena recogiendo las botellas.

"Te prometo que no dejaré que alguien les haga daño" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena y puso su mano en el abdomen de su novia.

"Lo sé. Veamos una película" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Se pusieron algo para dormir y se acomodaron en el sofá. Scream fue la película que eligieron, un clásico dijo Lena.

Estaba cubiertas con la cobija favorita de Kara. Lena estaba sentada muy junta a Kara y se levantó del sofá.

Fue hasta la habitación y volvió con un arnés doble sin correa.

"Traje esto para divertirnos" le dijo Lena sentándose encima de ella.

"No escuchaste lo que están diciendo en la película. Las cosas que no puedes hacer en una película de terror y la numero uno es no tener sexo" dijo Kara molestando a su novia colocando sus manos en los muslos de Lena.

"Nosotras no estamos en ninguna película así que no importa" le dijo Lena dándole besos en el cuello.

"Lo haremos, pero no utilizaremos eso" dijo Kara metiendo una de sus manos en las bragas de Lena.

"¿Por qué no? Hoy quiero que lo usemos" le dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos.

"No te lo he hecho con uno de estos desde que nos enteramos del embarazo. No quiero lastimarte a ti o al bebé, mis dedos los sé manejar a la perfección, pero no confío en mí pelvis y su fuerza" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Mí amor, no nos harás daño. Le podemos preguntar al médico el día de la ecografía y él te dirá lo mismo. Para que estés más tranquila yo voy a montarte" le dijo Lena quitándose las bragas y quedó sólo con la camiseta.

¿Que ella qué? Lena es muy sexy. Las cosas que le haría, pero ahora no puedo, no vaya a ser que lastime a nuestro bebé. Pensó Kara sin dejar de mirar a Lena.

"No te quedes ahí, quítate el pantalón" le dijo Lena impaciente.

Kara se quitó el pantalón de su pijama y sus bragas bajo la mirada intensa de su novia sin levantarse del sofá.

Dejo su ropa a su lado izquierdo en el sofá.

Lena se arrodilló en frente de ella, le separó las piernas y empezó a lamer su vagina.

"Mmmm Lena" gimió Kara mirando la cabeza de su novia entre sus piernas.

Cuando Lena creyó que Kara estaba bien lubricada, introdujo la parte pequeña del arnés.

Lena se levanto y puso sus rodillas a los lados de los muslos de Kara.

"Espera, todavía no estás preparada" dijo Kara intentando dejar a Lena recostada en el sofá, pero su novia la detuvo.

"Lo estoy desde hace una hora" le dijo Lena agarrando su mano para que le tocará la vagina.

Lena estaba empapada. Kara no lo pensó más y beso a su novia. Mientras se besaban Kara le masajeó el clítoris.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena terminando el beso.

Lena agarró el arnés con una mano y alineó su vagina con el.

Kara se quedó mirando lo que hacía su novia y como empezaba a aparecer muestras de placer en su rostro cuando se sentaba en el arnés poco a poco.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena cuando introdujo todo el arnés.

"Eres hermosa" dijo Kara acomodando un mechón de pelo de Lena detrás de la oreja.

Lena puso sus manos en los hombros de Kara y empezó a subir y bajar su cadera a un ritmo lento.

Kara miró hacia bajo, no sabía que la podía excitar tanto Lena montandola. Volvió su mirada al rostro de Lena, que tenía los ojos cerrados y soltaba gemidos.

Kara empezó a besarle el cuello y metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y empezó a tocar los senos de Lena.

"Aaaaa" gimió más fuerte Lena.

Kara se asustó cuando Lena la alejó, pero para su sorpresa su novia se levantó para girarse y volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes, pero está vez de espalda a ella.

Kara puso sus manos en la cadera de Lena para ayudarla a acelerar sus movimientos.

"Mmmm mí amor. Ya casi llego" le dijo Lena entre gemidos.

Tap. Tap. Tap escucho Kara el sonido de alguien caminando por el pasillo.

"O no" dijo Kara agarrando la cobija que estaba en el sofá, cubrió a Lena y a ella misma.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" se quejó Lena cuando Kara la abrazo por la cintura para que no se siguiera moviendo.

"Chicas se que es muy tarde, pero dejé mí teléfono" les dijo Alex entrando al apartamento.

"Me hubieras llamado. Yo te lo habría llevado" dijo Kara un poco nerviosa.

"Lo sé, pero Maggie y yo estábamos comiendo muy cerca de aquí y sabía que no estarían dormidas así que vine" les dijo Alex agarrando el teléfono que dejó en una mesita que hay junto a la venta y vio que estaban un poco raras.

"No sabía que el sofá era muy pequeño y tenías que cargar a Lena para ver una película que ya terminó" hablo de nuevo Alex tratando de adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Jajaja ya sabes que amo a Lena y me gusta abrazarla ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu apartamento?" pregunto Kara pidiéndole a Rao que su hermana le dijera que no.

"No, Maggie me está esperando abajo. Lena estás muy callada ¿Te sucede algo?" pregunto Alex mirando a su cuñada.

"Estoy bien, solo estoy disfrutando del abrazo amoroso que me está dando Kara" mintió Lena sintiendo sus ganas de venirse, pero Alex estaba haciendo todo más difícil para ella.

"Esta bien, nos vemos" les dijo Alex y salió del apartamento.

"¿Por qué no le pusiste seguro a la puerta?" la regaño Lena esperando un momento por si Alex se devolvía.

"Lo olvidé. Lo siento" dijo Kara escuchando a su hermana subirse al carro de Maggie y encendido el motor.

"Al menos en el Penthouse no tendremos que pasar por esto" le dijo Lena empezando otra vez sus movimientos.

Kara metió una de sus manos por la camiseta de Lena, masejeo uno de los pezones y con la mano que tenía libre le empezó a masajear el clítoris.

"Aaaaa Kara. Más rápido" le pidió Lena con desesperación, moviendo su cadera en círculos.

Kara hizo lo que su novia le pidió y empezó a mover la mano que tenía en el clítoris de Lena con rapidez.

"KAARAAAAA" grito Lena cuando llegó a orgasmo y dejó caer su cuerpo en el pecho de Kara.

Kara siguió sus movimientos hasta que escucho la respiración de Lena calmada.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Kara dándole un beso en la sien.

"Excelente" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

Estuvieron así un momento hasta que Lena se levantó y camino hasta la puerta para ponerle el seguro.

Kara se quito el arnés, lo dejo en el baño, apagó el televisor y las luces. Lena se acostó y Kara se cambió en su traje de Supergirl.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto Lena mirándola desde la cama.

"Voy al Penthouse para asegurarme que Krypto está bien" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y Lena se relajo.

* * *

Kara voló hasta el Penthouse, vio que Krypto ya había comido y estaba dormido junto a la puerta principal. Lo acarició un momento, le prometió que volverían en la tarde y volvió al apartamento.

* * *

Cuando Kara se puso de nuevo la pijama, se acostó junto a su novia que estaba dormida. Le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó en la pelvis de Lena para no aplastar su abdomen.

Tenía su teléfono en la mano, lo desbloqueo y vio que estaba en la búsqueda de la palabra pécora.

Lena le dijo prostituta a Lucy y yo que creí que era animal. Obviamente odia que Lucy esté cerca a mí, pero ya no se tiene que preocupar por eso. Me encargaré de que no se nos vuelva a acercar. Pensó Kara bloqueando su teléfono y se quedó dormida escuchando el corazón de su bebé.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Valió la pena? No estoy muy segura de que les guste. Lucy haciendo y diciendo lo que no debe. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	62. Chapter 62

**_Dos semanas después_**

 **02/05/18**

Por fin después de meses de espera repararon, la nave de Imra y Mon el. Así que después de dar las gracias regresaron a su época.

Jonn hablo con Supergirl, la DEO no tenía ninguna intención de quitarle a su bebé. También le pidió que volviera a hacer parte de la organización.

Le explicó que él la había sacado porque sabía que Mon el solo le causaba problemas y estaba esperando a que se fuera para que ella volviera.

Kara acepto, pero con la condición de que la llamarian solo para una emergencia que ellos no podían enfrentar.

Kara se mudó el fin de semana después de la noche de juegos. Vendió las cosas que no necesitaba y metió el dinero a su cuenta como le aconsejo Lena.

El clóset del Penthouse era tan grande que Lena despejó un lugar para ella más grande del que tenía en el apartamento.

Algunos de sus libros también los tenía Lena así que los dono a una biblioteca. Acomodaron portaretratos/fotos por todos lados. Incluso la foto de la primera ecografía se encontraba colgada en la pared del corredor que llevaba a la habitación.

Krypto había aprendido a subirse a la cama así que Lena instalo la cama de su perro en la sala de televisión. No las dejaba tener sexo y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Kara le compraba ropita a su bebe y a su sobrina. Amaba ir a las tiendas donde vendían cosas para bebé. Alex ya tenía cinco meses y tenía una panza de embarazada, no era muy grande, pero cualquiera podía ver que está en embarazo y Lena tenia una pancita que empezaba a notarse en su ropa, pero se podía confundir con una panza de alguien gordo.

Eliza tuvo que regresar Midvale así que se perdería la ecografía de Lena, pero Alex estaría ahí acompañándolas en ese momento tan lindo.

* * *

 **Lena Kara Penthouse**

Kara estiró su brazo para abrazar a su novia, pero se encontró con un lugar vacío. Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana.

Hoy es el día. Hoy sabremos el sexo de nuestro bebé. Rao que sea una niña, así mí sobrina y ella podrían tener lo que Alex y yo tenemos. Tengo que alistarme para la la cita. Pensó Kara usando sus rayos X para buscar a Lena.

Su novia estaba en la cocina, ya estaba arreglada y hacia el desayuno.

Cuando ya estaba lista para el día, salió de la habitación en busca de su amada.

.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Krypto la saludo como todos los días. Caminaba en círculos alrededor de ella y luego se acostaba para que lo acariciara.

"Buenos días mí amor" le dijo Lena terminando de acomodar los platos del desayuno en la isla.

"Buenos días princesa" saludo Kara acercándose a Lena y se dieron un beso corto.

"¿Estás ansiosa?" le pregunto Lena empezando a desayunar.

"Mucho. Ya vamos a enterarnos si será una o un mini tu" dijo Kara comiendo muy rápido.

"¿Todavía quieres que sea niña?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto, pero no importa si es niño. Yo solo quiero que tú y nuestro bebé estén sanos. ¿Cómo te sientes?" dijo Kara con amor mirando los ojos de Lena.

"Muy nerviosa. Se que sabemos del embarazo hace más de un mes, pero cuando conozcamos el sexo será más real" le dijo Lena acariciándose la panza que había crecido más en las últimas dos semanas.

Después de desayunar, Lena y Kara terminaron de cepillarse, tomaron sus cosas y salieron a sus respectivos trabajos.

Lena siempre que salía, usaba abrigos que le cubrían todo el cuerpo para que nadie le tomara fotos y luego se las vendieran a esos chismosos.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Cuando eran las 9:55 de la mañana, la pareja llegó al lugar después de que Kara recogiera a Lena en L-Corp y Frank las transportó hasta el hospital.

"Kara deja de caminar, me pones más nerviosa" le dijo Lena sentada esperando a que las llamará el médico.

"Lo siento es que así se pasa el tiempo más rápido" dijo Kara y la enfermera les dijo que pasaran.

.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, el médico las saludo y empezó a revisar a Lena.

Kara sintio que su teléfono vibro y lo reviso. Había un mensaje.

 ** _Mensaje de Alex_**

 _Por favor perdóname. Llegaron unas muestras a la DEO, necesitan los resultados listos en dos horas y soy la única que puede hacerlo. Kara Perdóname. Te amo. Te estaré esperando para que me cuentes cómo fue todo._

Kara leyó el mensaje y se sintió un poco triste. Quería compartir ese momento con su hermana, pero Alex debía cumplir con sus deberes en el trabajo.

Después de que el doctor terminará el chequeo, Lena le pregunto algunas cosas sobre su cuerpo y Kara sobre los alimentos.

"Algo más. Le podría decir a mí novia que no hay ningún peligro si ella usa un consolador conmigo" le dijo Lena al médico sin rodeos y el rostro de Kara se tornó rojo.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué va a pensar el médico de nosotras? Pensó Kara muy apenada.

"La señorita Luthor tiene razón, no debería sentir miedo a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales. El bebé estará bien por qué el cuello del útero está sellado por una gruesa membrana mucosa que lo protege, además el consolador o arnés no llega más allá de la vagina, así que no alcanzará al bebé y mucho menos se dará cuenta de lo que están haciendo" le dijo el médico de una manera normal.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena al médico.

"Si no hay más, vamos a realizar la ecografía" dijo el médico.

.

Cuando Lena estaba en la camilla con su abdomen descubierto y la gel, el médico empezó a hacer la ecografía.

El latido del bebé se escuchó en la habitación, Kara ya lo reconocía porque suele escucharlo cuando se despierta, cuando almuerza con su novia, cuando están viendo una película, antes de dormir.

El médico empezó a hacer las medidas. Reviso que todo estuviera bien.

"Su bebé está muy sano" les dijo el médico mirándolas.

"¿Desean saber el sexo?" hablo de nuevo el médico.

"Si" dijeron ambas con una sonrisa.

Llegó el momento especial, el médico siguió con la ecografía.

"Eso que ven aquí" les dijo el médico señalando algo en la pantalla.

"Es el escroto de su bebé" prosiguió el médico.

El rostro de Kara mostró decepción un segundo antes de dejar que la felicidad la invadiera, pero para Lena el gesto no pasó desapercibido.

"Es un niño" confirmó el médico.

Lena sentía una alegría inmensa, tendrían un niño. Se puso aún más feliz cuando pensó que Eliza tendría una nieta y un nieto.

No es una niña, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo ame de la misma manera que amaría una hija. Clark ya no será el último hijo de Krypton. Pensó Kara acercándose a Lena y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

"Gracias" dijo Kara con una sonrisa de esas que tanto ama Lena.

.

Después de que les entregarán las fotos de la ecografía, salieron del hospital y se subieron al carro rápido para no darle oportunidad a nadie de tomar fotos.

"¿Hacia donde señorita Luthor?" le pregunto Frank.

"El Penthouse" le respondió Lena con entusiasmo.

* * *

 **Lena Kara Penthouse**

Entraron y Krypto las saludo.

"Tenemos que llamar a Eliza" le dijo Lena dejando todo en el recibidor del Penthouse.

Kara camino detrás de Lena hasta la oficina y se sentó en la silla de su novia.

Lena se sentó en las piernas de Kara, levantó la pantalla de la laptop y llamo a Eliza por Skype.

Esperando a que Eliza contestará, Kara abrazo a Lena por la cintura y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Lena.

"Hola corazones" les dijo Eliza con emoción.

"Hola ¿Cómo va todo?" pregunto Kara viendo que Eliza estaba en la cocina de la casa.

"Todo está muy bien. No me hagan esperar más. ¿Voy a tener un nieto o otra nieta?" les pregunto Eliza con impaciencia acercando más el rostro a la cámara.

"Vas a ser abuela de un niño" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Aaahhhh" grito Eliza haciendo reír a Kara y Lena.

"Felicidades. No saben lo feliz que estoy. Mis dos hijas serán madres y yo seré abuela de una niña y un niño" les dijo Eliza con ternura.

"Eres la primera en saberlo" dijo Kara acariciando el abdomen de Lena.

"¿La primera? ¿Alex no las acompaño?" les pregunto Eliza.

Estaba tan nerviosa y distraída que olvidé que Alex nos acompañaría y nunca llegó. Pensó Lena mirando a Kara con curiosidad.

"Me envió un mensaje diciendo que tenía trabajo en la DEO" dijo Kara intentando no mostrar tristeza.

"Qué no estuviera contigo, no quiere decir que ella no este igual de emocionada en este momento" le dijo Eliza con comprensión.

"Lo sé, más tarde iré a la DEO para contarle todo" dijo Kara en un suspiro.

Lena le acarició la mejilla para hacerla sentir mejor.

"Iré el próximo mes a National City. Recuerda llamarme o escribirme a diario. Lena no olvides que puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Cuídense. Las amo. Adiós" se despidió Eliza.

Lena y Kara también hicieron lo mismo que la mujer y Lena cerró la laptop.

.

"Perdón por haberte decepcionado" le dijo Lena a Kara girando su cuerpo en los muslos de Kara para mirarla bien quedando sentada de lado.

"¿De qué hablas? Jamás podrías decepcionarme" dijo Kara sin entender, acariciando el muslo de Lena mientras la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

"Tú querías un niña y yo no te la voy a dar" le dijo Lena con tristeza y los ojos se le empezaron a poner brillantes por las lágrimas.

"No, te dije que quería una niña, pero después te dije que no importaba el sexo de nuestro bebé que solo quería que se pareciera a ti" dijo Kara con ternura limpiando las lágrimas que caía por las mejillas de su novia.

"En el hospital puede ver tu rostro de decepción cuando nos dijeron que era niño. Ni siquiera eso puedo hacer bien" le dijo Lena sin dejar de llorar.

"Princesa a nuestros hijos los voy a amar con todo mí ser. No importa si son niñas o niños. Y los voy a amar más de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo porque tú eres su madre y te amo de una manera que no puedo expresar" dijo Kara con amor mirando los ojos de Lena.

"Te amo. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en toda mí vida" le dijo Lena y la beso.

Se besaron durante un largo tiempo, hasta que el teléfono de Lena sonó.

Era un mensaje de Sam preguntándole cómo estaba y cuando se verían para que le contara como le fue.

.

"Mañana mismo empiezo a desarmar todo lo de la habitación de invitados. Tenemos que sacar todo para iniciar la decoración de la habitación de nuestro hijo" dijo Kara cuando Lena se levanto de sus piernas.

"Eso no lo tienes que hacer tú. Voy a contratar a alguien para que lo haga y se lleve las cosas a una bodega mientras pensamos que hacer con ellas" le dijo Lena antes de caminar a la cocina.

"Esta bien. Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Alex para decirle que después del almuerzo voy a verla" dijo Kara agarrando su teléfono y camino a la terraza.

Después del almuerzo Kara se despidió de Lena con un beso en los labios y después se agachó para quedar frente al abdomen de Lena y le dio un beso.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara camino hasta el laboratorio de Alex y la espero mientras llegaba de una reunión con Jonn.

Todavía falta mucho para conocer a mí hijo. Ojalá tenga los ojos verdes, cabello castaño, piel muy blanca. Que sea igual a Lena. ¿Mis padres estarían felices si estuvieran vivos? No debo pensar eso, fui enviada a la tierra para que me salvará y hiciera grandes cosas, perdí mí familia y planeta, pero tengo la mejor familia y la mujer más maravillosa de los universos, me ama y vamos agrandar la familia Danvers. Pensó Kara mirando como su hermana camina hacia la habitación.

"Hola, realmente siento no poder acompañarlas" le dijo Alex abrazándola.

"Tranquila. Entiendo porque no podías" dijo Kara con comprensión y le pasó a Alex un Cupcake de 'Chocolate'.

"Mmm gracias por traerme esto, tenía muchas ganas de comer algo dulce" le dijo Alex y le dio una mordida al Cupcake.

"Es de Limón" dijo Kara inocentemente.

Alex quedó confundida porque no sabía a Limón, así que reviso el centro del Cupcake y vio que la crema era azul.

"KARA. Felicidades" le gritó Alex con emoción y la abrazó.

"Gracias" dijo Kara con una sonrisa devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermana.

"Tenemos que celebrar" le dijo Alex agarrando su mano para salir a comer algo y salieron de la DEO.

* * *

 **Lena Kara Penthouse**

Sam y Ruby habían llegado.

Ruby había salido a la terraza para jugar con Krypto mientras su mamá y su tía Lena hablaban.

Lena y Sam se sentaron en la sala.

"¿Vas a seguir con el misterio?" le pregunto Sam con intriga.

"Debería hablar primero con Kara. Tal vez tengas que esperar hasta que nazca para conocer el sexo del bebé" dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Lena. Eres mí mejor amiga, como mí hermana, pero si no te comportas como una adulta ahora mismo, te lanzo a la piscina" le dijo Sam sabiendo que la estaba molestando.

"Cálmate. Solo era una pequeña broma" dijo Lena con una gran sonrisa.

"Pero a veces las haces en los momentos serios" le dijo Sam negando con la cabeza.

"Para que no sufras más, Kara y yo no tendremos que comprar tampones" dijo Lena con felicidad.

"Un niño. Lena. Felicidades. Vas a ser una gran madre, recuerdalo. Y para tu información vas a tener que gastar tu dinero en condones cuando tú hijo llegue a ese punto de la vida" le dijo Sam abrazándola.

"Sam. No quiero pensar en que mí hijo, que todavía no nace, tendrá relaciones sexuales" se quejó Lena.

"Tú comenzaste" le dijo Sam riéndose.

"Mamá, Lena ¿Por que esa cuenta de Twitter sigue subiendo artículos diciendo que estás embarazada?" les pregunto Ruby entrando a la sala.

"Muéstranos Rubs" le dijo Sam a su hija.

 _' **La empresaria Lena Luthor tendrá una niña.**_

 _Hoy en la mañana Lena y su novia visitaron el hospital para saber el sexo del bebé._

 _Nuestras fuentes en el hospital confirmaron que la pareja tendrá una niña y están muy felices._

 _La pareja ha estado en una relación muy inestable, recordemos que la CEO le fue infiel a su novia y la reportera no es la otra madre del bebé cómo habíamos pensado meses atrás._

 _Fuentes cercanas a Kara Danvers dicen que la reportera ama a Lena Luthor y no le importa que ese no sea su bebé. Aunque su familia no está feliz, no quieren que ella esté al lado de una mujer como la empresaria._

 _(Fotos de Kara y Lena entrando y saliendo del hospital)_

 _Estaremos investigando cual es el nombre de la bebé y se los haremos saber'_

"No les importa darle información erronea a sus lectores" le dijo Sam a Lena.

"Ruby. Le pedí a tu mamá que no te dijera nada, pero la verdad es que hace un mes y medio me enteré que estaba embarazada" dijo Lena con sinceridad a Ruby.

"¿Le fuiste infiel a Kara?" le pregunto Ruby sorprendida.

"No. Sabes que no tengo la mejor madre y ella estaba en un grupo llamado CADMUS. Ella reunió persona expertas en el tema y uso mí ADN y el de Kara para crear un bebé" explicó Lena de una manera sencilla para que Ruby entendiera.

"¿Es posible crear bebes de personas del mismo sexo?" le pregunto de nuevo Ruby.

"Lo es. Kara y yo seremos madres de un niño" dijo Lena sin dejar de mirar a Ruby.

"Se que tu madre es mala, pero logró algo que podría hacer feliz a muchas personas de la comunidad LGBT" le dijo Ruby.

"Ruby, ya no le hagas más preguntas a Lena" le pidió Sam a su hija.

"Déjala. Me gusta responder a todas sus dudas" dijo Lena y la puerta se abrió.

"Hola Sam. Ruby hace tiempo que no te veía" dijo Kara a Sam y Ruby.

"Felicidades" le dijo Ruby abrazándola por la cintura.

"Gracias. ¿Por qué me felicitas?" pregunto Kara abrazándola por los hombros.

"Lena me contó que van a tener un bebé. Lo que quiere decir que la bebé de Alex tendrá un primito" le dijo Ruby separándose de ella.

"Así es. Tendrás una prima y un primo" dijo Kara sentándose al lado de Lena.

"¿Quienes serán sus padrinos? ¿Ya eligieron el nombre? Yo puedo darle algunas ideas ¿Van a comprar una casa? Pueden hacerlo cerca de nosotras y así podríamos visitarlas. ¿Se van a ca…" estaba diciendo Ruby sin parar hasta que Sam la interrumpió.

"Rubs, creo que no te volveré a dar dulces" le dijo Sam a su hija mientras Lena y Kara tenían una sonrisa es sus rostros por la actitud de Ruby.

"Para que no quedes con dudas. No hemos elegido los padrinos. Todavía no hablamos de nombres para nuestro bebé y nos gustaría saber los nombres que tienes en mente. Vamos a vivir aquí hasta que necesitemos un espacio más grande" le dijo Lena y Ruby la escuchaba atentamente.

"Nosotras nos vamos" les dijo Sam levantándose de la silla.

"Haré una lista con nombres y se las enviaré" les dijo Ruby antes de salir del Penthouse.

"Adiós" dijeron Kara y Lena a Sam y a Ruby.

.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Lena empezó a reírse.

"Ruby es muy graciosa" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Es muy curiosa" le dijo Lena antes de besarla.

Kara puso sus manos en las mejillas de Lena para que no se separara rápido del beso. Estuvieron así hasta que necesitaron aire.

"Deberíamos empezar a elegir el nombre de nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena después de terminar el beso y se levantó.

"Me parece bien, yo ya tengo unos nombres en una nota de mí teléfono" dijo Kara siguiendo a su novia.

* * *

 **NOTA: Lamento hacer un capítulo tan aburridor, pero comprendan que casi no tengo tiempo para escribir y escribo lo que aparece en mí mente en los momentos menos inoportunos. ¿Cuál quieren que sea el nombre del bebé Supercorp? Comenten. Gracias por leer**.


	63. Chapter 63

**_Un mes después_**

 **03/06/18**

Alex y Maggie ya habían elegido el nombre de su hija, pero lo darían a conocer hasta que naciera.

En ese tiempo pintaron la habitación del bebé y estaban esperando a que llegara la cuna para seguir decorando.

Kara y Lena hicieron lo mismo con la habitación de invitados, que sería la habitación de su hijo.

En esas últimas semanas, Lena y Kara se dedicaron a comprar ropa para su hijo y su sobrina.

Kara y Lena solo le habían revelado el sexo de su bebé a Eliza, Alex, Sam y Ruby. Así que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer una 'fiesta' donde celebrarían con sus amigos y les dirían a todos.

Invitarían a Clark y Lois para darle la noticia del embarazo porque aun su primo no sabía nada.

Todavía no hablaban de nombres, pero Kara tenía una lista grande con nombres para su hijo, mientras que Lena tenía apenas tres nombres.

Hablaron que primero pensarían en nombres y luego verían si algún nombre coincidía en la lista de las dos.

Cada vez que Ruby se encontraba con la tía Lena o la tía Kara, les decía un montón de nombres que se le habían ocurrido.

* * *

 **Lena Kara Penthouse**

Kara había llegado a las dos de la mañana después de pelear con un Alien. El día anterior no había parado de ayudar a la policía y a la DEO.

Aparte que en la mañana tuvo que ir a Catco a trabajar y todo el tiempo estaba pendiente de Lena, se aseguraba que todo estuviera bien.

Ese día no tuvo tiempo para ella y llegó cansada a su cama.

Lena estaba dormida y no se dio cuenta cuando Kara regresó.

.

Kara Kara se despertó un poco y se giró para abrazar a su novia, pero no estaba en la cama con ella. Miró el reloj y apenas eran las 4 de la mañana.

Se sentó en la cama preocupada, pero se relajo cuando vio a Lena salir del clóset, lo que quiere decir que estaba en el baño.

"Mí amor que haces despierta" le pregunto Lena acostándose de nuevo junto a ella.

"Extrañaba tu calor" dijo Kara abrazandola por la cintura y puso su rostro en el cuello de Lena.

"Solo fui al baño y me demore cinco minutos" le dijo Lena acariciando su cabeza.

"No importa. No me gusta sentir tu lado vacío" dijo Kara acariciando la panza de Lena por debajo de la sudadera.

"Tendrás que acostumbrarte porque nuestro hijo está aprisionado mí vejiga y voy al baño cada dos horas" le dijo Lena con voz dormilona.

"Jajaja" rió Kara.

"No es gracioso. Ayer interrumpí una reunión porque no aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño." le dijo Lena ya al borde de quedarse dormida.

"No lo es" dijo Kara escuchando el corazón de su hijo.

Lena no volvió a hablar y Kara se dio cuenta que se quedó dormida. Kara le dio un beso en el cuello y dejó que el sueño la derrotara.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Kara, Lena, Alex, Maggie y Eliza acomodaron todo para la 'fiesta'.

Lena se puso un vestido negro y un saco negro para disimular su embarazo.

.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Sam y Ruby.

"Lena. Kara tengo más nombres. Estos si les van a gustar" les dijo Ruby con emoción enfrente de las otras mujeres.

"Espera Ruby, no digas nada. Maggie no sabe cuál es el sexo del bebé" le dijo Lena a Ruby rápidamente.

Ruby obedeció y agarró la mano de Lena y Kara para alejarlas del grupo llevándolas hasta la oficina.

Sam solo negaba con la cabeza mientras dejaba que una sonrisa llenará su rostro.

.

"Ahora sí. Me parece que Wyatt, Noah, Tyler. Si quieren algo relacionado con tu hermana podría ser Axel. O si son esas aburridas madres que le ponen a sus hijos nombres con sus iniciales Logan por Lena y Kellan por ti" les dijo Ruby.

"Nosotras no somos aburridas" dijo Kara en defensa de su lista.

"Gracias cariño. Tomaremos en cuenta estos nombres. No como los otros que eran nombres de tus cantantes o actores favoritos" le dijo Lena a Ruby con ternura.

Ruby volvió con las demás.

"Para no discutir más sobre el nombre de nuestro hijo, deberíamos llamarlo Justin Randall" dijo Kara con alegría.

"¿Y de dónde vas a sacar el Timberlake?" le dijo Lena con seriedad y la dejo sola en la oficina.

Era una broma. Me encanta JT, pero no le pondría a mí hijo ese nombre. Pensó Kara antes de volver con todos.

.

Llegaron Myrnn, Jonn y Megan que había vuelto a la tierra.

Jonn presentó la mujer a Lena, Sam y Ruby.

Después llegó Winn con Lyra. Luego llegaron James, Clark y Lois.

Saludaron a todos y Clark y Lois felicitaron a Alex y Maggie por el embarazo.

Lena y Kara miraban atentamente, nerviosas la reacción que tendría Superman.

El último en llegar fue Jeremiah.

Alex y Maggie respondían a las preguntas de todos respecto al embarazo. Lena y Kara estaban esperando un momento para hablar a solas con Clark y Lois.

"¿Cuando nos van a decir el sexo de su bebé?" les pregunto Lyra porque Winn ya le había contado del embarazo de Lena.

Lena se puso más blanca de lo que era y Kara agachó la cabeza para no mostrar sus nervios.

"No existe bebé. Todo es un chisme que inventaron en Internet" le dijo Clark con simpatía.

"¿Podemos hablar?" dijo Kara mientras se levantaba al igual que su novia.

Clark afirmó con su cabeza y camino detrás de su prima y Lena junto a Lois.

.

Cuando estaban en la terraza Kara empezó a hablar.

"Primo, se que esto que te voy a decir será raro para ti, pero….." estaba diciendo Kara y Clark la interrumpió.

"Lena está embarazada. Escuché el corazón del bebé cuando caminaba detrás de ustedes" le dijo Clark con un tono neutral.

"Felicidades. ¿Decidieron hacerse una In Vitro como Alex?" les pregunto Lois dándole un abrazo a cada una.

"Mí madre unió nuestro ADN y luego aprovecho que estaba en el hospital para lograr la segunda fase de su plan. Como ven estoy embarazada" les dijo Lena quitándose el saco para que vieran su barriga de embarazada.

"Es muy raro. Unos años atrás tu hermano intentaba matarme y ahora tú tendrás un bebé con una especie que él detesta. Incluso tu madre odia a mí prima ¿Por qué haría algo así?" le pregunto Clark a Lena con curiosidad.

"Mí madre quería quitarme al bebé cuando naciera. Tendría acceso al ADN Luthor y a mí me podría manejar de la manera que quisiera porque sabe que haría lo que sea por mi bebé" le dijo Lena lo que pensaba.

"Y también podría controlarme a mí. Haría lo que sea por recuperar nuestro bebé, pero eso no pasará. Lillian está en un lugar de máxima seguridad" dijo Kara a su novia con seguridad.

"Lamento que Lillian las usará de esa manera, pero eso ya no importa. Felicidades van a ser madres" les dijo Clark con sinceridad y las abrazo a ambas a la vez.

"Gracias, estaba nerviosa por tu reacción" dijo Kara antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la terraza con la mano de Lena en su mano.

"Admito que me sorprendió todo esto, pero estoy feliz de que tendrás a alguien para que le enseñes la cultura de Krypton y nuestro idioma" le dijo Clark con una sonrisa mientras caminaba detrás de ella abrazando a Lois.

.

Cuando regresaron, Lyra se disculpó por su imprudencia. Kara y Lena le dijeron que no pasaba nada, que ellas le dirían a Clark esa misma tarde.

"Muy bien. He esperado un mes para que me digan si es niño o niña. Pueden decirlo ya" les dijo Winn con impaciencia haciendo reír a todos.

"Muy bien" dijo Kara. Camino hasta la habitación y volvió con un globo negro.

"Creí que mostraban globos rosa si es niña o azules si es niño" les dijo Jeremiah confundido.

"Eso es verdad, pero dentro de este globo hay unas medias para bebé y son de uno de esos colores. Alguien tiene que reventarlo" dijo Kara dejando el globo en el centro de la sala.

Todos se quedaron viendo el globo y ninguno se atrevía a reventarlo.

"Creía que querías saber YA el sexo del bebé" se burló Lena de Winn.

"Sí que quiero, pero no confío en el contenido del globo. Kara es hermana de Alex y las bromas son algo para lo que nació la agente" le dijo Winn con tono dramático.

"Yo lo hago" les dijo Lois y con sus uñas reventó el globo.

Todos miraron las medias y quedaron confundidos.

"Kara ¿Por qué metiste las medias de color blanco?" le pregunto Lena enojada porque daño la manera divertida de dar a conocer el sexo de su bebé.

"Bueno. Aaahhh. Ayer estuve muy ocupada y no me fijé que medias agarre" dijo Kara apenada y todos se empezaron a reír.

Rao. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Todo por culpa de ese Alien. Lena está enojada conmigo. Pensó Kara mirando el rostro enojado de su novia.

"Chicas no más misterio" les dijo Maggie que estaba grabando todo el discurso con su teléfono desde que Kara llegó con el globo negro.

"Es un niño" les dijo Lena para no hacer más larga la espera.

Todos las felicitaron y Eliza con la ayuda de Kara y Maggie repartieron un postre de vainilla que había hecho con mucho cariño para todos.

* * *

 **Viejo apartamento de Kara**

Se abrió un portal y salieron cinco personas.

"Barry estás seguro que aquí vive Kara" le pregunto Oliver mirando a su alrededor donde parecía que vivían adolescentes con ropa tirada en el suelo y los platos sucios acumulados en la cocina.

"¿Si? estamos en la tierra correcta" dijo Barry caminando hacia la puerta.

"Chicos, este no es el lugar. Alex envío en el mensaje una dirección del nuevo lugar de Kara" les dijo Felicity saliendo del apartamento.

Todos salieron del edificio y tomaron un taxi para ir donde sus amigas.

* * *

 **Lena Kara Penthouse**

Cuando llamó el portero del edificio, Alex contesto y le dijo que dejara pasar a sus amigos.

"¿Quien llegó?" le pregunto Lena.

"Es una sorpresa" le dijo Alex antes de caminar al baño y la dejo con la curiosidad sola en la cocina.

"Princesa ¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?" pregunto Kara haciendo ojos de perrito.

"Kara. Solo te pedí que hicieras eso, pero no te importó lo que haríamos para nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Sabes que eso no es verdad. Anoche tuve que salir a pelear con ese Alien y por eso tome las medias equivocadas. Tú sabes que esto es muy importante para mí" dijo Kara con sinceridad acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

Tocaron el timbre, Lena fue al baño de su habitación y Kara fue a la sala.

.

Eliza abrió la puerta.

"Hola" saludo Eliza con una semana sonrisa.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Kara caminando hacia la puerta para ver quién había llegado.

"Kara. Por fin" le dijo Sara aliviada de estar en el lugar correcto.

"Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?" dijo Kara con mucha alegría abrazando uno a uno a sus amigos mientras entraban.

"Alex nos invito" le dijo Barry mirando el recibidor del lugar.

"Aaaaaaa. Chicos les presento a Eliza, mí mamá" presento Kara a Eliza que estaba parada a un lado mirando toda la escena.

Todos saludaron a la mujer que era igual de dulce que Kara.

Kara los invito a pasar. Barry, Imra, Sara, Felicity y Oliver.

.

"El lugar está muy lindo" le dijo Iris mirando alrededor.

"Llegamos a tu antiguo apartamento y ahora es muy diferente a lo que era cuando tú vivías ahí" le dijo Barry.

"Chicos ellos son mí primo Clark y su novia Lois. Mí mejor amigo Winn y su novia Lyra. Jeremiah, mí papá. Mi amigo James. Mí amigo y mentor Jonn, su novia Megan y su padre Myrnn. Maggie mí cuñada. La mejor amiga de Lena y su hija Ruby" dijo primero Kara.

"Familia, ellos son mis amigos. Oliver, Felicity, Sara, Iris y Barry. Ellos vienen desde otra ti...ciudad" dijo Kara rápidamente.

Se saludaron todos de una manera formal y se acomodaron en la sala junto a los demás.

Barry saludo con mas confianza a Winn, Jonn y James porque ya los conocía.

.

"Así que tú eres la famosa Maggie. Alex me contó algunas cosas sobre ti" le dijo Sara a Maggie cuando se sentó junto a ella.

"Si lo soy. Alex me contó todo sobre ti" le dijo Maggie de una manera relajada.

En ese momento entro Alex a la sala y se encontró con sus amigos de otra tierra.

Todos la felicitaron, le dijeron que se veía muy linda y se sentó en medio de Maggie y Sara.

"Me alegro que todo vaya bien en tu vida" le dijo Sara a Alex con honestidad.

"Gracias" le dijo Alex sin incomoda porque le había contado todo lo que paso en tierra-1 a su novia y ademas Sara es su amiga.

.

"Hola. No sabía que vendrían" les dijo Lena a los nuevos invitados cuando regreso del baño.

"Estás embarazada" le dijo Felicity sorprendida.

"Si" le dijo Lena antes de abrazar a Felicity, Iris, Barry y Oliver que la felicitaron.

"Lena, ella es Sara. También es de la ciudad de los demás" dijo Kara cuando Sara se acercó a su novia.

"Un gusto. No sabía que Kara tenía tan buen gusto" le dijo Sara saludándola con un suave apretón de manos.

Nooooo. A mí mujer no le vas a coquetear. Pensó Kara con celos.

"Ja ja si MI novia es muy linda y NUESTRO bebé será igual a su madre" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena por la cintura.

"Así que un bebé. Felicidades" les dijo Sara antes de volver a su sitio.

Mí hermana a veces es muy celosa. Sara solo le estaba diciendo que Lena es guapa y ella se agarró al cuerpo de Lena como una sanguijuela. Pensó Alex viendo cómo Kara se sentaba con Lena en sus muslos.

Kara y Lena contaron como era posible su embarazo. Y sus amigos de otra 'ciudad' felicitaron a Kara.

"Yo puedo ser el padrino" les dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

"No. No. No. Yo seré el padrino y nadie me quitara mí lugar" le dijo Winn con seriedad.

"Pero ellas todavía no eligen a nadie" le dijo Ruby.

"Lo sé, pero soy la única opción viable. Jeremiah es el abuelo. James le coqueteaba a Lena. Puedo apostar mí PS4 que me regaló Lena, que Jonn será el padrino de la bebé de Alex. Myrnn no está interesado. Clark será el tío y ustedes no estarán cerca para consentirlo como yo lo haré" les dijo Winn con determinación.

"No le veo el problema a que yo sea el abuelo" le dijo Jeremiah.

"No tiene nada que antes me gustará Lena, eso no me descarta" le dijo James.

"Puedo ser el padrino de ambos" le dijo Jonn.

"A mí sí me interesa ser un guía para ese bebé" le dijo Myrnn.

"Ser su tio, no me impide que sea el padrino" le dijo Clark.

"Oliver o yo, podemos viajar cada mes para visitarlo" le dijo Barry alzando los hombros.

"Eso es verdad. Existe un montón de padrinos que solo ven a sus ahijados una vez al año" les dijo Felicity.

"No importa lo que todos ustedes digan. Lena y Kara se tomaran su tiempo para elegir. Y cuando lo hagan nadie puede decir nada" les dijo Sam para que terminaran el tema.

"Es muy difícil. Al menos Alex ya sabe que será la madrina" les dijo Winn con derrota.

Alex puede ser la hermana de Kara y yo la quiero mucho, pero Sam es mí mejor amiga, ella estuvo ahí cuando Kara me dio la espalda y Alex planeaba mí asesinato porque creía que le había sido infiel a su hermana. Pensó Lena mirando a Sam que le dio una sonrisa.

.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, pidieron pizza para todos. Lena pago $155 dólares por todo.

Todos intentaron darle dinero para que pagara, pero ella se negó a aceptar.

Después de comer, todos salieron a la terraza para observar la noche tranquila y hablar un poco.

Lena y Felicity empezaron hablar de cosas de ingeniería.

Sara intentaba coquetearle a Sam, pero Ruby no se lo permite porque se quedó al lado de ellas.

Winn y James le contaban a Iris, Clark y Lois las cosas que hizo Barry la primera vez que estuvo en National City.

Maggie acariciaba la barriga de Alex mientras hablaban de política con los demás.

.

Kara, Oliver y Barry se alejaron un poco de todos.

"Así que serás madre. Tienes que saber que ser madre y ser Supergirl es muy difícil. No permitas que nadie conozca tu identidad, siempre usan las personas que más amas para hacer daño" le aconsejo Oliver.

"Lo sé. Aunque varias personas ya saben que Kara Danvers es Supergirl" dijo Kara pensando en Lillian, Cyborg, el loco que le hacía culto a Supergirl. Beth, la mujer que ocasionó la muerte de Jack.

"No te estreses mucho por eso, tienes que disfrutar de tu vida, aprovechar la oportunidad que se te está dando de formar una familia" le dijo Barry.

"Barry tiene razón. Tú al menos tendrás la oportunidad de verlo crecer. Sus primeros pasos. Sus primeras palabras. Su primer día de clase" le dijo Oliver recordando que se perdió muchos años de vida de William.

"Gracias por venir hoy" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Para eso están los amigos, aunque no nos dijeras que serías mamá" le dijo Barry abrazándola.

"Es un honor ser parte de tu vida Kara" le dijo Oliver con sinceridad y Barry y Kara lo metieron en el abrazo.

.

Cuando se hizo más tarde todos se despidieron.

Los chicos de tierra-1 mintieron diciendo que se quedarían en hotel, pero la verdad es que solo abrirían un portal y volverían a casa.

.

Cuando ya quedaron Lena y Kara solas, apagaron las luces, cerraron la puerta de la terraza y entreron al la habitación.

Ya con su ropa para dormir, se acostaron en la cama y Lena se sentó en el abdomen de Kara.

"¿Que inventaron tu y Felicity en su conversación nerd?" pregunto Kara en broma.

"No inventamos nada, pero le dije que buscaría una manera para que ella vuelva a caminar sin necesidad del chip que le ha fallado algunas veces" le dijo Lena empezando a mover su cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás.

"Eres maravillosa" dijo Kara agarrando a Lena por la cintura y la giró con delicadeza para que quedara acostada debajo de ella.

"Te amo" hablo de nuevo Kara y se besaron.

Kara le quitó la sudadera a Lena y se quitó la camiseta de su pijama. Los senos de las dos quedaron al descubierto y Kara empezó a bajar sus besos por el cuello de su novia.

"Ve al clóset y trae un consolador" le dijo Lena y Kara detuvo sus besos.

"No estoy segura, no quiero las….." estaba diciendo Kara y Lena la interrumpió.

"No sé cómo convencerte de que no nos harás daño. Va un mes desde que el doctor te dijo que era seguro usar un consolador y tu no quieres usarlo" le dijo Lena un poco irritada.

"Lo sé, pero….." estaba hablando de nuevo Kara y otra vez la interrumpió Lena.

"Ningún pero. Hoy puedes dormir en el sofá" le dijo Lena con seriedad quitándola de encima de ella, agarró la sudadera y se la volvió a poner.

"Lena" dijo Kara mordiéndose el labio.

"Buenas noches Kara" le dijo Lena antes de acostarse y darle la espalda.

Kara se puso la camiseta de su pijama que estaba en el suelo. Agarró su almohada y la cobija que la acompañaba a todos lados desde hace mucho tiempo.

.

Cuando entro a la sala de televisión, Krypto se puso feliz. Se acostó en el sofá y el perro se acostó en sus pies.

No sé por qué le dije que no. Lo que más me gusta en el sexo es darle placer a Lena. Perdí la oportunidad por tonta. Ahora Lena está enojada no solo por lo del globo sino también porque no quise usar el consolador. Pensó Kara quedándose dormida en el sofá.

* * *

 **NOTA: Últimamente no quedo conforme con lo que escribo. Escribiría algo mejor, pero me tomaría más tiempo y sinceramente quiero darles un capítulo por día. Quería hacer algo mejor con los de tierra-1, pero me quedé sin tiempo. Comenten. Gracias por leer**.


	64. Chapter 64

**_La mañana_** ** _siguiente_**

Lena se despertó sola en la cama. Recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Ya se que haré para que Kara no se cohíba cuando le pida que use el consolador. Si esto no funciona creeré que ya no me encuentra atractiva. Aaaaggg hoy tengo una reunión, no tengo ánimo para e…..Pensaba Lena cuando sintió que su bebé se movió.

Lena estaba anonadada por los sentimientos que despertaron en ella cuando su hijo se movió en su vientre.

Lena empezó a acariciar su panza intentando sentir otro movimiento, pero ya no lo volvió a sentir.

Hice que Kara se perdiera de este momento tan lindo. Pensó Lena.

Se levantó y entro al baño.

En la sala de televisión, Kara se despertó con el sonido de la ducha. Krypto vio que su mamá se estaba despertando así que decidió levantarla con besos por todo el rostro.

En ese momento Kara recordó la pequeña discusión que la hizo dormir por primera vez en el sofá desde que está con Lena.

Espero que esta sea la primera y última vez. No me gusta dormir lejos de ella y mucho menos que esté enojada conmigo. Voy a preparar el desayuno, espero que se le haya pasado un poquito el enojo. Pensó Kara caminando hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

 ** _30 minutos después_**

Kara acomodo todo lo del desayuno en la isla y Lena apareció ya lista para empezar el día.

"Buen día" le dijo Lena con un tono normal.

"Buenos días princesa" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por hacer el desayuno" le dijo Lena empezando a comer.

"No es nada, lo hago con mucho amor" dijo Kara comiendo los panqueques que preparo sin dejar de mirar a su novia.

"Hoy en la tarde iré al apartamento de tu hermana. Eliza quiere pasar tiempo conmigo así que no podemos almorzar juntas" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Esta bien. Podemos pasar la noche juntas" dijo Kara con comprensión.

"Esta noche L-Corp hará un evento para presentar los nuevos inversionistas y puedan socializar con los empresarios de la ciudad, así que solo vendré a ponerme algo elegante" le dijo Lena antes de terminar su desayuno.

"Oh. Aaaaa. ¿No necesitas alguien que te acompañe?" pregunto Kara con esperanza de que su novia la invitara.

"Obviamente quiero que seas tú, pero con lo de que dejas las cosas importantes para mí por ir a pelear con un Alien. Mejor voy sola" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la habitación.

"No. Te voy acompañar. Esta noche no atenderé emergencia de Supergirl" dijo Kara detrás de Lena.

"Muy bien. Nos vamos a las 9" le dijo Lena antes de entrar al baño para darse los últimos retoques.

Un evento de esos sola. Lena no entiende que a esas fiestas van todos esos pervertido que quieren tocarla. En fin la acompañaré para cuidar de ella y mí hijo, se que casi siempre algo malo pasa. Pensó Kara esperando a que Lena saliera para ella entrar a ducharse.

"Adiós" le dijo Lena y le dio un beso corto en la boca.

"Adiós" dijo Kara y Lena salió de la habitación.

Al menos me dio un beso. Eso es señal de que no está enojada, bueno, no tan enojada como ayer. Pensó Kara y entro al baño.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Cuando terminó la reunión Lena y Sam se quedaron en la habitación para hablar.

"Esta noche en el evento tomaran fotos ¿Segura que ya estás lista para que todo el mundo se de cuenta?" le pregunto Sam.

"No estoy muy segura, pero ya no quiero quedarme en casa solo porque alguien puede tomarme una foto y venderla a esos chismosos para hacer una noticia. Quiero que la exclusiva la tenga Catco. Ya extraño caminar por la ciudad de la mano junto a mí novia" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Muy bien. Sabes que estaré a tu lado para apoyarte" le dijo Sam con cariño.

"Lo sé. Me da rabia que las personas van a creer que todo lo que decían los artículos es verdad" dijo Lena frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo que crean los demás no importa, todos los que te queremos a ti y a Kara sabemos la verdad" le dijo Sam con determinación.

"Gracias" dijo Lena sintiendo tranquilidad por las palabras de su amiga y Sam le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano.

* * *

 **Catco**

Kara estaba en su escritorio leyendo información para un artículo que quería escribir.

"¡Danvers!" escucho Kara que gritaban su nombre.

¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Snapper regresaba hoy a Catco? Pensó Kara caminando hasta la oficina de su jefe.

"Buen día. Bienvenido en su regreso a Catco" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Hoy L-Corp hará un evento y quiero que hagas un reporte sobre los inversores que llegaron a National City. Quiero saber sus nombres, de donde vienen, que hacen en su país, por qué están interesados en nuestra ciudad. Todo lo que puedas averiguar" le dijo Snapper sin dejar de mirar un papel.

"Si señor" dijo Kara sin ánimo y volvió a su escritorio.

"Una cosa más. Quiero la mitad del reporte antes de las 20:01" le dijo Snapper cuando paso por su escritorio.

Genial. La noche que creí que sería tranquila, ahora será de trabajo. Llamaré a Sam para pedirle que me ayude diciéndome los nombres de los inversionistas. Pensó Kara y llamó a su amiga.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Eliza preparo el almuerzo para Alex, Maggie, Lena, Kara y ella.

Eliza le envío un mensaje a Kara para invitarla, pero Kara tenía trabajo por hacer así que declinó a la invitación.

Las cuatro mujeres acabaron de Almorzar y se sentaron en la sala a hablar.

"Corazón, había hablado con Alex y Maggie de que la ciudad es muy agotadora y que les vendría muy bien a ustedes cuatro pasar una semana conmigo" le dijo Eliza a Lena.

"Es una idea muy tentadora, pero con mucho respeto, no puedo tomar un descanso ahora porque en este momento L-Corp está haciendo negocios con unos inversionistas importante y es indispensable que yo esté presente" dijo Lena de la manera más educada.

"No estoy diciendo que tengas que viajar hoy mismo. Había pensado que pueden ir en un mes cuando ya estemos en verano" le dijo Eliza con comprensión.

"Hablaré con Kara y te aviso" dijo Lena.

"Muy bien. Así tengo tiempo de remodelar el cuarto de Alex y Kara. ¿No les importa compartir la misma habitación a las cuatro?" les pregunto Eliza a su hija mayor y a sus dos nueras.

"Por mí no hay problema, pero si Alex y Maggie necesitan su privacidad Kara y yo podemos quedarnos en un hotel" propuso Lena.

"No. A nosotras no nos importa compartir la habitación con ustedes, lo importante es que estemos todas en la casa" le dijo Alex.

Por supuesto que queremos nuestra privacidad, pero quiero hacer feliz a mamá. Podemos hacerlo durante una semana. Pensó Alex mirando a Eliza.

"Alex tiene razón. Quiero que me hagan compañía unos días. Yo siempre las visito, además Maggie y Lena no conocen la casa donde crecieron los dos torbellinos que tienen como novias" les dijo Eliza con tono divertido.

"No me puedo imaginar a Kara siendo un dolor de cabeza" dijo Lena porque su novia a veces era un poquito torpe, pero tenia una personalidad que irradiaba tranquilidad.

"Por su culpa, yo me metía en problemas" le dijo Alex a Lena levantándose del sofá porque ella y Maggie regresarían al trabajo.

"Es un placer escucharlas hablar, pero es hora de irnos" les dijo Maggie.

Eliza y Lena dijeron adiós y se quedaron solas en el apartamento.

.

"Es mentira lo que dijo Alex, las dos se metían en problemas por cubrirse entre ellas" le aclaró Eliza.

"Entiendo. Kara y Alex tienen una relación asombrosa. La forma en que se protegen mutuamente es de admirar" dijo Lena recordando a su hermano. Él siempre la protegía, pero llego el punto donde su odio por Superman superó todo, Lena paso a un segundo plano, tomo todo los consejos y los deseos de su hermana y los tiró a la basura.

"Aunque a Alex le gusta molestar a Kara a veces y en ese momento empiezan a actuar como niñas" le dijo Eliza con alegría.

"He sido testigo de Alex haciéndole bromas a Kara" dijo Lena entendiendo de lo que hablaba su suegra.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Lena tuvo que regresar a L-Corp.

* * *

 **Lena Kara Penthouse**

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse, empezaron a hablar.

"¿Como te fue con Eliza?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Muy bien. Nos invito a su casa este verano" le dijo Lena mirándose en el espejo del closet.

"Excelente" dijo Kara viendo lo hermosa que se veía su novia en ese vestido negro y la tierna barriga que se le notaba.

"¿Me veo mal?" le pregunto Lena girándose para quedar de frente a su novia que no dejaba de mirarla.

"Te ves muy bella" dijo Kara con sinceridad y amor.

"Tu te ves muy sexy" le dijo Lena con tono seductor.

Kara no dijo nada y se acerco para besar a su novia en la boca. Lena solo le dio un beso corto, dejándola con ganas de mas.

Mi plan empieza ahora. Pensó Lena cuando salió de la habitación dejando a Kara con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Lugar del evento**

Cuando llegaron, Kara tuvo que proteger a Lena con su cuerpo porque habían muchos fotógrafos.

Para suerte de Lena, se había puesto un abrigo que le cubría su barriga.

Lena había invitado a Eliza, Alex y Maggie, pero las tres dijeron que no. Eliza porque tenia una cena con Jeremaih. Alex y Maggie porque irían al cine, querían aprovechar el tiempo que les dejaban sus trabajos para estar a solas.

"Lena. Kara. ¿Ya se tomaron la foto?" les pregunto Sam cuando las vio.

"¿Que foto?" pregunto Kara sin entender.

"Una foto que se publicara esta noche en la pagina de Catco" le dijo Lena un poco nerviosa.

"Muy bien. Sabes que no importa que comenten los demás o si creen en esa tonta cuenta de Twitter. Nuestro hijo es lo mejor que nos ha pasado y nos amamos" dijo Kara con seguridad acariciando el brazo de Lena porque Sam estaba allí y no la quería hacer sentir incomoda.

"Tienes razón, esperemos a que aparezca el fotógrafo" le dijo Lena y empezaron hablar con Sam.

Después de que les tomaron la foto donde aparecían las dos abrazándose por la cintura con un solo brazo y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, Lena se fue a introducir el CEO de una empresa de National City con uno de los nuevos inversionistas.

Kara aprovecho para empezar a hablar con otros inversionistas y hacer su investigación.

.

Lena y Kara se habían visto muy poco durante el evento, pero cuando Kara termino con su trabajo como reportera vio como una mujer que conocía se acercaba a Lena. No lo pensó un segundo y camino hasta su novia.

Se supone que ella tiene que estar en la luna de los esclavos. ¿Como hizo para regresar a este planeta? Pensó Kara caminando mas rápido para llegar antes de que esa mujer llegara hasta Lena.

"Hola" dijo Kara con una sonrisa a Lena que estaba tomando un aperitivo que le pidió a uno de los meseros.

"Hey. Hace rato no te veía" le dijo Lena con alegría.

"Lena. Por fin te veo" le dijo la mujer en frente de ellas.

"Veronica, no sabia que vendrías" le dijo Lena con su tono de CEO.

"Como me iba a perder tu evento" le dijo Veronica con una sonrisa.

"Ella es Kara Danvers, mi novia" la presento Lena con orgullo.

"La reportera. Un placer" le dijo Veronica con hipocresía.

"Gracias" dijo Kara sin ninguna emoción.

"Lena deja de actuar como si no me soportaras" le dijo la mujer porque Lena se dedicaba a mirar hacia todos lados menos hacia ella.

"No puede porque no eres de su agrado" dijo Kara sin pensar.

Lena la miro con asombro, no creía que Kara fuera tan sincera esa noche.

"Eso no es lo que ella pensaba en el internado cuando era mi novia" le dijo Veronica cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Que?" exclamo Kara con sorpresa.

Lena nunca me contó eso. Ella me dijo que Roullette nunca le agrado. Pensó Kara frunciendo el ceño.

"¿No te lo dijo? Fueron unos años divertidos" le dijo Veronica haciendo que su enojo despertara.

"Era mas joven. Lo hice para no sentirme sola en el internado" le explico Lena a Kara que no dejaba de mirar a Veronica.

"¿Quien te invito a este evento?" pregunto Kara con ganas de sacar a Veronica del lugar.

"Bueno. Mi padre no pudo venir así que me envió en representación de la familia. Ahora que va a invertir en un proyecto de L-Corp, todo tiene que salir bien" le dijo Veronica con un tono pretencioso.

"El proyecto tendrá buenos resultados" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Lo sé. Siempre has sido una mujer talentosa" le coqueteo la mujer a Lena y Kara llegó a su limite.

"Es verdad. Si nos disculpas MI novia y yo tenemos que hablar" dijo Kara con seriedad, tomo la mano de Lena y la alejo de Roulllette.

.

"Lo siento. La verdad es que nunca te conté sobre Veronica porque no significo nada para mi y te dije la verdad cuando te conté que nunca me agrado" le dijo Lena a Kara que la miraba con intensidad.

"Obviamente me dieron celos, pero ella no me agrada porque primero tenia un club de pelea donde usaba aliens y segundo secuestraba personas para venderlas como esclavas a otros planetas y puedo incluirme porque también me iba a vender" dijo Kara lo mas calmada posible.

"¿Que? No quería que ella se involucrara en el nuevo proyecto, pero su padre es un hombre de negocios y es de las pocas personas que invertirá" le dijo Lena un poco enojada por lo que Roullette le quiso hacer a su novia.

"Esta bien. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, solo quería alejarte de esa mujer" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Gracias por eso" le dijo Lena dándole un beso corto en los labios antes de volver a sus negocios.

Kara se quedo pendiente de Veronica para no dejar que se acercara a Lena.

.

Kara escucho la risa de Lena y giro para ver quien hacia reír a su novia de esa manera.

Un hombre que no había visto en la fiesta estaba entusiasmado en una conversación con Lena.

Kara empezo a sentir celos cuando Lena le tocaba el brazo al hombre y le ofrecía sonrisas.

El hombre tomo la mano de Lena que tenia en su brazo y le beso el dorso con suavidad.

¿Quien rayos es ese tipo y por que besa la mano de mi novia? Lena le esta coqueteando, este ya es el colmo. ¿A caso intenta darme celos? porque si es así, esta funcionando. Pensó Kara empezando a caminar hasta donde estaba su novia.

El hombre no pudo evitar mirar el escote de Lena durante unos segundos antes de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

Kara no soporto mas, llego donde Lena y la beso con mucha pasión en frente del hombre.

Eso le dejo muy claro al tipo que le estaba hablando a la mujer equivocada y las dejo solas.

"Kara ¿Por que hiciste eso? estaba hablando con alguien" le dijo Lena sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer su novia.

"Yo diría coqueteando" dijo Kara con celos.

"Menos mal ya nos vamos porque no quiero aguantarme tus celos aquí. Vamonos" le dijo Lena y camino a la salida para volver al Penthouse.

Con que así se va a comportar. En el penthouse le voy a enseñar quien da las ordenes. Pensó Kara caminado detrás de Lena.

* * *

 **Lena Kara Penthouse**

Se empezaron a desnudar para ponerse la ropa para dormir.

Supongo que mi plan no funcionó. Ni siquiera los celos hicieron que Kara quisiera dominarme. Supongo que ya no me desea, claro como estoy gorda. Pensó Lena intentando colocarse su sudadera, pero Kara se la quito de las manos.

"Así que hoy estabas muy coqueta" dijo Kara quitandole la tanga muy lentamente.

"Yo no est..." intento hablar Lena, pero Kara no la dejo.

"No te he dado permiso para que hables. Ahora acuéstate en la cama boca arriba y separa las piernas como a mi me gusta" ordeno Kara con seriedad.

Lena hizo con mucho gusto lo que Kara le pidió. Cuando giro su rostro vio que Kara se había puesto un arnés y ya tenia el consolador en su lugar.

"Creía que ya había quedado claro a quien le perteneces" dijo Kara con tono grueso.

"Esta claro. Pertenezco a ti" le dijo Lena mirándola como acomodaba la cabeza entre sus piernas.

"¿Por que siempre te tienes que comportar mal?" dijo Kara y empezó a devorar la vagina de Lena.

"AAAAAA" gimió Lena muy fuerte porque Kara no le aviso lo que haría.

Kara continuo lamiendo hasta que sintió que Lena iba a llegar y se detuvo.

"NO. Kara, por favor no empieces con eso" le rogó Lena sabiendo que la haría sufrir negandole su orgasmo.

"Silencio. Soy la única que puede hablar. Solo cuando te lo pida, lo harás tu" dijo Kara acomodando la punta del consolador en la entrada de la vagina de Lena.

Lena se quedo en silencio y cerro sus ojos.

"Lena. Quiero que me mires y me digas que hiciste mal" ordenó Kara mirando el rostro de su novia.

"Yo estaba coqueteando con alguien que no eras tu" le dijo Lena abriendo los ojos.

"¿Y que mas?" pregunto Kara.

"Hable cuando no podía" le dijo Lena con desesperación porque la había dejado al borde del orgasmo y Kara no la tocaba.

"¿Y?" insistió Kara.

"No hice nada mas" le respondió Lena y Kara negó con la cabeza.

"No me dijiste toda la verdad sobre Roullette" dijo Kara empezando a introducir el consolador de una manera muy lenta.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena con satisfacción de que Kara por fin después de tanto tiempo usara un consolador. No es que no ame la lengua y los dedos de su novia, solo que a veces le gusta variar y el consolador es una buena opción.

Kara siguió sus movimientos lentos observando el rostro de placer de su novia y Lena le rodeo la cintura con las piernas para hacer que se moviera mas rápido.

Lena quería decirle a Kara que lo hiciera mas rápido, pero no estaba segura si su novia se detendría y la dejaría sufriendo con su calentura.

"No te mereces tener un orgasmo. Todo eso que hiciste me hizo enojar" dijo Kara acercando su boca a la de Lena, pero dejo una corta distancia entre sus bocas.

"Se que me porte mal. ¿Me perdonas?" le pidió Lena haciéndole un puchero.

"Solo por esta vez si me prometes no volver a hacer esas cosas" dijo Kara sintiendo la respiración de su novia en la boca.

"No lo volveré a hacer. No vuelvo a coquetear con nadie, cuando tu estés al mando no hablare hasta que me pidas que lo haga y no volveré a ocultarte información" le prometió Lena y Kara la beso con desesperación.

"Mmmmmm" gimió Lena en la boca de Kara cuando sintió como los movimientos en la cadera de su novia se aceleraban y le agarro las nalgas para ayudarla.

Lena sentía como si fuera orinar, pero sabia que ese era su orgasmo que seria explosivo.

"AAAAA KARAAA" grito Lena cuando llego a su orgasmo, se vino a chorros apretando con fuerza las nalgas de Kara.

Kara bajo los besos a su cuello y siguió penetrándola sin parar.

Lena estaba muy sensible aun por su primer orgasmo.

"Kara" gimió Lena abrazando la espalda de su novia y atrajo de nuevo su boca a la suya para poderla besar.

Kara estaba tan prendida por los gemidos de Lena, que ya estaba apunto de venirse.

"Kara, no puedo. Voy a venirme de nuevo" le dijo Lena y Kara le agarro las manos con sus manos de una manera suave y las puso a los lados de la cabeza de Lena.

"Yo también. Juntas" dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos y Lena afirmó con la cabeza.

Unos movimientos mas y Kara estaba gimiendo el cuello de Lena porque llego a su orgasmo.

"KARA KARAAA" gimió Lena muy fuerte apretando las manos de Kara cuando llego a su segundo orgasmo.

Se empezaron a besar con mucho amor durante unos minutos.

.

"¿Les hice daño?" pregunto Kara aun encima de Lena pero con sus codos apoyados a los lados para no aplastarla.

"Mi amor, estamos muy bien. Ya te había dicho el medico que no sucedería nada malo" le dijo Lena acariciándole la mejilla.

"Lo sé, pero no confiaba en mi. Aunque ya superé ese miedo" dijo Kara sacando el consolador de la vagina de Lena.

"Noooo" se quejo con cansancio Lena cuando sintió el vació en su cuerpo.

Kara se quito todo y lo dejo en el baño.

Volvió a la cama y puso su cabeza en la pelvis de Lena para hablar con su bebé y le empezó a acariciar la panza a su novia.

"Mi amor, espero no haberte lastimado. No sabes lo ansiosa que estoy por conocerte, tu mami y yo tenemos que empezar a elegir un nombre para ti. Todos nuestros amigos hombre quieren ser tu padrino, vamos a tenes que hacer un sorteo para que ninguno se enfade con nosotras. Tienes que saber que tienes la mami mas maravillosa en todos los universos y..." estaba diciéndole Kara a su bebé cuando sintió un golpe donde tenia su mano en la barriga de Lena.

"¿Sentiste eso? nuestro bebé dio una patada" dijo Kara super-feliz.

"Esta mañana también lo sentí" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Te amo" dijo Kara a la panza de Lena, le dio un beso y se acomodo al lado de Lena abrazándola por la cintura.

"A ti también te amo princesa" hablo de nuevo Kara y beso con ternura los labios de su novia.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

Las dos se quedaron dormidas con sus manos en la barriga de Lena por si su bebé volvía a patear.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? creo que estoy escribiendo mas que antes. Espero no estar aburriéndolos con la historia. Para los que no sepan, la historia también esta en Wattpad. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	65. Chapter 65

**_La mañana_** ** _siguiente_**

Kara y Lena seguían durmiendo hasta que escucharon a Krypto arañar la puerta y las despertó.

"Buenos días" dijo Kara mirando el rostro de Lena que estaba de lado frente a ella.

"Buenos días" le dijo Lena con alegría.

"¿Como te sientes?" pregunto Kara acariciando la barriga de Lena.

"Feliz. Satisfecha. Enamorada" le dijo Lena antes de darle un beso corto.

"Excelente" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Tengo que admitir que lo de coquetearle a ese hombre a noche, fue parte de mí plan" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"¿Qué plan?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Sabía que si te ponía celosa, tendrías la confianza en ti misma para usar el consolador" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Así que me engañaste. No fue nada agradable ver como le sonreías a ese tipo" dijo Kara mirando hacia el balcón.

"No lo volveré a hacer" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la nariz y cogió el teléfono para mirar la hora.

"Eso espero" dijo Kara mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su novia que se sentó en la cama para revisar el teléfono.

"Oh por Dios" exclamó Lena.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Kara cuando Lena se levanto rápido de la cama y camino hacia el baño.

"Son las 10 de la mañana. Nos quedamos dormidas" le dijo Lena antes de entrar al baño.

"Rao. Snapper me va a asesinar. Tengo que entregarle el informe ya terminando hoy a las 12 y todavía no lo paso a mí laptop" dijo Kara entrando a la ducha con Lena.

Se ducharon rápido, se arreglaron y desayunaron cereal que era lo más rápido para preparar.

* * *

 **Catco**

Kara le dijo a James que se quedo dormida y él le dijo que no pasaba nada.

James le hizo el favor de cubrirla con Snapper diciéndole que Kara estaba investigando más sobre los inversores.

Kara termino de pasar el informe a su laptop, lo imprimió y se lo entrego a Snapper.

"Danvers. Al fin terminas tú trabajo" le dijo Snapper empezando a leerlo.

Kara salió de la oficina de Snapper y camino hasta el balcón de Catco.

.

"¿Qué tal te fue con Snapper?" le pregunto James parándose a su lado.

"No lo sé. Si grita mí apellido puedes deducir que no le gusto" dijo Kara con tono divertido.

"Ok. ¿Por qué Lena y tú no dan una entrevista a Catco? Ya sabes, pueden desmentir todo lo que CuriosidadesNC ha inventado" le aconsejo James.

"No lo sé. Tengo que hablar con Lena" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Me parece bien" le dijo James volviendo a la oficina.

Una entrevista para ellas. Nunca me han entrevistado como Kara Danvers. Confirmaríamos que estamos en una relación, todos esas personas que siempre quieren coquetearle a Lena tendrían claro que ella tiene novia. Pensó Kara mirando hacia el cielo.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Kara llegó con el almuerzo y Lena la llevo a una habitación donde podían tener privacidad.

Almorzaron mientras hablaban como había ido la mañana.

"James me sugirió que podríamos hacer una entrevista para Catco" dijo Kara cuando terminaron de comer.

"Me parece una buena idea, pero ahora quiero que se hable del proyecto no de mí vida privada. Tenemos suficiente con los chismosos que han escrito una historia falsa sobre nuestra relación" le dijo Lena con honestidad.

"Lo que tú desees princesa" dijo Kara, Lena se levantó y se sentó en los muslos de Kara con sus rodillas a cada lado.

"Te deseo a ti" le dijo Lena y empezó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Aaa. Lena yo también. Te deseo… pero alguien pueeede entrar" dijo Kara sintiendo como las manos de Lena le acariciaban la parte dorsal de su cabeza y seguía mordiendo su oreja.

"Nadie va a entrar" le dijo Lena con voz sensual y empezó a mover sus caderas.

Toc. Toc. Toc. Alguien tocó la puerta.

Lena detuvo sus movimientos y se bajó de los muslos de Kara para que no las vieran en esa posición.

Quien sea lo voy a despedir. A quién engaño, nunca sacaría a alguien de mí empresa solo porque interrumpió un momento como este. Pensó Lena antes de decir que entrara.

"Lena mí mamá te manda a decir que no olvides firmar los documentos que te dejo en el laboratorio está mañana. Hola Kara" les dijo Ruby.

"Hola" dijo Kara un poco apenada por lo que estaban haciendo hace unos segundos.

"Gracias corazón ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?" le pregunto Lena.

"Si, pero nos enviaron a todos a casa porque un compañero hizo una broma y ninguno quiso decir el nombre así que nos suspendieron a todos los de mí clase por dos días" les dijo Ruby.

"Deberías decir el nombre. No es justo que todos paguen por el error de una persona" aconsejo Kara a Ruby.

"No sé quién lo hizo. Ahora mis calificaciones bajarán" le dijo Ruby con sinceridad.

"No te preocupes, yo iré a hablar con la directora" le dijo Lena levantándose para caminar al laboratorio por sus cosas.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntaron Kara y Ruby a la vez.

"Les dije tendré una pequeña charla con la directora" les dijo Lena y salió de la habitación.

.

"¿Crees que me bajen los días de suspensión?" le pregunto Ruby a Kara mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

"Te aseguro que mañana serás la única en el salón recibiendo clases" dijo Kara con tono divertido.

"También estará mí amigo Luke, tenía gripa y mañana volverá al colegio. Así que se salvó de la suspensión" le dijo Ruby antes de despedirse y subió al ascensor para volver donde su mamá.

Kara espero a Lena en la recepción del edificio.

.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe al colegio de Ruby?" pregunto Kara cuando Lena llegó a su lado.

"Si" le dijo Lena y agarró su mano para que caminarán juntas hasta el carro.

Frank condujo hasta el destino que le dijo su jefa.

* * *

 **Colegio de Ruby**

"¿Quieres entrar conmigo?" le pregunto Lena saliendo del carro.

"Claro" dijo Kara y caminaron juntas hacia la entrada del colegio.

Esperaron un momento a que la directora Coburn las atendieran.

.

"Gracias por atendernos. Mí nombre es Lena Luthor y ella es mí novia Kara Danvers" las presento Lena y se dieron un suave apretón de manos.

"¿Como las puedo ayudar?" les pregunto la mujer.

"Queremos hablar con usted de nuestra sobrina Ruby Arias" le dijo Lena con su tono de CEO.

"Ruby es una buena niña, pero siguió el acto de rebeldía de sus compañeros y no quiso decir el nombre de la persona que le hizo una broma al Señor Brown el profesor de matemáticas" les dijo la directora.

"Comprendo que quiera reprender a sus alumnos, pero es injusto que todos paguen por la maldad de otro" le dijo Lena.

"Además Ruby no sabe quién lo hizo" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Todos los estudiantes le mienten a sus padres, solo por cubrir a sus compañeros" les dijo la directora.

"Me parece que llamaré a mí abogado porque no permitiré que a mí sobrina la suspenda sin causa justificable" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Ya le dije Señorita Luthor, Ruby es cómplice por no revelar el nombre de la persona que hizo la broma" le dijo la directora.

"No tiene como comprobar que Ruby sabe o no el nombre. Así que espero que todo se aclare en el juzgado" le dijo Lena y se levantó de la silla. Kara hizo lo mismo.

"Espere Señorita Luthor. Tiene razón, Ruby es una excelente niña y no creo que sepa nada del asunto. No tiene que hablar con su abogado" le dijo la directora con rapidez.

"Me complace que podamos arreglar las cosas" le dijo Lena.

"¿Qué pasa con la suspensión de Ruby?" habló Kara después de ver la escena de su novia contra la directora.

"Ella puede venir mañana normalmente, aunque tendrá que tomar clases con otro grupo mientras sus compañeros cumplen la suspensión" les dijo la mujer.

"Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Que tenga un buen día" le dijo Lena y salió de la oficina después que Kara y la directora se despidieran con educación.

.

Ya en el carro Kara le dio un beso a Lena en los labios.

"¿Y eso por qué?" le pregunto Lena sin entender.

"Te veías más sexy de lo normal cuando defendidas a Ruby" dijo Kara con amor.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena besándola.

Estuvieron así un momento hasta que.

"Uuugg uuugg. Señorita ¿Dónde las llevo?" le pregunto Frank después de ver que su jefa no le daba ninguna indicación.

Se separaron muy apenadas con el chófer.

"Primero a Catco y luego a L-Corp" le dijo Lena.

Tenían que volver a sus respectivos trabajos.

* * *

 _ **Horas despues**_

 **L-Corp**

Lena revisó el trabajo que habían hecho sus empleados en el laboratorio y después fue a la oficina para darle los documentos firmados a Sam.

A Ruby la recogió la niñera y la llevo a la casa.

"Hola. Deberías ir a casa" dijo Lena cuando entro a la oficina y Sam estaba concentrada leyendo algo en la laptop.

"Tu deberías hacer lo mismo" le dijo Sam levantando su vista del aparato.

"Yo ya me iba, solo vine a entregarte estos documentos y decirte que Ruby ya no esta suspendida" dijo Lena con seriedad.

"¿Que hiciste?" le pregunto Sam con tono divertido.

"Tuve una pequeña conversación con la directora y aclaramos las cosas" dijo Lena con un tono relajado.

"Gracias por preocuparte por Ruby" le dijo Sam con ternura.

"Ruby y tu son mi familia. Haré lo que sea por ustedes y mas si están cometiendo una injusticia" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Eres la mejor" le dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, pero haría lo mismo por mi" dijo Lena con seguridad.

Se despidieron y Lena termino con su día laboral.

* * *

 **Lena Kara Penthouse**

Kara y Lena invitaron a comer a Eliza, Jeremaih, Alex y Maggie.

Después de terminar la cena se hicieron en la sala de televisión para ver una película en familia.

Eliza y Jeremaih estaba en el centro del sofá en L. Alex y Maggie en el lado del sofá que quedaba frente al televisor. Kara y Lena en el lado que quedaba paralelo al balcón.

Lena quería decirles que se podían quedar a dormir, pero no tenían camas y no le parecía correcto que durmieran en los sofás del penthouse.

Cuando se fueron Kara y Lena decidieron hablar del nombre del bebé.

.

Se hicieron en la habitación. Una al frente de la otra sentadas en la cama.

"Tu primero" dijo Kara.

"No. Tu primero" le dijo Lena.

"Bueno. Podemos elegir Lionel como tu padre" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Mmm mmm" negó Lena.

"Esta bien. Lawrence" dijo Kara y Lena puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Mi amor. Dime un nombre de tu lista que no empiece por L" le pidió Lena y Kara dejo salir una risa nerviosa.

"Aaaa. La verdad es que solo hay nombres con esa inicial" confeso Kara sobándose la nuca.

"Kara creía que tenias nombres variados" le dijo Lena dejando salir un suspiro.

"Quiero seguir con la tradición de tu familia. Todos llevan un nombre con L" dijo Kara

"Eso no es cierto. Mi hermano se llama Alexander Joseph Luthor y le dicen Lex, pero su nombre no inicia con L" le explico Lena.

"Lo sé, pero tu abuelo, tu papá y tu mamá si siguen esa tradición" dijo Kara defendiendo su punto.

"Primero conoce mis ideas y luego discutiremos el tema" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Esta bien. Dime tus nombres" pidió Kara con curiosidad.

"Realmente me gustan Edmond, Werren y Dean" le dijo Lena con emoción.

"Son nombres lindos, pero ninguno es con L" dijo Kara sin animo.

"No estoy segura si es buena idea que nuestro hijo siga con la supuesta tradición Luthor" le dijo Lena.

"Al menos piénsalo" dijo Kara haciéndole ojos de perrito.

"Lo haré. Ahora dime los otros nombres que tienes en tu lista" le dijo Lena abrazándola y las acostó a ambas para dormir.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Alex estaba acostada, mientras Maggie le hacia un mase en los pies.

"Quiero que nuestra hija lleve tu apellido" dijo Alex a Maggie.

"¿Puedes repetir lo que me dijiste?" le pidió Maggie.

"Yo estoy cargando a nuestra bebé y quiero que nuestra hija lleve el apellido de la mujer que me ha inspirado a mostrar esa parte de mi que tanto me asustaba. Se que se sentirá muy orgullosa con su nombre" dijo Alex acariciando la cabeza de Maggie que se acerco a ella.

"Es un honor poder compartir mi apellido con una de las dos mujeres que amo y quien sabe, tal vez las dos mujeres terminen llevando mi apellido" le dijo Maggie con amor y se fundieron en un beso.

"Quiero nachos con queso" dijo Alex terminado el beso.

"Regreso en un momento" le dijo Maggie levantándose de la cama, tomo las cosas necesarias y salio del apartamento en busca de nachos con queso para su novia y bebé.

* * *

 **Carcel de maxima seguridad de la DEO**

"Lena y Kara están viviendo en el penthouse de Lena. En el mes de septiembre tendrá un varón. Aun no eligen un nombre y piensan llevar acabo el parto en el hospital de siempre" le dijo un hombre a Lillian.

"Un heredero Luthor. Perdí a mi hijo, pero a mi nieto lo voy a criar a mi manera" dijo Lillian con seguridad.

"¿Algo mas?" le pregunto el hombre mirando hacia los lados pendiente que no viniera nadie.

"No. Nos veremos el próximo mes para que me digas lo que ha pasado con mi hija y mi nieto" dijo Lillian regresando a su cama.

En unos meses tendré a mi nieto en mis manos. Ya veremos si mi hija no hace todo lo que le pida. No puedo esperar a ver como Supergirl sufre por el abandono de Lena y no pueda volver a ver a su hijo. Pensó Lillian con malicia.

* * *

 **CuriosodadesNC**

Reportaje del día.

 _' **La primera foto de la empresaria Lena Luthor embarazada.**_

 _El día de ayer, la pagina de Catco subió una foto de Lena Luthor y su novia Kara donde deja ver por primera vez su panza._

 _Como ya habíamos contado, la CEO esta embarazada de alguien con quien le fue infiel a la reportera. A pesar de todo Kara le perdono sus infidelidades y decidió ser la otra madre del bebé, que sera una niña como confirmamos el mes pasado._

 _(foto de Lena y Kara en el evento de L-Corp)_

 _Según_ _una fuente cercana a la reportera, ella esta muy feliz de tener una niña, pero toda la familia le dio la espalda y no quieren saber nada de ella por tomar la decisión equivocada._

 _Podemos deducir que Lena nombrará a su hija según la tradición de su familia. Tal vez Leia o Loreley ¿Que creen ustedes?._

 _Nuestra duda es, si la CEO y la reportera no están casadas ¿Que apellido llevara la niña?._

 _Los tendremos informados y recuerden que se enteraron primero del embarazo de Lena Luthor aqui'_

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Si les gusto? Siento que sea tan corto, pero hoy no me salían las palabras. La bebé Sanvers llevara el apellido Swayer. ¿Quien creen que es la persona que le esta dando información a Lillian? Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	66. Chapter 66

**_Un mes después_**

 **06/07/18**

Durante las últimas semanas Alex y Maggie recibieron un montón de ropa para su hija de parte de Lena, Kara, Eliza y Jeremiah.

No solo de una talla, ropa para su primer año de vida.

Lena y Kara todavía no se ponían de acuerdo con el nombre de su hijo. No sabían que elegir un nombre era tan difícil.

Lena tenía razón todo ese mes estuvo ocupada con el proyecto que estaba realizando L-Corp, pero al final todo salió bien.

Kara también estuvo muy ocupada, desde que regreso Snapper ha tenido que hacer entrevistas, informes y artículos sin parar, sin contar las emergencias de Supergirl.

Alex solo se dedicaba a hacer trabajos en el laboratorio y planear estrategias para los equipos que iban a las misiones.

Maggie fue ascendida a Sargento. En la ceremonia Alex tenía un rostro de novia orgullosa, Kara, Lena, Winn y James también asistieron para acompañar a su amiga en ese día tan importante.

Como había leído Kara en varios artículos en Internet y libros que había comprado. Lena no querría tener sexo o querría tener sexo todo el tiempo. La segunda opción fue la que sucedió.

Lena y ella tenían sexo en la habitación, la sala, la sala de televisión, la oficina del Penthouse, la isla de la cocina, la ducha, la tina, la piscina, estuvieron a punto de hacerlo en la habitación del bebé, pero se detuvieron porque no querían profanar el lugar donde dormiría su hijo cuando naciera.

* * *

 **Carretera**

Lena prestó una de sus camionetas para que fueran más cómodas y tuvieran espacio para guardar el equipaje.

Kara le hizo ojos de perrito a Lena para que la dejara conducir y Lena no le pudo decir que no.

Lena se fue en la parte de atrás con Krypto en sus brazos para que Alex y Kara tuvieran su tiempo como hermanas en la parte de adelante.

"No entiendo ¿por que estás conduciendo?" le dijo Alex a Kara mirando los árboles que rodeaban la carretera.

"Porque yo me ofrecí" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

"Ya van a empezar" le dijo Maggie a Lena con una sonrisa. Y Lena negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio para no reírse.

"Eres un peligro al volante" le dijo Alex con determinación.

"Primero que todo tengo mí licencia de conducción, segundo voy despacio y tercero no he atropellado a nadie" se defendió Kara.

"Esta carretera está desierta, es imposible que atropelles a alguien" le dijo Alex con tono divertido.

"Kara conduce bien" les dijo Lena metiéndose en la discusión.

"Para ti, Kara alias 'mi amor' todo lo hace bien" le dijo Alex burlándose.

"No entiendo por que te quejas cuando no falta nada para llegar" dijo Kara mirando un momento a su hermana antes de volver su vista hacia la carretera.

"Porque quería molestarte" le confesó Alex con una sonrisa.

"Cuando regresemos, yo voy a conducir. Eres Supergirl, pero vas muy tensa al volante" le dijo Maggie porque la sargento maneja muy bien.

"Es lo justo" le dijo Lena acariciando la cabeza del perro que iba en el centro del asiento trasero mirando a su mamá Kara.

"Aunque nos demoramos porque sus vejigas nos hacen parar cada dos horas" les dijo Maggie con tono divertido.

"No son nuestras vejigas son tu hija y sobrino" le dijo Lena a Maggie.

"Para que quede claro, es mejor detenernos a que Lena o yo mojemos los asientos de la camioneta" le dijo Alex a Maggie y Kara.

"Podemos comprarles unos pañales para el viaje de vuelta" dijo Kara mirando el cielo que en pocas horas se volvería oscuro.

"Kara, hablaremos cuando estemos solas" le dijo Lena fingiendo seriedad.

"Te metiste en problemas" le susurró Alex al oído.

¿Que hice? Lena no se ve enojada, al menos solo nos queda media hora de viaje. Pensó Kara mirando un momentito a Lena por el espejo retrovisor.

* * *

 **Casa Danvers**

Eliza saludo a las cuatro mujeres, Lena entro con Krypto sujeto de la correa y Alex que llevaba unos postres para su mamá. Kara y Maggie entraron las maletas.

"¿Papá qué haces aquí?" le dijo Alex a Jeremiah que salió de la cocina.

"Hola pequeña. Tu mamá me invitó" le dijo Jeremiah con una sonrisa y abrazo a Alex.

"Jeremiah ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?" pregunto Kara dejando las maletas en el suelo y también le dio un pequeño abrazo.

"Le pedí permiso a Jonn el martes y el miércoles ya estaba aquí" le dijo Jeremiah.

Maggie y Lena también le dieron un pequeño abrazo como saludo.

"Espero que estén cómodas en la habitación" les dijo Eliza subiendo las escaleras y las cuatro mujeres la siguieron.

Kara subió tres maletas a la vez y Maggie subió una.

.

"Tadaaaaa" les dijo Eliza cuando entraron a la habitación.

El único cambio en la habitación era que habían dos camas un poco más grandes y colchas nuevas.

"Está muy lindo" le dijo Lena recorriendo la habitación.

"Esta habitación es grande" les dijo Maggie sorprendida.

"No es para tanto, la habitación de Kara y Lena es más grande" le dijo Alex a su novia.

"Las dejo que se instalen y las esperamos en la cocina" les dijo Eliza y salió de la habitación.

"Podríamos construir una pared aquí" les dijo Alex en broma señalando entre las dos camas.

"Hubiera sido mejor que instalará una cama en la parte donde están los libros y así tendríamos un poquito de privacidad" les dijo Lena señalando al espacio grande donde está una biblioteca que queda en la habitación.

"Es una muy buena idea. No se preocupen yo paso nuestra cama para allá y lue…." Estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"No vas a hacer eso. Tu mamá hizo esto con mucho amor y que muevas las cosas de su lugar la harán sentir mal" la regaño Lena.

"Creí que querías un poco de privacidad" dijo Kara sin entender a su novia.

Alex y Maggie acomodaron sus cosas en el clóset de Alex e intentaron ignorar la pequeña discusión de Lena y Kara.

"Sí que la quiero, pero Eliza se esforzó haciendo esto para nosotras y sería una grosería mover las cosas de su casa" le dijo Lena en un tono bajo empezando a acomodar sus cosas en el clóset de Kara.

Verdad, está es su casa. Puede que Eliza y Jeremiah me adoptarán y halla vivido mucho tiempo aquí, pero no tengo derecho ha tomar decisiones de sus cosas. Pensó Kara quedándose en silencio para no seguir discutiendo y acabar de acomodar las cosas en el clóset.

.

Cuando acabaron bajaron a la cocina.

Se hicieron en el comedor mientras Eliza y Jeremiah preparaban la cena.

Alex notaba algo extraño entre sus padres. Como si estuvieran un poco más unidos.

Jeremiah y Eliza se sonreían y Alex lo supo.

"¿Por qué no nos habían dicho?" le pregunto Alex a sus padres y todos miraron a Eliza y Jeremiah.

"Lo has notado" le dijo Eliza a su hija mayor.

"¿Notado qué?" pregunto Kara sin entender.

"Tu mamá y yo hemos estado hablando estos meses y ella me dio otra oportunidad" le dijo Jeremiah a su hija menor abrazando a Eliza por los hombros con su brazo derecho.

Maggie y Lena los felicitaron desde su lugar.

"¿Están seguros de esto?" les pregunto Alex con seriedad, pero en el fondo está muy feliz de volver a ver sus padres juntos.

"Muy segura" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

"Cometí mis errores, pero la vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad y no pienso fallarle de nuevo a mí familia" le dijo Jeremiah con seguridad.

Kara se levantó de su silla y camino hasta Eliza y Jeremiah.

"Lamento que por mí culpa se tuvieron que separar y haber arruinado su familia" dijo Kara con un tono suave que sólo podían escuchar Jeremiah y Eliza.

"Corazón. Tu y Alex son lo mejor que me ha sucedido. Puede que a veces me den dolores de cabeza, pero vale la pena porque ustedes son mí felicidad. Ustedes son mí familia. Te amo hija" le dijo Eliza con amor y se abrazaron.

"Valio la pena que me haya ido con la DEO años atrás. Tu y tu hermana son excelentes mujeres. Recuerda que haces parte de esta familia y estamos orgullosos de llamarte hija" le dijo Jeremiah y también le dio un abrazo.

"Gracias por adoptarme y darme algo que nunca creí que tendría de nuevo. Los amo" dijo Kara abrazando a Eliza y Jeremiah a la vez.

"Y me alegro que estén juntos de nuevo" hablo de nuevo Kara cuando se separaron del abrazo.

"Estoy muy feliz de que vuelvan a ser una pareja, pero ¿Como harán? tú vives aquí y papá en National City" pregunto Alex cuando su hermana se volvió a sentar.

"Vamos paso a paso. Además todavía no tengo permiso de la DEO de vivir en otra ciudad. Tengo que estar reportándome con Jonn, si no lo hago aparecerá un equipo de la DEO en la entrada para llevarme de nuevo a una celda en la base" le dijo Jeremiah a Alex para aclarar sus dudas.

"No hablemos más del tema. Es hora de la cena y tenemos que atender bien a las invitadas" le dijo Eliza a sus hija y Jeremiah.

Cenaron mientras todos escuchaban las historias de Eliza sobre Alex y Kara.

Cuando terminaron, todos fueron a cambiarse en sus pijamas para ver una película, menos Kara que salió a la pequeña terraza para pensar y Krypto la siguió.

.

No sé si seré una buena madre. Trabajo en Catco y como Supergirl, a veces no tengo el tiempo suficiente para Lena. No quiero perderme la vida de mí hijo. Además Lena está pagando por todo, me siento como una mantenida. Ojalá yo le pudiera dar todo a ella. A quien voy a engañar, mí sueldo no alcanza para darle la vida que ella se merece. Voy a pedirle a la DEO que me pague por mis servicios, con eso puedo ganar más dinero. Si Lena no me deja darle nada a ella, no impedirá que gaste mí dinero en nuestro hijo. Pensó Kara apoyada en la baranda de la terraza mirando hacia las estrellas cuando sintió que alguien rodeaba su cintura.

"¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?" le pregunto Lena colocando la barbilla en el hombro de su novia.

"Estaba pensando" dijo Kara con sinceridad agarrando las manos de Lena que estaban en su abdomen.

"¿Quieres contarme lo que sucede en esa bella cabeza?" le pregunto Lena queriendo saber por qué su novia había estado tan callada.

"Ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Te lo diré cuando volvamos a National City" dijo Kara girándose en los brazos de Lena y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esta bien" le dijo Lena un poco confundida porque Kara no tenía su actitud de siempre.

Kara le agarro las mejillas y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de dirigirlas a dentro de la casa y Krypto las siguió.

.

Todos estaban acomodados para ver la película, solo estaban esperando a que Lena y Kara llegarán.

"¿Por qué no te has cambiado?" le pregunto Alex que tenía abrazada a Maggie por los hombros mientras su novia le sobaba la panza.

"No me tardo" dijo Kara, uso su súper velocidad, se puso la pijama, tomo su cobija y regreso.

"Lista" dijo Kara viendo que Lena apenas iba a sentarse.

Kara se sentó en el suelo, en medio de las piernas de Lena con la cabeza en en el sofá y se cubrió con la cobija.

En un momento de la película, Lena empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Kara.

.

Cuando la película termino todos empezaron a levantarse para ir a dormir.

"Kara. Despierta, ya se acabó la película" escucho Kara que Lena le decía.

"Mmmm cinco minutos" dijo Kara abrazando una pierna de Lena.

"Kara a Lena le duele un dedo" le dijo Alex para que se despertara.

"¿Qué?" dijo Kara levantándose rápido del suelo.

"Jajaja sabía que funcionaría" les dijo Alex riéndose.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?" dijo Kara preocupada mirando a Lena.

"No me duele, Alex dijo eso para que te despertarás porque ya todos vamos a dormir" le dijo Lena levantándose, pero hizo una rostro de molestia.

Estar sentada tanto tiempo y en la misma posición para que Kara estuviera cómoda le causó calambres en una pierna y sentía sus nalgas dormidas.

"No me mientas, puedo ver tu rostro de dolor" dijo Kara con dureza.

"No es nada" le dijo Lena dolida por las palabras de Kara y camino hacia la habitación, no sin antes decirle buenas noches a los demás.

"¿Corazón que sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan tensa?" le dijo Eliza acercándose a ella.

"Me preocupe, no quiero que le suceda nada malo a Lena y a mí hijo" dijo Kara con sinceridad y se despidió de todos caminando también a la habitación.

Todos se miraron un poco confundidos por lo que sucedió y se despiertan para ir a dormir.

Kara entro en la habitación. Lena estaba acostada dándole la espalda a la cama de Alex y Maggie.

Kara se metió debajo de las sábanas y vio que Lena tenía los ojos cerrados. Escucho los latidos y confirmo que estaba dormida.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la frente y se acomodo para poder mirarla hasta quedarse dormida.

Maggie y Alex se acostaron no sin antes darse un beso de buenas noches.

* * *

 ** _La mañana siguiente_**

Kara se despertó temprano abrazada a Lena.

Se levantó, tomo ropa y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, se encontró con Eliza y Jeremiah haciendo el desayuno.

"Buenos días. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?" le pregunto Eliza.

"No tenía más sueño y quería ayudar a hacer el desayuno, pero veo que ya casi está listo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa sincera.

"Falta hacer el jugo, así que puedes esperar unos minutos" le dijo Jeremiah cortando las naranjas para poder exprimirlas.

"Voy a sacar a Krypto y ya regreso" dijo Kara antes de ponerse a buscar a Krypto en la casa.

* * *

 **Bosque**

Kara quería estar lejos un momento y aprovecho a Krypto para hacerlo.

Lo llevaba por el bosque que solía recorrer cuando era adolescente.

"¿Crees que tu mamá se enojaría si en unos dos años compró una casa?" pregunto Kara al perro que estaba más interesado en oler todos los árboles.

"Claro que tengo dinero, he ahorrado durante mucho tiempo y espero que la DEO me pague lo que le pida. Así puedo aumentar más rápido los números de mí cuenta y comprar una casa que sea digna de nuestra familia" hablo Kara como si Krypto le respondiera.

"Aunque ella está enojada conmigo porque ayer reaccione de la manera equivocada, pero me asusté de que algo le sucediera a tu mamá y a tu hermano y yo no fuera capaz de ayudarlos" dijo Kara caminando de regreso hacia la casa.

"Tienes razón, está semana la tenemos que vivir al máximo, disfrutar de la familia y el paisaje" dijo Kara con una sonrisa mirando su perro que estaba vez si le ponía cuidado.

* * *

 **Casa Danvers**

Kara no se había fijado en la hora y cuando regresó ya todos habían desayunado.

"¿Dónde estabas? ¿Segura que estabas paseando a Krypto?" le dijo Lena enojada.

Todos dejaron la cocina porque no querían presenciar ese momento.

"Hola. Si, estaba paseando a Krypto" dijo Kara con calma porque no pelearía por nada.

"Eso no toma más de 15 minutos y te busque en el patio de la casa y no estabas" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Estábamos en un bosque que queda cerca de la casa así que nos tomo más tiempo" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena para tocarle la mejilla, pero su novia se alejó.

"Creía que está semana era para pasarla en familia, pero tú decides desaparecer durante el desayuno" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Princesa, Krypto necesitaba salir a hacer sus necesidades" dijo Kara preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo, solo estaba paseando al perro de ambas.

"O tal vez te estabas viendo con alguien y estás usando a Krypto de excusa" le dijo Lena más enojada que antes.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Escucha la locura que estás diciendo. No necesito ir a un bosque para hablar con alguien" dijo Kara sin saber cómo hacer que Lena se calmara.

"Genial. Soy una loca y aparte admites que estás viendo a alguien más" le dijo Lena empezando a llorar.

"Yo no dije eso" se defendió Kara acercando su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de Lena.

"No me toques" le dijo Lena con rabia.

"Dejaré que se te pase el enojo. Estaré fuera para que no me tengas que ver" dijo Kara con derrota y salió de nuevo de la casa.

Lena siguió llorando, tal vez las hormonas la hicieron pensar las cosas como no son.

.

Kara camino por la carretera hasta una roca para pensar un poco.

Entiendo que sean las hormonas, pero es muy difícil soportar que alguien diga cosas erróneas de ti y duele más si ese alguien es la persona que más amas. No volveré a sacar a Krypto. Ya arruine la semana de todos, tengo que hacer algo para compensar esto. Pensó Kara con tristeza.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Entendieron o no tiene sentido lo que escribí? Kara está muy estresada por su novia y bebé, ella presiente que algo malo les puede suceder. ¿Quieren varios capítulos de Midvale o sólo uno más? Comenten. Gracias por leer**.


	67. Chapter 67

**Casa** **Danvers**

Cuando su hija menor salió de la casa, Eliza volvió a la cocina para preguntarle a Lena que había pasado.

"Corazón ¿Por qué estás llorando?" le pregunto Eliza a Lena apenas la vio.

"No sé porque me enojé tanto con Kara. Parece que mí mente crea escenarios de algo que yo sé que no es verdad" dijo Lena limpiando sus lágrimas para poder hablar con Eliza.

"Eso que te está sucediendo es una alteración de tus hormonas. ¿Qué crees que hizo Kara?" le pregunto Eliza sentándose en la silla de al lado.

"Qué se fue a ver con alguien y uso a Krypto para poder hacerlo" dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Lena. Kara no tienes ojos para nadie que no seas tú, ella no es ese tipo de persona que es infiel. No te digo esto porque Kara es mí hija, lo digo porque la conozco" le dijo Eliza sujetándole las dos manos.

"Lo sé, pero en ese momento le dije todo lo que estaba en mí mente sin pensar. No entiendo cómo Kara me soporta" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Cuando estaba embarazada también le hacia pasar malos momentos a Jeremiah, pero eso no quería decir que nos dejáramos de amar. Esto le sucede a muchas parejas" le dijo Eliza con simpatía.

"No me gusta sentirme así y mucho menos herir a Kara con mis cambios de humor" dijo Lena ya más calmada.

"Mi consejo es que entres a clases de yoga prenatal. Eso te ayudará a estar más tranquila" le aconsejo Eliza.

"Lo haré. Gracias por escucharme" dijo Lena abrazando a su suegra.

"De nada. Yo solo quiero que tú estés bien" le dijo Eliza en el abrazo.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

Eliza saco los álbumes y se los dio a Maggie y Lena para que vieran a sus novias cuando eran adolescentes.

Jeremiah se ofreció a hacer el almuerzo mientras las mujeres hablaban en la sala sobre las fotos.

"Cuando nazca mí tiramisú, haremos comparación con estas fotos" le dijo Maggie a Alex mostrándole las fotos de Alex cuando era una bebé.

"Es una excelente idea" le dijo Eliza a Maggie con una sonrisa.

Siguieron hablando cuando se abrió la puerta y Kara entro con un ramo de claveles rojos y blancos.

Todas la miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Hola" dijo Kara antes de posar sus ojos en Lena.

"Nosotras las dejamos solas" les dijo Eliza.

"No. Tranquilas, Lena y yo iremos al patio" dijo Kara antes de caminar junto a Lena.

.

Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa, Kara le dio el ramo de flores a Lena.

"Lamento ir al bosque y no avisarte que lo iba hacer, también siento perderme el desayuno en familia" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Kara, no te disculpes. Exageré las cosas, tú no hiciste nada malo" le dijo Lena abrazándola con fuerza por los hombros.

Kara no dijo nada y abrazo a Lena por la cintura. Como las dos llevaban zapatos bajos Lena quedo más baja que Kara y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Kara.

Gracias Rao. Lena ya no está enojada conmigo. No haré nada sin consultarle. No quiero recargarla con cosas insignificantes, tanto estrés le puede hacer daño a su salud y a la de nuestro hijo. Pensó Kara oliendo el cabello de su novia.

Kara debió pasar unas horas muy desagradables. Después de mí escenita se fue y no desayuno. Pensó Lena y se separó de su novia.

"Mí amor, no has desayunado" le dijo Lena con preocupación.

"La verdad no tenía hambre, pero ahora me comería todo lo que está en la nevera y la despensa" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Regresemos a dentro, tal vez puedas repetir" le dijo Lena agarrando su mano para que caminaran juntas.

* * *

 ** _Tres horas después_**

 **Lago Silver**

Dspues del almuerzo, Eliza les propuso ir al lugar más lindo de Midvale.

Lamentablemente no podían llevar a Krypto porque estaban prohibidos los perros en el lugar.

Después de el recorrido desde la entrada hacia un bosque, llegaron a su destino.

El lago estaba rodeado del verde de las plantas y habían algunas personas en canoa.

"Hace años que no venía" les dijo Jeremiah sentándose en un tronco de madera donde se podía ver el lago desde lejos.

"Es muy lindo, irradia paz" les dijo Lena sintiendo los rayos del sol en su rostro.

"Ojalá en National City hubieran lagos" les dijo Maggie caminando de nuevo hacia el bosque de la mano de Alex.

"Pero tenemos una bahía" dijo Kara algo positivo.

"Corazones ¿A dónde van?" les pregunto Eliza a Alex y Maggie que ya estaban más lejos de todos.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta, volvemos en un momento" le dijo Alex a su mamá y siguió el rumbo junto a su novia.

"Nosotras iremos a la orilla del lago para que tengan un tiempo para ustedes" le dijo Lena a Eliza y Jeremiah.

"No se alejen demasiado" les dijo Eliza como si le hablara a niñas pequeñas.

Kara y Lena se fueron agarradas de la mano y se sentaron cerca al lago.

* * *

 **Dentro del bosque**

Maggie y Alex caminaban lentamente por el bosque observando los frondosos árboles.

Alex se sentó en un tronco para descansar sus piernas.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le pregunto Maggie acariciando la cabeza de Alex.

"Si. Siéntate un momento conmigo, necesito decirte algo" dijo Alex con algo de nervios.

"Claro" le dijo Maggie un poco asustada por lo que su novia le quería decir.

"La primera vez que hice esto, cometimos el error de no hablar de algo tan importante y con el pasar de los días acabo con nuestra relación" empezó Alex.

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir?" le dijo Maggie con una sonrisa.

"Siempre he estado muy segura de hacer esto contigo, pero ahora que hablamos de todas las cosas importantes ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" dijo Alex con seriedad sacando los anillos de compromiso que guardo el día que Maggie se fue.

"Si. Es un gran honor y te prometo que esta vez nada nos separará" le dijo Maggie y se besaron.

"Seremos honestas con nuestros sentimientos y pensamientos. Recuerda que no hablar fue la causa de nuestros problemas" dijo Alex colocándole el anillo a Maggie.

"Lo seremos" le dijo Maggie con una sonrisa gigante después de ponerle el anillo a Alex.

* * *

 **Lago**

Lena y Kara estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra viendo hacia el lago.

"Cuando nuestro hijo aprenda a caminar y a hablar quiero que vengamos aquí" le dijo Lena acariciándose la panza.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tomemos una foto de nosotras para agregarla a nuestro álbum" dijo Kara sacando su teléfono y tomo varias fotos de ellas.

Las dos mirando al teléfono. Kara dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lena. Dándose un beso.

"Tortolitas. Vengan un momento" les dijo Maggie cuando regresaba con Alex.

.

Kara y Lena caminaron donde estaban todos y se sentaron en el pasto.

"Maggie y yo les queríamos decir que...Nos vamos a casar" les dijo Alex con mucha emoción.

Todos se pusieron muy feliz y le dieron abrazos a la pareja.

"Estoy muy feliz por ustedes ¿Cuando es la boda?" les pregunto Eliza con entusiasmo.

"Todavía no lo decidimos, pero queremos que sea después de que nazca nuestra hija" le dijo Maggie a su suegra.

"Cuando se vayan de luna de miel, nosotros podemos cuidar a nuestra nieta" les dijo Jeremiah agarrando la mano de Eliza.

"Tranquilos. Todavía no nace y ya nos la quieren quitar" les dijo Alex con tono divertido.

"Cambiarán de opinión cuando crezca un poco y sea igual de maldadosa que Alex" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"No digas nada. Tu hijo será igual de travieso como lo eras tu" le dijo Alex desafiándola con sus ojos.

"No importa como sea Mini tu, la voy a amar y cuidar como lo hago contigo" dijo Kara con ternura para no dañar el momento con sus 'discusiones' de hermanas.

Alex no supo que decir, se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó.

"Gracias. Sabes que haré lo mismo por mí sobrino. Te amo" le dijo Alex al oído.

"Te amo" dijo Kara y acarició la barriga de su hermana antes de que volviera junto a Maggie.

"Para su información. Se que a mis nietos los haré muy felices y serán unos ángeles, lo contrario de ustedes qué son unos torbellinos" les dijo Eliza a Kara y Alex haciendo reír a los demás.

"Hablaremos de esto en unos años" le dijo Alex a su madre.

.

Decidieron tomarse una foto familiar y le pidieron a una persona que estaba pasando cerca a ellos, que les hiciera el favor de tomarles la foto.

Jeremiah se hizo en el centro, a su lado derecho se hizo Alex y al lado de ella Maggie abrazándola por la cintura y con su mano derecha sostenía la mano que Alex tenía en su hombro. A su lado izquierdo Eliza, después Lena y al final Kara abrazando a Lena por la cintura y con su mano libre posada en la panza de su novia.

Todos abrazados y con sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

 **Casa Danvers**

Regresaron del lago, estaban un poco agotados por la caminata y el viaje así que pidieron Pizza.

Comieron mientras veían una película. Cuando terminaron Eliza y Jeremiah se fueron a la habitación.

Alex y Maggie se quedaron viendo otra película y Krypto se quedó con ellas. Lena y Kara también se fueron a la habitación.

Cuando ya tenían sus pijamas puestas. Lena se acostó boca arriba y Kara le levantó un poco la camiseta para hablar con su hijo.

"Hola mí amor. Ya casi falta menos para que te podamos tener en nuestros brazos. Todavía no sabemos cuál será tu nombre, pero te aseguro que el que elijamos te va a gustar. Me encanta cuando te mueves y pateas" dijo Kara a la panza de su novia.

"Te ves muy linda hablándole a nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena acariciando la cabeza de Kara.

"Me gusta hablarle aunque sería mejor si pudiera hablarle cuando él me este mirando" dijo Kara apoyando su cabeza en el muslo de Lena.

La panza ya era un poco más grande y no les permitía verse bien desde esa posición así que Kara subió su cabeza a la almohada, no sin antes decirle te amo a su hijo y darle un beso a la barriga de Lena.

"Ya lo decidí. Quiero que nuestro hijo lleve un nombre con la letra L" le dijo Lena girando el rostro para mirarla.

"Muchas gracias por tomar en cuenta lo que yo quiero para nuestro hijo" dijo Kara con alegría y le dio un corto beso a Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena girando todo su cuerpo para abrazar a Kara.

"Te amo" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la cabeza y se quedaron dormidas.

No se dieron cuenta que Maggie y Alex se quedaron dormidas en la sala de televisión.

 ** _La mañana siguiente_**

Todos se despertaron con alegría. Después de arreglarse bajaron a desayunar. Desayuno que hicieron Alex y Maggie para todos.

Kara y Lena sacaron a Krypto en el patio. Lena miraba como su novia y su perro jugaban por todo el lugar.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno decidieron jugar Pictionary.

Jugaron 10 rondas, dejando como ganadoras a Alex y Maggie. Estaban tan felices que no habían visto que era hora del almuerzo así que salieron a comer.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Se acomodaron en la mesa y empezaron a revisar el menú.

"Comeré el curry de verduras" les dijo Maggie y miró a Alex.

"Yo quiero un filete de carne espárragos y arroz" les dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Kara y yo comeremos trozos de pechuga y carne con la ensalada de brócoli" les dijo Lena a los demás.

"Yo. Aaaaa. Si, comeremos ese platillo" dijo Kara con resignación.

Todo por hacerla feliz. Alex no obliga a Maggie a comer lo mismo que ella, bueno Maggie es vegana y Alex no puede hacer nada. Al menos es brócoli y no ese col verde. A quien engaño, los dos saben horrible. Pensó Kara mirando sus manos.

"Jeremiah y yo comeremos Spaghetti a la boloñesa" les dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

Cuando regreso el mesero, ordenaron.

Comieron mientras Eliza contó más historias de Alex y Kara.

.

"Tengo que estar en mí día de suerte" escucharon todos la voz de una mujer y giraron para verla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Kara con seriedad.

"No tengo que contestarte. ¿Como estás Lena?" le dijo la mujer a Lena ignorando a las demás personas en la mesa.

"Veronica, vete y respeta nuestro momento familiar" le dijo Lena en su modalidad CEO.

"¿Familiar? No veo a tu mamá y Lex, a si están en una cárcel de máxima seguridad" le dijo Veronica con una sonrisa.

"Realmente te gusta mucho estar en la estación de policía" le dijo Maggie con seriedad.

"O que tierna. Eres amiga de las mujeres que intentaron encerrarme en la cárcel" le dijo Veronica a Lena con decepción.

"Señorita con mucho respeto le pido que no nos moleste más. Lena está con nosotros que somos su familia" le dijo Eliza incómoda por la mujer de tatuajes.

"Solo porque me lo pide usted que parece una buena mujer. Nos vemos después Lena" les dijo Veronica antes de darle una mirada a Kara de desafió y se fue.

"¿De dónde la conoces?" le pregunto Maggie a Lena.

"La conocí en el internado" les dijo Lena omitiendo que fue su novia.

Kara no dijo nada. Apoyaría todo lo que dijera Lena a su familia, obviamente su novia se sentía avergonzada por haber salido con una mujer como Veronica.

"Ya no hablemos más de ella, sigamos disfrutando de nuestra comida" les dijo Jeremiah.

Le hicieron caso y terminaron de comer.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Casa Danvers**

Después del almuerzo, visitaron el parque Willow. Alimentaron a los patos, disfrutaron de las zonas verdes y jugaron el la cancha de beisbol a batear la bola.

Cuando ya cenaron y tomaron chocolate caliente. Eliza, Jeremiah, Maggie y Alex se fueron a las habitaciones dejando a Lena y Kara en la sala de televisión.

Kara saco helado de la nevera para comer mientras veían una película y se arroparon con la cobija.

.

"¿Ya están dormidos?" le pregunto Lena a Kara llamando su atención.

"¿Quienes?" pregunto Kara sin entender.

Lena no dijo nada, tiró la cobija al lado de ellas, se sentó en los muslos de Kara, le sujeto el rostro con sus dos manos y la beso.

Kara no lo pensó ni un segundo y le devolvió el beso.

Lena metió las manos en la camiseta de Kara y empezó a acariciar el abdomen de su novia que tanto le gusta.

Kara puso sus manos en la cintura de su novia. Lena no aguanto más y le quitó la camiseta de la pijama a Kara dejándole sus senos al descubierto.

Se volvieron a besar y Lena empezó a masajear los pezones de Kara.

"Mmmm" gimió Kara en la boca de Lena.

"Uuugg uuugg" se aclaró la garganta alguien al lado de ellas.

Lena cubrió a Kara con la cobija que estaba a su lado.

"Chicas, entiendo que tengan sus necesidades, pero no deberían estar haciendo eso en la sala de televisión donde todos las pueden ver" les dijo Eliza dándoles la espalda para que Kara se pusiera de nuevo la camiseta de la pijama.

"Lo siento mucho Eliza" le dijo Lena muy avergonzada porque su suegra las había visto de esa manera.

Kara tomó su camiseta y se la puso rápido. Lena se sentó a su lado esperando a que Eliza las regañara.

"Eliza..."intentaba hablar Kara, pero las palabras no le salían.

"Voy por un poco de agua a la cocina, por favor tengan sus manos quietas" les dijo Eliza antes de dejarlas solas.

Rao. Moriré de la verguenza, Eliza nos vio es esa posición. ¿Como la voy a mirar mañana cuando ella vio a Lena agarrándome los senos? Pensó Kara soltando un suspiro.

Por culpa de mis ganas, Eliza nos descubrió a punto de tener sexo en su sofá. Al menos no habíamos llegado tan lejos. Pensó Lena apagando el televisor.

"Vamos a dormir" le dijo Lena y Kara asintió con la cabeza.

Entraron a la habitación sin hacer ruido. Se acostaron mirando hacia el techo. Se les quitaron las ganas de todo después de lo que sucedió con Eliza.

Estuvieron así hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

 **NOTA: Sean sinceros. Estuvo aburridor. Prometo hacerlo mejor. Boda Sanvers. ¿Que creen que hace Veronica en Midvale? Pobre Eliza tuvo que ver a una de sus hijas en esa posición. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	68. Chapter 68

**_La mañana_** ** _siguiente_**

Kara despertó en una cama vacía. Lena ya se había levantado, al igual que Alex y Maggie.

Se estiró y tomo su teléfono para revisar sus redes sociales.

Su atención quedo en un nuevo artículo de CuriosidadesNC.

.

' ** _Lena Luthor termina su relación con Kara Danvers._**

 _09/07/18 La empresaria Lena Luthor cambio a la reportera por la hija del empresario Christian Sinclair._

 _La_ _heredera y empresaria Veronica Sinclair habló con uno de nuestros aliados. Le confeso que Lena y ella sostuvieron una relación años atrás, pero sus estudios universitarios las separaron. Ahora que sé reencontraron decidieron retomar la relación._

 _También_ _nos contó que pasaron juntas el fin de semana, disfrutando de su relación antes de volver a la realidad y seguir con su vida de empresarias._

 _Fuentes_ _cercanas a la reportera Kara Danvers nos dijeron que ella se encuentran muy triste porque creía que después de haberle perdonado tantas cosas a Lena, formarían una linda familia con el bebé._

 _Esa_ _misma fuente nos confirmo que la familia de Kara está feliz de que la relación se terminara y ahora ella puede seguir una vida normal, sin Lena que era tóxica._

 _Felicitaciones_ _a la nueva pareja. Ahora la bebé de Lena tendrá el apellido Luthor o Sinclair.'_

 _._

No puede ser, esta mujer invento cosas. Se nota que quiere molestarnos. Qué bueno que le dio información errónea a esos chismosos y van a quedar mal cuando suba una de las fotos que he tomado. Tenemos que hacer esa entrevista para Catco cuanto antes, no le debemos a nadie la verdad, pero no quiero que sigan diciendo todas esas cosas perversas sobre Lena. Escriben de ella como si fuera un monstruo, pero es una mujer muy buena. Pensó Kara levantándose de la cama.

Se ducho, alistó y bajo a la cocina.

.

"Buenos días" dijo Kara cuando entro a la cocina sin mirar a nadie para no cruzarse con la mirada de Eliza.

Todas le respondieron y siguieron desayunando mientras Jeremiah sacaba a Krypto en el patio.

"¿Corazón, te sucede algo?" le pregunto Eliza a Kara porque estaba actuando raro.

"No. Estoy muy bien" dijo Kara sin quitar su vista del plato.

"¿Qué hiciste?" le pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"Nada. ¿Por qué crees que hice algo?" pregunto Kara nerviosa, mirando a Alex.

"Porque siempre que te metes en problemas, evitas la mirada de la persona que te puede regañar" le dijo Alex mirándola con los ojos un poco cerrados.

"No es nada" dijo Kara empezando a comer muy rápido.

Lena solo escuchaba la conversación, desde que entró a la cocina todo había sido incómodo. Eliza la saludo con su sonrisa de siempre, pero Lena todavía se sentía apenada por lo que sucedió. Intento actuar normal para que nadie hiciera preguntas, pero Kara en un segundo derrumbó su fachada.

"Mamá ¿Qué hizo Kara?" le pregunto Alex a Eliza intentando saber la verdad.

"Es algo entre tu hermana y yo" le dijo Eliza con tono divertido.

"Vamos. Dame una pista" le dijo Alex con insistencia.

"La pista es….que no hay pista, termina tu desayuno" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

Alex se rindió, su mamá no le diría nada.

"Tiene que ser algo relacionado con Kara y Lena porque las dos están muy calladas" le dijo Maggie a Alex.

"Oh por Dios. Las descubriste teniendo sexo" le dijo Alex empezando a reírse.

No puede ser peor. Pensaron Kara y Lena.

"Alexandra estamos desayunando, deja tus bromas para otro momento" le advirtió Eliza.

"Okey" le respondió Alex mirando a Kara con una sonrisa de maldad.

"Empezaron sin mí. ¿Qué me perdí?" les pregunto Jeremiah sentándose a desayunar.

Alex iba a decir algo, pero Eliza le hizo una advertencia con su mirada.

.

Después del desayuno, Eliza se tuvo que ir al trabajo porque era lunes y no le habían dado esa semana libre porque ella era la jefa de una unidad muy importante.

Kara llevo a Lena al centro comercial para no tener que escuchar las bromas de Alex.

Jeremiah salió a comprar unas cosas para arreglar el patio.

Alex y Maggie se quedaron con Krypto y aprovecharon que tenían la casa para ellas. -Ya saben que hicieron ;) -

* * *

 **Centro Comercial**

Lena y Kara caminaban de la mano por el lugar.

"Alex no va a dejar pasar el tema cuando regresemos" le dijo Lena entrando al supermercado.

"Aaaaggg ni me lo recuerdes. Todavía podemos regresar a nuestra hogar para evitar a Alex" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Mí amor, tengo que enfrentar hombres que no valoran mis ideas. Te aseguro que puedo con Alex" le dijo Lena mirando que sabor de helado compraría para la noche cuando vieran una película.

"Lo sé. Creo que cuando regresemos a National City deberíamos hacer esa entrevista que me aconsejó James" dijo Kara eligiendo también un helado.

"Tienes razón. Cada día me pongo más gorda y mis tobillos están empezando a desaparecer. No quiero verme tan fea en la sesión de fotos" le dijo Lena con un suspiro.

"Princesa, siempre te ves hermosa. Ya quisieran muchas mujeres embarazadas verse tan bien como tu" dijo Kara antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias. Compremos más snacks que en la noche siempre me dan ganas de comer mis favoritos y en la despensa no hay" le dijo Lena sacando dos botes de helado de chocolate y galleta oreo.

"Bueno, pero no olvides que me puedes despertar en la noche para que consiga lo que quieres comer" dijo Kara con un bote de helado de vainilla.

"Lo sé. Después de que salgamos del supermercado, me acompañas a comprar ropa porque de nuevo me está quedando apretada la que compre hace un mes" le dijo Lena acariciándose la panza mientras elegía con concentración los snacks.

"Como diga mí princesa" dijo Kara con mucho amor mirando a su novia.

.

Después de pagar por la comida, Lena y Kara entraron a un local donde vendían ropa para embarazadas.

"¿Este se me ve bien?" le pregunto Lena mirándose en uno de los espejos.

"Divina" dijo Kara viendo como su novia se paraba de lado para mirar cómo se le veía la barriga en el vestido verde que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

"Kara. Eso es lo que me has dicho con toda la ropa que te he mostrado" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Porque es verdad" dijo Kara perdiéndose en la mirada de Lena.

Se dieron su típica mirada de enamoradas y fueron interrumpidas por una mujer.

"Ay qué emoción. Ustedes son la pareja que son tendencia en Twitter. Creía que habían terminado" les dijo una mujer con una gran barriga de embarazada.

"¿Por qué dice eso?" le pregunto Lena sin entender.

"Esta por todo el internet que usted dejo a su novia por la hija de un empresario. Aaaaa. Una mujer llamada Veronica" le dijo la mujer sin dejarla de mirar.

"No debería creer en lo que escriben en internet. Las personas suelen inventar cosas para hacerse populares" le dijo Lena con simpatía.

"Mamá Mamá" llegó un niño de unos cinco años corriendo al lado de la señora.

"Trevor. No corras ¿Dónde está tu papá?" le pregunto la mujer al niño.

"Esta con una señora joven. Me dijo que me quedara contigo y que no te dijera nada de la señora, que te dijera que se encontró con un amigo" le dijo el niño a su madre con inocencia.

"Fue un placer hablar con ustedes, si me disculpan tengo algo que resolver" les dijo la mujer agarrando la mano del niño y después salió del local en busca de su pareja.

"Es un niño muy sincero" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande que le había sacado las palabras del niño.

"Al menos la mujer tienen a alguien de su lado" le dijo Lena antes de volver al vertidos para ponerse de nuevo su ropa.

Pobre mujer, está embarazada y ya tiene un hijo y su pareja no la respeta. Si no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por la mujer para que está con ella. Pensó Kara mientras esperaba a Lena.

Después de pagar por la ropa salieron del local. Kara cargó diez bolsas hasta la camioneta, cuando terminó de acomodarlas en la cajuela, le abrió la puerta a Lena y se subió en el lado de conductor para manejar hasta un restaurante.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Casa Danvers**

Kara y Lena estuvieron toda la tarde fuera de casa. Primero fueron a un restaurante y luego a un parque donde vieron padres con sus hijos.

Aprovecharon la oportunidad para discutir el nombre de su hijo y al final quedaron tres nombres.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Eliza ya había regresado del trabajo. Jeremiah estaba preparando la cena. Maggie y Alex estaban viendo un capitulo de Crimnal Minds. Krypto era el mas feliz por la llegada de sus madres, no las veía desde la mañana.

.

"Chicas ¿La pasaron bien?" les pregunto Eliza quitando su vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

"Excelente, pero el helado que compramos se derritió porque lo tuvimos muchas horas en la cajuela de la camioneta" les dijo Lena con tristeza mientras Kara cargaba las bolsas con snacks hasta la cocina.

"Llego mi pareja favorita" les dijo Alex con un tono de malicia.

"Corazón. Solo descubrí a tu hermana y a Lena besándose en el sofá que estas ahora mismo, pero ellas están apenadas porque no estaban en el lugar correcto para hacerlo" le dijo Eliza a Alex omitiendo algunos detalles para no avergonzar a su hija menor y a Lena.

"Creía que era otra cosa" les dijo Maggie antes de volver su atención a la televisión.

"Ya tenia todo un discurso para molestarlas" le dijo Alex a Lena que se sentó a lado de Eliza.

.

Kara los llamo a todos a la cocina para la cena y ayudo a Jeremiah acomodando los platos en el comedor.

Kara le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Eliza por ayudarlas a librarse de la burla de Alex.

Cenaron escuchando la historia de como se conocieron los mayores de los Danvers.

Cuando terminaron Eliza y Jeremiah fueron a la habitación, para tener su tiempo a solas como pareja.

Las cuatro mujeres se pusieron sus pijamas y bajaron a ver Monster Inc.

.

"Kara es Sulley y yo soy Mike Wazowski" les dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Eso me convierte en Celia" les dijo Maggie abrazando a Alex por los hombros.

"Lena es Boo porque ella es muy dulce e inteligente" dijo Kara mirando a su novia con amor.

"Sulley y la niña son como ustedes, se tienen apodos muy tiernos" les dijo Alex empezándose a reír y en el rostro de Maggie apareció una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches" se despidió Lena levantándose del sofá.

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto Kara preocupada parándose al lado de su novia.

"Tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza" le dijo Lena con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lena, lo siento . Solo era una broma" le dijo Alex a Lena.

"No es eso, solo que hoy hemos hecho muchas cosas y el cansancio me hizo dar dolor de cabeza" les dijo Lena y Kara empezó a caminar detrás de ella.

"Kara, quédate con ellas. Yo voy a acostarme, aprovecha para pasar un tiempo con tu hermana y cuñada" le dijo Lena con un tono bajito para que solo la escuchara Kara.

"Esta bien. Si necesitas algo, grita o llámame al teléfono" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Estoy a unos pasos de aquí, vuelve con Alex y Maggie" le dijo Lena dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Que los dos tengan lindos sueños" dijo Kara acariciando un momento la panza de Lena.

Lena fue a la habitación, donde se quedo dormida apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada.

.

Kara volvió para ver la película. Maggie se había cambiado al otro sofá, Alex le dio unos golpecitos al sofá invitando a Kara para que se sentara a su lado.

Alex y Kara vieron la película abrazadas. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar la película Alex hablo.

"Maggie y yo decidimos que queremos que tu seas la madrina de nuestra hija" le dijo Alex y el rostro de Kara se ilumino.

"Gracias por pensar en mi. Es un honor hacer parte de la vida de mi sobrina, no solo como tía sino también como madrina" dijo Kara con mucha alegría aprovechando el abrazo con su hermana para darle un beso en la cabeza.

"Kara, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco. Te aseguro que es un honor tenerte como familia" le dijo Maggie con honestidad.

"Estoy feliz de que seas mi cuñada" dijo Kara sonriendo.

.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, apagaron el televisor y se fueron a dormir.

Entraron a la habitación en silencio para no despertar a Lena.

Kara se acostó en su lado y abrazo a Lena que estaba de lado dándole la espalda.

Hoy fue un gran día. Estoy muy feliz de estar con toda mi familia. Voy a ignorar mis redes sociales toda esta semana para no leer tonterías. Pensó Kara dándole un beso en la nuca a Lena y se quedo dormida.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **14/07/18**

Toda la semana Eliza tuvo que ir en las mañanas al trabajo. Lena de vez en cuando revisaba su correo electrónico, por si había una emergencia en alguna de sus empresas.

Kara estaba super-feliz porque la DEO no la llamo para nada y disfruto cada segundo con su familia.

Los seis pasaron una semana entretenida, fueron a muchos parques naturales, a una granjas, varios restaurantes. Cuando estaban en la casa, veían películas, jugaban cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

Todo eso quedo registrado en fotos y en la memoria de cada uno de ellos.

.

Ya era hora de irse. Decidieron viajar el sábado porque eran 11 horas de viajes y llegarían cansadas para ir a trabajar al siguiente día.

Ninguna quería ir en avión, disfrutaban mas el viaje en carretera.

Jeremiah viajaría el día siguiente en avión, quería pasar un ultimo día con su esposa.

.

"Las voy a extrañar mucho. Les hice unos emparedados para el viaje" les dijo Eliza cuando Kara termino de guardar el equipaje.

"Muchas gracias por invitarnos, pase unos días muy maravillosos" le dijo Lena antes de abrazarla y después le dio un abrazo a Jeremiah.

"Gracias por todo. Recuerden que en 10 semanas serán abuelos" les dijo Maggie a Eliza y Jeremiah antes de abrazarlos.

"Pase unos días geniales. Los amo" dijo Kara abrazando a Eliza y a Jeremiah.

"Espero una visita cuanto antes. Nos vemos en el trabajo. Los amo" le dijo Alex primero a su mamá y luego a su papá antes de darles un abrazo.

"Tengan un buen viaje" les dijo Jeremiah cuando se empezaron a subir a la camioneta.

"Maneja con cuidado. Nos vemos. Las amo" les dijo Eliza cuando Maggie empezó a retroceder.

* * *

 **Carretera**

Era temprano cuando iniciaron el viaje.

Maggie iba conduciendo. Alex era su copiloto. Kara, Lena y Krypto iban en la parte de atrás.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Que es lo que íbamos hablar cuando llegáramos donde Eliza?" pregunto Kara con un tono muy suave en el oído de Lena.

"Te iba a decir que no necesitaba pañales y luego te lo iba a demostrar con buen sexo" le susurro Lena al oído dejándola petrificada, mirándola con la boca abierta y con las mejillas coloradas.

Maggie y Alex iban hablando de otra cosa y no notaron lo que había sucedido en la parte de atrás.

Lena le dio una sonrisa picara y Kara sintió como el calor se apoderaba de ella.

Kara coloco su rostro muy cerca a la ventana para recibir aire y Kryto sintió la confianza para sacar la cabeza por la ventana de su mamá Kara.

El viaje fue muy largo. Se detuvieron para almorzar y unas cinco veces para que Lena y Alex orinaran.

Lo que resto del viaje Lena se quedo dormida en el hombro de Kara, que le había cedido su lugar a Krypto para que fuera feliz en la ventana.

* * *

 **National City**

Llegaron al edificio de Alex y Maggie. Kara les bajo las maletas, se ofreció a llevarlas hasta el apartamento, pero le dijeron que no se preocupara.

Lena y Kara se hicieron en los asientos de adelante.

Kara condujo hacia el Penthouse, ya casi era hora de cenar así que pedirían algo.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Cuando llegaron, Kara dejo las maletas en el closet de su habitación mientras Lena recibía la comida que había pedido durante el recorrido del apartamento de Alex y Maggie y el Penthouse.

Krypto estaba muy feliz de regresar a su casa.

Se pusieron algo cómodo para dormir y cenaron la isla de la cocina.

Cuando terminaron se fueron a la habitación. Lena se acostó mientras Kara usaba el retrete.

.

Muy bien. Una semana sin sexo. Esta noche nos vamos a desquitar, eso es lo bueno de vivir juntas. Pensó Kara saliendo de la habitación muy animada, pero su animo se desvaneció cuando vio que Lena se quedo dormida.

Que tonta soy, obviamente Lena esta cansada del viaje. Ya que, otro día sera. Pensó Kara acostándose de lado para poder besar la nariz de Lena y se quedo dormida con su mano en la panza de su novia.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Les gusto? Siento que no hallan mas capítulos de Midvale, pero es que quiero avanzar con la historia. Cuando se trata de una familia como la Danvers, tienes una semana increíble en compañía de los seres que amas. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	69. Chapter 69

**_La mañana_** ** _siguiente_**

Kara despertó por el sonido de su teléfono.

Sintió como Lena la tenía abrazada desde atrás. Había una pequeña separación entre ellas por la panza de Lena.

Kara agarró su teléfono y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado.

.

 **Jonn 8:40 am**

 _Necesito hablar contigo y Alex. Es algo importante. Nos vemos en la base_.

.

Kara sabía que era importante porque Jonn solo le escribe cuando lo es.

Quitó con delicadeza el brazo izquierdo de Lena que la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

Se levantó los más rápido posible y puso su almohada entre los brazos de su novia para que no se despertara.

Lena atrajo la almohada hacia el pecho y la olió aún en sus sueños.

Kara se puso su traje de Supergirl, después de días sin usarlo. Le dio un beso a Lena en la mejilla y salió volando por el balcón de la habitación rumbo a la base.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara busco a Jonn, Alex y Winn que no se encontraban en el centro de la base, sino en una habitación donde tendrían privacidad para hablar.

"Hola ¿Qué está sucediendo?" saludo Kara y luego pregunto con seriedad.

"Te estábamos esperando. Quiero decir esto a ambas" les dijo Jonn a Kara y Alex.

"¿Por qué tanto misterio?" le pregunto Alex a Jonn preocupada.

"Hace más de un mes, alguien hackeo el sistema de seguridad de la cárcel de máxima seguridad dónde está Lillian Luthor" les dijo Jonn sin ninguna expresión.

"¿Lillian sigue ahí?" pregunto Kara preocupada por su novia y su hijo.

"Si. Incrementamos la seguridad para su celda" le dijo Jonn con seriedad.

"¿Saben quién es?" pregunto Alex queriendo saber quién es la persona que está arriesgando todo por Lillian.

Jonn le hizo una señal a Winn para que explicara.

"El sistema captó por un segundo un hombre con el uniforme de la organización, pero llevaba una capucha y guantes. Lo que dejó en evidencia al sujeto fue la identificación que uso para entrar al sistema de seguridad" les dijo Winn a las hermanas que estaban ansiosas por saber quién era esa persona.

"¿Quien es el o la traidora?" pregunto Alex con rabia porque siempre hay alguien que se vende.

"Estamos hablando de Jeremiah Danvers. Primero quería hablar con ustedes en privado para saber que piensan de todo esto" les dijo Jonn en tono suave.

Alex quedó en shock, su padre no era capaz de eso. Los últimos días estuvo hablando de que no cometería más errores.

No puede ser. Tiene que haber una equivocación, Jeremiah no podía traicionarlas de nuevo. Pensó Kara mirando a Alex.

"Tal vez alguien está tratando de inculparlo para que no encuentren el verdadero traidor" le dijo Alex a Jonn.

"Es una opción, primero tenemos que traer a Jeremiah para que nos diga su versión" les dijo Jonn.

"Tenemos que esperar a que regrese de Midvale" dijo Kara cruzándose de brazos.

"Ya hablé con él, llegara en dos horas. Le dije que había una misión y que lo necesitamos" les dijo Jonn mirando a Alex que estaba muy seria.

"Gracias por decirnos lo que está pasando" le dijo Alex a Jonn.

"Hablen entre ustedes y piensen si Jeremiah ha estado raro o lo han descubierto planeando algo" les dijo Jonn dejándolas con Winn en la habitación.

"Winn, ¿puedes seguir buscando algo que demuestre que Jeremiah no hizo nada?" Kara le pidió a Winn con amabilidad.

"Por supuesto. Si necesitan algo más, me lo dicen" les dijo Winn antes de salir de la habitación.

"Alex. Todavía no estamos seguras si Jeremiah sabe algo" dijo Kara con comprensión.

"Kara. Nuestro papá ya nos traicionó una vez. Si es verdad, él está ayudando a Lillian y la seguridad de Lena y mí sobrino están en riesgo" le dijo Alex con preocupación.

"Lo sé, pero esperemos a escuchar la versión de Jeremiah" dijo Kara tratando de darle esperanza a su hermana.

"Te invito a desayunar" le dijo Alex y se fueron juntas a un lugar cerca a la DEO.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena abrazo a Kara con fuerza, pero abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Kara está tonificado y no es tan blando.

Estaba abrazando la almohada de su novia y por eso olía su aroma.

Estiró sus brazos y piernas antes de revisar su teléfono.

.

 **Kara 9:00 am**

 _Princesa, tengo que atender algo en la DEO. Voy a desayunar con Alex. Nos vemos más tarde. Te amo_.

.

Lena leyó el mensaje y empezó hablar con su panza.

"Cariño. Solo seremos tu y yo en el desayuno. Mamá tuvo que ir al trabajo y volverá en unas horas para estar con nosotros" le dijo Lena a su panza y se levantó para hacer el desayuno.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **DEO**

Estaban todos esperando en el centro de la base a que Jeremiah llegara.

"¿Recuerdan si estuvieron ese día con Jeremiah?" les pregunto Jonn.

"No estoy muy segura, pero ese día creo que nos reunimos en mí lugar y vimos una película" dijo Kara tratando de recordar.

"Lo recuerdo. Antes de regresar a mí apartamento con mamá y Maggie, lo llevamos hasta su edificio" le dijo Alex recordando ese día.

Jonn le iba a seguir preguntando cosas a las hermanas, pero en ese momento llegó el sospechoso.

"Hola ¿Como puedo ayudar?" llegó Jeremiah con entusiasmo.

"Necesito hacerte unas preguntas" le dijo Jonn al hombre y lo llevo hasta una de las habitaciones de interrogación.

.

Kara, Alex y Winn se hicieron del otro lado del vidrio mientras Jonn interrogaba a Jeremiah.

"Necesito que me digas dónde estabas el día 5 de junio de este año a las 23:00 horas" le dijo Jonn con tranquilidad.

"Aaaaammm. No lo recuerdo bien. Estaba en mí apartamento. Ese día regrese del Penthouse de Kara, vimos una película en familia" le dijo Jeremiah sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Alguien puede confirmar que estabas en tu apartamento a esa hora?" le pregunto Jonn.

"No. Vivo solo" le dijo Jeremiah mirando directamente los ojos de Jonn.

"¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente?" le pregunto Jonn con seriedad.

La habitación se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

"Lillian implantó un chip en mí cerebro para que no lo puedas hacer" le dijo Jeremiah con sinceridad.

"¿Cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con Lillian?" le pregunto Jonn.

"No la veo hace más de un año, cuando decidí no seguir ayudándola" le dijo Jeremiah sin saber a dónde quería llegar su jefe con tantas preguntas.

"Tu identificación apareció en la investigación del hackeo a la seguridad de una de nuestras cárceles de máxima seguridad ¿Como explicas eso?" le siguió preguntando Jonn.

"No tengo nada que ver con eso" le dijo Jeremiah asustado porque sabía lo que le iba a suceder.

"Eres el principal sospechoso. Ya no trabajas para la organización y estarás en una celda de la base mientras realizamos la investigación" le dijo Jonn y dos agentes de la DEO entraron a la habitación para llevárselo.

Jeremiah no dijo nada más y se fue con los hombres.

.

Jonn salió de la habitación para hablar con Alex y Kara.

"¿Que creen?" les pregunto Jonn.

"No lo sé. Qué no nos dijera lo del chip….Yo…" le dijo Alex sin saber que pensar de su papá.

"Tenemos que descubrir quién es la persona con la capucha" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de Alex.

"Estoy en eso, pero lo único que he podido sacar de la imagen es que es un hombre" les dijo Winn que seguía junto a las hermanas.

"No quiero que nadie le diga a mí mamá lo que está sucediendo" les dijo Alex con seriedad.

Winn siguió investigando la imagen, Jonn fue hasta la cárcel de máxima seguridad. Alex salió a almorzar con Maggie y Kara voló de regreso a su novia.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara entro a la habitación, se quitó el traje y tomo una ducha rápida.

Salió de la habitación en busca de su novia. No la encuentro en ningún lado.

.

 ** _Llamando a Lena_**

 _L: Dime mí amor_

 _K: Princesa. Estaba preocupada ¿Dónde estás?_

 _L: Estoy en casa de Sam. No sabía cuánto te ibas a demorar, así que aproveche para visitarla y me traje a Krypto conmigo_

 _K: Bien_

 _L: ¿Tu dónde estás?_

 _K: En el Penthouse_

 _L: Ya voy para allá_

 _K: Nooo. Tranquila, pasa tiempo con Sam y Ruby_

 _L: Pero no te veo desde anoche_

 _K: Lo sé, pero hace unos días que no ves a Sam_

 _L: Está bien, nos vemos en una hora_

 _K: Adiós. Te amo_

 _L: Te amo_

 ** _Fin de la llamada_**

 ** _._**

Kara se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

No puede ser que Jeremiah ayude a Lillian. Tengo que estar más atenta, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño a Lena y a nuestro hijo. Pensó Kara con tristeza.

* * *

 **Casa de Sam**

Lena, Sam y Ruby ya habían almorzado cuando Lena recibió la llamada de Kara.

"Kara no puede vivir sin ti" le dijo Sam apenas finalizó la llamada.

"Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ella" dijo Lena viendo a Ruby jugar con Krypto desde el sofá de la sala.

"Veronica Sinclair te estuvo buscando en L-Corp. Creo que tiene segundas intenciones contigo" le dijo Sam con seriedad.

"Aaaaggg ni me la recuerdes. Me la encontré en un restaurante de Midvale. Y sé cuáles son sus intenciones" dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Como amiga te aconsejo que te alejes de esa mujer" le dijo Sam.

"Te aseguro que no me interesa tenerla cerca. Ella quiere 'seducirme' para tener acceso a mis cuentas bancarias y contactos" dijo Lena con calma.

"Es una arribista. Si necesitas algo me dices" le dijo Sam con comprensión.

"Lo que te voy a decir no lo he hablado con Kara, pero quiero que tu seas la madrina de nuestro hijo" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Me haces muy feliz, pero primero tienes que hablar con Kara. Sabes que ella quiere mucho a Alex y querrá que su hermana sea la persona que desempeñe ese papel" le dijo Sam con sinceridad.

"Lo sé, pero ya tomé la decisión. Tu eres como mi hermana y ademas eres la única persona que ha estado para mi desde que me entere que estoy embarazada" dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomen tu y Kara, yo estaré muy feliz" le dijo Sam sonriendo con ternura.

"Gracias" dijo Lena dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

"Puedes ponerle a mi sobrino, Sam como muestra de agradecimiento" le dijo Sam con tono de broma.

"Jajaja ya quisieras" dijo Lena riéndose.

"Puedes nombrarlo Sam Alexander. Sam por mi mamá y Alexander por la tía Alex" le dijo Ruby desde el suelo acariciando al perro y Lena sintió que un frió recorrió su cuerpo.

No le pondría el nombre de mi hermano a mi hijo. Quise demasiado a Lex, pero ha hecho muchas cosas malas y mi hijo sera bueno, como Kara. Pensó Lena con temor.

"Lena ¿Estas bien? te pusiste un poco pálida" le dijo Sam preocupada.

"Tranquila, estoy bien. Me tengo que ir porque le dije a Kara que pronto estaría en el Penthouse" dijo Lena antes de despedirse de Sam y Ruby.

Le puso la correa a Krypto y le pidió a Frank que la llevara a casa.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara estaba en la terraza pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Jeremiah cuando escucho a Lena y Krypto entrar al Penthouse.

Una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro, quería ver a su novia porque le daba paz saber que ella y su hijo estaban bien, a salvo.

.

"Hola" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena apenas la vio en la terraza.

"Te extrañe" le dijo Lena en su oído.

"Yo también te extrañe. ¿Como están Sam y Ruby?" pregunto Kara guiándola hasta uno de los sofás en la terraza y se sentaron.

"Muy bien. Le dije a Sam que quiero que ella sea la madrina de nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

"Lena. Yo quiero que Alex sea la madrina" dijo Kara viendo el problema que se iba a formar por el tema.

"Lo sé, pero Sam es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana y quiero que sienta que estoy muy feliz de que ella haga parte de nuestras vidas" le dijo Lena con ternura.

Kara suspiro y miro hacia el cielo.

"Estamos felices por eso, pero Alex es mi hermana y no hay nada que me haga mas feliz que ella sea la madrina de nuestro hijo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Sam y Ruby no tienen a nadie, nosotras somos su familia. Si ella es la madrina se sentirán queridas por nosotras" le dijo Lena intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"Eso no es necesario. Ellas ya son parte de la familia, todos se lo hemos demostrado" dijo Kara sin cambiar de opinión.

"Mejor cambiemos de tema. No llegaremos a nada con esto" le dijo Lena con amabilidad y Kara estuvo de acuerdo.

"Le envie un mensaje a James y le dije que podiamos hacer la entrevista mañana" dijo Kara para que hablaran de otra cosa.

"Genial. La haremos en la mañana porque tengo una reunión con Sam en la tarde para actualizarme de lo que me perdí esta semana" le dijo Lena.

.

Las dos se quedaron pensativas. Kara en lo de Jeremiah y Lena en lo que dijo Ruby del nombre su su hijo.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Kara cuando vio a su novia un poco triste.

"Si. Solo estaba pensando en el nombre de nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya elegiste un nombre de los tres que tenemos" pregunto Kara con una sonrisa.

"No. Solo quiero que sea un nombre único" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

Kara acomodo su cabeza en los muslos de Lena y se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de lo poco que quedaba de luz en el cielo.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Alex y Maggie se acomodaron en la cama para dormir.

"¿Quieres contarme que te sucedió hoy en la DEO?" le pregunto Maggie a su novia con cariño.

"Hoy me entere que tal vez mi papá nos volvió a traicionar. Es sospechoso de hackear el sistema de seguridad de la cárcel de máxima seguridad para hacerle una pequeña visita a Lillian Luthor hace un mes" dijo Alex abrazando a Maggie que estaba de lado para escucharla.

"Quizás alguien quiere hacerles creer que es él" le dijo Maggie acariciándole la cabeza a Alex que la tenia en su hombro.

"Es lo que pensé, pero todas las pruebas apuntan a él" dijo Alex empezando a llorar.

"Bebé. Creo que Jeremiah es inocente, es imposible que no se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedió hace un mes. Es una cárcel de máxima seguridad, ese mismo día alguien tuvo que darse cuenta de la falla. Creo que son dos personas las que están involucradas en esto. La persona que hackeo el sistema de seguridad y la persona que visito a Lillian. Esas personas quieren hacernos creer que tu papá es culpable" le dijo Maggie con determinación.

"¿Tu crees?" pregunto Alex dejando de llorar.

"Estoy segura. Creo que las palabras de Jeremiah sobre hacer las cosas bien, son sinceras" le dijo Maggie.

"Gracias por escucharme y hacerme sentir mejor. Te amo" dijo Alex abrazando mas fuerte a Maggie.

"Te amo" le dijo Maggie dándole un beso en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara y Lena se relajaron viendo una película en la habitación y después se quedaron dormidas.

En unas horas iniciaría la semana y seria el momento de dar la entrevista a Catco. Las dos volverían a la realidad y continuarían con sus deberes en el trabajo.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Mañana la entrevista a Supercorp. Jeremiah es ¿Culpable o inocente?. Lamento no escribir Smut para los que quieren, pero no tenia animo de escribirlo. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	70. Chapter 70

**_La mañana_** ** _siguiente_**

Lena y Kara se despertaron por el sonido de la alarma del teléfono de Lena.

Lena entro al baño para ducharse mientras Kara hacia el desayuno.

Cuando Kara se estaba duchando, Lena le escribo a James para que les hicieran la sesión fotográfica y la entrevista en el Penthouse.

Sabía que se sentirían más cómodas en su hogar. Además tendrían la privacidad que no obtendrían en Catco.

.

Cuando ya estaban listas y habían desayunado. Llegó el equipo de Catco y Lena permitió su entrada al edificio.

"Chicas. ¿Cómo están?" les pregunto James cuando entro al lugar acompañado de algunos trabajadores de Catco.

Morris la que les haría la entrevista. James les hará la sesión fotográfica y dos personas más que ayudaron con los implementos necesarios para las fotos.

"Muy bien. Los estábamos esperando" dijo Kara con amabilidad.

"Hola. Nos gustaría que primero fueran las fotos" le dijo Lena a todos sus trabajadores.

Estuvieron de acuerdo. Se acomodaron en la terraza porque era un lugar con buena luz y espacio.

La foto de la portada de Catco para la siguiente semana sería una foto de Lena y Kara.

Lena en un vestido azul celeste con sus manos en la panza y Kara detrás de ella en un vestido informal palo de rosa abrazándola por la cintura apoyando sus manos en la barriga de Lena mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de su novia. Pos supuesto que Kara no se quito sus gafas para nada.

James les tomo otras fotos, unas donde salía Krypto.

Morris les hizo la entrevista y le dijo a su jefa que todo sería publicado como ellas lo dijeron.

Toda la mañana estuvieron en eso y después de que se fuera James y los otros trabajadores de Catco. Kara y Lena salieron a almorzar.

* * *

 **DEO**

Alex entro a la celda de su papá para poder hablar con él.

"Pequeña" le dijo Jeremiah feliz de que su hija mayor lo estaba visitando.

"Papá" dijo Alex y lo abrazo.

"Se que les mentí antes, pero ahora te hablo con sinceridad. Yo no hice nada de lo que me están acusando" le dijo Jeremiah mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo sé. Creo en ti, pero tenemos que hacerte una cirugía para retirarte el chip que te implantó Lillian" dijo Alex con seriedad.

"Lo que sea para que se pruebe mí inocencia" le dijo Jeremiah con seguridad.

"Muy bien. Te haré unos exámenes para ver dónde está el chip y luego un equipo especial de la DEO te lo va a retirar" dijo Alex aliviada de saber que su papá haría lo que sea para demostrar que no es el mismo de antes.

Alex llevo a Jeremiah a otra habitación para realizarle los exámenes.

* * *

 _ **Horas**_ ** _después_**

 **L-Corp**

Después de la reunión, Lena estuvo trabajando en el laboratorio y le pidió a Jess, su secretaria que le separara clases de yoga y las programara en su agenda.

Antes de ir a descansar, Lena visitó a Sam en la oficina.

"Hey. No te veía desde la reunión" le dijo Sam con una sonrisa cerrando su laptop para hablar con su amiga.

"Hola" dijo Lena sintiéndose cansada y se sentó en frente del escritorio.

"Ya estás cansada y apenas inició la semana" le dijo Sam para molestarla.

"Sí que lo estoy. Ayer hablé con Kara de que quiero que seas la madrina y ella me dijo que Alex sería la madrina, en fin no nos pusimos de acuerdo" dijo Lena sin saber que hacer para que Kara cambie de opinión.

"La verdad no entiendo por qué están tan obsesionadas con el tema. Tu no eres católica y a Kara nunca la he visto interesada en temas relacionados con Dios" le dijo Sam con curiosidad.

"Lo sé. No soy Católica, pero quiero que mí hijo crezca de una manera diferente a la que yo crecí. Aunque Kara es de otra religión. No importa que suceda, tú serás la madrina de mí hijo y punto final" dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Jajaja no sé por qué te ha costado tanto convencer a Kara. Tu le pides algo y ella te dice que si, pero puedes decirle que tú eres la que está cargando al bebé y decides quien será la madrina" le dijo Sam en tono de broma.

"Esa es una buena idea" dijo Lena pensativa.

"No. Solo te dije eso como una broma" le dijo Sam con arrepentimiento por sus palabras.

"Nos vemos mañana. Cuídate" dijo Lena caminando hacia la puerta.

"Adiós. Por favor no sigas mí consejo" le dijo Sam con seriedad.

Lena salió de la oficina con ganas de llegar a su cama. No había se había detenido en todo el día.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara voló a la base apenas salió de Catco.

"Alex. ¿Como está Jeremiah?" pregunto Kara sabiendo todo lo que le harían a Jeremiah para sacarle el chip.

"Esta bien. El chip está en un lugar no muy peligroso de extraer y mañana un equipo especial le hará la cirugía" le dijo Alex un poco nerviosa por su papá.

"Eso es genial. Mañana cuando esté estable, Jonn puede leer su mente" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

"Si. Mañana que papá deje de ser sospechoso, tenemos que encontrar el verdadero cómplice de Lillian" le dijo Alex con determinación.

"Lo haremos, pero el principal sospechoso para mí es Cyborg. Él puede hackear sistemas y además es la mano derecha de Lillian" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Tienes razón. Cyborg se escapó el día que atrapamos a Lillian y no hemos sabido nada de él desde entonces" le dijo Alex recordando ese día.

"Bueno, me voy a dormir. Tú debes hacer lo mismo, necesitas descansar porque en unas semanas mí sobrina estará más grande y tú espalda va a doler más de lo que te está doliendo" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hermana cómo despedida.

"Gracias por el consejo, pero me quedaré con papá. No confío en la seguridad de la base" le dijo Alex sabiendo que alguien se puede infiltrar para hacerle daño a su papá.

Kara entendió a su hermana y le dijo que la llamara si necesitaba algo antes de salir volando al Penthouse.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena ya había cenado rollitos de carne con verduras que compró en el camino, le dejo dos porciones de rollos a Kara en el horno.

Se acostó en la cama en espera de su novia mientras veía el canal National Geographic.

Kara aterrizó en el balcón con su bolso y ropa en las manos.

Saludo a Krypto de camino a la habitación.

.

"Hola princesa" dijo Kara con alegría y se subió a la cama para besar su novia.

"Hola mí amor" le dijo Lena y se dieron un beso.

"¿Ya comiste?" pregunto Kara entrando al clóset para ponerse la pijama.

"Si. Te dejé la cena en el horno" le dijo Lena cuando salió del clóset.

"Gracias. Ya vuelvo" dijo Kara antes de salir de la habitación en busca de su comida.

.

Después de terminar su comida, Kara se lavó los dientes y se acostó en la cama.

"Sam sera la madrina de nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"Nooo Lena. No otra vez lo mismo. Ya te dije lo que yo quiero" dijo Kara mirando la televisión.

"Lo justo es que yo elija la madrina, ya que yo estoy cargando a nuestro hijo en mí útero" le dijo Lena girándose para quedar de lado y poder hablar mejor con ella.

"Estoy muy feliz de que nuestro hijo esté creciendo dentro de ti, pero no cambiaré de opinión" dijo Kara mirándola un momento y luego volvió su vista al programa que estaban pasando en la televisión.

"No me dejas otra opción que no elegir a nadie. Tu no eres muy religiosa, muy rara vez le rezas a Rao. Yo creo en la ciencia. Quería que nuestro hijo fuera bautizado para hacer una tradición en nuestra familia, pero ahora entiendo que eso no es para nosotras" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"No tenemos que elegir, Alex y Sam pueden ser las madrinas" dijo Kara girándose para quedar frente a frente con su novia.

"Eso no es posible. Ya lo investigue, una sería la madrina y la otra sería la testigo" le dijo Lena acariciándole la mejilla.

"Déjame pensarlo y cuando nazca nuestro hijo te doy la respuesta" dijo Kara acariciando la panza de Lena.

"Esta bien. No volveremos a hablar del tema hasta que nazca nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena con comprensión.

Kara acerco su rostro al de Lena y la beso en los labios.

"Buenas noches mí amor" le dijo Lena separándose del beso y cerró los ojos.

"Buenas noches princesa" dijo Kara con ánimo, pero vio el cansancio en el rostro de su novia.

Apenas son las 10 de la noche podríamos hacer otra cosa, pero la entiendo está cansada. ¿Será que está en ese momento que algunas embarazadas no quiere tener sexo? No importa, yo solo quiero que Lena y nuestro hijo estén bien. Pensó Kara mirando a Lena, que ya se había quedado dormida.

Kara siguió viendo la televisión hasta que decidió descansar. Abrazo a Lena y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 ** _El día siguiente_**

Lena de había levantado más temprano de lo normal, se alistó, hizo el desayuno para Kara y ella, comió un poco y se fue a L-Corp.

Cuando Kara despertó encontró una nota de Lena en su mesita de noche explicándole que tenía una reunión muy temprano en L-Corp.

Kara hizo su rutina diaria y después salió volando a la DEO para saber cómo iban las cosas con Jeremiah.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara busco a Alex que estaba en su laboratorio.

"Alex ¿Como va todo?" pregunto Kara a su hermana que estaba comiendo un emparedado.

"Papá ya está en la cirugía, se tardarán una hora y luego tendremos que esperar a que despierte" le dijo Alex con nervios por la cirugía.

"Todo irá bien. Jeremiah es muy fuerte. ¿Cómo estás tú?" pregunto Kara porque sabía lo que le estaba afectando todo lo de Jeremiah a su hermana.

"Estaré excelente cuando papá despierte y Jonn nos diga que no tiene nada que ver con lo de Lillian" le dijo Alex antes de seguir comiendo su emparedado.

"Puedo cuidarlo cuando esté en mí hora del almuerzo para que puedas dormir un poco. Lo necesitas" dijo Kara con ternura, Alex no se alejaría de Jeremiah porque tenía desconfianza de que alguien intentara asesinarlo para que no diga nada.

"Gracias" le dijo Alex con rostro de no haber dormido nada.

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por nuestro papá. Nos vemos más tarde" dijo Kara y salió de la habitación para ir a Catco.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Yoga**

Lena llegó a su clase de yoga, se presentó con la instructora y acomodo sus cosas para iniciar.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente. Lena no sabía que la clase la ayudaría a relajarse, sentirse con energía.

Estaba acomodando sus cosas cuando escucho dos de las mujeres de su clase hablando de ella.

"Esa es Lena Luthor. Dicen que no saben quién es el papá de su bebé" le dijo una rubia a la otra mujer castaña.

"También salió que ella dejó a la novia que tenía, por una mujer que si tiene dinero. Qué tonta, la reportera era muy sexy" le dijo la castaña a la otra mujer.

Lena escuchaba las estupideces que decían la mujer y se asustó cuando alguien tocó su cintura.

"Hola princesa" dijo Kara en su oído y Lena se relajo.

"Hola mí amor" le dijo Lena girándose, le agarro las mejillas con sus manos y la beso con mucho amor.

Las mujeres quedaron sorprendidas, en esos artículos que leyeron decía otra cosa.

"Gracias por pasar por mí" le dijo Lena cuando se separaron del beso y Kara quedó con una sonrisa de tonta.

"Con gusto. No almorzamos juntas y quería pasar un momento contigo antes de que volvamos al trabajo" dijo Kara tomando las cosas de Lena y caminaron hacia el ascensor.

"En estos dos días que van de semana, casi no nos hemos visto" le dijo Lena con tono dramático.

"Tienes razón, debería irme a vivir contigo" bromeó Kara.

"Buena idea. Me hace falta alguien que haga el aseo" le dijo Lena con tono seductor.

"Te aseguro que yo te dejaré todo limpio" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Entraron al ascensor junto a otras tres personas. Cuando salieron del edificio tomaron un taxi que las llevo a L-Corp.

Kara acompaño a Lena hasta la recepción del edificio y luego se fue caminando hasta Catco.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **DEO**

Kara y Alex estaban en la habitación junto a Jeremiah esperando que Jonn leyera su mente.

Las hermanas estaban nerviosas, llegó la hora de la verdad.

"¿Que viste?" le pregunto Alex a Jonn.

"Jeremiah no ha hecho nada de lo que hemos sospechado" les dijo Jonn con tranquilidad.

"Lo sabía" les dijo Alex con alegría.

"Jeremiah es inocente. Te dije que teníamos que esperar" dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

"Ahora tenemos que esperar a que despierte" le dijo Alex a Kara.

"Jeremiah será reintegrado a la organización, pero primero deberá tomarse 15 días de descanso para recuperarse" les dijo Jonn antes de salir de la habitación.

"Papá tendrá que quedarse unos días aquí. Cuando le den de alta, lo llevaré a vivir con Maggie y conmigo mientras se recupera por completo" le dijo Alex a Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Es una excelente idea. Me voy, pero mañana yo puedo quedarme en la noche con él" dijo Kara despidiéndose.

"Okey. Nos vemos mañana" le dijo Alex antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena tuvo que cenar sola porque Kara le dijo que estaría en la DEO y no sabía que aunque hora llegaría.

Aprovecho para trabajar en su laptop, se sentó en su cama con su espalda en el cabecero y en sus muslos su laptop.

Cuando leía Lena sintió que sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar.

.

Kara abrió la puerta del Penthouse y Krypto corrió a recibirla. Uso su super-oído para escuchar el corazón de Lena y su hijo.

Satisfecha con lo que escucho, Kara saco la cena del horno y comió.

Cuando Kara entro a la habitación, se encontró con una Lena dormida de lado y la laptop tirada cerca a las piernas de su novia.

Kara reviso que no hubiera ningún documento abierto en el aparato, bajo la pantalla y dejo la laptop en una silla que había en la habitación.

Cuando se termino de arreglar para dormir, Kara subió a la cama, acomodo la sabana en el cuerpo de Lena y ella hasta sus cinturas.

Jeremiah es inocente, ahora tenemos que buscar a Cyborg. No dejare que Lillian le haga daño a ningún miembro de mi familia y amigos. Lena se ve muy hermosa cuando duerme, soy una mujer muy afortunada por tenerla en mi vida. El matrimonio no es una opción en este momento, Lena esta estresada con el trabajo, el embarazo, las amenazas de Lillian, los tonto chismes que han inventado de nosotras. Tal vez cuando nazca nuestro hijo y todo se haya calmado, le pediré que sea mi esposa. Pensó Kara mirando el rostro de Lena.

Kara le dio un beso en la frente a Lena, la abrazo por la cintura y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lena.

Con el aroma de su mujer, Kara se quedo dormida.

* * *

 _ **Entrevista**_

 **LENA LUTHOR**

 **LA VERDAD SOBRE SU EMBARAZO**

En un dialogo intimo con nuestra reportera Abby Morris, la empresaria Lena Luthor y su novia Kara Danvers nos revelaron detalles de su relación, el embarazo y de lo que viene para su familia.

Lena y Kara se conocieron dos años atrás cuando la reportera acompaño a uno de sus colegas a una entrevista con la empresaria. Desde ese día las dos sintieron una conexión que no sabían que terminaría en una relación amorosa.

Antes de iniciar la relación eran mejores amigas, pero un día ya no pudieron ocultar sus sentimientos y terminaron confesando lo que sentían.

 **Según los rumores, el bebé es fruto de una infidelidad. ¿Que opinan de eso?**

L: Que es una locura. En L-Corp inicie un proyecto para lograr crear un bebé con el ADN de Kara y mio, el cual fue exitoso.

K: Lena es una mujer maravillosa y leer estas cosas tan ofensivas hacia ella, que son mentira, muestran lo crueles que pueden ser las personas con tal de llamar la atención.

 **Así que es un bebé biológico de ambas ¿Como reaccionaron sus familiares y amigos?**

K: Todos están felices. Mi mamá llama todos los días para saber como esta Lena.

L: Te sorprenderías de saber que tendrá un montón de tías y tíos. Ademas sus abuelos ya proclamaron que lo van a consentir mucho.

 **Todos están expectantes del nacimiento de su bebe ¿Para que mes esta programado el parto? y si no quieren torturar a nuestros lectores ¿nos dirán cual es el sexo del bebe?**

L: En el mes de octubre nuestras vidas se complementaran de amor.

K: Respecto al sexo del bebe los dejaremos con la intriga y lo sabrán cuando lo suba a mis redes sociales.

 **Ahora que han dado el paso de formar una familia ¿Están pensando en el matrimonio?**

L: Realmente no hemos hablado de eso. Ahora estoy enfocada en el embarazo, nuestra relación y mi trabajo.

K: Lo importante es que estamos juntas. Tal vez nos casemos cuando nuestro bebé aprenda a caminar y pueda llevar los anillos.

 **La ultima pregunta, pero no menos importante ¿Ya eligieron el nombre de su bebé y ya decidieron que apellido llevara?**

K: Tenemos tres nombres en la lista, pero todavía no sabemos como se llamará.

L: Todavía no llegamos a ese punto de elegir el apellido.

La pareja esta muy feliz de esta etapa que están viviendo. No han podido hallar el nombre especial para su bebé todavía, pero están muy cerca de conseguirlo. Cabe decir que Lena y Kara hacen una linda pareja y tendrán hijos muy lindos.

* * *

 **NOTA: No les de pena decirme la verdad, el capitulo estuvo malo. Jeremiah es inocente. Lena mintió en la entrevista, para no hablar de como quedo embarazada y lo que hizo su madre con su ADN y el de Kara. Haría una entrevista superlarga, pero me da pereza. Comenten. Gacias por leer.**


	71. Chapter 71

**_Dos meses después_**

 **09/09/18**

Jeremiah tuvo una buena recuperación. Le devolvieron su trabajo.

Alex le dijo la verdad a su mamá de lo que sucedió con su papá. Eliza viajo una semana para estar con su esposo y asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

Siguieron con la búsqueda de Cyborg, pero es como buscar a alguien que no existe porque no había nada de él.

La barriga de Alex no era tan grande como la de Lena, que tiene unas semanas menos que ella.

Durante estas semanas Lena y Kara pudieron elegir el nombre que llevaría su hijo.

Al igual que Maggie y Alex, ellas también habían terminado la habitación del bebé. Solo estaban esperando a que naciera.

La entrevista que salió en la revista de Catco, derrumbó las historias que había escrito CuriosidadesNC y sus seguidores bajaron de una manera considerable.

Kara y Lena hablaron de que Kara ya estaba lista para contarle su secreto a Sam y Ruby.

Kara consiguió el pago que deseaba de la DEO y ahora los números en su cuenta bancaria habían aumentado como ella lo deseaba.

Desde que Lena inicio las clases de yoga, perdió su apetito sexual. Lo máximo que hacían era hacerse sexo oral.

Con el paso de las semanas la panza de Lena creció bastante y en la última ecografía, le pregunto al médico que si estaba seguro que era solo un bebé.

Para su alivio, el médico le confirmo que era solo uno, pero empezó a sentirse insegura con su cuerpo. Cuando se veía en el espejo se veía muy gorda y eso la hacia sentir como si no fuera ella.

Jonn obligó a Alex a dejar el trabajo un mes antes del nacimiento. Alex no quería dejar de trabajar, quería hacerlo hasta una semana antes del parto.

Ahora sólo falta una semana para que la bebé de Alex y Maggie nazca. Eliza viajo una semana antes de la fecha estipulada del parto para estar con su hija mayor.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Era domingo en la tarde. Lena y Kara estaban viendo una película en la sala de televisión. Krypto estaba junto a ellas en el suelo.

Lena estaba sentada en la unión del sofá en L con sus piernas en los muslos de Kara mientras que su novia le hacía un masaje en los pies.

"A mí me gustaría que nuestro hijo lleve el apellido Danvers" le dijo Lena y Kara quitó su atención a la película para mirar a Lena.

"No me parece. Nuestro hijo debe llevar tu apellido" dijo Kara sin dejar de hacerle el masaje.

"Tu eres su otra madre. Yo lo estoy cargando, mereces que lleve tu apellido. Además no quiero que nuestro hijo cargue con un apellido que solo le traerá odio" le dijo Lena acariciándose la panza.

"Pero tú estás cambiando eso. Todo lo que has hecho, ha cambiado la perspectiva respecto a tu apellido. Y me parece que si tú lo estás cargando en tu vientre, debe llevar tu apellido" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Siempre van a existir personas que hablen de los Luthor como unos terroristas, asesinos y muchas cosas más. ¿No quieres darle tu apellido a nuestro hijo?" le pregunto Lena con tristeza.

"Nada me haría más feliz que lleve el apellido de las personas que me recibieron con los brazos abiertas en este planeta. Además estuviste de acuerdo con que lleve un nombre con tu inicial, así que apoyaré está decisión" dijo Kara con amor.

"Gracias. Recuerda que Sam y Ruby están a punto de llegar" le dijo Lena moviéndose lentamente para levantarse del sofá.

"Estoy nerviosa, no quiero que se enojen con nosotras por mí culpa" dijo Kara apagando la televisión. La película la terminaría de ver después.

"Sam es una mujer excepcional, ella entenderá" le dijo Lena caminando hacia el baño.

"Eso espero" murmuró Kara cuando Lena cerró la puerta del baño.

 ** _Minutos después_**

Sam y Ruby llegaron. Se hicieron en la sala y hablaron un poco hasta que llegó el momento.

"Les tengo que decir algo muy importante. No me sentía lista para contarles, pero ustedes hacen parte de nuestra familia y no quiero esconder esto a las personas que quiero" empezó Kara su discurso.

"Sam no te lo dije porque es algo que solo Kara te puede decir. Ruby esto que vas a escuchar no se lo puedes contar a nadie" les dijo Lena a Sam y Ruby con seriedad.

Sam solo esperaba a que Kara siguiera hablando mientras que Ruby prometió con su cabeza que no le diría a nadie.

"Yo soy la mujer que sale muchas veces en las noticias" dijo Kara con nervios.

"¿Ama Daetz?" le pregunto Ruby confundida.

Ella es mí novia, la mujer que amo. No supo cómo decir que era Supergirl y ahora Ruby está pensando en una co-presentadora del noticiero. Pensó Lena negando con la cabeza.

"Intenta con otras palabras" le dijo Sam porque no entendió lo que dijo su amiga.

"Okey. No encuentro otra manera de decirlo…. Soy Supergirl" dijo Kara quitándose las gafas y abrió su camisa, que se la puso con ese objetivo.

Sam quedó sorprendida y Ruby dejo salir un grito de felicidad.

"No lo puedo creer, tú eres ella. Eres mí ídolo. Mí tía Kara es Supergirl" le dijo Ruby con mucha emoción.

Kara y Lena esperaban una reacción así de Ruby.

"Woah. Eso no me lo esperaba. Gracias por confiarnos algo tan importante" le dijo Sam aún sorprendida. Nunca imaginó que su amiga tan dulce era la superheroína.

"¿No estás enojada?" pregunto Kara con duda.

"Por supuesto que no. Lo que haces es admirable. Entiendo que es un secreto muy serio. Además nos salvaste la vida" le dijo Sam con sinceridad.

"Bien. Pidamos pizza" les dijo Lena con su teléfono en la mano.

"Si. Supertia, puedes contarme que se siente volar y puedes enseñarme tus rayos lásers. También puedes decirme que tan rápido puedes volar y…" le dijo Ruby mientras Kara estaba atenta a cada una de sus palabras.

Comieron pizza mientras Kara contaba todo lo que Ruby pedía. Sam estaba atenta a lo que Kara contaba porque todavía no se lo podía creer.

Lena miraba a Kara con amor. Le encantaba ver a su novia hablar con tanta pasión.

Traer al mundo una personita con el ADN de Kara la hace muy feliz. Un hijo con la sonrisa y pureza de Kara.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

 **10/09/18**

 **1:30 am**

Alex estaba en su cama intentando dormir. Maggie estaba trabajando y no regresaría hasta la mañana.

Eliza ya estaba dormida en la habitación de invitados.

Alex se levanto de su cama porque sentía contracciones, pero ya la doctora le había dicho que días antes del parto son algo normal.

Camino un poco de un lado al otro para avilar los dolores, pero se quedo quieta en su lugar cuando sintió una cantidad de liquido que bajaba por sus piernas.

Aaaaaa no puede ser, todavía no es la fecha que tenemos programada. Tengo que despertar a mamá, llamar a Maggie, a Kara, a papá. Pensó Alex caminando despacio hacia la habitación donde estaba su mamá.

.

"Mamá. Despierta" dijo Alex nerviosa.

"¿Que pasa corazón?" le pregunto Eliza sentándose en la cama.

"Mi fuente se rompió. Cámbiate mientras yo hago lo mismo" dijo Alex caminando de nuevo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Eliza se levanto rápido, se cambio su pijama y camino hasta la habitación de su hija.

Eliza sabia que su nieta no nacería en una hora así que hicieron todo de una manera tranquila. Eliza tomo la maleta con ropa de la bebé y de Alex, luego tomaron un taxi porque usaban el carro de Maggie para transportarse y Maggie seguía en el trabajo.

Eliza le prometió a su hija que llamarían a todos cuando estuvieran en el hospital.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena y Kara estaban dormidas. Kara tenia abrazada a Lena desde atrás.

Kara se despertó por el sonido de su teléfono. Se giro rápido para contestar, no quería que el ruido despertara a Lena.

.

 _ **Llamada de Eliza**_

 _K:Hola_

 _E: Corazón. Muy pronto conocerás a tu sobrina._

 _K: ¿Que dices?_

 _E: Estamos en el hospital, tu hermana ya rompió fuente_

 _K: Ya voy para allá._ _Adiós_

 _E: Nos vemos_ _acá_

 ** _Fin de la llamada_**

 ** _._**

Rao. Mi sobrina ya va a nacer. Necesito cambiarme. Iré volando para llegar mas rápido, pero Lena querrá ir conmigo. Pensó Kara cambiándose rápido y subió a la cama.

"Princesa" dijo Kara con suavidad despertando a Lena.

"Mmmm ¿Que hora es?" le pregunto Lena con voz dormilona y aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Alex esta en el hospital porque ya va a tener a nuestra sobrina" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

"Tenemos que ir. Espera que me cambie y nos vamos" le dijo Lena abriendo los ojos y Kara la ayudo a levantarse de la cama.

Kara espero a que Lena se cambiara y se fueron.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Maggie salio muy rápido de la estación cuando recibió la llamada de su suegra diciéndole que su hija nacería muy pronto.

Pregunto en la recepción por la habitación de Alex Danvers y camino rápido, no quería perderse un segundo mas del momento.

.

"Bebe" le dijo Maggie a Alex apenas entro a la habitación.

"Por fin estas aquí" dijo Alex con alegría acostada en la cama.

"El camino se me hizo mas largo" le dijo Maggie saludándola con un beso en sus labios.

"Hoy es el día" dijo Alex ansiosa.

"Si. Eliza gracias por estar aquí" le dijo Maggie a su suegra.

"No es nada. Hoy Alex me hará abuela. Voy a esperar a Jeremiah, Lena y Kara afuera" les dijo Eliza y salio de la habitación para darles privacidad.

.

"Estoy nerviosa" dijo Alex sentándose en la cama.

"Yo también lo estoy, pero todo saldrá bien y recuerda que yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo, a tu lado" le dijo Maggie acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda.

"Uuuufff" dejo salir Alex cuando sintió una fuerte contracción.

* * *

 _ **15 minutos despues**_

Alex estaba de nuevo acostada mientras Maggie la cubría con la cobija.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y Maggie dijo que pasaran.

Kara entro con una sonrisa y Lena entro detrás de ella.

"Hola. No puedo creer que se adelantara una semana" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreir.

"Lo sé, pero doy gracias que ya no tendré todo ese peso en mi barriga" le dijo Alex con tono divertido.

"No digas eso, a mi todavía me faltan tres semanas y siento que ya no puedo con el peso" le dijo Lena con drama.

"El tiempo se pasa volando" le dijo Maggie a Lena con seguridad.

"En fin hoy no se trata de mi, nosotras vamos a salir para que Jeremiah pueda entrar" les dijo Lena agarrando la mano de Kara que no se quería separar de su hermana.

Pasaron unos minutos y Jeremiah entro a hablar con su hija y nuera. Le dio unos consejos a Maggie y salio de la habitación para que Eliza entrara.

Cuando Eliza volvió, la doctora llego a revisar a Alex apenas tenia tres centímetros de dilatación.

* * *

 ** _Horas despues_**

 **14:00 pm**

Ya les habían avisado a todos sus amigos que la bebé nacería en unas horas. Kara y Lena fueron al penthouse para que Lena durmiera un poco porque Kara no lo haría en esos momentos, después de arreglarse volvieron al hospital.

Ya había llegado el momento de pujar y Jeremiah, Kara, Lena y Winn estaban en la sala de espera. Jonn estaba a cargo de una misión en la DEO, Sam tenia una reunión en L-Corp, Ruby apenas salia del colegio y James tenia que programar lo que se realizaría en la semana en Catco.

.

Alex estaba acostada con sus piernas flexionadas y separadas. Maggie estaba a su lado izquierdo mientras Eliza estaba al derecho grabando el momento.

"No puedo" dijo Alex cansada porque llevaba una hora pujando.

"Ya falta poco. Veo su cabeza" le dijo la doctora Tajran.

"Vamos bebé, ya casi conoceremos a nuestra hija" le dijo Maggie sosteniéndole la mano.

.

Alex siguió pujando hasta que la habitación se lleno con el sonido del llanto de su hija.

"Es una niña muy linda" les dijo la doctora.

Maggie corto el cordón umbilical y la doctora le dio la bebé a la enfermera para que la limpiara y se la pasara a sus madres.

Alex recibió a su hija que dejo de llorar apenas sintió el calor de su madre. Mientras Alex estaba en eso, la doctora le retiro la placenta.

.

"Hola preciosa" dijo Alex a su hija que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras Maggie le acariciaba la cabeza a la bebé. Ninguna quería dejar de mirarla.

"Lo hiciste muy bien. Nuestra hija ya esta en tus brazos y es igual de hermosa que tu" le dijo Maggie a Alex antes de darle un corto beso en la boca.

La bebe era de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

Alex se la paso a Maggie para que la sostuviera un momento antes de que se la pasara a la enfermera de nuevo para que hiciera las medidas correspondientes.

"Hola tiramisu. Te amo demasiado" le dijo a su hija que también la miraba con concentración y le dio un beso en la frente antes de dársela a la enfermera.

"Felicidades corazones. Mi nieta es hermosa ¿Cual es su nombre?" les pregunto Eliza que estaba grabando todo lo que la enfermera le hacia a su nieta.

"Gracias mamá. Te diremos cuando Kara este aquí" prometió Alex ansiosa por tener de nuevo a su hija.

 ** _Sawyer_**

 _10/09/18_

 _14:18 pm_

 _7 lb 8 oz_

Después de que la enfermera tomara las medidas y el peso del bebé, la envolvió en una manta nueva y se la dio a Maggie.

Maggie no sabia que podía enamorarse de esa manera de alguien que no fuera Alex, pero ahora tiene a su hija en sus brazos y sabe que haría lo que sea por ella.

Eliza las dejo un momento a solas para decirle a todos las buenas nuevas.

Maggie le paso de nuevo la bebé a Alex y se sentó a su lado para no perderse ningún movimiento de su hija.

.

"Hola" dijo Kara con voz suave y un oso de peluche muy grande.

"Felicidades" les dijo Lena que entro al lado de Eliza.

Kara dejo el oso un asiento de la habitación, le dio un abrazo a Maggie y se acerco a su hermana.

.

Es hermosa. Mi sobrina es un ángel. Pensó Kara con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro al ver su sobrina dormida en los brazos de su hermana.

"Te presento a Ivett Sawyer Danvers" le dijo Alex con alegría.

"Es la bebé mas bella que he visto en mi vida" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de su sobrina con un dedo.

"Por supuesto, se parece a mi" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Si. Estoy feliz de que estés cumpliendo uno de tus mayores sueños. Te amo" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"También te amo ¿La quieres cargar?" le dijo Alex con entusiasmo.

"Aaaaa no estoy muy segura, pero si déjame cargarla" dijo Kara un poco nerviosa. Su sobrina se veia muy pequeña y frágil, pero ella sabia que no le haría daño.

Kara cargo a su sobrina con mucha delicadeza.

"Hola Ivett, bienvenida a este planeta. Soy tu tía Kara" dijo Kara con ternura a su sobrina que apenas escucho su nombre en la voz de Kara abrió los ojos.

Kara se puso muy contenta porque su sobrina abrió sus ojos.

"Eres mi sobrina favorita" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Es la única sobrina que tienes" le dijo Maggie.

"Estas equivocada. Tengo dos sobrinas, Ivett y Ruby" dijo Kara meneando su cuerpo de un lado al otro con suavidad.

Se ve muy bien cargando a Ivett, me muero por verla cargar a nuestro hijo. Pensó Lena mirando a su novia con amor, ignorando todo lo que estaban diciendo.

"Muy bien es mi turno" le dijo Eliza a Kara que le paso la bebé sin ganas de pasársela.

"Hola corazón. Soy tu abuela" le dijo Eliza a su nieta que la miraba con atención. Eliza siguió diciéndole cosas hasta que se acerco a Lena y se la paso.

Lena estaba muy nerviosa, no recuerda la ultima vez que cargo un bebé.

La bebé empezó a llorar y Lena no sabia que hacer así que se la de volvió a Alex.

Apenas sintió los brazos de su madre dejo de llorar.

"Voy a salir para que los otros puedan entrar" les dijo Lena saliendo rápido de la habitación.

.

¿Y si mi hijo llora porque yo lo cargo?¿Y si no soy capaz de calmarlo? Kara se va decepcionar de mi porque no soy una buena madre. Pensaba Lena cuando sintió las manos de alguien en sus mejillas.

"Princesa tranquilízate" dijo Kara con ternura.

"No puedo. Tu y Eliza cargaron a la bebé sin ninguno problema, pero apenas yo la toque empezó a llorar. Tiene que haber algo malo conmigo. Cuando nuestro hijo nazc..." le estaba diciendo Lena con tristeza, pero Kara la interrumpió.

"Mi amor. No hay nada malo contigo. Estabas nerviosa y muchas veces los bebés lo presienten, eso causa que ellos se pongan nervioso y lloren" explico Kara con calma sin quitar sus manos del rostro de Lena.

"¿Estas segura?" le pregunto Lena con ojos de perrito.

"Si. Tu eres una buena mujer, que ahora tiene una nueva sobrina y ademas eres la mujer mas valiente que conozco, por eso en unas horas cuando estés lista volverás a cargar a Ivett y disfrutaras del momento" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Te amo. No se que haría sin ti" le dijo Lena dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Seguirías haciendo las magnificas cosas que mejoraran este planeta. Te amo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

Lena y Kara le dijeron a los otros que podían pasar y ellas se quedaron en la sala de espera. En unas semanas ellas estarán en la posición de Alex y Maggie.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Les gusto? Necesitaba adelantar la historia. Escribí lo que me salio. ¿Si les gusto el nombre de la bebé Sanvers? Pobre Lena se asusto porque la bebé lloro en sus brazos. Sam tiene sus poderes, pero no quiero que sea mala, en algún momento le contara a sus amigas de sus habilidades. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	72. Chapter 72

_**Horas después**_

Ya Jeremiah, Winn, Sam, Ruby y James habían conocido a la pequeña Ivett.

La noche había llegado y todos se habían ido menos Eliza y Kara porque se acabaron las horas de visita.

Lena hablo con el encargado del hospital para que Kara se pudiera quedar más tiempo en la habitación.

Sam acompaño a Lena hasta el Penthouse y luego se fue a casa con su hija.

.

Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

"Hola, lamento no haber venido antes" les dijo Jonn cambiando su apariencia de enfermera a su apariencia 'normal'.

"Esta bien. Te estábamos esperando" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Jonn recibió a la bebé de los brazos de Maggie.

Él estaba muy feliz por Alex y Maggie. Sabía que la pequeña era un deseo muy grande que tenía Alex. Se sentía orgulloso de ella porque siempre ha querido a Alex cómo a una hija.

"Felicidades. Una hija o hijo es una bendición. Una de las mejores experiencias de la vida es tener el privilegio de ser padre" les dijo Jonn mirando a la bebé dormida en sus brazos.

Alex intuyó que Jonn estaba pensando en la familia que perdió.

"Jonn, eres una de las pocas personas que me ha guiado y ayudado a ser la mujer que soy ahora. Y por eso Maggie y yo, queremos que seas el padrino de Ivett" le dijo Alex con ternura.

Kara y Eliza veían la escena con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Es un honor que me hayan elegido para este cargo tan importante" les dijo Jonn con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **Una hora después**_

Kara y Jonn se fueron cada uno a su hogar.

Eliza se acomodo en el asiento que estaba cerca a la cama mientras que Maggie se acostó al lado de Alex que no quería dejar de sostener a su hija.

.

Al día siguiente les dieron de alta a Alex y a la bebé.

Maggie salió del hospital con Ivett en la silla para el carro, la acomodo en el asiento de atrás donde se hizo Alex. Eliza acompaño a Maggie en la parte de adelante.

.

Kara, Lena, Jeremiah y Winn adornaron la sala para darle la bienvenida a Alex, Maggie e Ivett.

Celebraron durante unas horas. Todos querían cargar a la bebé.

"Lena es tu turno" le dijo Alex y Winn se la paso.

Lena sentía nervios, pero esta vez haría lo que fuera por calmar a su sobrina si lloraba.

Lena miro el rostro de Ivett. Su sobrina la miraba con intensidad, las dos estaban tranquilas.

Se parece mucho a Alex, incluso tiene su mirada intimidante. ¿Como sera nuestro hijo? Por favor que se parezca a Kara, no quiero que empiecen a hablar de nuevo de que supuestamente le fui infiel. Pensó Lena mientras le acariciaba la mano a Ivett y la bebé le agarro su dedo indice.

Lena se ve muy hermosa cargando a nuestra sobrina. Voy a morir de amor cuando nazca nuestro hijo y ella lo tenga en sus brazos. Cabello castaño y ojos verdes igual a su mami, nuestro hijo sera hermoso. Pensó Kara hipnotizada con la escena que tenia delante de sus ojos, dejando salir un suspiro.

Eliza los echo a todos, incluyéndose ella misma. Quería que su hija, nieta y nuera tuvieran su momento como familia, en su apartamento.

* * *

 ** _3 semanas después_**

 **30/09/18**

Ivett era la primera bebé en años que había en la familia y en la familia de sus amigos así que todos estaban encantados con la pequeña. Todos le compraban cosas. Ropa, juguetes, pañales.

Todos querían conocer a la bebé, que incluso Martha Kent viajo junto a Clark y Lois para visitar a sus viejos amigos y felicitar a la familia por la nueva vida que empieza.

Lena no quería dejar de ir a L-Corp, pero solo faltaban 3 días para el día que el doctor les dijo que seria el parto.

Kara hablo con James para decirle que no iría a trabajar porque no iba a dejar sola a Lena, ni un segundo.

Eliza pidió varias semanas porque no se quería perderse el nacimiento de su otro nieto y ademas quería estar ahí para Lena y Kara.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Estaban Maggie, Alex, la bebé, Eliza, Jeremiah, Sam, Ruby, Lena y Kara hablando en la sala.

Todos solían visitar a las nuevas madres y a su hija los domingos, solo que ese día Winn y Jonn estaban trabajando en la DEO y James tenia una cita.

"Pronto conoceremos el cómplice de esta señorita" les dijo Eliza con su nieta en brazos y Krypto a su lado protegiéndolas.

"Ya me los imagino rompiendo todas las cosas en su casa" les dijo Alex a sus padres con una sonrisa.

"Si son igual de torbellinos como dice Eliza, los compadezco" les dijo Sam en broma.

Kara iba a defenderse cuando le llego un mensaje de Winn diciéndole que fuera a la base urgente.

"¿A donde vas?" le pregunto Lena a Kara cuando se quito la ropa y quedo con su traje de Supergirl.

"Me necesitan en la DEO, intentare volver rápido" dijo Kara antes de salir volando por el balcón.

Kara se fue tranquila porque sabia que Lena estaba con personas que la quieren.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara llego a la base y todos iban de un lado a otro armando grupos como si fueran a combatir algo.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Kara cuando llego al lado de Jonn.

"Lillian escapo" le dijo Jonn y Kara sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

"¿Como es eso posible?" dijo Kara marcando el numero de Alex.

"Alguien hackeo de nuevo el sistema, se infiltro en la cárcel, dejo inconscientes a varios agentes y ayudo a escapar a Lillian.

 _ **Llamando a Alex**_

 _A: Kara_

 _K: ¿Están todos bien?_

 _A: uuuumm si ¿Que esta sucediendo?_

 _K: Lillian escapo_

 _A: Okey. Hablare con todos y te aviso que vamos a hacer_

 _K: Ya voy para allá_

 _A: No. Quédate en la base, tal vez puedas ayudar en algo_

 _K: si en cinco minutos no has llamado, iré para allá_

 _A: Tenemos con que protegernos. Ya te vuelvo a llamar_

 _K: Bueno. Tengan cuidado_

 _A: Tu también_

 ** _Fin de la llamada_**

No puede ser, otra vez Lillian anda por ahí. Justo unos días antes del nacimiento de nuestro hijo. Es obvio que quiere cumplir con lo que dijo antes, pero no permitiré que se acerque a Lena y a nuestro hijo. Tengo que proteger a Alex, mi sobrina, a Maggie, Eliza, Jeremiah, Winn, Lyra, Sam, Ruby, James, Jonn, Megan, Myrnn. Pensó Kara preocupada.

"Ya envié escuadrones al apartamento de Alex, de Jeremiah y a tu Penthouse" le dijo Jonn con seriedad.

"Jonn. Lillian quiere secuestrar a mi hijo. Tenemos que detenerla" dijo Kara asustada.

"No se lo vamos a permitir" le dijo Jonn con seguridad.

* * *

 **Apartamento Sanvers**

Alex les explico lo que estaba sucediendo. Lena sintió que un frió recorría todo su cuerpo.

Mi madre esta decidida en quitarme a mi hijo. ¿Que vamos a hacer? ella no se detendrá hasta cumplir su objetivo. Pensó Lena protegiendo su panza con sus manos.

"Tenemos que ir todos a la DEO. Estoy segura que Lillian intentara utilizarnos como cebo para que Lena y Kara hagan lo que quiere" les dijo Alex empezando a empacar leche para Ivett mientras Maggie empacaba algo de ropa para ellas y su hija.

Jeremiah tomo a su nieta en brazos mientras Eliza iba a empacar algo de ropa para ella.

"Lamento hacerlas pasar por esto" dijo Lena con tristeza a Sam y Ruby.

"Tu no has hecho nada malo, ademas eres mi hermana y nosotras iremos a través de todo por ti" le dijo Sam con sinceridad.

"Gracias" dijo Lena abrazando a su amiga que consideraba su hermana y su sobrina.

Cuando todos estaban listos se repartieron en dos grupos. Maggie, Alex, la bebé y Eliza. Jeremiah, Lena, Sam, Ruby y Krypto.

En el camino Alex le aviso a su hermana que iban para la base.

* * *

 **DEO**

Apenas Kara vio a Lena corrió con su supervelocidad y la abrazo con delicadeza, pero con seguridad.

"Princesa. Gracias a Rao que están aquí" dijo Kara aliviada de que su novia, hijo y los demás estuvieran bien.

"Estoy asustada" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"No voy a permitir que Lillian se acerque a nosotros" prometió Kara alejándose del abrazo para mirar a Lena a los ojos.

"Lo sé" le dijo Lena acariciándole una de sus mejillas.

Sino estuvieran en un momento tan delicado, Alex hubiera bromeado con el apodo que le tiene su hermana a Lena. Después de tantos meses pudo averiguarlo.

Kara le dio un abrazo a todos.

"Tenemos que llamar a James para avisarle lo que esta sucediendo y decirle que se venga para acá" dijo Kara y Winn hizo lo que su amiga pidió.

Se acomodaron en una habitación donde habían camas. Lena se sentó en una junto a Eliza, Krypto se acostó en los pies de su mamá. Ruby quedo encargada de cuidar el sueño de Ivett mientras Maggie, Alex, Sam, Kara y Jeremiah regresaron al centro de la base para hablar.

.

"Las cámaras no han detectado a Lillian o a su cómplice Cyborg" les dijo Winn sin dejar de trabajar en su computadora.

"Como siempre" dijo Kara intentando planear algo en su cabeza.

"Yo puedo ayudar a Winn" le dijo Sam a Jonn y él le respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

"Ya pedí que hicieran una alerta en busca de Lillian" les dijo Maggie.

"Ninguno de los escuadrones que envié a sus edificios ha visto a Lillian o alguien sospechoso" les dijo Jonn.

"Lillian enviara a alguien para que haga el trabajo sucio. No podemos confiar en nadie de aquí que no sea de nuestra familia" les dijo Jeremiah con seguridad.

"Papá tiene razón. Ya hemos encontrado personas que nos traicionan y casi todos trabajaban para Lillian" les dijo Alex con seriedad.

"Tengo algo en mente. Voy al Penthouse, no me demoro" dijo Kara saliendo rápido por el balcón.

Alex se quedo mirando por donde se fue su hermana. No quería que nada malo le pasara.

"Muy bien, ninguno deje el edificio" les dijo Jonn antes de llamar a su papá y a su novia para que vinieran a la DEO.

Sam se quedo con Winn ayudándolo a ver si podían encontrar algo en las cámaras de la ciudad.

Jeremiah se hizo en el balcón para vigilar que no hubiera nada sospechoso cerca a la base.

Maggie y Alex regresaron a la habitación para estar con su hija y cuidar que nadie entrara.

.

Kara regreso con su aparato para viajar a otra tierra.

"Winn necesito enviar un mensaje a Barry a través de esto" dijo Kara apurada.

"Por favor mi querido Winn" le dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, en este momento no pienso" dijo Kara viendo como Sam estaba tecleando en un escritorio al lado de Winn.

"¿Cual es el mensaje?" le pregunto Winn.

"Barry te necesito ahora mismo. Si puedes traer a alguien mas del equipo, estaría genial. ¡ASAP!" dijo Kara pensativa.

Winn envió el mensaje y Kara fue a la habitación.

.

Como de costumbre Kara escucho el latido de su novia y su hijo para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Alex respiro con alivio, su hermana volvió sin ningún problema.

"¿Donde estabas?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Estaba en el Penthouse" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"¿Trajiste ropa y comida para Krypto?" le pregunto Lena porque sabia que podían comprar algo de comida cerca de la base para ellos y Kara dejo salir una risa nerviosa.

"Bueno. Yo. Aaaaa..." intento decir Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"No trajiste nada de eso" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"No. Ni siquiera pensé en eso, agarre el dispositivo y vine volando muy rápido. Lo siento" se disculpo Kara.

"No es nada, así que no te disculpes. Podemos comprarle lo mismo que a nosotras mientras volvemos a nuestra rutina" le dijo Lena con comprensión.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Ya había llegado la noche. No había ningún avance en la investigación.

Jonn les llevo pizza para cenar.

Ruby se quedo dormida, a Alex le sucedió lo mismo haciendo dormir a Ivett. Sam, Eliza y Lena vigilaban que ningún desconocido entrara a la habitación.

.

Cuando los demás estaban hablando en el centro de la base, llego Superman.

"Primo. Gracias por venir" dijo Kara abrazándolo.

"Tu me necesitas, nunca te daría la espalda" le dijo Clark sinceramente.

Se reunieron con los demás cuando se abrió un portal a unos metro de ellos y salieron Barry, Wally West, Sara, Ray, Felicity y Oliver en sus respectivos trajes.

"Chicos, creí que no habían recibido mi mensaje" dijo Kara sintiendo satisfacción de que sus amigos llegaran.

Los agentes alrededor sacaron sus armas para detener a los desconocidos que aparecieron en el centro de la base.

"Me encantan estas bienvenidas" les dijo Sara.

Jonn ordenó que bajaran las armas. Les presentaron a Wally y Ray.

.

"¿Cual es la emergencia?" le pregunto Barry a Kara cuando se reunieron en el centro de la base junto a los demás.

"Es mi suegra" dijo Kara.

Winn y Maggie trataron de ocultar sus sonrisas. Sonó gracioso, llamar a heroes de otra tierra por la suegra.

"Kara, entendemos que la relación con tu suegra no es buena, pero lo que hacemos es serio" le dijo Oliver con seriedad.

"Disculpen, me exprese de mal. Mi suegra escapo de la cárcel donde estaba y sabemos que quiere secuestrar a mi hijo cuando nazca. Lo que sucede es que nunca podemos hallarla y no sabemos cuantos cómplices tiene, además puede que hayan traidores en este edificio que trabajen para ella" dijo Kara también con seriedad.

"No olvides que tiene recursos" le dijo Jeremiah a Kara.

"Muy bien. ¿Que necesitas que hagamos?" le dijo Oliver.

"Obviamente tenemos que atrapar a Lillian, mi suegra. Un hombre que es igual a Jonn, pero tiene en un lado del rostro cubierto con metal. Pero lo que mas me importa es proteger a Lena" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Ayudare a buscarla, solo necesito una computadora" les dijo Felicity acercándose a Winn.

"Necesito una foto de ella para salir a patrullar" les dijo Ray.

"Te acompaño" le dijo Clark.

"Yo también haré lo mismo" les dijo Wally.

Clark y Ray salieron volando por el balcón y Wally salió del edificio corriendo.

"Winn ¿dónde está James?" pregunto Kara porque su amigo no había aparecido desde que lo llamaron.

"Esta patrullando como el guardián. Le dije que llamara si encontraba algo" le dijo Winn viendo como trabajaba Felicity.

"Que quede claro que yo vendría si necesitas un consejo, aunque mis suegros me quieren" le dijo Barry con tono divertido.

"¿Donde están Lena y Alex?" pregunto Sara con curiosidad.

"Están es una habitación de este edificio. Vamos" le dijo Maggie a Sara.

Maggie y Sara se fueron juntas. Jonn y Jeremiah se fueron a caminar por el edificio, necesitaban verificar que no hubiera nada sospechoso.

.

"¿Por que no se vienen Lena y tu a nuestra tierra?" le pregunto Barry.

"Es una buena idea, pero quiero que todos estén con nosotras cuando llegue el día del nacimiento. Además necesito acabar con el problema de raíz, tengo que atrapar a Lillian y a sus cómplices" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Kara tiene razón. No puede huir del problema. Ahora estamos aquí y trabajaremos en equipo para encontrar a Lillian, tal vez se nos ocurra algo mas adelante" les dijo Oliver.

"Gracias por venir" dijo Kara honestamente.

"Somos amigos y nos necesitas" le dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

"Por ahora, cuéntanos todo sobre Lillian y las cosas que ha hecho" le pidió Oliver y Kara lo hizo.

.

Cuando entraron a la habitación Lena estaba dormida de lado y Eliza estaba a su lado acariciándole la cabeza. Krypto estaba junto a la cama, protegiendo a Lena.

Alex y Ruby seguían dormidas mientras Sam cuidaba la habitación y a Ivett que estaba dormida en la carriola.

"Hoy es un buen día, no sabía que estabas aquí" le dijo Sara a Sam cuando entro a la habitación junto a Maggie.

"Hola. No sabia que habías viajado desde tu tierra a la nuestra" le dijo Sam para que se enterara de que ella ya sabía todo.

"Kara nos llamo y aquí estamos" le dijo Sara y Alex se despertó.

"Gracias por venir" le dijo Alex levantándose de la cama para cargar a Ivett, ya casi era hora de darle de comer.

"Ustedes hacen parte de nuestro equipo. Siempre estaremos para ayudarnos entre nosotros" le dijo Sara acercándose para ver la bebé.

"¿Vinieron todos?" le pregunto Alex.

"No. Solo Barry, Wally, Felicity, Oliver, Ray y yo" le dijo Sara mirando la bebé desde lejos.

Estuvieron hablando un poco. Sara invito a Sam a tomar algo cerca al lugar. Maggie le dijo que ella cuidaría a Ruby.

Alex salió con Ivett para calentar leche en otra habitación y hacerla dormir para no despertar a los otros.

Kara voló hasta el Penthouse para llevarle ropa a Lena y al bebé que pronto nacería.

Barry también salió a patrullar un poco por las afuera de la ciudad.

Oliver estaba en el balcón esperando a que sus amigos regresaran.

Maggie se quedo dormida en el asiento.

.

Lena se despertó con ganas de ir al baño, Eliza se había quedado dormida acariciándole la cabeza.

Eliza es una excelente mujer, me trata como si fuera su hija. No me arrepiento del nombre que llevará mi hijo en honor a ella. Pensó Lena saliendo de la habitación con Krypto a su lado.

No quería despertar a Maggie porque sabía que estarían muy ocupados los siguientes días.

Después de buscar por cinco minutos el baño, pudo aliviar su vejiga.

.

"¿Tu mamá te trajo comida?" le pregunto Lena al perro mientras se lavaba las manos. Krypto la miraba con atención.

"Grrrrr" le gruño el perro a la puerta.

Lena busco algo rápido dentro del lugar, pero su única opción era su teléfono así que llamo a Kara.

Se abrió la puerta y un hombre que nunca había visto intentó entrar, pero Krypto lo atacó.

"Lena. Lena. ¿Que sucede?" escucho Lena que Kara habla en el teléfono, pero ella estaba se estaba quitando un zapato para golpear al hombre que llevaba un uniforme de la DEO.

De repente el hombre saco una pistola del bolsillo y golpeo al perro en la nariz para que lo dejara de morder, después le golpeo la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

"NO" grito Lena caminando lo mas rápido posible hacia Krypto, pero el hombre se paro en frente de ella apuntándole con la pistola.

"Señorita Luthor, su madre la esta esperando" le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

 **NOTA: Lamento no haber subido nada el fin de semana, pero estaba celebrando mi cumpleaños que es mañana 19. ¿Que opinan del capitulo?. Obviamente Lillian tenia planeado huir de prisión, recuerden que ella se dejo capturar y le dijo a Cyborg que sabia que tenia que hacer. La razón por la que Lena quiere que su hijo lleve el apellido Danvers, es por miedo a que no se parezca a Kara y empiecen a inventar cosas. Moraleja del capitulo, no vayan solos al baño, es broma. Tal vez no suba nada mañana, recuerden es mi cumpleaños. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	73. Chapter 73

Lena no sabía qué hacer. El hombre la estaba amenazando con la pistola, quería correr junto a Krypto y ayudarlo.

"Vamonos" le ordenó el hombre.

"No creo que logres salir del edificio" dijo Lena haciendo tiempo para que Kara llegara.

"Entre con facilidad y vamos a salir sin que nadie se de cuenta" le dijo el hombre agarrándole el brazo sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola.

.

Caminaron por un pasillo desierto, hasta que frente a ellos apareció Sam.

"Es mejor que te muevas o sino le voy a disparar" le dijo el hombre apuntando a la cabeza de Lena.

"No le creas Sam. Mí madre me necesita viva, pero tú tienes que alejarte. No quiero que te hagan daño" dijo Lena preocupada por Sam.

El hombre le apuntó a Sam y agarró el brazo de Lena para caminar por las escaleras de emergencia.

Sam se movió rápido, agarró al hombre por el hombro y lo tiró al suelo. El hombre le disparó cuatro veces a Sam para que se alejara de él.

"NOOOO" grito Lena por su amiga.

Sam le dio un puñetazo al hombre en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Sam a Lena cuando se acercó a su amiga.

"Yo. Sam. No puede ser. Tenemos que llevarte con un médico" dijo Lena revisando el cuerpo de Sam, pero no encontró nada, solo agujeros en la ropa.

Sam abrazo a Lena aliviada de haberla ayudado y Lena quedo confundida porque su amiga estaba perfecta.

"Lena" dijo Kara apenas vio a su novia.

"Kara" le dijo Lena feliz de verla y se separó de Sam para abrazar a Kara.

"Lo siento mucho princesa, no cumplí mí palabra. Por mí culpa quedaste desprotegida. No podía dejarte sola ni un segundo" dijo Kara enojada con ella misma.

"No digas eso. Tu estás haciendo de todo para protegerme y no solo a mí, también a tu familia y amigos" le dijo Lena acariciándole la mejilla.

.

El hombre se despertó y se levantó rápido apuntándole a Kara que se puso delante de Lena y Sam.

"Me dirás dónde está Lillian" dijo Kara con dureza caminando hacia el hombre.

"La señora Luthor encontrar la manera de conseguir lo que quiere" le dijo el hombre colocándose la pistola en la sien.

"No puedes ser tan….." intento decir Kara usando su súper velocidad para detenerlo, pero llegó tarde porque el hombre ya había tirado del gatillo y la bala le atravesó el cráneo.

Llegaron varios agentes de la DEO, Maggie, Jonn, Jeremiah, Oliver al lugar.

"Tanta seguridad en este edificio que salgo un momento y Lena casi fue secuestrada" dijo Kara mirando el rostro de todos con seriedad.

"Basta. Mejor ayúdame a cargar a Krypto, ese hombre lo golpeó" le ordenó Lena a Kara entrando al baño.

Unos agentes se llevaron el cuerpo de hombre de Lillian, nadie lo conocía.

Kara cargo al perro hasta la habitación donde estaban instalados.

.

Eliza y Alex ya sabían lo que había sucedido.

"Corazón ¿Están bien?" le pregunto Eliza a Lena apenas entro a la habitación.

Lena afirmó con su cabeza acomodándose en la cama junto a Krypto para poder acariciarlo.

Alex revisó a Lena, se aseguró que todo estuviera bien con ella y con su sobrino.

Kara reviso que Krypto no tuviera fracturas y luego se sentó en la cama donde estaba su novia.

"Kara deberías hablar con Sam. Creo que tiene algo que decirte" le dijo Lena a Kara mirando a Sam con ternura.

"Lena tiene razón" le dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"No me voy a mover de aquí, puedes decirme en frente de todos" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Creo que es algo privado y primero te lo quiero contar a ti" le dijo Sam con sinceridad.

"Entiendo que es algo importante, pero no dejaré sola a Lena" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Kara, no te comportes como una niña. Sam te dirá algo que debes saber. No te vas a alejar, vas a estar ahí afuera." le dijo Lena un poco irritada.

Kara acepto y salió a hablar con Sam.

.

Sam le mostró los agujeros en su blusa y Kara se preocupó y uso sus rayos X.

"Eres un Alien" dijo Kara con sorpresa.

"Lo soy. Descubrí esto unos meses atrás. Mí madre adoptiva me dijo que me rescato cuando era bebé, estaba en una pequeña nave" le dijo Sam.

"Gracias por arriesgar tu vida para ayudar a Lena" dijo Kara dándole un pequeño abrazo a su amiga.

"Sabes que quiero a Lena como una hermana" le dijo Sam devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Cuando todo esto pase, le diremos a Alex y Winn que te ayuden a descubrir de que planeta eres" dijo Kara antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación junto a Lena y Krypto.

Sam se acostó con Ruby.

.

"Siento haberme quedado dormida, tenía que protegerla" le dijo Maggie a Kara.

"No es tu culpa. Entiendo que estés cansada" dijo Kara con comprensión.

Maggie le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña y salió a comprar algo de comida.

Regresaron los demás de patrullar, la mala noticia es que no encontraron nada. La buena noticia es que detuvieron varios delincuente y ayudaron en muchas emergencias.

* * *

 ** _Una semana después_**

 **11/10/18**

Los amigos de tierra 1 se comunicaron con sus equipos para decirles que todavía no regresarían.

Todos han estado viviendo en la base. Felicity y Winn habían encontrado a varios hombres de CADMUS, pero siempre que llegaban por ellos a algún lugar, se quitaban la vida para no dar ninguna información.

Lena todavía no entraba en labor de parto, pero Eliza le dijo que una semana más no era malo. Aunque tendrían que hacerle una cesaría si se demoraba otros cinco días.

Kara no se separó de Lena, solo cuando el equipo la necesitaba o cuando necesitaba ir al baño.

Kara escuchaba cada hora el latido de Lena y su hijo para saber que estaba bien.

* * *

 **Escondite Lillian**

"Me dijo que mí nieto iba a nacer la semana pasada, pero todavía no lo tengo en mí poder" le dijo Lillian a uno de sus hombres.

"Señora Luthor. Entienda que todos los cuerpos son diferentes y parece que su nieto no quiere salir del útero de su hija" le dijo el hombre.

"Yo no te pago para que no hagas nada. Eres la persona que atenderá el parto de mí hija, cuando la lleven al hospital quiero que me avises de inmediato" le ordenó Lillian al médico.

"Si señora. Yo he cumplido con todo lo que me ha dicho. Le he dado información del embarazo de su hija a la persona que envió. Tengo preparado todo para sacar al bebé de la habitación sin que se den cuenta" le dijo el hombre.

"Eso espero. Ahora vete, no vaya a ser que mí hija llegue al hospital y tú estés aquí" le dijo Lillian y camino hasta Cyborg.

"Jefa, va una semana desde que la ayude a escapar y todavía no logramos nuestro objetivo" le dijo Cyborg.

"Lo sé, pero debemos esperar. Mientras tanto tenemos que quedarnos aquí, no quiero arriesgar nuestro escondite" le dijo Lillian enojada con Lena.

-¿Por qué todo lo tiene que hacer a su manera? ¿Por qué no puede ser una Luthor normal?- Pensó Lillian de su hija.

* * *

 **DEO**

Sam y James tuvieron que ir a L-Corp y Catco a trabajar, no podían dejar las empresas de Lena sin un líder.

Sara se ofreció cuidar a Ruby mientras Sam no estaba, pero Ruby siempre estaba junto a sus tías Alex y Maggie.

Al final del día cenaron todos juntos cuando Sam y James regresaron del trabajo.

Kara usaba ropa cómoda, su traje lo tenía guardado en una de sus maletas.

.

Lena estuvo sintiendo contracciones cuando eran las 23 horas. Lena caminaba sujeta al brazo de Kara, esa era una buena manera de inducir el parto, les recomendó Eliza. Algo que dió resultado.

"No puede ser" le dijo Lena a Kara deteniéndose.

"¿Qué pasa princesa?" pregunto Kara preocupada.

"Ya es hora" le dijo Lena mirando hacia sus pies, que estaban sobre un charco de agua.

"Oh Rao. ELIZA" grito Kara, llegaron rápido Eliza y Jonn.

"¿Qué sucede?" les pregunto Eliza confundida por el grito de su hija.

"Mi bolsa de líquido amniótico se ha roto" le dijo Lena asustada porque ya llego el momento.

"Tenemos que llevarla al hospital" les dijo Eliza con tranquilidad.

"No es buena idea. El hospital no está protegido como lo está la base. La doctora Kane puede atender el parto" les dijo Jonn con simpatía.

"Tienes razón. Entonces llevaré a Lena a otra habitación" dijo Kara cargando a Lena con delicadeza y la llevó hasta la habitación que le dijo Jonn.

Todos estaban emoción, por fin llegó el momento que se había prolongado una semana.

Eliza y Jeremiah serían abuelos por segunda vez.

Aunque Alex quería a Ruby como una sobrina, la alegría que sentía por qué sería tía de un bebé de Kara la llevaba de satisfacción.

Sus amigos de tierra-1 también estaban emoción, pero sabían que en ese momento tenían que cuidar la base, así que se separaron para cubrir todo el lugar y no permitir que Lillian aprovechara distracciones.

Felicity se ofreció a cubrir el puesto de Winn para que no se perdiera el momento junto a Sam, Ruby, Maggie, James, Jonn, Lyra, Megan, Myrnn, Jeremiah y Eliza que estaría en la habitación con las futuras madres.

* * *

 **Habitación**

Cuando Lena se había puesto una bata y estaba en acostada en la cama de la habitación, la doctora la reviso para saber si el bebé estaba en la posición correcta y les dijo que tenía seis centímetros de dilatación.

Lena sentía mucho dolor en las contracciones, pero no dejaba salir ni un sonido para no poner más ansiosa a Kara.

Mientras las horas transcurrían, Kara le masajeaba los pies, le acariciaba la espalda.

Todo eso hasta que Lena le dijo que no podía más, que sentía ganas de pujar así que llamaron a la doctora.

 **12/10/18**

 ** _4:30 am_**

Lena había empezado a pujar y apretaba la mano de Kara con toda su fuerza.

Eliza como hizo en el nacimiento de su nieta Ivett, empezó a grabar todo para que Lena y Kara vieran el vídeo después.

-Rao. Es el momento, nuestro hijo está a punto de nacer- Pensó Kara mirando el rostro de Lena que mostraban el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Siguió hasta que la doctora le dijo que sólo faltaban los hombros y con un último esfuerzo el bebé salió.

La habitación se llenó con en llanto más hermoso que Kara haya oído en su vida. Kara corto el cordón umbilical.

Lena no dejo que se lo pasarán a una de las asistentes, le dijo a la doctora que se lo pusiera en el pecho.

Apenas el bebé sintió la piel de una de sus madres, dejo de llorar. La asistente lo limpio para que sus madres lo vieran bien.

.

-Mi pequeño. Es muy lindo. Espero que tenga los ojos iguales a los de Kara- Pensó Lena con lágrimas en su rostro, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Es hermoso" dijo Kara con sus ojos brillantes, estaba apunto de llorar.

"Lo es. Nuestro hijo es el bebé más hermoso de todos" le dijo Lena mirándola con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

"Es igual a ti" dijo Kara acariciando el cabello castaño de su hijo.

"Eso no lo sabemos, tal vez tenga los ojos azules" le dijo Lena acercando a su hijo a su boca y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Lo hiciste genial. Eres la mejor. Te amo" dijo Kara con amor y le dio un beso a su novia en la boca.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

.

La asistente tenía que tomar las medidas y datos del bebé así que Lena se lo dio y Kara la siguió para no perder a su hijo de su vista.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" les pregunto Eliza mirando a su pequeño nieto sin dejar de grabar.

"Kara me convenció de que llevara un nombre que L" le dijo Lena.

.

 **Louis Elian Danvers Luthor**

 _12/10/18_

 _4:45 am_

 _8 lb 4 oz_

 _._

"Es un nombre muy lindo" les dijo Eliza con ternura.

Cuando la asistente termino, lo puso de nuevo en los brazos de Lena.

"Felicidades corazones" les dijo Eliza con alegría

"Su nombre es por el químico y bacteriólogo Louis Pasteur" le dijo Lena a Eliza sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su hijo.

"Aunque ella no lo quiera admitir, me dijo que era por él y por Louis Vuitton" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Es por los dos" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Elian lo elegimos por ti" dijo Kara mirando a Eliza con ternura.

"Aparte de que su nombre empieza con Eli, su nombre significa Sol, Luz y eso es lo que eres para nosotras. Los consejos que nos das, el amor que nos haces sentir, como eres. Todo eso hace nuestra vida más brillante, clara" le dijo Lena a Eliza que empezó a llorar.

"Eres la mejor mamá que Rao me dio después de que perdí todo" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

Eliza rodeo la cama y abrazo a Kara. Las dos se dijeron un te amo.

"No recuerdo a mí mamá, solo tenía cuatro años cuando murió. Lillian llevaba ese título, pero nunca quiso ser mí madre. No sabía que después de tantos años podía conocer una mujer que me enseñará el verdadero amor de una madre" le dijo Lena con amor.

Eliza abrazó a Lena sin cubrir el bebé. También se dijeron un te amo. Le dio un beso a su nieto en la cabeza.

"Corazones, ustedes son unos seres extraordinarios. Estoy feliz de tenerlos a los tres en mí vida. Tiene una familia hermosa" les dijo Eliza antes de salir a decirle a todos que podían entrar.

.

-Lo único que ha hecho Kara es acariciarle el cabello a nuestro hijo. ¿Acaso se arrepintió de estar con nosotros?-

"¿Por qué no quiere cargar a Louis?" le pregunto Lena con un poco de miedo.

"La verdad es que, en el momento en que me lo pases, no voy a querer soltarlo" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Así que prefieres que todos lo carguen primero que tú" le dijo Lena levantando una de sus cejas.

El rostro de Kara cambio a uno de consternación.

"No" dijo Kara cogiendo a su hijo con delicadeza de los brazos de Lena y lo llevo hasta su pecho.

"Hola mí amor, soy mamá. Por fin puedo hablarte frente a frente. Te estabas demorando demasiado. Eres igual a tu mami, tienes el mismo color de cabello y quiero que abras los ojos para ver si eres una copia de ella. Prometo que te voy a proteger siempre. Te amo" dijo Kara mirando el rostro de su hijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

Lena solo sonreía mirando a las dos personas que mas ama en el universo. Nunca pensó que podía tener algo tan lindo.

Todos entraron, de dos en dos. Todos le tomaron foto al bebé y felicitaron a las nuevas madres.

* * *

 **Escondite Lillian**

"Jefa. Enviaron la información diciendo que su nieto nació en el edificio de la DEO" le dijo Cyborg a Lillian.

"Genial. Ahora tenemos que idear un plan para sacar a mi nieto de allí. Aunque sera mas facil porque lo pueden sacar sin ser vistos" le dijo Lillian un poco enojada.

"Bueno jefa. Le dire que tiene que hacer a nuestro hombre" le dijo Cyborg.

"Dile que solo le doy este fin de semana. Si se pasa un día mas, habrán consecuencias" le ordeno Lillian con seriedad.

Cyborg le afirmo con su cabeza y dejo sola a Lillian.

* * *

 **NOTA: Por fin nació el bebé Supercorp ¿Les gusto el nombre? Lena quiere a Eliza como a una madre. Lillian le pagaba al medico para que diera información sobre el embarazo de Lena.**

 **Lamento si he tardado mucho en actualizar. Saben que quería subir un capitulo por día, pero las próximas dos semanas estaré muy ocupada y tal vez no suba nada. Lo intentare por ustedes. Que quede claro que no dejare mi historia, escribiré todo lo que pueda.**

 **Gracias por sus deseos de cumpleaños. Comente. Gracias por leer.**


	74. Chapter 74

Lena y Kara solo dejaron la habitación para ir al baño. Estuvieron todo el día en la habitación junto a su hijo.

Louis seguía sin abrir los ojos. Eliza les dijo que era algo normal y que muy pronto verían los ojos de su hijo.

Todos se estuvieron alternando para vigilar la base. Ahora Lillian no necesitaba a Lena, su objetivo era más fácil ya que Louis era pequeño y podían llevárselo más fácil que a Lena.

Clark tuvo que regresar a Metropolis lo necesitaban para otras emergencia y se fue porque sabía que su prima tenía amigos que la ayudarían.

* * *

 **Habitación**

Alex estaba cargando a su sobrino mientras Kara cargaba a Ivett.

"Tenemos que tomarles una foto junto" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

"Tienes razón, pero tenemos que ir a otra habitación porque Lena ocupa toda la cama" le dijo Alex mirando a su cuñada dormida.

"Vamos" dijo Kara, antes de poder salir y decirle a uno de los agentes que cuidara bien a su novia, Lena despertó.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto Lena con voz dormilona.

"Le tomaremos unas fotos a Louis e Ivett juntos" le dijo Alex meciendo a su sobrino en sus brazos.

"Entiendo, pero por favor podría tener a mí hijo un momento. Me quedé dormida y hace rato que no lo tengo conmigo" le dijo Lena a Alex porque no quería perder a su hijo de su vista.

Alex le pasó a Louis a Lena, entendiendo que quería estar con su hijo. Lo mismo le sucede a ella con Ivett.

Kara no dijo nada. Alex se llevó a su hija para que su hermana pasará tiempo con su familia.

"Hola cariño, al fin nos muestras tus ojitos" le dijo Lena a su hijo que la miraba atentamente.

Kara se movió rápido al lado de Lena para conocer los ojos de su hijo.

"Cómo lo imaginé, tus ojos serán como los de tu mami" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

Louis busco con su mirada de donde venía la voz de Kara. Sus ojos de un verde muy claro que podían confundirse con el color gris.

-Louis saco todos mis rasgos. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes. Espero que cuando crezca su rostro sea parecido al de Kara, su sonrisa encantadora, sus orejas, su boca, su nariz- Pensó Lena acariciando la nariz de su hijo.

"Es igualito a ti. Va a ser un joven muy guapo" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con amor.

"Sus rasgos todavía no se definen así que tal vez se parezca a ti y entonces si será un rompe corazones" le dijo Lena con ternura.

Kara acerco su rostro hasta el de Lena y se besaron, estuvieron así unos segundos hasta Louis empezó a llorar.

"Pequeñín. ¿No tienes un hermano llamado Krypto? Son iguales, no me dejan besar a su madre en paz" dijo Kara con tono divertido.

"Solo tiene hambre" le dijo Lena abriendo su blusa para darle de comer a su hijo.

"Que quede claro que solo comparto esa parte de tu mami contigo porque eres mí hijo, pero solo por unos cuantos meses" dijo Kara en broma.

"Kara" la regaño Lena con un tono suave mientras Louis succionaba su pezón. Su incomodidad se notaba en su rostro, aún no se acostumbraba a que su hijo se alimentara de esa manera.

"Esta bien. Se las prestaré por un año" dijo Kara para seguir su broma.

-Con que está muy graciosa. Voy a hacerla sufrir- Pensó Lena.

"Eres muy buena con nuestro hijo. Mira que, dejar de tocar mis senos todo una año para hacerlo feliz, es un…" estaba diciendo Lena, pero Kara la interrumpió.

"¿Cómo que dejar de tocarlos? Ya van varios meses que no me dejas acercarme a ellos. No aguantaría un año sin poder hacer lo que me gusta con esas dos bellezas" dijo Kara asustada por lo que Lena le estaba diciendo.

"Solo te estoy molestando mí amor" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Te estás juntando demasiado con Alex" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"Tu empezaste" le dijo Lena.

Cuando Louis termino de comer, de nuevo tuvo muchas visitas. Todos decían que era igual a Lena.

Lena no se sentía conforme porque sabía que iban a inventar una noticia diciendo que Louis no era hijo de Kara.

* * *

 ** _Al otro día_**

Lena estaba sola en la habitación mientras Winn la esperaba afuera porque darían una vuelta por la base. Ella no soportaba estar más en la habitación.

"Cariño, te ves muy lindo con esta ropa" dio Lena terminando de colocarle el gorro a su hijo.

Louis estaba vestido con un mameluco blanco con rayas azul marino, pantalón, saco, gorros y zapatitos del mismo color.

"Ahora vamos a que conozcas a Krypto" dijo Lena mirando los ojos de su hijo que parecía hipnotizado con los ojos de ella.

"Lo siento" escucho Lena antes de sentir que le tapaban la boca y nariz con un pañuelo hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Lena lucho con toda su fuerza, pero no fue suficiente y lo último que vio fue a su hijo que quedaba desprotegido.

.

Kara camino junto a Maggie hasta la habitación. Entro en pánico cuando vio a Winn en el piso.

Maggie se arrodilló junto a él y Kara entro rápido a la habitación y vio a Lena tirada en el suelo y no había rastro de su hijo.

"Necesitamos avisar a todos" dijo Kara dejando a Lena en la cama y voló rápido al centro de la base.

Jonn puso una alerta mientras Kara intentaba escuchar el latido del corazón de su hijo.

Eliza y Alex atendieron a Lena y Winn. Jonn, Sam y Jeremiah estaban junto a ellos, mientras Maggie cuidaba a Ivett y Ruby.

"Lo único que sentí fue un golpe y todo de volvió negro" les dijo Winn que tenía un gran morado en su mejilla.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Solo estuve cinco minutos en la otra habitación cargando a Ivett- Pensó Kara y su teléfono sonó.

.

 **Barry 17:40 PM**

 _Kara. Estamos siguiendo a la persona que se llevó a Louis. No vamos a permitir que a tu hijo le suceda algo._

 _._

Kara leyó el mensaje que venía con una dirección.

"NO. Mí bebé. Kara se llevaron a nuestro hijo y no pude protegerlo" le dijo Lena apenas despertó y vio a Kara.

"Tranquila, Barry y los otros siguieron a la persona que se llevó a Louis. Ya voy para allá y te prometo que traeré a nuestro hijo sano y salvo" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la frente a Lena y salió rápido a ponerse su traje y luego voló en busca de su hijo.

-Mi madre no se detendrá. Teníamos que aceptar la propuesta de Barry- Pensó Lena sin dejar de llorar mientras Eliza la intentaba consolar.

* * *

 **Calle cerca al escondite**

El hombre caminaba con el bebé en sus brazos. Tenía que moverse más rápido por el pequeño ya había empezado a llorar.

Una flecha atravesó su pierna haciendo que cayera arrodillado y un viento le quitó al bebé de sus brazos.

"Lleva el bebé de regreso a la base" le dijo Barry a Ray pasándole a Louis.

Ray salió volando protegiendo al pequeño con sus brazos.

Barry, Wally, Sara y Oliver rodearon al hombre que tenía un pasamontañas.

"Desde que llegamos, sabía que había algo raro en ti. No confiaba en tu comportamiento" le dijo Oliver al hombre que intentaba no quejarse del dolor en su pierna.

"Oliver nos contó lo que pensaba, así que te estuvimos vigilando y descubrimos que él tenía razón" le dijo Barry.

"Es obvio que no sabes el significado de un verdadero amigo" le dijo Sara cuando Kara aterrizó junto a ellos.

"¿Dónde está mí hijo?" pregunto Kara cuando no vio a Louis.

"Ray lo llevo a la base" le dijo Barry.

"Sabía que no me creerías así que esperamos a que hiciera algo para que lo vieras con tus propios ojos" le dijo Oliver con seriedad.

Kara se acercó hasta el hombre y le quitó el pasamontañas.

"¿James?" dijo Kara sorprendida.

* * *

 **DEO**

Ray camino hasta la habitación donde estaba Lena.

"Mí bebé" se levantó Lena de la cama y corrió hasta su hijo.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos lo llevo hasta su pecho en un abrazo.

"Cariño. Siento no haberte protegido. No permitiremos que Lillian te haga daño. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño" le dijo Lena a su hijo mientras todos veían la escena.

"¿Dónde está Kara?" le pregunto Alex a Ray.

"Se quedó con los demás. Jonn necesitamos que envíes agentes a esta dirección" le respondió Ray primero a Alex y luego le dijo a Jonn.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" les pregunto Eliza.

"Vamos por Lillian y sus cómplices" le dijo Ray antes de volar fuera del edificio.

"Alex, quedas a cargo de la base" le dijo Jonn y varios agentes se fueron con el.

.

"Me necesitabas" le dijo Felicity a Lena.

"Si. Necesito que me digas algo" dijo Lena sin soltar a su hijo.

* * *

 **Calle cerca del escondite**

"Creí que eras mí amigo" dijo Kara con tristeza.

-Le había confiado todo a James. El mejor amigo de mí primo nos traicionó- Pensó Kara con rabia.

"Kara. No quería hacerlo. Lillian tiene a mí mamá, me amenazó con asesinarla si no hacia lo que me pedía" le dijo James.

"Nosotros vamos a rescatar a Sarah, pero quiero que te quede claro que no te quiero cerca de ningún miembro de mí familia, si es posible tampoco de mis amigos" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Wally, llévalo a una celda de la DEO" le dijo Oliver y Sara noqueó a James con un puñetazo en la mejilla.

.

Cuando Wally se fue, siguieron hacia una fábrica abandona. Barry uso súper velocidad, entro y salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Tu suegra está en el centro del lugar. Tienen una mujer encerrada en la parte sur y conté unos 30 hombre custodiando esa fábrica" le dijo Barry.

"¿Qué hacemos?" le pregunto Oliver a Kara para que entendiera que ella es la líder en ese momento.

"Muy bien. Wally libera a la mujer y llévala a la DEO para que la examinen. Oliver, Sara, Ray y Barry detengan a los hombres" dijo Kara con determinación cuando llegaron Wally y Ray.

"¿Tú qué harás?" le pregunto Barry.

"Yo voy a detener a Lillian" dijo Kara con seguridad.

.

Cada uno hizo lo que Kara les dijo. Wally salvo a Sarah, la madre de James. Oliver, Sara y Ray detuvieron a los hombres de Lillian. Barry luchó contra Cyborg.

"Lillian" dijo Kara apenas vio a la mujer.

"Supergirl. No te cansas de molestar" le dijo Lillian asustada porque ninguno de sus hombres había llegado para defenderla.

"Estoy cansada de que le hagas daño a las personas que amo. Intentar secuestrar a mí hijo sin importarte que eso iba a lastimar a tu hija. Vas a pagar todo lo que le has hecho a Lena" dijo Kara sin mostrar emoción alguna.

"Tus palabras no valen nada. No importa si vuelvo a una de esas cárceles de máxima seguridad, siempre encontraré una manera de salir" le dijo Lillian con una sonrisa.

"Así tenga que encerrarte cien mil veces, lo haré" dijo Kara acercándose a Lillian hasta que la mujer saco una pistola y le disparó.

Kara con sus poderes intento esquivar todas las balas, pero le fue imposible. Cayó al suelo.

Los agentes de la DEO ya habían llegado. Jonn esposo a Lillian.

"Llévenla rápido a la base, las balas están hechas de Kriptonita" le ordenó Jonn a Barry en compañía de Wally la llevaron hasta la base.

Se llevaron a Lillian y a todos sus hombres, incluyendo a Cyborg para la base.

Ray llevó a Oliver y Sara volando hasta el edificio.

* * *

 **DEO**

Barry dejo a Kara en una de las camas donde Alex le dijo que la dejara.

Kara estaba siendo atendida por Alex y otros agentes que tenía conocimientos médicos.

Supergirl tenía dos heridas de bala en el abdomen.

"No. No. No. ¿Por qué a ella? Alex, por favor ayudala. Ella no puede morir ahora que nació nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena a Alex llorando desde la puerta de la habitación porque no la dejaba entrar.

Eliza tenía a Louis en sus brazos mientras Sam alejaba a Lena para que dejara trabajar a los agentes.

Alex solo pensaba en sacar la Kriptonita del cuerpo de su hermana.

* * *

 ** _1 hora después_**

Alex logró retirar las balas y llevaron a Supergirl a una habitación con lámparas de luz solar.

Alex sabía que Lena tenía que estar junto a Kara así que la dejo entrar primero.

"Mí amor, casi me matas del susto. No tenías que enfrentar a Lillian. Nuestro hijo está bien y está esperando a que despiertes para que lo cargues y le hables" le dijo Lena acariciándole la cabeza a Kara.

"Quiero que le demos una hermanita a Louis" dijo Kara abriendo los ojos.

"Kara. Nuestro hijo apenas tiene dos días de nacido y ya estás pensando en eso" le dijo Lena mirando como sonreía.

"Por supuesto. Todavía nos faltan nueve hijos" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"Cuatro hijos y debes tener en cuenta que yo no los voy a tener a todos" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

Kara cerró los ojos simulando que estaba inconsciente.

"Kara. Kara. Basta. Habíamos acordado que serían cinco" le dijo Lena al ver que su novia la ignoraba.

"Esta bien. Serán diez, pero ya deja de actuar como una niña" hablo de nuevo Lena y la sonrisa de Kara se agrando y abrió los ojos.

"Okey. No sabes cuánto te amo" dijo Kara sentándose en la cama.

"Lo que te pasó es algo serio Kara. Te amo" le dijo Lena abrazándola por los hombros.

"Lo sé, sabía que estabas preocupada por mí y por eso corte la tensión al despertarme" dijo Kara abrazando a su novia y luego le dio un beso en la sien.

"Estaba muy asustada con la idea de perderte" le dijo Lena sin dejar de abrazarla.

"No me vas a perder. La única manera de deshacerte de mí es que te conviertas en la mujer col verde" dijo Kara lo último en forma de broma.

"Kara" le dijo Lena alejándose de ella y le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero Lena fue la que sintió el dolor.

"¿Cómo está Louis?" pregunto Kara sobando la mano de Lena.

"Todo lo que hace desde que nació es lo que más le gusta, comer y dormir. Se parece a ti" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Entonces todos los bebés son mis hijos porque eso es lo que suelen hacer" dijo Kara acercando su boca a la de Lena, pero su novia giró el rostro haciendo que el beso terminara en la mejilla.

"Creía que solo querías tener hijos conmigo. Le diré a Alex que te venga a revisar ahora que estás despierta" le dijo Lena fingiendo seriedad y salió de la habitación.

"No te vayas. Todavía no me das mí beso para recuperarme" dijo Kara, pero Lena ya se había ido.

Lena fue por su hijo ya que era la hora de alimentarlo.

.

Alex entro a la habitación junto a Jonn.

"Nos diste un susto horrible. Tenías que esperar a que llegara Jonn con el equipo" la regaño Alex antes de abrazarla.

"No quería perder tiempo. Ya conocen a Lillian y como desaparece con rapidez" dijo Kara mientras su hermana la revisaba.

"Lillian está en custodia. Lena nos dijo que tenía una idea y que nos la contaría cuando estés mejor" le dijo Jonn.

"Ya estoy bien. Vamos con los demás" dijo Kara levantándose de la cama bajo la mirada de Alex y Jonn.

.

Se reunieron en el centro de la base menos Maggie que se quedó dormida en la habitación con su hija en sus brazos. Kara tenía a Louis en sus brazos. No quería dejar a su hijo fuera de su vista.

"Lena. ¿Cuál es tu idea?" le pregunto Jonn a Lena.

"Estuve hablando con Felicity sobre lugares en su tierra para tener encerrada a Lillian" empezó Lena.

"Le dije sobre el lugar de máxima seguridad que tienen en la base del equipo Flash" les dijo Felicity.

"Así que si es posible. Quiero que se lleven a Lillian. Allá no tendrá ningún aliado, ni recursos así que no sera capaz de escapar" les dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Es una excelente idea" dijo Kara con orgullo a Lena.

"Nosotros nos la llevaremos y les aseguro que no tendrán que vivir con miedo a que ella se escape" les dijo Barry con determinación.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Kara con sinceridad abrazando a Lena mientras cargaba a Louis con su brazo derecho.

"Lo que sea por ustedes" les dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

"Entonces nosotros nos vamos. Tenemos que sacarla de su celda" les dijo Oliver.

"Lo mejor es que se la lleven sedada para que no sepa dónde está" les dijo Lena.

"Aparte de linda, inteligente. Eres sexy" le dijo Sara a Lena y Kara hizo su agarre más fuerte en la cintura de su novia.

"Creía que estabas coqueteando solo conmigo" le dijo Sam a Sara en broma.

"Es solo un elogio. Dónde me le acerque un poquito a Lena, Kara me va a derretir con sus ojos" le dijo Sara a Sam y todos se empezaron a reír.

"Eso no es verdad" dijo Kara frunciendo el ceño.

"Kara. Todos sabemos que a veces eres muy celosa cuando se trata de Lena" le dijo Alex tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

"Se supone que tienes que estar de mí lado" bufó Kara mirando a Lena para que le mostrara un poco de apoyo.

"Eres un poco celosa" le dijo Lena haciendo señas con sus dedos.

"Quiero el divorcio" dijo Kara dejando de abrazar a Lena.

"Nosotros nos vamos" repitió Oliver y se despidieron de todos.

.

Lena y Kara caminaron de regreso a la habitación.

"Primero tenemos que casarnos para que me pidas el divorcio" le dijo Lena entrando a la habitación.

"El día que unamos nuestras vidas legalmente y bajo la bendición de Rao. Te aseguro que no lograrás alejarme de ti" dijo Kara dejando a Louis en la cama para cambiarle el pañal.

"Muy bien" le dijo Lena dándole el pañal limpio.

-¿Y cuando será ese día? En fin, todavía no tenemos tiempo para eso. Ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestro hijo, nuestra relación, nuestros trabajos- Pensó Lena mirando a Kara que tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Opiniones? Lillian sola en otra tierra, imposible que logre escapar. James traicionó a sus amigos. ¿Kara celosa, donde?**

 **Escribí para darles un capítulo más antes de no tener tiempo. No se preocupen si no subo nada en las próximas dos semanas. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	75. Chapter 75

Clark hablo con Jonn para que liberara a James con la condición de que él lo vigilaría hasta que cumpliera con la 'condena' que le puso la DEO.

James fue despedido de Catco. Clark estaba muy decepcionado de las acciones de su amigo, pero entendía porque lo hizo y lo ayudo para que regresará al Daily Planet. Le dio una nueva oportunidad a su amigo para volver a construir una amistad basada en la confianza.

James se mudó a la casa de su madre Sarah en Metropolis. Sabe que lo que hizo estuvo mal y que mudarse a National City fue un error.

Lena y Kara ahora vivían tranquilas porque Lillian no podía hacer nada en contra de ellas o su familia y amigos.

Lillian no sabía dónde estaba. No tenía comunicación con nadie, estaba en una habitación blanca con una cama, una estantería con libros y un baño incluido. La comida se la entregaban por una pequeña ventana.

Cyborg seguía en Tierra-38, encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad al igual que los demás hombres de Lillian.

Eliza se quedó otras semana más para ayudar a sus hijas y nueras con los pequeños. Además quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus nietos.

Winn estaba muy triste porque su mejor amigo los traicionó. Sabía que si James les hubiera dicho lo que pasaba, ellos habrían encontrado una manera de rescatar a su madre.

Todos regresaron a sus viviendas. Sam regreso a L-Corp y Ruby al colegio. Jonn continuó dirigiendo la DEO contando con Winn y Jeremiah en su equipo.

Alex y Maggie continuaban en sus días de maternidad por Ivett. Las dos están enamoradas de su hija, aunque no las deja dormir porque se levanta cada tres horas, pero al menos cuentan con la ayuda de Eliza y de esa manera pueden descansar un poco.

Eliza ayudaba a Kara y Lena cuando Jeremiah estaba con Alex y Maggie.

Sam y Ruby ayudaban a Lena y Kara los fines de semana cuando podían visitarlas.

Winn iba todos los días a visitar a su 'ahijado'.

Lena no tuvo más opción que dejar a Snapper en el puesto de James. Ella y Kara apenas llevaban 19 días siendo madres. No tenía a nadie más con la experiencia de él para dirigir Catco mientras ella regresaba.

Kara y Lena no podían estar más felices. El amor que sienten por su hijo no se comparaba a nada.

A Kara le encanta cargar a Louis así que cuando Lena no lo está sosteniendo, Kara lo toma en sus brazos y le habla, le canta o solo mira el hermoso rostro de su hijo.

Lena se extraía la leche para que Kara pudiera interactuar con Louis cuando le daba de comer con biberón. Además eso le ayudaba para no hacer a las visitas incómodas cuando su hijo tenía hambre.

En la DEO le habían hecho exámenes y el pequeño no mostró ninguna características diferente a las de los humanos, lo único era que tenía un gran apetito. Además le realizaron una prueba de ADN para que no hubiera duda que Louis era hijo de Kara y Lena.

Lena hacia ejercicio en el gimnasio del edificio durante dos hora mientras Kara alimentaba a Louis y pasaban un momento solo para ellos.

Lena no tenía la misma resistencia y energía de Kara, así que Kara algunas veces apenas escuchaba el llanto de su hijo en la noche, corría rápido a su habitación para que Lena no se despertara y descansara.

Krypto miraba con curiosidad al bebé apenas lo conoció, pero con el paso de los días le gustaba ver al pequeño y no se separaba de la persona que lo sostenía.

Kara visitaba a su sobrina todos los días, dos horas. No sabía que tendría que dividir su tiempo para ser madre, tía, hermana, novia, hija, amiga y algunas veces Supergirl. Y cuando volviera a Catco no tendría suficiente tiempo para todos.

* * *

 _ **Semanas después**_

 **31/10/18**

 **.**

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara despertó en una cama vacía. Miró el reloj que indicaba las 9 de la mañana.

Tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió para empezar el día.

Salió de la habitación y camino hacia la cocina donde estaba Lena con Louis en sus brazos mientras hacía el desayuno.

"Buenos días a mí princesa y a mí príncipe" dijo Kara dándole un beso en los labios a Lena y después recibió a su hijo para que Lena terminara de hacer el desayuno.

"Hola mí amor ¿Qué tengo que hacer para recibir el título de reina?" le dijo Lena colocando el tocino en los platos y luego los dejo en la isla de la cocina.

"Tienes que casarte conmigo, pero eso no me impedirá llamarte princesa" dijo Kara con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo dormido en sus brazos.

"Ok. Entonces no veo la necesidad de casarnos ya que seguiré teniendo el mismo título" le dijo Lena sentándose junto a ella para desayunar.

"Por ahora no, pero el día de nuestra boda te recordaré que siempre serás mí princesa" dijo Kara con mucho amor, mirando a su novia.

"Para eso falta mucho tiempo. Ahora recuerda que todos vendrán para celebrar Halloween" le dijo Lena cambiando de tema.

"Es verdad. Ya tengo nuestros disfraces" dijo Kara con emoción comiendo muy rápido su desayuno.

"¿Nuestros? Louis es el único que vestirá un disfraz" le dijo Lena confundida.

"Seremos los increíbles. Tu serás Helen Parr, Louis será Jack Jack y yo seré Bob aunque versión femenina" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Primero, Elastigirl es delgada, todavía tengo algo de panza así que no vestirse algo que la deje en evidencia. Segundo, ellos son cinco nosotros apenas tres. Tercero, disfrazarte de un superhéroe hará que muchas personas encuentren parecidos con Supergirl" le dijo Lena levantando los platos para lavarlos.

"Primero que todo, te ves perfecta. Segundo, podemos esperar a tener otros hijos para disfrazarnos como los increíbles y tercero tienes razón no quiero que las personas empiecen a hablar de mí parecido con Supergirl" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena para guardar los platos limpios en la parte de arriba.

"¿Entonces que disfraz le pondremos a Louis? Me dijiste que tenías algo para él" le dijo Lena recibiendo a Louis y siguió a Kara hasta la habitación.

.

Kara entro al clóset en busca del disfraz que tenía de emergencia para su hijo.

"Tadaaaaa" dijo Kara mostrando el disfraz de potsticker.

"Jajajaja jajajaja" reía Lena sin parar.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"No vamos a disfrazar a nuestro hijo de comida" le dijo Lena sin dejar de reír.

"Apenas lo vi en la tienda de disfraces supe que era el ideal. Lena. Este disfraz no lo encuentras en ningún lado, es único" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Sabia que no encontrarías un disfraz así que yo compré este" le dijo Lena dándole una bolsa.

"No vamos a disfrazar a nuestro hijo como el jefe en pañales. Además tienes que saber que compre otro por si no te gustaban los otros" dijo Kara sacando otro disfraz.

"Un león esta bien, yo también pensé en un animal y por eso compre uno de elefante" le dijo Lena de acuerdo con el disfraz.

"Muy bien, entonces iré a comprar nuestros disfraces de leonas" dijo Kara con emoción.

"Mí amor yo no me voy a poner ningún disfraz" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Pero yo quería… Ok, solo compraré uno para mí" dijo Kara con decepción y guardó todo en el clóset.

"Por favor compra muchos dulces para Ruby y nueces para el Pie que haré para ti" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la habitación de Louis para dejarlo en su cuna.

"Bueno. Nos vemos ahora, primero iré a ver a Alex y luego haré lo demás" dijo Kara antes de darle un rápido beso a Lena en los labios.

"Espera. Todavía no sacas a Krypto para que haga sus necesidades" le dijo Lena y Kara se devolvió para buscar la correa del perro, se la puso y salieron juntos.

Lena necesitaba estar pendiente de su correo, ahora que no podía dirigir ninguna de sus empresas.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Kara llegó con las grande sonrisa de siempre. Krypto camino por todo el lugar cuando Kara le quitó la correa.

"¿Cómo está mí muñeca?" pregunto Kara sentándose al lado de Maggie que estaba alimentando a Ivett con el biberón.

"Como siempre, tranquila" le dijo Maggie mirando a su hija con amor.

"Es un angelito" dijo Kara acariciando una de las manos de su sobrina.

"Corazón, recuerda que llegaremos a la 6. Ojalá hubieran más habitaciones en el Penthouse y así no tendríamos que viajar tan tarde en la noche" le dijo Eliza con ternura.

"Tienes razón. Quizás Lena y yo más adelante compraremos una casa, tal vez de diez habitaciones" dijo Kara pensando que Lena y ella tendrían más de tres hijos.

"Tampoco exageres Kara" le dijo Alex sonriendo.

"No lo hago. Una habitación para ti, Maggie e Ivett. Otra para Eliza y Jeremiah. Sam y Ruby. Lena y yo. Jonn y Megan. Myrnn. Winn y Lyra. Solo nos quedarían tres habitaciones para mis hijos" dijo Kara asustada, tiene una gran familia y si quería tener la cantidad de hijos que pensaba tenía que comprar una casa mucho más grande. Qué obviamente es más costosa y no cuadra con su cuenta de banco.

"Entiendo que quieras que todos tengan una habitación en tu casa, pero solo lo decía para las noches de películas que tenemos en familia. Alex, Maggie, Ivett, tu papá, Lena, Louis, tu y yo" le dijo Eliza con ternura.

"Así que si quieren tener más hijos todo estará bien porque esos días que nos quedemos solo ocuparemos dos habitaciones" le dijo Maggie empezando a darle golpecitos a su hija en la espalda.

"Mmmm okey. Aunque falta algo de tiempo para que eso suceda. ¿Cuál es el disfraz de Ivett?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad. Ya quería tomarles fotos a su hijo y sobrina juntos con sus disfraces.

"Una cerveza. Ya sabes que a Maggie y a mí nos encanta" le dijo Alex intentando no reírse.

"Como no lo pensé antes. Tengo que comprarle un disfraz de dona a Louis" dijo Kara con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Es broma. Jamás le haríamos eso a nuestra hija" le dijo Alex para que no saliera volando en busca de un disfraz de dona.

"Lo sé, solo te seguía la corriente. Además Lena no quiere que nuestro hijo sea ningún alimento" dijo Kara recordando su disfraz de potsticker.

"Ivett será una hermosa abeja" le dijo Maggie con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Genial. Louis será un león" dijo Kara con orgullo.

"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuando subirás una foto de mí sobrino a tu Instagram?" le pregunto Alex con curiosidad porque a su hermana le gustaba subir todo a esa red social.

"Lo había olvidado. Tengo quinientas fotos de él, pero no sé cuál publicar" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"¿Quinientas? Kara tienes que dejar tu teléfono, estás obsesionada con ese aparato" le dijo Alex asombrada.

"Ojalá pudiera, pero Louis es muy hermoso y no puedo dejar de tomarle fotos en cada posición" dijo Kara suspirando.

"Nosotras también estamos enamoradas de nuestra hija, pero no le estamos tomando fotos todo el tiempo" le dijo Maggie.

"Porque no saben usar instagram" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"No te dejaré cargar a nuestra hija" le dijo Maggie con seriedad.

"Lo harás, pero no me importa si no puedo cargarla, lo importante para mí es poder verla, saber que está bien y estar ahí para ella" dijo Kara con ternura.

Maggie no lo pensó dos veces y le pasó su hija a Kara.

Eliza y Alex miraban con orgullo a Kara por lo buena que era.

* * *

 **Parque**

Kara caminaba con la bolsa de la tienda de disfraces y la bolsa con las cosas que Lena le pidió.

Krypto estaba muy feliz porque había conocido un montón de lugares y ahora estaba en un parque.

Paro un momento para publicar la primera foto de su hijo en las redes sociales.

...

(agregar https normalmente mas em . wattpad. mas el com y / la dirección para ver la imagen)

6b06db0b9b6505dde9a7b3359066c96a9cf04895/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f32544d616746474270514d7979513d3d2d3534383034363738302e313531633437326539313064633233333130303934363934373332352e706e67

 _Es un honor presentar a mí príncipe Louis Elian Danvers Luthor. Él es la luz de mí vida y uno de mis mayores deseos. Te amo LenaLuthor gracias por hacerme tan feliz #Familia #AmorVerdadero #MiPrincipe #ElPrimeroDe10_

.

"Aww que lindo" le dijo una mujer castaña a Krypto y se acercó a acariciarlo interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo Kara.

Kara solo sonreía porque Krypto era muy consentido y le gustaba que le hicieran caricias.

"Hola. Tu perro tiene un cabello muy suave" le dijo la mujer sin dejar de acariciar a su perro.

"Hola. Muchas gracias" dijo Kara orgullosa de su hijo perruno.

"¿Vienes mucho a este parque?" le pregunto la mujer dejando de acariciar a Krypto y se acercó un poco a Kara.

"Aammm la verdad no, solo queda de camino a mí casa" dijo Kara con amabilidad.

"Deberías frecuentarlo más seguido, no todos los días puedo ver mujeres tan sexys como tú" le dijo la mujer apretando su bícep y mirándola de una manera coqueta.

"Muchas gracias por tu palabras, pero tengo novia y la amo con todo mí ser. Así que no quiero sonar grosera, pero ya me voy" dijo Kara con una pequeña sonrisa y camino con Krypto sin mirar atrás.

-Esa mujer es una lanzada. Ahora entiendo, uso a Krypto para acercarse a mí. Al menos se que no debo volver a este parque- Pensó Kara mientras caminaba.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

El almuerzo ya estaba en la cocina y Kara dejó las bolsas de su compra en la despensa.

"Hola" saludo Kara cuando entro a la habitación de Louis donde Lena lo estaba alimentando de su pecho.

Louis se estaba quedando dormido mientras comía, pero cuando escucho la voz de su mamá abrió los ojos.

"Hola. Acabas de despertarlo" le dijo Lena sin mirarla porque toda su atención estaba en el rostro de su hijo.

"Lo siento, pero quería verlos" dijo Kara acercándose hasta la silla donde estaba Lena.

"No sabía que te demorarías tanto. En una hora bajaré al gimnasio" le dijo Lena acomodando su ropa porque Louis termino de comer.

"Me demore las mismas horas de todos los días" dijo Kara con una sonrisa recibiendo a su hijo para sacarle los gases.

"Ujum" le dijo Lena antes de salir a almorzar.

-¿Ahora que hice? Se que las hormonas están dejando su cuerpo, pero este no es uno de sus efectos- Pensó Kara caminando por toda la habitación con su hijo en sus brazos.

.

Cuando Kara dejó a Louis dormido en su cuna, salió de la habitación para almorzar con su novia, pero Lena ya había terminado de comer y ya estaba lista para ir al gimnasio.

"Creía que irías a las dos, todavía faltan 20 minutos" dijo Kara siguiendo a Lena hasta la puerta.

"Se supone que hoy iría a la una porque necesito tener todo preparado para la reunión que tendremos está noche, pero llegaste tarde. Nos vemos en dos horas" le dijo Lena y se fue al gimnasio.

-Okey. Entonces Lena está enojada porque interrumpí su agenda. Primero voy a comer, luego decoro el lugar con las cosas que compre- Pensó Kara cuando llegó a la cocina para almorzar.

* * *

 ** _Dos horas después_**

Kara tenía todo organizado. Le había dado un pequeño baño a Louis, lo vistió con un pantalón y una camiseta.

Kara cargo a su hijo y se hicieron en la sala para recibir a Lena.

"Hola princesa" saludo Kara con emoción apenas Lena entro al Penthouse.

"Hola. Voy a tomar una ducha y luego empiezo a cocinar" le dijo Lena dándole un beso a Louis en la cabeza y siguió hasta la habitación.

-Todavía está enojada. Ni siquiera miró la decoración- Pensó Kara sin entender a su novia.

Kara acomodo la silla mecedora en la cocina y luego puso a Louis mientras sacaba los ingredientes que Lena iba a usar para preparar el postre.

* * *

 _ **30 minutos después**_

Lena llegó a la cocina para empezar a preparar el Pie de chocolate y nueces que es el favorito de su novia.

-Es tan sexy. Llevamos meses sin hacer nada más que sexo oral. Uufff ella cree que a veces parezco una adolescente hormonal, pero no puedo hacer nada para controlarme- Pensó Kara mirando las nalgas de Lena.

Lena estaba haciendo la masa del Pie cuando sintió las manos de Kara rodeando su cintura por detrás.

"Eres muy hermosa" dijo Kara besando el cuello de Lena.

-Que descarada, estaba coqueteando con esa mujer en el parque y ahora viene a decirme cosas como si nada- Pensó Lena ignorando los labios de Kara en su cuello y siguió con la masa.

Kara metió una de sus manos por la blusa de Lena, la subió hasta agarrarle el seno izquierdo.

"Puedes picar el chocolate" le dijo Lena alejándose de ella, se acercó a Louis que se había despertado y estaba llorando.

"¿Hice algo que te hizo enojar?" pregunto Kara porque ahora no estaba segura si su novia estaba enojada por hacerle perder tiempo.

"Hola cariño. ¿Tan rápido tienes hambre?" le dijo Lena a su hijo y empezó a mecer la silla para que dejara de llorar.

Kara no insistió, hizo lo que Lena le dijo sin mucho ánimo mientras Lena preparaba un biberón para Louis.

"Por favor dale de comer a Louis mientras yo hago el Pie" le dijo Lena sin mirarla acariciando una de las mejillas de su hijo.

Kara no dijo nada, cargo a Louis, agarró el biberón y fue hasta la sala de televisión para darle de comer con tranquilidad.

Kara dedujo que era mejor dejar a Lena en paz así que cuando terminó de darle de comer a Louis se quedó viendo televisión y antes de que llegaran todos vistió a Louis con su disfraz de León.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Ya habían llegado todos. Eliza, Jeremiah, Maggie, Alex y abejitas Ivett llegaron juntos. Sam y Ruby con su disfraz de Supergirl. Winn y Lyra Como Milo thatch y Kida Nedakh de Atlantis.

Jonn estaba ocupado en la DEO así que no podía ir. Myrnn y Megan no quisieron ir porque no querían dejar a Jonn solo cuando regresara a casa.

Le tomaron muchas fotos a Ruby, Ivett y Louis. Juntos y por separado.

Se acomodaron todos en el comedor para comer pizza. Eliza cargando a Louis y Jeremiah a Ivett.

Lena se sentó entre Sam y Maggie mientras que Kara se sentó al lado de Winn y Eliza.

.

"Ruby ¿No vas a salir a pedir dulces?" le pregunto Alex a Ruby.

"No. Eso es para niñas pequeñas yo ya estoy grande. Una amiga hará una pijamada y como es Halloween tengo que ir con un disfraz" le dijo Ruby con seguridad.

"Aaaa okey. Entonces no comerás de los dulces que Kara y Lena compraron" le dijo Maggie en broma.

"Dije que no saldría a pedir, pero los dulces ya están aquí así que no los voy a rechazar" les dijo Ruby haciéndolos reír a todos.

"Estas personificando muy bien a Supergirl" le dijo Alex con una pequeña sonrisa y Kara fruncía el ceño.

"Excelente. ¿Winn, Lyra también van a una pijamada?" les pregunto Ruby con curiosidad.

"No. Vamos a una fiesta de disfraces que es solo para adultos" le respondió Winn a Ruby.

"Tía Kara ¿Por qué no estás disfrazada?" le pregunto Ruby a Kara porque sabía que su tía era muy divertida.

"Quería que tu tía Lena, Louis y yo fuéramos los increíbles, pero ellas se negó" dijo Kara apuntando a su novia.

"Menos mal porque esa película dice que los superhéroes no deben usar capa, pero tú eres mí superheroína favorita y una de las cosas que te hace genial es tu capa" le dijo Ruby con seguridad.

"Lo mismo pienso. Sin mí capa me sentiría desnuda" dijo Kara feliz porque Ruby era su fan numero 1.

"Muy bien vamos a ver la película que la pijamada empieza a las nueve" les dijo Ruby antes de caminar a la sala de televisión.

"Siento que se comporte así, pero está muy emocionada por hacer cosas de 'chicas grandes' y no ha parado de hablar de eso toda la semana" se disculpó Sam por la actitud de Ruby.

Ninguno dijo nada, entendían a Ruby y la siguieron a la sala de televisión. Menos Kara que fue a la habitación por un momento.

.

Dejaron que Eliza y Jeremiah se hicieran en el centro. A su lado derecho se hicieron Maggie y Alex dejando espacio para Sam, pero Sam y Lena se hicieron al otro lado dejando a la más joven en la punta.

Winn, Lyra y Ruby se hicieron en el suelo. Junto al sofá estaba la silla mecedora en la que Ivett se había quedado dormida.

Lena tenía a Louis contra su pecho mientras esperaban a Kara para iniciar la película.

"No me sorprende ¿Por qué no tienes el tuyo cuñada?" le pregunto Alex a Lena cuando Kara entro con una pijama de leona.

"Porque no tengo uno" le dijo Lena negando con la cabeza.

"Claro que sí. El tuyo está en la habitación, pero sé que no quieres usarlo" dijo Kara mirando donde sentarse.

"Tía Lena, úsalo. Se verían muy lindos los tres vestidos así" le pido Ruby a Lena y ella no podía negarselo a su sobrina.

Lena se levanto para ir a la habitación y Kara recibió a su hijo con mucha alegría.

Sam se levantó de su lugar para dejar que Kara y Lena se sentaran juntas.

Cuando Lena volvió con su pijama de leona, Kara ya había repartido las palomitas de maíz, dulces y bebidas.

Lena no quería estar junto a Kara porque estaba enojada con ella, pero no tuvo más opción.

Kara aprovecho que Lena estaba concentrada en la película para pasarle su brazo izquierdo por los hombros y con su otro brazo sostenía a su hijo.

Lena intento alejarse, pero Kara hizo su agarre mas firme.

Antes de que todos se fueran. Eliza insistió que quería una foto de Kara, Lena y su nieto juntos así que la complacieron con una foto de la familia de leones.

.

Cuando ya estaban solas, Kara empezó a averiguar porque su novia estaba enojada con ella.

"Princesa. Dime cuál es la razón de tu enojo" pidió Kara con mucha ternura mientras Lena le ponía una pijama a Louis.

"Lena. No me ignores. Sabes que eso me molesta" hablo de nuevo Kara, pero con una voz más demandante.

Kara se quedó en la habitación mirando como su novia le daba de comer a su hijo. Hablaría con Lena así ella no quisiera.

* * *

 _ **30 minutos después**_

Lena acomodo a Louis en la cuna y camino hacia la habitación con Kara detrás de ella.

"¿Ahora si vas a hablar conmigo?" pregunto Kara subiéndose a la cama al lado de su novia.

"Vi las fotos tuyas coqueteando con una mujer en un parque" le hablo Lena por primera vez desde que están solas.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunto Kara sin entender.

"No soy una tonta Kara. Las fotos son reales y se nota lo bien que la estabas pasando con ella" le dijo Lena enseñándole las imágenes en el teléfono.

"Princesa, ni siquiera se el nombre de esa mujer" dijo Kara entendido el enojo de su novia.

"Es decir que te encanta hablar con mujeres desconocidas y además les sonríes de esa manera" le dijo Lena enojada.

"Ella se acercó a acariciar a Krypto, esa es mí sonrisa de amabilidad. Apenas quiso coquetear conmigo le dije que tengo una novia a la cual amo" dijo Kara agarrando la mano de Lena para que se sentara en sus muslos.

Para alivio de Kara, Lena siguió sus indicaciones y se sentó en sus muslos quedando frente a frente.

"Te lo digo ahora y te lo voy a repetir todos los días hasta que me creas. Eres la mujer que amo, a ti es la única que quiero mirar. Eres la persona con la que quiero compartir todos los días de mí vida" hablo de nuevo Kara acomodando la capucha de la pijama de Lena.

"Siento comportarme como una loca celosa, pero entiendo que mí cuerpo no es como antes y que estés buscando una mujer sexy. Y yo no quiero que me dejes" le dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Para mí eres la mujer más sexy de todos los universos. Tu cuerpo está perfecto. Además yo nunca voy a dejarte, eres el queso de mí pizza porque tú me haces mejor. Eres el bote que contiene mí helado porque eres quien mantiene mis pies sobre la tierra. Eres la masa de mí potsticker porque sin ti no sería quién soy" dijo Kara abrazando la cintura de Lena.

"Yo también te amo" le dijo Lena agarrándole las mejillas y se besaron.

"Por favor siempre dime lo que estás sintiendo y pensando. De esa manera evitaremos problemas que en realidad no existen" dijo Kara mirando los ojos más bellos que existen.

"Lo haré. Vamos a dormir que Louis se despertara en seis horas" le dijo Lena empujándola con delicadeza.

Kara quedó boca arriba con Lena entre sus brazos.

-Hablar es la mejor solución a los problemas- Pensó Kara quedándose dormida.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció? lo escribí en el transcurso de la semana, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por esperarme estas semanas. Si no pudieron ver la imagen vayan a wattpad. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	76. Chapter 76

Kara despertó por el sonido de su teléfono. Eran las seis de la mañana y era la primera vez desde que nació su hijo, que la DEO la necesitaba. No había parado de ayudar a la policía en esos días.

Miró a su lado izquierdo donde estaba Lena dormida con su pijama de leona. Le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó rápido.

Después de ponerse su traje de Supergirl, Kara fue a la habitación de su hijo para darle un beso y luego se fue a la base.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara camino hasta el centro de la base donde estaba Winn.

"Hola Winn ¿Cuál es la emergencia?" pregunto Kara.

"Hola, la verdad es que no creo que es algo malo, pero si algo que debes saber" le dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien. Cuál es la no emergencia que me está quitando la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con mí familia" dijo Kara sin ganas de estar ahí.

"Mon-el y su esposa regresaron" le dijo Winn emocionado de que su amigo volvió.

"Me estás haciendo una broma" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"No. Hace una hora aparecieron aquí, dicen que tienen una misión que cumplir" le dijo Winn.

"¿Que misión?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"No lo sé. Dijeron que mas tarde nos dirían porque ahora quieren descansar" le dijo Winn con tono de disculpa.

"Ok. Llámame cuando ellos estén aquí" dijo Kara antes de salir volando.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena despertó sola en la cama. Era muy temprano, pero sabía que Kara debía estar ayudando a la policía con alguna emergencia.

Se levantó por el llanto de su hijo. Ya era hora de la comida. Camino hasta la habitación.

"Hola cariño, ya estoy aquí" le dijo Lena a Louis que dejó de llorar cuando escucho la voz de su mamá Lena.

Lena lo cargo, se sentó en la silla de la habitación y empezó a alimentarlo con su pecho. Krypto se sentó al lado de ambos.

"Eres tan pequeño. No creí que podía tener algo tan importante en mi vida. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te amo" le dijo Lena a Louis que la miraba atentamente mientras comía.

"¿Qué te parece que visitemos a la tía Sam y tú prima Ruby? Si es una buena idea porque no salimos desde que llegamos de DEO. A mamá le gustaría que nosotros vayamos mientras ella está visitando a la tía Alex" le siguió hablando Lena a su hijo.

.

Kara entro por el balcón de la habitación, Lena no estaba así que se puso de nuevo su pijama y salió en busca de su novia.

"... En serio tienes el apetito de tu mamá…." Escucho Kara que Lena le decía a al alguien que ella concluyó que era Louis.

"¿Hablan de algo importante?" pregunto Kara cuando entro a la habitación.

"Por supuesto. Louis y yo estamos solucionando los problemas del planeta" le dijo Lena con una gran sonrisa.

"Mmmm no me sorprende" dijo Kara antes de darle un beso de buenos días a Lena.

"¿Por qué emergencia dejaste nuestra cama?" le pregunto Lena pasándole a Louis y luego subió el cierre de la pijama.

El rostro de felicidad que tenía Kara se tornó al de uno de molestia.

"Mon-el regreso" dijo Kara acercándose su hijo hasta su boca para darle un beso en la frente.

"Suena a una historia que no deja de repetirse. ¿Por qué no se quedó donde pertenece?" le pregunto Lena sacando ropa limpia para ponerle a Louis.

"Se supone que él y su esposa tienen una misión que cumplir, así que primero voy a averiguar qué quieren y luego haré todo lo posible para que se vayan rápido" dijo Kara mirando a Lena que vestía la tierna pijama de leona.

"Solo espero que él no te moleste el tiempo que este en la DEO" le dijo Lena acariciándole la mejilla.

"También lo espero y que por nada del mundo se acerque a ti o a nuestro hijo. Sabias que te voy a cambiar el apodo, ahora seras mí leona" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Genial. Ya no voy a pertenecer a una monarquía, sino que seré un animal" le dijo Lena levantando una ceja.

"¿No querías ser reina? para que te quede claro el rey de la selva es el león, así que eso te haría una reina" dijo Kara meciendo a Louis para que se quedara dormido.

"Muy bien, cómo estamos cambiando nuestros apodos ya no serás mí amor sino mí col verde porque no puedo vivir sin el" le dijo Lena con una sonrisita.

"Nooo. A mí me encanta que me digas mí amor, pero últimamente no estás conforme con la palabra princesa" dijo Kara girándose para poner a Louis en el cambiador.

"Yo solo lo decía para molestarte. Yo soy tu princesa. Realmente me gusta que me llames princesa" le dijo Lena enrollando los brazos en la cintura de Kara desde atrás.

"Que bien. Princesa, vamos a visitar a Alex hoy" dijo Kara quitando el pañal sucio de su hijo y lo limpio.

"... Bueno" le dijo Lena pasándole un pañal limpio.

-Ya tenía planes, pero tengo que compensar mí comportamiento de ayer. Otro día voy donde Sam- Pensó Lena mientras Kara terminaba de vestir a su hijo.

Kara cargo a Louis y lo dejo en la silla mecedora que llevó a la cocina.

Después de que desayunaron, Kara y Lena se ducharon por separado porque no podían dejar a Louis sin supervisión.

.

"Eres hermosa" dijo Kara cuando vio a Lena desnuda aplicándose la crema para el cuerpo.

"Aaaaa. Kara por favor date la vuelta" le pidió Lena porque no se sentía cómoda con el cuerpo.

"No lo voy a hacer. Ya te dije que tú cuerpo es perfecto. No tienes porque sentirte insegura conmigo" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena y le agarro las mejillas.

"¿No me estás mintiendo?" le pregunto Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kara le respondió con un beso. Lena puso sus manos en la cintura de su novia. Estuvieron así hasta que Kara bajo una de sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Lena hasta llegar a una de las nalgas y le dio un pequeño apretón.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena haciendo que el deseo en Kara se despertara. Con un brazo en la cintura, levantó a Lena y la dejo en la cama sin dejar de besarla.

Kara estaba encima de Lena y cuando sintió que su novia necesitaba aire empezó a bajar sus besos hasta llegar a los senos de Lena.

"Eres perfecta. No tienes porque pensar lo contrario" dijo Kara besando los senos de Lena, pero evitaba tocar los pezones que por ahora los estaba compartiendo con su hijo.

Lena tenía los ojos cerrados por el deseo que estaba sintiendo. Kara y ella no hacían nada desde que se tuvieron que refugiar en la DEO, pero no tenían sexo con penetración desde hacía varios meses.

Kara le dio besos al abdomen de Lena que para ella ya habían recuperado casi la misma forma de antes.

Kara se acomodo entre las piernas de Lena, lista para probar de nuevo a su novia.

"Aaaaa aaaaaa aaaaaa" escucharon que su hijo lloraba.

"Uuugg no. Se supone que dormiría una hora más" se quejó Kara viendo como el pecho de Lena subía y bajaba con rapidez.

"No es así. Él siempre se queda despierto mientras le hablo sobre los nuevos proyectos de L-Corp" le dijo Lena levantándose de la cama para vestirse.

"Con razón. Voy a entretenerlo mientras tú terminas de arreglarte para esa junta tan importante con el empresario Louis" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

-Voy a tener que tomar de nuevo una ducha- Pensó Lena porque estaba llena de baba de Kara por todo su cuerpo y su vagina tenía fluidos por la excitación.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Después de que terminaron el almuerzo, se hicieron en la sala para conversar.

Lena tenía cargada a Ivett y Maggie tenía cargado a Louis.

"Es muy triste que tengas que regresar a Midvale" le dijo Alex a su mamá.

"Lo sé corazón, pero ya he estado fuera de mí trabajo por más de un mes" le dijo Eliza a su hija mayor con tristeza porque en tres días volvería a su casa donde estaría sola, sin sus hijas, nietos y esposo.

"No sé cómo haremos ahora que no estés y que yo regrese al trabajo" le dijo Maggie a su suegra.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan rápido? Creí que la licencia de maternidad mínimo son 12 semanas" dijo Kara sorprendida.

"Lo sé, pero en mi trabajo no es lo mismo. Si me tomo más días esos no me los pagarán y lo necesitamos porque tenemos una hija" le dijo Maggie con seguridad.

"¿Cuando regresas al trabajo?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"El lunes así que solo tengo cuatro días para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mí familia" le dijo Maggie con una sonrisa.

"Es injusto" dijo Kara aún sin poder creer el poco tiempo que le permitieron a Maggie estar con Alex e Ivett.

"Lo es, pero a muchas mamás y papás nos toca incluyéndote a ti" le dijo Maggie mirando el rostro de Louis que dormía en sus brazos.

"No me lo recuerdes. En Catco solo me dieron las 12 semanas" se quejó Kara mirando a su hijo desde su asiento.

"Y todavía va a ser un problema cuando tengan que ir todas al trabajo y tengan que dejar a mis nietos con una niñera, pero ahora no piensen en eso, solo disfruten cada momento" les dijo Eliza viendo a Lena poner a su nieta que estaba dormida en la silla mecedora.

Maggie le pasó a Alex el pequeño Louis. Y Alex recordó algo que escucho en la DEO días atrás.

"¿La princesa no puede ayudar a que mí amor tenga más tiempo en su licencia de maternidad?" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa de maldad a Lena.

"Aagg no empieces ahora. Además no puedo aprovecharme de que mí novia es mi jefa. ¿O si?" dijo Kara la última parte mirando a Lena.

"No puedo hacer eso. Te estaría dando beneficios que a los otros trabajadores no les doy. Eso es injusto" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Son tan tiernas. Saben a quienes me refería" les dijo Alex haciendo reír a Eliza y Maggie.

"Si. A nosotras no nos molesta decirnos cosas lindas" dijo Kara para defender su dignidad y la de Lena.

"Tu rostro dice lo contrario" le dijo Alex viendo que Kara estaba un poco roja.

El momento fue interrumpido con el llanto de Ivett.

Kara y Lena esperaban a que Alex, Maggie o Eliza se levantaran para calmarla, pero ninguna lo hizo.

"¿Por qué no han cargado a mí sobrina?" pregunto Kara sin entender la actitud de su hermana.

"Kara, en los libros dicen que tenemos que dejar llorar a nuestros bebés hasta que ellos mismos se calmen" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"¿Como puedes dejarla sufrir. Esta llorando para que le den amor. Eliza…." estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Kara. Tu hermana y Maggie tiene todo el derecho a educar a Ivett de la manera que ellas decidan que es mejor" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Tienes razón. Siento haberme alterado, solo que no estoy de acuerdo con ese método" se disculpó Kara con su hermana y cuñada.

.

Eliza pidió a su nieto y Alex se lo paso.

"No sé porque, pero he visto que Louis no tiene la misma cantidad de cabello con el que nació" le dijo Lena a Eliza.

"Es normal. Puede que se quede sin cabello mientras crece un poco" le dijo Eliza acariciando el cabello de su nieto. En ese momento Ivett ya se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

"O solo son lo genes de los Luthor" le dijo Alex en broma a Lena.

"Algún día me voy a vengar" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa mirándola con los ojos un poco cerrados.

Ninguna se atrevía a meterse en la conversación de Lena y Alex.

"Te será imposible porque siempre estoy alerta" le dijo Alex mirándola de la misma manera que Lena.

"¿Eso es lo que crees cuando estás dormida?" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Duermo con un arma debajo de mí almohada" le dijo Alex sin dejar de mirarla.

"¿Y quién dice que tengo que entrar en este apartamento para vengarme?" le dijo Lena con una sonrisita.

"De verdad las quiero, pero parecen unas adolescente. Lena nunca creí que le seguirías las bromas a Alex" les dijo Eliza interrumpiendo su 'conversación'

"Lo siento Eliza" se disculpó Lena con su suegra.

"No es nada. Tiene más sentido que tú te comportes así porque eres la menor de ustedes cuatro" le dijo Eliza con comprensión.

"Siempre estás en contra de nosotras" dijo Kara haciéndose la ofendida.

"No es eso, es que Lena y Maggie son mis preferidas" les dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

"Eliza" "Mamá" se quejaron Kara y Alex a la vez.

Maggie y Lena se rieron porque Eliza siempre dice que Alex y Kara son unos torbellinos y ahora las estaba molestando.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Kara. Un mensaje de Winn diciéndole que ya estaban Imra y Mon-el en la base.

"Regreso en un momento" dijo Kara quedando en su traje de Supergirl y salió volando por el balcón.

"Veamos una película mientras vuelve Kara" les dijo Maggie y el teléfono de Lena sonó.

Tenía un montón de notificaciones en Twitter. Muchas personas escribieron sobre cómo Louis no se parece a Kara y que tal vez esa cuenta que escribía artículos de ellas tenían razón.

.

 _ **'Lena Luthor una farsante**_

 _01/11/18 Es muy fácil dar una entrevista a una revista de la cual somos dueños, pero pagar para dar una entrevista falsa eso es un nivel muy grande de hipocresía._

 _Como muchas personas han estado hablando, ya habíamos contado de las infidelidades de la empresaria Lena Luthor y como engaño a su novia la reportera Kara Danvers._

 _(Foto que Kara subió a Instagram de Louis)_

 _Clara es la evidencia que el pequeño que Kara presentó como su hijo Louis Elian Danvers Luthor no tiene ningún parecido a ella._

 _Fuentes nos confirmaron que la empresaria le está pagando a la reportera para que se haga pasar por la otra madre, pero existen una lista de nombres de hombres con los que Lena le fue infiel._

 _Más adelante les diremos quién es el padre. Gracias por creer en nosotros'_

 _._

Lena termino de leer. Se sentía muy triste porque eso es lo que ella temía, que las personas empezaran hablar lo que no es y mucho más que le creyeran a esos mentirosos, chismosos.

-Al menos las personas que queremos saben la verdad. Hay pruebas de ADN y Louis tiene la misma manchita que Kara en su nalga izquierda- Pensó Lena acomodándose para ver la película.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara llegó y caminó hasta el centro de la base donde se encontró con Jonn, Winn, Lucy, Imra y Mon-el.

-¿Cuando regreso Lucy? Espero que cumpla lo que le dije- Pensó Kara mirándolos a todos.

"Hola" saludo Kara con seriedad.

"Supergirl. Ellos regresaron porque alguien de su tiempo, viajó hasta aquí" le dijo Jonn.

"Hace un año, una mujer de mí planeta estaba decidida a usar sus poderes para pasar pon encima de todos y hacer lo que quería" les dijo Imra.

"La capturamos, pero hubo una falla en el lugar donde estaba atrapada y se escapó. Seguimos todas las pistas y nos encontramos con que ella viajó hasta esta época, exactamente Estados Unidos" siguió Mon-el con la charla.

"¿A que nos enfrentamos?" pregunto Kara atenta a todos los detalles que le estaban contando de la fugitiva.

"Su nombre es Eve Aries. Igual que las personas de mí planeta maneja muy bien la telepatía, además de que le gusta practicar la hipnosis" les dijo Imra.

"Se hace llamar Saturn Queen y podemos confirmar que vino sola, pero es peligrosa" les dijo Mon-el.

"Hace una semana que nos reportaron que una nave apareció en Houston- Texas, pero cuando mi equipo llegó al lugar, la nave estaba vacía" le dijo Lucy a Jonn.

"Pero no ha habido ninguna señal o alerta de un alien con esa descripción" les dijo Jonn.

"Debe estar escondida en algún sitio, tal vez esté planeando algo" les dijo Imra con seriedad.

"La foto que me dio Imra la envíe a todas las bases de la organización, a la policía, a la CIA, al FBI, al servicio secreto, al Navy seals, a todos" les dijo Winn y la imagen de una mujer con cabello rojo apareció en la gran pantalla de la DEO.

"Agente Schott necesito que cree algo para que sus poderes no nos afecten" le ordenó Jonn a Winn señalando la pantalla.

"Imra y Mon-el vayan a su nave, nos encontraremos si sabemos algo de Saturn Queen. Mayor Lane vamos a la sala de reuniones" hablo de nuevo Jonn y se fue junto a Lucy.

Kara se fue sin despedirse o decirle algo a la pareja de esposos.

.

"Kara ¿Cómo está mí ahijado? Siento no poder ir hoy, pero ya sabes que he estado ocupado con esto" le dijo Winn caminando junto a Kara que iba hacia el balcón.

"Él está muy bien. Ya sabes es muy hermoso" dijo Kara muy feliz.

"Si. Ignora ese estúpido artículo. Todos sabemos que Louis es tu hijo" le dijo Winn y Kara no entendió nada.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Kara y Winn le mostró en el teléfono el artículo.

"Winn. Necesito que encuentres a la persona que está escribiendo estás cosas" pidió Kara enojada por el artículo.

"Lo haré. Ahora vuelve con tu pequeño" le dijo Winn con comprensión.

Kara salió volando.

-¿Qué no es mí hijo? Ellos no saben por lo que hemos pasado. Además las personas que los leen y les creen están mal, mí hijo apenas tiene 20 días de haber nacido ¿Qué van a saber cómo será cuando esté grande? Tal vez tiene mí sonrisa o su nariz es igual a la mía, puede que no se parezca a mí físicamente, pero tenga personalidad igual que la mía- Pensó Kara con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Kara llegó y se puso su ropa rápidamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto Alex quitando su atención de la película.

"Imra y Mon-el regresaron porque una delincuente de su época se fugó y viajo hasta este tiempo" dijo Kara sentándose al lado de Lena y le paso su brazo por los hombros.

"¿Qué dijo Jonn?" le siguió preguntando Alex.

"Le ordenó a Winn que pusiera una alerta con la foto de la mujer, que por cierto se hace llamar Saturn Queen. Él y Lucy iban a hablar acerca de la nave de la fugitiva. A Imra y Mon-el les dijo que regresaran a la nave" dijo Kara y cuando Lena escucho e nombre de Lucy se movió incómoda.

"Ok. Cuídate si encuentran esa mujer y no hagas nada sin pensar" le advirtió Alex con seriedad.

"Si señor" dijo Kara.

"Hablo enserio" le dijo Alex.

"Yo también" dijo Kara a punto de reírse.

"No de nuevo" se quejó Maggie sabiendo que Alex y Kara empezarían una discusión en forma de broma.

"Eso es lo que he tenido que aguantarme durante muchos años" les dijo Eliza negando con su cabeza, aún con Louis en sus brazos.

Lena y Maggie se rieron. Alex y Kara se pusieron serías.

No siguieron hablando así que vieron la película en paz.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Cuando terminaron de ver la película, regresaron a su hogar donde Krypto los esperaba con ansias.

Comieron, Kara salió a atender una emergencia mientras Lena cambio, jugó, alimento, arrullo y acostó a Louis.

Después de ponerse la pijama se sentó en su lado de la cama y empezó a revisar su correo electrónico.

Minutos después Kara entro por el balcón, la saludo y entro a la ducha porque había quedado negra después de atender un incendio.

.

Cuando Kara ya estaba acostada en la cama, limpia. Lena le hablo.

"No quiero que estés cerca de Lucy" le dijo Lena respondiendo un correo.

"En este momento no tengo opción" dijo Kara girándose para mirar a Lena que escribía algo en la laptop.

"¿Ya se te olvidó lo que nos hizo?" le pregunto Lena con enojo, pero no quitó su vista de lo que estaba tecleando.

"No sé me olvida, pero en este momento estaremos en el mismo equipo porque tenemos que atrapar a una mujer que es peligrosa para el planeta" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Ujum" le dijo Lena terminando de teclear su respuesta a uno de sus correos.

-Ay no. Tengo muy claro lo que hizo Lucy, pero Lena está cegada por sus celos y ahora está enojada- Pensó Kara mirando la concentración de su novia que ahora la estaba ignorando.

Kara se sentó rápido, cerró la laptop de Lena y luego la puso a un lado.

"Kara estaba apunto de enviar algo importante" le dijo Lena frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo sé, pero lo que estamos hablando también es importante" dijo Kara sentándose en frente de Lena.

"Yo no quiero hablar" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Si por mí fuera, Lucy viviría en otro continente. No quiero trabajar junto a ella, pero trabajo para una organización de la cual ella hace parte. Te prometo que solo le voy a hablar si es sobre el caso de esa mujer" dijo Kara cogiendo los brazos de Lena que estaban cruzados y Lena no puso resistencia.

"Esta bien. Si me entero que hablaste con ella de otra cosa espero que te guste el sofá" le advirtió Lena.

"Jajaja Te amo" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena y cayeron suavemente en la cama.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena abrazándola.

.

Kara se estaba quedando dormida encima de Lena con su rostro en el cuello.

"Mí amor tengo que enviar mí respuesta. Por favor muévete para poder hacerlo" le dijo Lena acariciándole la mejilla a su novia.

"Mmm no" dijo Kara abrazando con firmeza a Lena y luego sintió un pequeño beso en su cuello.

Lena no dijo nada más, estiró su mano, apagó la luz de su lámpara y abrazo a Kara para quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Les gusto? entiendan que apenas regreso y me estoy volviendo a adaptar a mi escritura e ideas. Eliza se va. Maggie regresara al trabajo. Regresaron personas que a Lena no le agradan. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	77. Chapter 77

_**3 semanas después**_

 **22/11/18**

Maggie volvió al trabajo casi llorando. No quería dejar a su novia e hija solas, pero para tener un hija necesitas varios ceros en tu cuenta.

Alex no sabía si regresar después de las doce semanas que le daba la DEO en su licencia de maternidad o pedir otro mes porque no quería dejar a su pequeña.

Al final Maggie y ella acordaron que Alex regresaría a las 12 semanas. Maggie trabajaría de 8am a 8pm. Alex lo haría de 9am a 5pm, donde una niñera cuidaría a Ivett.

Respecto a Saturn Queen, no había nada de ella. Parecía que no quería problemas en esa época. Así que Mon-el, Imra y Lucy seguían en National City.

Jeremiah fue el sustituto de Eliza, ayudaba a Alex y Maggie con Ivett. A Kara y Lena no porque ellas rechazaban su oferta.

Lena y Kara habían hablado del artículo que decía la idiotez de que Kara no era la otra mamá de Louis, pero no dejaron que eso les afectara.

En el tema del sexo no avanzaron porque cada vez que querían hacer algo, Louis las interrumpía.

Superman visitó a su prima y le hizo bromas referentes con los nombres de su novia y sobrino.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara despertó cuando Krypto se subió a la cama y empezó a lamerle el rostro.

"Buenos días" acarició Kara a su hijo perruno.

Era el día de acción de gracias. Todos irían a la cena tradicional.

-No puede ser. Hace una año Lena y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Cómo pasa el tiempo de rápido. Uuufff y ya no vivo en mi viejo apartamento, tantos recuerdos en ese lugar- Pensó Kara antes de levantarse y caminar en busca de sus dos amores.

.

El olor a tocino invadió su nariz y una sonrisa muy grande apareció en el rostro de Kara.

"Feliz acción de gracias" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lena que estaba acomodando el desayuno en los platos mientras cargaba a Louis con un brazo.

"Feliz acción de gracias" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa y le pasó a su hijo.

Lena dejo los platos en la isla de la cocina mientras Kara le hablaba a Louis.

"Hola mí príncipe. Feliz acción de gracias ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?" pregunto Kara mirando a su hijo que la miraba atentamente.

"Mamá, Mami Feliz acción de gracias. Amo mí cuna, es muy espaciosa" dijo Kara imitando la voz de un niño.

"Qué bien. Déjame contarte algo. Tu mami y yo tuvimos nuestro primer beso hace una año" dijo Kara viendo a su hijo metiendo uno de sus dedos a la boca.

"Eso no es cierto. Nuestro primer beso fue el 23 de noviembre. Claro que fue para esta festividad, pero en un día diferente" le dijo Lena sentándose a a desayunar.

"Tienes razón. ¿Necesitas que compre algo en el supermercado?" pregunto Kara empezando su desayuno.

"Si. Te hice una lista, pero lo más importante son los dos pavos" le dijo Lena pasándole un papel.

Pata judías verdes, coliflor, arándanos, pan de maíz, manzanas, entre otras cosas.

"Ya quiero que sea de noche para poder comer toda esa deliciosa comida que hará Eliza" dijo Kara terminando su desayuno.

"Yo también voy a cocinar. Creía que te gustaba lo que yo te preparaba" se quejó Lena fingiendo que su novia la ofendió.

"NO. Princesa, tu comida es deliciosa. No sabía que tú también cocinarías para esta noche. Voy a cambiar a Louis mientras te duchas. Gracias por el desayuno, estaba delicioso. Te amo" dijo Kara dándole un beso a Lena en los labios, dejo los platos en el lavado de la cocina.

"Te amo. No me demoro en la ducha" le dijo Lena.

.

Kara entro a la habitación de Louis, lo cambio, lo hizo dormir y antes de ponerlo en la cuna le tomo una foto para subirla a Instagram.

 _(Foto del rostro de Louis dormido)_

 _Una de las personas por la que estoy agradecida #MiPrincipe #AccionDeGracias #Familia_

 _._

Después de eso salió de la habitación, lavó los platos para no dejarle muchas cosas a Lena para que hiciera.

Cuando Lena ya estaba lista, Kara se fue para hacer las compras para la cena.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Eliza y Lena cocinaban juntas con Kara y Louis como ayudantes.

"Estoy feliz de que hayas podido venir" dijo Kara a Eliza mientras ayudaba a pelar las patatas.

"Yo también. No puedo pasar el día acción de gracias lejos de mí familia, además el bautizo de Ivett es el domingo" le dijo Eliza rellenando los pavos.

"Cierto. Es el gran día de mí muñeca" dijo Kara con emoción.

Lena estaba cortando frutas y verduras porque no podían faltar en la cena.

"Corazones ¿Van a bautizar a mí nieto?" les pregunto Eliza con curiosidad porque no ha escuchado a su hija menor y Lena hablar del tema.

"La verdad es que tenemos que hablar primero" le dijo Lena con comprensión.

"Aplazamos esa charla para después del nacimiento de Louis, creo que no podemos dejar pasar más el tiempo" dijo Kara mirando primero a Eliza y luego a Lena.

"Esta noche" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Cualquier decisión que tomen me avisan, ya saben que tengo que pedir días en mi trabajo para poder viajar" les dijo Eliza con ternura.

"Lo haremos" le dijo Lena mirando el reloj. Faltaba poco para que llegaran todos.

"Muy bien, voy a tomar una ducha y arreglarme porque ya casi llega el resto de nuestra familia" les dijo Eliza retirándose a la habitación de Lena y Kara donde estaba su ropa limpia para la cena.

.

"¿Ya te dije que eres hermosa?" pregunto Kara abrazando a Lena por la cintura.

"No" le dijo Lena abrazándola por los hombros.

"Eres la mujer más hermosa de los universos" dijo Kara mirando los ojos que tanto ama.

"No no. Tu eres la mujer más hermosa de los universos" le dijo Lena sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"Tu lo eres y no puedes discutirlo porque hace unos meses atrás no sabías que existían otros universos" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Pero si había leído todo sobre la teoría del Multiverso y …" estaba diciendo Lena, pero Kara la interrumpió con un beso.

"Mmmm créeme cuando te digo que eres la mujer más hermosa de los universos" hablo Kara muy cerca de la boca de Lena y regresó al beso.

-Ahora que Eliza está en National City, podemos pedirle el favor de que salga a dar una vuelta por el parque con Louis para que nosotras tengamos un poco de tiempo para nosotras- Pensó Kara abrazando a Lena con firmeza sin dejar de besarla.

"Aaaaa aaaaaa aaaaaa" el llanto de Louis las separó.

"¿Que sucede cariño?" le pregunto Lena a su hijo que estaba en la mecedora y lo cargo para calmarlo.

"Ya dejó de llorar. Solo quería tener nuestra atención" dijo Kara acariciando una de las mejillas de su hijo con un dedo.

"Él es el ser más hermoso de los universos" le dijo Lena a Kara con amor.

"Lo es, la razón es que es igualito a ti" dijo Kara mirándo a Lena con devoción.

"Vamos a arreglarnos para la cena" le dijo Lena a su hijo antes de darle un beso en los labios a Kara.

"Te amo" dijo Kara antes de que su novia desapareciera de la cocina.

"Te amo" le respondió Lena con sinceridad caminando hacia la habitación de Louis.

-¿Estoy en un sueño? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan afortunada de tener a Lena a mí lado? Y no solo eso, la mujer que amo cargo a nuestro hijo en su vientre después de que antes de enterarnos del embarazo me dijo que no lo haría. La amo con todo mí ser- Pensó Kara dejando salir un gran suspiro.

* * *

 _ **2 horas después**_

Ya estaban todos en el Penthouse. Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, Maggie, Ivett, Sam, Ruby, Myrnn, Jonn, Megan, Winn, Lyra, Lena, Louis y Kara.

Habían invitado a Clark y Louis, pero ellos tenían sus invitados en Metropolis así que no podían estar allí.

Cada uno dijo por lo que estaba agradecido y empezaron a cenar. Los bebés los acomodaron en sillas mecedoras al lado del comedor.

.

Cuando ya casi terminaban Eliza cargo a Ivett mientras Jeremiah cargaba a Louis.

"Todo estaba muy delicioso Eliza" le dijo Winn a Eliza con sinceridad cuando terminó su comida.

"Lena y yo hicimos la cena. Gracias por el cumplido" le dijo Eliza a Winn con una sonrisa.

"Louis y yo las ayudamos" dijo Kara terminando de comer su segunda ronda de pavo.

"Las ayudaron a comer" bromeó Alex haciendo reír a todos menos a Kara que frunció el ceño.

"No digas nada porque tú habilidades como cocinera son iguales a las mías" dijo Kara para no dejar que su hermana la moleste.

"A Maggie le gusta lo que cocino, pero ¿A Lena le gusta lo que tú preparas?" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kara miró a Lena con seriedad.

"¿Te gusta lo que yo cocino?" pregunto Kara y todos esperaron la respuesta de Lena.

"Si. ¿Crees que comería algo que no me gusta?" le respondió Lena con una pregunta.

-Yo siempre lo hago por ti- Pensó Kara sin dejar de mirar a su novia.

"Cuñada. Todos aquí sabemos que harías lo que sea por mí hermana, hasta comer algo que no quieres" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Lena, sabes que puedes pedir algo a un restaurante para que no tengas que pasar por eso" le dijo Sam a Lena para ayudar a Alex con la broma.

Lena miro a Kara que tenía un rostro de decepción.

"Estoy hablando muy enserio. Kara no sabe cocinar cosas de restaurante, pero todo lo que cocina le queda muy delicioso" les dijo Lena acariciando el muslo de Kara.

"Yo entiendo lo que está pasando. Kara le da muy buen sexo a Lena y por eso aguanta sus desastre de cocinera" les dijo Lyra y Sam le tapó rápidamente los oídos a Ruby.

Maggie se rió. Alex intentaba no reírse. Lena y Kara estaban apenada. Los demás estaban incómodos por el comentario.

"Lyra no puedes decir eso y mucho menos cuando hay 3 niños escuchando" dijo Kara mirando a su hijo que estaba en los brazos de Eliza.

"Discúlpenla, ella a veces habla sin pensar" les dijo Winn por su novia imprudente.

"Es cierto. Tu también comes lo que te cocino porque te lo hago….." le estaba diciendo Lyra, pero Winn le tapó la boca con su mano.

"Nos gustaría quedarnos un poco más, pero le prometimos a Mon-el que pasaríamos el resto de la noche con él y su esposa" se despidió Winn.

"Ya escucharon mí historia, saquen sus conclusiones" les dijo Lyra y se despidió caminando junto a Winn.

.

"Esa chica habla como llegan las cosas a su cabeza" les dijo Jonn terminando el silencio incomodo.

"Eso me recuerda el comentario que hizo en la reunión de año nuevo" les dijo Alex con malicia, aún recuerda como bromeó con el caminado raro de Lena.

"Alexandra. Tú eres la que está iniciando esas conversaciones" regaño Eliza a Alex.

"Pero yo solo estaba hablando de la sazón de Kara. No tengo la culpa de que Lyra diga esas cosas" se defendió Alex.

"No me contestes. La próxima vez que hagas algo así, te voy a castigar" le dijo Eliza con tono serio.

"Jajaja" se rió Kara.

"No te rías porque también te castigo" le dijo Eliza con rostro neutral y Kara dejo de reír.

"Pero ya no puedes hacer eso. Ya no vivimos contigo y somos mayores de edad desde hace mucho tiempo" le dijo Alex y Myrnn, Jonn, Megan se despidieron porque al otro día Jonn y Megan tenían que trabajar.

.

Esperaron un momento y siguieron con la conversación.

"Créanme que las puedo castigar. No me obliguen a mostrarles" les advirtió Eliza.

"Papá, di algo" le pidió Alex a Jeremiah.

Eliza le dio una mirada a Jeremiah.

"Su mamá tiene razón" les dijo Jeremiah tomando el lado de su esposa.

"Yo ayudo a lavar los platos" les dijo Sam recogiendo los platos con ayuda de Ruby y Lena.

El resto se levantó para ir a la sala.

"Traidor" le dijo Alex en un susurro a su papá.

"Algún día me entenderás" le dijo Jeremiah meciendo a Louis.

* * *

 _ **1 hora después**_

Cuando todos se fueron, Kara y Lena se pusieron su ropa para dormir. Se acomodaron en la sala de televisión para ver una película.

Kara se acostó en la unión del sofá con Louis en su pecho mientras Lena cargaba sus pies. Krypto se acostó al lado de Lena para que lo acariciara.

"Ya no podemos evitar más el tema del bautizo" le dijo Lena sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

"Lo estuve pensando y sigo firme con mí decisión. Si yo soy la madrina de Ivett, Alex tiene que ser la madrina de Louis" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"¿Esa es tu última palabra?….. no habrá ningún bautizo" le dijo Lena con decepción.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que cambie de parecer?" pregunto Kara con calma.

"La decisión está tomada. Louis no será bautizado. Fin de la conversación" le dijo Lena con su voz de CEO.

"Somos una pareja y tomamos las decisiones juntas. Quiero que mí hijo sea bautizado" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Solo permitiré que nuestro hijo sea bautizado si Sam es la madrina" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Eso no es posible porque Alex lo será. Sam puede ser la madrina de otro de nuestros hijos" dijo Kara pasándole a Lena su hijo para que le diera de comer de su pecho.

"Crees que quiero tener más hijos contigo cuando ni siquiera puedes complacerme en algo tan importante para mí" le dijo Lena enojada y salió hacia la habitación de Louis para poderlo amamantar.

-¿Que? Ella no puede estar hablando enserio. ¿Por qué es tan difícil tomar esta decisión? Alex debe ser la madrina de Louis, eso no se discute. Este tema ha sido más complicado de lo que pensaba. ¿Que vamos a hacer?- Pensó Kara apagando el televisor.

.

Lena termino de alimentar a Louis, le sacó los gases y lo acostó en la cuna. Le dio un beso de buenas noches y se fue a la habitación a dormir.

Cuando Lena se fue, Kara entró a la habitación y le dio un beso a su hijo.

-Mi príncipe, eres tan hermoso. Espero que tu mami acepte tener más hijos conmigo para darte muchos hermanos y hermanas.- Pensó Kara acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

.

Kara entro a su habitación. Lena ya estaba cubierta con la sábana y le estaba dando la espalda a su lado.

Kara se subió a la cama, se metió debajo de la misma sábana y abrazo a Lena por detrás.

Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Lena, aún seguía despierta.

"Princesa. Te amo" dijo Kara besando el lado del cuello de su novia.

Lena no le respondió, siguió sin moverse fingiendo estar dormida.

"Te amo" repitió Kara abrazando más fuerte a Lena.

Kara se quedó dormida escuchando el corazón de su amada.

-Yo también te amo, pero estoy muy enojada. Es injusto que yo quedara embarazada y tú pensaras que te fui infiel, luego me dejaste sola en el hospital. La única que estuvo para mí en ese momento fue Sam. Yo lo cargue nueve meses en mi útero y creo que al menos merezco tomar la decisión final de este tema- Pensó Lena antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

 _ **La mañana siguiente**_

Kara despertó con Lena encima de su lado izquierdo, abrazada por su cintura con una mano. El rostro lo tenía escondido en su cuello.

Kara estiró el brazo que tenía en la espalda de su novia para poder agarrarle las nalgas.

Metió la mano por la camiseta que Lena vestía y empezó a acariciar las nalgas de su novia.

Su mano libre la metió en las bragas de Lena por la parte frontal hasta que llegó a la entrada de la vagina.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena en su cuello cuando Kara empezó masajear la entrada de la vagina con su dedo.

"Kara" gimió de nuevo Lena un poco adormilada cuando Kara aceleró los movimientos, pero ahora con dos dedos.

Lena metió su mano debajo de la camiseta de Kara y empezó a arañar el abdomen.

"Aaaaa aaaaaa aaaaaa" el llanto de su hijo cómo siempre interrumpía en el momento menos oportuno.

Lena se alejó rápido de Kara y se levantó para ir con su hijo.

"Hoy estaré muy ocupada. L-Corp está haciendo negocios con una fundación de Camboya y estaré leyendo las propuestas para decirle a Sam lo que debe hacer" le dijo Lena antes de salir en busca de su pequeño.

-Aun sigue enojada conmigo. Yo también debería estar enojada, ella sabe que el tema de tener más hijos es donde más me duele y siempre lo usa para herirme. Espero que el día mejore- Pensó Kara lamiéndose los dedos que tenían los fluidos de Lena.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara estaba lista para ir a visitar a Alex, se llevaría a Louis para que Lena no tuviera ninguna distracción.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Kara confundida porque Lena se había arreglado, tenía a Louis listo en el cochecito, llevaba la pañalera y un bolso dónde lleva la laptop.

"Voy a la casa de Sam. Solo tienes que pedir la cena para una persona. Me voy a tardar y cenaré allá" le dijo Lena empujando el coche hacia la salida del Penthouse.

"Yo puedo llevarme a Louis" dijo Kara siguiendo a Lena.

"No. Ruby quiere verlo y ella lo cuidara mientras Sam y yo trabajamos" le dijo Lena entrando al ascensor.

-Eliza, Alex e Ivett también quieren verlo- Pensó Kara.

"Okey" dijo Kara sin ánimo.

Cuando ya estaban en el carro, Lena le pidió a Frank que llevarán primero a Kara al apartamento de Alex y luego siguió hacia la casa de Sam.

Kara se despidió de su hijo y novia con un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Kara estuvo cargando y hablándole a su sobrina durante un tiempo hasta que Eliza se la llevó para hacer la siesta juntas.

"Hey ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué estás triste?" le pregunto Alex acercándose a Kara en el sofá.

"Lena está enojada conmigo" dijo Kara sin ánimo.

"¿Que pasó?" siguió preguntándole su hermana.

"Ella quiere que Sam sea la madrina de Louis, pero yo quiero que seas tú" dijo Kara mirando a Alex.

"Entiendo. Sabes que yo puedo ser la madrina de uno de mis otros nueve sobrinos o sobrinas" le dijo Alex con sinceridad.

"Pero yo quiero que seas tú. Yo seré la madrina de Ivett y sería injusto que tú no fueras la de Louis" dijo Kara con mirada triste.

"Siéntete afortunada porque creo que Maggie y yo no vamos a tener otra hija o hijo. Así que no te preocupes por eso, me siento muy feliz de que quieras que yo sea la madrina de Louis, pero Sam es una excelente mujer y que Louis la tenga en su vida como una consejera es algo que no me molesta" le dijo Alex abrazándola por los hombros.

"Te amo" dijo Kara apoyando su cabeza en la cabeza de Alex.

"También te amo" le dijo Alex girando su cabeza para darle un beso a Kara en la cien.

* * *

 **Casa de Sam**

Lena y Sam estuvieron hablando sobre las propuestas de la fundación durante toda la tarde mientras Ruby cuidaba a Louis.

Después de cenar Sam y Lena se sentaron en el sofá. Sam con una copa de vino y Lena con jugo de uva.

Ruby escuchaba música de su teléfono y cantaba mientras Louis la miraba con atención.

"¿Que te tiene tan pensativa?" le pregunto Sam porque había notado su amiga muy extraña.

"Kara. Estoy enojada con ella porque ella quiere que Alex sea la madrina de Louis, pero yo quiero que seas tú. Cómo ni ella ni yo cambiaremos de parecer, decidí que Louis no será bautizado" dijo Lena con calma.

"No peleen por eso. Yo estoy bien con ser la tía de Louis. No te cierres solo en lo que tú quieres, ahora tienen un hijo y tienen que decidí juntas lo que es mejor para él" le aconsejo Sam.

"Tienes razón. Gracias por ayudarme a aclarar mí mente" dijo Lena agarrando las manos de Sam.

"Eres mí familia, voy estar siempre para ti y mí sobrino" le prometió Sam dándole un apretón a sus manos.

"Al igual que haré yo con Ruby y contigo" dijo Lena con amor.

* * *

 _ **2 horas después**_

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara llevaba varías horas viendo Friends en la sala de televisión. Su hijo y novia le hacían mucha falta.

Escucho que Lena llego, pero espero con impaciencia en el sofá.

"Hola" la saludo Lena caminando hacia el sofá con su hijo en brazos.

"Hola. ¿Como te fue?" pregunto Kara recibiendo a Louis y lo abrazo.

"Muy bien. ¿Que tal tu tarde?" le pregunto Lena sentándose al lado de Kara.

"Tranquila. Eliza y Alex les enviaron besos y abrazos" dijo Kara mirándola con intensidad.

"Te extrañe mucho" le confeso Lena a su novia.

"Yo también los extrañe un montón" dijo Kara acariciando una de las mejillas de Lena.

"Siento comportarme como una niña malcriada. Alex sera la madrina de Louis" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"No. Sam puede ser la madrina, yo te apoyo con esa decisión" dijo Kara rápidamente, esta vez iba a complacer a su novia en lo que le pidiera.

"Mi amor, lo mejor es que hagamos un sorteo y elegimos quien es la ganadora porque estamos corriendo en círculos" le dijo Lena para salir de ese problema que las tenia estresadas.

"Tienes razón, escribiré en un papel el nombre de las dos y la que saquemos primero es la ganadora" dijo Kara dejando a Louis en la mecedora.

.

Después de colocar los papelitos en una bolsa, Lena saco el nombre de la ganadora.

"Esta democracia es la mas justa en la que he participado" dijo Kara esperando a que su novia le mostrara el papelito.

"Sam sera la madrina" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa muy grande mostrandole el papelito.

"Ok. Ya no tenemos que discutir mas del tema. Ahora tenemos que tener otro hijo o hija para que Alex sea la madrina" dijo Kara un poquito triste porque Alex no seria la madrina, pero lo seria de otro de sus hijos.

"Estamos hablando de un futuro muy lejano, pero si posible. Ahora tenemos que decidir quien sera el padrino" le dijo Lena negando con la cabeza por las cosas que le decía su novia.

"Eso ya lo sabemos" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Winn" dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

.

Lena se puso su ropa para dormir mientras Kara hacia dormir a Louis.

Se sentaron para seguir viendo Friends Lena en la unión del sofá abrazándola a Kara desde atrás que estaba entre sus piernas.

"Le podemos pedir el favor a Eliza de que cuide a Louis mañana en la tarde para que tengamos tiempo para nosotras" dijo Kara acariciando las piernas de Lena.

"Lo siento. Mañana no puedo, Sam y yo tenemos que seguir discutiendo unas cosas. Te prometo que el domingo voy a estar libre" le dijo Lena acariciándole el abdomen por debajo de la pijama.

"El domingo no podemos, es el bautizo de Ivett. No vamos a tener tiempo" dijo Kara con decepción, ya no podía esperar un día mas sin tener su intimidad con su novia.

"Entonces el lunes le pedimos el favor a Eliza. Créeme que me estoy muriendo por estar contigo, pero tenemos que esperar. No quiero que empecemos a hacerlo y Louis nos interrumpa" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Utilicemos el método de Alex y Maggie con Ivett. Dejamos que llor... No es una buena idea, solo estaba bromeando" estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena le dio una mirada seria. Lena ama darle su atención a su hijo y tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el método de sus cuñadas.

"Solo tenemos que esperar unos días y ya" le dijo Lena y ambas siguieron viendo la película.

-Aun me falta instalar algo y luego si podemos hacerlo. Me muero por probar mi nuevo invento- Pensó Lena mordiéndose el labio.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que tal? ¿Mucha tontería? Les aseguro que he conocido muchas parejas que han tenido peleas por ese tema. Al final Sam y Winn serán los afortunados ¿o no? de ser los padrinos de Louis. Alex tiene que volver al trabajo el día después del bautizo de su hija. Supercorp con ganas de devorarse, pero su hijo no las deja. Si quieren ver la imagen, vayan a Wattpad. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE VOTARON POR SUPECORP EN ZIMBIO. UN SEGUNDO LUGAR MUY MERECIDO. NUESTRO SHIP ES MUY FUERTE, APENAS VA A CUMPLIR UN DOS AÑOS DE EXISTIR Y YA TIENE UN FANDOM MUY FUERTE.**


	78. Chapter 78

**_Domingo_ 25/11/18**

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara se despertó con el sonido del llanto de su hijo. Tenía abrazada a Lena desde atrás y su rostro lo tenía en la nuca de su novia.

Se separó lentamente y miró la hora en su teléfono. 7 am. Louis era como un despertador, lloraba todos los días a la misma hora.

"Mmm mí amor, ve tú por favor" le dijo Lena girándose quedando boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y voz dormilona.

Kara se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de su hijo.

.

"Hola. Buenos días ¿Cómo está mí príncipe?" hablo Kara cuando llegó hasta la cuna y miró el rostro de Louis.

Louis se calmó un momento al escuchar la voz de Kara, pero volvió a llorar.

"Hey. ¿Que pasa pequeñín?" pregunto Kara cargando a su hijo.

Le puso la cabecita en su hombro y lo empezó a mecer, pero Louis no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Que le sucede? Tal vez tiene…. Tiene hambre, lo olvidé. Claro que tiene hambre, la última vez que comió fue hace cinco horas cuando se despertó a pedir comida- Pensó Kara saliendo a la cocina para poder prepararle un biberón.

.

Lena al escuchar que su hijo no paraba de llorar, se levantó.

Caminó al lugar donde provenía el ruido. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Louis dejo de llorar porque Kara le dio su biberón.

"Hola ¿Te está dando mucho problema?" le pregunto Lena mientras Kara se sentaba en una de las sillas de la isla.

"No. Lo entiendo, tener hambre es uno de los peores sentimientos" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Si. Hola cariño" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hijo que la miraba mientras comía.

"¿Y mí beso?" pregunto Kara cuando Lena se alejaba un poco de ellos.

Lena se lo dio con mucho gusto.

"¿Cómo se siente la madrina?" le pregunto Lena después de separarse de los labios de su novia.

"Superfeliz. Recuerdo que el año pasado cuando regresamos de Finlandia Alex me dijo que quería ser madre y ahora Ivett está con nosotros. Mí hermana es feliz y eso es lo que se merece" dijo Kara viendo como Lena empezaba a sacar las cosas para hacer el desayuno.

"Alex siempre se hace la dura, pero es igual de de cariñosa que tú. Es una gran mujer" le dijo Lena concentrada haciendo los panqueques.

"Lo es. Sacaré a Krypto para que haga sus necesidades y luego desayuno" dijo Kara dejando a Louis dormido en la mecedora.

"No te demores. Recuerda que tenemos que estar en la iglesia a las 10 en punto" le dijo Lena sin girarse.

Kara le puso el collar a Krypto y salieron del Penthouse.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Iglesia**

Ya había terminado la ceremonia. Jonn cargaba a su ahijada mientras hablaba con Jeremiah y Myrnn.

Maggie hablaba con Winn, Lyra y Megan.

Eliza cargaba su nieto mientras escuchaba a Ruby hablar con Alex y Sam.

Lena y Kara se acercaron hasta el sacerdote para hablar del bautizo de Louis.

.

-Esta familia es muy pecadora. Los progenitores tienen dos hijas que viven en el pecado y ahora quieren aparentar que sus hijos crecerán con la fe en Dios, solo lo hacen para molestar nuestra religión. Aparte son amigas de un alien que al igual que todos no creen en Dios. ¿Que clase de enseñanza le darán a esos pequeños?- Pensó el sacerdote analizado la familia Danvers y amigos.

"Nosotras deseamos realizar la ceremonia en una finca que queda a las afueras de la ciudad ¿Qué día puede bautizar a nuestro hijo?" le pregunto Lena de una manera amable.

"Señorita Luthor. La iglesia no me va a pagar el transporte as…." les estaba diciendo el sacerdote y Lena lo interrumpió.

"Por su transporte, alimentación y seguridad no se preocupe. Nosotras se lo vamos a proporcionar, solo quiero saber ¿Qué día tiene disponible?" le dijo Lena con calma.

"¿Les parece bien el 22 de diciembre?" les pregunto el sacerdote.

"Si. En esa fecha toda nuestra familia y amigos estarán en la ciudad" dijo Kara mirando al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Muy bien. Solo tienen que traer todos los papeles necesarios y pagar por la ceremonia" les dijo el sacerdote.

"No sé preocupe. Nosotras haremos una donación de $5.000 dólares a la iglesia" le dijo Lena y el rostro del hombre cambio.

"Ustedes son unas excelentes personas. Gracias por donar a nuestra iglesia. Llámenme si necesitan algo y nos vemos un día antes de la ceremonia para la práctica con los padrinos" les dijo el sacerdote, ellas se despidieron y él se fue feliz.

"¿$5.000 dolares? Yo puedo darte la mitad" dijo Kara tragando fuertemente.

-Aaagg una gran cantidad, pero no importa. No puedo dejar que Lena pague por todo- Pensó Kara mirando a Lena.

"No mí amor, yo…." le estaba diciendo Lena, pero la interrumpió.

"Yo donaré la mitad de esa cantidad y no se habla más del tema" dijo Kara con seguridad y le dio un pequeño toque en la espalda a Lena para que caminarán a dónde estaban los demás.

.

"Muy bien, los esperamos en nuestro apartamento para compartir un delicioso almuerzo" les dijo Maggie con una sonrisa y todos caminaron fuera de la iglesia.

Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, Ivett se fueron en el carro de Maggie.

Sam llevó a Megan, Myrnn, Jonn y Ruby.

Kara llevó a Lena, Louis, Lyra y Winn.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Llegaron y toda la comida estaba lista. La agente Vasquez le hizo el favor a Alex de recibir la comida mientras todos estaban en la iglesia.

Comieron y hablaron durante toda la tarde.

Jeremiah, Jonn y Megan se tuvieron que ir por qué tenían que estar en la DEO y el bar. Se llevaron a Myrnn para que descansará del día tan movido.

Lena y Eliza estaban en la cocina hablando de los cambios en el cuerpo de Lena y dudas que tenía.

Alex se sentó con Louis en sus brazos y lo empezó a alimentarlo con el biberón.

Kara tenía a Ivett en sus muslos mientras le toma fotos.

.

"Tía Kara ¿Quienes serán los padrinos de Louis" le pregunto Ruby que estaba sentada al lado de Alex mirando al pequeño Louis.

"Lena ¿Puedo decirles?" Kara habló fuerte para que su novia la escuchara y Lena le respondió un si con su cabeza.

"Bueno. Lena y yo decidimos que Winn y Sam serán los padrinos" dijo Kara y Winn se levantó del sillón gritando con los brazos en forma de celebración.

"Aaaaaa aaaaaa aaaaaa" empezó a llorar Louis porque el grito lo asustó y Alex le quitó el biberón de la boca.

"Winn" lo regaño Lena que camino hasta su hijo y Alex se lo pasó.

"Lo siento" le dijo Winn sentándose de nuevo.

"Ya cariño. Mami ya está aquí" le dijo Lena a su hijo mientras lo cargaba acariciándole la espalda.

Ivett solo se sorprendió y se quedó tranquila en los brazos de su tía Kara.

"¿Están seguras que quieren que Winn sea el padrino?" les pregunto Maggie con tono divertido.

"No lo pude evitar. Todos saben que deseaba mucho esto" se defendió Winn.

"Lena. Kara. Muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta, esto me hace sentir parte de su familia" les dijo Sam con alegría.

"Haces parte de nuestra familia. Eres una hermana para Lena y nuestra amiga. Tú y Ruby son familia" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Gracias" les dijo Sam.

"Si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar o necesitas un consejo, incluso que cuiden a Ruby no dudes en llamarme" le dijo Eliza a Sam.

"Me van hacer llorar" les dijo Sam con nostalgia. Se había acostumbrado a ser solo ella y Ruby, pero con la llegada de Lena a su vida, llegó una familia entera.

.

Winn y Lyra se fueron para darle su espacio a Maggie y Alex.

"Nosotras también nos vamos" les dijo Sam levantándose y Ruby hizo lo mismo.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" le pregunto Lena a Sam.

"Claro" le dijo Sam y se alejaron de todos para tener privacidad.

Maggie recibió a Louis que ya se había quedado dormido.

.

"¿Sucede algo?" le pregunto Sam con curiosidad.

"Quiero pedirte un favor" dijo Lena un poco nerviosa.

"Dime" le dijo Sam.

"¿Puedes cuidar a Louis mañana en la noche?" pregunto Lena con tono neutral.

"Si, pero hazme el favor y usan protección, no creo que sea conveniente que Louis tenga un hermanito o hermanita tan rápido" le dijo Sam con una sonrisa y Lena se puso roja.

"¡Sam! ...Mañana paso por tu casa a las 9 de la noche para dejar a Louis y te prometo que estaré en la mañana a las 7 para recogerlo" dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana" le dijo Sam.

.

Cuando ya se habían ido Sam y Ruby, Kara pregunto.

"¿Alex que vas a hacer mañana que regresas al trabajo? ¿Ya conseguiste una niñera?"

"No. Mamá se quedara hasta el miércoles y ella cuidara de Ivett. Cuando mamá se vaya, me llevaré a Ivett al trabajo" le dijo Alex.

"¿Eso está permitido?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"No, pero hablé con Jonn y me dijo que lo podía hacer ya que los primeros meses de mí regreso no estaré con el equipo para salir en misiones así que puedo tener a mí hija en mi laboratorio" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa grande.

"Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero mí trabajo no me lo permite. Yo si tengo que salir a investigar o atender alguna emergencia" se quejó Maggie.

"Corazones ¿Ya pensaron que harán cuando regresen a sus trabajos?" le pregunto Eliza a Lena y a Kara.

"Aauumm no. La verdad no quiero pensar en eso" dijo Kara negando con su cabeza.

"En algunas semanas lo haremos, pero por ahora queremos aprovechar el tiempo con nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena sin ganas de pensar en ese día.

"Tienen razón. ¿Kara me puedes devolver a mí hija?" le pregunto Alex estirando sus brazos.

Kara no había soltado a Ivett desde que se la pasaron.

Lena y Kara se despidieron porque ya era tarde.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Ya todos acomodados. Louis en su cuna dormido. Krypto en la sala de televisión en su cama que estaba en una esquina.

Lena acostada boca arriba con Kara entre sus piernas con la cabeza en su pecho.

"Sam cuidara a Louis mañana en la noche" le dijo Lena a Kara acariciándole la cabeza.

"Realmente amo a nuestro hijo con todo mí ser, pero gracias a Rao que por fin vamos a tener un tiempo para nosotras" dijo Kara con alegría porque su hijo no las interrumpirá con su llanto.

"Y así quieres que tengamos más hijos. Con uno y no aguantas" le dijo Lena para molestarla.

"Es solo que aprendamos de esta primera vez y ya con nuestros demás hijos vamos a saber cómo manejarlo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Si tú lo dices" le dijo Lena sin creer una sola palabra de Kara. Sabe que al tener más hijos van a seguir pasando por lo mismo.

"Buenas noches princesa" dijo Kara sin moverse de encima de Lena.

"Buenas noches mí amor" le dijo Lena sintiendo el cansancio del día.

"Te amo" dijo Kara escuchando el corazón de Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

 ** _El día siguiente_**

La familia Danvers Luthor tuvo un día calmado, a excepción de que Supergirl salió a ayudar la policía con un robo a la empresa más importante de papelería de la ciudad.

Lena organizó todo lo necesario en la pañalera de Louis mientras Kara estaba afuera.

No sabía cómo iba hacer. Sería la primera vez que pasaría tanto tiempo sin su hijo.

Kara estaba un poquito acostumbrada porque siempre salía dos horas a visitar a Alex y a veces salía a atender emergencias Supergirl, pero ella nunca había dejado el Penthouse sin Louis a su lado.

Cuando Kara llegó se fueron juntas a dejar a su hijo con Sam.

* * *

 **Casa de Sam**

Sam les abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

Kara subió la pañalera a la habitación de Sam junto a Ruby mientras Sam guardaba la leche en la nevera y Lena le daba las indicaciones de cómo prepararla.

Cuando Kara y Ruby regresaron, Lena empezó a darle más indicaciones sobre Louis.

"En una hora pedirá comida, a las 2 de la mañana se levantará a comer más y duerme seguido hasta las 7 que se despierta de nuevo a comer" le dijo Lena.

"Hemos estado jugando con él y hablándole para cansarlo y que se duerma con facilidad" dijo Kara mirando a su hijo en los brazos de Lena.

"Trajimos pañales, ropa, algunos de sus juguetes, tienes los números de todos" le dijo Lena.

"Llámanos en el momento que sea… oh también tienes que sacarle los gases porque sino empieza a llorar" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Chicas basta. Yo también soy madre, sé cómo cuidar a mí sobrino-ahijado. Confíen en mi. Vayan a disfrutar de su noche" les dijo Sam comprensión.

"Mí mamá y yo cuidaremos muy bien a mí primito. Yo le cantaré para que se duerma y le daré su biberón" les prometió Ruby.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Kara.

"Cariño, mamá y yo vendremos por ti muy temprano. Se un buen niño con tu tía Sam y tú prima Ruby. Te amo" le dijo Lena a Louis y le dio un beso en la frente mientras él la miraba sin parpadear.

"Nos vemos en unas horas mí príncipe. Tomate toda la leche y deja dormir a tu tía Sam" dijo Kara mirando los ojos verde claro que podían confundirse con gris.

Kara le dio un beso en una de las mejillas y luego la acarició con su dedo. Louis al sentir el calor de su mamá, le agarró el dedo para metérselo a la boca.

"Chicas váyanse ya. Están desperdiciando el valioso tiempo que les estoy ayudando a tener. Louis estará bien" les dijo Sam estirando los brazos y Lena le entrego a Louis.

"Recuerda que nuestros teléfonos están encendidos" dijo Kara sin moverse de su lugar.

"Adiós" les dijo Sam apuntando la salida.

"Nos vemos. Adiós Ruby" dijeron Lena y Kara antes de salir de la casa.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Estuvieron calladas en el camino. Era muy raro dejar a su hijo por unas horas con Sam.

Cuando entraron al Penthouse Lena empezó a llorar.

"¿Que sucede princesa? ¿Por qué lloras?" pregunto Kara preocupada.

"Es que me siento triste porque dejamos a nuestro hijo con Sam, él no dormirá en su cuna está noche" le dijo Lena mientras Kara le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

"Podemos ir por él ya mismo" dijo Kara con seguridad. A ella también le hacia mucha falta su hijo y al ver a su novia triste, quería volar rápido donde Sam y volver con Louis.

"No. Esta noche será para nosotras. Sam cuidará muy bien a nuestro hijo y nosotras vamos a aprovechar que estamos solas…... bueno con Krypto" le dijo Lena lo ultimo cuando su perro se sentó al lado de ellas para mirarlas.

"Podemos pedir algo de comer y…" estaba diciendo Kara y Lena la interrumpió.

"A la habitación. Ya" le ordenó Lena.

"Se que estamos desesperadas, pero te recuerdo que las órdenes las doy yo" dijo Kara caminando hacia la habitación.

Lena cerró la puerta para que Krypto no entrara y se acercó rápido a Kara para besarla.

"Mmm te deseo" le dijo Lena sin alejarse del beso.

Kara abrazó a Lena por la cintura y la puso en la cama sin dejar de besarla.

Se quitaron sus prendas quedando en ropa interior.

Lena saco un aparato que resultó ser un control de mando y apretó un botón.

"¿Que es eso?" pregunto Kara viendo todos los movimientos que hizo su novia.

Las ventas se cerraron con un material muy parecido a unas persianas lisas de un color azul metalizado. La puerta también quedó sellada hasta el suelo sin dejar que entrara aire.

También se encendió el aire acondicionado y al final la habitación quedó iluminada con una luz roja.

Lena aprovecho que Kara estaba analizando la habitación y la giró dejándola boca arriba con Lena sobre ella.

"¿Luz roja? ¿Como el sol de Krypton?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Si. Encontré que está es la única manera de que tengamos sexo sin que te cohíbas. Además de que yo podré hacerte lo que quiero" le dijo Lena antes de empezar a atacarle el cuello con su boca.

Kara con un movimiento rápido volvió a cambiar de posición quedando encima de Lena.

"Aunque Rao nos este iluminando, yo sigo teniendo mis habilidades. Mí hermana me ha entrenado muy bien" dijo Kara sujetando las muñecas de Lena dejándole las manos a los lados de su cabeza.

"Me parece estupendo, pero está noche por fin haré algo que no he podido desde que somos novias" le dijo Lena peleando con el agarre de Kara, pero no pudo.

"No estoy segura si mis poderes ya no están" dijo Kara con miedo de lastimar a la mujer que ama.

"El chupetón que te acabo de dejar en tu cuello me dice que si" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kara beso a Lena y le soltó las muñecas, mientras estaban en eso, Lena le desabrochó el brasier a Kara y le movió las tiras por los brazos.

Lena hizo la fuerza necesaria con su cuerpo para girar a Kara y tomar el control del momento.

"Eres hermosa" dijo Kara desabrochando el brasier de Lena y ambas lanzaron sus brasieres lejos de la cama.

Lena empezó a bajar sus besos por el cuello de Kara y luego la beso entre los senos.

"Aaaaa Lena" gimió Kara cuando su novia se metió a la boca su pezón izquierdo.

Lena hizo la eso con los dos pezones mientras Kara estiraba los brazos para poder tocar la espalda de su novia.

Cómo siempre Lena llegó al abdomen de Kara y lo empezó a besar, pero está vez no lo dudo y paso su lengua desde la parte baja del abdomen hasta el inicio de sus senos.

No desperdició tanto tiempo y le quitó las bragas a Kara dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Le besó el interior de los muslos y Kara perdió la paciencia.

"Lena si no haces algo ya, yo sí lo haré" advirtió Kara y Lena no perdió más.

"Aaaaaa" gimió Kara sintiendo la lengua de Lena en su vagina.

Lena paso su lengua por todos lados, no dejo ni un solo lugar sin lamer.

"Yaaa CassIII llego" dijo Kara gimiendo y agarró la cabeza de Lena para que no se alejara.

"OH RAO" gimió fuertemente Kara cuando Lena introdujo la lengua en su vagina.

Lena movía su lengua dentro de la vagina de su novia mientras le masajeaba el clítoris.

"Aaaaa Lena" gimió Kara llegando al orgasmo cerrando un poco sus piernas, pero no le hizo ningún daño a Lena.

Lena siguió sus movimientos un momento y luego subió hasta la boca de su novia para besarla.

.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto Lena a Kara para saber si su invento no le ha hecho ningún daño.

"Aparte de haber tenido un estupendo orgasmo, feliz de estar con mí mujer" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y se besaron.

Kara intentó girar a Lena, pero ella no la dejó.

"Todavía no termino contigo" le dijo Lena bajando la mano hasta la vagina de Kara y empezó a hacer círculos en la entrada con dos dedos.

"Mmmm" gimió Kara cuando Lena introdujo sus dedos y empezó a moverlos de adentro hacia afuera.

Lena beso a Kara. Estaba muy feliz, después de tanto tiempo encontró la solución para poder estar con Kara completamente.

Kara abrazó la cintura de Lena con sus dos brazos sintiendo como aumentaba la presión en la parte baja de su abdomen.

"Lee-na" gimió Kara mientras Lena empezaba a besar su mandíbula.

"Lo sé mi amor, puedo sentirte" le dijo Lena al oído, sintiendo como el interior de la vagina de Kara se contraía aprisionado un poco sus dedos.

"AAAAAA LENA" gimió Kara cuando llegó al orgasmo y sintió que Lena le mordió el hombro.

Lena siguió sus movimientos hasta que sintió que la vagina de su novia se relajaba.

.

Lena escondió el rostro en el cuello de Kara.

"¿Desde cuándo eres caníbal?" pregunto Kara aun abrazando a Lena después de recuperarse de su segundo orgasmo.

"Lo siento, es que me provocó hacerlo en ese momento" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Okey" dijo Kara acariciando la parte baja de la espalda de su novia.

"¿Te duele?" le pregunto Lena apoyándose en sus manos para poder ver el rostro de su novia.

"No, he tenido sexo antes" dijo Kara con una sonrisita y Lena le dio una palmada en el hombro que no había sido mordido.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Claro que me duele, pero es un dolor satisfactorio. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que lo hagas de nuevo" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer" le prometió Lena, podía ver en el rostro de Kara la inconformidad.

"Esta bien. Ahora ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas" ordenó Kara.

Lena hizo lo que su novia le pidió y Kara rápidamente se acomodo detrás de su novia.

"Separa más tus piernas" dijo Kara viendo la vagina de su novia que estaba roja por el deseo y llena de fluidos.

Lena separó más la piernas y espero a que Kara hiciera lo que sabe hacer.

"Aaaaaa" gimió Lena cuando sintió la lengua de Kara en su vagina.

Kara lamió desde el clítoris hasta la entrada de la vagina sin parar. Así estuvo un momento hasta que escucho que los gemidos de Lena eran más fuertes y succionó los labios de la vagina de su novia.

"Aaaaa Kara Kara" gimió Lena llegando al orgasmo sin moverse de su posición. Ya estaba muy excitada por todo lo que le hizo a Kara.

Lena no había recuperado su respiración cuando Kara introdujo sus dedos y empezó un movimiento rápido con ellos.

"Aaggg Kara" gimió Lena sintiendo mucha sensibilidad en su vagina.

"Princesa. No sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que contener este deseo que siento por ti" dijo Kara subiendo su rostro hasta quedar cerca del oído de su novia y un brazo lo paso por la cintura de su Lena para que no se moviera.

"Más rápido" gimió Lena girando su rostro para besar a Kara quien con mucho gusto la beso.

Kara hizo lo que su novia le pidió y aceleró sus movimientos.

"Aaaaaa" gimió Lena en la boca de Kara cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Se dejaron de besar, saco sus dedos del interior de Lena y Kara se acomodo de nuevo en la parte de atrás de Lena mientras su novia ponía los codos en la cama dejándole una mejor vista de su vagina.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena sin mucha energía cuando Kara introdujo de nuevo los dedos y empezó a moverlos lentamente mientras lamía donde podía.

Lena sentía como crecía la presión en la parte baja de su abdomen.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto Lena a Kara alejándose un poco porque Kara había pasado su lengua por su ano.

"Es algo que vi y leí. Por lo que senti es verdad" dijo Kara porque sintió como el interior de Lena aprisionó sus dedos cuando le paso su lengua por el ano.

"No estoy segura de querer incluirlo en nuestros momentos sexuales" le dijo Lena con miedo. Nunca la habían tocado ahí.

"No voy a introducir nada por ahí, solo lo estoy estimulando con mí lengua. Déjame volver a hacerlo, si no te gusta me dices y me alejo de él" dijo Kara con cariño mientras Lena la miraba insegura por encima del hombro.

"Esta bien" le dijo Lena nerviosa y miró hacia el frente.

Kara se sintió satisfecha por la confianza de su novia y empezó de nuevo lo que estaba haciendo.

Lena gemía contra la cama mientras Kara movía sus dedos y lamía con determinación el ano de su novia.

"Kaara, espera voy aa"le dijo Lena sintiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Kara aceleró los movimientos de su mano y su lengua cuando sintió que Lena estaba por llegar.

"AAAA KAARAAAAA" gritó Lena cuando sintió que explotaba.

Kara sintió que la vagina de Lena empujo sus dedos con fuerza hacia afuera así que ella los saco y su rostro recibió un chorro de fluidos que también mojaron su cuello.

Lena dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama, satisfecha, cansada y sensible. No quería moverse.

"Te amo" dijo Kara dándole besos a la espalda de Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena apunto de quedarse dormida.

Kara se hizo al lado de Lena para abrazarla y no aplastarla. Agarro la sábana y la puso encima de ambas.

se limpio los rastros de fluidos en su rostro y se quedo dormida escuchando los latidos del corazón de su novia.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Satisfechos? Escribe bastante. Kara ya tiene bastante dinero ahorrado y puede dar $2500 dolares, pero eso la atrasa mas de ahorrar para una casa. Por fin se desquitaron de todos esos meses sin sexo. Siento no subir un capitulo por día como les había prometido, pero mi trabajo en este momento no me deja mucho tiempo. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	79. Chapter 79

Kara despertó con el sonido de su teléfono. Lena y ella seguían en la misma posición en la que se quedaron dormidas.

Le dio un beso a la espalda desnuda de su novia y se bajó de la cama en busca de su pantalón donde tenía el teléfono.

Kara revisó su teléfono, eran las 4 de la mañana. Tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de Maggie y un mensaje que decía que volara rápido al asilo de ancianos del sur de la ciudad.

Kara quiso usar su rapidez para entrar al clóset y ponerse su traje de Supergirl, pero no pasó nada. Miró la habitación que todavía estaba iluminada con la luz roja.

-¿Donde está ese control, necesito apagar esa luz- Pensó Kara, agarró su traje y se lo empezó a poner.

"LENA. LENA. NECESITO QUE APAGUES ESA LUZ" grito Kara desde el clóset para despertar a Lena mientras ella luchaba con su traje.

"¿Que sucede?" le pregunto Lena sobándose un ojo con la mano y con la otra apagó la luz roja, el aire acondicionado dejo de funcionar y las persianas desaparecieron.

"Genial. No tengo poderes, ahora cientos de ancianitos van a morir por mí culpa. Soy una irresponsable, no debí decir que si a la idea de la luz roja" empezó a decir Kara con rapidez mientras se ponía las botas.

"Kara, espera.." intentó hablar Lena, pero Kara siguió hablando sin parar.

"Tengo que llamar a la DEO para que me envíen un…." estaba diciendo Kara y Lena la interrumpió.

"Kara. Crees que no pensé en todo antes de que hiciéramos esto. Estaré afuera porque no sé si la radiación le haga algo a mí piel" le dijo Lena pasándole una cápsula metálica de energía solar y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Kara libero el contenido de la cápsula y sintió como su cuerpo se llenó de energía.

"Gracias" dijo Kara fuertemente para que Lena la escuchara, no podía perder más el tiempo y salió volando por el balcón de la habitación.

Lena se sentía muy agotada y se volvió a acostar. Abrazo la almohada de Kara y se abrigo hasta los hombros con la sábana.

* * *

 **Asilo de ancianos**

Kara llegó y vio el desastre que estaba sucediendo. El lugar se estaba incendiando, veía como los bomberos y la policía estaba ayudando a sacar a los ancianos.

Empezó a escanear el lugar. Como el agua de los bomberos no estaba apagando el fuego, Kara usó su aliento helado para apagar el fuego y luego empezó a sacar los ancianitos rápidamente para que los atendieran.

.

 ** _Minutos después_**

Cuando los ancianos terminaron de agradecerle y ella reviso que todos fueran atendidos se acercó hasta Maggie.

"Sargento Sawyer" saludo Supergirl a Maggie.

"Supergirl, gracias por venir. Aunque hubieron víctimas" le dijo Maggie.

"Lo siento. Tenía que ser más rápida" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"No es tu culpa. Cuando llegamos ya era imposible salvarlos" le dijo Maggie con sinceridad.

"¿Cuántos murieron?" pregunto Kara.

"18 ancianos y 2 enfermeras. Mañana me llegará el informe de cómo sucedió el incendio" le dijo Maggie caminando hacia el carro.

"... Oye ¿Por qué estás trabajando a esta hora? Creí que trabajabas de 8 am a 8 pm" dijo Kara confundida.

"Estamos investigando una banda que trafica personas y cuando estaba de camino al apartamento pidieron ayuda y conduje rápidamente hacia acá" le dijo Maggie entrando al carro.

"Ok. Nos vemos" dijo Kara viendo como Maggie encendía el carro.

"Nos vemos" le dijo Maggie con una pequeña sonrisa y se fue.

Kara miró un momento el lugar. Sintió tristeza por no haber podido salvarlos a todos. Después de uno segundos salió volando.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara entró a la habitación por el balcón. Lena estaba dormida en el centro de la cama.

Se quitó su traje y ropa interior. Se subió a la cama, levantó la sábana que abrigaba a Lena, la giró para a acostar su cabeza en el abdomen de su novia.

-La amo demasiado. No creí que podría tener a una persona tan fuerte, inteligente, comprensiva y hermosa en mi vida. ¿Estaré soñando? Si es así, no deseo despertara nunca- Pensó Kara con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

.

 ** _Horas después_**

Lena y Kara se despertaron por el sonido de la alarma.

La habían programado para tener tiempo de arreglarse e ir por Louis.

Kara mientras dormía se había movido quedando a la misma altura de Lena y Lena se había acostado con medios cuerpo sobre Kara con su rostro en el cuello de su novia.

"Buenos días princesa" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda desnuda de su novia.

"Buenos días mí amor" le dijo Lena todavía con un poco de cansancio.

Kara giró su rostro para besar a su novia, pero Lena giró el rostro y los labios de Kara terminaron en la mejilla.

"Lena. Quiero mí beso" se quejó Kara.

"No voy a dejar que tu boca se acerque a la mía hasta que no te cepilles" le dijo Lena sentándose en la cama.

"Nunca hemos dejado que el mal aliento de la mañana nos detenga para besarnos" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena, pero la detuvo colocándole las manos en los hombros.

"¿Crees que nos vamos a besar después de que estuviste devorando mí ano anoche? En la madrugada te fuiste sin lavarte la boca, eres muy desagradable" le dijo Lena corriendo al baño.

.

"Eso no lo decías cuando estábamos teniendo sexo y quiero que sepas que use mí aliento helado anoche, lo cual eliminó mí mal aliento" dijo Kara metiéndose a la ducha detrás de Lena usando su súpervelocidad.

"Ni siquiera tomaste una ducha para eliminar el olor a sexo" le dijo Lena girándose para quedar frente a frente a Kara.

"Anoche no estaba pensando en estar limpia, sino en llegar a tiempo al asilo" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Esto es muy injusto" le dijo Lena a Kara mirando que no tenía ningún chupetón en su cuerpo y tampoco la mordida.

"¿Que cosa?" pregunto Kara sin entender.

"Ya no tienes ninguna de las marcas que te hice" le dijo Lena tocándole el hombro a Kara.

"Mi cuerpo se sana rápido" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Mejor dejemos de hablar, vamos a llegar tarde por nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena y empezaron a ducharse.

* * *

 **Casa de Sam**

Kara y Lena tocaron el timbre. Esperaron un momento hasta que abrieron la puerta.

"Hola chicas. No me sorprende" les dijo Sam mirando el reloj. 6:59 am.

"¿Te despertamos?" le pregunto Lena a Sam que estaba en su salida de baño.

"No. Acababa de ducharme, apenas voy a hacer el desayuno" les dijo Sam dejándolas pasar.

"¿Cómo se comportó nuestro hijo?" pregunto Kara buscando a Louis con su mirada.

"Apenas se despertó y no ha querido comer" les dijo Sam empezando a subir las escaleras con sus dos amigas detrás.

Entraron a la habitación de Sam. Louis estaba acostado en la cama, rodeado de almohadas.

"Hola cariño" le dijo Lena a su hijo que apenas escuchó su voz giró su cabeza para mirarla.

"Te esperamos abajo" dijo Kara cogiendo la pañalera mientras Lena cargaba a Louis y salían de la habitación.

.

Lena le dio su biberón a Louis, que se lo tomó todo porque sus mamás estaban con él.

"No sé cómo vamos hacer el día que regresemos al trabajo" dijo Kara mirando a los dos amores de su vida.

"Va a ser muy difícil. Fueron 10 horas lejos de él y lo extrañe mucho" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Yo también lo extrañe demasiado. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de hacer lo de anoche sin tener que dejar a Louis en la casa de otro" dijo Kara empezando a buscar las cosas para hacer el desayuno de Ruby y Sam.

"Tenemos que hacerlo en una de sus siestas, aunque a veces tú estás en la DEO o atendiendo una emergencia" le dijo Lena mientras Kara hacia panqueques.

"Lo sé. Lo siento" dijo Kara exprimiendo naranjas para hacer jugo.

"No es nada malo. Lo que haces es admirable y estoy orgullosa de la persona que eres" le dijo Lena con amor.

"Tu y Louis me inspiran para ser mejor cada día" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena y la beso.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena cuando se terminó el beso.

"Te amo princesa" dijo Kara mirando con ojos de amor a Lena.

.

Kara terminó de hacer el desayuno y Sam bajo.

"Mmm huele delicioso" les dijo Sam llegando a la cocina.

"Espero que les guste" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo y empezó a sacarle los gases.

"¿A qué hora tiene que estar Ruby en el colegio?" le pregunto Lena a Sam.

"Las clases empiezan a las 8" le dijo Sam empezando a comer.

"Entonces nosotras nos vamos para que se puedan alistar" le dijo Lena agarrando la pañalera.

"Espero que en unos dos meses no me vayan a decir que Lena está embarazada otra vez" les dijo Sam con malicia.

"Que graciosa. Nos vemos. Gracias por cuidar a Louis" le dijo Lena dándole un abrazo.

"Adiós. Gracias por todo. También dile a Ruby que le agradecemos" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos. Cuando necesiten que cuide a Louis, solo me dicen" les dijo Sam y salieron de la casa.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena estaba en la oficina revisando su correo electrónico mientras Louis estaba viendo una película junto a Kara.

Tocaron el timbre y Lena se levanto confundida porque no habían avisado desde portería.

-Puede ser Eliza con Ivett- Pensó Lena caminando hacia la puerta.

.

Cuando miro por la mirilla era un hombre que llevaba el uniforme de un repartidor.

"KARA PEDISTE ALGO" le gritó Lena a Kara que estaba en la sala de televisión.

"SI. ¿PUEDES RECIBIRLO POR MI?" respondió Kara fuerte para que ella la escuchara.

Abrió la puerta.

"¿Lena Luthor?" le pregunto el hombre y Lena afirmó con su cabeza.

El hombre entro sin permiso junto a otros nueve hombres que pusieron los 10 arreglos de plumerias blancas en la sala y la cocina.

La hizo firmar la entrega y se fue junto a sus colegas.

-¿Que acaba de pasar? ¿Quien envío todo esto?- Pensó Lena agarrando la tarjeta que traía uno de los arreglos en la cocina.

.

 _'Solo existe una mujer que puede hacer que mí corazón se acelere con solo mirarla. Tan valiente y generosa. Mí superheroína._

 _Estoy dichosa de poder compartir mis días contigo. Gracias por darme el regalo más hermoso._

 _Día tras día me enamoro más de ti, entonces has la cuenta, 1 año desde que soy tu novia y piensa cuánto te amo._

 _Feliz aniversario._ _Espero que sea el primero de muchos. Te amo princesa._

 _-Kara'_

 _._

Lena termino de leer la tarjeta y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Kara la había sorprendido de una manera maravillosa. Estaban cumpliendo un año de novias.

.

"Feliz aniversario" dijo Kara abrazando la cintura de Lena desde atrás.

"Mí amor son muy hermosa. Gracias" le dijo Lena girándose en los brazos de Kara para quedarse frente a frente y también la abrazó por la cintura.

"No tan hermosas como tú" dijo Kara besando a Lena.

"Ni como tú" le dijo Lena alejándose, caminó hasta la oficina y volvió con un regalo grande.

,

"Supongo que puedo empezar con esto" le dijo Lena pasándole el regalo.

Kara rasgó el papel y cuando vio el contenido del regalo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿cómo lo hiciste?" pregunto Kara viendo el cuadro con la foto de sus padres. Alura y Zor-el. Uno al lado del otro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"En la DEO hay un holograma de tu mamá Alura, unas semanas atrás Alex me dijo que en la fortaleza había un holograma de tu papá Zor-el. Así que pensé que no tenemos una foto de ellos aquí y sería bonito que tú los pudieras ver todos los días, además que nuestro hijo sabrá cómo eran sus abuelos" le dijo Lena con ternura.

Kara rodeó la cintura de Lena con un brazo y la beso.

"Te amo. Te amo. Te amo" dijo Kara dándole varios besos.

"Te amo y me alegra que te guste" le dijo Lena con felicidad.

"Me encanta, pero ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir las imágenes?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad caminando hacia la sala para colgar el cuadro en la pared.

"Alex me ayudó descargando la imagen de la DEO y Clark me ayudó con la de la fortaleza" le dijo Lena caminando detrás de ella.

"Mí primo te ayudo. Woah" dijo Kara con un poco de sorpresa y alegría porque su novia y su primo se llevan bien.

"Tu primo se parece mucho a ti, son excelentes personas" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Gracias. Hablando de esas personas ¿Como se te ocurrió lo del sol rojo y como hiciste todo eso posible?" pregunto Kara sentándose con Lena en la sala.

"Hace unos meses estaba hablando con Winn y me contó que tú habías ido a un planeta llamado Maaldoria. Me dijo que Alex y él fueron a ayudarte porque en ese planeta había sol rojo al igual que en Krypton y tú no tenías tus poderes, en fin apenas el me dijo eso la idea llegó a mí mente" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Sígueme contando" dijo Kara con interés.

"Después de la charla empecé a trabajar en la idea en mi laboratorio. En esos días perdí mí apetito sexual y me enfoque en ese proyecto. La luz roja no es fácil de conseguir, pero conozco a alguien que me hizo el favor de conseguirla y solo tuve que encontrar una manera de instalarla en nuestra habitación, además de que no se filtre por ningún lado para que hiciera efecto" le dijo Lena de la manera más sencilla para que Kara entendiera.

"¿Quien es esa persona?" pregunto Kara con el ceño fruncido.

"Alguien que me debía un favor. Eso es lo único que necesitas saber" le dijo Lena acariciándole el muslo.

"Alguien que puede conseguir ese tipo de cosas es una persona muy peligrosa" dijo Kara con sinceridad, no quiere que Lena este cerca de personas que le pueden hacer daño.

"Confía en mí. Se con el tipo de persona que hago tratos" le dijo Lena con seguridad antes de levantarse para pedir comida por su teléfono que dejó en la oficina.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Ya habían cenado y acostado a Louis. Tenían tiempo para ellas.

Se acostaron en la cama y empezaron a ver una película.

Kara tenía la cabeza en el abdomen de Lena que le acariciaba el cabello.

.

"Sabes. Yo uuummm. Estuve investigando sobre tu madre biológica y. Aaaaa. Quería darte una linda sorpresa, pero…." estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Esta bien mí amor. La verdad es que ya se quién era mí madre biológica y se lo que le sucedió" le dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Ok. Lo lamento" dijo Kara acariciando la pelvis de Lena.

"Gracias. Sabía que fue la amante de mí padre, pero el investigador que contraté me dijo su nombre y como murió" le dijo Lena dejando salir un suspiro.

"Al menos ya sabes quién era" dijo Kara empezando a besar el abdomen de su novia.

"Si. Por fin tengo las respuestas que necesitaba y puedo vivir tranquila" le dijo Lena respirando fuerte porque Kara la estaba volviendo loca con sus besos.

Kara no dijo nada, rasgo las bragas de Lena para no perder tiempo y las tiro al suelo.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena cuando sintió la lengua de Kara en su vagina.

Kara le separó los labios con sus dedos para tener mejor acceso a su clítoris y lo empezó a lamer.

Cómo instinto Lena separó más las piernas para que Kara tuviera el espacio suficiente para hacerse.

Succionó el clítoris y penetró a Lena con un dedo.

"Aaaaa Kara más" le pidió Lena y Kara con mucho gusto introdujo otro dedo.

Kara siguió los movimientos hasta que escucho como su novia gemía con más fuerza y decía su nombre como un mantra.

"AAAAA KARA KARA" gimió Lena fuertemente cuando llegó al orgasmo aferrada a las sabanas.

Kara limpio todos los fluidos en la vagina de Lena y sus dedos. Se movió hasta quedar a la altura de Lena y la beso.

"Mmmm eres muy deliciosa" dijo Kara sin dejar de besar a su novia.

"Feliz aniversario" le dijo Lena cuando se dejaron de besar.

"Una pregunta ¿Ya no te dio asco besar mí boca después de que te devoré?" pregunto Kara con una sonrisa, apoyándose en sus manos para poder hablar con Lena frente a frente.

"No es lo mismo. Arruinaste el ambiente" le dijo Lena haciendo puchero.

"Lo siento princesa" dijo Kara antes de besar el puchero de su novia.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, anoche me dijiste que habías visto sobre la estimulación del ano ¿Viste pornografía?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Yo. Aaammm" dijo Kara intentando quitarse de encima de Lena, pero Lena la rodeó con sus brazos y piernas para que no se escapara.

"No puede ser verdad. Alex me dijo que tú eras incapaz de hacerlo, dijo que eras muy inocente para ver pornografía" le dijo Lena sin soltarla.

"No soy inocente ¿Que estaban hablando tu y mí hermana para terminar en eso?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Maggie tuvo un caso de un hombre que estaba vendiendo pornografía de todo tipo. Hablamos de que en algunas de esas películas se encontraban posiciones imposibles de imitar, luego Alex me dijo que nosotras no podríamos hacerlo porque tú no veías ese tipo de cosas, pero veo que estaba equivocada" le dijo Lena acariciándole la nuca con sus dedos.

"Que tortura, también estaba Maggie. Alex no debe enterarse de que yo sí he visto pornografía" dijo Kara con asco.

"Ella no lo sabrá, pero ¿También te masturbabas cuándo lo veías?" le pregunto Lena con interés.

"¿Que? No. Solo lo vi para aprender" confesó Kara y Lena la miró con intriga mirándola con los ojos un poco cerrados.

"¿Aprender?¿Para que?¿Para quien?" le pregunto Lena con seriedad.

"Cuando regresamos de Finlandia estaba decidida a conquistarte. Tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo en cuerpo y alma, pero nunca había estado con una mujer y no tenía ni idea como mantener una relación sexual con una, así que una noche vi porno lésbico para aprender y no decepcionarte" dijo Kara con sinceridad mirando a los ojos de Lena.

"Mí amor. Eres una excelente mujer y por mí culpa dañaste tu mente con eso" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Te aseguro que aprendí y vio muchas cosas, pero no es lo mismo verlo en una pantalla que ponerlo en práctica con la persona que amas" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

"Te corrompí" le dijo Lena con con una sonrisa.

"De la mejor manera" dijo Kara antes de besar a Lena.

Cuando Lena y Kara estaban aprovechando que Louis no las había interrumpido sonó el teléfono de Kara.

"Uuugg" se quejó Lena y Kara leyó el mensaje que decía que la necesitaban en la DEO.

"Lo siento princesa, tengo que ir a la DEO" dijo Kara colocándose rápido el traje y entro al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

"Cuídate" le dijo Lena cuando Kara le dio un beso en la boca.

"Ok. Te amo" dijo Kara caminando hacia el balcón.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena y Kara salió volando.

Lena apagó el televisor, se abrigo con la sábana y se acostó sin cerrar los ojos, quería esperar a Kara despierta.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara camino hasta el centro de la base donde estaba Winn.

"Hola" saludo Kara a su amigo.

"Hey. Tenemos que esperar a que Jonn baje" le dijo Winn.

"Así que si tienes un hijo con Lena" le dijo Mon-el parándose a su lado.

Kara solo lo ignoro, no tenía intención de prestarle atención.

"Nosotros pudimos tener nuestra familia, pero decidiste estar del lado de ella y ahora ha nacido otro Luthor para arruinar este planeta" le dijo Mon-el con rabia.

"¿Una familia contigo? Gracias a Rao que eso nunca paso por mí mente y mucho menos por mí corazón. Le tienes envidia a mí novia porque ella no es como su familia y es una verdadera heroína, pero tú desde que regresaste has demostrado que eres solo palabras. Te pido que no me hables y mucho menos digas cosas de mí novia y mí hijo" dijo Kara con calma y se alejó de él para hablar con Winn.

.

"Okey. Nos han llegado noticias de Saturnqueen" les dijo Lucy llegando junto a Jonn.

"Nos llegó información que se encuentra en la República de Saja, Rusia así que Imra y Mon-el se encontraran allá con el equipo de la DEO de ese país y si necesitan refuerzo nos pueden llamar" le dijo Jonn a Mon-el porque Imra no estaba.

"La vieron en un puerto marino llamado tiksi" le dijo Lucy para que tuviera un lugar más exacto donde buscar.

"Váyanse ya Mon-el, no la pueden perder de nuevo. Suerte" le dijo Jonn y Mon-el se fue después de despedirse con un simple nos vemos.

"No entiendo que hago yo aquí si no me necesitan" dijo Kara confundida.

"De hecho Kara, la presidenta nos envío en una misión al norte de Canadá donde un grupo de Kroloteans tienen una armería y le están vendiendo a todas las mafias de este planeta" le dijo Lucy.

"No voy a ir. Mí hijo y Lena me necesitan. Louis apenas tiene seis semanas aún sigo en mi licencia de maternidad" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Eres Supergirl, esa licencia no es válida. Para Kara Danvers si, pero no para la superheroína de la tierra" le dijo Lucy con determinación.

"Jonn" dijo Kara mirando a su jefe.

"No tienes que ir, pero es una misión importante y creo que tu ayuda es necesaria" le dijo Jonn dejando en sus manos la decisión.

"Le diríamos a Superman, pero él no hace parte de la organización" le dijo Lucy.

-No se. Tenemos que detener a esos Kroloteans para evitar que sigan vendiendo armas de todo tipo- Pensó Kara.

"Son unos 100 Kroloteans y te necesitamos" le dijo Lucy.

"Esta bien ¿Cuando tengo que estar allá?" pregunto Kara.

"Hoy mismo. El equipo te está esperando, yo llegare en la mañana para poder realizar la misión" le dijo Lucy.

"Ok. Nos vemos" dijo Kara antes de salir volando rápido.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Les gusto? Lena y Kara adoran a Louis y ya no quieren dejarlo con alguien que no seas ellas. 1 año desde que Supercorp son novias. Lena todavía tiene unos detalles para Kara. La primera vez que Kara viaja a otro país y deja sola a Lena y a su hijo. Recuerden que ya no puedo subir capitulo por día. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	80. Chapter 80

Kara entró por el balcón, necesitaba despedirse de Lena y su hijo. No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría a ella y al equipo de la DEO atrapar a los Kroloteans.

Lena estaba dormida, lo sabía por el ritmo de los latidos del corazón. Así que voló rápido a la habitación de su hijo para despedirse.

"Príncipe tengo que irme para detener hombres malos que le quieren hacer daño a nuestro planeta, a nuestro hogar. Regresaré lo más rápido posible para estar contigo y con tu mami. Compórtate bien mientras yo no estoy. Te amo" dijo Kara antes de darle un beso a su hijo en la cabeza.

Kara regresó a su habitación para despedirse de Lena.

.

"Lena" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

"Uumm mí amor. Abrázame" le dijo Lena sin abrir los ojos.

"Princesa me tengo que ir" dijo Kara y esta vez Lena abrió los ojos.

"¿Ir?¿A dónde?" pregunto Lena confundida.

"Canadá. Voy a ir con la DEO para detener a unos traficantes de armas" dijo Kara y Lena se sentó en la cama para hablar mejor con Kara.

"¿Cuando regresas?" pregunto Lena está vez con tristeza.

"No lo sé, pero haré lo mejor para volver rápido. Si me necesitas solo llámame y si no puedes dile a Winn que lo haga. Te amo" dijo Kara antes de darle un beso a Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena.

Kara camino hacia el balcón y voló rumbo al norte de Canadá.

Lena se acostó de nuevo, sentía tristeza. Ceía que estarían los primeros meses de maternidad juntas, pero se equivocó Kara seguía siendo Supergirl, la superheroína y no dejaría de ayudar.

* * *

 **Norte de Canadá**

Kara llegó a la ubicación donde estaban los agentes de la DEO.

La recibieron con emoción, tenían una gran aliada.

"Hollen Walsh soy el encargado del equipo mientras llega la mayor Lane con las órdenes de la presidenta" le dijo el hombre a cargo.

"Un placer. Estaré aquí para ayudar" dijo Kara buscando un lugar donde acomodarse.

Todos fueron muy amables con ella, pero no era la mismo. El equipo de la DEO en National City era el mejor, trabajar con su hermana, Winn y Jonn era inigualable.

 ** _Al otro día_**

Lucy Lane llegó con otros agentes para reforzar el equipo. Se instaló y mando un grupo de agentes a investigar el lugar donde estaban los Kroloteans.

Kara se sentó a esperar que los hombres regresaran. Revisó su teléfono tenía mensaje de Lena, Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah y Winn deseandole un buen día.

"Kara quiero disculparme por lo que dije esa vez en tu apartamento. Fui una total idiota" le dijo Lucy acercándose y Kara miró hacia todos lados que nadie hubiera escuchado su nombre.

"Disculpa aceptada, pero no quiero que te acerques a Lena y mucho menos a mí hijo. Ah se me olvidaba, alguien puede escuchar lo que dices así que no olvides que aquí soy Supergirl" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Claro. Me asegure de que estuviéramos a solas para decir tu nombre" le dijo Lucy con seguridad.

"¿Cuando podemos detener esos Kroloteans?" pregunto Kara, no quería estar varios días en esa misión.

"Tenemos que esperar a que nos digan sobre el lugar donde están y que clase de armas tienen en su poder" le dijo Lucy.

"Voy a tomar una ducha" dijo Kara antes de caminar a un baño de la base.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena despertó con el sonido del llanto de su hijo.

Ahora tenía que hacerlo todo ella. Atender a Louis, hacer el desayuno, sacar a pasear a Krypto, revisar unos documentos de Catco, L-Corp y el hospital de niños.

Le dio de comer a Louis y le hablo hasta hacerlo dormir. Hizo su desayuno y le sirvió la comida a Krypto.

Espero hasta que Louis se volvió a despertar para bañarse con él en la tina. Su perro ya estaba desesperado por salir.

Le dio de comer a su hijo de nuevo, le puso el collar a Krypto y salió por primera vez al parque desde que nació su hijo.

* * *

 **Parque**

Lena empujaba el cochecito con su mano izquierda y en su otra mano llevaba el collar de Krypto.

Después de recoger las eses de su perro se sentó en una banca.

Lena quería escuchar la voz de Kara y preguntarle cómo estaba así que la llamo.

.

 _ **Llamando a Kara**_

 _K: Hola (Lena frunció el ceño)_

 _L: ¿Con quién hablo?_

 _K: Lucy (zorra - pensó Lena)_

 _L: ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de mí novia?_

 _K: Kara se está duchando (Kara me va a oír - Pensó Lena antes de colgar)_

 _L: …_

 _K: Hola. Lena ¿Sigues ahí?_

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

.

-No lo puedo creer. Kara no me dijo que la desgraciada de Lucy iría en esa misión y la muy descarada le contesta el teléfono sin permiso- Pensó Lena con rabia empezando a caminar de regreso al Penthouse.

* * *

 **Norte de Canadá**

Kara se tomó su tiempo en la ducha. Sabía que tardarían en regresar con información.

-¿Donde esta mí teléfono? Lo debí dejar en donde estaba sentada- Pensó Kara colocándose rápido el traje.

.

Llegó hasta el lugar y encontró el teléfono. Lucy seguía sentada ahí.

"¿Que tal estaba el agua?" le pregunto Lucy con tono coqueto.

"¿Algo de los agentes?" pregunto Kara ignorando las insinuaciones de Lucy.

"Estarán aquí en una hora. Nosotras podemos hacer algo mientras esperamos" le dijo Lucy con una sonrisita.

"Le daré un vistazo a los alrededores de esta base" dijo Kara y salió volando rápido del lugar.

Lucy se quedó pensando en como probaría los labios de Kara.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena estaba muy enojada. Dejo a Louis dormido en la cuna y entro a la oficina para revisar los documentos que Jess su secretaria le había dejado en portería.

Llevaba unos 20 minutos de empezar cuando escucho el llanto de Louis.

.

Camino hasta la habitación de su hijo y se acercó a la cuna.

"Cariño ¿Que tienes?" pregunto Lena acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

Louis la miró un momento y se calmó. Lena iba llegando a la puerta cuando su hijo volvió a llorar.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres que mami se quede contigo hasta que cierres los ojitos?" pregunto de nuevo Lena, pero Louis no dejaba de llorar.

"¿Te duele algo cariño?" pregunto Lena cargando a su hijo y le empezó a acariciar la espalda.

El llanto de Louis había reducido, pero no dejaba de llorar.

Lena estaba caminando hacia la oficina cuando escucho que algo se quebraba en la sala de televisión.

.

"Krypto" regaño Lena al perro. Había dañado los cojines y no sabía como, pero el televisor estaba tirado en el suelo y como consecuencia la mesa de centro estaba destrozada.

Lena camino hasta la cocina para dejar a Louis en la silla mecedora y volvió por Krypto que había corrido a la habitación.

"Krypto no. Niño malo" dijo Lena cuando el perro estaba halando el edredón de la cama.

"Te vas a quedar en la terraza, solo. Ese será tu castigo para que entiendas que eso no se hace" dijo Lena agarrando a Krypto por el collar y lo llevo hasta la terraza mientras el llanto de Louis se volvió desesperado de nuevo.

Lena cerró la puerta de la terraza para que el perro no pudiera entrar y cargo a Louis sin saber que hacer para calmarlo.

Volvió a la oficina con Louis en sus brazos intentando calmarlo y leer los documentos.

.

Cometió el error de poner a Louis en frente de los papeles y su hijo los vomitó.

"No cariño" dijo Lena empezando a llorar. Estaba muy estresada, Kara siempre estaba para ayudarla con Louis cuando ella estaba 'trabajando'.

Todo se había vuelto un desastre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Entró a la habitación de Louis, lo limpio y le cambió la ropa. Tomo su temperatura, pero era normal.

Lo dejo en la cuna y Louis siguió llorando, pero cuando Lena le hizo masajes en la cabeza se tranquilizó, pasaron unos pocos minutos y se quedó dormido.

Lena suspiro con alivio. Ahora solo tenía que decirle a Jess que pidiera nuevos documentos porque su hijo había arruinado los que ella le había traído y llamar para que le remplacen el televisor.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Norte de Canadá**

Los agentes habían llegado con la información necesaria.

Eran 130 Kroloteans en un escondite, ninguna familia. Tenían diferentes clases de armas, desde cuchillos hasta lanza-misiles.

Tenían que esperar hasta la noche para hacer el operativo.

* * *

 **National City Aeropuerto**

Alex, Maggie, Ivett, Lena, Louis y Jeremiah fueron a despedir a Eliza.

"Eliza gracias por venir" le dijo Maggie dándole un abrazo.

"Recuerda que el bautizo de Louis es el 22 de diciembre. Nos vemos" dijo Lena abrazando a su suegra.

"Mamá gracias por ayudarnos con Ivett. Te vamos a extrañar" le dijo Alex a su mamá cuando llegó el turno de su abrazo.

"Nos vemos en unos días. Te amo" le dijo Jeremiah que viajaría la otra semana a Midvale para estar con su esposa.

"Los amo a todos. Gracias por venir a despedirme. A los que más voy a extrañar son a estos corazoncitos" les dijo Eliza a sus nietos que estaban en sus respectivos cochecitos dándoles un beso a cada uno en la frente.

Eliza agarró su maletín y se fue.

"Yo tengo que volver a la estación de policía. Nos vemos" les dijo Maggie antes de besar a Alex y a Ivett.

"Niñas, yo también tengo que volver al trabajo" se despidió Jeremiah.

Alex ya no tenía que volver a la DEO.

"Vamos a mí apartamento" le dijo Alex a su cuñada.

"Claro. No quiero estar en el Penthouse" dijo Lena caminando al lado de Alex y salieron del aeropuerto.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Pidieron algo de comer y se pusieron a ver una película mientras llegaba Maggie. Ivett dormida en el sofá en medio de su mamá y tía mientras Louis dormía en la silla mecedora.

"¿Estás enojada con Kara? No me has preguntado nada de ella, lo cual es muy raro" le dijo Alex mirándola.

"Se lo que tengo que saber" dijo Lena con calma.

"Si estás enojada porque tuvo que viajar es injusto porque sabes que es Supergirl. Yo tampoco quiero que esté allá, pero entiendo que la necesitan" le dijo Alex con comprensión.

"No estoy enojada por eso. Se que Kara está ayudando y eso es algo que admiro de ella" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"¿Entonces cuál es la razón de tu enojo?" le pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"Lucy Lane" dijo Lena con rabia.

"¿Lucy? ¿Estás celosa de ella? Kara solo la admiraba, pero después de lo que dijo esa vez sobre mí sobrino te aseguro Lucy ya no es nada" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"A Lucy le gusta Kara" dijo Lena.

"¿Que? No. Lucy no está interesada en mi hermana. Ellas solo tienen una relación laboral" le dijo Alex con tranquilidad.

"Ojalá no hubiera ningún tipo de relación entre ellas. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero Kara y yo hemos tenido discusiones porque Lucy siempre está tocándola en frente de mí" dijo Lena recordando esos momentos desagradables.

"Pero ahora están en una misión, lo que menos le interesa a Lucy es coquetearle a Kara" le dijo Alex para tranquilizarla.

"Si tú lo dices" dijo Lena mirando el televisor.

-¿Entonces por qué tenía su teléfono? Son tan cercanas que Kara se ducha y la perra esa hace de su secretaria. Ni siquiera me ha llamado para preguntar cómo está nuestro hijo- Pensó Lena con rabia.

Lena se quedó hasta que llegó Maggie. No quería interrumpir el tiempo en familia de Maggie, Ivett y Alex así que regresó al Penthouse.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Norte de Canadá**

Eran las 3:00 am. Todos los agentes se equiparon para el operativo.

Llegaron al escondite y empezaron a capturar uno por uno para no alertar a los demás, pero estaban equivocados los Kroloteans estaban esperándolos.

Empezó el intercambio de fuego. Supergirl noqueó a la mayor cantidad de Kroloteans y aunque el objetivo de la misión era capturarlos, para defenderse los agentes mataron a muchos.

No solo murieron Aliens, también agentes de la DEO. Muchos quedaron heridos entre ellos, Lucy.

Kara cargo a Lucy, voló rápido hacia la base para que la atendieran y regresó para ayudar a los demás heridos.

 ** _Horas después_**

Lucy estaba en una habitación recuperándose del la herida de bala en su abdomen.

Kara recorrió la base para asegurarse que no necesitaban su ayuda antes de irse.

Entró a la habitación donde estaba Lucy.

"Hola. Gracias por traerme hasta acá" le dijo Lucy acostada.

"Eres la hermana de Lois, no podía permitir que algo te sucediera" dijo Kara acercándose a la cama donde estaba la mayor Lane.

"Lo hicimos muy bien, somos un gran equipo" le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Todos los agentes hicieron un buen trabajo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"¿Me ayudas a sentarme?" le pidió Lucy y Kara se agachó para ayudarla.

Lucy aprovecho el momento para unir la boca con la de Kara.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" dijo Kara separándose de Lucy al segundo de que la besara.

"Hey Kara. Espera" le dijo Lucy, pero Kara ya había salido de la habitación.

Kara se lavo la boca porque le había dado asco y después salió volando de regreso a National City.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena estaba haciendo el desayuno mientras le hablaba a su hijo que estaba en la silla mecedora mirándola con atención.

Escucho que abrían el balcón de la habitación, sabía que Kara había llegado.

Pasaron unos minutos y Kara llegó a la cocina vestida con ropa cómoda.

"Hola princesa" dijo Kara dándole un beso al cuello de Lena que estaba cortando manzanas para el desayuno.

"Hola ¿Cómo te fue?" le pregunto Lena con calma.

"Cumplimos nuestro objetivo, pero muchos agentes terminaron heridos y otros murieron" respondió Kara arrodillándose frente a su hijo.

"Hola príncipe. Te extrañe mucho" dijo Kara acercando el rostro para quedar cerca a su hijo.

Louis estiró la mano izquierda y le agarró el labio inferior a Kara. Con delicadeza alejó la mano de su hijo y le dio un beso en la palma.

"Siento que hayan muerto" le dijo Lena observando la interacción entre los dos amores de su vida.

"Sus familiares son los que sufrirán sus muertes. Aunque deseo haber podido hacer mas" dijo Kara cargando a Louis.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le pregunto Lena.

"Estoy muriendo de hambre. Allá solo daban trozos pequeños" dijo Kara sentándose en la isla con Louis en sus brazos.

-Esperare a que desayune y después veré si me dice que Lucy estaba allá- Pensó Lena sirviéndole el desayuno a Kara.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

Kara lavo los platos mientras Lena hablaba por teléfono, después dejo a Louis en la sala de televisión en la silla mecedora.

Kara camino hasta Lena y le abrazó la cintura por detrás. Cuando terminó la llamada, Kara empezó a besarle el cuello.

"¿Fueron muchos agentes de aquí?" le pregunto Lena y Kara dejó de besarle el cuello, recordó el beso que le dio Lucy.

"Si. Varios, entre ellos estaba Lucy" dijo Kara y Lena se separó de ella girándose para mirarla de frente.

"Sabías que te diría que no fueras si me enteraba que ella también iría, pero no me lo dijiste" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"No era necesario porque era una misión y sabes que tenemos que trabajar juntas" dijo Kara un poco nerviosa porque sabía en que terminaría la conversación.

"No sabía que eran tan amigas. Ahora ella contesta tu teléfono mientras tomas una ducha" le dijo Lena con rabia.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Ahora sufres de amnesia. Cuando te llame, _esa_ me contestó" le dijo Lena intentando tranquilizarse.

-Pero en mi teléfono no había ninguna llamada. Seguro Lucy la borró y ni siquiera me dijo que Lena había llamado- Pensó Kara enojada con Lucy.

"Olvidé mí teléfono cuando me fui a tomar una ducha. Lucy lo agarró sin mí permiso" se defendió Kara.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos en silencio.

"Antes de regresar. Lucy aamm. Ella. Ella aprovecho que la estaba ayudando para besarme" confesó Kara, no quería omitir nada de lo que sucedió.

"¿Que? Esto ya es el colmo" le dijo Lena sin poderlo creer.

"Princesa te juro que ella me beso y yo me aleje al segundo" dijo Kara tratando de agarrar los brazos de su novia, pero Lena se alejó enojada.

"Puede que te hayas alejado, pero te lo advertí esa zorra siempre se te está insinuando. Te dije que solo le hablaras por cosas de tu trabajo, pero es obvio que no lo hiciste" le dijo Lena antes de caminar a la oficina cerrando la puerta con seguro.

.

-Un beso. Le dije que esa zorra tenía intensiones malas con ella. Y Alex diciéndome lo contrario- Pensó Lena con rabia.

.

-Aaagg Todo es mí culpa por no hacerle caso a Lena, ella tenía razón. Ahora mí novia está muy enojada conmigo, pero me lo merezco por ingenua- Pensó Kara sintiéndose culpable.

Le puso el collar a Krypto, salió para dejar tranquila a Lena un momento y para pensar lo tonta que es.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

Kara llegó y habían unos hombres que jamás había visto.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Krypto daño la televisión, así que compré una nueva" le dijo Lena sin mirarla.

Los hombres salieron con el televisor dañado. No servía para nada, la pantalla estaba toda destrozada.

"¿Cómo es posible?" pregunto Kara sorprendida por lo que hizo su hijo perruno.

"No lo sé. Yo estaba en la oficina y parece que estaba haciendo una pataleta porque no estabas" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

-Ahora también tengo la culpa de lo que hizo Krypto- Pensó Kara quitándole el collar al perro.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara y Lena solo se fue a la oficina.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara cuido de Louis mientras Lena leía los documentos que no había podido leer el día anterior. Preparo la cena y volvió a sacar a Krypto a dar un paseo.

Cenaron en silencio. Cuando terminaron Kara lavo los platos mientras Lena le daba de comer a Louis, luego lo cambio y lo arrullo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Se pusieron la pijama y Lena camino hasta la habitacion, agarró la almohada y la cobija de Kara y las llevo hasta la sala de televisión.

Kara no dijo nada. Lena le había advertido que dormiría en el sofá si le habla a Lucy de algo diferente al trabajo.

Lena se fue a dormir y dejó sola a Kara, que se acomodo en el sofá con Krypto en sus piernas.

.

-Si Lena me echará de la casa, no tendría donde quedarme. Bueno puedo quedarme con Alex, pero no es lo mismo. No tengo un lugar propio como cuando vivía en el apartamento. Aún me falta dinero para comprar un lugar para nosotros y no sentirme como una mantenida- Pensó Kara con tristeza.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **DEO**

Kara no podía dormir así que voló a la base. Winn le encontró varias emergencias para atender, haciendo que el tiempo pasará rápido.

"¿Tienes algún problema? Que estés aquí y no con Lena y Louis es muy raro" le dijo Winn cuando Kara se sentó al lado de él.

"Sucedió algo que Lena me advirtió y ahora ella está enojada conmigo" confesó Kara a su mejor amigo.

"¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" le pregunto Winn.

"No. Es algo entre Lena y yo. Aunque si puedes devolver el tiempo unas 60 horas sería excelente" dijo Kara deprimida.

"Ok. Yo creo que deberías ir a descansar, son las 7:30 am y no has dormido nada" le aconsejo Winn.

"Gracias. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo" se despidió Kara y voló fuera de la base.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena despertó sola en la cama, no había dormido mucho.

Cuando paso por la sala de televisión, vio que Kara no estaba. La cobija estaba doblada encima de la almohada.

-¿No durmió aquí? ¿Donde esta? Tal vez durmió donde Alex- Pensó Lena caminando hacia la habitación de su hijo.

.

"Hola cariño" le dijo Lena a Louis que apenas empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-Se que tu mamá no me fue infiel, pero me da rabia que no hiciera lo que le pedí- Pensó Lena acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

Escucho que abrían la puerta de la terraza así que cargo a Louis y salió de la habitación encontrándose a Kara.

"Buenos días" saludos Kara.

"Buen día" le respondió Lena.

"Voy a tomar una ducha" dijo Kara antes de ir rápido a la habitación.

Lena siguió a Kara hasta la habitación y escucho que su novia ya estaba en la ducha.

Se sentó en la cama y le empezó a dar de comer a Louis de su pecho.

.

Kara salió desnuda secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-Dios. ¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera? Con esos abdominales no podré seguir con mí enojo- Pensó Lena lamiéndose el labio inferior.

"Oh lo siento. No sabía que estabas aquí" dijo Kara cubriéndose con la toalla el cuerpo.

"Quiero decirte algo" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Dime" dijo Kara tragando fuertemente. No sabía si Lena le diría que se fuera del Penthouse.

"Aun sigo enojada, pero no quiero que duermas en el sofá. No puedo dormir sin tu calor" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Aaaaa es eso" suspiro Kara de alivio.

"Si ¿Que estabas pensando?" le pregunto Lena confundida.

"Uuummm yo creí que me dirías que. Bueno que me fuera del Penthouse" confesó Kara.

"No. Mí amor, jamás te diría algo así. Estoy enojada, pero mí futuro es junto a ti" le dijo Lena asustada. No sabía que había hecho sentir así a Kara.

"El mío también es junto a ti. Junto a ustedes" corrigió Kara lo último cuando Louis se quejó.

"¿Desde qué hora estás despierta?" le pregunto Lena mientras Kara se vestía.

"Desde las 6:00 am…. Del miércoles" dijo Kara.

"¿Que? Mí amor ven acuéstate y descansa" le dijo Lena separando a Louis de su pezón y empezó a llorar.

"No es que este cansada porque la energía solar me ha recargado, pero puedo acostarme aquí con mí novia y mí hijo" dijo Kara acomodándose de lado en la cama para mirar a sus dos amores.

"Espera que Louis termine de comer" le dijo Lena acercando de nuevo a su hijo a su seno.

.

Cuando Louis dejo de comer, Lena le sacó los gases y lo acostó al lado de Kara.

"Siento no haber escuchado tus palabras respecto a la que no debe ser nombrada y que por mí culpa estés enojada" dijo Kara sacándole una sonrisa a Lena.

"Me parece muy bien que entiendas que en esta casa o en mi presencia no debe ser nombrada esa mujer. Te advertí muchas veces las intenciones de esa, pero parece que tenías que vivirlo para comprender" le dijo Lena con comprensión. Ya no estaba tan enojada con Kara.

"Si. De la manera más desagradable" Kara dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

"Mí amor, yo también lo siento. No quise hacerte sentir mal. Realmente estaba muy enojada, pero este también es tu Penthouse y yo solo te envié al sofá porque ya te había dicho que lo iba hacer" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Se que me lo habías dicho" dijo Kara acariciando la nariz de Louis.

"Gracias por decirme la verdad" le dijo Lena acariciándole la mejilla.

"Te prometí que sería sincera contigo y no pienso hacer lo contrario" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena elevándose, la beso en los labios y volvió a la misma posición.

"Te amo princesa. Creo que podemos dormir los tres juntos una hora" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas mirándose y mirando a Louis. Kara con su mano en la cintura de Lena. Louis agarrando con una mano la blusa de Kara y con la otra un dedo de Lena.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **DEO**

Alex estaba en el laboratorio hablándole a Ivett cuando llegó Winn.

"Hola a mí agente favorita" les dijo Winn.

"Gracias por el cumplido" le dijo Alex girándose para mirarlo.

"Eeeee. Gracioso no hablaba de ti sino de Ivett" le dijo Winn y Alex lo miro en silencio.

"Aunque como no lo va a ser si tú eres su madre" le dijo Winn rápidamente, pero Alex no decía nada para hacerlo sufrir.

"Cambiando de tema ¿Kara ya arregló su problema con Lena?" le dijo Winn para terminar el silencio de Alex.

"¿Problema? No puede ser. Winn hablamos después" le dijo Alex enviado un mensaje a Kara.

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

Kara llegó rápido al laboratorio de Alex.

"Alex ¿Que sucede?¿Cuál es la emergencia?" pregunto Kara preocupada mirando a su hermana y luego a su sobrina.

"¿Lena se enojó contigo por qué Lucy estaba en la misión?" le pregunto Alex y el rostro de Kara cambio.

"Alex. ¿Hiciste que dejara a mí novia y a mí hijo solos en la cama por eso?" pregunto Kara acercándose a Ivett para darle besos.

"Claro. Lena me dijo que estaba enojada porque Lucy tenía segundas intenciones contigo, pero tranquila yo le dije la verdad de que no le interesas a Lucy" le dijo Alex con orgullo.

"Lucy me beso" dijo Kara caminando cerca a Alex.

"¿Que? Eso no puede ser. Lena tenía razón. Tienes que decirle la verdad a mí cuñada" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"Ya lo hice. Por eso tuvimos una discusión, pero ya lo solucionamos" dijo Kara con tranquilidad.

"Cuando vea Lucy, te juro que le voy a cortar las pestañas" le dijo Alex porque por su culpa se había creado un problema entre su hermana y Lena.

"No lo hagas. Ella no vale la pena, pero tienes que saber qué en nuestra casa hay una regla que debes cumplir. No debes mencionar a Lucy" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Me encargaré de decirle a todos" le dijo Alex dándole un abrazo.

"Gracias. Nos vemos después. Y no uses las palabras emergencia sino existe una emergencia" dijo Kara con una sonrisa antes de salir del laboratorio.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Les gusto? Lena sabe cuales son las intenciones de Lucy. Kara a veces es muy ingenua. Alex defendiendo a su hermana. Winn contando que Kara y Lena tenían un problema para que Alex no lo siguiera torturando. A Lena le paso la ley de Murphy en unos minutos. ¿No les ha pasado que le adviertes a tu novia/o de algo que sabes que es verdad, pero igual lo hacen y cuando comenten el error es que te dan la razón? Eso le paso a Supercorp. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	81. Chapter 81

_**Semanas después**_

A Lena se le pasó el enojo unos días después. Kara era asombrosa con ella y al final comprendió que la única culpable era Lucy.

Alex y Maggie fijaron el día de su boda y le dirían a todos el día del bautizo de Louis. Hace un año habían cancelado todo porque cometieron el error de no hablar de las cosas importantes, pero ahora estaban decididas y se conocían lo suficiente la una a la otra. Además que tenían una nueva personita junto a ellas con la cual querían compartir su amor.

Lucy tuvo que guardar reposo un mes por la herida de bala en su abdomen así que no se apareció por la DEO ese tiempo.

La DEO permitiría que al inicial del nuevo año, Jeremiah se fuera a vivir en cualquier ciudad del país.

Eliza como buena esposa le consiguió un trabajo en el mismo lugar que ella así que Jeremiah volvería a Midvale junto a su esposa en unos pocos días.

La vida sexual de Lena y Kara mejoro. Encontraban el momento para poder tener sexo, además que Louis no despertaba cuando estaba dormido y no las interrumpía.

En una semana Kara tendría que regresar al trabajo. Justo en el último día del año.

Se supone que Lena también tendría que regresar el mismo día a Catco porque Snapper estaba siendo muy duro con sus empleados, pero decidió tomarse un mes más. Ella es la jefa.

* * *

 **20/12/18**

 _ **Supercorp Penthouse**_

Kara salió con Krypto para su paseo diario después de desayunar.

Mientras estaba en la sala de televisión, Lena hablaba por teléfono con Jess su secretaria para que la ayudará a tener todo listo en la finca. El bautizo de Louis sería en dos días.

"Aaaaa" grito Louis para llamar la atención de su madre porque estaba en el sofá al lado de Lena.

Lena se disculpó con Jess y finalizó la llamada.

"¿Que pasa cariño?¿Quieres darle una idea a mami para tu bautizo?" le pregunto Lena a su hijo inclinándose para acariciarle la panza.

Louis solo escuchaba atentamente a su mamá y sonreía.

"¿Quien tiene la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo?" le pregunto Lena a Louis.

"Hace unos meses decías que yo" dijo Kara cuando llegó a la sala de televisión.

"Lo siento, pero ese lugar ahora lo compartes con nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"No existe alguien más con el que quiera compartir ese título" dijo Kara con felicidad sentándose al lado de Lena.

"Hablé con Jess y está organizando todo como lo hablamos" le dijo Lena cargando a Louis y se lo paso a Kara que lo puso en sus muslos.

"Genial. Mí príncipe tendrá un día muy bonito" dijo Kara con voz de niña haciendo sonreír a su hijo.

"Un día que no recordará" le dijo Lena con lógica.

"Lo sé, pero por eso tomaremos un montón de fotos" dijo Kara aún con voz de niña, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo y Louis no dejaba de sonreírle.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio mirando a su hijo.

"¿Por qué Louis se quedó sin cabello?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad acariciando la cabeza calva de su hijo.

"Dame un segundo busco en internet" dijo Kara sacando su teléfono y empezó a escribir algo rápido en el.

Leyó rápidamente varios artículos.

"Es normal, en unos dos meses tendrá de nuevo cabello" dijo Kara para tranquilizar a su novia.

"Okey. Al menos así no hablarán de que Louis no se parece a ti" le confesó Lena.

"Eso no importa. Además extraño su cabello. Con el era un mini tu" dijo Kara con una sonrisa mirando los hermosos ojos de su novia.

"Jajaja puede que se parezca físicamente a mí, pero su personalidad es igual a la tuya" le dijo Lena con alegría.

"Eso dicen todos, pero es igual de calmado a ti. Además que sigue los horarios como un reloj y eso lo heredó de ti" dijo Kara con amor.

"Nuestro hijo es una combinación de nosotras" le dijo Lena antes de besarla.

"Es perfecto" dijo Kara cuando se terminó el beso.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

Todos estaban en la finca. En un lugar al aire libre.

Habían arcos decorados con rosas blancas. Sillas decoradas con tela blanca y todo lo que usaría el sacerdote.

Lena y Kara llevaban puesto vestidos blancos para combinar con el traje blanco de Louis.

Estaban Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, Maggie, Ivett, Jonn, Megan, Myrnn, Ruby y Lyra

Y obviamente los padrinos. Sam y Winn.

De Tierra-1 viajaron Barry con Iris, Oliver con Felicity y William. Sara con una mujer rubia que no conocía ninguno de Tierra-38.

La ceremonia fue tranquila y después todos caminaron a otro lugar de la finca donde estaba todo preparado para que tuvieran un delicioso almuerzo.

"Al final Winn obtuvo lo que quería" le dijo Barry a Kara con una sonrisa.

"Winn será un excelente padrino" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

Todos se empezaron a acomodar en la gran mesa en forma de U.

.

"Ruby, el es William hijo de Oliver. William, ella es Ruby mí sobrina mayor" presento Kara a los chicos.

"¿Estás intentando emparejar a mí hija?" le dijo Sam con seriedad.

"¿Que? NO. Solo serán amigos, sabes que la reuniones de adultos suele ser aburridor para ellos. William y Ruby son como de la misma edad" dijo Kara rápidamente y Sam se le rió.

"Estoy bromeando. Gracias por preocuparte por Rubs" le dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"En verdad te está haciendo daño juntarte con Alex" dijo Kara caminando con Sam.

.

Llegaron donde estaban Sara y la rubia desconocida.

"Sara, gracias por venir" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Con gusto" le dijo Sara devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Disculpa. Soy Kara y ella es Sam" se presentó Kara a la rubia.

"Ava. La ceremonia estuvo muy linda" le dijo la rubia con respeto.

"Gracias. Un placer conocerte. Si me disculpan tengo que ir donde mí novia" dijo Kara mirando a Lena que la estaba llamando con su mano.

"¿También eres del equipo de Sara?" le pregunto Sam con curiosidad.

"A veces trabajo con ella, pero soy su no-amiga" le dijo Ava rápido la última parte, no sabía si Sara se sentía cómoda con ella diciéndole a todos su estatus.

"¿No amiga?¿Y por eso vienen juntas?" les pregunto Sam con ganas de molestarlas.

"La verdad es que Ava es mí novia" le dijo Sara con orgullo.

"Lo sabía, pero gracias por enseñarme un nuevo termino para llamar a una novia" les dijo Sam con una sonrisa y se fue.

"¿Ella es una de tus exes?" le pregunto Ava a Sara.

"No. Con ella no llegue hasta ese punto" le dijo Sara caminando hacia la mesa.

.

Kara llegó donde estaba Lena junto a Maggie.

"¿Me necesitas?" pregunto Kara pasando su brazo por la cintura de Lena.

"Maggie me estaba diciendo que celebremos la navidad en el Penthouse y que Alex y ella prepararán todo para que pasemos todos año nuevo en su apartamento" le dijo Lena lo que su amiga le propuso.

"Me parece bien. Aunque para la víspera de año nuevo invitaremos más personas" dijo Kara mirando a su cuñada.

"Lo sabemos, pero es bueno variar el lugar cada año" le dijo Maggie.

"Estamos de acuerdo. Ahora ve a sentarte que ya se servirá la comida" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Maggie se fue en busca de su prometida y su hija.

"Eres hermosa" le dijo Lena a Kara dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Estás intentando seducirme?" pregunto Kara acariciando la cintura de Lena.

"Si. ¿Esta funcionando?" le dijo Lena de forma coqueta.

"Siempre" dijo Kara bajando su mano hasta una de las nalgas de Lena y le dio un pequeño apretón.

Se iban a besar, pero fueron interrumpidas.

"Supercorp dejen de profanar la fiesta de mí ahijado" les grito Sam.

Alex choco los cinco con Sam.

Kara y Lena se pusieron un poco rojas porque ya todos estaban en la mesa y las estaban mirando.

Se sentaron junto a Winn que tenía cargado a Louis.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

Comieron tranquilos y se levantaron para hablar como siempre.

Barry, Oliver y Kara caminaron cerca a un árbol.

"Barry ¿Cómo está Lillian?" pregunto Kara.

"No sabe dónde está, los primeros días estaba intranquila, pero ahora solo se dedica a leer. Esta bien" le dijo Barry.

"¿Por qué preguntas? Ella les hizo cosas malas, merece estar donde está" le dijo Oliver.

"Lo sé, pero me preocupo por Lena. Puede que Lillian sea mala y que nos hizo daño, pero es su madre y se que le duele lo que sucedió" dijo Kara mirando a Lena que estaba hablando con Felicity y Winn.

"Estás muy enamorada ¿Para cuando la boda?" le pregunto Barry con una sonrisa.

"No hemos hablado de eso. Tal vez en unos meses. Por mí me casaría ya, pero debo pensar en lo que ella quiere" dijo Kara nerviosa por el tema.

"No es necesario que se casen. Todavía les falta muchas etapas por vivir como pareja" le dijo Oliver.

"Si que nos faltan, pero nosotras nos saltamos muchos pasos y ahora tenemos un hijo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Eso no importa. Todos podemos ver lo mucho que se aman Lena y tú" le dijo Barry.

-¿Debería comprar un anillo?¿En que lugar puedo pedirle que se case conmigo?¿Cuánto dinero me voy a gastar haciendo la boda ideal para nosotras?- Pensó Kara asustada.

"Mis tías Maggie y Alex quieren decir algo" les dijo Ruby interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kara.

.

Todos caminaron hacia Alex y Maggie.

"Como ya saben Alex y yo nos vamos a casar" empezó Maggie.

"Así que los queríamos invitar a todos personalmente a nuestra boda" les dijo Alex.

"Que será el 3 de Febrero" les dijo Maggie con una sonrisa muy grande.

"No hagan planes para ese día" les dijo Alex pasando el brazo por los hombros de Maggie.

Todos dijeron que no se lo perderían.

"¿Que tienes mí amor?¿Por qué estás tan callada?" le pregunto Lena abrazandola de un lado.

"Nada. Solo estaba pensando en nuestra boda" dijo Kara omitiendo su preocupación por el dinero.

"No quiero arruinar tu emoción, pero para eso falta mucho" le dijo Lena besando su mejilla.

"Lo sé" dijo Kara besando la frente de Lena.

"Queríamos ser las primeras en casarnos, pero como todos pueden ver Lena y Kara nos ganaron" les dijo Alex a todos sacándolas de su momento porque tenían vestidos blancos.

Todos se rieron del comentario de Alex.

"Kara y yo nos conocimos primero que tú y Maggie, obviamente teníamos que ser las primeras" le dijo Lena con confianza.

Kara miró con amor y orgullo a su novia porque no se estaba dejando molestar por Alex.

"Pero nosotras empezamos a salir primero" le dijo Alex.

"Porque tú sabías que Maggie era Lesbiana. En cambio yo creía que Kara era superheterosexual" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

Todos se alejaron para dejar solas a Alex y a Lena con su discusión.

"Tenías que decirle a Kara que eras Lesbiana y estoy segura que mí hermana no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de estar contigo desde entonces" le dijo Alex.

"No soy Lesbiana. Soy pansexual" le dijo Lena.

"Oh ok. Eso no lo sabía" le dijo Alex y fueron interrumpidas por Eliza.

"Mí nieto tiene hambre y ya no hay leche para prepararle un biberón" le dijo Eliza pasándole a Lena el pequeño.

Lena no dijo nada y camino en busca de un lugar donde no molestará a los invitados.

"Solo falta que Maggie las imite y discuta con Kara" le dijo Eliza porque ahora Lena hacia lo mismo que sus hijas.

"Ya lo ha hecho, solo que esa discusión era enserio" le dijo Alex y se reunieron con los demás.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

Ya era hora de irse.

"Deberías decirle a Kara que te lleve a mí tierra. Podemos salir a comer un helado" le dijo William a Ruby con una sonrisa.

"Sería genial. Tú también puedes pedirle a tu papá que te traiga y puedo enseñarte mí casa" le dijo Ruby devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Es igual a ti. Creí que no había crecido a tu lado" le dijo Sara a Oliver con una media sonrisa.

"Creo que eso está en los genes Queen" les dijo Felicity.

"Esos genes tiene que estar muy lejos de mí hija" les dijo Sam con seriedad.

"No exageres, ves que mis genes no son los mejores, pero somos amigas" le dijo Lena levantando una de sus cejas.

"Estaba hablando de otros genes" le dijo Sam a su amiga.

"¿Que dices? Ellos apenas son unos niños" le dijo Felicity a Sam abriendo mucho los ojos.

"He leído un montón de casos donde niñas de 12 años quedan embarazadas" le dijo Sam con seriedad.

"Ok. Mejor nos vamos" les dijo Barry incómodo.

Se despidieron. Empezaron a caminar por el portal los de Tierra-1 y antes de que Felicity se fuera Lena le dio una cajita.

Después de cerrarse el portal, todos subieron a los respectivos carros y regresaron a sus casas, otros regresaron al trabajo como Jonn, Winn y Maggie.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara y Lena se recuperaban de sus orgasmos. La habitación estaba alumbrada con la luz roja.

Lena estaba encima de Kara apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro mientras Kara la abrazaba por la cintura con sus dos brazos.

"Princesa ¿Que contenía la caja que le diste a Felicity?" pregunto Kara acariciando suavemente la piel de su novia.

"Es un programa por el cual Felicity y yo estaremos comunicándonos. Las dos creemos que podemos aprender la una de la otra" le dijo Lena sin moverse de su lugar.

"Ok ¿Desde cuando ustedes dos son tan amigas?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Nos comunicamos todo este tiempo por el aparato que creo tu amigo cisco, intentaba ayudarla con su parálisis, hacer que su chip no fallara, pero su amigo Curtis ya encontró una manera de ayudarla. Así que cree un aparato que nos permitirá hablar a diario a través de nuestros teléfonos" le dijo Lena empezando a quedarse dormida.

"Woah. Eso es muy lindo de tu parte. Creaste algo asombró ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? Un sistema de comunicación multi-universal" dijo Kara orgullosa de Lena.

"Primero tenemos que ver si funciona y después podemos celebrar" murmuró Lena aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo se Kara para dormir.

"Se que va a funcionar porque lo inventaste tu…... Te amo" dijo Kara antes de que Lena se quedara dormida.

"Te amo" le respondió Lena en un tono que sin su super-oído no habría escuchado.

Kara beso la frente de Lena y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Estaban viendo el regalo prometido en la sala de televisión. Comían galletas con leche.

"Yo me aseguraré que nada de eso nos suceda" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"O por Dios. Kara, no hemos comprado los regalos de Navidad" le dijo Lena asustada, levantándose rápido del sofá.

"Sabía que faltaba algo. Con los preparativos del bautizo, olvidé comprarlos" se lamentó Kara.

"No es nada, vamos a comprarles algo" le dijo Lena cargando a Louis para acomodarlo en el cochecito.

"Ok. Al menos no son niños. Imagínate las pataletas por darles algo que no pidieron" dijo Kara caminando junto a Lena hacía la puerta.

* * *

 **Centro comercial**

Caminaban por el lugar, no sabían que comprarían.

"Creo que lo mejor es darle a todos un viaje con todo pago. Con todo el estrés y responsabilidades que todos tenemos ese sería el mejor regalo" le dijo Lena mirando una de las tiendas.

"Es muy costoso, estoy segura que todos estarán felices con un regalo normal" dijo Kara empujando el cochecito.

"Mí amor, sabes que podemos pagar los viajes" le dijo Lena abrazando el brazo derecho de Kara.

"Se que tu lo puedes hacer, pero…." dijo Kara quedándose callada.

"¿Pero que? Kara dime lo que estás pensando" le pidió Lena con dulzura.

"Se que tu tienes suficiente dinero, pero estoy ahorrando para nuestra casa y regalarle a todos viajes será muy costoso. Mis ahorros disminuirán a la mitad" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Escúchame muy bien. Mí dinero es tu dinero, todo lo que es mío es tuyo. Los regalos que demos mañana serán de parte de los tres" le dijo Lena con ternura sin soltar el brazo de Kara.

"No quiero ser una mantenida. Tengo que hacer las compras a escondidas porque no me dejas pagar por nada. Siento que no estoy a tu nivel" confesó Kara y Lena la giró para que la mirara a los ojos.

"Mí amor. Las dos sabemos que no eres una mantenida, tu trabajas y estás ahorrando para nuestra familia, lo cual me parece algo hermoso, es una de las cosas por las que te amo. Y no quiero volver a escuchar que dices que no estás a mí nivel, tu no eres menos por no haber sido criada en una familia de ricos. Eres asombrosa" le dijo Lena con amor acariciándole una de las mejillas.

"Sabes, nunca había tenido una relación seria. No sabía las responsabilidades que adquiría cuando empezamos a vivir juntas y ahora que tenemos un hijo quiero ser lo mejor para ustedes. Así que vas a tener que dejarme pagar por nuestras cosas" dijo Kara antes de besar a Lena.

"Lo que sea para que tú seas feliz" le dijo Lena con alegría y siguieron caminando.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Todos estaban en la sala, ya habían comido y repartido la mayoría de los regalos.

Jeremiah cargaba a Louis mientras Jonn cargaba a Ivett.

La familia Danvers-Luthor le había regalado a los adultos viajes a diferentes lugares del planeta.

"Aaaaa" grito Ruby. Sus tías le regalaron tickets para el concierto de su cantante favorito, Shawn Mendes. Y no solo eso también Meet & Greet.

Ruby las abrazo con mucha fuerza a Lena y a Kara.

"¿Cómo lo sabían?" les pregunto Sam sorprendida.

"Ruby me ha hablado mucho de él y sueño de conocerlo, así que Kara y yo le estamos dando algo que ella quiere" le respondió Lena a Sam con una sonrisa.

"Así nunca vamos a ser las tías favoritas" les dijo Maggie porque el regalo que le dieron a Ruby no se compara al de ellas.

"Esa no era nuestra intención, lo siento" les dijo Lena con culpa y Kara frunció el ceño apretando suavemente el muslo de su novia.

"No Lena, era una broma" le dijo rápidamente Maggie con sinceridad.

"Es verdad tía Lena. Yo las quiero a todas por igual" le dijo Ruby.

"Si ya repartieron todos los regalos ¿Para quién son todos estos?" les pregunto Alex con curiosidad viendo la cantidad de regalos que habían debajo del árbol.

"Son los regalos de Ivett" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

"¿Que? No. No podemos aceptarlos" les dijo Maggie.

"No digan eso. Nosotras los compramos con mucho cariño para mí muñequita" dijo Kara empezando a darle los regalos a su hermana y a su cuñada.

"Son de Ivett, ustedes verán que hacen con ellos, pero recuerden que ella va a crecer y necesitará juguetes, entre otras cosas que están aquí" les dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Muchas gracias" les dijeron Alex y Maggie a Kara y Lena.

Los regalos eran. Un elefante de peluche musical, una hamaca 3 en 1, Asiento aprendizaje y diversión, gimnasio musical de animales, bloques infantiles, centro de actividades, un cargador canguro, piano de aprendizaje, silla de comer, una caminadora.

"Corazones es muy lindo de su parte" les dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

"Antes de que nos vayamos, el 31 celebraremos la víspera de año nuevo en nuestro apartamento" les dijo Maggie.

"Todos están invitados" les dijo Alex.

"Allí estaremos" le dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

Todos se despidieron y abrazaron antes de dejar el Penthouse.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

Kara se puso la pijama y Lena una camiseta que le llegaba a los muslos como siempre.

Louis estaba dormido en la silla mecedora junto a sus madres que estaban sentadas en el suelo junto al árbol.

Las dos llevaban un regalo con ellas.

"Empieza tu" le dijo Lena con alegría.

"Ok. Tú hiciste algo muy lindo por mí y sé que mereces ser feliz" dijo Kara mientras Lena rasgaba el papel de regalo.

Lena miro el cuadro que tenía la imagen de una mujer.

"¿Quién es ella?" le pregunto Lena confundida.

"Su nombre es Pamela y…" estaba diciendo Kara y Lena la interrumpió.

"Es mí madre biológica" le dijo Lena con los ojos aguados mirando la foto de su madre.

"Era muy linda, ahora se de donde heredaste tanta belleza" dijo Kara acariciándole la espalda a Lena.

"Si que lo era. Gracias mí amor por este regalo, no tenía ningún recuerdo o foto de ella" le dijo Lena antes de besarla.

"Tenemos una foto de mis padres biológicos, así que también quería tener una foto de los tuyos aunque sea por separado" dijo Kara después de que el beso finalizó.

"El mío no se compara con el tuyo, pero espero que te haga feliz" le dijo Lena y Kara abrió el pequeño sobre.

"Uummm princesa, es muy…. impecable ¿Que es?" pregunto Kara sin entender la pequeña tarjeta con el nombre de un hombre que no tenía ni idea quién era.

"Es la tarjeta del hombre que nos ayudará a elegir una casa para comprar" le dijo Lena nerviosa.

Kara miró la tarjeta, después a Lena y viceversa con un rostro neutral.

"AH" grito Lena cuando Kara se lanzó encima de ella y empezó a besarla por todos lados.

"Princesa. Es. Genial. Me. Haces. Muy. Feliz" dijo Kara dándole beso tras beso a Lena por todo el rostro.

"Ese era el objetivo" le dijo Lena con felicidad aún con Kara encima.

"Te amo" dijo Kara mirando los ojos que tanto le gustan.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena mirándola con ternura.

Krypto creía que sus madres estaban jugando así que empezó a lamerles el rostro.

"No Krypto" se quejó Kara porque arruinó el momento.

"No digas nada, mañana se cumple un año de que me lo regalaste" le dijo Lena acariciando el lomo de su hijo perruno.

"Es verdad" dijo Kara como si hubiera descubierto algo.

"No Kara. No vamos a adoptar más animales" le advirtió Lena.

"Claro que no" negó Kara.

"Puedo ver tu arruga entre tus ojos. No me mientas" le dijo Lena cargando a Louis para llevarlo a la cuna.

"Tonta arruga" dijo Kara camino detrás de Lena.

-Podríamos adoptar un gato, no ocupa mucho espacio y a Krypto le encantaría un amiguito con quién jugar- Pensó Kara con una sonrisa.

.

Después de darle el beso de buenas noches a su hijo, la pareja fue a la habitación para darse su regalo de navidad.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? En mi cabeza era mejor, creo que no lo escribí como quería. Lena hubiera dado mejores regalos, pero no tenia tiempo para encontrar el regalo perfecto. Lena entendió que Kara no se sentía muy cómoda viviendo en el Penthouse, así que quiere comprar una casa junto a Kara. Próximo capitulo año nuevo, no se si agregarle un poco de drama. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	82. Chapter 82

En el árbol amanecieron un montón de regalos para Louis, unos pocos para Lena, Kara y Krypto.

Aunque el pequeño no sabía que sucedía, Lena y Kara destaparon regalo tras regalo y se lo mostraban mientras hacían unos videos para el recuerdo.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **31/12/18**

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara despertó con el sonido de la alarma, era el día de regresar al trabajo.

Lena estaba muy pegada a su lado abrazándole el brazo.

No sé quería levantar de la cama, pero le tocaba. Quitó con cuidado el agarre de Lena de su brazo y voló al baño.

.

Cuando salió del clóset ya lista, la cama estaba vacía. Su hijo ya debía haberse despertado y Lena seguro le estaba dando de comer.

Kara salió de la habitación y el delicioso olor del desayuno la atrapó.

"Buenos días princesa" dijo Kara muy feliz porque Lena le había preparado el desayuno.

"Buen día mí amor" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"¿Ya se despertó Louis?" pregunto Kara recibiendo el desayuno y se sentó a comer.

"Si. Ya comió, pero no quiere dormir más" le dijo Lena mostrándole el monitor de la cámara de la habitación del pequeño.

"Puedo arrullarlo antes de irme al trabajo" dijo Kara con tristeza. Era el momento de dejar solos a Lena y a su hijo casi todo el día.

"Es una buena idea" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Desayuno mientras hablaba con Lena lo difícil que sería dejar Catco por una emergencia, ya que Snapper estaría respirando en su nuca.

.

Estuvo con Louis intentando hacerlo dormir, pero no lo logro. Se despidió de su hijo con un beso en la frente y camino hacia la terraza para volar a la DEO.

"Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena por la cintura.

"Ok. Recuerda que tenemos que estar a las 22:00 horas en el apartamento de tu hermana" le dijo Lena abrazándola por los hombros. Lena estaba descalza y eso causaba que Kara fuera más alta.

"Bueno jefa. Te amo" dijo Kara dándole un beso Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena antes de que saliera volando.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena había sacado a Krypto para que hiciera sus necesidades. Ella ya había desayuno y había jugado con Louis.

Jess habia llegado con los informes del año y otros documentos. Ya terminando de revisar los papeles.

"Antes de que lo olvide señorita Luthor, el señor Christian Sinclair hará un evento de año nuevo y le ha enviado una invitación a la señorita Arias y a usted" le dijo Jess pasándole la invitación.

"¿Cuando es?" pregunto Lena mirando su nombre en la invitación.

"Hoy. A las 9 de la noche" le dijo Jess.

"Voy a tener que rechazar la invitación, tengo un compromiso familiar a las 10. ¿A quien se le ocurre enviar una invitación el mismo día del evento?" dijo Lena negando con la cabeza.

"Usted lo hizo. La ves que invito a la señorita Danvers a su gala para la recaudación de fondos, pero su invitación fue en persona" le recordó la secretaria.

"Ok. Ya entendí ¿De qué lado estás?" pregunto Lena con una sonrisa.

"Del suyo. Solo que si falta al evento el señor Sinclair lo tomara como una falta de respeto y creerá que usted no está interesada en seguir los negocios con él" le aconsejo Jess.

"Tienes razón, pero no voy a poner mí trabajo por encima de mí familia" dijo Lena con determinación.

"Lo sé. Puede ir a las nueve que inicia el evento e irse antes de las diez para que esté con su familia" le dijo Jess.

"Esta bien. Gracias por todo Jess. Puedes irte ya a tu casa con tu esposo y ten un inicio de año lleno de amor" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Muchas gracias. Le deseo lo mismo señorita Luthor. Dele mis saludos a la señorita Danvers" le dijo Jess dejándola sola en la oficina.

-Ahora tengo que decirle a Kara para que me acompañe. Tengo que llamar a Eliza para pedirle que cuide a Louis- Pensó Lena caminando hacia su clóset para preparar su vestido de fin de año.

* * *

 **Catco**

Kara estaba en su escritorio redactando un artículo que le asignó Snapper. Uno de los otros diez que le asignó.

"DANVERS" le gritó Snapper que estaba en la oficina de la jefa, de Lena.

"Si" dijo Kara llegando hasta la oficina.

"¿Donde están los artículos que te pedí?" le dijo Snapper sentado en la silla de la jefa.

"Estoy terminando el primero" dijo Kara acomodándose las gafas.

"¿El primero? Llevas 4 horas ahí sentada y no has hecho nada. No sabes la cantidad de verdaderos reporteros que están esperando por este puesto" le dijo Snapper enojado.

"Solo llevo 4 horas desde que regrese de mi licencia de maternidad y usted quiere explotarme con el trabajo de una semana, no puede tratarnos a los trabajadores de esta manera" dijo Kara en su defensa.

"Claro que puedo, más si les pido que hagan su trabajo y no lo hacen" le dijo Snapper levantándose de la silla y camino cerca a Kara.

"Si lo hago…" estaba diciendo Kara, pero la interrumpió.

"Crees que porque eres la noviecita de Lena Luthor puedes hacer lo que quieres, pero yo estoy a cargo en este momento y tú trabajo es muy pobre. Estás despedida" le dijo Snapper con seriedad.

"No puede hacer eso" dijo Kara sin poder creer lo que le decía el hombre.

"Ya lo hice. Ahora sal de la oficina y entregarle tu trabajo a Morris" le dijo Snapper dándole la espalda.

-Genial, unas horas en el trabajo y ya estoy despedida- Pensó Kara saliendo rápido de la oficina y le dio todo lo que Snapper le asignó a su ex-compañera.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena estaba en la habitación, tenía a Louis en la cama. Allí tenían espacio para acostarse los dos.

Lena jugaba con su hijo. Le acariciaba la panza haciéndole 'cosquillas'.

La sonrisa de Louis tenía embobada a Lena y ella seguía haciéndole lo mismo.

.

Kara abrió la puerta del Penthouse y Krypto la recibió con emoción.

Se quitó los zapatos, dejó su bolso en la entrada y caminó en busca de sus amores.

"Mí amor, creía que tú hora de almuerzo empezaba en media hora" le dijo Lena acostada de lado.

"Nop. Ya empezó" dijo Kara acercándose a la cama para mirar a su hijo.

"Muy bien. Voy a pedir entonces el almuerzo" le dijo Lena desbloqueando el teléfono.

"Tranquila, puedes pedir el almuerzo más tarde, incluso mañana lo puedo pedir yo cuando esté leyendo el periódico en busca de trabajo" dijo Kara y Lena frunció el ceño.

"¿Que quieres decir?" le pregunto Lena.

"Snapper me despidió porque no le entregué 10 artículos que me asignó, según él, hay un montón de personas que quieren mí puesto" dijo Kara mirando el rostro de su hijo que apenas la vio empezó a sonreír.

"Esta muy equivocado si cree que puede hacer eso" le dijo Lena levantándose de la cama para llamar a su abogado.

"Espera princesa. Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo mañana. Hoy es el último día del año y quiero que sea tranquilo" dijo Kara y Lena aceptó.

"Ya había sido testigo de su grosería, pero él no tiene ningún derecho para despedir a alguien. Primero tiene que hablar conmigo" le dijo Lena viendo como Kara hacia sonidos en la panza de su hijo con la boca.

"Debería volver a mí puesto y decirle que no me iré hasta que tú me despidas" dijo Kara sin dejar de jugar con Louis que le sonreía sin parar.

"Es una buena idea, pero ahora que lo pienso puedes regresar mañana. Hoy en la noche debo ir a un evento de uno de mis inversionistas y quiero que me acompañes" le dijo Lena y Kara giró el rostro para mirar a Lena.

"Pero tenemos que estar donde Alex a las diez" se quejó Kara.

"Lo sé, pero iremos a ese evento solo una hora. Estaremos en el apartamento de Alex a la hora que dijimos" le dijo Lena tocándole la espalda.

"Esta bien, pero entonces tenemos que dejar a Louis en el apartamento de Alex antes de ir a ese evento" dijo Kara mirando a su hijo que le halaba el cabello para obtener su atención.

"Eliza me dijo que ella estará feliz de cuidarlo" le dijo Lena antes de darle una nalgada a Kara.

"Oye. No lo vuelvas a hacer, si le hubieras aplicado más fuerza en este momento tendrías la mano fracturada" dijo Kara preocupada por su novia.

"No exageres, mejor juega con Louis mientras yo pido el almuerzo" le dijo Lena saliendo de la habitación.

"Tu mami es la mujer más hermosa de todos los universos. Viste sus ojos, son precios igual que los tuyos aunque todavía no tienen su color definido" dijo Kara y Louis bostezo.

"Aawww mí príncipe tiene hambre, vamos a buscar tu comida" dijo Kara cargando a Louis.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Hotel**

Lena y Kara llegaron al evento. En el camino dejaron a Louis y a Krypto en el apartamento de Alex.

Era la primera aparición de Lena en un evento desde que nació Louis.

Casi no había llegado nadie al evento, lo cual era excelente porque no serían acosadas con preguntas.

"Lena. Gracias por venir" le dijo un hombre.

-Yo conozco a este hombre- Pensó Kara.

"Muchas gracias por la invitación. Ella es Kara Danvers, mí novia" le dijo Lena con orgullo.

"Un placer" dijo Kara apretando la mano del hombre.

"Christian Sinclair. El placer es mío" le dijo el hombre con simpatía.

-El padre de Roulette. Yo escribí un artículo sobre él. Ella estará aquí ¿Por qué Lena no me dijo que él era anfitrión del evento?- Pensó Kara buscando a Veronica, pero no la vio.

"Me la voy a robar un momento" le dijo el hombre.

"Ya vuelvo" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Kara le devolvió la sonrisa y Lena se fue con el hombre que la llevó con un grupo de personas.

.

Kara Rechazó todo lo que le ofrecían los meceros. No quería estar allí, pero era algo importante para Lena y por eso estaba parada con una sonrisa.

"Que estresante tener que hablar de negocios, se supone que la noche sería para pasarla en familia" le dijo Lena llegando a su lado.

"No te preocupes, en cinco minutos podemos irnos" dijo Kara mirando la hora en su teléfono.

"Mejor vamos a despedirnos" le dijo Lena agarrándole la mano para caminar juntas.

"Lena, al fin te veo. Creí que ibas a llegar más tarde" le dijo Veronica a Lena parándose en frente de ella.

"Yo que pensé que tendríamos suerte de no encontrarnos contigo" le dijo Lena esquivándola.

"No seas tan inmadura. Dejemos atrás los resentimientos, con eso de que vamos a vernos toda la noche" le dijo Veronica con una sonrisa cuando llegaron donde el señor Sinclair.

"Nosotras nos vamos ya" le dijo Lena a Sinclair.

"Oooo Lena, creí que te quedarías toda la noche" le dijo el hombre.

"No te puedes ir" le dijo Veronica enojada.

"¿Por qué no hija?" le pregunto el hombre a su heredera.

"Nuestra familia nos está esperando. Fue un placer conocerlo" dijo Kara rodeando la cintura de Lena con uno de sus brazos.

"Igualmente Kara. Nos veremos después Lena para hablar de negocios" les dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto" le dijo Lena y con eso ella y Kara se fueron del hotel.

-Uuugg mí plan no funcionó. De nada valió pedirle a mí padre que hiciera esto. Tendré que pasar al plan b- Pensó Veronica con rabia.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Ya habían llegado varios invitados. Sam y Ruby. Clark con los dos amores de su vida, Lois y su madre Martha.

Obviamente estaban Alex, Maggie, Ivett, Eliza y Jeremiah.

Cuando llegaron del evento, Kara y Lena saludaron a todos y después entraron a la habitación de Ivett para mirar a su hijo dormido en la cuna de su prima.

"Quería desearle dulces sueños antes de que se quedara dormido" dijo Kara acariciándole la mejilla a Louis.

"Lo sé, tal vez se despierte con el ruido que vamos a hacer a las doce" le dijo Lena antes de besar la cabeza de su hijo.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que el anfitrión del evento era el padre de Roulette?" pregunto Kara sin dejar de mirar a su hijo.

"La verdad en lo único que estaba pensando era que quería dejar ese evento rápido y ni siquiera habíamos llegado. Siento haber olvidado mencionarte ese pequeño detalle" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"¿Pequeño detalle? Estábamos en el mismo lugar que una de las personas que intenta hacerme daño, además que siempre intenta coquetear contigo" dijo Kara después de darle un beso en la frente a Louis y caminó hacia Lena.

"Yo no creo que estaba coqueteando" le dijo Lena imitando lo que Kara decía de Lucy.

"Creía que eso ya había quedado en el pasado" dijo Kara un poco irritada.

"Es broma mí amor, solo estoy intentando cortar la intensidad de la conversación. Sabes muy bien que conozco las intenciones de Veronica y aparte de que no me agrada, no quiero que esté cerca a ninguno de nosotros" le dijo Lena mordiendo el labio inferior.

"Lo siento princesa, me altere. Solo que esa mujer cada vez hace cosas peores y no quiero que tú quedes en su camino" dijo Kara colocando la cabeza en el hombro de Lena.

"Haré todo lo posible para estar lejos de su camino" le dijo Lena abrazándola por la cintura con sus dos brazos.

"Me lo prometes" dijo Kara con la nariz en el cuello de su novia, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de Lena.

"Lo prometo" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la frente.

Kara levantó la cabeza y beso a Lena.

"Okey ustedes dos se salen de la habitación de mí hija. No voy a permitir que hagan sus cosas aquí" les dijo Maggie cuando entró a la habitación.

"Pero nuestro hijo está aquí" dijo Kara separándose de Lena.

"Lo sé, pero mí sobrino está allá y ustedes están en este lado listas para la acción" les dijo Maggie señalando lados contrarios de la habitación antes de sacarlas.

"Tú y Alex hacen la pareja perfecta" le dijo Lena a Maggie con una sonrisa.

"Ella me envió para que comprobara con mis ojos que ustedes se estaban demorando porque no pueden tener sus hormonas calmadas" les dijo Maggie antes de llegar a la sala.

"Por fin" les dijo Alex dándole de comer a Ivett con el biberón.

"Tenías razón" le dijo Maggie a Alex.

"Lo sé" le respondió Alex con una sonrisa.

.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron los que faltaban. Winn, Lyra, Myrnn, Megan y Jonn.

Estuvieron hablando toda la noche hasta que llegó el nuevo año.

Se repartieron besos y abrazos. Todos estaban felices de poder compartir ese momento con las personas que aman.

Después cenaron en familia y compartieron muchas historias y anécdotas.

.

"James envía disculpas. Él no quería hacerles eso" le dijo Clark a Kara mientras cargaba a su sobrino.

"Entiendo que está arrepentido y que es tu amigo, pero lo que él nos hizo es algo que no vamos a olvidar nunca. Yo ya lo perdone, pero no lo quiero cerca de mí familia" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Comprendo. Es lo mejor para tu hijo" le dijo Clark meciendo a Louis.

"Es lo mejor para Louis y Lena, para mí familia" dijo Kara mirando a Lena que hablaba con Sam muy entusiasmada.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres una mujer muy inteligente y fuerte. Y no me refiero a la fuerza física" le dijo Clark con cariño.

"Gracias. Tú eres una de las personas que me ha inspirado" dijo Kara con el mismo sentimiento.

.

Llegó el momento de irse. Clark, Louis y Martha se fueron para el hotel donde se estaban hospedando.

Sam y Ruby se fueron a casa igual que Myrnn, Megan y Jonn.

Winn y Lyra se fueron a una fiesta de una amiga de Lyra.

Eliza y Jeremiah se quedaron en la habitación de invitados.

Kara, Lena, Louis y Krypto regresaron al Penthouse. La noche había sido muy movida para la pareja y para Louis que era su primera víspera de año nuevo.

Aunque no se despertó en ningún momento.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Dejaron a Louis en la cuna con su pijama puesta.

Krypto también estaba cansado así que se fue a dormir al sofá de la sala de televisión.

Se ayudaron a bajar el cierre de sus vestidos, Kara quedó en su ropa interior y Lena en solo bragas.

"Amo lo tonificado que es" le dijo Lena a Kara acariciándole el abdomen con las dos manos.

"¿Si?¿Que más amas?" pregunto Kara mirando los pezones de su novia que ya estaban erectos y todavía ni los tocaba.

"Tus nalgas son mí pecado" le dijo Lena abrazándole la cintura, bajo las manos hasta las nalgas y les dio un apretón.

"Toda tú eres mí pecado" dijo Kara cargando a Lena y la dejo en la cama.

"Hazme todo lo que tú quieras" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"No digas eso que me vuelvo loca" dijo Kara quitándose la ropa interior y se arrodillo en el centro de la cama.

"Es enserio. Cumplamos una de tus fantasías" le dijo Lena sin moverse.

Kara solo asintió con la cabeza, le quitó la última prenda a Lena y se acostó boca arriba.

Lena la miró confudida.

"Quiero que te sientes en mi rostro" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Oh okey. Creí que ibas a elegir otra cosa donde tendrías el control" le dijo Lena acomodando las rodillas a los lados de la cabeza de Kara.

"Tengo el control, pero quiero ver cómo te mueves desde esta posición" dijo Kara oliendo la vagina de Lena que estaba cerca a su boca y su nariz.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama cuando Kara empezó a lamerle la vagina lentamente.

Lena dejaba caer un poco su cuerpo para hacer más contacto con la lengua de Kara.

Kara le sujeto la cadera y la elevó un poco.

"Quédate en está posición, no quiero que bajes tu cadera. Si lo haces dejaré de usar mí lengua" advirtió Kara y Lena asintió con la cabeza.

"Respóndeme con palabras Lena" dijo Kara con voz de mando.

"Me quedare en está posición" le dijo Lena desesperada porque Kara continuara con los movimientos de su lengua.

Kara empezó de nuevo con los movimientos lentos de su lengua con intención de hacer rogar a su novia.

"Kara más rápido" le pidió Lena con desesperación.

"No me gustó la manera como lo dijiste" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Más rápido por favor" le suplico Lena.

Kara feliz de demostrarle a Lena que aunque ella estaba abajo, ella seguía teniendo el control continuó devorando la vagina de su novia.

"SI SI" gemía Lena con fuerza cuando Kara introdujo su lengua dándole mayor placer.

Lena sentía que estaba apunto de llegar y apretó con más fuerza la cabecera de la cama para no moverse.

"KARA SIIII KAARAAAAA" grito Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo dejando el rostro de Kara lleno de fluidos.

Lena dejo caer su cuerpo contra la cabecera de la cama tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas mientras Kara se levantaba.

"Ven aquí" ordenó Kara arrodillándose en el centro de la cama.

Lena se quedó unos segundos en la misma posición hasta que sintió que los brazos de Kara rodeaban su cintura y la elevaba dejándola con delicadeza en la cama boca arriba.

"¿Mí princesa quiere que todo lo haga yo?" pregunto Kara sentándose en medio de las piernas de Lena.

"Si, hazme lo que tú quieras" le dijo Lena sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Kara.

"Ok. Relájate y grita todo lo que quieras. Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta escucharte gritar" dijo besando el cuello de su novia.

Kara chupo la clavícula de Lena para dejarle un recuerdo de la noche y bajo sus besos hasta llegar a los senos.

"Kara no" le dijo Lena cuando sintió que su novia succionaba su pezón izquierdo.

"Aaaaggg esto no me gusta" se quejó Kara sintiendo el sabor de una leche desagradable para sus papilas gustativas.

"Será mejor que no hagas eso" le dio Lena con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que seguiré evitando tus pezones durante otros meses" dijo Kara separando más las piernas de Lena y se le acostó un poco sobre el cuerpo.

"Creía que te gustaba todo de mí" le dijo Lena arqueando una de sus cejas.

"Es verdad, pero nunca pensé que probaría leche de tus senos" dijo Kara y después beso a Lena para que no la siguiera distrayendo.

Kara empezó a frotar la pelvis con la de Lena haciendo crecer el deseo de ambas.

Lena gemía en la boca de Kara que no dejaba de besarla.

Kara agarró la parte dorsal de los muslos de Lena haciendo que las piernas quedaran flexionadas los lados del torso y que la vagina de Lena quedara expuesta para hacerla sentir más placer.

Lena abrazó a Kara por los hombros, ya sentía como la parte baja de su abdomen se estaba tensionando.

Kara aplicó un poco más de presión y velocidad a sus movimientos, cambio sus besos al cuello de Lena.

"Oh Dios. KARA. KAARAAAA" gimió Lena cuando llegó al segundo orgasmo aferrándose al cuerpo de Kara.

Kara sin esperarlo también llegó al orgasmo y escondió sus gemidos en el cuello de Lena.

Kara soltó las piernas de Lena para que se recupera del orgasmo y poder acariciarle el rostro con sus manos.

"¿Cómo te sientes princesa?" pregunto Kara mirando a su novia que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Excelente" le respondió Lena con una sonrisa abriendo los ojos.

Kara la beso unos segundos y luego se separó para regalarle una sonrisa gigante.

"¿Otra ronda?" le pregunto Lena con emoción.

"Leíste mí mente" dijo Kara besando de nuevo a Lena.

Ring sonó el teléfono de Kara interrumpiendo el momento.

"Apenas empieza el año y ya me están llamando" se quejó Kara estirándose para agarrar el teléfono que estaba en mesita de noche.

"¿Que sucede?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Tengo que ayudar a la DEO a capturar un alien que está en la cárcel atacando a los guardias para que los presos se escapen" dijo Kara colocándose rápido el traje de Supergirl.

"Ok. Nos vemos. Recuerda que mañana tienes que ir al trabajo y demostrarle a Snapper que el no tiene derecho de despedirte" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Bueno. Te amo" dijo Kara dándole un beso rápido a su novia.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena viendo como salía volando.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Siento no escribir muy bien, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Con todos los spoilers que están saliendo de Supergirl me he decepcionado, siempre la considere mi superheroina favorita, pero CW arruino el personaje así que me quedare con Kara Zor-el de los comics. Si no he subido capitulo antes del lunes, suerte a todos con el nuevo episodio de Supergirl. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	83. Chapter 83

Después de ayudar a la DEO, Kara regresó al Penthouse. Lena estaba dormida de lado dándole la espalda al balcón.

Se quitó el traje, se metió debajo de la sábana y rodeó la cintura de Lena con su brazo.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara le daba de comer a Louis mientras Lena hacia el desayuno.

Dejó a Louis en la silla mecedora junto a la isla de la cocina para poder desayunar.

.

"Quiero que entres a Catco, te sientes en tu escritorio y si Snapper te dice algo, tienes que decir que no te vas a ir de ahí hasta que la jefa te despida" le dijo Lena pasándole el plato.

"¿Y si hace que los de seguridad me saquen?" pregunto Kara empezando a desayunar.

"Eso ya está solucionado" le dijo Lena con naturalidad.

"Tal vez no le gusta la manera en que escribo y por eso me despidió" dijo Kara pensativa.

"Mí amor él te despidió injustamente y yo que conozco tu trabajo, tu forma de trabajar se que eres muy buena en lo que haces. ¿Crees que Cat Grant hubiera permitido que escribieras algo más para la revista si alguno de tus artículos no estaban al nivel que ella quería?" le dijo Lena con comprensión.

"Tienes razón. Aunque a Cat, creo que le agrado" dijo Kara con una sonrisa recordando los consejos que le ha dado la mujer con la que no habla desde mucho tiempo atrás.

"Muy bien. Termina tu desayuno, tienes que llegar puntual" le dijo Lena con cariño.

"Ya quiero que vuelvas a Catco, no existe mejor jefa que tú" dijo Kara comiendo el último pedazo de tocino.

"Tienes que aguantar un mes más. Todavía tenemos que pensar en quien cuidara de nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Claro. Ojalá pudiéramos llevarlo al trabajo como hace Alex con Ivett" dijo Kara levantándose de la silla para lavar el plato.

"Esa no es una posibilidad para nosotras" le dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Lo sé" dijo Kara antes de correr rápido a la habitación para terminar de arreglarse y regresó.

.

"Entiendo que te gusta aprovechar tus poderes para hacer las cosas rápido, pero Louis está empezando a crecer y mientras aprenden qué tiene que proteger tu identidad, va a contarle a todos como su mamá tiene poderes supergeniales" le dijo Lena con comprensión.

"¿Cómo haces para tener siempre la razón?" pregunto Kara besando la cabeza de su hijo.

"No lo sé" le dijo Lena mirándola como se despedía de su hijo.

"Adiós príncipe. Recuerda hacerle caso a tu mami, no la vuelvas loca. Por favor no crezcas mucho mientras estoy en el trabajo y no digas tu primera palabra sino estoy contigo. Te amo" dijo Kara mirando el rostro sonriente de Louis.

"Para que hable todavía falta mucho mí amor" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero perderme ese momento" dijo Kara caminando hacia Lena para despedirse.

"Para que eso no suceda, tenemos que dejar el trabajo en cinco mes y no regresar hasta que nuestro hijo decida decir su primera palabra" le dijo Lena y Kara hizo puchero.

"Ok señorita Luthor tengo que irme ya, pero llámame si necesitas algo" dijo Kara antes de besar a Lena.

"Nos vemos más tarde. Te amo" le dijo Lena dándole otro beso.

"Te amo princesa" dijo Kara antes de salir por la puerta del Penthouse rumbo a su trabajo.

* * *

 **Catco**

Kara llegó un poco insegura, subió en el ascensor como suele hacerlo. Su escritorio seguía vacío como lo dejo el día anterior.

En la misma caja que saco sus cosas, las llevo de vuelta. Lo acomodo todo en su lugar bajo la mirada de sus compañeros.

Espero un momento en su silla.

"Danvers, te deje claro que estabas despedida. En unos días una persona tomara tu lugar así que recoge todo y vete" le dijo Snapper con seriedad, pero Kara no hizo ningún movimiento.

"Estás sorda. Ya no trabajas aquí, vete antes de que llame a seguridad" le advirtió el hombre.

"Si trabajo aquí. La señorita Luthor no me ha despedido así que sigo siendo parte de Catco" dijo Kara con determinación ocultando sus nervios.

"Como sea" le dijo Snapper caminado hacia la oficina.

-Uuufffff que conversación tan intensa- Pensó Kara soltando un el aire que había retenido.

 _ **Minutos después**_

Las seguridad del edificio llegó, Snapper se acercó al escritorio de Kara y los llamo.

"Sáquenla del edificio y no le permitan más la entrada" les ordenó Snapper.

"Señor Snapper tenemos órdenes de la señorita Luthor que Kara sigue siendo reportera de Catco y no le podemos prohibir el paso" le dijo uno de los hombres.

"Corriste a contarle a tu noviecita para que te arreglara los problemas, no me sorprende" le dijo Snapper con su rostro de amargura antes de regresar a la oficina.

-Se que puedo conseguir otro trabajo, pero su despido fue injusto. Por supuesto le iba a contar a Lena de mis problemas, aparte de Alex, ella es mí mejor amiga- Pensó Kara con seriedad.

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara no había recibido ninguna orden. No le habían asignado ninguna tarea así que empezó buscar algo para hacer.

"Estoy bien, gracias por el interés" le respondió un compañero cuando ella se ofreció a ayudarlo en su trabajo.

"No, gracias. Todo lo tengo solucionado" le dijo otra compañera con una sonrisa.

Kara cansada de la respuesta de sus compañeros camino hasta Morris.

"Lo siento Kara, Snapper nos advirtió que no quería que te involucramos en nuestros trabajos" le dijo la mujer.

"Entiendo. Gracias" dijo Kara con comprensión.

-Es tan cruel, pero eso no me detendrá. Voy a salir en busca de la noticia- Pensó Kara agarrando el bolso y se subió al ascensor.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 **DEO**

Kara arribo a la base, había recolectado la información del alien que atraparon en la madrugada. Escribiría un artículo para entregarle a Snapper.

Camino hasta el laboratorio de Alex.

"Hola" saludo Kara a su hermana y luego se arrodilló frente a la silla mecedora de Ivett.

"Hola ¿Cómo va todo?" le pregunto Alex con interés.

"Extraño a Cat. Snapper está haciendo todo lo posible para que me aburra en Catco y renuncie porque no me soporta" dijo Kara jugando con las manos de su sobrina.

"No le des el gusto. Cumple con tu horario y trabajo, así no tendrá razón para despedirte" le aconsejo Alex y Kara camino hacia ella.

"Ya lo hizo, pero Lena me dijo que regresa, que ella era la única que tenía derecho a hacerlo" dijo Kara.

"Realmente no le caes bien. Al menos Lena no le permitió hacer lo que él quería" le dijo Alex.

"¿Crees que me merezco mi puesto en Catco?" pregunto Kara con inseguridad.

"Por supuesto. Que seas Supergirl no te ha impedido realizar tu trabajo como reportera. He leído todos tus artículos, son muy buenos. Estoy orgullosa de quién eres y lo que haces" le dijo Alex con amor.

"Gracias. Ya no hablemos más de mí ¿Que tal van los preparativos de la boda?" dijo Kara con curiosidad.

"Muy bien. Ahora quiero casarme con un vestido y por eso tú me acompañarás a comprar uno el sábado" le dijo Alex con alegría.

"Claro, vamos a elegir el mejor vestido que deje a Maggie con la boca abierta" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

"Maggie y yo no hemos elegido el lugar de la boda. Ya casi no queda tiempo para reservar" le dijo Alex despreocupada.

"Déjame adivinar, se van a casar en un granero" dijo Kara con duda.

"No, eso es demasiado gay" le dijo Alex negando con la cabeza.

"Bueno. Tú y Maggie son muy lesbianas, no le veo el problema" dijo Kara con una sonrisa grande.

"Lo sé, pero ya han habido muchas bodas en graneros, yo quiero que nuestra boda sea original. Tal vez casarnos en un parque de diversiones" le dijo Alex con normalidad.

"Ok. A dónde sea te seguiré" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Gracias. Había pensado que Ivett se podía quedar contigo mientras Maggie y yo íbamos a nuestra luna de miel, pero Lena y tú estarán trabajando así que mamá la cuidará" le dijo Alex con sinceridad.

"Entiendo. Ojalá Eliza viviera en National City, también podría cuidar a Louis mientras Lena y yo trabajamos" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"Nosotras deberíamos vivir en Midvale como lo hacíamos años atrás" le dijo Alex recordando su adolescencia junto a Kara.

"Por más que quisiéramos, no podemos dejar nuestros trabajos, no podemos obligar a Maggie y a Lena que abandonen todo lo que han construido aquí" dijo Kara con congruencia.

"Lo sé. Aunque tenemos que hacer otro viaje como el del año pasado" le dijo Alex.

"Si. Tengo que irme, pero hablamos después" dijo Kara antes de besar la cabeza de su sobrina y luego se dio un abrazo con Alex.

"Ok. Recuerda que el sábado vamos a salir a comprar mí vestido de novia" le dijo Alex antes de que saliera del laboratorio.

"Claro. Adiós" se despidió Kara.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara entró por la terraza, corrió rápido a la habitación, se puso la ropa que llevaba puesta en mañana y salió en busca de su hijo y su novia.

Siguió la voz de Lena hasta la oficina donde Louis estaba en la silla mecedora mirando a su mamá Lena trabajar en su escritorio.

.

"Hola" dijo Kara interrumpiendo la concentración de Lena en la laptop.

"Hey. No te escuché llegar" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Es que soy sigilosa" dijo Kara arrodillándose frente a su hijo para besarle la cabeza.

"Ah" exclamó Lena intentando no burlarse de su novia.

"Lo soy" se defendió Kara acercándose a Lena.

"Mí amor, muchas veces te he descubierto cuando tramas algo" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Deberías apoyarme, soy tu novia" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

Lena alejó la silla del escritorio, le hizo una seña a Kara para que se sentara en sus piernas.

Kara se sentó en las piernas de su novia mirando hacia la laptop.

"Yo te apoyo, solo que lo tuyo no es ser sigilosa" le dijo Lena abrazándola por la cintura apoyando la cabeza en la espalda de Kara.

"Okey. Con eso puedo sobrevivir" dijo Kara acariciando los brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

"¿Cómo te fue? ¿Snapper te volvió a despedir? Dímelo y yo lo soluciono" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

Kara recordó lo que le dijo Snapper _'corriste a contarle a tu novia para que te solucionara los problemas, no me sorprende'_

-No tengo que involucrarla en esto, yo puedo con Snapper. Se que Lena me quiere ayudar, pero es algo entre él y yo- Pensó Kara antes de contestarle a Lena.

"Lo intentó, pero le dije que tú no me habías despedido. Luego intentó hacerme sacar del edificio, pero los de seguridad siguieron tus órdenes. Ya todo está solucionado" dijo Kara para que Lena no se preocupara más.

-Es verdad, Lena soluciona todos mis problemas. Kara Danvers es débil ante los ojos de Snapper. Le voy a demostrar a él que merezco mí puesto en Catco- Pensó Kara con determinación.

"Snapper es muy conflictivo…... Aunque me duela decirlo James llevaba bien Catco, además que podías salir a atender emergencias de Supergirl y él no te cuestionaba" le dijo Lena.

"Lo sé" dijo Kara girando un poco el cuerpo para mirar a Lena.

Kara iba a besar a Lena, pero fueron interrumpidas.

"Aaaaaaa" gritó Louis para que sus madres le dieran toda su atención.

"¿Que sucede príncipe? Mami y yo estamos hablando. Ya voy a hablar contigo" dijo Kara levantándose de las piernas de Lena, caminó hasta su hijo y lo cargó.

"Para ser tan pequeño tiene una manera de hacerse escuchar muy ruda" le dijo Lena a Kara porque su hijo había aprendido a gritar y esa era la manera de comunicarse con ellas.

"Pero es el grito más hermoso que existe" dijo Kara meciendo a su hijo.

"Voy a pedir el almuerzo, enséñale a nuestro hijo que no necesita gritar para llamar nuestra atención" le dijo Lena apretando suavemente una de las mejillas de Louis.

.

Kara espero a que Lena saliera de la oficina para hablar con su hijo.

"Ya sé que quieres que mami y yo estemos contigo todo el tiempo, pero a veces los adultos necesitan hablar y no tienes que gritar para que te miremos aunque me encanta todos los sonidos que haces. Sabes que, grita todo lo que quieras" dijo Kara mirando el rostro de su hijo que estaba concentrado con lo que su mamá le decía.

"Te amo" dijo Kara cuando Louis la miró por unos segundos con intensidad y después le ofreció la sonrisa que tiene a todos enamorados.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Catco**

Kara volvió a su escritorio, encendió su laptop y empezó a organizar toda la información del alien que capturó la DEO para entregarle a Snapper in artículo.

Le tomo unas horas, pero lo termino a tiempo para entregárselo a su jefe.

"Yo no te pedí nada Danvers, puedes quedarte eso" le dijo el hombre señalándole la carpeta que contenía el artículo.

"Pero nadie ha escrito nada sobre esto" dijo Kara irritada.

Las noticias en la televisión estaban centradas en el alien que irrumpió en la carcel.

"Ya tengo a alguien en eso, ahora vete y déjame trabajar" le dijo Snapper sin mirarla.

"El artículo está aquí, tiene que dejar a un lado su rabia hacia a mí" dijo Kara con determinación.

Snapper la miró sin decir una sola palabra.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara sin ganas de seguir viendo a Snapper caminado hacia la puerta.

"Espera. Déjame el artículo, lo revisaré y si está bien lo publicaré" le dijo Snapper porque la persona que estaba encargada de ese tema tenía mucha información.

"Si señor" dijo Kara pasándole la carpeta a Snapper y salió de la oficina.

.

Cuando se sentó en su escritorio una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kara.

Snapper estaba decidido a torturar a Kara dejándola a un lado de todos, pero al final tuvo que aceptar el trabajo de la reportera.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena y Louis regresaban del supermercado cuando se encontraron con Maggie en la entrada del edificio.

Maggie ayudo a Lena con las bolsas y cuando organizaron las compras se acomodaron en la sala de televisión, Louis en la silla mecedora dormido.

.

"Entonces, ¿Que es lo que me querías decir?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Verás Lena, este tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos me he dado cuenta lo increíble que eres. Eres una mujer y amiga increíble, se que esto se lo puedo pedir a Winn, pero quiero que me acompañes a comprar lo que me pondré el día de mí boda" le dijo Maggie con seriedad.

"Aaaa. Yo. Maggie. Me encantaría, estoy muy feliz de que pienses en mi como una amiga porque yo también te veo como una amiga. Tú solo dime cuándo" dijo Lena con un poco de nostalgia.

Maggie había ido donde ella para pedirle algo tan importante, la relación entre ambas se hacía más fuerte y eso llenaba de felicidad a Lena.

Maggie es una persona muy seria y cerrada, pero con Lena siente la confianza para poder hablar sin censura.

"Muy bien. Te diría que el domingo, pero ese día es el único que tengo para pasarlo entero junto a mis mujeres" le dijo Maggie pensando en un día.

"Dime cualquier día, todavía tengo un mes para dedicárselo a Louis, pero nosotros dos te podemos acompañar a cualquier hora" dijo Lena con una sonrisa cálida.

"El sábado está bien, tengo que trabajar en la mañana, pero después de las dos estoy libre" le dijo Maggie cargando a su sobrino que se había despertado.

"Muy bien, me envías un mensaje donde nos encontramos" dijo Lena mirando como Louis miraba a Maggie con atención.

"Muchas gracias Lena" le dijo Maggie con una sonrisa.

"Somos familia y quiero que seas feliz" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"La hermanas Danvers nos han dado la familia que no teníamos" le dijo Maggie con seriedad.

"Es verdad. La familia Danvers me ha dado todo el amor que nunca recibí de mí madre" dijo Lena recordando a Lillian.

"Si. Me siento igual. La familia Danvers están pura, es un honor ser parte de ella" le dijo Maggie con honestidad.

"Hablando de familias ¿Que van a hacer con los apellidos cuando se casen?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Alex y yo todavía no hablamos de eso, el día de la boda tendrás la respuesta" le dijo Maggie con un poco de humor.

"Ok. Hubiera deseado que tú y Alex se casaran en un año y medio para que Ivett y Louis fueran los pajecitos" dijo Lena con ilusión.

"Sería lindo, pero ya entendí. Esperaras a que mí hija y mí sobrino aprendan a caminar para poder pedirle matrimonio a Kara" le dijo Maggie con malicia.

"NO. No es eso, obviamente sería bonito, pero todavía no estoy pensando en casarme con Kara. Todavía tenemos cosas que hacer antes de dar ese paso" dijo Lena con nervios.

"Jajaja tranquila, solo te estoy molestando. Es bueno que tengan claro lo que quieren" le dijo Maggie sonriendo.

"Por supuesto. ¿Ya saben con quién van a dejar a Ivett cuando se vayan a la luna de miel?" pregunto Lena para cambiar de tema.

"Alex quería que tú y Kara la cuidarán, pero ustedes van a estar trabajando así que Eliza la cuidara" le dijo Maggie mirando el reloj.

"Eliza obtendrá lo que quería" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Ella está deseando que Alex y yo nos vayamos para robarse a Ivett" le dijo Maggie riéndose.

"Me tengo que ir, pero te estoy enviando mensajes para recordarte lo del sábado" hablo de nuevo Maggie levantándose con Louis en sus brazos y se lo paso a Lena.

"Nos vemos" dijo Lena cargando a su hijo y le dio un abrazo a Maggie.

"Adiós" se despidió Maggie con alegría antes de irse.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara no pudo llegar temprano porque apenas salió de Catco, voló a ayudar a la policía con un tiroteo y luego voló a la DEO para descartar que no había otra emergencia.

Entró por la puerta del Penthouse y Krypto la recibió con emoción.

Eran las diez de la noche, Kara uso super-oído para escuchar donde estaban sus amores y escucho dos latidos calmados que le indicaban que estaban dormidos.

Calentó la cena que estaba en el horno y comió en compañía de su hijo perruno.

Apagó las luces del lugar, cerró la puerta principal y la de la terraza con seguro.

.

Cuando entró a la habitación se encontró con que Lena había puesto su almohada en el lado de la cama para que Louis no rodara y se cayera.

Louis estaba de lado en medio de la almohada y Lena, agarrando la camiseta de su mamá que también estaba de lado con su su torso pegado al cuerpo de su hijo.

-Son tan hermoso. Que bien se siente llegar a casa y encontrarme con esta linda escena- Pensó Kara con amor.

Se cambió rápido y cepillo sus dientes, caminó hasta la cama y encontró un libro abierto en la cama.

El rey león, Lena se quedó dormida mientras le leía a su hijo, lo que hizo que Kara sonriera más.

Acomodo la almohada en su lugar, beso la cabeza de su hijo y novia, luego se acostó al otro lado de Louis para que el pequeño quedara en medio de las dos.

Halo la sábana para abrigar a Lena y a ella misma hasta la cintura. Acarició uno de los pies de Louis hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

 ** _Al otro día_**

La alarma de Kara sonó despertando a los tres.

"Aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaa" empezó a llorar Louis.

"Lo siento príncipe, no quería despertarte" dijo Kara levantándose de la cama con Louis en sus brazos.

Lena se sentó en la cama pasándose las manos por los ojos.

"Me quedé dormida anoche ¿A qué hora llegaste?" pregunto Lena mirando a Kara como acariciaba la espalda de su hijo.

"Después de las diez, siento despertarte a ti también mí amor" dijo Kara intentando calmar a Louis, pero no lo lograba.

"Tiene hambre, prepárate para tu día mientras yo le doy de comer" le dijo Lena bajándose de la cama, quitándole con delicadeza a su hijo de los brazos.

"Ok. Buenos días" dijo Kara besando los labios de Lena.

"Buen día" le dijo Lena cuando se separaron del beso y salió de la habitación.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Parque**

Kara había llegado del trabajo, pero Krypto necesitaba salir a hacer sus necesidades. Así que después de cenar, salió con su hijo perruno a un parque cerca del Penthouse.

Habían varias personas haciendo lo mismo y Kara decidió jugar con Krypto un poco después de que hizo sus necesidades.

Kara no lo había pensado, pero Krypto había crecido lo que ella vio en unas imágenes sobre la raza.

Era el perro mas grande que había en el parque en ese momento.

.

"Oh Dios, es el destino que nos sigue juntando" escucho Kara la voz de una mujer y giró para mirarla.

Era la mujer que unos meses atrás le había coqueteado en un parque.

"¿No te acuerdas de mí? Eso está mal porque yo no he dejado de pensar en ti durante estos meses" le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

"Te dije que tengo novia y que estoy muy enamorada de ella" dijo Kara antes de llamar a Krypto para ponerle el collar.

"He escuchado esa frase un montón de veces y….." le estaba diciendo la mujer, pero se detuvo mirando algo detrás de Kara.

"No puede ser" le dijo la mujer con rostro de asombro.

Kara giró rápido para ver quién está detrás de ella, pero no había nadie. Giró hacia la mujer, pero sintió los labios de la mujer sobre los de ella y la separó rápido.

"¿Que le sucede? Le voy a pedir que no se acerque a mí nunca más porque si lo hace tendré que denunciarla por acoso" dijo Kara colocándole el collar a Krypto y caminaron lejos del parque.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara le quitó el collar a Krypto y lo acomodo en su lugar.

Caminó rápido a la sala de televisión donde estaba Lena con Louis viendo Star War.

.

"Princesa, te juro que yo no hice nada malo. La mujer que me encontré meses atrás en un parque, me la volví a encontrar hoy y semelanzoencimaymebeso, pero te juro que yo la aleje rápido" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Hey espera un momento. No te entendí todo lo que me dijiste. ¿Estamos hablando de la mujer que estaba contigo en las fotos que me enviaron hace unos meses atrás?" le pregunto Lena sin entender porque se disculpaba Kara.

"Si, esa mujer…. Ella me beso, pero fue porque me engañó haciéndome creer que había alguien detrás mío y…." Estaba hablando Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"¿Cómo que te beso?" Eres Supergirl, se supone que tienes súpervelocidad. Esto no debería pasarte" le dijo Lena levantándose del sofá con Louis en sus brazos.

"Pero me pasó, lo único que pude hacer fue alejarla" dijo Kara mirando el rostro serio de Lena.

"Parece que eso te sucede muy a menudo. Primero Lucy, ahora está mujer desconocida. Dime quién sigue" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Princesa, te lo juro. Yo no quería que eso pasara. Yo…" Kara estaba diciendo asustada porque Lena se enojaría con ella, pero fue interrumpida por su novia.

"Jajajaja jajajaja. Mí amor solo estoy jugando contigo, se que no es tu culpa" le dijo Lena riéndose.

"Lena, no vuelvas a hacer eso. De verdad me sentí muy mal" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"No no no mí amor, no llores. Lo siento mucho" le dijo Lena a Kara que había empezado a llorar.

Lena dejo a Louis en la silla mecedora y abrazo a Kara.

"No sabía que sería una broma tan cruel, se me ocurrió en un segundo, pero siento hacerte sufrir" le dijo Lena acariciándole la espalda hasta que dejó de llorar.

"Creía que te habías enojado conmigo y que me ibas a ignorarme como lo haces siempre" dijo Kara quitándose las gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas.

"No, eso no sucederá. Apenas dijiste que era la mujer del parque sabía que era alguien que intenta hacernos daño. Estoy segura que me llegará un mensaje con fotos de lo que pasó o quién sabe, las subirán a esa página de internet" le dijo Lena sentándose con ella en el sofá.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura que habrán fotos?" pregunto Kara con intriga.

"Mí número de teléfono no lo tiene todo el mundo. Alguien debió montar una escena para tomar esas fotos la otra vez y me las envío con malas intenciones" le dijo Lena acariciándole las mejillas.

"Tienes que darle a Winn el número del que te enviaron esas fotos, así sabremos quien es la persona que quiere dañarnos" dijo Kara agarrando las muñecas de Lena y le beso las manos.

"Lo haré, pero ahora vamos a ver la película mientras te hago un masaje en la cabeza" le dijo Lena haciéndole acostar la cabeza en los muslos y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

* * *

 **NOTA: Siento tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero he estado ocupada. Recuerden que Lena y Kara se aman, no importa lo que haga CW con ellas, no dejen de creer en Supercorp. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	84. Chapter 84

_**Días después**_

 **05/01/19**

La semana paso tranquila. Snapper dejo de tratar muy mal a Kara y ahora solo la trataba mal, como lo hacía antes de tomar la licencia de maternidad.

Maggie y Alex decidieron casarse en el lugar donde se conocieron así que Lena hizo unas llamadas y el aeropuerto tendría un pequeño lugar cerrado por unas horas.

Winn investigó el número que le envío las fotos a Lena, pero no encontró nada. La persona que compró la tarjeta se llamaba Will Smith, que obviamente era un nombre falso.

Eliza y Jeremiah estaban felices porque ellos cuidarían a Ivett mientras Alex y Maggie disfrutaban de su luna de miel.

* * *

 **Boutique**

Kara y Alex llegaron al lugar donde comprarían el vestido de novia.

Con ellas iba Ivett que 'les daría su opinión'.

"No sé lo que quiero, ¿Cómo voy a elegir?" le pregunto Alex a Kara.

"Solo tienes que mirar y los que te gusten te los puedes probar" aconsejo Kara a su hermana.

"Ok. Lo voy a intentar" le dijo Alex y empezó a revisar todos los vestidos del lugar.

Se midió unos diez vestido, Kara solo pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía su hermana en vestidos de novia.

.

"Woah, te ves preciosa. Con los demás vestido también, pero este me gusta mucho" dijo Kara mirando a su hermana con amor mientras Ivett estaba en sus brazos haciendo lo mismo.

"A mí también me gusta mucho, por eso lo deje para el final" le dijo Alex con felicidad mirándose en el espejo.

"Este es el elegido" le hablo Alex a la mujer que la estaba asesorando.

Regresó al cambiador, se colocó de nuevo la ropa que llevaba y le entrego el vestido a la mujer.

"Maggie quedara encantada cuando te vea" dijo Kara acomodando a su sobrina en el cochecito.

"Eso espero. Vamos que ya es hora del almuerzo" le dijo Alex empujando el cochecito.

"Claro. Yo invito" dijo Kara caminando junto a su hermana.

Se acercaron a la caja para organizar todo, el vestido se lo entregarían en diez días y Alex pago con la tarjeta.

Después de eso salieron rumbo a un restaurante cerca de la boutique.

* * *

 **Dolce y Gabbana**

Lena convenció a Maggie de que ella pagaría por el vestido de novia.

Se encontraron en un lugar cerca para entrar juntas en compañía de Louis.

"Hola. Buenas tardes ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlas?" les pregunto una de las mujeres que trabaja ahí.

"Hola. Mí amiga se va a casar en un mes" dijo Lena con una sonrisa mientras Maggie veía un poco incómoda el lugar.

"Tenemos varios vestidos para la temporada, ¿les gustaría verlos?" les pregunto la mujer con entusiasmo.

"No. La verdad es que no estoy buscando un vestido, quiero llevar puesto un traje ese día" le dijo Maggie sorprendiendo a la mujer.

"Por eso no se preocupe, también tenemos varias opciones con el estilo que usted está buscando. Síganme" les dijo la mujer con amabilidad.

.

Llegaron a un lugar donde habían varios trajes de diferentes estilos y colores.

"Puede probarse los que desee y si está pensando en algo más aquí podemos diseñarlo para usted" le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias" le dijo Maggie con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quería decirle a Lena que no aceptaría que ella pagaría por el traje, pero Lena estaba tan feliz de hacer eso por ella así que Maggie solo ignoro el sentimiento y empezó a buscar el traje adecuado.

La talla de Maggie no ayudaba mucho, pero Lena le decía que esos pequeños detalles los podían arreglar.

.

Maggie solo se probó tres trajes que le gustaron y al final eligió uno en el que se sentía cómoda y además le parecía muy lindo.

"Solo le tenemos que decir a la asesora que te tome las medidas para ajustarlo y ya está" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Gracias por esto Lena" le dijo Maggie refiriéndose al traje y a la compañía.

"No es nada. Solo quiero que tú y Alex tenga un día inolvidable" dijo Lena antes de que Maggie se fuera a cambiar.

"¿Que te pareció el traje de la tía Maggie?" Lena le pregunto a Louis alzándolo para que quedaran frente a frente.

Louis solo le sonrió.

"Lo sé, es muy lindo. La tía Alex estará muy feliz cuando la vea el día de su boda" dijo Lena antes de acomodar la cabeza de su hijo en el hombro para caminar hasta la caja empujando el cochecito con una mano.

Lena pagó el traje y espero a Maggie junto a la caja.

.

"Ok. En unos días llegara tu traje a mí Penthouse, no queremos que Alex lo vea y yo te llamaré para que te lo pruebes" dijo Lena acomodando a Louis en el cochecito.

"No lo había pensado. De nuevo gracias por acompañarme" le dijo Maggie mirando el reloj.

"Gracias por pedirme que te ayudara con esto" dijo Lena saliendo del lugar.

.

"Me gustaría que siguiéramos hablando, pero Alex se debe está preguntando donde estoy" le dijo Maggie caminando hasta el carro de Lena.

Espero a que acomodara a Louis y que se subiera Lena en el lado del conductor.

"Ok. Nos vemos pronto" dijo Lena encendido el carro.

"Maneja con cuidado. Nos vemos" le dijo Maggie antes de caminar hacia el carro de ella.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara había llegado al Penthouse y solo estaba Krypto.

Llamo a Lena unas cuantas veces, pero el teléfono estaba apagado. Se estaba preocupando.

Luego leyó una nota de Lena que decía que salió a dar una vuelta.

.

Escucho que la puerta principal se abrió y corrió rápido hacia ella.

"Al fin" dijo Kara con alivio.

"Kara, estuve fuera como dos horas" le dijo Lena sacando a Louis del cochecito.

"Lo sé, pero a veces me preocupo. Sueles estar aquí con nuestro hijo" dijo Kara caminando junto a Lena hasta la habitación de Louis.

"Mí amor te dejé una nota" le dijo Lena dejando a un Louis dormido en la cuna.

"Lo sé" dijo Kara acariciando una de las mejillas de Louis.

"Vamos a aprovechar que Louis está dormido" le dijo Lena abrazándole la cintura por detrás.

"No estoy segura de querer dejar a Louis con un desconocido mientras nosotras estamos en el trabajo" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar a Louis.

"Yo también tengo miedo, pero es la única opción que tenemos. Ninguno de nuestros conocidos tiene el tiempo para cuidarlo así que tenemos que empezar a buscar una niñera" le dijo Lena metiéndole las manos por debajo de la camiseta para poder acariciarle el abdomen.

"Ni siquiera le hemos preguntado a ellos. Hasta que no escuché la respuesta de todos no consideraré una niñera" dijo Kara sacando las manos de Lena de debajo de su camisa y se giró para mirarla.

"Alex y Maggie quedan descartadas porque ellas estarán de viaje cuando yo regrese al trabajo. Eliza y Jeremiah viven en Midvale. Sam está dirigiendo una de mis compañías. Ruby estudia y además es muy joven para cuidarlo. Jonn es el jefe en la DEO no tiene tiempo para estas cosas y Winn siempre está ocupado en la DEO o pasando el tiempo con Lyra. No veo ninguna opción" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Myrnn está libre" dijo Kara y Lena negó con la cabeza.

"Puedo llevar a Louis todos los días hasta Midvale mientras Eliza se toma tiempo cuidando a Ivett" dijo Kara con decisión.

"Estás escuchando lo que dices. No voy a dejar que vueles con nuestro hijo hasta otra ciudad solo porque tienes miedo de los desconocidos. Para tu información mí madre ya no puede hacernos daño" le dijo Lena saliendo de la habitación.

.

"Princesa entiéndeme" dijo Kara caminando detrás de Lena hacía la terraza.

"Entiendo, por eso voy a pedirle a Jess que busque a alguien de confianza. Primero vamos a revisar todo su expediente, investigaremos su familia, sus finanzas, todo" le dijo Lena sentándose en uno de los sofás.

"Okey. Eso haremos" dijo Kara sentándose al lado de Lena.

Kara empezó a acariciar el cabello de Lena y luego le dio besos en el cuello. Lena se alejó un poco de Kara.

"Princesa vamos a la habitación" dijo Kara intentando acercar su boca otra vez al cuello de Lena, pero se levantó del sofá.

"Ya no tengo ganas, voy a llamar a Jess para que empiece con la búsqueda" le dijo Lena dejándola sola en la terraza.

-Uuugg ¿Por qué tenía que sacar el tema en este momento. Ahora Lena no quiere tener sexo conmigo. Al menos salió algo positivo de la discusión- Pensó Kara mirando hacia el cielo.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **02/02/19**

A Lena se le pasó el enojo el mismo día. Jess hizo lo que su jefa le pidió. Kara y Lena miraron varios perfiles, leyeron varios expedientes, finanzas hasta que encontraron a la niñera adecuada.

El cumpleaños de Kara llegó y lo celebro junto a Alex, Ivett, Lena y Louis. Fue tranquilo como todos los años, pero este año con dos nuevos integrantes.

Jeremiah y Eliza llegaron una semana antes de la boda para ayudar con los preparativos.

Alex le pidió a Kara que fuera su dama de honor y Maggie le pidió a Winn lo mismo.

Aunque cada una tendría de a dos testigos. Kara y Jonn para Alex. Winn y Lena para Maggie.

Viajaron de Tierra-1 Barry, Iris, Sara, Ava, Felicity y Oliver.

.

Eliza y Jeremiah cuidaban a Ivett, Ruby y Louis mientras los otros se reunían.

"Okey. Nosotros nos vamos ya ¿Quién quiere venir?" pregunto Winn con emoción.

"Me voy a arriesgar" le dijo Oliver a Winn caminando junto a él.

Lena y Maggie caminaron detrás de ellos.

"Prefiero quedarme con Kara y Alex" les dijo Felicity.

"Yo también me quedó" les dijo Iris.

"Suerte Oliver, pero prefiero la despedida de soltera de Alex" le dijo Barry a Oliver.

"Oye, Maggie la va a pasar muy bien" se quejó Winn porque el había planeado cosas divertidas para hacer.

"Nosotras tan bien vamos" le dijo Sara a Winn, refiriendose a ella y a Ava.

"Ok. Nos vemos más tarde" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

.

Cuando se fueron el grupo de Maggie en el Penthouse quedaron, Alex, Kara, Sam, Briana(Agente Vasquez), Felicity, Iris y Barry.

"Bueno nosotros nos vamos a hacer algo que le encanta a Alex" dijo Kara emocionada.

"¿Dar órdenes?" le dijo Briana.

"No" negó Kara.

"¿Molestarte?" le pregunto Sam con una sonrisa.

"No" se quejó Kara.

Alex solo la miraba con una sonrisita.

"¿Mujeres?" pregunto Felicity con ganas de saber que es.

"No. Bueno a ella le gustan, pero no me refiero a eso. Vamos a hacer paracaidismo" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

"No perdamos más el tiempo" les dijo Barry.

"Pero tú puedes volar. No creo que sea emocionante para ti" le dijo Iris caminando con todos hacia la puerta.

"Pero nadie lo sabrá, además quiero experimentar no usar mis poderes cuando esté cayendo" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Bien. Vamos" les dijo Alex con emoción.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 **Karts**

Llegaron junto a Maggie, Lena, Winn, Lyra, Sara, Ava y Oliver.

"Okey, nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Maggie será la líder de uno ¿Quién quiere ser líder?" les pregunto Winn.

"Yo lo seré" le dijo Sara con seguridad.

"Bueno, elijan" les dijo Winn.

Lena y Oliver terminaron en el mismo equipo que Maggie.

Ava, Winn y Lyra con Sara. Ello ganaron piedra papel o tijera y se ganaron el derecho de un integrante de más.

"Cada puesto tiene un punto respectivo, el equipo que más sume, gana" les dijo Winn.

"Me parece bien. Cómo somos siete el que llegue de primero sumará siete puntos, el segundo seis puntos y así sucesivamente" les dijo Ava.

"Y el que gane le darán tres puntos de mas" les dijo Maggie.

"Muy bien, vamos a equiparnos" les dijo Oliver y todos caminaron hasta el lugar donde daban los cascos.

 _ **Minutos después**_

Todos manejaban con concentración Maggie y Sara peleaban por el primer lugar seguidos de Lyra, Ava y Oliver. Al final venían Lena y Winn.

Al final de la carrera terminaron así:

Maggie 7

Sara 6

Ava 5

Oliver 4

Lyra 3

Winn 2

Lena 1

.

"Lo siento Maggie, conduzco bien en la carretera, pero soy mala para este juego" dijo Lena cuando su equipo perdió por 1 punto.

"No te preocupes, llegue de primera porque muchas veces tengo que manejar así en el trabajo" le dijo Maggie con simpatía.

"Excelente, ¿hacia donde Winn?" le pregunto Sara a Winn con ganas de seguir divirtiéndose.

"Ok. Síganme" les dijo Winn caminando lejos de la pista de karts.

* * *

 **Montaña**

Después de hacer paracaidismo y que Kara vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana cuando salto del avión, se fueron a hacer otras de las cosas que Alex disfruta.

"Debí elegir el grupo de Maggie" se quejó Felicity.

"No seas tan floja, esto es muy divertido" le dijo Iris honestamente.

"¿Cuando toca la parte de los strippers?" le pregunto la rubia a Kara.

"Las strippers" la corrigió Sam.

"No me importa si son hombres o mujeres, solo se que es más divertido" siguió quejándose Felicity.

"Siempre hay strippers, lo que estamos haciendo es muy original" dijo Kara empezando a escalar la pared junto a Alex.

"Yo me quedaré aquí por protección" les dijo Barry.

"No necesitamos protección, nos podemos cuidar solas" le dijo Sam con calma mientras escalaba la pared.

"Lo sé, lo digo porque ninguna tiene un arnés y puedo evitar que terminen como una tortilla" le dijo Barry a Sam.

La única que tenía arnés era Felicity, que después de que Curtis modificó el chip ahora quería hacer cosas normales.

* * *

 **Campo**

Cuando llegaron al lugar el rostro de todos se iluminó, menos el de Lena que no sabía de qué se trataba.

"Esto es genial Winn. Continuemos en lo mismos grupos" le dijo Maggie con emoción.

"Nos pedimos las ropa gris" les dijo Sara caminando al lugar donde tenían todos los implementos para jugar.

Cada equipo se hizo en su lado.

"Lena, lo que tienes que hacer es defender está bandera. Si ves a alguien vestido de gris, dispara" le dijo Maggie sosteniendo su arma de paintball.

"No te preocupes, la única manera de que te saquen del juego es que te den en el círculo que hay en tu pecho. Una manera de evitar que te disparen ahí es que les des la espalda" le aconsejo Oliver.

-¿En que locura me metí? Presiento que voy a salir muy rápido de este juego- Pensó Lena un poco nerviosa.

Las reglas del juego eran. El que más banderas robaba antes de matar a sus contrincantes ganaba, pero solo se podía robar de a una bandera que tenían que entregarle a uno de los encargados del lugar que estaba en su lado.

.

3, 2, 1. YA.

Empezó el juego, Maggie y Oliver salieron juntos dejando a Lena cerca a las banderas.

Pasado un minuto aparecieron Sara y Ava que empezaron a dispararle y lo único que hizo Lena fue girarse para que todas las bolas impactarán su espalda.

-Oh Dios, me duele. ¿Que clase de juego es este? ¿Por qué les gusta jugar esto? Es una tortura- Pensó Lena aguantando las lágrimas.

Unos segundos después llegó Maggie con la bandera del equipo contrario.

"Ya eliminamos a Lyra. Vamos muy bien" le dijo Maggie desapareciendo de nuevo.

.

Esta vez solo llegó Winn, Lena le disparó varias veces. Winn le devolvió los disparos, pero uno de los de Lena dio junto en el blanco. Winn quedó fuera.

"Si. Le día a uno" celebró Lena con las manos en el aire.

Sara apareció de la nada, le disparó varias veces y también dio en el blanco. Lena quedo fuera.

"Lo siento Lena hermosa, pero me tomo muy enserio este juego" le dijo Sara corriendo lejos con la bandera.

-Sigue doliendo mucho. Al menos ya no estoy en competencia- Pensó Lena caminando fuera del campo de batalla.

Vio que Maggie llegó con otra bandera y sintió como su pierna era impactada por más bolas de paintball.

"Aaaaa ya estoy fuera" se quejó Lena de dolor.

"Lo siento. No lo sabía" se disculpó Ava, pero eso no sirvió de nada porque Maggie le disparó en el blanco y la eliminó.

"También estás fuera" le dijo Maggie caminando rápido hacia Oliver para eliminar a Sara.

"De verdad lo siento" le dijo Ava a Lena ayudándola a caminar hacia la gradería donde se veía todo el campo de batalla.

"No es tu culpa, estabas llena de adrenalina por el juego" dijo Lena con comprensión.

.

Sara eliminó a Oliver, dejando un enfrentamiento contra Maggie que había robado otra bandera.

Hubieron intercambios de disparos y al final Sara se quedó sin bolas, lo que aprovecho Maggie y le dio justo en el blanco.

"Eso fue por el honor de mí equipo" le dijo Maggie con una sonrisa.

"Es justo. Un equipo muy fuerte a pesar de que son menos" le dijo Sara caminando fuera del campo.

.

"¿Ahora a dónde?" les pregunto Lyra.

"El sol ya se está guardado, es hora de ir a la casa de Sam para reunirnos con los demás" le dijo Winn a su novia.

Después de cambiarse, subieron a la camioneta en la que se transportaban para regresar con el otro grupo.

* * *

 **Casa de Sam**

Cuando llegó el grupo de Maggie, el otra ya estaban acomodados en la sala.

"Al fin" les dijo Alex cómo si los hubieran esperado por horas.

"Mejor hagamos la actividad que tengo preparada" les dijo Winn sacando unas cosas de la mochila que llevaba.

"Que no tengamos que pararnos" le dijo Felicity porque la escalada la dejo agotada.

"Hubieras venido con nosotros, no estarías tan cansada" le dijo Oliver sentándose al lado de su esposa.

"¿Que hicieron?" les pregunto Iris con curiosidad.

"No les podemos decir" les dijo Sara para dejarlos con la intriga.

"¿Por qué? ¿Llevaron a Maggie a un club para que le bailará una stripper?" les pregunto Alex mirándolos a todos con su mirada de agente.

"Dijimos que lo que hiciéramos hoy no se lo podíamos contar al otro grupo. Mejor siéntese que les voy a explicar el juego" les dijo Winn que había organizado todo.

.

En el suelo había un círculo hecho con 30 vasos y una botella vacía en el centro del círculo.

Se sentaron alrededor del juego así: Maggie, Alex, Briana, Sam, Lena, Kara, Ava, Sara, Felicity, Oliver, Winn, Lyra, Barry e Iris.

"Este juego se llama verdad o reto feat Winn. En los vasos hay dos papeles, uno con un reto y uno con una pregunta. Cada uno tendrá su turno para girar la botella. La regla es que solo puedes cambiar si elegiste reto, pero la pregunta te la hará cualquier persona de esta habitación y tendrás que responder sí o sí" les dijo Winn.

"Me gusta este juego" le dijo Lyra a su novio con emoción.

"¿Quién va primero?" les pregunto Winn.

"Yo" le dijo Barry girando la botella. Winn saco los papelitos y quitó el vaso.

"¿Verdad o reto?" le pregunto Iris y Barry eligió reto.

"Agárrale las nalgas varias veces a la tercera persona a tu izquierda" le dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

"Jajajaja" se rió Kara porque ahora Barry tenía que agarrarle las nalgas a Oliver.

"¿Que hacen?" les pregunto Oliver cuando vio que todos grababan con sus teléfonos.

"Es un momento histórico. No vamos a desperdiciar la oportunidad" le dijo Sara con una sonrisa de maldad.

Después de que Barry cumpliera con su reto, el juego siguió en orden hacia la derecha.

.

Iris eligió verdad.

"Recuerda que no puedes cambiar cuando elijes verdad. ¿Te gusta que te hagan sexo oral?" pregunto Winn.

Iris se arrepintió al segundo de escuchar la pregunta, pero le tocaba responder.

"Si" fue lo único que respondió y Barry le apretó una de sus manos.

"No sé qué opción es peor" les dijo Maggie girando la botella.

.

Maggie eligió reto.

"Muerde la oreja de la tercera persona a tu derecha de una manera sexy" le dijo Winn.

Maggie no dijo nada, se acercó a Sam y cumplió con su reto haciendo que Sam se erizara.

Alex le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a su futura esposa y a su amiga.

.

Después de girar la botella, Alex eligió verdad.

"La futura señora. Jajaja ¿Cual es tu posición sexual favorita?" le pregunto Winn con una sonrisa.

"La del tampón" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"¿Cual es esa?" le pregunto Winn intentando recordar.

"La que no te interesa" le respondió Alex y todos se rieron.

"Ja ja ja que graciosa. Responde" le dijo Winn.

"La cuchara. Briana es tu turno" le dijo Alex y la otra agente giró la botella.

.

Reto eligió Vasquez.

"Lame los labios de la persona de tu derecha y de tu izquierda" le dijo Winn.

Briana lo hizo bajo la atenta mirada de Maggie. Alex y Sam la ayudaron a cumplir el reto.

.

"A este juego le falta alcohol" les dijo Ava.

Lena no bebió porque aún estaba amamantando a Louis. Los demás empezaron a beber cerveza.

Sam giró la botella y eligió verdad.

"Mí querida Sam ¿Eres voyerista?" le pregunto Winn moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

"No lo soy, me gusta mí privacidad" le respondió Sam con naturalidad.

"Quiero que sea mí turno" les dijo Felicity con ganas de jugar.

"Esta bien, hazlo" le dijo Winn.

.

Felicity giró la botella y eligió reto.

"Deja que la tercera persona a tu izquierda bese tu abdomen y después le dé una lamida" le dijo Winn.

"Pero es como un reto para Kara" se quejó Lena.

"No hay problema, yo lo hago es solo un juego" dijo Kara sin importancia.

Felicity se puso de pie, se levantó la blusa y Kara se agachó para quedar a la altura del abdomen de la rubia.

Kara sujeto las caderas se Felicity, le dio tres besos en el abdomen y luego paso su lengua desde el inicio del jean hasta donde llegaba el ombligo.

Lena sintió como los celos incrementaban. Sabía que era un juego, pero no podía evitar los sentimientos.

"Ya que Felicity alteró el orden es mí turno" les dijo Sara girando la botella.

.

Sara eligió reto.

"Besa con lengua durante cinco segundos a la tercera persona a tu izquierda" le dijo Winn.

"No. Ese reto es muy atrevido" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Es solo un juego" les dijo Lena y se paró frente a Sara.

Sara unió su boca con la de Lena e introdujo la lengua.

Kara apretó los puños y respiro profundamente. Ava solo ignoraba la escena para no sentirse incómoda.

Lena volvió a su lugar y Kara miró hacia el frente para no mostrar su enojo.

.

"Sigamos el orden. Lena" le dijo Winn. Lena giró la botella y eligió verdad.

"Lena, Amiga Lena ¿Eres activa a pasiva?" le pregunto Winn con seriedad.

-Ay no ¿Por que elegí verdad?- Pensó Lena nerviosa.

"Soy versátil" le respondió Lena y Kara hizo un sonidito que atrajo la atención de todos.

"Ni Kara te cree eso" le dijo Alex con maldad.

"Ya todos sabemos la respuesta" le dijo Sam a Lena para molestarla.

"Ay no. Lo siento chicos, Briana y yo nos tenemos que ir. Hay una emergencia en la DEO" les dijo Winn caminando hacia la salida junto a la agente Vasquez.

"¿No necesitan a Kara?" les pregunto Iris.

"Me acaba de llegar un mensaje, también tengo que ir" dijo Kara cambiándose rápido quedando en su traje.

"Yo puedo ayudar" se ofreció Barry.

"Claro. Así terminaremos más rápido" dijo Kara caminando rápido hacia la puerta junto a Barry.

"Yo creo que hasta aquí llegó la noche" les dijo Maggie.

.

Los que iban para la DEO se fueron.

Oliver, Felicity, Iris, Ava y Sara se fueron para el hotel donde se estaban quedando.

Lyra se fue para el apartamento.

Lena llevó a Alex al apartamento y aprovechó para recoger a Louis.

Maggie se quedó con Sam porque no se pueden ver las novias hasta que estén ante el juez.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena le dio de comer a Louis, lo cambio, después lo arrullo hasta que se quedó dormido y luego lo acostó en la cuna.

Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, solo quería ponerse la pijama y colocar la cabeza en la almohada.

Kara entro por el balcón decidida a hacer gemir a Lena toda la noche para que recordara que no le gustaba lo que hizo con Sara.

.

"¿Princesa que te paso?" pregunto Kara preocupada cuando Lena se quitó la blusa y en la espalda tenía un montón de moretones.

"Estoy bien" le dijo Lena quitándose el jean.

"Es obvio que no lo estás ¿Quién te hizo esto?" pregunto Kara entrando rápido al baño y dejó llenando la tina con agua caliente.

"Se supone que no te puedo decir, pero hoy jugamos paintball y puedes ver qué no soy buena" le dijo Lena.

Kara le quitó la ropa interior a Lena dejándola desnuda, la cargo hasta el baño y con delicadeza la metió en la tina.

"El agua caliente ayudará a que se relajen tus músculos" dijo Kara arrodillándose al lado de la tina acariciando la cabeza de Lena que se estaba quedando dormida.

"Gracias mí amor" le dijo Lena con voz de cansancio.

Kara estuvo con Lena hasta que se quedó dormida, agarró una toalla, saco a Lena de la tina, la seco, la acostó en la cama y la abrigo.

Los moretones que tenía Lena estaban por la espalda, el abdomen y los muslos.

Kara se quitó el traje y la ropa interior, después se acostó debajo de la misma sabana que Lena y la abrazó por la cintura colocando la cabeza en la misma almohada.

Después de unos minutos se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Próximo capitulo boda Sanvers. Muchos moretones para las que usaran vestido. Despedida de solteras diferentes. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	85. Chapter 85

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Lena despertó con el llanto de su hijo. Kara tenía super-oído, pero parecía que algunas veces cuando dormía, moría.

Gracias al baño que Kara la hizo tomar la noche anterior, el dolor en su cuerpo no aumentó.

Camino desnuda hasta la habitación de Louis.

.

"Hola cariño. Mami ya está aquí" le dijo Lena a su hijo cargándolo.

"Hoy es un día importante para tus tías, así que tenemos que hacer de todo para que sea muy lindo" le dijo Lena sentándose en la silla mecedora para darle de comer.

Lena miraba el rostro de su hijo. Ese era el último día que se tomaría con su licencia de maternidad.

-Mañana será un día muy difícil para mi, pero al menos la niñera que conseguimos tiene todo en orden y puedo confiar que las cosas irán bien- Pensó Lena viendo a su hijo comer de su seno.

Lena solo lo alimentaba de esa manera cuando empezaba el día. Louis ya estaba acostumbrado a tomar leche de fórmula.

Días atrás cuando Louis conoció a la niñera se mostró muy sociable, parecía que le agradó lo cual hizo que Kara y Lena se relajaran un poquito.

Cuando terminó de darle de comer y sacarle los gases, Lena volvió a la habitación con su hijo en sus brazos y lo acostó junto a Kara que seguía durmiendo.

También dejó una almohada en su lado de la cama para que Louis no se fuera a caer.

Entró al clóset para ponerse una bata y salió rápido para ver qué su hijo siguiera en la misma posición.

Volvió a entrar rápido para poder orinar.

.

Kara sintió como alguien halaba su cabello así que abrió los ojos.

Se encontró con el hermoso rostro de su hijo, que se estaba comiendo su cabello.

"Hola mí príncipe. Comerte el cabello de mamá no es saludable" dijo Kara quitando con delicadeza el cabello que su hijo tenía agarrado en su mano.

"Aaaaa aaaaaa aaaaaa" empezó a llorar cuando su mamá le quitó el 'juguete'.

Lena corrió rápido creyendo que su hijo se había caído de la cama.

"No llores" dijo Kara con ternura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Louis.

"¿Qué pasó?" le pregunto Lena tranquila de que su hijo estaba bien.

"Esta hermosura quiere comerse mí cabello, pero ya hablamos y sabe que no lo debe hacer" dijo Kara con la voz que usa especialmente para Louis sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Todavía es muy temprano. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato en la cama?" le pregunto Lena a Kara.

"Me parece una idea genial. Apenas son las 7:20 am y la boda es a las 3:00 pm" dijo Kara acostándose de lado para mirar a su hijo.

"Pero recuerda que tenemos que ayudar a Alex y a Maggie. Así que tenemos que estar con ellas a la 1:00 pm" le dijo Lena acostándose en el otro lado de la cama en la misma posición para mirar a su hijo y su novia.

Krypto aprovecho que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y entró.

"Ahora sí estamos completos" dijo Kara cuando su hijo perruno subió a la cama y se acostó en medio de ellas mirando a Louis.

"Si. Puse la alarma para que despertemos en dos horas" le dijo Lena acariciando la cabeza de Louis.

Kara no dijo nada, solo le regaló una sonrisa a Lena y su novia hizo lo mismo.

Las dos se quedaron dormidas mirando a su hijo.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Casa de Sam**

Winn y Lena ya habían ayudado a Maggie con el traje.

Sam jugaba con Louis mientras Winn hablaba con Kara para saber en cuanto salían.

"Te ves muy hermosa" dijo Lena con cariño.

"Muchas gracias. Ya quiero ver a mis dos mujeres" le dijo Maggie con un poco de nervios.

"Pronto. Además que tendrás un montón de tiempo cuando caminen juntas hacia el altar" dijo Lena con entusiasmo.

"Mí padre no caminara junto a mí" le dijo Maggie con un poquito de tristeza.

"Yo puedo caminar junto a ti. No te preocupes por eso porque mí papá tampoco caminará conmigo el día de mí boda" dijo Lena tratando de ayudar a Maggie.

"Te lo agradezco Lena. Una cosa si está muy clara, tu papá tiene una excusa perfecta para no hacerlo, pero mí padre decidió rechazarme porque amo a alguien" le dijo Maggie con decepción.

"Tenemos todas estas personas a nuestro alrededor que si nos quieren. Trata de disfrutar tu día con nosotros que deseamos que tú y Alex sean muy felices" dijo Lena con ternura.

"Tienes razón. Mí familia de sangre, mí padre, mí madre, mis hermanos, no estarán en mi vida, pero a cambio soy feliz" le dijo Maggie con seguridad.

Lena le dio una sonrisa y Winn terminó la llamada.

-Mí padre muerto, mí madre biológica muerta, mí hermano en una cárcel de máxima seguridad y mí madre en otro universo también en un lugar de máxima seguridad. Me alegra no ser como ninguno de ellos- Pensó Lena con la mirada pérdida.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Eliza, Jeremiah y Kara miraban con una sonrisa gigante a Alex.

"Te ves hermosa corazón" le dijo Eliza con amor.

"Eres la novia más linda que haya visto" le dijo Jeremiah.

"Maggie tiene mucha suerte de tener a su lado" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Muchas gracias a todos. Me siento muy feliz de poder compartir este día con ustedes" les dijo Alex con alegría.

"Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que nos pongamos a llorar" les dijo Jeremiah con los ojos aguados.

"Papá tiene razón" les dijo Alex intentando no llorar porque se dañaría el maquillaje.

Eliza no aguanto más y empezó a llorar.

"Una de mis niñas se casa hoy" les dijo Eliza limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Abrazo familiar" les dijo Jeremiah mientras Kara también limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Los cuatro se abrazaron y fueron interrumpidos por Ruby que traía cargada a Ivett, las dos en unos lindos vestidos blancos.

Salieron del apartamento rumbo al aeropuerto, allí iban a estar unas maquilladoras que Lena contrató para todos que tuvieran un último vistazo y estuvieran listos para la ceremonia.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto (área reservada)**

Todos estaban sentados esperando a que las novias entraran. Se hicieron en el lugar que quisieron. No harían eso de que la familias estarían divididas una a cada lado.

Clark había viajado con Louis, no quería perderse la boda de Alex.

Eliza estaba junto a Susan su hermana mientras Jeremiah estaba con Alex listo para caminar hacia el altar.

También estaban varios agentes de la DEO cercanos a Alex y detectives del equipo de Maggie.

.

"Jonn, gracias por venir" le dijo Lena al hombre.

"Gracias a ti Lena por decirme lo que sucede con Maggie" le dijo Jonn con una sonrisa.

"Ok, ve con ella" le dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Ve a sentarte que ya va a empezar" le dijo Jonn y Lena se fue.

.

Todo empezó, la música sonaba y primero salió Ruby lanzando pétalos de rosas blancas.

Después salió Winn con Ivett en sus brazos y detrás de ellos Maggie junto a Jonn.

Luego camino Kara con Louis en sus brazos y detrás de ella Jeremiah caminando junto a su hija al altar mientras los invitados lanzaban otros pétalos de rosa.

.

Cuando los ojos de Alex y Maggie se encontraron la sonrisa más grande apareció en sus rostros.

"Gracias por esto" le dijo Maggie a Jonn.

"Es un honor caminar contigo en este día tan especial" le dijo Jonn dándole un abrazo y se fue a sentar.

Lena recibió a Louis para que Kara se parara junto a su hermana.

Maggie le ofreció su mano a Alex y ella la agarró.

"Maggie" fue lo único que le dijo Jeremiah antes de irse a sentar junto a Eliza que tenía cargada a Ivett.

.

La ceremonia transcurrió con tranquilidad, llegó la hora de los votos y se entregaron los anillos.

"¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que la mujer que llegó imponente a una escena del crimen sería la que me robaría el corazón? Alexandra Danvers, conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. Junto a ti y gracias a ti he crecido como persona, como mujer. Tú me has dado el amor que jamás pensé que tendría. Hiciste que mí corazón se abriera para ti y dejara de ser esa mujer cerrada con algunos aspectos de mí vida. Me hiciste cambiar de perspectiva, estoy feliz de que lo hicieras porque ahora tenemos una hija hermosa. Las amo a las dos con mí vida. Se que nuestro matrimonio no será perfecto, pero estaré allí en cada momento junto a ti y solucionaremos nuestros problemas juntas. Siempre estaré para ti y nuestra hija sin importar cuál sea la situación. Te amo" le dijo Maggie y Alex se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Maggie le apretó las manos a Alex para que hablara.

"Margaret Sawyer llevaba casi toda mí vida tratando de encajar en los deseos de otros para hacerlos felices. Cuando nos conocimos aquí, creí que eras de esos detectives molestos intentando interferir con mí investigación, pero gracias a que eres persistente puede conocer el lugar donde me enseñaste que no importa de qué planeta seas, todos tenemos nuestros problemas. Cualquier puede ser malo o bueno no importa cuál es su origen. Con el paso de los días, el sentimiento que había reprimido empezó a salir a la luz. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirme tan cómoda con alguien, hablando de romance. Me ayudaste a reconocerme, a mostrar esa parte de mí que tenía miedo dejar salir. Hemos tenido nuestros momentos buenos y malos, se que aún quedan más de esos, pero sé que lo solucionaremos cuando llegue el momento. Aprendimos la lección de que debemos hablar de las cosas antes de lanzarnos al vacío, pero ahora entiendo que ese era nuestro destino para estar donde estamos hoy. Hacemos un excelente equipo y quiero que siempre lo seamos. Estoy feliz de que estemos las tres juntas, tu, nuestra hija y yo. Te amo y te prometo que estaré contigo como lo he hecho siempre, no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente" le dijo Alex y ahora era el turno de Maggie para limpiarse las lágrimas.

.

El juez hizo que firmarán el acta, al igual que lo hicieron los testigos.

"Por la autoridad que me otorga el estado de California, declaró a Alexandra Danvers y Margaret Sawyer, esposa y esposa" les dijo el juez.

Maggie y Alex no esperaron un segundo y se besaron para consolidar su matrimonio.

Todos aplaudieron, las recién casadas siguieron el itinerario y salieron juntas no sin antes de despedirse de todos.

Se repartieron abrazos, besos y lágrimas. Después todos se subieron a las camionetas que las llevaría a celebrar con las recién casadas.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 **Hotel**

Todos ya habían llegado y esperaban por las recién casadas.

"Menos mal no aparecieron nazis de otro universo" le dijo Barry a Kara.

"Uuuu no me recuerdes eso" dijo Kara.

"Estaba listo para atacar si eso sucedía" le dijo Barry.

En ese momento Winn habló por el micrófono, Maggie y Alex tendría su primer baile como esposas.

.

Lena hizo todo lo posible por ayudar a Maggie, consiguió que Barenaked Ladies tocaran en ese momento.

Alex estaba muy emocionada por el regalo que le estaba dando su esposa.

Bailaron su canción favorita y después todos empezaron a bailar. Ellas cargaron a Ivett para tener su baile, las tres.

Todos bailaron con todos. Disfrutaron de la comida.

.

"Hola. Soy Kara, la hermana de Alex" empezó Kara su discurso.

Todos miraban con atención.

"Cuando Eliza y Jeremiah me adoptaron fue muy raro. Ese día la relación entre Alex y yo empezó con el pie izquierdo. Creo que ambas teníamos miedo de abrir nuestro corazón, pero día tras día no pudimos evitarlo y ahora sé que tengo una hermana que me ama, al igual que yo la amo a ella. Bueno ese no es el punto de lo que quiero decir. Fui la primera persona, testigo de los sentimientos de Alex por Maggie. Se lo decidida que estaba Alex por conseguir a la chica. Cuando se hicieron novias, sentía celos de Maggie porque tenía que compartir a mí hermana con ella, pero no existe mejor persona que Maggie para que esté junto a Alex. Ella la apoya en sus locuras y sé que la ama" dijo Kara mientras Alex y Maggie se tomaban de las manos con toda su atención en Kara.

"Me alegra que hayas buscado de nuevo a Alex, que lucharas por ella y por Ivett, tu hija, mí sobrina preciosa" dijo Kara mirando a Maggie.

"Se que serán muy felices y solo les deseo que haya amor en sus vidas" termino Kara con una sonrisa y todos aplaudieron.

Las recién casadas abrazaron a Kara y le agradecieron las palabras.

Jeremiah, Eliza y Jonn también les dijeron unas palabras, pero solo a ellas dos.

.

La celebración ya casi llegaba a su fin. Todos hablaban antes de irse.

"Espero que vengas pronto a visitarnos, estamos trab….." le estaba diciendo Iris a Kara, pero ella tenía su atención en dos personas.

-¿Que hace Lena sonriéndole a Sara de esa manera? ¿Que le está diciendo que la tiene así?- Pensó Kara antes de disculparse con Iris y camino rápido hacía su novia. No usaría su oído para escuchar la conversación.

.

"Jajaja" se rió Lena y sintió como alguien rodeaba su cintura con fuerza.

"Hola ¿De que hablan?" pregunto Kara de la manera más relajada.

"Le estaba diciendo a Lena que besa muy bien" le dijo Sara y el rostro de Kara cambio.

"Mí amor, Sara te está molestando. Ella me estaba contando que hace en su equipo y como conoció a Ava" le dijo Lena para que se calmara.

"Las dejo solas porque no quiero terminar incinerada por los rayos láser de Kara" les dijo Sara alejándose de ellas.

"Sara es tu amiga, no tienes porque ponerte celosa" le dijo quitándole la mano de la cintura.

"Sara es muy sexy, además que puede conseguir a la mujer que quiera o el hombre que quiera" dijo Kara y Lena se cruzó de brazos.

"Primero, Sara no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Segundo, te amo y solo tengo ojos para ti y tercero tienes que dejar de ponerte celosa solo porque hablo con alguien, creía que esa actitud se había quedado en el pasado" le dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

Kara solo la miró con culpa a Lena.

"Mejor vamos a despedirnos" le dijo Lena y caminaron donde estaban los demás.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Después que se despidieron de todos Alex, Maggie, Ivett, Eliza, Jeremiah, Lena, Louis y Kara fueron al apartamento de las recién casadas para desearles buen viaje.

Jeremiah condujo a Maggie y Alex al aeropuerto para que se fueran a Australia, un regalo pagado por Lena, pero que ellas creían que era de parte de todos.

.

"Ahora estoy esperando que ustedes anuncien su compromiso" les dijo Eliza mientras arrullaba a Louis.

"La verdad es que no hemos llegado a ese punto en nuestra relación" le dijo Lena a su suegra.

"¿No lo están? No me digan que quieren tener otro hijo antes de casarse" les dijo Eliza viendo como Kara jugaba con la panza de Ivett.

"Obviamente queremos tener otro hijo, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo. Louis ni siquiera ha dicho sus primeras palabras y aun faltan unos meses para que aprenda a caminar" le dijo Lena un poco asustada a Eliza.

"Tranquila solo las estoy molestando. Sabrán cual es el momento ideal para tomar la decisión del matrimonio" les dijo Eliza con simpatía.

"Nos quedaríamos más tiempo, pero mañana es día de trabajo" le dijo Lena de la manera más educada, el tema la incomodaba.

"Esta bien. Se que no podrán ir a el aeropuerto mañana así que me despido ahora" les dijo Eliza dándole un beso a su nieto y lo dejo en el cochecito.

"Tal vez yo vaya" dijo Kara dándole besos a Ivett que se iría a Midvale con sus abuelos mientras Alex y Maggie estaban de viaje.

Se despidieron con besos y a brazos, luego salieron del apartamento.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Louis se quedó dormido en el carro así que Kara con delicadeza le puso la pijama y después lo dejo en la cuna no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches.

Lena estaba en la oficina preparando unos documentos que llevaría a Catco.

"Deberías hacer eso mañana" dijo Kara parada en la entrada de la oficina.

"Quiero dejarlo todo listo, no quiero olvidar nada" le dijo Lena sin mirarla concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

Kara se quedó donde estaba mirando a Lena sin parpadear.

Se acercó a paso lento hasta el lado de Lena y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza.

"¿Cómo te sientes princesa? ¿Te duelen mucho los moretones?" pregunto Kara bajando sus manos hasta los hombros de su novia.

"Uuummm me duelen, pero nada exagerado" le dijo Lena leyendo un documento.

Kara le quitó el documento rápidamente, lo dejo en el escrito y empezó a besar el cuello de Lena.

"No Kara, deja que termine de hacer esto" le dijo Lena intentando agarra el documento, pero Kara no la dejó.

En un movimiento rápido, Kara tomo a Lena de la cintura, la sentó en el borde del escritorio y luego movió las cosas del escritorio hacia un lado con la mano.

"No creo que estés en posición de decidir" dijo Kara con seguridad acariciando los muslos de Lena llenos de moretones, que habían quedado expuestos por la posición en que estaba.

"Terminó de hacer esto y podemos ir a la habitación. Podemos encender la luz roja" le dijo Lena acariciándole los hombros.

"No quiero ninguna luz roja. Lo vamos a hacer aquí y ahora" dijo Kara besando a Lena y con su pecho hizo que su novia quedara acostada en el escritorio.

"¡NO KARA! no rasgues el vestido, de verdad me gusta" le dijo Lena separándose del beso porque Kara ya había acomodado sus manos en el centro de su vestido.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara levitando un poco y con cuidado subió el vestido de Lena dejándolo a la altura de la cintura.

"Pero no me vas a impedir que haga esto" hablo de nuevo Kara antes de rasgar las bragas de su novia.

"No entiendo tu obsesión con rasgar AAAA" estaba diciéndole Lena y Kara la interrumpió lamiendo la entrada de su vagina.

Kara devoraba la vagina de Lena mientras le apretaba los senos por encima del vestido, algo que le fastidiaba a Kara.

"Ooo Kara. Si. Ahí" gemía Lena disfrutando del gran talento de su novia con la lengua.

La voz de Lena, la ánimo para introducir la lengua y aplicar velocidad a su movimiento.

"Aaaaa Kara. KARAAAA" grito Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo aferrándose a la cabeza de Kara.

Lena estaba estabilizando la respiración cuando Kara empezó a jugar con los dedos en la entrada de su vagina.

"Mí amor, aún sigues vestida" le dijo Lena intentando sentarse, pero Kara no se lo permitió.

"Anoche cuando regresé de la DEO, llegué con un propósito, pero te vi llena de moretones y pensé en dejarlo pasar un día. Ese día ya concluyó y ahora recibirás una lección" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Pero yo no he hecho nada malo" le dijo Lena confundida, intentando recordar.

"¿Te dije que podías hablar?" pregunto Kara pasando sus manos por debajo del cuerpo de Lena y le bajó el cierre del vestido.

"No, pero no recuerdo….." le estaba diciendo Lena, pero la interrumpió.

"¿No entiendo por qué tienes que se una niña mala?" pregunto Kara quitándole el vestido a Lena, dejándola desnuda sobre el escritorio.

Su abdomen estaban lleno de moretones que tardarían varios días en desaparecer.

Lena optó por callar aunque ya no importaba porque Kara igual la 'castigaría'.

"Entiendo muy bien que lo de ayer era un juego. Entiendo que Sara es mí amiga y no tengo que preocuparme, pero" dijo Kara introduciendo un dedo en la vagina de Lena.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena con la intrusión girando el rostro para un lado y cerró los ojos.

"Lo hiciste con la intención de darme celos. Y adivina qué, lo lograste" dijo Kara haciendo movimientos lentos con su mano.

Lena estaba concentrada para no mostrarle desesperación a Kara.

"Mírame Lena. No me obligues a detenerme" dijo Kara acostándose un poco sobre el cuerpo de Lena para quedar frente a frente.

Lena hizo lo que le pidió Kara y cuando vio la mirada llena de lujuria de su novia, sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo y se centró en su vagina.

"Te voy a tener que demostrar que yo soy solo tuya y que odio que hagas ese tipo de cosas" dijo Kara introduciendo otro dedo.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena desesperada porque Kara acelerara los movimientos.

Kara aprovecho el gemido de Lena para introducirle la lengua en la boca y acelerar los movimientos de la mano.

Lena volvió a gemir, pero esta vez en la boca de Kara y cuando intento abrazarla, Kara se alejó de ella y saco los dedos de su vagina.

"No Kara, no me hagas esto" le advirtió Lena apoyándose en los codos para mirar a su novia.

"¿Hacer qué? Te recuerdo que mereces un castigo" dijo Kara con naturalidad.

"Por favor mí amor, no me dejes así" le rogó Lena.

"Tú sola te metiste en este problema" dijo Kara mirando los ojos de Lena.

"Yo. Yo. Kara, te prometo que no aceptaré retos tontos solo para vengarme de ti" le dijo Lena desesperada.

"Mmmmm no. No me convences" dijo Kara sin moverse.

"Entonces yo misma lo haré" le dijo Lena acercando la mano hacia la vagina y Kara le dio un manotazo delicado, pero contundente haciendo que Lena retirara la mano.

"Ok. Si tanto quieres tener un orgasmo, voy a hacerte llegar tantas veces hasta que no sientas tus músculos" dijo Kara regresando a la posición de antes e introdujo tres de sus dedos en la vagina de Lena.

"AAAAA SI" gimió Lena aferrándose al cuerpo de Kara, que succionaba un lado de su cuello mientras movía su mano con rapidez.

"Me encanta sentir como tú interior se aferra a mis dedos como si fueran parte de ti y yo quisiera robarlos" dijo Kara sintiendo que su novia llegaría al segundo orgasmo de la noche.

"AAAAA KARA KARA KARA" gimió Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo como si fuera un mantra, intentando enterrar las uñas en la espalda de Kara, pero era inútil.

Kara no detuvo el movimiento de su mano y mucho menos la velocidad decidida a cumplir lo que dijo.

 _ ***RING* *RING* * RING***_

El teléfono de Kara vibró haciendo que se detuviera.

Lena estaba todavía en la nube del orgasmo cuando Kara saco los dedos de su vagina y miró el teléfono.

"Es de la DEO. Me tengo que ir" dijo Kara cargando a Lena hasta la habitación.

.

La acostó en la cama y la abrigó con la sábana.

"Cuídate" le dijo Lena acariciándole el brazo.

"Lo haré. Nos vemos más tarde. Te amo" dijo Kara besando los labios de Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena cuando se separaron del beso.

Kara salió volando por el balcón y Lena se durmió a los minutos por el cansancio.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara camino hasta el centro de la base. Ahora que Alex no estaba tenía que estar más atenta para ayudar a la organización.

"Hey. Perdón por hacerte volar hasta aquí, pero necesitas escuchar lo que nos tienen que decir" le dijo Winn.

"¿Tienen que decir?¿Quienes?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Imra y Mon-el" le dijo Winn señalando a las dos personas que se acercaban donde estaban ellos.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció? Se que apesto escribiendo votos para una boda, esa es una de las razones por las que no me casaré, pero los escribí con mí corazón. El episodio de hoy de SG no estuvo tan mal así que me anime a subir el capitulo. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**

 **-Lo olvidaba. Si en el próximo de SG sucede algo que deseo (Lena + Alex = ropa de la DEO) , haré un maratón de mi Fanfiction. Así que a cruzar los dedos.**


	86. Chapter 86

**DEO**

Kara se sorprendió cuando vio a Imra y un Mon-el con varios golpes en el rostro se acercaban donde estaban ella y Winn.

"Con la actitud que vienen puedo decir que no les fue bien con SaturnQueen" dijo Kara cruzándose de brazos.

"La misión salió mal. Habíamos preparado una trampa, pero SaturnQueen hirió a Mon-el de gravedad así que la deje ir. Tenía que llevarlo a nuestra nave para salvarlo" le dijo Imra.

"¿Y los agentes de la DEO?" pregunto Kara.

"Eve Aries es muy astuta. Consiguió personas que la están ayudando. Mientras nosotros íbamos tras ella sus hombres batallaron a los agentes de la DEO" le dijo Mon-el.

"Es decir que anda por ahí creando un ejército. Debieron llamarme cuando iban a ejecutar el plan" dijo Kara un poco enojada.

"Hemos hecho esto durante años sin ayuda de nadie" le dijo Mon-el.

"Al menos tenían que llamar a Brainiac. Él hace parte de su equipo" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Ya lo hicimos, pero ahora tenemos que iniciar la búsqueda. Nos quedaremos en este tiempo más de lo que teníamos planeado" le dijo Imra con voz de disculpa.

"Si necesitan apoyo, no duden en llamarme" dijo Kara acercándose a Winn.

"Me avisas si me necesitan" dijo Kara a su amigo.

"Lo haré. Nos vemos después" le dijo Winn y Kara salió del edificio.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara entró por el balcón, se puso una pijama y empezó a recorrer el lugar.

Apagó las luces que había olvidado apagar. Aseguro la puerta principal, la de la terraza y la de los balcones.

Krypto la siguió por toda el Penthouse antes de regresar a su camita.

.

"No tardaste mucho" escucho Kara la voz dormilona de Lena.

"Creí que ya estabas dormida" dijo Kara acostándose de lado para mirar a Lena.

"Escuché cuando entraste y cerraste la puerta del balcón" le dijo Lena acomodando la cabeza en su hombro.

"Siento despertarte" se disculpó Kara acariciando la espalda de su novia.

"Mejor vamos a dormir" le dijo Lena.

"Yo quiero terminar lo que comencé" dijo Kara jugando con uno de los pezones de Lena.

"Mí amor mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar y antes de eso tenemos que dejar todo listo para Beatriz" le dijo Lena.

"Esta bien, pero aún tienes que recibir tu castigo" dijo Kara besando la frente de su novia.

Se quedaron dormidas muy rápido.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena se despertó con el sonido de la alarma de su teléfono. Dejo de abrazar a Kara desde atrás y se giró hacia la mesa de noche.

Desactivó la alarma, camino hasta el baño para iniciar el día.

Kara seguía dormida cuando Lena salió de la habitación vestida en la ropa que suele usar para ir al trabajo.

.

Después entró a la habitación de Louis que apenas empezaba a abrir los ojos.

"Buen día cariño" le dijo Lena a su hijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Lo cargó para poder alimentarlo. Lo dejaría listo para que la niñera no se quejara.

Lena salió con Louis en sus brazos, bañado y con ropa limpia.

.

"Buenos días" dijo Kara acercándose a sus dos amores y les dio unos besos.

"Gracias por preparar el desayuno" le dijo Lena dejando a Louis en la silla mecedora.

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ya lo hiciste todo" dijo Kara antes de llamar a Krypto.

"Deberías desayunar antes de sacar a Krypto" le dijo Lena con simpatía.

"Ya lo hice princesa. Regreso antes de que llegue Beatriz" dijo Kara caminando hacia la salida con Krypto.

.

Kara llegó justo a tiempo para recibir a la niñera. Le dejaron todas las indicaciones en un papel.

Después de despedirse de Louis las dos salieron juntas hacia el trabajo.

* * *

 **Catco**

Kara siempre iba primero a la DEO, pero esta vez decidió llegar junto a Lena.

Le escribo a Winn para que le dijera si la necesitaba, pero todo estaba tranquilo por la base.

.

"Señorita Luthor. Bienvenida de nuevo a Catco" le dijo Eve con una gran sonrisa apenas vio a su jefa caminando hacia la oficina.

"Gracias Eve, por favor tráeme la correspondencia" le pidió Lena con una sonrisa.

Entraron a la oficina una al lado de la otra.

"Señor Snapper Carr. Muchas gracias por el trabajo que ha realizado estos meses" le dijo Lena con su voz de CEO.

"Señorita Luthor. Si quiere que la remplace de nuevo, por favor no se entrometa en mis decisiones" le dijo Snapper con grosería.

Kara apretó los puños, pero se quedó callada porque eso era algo entre Lena y él.

"No va a haber una próxima vez. Para poder dirigir debes ganarte el respeto de tus empleados, algo que tú no tienes. Puedes seguir en tu puesto, se que eres de los mejores en lo que haces" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"Como sea. Voy a continuar con mí trabajo" le dijo Snapper antes de salir de la oficina.

.

Lena y Kara esperaron a que Eve dejara la correspondencia en el escritorio y saliera.

"Creo que a la única mujer que Snnaper le tiene respeto es a Cat" dijo Kara mirando como Lena rodeaba el escritorio y se sentaba en la silla.

"Su falta de respeto no me afecta en lo más mínimo. He tenido que tratar con un montón de personas con su misma forma de ser" le dijo Lena de una manera relajada empezando a leer la correspondencia.

"Me encanta que sabes cómo defenderte sola cuando se trata de idiotas con poder" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Gracias. Es hora de haga una reunión para que todos sepan que estoy de vuelta" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Si. Yo le digo a Eve. Nos vemos ahora" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Aeropuerto**

Despues de almorzar, Kara acompañó a Eliza, Ivett y Jeremiah.

"Corazón. Nos llamas todos los días" le dijo Eliza con ternura.

"Lo haré" dijo Kara con un sonrisa.

"Recuerda que puedes volar a gran velocidad así que una visita rápida no estaría mal" le dijo Jeremiah.

"Lo tendré en cuenta. Apenas tenga una oportunidad iré a visitarlos" prometió Kara.

Se despidieron con abrazos y besos. Después de que subieron al avión, Kara tomo un taxi que la dejo cerca a la base.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara camino en su ropa normal hasta Winn.

"Hola. ¿Aún no me necesitan?" pregunto Kara.

"Es raro, pero no. Todos decidieron comportarse bien mientras Alex está en su luna de miel" le dijo Winn con tono de burla.

"Ojalá sea así todos estos días" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Winn. Kara. Que gusto verlos" escucho Kara la voz de la persona que le ha traído problemas.

"Lucy. ¿No estabas en una misión en Brunei?" le pregunto Winn.

"Ya la concretamos" le dijo Lucy acercándose donde estaban los amigos.

"Me voy ya. Nos vemos Winn" dijo Kara empezando a caminar lejos de Lucy.

"Espera Kara. El motivo de que esté aquí es porque hay una misión en Polonia y la presencia de Supergirl es requerida" le dijo Lucy con tranquilidad.

"No iré a una misión contigo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"No es algo que puedas decidir, es una orden" le dijo Lucy caminando cerca a la superheroína.

"No recibo órdenes de nadie, todo lo que hago aquí es ayudar" dijo Kara tratando de estar calmada.

"Trabajas para la DEO y yo soy uno de tus superiores" le dijo Lucy con seguridad.

"Entonces renunció porque no trabajaré con una mujer que se aprovecha de las misiones para acosar a sus compañeros" dijo Kara con contundencia.

"Si renuncias, voy a exponer tu identidad" la amenazó Lucy.

"Si tú haces eso. Yo voy a exponer la organización. Cada base, su armería, todas sus misiones. Y más importante voy enviar tu expediente a todos los IP del planeta" le dijo Lena llegando al lado de Kara.

"Estás cometiendo un delito al amenazarme y me aseguraré que pagues por eso" le dijo Lucy con rabia.

"Tú empezaste. Haré todo para proteger a MI novia, mí hijo, mí familia y amigos de personas como tú. No importa lo que tenga que hacer" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"¿Que sucede?" les pregunto Jonn cuando vio la tensión del momento.

"Kara y yo nos vamos. Por favor habla con Winn, que te diga lo que paso" le dijo Lena con respecto a Jonn.

Agarró la mano de Kara y se fueron juntas del edificio.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara y Lena iban en el ascensor. El llanto de Louis llegó al oído de Kara.

Cuando entraron al Penthouse, la niñera intentaba calmar a Louis con arrullo, pero no funcionaba.

"Hola" saludaron a la niñera.

"Hola. Creí que llegarían después de las siete" les dijo Beatriz.

"Lo íbamos a hacer, pero Lena puede seguir trabajando desde aquí" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo con la cabeza en su hombro.

Con la voz y los brazos de su madre, Louis se calmó.

"Gracias Beatriz, por hoy ya terminaste" le dijo Lena con amabilidad.

"Si señorita Luthor" le dijo la mujer agarrando sus cosas.

"Mañana a la misma hora por favor" le dijo Lena antes de que se fuera.

.

Lena se cambió la ropa para estar más cómoda y entro a la sala de televisión donde estaba Kara hablando con Louis.

"Mí amor siento molestarte, pero no olvides que tienes que entregarle un artículo a Snapper antes de que termine la jornada laboral" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Uuugg lo había olvidado. Nos vemos más tarde" dijo Kara dejando a Louis en la silla mecedora.

"Ok. Te amo" le dijo Lena dándole un beso.

"Te amo" dijo Kara al terminar el beso.

Después de que Kara se fue, Lena agarró todos los documentos que necesitaba leer y prendió la televisión para que Louis se distrajera con el sonido.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena ordenó comida mientras esperaba a Kara.

Decidió leerle a Louis para estimular su cerebro y sus sentidos.

 _ ***Ring***_

Le llegó un mensaje a Lena.

 _19:20 Desconocido_

¿Me preguntó dónde está tu novia?

 _19:21 Desconocido_

Seguro piensas que está en el trabajo, pero adivina qué. Esta conmigo

.

Lena miraba los mensajes, no creía en ninguna palabra de lo que decía.

 _19:25 Desconocido_

Obviamente cuando ella llegue, te va a decir que estaba en el trabajo, pero eso no es verdad

 _19:28 Desconocido_

Pregúntale con quién estaba y ella te dirá la mentira que hemos planeado

 _19:30 Desconocido_

Estaba en el gimnasio que queda a tres cuadras de Catco haciéndole una entrevista al administrador

 _19:32 Desconocido_

Las dos sabemos que eso es mentira y que Kara estaba follandome duro en las duchas. Linda noche ;)

.

Lena no podía creer que alguien desconocido tenía su número y peor estaba inventando cosas de su novia.

"Princesa" dijo Kara con emoción cuando vio a Lena en la sala de televisión, sentada con Louis en sus muslos.

"Hola ¿Cómo te fue con Snapper?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Me hizo su rostro de te estoy juzgando solo por existir, pero le pareció bueno el artículo que escribí sobre la reducción de la delincuencia en la ciudad gracias al trabajo en conjunto de la policía y Supergirl" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Que bien. Pedí tallarines y para ti pizza" le dijo Lena porque sabía que sino compraba pizza, Kara lo haría.

"Mmmm te amo. De verdad estoy que me muero de hambre" dijo Kara sintiendo como si no hubiera comido en todo el día.

.

Después de que comieron hablando de su día, Lena decidió contarle a Kara de los mensajes.

"Mí amor ¿Por qué no llegaste volando?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Primero porque no quiero que mí hijo me vea llegando por la terraza y segundo acompañe a su casa a una pequeña que sus padres dejan que vaya sola por la ciudad" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de su hijo que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

"Oh. Creí que habías salido de Catco directamente para acá" le dijo Lena con confusión.

"No lo hice. Estaba en el gimnasio que queda a tres cuadras de Catco haciendo una entrevista" dijo Kara mirando los ojos de su novia.

-¿Que ella qué? Es solo una broma- Pensó Lena tratando de razonar.

"¿Una entrevista? ¿A quién? Creí que ya le habías entregado a Snapper el artículo que él quería" le dijo Lena intentando saber todo.

"Lo sé, pero estoy preparando información para otro artículo" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"¿Por qué estás evitando mi pregunta?" le pregunto con un tono ofensivo.

"No estoy evitando nada. Estaba entrevistando a la administradora del gimnasio" dijo Kara y el rostro de Lena cambio totalmente.

-Ok. Relájate. No te dejes llevar por el enojo. Hay una explicación para todo esto- Pensó Lena haciendo trabajo de respiración para calmarse.

-No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando ¿A caso dije o hice algo para enojar a Lena? Tal vez esta así por el encuentro con Lucy- Pensó Kara dejando que Lena se tranquilizara y hablara primero.

"¿Me estás siendo infiel o alguien te ha estado siguiendo para poder enviarme mensajes inventando cosas sobre ti?" le pregunto Lena y Kara la miró confundida y con un poco de decepción.

"Es decir que le crees a una persona en anonimato que yo te soy infiel" dijo Kara mirando hacia la nada mientras su hijo intentaba llamar su atención.

"No. Yo. Uummm. Yo creí que eran mentiras, pero llegaste y me dijiste cosas que en los mensajes específicamente decían la mentira que te ibas a inventar para que yo no me diera cuenta que estabas teniendo sexo con alguien en las duchas de ese gimnasio" le dijo Lena arrepentida por la estupidez que pensó sobre Kara.

"Puedes ir al gimnasio y revisar las cámaras. Verás que hablo con la administradora en medio del lugar y después me voy. La niña que acompañé, la encontré a la media cuadra del gimnasio, lo cual verás cuando mires en las cámaras de esa calle" dijo Kara con calma, pero con tristeza que Lena pensará esas cosas de ella.

"Lo siento mí amor. Fue algo estúpido de mí parte. Es obvio que estos mensajes son de esa persona que quiere que terminemos nuestra relación" le dijo Lena acariciándole la mejilla a Kara.

"Esa persona está decidida a molestarnos. Tienes que cambiar tu número y luego solo permitir mensajes y llamadas de las personas que creas que son importantes" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Lo haré. No quiero seguir lastimándote por esto" le dijo Lena con honestidad.

Kara se quedó el silencio mirando el rostro de Louis.

Lena podía ver la tristeza de Kara en el rostro. Eso la hacia sentir fatal.

"Es hora de que Louis se duerma" le dijo Lena interrumpiendo el silencio.

"Ujum" dijo Kara arrullado a su hijo en sus brazos sin dejar de mirarlo.

Lena no dijo nada. Cuando Louis estaba dormido en los brazos de Kara las dos lo llevaron a la cuna y le dieron sus besos de buenas noches.

.

Lena camino junto a Kara, pero la rubia se desvió a la sala de televisión.

"Mí amor ¿No quieres ver una película en la habitación?" le pregunto Lena con ternura.

"Uuummm no. Tú ve a la habitación, yo tengo que hacer unas cosas" dijo Kara encendiendo la laptop.

"Ok. Te espero allá" le dijo Lena para darle su espacio a Kara.

Kara leyó durante horas para tener la información suficiente para su nuevo artículo.

Lena esperaba a Kara, pero se quedó dormida.

Kara cerró la laptop y acomodo unos cojines para dormir en el sofá.

Se sentía un poquito enojada, decepcionada, triste. Necesitaba un momento para ella.

Se quedó dormida intentando recordar si había alguien sospechoso en el gimnasio mientras ella entrevistaba a la administradora.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena despertó sola en la cama. Es muy raro para ella porque Kara siempre estaba a su lado, dormida.

-No durmió aquí. Debe estar enojada por lo que dije ayer- Pensó Lena desactivando su alarma.

Cuando ya estaba vestida con su ropa de trabajo camino hacia la habitación de Louis y se encontró a Kara.

"Buen día" le dijo Lena un poco sorprendida porque Kara ya estaba lista para empezar el día.

"Hola princesa" dijo Kara alimentando a Louis con un biberón con leche de Lena.

"Es raro que te hayas levantado primero que yo" le dijo Lena y Louis giró su cabeza en busca de su otra madre.

"Lo sé, pero ya saqué a Krypto, organice el Penthouse, hice el desayuno y le estoy dando de comer a Louis" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Woah. Gracias mí amor por todo" le dijo Lena con alegría.

"No es nada. Tú siempre lo haces todo" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Te espero en la cocina para que desayunemos" le dijo Lena antes de salir de la habitación.

Al terminar Louis su biberón, Kara le cambió la ropa y salió a la cocina con él en sus brazos.

.

Lena le sirvió el desayuno y hablaron de lo que harían en el día.

"Lo olvidaba princesa. Gracias por ayudarme con la mayor Lane" dijo Kara con honestidad.

"Siempre lo haré. Ella es una víbora y le deberían prohibir la entrada a la DEO" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Lo que tengo claro es que no quiero estar en una misión con ella" dijo Kara terminando el desayuno.

"Yo lavó los platos" le dijo Lena y Kara le agradeció antes de irse a la habitación aún con Louis en sus brazos.

.

Kara recibió una llamada de Winn y Lena estuvo con Louis antes de que llegara la niñera.

Después de despedirse de su hijo salieron hacia sus trabajos.

Kara a la DEO y Lena a Catco.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara se paró al lado de Winn.

"Hola ¿Que encontraste?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Revise las cámaras del gimnasio cuando tú estabas y ¿Adivina quién estaba allí?" le pregunto Winn emoción.

"Winn, si supieras quién es no te estaría preguntando" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"No eres nada divertida. Yo que decía que Alex era la hermana sería, pero me equivoque" le dijo Winn con ganas de molestarla.

"Hey Alex ¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto de tu viaje?" pregunto Kara sin dejar de mirar la espalda de Winn.

Winn asustado se giró para buscar una salida antes de que Alex lo torturara.

"Ja ja ja que graciosa Kara. Eres mí mejor amiga, no deberías asustarme de esa manera" le dijo Winn porque cayó en su broma.

"Enserio Winn ¿Quién es la persona que me estaba vigilando?" pregunto Kara porque se le haría tarde para llegar a Catco.

"Nada más y nada menos que Roulette" le dijo Winn mostrándole a Verónica en el gimnasio desde una distancia prudente.

"Así que ella es la que ha estado enviándole fotos y mensajes a Lena tratando de hacerme ver cómo una infiel" dijo Kara sintiendo enojó por la mujer.

"Yo puedo intentar hackearla para saber a dónde va, con quién habla" le sugirió su amigo.

"Es una excelente idea. Me llamas si encuentras algo" dijo Kara apurada.

En cinco minutos tenía que estar en Catco, Lena es la jefa, pero todos hablaría mal con Pam de recursos humanos y eso no era bueno para su novia.

* * *

 **Catco**

Kara aterrizó en el helipuerto y corrió rápido por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso donde estaba su escritorio.

"Danvers, llegando un minuto tarde. No creas que no te reportaré" le dijo Snapper apenas la vio caminar hacia el escritorio aún con su bolso.

"Estaba en el baño" mintió para que Snapper no la molestará.

"Muestra me las pruebas que si estabas ahí" le dijo Snapper.

"Muéstreme las pruebas de que yo no estaba allá" dijo Kara con confianza.

"Basta de perder el tiempo. Ve a escribir el artículo que te pedí ayer" le dijo antes de alejarse de ella.

-Uuufffff al fin se fue. Tengo que ir a hacer otras entrevistas, pero esta vez tendré los ojos bien abiertos- Pensó Kara sentándose un momento.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena decidió hacer lo mismo del día anterior. Estar lejos de su hijo tanto tiempo, la hacia sentir como su madre, Lillian.

No quería estar solo enfocada en su trabajo y no darle importancia a Louis.

Eso solían hacer Lillian y Lionel. Aunque su padre siempre hablaba con ella y mostraba un poco de interés por sus cosas, pero murió y Lillian se dedicó a hacerla sentir menos con mas intensidad.

Había almorzado con Kara. Su novia también creía que era bueno que Louis no se quedara con la niñera todo el día.

.

Se puso ropa cómoda, se acostó en la cama y acomodó a Louis a su lado.

"Cariño ¿Que vamos a leer hoy?" le pregunto Lena a su hijo.

Louis la miraba con interés, pero se distrajo tratando de agarrar el teléfono de su madre.

"La sirenita. Es uno de los favoritos de tu mamá" le dijo Lena dejándolo desarrollar sus movimientos.

Al terminar de leer, Lena tuvo que limpiarle la boca a Louis porque estaba babeando mucho.

"Cariño dejaste las sábanas llenas de baba. Es hora de que tomes una siesta" le dijo Lena cargándolo hasta su cuna y lo acostó ahí no sin antes colocar música para que se relajara.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Gimnasio**

Kara paso por otro gimnasio después de haber recorrido otros ocho. También entrevistó a los administradores.

Había notado la presencia de Veronica toda la tarde, pero no se había acercado todavía.

Cuando terminó su última entrevista para el artículo, Kara caminó directamente hacia Roulette.

"Veronica" dijo Kara en un tono neutral.

"La periodista. Que coincidencia" le dijo Veronica.

"Me gustaría pedirte que dejes de enviarle cosas a MI novia. Tus intentos de arruinar nuestra relación no han surgido efecto" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"No sé de qué hablas. Si tienes problemas con Lena es por tu culpa" le dijo la mujer fingiendo inocencia.

"Ok. Adiós" dijo Kara antes de caminar lejos de Veronica sin esperar una respuesta.

-Ya son las ocho. Lena debe estar esperándome para cenar- Pensó Kara saliendo rápido del gimnasio.

Camino hasta un callejón vacío, se aseguró que no había nadie y salió volando.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara entró por la puerta y Krypto la recibió con felicidad como lo hace siempre.

"Hola. Lamento llegar tarde, pero estaba terminando mí investigación" dijo Kara cuando vio a Lena en el sofá de la sala de televisión.

"Esta bien. Apenas llegó la comida" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Kara camino a la habitación y se puso rápido la pijama para cenar junto a sus amores.

Kara acercó la silla mecedora y comió mientras miraba a su hijo.

.

"Veronica es la persona que te ha estado mandando cosas a tu teléfono" dijo Kara terminando de comer.

"No me sorprende, pero no te preocupes ya compré un nuevo teléfono y solo lo tengo habilitado para recibir mensajes y llamadas de las personas que deseo como tú lo sugeriste" le dijo Lena.

"Genial, pero ¿Qué harás para recibir tus llamadas de negocios?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Usare mí antiguo teléfono para eso. Así que no abriré ninguna foto y terminaré la llamada si no es alguien que conozco" le dijo Lena viendo a Kara poner a Louis en sus piernas.

"Eres muy inteligente. Te amo" dijo Kara mirando con intensidad a Lena.

"Yo también te amo y realmente lamento haberte lastimado con mí estupidez" le dijo Lena sinceramente.

"Eso quedó en el pasado. La única culpable es Veronica con su veneno y su intención de separarnos" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de Lena con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de Louis.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena besándole la palma de la mano.

"Príncipe estás dejando a mamá llena de baba" dijo Kara sentando a Louis en sus muslos.

"Últimamente babea mucho" le dijo Lena a Kara apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro para mirar a Louis.

Louis miró a sus madres y les sonrió dejándolas bobas.

"Aawww su primer diente" le dijo Lena con emoción.

"Es muy lindo. Tenemos que tomarle una foto y enviársela a todos" dijo Kara haciendo muecas para que Louis se riera más.

"Sigue haciéndolo reír" le pidió Lena a Kara mientras le tomaba fotos.

Así estuvieron un rato, felices de compartir esa experiencia juntas hasta que Louis se quedó dormido y lo acostaron en la cuna.

Ellas vieron una película y después se fueron a dormir. Tranquilas de que esta vez estarían la una junto a la otra.

* * *

 **NOTA: Siento la demora, pero la serie me tiene mal y la promo del próximo episodio me tiene peor. No sucedió lo que quería con Alex y Lena así que no habrá maratón. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y por favor no dejen de creer en Supercorp. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	87. Chapter 87

_**Meses después**_

 **28/06/19**

Los meses pasaron sin problemas graves.

Alex y Maggie regresaron de su luna de miel felices, pero ya les hacía falta Ivett.

Jeremiay Eliza se quedaron una semana para escuchar las historias de su hija mayor y nuera.

Al igual que ellas, los mayores Danvers les contaron historias de Ivett.

Lena y Kara estuvieron buscando una casa para comprar, pero todavía no encontraban la ideal.

Lena no volvió a recibir ningún mensaje, gracias a la idea de Kara.

Louis tenía sus dos dientes de abajo y para alegría de Lena, el cabello le creció rubio.

Como un año atrás. Alex, Maggie, Ivett, Louis, Lena, Kara y Krypto viajarían a Midvale para pasar las vacaciones en familia junto a Eliza y Jeremiah.

Lena hizo cerrar L-Corp durante esos días para que sus empleados también tuvieran vacaciones.

Sam y Ruby viajarían a Francia para tener unos días de madre e hija.

Durante esos meses Jeremiah y Eliza remodelaron su casa. Ahora que habían dos nuevos miembros en la familia, necesitaban un espacio más grande y la expandieron.

La habitación que era de las hermanas ahora sería para Alex y Maggie. La habitación de al lado que hacia parte de la expansión sería para Ivett. La nueva habitación en el primer piso parte de la expansión sería de Kara y Lena. La habitación de al lado sería para Louis.

La casa la adaptaron para seguridad de sus nietos. Además de que Jeremiah construyó cunas para sus nietos.

Lena dejo a Morris a cargo de Catco, la mujer llevaba varios años en la empresa y era la candidata perfecta. No permitiría que Snapper dirigiera otra vez.

Esta vez viajaron en el jet de Lena porque eran muchos y en una camioneta no habría espacio para todos y las maletas.

* * *

 **Midvale**

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando llegaron.

Todas estaban sorprendidas con el resultado final de la construcción y decoración.

La casa Danvers aumento su tamaño una cantidad considerable.

Acomodaron sus cosas en las habitaciones y bajaron para la cena.

.

Todos estaban en el comedor. Eliza cargaba a Louis y Jeremiah cargaba a Ivett.

"Estoy feliz de que estén aquí" les dijo Eliza con alegría.

"Yo estoy feliz de viajar en jet privado y no tener que viajar horas en carretera con tres bebés y un perro" le dijo Alex a su mamá.

"¿Tres bebés?" le pregunto Jeremiah confundido.

"Claro. Ivett, Louis y Kara" le dijo Alex ocultando una sonrisa.

"Ja ja ja no soy un bebé" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

Todos se rieron de Kara.

"No empiecen" les dijo Eliza viendo como Louis cogía comida de su plato y la tiraba a la mesa.

"Cariño eso no se hace" le dijo Lena a Louis.

"Últimamente le parece gracioso lanzar la comida" dijo Kara limpiando el desastre que hizo su hijo.

"Ivett solía hacer eso, pero ya le enseñamos que no debe hacerlo" les dijo Maggie.

"A Krypto le encanta que lo haga porque sale beneficiado con la comida que cae al suelo" les dijo Lena haciendo reír a todos porque Krypto estaba al lado de Eliza esperando que su mejor amigo lanzara comida.

.

"Veamos una película" les dijo Jeremiah cuando terminaron de cenar.

"Nosotras lavamos los platos" les dijo Lena tocándole el hombro de Kara.

"No corazones, ustedes son las invitadas" le dijo Eliza no estando de acuerdo.

"Eliza tu preparaste la cena, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es lavar los platos" le dijo Lena con simpatía.

"Es verdad. Ve con los demás y relájate" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Eliza obedeció y se fue con su nieto en sus brazos.

.

"Yo lavo y tu secas" le dijo Lena.

"Princesa ¿No te gustaría comprar un terreno y construir nuestra casa desde cero?" pregunto Kara con entusiasmo.

"Mí amor es una buena idea, pero tienes que saber que eso tomarás más tiempo y creí que querías que compráramos una casa ya" le dijo Lena pasándole plato a plato.

"Uuugg tienes razón, pero hemos buscado casas durante meses y ninguna tiene todo lo que queremos" dijo Kara secando los platos.

"Yo te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que elijas" le dijo Lena terminando de lavar el último plato.

"Gracias. Podemos pensarlo bien en estás vacaciones" dijo Kara secando el último plato que le pasó Lena.

Lena se acercó a Kara y la abrazó por la cintura.

"Lo único que sé es que no importa si compramos una casa o la construimos desde cero voy a tener que instalar la luz roja y esta vez lo haré en más habitaciones" le dijo Lena mirándola con intensidad.

"Es una idea genial para agregar en nuestra casa" dijo Kara agarrando las mejillas de Lena y la beso.

Se besaron un momento hasta que fueron interrumpidas.

"En la cocina no. Pueden dejar bacterias" les dijo Alex para molestarlas mientras hacía palomitas de maíz para ver la película.

"Entonces no deberías tocar nada de nuestra cocina cuando regresemos a National City" le dijo Lena sin ganas de dejarse molestar y el rostro de Kara se volvió rosado.

"Eeewww no tenías que decirme eso. Mejor salgan de la cocina, yo ya voy con las palomitas de maíz" les dijo Alex con rostro de asco.

.

Kara y Lena llegaron donde estaban todos acomodados y Louis estiró los brazos en dirección de sus madres.

Kara lo cargo y se sentó junto a Lena en una de las esquinas del sofá.

Agarró los brazos de su hijo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie en sus muslos.

"Tienen que disfrutar este momento porque cuando empiece a caminar no va a querer que lo carguen" les dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

"Cuando eso pase, vamos a tener que cerra la puerta de la terraza y los balcones" le dijo Lena viendo como Louis le sonreía a Kara.

"Ta-Ta. Ta-Ta" le dijo Ivett a Eliza para que la cargara.

"Es gracioso que Maggie y Alex esperaban que la primera palabra de Ivett fuera mamá" les dijo Eliza sentando a Ivett en sus muslos.

"Pero al menos Ivett aparte de Tata, dice mamá para llamarlas a ambas, a mí no me tiene ningún sonido" les dijo Jeremiah.

"Te entiendo. Tampoco hago parte de sus primeras palabras" dijo Kara abrazando a Louis dándole besos en la cabeza.

"Parece que mí sobrino no quiere darnos la dicha de escucharlo hablar" les dijo Alex dejando las palomitas de maíz en la mesa de centro.

"No sería raro que su primera palabra fuera Krypto" les dijo Lena agarrándole la mano a su hijo que tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Kara y la miraba.

"Yo solo quiero que diga su primera palabra, no me importa cuál sea" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de Louis.

"Listo. Vamos a ver la película" les dijo Maggie terminando de encender todo y le dio reproducir a la película.

.

Maggie y Alex se hicieron en el otro extremo del sofá dejando a Jeremiah, Ivett y Eliza en el centro.

Cuando la película terminó, todos de fueron a dormir porque estaban cansados. Eliza y Jeremiah por su trabajo. Las demás por el viaje.

Kara se acostó en la cama y miraba como Lena intentaba hacer dormir a Louis que se había pasado su hora de dormir y luchaba por estar despierto.

"¿Por qué no lo acuestas en la mitad de nosotras?" pregunto Kara.

"Tranquila. Ya casi se queda dormido y lo dejaré en la cuna que hizo Jeremiah" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Okey, pero por esta noche podría dormir con nosotras" dijo Kara haciéndole ojos de perrito.

"Mí amor, eso es lo que dijiste anoche" le dijo Lena sin dejar de arrullar a Louis.

"Anoche se quedó dormido en mi pecho y se veía muy lindo" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Kara. Yo amo a nuestro hijo, pero esta noche quiero dormir encima de mí novia" le dijo Lena antes de salir rumbo a la habitación adaptada para la cuna de Louis.

Lena dejo a Louis en la cuna, lo abrigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.

Lena regreso a la habitación, le puso seguro a la puerta, se subió rápido a la cama y se sentó en el abdomen de Kara.

"Es decir que te querías deshacer de nuestro hijo para tener sexo" dijo Kara apretando los senos de Lena por encima de la pijama.

"No. Yo solo te iba a dar un buen beso de buenas noches, pero tú decidiste pasar al siguiente nivel" le dijo Lena acostando el cuerpo sobre el de Kara y se besaron.

Kara abrazó a Lena y bajo sus manos para agarrarle las nalgas y sacarle un gemido que hizo eco en sus bocas.

"¿Puedes ser silenciosa está noche?" pregunto Kara metiendo las manos por el pantalón de la pijama de Lena y también las bragas para llegar con una mano a la vagina de su novia.

"No es buena idea que lo hagamos en la casa de tus padres. Recuerda lo que nos sucedió la otra vez" le dijo Lena sacándole las manos y se acostó en su lado de la cama.

"Esta vez estamos en una habitación, además no te hagas la inocente, le pusiste seguro a la puerta porque tenías segundas intenciones" dijo Kara acostándose encima de Lena con sus manos a los lados para poder mirarla.

"Ya sabes, mis genes Luthor. Adivinaste mí plan macabro" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Te descubrí y ahora deberás pagar por tu delito" dijo Kara besando el cuello de Lena.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a Kara.

Kara detuvo sus besos y se quedó mirando a la nada.

"¿Que pasa?" le pregunto Lena acariciándole la cabeza.

"Un incendio y hay varias personas. Tengo que irme" dijo Kara levantándose rápido de la cama.

"Pero no puedes ir así" le dijo Lena mientras Kara sacaba algo del clóset.

"Regreso en un momento" dijo Kara colocándose el traje de Supergirl y salió volando por la ventana.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara volvió a la habitación, se quitó el traje.

"¿Cómo te fue?" le pregunto Lena y Kara dio un saltito.

"Lena. Casi me matas de un susto" dijo Kara subiéndose a la cama.

"No era mí intención" le dijo Lena acercándose al cuerpo de su novia.

"Lo sé" dijo Kara girándose para mirar a Lena.

"Uuugg Kara por favor toma una ducha. Hueles a humo y a perro mojado" le dijo Lena girándose dándole le espalda.

"No quiero moverme más. Cuando me levante, lo haré" dijo Kara y Lena se abrigó con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

"Bueno. No te acerques a mí. Me molesta ese olor" le dijo Lena.

"Pero. Pero. Pero yo. Lena. No me puedes rechazar por mí olor" se quejó Kara.

"Si puedo. Duerme mí amor" le dijo Lena sin mover las sábanas de su cuerpo.

"Eres cruel" dijo Kara haciendo puchero, un puchero que Lena no podía ver.

Lena no le respondió nada, se quedó dormida porque estuvo esperando a Kara las tres horas que se demoró.

-No huelo tan mal. Además son las dos de la mañana, nadie se ducha a esta hora. Me levantaré temprano- Pensó Kara mirando el cuerpo de Lena abrigado totalmente.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Kara se despertó antes de que Louis lo hiciera y se ducho. Todos seguían dormidos, menos Krypto que la seguía a todas partes.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse entro a la habitación donde estaba Louis.

"Hola mí príncipe" dijo Kara cuando vio a su hijo sentado en la cuna esperando por sus madres.

"Vamos a buscar algo para desayunar" dijo Kara cargando a Louis.

.

En la cocina Kara preparo leche de fórmula para darle a su hijo.

"Tienes que esperar a que alguien más se levante" dijo Kara mirando a Krypto que tenía ganas de salir.

Kara se sentó con Louis en sus brazos mientras bebía todo el contenido del biberón.

"Menos mal que ahora solo te gusta la leche de fórmula porque…" estaba diciendo Kara a su hijo, pero fue interrumpida.

"Buenos días" los saludo Eliza cuando llegó a la cocina.

"Hey. Hola" dijo Kara nerviosa porque estuvo a punto de decir algo que la avergonzaría.

"¿Que le decías a mí nieto de la leche?" le pregunto Eliza empezando a sacar los ingredientes para hacer el desayuno.

"Aaaaa. Yo le decía que.. mmm que ahora que toma leche de fórmula es más fácil alimentarlo" mintió Kara.

"Tienes razón. Cualquiera de nosotros le puede dar su biberón, además Lena me contó que ya no produce más leche así que no hay más opción" le dijo Eliza.

-Gracias a Rao porque era muy molesto no poder disfrutar de los senos de Lena como suelo hacerlo. Eso es lo que quería decirle a Louis, que bueno que ya no tengo que compartirlos contigo- Pensó Kara mirando a Eliza.

"Buenos días" las saludo Maggie que aún seguía en pijama como Eliza.

"Buenos días" respondieron Eliza y Kara a la vez.

"Kara, tú eres la única que se levanta tan temprano en las vacaciones" le dijo Maggie porque ya se había duchado y estaba lista para empezar el día.

"No es que yo quisiera. ¿Pueden cuidar a Louis mientras saco a Krypto?" pregunto Kara cuando el perro empezó a tocarla con la pata.

"Claro" le dijo Maggie cargando a Louis que ya había terminado su biberón.

"Gracias. Voy a llevarlo hasta el bosque" dijo Kara antes de ponerle el collar a Krypto y salieron de la casa.

.

Minutos después bajaron Jeremiah, Alex e Ivett.

Estaban todos desayunando cuando Lena llegó a la cocina. Se había duchado porque tenía la sensación que olía a humo y perro mojado.

"Te ves terrible" le dijo Alex cuando vio que Lena tenía ojeras.

"Alexandra" la regañó Eliza.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Alex con su cuñada.

"No pasa nada. Me han dicho cosas peores" dijo Lena y Louis que estaba en los muslos de Maggie, estiró los brazos para que su mamá lo cargara.

"Tú y Kara no debieron divertirse tanto anoche" le dijo Alex para cambiar el tema.

"Alexandra. Vas a lavar todos los platos sucios del desayuno" la castigo Eliza.

"¿Donde esta Kara?" pregunto Lena.

"Esta sacando a Krypto. Y dijo que lo llevaría hasta el bosque así que se va a demorar" le dijo Maggie.

"Ok" fue lo único que dijo Lena sentándose para desayunar con Louis en sus muslos.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Kara llegó y se encontró con el rostro serio de Lena.

Kara sintió un Deja Vu por lo que sucedió el año anterior.

"Sacar a Krypto no toma una hora" le dijo Lena con los brazos cruzados.

"Nuestra caminata si dura todo eso" dijo Kara quitándole el collar a Krypto que entró rápido a la casa en busca de agua.

"¿Que hicieron exactamente?" le pregunto Lena con rostro neutral.

"¿Es enserio? Solo lo lleve a que hiciera sus necesidades. Voy a desayunar" dijo Kara esquivando a Lena para entrar a la casa.

"No hemos terminado de hablar" le dijo Lena.

"Yo ya lo hice" dijo Kara sin ganas de discutir.

"Uuummm okey" le dijo Lena caminando lejos la casa.

Kara se giró y caminó detrás de Lena.

"Oye ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Kara siguiendo a Lena.

"Voy a buscar a la mujer con la que estás teniendo sexo" le dijo Lena caminando más rápido hacia el bosque.

"Estás loca ¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a buscar a ti misma en el bosque? Porque eres la única mujer con la que lo hago" dijo Kara usando su súpervelocidad para alcanzar a Lena y la abrazó por la cintura.

"Suéltame Kara. Voy a descubrir quién es la mujer por la que me estás cambiando" le dijo Lena safandose del agarre de Kara.

"¿Que te hace pensar que sigue en el bosque?" dijo Kara sin pensar.

"¿Que?" dijo Lena congelada en el lugar.

"No. No. Eso no es lo que quería decir. ¿Crees que si tuviera un amante, se quedaría en el bosque esperando por ti? Ojalá Krypto pudiera hablar para que te dijera que solo estábamos caminando" dijo Kara sorprendida de los celos irracionales de su novia.

"No puedo más" le dijo Lena tomando aire.

"Princesa. Te juro por mí vida que yo solo estaba caminando con Krypto. Si quieres puedo hacer una prueba de esas que llaman polígrafo o lo que sea, pero…." decía Kara arrodillada frente a Lena, pero fue interrumpida.

"Jajajaja. Lo siento mí amor" le dijo Lena sin parar de reír.

"No entiendo" dijo Kara confundida por la actitud de Lena. Hace unos segundos la estaba acusando de infidelidad y ahora se estaba riendo.

"Este vídeo lo pondré todas las Navidades" le dijo Alex saliendo detrás de unos arbustos con una cámara de vídeo en sus manos.

"¿Que?" Kara seguía pérdida.

"Lo siento. Perdí una apuesta con Alex y tuve que hacer esto" le dijo Lena acercándose a ella.

"Quería iniciar mis vacaciones con una pequeña broma" le dijo Alex antes de caminar de regreso a la casa.

"Eso fue muy cruel" dijo Kara aún de rodillas.

"Lo siento. Vamos adentro" le dijo Lena ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

"Me estaba volviendo loca" dijo Kara caminando junto a Lena hacia la casa.

.

Cuando entraron Kara camino hacia la habitación.

"¿Mí amor no vas a desayunar?" le pregunto Lena.

"No. Se me quitó el hambre" dijo Kara y todos se quedaron sorprendidos, bueno los que no sabían acerca de la broma.

.

Kara se tiro en la cama y Lena entró a la habitación para hablar con ella.

"Mí amor tienes que comer" le dijo Lena con preocupación.

"Kara. Se que fue una broma muy fea, pero ya pasó" le hablo de nuevo Lena y Kara se sentó en la cama para mirarla directamente.

"Me traicionaste. A mí. La madre de tu hijo" dijo Kara colocándose la mano en el pecho.

"No seas tan dramática" le dijo Lena subiéndose a la cama para hablar con Kara más cerca.

"Tú eres la reina del drama, pero aún así te amo. Solo no quiero que hagas ese tipo de cosas" dijo Kara con el ceño fruncido.

"No lo haré. Te dije que perdí una apuesta, pero vamos a la cocina para que desayunes" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Voy a hacer sufrir a Alex un momento. Voy a salir por la ventana hacia la cocina, agarró mí desayuno y vuelvo" dijo Kara sacándole una sonrisa a Lena.

"Aún sigo enojada contigo" hablo de nuevo Kara y Lena se le sentó en los muslos.

"A cambio de tu sufrimiento, voy a dejar que me hagas lo que quieras está noche" le dijo Lena y el rostro de Kara se iluminó.

"Segura. Porque puedo tener la intención de quitar la virginidad de tu ano" dijo Kara abrazando la cintura de su novia.

"Si continúas con eso, le diré a Alex que viste pornografía lésbica y ahora quieres hacerme un montón de cosas" le dijo Lena safandose del agarre de Kara y se bajó de la cama.

"Para que me dices que podré hacerte lo que quiero si no es verdad" dijo Kara bajándose de la cama y camino hacia la ventana.

"Eso lo tenemos que hablar antes de practicarlo, pero hablaba enserio de que me hagas lo que quieras" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Esta bien. Ya vuelvo" dijo Kara saliendo por la ventana.

Lena le quitó las sábanas porque le olían a humo y perro mojado.

"Listo" dijo Kara entrando por la ventana.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe o que salga y diga que quieres estar sola?" le pregunto Lena con la sábanas en las manos.

"La segunda opción. Ayúdame a vengarme de Alex" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Ok. Ahora vuelvo" le dijo Lena y salió de la habitación.

.

Lena caminó hasta la sala donde estaban todos mirándola con intensidad.

"¿Que le sucedió a Kara?" le pregunto Jeremiah.

"No sé si es mí deber decirlo" dijo Lena mirando a Alex.

"Le hice una pequeña broma. No creí que iba a terminar así" les confesó Alex.

"¿Que le hiciste a tu hermana Alexandra?" le pregunto Eliza con seriedad.

"Lena perdió la apuesta de quién convencía a su hijo o hija a comer un pedazo de banana" le dijo Alex.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" le pregunto Maggie sin comprender.

"Lena tenía que hacer una cosa que yo le pidiera y bueno, hice que engañara a Kara con una escena de celos hasta el punto de que Kara estaba desesperada y yo lo grabé casi todo" le dijo Alex con un rostro de orgullo.

"A esto me refiero con que mis nietos se comportan mejor que ustedes dos" le dijo Eliza viendo a Ivett y Louis sentados en el suelo jugando entre ellos.

"Lena eres muy buena actriz, mereces un Oscar" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, pero creo que hacer sufrir a Kara no es divertido" le dijo Lena sentándose en el suelo junto a su hijo aún con las sábanas en sus manos.

"Iré a hablar con ella" les dijo Alex, pero Lena la detuvo.

"Me dijo que quiere estar sola" le dijo Lena.

"Bien, esperaré a que salga" le dijo Alex sintiendo la culpa.

Alex quería hacer un comentario de las sábanas para molestar a Lena, pero mejor se quedó callada.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Eliza y Lena salieron a comprar unas cosas para Ivett y Louis.

Alex grababa a su hija y sobrino interactuar.

Maggie y Jeremiah hablaban de unos casos que atendió el equipo de Maggie en National City.

"Hey. Por fin sales. Siéntate aquí junto a mí" le dijo Alex tocando el sofá a su lado.

Kara hizo lo que su hermana le pidió, era hora de torturarla un poco por lo que le hizo.

"Realmente lo siento. Fue una broma cruel" le dijo Alex con sinceridad.

"Ujum. No sabes lo mucho que me lastimaste" dijo Kara mirando como su sobrina estaba de pie y caminaba sujetándose de los muebles mientras que su hijo intentaba imitarla, pero solo se quedó de pie agarrando la pierna de su mamá.

"Te he hecho cosas peores" le dijo Alex grabando a Louis que miraba a Kara sin parpadear.

"Pero esas veces no usaste a mí novia para lograr tu objetivo, crees que…." estaba diciendo Kara cuando la palabra más linda la interrumpió.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo Louis estirando un brazo para que le prestara atención.

"Si mí príncipe. Soy mamá" dijo Kara con mucha emoción ignorando todo a su alrededor para solo mirar a su hijo con mucho amor.

"Ma-Ma" repitió Louis y Kara lo cargo para poder abrazarlo y besarlo.

"Aaaa Eliza y Lena se perdieron el momento" les dijo Jeremiah con una sonrisa.

"Pero lo tengo grabado" les dijo Alex con una sonrisa levantando su cámara de vídeo.

"Necesito que me envíes el vídeo para tenerlo en mi teléfono" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar a su hijo que ahora estaba parado en sus muslos y jugando con la boca de su mamá.

"Alex y yo haremos el almuerzo" les dijo Maggie mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Kara estaba concentrada en su hijo con una sonrisa que no se borraría de su rostro en días.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para esperar a que Louis dijera de nuevo mamá cuando estuvieran Lena y Eliza para que sintieran la misma emoción que sintieron ellos.

Cuando ya estaban todos, almorzaron y planearon que harían al otro día.

Estaban todos en la sala, menos Ivett que estaba tomando una de sus siestas.

"Había pensado que podíamos ir a acampar en lo alto de la montaña, pero no sé si es buena idea con Ivett y Louis" les dijo Maggie.

"Es una excelente idea" le dijo Alex con emoción.

"Pero tenemos que comprar una tienda de acampar porque solo están la de Eliza y la que usábamos nosotras" dijo Kara ignorando a su hijo que estaba sentado en el suelo jugando, ese era su plan para que le hablara.

"No hay problema, vamos a comprarla" le dijo Lena observando el ceño fruncido de su hijo que miraba a Kara que no le estaba presentando atención.

-Hace la misma expresión de Kara. Es tan hermoso- Pensó Lena con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ok, pero tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir caminando" les dijo Jeremiah.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo Louis gateando hasta los pies de Kara.

"O por Dios, mí bebé dijo su primera palabra" dijo Lena con emoción arrodillándose junto a su hijo.

"Que lindo, mis nietos han crecido mucho" les dijo Eliza con alegría.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena a Louis que ahora quería la atención de su mamá Lena y gateo hasta ella.

"Nosotras nos vamos" dijo Kara levantándose del sofá.

Lena se levanto con Louis en sus brazos, se despidieron de todos, Kara agarro las llaves del carro de Eliza.

Después de acomodar a su hijo en la silla instalada en el carro, se fueron al centro comercial.

* * *

 **NOTA: Los escritores de Supergirl van a tener que pagar mi cuenta con el terapeuta después de esos últimos episodios. He tenido mucho trabajo estos días por eso no puedo actualizar tan rápido. Louis tiene el cabello como el de Kara y los ojos como los de Lena. Ya tengo escrito el próximo capitulo, pero lo dejare pare el lunes. Recuerden no rendirse con Supercorp. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Centro Comercial**

Lena y Kara caminaban con Louis dormido en su cochecito.

"Debería comprar un RV para acampar" le dijo Lena y Kara abrió los ojos muy grande.

"No princesa, no tienes que comprar nada de eso. Vamos a acampar en tiendas, no es necesario" dijo Kara mientras empujaba el cochecito.

"Mí amor, por supuesto que es necesario ¿Donde se supone que haríamos nuestras necesidades? No voy a alzar mí pierna para orinar en un árbol y mucho menos haré un hueco en la tierra para defecar" le dijo Lena antes de entrar a un lugar donde vendían cosas para acampar.

"Jajaja tienes razón, pero no es necesario que compres uno, lo podemos alquilar. Aunque Jeremiah quiere que caminemos hasta el lugar" dijo Kara agarrando un coche para meter las cosas que comprarían.

"Lo alquilamos. Tenemos que comprar colchones inflables para Ivett y Louis" le dijo Lena agarrando todo lo necesario para acampar.

.

Después de pagar por todo regresaron al carro y acomodaron las cosas antes de regresar dentro para comprar comida para llevar.

"No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos acampando, pero tenemos que llevar suficiente" dijo Kara agarrando un montón de cosas para comer.

"Con todo lo que llevamos podemos quedarnos un mes" le dijo Lena.

"Pero si esto es apenas para mí y estoy contando apenas domingo, lunes y martes" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Kara" le advirtió Lena con consternación.

"Estoy bromeando princesa. Pero cuando veas la cantidad de comida que necesitas en la montaña me lo agradecerás" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Ya veremos" le dijo Lena mientras caminaban hacia la caja para pagar por la comida.

"Que no se te olvidé que está noche harás todo lo que yo quiera" dijo Kara con una sonrisa más grande.

"No se me olvida, pero ya sabes lo que no puedes hacer" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Si señorita" dijo Kara fingiendo seriedad.

Lena la miró un momento y el rostro de Kara solo mostraba inocencia.

.

Después de allí manejaron hasta un lugar donde alquilaron la RV.

Lena miro todas las opciones y eligió una.

"¿Donde están los papeles que tengo que llenar?"le pregunto Lena con amabilidad al hombre que la estaba atendiendo.

"Nos da un momento por favor" dijo Kara al hombre antes de que fuera por los papeles.

"¿Que pasa mí amor?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"No vamos a alquilar esa RV" dijo Kara.

"Si es por el precio, no te preocupes yo…." le estaba diciendo Lena, pero la interrumpió.

"No es eso ¿Dime para qué necesitas una sala de televisión separada de la cocina y la mesa?" pregunto Kara con interés.

"Somos seis adultos y dos bebés, necesitamos espació" le dijo Lena.

"¿Y una televisión con reproductor de DVD?" pregunto Kara con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Que vamos a ver cuándo estemos en la montaña? Ya lo sé, pienso en todo" le dijo Lena con orgullo.

"Vamos a alquilar la más pequeña. Cuando acampemos lo único que usaremos de esa RV será el baño y tal vez los estantes para guardar la comida" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"No. Pero. Kara. No puede ser" le dijo Lena a Kara y Kara le pidió al hombre la documentación de la RV más pequeña y sencilla.

Lena no dijo nada y acepto lo que Kara le dijo.

Lena condujo el carro y detrás de ella iba Kara manejando con mucho cuidado la RV.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Casa Danvers**

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron a la casa.

Kara bajo la comida del carro y la acomodo en las estanterías de la RV mientras Lena la esperaba con Louis en sus brazos.

Dejaron las otras compras en el carro y entraron a la casa.

"Sorpresa" salto Winn en frente de ellas.

"Winn ¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto Kara con sorpresa.

"Woah Winn me alegra que estés aquí" le dijo Winn haciéndose el ofendido.

"Me alegra que estés aquí, pero creía que no podías dejar la DEO por unos días" dijo Kara dándole un abrazo.

"Jonn me dio permiso, cuando nosotros regresemos él, su padre y Megan se irán de vacaciones" le dijo Winn dándole un abrazo a Lena.

"Ok" dijo Kara caminando hacia la sala donde estaban los demás.

.

"Corazones, Winn se quedara en la habitación donde estaba Louis. Ya le instalamos una colchoneta e instalamos la cuna en su habitación. ¿No les molesta?" les pregunto Eliza.

"Esta bien. Winn es el que dormirá en una colchoneta" le dijo Lena con humor.

"Eso no es nada, nosotros también lo haremos esta semana cuando estemos acampando" les dijo Alex.

"Chicas les dije que iríamos caminando ¿Por qué esa RV?" les pregunto Jeremiah mirando por la ventana.

"Necesitamos un baño, bueno ustedes necesitan un baño yo puedo volar hasta aquí y usarlo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Es una ideal excelente. Gracias Lena por pensar en todo" le dijo Maggie a Lena con alivio.

"Hey ¿Por qué crees que es idea de ella?" pregunto Kara a su cuñada.

"No me imagino a Lena haciendo sus necesidades al aire libre y como suele pensar en todo detalladamente, debió pensar en eso" le respondió Maggie con sinceridad.

"Es verdad" dijo Kara sentándose al lado de Maggie.

"Como no hay ninguna tienda de acampar para mí, yo dormiré en la RV" les dijo Winn.

"No te preocupes por eso, compramos una doble" dijo Kara y todos las miraron.

"No me sorprende. Era obvio que comprarían la más grande" les dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Tiene como una sala en medio de las dos habitaciones" les dijo Lena.

"Genial, compartiré con Supercorp" les dijo Winn con emoción.

.

Estuvieron hablando un poco, luego cenaron, después acomodaron lo que llevarían para los días de acampada.

Lena hizo dormir a Louis, lo acostó en la cuna que ahora estaba junto a la cama y después se acostó al lado de Kara.

"¿Por qué estás tan callada?" le pregunto Lena.

"Se supone que en este momento estarías llegando a tu primer orgasmo de la noche, pero ahora tenemos que aguantar unos días mientras regresamos de la montaña" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"Podemos practicar sexo oral" le dijo Lena para molestarla.

"Claro que no. Nuestro hijo está aquí" se quejó Kara.

"Podemos aguantar, solo serán unos días" le dijo Lena abriendo sus brazos para que Kara se acostara en su pecho.

"Lo voy a intentar" dijo Kara acostada en el pecho de Lena.

"Solo imagina que otra vez estoy embarazada y perdí el apetito sexual" le dijo Lena acariciándole la espalda.

Kara guardo silencio, metió una de sus manos por la pijama de Lena y le acarició el abdomen hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Eran las siete de la mañana y ya caminaban hacia la montaña.

Eliza se fue en la RV con los bebés y Krypto.

Los demás llevaban su equipamiento para acampar y las otras cosas iban en la RV para que no estorbaran.

"¿Por qué decidieron acampar?" les pregunto Winn caminando detrás de Lena y Kara que iban detrás de Maggie y Alex que seguían al líder del grupo Jeremiah.

"Fue una idea de Maggie, la cual me pareció genial porque Eliza, Alex y yo solíamos hacerlo. Cuando adoptamos a Kara quise integrarla a nuestras actividades, pero días antes la DEO me reclutó" les dijo Jeremiah caminando hacia la cima de la montaña.

"Pero eso no impidió que mamá y yo le enseñáramos a Kara como acampar" siguió Alex la historia.

"Y Alex me había contado sobre las aventuras de su adolescencia así que se me ocurrió que acampar sería algo divertido para todos nosotros" le respondió Maggie a Winn.

"¿Por qué no vino Lyra contigo?" le pregunto Kara a su mejor amigo.

"Tiene mucho trabajo y no podía viajar de la noche a la mañana como lo hice yo" le dijo Winn antes de beber agua de su botella.

* * *

 _ **Medía hora después**_

Seguían caminando, todavía faltaba media hora para llegar a su destino.

"¿Cuánto falta?" les pregunto Winn agotado por lo que había caminando y no llevaba ninguna mochila en su espalda como los demás.

"Winn no llevamos nada caminando, no seas tan flojo" le dijo Alex que ahora lideraba el grupo.

"Tú solo dices eso porque eres una superagente de la DEO y entrenas todos los días. Mí especialidad es otra" se defendió Winn mirando a Kara que caminaba junto a él.

"Me sorprende que Lena nos está siguiendo el ritmo y no se a quejado como otros" les dijo Maggie haciendo reír a su esposa.

"Que graciosa, cuando puedo voy al gimnasio y la mayor parte de mí tiempo estoy usando tacones así que puedo con una caminata" le dijo Lena a Maggie que iba a su lado.

"Winn si no puedes, solo dímelo y te cargaré lo que resta de camino" se ofreció Kara.

"Ya ves cuñadita. Mí hermana llevará a Winn así que a ti te tocará caminar" le dijo Alex sin girar.

"Puedo con los dos" dijo Kara duro para que Alex la escuchara.

"Pero Lena es tu novia y deberías llevarla cómoda. No puedes llevarla en tu hombro" le dijo Alex sin dejar de caminar.

"A Lena no le importa compartir con Winn" dijo Kara para que su hermana no la molestara más.

"Eso sonó muy mal. No te compartiría con Winn, pero si te dejaré que lo cargues porque yo puedo llegar a nuestro destino en mis dos pies y Winn está a unos pasos de desmayarse" le dijo Lena con humor.

"Yo también puedo llegar en mis dos pies" se quejó Winn.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

Kara llegó con Winn en su espalda, Lena y Jeremiah estaban agotados. Alex y Maggie llegaron con una sonrisa y solo un poco sudadas.

La RV ya estaba estacionada dejando un lugar amplio para las tiendas de acampar y la fogata que harían en el centro.

"¿Qué tal te fue con Ivett y Louis?" le pregunto Alex a su mamá mientras Krypto los saludaba con alegría a todos.

"Ya te lo he dicho, ellos se comportan mejor que ustedes dos" le dijo Eliza a Alex señalándola a ella y a Kara.

"Descansemos un momento" les dijo Jeremiah dejando la mochila en el suelo y se sentó en un pedazo de madera.

Todos hicieron lo que el hombre dijo, después empezaron a armar las tiendas de acampar.

Frente a la RV Kara y Winn armaron la tienda de ellos porque era la más grande. Al lado derecho, es decir muy cerca a la puerta de la RV Jeremiah y Eliza armaron la de ellos y al lado izquierdo Alex y Maggie hicieron lo mismo.

Kara recogió troncos de madera para que sirvieran de asientos, aunque Lena compró sillas y no serían usadas porque Kara quería que viviera casi toda la experiencia.

Maggie, Lena y Eliza prepararon el desayuno. Winn cuidaba de los bebés mientras Jeremiah, Alex y Kara estaban revisando el perímetro.

.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Jeremiah les indico cuál sería la primera actividad.

"La búsqueda del tesoro. Ya que Eliza se va a quedar con los bebés y Krypto, ella nos dirá los elementos que tenemos que encontrar" les dijo Jeremiah con entusiasmo.

"Pero ¿lo hacemos individual o en grupos?" le pregunto Maggie a su suegro.

"En grupos. No quiero que alguien termine perdido y solo. Aunque Kara nos puede encontrar fácilmente, pero es mejor con un compañero" les dijo Jeremiah con tranquilidad.

"Grupos de tres" les dijo Winn.

"No. En parejas para hacer más intensa la competencia" les dijo Alex lista para salir en busca del 'tesoro' y ganar.

"Pero yo voy contigo" le dijo Winn a Alex.

"No. Ya había planeado esto así que dentro de esta bolsa hay seis papelitos. Tres parejas de colores, su compañero o compañera será la persona que comparta el mismo color del papelito" les dijo Jeremiah dejando que cada uno sacara uno.

"No es justo. Ustedes dos son expertos en esto" les dijo Winn a Jeremiah y a Alex que irían juntos en la búsqueda del tesoro.

"Me ofendes. Yo también soy muy competitiva" le dijo Maggie a Winn quien sería su compañero.

"No es eso, hacemos un excelente equipo, pero no es justo. Kara tiene superpoderes y eso les da mucha ventaja" se quejó de nuevo Winn porque para él, Lena y Kara ganarían.

"No usare mis poderes, nunca los uso para esto" le dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Ok, ya no más quejas. Aquí está la lista de lo que tienen que encontrar y traer. La pareja que llegue primero tendrá un premio que no diré ahora, en cambio las otras dos parejas tendrán un castigo. Esta claro que los últimos tendrán un castigo peor" les dijo Eliza entregándoles una lista a cada pareja.

"Muy bien nos vemos. Que gane el mejor" les dijo Jeremiah caminando junto a Alex hacia el este.

"Vamos a ganar" le dijo Maggie a Winn caminando hacia el oeste.

"Si necesitas algo solo grita, llegare en segundos" dijo Kara a Eliza antes de caminar junto a Lena hacia el norte.

.

Llevaban diez minutos caminando, Kara amaba el compromiso que su novia tenía con el juego.

"¿Cómo se supone que encontremos una roca blanca en está montaña?" le dijo Lena a Kara mirando lo que le faltaba de la lista.

"No lo sé, tenemos que seguir buscando" dijo Kara mirando lo sexy que se veía su novia.

"Si hubiera traído mí teléfono buscaría el lugar exacto de dónde las podemos encontrar" le dijo Lena dejando la mochila que llevaba en el suelo.

"Estoy 100 por ciento segura que eso sería trampa" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena.

"Aún nos falta ir hacia el río para buscar algas y no estoy segura de que encon…." le estaba diciendo Lena, pero Kara la interrumpió con un beso.

Se movieron hasta que la espalda de Lena tocó el tronco de un árbol.

Kara empezó a tocar los costados de Lena por debajo de la blusa.

"Mmmm mí amor, aquí no podemos" le dijo Lena, pero Kara no dejaba de besarla.

"Si podemos, estamos muy lejos de todos" dijo Kara bajando sus besos al cuello de Lena.

"No quiero que lleguemos de últimas" le dijo Lena acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda.

"No nos vamos a demorar, solo quiero una probada de lo que me perder estos días" dijo Kara arrodillándose frente a Lena y le bajó los pantalones y bragas hasta los tobillos.

"Pero AAAA" gimió Lena cuando Kara empezó a lamer su vagina y como instinto agarró la cabeza de Kara con sus manos.

Kara movió su lengua por todos lados haciendo que Lena gimiera fuertemente.

"Oooo Kara KARAA" grito con Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Sintió como Kara le levantó una pierna y luego la otra quitándole por completo el pantalón y las bragas para luego levantarla con un brazo haciendo que le rodeará la cintura con la piernas.

Lena seguía contra el árbol y rodeó los hombros de Kara con sus brazos. Se volvieron a besar y Lena sentía como el aire soplaba su vagina que seguía caliente.

Kara bajo su mano por medio de sus cuerpos hasta llegar a la vagina de su novia.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena cuando sintió que Kara entro en ella con dos dedos.

Kara no dejo de besar a Lena hasta que sintió como las paredes vaginales de Lena apretaban sus dedos y bajo los besos al cuello de Lena.

"Aaaaa Kara Kara Kara KAARAAAAA" gimió Lena llegando al orgasmo y a lo último soltó un gritó cuando Kara aceleró los movimientos y succionó un punto de su cuello.

Kara espero a que Lena se relajara para sacar sus dedos y después la alejó del árbol.

"Nunca lo había hecho en un bosque" le dijo Lena mientras Kara sacudía el pantalón y las bragas.

"Yo tampoco lo había hecho. Es nuestra primera vez" dijo Kara ayudando a Lena a ponerse su ropa.

"Nuestra primera y última, el árbol no es muy cómodo para apoyar mí espalda" le dijo Lena agarrando la mochila para seguir buscando.

"Eso no lo sabemos. Podemos aprovechar otra actividad para repetirlo" dijo Kara antes de besar a si novia.

"Lo pensaré" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Después de eso siguieron su camino en busca del 'tesoro'.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Kara y Lena llegaron con una sonrisa agarradas de la mano.

"Corazones ¿Donde estaban?" les pregunto Eliza preocupada.

"Las estamos esperando desde hace media hora" les dijo Maggie con Louis en sus brazos.

"Creía que serían las ganadoras, pero llegaron de últimas" les dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

"Espero que el castigo sea bueno" le dijo Alex a su mamá.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" les pregunto Jeremiah con Ivett sentada en sus muslos.

"Aaaaa. Nosotras. Ummm. No use mis poderes" dijo Kara nerviosa.

"Seguro" murmuró Alex para que solo Kara escuchara.

"Además no fue tan fácil encontrar lo que hay en la lista" les dijo Lena para que ella y Kara no quedarán en vergüenza.

"Esta bien. El primer lugar, es decir Maggie y Winn tendrán el derecho de usar la ducha de la RV. Jeremiah y Alex deberán hacer la comida de esta noche, lo que los ganadores quieran. Lena y Kara recogerán madera para hacer la fogata, recogerán toda la basura que se haga está noche y harán el desayuno de mañana" les dijo Eliza a todos.

"De comer quiero unos rollos de pollo con una salsa bechamel" les dijo Winn.

"Tal vez unos champiñones y verduras" les dijo Maggie y Louis estiró los brazos hacia Lena para que lo cargara.

"La idea de Maggie tiene más sentido en una acampada" les dijo Jeremiah.

"Hice el almuerzo en la cocina de la RV así que es hora de comer" les dijo Eliza y todos se emocionaron porque la actividad los dejo hambrientos.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara recogió la madera para la fogata mientras Lena dormía con Louis en la tienda de acampar.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Kara encendió la fogata en medio de las tiendas y la RV.

Jeremiah y Alex hicieron la comida para todos y se acomodaron en los troncos de madera alrededor de la fogata.

Todos estaban abrigados ya que a esa hora en la montaña la temperatura bajaba.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Eliza y Jeremiah contaron historias de Alex, Kara, ellos, Midvale, entre otras cosas.

Después de eso todos se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas de acampar, dejando a Lena, Kara, Louis y Krypto recogiendo la basura.

Kara cargaba a Louis mientras recogía las sobras y Lena la seguía con la bolsa para que los tirará.

Kara apagó la fogata y entraron en la tienda de acampar. Cerraron la entrada principal para dejar a Krypto en la 'sala' de la gran tienda.

Lena acomodó la colchoneta para Louis, lo acostó, lo abrigo y le empezó a sobar la cabeza para que se durmiera.

"Hoy fue un buen día" dijo Kara acostándose al otro lado de la colchoneta en su saco de dormir.

"Quedamos de últimas" se quejó Lena desde el otro lado de la colchoneta también en su saco de dormir.

"No importa. Yo hablaba de que aprovechamos bien nuestro equipo" dijo Kara agarrando la mano de su hijo.

"Tienes razón, pero aún me duele la espalda" le dijo Lena mirando el rostro tranquilo de su hijo.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara estirando el brazo para alcanzar la mano de Lena.

Lena le agarró la mano y de quedaron en silencio un momento.

"Dijiste que era tu primera vez en hacerlo en un bosque ¿Ya lo habías hecho al aire libre o un lugar público?" pregunto Kara en un susurro rompiendo el silencio.

"No. Nunca he tenido la suficiente confianza con alguien para hacerlo. Tú eres la única que has logrado algo como lo del bosque" le dijo Lena con los ojos cerrados.

"Ok. Para aclarar dudas tampoco lo he hecho, tu eres la única persona que me inspira para hacerlo" dijo Kara escuchando el latido de todos.

Lena no dijo nada, se quedó dormida por lo cansada que estaba. Kara estuvo despierta un momento y se quedó dormida mirando el rostro de su hijo.

* * *

 _ **Al otro día**_

Kara y Lena se despertaron primero porque les tocaba preparar el desayuno.

Después de compartir con todos, Winn uso la ducha. Maggie lo hizo en la noche porque no podía dormir sudada.

Alistaron todo lo que necesitaban para ir a pescar en el río cerca a su ubicación.

El río quedaba a diez minutos, cuando llegaron extendieron unas mantas en el suelo. Alex, Kara, Winn, Eliza y Jeremiah de pusieron a pescar mientras Maggie y Lena cuidaban a sus hijos.

Krypto era el más contento jugando a la orilla del río.

Todos tuvieron suerte y sacaron cada uno un pescado mientras Maggie y Lena led tomaban fotos para el recuerdo.

"Que bien. Ya tenemos el almuerzo" les dijo Alex con emoción

"Excelente hace tiempo no comía salmón que nosotros mismos atrapamos" les dijo Jeremiah empezando a quitarle las escamas a los peces.

-Oh que asco- Pensó Lena con un rostro neutral.

"Lamento arruinar su emoción, pero ya saben que soy vegana" les dijo Maggie.

"Y Lena no come salmón así que les prepararé otra cosa" dijo Kara regalándole una sonrisa a su novia.

"No te preocupes, en la RV hay comida en lata" le dijo Maggie a Kara con simpatía.

"Con eso podemos sobrevivir" le dijo Lena a Maggie.

"Ok. Regresemos a nuestro campamento, me muero de hambre" les dijo Winn.

"Leíste mi mente" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Antes de regresar Winn le tomo una foto a la familia Danvers y luego una selfie donde estaban todos.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Después del almuerzo jugaron a las charadas durante horas.

Cuando el cielo ya estaba oscuro cenaron comida enlatada porque el pescado se lo comieron en la tarde.

Winn se ofreció a cuidar a Louis mientras Kara y Lena iban a dar una vuelta.

Kara extendió una manta en el suelo, se acostó con sus manos detrás de su cabeza para mirar al cielo.

Lena acostó al lado con la cabeza en el pecho de Kara.

"¿Que te ha parecido acampar?" pregunto Kara mirando las estrellas.

"Es. Uummm entretenido" le dijo Lena observando como la luna se asomaba a través de unas nubes.

"Creí que te gustaría" dijo Kara sacando una de sus manos que tenía detrás de su cabeza para acariciar uno de los brazos de Lena.

"Nunca había acampado, lo cual es una experiencia nueva, pero no la repetiría. No le veo lo divertido ha dormir en unas carpas, en sacos de dormir que no son para nada cómodos, usar repelente para que no me piquen los mosquitos, tener que levantarme en la madrugada al baño por el frío y tener que caminar hasta la RV, aparte que no me he podido duchar" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Ok. Lo de acampar no es lo tuyo y para aclarar no te has duchado porque no has querido" dijo Kara con humor.

"Pero esta prohibido usar la ducha, solo Winn y Maggie la usaron porque ganaron lo de la búsqueda del tesoro" le dijo Lena girándose para mirar el rostro de Kara.

"Podías hacerlo en el río" dijo Kara acariciándole la mejilla a su novia.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Hubiera esperado a que los demás se fueran y me hubiera lavado de el río, lo cual pienso que no haría porque en el río hay bacterias, además tu debiste lavarte o algo porque hueles a pescado" le dijo Lena mostrando asco en su rostro y se acostó al lado de Kara un poco lejos.

"Tú y los olores" dijo Kara acomodándose encima de Lena con sus manos a los lados para no aplastarla.

-Me recuerda cuando estaba embarazada- Pensó Kara mirando a Lena con ternura.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" le pregunto Lena con una sonrisa.

"Porque te amo" dijo Kara dándole un beso que Lena muy feliz le respondió.

Se besaron con amor durante unos segundos hasta que Kara se separó y la miró con intensidad.

"¿Por qué no tenemos otro hijo?" pregunto Kara con un tono serio.

* * *

 **NOTA: Opsi, olvide que les dije que subiría un nuevo capitulo ayer. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Otro bebé? Recuerden estén fuerte con Supercorp. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	89. Chapter 89

_"¿Por qué no tenemos otro hijo?" pregunto Kara con un tono serio._

Lena miro a Kara sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Kara apenas tuve a nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena con calma.

"Eso fue hace ocho meses y medio, seria muy lindo que Louis tuviera una hermanita o hermanito" dijo Kara tocando el abdomen de Lena por debajo de la blusa.

"Mi respuesta es no. Apenas tengo 26 años, en mis planes quedar embarazada sería después de los 30, pero quede embarazada de Louis de lo que no me arrepiento y estoy muy feliz de que sucediera. Pero no voy a ser madre de dos bebés antes de los 30" le dijo Lena con seriedad quitando la mano de Kara que estaba en su abdomen.

"Me dijiste que tendríamos cinco hijos" dijo Kara sentándose al lado de Lena.

"Y así será, pero ahora tenemos a Louis y mí atención está solo en él" le dijo Lena sentándose para hablar con Kara frente a frente.

"Pero a mí me gustaría que tuviera alguien con quien jugar y le haga compañía" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Tiene a Ivett, solo se llevan un mes y van a crecer juntos" le dijo Lena intentando hacer que su novia razonara.

"Okey" fue lo único que dijo Kara mirando hacia la nada.

El silencio reino así que se levantaron, recogieron la manta y regresaron con todos.

.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo Louis a Kara estirando sus brazos y Jeremiah se lo paso.

Kara con mucho gusto lo cargo y se sentó junto a Winn frente a la fogata como lo hacían todos.

"Mira lo que traje" le dijo Alex a su hermana mostrándole una guitarra.

"Genial. Noche de música" les dijo Winn con emoción.

Lena se sentó en un tronco de madera, sola porque los demás estaban en pareja.

"Yo toco la guitarra porque Alex no tiene ni idea" le dijo Winn a Alex así que la agente le pasó la guitarra.

Kara le dijo la canción a Winn.

.

Cuando empezó a cantar su mirada se enfocó en la mujer que tenía al frente. Los ojos verdes era lo único que miraba.

 _Can this be true?_

 _(¿Puede ser esto verdad?)_

 _Tell me, can this be real?_

 _(¿Dime, puede ser esto real?)_

 _How can I put into words what I feel?_

 _(¿Como puedo describir lo que siento?)_

 _My life was complete_

 _(Mi vida era completa)_

 _I thought I was whole_

 _(Creí que yo estaba completa)_

 _Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

 _(¿Por qué siento que estoy perdiendo el control?)_

 _I never thought that love could feel like this_

 _(Nunca pensé que el amor era así)_

 _And you've changed my world with just one kiss_

 _(Y tú cambiaste mí mundo con solo un beso)_

Kara dejó de mirar a Lena y está vez giró el cuerpo de su hijo para que la mirara.

 _How can it be that right here with me there's an angel?_

 _(¿Como puede ser que junto a mí hay un angel?)_

 _It's a miracle_

 _(Es un milagro)_

 _Your love is like a river_

 _(Tu amor es como un río)_

 _Peaceful and deep_

 _(Tranquilo y profundo)_

 _Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep_

 _(Tu alma es como un secreto que nunca podría guardar)_

 _When I look into your eyes I know that it's true_

 _(Cuando te miro a los ojos se que es verdad)_

 _God must have spent a little more time_

 _(Dios debió gastar un poco más de tiempo)_

 _On you_

 _(En ti)_

-Es tan hermoso, sus ojos son iguales a los de Lena. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Pensó Kara mirando el rostro sonriente de su hijo.

"Kara ¿Por qué te detuviste?" le pregunto Winn dejando de tocar la guitarra.

"Ups. Lo siento, me distraje" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de Louis.

"Nos dimos cuenta" le dijo Alex con amor mirando los hermosos que se veían su hermana y sobrino.

Winn canto never gonna give you up a Acapella para animar un poco la noche antes de que se fueran a dormir.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Louis ya se había quedado dormido así que Kara lo acomodo en la colchoneta y lo abrigo.

Se acostó en su saco de dormir y cerró los ojos.

Lena entró a la tienda después de usar el baño.

"Kara. Se que estas despierta" le dijo Lena para que la mirara, pero Kara no hizo ningún movimiento.

Krypto empezó a chillar para que lo sacará a hacer sus necesidades porque a Kara se le olvidó.

Lena agarró un manta y salió con Krypto no muy lejos.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Krypto se tomaba su tiempo para hacer sus necesidades.

-¿Por qué tiene que pedirme algo así tan pronto? No estoy segura de querer más hijos, con Louis es perfecto, aunque una hermanita estaría bien porque Ivett es su prima, pero no viven juntos- Pensó Lena cuando escucho un ruido cerca.

"Vamos Krypto" le dijo Lena a su hijo perruno y empezaron a caminar hacía el campamento.

Lena miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse que no los seguía nada.

"Ggggaaagg" salió un animal grande en frente de ella.

"AAAAAA" grito Lena antes de empezar a correr.

.

Kara se paró rápido, salió de la tienda de acampar y le dijo a Eliza que cuidara a Louis.

.

Lena corrió rápido lejos del animal, como estaba oscuro no vio una rama que impactó con su cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

"Oh no ¿Que hicimos?" le pregunto Winn vestido de oso a Maggie y Alex que llevaba su cámara de vídeo.

"Tenemos que llevarla al….." estaba diciendo Alex cuando llegó Kara.

"¿Que sucedió?" pregunto Kara asustada cuando vio a Lena inconsciente en el suelo.

"Era solo una broma" le dijo Maggie con Ivett en sus brazos.

"Ustedes y sus tontas bromas. Ya ven lo que sucede" dijo Kara enojada cargando a Lena y la llevó rápido donde Eliza.

.

"¿Qué pasó?" le pregunto Eliza preocupada.

"Parece que se golpeó la cabeza, es mejor que la lleve a un hospital" dijo Kara, pero en ese momento Lena empezó a abrir los ojos.

"Mmmm" se quejó Lena de dolor. Tenía una pequeña laceración encima de la ceja izquierda.

"Déjame curarle la herida de su frente primero" le pidió Eliza y Kara sentó a Lena en uno de los troncos.

Cuando Elza estaba terminando de limpiarle la herida llegaron los bromistas.

"¿Cómo está?" les pregunto Alex con arrepentimiento.

"Kara la llevará al hospital para que la examinen. Así que mañana en la mañana nos regresamos a la casa" les dijo Eliza con un tono neutral.

"Realmente lo sentimos" le dijo Maggie a Kara.

"Nos vemos mañana. Te amo" le dijo Kara primero a Eliza y Jeremiah, después a su hijo.

Cargó a Lena y salió volando hacia el hospital.

"Entiendo que fue una broma, pero deberían medir los daños que pueden causar" les dijo Eliza mirando como su esposo caminaba con la colchoneta de Louis en un mano y con su brazo contrario llevaba a su nieto contra su pecho.

"Vayan a dormir que mañana nos levantaremos temprano" les dijo Jeremiah entrando a su tienda de acampar.

"No nos vas a regañar" le dijo Alex a su mamá.

"Te aseguro que aprendieron la lección, además que hicieron enojar a Kara y ella se encargará de hacerlo por mí" les dijo Eliza y se fue a dormir.

Maggie, Winn y Alex se miraron, sin decir nada se fueron a dormir.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Kara llegó con Lena en sus brazos y la atendieron rápido.

En una habitación el médico revisó a Lena.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" le pregunto el médico revisándole la herida.

"Lena. Lena Luthor" le respondió Lena.

"¿Cuántos años tienes Lena?" le pregunto el médico.

"26" le dijo Lena.

Kara estaba al lado de la cama observando a su novia con preocupación.

"¿Que día es hoy?" le hizo otra pregunta el doctor y Lena se quedó pensando.

Kara se preocupó más cuando Lena no decía nada.

"Depende de que hora es. Si son las 12:00 AM es 2 de Julio del 2019. Si son las 11:59 PM es primero de Julio 2019" le dijo Lena y el médico sonrió.

"Muy bien. Realizaremos una TC. La herida no es profunda y con un buen cuidado no quedará cicatriz" les dijo el doctor con simpatía y salió de la habitación dejando a una enfermera.

La enfermera le limpio de nuevo la herida y le puso una bandita.

Le hicieron la TC y la regresaron a la habitación.

Mientras esperaban el resultado, le aplicaron un medicamento para el dolor de cabeza.

.

"¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? Ya casi no me duele. Estoy bien" le dijo Lena a Kara que tenía una mirada triste.

"Es mí culpa lo que te paso" dijo Kara acercándose hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde.

"Claro que no" le dijo Lena sin entender.

"Es verdad. Yo tenía que sacar a Krypto, pero dejé que tú lo hicieras porque estaba un poquito enojada por el tema que siempre nos hace terminar enojadas. No sé ni para que insisto" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

-Hace un año me había dado por vencida con este tema y después Lillian hizo lo que hizo. Por más que me duela decirlo gracias a Lillian tenemos a Louis porque Lena no quería te…- estaba pensando Kara, pero la voz de Lena la interrumpió.

"Tu no sabías que un oso saldría de la nada" le dijo Lena ignorando lo demás.

"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te sucedió?" pregunto Kara un poco asustada.

"Escuché un ruido, luego camine hacia el campamento y salió un oso de la nada, corrí, todo se volvió negro, pero cuando desperté y Eliza curaba mí herida escuché que Alex preguntaba cómo estaba y Maggie se disculpaba. Supongo que no era ningún oso, era una broma" le dijo Lena y Kara asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien chicas ya están los resultados" les dijo el médico entrando a la habitación.

"¿Cómo está?" pregunto Kara un poco nerviosa.

"No hay nada de que preocuparse, solo es una conmoción cerebral sin complicaciones" les dijo el médico para luego dirigirse solo a Lena.

"Te enviaré un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza, se te va a pasar en uno días" le dijo el médico a la CEO.

"Muchas gracias" le dijo Lena.

"Va a tener que reposar durante 24 horas. Quiero que la vigiles y si pasa algo la traes inmediatamente" le dijo el médico a Kara.

"¿Algo como que?" pregunto Kara atenta a las indicaciones que le estaba dando el hombre.

"Fatiga, irritabilidad, hipersensibilidad a la luz y los ruidos, dificultad para concentrarse, pérdida de memoria, depresión, epilepsia en el peor de los casos" le dijo el médico.

"Bien" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Tiene que evitar actividades físicas durante una semana. Para que tú cerebro se recupere tienes que dejarlo descansar así que no pienses mucho estos días. No leas, ni veas mucha televisión" les dijo el médico mirando primero a Kara y luego a Lena.

"En resumen, no puedo hacer nada" le dijo Lena al médico.

"Asi es. Eso es todo, ya se pueden ir a casa" les dijo el médico con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Al salir del hospital tomaron un taxi que espero que Kara dejara a Lena en uno de los sofá, agarrara dinero y le pagara.

* * *

 **Casa Danvers**

Kara cargó a Lena hasta la habitación, la dejo en la cama con delicadeza y la abrigó con la sábana.

"Acuéstate conmigo" le pidió Lena y Kara sin pensarlo dos veces lo hizo.

Se acostó de lado para mirar el rostro de su novia.

"No tienes nada de que preocuparte, escuchaste al médico no es nada grave" le dijo Lena acariciando el brazo que Kara puso en su cintura.

"Eso dijo, pero igual me preocupo por ti" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Lo sé. Gracias" le dijo Lena sintiendo el efecto del analgésico.

"Te amo" dijo Kara besando la mejilla de Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena con los ojos cerrados.

"Descansa" fue lo último que Lena escucho antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara no durmió en ningún momento, tenía que cuidar a Lena así que escucho durante horas el latido del corazón de su novia.

Escuchó que estacionaban la RV afuera, luego como bajaban del vehículo y caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa.

Se levantó de la cama para ir hablar con los demás sobre el estado de Lena y poder cargar a su hijo.

.

"¿Corazón cómo está Lena?" le pregunto Eliza que traía a Louis en sus brazos.

"No es nada grave, pero el médico dijo que tenía que reposar y no hacer nada una semana entera" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo.

"Eso es bueno, estábamos preocupados" le dijo Jeremiah quitándole la correa a Krypto.

Alex iba a hablar, pero Kara lo hizo primero.

"Voy a ver si Lena ya se despertó y necesita algo" dijo Kara caminando hacia la habitación con Louis en sus brazos.

.

"Hola princesa ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Kara cuando entro a la habitación y vio a Lena sentada en la cama.

"El dolor de cabeza está regresando" le dijo Lena estirando los brazos para que le pasara su hijo.

"Voy a traer agua para que tomes tú medicina" dijo Kara dejándole a Louis.

.

Todos estaban en la cocina mientras Jeremiah y Maggie hacían el desayuno.

"Kara. Lo siento, no sabía que esto iba a pasar" le dijo Alex.

"Alex. Te permito que me molestes a mí, que me hagas bromas a mí, podrías hacerle pequeñas bromas a Lena, pero que mí novia termine lastimada es algo que no voy a tolerar" dijo Kara con seriedad antes de salir de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

"No deberías llevarte toda la culpa" le dijo Maggie a su esposa.

"Es verdad, los tres somos culpables" le dijo Winn a Alex.

"Yo fui la que ideó la broma y Winn me apoyo con lo del disfraz" le dijo Maggie con sinceridad.

"Pero yo dije que si a grabar con mí cámara de vídeo" le dijo Alex alimentando a Ivett con papilla de pera.

"Los tres son culpables y mí consejo es que le den tiempo a Kara para que se calme" les dijo Eliza porque Kara estaba muy seria y sabía que estaba muy enojada.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena estaba sentada contra la cabecera de la cama y Louis estaba entre sus piernas jugando con su teléfono (se lo metía a la boca para morderlo) mientras Kara estaba acostada de lado en el borde contrario a la cabecera para mirar a Lena y a Louis.

"Mí amor porque no vas con los demás, has estado aquí durante horas desayunamos y almorzamos aquí, al menos cena con ellos" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"Escuchaste al médico, tienes que reposar y yo tengo que estar pendiente de tus síntomas en las primeras 24 horas así que no pienso dejarte sola por mucho tiempo" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"¿Estás enojada por lo que sucedió?" le pregunto Lena a Kara porque su ceño estaba un poco fruncido.

"Por supuesto. Saliste herida y eso no es de mí agrado" dijo Kara mirando los ojos de Lena.

"Mí amor fue una broma, no era intensión de ellos que esto me pasará. Seguro querían algo gracioso para el recuerdo" le dijo Lena acariciando la cabeza de Louis que seguía jugando con el teléfono.

"Pero no fue gracioso" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Aparte de ti, le confiaría mí vida a Alex, Maggie y Winn. Ellos jamás me harían daño a propósito. Por favor no te enojes con ellos por esto" le dijo Lena haciéndole ojos de perrito.

-¿Por qué es tan linda? Ella tiene razón, pero que le pasen cosas como estas me afectan mucho- Pensó Kara mirando a Lena con amor.

"Tienes razón, pero cuando estés mejor nos vengaremos de ellos" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena para darle un beso.

"Es una excelente idea" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa y se besaron.

"Aaaaa" se quejó Louis intentando separar a Kara de Lena.

"¿Que pasa cariño? ¿No te gusta que mamá me de besos?" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Louis se giró para quedar frente a Lena, se agarró de la blusa, se puso de pie y puso la cabeza en el pecho de Lena.

"Aawww están lindo" le dijo Lena a Kara abrazando a su hijo.

"Lo es" dijo Kara con amor.

Lena, Louis y Kara cenaron en la habitación, después Kara le leyó un cuento a Louis y se quedaron dormidos los tres.

* * *

 _ **Al otro día**_

Kara se levantó temprano para sacar a Krypto a hacer sus necesidades ya que Jeremiah lo había hecho el día anterior.

No fueron al bosque como las veces anteriores porque Kara quería estar cerca a Lena por si necesitaba algo.

"Hola" saludo Kara a Alex que estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.

"Hola" le dijo Alex olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo para hablar con su hermana.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" pregunto Kara acercándose a Alex.

"No tranquila, siéntate, yo lo hago todo" le dijo Alex, pero Kara se paró junto a su hermana.

"Se que no era su intención que Lena saliera herida" dijo Kara empezando a cortar las naranjas para hacer el jugo.

"Claro que no. Creímos que sería divertido y que después de la broma Lena se estaría riendo con nosotros" le dijo Alex con tristeza y Kara dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

"A veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere" dijo Kara abrazando a su hermana.

"Lo siento mucho. Odio que te enojes conmigo" le dijo Alex abrazándola.

"Sabes que Lena es mí punto débil y cuando la vi inconsciente perdí la razón" dijo Kara sin soltar a su hermana.

"Aprendí la lección. Cuando planee una broma, Lena quedara fuera del panorama" le dijo Alex con un poco de humor.

"Eso espero" dijo Kara cuando se dejaron de abrazar.

"Sigamos con esto que ya casi se levantan todos" le dijo Alex.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara había hablado con Maggie y Winn. Le pidieron disculpas y Kara las acepto.

Lena salió para cenar con todos ya que no había salido de la habitación para hablar con los demás.

Los bromistas le pidieron disculpa a Lena, pero Lena dijo que fue una broma y entendía que no era intención de ellos que ella terminara herida.

Después Jeremiah y Eliza se fueron a la habitación porque estaban muy cansados y tenían que ir al trabajo medio día.

Los demás se pusieron sus pijamas y se acomodaron para ver una película mientras los bebés estaban dormidos en sus cunas.

Winn, Maggie y Alex estaban en el sofá frente al televisor mientras Kara y Lena estaban acostadas en el sofá del lado.

.

Pasada una hora de la película Kara empezó a hablar con Lena.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Kara en un susurro a su novia que estaba acostada sobre ella.

"Bien. No me duele la cabeza" le susurró Lena acostada de lado sobre Kara.

"El doctor dijo que leer y ver televisión puede hacerte daño" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de Lena.

"Dijo que si veía mucha televisión podría hacerme daño" le dijo Lena bostezando.

"¿Te llevo a la habitación?" pregunto Kara viendo que Lena había cerrado los ojos.

"Mm mm terminemos de ver la película" le dijo Lena.

"Ok" dijo Kara dejando de mirar la película para concentrarse en el rostro de su novia.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

La película terminó y Lena ya se había quedado dormido sobre el cuerpo de Kara.

"Mañana celebrarán el 4 de Julio en el lago con juegos artificiales ¿Por qué no vamos?" le pregunto Alex a todos los que estaban despiertos.

"Es una excelente idea. Nunca he estado en Midvale y quiero conocer" le dijo Winn con emoción.

"Nosotras no iremos. El médico me dijo que Lena necesitaba mucho reposo y tranquilidad" dijo Kara acariciando la cabeza de su novia.

"Oh ok. Podemos ver los juego artificiales desde la parte trasera de la casa" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Por supuesto y hacemos un asado" le dijo Winn.

"Es verdad. Más cómodo, los bebés tendrán más espacio para ellos" los apoyó Maggie.

"No chicos. Vayan y se divierten, no tienen que quedarse por nosotras" dijo Kara con sinceridad levantándose con delicadeza para cargar a Lena hasta la habitación.

"Mañana hablamos de esto cuando estén todos" le dijo Alex que seguiría viendo otra película junto a Maggie y Winn.

"Bien. Buenas noches" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Todos le devolvieron las buenas noches y Kara camino con Lena en sus brazos hacia la habitación.

Se acostó en la cama sin soltar a Lena y así se quedó dormida.

* * *

 _ **Al otro día**_

Jeremiah y Eliza fueron a trabajar en la mañana.

El día pasó con tranquilidad y cuando ya habían almorzado y estaban todos acomodados en la sala empezaron a hablar de lo que harían.

"Un compañero del trabajo y su familia irán al lago para celebrar el 4 de Julio" empezó a decir Jeremiah.

"No podemos ir porque Lena debe descansar" le dijo Winn al hombre mayor.

"¿Que? No nos vamos a perder eso, yo estoy bien" les dijo Lena con seguridad.

"El médico dijo que necesitas descansar" dijo Kara con ternura.

"El año pasado lo celebramos en el Penthouse comiendo muchos dulces. Nunca he celebrado 4 de Julio, bueno mí madre hacia unas reuniones aburridas en la mansión y luego en el internado bufff en fin, vamos a ir" les dijo Lena.

"Pero…." intento decir Kara.

"Nada. Vamos a ir y disfrutaremos en familia" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"Muy bien, nos podemos ir en la RV ya que solo tenemos nuestro carro y no cabemos todos" les dijo Eliza.

"Sabía que la RV sería de mucha ayuda" le dijo Lena a Kara con orgullo.

"Lo malo es que no podemos llevar a Krypto. Ya saben que están prohibidas las mascotas" les dijo Eliza mirando al perro.

"Yo me puedo quedar con él" dijo Kara sin pensar acariciando la cabeza de su hijo perruno.

"Krypto estará bien. Estará lejos de todos esos ruidos fuertes" le dijo Alex con comprensión.

"Tienes razón" dijo Kara mirando como su hijo gateaba por toda la sala.

"Tenemos que ir temprano para conseguir un buen lugar" les dijo Jeremiah.

"Pero está vez si usaremos las sillas que Lena compró" les dijo Maggie.

Se alistaron, cerraron bien las puertas y ventanas de la casa para que Krypto no se saliera y se fueron rumbo al lago.

* * *

 _ **Medía hora después**_

Apesar que fueron temprano, ya habían muchas personas por todo el lugar.

Aparcaron la RV cerca donde se harían, bajaron una mesita y las sillas que Lena había comprado.

Acomodaron una manta en el suelo para acomodar los bebés y la comida que habían llevado aunque el lago había sido adecuado como una mini feria.

Eliza, Jeremiah, Maggie y Alex usaron las sillas mientras que Kara, Lena y Winn se hicieron en la manta junto a Ivett y Louis.

.

"Jeremiah" saludo un hombre al mayor de los Danvers.

"Hola" le devolvió el saludo a su compañero de trabajo.

"Creí que no te iba a encontrar, este lugar está más lleno que el año pasado" le dijo el hombre.

"Eso es genial. Déjame presentarte a mí familia" le dijo Jeremiah.

"Familia este es Henry, el compañero de trabajo que les hable. Henry ellos son Eliza, mí esposa. Mí hija mayor Alexandra, su esposa Maggie y mí nieta Ivett. Winslow un gran amigo de la familia. Mí hija menor Kara, su novia Lena y mí nieto Louis" le dijo primero a todos y después al hombre.

"Una familia muy numerosa, me gusta ¿No les importa si mí familia y yo nos hacemos a su lado?" les pregunto el hombre.

"Para nada, este es un día para compartir" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

Pasado unos minutos el hombre regreso con su familia y acomodaron una mesa y sillas para todos.

"Familia ellos son los Danvers, Familia Danvers ellos son mí esposa Grace, mí hijo mayor Henry III, pero le decimos Junior, su esposa Joselyn, sus hijos son Henry IV, Marilyn y Albert. Mi hijo Richard, su esposa Ziva, sus hijas Rachel y Rebecca. Y mí bebé Crystal" los presentó a todos el hombre.

"No soy una bebé, tengo 18 años" se quejó la hija menor.

"Para mí lo eres. Mejor ayuda a tu hermano a asar la carne" le dijo el hombre a su hija.

.

Estuvieron un rato hablando.

"Voy a comprar unos hot-dogs ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" pregunto Kara a Lena levantándose de la manta.

"No gracias. Comeré lo mismo que Maggie, enlatados" le dijo Lena a Kara mientras jugaba con la barriga de Louis.

"¿Quieren que les compré algo?" pregunto Kara a su familia. Él único que pidió algo fue Jeremiah. Quería Mazorca asada.

.

Kara camino hasta el carrito que vendía los hot-dogs, lo cual quedaban algo lejos de donde estaba todos.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" escucho Kara la voz de una mujer.

"Es Kara" dijo Kara con amabilidad a la hija del compañero de Jeremiah.

"Soy Crystal" le dijo la joven.

"Si. Lo sé, eres la bebé de Henry" dijo Kara recibiendo los cinco hot-dogs que se comería.

"No soy un bebé. Soy una mujer muy experimentada" le dijo Crystal con un tono coqueto.

"Ok. Te dejo porque tengo que ir a comprar otra cosa" dijo Kara caminando de regreso para ver los juegos artificiales junto a su familia.

"Te acompaño, igual vamos para el mismo lugar" le dijo la joven caminando junto a ella sin esperar respuesta.

.

Kara llegó al punto donde vendían mazorcas.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" le pregunto la joven mientras Kara esperaba que las asaran.

"28" dijo Kara para no ser grosera con la joven.

"Woah, me llevas 10 años, pero no importa yo te daría 10 hijos" le dijo de una manera descarada.

Kara le iba a decir que no estaba interesada, que ella tiene una novia que ama y además tienen un hijo, pero fue interrumpida.

"No deberías andar por ahí intentando seducir a las novias de los demás" le dijo Lena rodeando el brazo de Kara con sus manos.

"No veo una etiqueta que diga propiedad de una engreída" le dijo la joven.

"Ella no es una cosa que puedes poseer, es una persona" le dijo Lena con calma, pero con seriedad.

"Por eso, ella es libre y puede coquetear conmigo todo lo que quiera" le dijo Crystal con una sonrisa.

"Yo no estaba coqueteando contigo" se defendió Kara antes de recibir la bolsa con las mazorcas.

"Eso es lo que dices ahora que tú supuesta novia está aquí" le dijo la joven para hacer pelear a la pareja.

"Ella no solo es mí novia, es la mujer que amo, con la que me casaré y es la madre de mí hijo. Tu no me interesas en lo más mínimo" dijo Kara cansada de escuchar las mentiras de la joven.

"¿Un hijo? ¿Con ella? Apuesto que es una de esas ricachonas que solo tiene un hijo y me imagino que tú quieres que él tenga algo como tú y tu hermana. Yo te daría los hijo que quieras" le dijo la joven sin darse por vencida.

"Ya te escuchamos bastante" le dijo Lena y Kara camino con ella lejos de la joven.

.

Lena camino en silencio mientras Kara la miraba con intensidad.

"Gracias" le dijo Jeremiah cuando le dio la bolsa.

"Ma-Ma" la llamo Louis para que se sentara junto a él.

"Ya van a empezar los juegos, casi se los pierden" les dijo Maggie.

Cuando estaban comiendo Louis intentaba quitarle la comida a su mamá Kara, pero todavía era muy pequeño para darle ese tipo de comida.

Mientras veían el espectáculo en el cielo, Kara cargó a Louis y agarró la mano de Lena que no puso ninguna resistencia.

"Lena" dijo Kara para que su novia le prestara atención.

"Hablamos de esto en la casa" le dijo Lena sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

"Okey" dijo Kara mirando el rostro tranquilo de Lena.

Minutos después se despidieron de la otra familia con un simple adiós y se subieron a la RV.

* * *

 **NOTA: Siento la demora, pero mi país esta en temporada electoral y mi trabajo me ocupa 12 horas del día. ¿Que les pareció? Lena la pobre victima. No puedo creer que estaban de acuerdo con que tuvieran otro/a hijo/a. Ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 91 y les prometo que haré todo lo posible por subir un capitulo el lunes. Ahora que la serie introdujo a Alura ¿Les gustaría que la agregara en mi historia? No olviden, sean fuertes por Supercorp y disfruten de otra comic-con de Katie en NZ. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Casa Danvers**

Cuando llegaron Krypto los saludo a todos con mucha alegría.

Cómo estaban cansados se fueron a dormir.

Lena se cambió y luego hizo dormir a Louis mientras Kara sacaba a Krypto a hacer sus necesidades.

.

Cuando Kara entró a la habitación, Lena ya estaba acostada.

Kara se cambió rápido, le dio un beso de buenas noches a su hijo y se acostó de lado para hablar con Lena.

"Se supone que tienes que descansar y yo solo hago que te estreses" empezó Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Mí amor, tu no hiciste nada malo. No me duele la cabeza, además no tienes la culpa de ser tan sexy y que todas quieran lanzarse encima de ti" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Realmente me asusta que siempre aparecen mujeres de la nada para acosarme" dijo Kara colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Lena.

"Pero esta vez era una niña" le dijo Lena con ganas de reír.

"Tiene 18 años. No es una niña" dijo Kara haciéndose la ofendida.

"Ni siquiera tiene la mayoría de edad" le dijo Lena y Kara empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"La verdad no me importa si tiene 18 o 30, ella no me interesa para nada. Deja de burlarte de mí" dijo Kara acomodándose encima de su novia sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

"Jajaja. Mí amor. Detente. Jajaja. Yo no quería burlarme de ti. Jajaja" le decía Lena intentando safarse del agarre de Kara.

"No lo voy a hacer. Dime, Por favor magnífica Kara ten piedad de mí y dame otra oportunidad" dijo Kara en broma moviendo sus dedos por los costados de Lena.

"Kara detente. Jajaja Me voy a hacer pis" le dijo Lena con lágrimas en sus ojos porque no paraba de reír.

"No lo harás, solo rindete y di lo que te pedí" dijo Kara moviendo sus dedos más rápido.

"Kara te juro que jajaja te juro que si me hago pis en la cama jajaja te voy a hacer la ley jajaja la ley del hielo toda el día de mañana" intento Lena con una amenaza, pero no funcionó.

"No me amenaces, no estás en posición para hacerlo" dijo Kara cuando el rostro de Lena cambio y dejó de reírse.

Kara alejó sus manos y espero a que Lena hablara, pero ninguno sonido salió de la boca de su novia.

Lena le puso las manos en los hombros y la alejó para levantarse de la cama y entro al baño.

Kara se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la puerta del baño cuando su mano tocó un mojado en la sábana.

-Oh. Era verdad, Lena si se iba a hacer pis- Pensó Kara quitando la sábana, la llevó hasta la lavadora, se lavo las manos, regreso a la habitación y puso una sábana limpia.

Escucho el sonido de la ducha, se acostó otra vez y espero a que Lena saliera.

.

Lena salió envuelta en una toalla, dejo la ropa sucia en la canasta, se puso unas bragas limpias, otra pijama, apagó la luz de la habitación y se acostó.

"Eso le sucede a cualquiera" dijo Kara acariciando uno de los muslos de su novia.

Lena se acercó a ella, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se giró dándole la espalda a Kara.

La superheroina estaba sorprendida de que su hijo no se despertó en ningún momento.

Kara abrazo a Lena desde atrás, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 _ **Al otro día**_

Kara despertó con las risas que provenían de la cocina.

Ni Lena, ni Louis estaban en la habitación así que antes de salir se ducho y se colocó ropa cómoda para el día.

"Buenos días" dijo Kara entrando a la cocina.

"Dirás tarde. Son las diez y media de la mañana" le dijo Maggie que estaba lavando los platos.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo Louis estirando sus manos y Alex que lo tenía cargado se lo pasó.

"¿Dónde están Eliza y Jeremiah?" pregunto Kara sentándose junto a Lena y le acaricio uno de los muslos.

"Tienen que trabajar, pero solo en la mañana" le dijo Winn.

"¿Por qué te despertaste tan tarde?" le pregunto su hermana con intriga.

"Estaba cansada" dijo Kara cuando Alex le pasó el plato con el desayuno.

"Con todo ese ruido que hicieron anoche era obvio que eso pasaría" le dijo Winn y las mejillas de Lena se volvieron rosadas.

"Lo siento por ti Winn" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa mirando a su cuñada cargando a Ivett.

"Lena es demasiado ruidosa en la cama" le dijo Winn a su amiga agente.

"Winn basta. Estás sacando las cosas de contexto, Lena no estaba haciendo sonidos fuertes por eso" defendió Kara su honor y el de su novia que no había dicho nada.

"Yo solo pensé que estaba viendo un vídeo gracioso en su teléfono ¿Que pensabas tu?" le dijo Winn con seriedad.

"Yo se muy bien que pensaba" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa de maldad y ahora Kara era la que estaba colorada.

"Oh. Hay una emergencia. Aamm en el centro, tengo que irme" dijo Kara rápidamente pasándole a Winn su hijo y salió rápido de la cocina.

"Kara es muy astuta. A eso yo le llamo escapar de una broma con la mentira menos creíble" les dijo Maggie haciéndolos reír a todos.

"Kara tiene que regresar así que por el momento pensaré en algo para molestarla mas" les dijo Alex.

Lena no decía nada, solo escuchaba y se sonreía porque le encantaba la relación de Kara y Alex.

-En unos años Louis tendrá una hermanita o hermanito para jugar, amar y se protegerán el uno al otro como lo hacen Alex y Kara, aunque se que Ivett y él también tendrá una relación igual- Pensó Lena besando la cabeza de su sobrina.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara se demoró hasta que llegaron Eliza y Jeremiah para que la defendieran de las bromas de los demás.

Estuvo todo el tiempo en la heladería que quedaba frente a la estación de policía.

Kara estaba asombrada porque Lena había cumplido lo que le dijo la noche anterior, no le había hablado en todo el día.

Supuso que esa era su manera de vengarse por hacerla mojar la cama de una manera que nadie quiere.

.

Todos tenían puestas sus pijamas. Jeremiah y Eliza estaban en el sofá frente a la televisión con Krypto en el medio, Maggie y Alex en el sofá del lado izquierdo y Lena en el sofá de la derecha.

Kara y Winn estaban en el suelo jugando con los bebés mientras veían Blended (Luna de miel en familia).

Louis se acercó gateando hasta el sofá dónde estaba Lena y se paró agarrándose del borde del sofá.

"Aaaaa" se quejó Louis para que Lena le diera más de la papilla.

"Saco el apetito de Kara" le dijo Alex cuando Louis abrió la boca para que su mamá Lena lo alimentará con la cuchara.

"Deberías apuntarte a esos concurso de comer, seguro ganas y haces récord" le dijo Winn.

"No lo había pensado" dijo Kara como si estuviera ideando algo.

.

Siguieron viendo la película, Louis terminó de comer y regresó al centro donde estaban los juguetes.

Ivett fue la que está vez gateo hasta Lena, se puso de pie y estiró las manos para que Lena la cargara. Con mucho gusto lo hizo, la acomodo en sus muslos y la pequeña se giró para quedar frente a frente para jugar con la nariz de Lena.

Alex y Maggie miraron la interacción de su hija y Lena, las observaron unos segundos y regresaron su atención a la película.

Ya casi terminaba la película.

"Tía" le dijo Ivett a Lena.

"¿Si dulzura?" le pregunto Lena con una sonrisa.

"Eso no es justo" se quejó Kara haciéndolos reír a todos porque sabían a que se refería.

"Claro que sí. Para nuestro hijo tu eres mamá mientras que yo soy un aaaaa. Tenía que ser la primera en algo" le hablo Lena por primera vez en todo el día.

"Ese es un punto justo" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"No lo entiendes. Lena me está robando todo el crédito. Llevo semanas enseñándole a Ivett que diga tía Kara" siguió quejándose Kara.

"A nuestra hija le falta unos meses mas para que intente decir nombres. Tu nombre es más difícil que el de Lena. Tu nombre tiene la 'r' que es la letra más difícil para que una niña o un niño pronuncien" le dijo Maggie con lógica.

"Así que no te sorprendas cuando te empiece a llamar tía Kala" le dijo Eliza.

"No me importa como me diga, solo quiero que me tenga un apodo o que me llame aaaa. Lo que sea" dijo Kara con tono dramático.

"Al menos dice tía. Creo que a las dos las llamará con el mismo apodo" le dijo Alex.

"Saliendome del tema. Mis compañeros de trabajo me invitaron a jugar béisbol ¿Quieren acompañarme?" les pregunto Jeremiah.

"Yo te acompaño" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

"Nosotras no podemos, vamos a ir al museo" le dijo Alex a su papá.

"Nosotras vamos al juego" dijo Kara para que Jeremiah sintiera el apoyo.

"Yo también voy" les dijo Winn.

"Ok. Lo bueno es que allá si podemos llevar a Krypto" les dijo Jeremiah acariciando al perro junto a él.

Cuando terminó la película, apagaron la televisión y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

 _ **Al otro día**_

 **Campo de béisbol**

En la tarde Maggie, Ivett y Alex se llevaron el carro de Eliza mientras los otros se transportaron en la RV hacia el campo de béisbol.

Todos iban en ropa deportiva. Kara empujaba el cochecito de Louis mientras Lena llevaba la correa de Krypto.

"Jeremiah" lo saludaron los compañeros.

"Nosotros vamos a hacernos en las graderías" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa dejando a Jeremiah con sus compañeros.

.

Las graderías estaban ocupadas por las familias de los jugadores.

"Menos mal estás graderías tienen techo, olvidé aplicarme protector solar" les dijo Winn.

"Eliza" la saludo la esposa de Henry apenas la vio.

"Grace ¿Vienen solos?" le pregunto Eliza con curiosidad.

"Junior, su esposa y mis nietos se fueron a visitar la familia de ella. Richard está trabajando y Ziva está con mis nietas en el ballet, asi que solo Crystal nos pudo acompañar" le dijo la mujer.

"Que triste. Se pueden sentar con nosotros" le dijo Eliza con simpatía.

La mujer saludo a los demás y se sentó junto a ellos.

"Veo que no están todos" le dijo Grace.

"Alex, su esposa Maggie y mí nieta están en el museo" le dijo Eliza.

La mujer le dio un simple asentamiento con la cabeza.

.

El juego empezó y llegó Crystal sin ánimo, pero apenas vio a Kara su rostro se iluminó.

"Winn, no dejes que esa niñita se acerque a Kara" le dijo Lena a Winn porque Louis necesitaba un cambio de pañal y tenía que ir al baño.

"Cómo diga jefa" le dijo Winn con seriedad.

"Yo puedo acompañarlos" dijo Kara levantándose.

"No. Yo puedo con esto, compórtate" le dijo Lena empujando el cochecito hacia el baño.

.

Kara y Winn decidieron comprar algo para comer, así que fueron hasta un local que quedaba en la misma ubicación que el campo de béisbol.

"¿Que pasa con la chica? ¿Por qué Lena está a la defensiva?" le pregunto Winn después de que Kara ordenara unos churros.

"Esta interesada en mi y la noche del lago me coqueteó aún sabiendo que Lena es mí novia" dijo Kara con molestia.

"Pero es una niña. No te le acerques porque Lena es muy celosa y te puede dejar durmiendo en el sofá" le advirtió Winn.

"Karita ¿Me invitas a comer lo mismo que tú" le dijo esa voz desesperante.

"Vamos que pronto será el turno de Jeremiah para batear" le dijo Winn a Kara.

"Espera pago" dijo Kara recibiendo la bolsa con churros y dio el efectivo.

"¿Por qué me ignoras? No seas grosera conmigo" le dijo la joven caminando detrás de ellos.

.

Winn y Kara caminaron más rápido y cuando casi llegaban a la gradería, la joven se le aferró al brazo para tocarla.

"Oye" dijo Kara enojada quitando con delicadeza su brazo del agarre de la acosadora.

"Aww qué lindas, nuestras hijas son amigas" le dijo Grace a Eliza.

"Que bien" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa y Kara le dio un paquete de churros.

Kara y Winn se sentaron junto a Lena que tenía un rostro de pocos amigos mientras Louis dormía en el cochecito.

"Compre esto para todos" dijo Kara para intentar quebrar la tensión.

Lena agarró un churro y se lo llevó a la boca.

"Mmmm que delicia ¿Que es?" pregunto Lena comiendo más.

"Se llaman churros" dijo Kara con alivio de que su novia no estaba enojada con ella.

"¿Cómo los hacen?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que son adictivos" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"¿Venderán de estos en National City?" le pregunto Lena porque en realidad eran adictivos y querría comer más cuando regresaran.

"Por supuesto" dijo Kara con dándole un beso a Lena. Un beso dulce por el azúcar que los churros dejaron en los labios de ambas.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos.

"Te amo" dijo Kara pérdida en los ojos de su novia.

"Yo también las amo" las interrumpió Winn con un tono de ternura.

"Gracias Winn. Nosotras te amamos" le dijo Kara con sinceridad.

.

Continuaron viendo el juego, alentando a Jeremiah hasta que Lena se cansó de las miradas que le hacía la joven a su novia.

"Podrías tener un poco de respeto. Kara tiene novia y un hijo" le dijo Lena a Crystal llamando la atención de Eliza y Grace.

"Disculpa ¿Por qué le dice eso a mí hija?" le pregunto la mujer mayor con desprecio.

"Mamá esa mujer está loca, ayúdame" le dijo Crystal a su madre.

"Me parece el colmo que hagas algo y luego quieres hacerte la inocente" le dijo Lena con su tono de CEO.

"No voy a permitirle que trate a mí angelito de esa manera" le dijo la mujer como si ella hubiera dicho las peores cosas en el mundo.

Eliza no entendía nada, así que optó por guardar silencio mientras analizaba la situación.

"Con todo el respeto que se merece. Su hija me ha estado acosando, me ha hecho insinuaciones. Si no me cree, vamos al lugar donde compré los churros y las personas que trabajan ahí le confirmarán lo que le estoy diciendo" dijo Kara con calma.

"Eso no es verdad" se quejo la joven.

"No tengo razón para mentirle" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Si la tiene. La razón de que diga eso es porque ella me violó y quiere hacerme callar" le dijo la joven a su madre llorando.

"¿Que está sucediendo?" les pregunto Jeremiah que llegó con Henry.

"Que la joven aquí presente quiere ir a la cárcel por calumnia" le respondió Lena con seriedad.

"¿Que?¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ella es la que cometió el delito" le dijo la joven abrazando a su padre.

"¿Delito de que?" le pregunto Henry a su esposa.

"Crystal dice que Kara la violó" le dijo la mujer.

"Lo cual es mentira y después de que mí abogado consiga una orden para que se le haga una prueba en el polígrafo, haré que pague la injuria que está diciendo" le dijo Lena aún con su tono CEO.

"Eso no es necesario. Sabemos que nuestra hija miente. Ya ha inventado eso otras veces" les dijo el hombre.

"Nosotros ya nos vamos" le dijo Jeremiah.

"Por favor disculpen esto. No queríamos incomodarlos" les dijo el hombre con vergüenza de lo que había hecho su hija.

"Dile adiós a los demás de mí parte" le dijo Jeremiah antes de que todos caminarán a la RV.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Casa Danvers**

El viaje de regreso a casa fue silencioso, entraron a la casa y se acomodaron en la sala.

"No lo puedo creer. De todas las cosas que me han pasado, esta es la más humillante" rompió Kara el silencio.

"Estuvo mal, pero las cosas se aclararon antes de que se convirtieran en un problema" le dijo Eliza con comprensión.

"Tienes razón. Cómo es posible que me acuse de violación, soy mujer ese tipo de casos son muy raros" dijo Kara decepcionada por la maldad que hay en el mundo.

"Eso no importa, está acusación no habría llegado a los juzgados. He estado contigo todo el tiempo y he sido testigo que ella era la que te acosaba" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Realmente me asusta esa niña" les dijo Winn que también fue testigo del acoso de parte de Crystal.

"Lamento todo eso" le dijo Jeremiah a Kara.

"No es tu culpa, pero por favor la próxima vez que salgamos, dinos si va estar la familia de Henry para no ir" dijo Kara con calma.

Jeremiah asintió con su cabeza y se fue a dar una ducha porque estaba sucio.

Winn recibió una llamada de Lyra así que se disculpó para ir a su habitación y tener privacidad.

Eliza fue a la cocina para preparar un poste para merendar.

.

Kara se quedó mirando con intensidad y el ceño fruncido a su hijo dormido en el cochecito.

"Escuchaste lo que dijo Henry, ella ya ha inventado eso. Tu no has hecho nada malo. Esa niñita solo quiso librarse de sus errores" le dijo Lena acariciándole la mejilla.

"Es que me sorprendió que dijera esa cosa tan horrible de mí" dijo Kara con sinceridad girándose para quedar frente a frente a Lena.

"Cualquier que te conoce, sabe que no le harías daño a nadie, mucho menos a propósito. Eres la mejor persona que existe en este planeta" le dijo Lena con un sonrisa amorosa.

"Tu eres la mejor persona que existe en este planeta" dijo Kara antes de darle un pequeño beso a su novia.

"Eres Supergirl" le dijo Lena cuando el beso se terminó.

"¿Y eso que? Tu haces más que yo detrás de un escrito. Tu eres mejor que yo" dijo con determinación.

"No mí amor. Las dos hacemos lo posible por ayudar, solo que desde diferentes maneras" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Hacemos un excelente equipo" dijo Kara volviendo a besar a Lena.

"Aaaaa" se quejó Louis que ya había despertado y quería la atención de sus madres.

"Creo que te llama a ti" dijo Kara con una sonrisita.

"Que graciosa. Mejor le leo un cuento" le dijo Lena sacando a Louis del cochecito.

El día terminó tranquilo. Bueno, Alex quería buscar a la niñita que insultó e hizo sentir mal a su hermana. Obviamente nadie la dejo.

* * *

 _ **Semanas después**_

 **21/07/19**

La familia disfrutó el mayor tiempo posible jugando, viendo películas, visitando lugares, cocinando, Alex haciéndole bromas a Kara.

Eliza y Jeremiah quedaron muy felices de poder pasar tiempo con la familia que ahora se había agrandado.

Quedaron muchas fotos para el recuerdo, pero las vacaciones se acabaron y tenían que regresar.

Henry hizo todo lo posible para no cruzarse con la familia Danvers porque su hija lo había avergonzado.

Los mayores Danvers prometieron que viajarían para el cumpleaños de su nieta.

Después de despedirse, se fueron al aeropuerto para volar de regreso en el jet privado de Lena.

* * *

 **National City**

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Maggie, Ivett y Alex tomaron un taxi para regresar al apartamento, no sin antes llevar a Winn hasta el suyo.

Cuando llegaron al Penthouse Lena abrió todas las ventanas y puertas para que entrara el aire porque el lugar estuvo cerrado casi un mes.

.

Kara dejó a Louis en el caminador porque eso es lo que más le gustaba a su hijo, ir hacia donde él quisiera.

"Llevamos semanas sin hacerlo" le dijo Lena arrastrando las maletas hacia la habitación.

"Porque no encontramos el momento" dijo Kara siguiendo a Lena también con sus maletas.

"No lo íbamos hacer con nuestro hijo en la habitación y mucho menos con Winn en la otra habitación porque tiene super-oído. Sabes que se uniría a Alex para molestarnos" le dijo Lena caminando a la sala donde estaba Louis.

"Lo sé. Cuando Louis se duerma podemos hacerlo" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

"Eso espero" le advirtió Lena con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Comieron en la sala de televisión mientras Lena tenía acostado a Louis en sus brazos tomándose su biberón.

"Morris lo hizo muy bien estas semanas" dijo Kara colocando una película.

"Si ¿No te gustaría ocupar el puesto de Cat Grant?" le pregunto Lena mirando a su hijo que también la miraba mientras terminaba su biberón.

"Nadie podrá ocupar el puesto de Cat y hacer lo que ella a hecho" dijo Kara sentándose junto a Lena.

"Oh muchas gracias, tus palabras me dan ánimos para ir mañana a dirigir Catco" le dijo Lena concentrada en los ojos de Louis.

"No. Princesa eso no es lo que quería decir. Cat ha estado por años en este medio, ella es la reina en este negocio, la admiro por la manera en que ve las cosas y su forma de hablar es inspiradora. Tu especialidad es crear cosas, tu tecnología está cambiando el presente y cambiará el futuro. Tu eres magnífica y todo lo que haces es para admirar" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Gracias. Estoy segura que tienes un Crush en Cat Grant" le dijo Lena para molestarla.

"Jajaja ¿Yo? Dime quién no" dijo Kara para devolverle la broma.

"Es una mujer única y aunque me atraen las rubias, Cat Grant no es mí tipo. No podría salir con ella porque tiene dos hijos" le dijo Lena quitándole el biberón a su hijo que se había dormido agarrando con sus manitos el objeto.

"AAAAAA" lloro Louis porque aún no quería soltar el biberón.

"Cariño, ya no hay más leche aquí" le dijo Lena para calmarlo.

"AAAAAA" siguió llorando así que Lena le acomodó la cabeza en su hombro para poder sacarle los gases y arrullarlo.

"Que tenga dos hijos no afecta nada. Adam y Carter son buenos chicos. Te encantaría Carter, es muy inteligente" dijo Kara con una sonrisa, el llanto de Louis se había desvanecido.

"Lo dices porque casi tienes una relación con uno de ellos. Es como una novela mexicana sales con el hijo de la mujer que te gusta así que al final te casas con ella y adoptas al hijo menor. Ya entendí, si pudieras estarías con ella" le dijo Lena fingiendo seriedad.

"No no no. No entendiste bien. Yo admiro a Cat. Era como una mentora para mí. Ella no me interesa de esa manera. Su familia no es la más unida, pero son excelentes personas" dijo Kara rápidamente sin parar.

"Jajaja mí amor, solo te estoy molestando. Se que sus concejos te han servido y nadie puede reemplazar a Cat, pero solo te pregunté si querías ser la jefa" le dijo Lena.

"Por más genial que suene, no estoy preparada para ese cargo. No tengo los conocimientos y la experiencia. Además como haré para solucionar las inquietudes y problemas de mis compañeros si muchas veces tengo que salir a atender emergencias de Supergirl" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Tienes razón, pero recuerda que ese puesto estará ahí para ti. Cuando ya estés preparada y tengas un equipo de trabajo en el que confíes solo dímelo" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Realmente me amas. Querer dejarme a cargo de una de tus empresas es muy arriesgado" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Se que tienes las capacidades y aun que digas que no, tienes los conocimientos" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"Ya está dormido. Yo lo llevo a su cuna" dijo Kara agarrando a Louis de los brazos de Lena porque ya había escuchado el latido del corazón.

"No me demoro" dijo Kara y Lena le dio un beso en la cabeza a Louis.

.

Kara dejó a Louis en la cuna, le dio un beso en la frente y uso su súpervelocidad para cerrar ventanas, la puerta de la terraza y poner el seguro a la puerta principal.

Mientras tanto Lena pauso la película que no estaban viendo, apagó la televisión y llevo los platos sucios a la cocina.

"Por fin" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena desde atrás.

"¿En dónde lo hacemos? ¿La sala? No ya se, la tina" le dijo Lena girándose el los brazos de Kara para mirarla.

"O si" dijo Kara mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 _*RING* *RING*_

"Dime qué ese no es tu teléfono" le dijo Lena con decepción.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara caminando rápido a la sala de televisión donde había dejado el teléfono.

Un mensaje de la DEO. Corrió rápido a la habitación y se puso el traje.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo Kara antes de besar los labios de Lena que seguía en la cocina.

"Te voy a esperar en la habitación" le dijo Lena y Kara se fue por la terraza.

Lena se desnudó, se puso lencería verde para sorprender a Kara cuando regresara y se acostó en el medio de la cama.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara se sorprendió al ver a su hermana ahí, creía que volvería al trabajo el lunes.

"Siento la interrupción, pero tenemos algunas cosas que discutir sobre SaturnQueen" le dijo Alex cuando llegó al centro de la base.

"Ok ¿Sabemos su ubicación?" pregunto Kara.

"Por supuesto. Según mí programa de reconocimiento facial, las cámaras captaron a Eve Aries en la entrada el Madison Square Garden. Un lugar reconocido por albergar eventos de diferentes categorías" le dijo Brainiac que estaba sentado en el lugar de Winn.

"Brainy. No sabía que ya habías llegado" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Lo hice hace tres semanas, pero ninguno de ustedes estaban así que tome el puesto de Winn para ayudar a Jonn y a la DEO" le dijo Brainiac devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Me alegra verte. Creo que la legión no es lo mismo sin ti" dijo Kara con simpatía.

"También me alegra verte. Es obvio que cada uno tiene sus capacidades, pero somos mejores juntos" le dijo Brainiac.

"Chicos, ya saben porque SaturnQueen estaba en ese lugar" les pregunto Jonn que regresaba del baño.

"Estaba en un concierto de un tal Chance the rapper. ¿Viajo a esta época para estar en un concierto? Es más apasionada de lo que recuerdo" les dijo Brainiac.

"Así que tengo que viajar hasta el otro lado del país" dijo Kara lista para salir a luchar.

"No. Sabemos que está en New York, pero el concierto ya se acabó y perderías el tiempo" le dijo Jonn.

"¿Entonces?" pregunto Kara porque la llamaron de nuevo para nada.

"Tienes que estar atenta a tu teléfono. Si la vuelvo a localizar te aviso" le dijo Brainiac antes de ir a su nave.

"Debería quedarme" les dijo Jonn.

"No. Disfruta de tus vacaciones junto a tu papá y Megan" le dijo Alex a Jonn con seguridad.

"Alex tiene razón, nosotras estaremos muy atentas. No vamos a permitir que nada malo suceda. Tu mereces esas vacaciones, nunca has estado en unas vacaciones" dijo Kara seriamente.

"Lo sé, pero antes no había tenido la oportunidad de crear un vínculo con alguien desde mí esposa y ahora tengo dos personas que amo junto a mí" les dijo Jonn sacándole una sonrisa a Alex y a Kara.

"Que quede claro que nosotras te amamos y estamos felices de tenerte en nuestras vidas" le dijo Alex con sinceridad.

"Por supuesto. Ustedes dos son como unas hijas para mí y también las amo" les dijo Jonn sonriendo.

"Ok. Es hora de que te vayas. Toma muchas fotos" dijo Kara para que Jonn se fuera porque podía notar la duda en su rostro.

"Agente Danvers, desde este momento usted queda a cargo de la organización" le dijo Jonn antes de darle un abrazo.

"No lo puedo creer. Alex es ahora algo así como mí jefa. Ayuda" dijo Kara abrazando a Jonn.

"Cualquier cosa me llaman" les dijo Jonn y se fue dejando solas a las hermanas.

.

"Ahora Maggie y yo tenemos que conseguir una niñera para Ivett" le dijo Alex.

"Deberías hablar con Lena. Ella se va de Catco a las 2 de la tarde para estar con nuestro hijo y puede cuidar a Ivett mientras Maggie sale de trabajar" aconsejo Kara.

"Lena ya tiene bastante con mí sobrino. Estar a cargo de dos bebés es más difícil" le dijo Alex.

"Lo sé, por eso te digo que hables con ella" dijo Kara escuchando las sirenas de la policía.

"Lo haré. Por ahora cuidare a Ivett aquí" le dijo Alex.

"Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana" dijo Kara antes de salir volando.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara entró por la terraza, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la habitación.

-Aaagg me demore mucho tiempo- Pensó Kara cuando vio a Lena en lencería, dormida en la mitad de la cama.

Se quitó el traje de Supergirl, saco las sábanas de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Lena, se acostó junto a su novia, las abrigo a ambas y se abrazó al cuerpo de Lena para quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **NOTA: Ya lo se, me demore mucho tiempo para subir el capitulo. Sorry, en fin, espero que les haya gustado. Veronica no tiene nada que ver con la actitud de Crystal. Para aclarar, a la joven le gusta los hombres y mujeres mayores, cuando no caen en sus juegos siempre le dice a sus padres cosas como: me violo para vengarse. Alex sera la directora de la DEO mientras Jonn esta de vacaciones. Recuerde no dejen de creer en Supercorp. Si no actualizo es porque Katie y Chyler me mataron con la Comic-Con en París. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	91. Chapter 91

**22/07/19**

Kara despertó con el sonido de la licuadora.

-Lena debe estar haciendo algún batido- Pensó usando su súpervelocidad para ducharse y arreglarse para empezar un nuevo día.

.

"Buenos días" saludo Kara con emoción cuando vio que el desayuno ya estaba servido en la isla de la cocina.

Louis estaba en su silla para comer mientras Lena se turnaba para comer de su desayuno y alimentar a Louis con papilla.

"Buen día" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Lamento llegar tarde anoche" se disculpó Kara.

"Esta bien mí amor. Todavía tenemos muchas noches" le dijo Lena con comprensión.

"Antes de que se me olvide, Alex necesita hablar contigo" dijo Kara devorando el desayuno.

"Si, me envió un mensaje. Antes de ir a Catco, iré a la DEO" le dijo Lena dándole la última cucharada de papilla de manzana a Louis.

"Mmm okey. Podemos ir juntas" dijo Kara recogiendo los platos para lavarlos, tenía mucha hambre, por eso comió rápido.

"Por supuesto. Cómo tu jefa te doy permiso de llegar tarde, solo por hoy" le dijo Lena fingiendo seriedad.

"Muchas gracias jefa" dijo Kara haciendo reír a Lena.

"Ya casi llega Beatriz, terminemos de arreglarnos" le dijo Lena y Kara asintió con su cabeza.

Regresaron a la vieja rutina, Beatriz llegaba y ellas dejaban a Louis para irse a trabajar.

* * *

 **DEO**

La pareja camino hasta el laboratorio de Alex, allí le dijo su cuñada que se encontraran.

"Hola" las saludo Alex.

"Hola ¿Por que Winn está haciendo de niñera de Ivett?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

Cuando paso por el centro de la base, su sobrina estaba tocando el teclado de Winn y él estaba disfrutando que la pequeña tuvieran el mismo 'interés' en las computadoras.

"Ya sabes que Jonn se fue de vacaciones así que yo estoy a cargo de la organización. Por eso necesito pedirte un favor" le dijo Alex a Lena.

"Claro, lo que necesites" le dijo Lena a su cuñada.

"Maggie y yo estamos buscando niñera para que cuide a Ivett el tiempo que yo esté a cargo de la base y por eso quería saber si puedes cuidar a Ivett por las tardes mientras encontramos a la niñera perfecta" le dijo Alex.

"Por supuesto. Puedo cuidar a mí sobrina por las tardes, lo haré con mucho gusto" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa cálida.

"Muchas gracias. No quiero dejar a Ivett con una niñera cualquiera" le dijo Alex con alivio, dejar a su hija con Lena era la mejor opción por ahora.

"Genial, ahora no soy la cuñada sino la niñera" la molestó Lena.

"¿Segura que puedes cuidar a Ivett y a Louis al mismo tiempo? Tu sola" le pregunto Alex con duda.

"Por supuesto. Como dice Eliza, es más fácil tratar con ellos que con ustedes dos" les dijo Lena.

"Eso lo veremos después de que estés con ellos dos toda la tarde" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Si hay algún problema me llamas y yo llego en un minuto" dijo Kara a su novia.

"Lo sé. Nosotras ya nos vamos porque estamos 10 minutos atrasadas para llegar a Catco más lo que tardemos en llegar a allá" le dijo Lena a Alex.

"Claro ¿A qué hora puedo llevar a Ivett?" le pregunto Alex.

"A las 14:15 está bien, puede que me tarde unos 10 minutos más" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la salida del laboratorio junto a Kara.

"Ok. A esa hora estoy allá. Nos vemos" se despidió Alex de Lena y Kara.

"Nos vemos más tarde" dijeron Kara y Lena a la vez antes de salir del laboratorio.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena decidió salir unos cinco minutos antes de Catco para preparar todo lo que necesitaba para el cuidado de su hijo y su sobrina.

Su hijo la recibió con mucha alegría como siempre, igualmente lo hizo Krypto.

Después de que la niñera se fue, Lena caminó hasta la habitación con su hijo en brazos y se cambió la ropa por algo más cómodo.

Organizó la sala de televisión quitando la mesa de centro para dejarle un espacio amplio a los bebés para jugar.

Dejó su laptop y unos papeles en el sofá, lo más lejos del borde para que no fueran víctimas de las manos de los pequeños.

Dejó a Louis en el caminador mientras acomodaba varios cojines en el suelo, en ese momento sonó el timbre.

.

Lena caminó hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con una Alex muy incómoda ya que con su brazo derecho cargaba a Ivett y en el otro brazo traía la pañalera y una bolsa.

"Hola" saludo Lena a su cuñada y le recibió la pañalera y la bolsa.

"Hola" la saludo Alex caminando detrás de ella hasta la cocina.

"¿Que hay en está bolsa?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad

"Papillas" le respondió Alex viendo como su sobrino llegaba hasta ella en su caminador así que dejó a Ivett en la silla para comer de Louis.

"No tenías que comprar. Aquí hay de sobra para Ivett y Louis" dijo Lena dejando la bolsa en la isla de la cocina.

"Lo sé, pero Ivett últimamente solo come de pera así que compre varios botes y también compré unas bananas por si no quiere papilla" le dijo Alex agachándose junto a su sobrino para besarle la frente antes de cargarlo.

"Ok. Deberías hacer una lista para que tú hermana y yo compremos las cosas que crees que Ivett necesita y así tú no tienes que andar por ahí con tus manos ocupadas" dijo Lena caminando así el pasillo que lleva hacia la habitación principal.

"Es una muy buena idea" le dijo Alex y Lena se disculpó un momento mientras iba a su habitación para dejar la pañalera.

"¿Cómo está mí pequeño? Te extrañe mucho aunque te vi hace unas horas, pero no me puedes culpar porque te amo" le dijo Alex a Louis mientras él la miraba con una sonrisa.

El teléfono de Alex la saco de su momento con su sobrino. Tenía una reunión en la base.

"Vete ya" dijo Lena cuando regresó a la cocina.

"Esta bien. Si sucede algo llámame. Lo que sea. Oh se me olvidaba, Maggie viene después de las ocho por Ivett" le dijo Alex dejando a Louis en el caminador.

"Si. Adiós" dijo Lena con una sonrisa mientras Alex besaba la cabeza de su hija como despedida.

"Adiós" le dijo Alex mirando una última vez a Ivett antes de regresar a la DEO.

.

Cuando la puerta principal se cerró Lena miro a su sobrina y su hijo.

"Muy bien, solo somos nosotros. Ahora sí podemos conquistar el mundo. Uhajaja" les dijo Lena imitando la voz de un villano y después hizo una risa falsa de maldad.

Ivett y Louis rieron, no entendieron lo que dijo la mujer, pero les pareció gracioso las palabras de Lena.

Lena cargo a Ivett y empujó el caminador hasta la sala de televisión mientras Krypto los seguía.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Cómo lo esperaba, Lena ya se sentía un poco cansada.

Estuvo trabajando lo máximo que pudo ya que paraba cada 15 minutos para jugar con los bebés.

Había traído un montón de juguetes para que se distrajeran, pero los pequeños estaban decididos a llamar su atención.

Ivett se sostenía del sofá y le mostraba un bloque cuadrado, luego Louis hacia lo mismo y le mostraba su peluche de Simba, después Ivett le mostró una baqueta de juguete y así sucesivamente los pequeños ocuparon su tarde.

Aprovechaba cuando jugaban juntos. Bueno, no juntos. Solo que estaban uno junto al otro cada uno con su respectivo juguete haciendo ruidos de felicidad.

Eso no fue todo, Lena cambio el pañal de los bebés, dos veces. Intento hacerlos dormir para que hicieran una siesta, pero fue innecesario porque eso no sucedió.

Lena les puso en la televisión un canal para niños. No haría cena porque eso indicaba que tenía que descuidar un poco a los bebés y para ella no era una buena idea así que pidió algo para ella y para Kara.

Dejo la pañalera en la sala porque sabía que Maggie estaría cansada y querría llegar rápido a su apartamento.

.

Lena estaba revisando unos emails cuando vio que su sobrina gateo hasta ella así que dejó su laptop a un lado y espero.

"Tía" le dijo Ivett agarrada al sofá estirando una mano para que la cargara y eso hizo Lena.

"¿Que sucede dulzura?" le pregunto Lena a su sobrina aún sabiendo que no le respondería.

Ivett no dijo nada solo acostó su cabeza en el hombro de Lena con el rostro cerca a su cuello y empezó a cerrar sus ojos.

Lena tocó la frente de Ivett para asegurarse que no tenía fiebre y comprendió que ahora su sobrina quería dormir así que empezó a cantarle una canción de cuna.

Louis miraba a su mamá con concentración, le encanta escucharla cantar.

El momento fue interrumpido por el timbre.

Se levantó con Ivett aun en sus brazos y caminó rápido hasta la puerta.

.

"Hey" la saludo Maggie con entusiasmo y Lena hizo una seña de silencio colocando su dedo en la boca.

"Hola" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Siento llegar 15 minutos tarde, tenía que terminar un papeleo y…." le estaba diciendo Maggie, pero la interrumpió.

"No pasa nada. A mí me gusta cuidar a mí sobrina. Alex dijo que llegarían después de las ocho" le dijo Lena con comprensión.

"Realmente Alex y yo te agradecemos por esto. Yo tengo que estar en la comisaría desde las ocho de la mañana hasta esta hora. Ahora Alex también tiene que trabajar todo el día, estamos hablando de 7 de la mañana hasta las 10 o 11 de la noche. Estás seis horas que le dedicaste a Ivett son importantes para nosotras porque aún no tenemos niñera y como sargento de la policía he estado en muchos casos que no quiero mencionar" le dijo Maggie con seriedad.

"Lo sé. Yo solo quiero ayudar a mí familia. Tomen el tiempo que sea necesario para elegir a una niñera" le dijo Lena pasándole a Maggie su hija, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a la pequeña.

"Muchas gracias. Me quedaría más tiempo, pero quiero disfrutar de mí tiramisú. Nos vemos mañana" le dijo Maggie dándole un abrazo.

"¿Vas a comer eso ahora?" le pregunto Lena con intriga.

-Esa no es una comida adecuada para cenar- Pensó Lena.

"No estoy hablando de comida. Hablo de mí hija, ese es el apodo que le tengo" le dijo Maggie con una sonrisa caminando hacia la puerta no sin antes coger la pañalera.

"Oh. Ok. Nos vemos mañana" le dijo Lena con cariño y Maggie se fue.

.

Lena regresó a la sala de televisión.

"Louis no" Lena regañó a su hijo que estaba de pie agarrado al sofá concentrado en volver bola uno de los papeles y además lo llenaba de baba cuando lo mordía.

El pequeño perdió el equilibrio por el regaño y cayó sentado.

"AAAAAAA AAAAAA" Louis empezó llorar con todas sus fuerzas y Lena se agachó junto a él para consolarlo.

"No cariño, esas son cosas de mami, no puedes cogerlas" le dijo Lena a su hijo para que aprendiera las cosas que no puede agarrar, pero eso no ayudaba en nada.

"AAAAA AAAAAA AAAA" seguía llorando Louis con su rostro rojo y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Lena no podía ver a su hijo en ese estado así que lo cargo y empezó a arrullarlo para que se calmara.

El sonido del timbre se unió al llanto de Louis. Lena agarró el dinero y abrió la puerta, mientras su hijo lloraba ella pagaba por su cena.

Lena dejo la comida en la cocina y arrullo a Louis hasta que el llanto cesó.

Volvió a la sala de televisión con un su plato de comida y dejó a su hijo de nuevo en el suelo mientras comía.

.

Recibió un mensaje de Kara diciendo que llegaría tarde. La DEO estaba en una misión así que le dejaría la comida en el horno.

Lena miró a su hijo quien luchaba por no cerrar los ojos. Decidió terminar su comida para que el pequeño no pusiera problema cuando ella lo acostara en su cuna.

Dejo el plato en el sofá y cargó a Louis. Fue hasta la cocina, preparo un biberón y entro a la habitación de su hijo. Antes de darle su biberón le puso una pijama.

Cómo lo imaginaba, Louis se tomó todo su biberón y se quedó dormido. Lena le dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda y después lo dejo en su cuna dándole un beso de buenas noches.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena terminaba de leer sus emails cuando Kara entro por la terraza.

Miró la hora. 11:07 pm. Llevaba dos horas trabando en su laptop y en sus papeles. Resulta que Louis daño una hoja de un nuevo proyecto así que Jess su secretaria le podía conseguir una copia.

"Princesa" saludo Kara a su novia y Lena cerró su laptop.

"Hola ¿Cómo te fue?" le pregunto Lena intentando mostrar interés, pero la verdad estaba que se lanzaba a su cama.

"Bien. La primera misión de Alex cómo directora salió bien. Cuando Jonn regresé, se va a sentir muy orgulloso" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Excelente. Mí amor, tu comida está en el horno" le dijo Lena levantándose del sofá y le dio un pequeño beso.

"Bueno. Muchas gracias" dijo Kara con felicidad antes de ir a la cocina.

Lena había olvidado ponerse su pijama así que mientras Kara comía ella se cambió y luego se acostó en la cama y se abrigo con la sábana.

.

Después de que Kara comió, apagó todas las luces y cerró todas las puertas y ventanas. Paso por la habitación de su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego entro a la habitación, se quitó el traje y se acostó en la cama debajo de las sábanas junto a su novia.

Lena le dio un beso de buenas noches. Kara se giró, abrazó a Lena con su brazo derecho y empezó a besarle el cuello.

"Kara. No" le dijo Lena alejando su cuerpo de la superheroína.

"¿Por qué no? Ayer no pudimos y te aseguro que no me van a llamar para atender ninguna emergencia" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla derecha de Lena.

"Estoy muy cansada, no resistiría ni un minuto" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Esta bien princesa. Duerme, se que cuidar dos bebés debe ser muy agotador y más para ti que eres humana, además que no dejas de trabajar" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de su novia volviendo a pasar su brazo por la cintura de Lena.

"Mmm gracias. Ten dulces sueños. Te amo" le dijo Lena sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban.

"Te amo" dijo Kara escuchando como los latidos del corazón de Lena tenían un ritmo tranquilo, indicando que se había dormido.

Kara cerró los ojos y después de unos minutos también se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Kara preparó el desayuno mientras Lena le daba de comer a Louis.

"¿Cómo fue la experiencia de cuidar a dos bebés a la vez?" pregunto Kara dejando los platos en la isla de la cocina y los vasos con jugo.

"Agotador, pero los dos se comportaron muy bien. Solo que tienes que tener tu atención en ellos porque son curiosos" le dijo Lena empezando a comer.

"Imagina cuando aprendan a caminar, no podremos quitarle los ojos de encima" dijo Kara comiendo mientras miraba a su hijo.

"Eso no me preocupa, son sus manos y sus ganas de probar todos los objetos que están a su alcance" le dijo Lena.

"Te entiendo, a Louis le gusta meterse mí cabello a la boca. No lo entiendo, no tiene buen sabor" dijo Kara comiendo lo último de su desayuno.

"Ayer estaba intentando comerse uno de mis documentos, supongo que solo lo hace para descubrir nuevas texturas y sabores" le dijo Lena con comprensión.

"Eso creo. Voy a sacar a Krypto y regresó" dijo Kara lavando su plato.

"Okey. Por favor no lo dejes meterse a los charcos, no me gusta que vuelva mojado" le dijo Lena.

"No ha llovido estos días así que eso no sucederá" dijo Kara antes de darle un pequeño beso a Lena en los labios.

"Eso espero" le dijo Lena y Kara salió con Krypto.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Catco**

Lena estuvo en una reunión toda la mañana con todos los jefes de área. Tomo la decisión de que Morris estaría a cargo de Catco cuando ella estuviera ausente.

Después de la reunión Lena regresó a su oficina para revisar unos documentos del hospital de niños.

"No puedo creer que después de tantas semanas sin vernos, yo tenga que venir hasta aquí para verte" le dijo Sam caminando hasta el escritorio.

"Hola. Lo siento, apenas regresamos de Midvale el domingo y ayer estuve muy ocupada. Había pensado en ir a L-Corp mañana" dijo Lena con honestidad.

"Esta bien, pero realmente extrañaba a mí mejor amiga" le dijo Sam con ternura.

"Yo también te extrañe y a Ruby. ¿Que les pareció París?" pregunto Lena enfocando su atención en su amiga y Sam se sentó.

"Magnifique. Belle. Es un lugar muy asombroso, Ruby estaba muy feliz, conocimos un montón de lugares, probamos casi todos los platos de comida de allá, tenemos una gran cantidad de fotos para nuestros recuerdos y les trajimos unos detalles a todos" le dijo Sam con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Estoy tan feliz de que hayan disfrutado juntas esa experiencia. Siempre me decías que querías visitar París. Quiero escuchar todas tus anécdotas del viaje" dijo Lena.

"Nos tomara un par de horas" le dijo Sam.

"Sabes que. Mañana en la mañana iré a L-Corp para ponernos al día con la empresa y después me vas a contar todas las historias y mostrarme todas esas fotos" dijo Lena con decisión.

"Muy bien, pero también tienes que contarme lo que ustedes hicieron estás semanas" le dijo Sam.

"Tenemos un trato" dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Ya me tengo que ir, pero tengo que decirte que Christian Sinclair quiere que haga una reunión para poder hablar contigo" le dijo Sam levantándose de su silla.

"¿De que querrá hablar?" pregunto Lena con intriga.

"No lo sé, mañana miramos qué día puedes reunirte con él. Nos vemos" le dijo Sam rodeando el escritorio para abrazar a Lena.

"Nos vemos. Me alegra que hayas venido" dijo Lena abrazando a Sam.

"A mí también" le dijo Sam y después se fue.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Como el día anterior, Lena cuidaba de Louis y su sobrina.

Esta vez había logrado hacerlos ellos tomaban la siesta, Lena continuaba con el trabajo y los documentos que Morris le enviaba en su oficina.

 _*RING* *RING*_

El trabajo fue interrumpida por la llamada de su agente de bienes raíces.

.

 _ **Llamada de Michael**_

"Hola Michael" contestó Lena.

"Hola Lena. Encontré la casa perfecta. Tiene todo lo que me pidieron" le dijo el hombre con emoción.

"Whoa ¿Cuando podemos verla?" pregunto Lena sorprendida.

"El viernes a cualquier hora. Llámame para confirmar" le dijo Michael.

"Ok. Gracias Michael. Adiós" dijo Lena.

"Adiós" le dijo el hombre antes de terminar la llamada.

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

.

-Una casa que tiene todo lo que le pedimos que buscara. Kara va a ponerse muy feliz cuando le diga. Ojalá que esta si sea la casa, llevamos tantos meses buscando- Pensó Lena y el llanto de Louis la hizo salir de su oficina.

"Cariño, despertaste a tu prima" dijo Lena cargando a Louis y luego a Ivett, uno en cada brazo.

Camino con ellos hasta la sala de televisión, los dejo en la alfombra y se sentó junto a los pequeños.

Comenzaron a coger todos los juguetes con curiosidad y Lena les hacía videos para enviarles a Maggie, Alex y Kara porque sabía lo mucho que extrañaban a sus hijos.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **DEO**

Alex acababa de ver un vídeo de su hija y sobrino cuando una de las alertas de la base sonó.

"¿Que sucede Winn?" le pregunto Alex.

"Los sensores captaron una nave entrando a la atmósfera de la tierra" le dijo Winn.

"¿Que clase de nave? ¿En dónde va a aterrizar?" pregunto Alex con seriedad.

"Todavía no sé qué clase, pero aterrizará en el este de la ciudad en cinco minutos" le respondió Winn.

"Muy bien avísale a Kara, un equipo y yo iremos al lugar. Dile que nos encontramos allá" le dijo Alex antes de caminar por la base dando instrucciones a los demás agentes.

Todos se armaron y salieron en las camionetas rumbo al este de National City.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Este de la ciudad**

El lugar estaba lejos de las construcciones, un lugar ideal para aterrizar.

Cuando llegó Alex con su equipo, Supergirl ya estaba esperando.

"Directora Danvers has que todos se queden atrás, el impacto puede ser fuerte" dijo Supergirl y Alex asintió con su cabeza.

Kara se sorprendió cuando la nave no impacto el suelo, quedo a unos centímetros del suelo.

La nave era pequeño, Alex calculó que los tripulantes no podían ser más de cuatro. Los agentes rodearon la nave.

La parte superior de la nave se abrió y todos los agentes apuntaron con las armas.

Un hombre salió con las manos en alto para que no dispararán.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto Supergirl al hombre.

"Drex" le respondió el hombre.

"¿De dónde eres? ¿Por qué estás en este planeta?" le pregunto Alex.

"Ya había estado en este planeta. El lugar de donde vengo necesita ayuda y creo que aquí la podemos obtener" le dijo el hombre bajando de la nave.

"¿Cuántas personas vienen contigo?" pregunto Kara usando su oído para adelantarse.

"Somos dos. No queremos invadir su planeta, solo estamos buscando ayuda" le dijo el hombre.

"No respondiste ¿De dónde eres?" le volvió a preguntar Alex.

"De la ciudad Argo" le dijo Drex.

"¿Argo? Me estás diciendo que eres de Grecia, deja de mentir" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"Eso no es posible ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Drex-Em" le dijo el hombre.

"Pero Krypton murió. No puede ser" dijo Kara estupefacta y Alex la miró sin entender.

"La ciudad Argo sobrevivió, muchos sobrevivimos" le dijo el hombre con sinceridad.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando otra persona bajo de la nave y a Kara se le cortó la respiración.

"¿Mamá?" pregunto Kara sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lena le había dado de comer a Ivett y Louis, después se sentó en el sofá para ver la televisión.

Una nave había aterrizado en National City, la policía no dejaban acercar a nadie al lugar porque esa era la orden.

Supergirl estaba en el lugar y eso tenía asustada a Lena.

"Mi" le dijo Louis a Lena, pero ella está concentrada en la noticia.

"Mi…..Mi…..Mi" seguía diciendo Louis, pero su mamá Lena no lo miraba.

"Mi...Mi-Mi. Mi-Mi. Mi-Mi" repetía una y otra vez hasta que Lena giró su cabeza para mirar a su hijo.

"Si cariño ¿Que tienes? ¿Me estás diciendo Mimi?" le pregunto Lena a su hijo mientras lo cargaba.

"Mi-Mi" le dijo Louis con una sonrisa agarrándole la boca a Lena.

"Aawww mí bebé. Estás intentado decir mami, eres tan inteligente" le dijo Lena a su hijo abrazándolo.

El corazón de Lena explotó de alegría, su hijo ahora tenía un apodo para ella.

* * *

 **Este de la ciudad**

"¿Mamá?" pregunto Kara y Alex comprendió lo que sucedía.

"Kara. No lo puedo creer, pensé que habías muerto" le dijo la mujer acercándose a ella.

"Yo también creía que estabas muerta" dijo Kara abrazando a su madre.

"Perdóname por haberte enviado lejos de mí" le dijo Alura a su hija sin dejar de abrazarla y Kara puso su frente en el hombro izquierdo de su mamá.

"Salvaste mí vida cuando creías que todo iba a terminar" dijo Kara llorando.

"Alura mientras tú estás con tu hija, yo haré todo lo posible por encontrar ayuda" le dijo Drex a la mujer.

Kara se separó de su madre, se limpio las lágrimas y miró a Drex.

"Nosotros podemos ayudar, pero tenemos que irnos ya" dijo Kara con su pose de Superheroína.

"La nave debe ser transportada a un lugar seguro en una base de nuestra organización. Unos agentes lo van a acompañar" le dijo Alex a Drex.

"Te llevaré al lugar donde te podemos ayudar" dijo Kara agarrando la mano de su madre.

"Las veo en la base" les dijo Alex porque sabía que su hermana estaba feliz y necesitaba descargar la adrenalina por medio del vuelo, así que se subió a una camioneta y se fue.

Kara empezó a volar y su madre no soltó su mano porque era su primera vez en la tierra y no sabía cómo volar.

* * *

 _ **Minutos despué**_

 **DEO**

Kara voló lento para que su madre pudiera controlar sus poderes y observará como era la ciudad donde ella vivía.

Cuando entraron por el balcón, Alex también llegaba.

"Alex, esto debí hacerlo hace unos minutos, pero estaba un poco descolocada" comenzó a decir Kara.

"Te entiendo" le dijo Alex quedando frente a la mujer.

"Alex, ella es mí mamá Alura" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Un placer" le dijo Alex a la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Mamá, ella es Alex mí hermana y una de las personas que más amo" dijo Kara con orgullo.

"Me complace saber que encontraste personas que te aman, es un honor conocerte Alex" le dijo la mujer a Alex antes de abrazarla.

"¿Que clase de ayuda necesitan?" le pregunto Alex cuando se separaron del abrazo.

"La roca que le da energía a la ciudad se está acabando. Drex-Em cree que en este planeta hay mentes que pueden ayudarnos a descubrir una forma de salvar la ciudad Argo" le respondió Alura.

"Haremos todo lo posible por ayudar, pero por ahora deberían pasar un tiempo juntas" les dijo Alex a su hermana y a Alura.

"Lo haremos" dijo Kara con una sonrisa a su hermana.

Alex se fue para que pudieran hablar así que Kara y Alura regresaron al balcón.

.

"¿Dónde está mí papá?" pregunto Kara lo primero que llegó a su mente.

"Zor-El. Tu papá hizo que la ciudad Argo sobreviviera, creo una cúpula protectora que salvo cientos de vidas. Murió intentando crear un aparato de comunicación interplanetaria, uno de sus artefactos explotó cuando intento hacer la primera prueba" le dijo Alura y unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Kara.

Si su madre estaba viva eso indicaba que su padre probablemente también lo estaba, pero fue como perderlo de nuevo cuando su madre le dijo lo que sucedió.

"Fue un héroe" le dijo Alura limpiándole las lágrimas.

"Kal-El está vivo, es un hombre extraordinario y es un héroe aquí en la tierra" dijo Kara recordando a su primo.

"Igual que tú, puedo ver que eres uno de los protectores de este mundo" le dijo Alura.

"Este planeta es mí hogar" dijo Kara con tranquilidad.

"Háblame de tu vida" le pidió Alura a Kara con interés.

"Cuando me enviaron tras de Kal-el quedé atrapada en la zona fantasma durante unos años y cuando llegué aquí Kal-El ya estaba grande y me llevo con una familia que era amiga de la suya. Me adoptó la mejor familia que puede existir. Tengo una mamá que se llama Eliza, un papá llamado Jeremiah y ya conociste a mí hermana Alex. Ellos me ayudaron a crecer como persona y a controlar mis poderes" estaba diciendo Kara cuando alguien decidió interrumpir.

"No quería interrumpir, pero me dijeron que tu madre estaba aquí y no lo podía creer" le dijo Mon-el con una sonrisa.

"Es verdad" dijo Kara incómoda por la presencia del daxamita, estaba en su momento con su madre.

"Te reconozco. Eres el príncipe de Daxam" le dijo Alura mirando el collar que sobresalía en el traje del joven.

"Ya no hay más Daxam. Solo soy Mon-el y estoy feliz de que Kara tenga a su madre aquí" le dijo Mon-el a Alura.

"Mon-el podrías dejarnos solas, estamos intentando saber lo que nos hemos perdido la una de la otra" dijo Kara lo más amable posible.

"Fue un gusto conocerla" le dijo Mon-el antes de desaparecer del balcón.

"Puede ver qué le diste mí collar, además lo feliz que estaba porque estoy aquí contigo. Cuéntame las historias de cómo se enamoraron" le dijo Alura a su hija con alegría.

* * *

 **NOTA: Se que me demore en actualizar, pero un videojuego me tiene atrapada así que cuando salgo del trabajo me dedico a jugarlo (Detroit: Become Human). No tengo olvidado mi Fanfic, antes les quería preguntar ¿Cuantos capítulos puedo subir en esta aplicación? Estoy escribiendo tanto que a mi parecer tendré que seguir la historia en un Amor Verdadero Segunda Parte. Díganme para que nadie se pierda ningun capitulo. #AmorVerdaderoII**

 **-Como muchos pidieron a Alura, la introduje este capitulo. Katie y Chyler me mataron con ese evento en Francia, hermosas. Recuerden no dejen de creer en Supercorp. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	92. Chapter 92

_"Puede ver qué le diste mí collar, además lo feliz que él estaba porque estoy aquí contigo. Cuéntame la historia de cómo se enamoraron" le dijo Alura a su hija con alegría._

Kara miró a su mamá con confusión.

"No estamos enamorados. Unos años atrás casi todas las personas a mí alrededor estaban felices en una relación y yo creía que eso es lo que necesitaba en mi vida, así que le di una oportunidad a Mon-el y comenzamos una relación de la cual me arrepiento. Nunca respetaba mis de decisiones, me mintió sobre quién era hasta que lo descubrí por mí cuenta, intentaba darle siempre una oportunidad cuando me trataba como una mujer mas de Daxam. Solo busque en él compañía e idealice lo que sentía porque creí que era la única relación que iba a tener. Un día tuvo que dejar la tierra y por eso sufrí, hasta que regresó y me di cuenta lo que realmente sentía por él. Nada" dijo Kara mientras su mamá la escuchaba con atención.

"Ok. Eso no explica porque él tiene mí collar" le dijo Alura con ternura.

"La atmósfera del planeta era tóxica para él y lo envíe lejos de la tierra para poder salvarlo. No sabía si iba a sobrevivir, así que le di tu collar para que recordara que había esperanza. Creí que era lo mejor en ese momento" dijo Kara.

"Entiendo" le dijo Alura con comprensión porque eso es lo mismo que hizo ella con Kara años atrás.

"Estoy enamorada de la mujer más maravillosa del universo" dijo Kara con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

"Ya veo. No leí bien tus expresiones. Háblame de ella" le dijo Alura sonriendo por lo enamorada que se veía su hija al recordar la mujer que ella no conocía aún.

"Ella es tan bondadosa, inteligente, cariñosa, independiente, leal, honesta, perseverante, paciente, graciosa, autosuficiente, siempre está ahí para mí, es la mujer más hermosa que existe. Sus ojos son muy expresivos, su sonrisa hace mejor mí día. Además la amo y ella me ama" dijo Kara con un rostro de enamorada.

"Ya quiero conocerla ¿Cuál es su nombre?" le pregunto Alura con curiosidad.

"Lena. Lena Luthor. Es la mujer que me hace feliz y…. es la madre de mí hijo" dijo Kara expectante por la reacción de su mamá.

"¿Tengo un nieto?" le pregunto Alura con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Si. Su nombre es Louis Elian Danvers Luthor. Danvers es el apellido que llevo en este planeta" dijo Kara con orgullo.

"Es un nombre muy lindo. Si me lo permites, quisiera conocer a Lena y a mí nieto" le dijo Alura agarrando las manos de su hija entre las suyas.

"Por supuesto, pero primero me gustaría hablar con Lena" dijo Kara apretando las manos de su mamá.

"Habla con ella, yo estaré esperando para conocerla a ella y a mí nieto" le dijo Alura con emoción.

"También tengo una muñeca preciosa que se llama Ivett y es mí sobrina" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"Estoy tan feliz por ti hija. Aquí tienes una familia y se nota que estás feliz. Quiero conocerlos a todos, conocer las personas que están ahí para ti" le dijo Alura.

"Lo harás. Por ahora te quedarás aquí en la base. Yo voy a ver cómo están Louis y Lena y regreso" dijo Kara con prisa.

"Espera hija. Ve con tu familia, descansa y mañana vuelves, espero que Lena acepte y venga contigo y mí nieto" le dijo Alura abrazándola.

"Pero quiero hablar contigo, quiero que me hables de ti" dijo Kara sin querer dejar a su mamá.

"Kara. Yo estaré aquí en la mañana, podemos seguir hablando. Ve" le dijo Alura alejándose de Kara para que se fuera.

"Estaré aquí muy temprano. Te amo mamá" dijo Kara.

"Te amo hija" le dijo Alura y Kara se quedó mirándola un momento antes de salir volando.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Maggie ya se había ido con Ivett y como el día anterior Lena ordenó algo para cenar.

Cenó en la sala de televisión mientras Louis jugaba con su teléfono.

Cuando terminó su cena Lena se llevó a Louis a la habitación, le puso una pijama, luego le dio su biberón y después se sentó en la silla mecedora para leerle un cuento hasta que los ojos de Louis se cerraron.

Le dio un beso en la frente y lo acostó en la cuna.

.

Kara entró por el balcón y vio a Lena salir de la habitación de su hijo.

"Hola" la saludo Lena con entusiasmo.

"Hola princesa" dijo Kara con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

"Cómo últimamente llegas tarde, la cena está en el horno. Extraño que cenemos juntas" le dijo Lena acercándose hasta ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

"Lo siento. Tengo que contarte algo" dijo Kara cuando Lena empezó a caminar hacia el corredor

"Primero come y luego me cuentas" le dijo Lena antes de ir a la habitación para ponerse una pijama.

Kara le hizo caso y comió rápido para poder hablar con su novia.

Hizo lo de todas las noches para asegurar el Penthouse, luego apagó las luces y voló hasta la habitación.

.

Lena estaba en el baño así que se quitó primero las botas y después el traje.

"Te extrañe" le dijo Lena abrazándola por detrás acariciándole el abdomen.

"Yo también te extrañe" dijo Kara girando en los brazos de Lena y se encontró con una Lena solo en bragas.

"Siento lo de anoche, de verdad estaba cansada" le dijo Lena besándole el cuello.

"Mmmm princesa, recuerda que te tengo que decir algo" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda desnuda de Lena con ambas manos.

"Hablemos en la cama" le dijo Lena alejándose de ella para que se subieran a la cama.

Cuando Kara se sentó en la cama, Lena se sentó en sus muslos y empezó a besarla.

Kara la beso de regreso hasta que recordó que tenían que hablar.

"Lena, hay algo que te tengo que decir" dijo Kara alejando sus labios de los de Lena.

"Dime" le dijo Lena atacando de nuevo su cuello.

"Hace unas horas mmmm" intento decir Kara, pero Lena se alejó de su cuello, le agarro las manos y las puso en sus grandes senos, que Kara deseaba tocar y por los cuales tenía una obsesión.

Kara perdió la batalla y bajo su boca hasta el pezón izquierdo de Lena y se lo metió a la boca.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena agarrando la cabeza de Kara para que no se alejara.

Kara cambio de pezón cuando el otro estaba erecto y húmedo.

Lena dejo caer su cuerpo hacía atrás y Kara la siguió para no separar su boca del pezón y quedó encima de ella.

"Mmmm Kara" gimió Lena agarrando una mano de Kara y la guió hasta el interior de sus bragas.

"Aggg" gruñó Kara en el seno de Lena cuando sintió la humedad en la vagina de su novia.

Sin dejar de succionar el pezón de Lena, Kara le rasgó las bragas y se quitó la ropa interior para quedar desnuda como Lena y poder unir sus cuerpos sin ninguna barrera entre ellas.

Kara se separó de Lena para besarla y luego bajo sus besos por el abdomen hasta llegar a su destino principal.

Le separó las piernas y se acomodo para devorarla.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena cuando sintió la lengua de Kara en la entrada de su vagina.

"Mmmm" gimió Kara cuando probó los fluidos de Lena, extrañaba el sabor.

Kara se dedicó a pasar su lengua por todos lados, luego ubicó su lengua en la entrada de la vagina y empezó a penetrarla.

"Aaaaa Kara. Ya casi" gimió Lena retorciéndose y Kara le agarró la cintura para que no se moviera.

Kara aplicó velocidad en su lengua y Lena vio todo blanco.

"KARAA" grito Lena cuando llegó a su orgasmo capturando la cabeza de Kara entre sus piernas.

Kara siguió lamiendo, luego le dio un beso en su clítoris y se acomodo encima de Lena para besarla.

"Mmmm" ambas gimieron cuando sus bocas se unieron.

.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Kara se separó un poco.

"Tengo que contarte algo importante, deja de distraerme" dijo Kara con seriedad mirando los ojos de Lena aún dilatados por la excitación.

"Tu eres la que me distrae con ese cuerpo" se defendió Lena arqueando su ceja izquierda.

"Hace unas horas aterrizó en la ciudad una nave" empezó Kara.

"Lo vi en las noticias" le dijo Lena y Kara se sentó a un lado para poder seguir hablando, Lena hizo lo mismo.

"Dentro de la nave venían dos personas en busca de ayuda para el lugar donde viven. La ciudad Argo, una ciudad de Krypton que sobrevivió. Una de esas personas es mí mamá" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"¿Que?¿Cómo es posible? Oh Dios Kara, tu mamá está viva" le dijo Lena sorprendida abrazando a Kara con fuerza por los hombros.

"Estuve hablando con ella, sigue igual de hermosa. Esta muy feliz de que tenga amor en este planeta, además quiere conocerte y a Louis" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"Por supuesto, yo también quiero conocerla. Quiero que ella me cuente cómo eras cuando eras pequeña. Estoy tan feliz por ti mí amor" le dijo Lena antes de besarla.

"Gracias. Todo esto parece un sueño" dijo Kara y Lena dejo de abrazarla.

"Tenemos que llamar a Eliza para contarle lo que está sucediendo" le dijo Lena buscando su teléfono.

"Alex me envió un mensaje diciéndome que Eliza y Jeremiah vendrán el fin de semana para conocerla" dijo Kara suspirando.

"¿Dónde se está quedando tu mamá Alura?" le pregunto Lena.

"En la base. Mañana en la mañana podemos ir para que la conozcas" dijo Kara acostándose y Lena se acostó encima de ella.

"Mí amor, mañana en la mañana no puedo. Tengo que ir a L-Corp" le dijo Lena acariciándole el hombro.

"Entiendo, pero en la tarde puedes ir a la DEO. ¿Puedo llevar a Louis conmigo?" pregunto Kara acariciando la espalda de su novia.

"Iré en la tarde y obviamente puede llevar a Louis contigo, además llamaré a Morris para decirle que tienes toda la semana libre" le dijo Lena.

"Eres la mejor. Te amo" dijo Kara y beso la cabeza de Lena que estaba en su pecho.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena aferrándose a su cuerpo para quedarse dormida.

-Mañana será un gran día- Pensó Kara con una sonrisa y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **DEO**

Mientras Lena estaba en L-Corp hablando con Sam, Kara tomo un taxi para ir a la base.

Entro con su hijo en un brazo y la pañalera en el otro. Le hubiera gustado volar con su hijo en brazos, pero Lena le advirtió que si lo hacía, le quemaría sus trajes de Supergirl y a Kara le encantan sus trajes.

"¿Hoy es día de traer a los hijos al trabajo?" le pregunto Winn en forma de broma.

"No, traje a Louis para que mí mamá lo conozca" dijo Kara ansiosa.

"Ya tuve la oportunidad de hablar con tu mamá, es una mujer muy tranquila y ya le conté cosas sobre ti" le dijo Winn jugando con las mejillas de su ahijado.

"Genial ¿Dónde está?" pregunto Kara buscándola.

"Esta con Alex en su laboratorio y yo me tengo que ir porque voy a hablar con Drex-Em acerca de lo que necesitan en Argo. Adiós" le dijo Winn dejándola sola.

.

Kara camino hasta el laboratorio.

"Buenos días" dijo Kara cuando vio a su mamá cargando a Ivett.

"Hola" le respondió Alex con una sonrisa.

"Hola hija, tenías razón. Tu sobrina es una muñeca" le dijo Alura sonriendo y se quedó mirando al pequeño que su hija traía.

"Te lo dije. Mamá, él es Louis….mi hijo" dijo Kara con orgullo.

Alex cargó a Ivett para que Alura se acercara a Kara.

"Es hermoso ¿Puedo?" pregunto Alura y Kara le pasó a Louis.

Alura lo cargó y Louis la miraba con el ceño fruncido. No quería estar lejos de su mamá y la mujer lo había alejado de ella.

"Es igual a ti cuando eras una bebé, solo que él tiene los ojos verdes" le dijo Alura con felicidad porque estaba cargando a su nieto que nunca imaginó tener después de enviar a Kara lejos de Krypton.

"¿Tu crees? Para mí es igualito a Lena, lo único es que es rubio" dijo Kara sonriendo antes de besar las mejillas de Ivett.

"¿Y Lena?" le pregunto Alura.

"Esta trabajando, ella vendrá más tarde" dijo Kara mirando como su hijo quería zafarse de los brazos de su abuela.

"Yo me voy porque tengo una reunión y tengo que dejar a Ivett con la agente Jackson que me hará el favor de cuidarla. Nos vemos" les dijo Alex apurada y salió con Ivett en sus brazos.

.

Alura acariciaba el cabello de su nieto, pero Louis quería estar con su mamá y lo predecible sucedió.

"AAAAA AAAA" Louis empezó a llorar con fuerza, giró su cuerpo en busca de su mamá y estiró los brazos.

Kara lo cargó y empezó a mecerlo para que se calmara.

"Príncipe, ella es tu abuela Alura. Mami y yo te hemos mostrado su foto" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de su hijo que había decidido esconder su rostro en el cuello de su mamá.

"Es tan maravilloso poder verte en está faceta ¿Cómo es posible que tengas una foto mía?" pregunto Alura anonadada con la escena frente a ella.

"Aquí en la DEO hay un holograma de ti y en la fortaleza hay uno de papá. Lena creo una foto con ellos y me la dio de regalo para tenerlos en nuestra casa y que Louis creciera sabiendo como eran sus abuelos" dijo Kara con una sonrisa recordando el hermoso detalle de su novia.

"Cada vez que hablas de ella, más quiero conocerla" le dijo Alura con emoción.

"Mientras eso sucede, te invito a desayunar" dijo Kara y la mujer feliz acepto.

Alura le contó todo sobre su vida en la ciudad de Argo.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **L-Corp**

Sam y Lena habían hablado de sus vacaciones, estaban sentadas en el sofá.

Lena estaba feliz por Sam y Ruby, se notaba que pasaron unas semanas encantadoras.

Sam le dijo que ella se hubiera unido a Maggie, Alex y Winn para hacerle la broma y que deseaba ver el vídeo que Alex no había querido mostrar porque no quería que Kara volviera a enojarse.

"Antes de que hablemos de Sinclair te tengo que decir que la mamá de Kara está en la ciudad" le dijo Lena a su amiga.

"¿Y que pasa? Eliza ha estado un montón de veces aquí" le dijo Sam.

"No Eliza. Su madre biológica, Alura" le dijo Lena y Sam quedó impactada.

"Whoa. Kara debe estar superfeliz" le dijo Sam sin poder creerlo.

"Lo está. Kara se merece tantas cosas buenas" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Kara. Tienes que conocer a tu otra suegra" le dijo Sam con un poco de humor.

"Tienes razón. Por favor dile a Christian Sinclair que mañana en la mañana tendremos esa reunión" le dijo Lena levantándose del sofá y Sam hizo lo mismo.

"Por supuesto, te aviso a qué hora" le dijo Sam abrazándola y Lena le devolvió el abrazo antes de partir rumbo a la base.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **DEO**

Lena caminó en su vestido negro por la base, otra vez estaba nerviosa porque conocería a la madre, bueno la madre biológica de la mujer que ama.

Todo el mundo estaba concentrado en sus cosas así que empezó a buscar a su novia y su hijo por la base.

Caminaba por el corredor que llevaba a los baños cuando se cruzó con una mujer y se puso más nerviosa.

"Alura" le dijo Lena conociendo muy bien el rostro por la foto que hay en el Penthouse.

"Lena" le dijo la mujer y eso la sorprendió.

"¿Cómo sabe quién soy?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Tus ojos y los ojos de mí nieto son igualitos" le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cálida.

"Lena, no sabía que venías antes. En fin, ella es mí mamá Alura. Mamá ella es la mujer más maravillosa, la mujer que amo y quién me hace feliz cada día de mí vida" dijo Kara mirando a Lena, después a Alura y por último a Lena con una sonrisa.

"Es un placer" le dijo Lena un poco sonrojada por las cosas que dijo Kara.

Alura no dijo nada solo la abrazó y Lena le devolvió el abrazo.

Kara no paraba de sonreír. Llevaba un día así.

"Gracias por amar a mí hija, por hacerla feliz, por mí nieto, por esos pequeños detalles que hacen la diferencia" le dijo la mujer con sinceridad.

"Kara es una persona única y es muy fácil de amar. La mujer que es, hace que todos la quieran" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Regresemos que Louis debe estar por despertar" dijo Kara porque había dejado a su hijo dormido en una colcha que había tomada prestada de las camas de la base y la acomodo en el suelo de una de las habitaciones.

.

Las mujeres caminaron hasta la habitación y Louis ya empezaba a despertarse de su siesta.

"¿Le diste su biberón antes de que se durmiera?" le pregunto Lena a Kara acercándose a su hijo.

"No, se quedó dormido mientras mí mamá y yo estábamos desayunando" respondió Kara mirando a su hijo girando su cuerpo para mirar a los adultos.

"Mejor voy a prepararle su biberón antes de que empiece a llorar" le dijo Lena antes de salir de la habitación y fue rápidamente a hacerle la comida a su hijo.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo Louis a Kara para que lo cargara.

"Aawww que lindo, ya sabe decir mamá ¿Que más sabe decir?" le pregunto Alura con curiosidad.

"Puufff solo sabe decir mamá, pero le he estado enseñando a decir mami para que llame a Lena. Aunque todavía no ha funcionado" dijo Kara mientras Louis colocaba la cabeza en su hombro.

"A su edad tú ya sabias decir mamá, papá, tía, si, no. Sabías saludar. Ya dabas pasos, casi caminabas sola" le contó Alura.

"Él va a su tiempo, dejamos que todo sea natural" dijo Kara y Lena entró con un biberón preparado.

No se había demorado porque fue al laboratorio de Alex donde estaba todo lo necesario para prepararlo, además camino muy rápido.

"Mi-Mi. Mi-Mi" levantó la cabeza Louis estirando una mano hacia Lena.

"Ya sé que tienes hambre cariño" le dijo Lena acercándose hasta Kara y se lo quito con delicadeza de los brazos.

"¿Desde cuando te dice Mimi? ¿Cuando aprendió a decir eso?" pregunto Kara recordando la vez que Lena se perdió el momento que Louis le dijo mamá.

"Desde ayer. Creo que su intención es decirme mami, pero tiene que crecer más para combinar sílabas" le dijo Lena sentándose de lado en la colcha, Louis se acostó en el brazo de Lena y empezó a tomarse el biberón.

"Kara, te necesitan en el centro de la base para discutirlo lo que está sucediendo" le dijo la agente Vasquez.

"Ya vuelvo" dijo Kara a su novia.

"Te acompaño" le dijo Alura porque lo que iban a hablar también tenía que ver con ella.

.

Cuando ya estaban todos en el centro de la base, Alex habló.

"Drex-Em nos dice que hay una roca negra que le da la energía a Argo y necesita encontrar un lugar donde haya más para llevar a la ciudad" les dijo Alex.

"La roca es muy poderosa, no sabemos los efectos que puede causar cuando se tiene contacto" les dijo Alura.

"Tenemos una muestra, tal vez nos ayuden a encontrar un lugar donde haya más de esta roca" les dijo Drex pasándoles una bolsa.

"Winn y yo investigaremos la roca, así que cuando hayan resultados los volveremos a llamar" les dijo Alex.

"Recuerden usar todo el equipamiento de protección" dijo Kara a su hermana y a Winn.

"Mientras nosotros trabajamos en esto visiten la ciudad si quieren" le dijo Alex a Alura y Drex-Em.

"Excelente, puedo visitar unos amigos" les dijo Drex caminando lejos de todos.

"Podemos recuperar algo de tiempo perdido" le dijo Alura a Kara con una sonrisa.

"Kara hoy Maggie puede cuidar a Ivett en la tarde, por favor dile a Lena que disfrute el resto del día" le dijo Alex a Kara acariciándole el brazo antes de caminar junto a Winn hacia el laboratorio.

.

Alura y Kara regresaron a la habitación donde estaban Lena y Louis.

El pequeño había acabado su biberón, Lena le había sacado los gases y estaba gateando por la habitación.

"Hoy tenemos la tarde para que estemos juntos" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

"Genial" le dijo Lena mientras Alura se agachaba junto a su nieto.

"¿Vamos al Penthouse?" pregunto Kara acercándose a su novia.

"Si. Tu mamá debería dormir en el Penthouse, nosotras podemos dormir en el sofá y dejarle la cama a ella" le dijo Lena.

"Tienes razón, así no tengo que preocuparme porque se esté quedando aquí" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con ternura.

Mientras Lena y Kara hablaban, Louis se alejaba de Alura cada vez que se le acercaba.

"Maggie cuidará hoy a Ivett así que vas a poder hablar con mí mamá" dijo Kara acomodando las cosas en la pañalera.

"Muy bien. Entonces vámonos" le dijo Lena estirando los brazos para que Kara la ayudara a levantar.

"¿La cama tiene las sábanas que usamos a noche?" pregunto Kara en un susurro.

"Lo primero que tienes que hacer cuando lleguemos es cambiar las sábanas" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

Lena cargó a Louis mientras Kara cargaba la pañalera y le decía a su mamá que podía quedarse con ellas.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Lo primero que sucedió cuando entraron fue un saludo alegre de Krypto por la llegada de sus madres.

"No sabía que tenían un perro" les dijo Alura cuando Krypto la saludo con simpatía, restregando su cuerpo contra las piernas de la mujer mayor.

"Es nuestro hijo mayor" dijo Kara antes de caminar rápido a la habitación para poder cambiar las sábanas.

"Se llama Krypto" le dijo Lena dejando a Louis en el suelo.

"Como el perro de Clark, aunque no tuvo tiempo de conocerlo" le dijo Alura.

"Déjeme hacerle un tour" le dijo Lena a su suegra.

.

Lena le mostró el Penthouse, cuando llegaron a la habitación Kara ya había cambiado las sábanas, limpiado todo y escondido muy bien cualquier objeto que las avergonzara.

Kara pidió comida para el almuerzo y se acomodaron en la sala de televisión.

Alura en el centro del sofá, Lena a su izquierda, Kara a la derecha y Louis en el suelo para que jugara. Todo después de almorzar y que Kara le diera su papilla a Louis.

"¿Hija aparte de ayudar a este planeta, haces algo más?" le pregunto Alura.

"Soy periodista, es decir que escribo sobre algún tema para informar a las personas. Tengo doble identidad, cuando uso el traje con el símbolo de nuestra familia soy Supergirl, pero cuando uso la ropa que normalmente se usa en este planeta soy Kara Danvers" dijo Kara.

"¿Y cuando eres Kara Zor-El?" le pregunto Alura algo triste.

"Siempre voy a ser Kara Zor-El, estoy orgullosa de mis orígenes, pero también estoy orgullosa de ser una Danvers. En este planeta hay muchas personas malas que odian a las personas que vienen de otros planetas, así que lo mejor es encajar un poco" respondió Kara esperando no ofender a su madre.

"No lo había pensado y tu Lena ¿Que haces?" Le pregunto la mujer para empezar a conocer a su nuera.

"Principalmente me dedico a crear cosas" le dijo Lena.

"Crea cualquier cosa que puedas y no puedas imaginar. Es la persona más inteligente de este planeta" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con ternura.

"Deduzco que te gusta la ciencia y la tecnología. Kara amaba la ciencia y tecnología igual que su padre" le dijo Alura con emoción recordando como era Kara de pequeña.

"¿Si? Cada vez que le hablo algo de ciencia no lo comprende" le dijo Lena con interés.

"Si. Realmente disfrutaba aprender y siempre que llegaba de la escuela hablaba con su padre de lo que había aprendido" le dijo Alura a Lena mirando a Kara.

"Es bueno saberlo" le dijo Lena mirando a Kara con una ceja arqueada.

"En fin, Lena hace eso y también se dedica a ayudar a los demás, más que todo niños" dijo Kara para que no se centrarán solo en ella.

"Me parece excelente, invertir en los niños y los jóvenes es importante porque son el futuro de nuestra existencia. Aún con lo que llegas a vivir, ellos te enseñan cosas nuevas y asombrosas" le dijo Alura a Lena.

"Tienes razón mamá" dijo Kara y Louis gateo hasta sus pies.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo Louis a Kara estirando un mano mientras se sobaba los ojos con la otra mano.

Kara lo cargó y Louis acostó la cabeza en el hombro de su mamá para poder dormir.

"¿Cuántos meses tiene?" les pregunto Alura acariciando un pie de su nieto.

"9 meses, en unos días serán 10" le respondió Lena.

"Tiene un hijo muy hermoso" les dijo Alura con una sonrisa.

"Sí que lo es, el bebé más hermoso que existe" dijo Kara haciendo reír a su madre y a Lena.

"Si. Kara deberías llevarlo a su cuna para que haga la siesta" le dijo Lena a Kara y eso hizo Kara dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

"Lena ¿Realmente amas a mí hija? Porque ella si lo hace" le dijo Alura con seriedad.

"Louis y Kara son las personas que más amo. Son mí familia. Kara y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, todo eso nos a demostrado que lo que sentimos es mutuo y muy fuerte. El amor que siento por Kara es verdadero, todo lo que quiero es hacerla feliz y amarla" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Se que hablas con la verdad. Aunque casi no te conozco, se que eres la persona que hará feliz a mí hija" le dijo Alura agarrándole las manos.

"Me hace feliz" dijo Kara caminando hasta el sofá, pero esta vez se sentó al lado de su novia.

"Escuchar la conversación de otros es inaceptable" le dijo Alura a su hija.

"Prácticamente yo estaba en esta conversación hace unos segundos, solo que tuve que dejarla un momento para llevar a mí hijo a su cuna" dijo Kara en defensa.

"Esas palabras las dice alguien que está a la defensiva, lo que quiere decir que es culpable" le dijo Alura con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso es verdad" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Genial, las dos en mí contra. Tu deberías estar de mí lado porque soy tu novia" dijo Kara picando la costilla de Lena con su dedo.

"Alura tiene razón, así que acepta tu error" le dijo Lena a Kara con ternura.

"Esta bien, no tenía porque escuchar. Para la próxima me dicen que necesitan hablar en privado y no lo volveré a hacer" dijo Kara y Alura se quedó sorprendida con la manera que Lena convencía a su hija con sus palabras.

"Bien, traeré las fotos para que Alura los conozca a todos" le dijo Lena a Kara y salió rápido en busca de todas las fotos en su habitación.

"Ahora veo lo equivocada que estaba con el príncipe de Daxam. Tu y Lena se aman, cuando hablan la una de la otra el brillo en sus ojos es diferente. Lo bien que se entiende me recuerdan a tu padre y a mí" le dijo Alura con amor.

"Es verdad, la amo y haría lo que sea por ella" dijo Kara con determinación.

Se regalaron una sonrisa y Lena regresó con varios álbumes.

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena había llevado la ropa que usaría para la reunión con Christian Sinclair y la acomodo en la habitación de su hijo, ya que se ducharía ahí mismo porque le dejaron la habitación principal a Alura y no quería despertarla en la mañana.

Dejaron a Louis en su cuna, Alura se fue a a la habitación y ella se quedaron en la sala de televisión donde acomodaron las almohadas.

Le acomodaron la cama a Krypto en la sala para poder cerrar la puerta de la sala de televisión y tener privacidad.

Se pusieron sus pijamas y dejaron la ropa sucia a un lado.

Como el sofá es en forma de L, Lena se acostó en uno de los lados.

"Eres hermosa" dijo Kara acomodándose encima de Lena con sus manos al lado de la cabeza para no aplastarla.

"Gracias. Tu eres hermosa" le dijo Lena y Kara acercó su boca y se besaron.

Estuvieron así hasta que Kara deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos, metió la mano en la ropa interior de Lena y empezó hacerle círculos en la entrada de su vagina.

"No. Kara ¿Que haces?" le dijo Lena agarrándole el brazo para que sacara la mano.

"Se que desde que llegamos de Midvale las dos queremos y ayer no lo concretamos" dijo Kara besando las mejillas de Lena, pero no movió su mano de su objetivo.

"No lo vamos hacer mientras Alura está en la otra habitación, recuerda lo que pasó con Eliza" le dijo Lena y Kara saco la mano de la ropa interior.

"Eso es diferente porque estábamos en la sala, ahora estamos en un lugar con puerta" dijo Kara mirando a Lena a los ojos con intensidad.

"Pero la diferencia es que Alura es kryptoniana y uno de los poderes que desarrolla en este planeta es el super-oído" le dijo Lena.

"Oh" dijo Kara entendiendo lo que decía su novia.

"Si. Es hora de dormir, recuerda que tengo una reunión" le dijo Lena acariciándole las mejillas.

"Bueno, pero déjame dormir aquí, en el mismo lado" dijo Kara haciendo ojos de perrito.

"Claro que sí, pero yo duermo arriba" le dijo Lena dejando que Kara se acostara.

"Te amo" dijo Kara cuando Lena se acostó encima de ella colocando la cabeza en su hombro y las dos se abrazaron por la cintura.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena concentrada en el ritmo de su corazón para quedarse dormida.

.

En la otra habitación Alura tenía una sonrisa porque lamentablemente todavía no podía controlar su super-oído y escucho la conversación de su hija y su nuera.

Agradeció a Rao que entraran en razón antes de que la traumatizaran.

* * *

 **NOTA: Como se los prometí, un nuevo capitulo ¿Que les pareció? Sin mi laptop no podía escribir y eso era malo porque esta historia me sirve de terapia. Tenia mis ideas acumuladas en mi cabeza y ahora que tengo tiempo, estoy escribiendo como loca. Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos, recuerden que no solo escribo por mi también lo hago por ustedes. Comente y Gracias por leer.**


	93. Chapter 93

_**La mañana siguiente**_

Lena se arregló en el baño de la habitación de su hijo y Kara le preparó el desayuno.

Después de que ya estaba lista y había desayunando, Lena se despidió de Kara, Louis y Krypto preparada para su reunión con Christian Sinclair.

Alura seguía dormida así que Kara aprovecho para arreglar a Louis y hacer un gran desayuno para ambas.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Lena hubiera preferido que Sam la acompañara en la reunión, pero Christian Sinclair pidió que quería hablar solo con la dueña de la empresa.

Jess era su secretaria personal así que cada vez que Lena tenía una reunión importante, Jess estaba lo más cerca posible para ayudar a su jefa en lo que necesitara.

.

Lena estaba sentada en una de las sala de reuniones de su edificio cuando Jess anunció a Christian Sinclair.

"Christian" saludó Lena al hombre.

"Querida Lena, espero que no te moleste, pero mí hija viene conmigo ya que lo que te tengo que decir la incluye" le dijo Sinclair y Veronica entro a la sala de reuniones unos segundos después de su padre.

"No es molestia, ¿desean algo de tomar?" pregunto Lena para no mostrar su disconformidad.

"Hola Lena" la saludo Veronica con una sonrisa y Lena solo le dio un pequeño asentamiento con la cabeza.

"No, tranquila. Mejor empecemos" le dijo Sinclair.

"Muy bien. La señorita Arias me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo" dijo Lena interesada en saber el por qué de la reunión y todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa.

"Sabes que las industrias Sinclair han depositado su confianza en tus proyectos realizando varias inversiones en L-Corp, pero yo no tengo el tiempo suficiente para estar en las reuniones y dar mí opinión" les estaba diciendo Sinclair y Lena sabía cuál era el rumbo de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Así que decidí poner a Veronica como mí representante en National City y quiero que todo lo que necesites comunicarme, lo hables con ella" le dijo el hombre con determinación.

"Entiendo. ¿Algo más?" pregunto Lena con respeto.

"No, eso era todo. Viajare a Asia para hacer un tour de negocios y por eso no tendré el tiempo que se requiere para hacer videoconferencias y mí hija, como heredera de las industrias Sinclair se encargará de informarme todo" le dijo Sinclair levantándose de la silla igual que Veronica que no dejaba de sonreír.

"Espero verlte pronto Christian" dijo Lena dándole la mano al hombre.

"Yo también mí querida Lena, pero sé que Veronica y tú harán un gran equipo" le dijo el hombre con alegría.

"Nos vemos mañana Lena" le dijo Veronica saliendo agarrada del brazo de su padre.

Lena se sentó de nuevo.

"Uuugg" se quejó con enojo.

"Lena, esa reunión no duro ni cinco minutos ¿Qué pasó?" le pregunto Sam asustada entrado a la sala de reuniones.

"Sinclair solo vino a decirme que ahora vamos a tener que aguantarnos a Veronica porque él se va de viaje y quiere tener alguien al pendiente de sus negocios aquí en National City y no hay nadie mejor que su heredera" dijo Lena sabiendo que Veronica solo quiere amargarle la vida.

"Al final ella logra lo que quiere, pero por ahora puedes seguir en Catco" le dijo Sam parada junto a ella.

"Ya tenía pensado en dejar a alguien encargado de Catco porque necesito enfocarme de nuevo en los proyectos de L-Corp. Lo único que tengo claro es que solo trabajaré medio día porque le quiero dedicar el mayor tiempo posible a mí hijo" dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Cualquier decisión que tomes, estaré aquí para espantar esa bruja" le dijo Sam y eso la hizo reír.

"Jajaja te deseo suerte cuando aparezca aquí mañana y yo no esté" dijo Lena.

"Ya he tenido que manejar la situación sola cuando se trata de ella. Cambiando de tema ¿Como es tu otra suegra?" le pregunto Sam sentándose en la silla junto a la de su amiga.

"Deja de decir la otra suegra. Alura es una mujer muy tranquila, amorosa como Kara, muy sabía y linda" dijo Lena.

"Una versión vieja de Kara" le dijo Sam, pero Lena negó con la cabeza.

"Es raro, pero la actitud de Kara es más como la de Eliza, realmente son como madre e hija para mí" dijo Lena pensando en Eliza.

"Es que lo son y viéndolo bien, tienes razón. Eliza y Kara tienen actitudes parecidas" le confirmo Sam con una sonrisa.

-Que rara es la vida, Kara tiene sus dos madres vivas y mí madre biológica murió mientras que Lillian nunca me amo- Pensó Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sam.

* * *

 **DEO**

Alex estaba en el laboratorio junto a Maggie que tenía a Ivett en sus brazos.

"Mí madre está tan feliz por lo que le está sucediendo a Kara" le dijo Alex con alegría a Maggie.

"No quiero sonar como una idiota, pero una madre como Eliza no la cambiaría por otra" le dijo Maggie mientras arrullaba a la pequeña.

"Kara no está cambiando a nadie, Alura es su madre biológica y mí mamá es su madre de crianza, las ama a ambas por igual" le dijo Alex.

"Eso es mentira. Lo único que te voy a decir es que espero que Kara no haga sentir mal a Eliza porque me voy a enojar. Sabes que Eliza es como una madre para mí" le dijo Maggie con seriedad.

"Eso no pasará. Ya lo verás este fin de semana" le dijo Alex no queriendo hablar más del tema.

Maggie tenía el día libre y por eso estaba cuidando a Ivett, pero paso un rato por la base para ver cómo estaba su esposa.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Alura, Louis, Krypto y Kara habían desayunando juntos.

Mientras Alura se duchaba, Kara aprovecho para sacar a Krypto y a Louis a dar un paseo en el parque cerca del edificio.

Cuando regresó su madre ya estaba vestida con la ropa que le consiguió para poder caminar libre por la ciudad.

Ya tenían todo preparado para ir a la bahía para que Alura conociera esa parte de la ciudad cuando Lena entró al Penthouse.

"¿Lena que haces aquí?" pregunto Kara con sorpresa, creía que su novia estaba en una reunión.

"También me das gusto verte" le dijo Lena sin ánimo.

"Mi-Mi" le dijo Louis estirando los brazos y Lena le dio un beso en la frente.

"No es que no me alegre tu presencia, solo que creí que tenías una reunión" dijo Kara y Lena camino hacia la habitación para cambiarse.

Kara le dijo a su madre que ya regresaba y caminó detrás de Lena.

.

"Princesa ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Kara entrando al clóset donde se estaba cambiando Lena.

"Si. Solo quiero ponerme algo cómodo y relajarme en un asiento leyendo uno de mis libros, tomando un poco de vino" le dijo Lena mientras se ponía una blusa y unos leggings.

"¿Tan mal fue la reunión?" pregunto Kara con preocupación.

"No sucedió nada malo en la reunión, cuando regresen te cuento" le dijo Lena terminando de vestirse.

"Ven con nosotros, podemos pasar la mañana en familia" dijo Kara acercándose.

"No gracias, disfruta el tiempo con Alura. Después de que me tome esa copa de vino tengo que planear algo del trabajo" le dijo Lena.

"¿Segura?" pregunto Kara porque no quería dejar sola a su novia.

"Si. No pierdas el tiempo, vete y no olvides alimentar a nuestro hijo" le dijo Lena antes de darle un pequeño beso en la boca.

"Ok. Te amo" dijo Kara después del pequeño beso.

"También te amo" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

.

Kara regresó con Alura y Louis que estaba en su chochecito esperando por sus madres.

"Vamos" dijo Kara empujando el cochecito.

"¿Lena no viene?" le pregunto su mamá.

"No. Tiene cosas que hacer" dijo Kara con una pequeña sonrisa y salieron del Penthouse.

.

Lena se puso a revisar los proyectos de L-Corp, si era mejor dejar a Morris desde ya a cargo de Catco para que ella se pudiera concentrar en el laboratorio.

-Todavia no llamo a Michael para confirmar, ni siquiera le he dicho a Kara sobre la casa. Ojalá que esta si sea la casa- pensó Lena mientras se servía una copa de vino.

.

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena había almorzado sola porque Kara la había llamado a decirle que comería con su mamá afuera.

Aprovecho la mañana leyendo todo los proyectos de L-Corp y las ideas que le habían planteado.

"Volvimos" dijo Kara con emoción cuando entraron al Penthouse.

Krypto los saludo con emoción.

"¿Y Alura?" le pregunto Lena cuando vio que la mujer no regreso con Kara y Louis.

"Esta en la DEO ayudando a Winn y a Alex" dijo Kara dejando a Louis en el suelo.

"Okey" le dijo Lena sin entender.

"¿Ahora sí me vas a contar lo que sucedió en la reunión?" pregunto Kara acercándose a Lena y le beso el cuello.

Louis gateo hasta la sala de televisión donde estaban sus juguetes.

"Christian Sinclair dejo a Verónica cómo su representante en National City así que ahora tengo que tratar con ella todos los asuntos que solía hablar con él" le dijo Lena mientras Kara le daba besos por todo el cuello.

"Ella va intentar cosas contigo" dijo Kara alejándose del cuello de lena para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"Lo sé, así que no te preocupes. Trataré de evitarla lo más que pueda" le dijo Lena besándole la nariz.

"Bien" dijo Kara besando a Lena.

"Mí. Amor" le dijo Lena en el beso.

"¿Si?" pregunto Kara sin dejar de besarla.

Lena se alejó y Kara se quejó.

"Michael llamó para decirme que encontró una casa y programe una visita para mañana" le dijo Lena.

"Excelente, pero espero que esta si nos guste" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

"Michael me dijo que tiene todo lo que deseamos" le dijo Lena acomodando el chochecito de Louis en la habitación.

"Ya veremos. Qué bien que mí mamá podrá acompañarnos" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Detente ahí. Solo nosotras iremos a ver la casa" le dijo Lena levantando una mano pidiéndole que dejara de hablar.

"¿Es broma? Después de años de pensar que mí mamá estaba muerta, ahora está aquí conmigo y tú me dices que no la puedo incluir en mí vida" dijo Kara frunciendo el ceño.

"No hemos invitado a Alex ni a Eliza" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"No es lo mismo, Eliza no es….." estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"No termines esa frase, no puedo creer lo que ibas a decir" le dijo Lena enojada.

"Yo no. Yo. Ah. Yo" dijo Kara porque no sabía que decir.

"No te preocupes, Louis y yo iremos a ver la casa. Tu te puedes quedar con Alura" le dijo Lena caminando a la sala de televisión para ver cómo estaba su hijo.

"Es nuestra casa, yo voy a ir" dijo Kara detrás de Lena.

"Como quieras, solo espero que no lleves a Alura" dijo Lena sentándose al lado de su hijo para jugar con él.

-AAAGG que estupidez estuve por decir, yo amo a Eliza y a mí mamá de la misma manera. Lena no entiende que quiero compartir algo de mí vida con mí mamá- Pensó Kara dejándose caer en el sofá para mirar a su novia y a su hijo.

* * *

 **DEO**

Alura ya había colaborado con Alex y Winn así que estaba esperando a un agente que la llevaría hasta el Penthouse.

"Alura" le hablo Mon-el.

"eee ¿Mon-el es tu nombre?" le pregunto Alura porque no lo recordaba.

"Si ¿Por qué Kara no está aquí?" le pregunto Mon-el.

"Mira muchacho, mí hija está con alguien más así que por favor deja de estar buscándola con segundas intenciones" le dijo Alura con calma.

"Ni siquiera están unidas por Rao o alguna ley en este planeta" le dijo Mon-el.

"¿No? Ellas ya tienen un hijo ¿Entonces que son?" le pregunto la mujer confundida.

"Son novias, lo que quiere decir que en cualquier momento una de ellas puede dejar a la otra. Yo mí inclinó más por Lena, ya sabe porque es una Luthor" le dijo Mon-el con intriga.

"No te entiendo. ¿Qué pasa con que sea Luthor?" le pregunto Alura ahora más confundida.

"La familia Luthor odia todo ser que no sea de este planeta. Han asesinado cientos de ellos, incluso han intentado asesinar a su sobrino y a Kara" le dijo Mon-el.

"Solo estás diciendo esto porque estás celoso. Mí hija y Lena tienen un hijo, yo no veo ninguna clase de odio ahí" le dijo Alura con seguridad.

"Ese hijo no es de Kara, Lena le fue infiel. Kara es tan buena que no quiso que ese bebé creciera con una madre como Lena" le dijo Mon-el antes de dejarla sola con sus pensamientos.

-¿Puede ser posible?- Pensó Alura y el agente la interrumpió para poder llevarla con su hija.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Alura llegó y sintió el ambiente lleno de tensión.

Cenaron en silencio, Lena se puso su pijama mientras Kara preparaba a Louis para dormir.

Alura no decía nada, solo observaba y pensaba en lo que le dijo el príncipe de Daxam.

Lena dio las buenas noches, agarró una almohada, unas cobijas, entro a la habitación de su hijo y cerró la puerta.

Extendió una de las cobijas en el suelo, acomodo la almohada y se acostó.

"¿Todo está bien?" le pregunto Alura a su hija.

"Lena y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pero nada que no pueda solucionarse" dijo Kara regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a su madre.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo, pero mejor lo hacemos mañana" le dijo Alura antes de besar la cabeza de su hija y se fue a la habitación.

-Que día tan raro, había empezado muy bien, todo iba muy bien hasta que hablamos que quería llevar a mí mamá a ver la casa con nosotras- Pensó Kara acomodándose en el sofá.

Todos se acostaron más temprano de lo normal y Supergirl no fue necesitada en toda la noche.

.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Lena se fue a Catco como normalmente lo hace, Kara, Alura, Louis y Krypto salieron juntos para mostrarle más de la ciudad a Alura.

Cuando regresaron al Penthouse Kara fue llamada para que atendiera una emergencia como Supergirl así que Alura se quedó cuidando a Louis, que aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia.

Ya habían almorzado cuando Kara recibió un mensaje de Lena diciéndole que la esperaba a ella y a Louis en la casa que su agente de bienes raíces les mostraría.

Fue raro para Kara dejar a su mamá sola.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Casa en venta**

Kara llegó en un taxi, había un portón grande, la casa estaba rodeada por grandes muros y arbustos. Lo que hacía de la casa, una casa privada.

Lena y Michael los esperaban para entrar juntos.

Después del saludo, Michael empezó a darles el recorrido por la casa.

Después del portón había que caminar unos minutos hasta llegar a la entrada. Habían dos carriles que rodeaban una fuente, los demás era verde, flores.

"Esta casa tiene un garaje para cuatro carros y se pueden estacionar unos diez aquí afuera" les dijo Michael.

La casa estaba casi toda rodeada de ventanales, algo que les gustaba a ambas ya que la iluminación es natural.

Cuando entraron a la recepción, podían ver que habían dos clósets a los lados para guardar sacos, zapatos, entre otras cosas.

"La casa tiene seis habitaciones que han sido construidas especialmente para dormitorios, todas están en el segundo nivel. En este nivel tenemos una sala, dos oficinas, una cocina con espacio abierto con la sala de comedor que los dueños tenían adaptada con un comedor para 30 personas, un gimnasio, la lavandería, dos baños en este nivel y en el segundo otros cuatro baños, una bodega de vinos, el garaje, el cine para 20 personas y la chimenea" les dijo el hombre.

"Muy bien, nada exagerado como las demás casas" dijo Kara caminando hacia la sala donde estaba la escalera.

"En la parte trasera de la casa tenemos un espacio grande con piscina, el lugar de la barbacoa, un lugar para que instalen una sala y un comedor, un pequeño sendero. La casa de invitados que cuenta con tres habitaciones cada una con su clóset y baño, ademas tiene una cocina y una sala" les dijo Michael.

.

Miraron el primer nivel, todo les parecía bien, después revisaron el segundo nivel y les gustó las separación.

"Esto es lo que realmente quería" les dijo Lena cuando entraron al clóset de la que podría ser su habitación si compraban la casa.

"Woah" dijo Kara sorprendida.

"Me dijeron que les gustaría tener cada una su espacio para su ropa y demás cosas así que este clóset está dividido en dos. Un lado para Lena y el otro para ti" le dijo Michael.

"Me encanta, aparte que tenemos un balcón y la habitación tiene ventanales" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Podemos ver la piscina desde aquí y tenemos una hermosa vista a las flores" dijo Kara con una sonrisa mientras Louis quería que lo bajará para poder explorar por su cuenta.

"Lo sabía, esta es la casa para ustedes y mes faltó decirles que hay un lugar que deberían conocer" les dijo Michael con una sonrisa mientras señalaba un lugar cerca a la casa de invitados.

.

Fueron al lugar que Michael les dijo y se volvieron a sorprender.

Una sala de juegos, dividida una mitad con un bar que incluía una pantalla grande, una mesa de billar y una pequeña sala. En la otra mitad un gran sofá con una pantalla equipada para juego de videos, mesa de ping-pong y una tienda de dulces, pero lo que más sorprendió a Kara fue que la separación de la sala de juegos era una 'bolera' de tres pistas.

"¿Que les pareció?" les pregunto Michael saliendo de la sala de juegos.

"Realmente me gusta, es muy diferente de todas las casas que hemos visto. Lo que más me gusta es que queda en un lugar privado, seguro, alto y solo son 25 minutos hasta el centro de la ciudad" le dijo Lena cargando a Louis que ahora quería están en sus brazos.

"Esta casa tiene todo lo que deseamos, incluso podemos celebrar cualquier cosa en este patio/jardín trasero" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Entonces le digo al dueño que si la van a comprar?" les pregunto Michael.

"Primero Kara y yo tenemos que hablar, puede que haya algo que no nos guste así que luego te llamamos" le dijo Lena a Michael con sinceridad.

"Por supuesto, esta es una decisión importante y no deben tomarla a la ligera" les dijo el hombre con comprensión.

.

Por último revisaron el pequeño sendero que las dejo encantada a ambas.

Se despidieron del hombre y regresaron al Penthouse.

* * *

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Alura estaba peinado a Krypto cuando ellas regresaron.

Iban a hablar de la casa en el camino, pero Lena recibió una llamada importante que no se los permitió.

"Hola" las saludo Alura.

"Hola" respondieron las dos y Kara dejó a Louis en el suelo ya que no lo había dejado gatear todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la casa que podían comprar.

Lena se disculpó porque quería cambiarse de ropa a algo más cómodo.

"Hija, Alex te vino a buscar porque no le contestabas el teléfono" le dijo Alura las palabras exactas que le dijo la peliroja.

"Lo tenía en silencio. ¿Me necesita para algo importante?" dijo Kara preocupada.

"No. Solo dijo que su padres ya habían llegado a la ciudad y que esperaba que nos reuniremos mañana" le dijo Alura.

"Oh sí. Es una excelente idea, ya mismo voy a llamar a Alex. Gracias mamá" dijo Kara sacando su teléfono.

.

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara y Alex planearon todo, harían una comida en el Penthouse, iban a almorzar y compartir en la terraza.

Habían terminado de cenar y estaban viendo una película mientras Louis se estaba quedando dormido jugando con su León de peluche.

"Quisiera hablar con ustedes de lo que he escuchado sobre los Luthor" les dijo Alura.

El corazón de Lena se aceleró porque una vez en su vida alguien no conocía nada de su familia.

Kara miró a su mamá con intriga.

"¿Qué quiere saber?" le pregunto Lena nerviosa.

"Esto no es necesario" dijo Kara.

"¿Es verdad que los Luthor han asesinado cientos de visitantes de otros planetas?" le pregunto Alura.

"Es verdad. Mi hermano y mí madre lo hicieron. Me avergüenza y siento que por culpa de ellos inocentes murieran" le dijo Lena.

"Incluso han intentado asesinar a mí hija y mí sobrino ¿Como sé que tú no harás lo mismo?" le pregunto Alura preocupada por su hija.

"Mamá, Lena no es como ellos" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Creí que usted veía el amor que Kara y yo nos tenemos" le dijo Lena sin ninguna expresión.

"Eso fue antes de saber está información, además me han dicho que le fuiste infiel a mí hija ¿Estás segura que el pequeño es hijo de ella?" le pregunto Alura y eso rompió la calma de Lena.

"Lena jamás me ha sido infiel, cualquier persona que te dijo eso solo lo hizo para meterte cosas en la cabeza. Louis es mí hijo" dijo Kara con dureza mirando a su madre.

"No voy a permitir que una mujer que apareció de la nada, venga a mí casa y me insulte así que le voy a pedir que se vaya" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"Lo haré" le dijo Alura con la frente en alto mirando a su hija.

"No, espera. Esto es un malentendido, ninguna quería decir lo que dijo" dijo Kara.

"¿Me vas a decir que diste tu ADN para poder crear a Louis?" le pregunto Alura.

"No lo hice, pero.." estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Vayase de mí casa" le dijo Lena con rabia.

"Lena entiendo que estás enojada, pero es mí madre, no tiene a dónde ir" dijo Kara con súplica a su novia.

"Ok. Yo me voy" le dijo Lena y caminó rápido a la habitación para sacar una maleta con ropa.

"No no no. Princesa, no tienes que irte" dijo Kara caminando detrás de Lena.

"Lo haré porque no aguanto un segundo más" le dijo Lena agarrando una pijama, una blusa, un jean, ropa interior, su cepillo de dientes y sus gafas.

"Ella no quería decir esas cosas" dijo Kara tratando de detener a Lena, pero no funcionó.

Lena caminó a la habitación de Louis y también empaco algo de ropa en la misma maleta.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Me voy y me llevo mí hijo lejos de ella" le dijo Lena dejando la maleta en la sala.

"Esta bien, pero ¿Dónde se van a quedar?" pregunto Kara preocupada.

"En un hotel, te llamo cuando esté en la habitación" le dijo Lena entrando a la sala de televisión, ignoro a la mujer y cargó a su hijo que estaba apunto de dormirse mientras Kara le empacada el biberón y la leche en la maleta.

Kara ayudo a Lena con la maleta y el bolso donde tenía sus documentos, teléfono, cargador.

.

Frank ya estaba esperando en el parqueadero del subnivel.

"Lo siento tanto princesa, se que todo lo que dijo mí mamá está mal y te pido perdón por eso, además que te tengas que ir de tu Penthouse por mí culpa" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Mí amor no es tu culpa, me voy porque sé que podrás hablar con tu madre. Que yo esté ahí solo afectará su razonamiento y no lo olvides es nuestro Penthouse, que muy pronto dejara de ser nuestro" le dijo Lena antes de darle un beso en la boca.

"Voy hablar con ella, los voy a extrañar" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de su hijo que ya se había dormido.

"Solo estaremos fuera la noche, mañana regresaremos y espero que todo se haya aclarado" le dijo Lena sinceramente.

"Lo estará, los amo" dijo Kara besando de nuevo a Lena.

"Nosotros también te amamos" le dijo Lena antes de entrar al carro.

Kara espero a que el carro saliera del parqueadero y regresó al Penthouse.

.

Entro a la sala de televisión donde su madre seguía esperándola.

"No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer. Juzgaste una mujer inocente por las acciones de otros y lo peor es por lo que los demás dicen, tenías que tomarte el tiempo de conocerla" dijo Kara enojada con su madre.

"Pero si varias personas dicen algo es porque algo de verdad debe tener" le dijo Alura.

"Lena ha hecho mucho para que dejen de juzgarla por lo que ha hecho su familia. Nunca me cansaré de decir que Lena es la mejor persona que existe y tú me has decepcionado" dijo Kara mirando a su madre.

"Hija yo solo te digo lo que pienso" le dijo Alura.

"Hace unos años la madre de Lena le robo óvulos aprovechándose de que estaba enferma y a mí me robo sangre. Cuando me di cuenta que Lena estaba embarazada creí que me había sido infiel porque jamás pensé que eso pudiera pasar en este planeta, quiero decir un hijo biológico de dos personas del mismo sexo. Casi pierdo dos de los seres que más amo porque me cerré en una idea absurda. Lena me ha cuidado, amado, respetado, se que han habido discusiones y seguirán sucediendo, pero eso no es nada comparado a la felicidad que siento de estar con ella cada día de mí vida" dijo Kara sentándose junto a su madre.

"Hija, lo siento mucho. No sabía cómo fue concebido mí nieto. Tienes razón, tengo que seguir conociendo a Lena y le debo una disculpa" le dijo Alura con sinceridad.

"Así es" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"No entiendo porque tú y Lena aún no se han unido por la bendición de Rao ó Como lo hacen en este planeta, ya tienen un hijo" le dijo Alura.

"Aaaaa. Bueno, todavía no sé cómo decirle que se una en matrimonio conmigo. Aaaa yo ya le di el brazalete que lleva en su muñeca izquierda, pero no recuerdo muy bien como era en Krypto así que quiero hacerlo como tradicionalmente se hace aquí en la tierra, entonces he estado buscando anillos por internet, también he intentado ir a diferentes joyerías sin que una persona obsesionada con nuestra relación me fotografié. Y bueno, todavía estoy en eso" dijo Kara sin parar.

"Ya entiendo, estás nerviosa de que ella diga que no" le dijo Alura agarrándole las manos aunque no entendió la parte del internet.

"Se que no me dirá que no, pero es una posibilidad. Te mostraría el anillo, pero Alex lo está guardando por mí" dijo Kara.

"Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo" le dijo Alura.

Kara afirmó con la cabeza, Alura la convención para que durmieran las dos en la cama.

* * *

 **Casa de Sam**

Sam abrió la puerta y ayudo a su amiga con la maleta.

"Lena ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo Kara?" le pregunto Sam cerrando la puerta.

"Hola Sam. Kara no me hizo nada, fue Alura" dijo Lena caminando hasta la sala.

"Las suegras ¿Qué te hizo esa mujer?" le pregunto Sam sentándose con Lena en el sofá.

"Pregunto sobre mí apellido, sobre los que hicieron Lex y Lillian. Luego empezó a decir cosas que no eran de mí agrado y al final dijo que probablemente Louis no era hijo de Kara" dijo Lena un poco enojada aún con su hijo dormido en sus brazos.

"Se que ella apenas llegó a este planeta, pero no voy a permitir que te haga sentir mal. Mañana iré a verla y ¿Kara no te defendió?" le pregunto Sam rápidamente.

"Claro que me defendió, pero es su madre y no le iba faltar al respeto, además no vas hacer nada porque Kara hablará con ella y ya mañana veremos qué sucedió" dijo Lena con calma.

"Espero que te pida disculpas porque ya sabes que no me quedaré tranquila" le dijo Sam con seriedad.

"Dejando eso de lado ¿Nos podemos quedar aquí?" pregunto Lena.

"Sabes que si" le dijo Sam sonriendo.

"Nos íbamos a quedar en un hotel, pero alguien podía tomarnos una foto y empezar a crear rumores que en este momento no estoy para aguantar" dijo Lena.

"Se pueden quedar aquí siempre que deseen, vamos arriba" le dijo Sam agarrando la maleta y bolso de Lena.

"Nosotros nos podemos quedar en el sofá, no te queremos incomodar" dijo Lena mirando a su amiga desde el sofá.

"Mí hermana y mí sobrino-ahijado no se quedarán en el sofá, mí cama es grande para nosotros tres" le dijo Sam con seguridad.

No le dejó más alternativa a Lena que subir tras de ella.

Cuando Lena se cambió, se acostaron. Lena en la izquierda, Sam en la derecha y Louis en el medio.

.

 _ **22:46 Para Mí amor**_

 _Decidí no ir a un hotel, nos estamos quedando con Sam. Te enviamos muchos besos. Nos vemos mañana._

 _ **22:48 De Mí amor**_

 _Esa es una excelente idea. Ya aclare todo con mí mamá así que pueden hablar mañana. Los amo. Les envío un montón de besos._

 _._

Ya con los mensajes las dos se quedaron tranquilas y durmieron sin preocupaciones.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Les gusto? ¿Que creen que sucederá cuando se encuentren Eliza y Alura? ¿Nueva Casa? ¿Boda Supercorp pronto? ... ¿Nuevo bebé? eso no. Este fin de semana es la comic con en San Diego, nuevo contenido de Katie y Chyler. Sean fuertes porque van a hablar mucho de las parejas heteros. Yo solo quiero escuchar cosas de Supercorp, AgentCorp y sobre las hermanas Danvers. Pase lo que pase no dejen de creer en Supercorp. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	94. Chapter 94

_**La mañana siguiente**_

 **Casa de Sam**

Cuando Ruby se despertó se sorprendió de ver a su tía Lena y a su primo en casa tan temprano.

Todos estaban en sus pijamas desayunando.

"Hoy haremos un almuerzo en el Penthouse y yo quiero que estén ahí con nosotros" dijo Lena lavando el plato de su desayuno.

"Por supuesto que estaremos contigo" le dijo Sam con una sonrisa mientras le daba de comer a Louis con su biberón.

"Yo no puedo, hoy voy a salir con mis amigas" le dijo Ruby.

"Oh está bien, otro día será" dijo Lena.

"Te lo digo ahora Lena, tienes que avisarle unos días antes porque su agenda siempre está muy ocupada" le dijo Sam con ganas de molestar un poco a su hija.

"Gracias por el consejo, haré que mí secretaria llame a su secretaria" dijo Lena siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

"Eso no es cierto, te pedí permiso hace unos días y me dijiste que si. Sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo con mí tía Lena, Kara y Louis" se defendió Ruby.

"Yo soy la secretaria así que llevó su agenda" le dijo Sam a Lena.

"Mamá, basta" le dijo Ruby levantándose para lavar el plato del desayuno.

"Esta bien bebé" le dijo Sam con ternura.

"No soy un bebé, mejor me voy a arreglar" le dijo Ruby secando los platos.

"Eres mí bebé" le dijo Sam con una sonrisa y Ruby dejo la cocina porque ya casi se reuniría con sus amigas.

"Esta entrando a la etapa de la rebeldía, pronto llegará con sus orejas perforadas, luego vendrán los tatuajes y cuando empiece a beber a escondidas porque eso es lo que hacen sus amigas" dijo Lena recordando su etapa de 'rebeldía'.

"Sabes que no todos fuimos rebeldes como tú. Ruby será una adolescente muy calmada y amigable" le dijo Sam con seguridad.

"¿Acabas de decir que yo era un terremoto y antipática?" pregunto Lena haciéndose la ofendida.

"Según tu expediente estudiantil sí que eras un terremoto, te salvaba que tenías excelente calificaciones" le dijo Sam con una sonrisa de maldad.

"Eso fue antes de que mí madre me enviara al internado, es decir antes de los 14" dijo Lena rodando los ojos.

"¿Y cuando pasó lo de las perforaciones y tatuajes?" le pregunto Sam confundida porque era imposible hacerlo estando en un internado.

"En el internado, quise encajar, pero no funcionó así que la Lena rebelde que hay en mí quiso ser feliz. Encontré la manera" dijo Lena.

"Le doy libertad a Ruby para que se desarrolle como quiera mientras crece, pero voy estar enviándole mensaje cada hora para evitar que decida hacer cosas como su tía" le dijo Sam sin dejar de sonreír.

"Te aseguro que si Ruby quiere hacer alguna de esas cosas, no podrás hacer nada, solo te darás cuenta cuando llegue con una perforación en el ombligo" dijo Lena con normalidad.

"Un piercing no es tan malo" le dijo Sam tratando de ser una mamá buena onda.

"Ni te preocupes, tú y Ruby tiene una excelente relación, ella te cuenta todo y si alguna de esas ideas vienen a su cabeza primero hablará contigo" dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Tienes razón. Enseñemosle a Louis a dar pasos" le dijo Sam con emoción caminando hacia la sala con su ahijado en sus brazos.

Lena siguió a Sam hasta la sala negando con la cabeza porque su hijo todavía era muy pequeño y solo daría pasos con ayuda de ellas.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Kara había sacado a Krypto, arreglado el Penthouse, compró los ingredientes para el almuerzo, acomodo en la terraza un techo de tela para que no les tocará el sol donde se sentarían a compartir, se ducho y vistió.

No dejo que su madre la ayudara en nada.

El timbre sonó y sabía que eran Eliza, Jeremiah e Ivett.

"Hola corazón" la saludó Eliza con un abrazo.

"Hola pequeña" le dijo Jeremiah que traía a Ivett en sus brazos.

"Hola" saludó Kara con un abrazo.

Kara los hizo pasar y se encontraron con Alura.

"Mamá, ellos son Eliza y Jeremiah mis padres. Las personas que me dieron una familia" dijo Kara primero.

"Eliza. Jeremiah. Ella es Alura mí madre" dijo Kara mirando a los Danvers mayores.

Se saludaron con un abrazo.

"Estoy inmensamente agradecida por lo que han hecho por mí hija. Ella me ha hablado de ustedes. Son únicos, no todos hacen lo que ustedes hicieron. Recibir una extraña en su familia y darle tanto amor" les dijo Alura con agradecimiento.

"Kara es un ser extraordinario, me siento muy feliz de que haya llegado a nuestras vidas. Ella y Alexandra son lo mejor que me han pasado" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

"Es un orgullo tener hijas como Kara y Alex, se han convertido en unas mujeres independientes, pero no olvidan que la familia es lo más importante. Compartan o no un vínculo sanguíneo" le dijo Jeremiah besando la cabeza de Ivett.

"Eso es verdad, creo que Kara consiguió la mejor familia aquí en la tierra" les dijo Alura.

"La mejor familia, eso no lo dudo" dijo Kara con sinceridad sonriendo.

"¿Dónde están Lena y mí nieto?" le pregunto Eliza extrañada que no los habían visto desde que llegaron.

"Están con Sam, en unos minutos llegan" dijo Kara.

Después de eso, Alura, Eliza y Jeremiah empezaron a compartir detalles de Kara. Como era de pequeña y cómo fue mientras crecía en la tierra.

Mientras ellos hablaban Kara cargaba a su sobrina y empezó a hacer la comida.

-Espero que esto me salga bien, me han confiado la comida y no los puedo decepcionar- Pensó Kara concentrada en revolver bien la carne de la lasaña.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

Se acomodaron en la terraza para hablar mejor, Kara les dio a cada uno una bebida mientras ella seguía cocinando con ayuda de Ivett.

La puerta se abrió y Krypto saludo a su mamá Lena con alegría ignorando a Sam que traía las maleta y el bolso.

Kara camino hasta la sala para ver quién había llegado.

"Hola" saludo Kara con emoción cuando vio a su novia y a su hijo.

"Hola" la saludaron Lena y Sam con una sonrisa.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo Louis estirando los brazos en dirección a Kara.

"Voy a dejar la maleta en la habitación de Louis y ya vuelvo" les dijo Sam dejándolas solas un momento.

Kara y Lena intercambiaron de bebés y aprovecharon para darse un pequeño beso en la boca como saludo.

"Hola mi príncipe, te extrañe mucho ¿Como te comportaste en casa de la tía Sam?" pregunto Kara besando las mejillas de Louis y después su cuello haciéndolo reír.

"¿Ya llegaron tus padres?" le pregunto Lena acariciando la espalda de Ivett.

"Si. Están en la terraza con mí mamá" dijo Kara analizando como actuaba Lena cuando hablaba de Alura.

"Muy bien, los voy a saludar" le dijo Lena.

"Huele a quemado" les dijo Sam regresando de la habitación de Louis.

"Ooo no, la carne" dijo Kara asustada corriendo a la cocina con Louis en sus brazos.

"Todos están en la terraza, vamos" le dijo Lena a Sam.

.

Cuando salieron a la terraza seis ojos las miraron.

"Corazones casi no llegan" les dijo Eliza.

"Eliza, todo es culpa de Lena porque me hizo detener para comprarle un postre a Kara" le dijo Sam abrazando a Eliza y luego a Jeremiah.

"Déjame adivinar. Un pie de chocolate y nueces" le dijo Eliza sonriendo.

"Si" les dijo Lena dándole un abrazo de medio lado a los mayores Danvers porque tenía a Ivett en sus brazos.

"Alura, ella es Samantha, la mejor amiga de Lena y es kryptoniana como ustedes" le dijo Eliza a Alura.

"Es un placer conocerte Samantha ¿De que familia de Krypton eres descendiente?" le pregunto Alura con curiosidad.

"También es un placer conocerla, Lena me habló de usted y para responder a su pregunta, no lo sé" le dijo Sam de la manera más simpática.

"Okey" le dijo Alura un poco nerviosa porque ella captó la indirecta de Sam.

"Voy a traer una manta para que Ivett y Louis se puedan hacer en el suelo" les dijo Lena pasándole a Jeremiah la pequeña Ivett.

.

Lena paso por la cocina y vio la desesperación en el rostro de su novia.

"Mi amor, por favor lleva una manta a la terraza para que los bebés se puedan sentar" le dijo Lena a Kara quitándole la cuchara de la mano.

"Pero tengo que terminar de hacer la salsa y luego meter la lasaña al horno" dijo Kara con rostro de niña regañada.

"Yo lo hago" le dijo Lena con seguridad siguiendo con la salsa que estaba haciendo Kara, bueno esperando a que se calentara para agregarla.

Kara hizo lo que Lena le pidió y salió a la terraza con la manta y Louis.

"Nos vimos hace unos días, pero ya los extrañaba" le dijo Eliza a Kara cuando le pasó a Louis.

"¿Sam por qué no vino Ruby?" pregunto Kara acomodando la manta en el centro para poder vigilar a los pequeños.

"Salió con unas amigas" le dijo Sam mientras Eliza y Jeremiah le daban unos besos a Louis en la cabeza.

Alura se disculpó un momento, busco a Lena porque necesitaba disculparse.

.

"Lena ¿Podemos hablar?" le pregunto Alura a Lena que estaba terminando de meter la lasaña al horno.

"Por supuesto" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Me disculpo por las cosas que dije ayer, por la manera que te juzgue sin conocerte bien, por irrespetarte a ti y la relación que tienes con mí hija, por lo que dije sobre mí nieto. Kara habló conmigo, me hizo comprender que cometí un error y quiero que me disculpes para así seguir conociendonos" le dijo Alura con sinceridad.

"La disculpo, nadie es perfecto y muchas veces hablamos sin pensar, así que también me disculpo si le falte al respeto ayer" le dijo Lena honestamente.

"Gracias ¿Necesitas ayuda?" le pregunto Alura mirando el horno.

"Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero solo falta que la comida se cocine" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa amable.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto Kara entrando a la cocina.

"Si, Lena y yo estábamos aclarando las cosas. Mejor regreso con los demás" le dijo Alura a su hija antes de salir a la terraza.

Kara miró a Lena con intensidad.

"Hablamos, me pidió disculpas y seguiremos cómo al principio" le dijo Lena para aclararle las dudas.

"Ok. Ahora ve a la terraza" dijo Kara besando la frente de Lena.

"No. Yo te ayudaré" le dijo Lena.

"Bien, me puedes ayudar sacando los platos" dijo Kara cuando sonó el timbre.

.

Ya sabía quién era así que abrió.

"Hola. Lamento llegar tarde" le dijo Alex abrazándola.

"Hola, llegas justo a la hora de servir" dijo Kara con una sonrisa cuando se dejaron de abrazar.

"El momento ideal, muero de hambre" le dijo Alex mientras Kara cerraba la puerta.

"¿Y Maggie?" pregunto Kara caminando junto a Alex.

"No puede venir, tiene mucho trabajo" le dijo Alex.

"Qué tonta soy, olvidé que Maggie es vegana y solo hice eso. No le puedo enviar nada" dijo Kara con desilusión.

"No te preocupes, le compro algo y le digo que tú se lo enviaste" le dijo Alex.

"Es una excelente idea" dijo Kara de acuerdo con lo que su hermana le dijo.

"Hola cuñada" le dijo Alex a Lena que estaba sirviendo la lasaña.

"Hola Alex, todos estan en la terraza. Ya vamos con la comida" le dijo Lena sin mirarla porque estaba concentrada.

"Bien, les diré" le dijo Alex a Lena antes de salir a la terraza.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

Kara y Lena repartieron los platos y las bebidas.

Todos escucharon historias de Kara cuando vivía en Krypton.

Todos confirmaron que a Kara le gusta la ciencia y tecnología, algo que confundía más y más a Lena porque su novia no era así con ella.

Cuando terminaron la lasaña Kara empezó a recoger todos los platos.

"¿Qué les pareció la lasaña?" pregunto Kara con emoción.

Todos respondieron que estaba rica con una sonrisa que hizo sospechar a Kara.

-Me están mintiendo, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- Pensó Kara.

"Excelente ¿Quién quiere más?" pregunto Kara sonriendo.

"Yo no, quede muy llena" le dijo Alex sobándose el abdomen.

"Mí otra porción se la llevaré a Ruby" le dijo Sam.

"Estoy en una dieta y ya no puedo comer más" le dijo Jeremiah con seguridad.

"Corazón no puedo comer más porque el queso me hace daño" le dijo Eliza con amabilidad.

Kara miró a Lena esperando la excusa que se iba a inventar.

"Kara sabes que no tengo el apetito de una kryptoniana" le dijo Lena con sinceridad porque ella no solía comer tanto.

Eso hizo que Kara mirara a Alura porque no existía nada que hiciera que se negara a una segunda ronda.

"Yo si voy a comer otro plato de lasaña" le dijo su madre.

"Esa es la actitud" dijo Kara caminando a la cocina para servirle más a su madre y ella misma.

Todos se miraron y guardaron silencio.

.

Cuando llegó la hora del postre, Kara cargó a Louis y se lo paso a Alura.

Alura estaba sentada junto a Kara. Lena, Sam y Alex estaban en otro sofá. Jeremiah y Eliza en otro sofá mientras Ivett estaba en el suelo jugando con un iPad de juguete.

"Clark vendrá mañana con su novia para conocerte" dijo Kara devorando su trozo de pie de chocolate y nueces.

"Ya quiero conocerlo, la última vez que lo vi era un bebé" le dijo Alura con alegría.

"Es un hombre muy guapo y amable" le dijo Alex.

"Creí que eras lesbiana" le dijo Sam a Alex con una sonrisa.

"Lo soy, pero eso no me impide apreciar la belleza de los demás" le dijo Alex mirando a Ivett de pie agarrada de la pierna de Eliza.

"Ta-ta" le dijo Ivett a Eliza para que le diera un poco de lo que estaba comiendo.

"¿Puedo darle un pedazo?" le pregunto Eliza a su hija mayor.

"Si, pero no sé si le guste" le dijo Alex a su mamá.

Eliza le dio un pedazo pequeño, Ivett hizo rostro de disgusto, pero se comió todo el pedazo.

"Ela. Ela" dijo Louis estirando los brazos hacia Eliza mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Alura para que lo soltara.

El rostro de Alura mostró tristeza porque su nieto prefería estar con la otra mujer.

Alura lo dejo en el suelo y Louis gateo hasta Eliza y se puso de pie con la ayuda de la otra pierna de Eliza que no estaba ocupada por Ivett.

Igual que a su nieta, Eliza le dio un pedazo pequeño a Louis que se lo comió con ganas.

"Parece que quiere decirte Eliza" le dijo Jeremiah a su esposa con emoción.

"Soy muy afortunada, fui la primera que tuvo apodos de estos angelitos" les dijo Eliza besando a sus nietos en la cabeza.

"No tan rápido, Lena fue la primera. Ivett le dice tía y Louis le dice Mimi" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

-No creo que le esté diciendo Ela por Eliza, le dice así por abuela- Pensó Lena mirando a su hijo que le pedía más postre a su abuela.

"Él es muy inteligente, sabe que tiene que hipnotizarlas con su dulzura para que le den comida" les dijo Alex haciéndolos reír a todos.

"Igual que su mamá" les dijo Lena y casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Alura que no había convivido lo suficiente con Kara para saber lo importante que es la comida para su hija.

.

"Aaaa" lloro un poco Louis sobándose los ojos.

"Tiene sueño" dijeron Kara y Lena a la vez.

Kara se acercó a su hijo y lo cargo, inmediatamente Louis dejo su cabeza en el hombro de su mamá.

"Yo me tengo que ir ya, hablamos en la noche" les dijo Alex besando la cabeza de Louis y luego cargo a su hija para despedirse de ella.

"Me llamas si me necesitas" dijo Kara meciendo a su hijo.

"Lo haré. Adiós preciosa" le dijo primero Alex a Kara y luego a su hija con un beso.

"Cuídate" le dijo Eliza a su hija mayor recibiendo a Ivett.

Alex no dijo nada más y se fue.

.

La tarde paso normal, Kara dejó a Louis en su cuna y Alura les contó varias historias de Krypton.

Cuando empezaba a caer la noche Eliza, Ivett y Jeremiah regresaron al apartamento de Alex y Maggie.

Sam estuvo el mayor tiempo posible para defender a su amiga de cualquier insultó por parte de Alura, pero nada sucedió y llegó la hora de ir por Ruby a la casa de una de sus amigas.

Después de la cena, Alura decidió salir a dar una vuelta y poder hablar con su amigo Drex.

.

Kara, Lena y Louis estaban en la habitación del pequeño jugando con él. Los zapatos estaban en la entrada de la habitación porque no les gustaba ensuciar el suelo de la habitación de su hijo.

"Realmente necesitamos una casa y la que vimos me parece perfecta" dijo Kara sentada junto a su hijo.

"A mí me gustó mucho, tiene instalación inteligente. Él que más disfrutaría esa casa sería Krypto con toda esa zona verde" le dijo Lena sentándose junto a sus amores.

"Lo único es que tendremos que contratar a alguien que nos ayude con la limpieza de la casa" dijo Kara viendo como su hijo gateaba hasta Lena y empezaba a ponerse de pie con la ayuda de la blusa de su mami.

"Alguien que arregle las flores, pode el jardín, limpié la piscina, la chimenea" le dijo Lena mientras Louis jugaba con su boca.

"Esa es la casa que quiero para nosotros, para nuestra familia y lo mejor es que yo puedo dar todo el dinero que he ahorrado para la casa y tú solo deberás poner el 30%" dijo Kara con emoción.

"No, no, no. Tu pones el 50% y yo el otro 50%. Es nuestra casa y además tenemos que amueblarla. Yo quiero que compremos cosas nuevas, una nueva cama, nuevo comedor, nuevas salas. Con ese 20% que te sobra lo podemos hacer" le dijo Lena sin mirarla porque que su hijo quería su atención y estaba escalando sus piernas mientras se agarraba de su blusa.

"No lo había pensado así, que bueno que te tengo a mí lado y me das esos consejos de economía" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena para darle un beso.

"Me alegra que sigas mis consejos" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa girando su rostro para que Kara le pudiera dar un beso.

Kara empezó a darle pequeño besos a Lena hasta que Louis se enojo.

"Aaaa" se quejó Louis con su ceño fruncido mientras estiraba su mano para que Kara no se acercara al rostro de su mami.

"¿Estás celoso cariño?" le pregunto Lena a su hijo.

"No puedes impedirme que bese a mami porque esos labios son mis favoritos y quiero besarlos todo el tiempo" dijo Kara mirando a su hijo con desafío mientras acercaba de nuevo su boca a la de Lena.

"Aaaaa" se quejó de nuevo Louis intentando alejar a su mamá de su mami, pero esta vez Kara dejó su boca sobre la de Lena.

"Aaaaa aaaaa aaaaa" empezó a llorar Louis y Lena se alejó de Kara.

"Ya cariño mamá solo está jugando" le dijo Lena a Louis dándole un abrazo, pero el pequeño seguía llorando.

"No seas celoso mí príncipe, podemos compartir a mami, ella nos ama a los dos" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de su hijo.

"Mejor no más besos cuando él esté mirando" le dijo Lena masajeando la cabeza de su hijo que sirvió para calmarlo.

"Eso no es justo, Louis tiene que aprender que nos besaremos cuando queramos" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Eso no es nada, nuestra intimidad se ha reducido. Cuando tengamos otro hijo o hija vamos a tener menos tiempo para nosotras" le dijo Lena.

"No me asustas. Aún quiero tener más hijos contigo y se que cuando seamos una familia numerosa, encontraremos el tiempo para nosotras o para hacerlo" dijo Kara segura de si misma.

"Si tú lo dices. Aunque deseo saber porque me has mentido todo este tiempo" le dijo Lena cambiando de tema.

"¿Mentir?¿En qué?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Puede que no seas una experta en ciencia y tecnología, pero si comprendes lo que te cuento de los proyectos de L-Corp" le dijo Lena arqueando su ceja.

"Me has descubierto, si entiendo lo que me dices cuando hablas de esos temas. La verdad es que al principio hacia que no entendía para coquetear contigo, después lo hice porque me encanta que buscas las palabras adecuadas para explicarme y eso me fascina, además me encanta tu voz y lo sexy que te vez hablando de esos temas" confesó Kara mirando a Lena con intensidad.

"¿Así me vez?" le pregunto Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Por supuesto, la pasión con la que hablas me atrapa" dijo apretando los puño a sus lados.

"Cuando compremos esa casa vamos a tener que hacer nuestra habitación a prueba de ruidos para que nadie nos escuche" le dijo Lena colocándose de pie y aprovechó para acostar a Louis en su cuna porque ya se había quedado dormido.

"Eso haremos" dijo Kara haciendo todo lo posible para no tirarse encima de Lena.

"Vamos" le dijo Lena agarrándole la mano y la guió hasta la oficina.

.

Lena cerró la puerta con seguro, agarró el rostro de Kara y la beso.

Kara no tardó ni un segundo en regresarle el beso a su novia.

Se estuvieron besando unos segundos y Kara desabrochó el jean de Lena y se lo quito con bragas dejándola desnuda de la cintura para abajo.

"Mí amor quítate la ropa, no podemos perder el tiempo" le dijo Lena quitándose la blusa y el brasier bajo la intensa mirada de su novia.

Kara le puso a su novia una mano en la nuca y la otra en la cintura para poder acostarla en el suelo mientras se besaban.

Cuando Lena tenía su espalda en el suelo Kara empezó a besarle y morderle el cuello.

"No en el cuello" le dijo Lena jalando la blusa de Kara para desnudarla.

Kara bajo la boca a los senos de Lena besando y lamiendo por todos lados evitando tocar los pezones.

"Mí amor por favor quiero sentirte" le dijo Lena a Kara para que se quitara la ropa.

Kara levantó un poco la cadera, se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quito junto a sus bragas para quedar desnuda solo de la cintura para abajo.

Separó un poco las piernas de Lena para acomodarse encima y hacer fricción a sus clítoris. Estuvieron así un rato mientras se besaban.

"Deja de jugar. No tenemos tiempo" le dijo Lena con desesperación en el beso.

Kara bajo su mano por en medio de sus cuerpos hasta llegar a la vagina de Lena.

"Rao. Estás muy mojada" dijo Kara acomodando dos de sus dedos en la entrada.

"Han sido varias semanas, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de masturbarme" le dijo Lena y Kara introdujo dos de sus dedos en un solo movimiento.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena con satisfacción agarrando los costados de la blusa de Kara con sus dos manos.

"Me encantas" dijo Kara moviendo su mano con mucha velocidad mientras miraba el rostro de su novia.

"Aaaaa Kara no tan rápido. Ya me voy a venir" le dijo Lena retorciéndose.

"Esa es mí intención" dijo Kara cambiando la velocidad de su mano a una más lenta.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena cuando sintió la boca de Kara en su pezón izquierdo.

Kara cambio de pezón y Lena no aguanto más.

"Kara, tu madre va a llegar y me vas a dejar con las ganas" le dijo Lena cambiando de parecer mientras le agarraba la cabeza.

"Eso no pasará" dijo Kara acelerando de nuevo el movimiento de su mano mientras le besaba el cuello.

Lena sintió como la parte baja de su abdomen se contraía y abrazo a Kara.

Kara le aplicó fuerza a sus movimientos, tanto que en un momento su mano golpeó de más la vagina de Lena.

"Aaaaa mierda AAAA" gritó Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo abrazando a Kara con mucha fuerza.

Kara dejó sus dedos dentro mientras Lena recuperaba la respiración.

"Creo que te pasaste un poco en la fuerza" le dijo Lena empujando el brazo de Kara para que sacara sus dedos.

"¿Qué?¿Por qué lo dices?¿Te lastime?" pregunto Kara rápidamente preocupada por su novia.

"Siento como si me hubieran pateado la vagina y no es nada placentero" le dijo Lena con muestras de dolor en su rostro.

Kara se sentó y uso sus rayos x para confirmar que no había roto algún hueso de Lena.

"No hay nada roto. Lo siento princesa, no quería hacerte daño" dijo Kara sintiéndose mal por lastimarla.

"Eso es bueno, ninguna fractura. No te preocupes, con un poco de hielo podré calmar el dolor" le dijo Lena colocándose de pie y después se puso la blusa.

Kara corrió rápido a la cocina, lleno una bolsa con trozos de hielo y regresó con Lena.

.

Lena se había sentado en la silla así que Kara rodeó el escritorio, giró la silla, se arrodilló en frente y separó con delicadeza las piernas de su novia.

"Aaagghh" se quejó Lena agarrando la muñeca de Kara para que alejara la bolsa.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Vamos al hospital?" pregunto Kara angustiada.

"No mí amor, es que esta muy frío. Por favor no lo presiones mucho" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Ok" dijo Kara acercando de nuevo la bolsa de hielo, pero esta vez con más cuidado.

Pasados unos minutos el dolor ya había desaparecido, pero el hielo se empezó a derretir y las gotas se deslizaban por la vagina de Lena y la mano de Kara que sostenía la bolsa.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena cerrando los ojos y Kara sintió alivió de que su novia ya no sintiera tanto dolor.

"Chicas ya regresé" les dijo Alura entrando a la oficina que tenía la puerta abierta.

-OH no, entré en el momento equivocado. Su ropa interior está en el suelo y ¿Dónde está Kara?- Pensó Alura mirando una Lena apenada.

Kara dejó qué Lena agarrara la bolsa para poder levantarse un poco y movió el cabello que le estorbaba en su boca y se levantó.

"Hola ¿Como te fue?" pregunto Kara inclinándose en el escritorio para que su madre no viera que estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo.

-Noooo. ¿Que estaba haciendo Kara allí abajo? Su boca está mojada al igual que su mano ¿Por qué no me demore más? No necesitaba tener esta imagen en mí cabeza de mí hija y su novia- Pensó Alura incómoda.

"Todo fue bien, me voy a dormir porque estoy cansada y mañana iré a la DEO. Duerman bien" les dijo Alura sin dejar que le respondieran y camino rápido a la habitación.

"Por favor vámonos a vivir a otro universo o mejor aún mátame" le dijo Lena sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder.

"Elijo el otro universo, no podría vivir sin ti" dijo Kara caminando rápido para cerrar la puerta.

"Tenías que pasar tu mano mojada por tu boca, aaagg. Alura debe creer que me estabas haciendo sexo oral" le dijo Lena dejando caer su cabeza en el escritorio.

"Pero no estábamos haciendo nada" dijo Kara intentando no pensar en que su madre las vio en una posición comprometedora que en realidad no era comprometedora.

"Lo sé, pero toda la evidencia dice lo contrario" le dijo Lena.

"Lo sé. Nuestra ropa interior en el suelo, yo arrodillada frente a ti, tu gimiendo, mí mano y boca mojada" dijo Kara muy apenada con su madre.

"Aaaagggg. Al menos no llego en el momento que si estábamos teniendo se…" le estaba diciendo Lena, pero Kara le tapó la boca.

"Recuerda. Kryptoniana" dijo Kara señalando su oído.

"No sacamos nuestras pijamas. Tú tienes que ir por ellas" le dijo Lena.

"¿Y por qué yo?" pregunto Kara mientras empezaban a vestirse, bueno a ponerse la ropa que faltaba de su cintura para abajo.

"Porque tú eres su hija, ella te entiende, además eres Supergirl y la mujer que amo" le dijo Lena haciéndole puchero.

"No es justo. No puedes usar esas palabras y hacer ese puchero" dijo Kara porque de esa manera Lena la convencía.

"O mejor dormimos con esta ropa" le dijo Lena.

"Esta ropa es muy cómoda" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Vamos, quiero acostarme temprano para levantarme temprano y poder evitar la mirada de Alura. No quiero sentirme más avergonzada" le dijo Lena abriendo la puerta.

"Me gusta la manera como piensas, pero mañana es domingo y tendremos que enfrentar esto juntas" dijo Kara caminando detrás de su novia.

"No nos queda otra opción" le dijo Lena entrando a la sala de televisión.

Lena se acostó en el sofá y Kara se acostó encima de ella acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de su novia.

Como no cerraron la puerta de la sala de televisión, Krypto también se subió al sofá y se acomodo en los pies de sus madres.

* * *

 **NOTA: Siento la demora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Les contare otras de las cosas malas que me sucedieron este fin de semana, perdí mi teléfono, últimamente tengo mala suerte y saben que es pero, perder todos los contactos y tener que empezar a pedirle a todos mis amigos y familiares su numero. En fin ya estoy terminando de escribir el capitulo 97, pero subiré uno por semana. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	95. Chapter 95

**_La mañana siguiente_**

Kara se despertó por el sonido que estaba haciendo su alguien en la sala.

Lena estaba de espaldas a ella, acurrucada contra el espaldar del sofá, en cambio Kara estaba en el borde a punto de caerse.

Se levantó y revisó la hora en su teléfono. 7:00 de la mañana. Pronto Louis empezaría a llorar porque ni su mamá ni su mami estaban ahí.

-¿Que hace mí mamá levantada tan temprano?- Pensó Kara caminando fuera de la sala de televisión y se encontró a su mamá con la pequeña maleta que contenía las pocas cosas que llevo mientras acariciaba a Krypto.

"¿Mamá a dónde vas?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Decidí que es mejor pasar los días en la DEO. Lena y tú necesitan su privacidad" le dijo Alura con sinceridad.

"Pero. Aaa. Lamentamos lo que sucedió anoche. No tienes porque irte, recuerda que Clark viene hoy" dijo Kara para convencer a su mamá.

"Amo pasar tiempo contigo y mí nieto, pero la próxima vez sé que voy a entrar en el momento equivocado y voy a verlas en un momento que no quiero tener nunca en mí cabeza" le dijo Alura.

"No pasará. Lena y yo no haremos nada mientras te estés quedando aquí" prometió Kara.

"Hija, son pareja. Necesitan tener su intimidad, es obvio que con un hijo es más difícil y que yo esté aquí se los está haciendo imposible" le dijo Alura.

"Aaaaaaa aaaaa aaaaa" las interrumpió el llanto de Louis.

"Dame un momento" dijo Kara caminando rápido a la habitación de su hijo para que no despertara a Lena.

Louis estaba sentado llorando y cuando vio a su mamá dejo de llorar.

Kara lo cargo y volvió donde Alura.

"Tienes razón, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiero que estés aquí con nosotros" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de su hijo que tenía la cabeza recostada en su hombro.

"Lo sé. Además no te tienes que preocupar por nada, nos podemos ver en la DEO o salir a dónde tu quieras" le dijo Alura con una sonrisa.

"Bien. Te acompaño a la DEO" dijo Kara, pero Alura la interrumpió.

"No. Quédate aquí con tu familia, yo iré volando y no te preocupes por el desayuno, Drex-Em me invitó anoche a un lugar que él solía visitar cuando vivía aquí en la tierra" le dijo Alura abrazándola.

"Ok. Nos vemos más tarde, quiero saludar a Kal-El y a Lois" dijo Kara devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Si. Estoy ansiosa por conocerlo. Nos vemos más tarde hija" le dijo Alura antes de salir volando por la terraza.

Kara se quedó mirando un momento el lugar por donde salió su madre hasta que Louis empezó a comerse su cabello, algo que hacía cuando tenía hambre.

 ** _Minutos después_**

Kara ya le había dado de comer a Louis así que lo dejo en su silla para comer mientras ella cocinaba el desayuno.

"¿Quienes es mí príncipe hermoso?" pregunto Kara jugando con Louis mientras acercaba su rostro hasta el de su hijo.

Louis estiraba sus brazos para agarrar a su mamá y Kara regresaba a picar las manzanas para el desayuno.

"Buaaaaa" dijo Kara acercando de nuevo su rostro al de su hijo y luego le dio besos por las mejillas y el cuello.

"Aaaa aaa" se reía Louis mostrandole sus dientes.

"Buen día" saludo Lena con una sonrisa al escuchar la risa de su hijo.

"Buenos días ¿Como te sientes?" pregunto Kara respecto al pequeño incidente de abajo.

"Solo duele un poquito, pero no impedirá nada" le dijo Lena acercándose a Louis para besarle la cabeza.

"Mí mamá se fue hace unos minutos, se quedará en la DEO, quiere que tengamos nuestra privacidad y no quiere quedar traumatizada" dijo Kara pasándole el desayuno a Lena.

"Lo siento mucho mí amor y creo que ya quedó traumatizada con lo de anoche" le dijo Lena sabiendo que Kara quería pasar mucho tiempo con Alura.

"Lo sé. Al menos algo positivo salió de todo eso" dijo Kara mirando intensamente a Lena.

"O si. Hoy nos vamos a desquitar" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Si, pero en la noche porque hoy vienen Clark y Lois" dijo Kara.

"Ya que, es lo que hay" le dijo Lena con resignación.

"Ujum. Eso me recuerda que tenemos que hablar de algo, pero no lo podemos hacer en frente de nuestro hijo" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Okey. Me pones nerviosa" le dijo Lena porque Kara la estaba mirando de nuevo con intensidad.

Después del desayuno todos se alistaron porque irían a la DEO.

 **DEO**

Los últimos días la organización ha estado descansando porque no han habido ataques o algo relacionado con Aliens.

Los que estaba en constante movimiento eran Alex y Winn que estaba trabajando en una manera de crear más Kryptonita negra o encontrar un lugar donde podían encontrarla.

Alex iba hablar con uno de sus agentes cuando vio a Alura.

"Alura ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?" le pregunto Alex extrañada de la presencia de la mujer.

"Espero que no te moleste, pero me quedaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario" le dijo Alura.

"¿Por qué? Creí que Kara quería pasar tiempo con su madre" le dijo Alex confundida.

"Verás Alex, mí hija y Lena necesitan su espacio. Ellas son muy cariñosas, la una con la otra y bueno, ya sabes" le dijo Alura y Alex hizo todo lo posible para no reírse.

"¿Así que encontró a Kara y Lena en uno de esos momentos? No sé preocupe, se puede quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quiera" le dijo Alex.

"No es la imagen que quieres tener de tu hija, aunque ya está grande y yo debí tocar la puerta de esa oficina" le dijo Alura dándole más información sin querer a Alex para molestarla a su hermana.

"La entiendo" le dijo Alex con un tono serio.

"Me voy ya porque Drex-Em me invitó a desayunar. Ten un buen día Alex" le dijo Alura dejándola sola.

-Esta información es oro para mí. Primero le contaré a Maggie y luego las molestaré- Pensó Alex con una sonrisa cuando vio a lo lejos como Mon-el detenía a Alura para hablar con ella así que Alex se acercó lo que más pudo para escuchar.

"Me mentiste acerca de Lena, ella no hizo nada de lo que dijiste" le dijo Alura a Mon-el.

"¿Si le contó todas las cosas horrorosas por la que pasamos? La madre de Lena nos secuestro a Kara y a mí. Lena ayudo a mí madre a invadir este planeta, muchas personas murieron estoy segura que eso no le contaron. Lo peor es que Lena hizo todo eso para llenar la atmósfera de este planeta con plomo para que yo no tuviera más opción que alejarme de Kara" le dijo Mon-el.

"Eso no lo sabía, pero mí hija ya me explico y si ella cree en Lena, yo también lo hago" le dijo Alura intentando no caer en las mentiras del príncipe de Daxam, otra vez.

"Esto ya es el colmo. Eres un pedazo de mierda. No vales nada. Inventar ese monto de cosas para destruir una relación tan hermosa. Después de que trataste a mí hermana como si no fuera nada, lo único que tenías que hacer era irte con tus padres, pero no pensaste en los demás hasta que sucedió lo de la invasión. Lena nos salvó a todos, incluyendo a Kara que la salvó de seguir en una relación con alguien como tú. Si no hubiera sido por Kara estarías muerto. La verdad no me sorprende lo que estás haciendo, pero creo que deberías tenerle respeto a tu esposa Imra, que olvidaste que existía. Obviamente no lo puedes hacer porque siempre serás el Mon-el de antes" le dijo Alex con rabia acercándose hasta Mon-el.

"Por supuesto que estás del lado de Lena Luthor. Ella solo les regala cosas a todos y con eso los compra. Además no soy el mismo de antes, ahora soy un superhéroe. Deja de ser tan envidiosa, yo soy la mejor opción que tiene Kara" le dijo Mon-el y Alex se empezó a reír.

"Claro que estoy del lado de Lena Luthor una mujer inteligente, bondadosa, leal, con un corazón gigante. Yo amo a Lena Luthor como una hermana. Ella si es una superheroína. En cambio tu, gracias al anillo que creó Brainiac y a que Imra te diera la mano eres parte de un grupo que no mereces" le dijo Alex ya cansada de las bobadas que decía Mon-el.

"Tu eres una vergüenza para tu gente. Irrespetar la unió con tu esposa por una mujer que pronto unirá su vida a la mujer que ama ante la ley de este planeta" le dijo Alura confirmando que Mon-el solo estaba inventando cosas para formar un conflicto.

"No. Eso no puede ser. Kara no se puede casar con ella" le dijo Mon-el enojado.

"Como la directora de la DEO, te prohíbo la entrada a este edificio. Si necesitas comunicar algo de la misión contra SaturnQueen, espero que solo Imra o Brainiac vengan. Si es posible regresa a tu tiempo" le dijo Alex con autoridad.

"No puedes hacer eso, tú solo eres un remplazo. Solo escucho a Jonn" le dijo Mon-el

"Vete o yo te saco" le advirtió Alex.

"No puedes conmigo" la reto Mon-el.

Alex no espero un segundo, movió rápido su mano, saco el arma que Winn hizo especialmente para ella y le disparó varias veces a Mon-el. Quería golpearlo con sus manos, pero sabía que se podía hacer daño así que le pidió a unos agentes que lo sacarán del edificio, no sin antes arrodillarse junto a él y quitarle algo que no le pertenecía.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Alura.

"Mejor que nunca" le dijo Alex con orgullo.

-Queria hacer eso hace tiempo, pero aun quiero golpearlo con mis propias manos- Pensó Alex.

"Ese muchacho me dijo unas cosas sobre Lena y su familia, por eso tuve una pelea con ella hace unos días. Estoy feliz de que Kara me hizo razonar" le dijo Alura sintiéndose una tonta por creerle.

"Él solo trae problemas" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Eso veo. Mejor me voy, Drex-Em debe preguntarse donde estoy" le dijo Alura con una sonrisa antes de dejarla sola.

-Idiota. Todo el tiempo intentando arruinar la vida de mí hermana, pero no sé lo voy a permitir. Voy a presionar con la misión de SaturnQueen para no tener que verlo nunca más- Pensó Alex buscando al agente con el que necesitaba hablar.

 ** _Horas después_**

Clark y Lois llegaron a la base donde estaban casi todos.

Kara, Lena, Louis, Alex, Winn, Eliza, Jeremiah, Ivett y Alura.

Alura lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Eres igual a tu madre" le dijo Alura mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"Eso me ha dicho Kara. ¿Mis padres tuvieron la misma suerte? Quiero decir ¿Sobrevivieron?" le pregunto Clark porque fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Lo siento Kal-El, ellos no lo lograron" le dijo Alura con tristeza.

"Hubiera sido muy lindo poder conocerlos, pero tengo la suerte de tener una familia" le dijo Clark con un poco de nostalgia.

"Ellos te amaban mucho. No lo olvides" le dijo Alura.

"Tía, ella es Lois la mujer que amo" le dijo Clark.

"Es muy hermosa, un placer" le dijo Alura a Lois.

"Igualmente" le dijo Lois feliz por la fortuna de Kara.

"Los dos somos periodistas" le dijo Clark.

"Así que eso de ser periodista es muy famoso en este planeta" les dijo Alura y Kara sonrió.

"Lo es" le dijo Clark.

"Vamos a hablar. Kara me dijo que te encanta escuchar historias de nuestro planeta" le dijo Alura y se fueron juntos a una de las habitaciones de la base.

 ** _Minutos después_**

Lena y Alex se fueron al laboratorio porque aprovecharían el tiempo para acomodar los horarios de la niñera Lena.

"Así que tuviste una pelea con Alura" le dijo Alex.

"Así es. Empezó a decir un montón de cosas que me hicieron enojar así que ese día me fui con Louis donde Sam, pero las cosas ya se aclararon" dijo Lena mirando el proyecto que tenía Alex en la pantalla del computador.

"Que bueno. Aunque no volverá a pasar porque le di su merecido a Mon-el" le dijo Alex.

"Aaagg sabía que alguien le había dicho esas cosas. Él es el único que está todo el tiempo hablando mal de mí" dijo Lena con irritación.

"Lo sé, pero yo te voy a proteger a ti y a Louis como lo hago con Kara" le dijo Alex acariciándole el hombro.

"Gracias. Tu sabes que también lo haré contigo, Ivett y Maggie. En fin, ¿Que es este proyecto?" pregunto Lena cambiando de tema porque tenia mucho interés en lo que estaba investigando Alex.

"Winn está buscando un lugar donde haya este tipo de Kryptonita y como no estamos seguros de que se pueda encontrar, he estado buscando la forma de crear más, pero no he tenido éxito" le dijo Alex.

"Yo puedo ayudarte" dijo Lena leyendo los procedimientos que había realizado Alex.

"Claro, pero Alura dice que es una roca muy peligrosa. Así que tienes que usar un equipamiento por seguridad" le advirtió Alex.

"Si. Podemos empezar ya" dijo Lena con entusiasmo y Alex aceptó.

 ** _Horas después_**

Kara estaba tan distraída escuchando las historias de su mamá y riendo junto a todos que había olvidado que Alex y Lena habían salido de la habitación y no habían regresado.

Ya era hora de cenar, reunieron entre todos y compraron pizza. Kara se comió sus trozos de pizza rápidamente para llevarle a su hermana y a su novia mientras que los otros comían su pizza y escuchaban a Alura.

Todos estaban igual de enganchados con la historias de Alura que no se dieron cuenta que Kara salió.

Uso su super-oído para encontrarlas.

"¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos?" pregunto Kara entrando al laboratorio donde Alex y Lena hablaban con mucha pasión sobre algo que había en la pantalla del computador.

"Lena me está ayudando con lo de la Kryptonita negra" le respondió Alex sin mirarla.

"Creo que estamos a punto de encontrar la manera de crear más de esta roca" le dijo Lena con su mirada solo en el proyecto.

"Cuando Lena dice estamos, quiere decir ella. Yo solo la estoy apoyando porque ninguna de mis ideas funcionó" le dijo Alex.

"Tus ideas son grandiosas" le dijo Lena a Alex.

"Okey. Desaparecieron durante horas así que para cenar les traje pizza" dijo Kara llamando la atención de Alex.

"Gracias. No poder solucionar esto me da mucha hambre" le dijo Alex recibiendo su trozos de pizza.

"Lena, ven come" dijo Kara porque su novia no había hecho ningún movimiento para alejarse del computador.

"Todavía no tengo hambre. Por favor no hablen más que no puedo concentrarme" les dijo Lena sin mirarlas.

"Creo que es mejor si nos vamos ya al Penthouse. Mañana pueden seguir con eso" dijo Kara mirando a su hermana, pero sus palabras iban dirigidas a Lena.

"Tu te puedes ir, yo me quedaré realizando algunas pruebas" le dijo Lena concentrada.

"Mañana seguiremos con el proyecto. Ve con Kara y Louis, además come algo" le dijo Alex con un tono de autoridad y de comprensión.

"Bien, mañana estaré aquí muy temprano. Siento que estoy a punto de encontrar la fórmula" le dijo Lena a Alex mirando por primera vez a Kara desde que entró al laboratorio.

"Nosotras llevamos a Eliza, Ivett y Jeremiah a tu apartamento, ya que Clark y Lois se regresan hoy mismo a Metrópolis y me dijeron que tomarían un taxi hasta el aeropuerto" dijo Kara pasándole sus trozos de pizza a Lena.

"Tu primo le encanta hacerlas cosas como la vieja escuela. Si yo pudiera volar, ahorraría suficiente dinero en no pagar por un boleto en avión" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Así es él, solo si hubiera una emergencia se iría volando. Cambiando de tema, gracias por permitir que mí mamá se quede aquí en la base" dijo Kara a su hermana.

"No es nada, tu mamá siempre será bienvenida en la DEO. Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué ya no se está quedando con ustedes" les dijo Alex con un rostro neutro.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, solo que lo guardaré para cuando hagamos una reunión familiar- Pensó Alex su plan malvado.

El rostro de Lena y Kara se tornaron rosados, pero Alex no dijo nada.

"Creo que le gusta estar aquí porque su amigo Drex-Em se queda a dormir en la base y no quiere que se sienta solo" dijo Kara sin saber que su hermana iba un paso adelante de ella.

"Tiene sentido. Nos vemos mañana, voy a ver cómo está mí hija" le dijo Alex de una manera convincente y se fue.

"Eso estuvo muy cerca. Si Alex se enterara de la razón por la que tú mamá prefirió quedarse aquí, estoy segura que nos molestaría toda la vida con eso" le dijo Lena terminando su primer trozo de pizza.

"Entonces si tendríamos que irnos a vivir a otro universo" dijo Kara sacándole una risa a Lena.

"Por ahora vamos a despedirnos de todos. Recuerda que esta noche eres mía" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa pícara.

"Si, jefa" dijo Kara saliendo del laboratorio junto a Lena.

Todos se despidieron de Clark y Lois, luego se despidieron entre ellos.

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Dejaron a Eliza, Ivett y Jeremiah en el apartamento de Alex y Maggie.

Cuando llegaron al Penthouse, Kara le puso la pijama a Louis, le dio su biberón y ya con su hijo dormido en sus brazos, lo dejó en la cuna.

Mientras Kara hacía eso, Lena cambiaba las sábanas de la cama.

"Louis ya está en su cuna" dijo Kara entrando a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

"Ahora sí serás solo mía. No importa si necesitan a Supergirl, no saldrás de esta habitación" le dijo Lena abrazándola por la cintura.

"No hablas en serio" dijo Kara besando los labios de Lena.

"No, pero estoy cruzando mis dedos para que no te llamen" le dijo Lena desabrochando el jean de su novia.

"Estás muy apresurada hoy" dijo Kara quitándole la blusa a Lena.

"Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo" le dijo Lena quitándose el jean para quedar solo en ropa interior.

"Tenemos un montón de tiempo" dijo Kara quitándose la blusa y el brasier.

"No no. Mañana es lunes, tengo que ir a Catco para hablar con Morris, luego ir a la DEO y por último ir a L-Corp. Así que no tenemos mucho tiempo, no quiero verme fatal mañana" le dijo Lena quitándose su ropa interior y se subió a la cama.

"Tu eres hermosa, es imposible que te veas fatal y te lo digo yo que te veo en las mañanas" dijo Kara la última parte en broma mientras se subía a la cama y dejó sus gafas en la mesita de noche.

"Que graciosa. Ya no más charla" le dijo Lena antes de besarla y agarrar las mejillas para que no se alejara.

Se besaron con desesperación, Kara empezó acostar el cuerpo de su novia, pero Lena puso resistencia hasta que no pudo con la fuerza de Kara.

Kara bajo sus besos al cuello de Lena para que recuperara la respiración.

"¿Donde está el control?" pregunto Kara alejándose un poco del cuerpo de su novia para buscar el control de la luz roja.

"¿Mm? No lo sé, tu organizaste la habitación cuando se iba quedar Alura" le dijo Lena bajando sus manos hasta los panties de Kara para quitárselos.

Kara empezó a escanear la habitación e intento pararse para buscar el aparato.

"¿Que haces? Te dije que no más pérdida de tiempo. Olvida el control" le dijo Lena aferrándose al cuerpo de Kara con sus manos.

"Pero no me quiero arriesgar a que suceda algo como lo de ayer" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con ojos de perrito.

"Mí amor relájate. Vamos a hacerlo como lo hacemos la mayor de las veces. No sucederá lo mismo de ayer" le dijo Lena acariciándole la espada.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara regresando al cuello de Lena.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena cuando Kara empezó a pasar la lengua por sus pezones.

Kara estuvo unos minutos jugando con los senos y pezones de Lena, luego bajo su boca por el abdomen dejando besos hasta que llegó a la pelvis y se alejó un poco para ver la vagina de su novia.

"Realmente lo siento, no quería dejarte un moreton ahí" dijo Kara bajando sus besos por el muslo derecho de Lena.

"Es solo un moreton, se quitará en días" le dijo Lena separando más las piernas para que Kara se acomodara entre ellas.

"Eso me recuerda ¿Como así que no habías tenido tiempo para masturbarte?" pregunto Kara besando el interior del muslo.

"Cuando estás ocupada atendiendo emergencia y tengo muchas ganas de tener un orgasmo es obvio que necesito hacerlo yo misma" le dijo Lena impaciente para que Kara aliviará un poco de su deseo.

"¿Cada cuánto haces eso?" pregunto Kara cambiado de muslo.

"Y eso que importa" se quejó Lena y Kara bajo sus besos hacia la rodilla.

"A mí me importa, responde" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"¿Cada cuanto lo haces tú?" pregunto Lena y Kara bajo más sus besos casi hasta el tobillo.

"Yo no lo hago porque te tengo a ti. Ahora no evadas mí pregunta" dijo Kara.

"No lo sé. Tal vez dos veces al mes o una" le dijo Lena sin importancia.

Kara volvía a subir sus besos hasta el muslo de Lena.

"¿Y no podías esperar a que regresara?" pregunto Kara.

"No. Nunca se a que hora regresaras y no quiero quedarme dormida sin un poco de placer" le respondió Lena y Kara subió sus besos hasta el final del muslo muy cerca a la vagina de su novia.

"¿Prefieres hacerlo tú misma?" pregunto Kara sin alejar su rostro de su lugar.

"No" fue lo único que le dijo Lena y Kara acomodó su rostro frente a la vagina de Lena.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estoy celosa de tus manos" dijo Kara haciendo que Lena se estremeciera un poco por el contacto que tenía su aliento con la entrada de la vagina.

"A veces eres muy celosa, no me sorprende" le dijo Lena con sus ojos cerrados, su vagina estaba muy mojada por la excitación.

"No quiero que te vuelvas a masturbar" dijo Kara aún con un tono serio.

"Lo haré las veces que yo quiera" le dijo Lena.

"Muy bien, entonces te dejaré a solas para que lo hagas" dijo Kara sentándose en medio de las piernas de Lena.

"¿Que? No. Espera mí amor" le pidió Lena.

"Si. Princesa" dijo Kara mirando intensamente a Lena.

"No tiene nada de malo masturbarse" le dijo Lena apoyándose en sus codos para hablar mejor con Kara.

"Eso es verdad, lo malo es que yo no pueda disfrutar de cada uno de tus orgasmos y eso no me gusta" dijo Kara acariciando las piernas de Lena con sus manos.

"Te entiendo. No volveré a masturbarme cuando no estés" le prometió Lena.

"Excelente. Aprendiste la lección, pero aún tienes que enfrentar tu castigo" dijo Kara y Lena tembló un poco.

"No he hecho nada malo, no debe haber ningún castigo" le dijo Lena con convicción.

"Respuesta equivocada. Ahora tu castigo será doble y no quiero oír ni una queja porque será el triple" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Pero" iba a decir Lena, pero se detuvo.

"Tu castigo debería ser cero orgasmos y nada de masturbarte" dijo Kara.

"No. Kara por favor, sabes que te necesito" le dijo Lena con desesperación.

"Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero, así que te voy hacer llegar las veces que quiera, hasta que me canse" dijo Kara y Lena sintió como salía más líquido caliente de su vagina.

Kara se movió rápido y empezó a lamer la vagina de su novia.

"Mmmm si" gimió Lena feliz de que Kara dejara de jugar y le agarró la cabeza para que no se alejara de su objetivo.

Kara movió su lengua por todos lados y decidió que solo succionando el clítoris de Lena era la forma que quería que su novia tuviera su primer orgasmo.

"Aaaa Kara" gimió Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo aferrándose con fuerza a la cabeza de Kara.

Kara no espero ni un segundo e introdujo dos de sus dedos en la vagina de Lena y movió su cuerpo para quedar encima de su novia.

"Mmmm mí amor" gimió Lena cuando se probó en los labios de Kara y la abrazó.

Mientras se besaban, Kara dejó sus dedos dentro de Lena y empezó a mover los dedos haciendo contacto con la pared delantera de la vagina.

"Mmmm mmmm" gimió Lena en el beso a punto de explotar.

Aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos y Lena grito en su boca e intentaba enterrar sus uñas.

Kara sintió como su mano se mojaba más con los fluidos de su novia, espero unos segundos para sacar sus dedos y giró a Lena dejándola boca abajo.

Le separó las piernas y volvió a introducir sus dedos.

"Espera Kara, estoy muy sensible" le dijo Lena, pero Kara siguió como le dijo que lo haría.

Aparte de sus dedos Kara empezó a lamer la entrada de la vagina.

"Gggg" Lena gimió mordiendo la almohada.

Kara movió rápido su mano y su lengua sintiendo como el interior intentaba aprisionar sus dedos sin ningún logro.

"Aaaaa Dios aaaaa" gimió Lena llegando a su tercer orgasmo de la noche sintiendo que se iba a desmayar.

Kara saco sus dedos y empezó a subir su boca por el cuerpo de Lena.

Primero le dio besos a sus nalgas, luego besó los hoyuelos que se formaban encima de sus nalgas, siguió dando beso por toda su columna hasta llegar a sus hombros.

La giró para que quedara de nuevo boca arriba y se besaron.

Kara llevó su mano hasta la vagina de nuevo.

"No puedo más mí amor, estoy muy sensible. Descansemos un momento" le dijo Lena, pero Kara acomodó tres de sus dedos en la entrada de su vagina.

"Te dije que te haría tener mucho orgasmo hasta que me canse" dijo Kara introduciendo sus dedos.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena sin fuerza.

Kara empezó con movimientos lentos mientras besaba a Lena.

Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Lena se relajó, entonces aceleró el movimiento de su mano.

"Aaaaaaa Kara" gimió Lena aferrándose al cuerpo de Kara con la poca fuerza que le quedaba alejando su boca de la de Kara para poder gemir.

Kara la penetró lo más rápido posible con cuidado de no lastimarla como la última vez mientras la besaba debajo del mentón.

"AAAAAAAAAAA KARAA AAAAAAAAAAA" grito Lena cuando llegó a otro orgasmo y vio todo blanco hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Kara siguió sus movimientos hasta que sintió que las pulsaciones del interior de Lena se detuvieron y saco sus dedos.

Cuando iba a besar a Lena se dio cuenta que se había desmayado y supuso que era por los orgasmos tan seguidos.

"Aaaaaa aaaaaa" el llanto de su hijo la saco de su trance.

Uso su súpervelocidad para abrigar a Lena, ir al baño, lavarse las manos y la boca, ponerse una salida de baño y entrar a la habitación de su hijo.

"¿Que pasa príncipe?" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo.

Louis dejo de llorar cuando su mamá lo cargo.

"¿El grito de mami te asustó?" pregunto Kara arrullado a su hijo contra su pecho.

-Tenemos que comprar esa casa e instalarle a nuestra habitación paredes aislantes de sonido. No quiero traumatizar también a nuestro hijo- Pensó Kara mirando el rostro dormido de su hijo en su pecho.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Lena despertó con el sonido de su alarma. Kara no estaba en la cama.

Se sentía tan relaja, pero un poco adolorida en su vagina.

Se ducho, alistó y salió de la habitación en busca de su novia.

"Buenos días" dijo Kara cuando Lena llegó a la cocina.

"Buen día ¿Que haces despierta tan temprano y por qué estás arreglada?" le pregunto Lena buscando a su hijo con la mirada.

"Es lunes, tengo que ir a trabajar. Eres la jefa, pero no puedo aprovecharme de eso. Tengo que trabajar como todo el mundo" dijo Kara sirviendo el desayuno.

"Creo que anoche me desmaye porque no recuerdo cuando me quedé dormida" le dijo Lena y en el rostro de Kara apareció una sonrisa gigante.

"Te desmayaste, pero antes gritaste tan fuerte que nuestro hijo se despertó" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"Aaagg pobre mí bebé, menos mal aún no entiende nada" le dijo Lena sentándose a comer su desayuno.

"¿Como te sientes? ¿Te lastime? ¿Te duele mucho?" pregunto Kara preocupada de haber lastimado a su novia.

"Me siento bien. No me lastimaste. No me duele mucho. Nada se va a comparar a la vez de la fiesta de L-Corp y Catco un dia antes de año nuevo. Es día me follaste como si mí vagina fuera kryptoniana" le dijo Lena haciendo que el rostro de Kara se volviera muy rosado.

"No hables de esa manera. Ya me había disculpado por lo que sucedió ese día" dijo Kara empezando a comer su desayuno.

"Eso ya quedó en el pasado, pero esa noche me encantó. Me follaste bien duro" le dijo Lena.

"Basta. Lo estás haciendo a propósito" dijo Kara intentando ignorar las palabras de Lena.

"¿Que cosa? Solo te estaba contando cómo me sentí. Me fascinó que me follaras bien duro y al otro día me dolía todo" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa porque Kara solo se sonrojaba por una sola palabra.

"Lena, esa palabra es muy grosera. Una persona como tú no la usa" dijo Kara terminando su desayuno con rapidez.

"¿Que palabra? ¿Follar? Eso fue lo que hicimos anoche. Y soy como cualquier persona en este planeta. Puedo decir follar todo lo que quiera" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Puedes decir tuvimos nuestro momento o lo hicimos, también puedes decir jugamos" dijo Kara haciendo reír a Lena.

"Mí amor, anoche me estabas devorando la vagina y ahora me dices que te da pena la palabra follar. Tranquila, nunca diré que nosotras follamos" le dijo Lena sin dejar de sonreír.

"Pero porque estábamos haciéndolo y eso es lo que hacemos en ese momento" se defendió Kara lavando su plato.

"Niega que uno de tus deseos es que tengamos sexo anal, principalmente tu _follándome_ desde atrás" le dijo Lena haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?" se quejó Kara.

"Que no puedes sonrojarte con la palabra follar cuando te mueres por quitar la virginidad de mí ano" le dijo Lena con lógica.

"Aaaaaaa aaaaa" lloró Louis interrumpiendo el momento.

Kara se fue a la habitación de su hijo para no tener que escuchar más a Lena diciendo follar y evitar esa conversación.

Lena se quedó en la cocina con una sonrisa de maldad mientras terminaba su desayuno.

 **NOTA: ¿Les gusto? olvide subir el capitulo ayer. Alex tiene información de oro. Menos mal Louis es un bebe y no comprende que sucede porque los gritos de Lena lo tendrían traumatizado. Recuerden sigan fuerte con Supercorp. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	96. Chapter 96

Kara y Lena antes de ir a Catco, arribaron al apartamento de Alex y Maggie para dejar a Louis con Eliza.

Después de que Lena estuvo hablando con Morris, decidió ir a L-Corp para dedicar el resto de tiempo al proyecto de la Kryptonita negra.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **DEO**

Alex había dejado sola a Lena porque tenía que resolver otras cosas como directora de la DEO.

Lena estaba feliz porque por fin encontró la fórmula para poder crear más Kryptonita y de cualquier tipo.

Ya se estaba guardando el sol.

Eliza y Jeremiah llevaron a Ivett y Louis a la base para que pasaran un tiempo con sus madres.

.

Lena cargaba a Louis mientras Alex cargaba a Ivett mientras Eliza y Jeremiah estaban sentados en una de las camas.

Todos estaban en una de la habitación de la base porque no querían incomodar a ningún agente en sus actividades.

"Sabía que lo ibas a lograr" le dijo Alex con sinceridad.

"No hubiéramos perdido tanto tiempo si Lena nos ayudaba desde que llegó Alura" les dijo Winn revisando algo en su tablet.

"No te dije que nos ayudarás porque ya tienes un montón de responsabilidades con Catco, L-Corp, el hospital de niños y Louis. Aparte que me has estado ayudando con Ivett" le dijo Alex a su cuñada.

"La verdad extrañaba hacer algo de ciencia porque no he podido estar mucho tiempo en L-Corp" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Hola" saludo Kara cuando regresó de atender una emergencia de Supergirl.

"Hola. Tenemos buenas noticias" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Hola, un joven me dijo que me necesitaban" les dijo Alura entrando a la habitación.

"Es posible crear Kryptonita negra y la DEO va hacer toda la que necesiten" les dijo Winn a Alura y Kara con emoción.

"Es una excelente noticia. Se salvarán cientos de vidas. Hija, tienes que venir conmigo para que veas cómo está funcionando todo" les dijo Alura con alivio y alegría.

"Todo es gracias a Lena que descubrió la manera de crear más y no solo Kryptonita negra" les dijo Alex dándole el crédito a Lena.

"Sabía que lo podías hacer, aunque ahora la fórmula deberá quedar en la custodia de la DEO. Van a tener que cuidarla como don cangrejo lo hace con la receta de la Cangreburguer" dijo Kara haciendo reír a Lena.

"Kara, esto es serio" le dijo Alex intentando no reírse.

"La receta de la Cangreburger también, tú sabes las veces que Plankton intentó robarla. Recuerdas el episodio que Bob tiene que competir haciendo hamburguesas, pero Neptuno hace como mil y él solo hace una, pero la de Bob estaba deliciosa" dijo Kara recordando el episodio.

"Lo peor es que hace Cangreburgers todos los días y no sabe la receta" le dijo Winn.

"Esas hamburguesas se ven deliciosas. Aaagg tengo hambre, quiero una" dijo Kara sobándose el abdomen.

Alura no tenía ni idea de que hablaban. Eliza y Jeremiah solo sonreían por el tema que sacaron en un momento importante.

"Peces y criaturas del mar comiendo hamburguesas que hace una esponja. Un éxito" les dijo Lena con sarcasmo.

"Lo es. Bob esponja lleva años en la televisión" le dijo Winn.

"En fin. Para mañana habrá una gran cantidad para que puedan llevar a Argo" le dijo Alex a Alura.

"Hija ¿Por qué no preparas algo de ropa y vienes conmigo unos días?" le pregunto Alura a Kara.

"Es una gran idea, extraño los paisajes" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Me parece una mal idea corazón. Puede que algo pase mientras no estés" le dijo Eliza a Kara aún sabiendo que no era el deber de su hija menor proteger la tierra.

Winn percibió lo que iba a suceder y salió de la habitación.

"Mí hija me dijo que habían muchos héroes en este planeta, ella puede alejarse unos días" le dijo Alura a Eliza.

"Puede hacerlo si quiere, pero no llegaría a tiempo si la necesitamos. Además Kara no es esa clase de persona que se va así no más" le dijo Eliza a Alura.

"En realidad me gustaría irme con mí mamá, quiero pasar unos días con ella y compartir mis recuerdos de la ciudad de Argo" dijo Kara parándose junto a Alura.

"Estoy con Eliza, es una mala idea. No deberías viajar" le dijo Lena con seriedad mientras en sus brazos su hijo se tomaba su biberón.

Alex no decía nada porque entendía lo que su hermana quería.

"Mi hija ya tomo una decisión. Incluso podríamos llevar a mí nieto, él tiene el mismo ADN que nosotras y no le afectaría nada" les dijo Alura.

"Su ADN kryptoniano solo es la mitad. Mi hijo no viajará a otro planeta y servirá de experimento" le dijo Lena un poco enojada.

"Sería muy lindo que Louis conociera de dónde vengo" dijo Kara y eso hizo que Lena explotara.

"Mí hijo solo tiene nueve meses, él no sabe que está sucediendo así que no digas que conocerá tu lugar de origen. Si quieres irte con Alura, hazlo. Solo que nunca voy a entender como eliges una mujer que te envío lejos y hace unos días estaba muerta sobre la hermosa familia que tienes aquí" le dijo Lena saliendo de la habitación con su hijo en brazos.

La habitación se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

"Tengo que ir a una reunión, pero sabes que decidas lo que decidas, yo te voy a apoyar" le dijo Alex antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Ivett en los brazos de Jeremiah, no sin antes darle un beso y un abrazo a la pequeña.

"Nosotros las dejamos para que hablen" les dijo Jeremiah saliendo con Ivett y Eliza.

.

"Mañana mismo podemos salir y…" le estaba diciendo Alura, pero Kara la interrumpió.

"No voy a ir contigo" dijo Kara seriamente.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Alura confundida.

"Te amo mamá, ya te perdoné por enviarme lejos. Yo…... Mí familia está en este planeta. Lo único que me conecta a Argo eres tú, pero ese ya no es mí hogar. Me encantaría que regresaras muy pronto para que veas a Louis y fortalezcamos nuestra relación. No dejare mí planeta desprotegido y mucho menos a mí familia. No podría vivir si algo le sucede a alguno de ellos mientras yo estoy allá" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"Te entiendo hija. Tal vez con los años construiremos una relación como la de antes" le dijo Alura con tristeza.

"Lo bueno es que podrán salvar Argo con la Kryptonita" dijo Kara con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Así es" le dijo Alura abrazándola.

"Necesito hablar con Lena. Mañana seguimos nuestra charla" dijo Kara devolviéndole el abrazo a su mamá.

Alura no dijo nada y Kara salió en busca de su novia.

.

"¿Alex has visto a Lena?" pregunto Kara escaneando la base con su visión.

"No. Cuando salí de la habitación no estaba en ningún lugar de la base" le respondió Alex preocupada por su hermana.

"Tengo que salir a buscarla, pero tu, Eliza, Ivett, Jeremiah, Maggie, Louis y Lena están por encima de lo que queda de Krypton. Los amo y no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo" dijo Kara abrazando a su hermana.

"También te amo. Ahora ve a buscar a Lena que estaba muy enoja cuando salió de la habitación" le dijo Alex en el abrazo.

Kara no espero más y salió en busca de su hijo y novia.

 _ **Minutos después**_

Kara busco en todos lados. El Penthouse, el apartamento de su hermana, L-Corp, la casa de Sam, Catco.

Ya estaba empezando a asustarse porque Lena tenía su teléfono apagado hasta que en su último intento de escuchar el corazón de su amada, la encontró.

* * *

 **Posible casa para comprar**

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, se podía apreciar la luna.

Kara aterrizó en su traje de Supergirl en el patio/jardín donde estaba Lena.

Lena estaba sentada junto a la piscina mientras Louis dormía en sus brazos.

Kara se sentó junto a ella, muslo junto a muslo y espero un momento para hablar.

.

"Tener que elegir entre personas que amas es muy difícil" empezó Kara y Lena la interrumpió.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que le dijo Lena sin mirarla.

"Uno de mis sueños siempre fue que mis padres estuvieran vivos, poder vivir en Krypton. Pero lo que más he deseado ya lo estoy viviendo. Tengo unos padres que me aman. Tengo la mejor hermana que pueda existir y además es feliz. Tengo amigos que están siempre para mi. Lena Luthor, la mujer que amo esta junto a mí, me ama y hemos empezado una familia. Krypton murió, pero Rao me dio todas estas personas por las que soy feliz" dijo Kara acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

"Estaba enojada y celosa" le dijo Lena mirándola así que ella también giró su rostro para quedar frente a frente.

Kara miró a Lena con confusión, no entendía celosa de que.

"Mis padres tal vez me amaron, pero fueron unas malas personas. Mí padre le fue infiel a su esposa y mí madre acepto estar en una relación con un hombre casado. Entiendo parte de la rabia que mí mamá siempre me ha tenido" Lena hizo una pausa y Kara solo espero paciente a que su novia continuara.

"Estaba celosa de que tus dos madres están vivas, quieren estar contigo y ser parte de tu vida. En cambio mí madre está muerta y Lillian nunca me ha querido" le dijo Lena llorando y Kara paso su brazo por los hombros de Lena para abrazarla.

"Lo sé, soy una mala persona por sentir esto. Tengo que estar feliz por ti, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso" le dijo Lena apoyando su cabeza en la cabeza de Kara.

"No eres mala. Eres una persona muy buena, siempre estás pensando en los demás, tratando de hacerlos feliz y complacerlos. Lo que estás sintiendo es normal y la verdad es que no te merecían porque no supieron valorar el hermoso ser que eres" dijo Kara besando la frente de Lena.

"Y estaba enojada porque tienes una hermosa familia….. dejarlos por alguien que no lucho por ti no vale la pena" le dijo Lena mientras Kara limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

"No voy a ir con ella. Me quedaré con nuestra familia porque es de las dos, sabes que eres una Danvers. Todos te amamos y daríamos la vida por ti" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"No te quise obligar a elegir" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"No lo hiciste. Me ayudaste a comprender lo que en verdad quería. No podría dejarlos a ustedes" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de su hijo.

"No podría estar en otro planeta donde no podría ver a Alex, pasar tiempo con ella. Cargar a mí muñeca. Sacar a pasear a Krypto. Dormir junto a ti. Además no quiero perderme un solo día de nuestro hijo" dijo Kara sonriéndole a Louis que empezaba a despertarse por las voces de sus madres.

"Me imagino. Yo. Sola. En la cama. Varias noches porque no sabríamos cuando ibas a regresar" le dijo Lena tratando de alegrar un poco el momento mientras Louis se sentaba y estiraba los brazos hacia Kara.

"Muy graciosa. Anoche dejamos algo muy claro" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo.

"¿Crees que no lo haría si te vas a otro planeta? Estás muy loca" le dijo Lena estirando un poco el cuerpo.

"Lo consideraría infidelidad ¿Cierto príncipe?" dijo Kara hablándole a Louis que estaba parado en sus muslos con ayuda de su mamá aún un poco soñoliento.

"Lo dices como si M-A-S-T-U-R-B-A-R-S-E fuera un delito" le dijo Lena colocándose de pie.

"Delito es el que estás cometiendo al entrar en propiedad privada" dijo Kara parándose junto a Lena.

"No podemos denunciarnos a nosotras mismas por estar en nuestra casa" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"No entendí" dijo Kara muy confundida.

"Antes de que llegaras firme los papeles de compra e hice la transacción. Bienvenida a nuestra casa" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Pero yo no he dado ni un centavo" se quejó Kara.

"Lo pague todo porque es más fácil hacer negocios con una solo transacción, pero tú me depositaras la mitad en una de mis cuentas. Mañana estarán la escrituras de la casa, nuestra casa" le dijo Lena con calma.

"Okey. No puedo creer que compramos la casa. Nuestra casa" dijo Kara con felicidad dándole un pequeño beso a Lena en la boca.

"Ahora tenemos que hacerle arreglos, amueblarla y luego si nos podemos mudar" le dijo Lena pasándole una llave.

"Ya estoy deseando que llegue el día en que nos mudemos. Jamás he vivido en un lugar tan grande y lindo. Aparte de que puedo decir es mio" dijo Kara guardando la llave en uno de sus bolsillos porque Louis quería quitársela.

"Vamos. Tenemos que celebrar con pizza y helado" le dijo Lena.

"¿Que? ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mí novia?" pregunto Kara con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Danvers**

Jeremiah estaba jugando con Ivett mientras Eliza hacia unos burritos veganos para cenar.

Maggie llegó por fin después de horas de trabajo.

"Hola" saludo Maggie a Eliza.

"Hola corazón" le dijo Eliza con un tono que Maggie jamás había sido testigo.

"Hola" le dijo Jeremiah.

"Mama" le dijo Ivett con emoción de verla.

"Mí tiramisú, te extrañe mucho" le dijo Maggie a su hija mientras le besaba todo el rostro.

"Ella también te extraño" le dijo Jeremiah con una sonrisa viendo la sonrisa de felicidad de su nieta al ver a su mamá.

Cenaron con tranquilidad, Jeremiah se ofreció para lavar los platos mientras Maggie y Eliza acostaban a Ivett.

.

"¿Por qué estás tan triste?" le pregunto Maggie.

"No es nada" le dijo Eliza mientras arrullaba a la pequeña.

"Sé que te sucede algo. No tienes la misma energía en tu voz" le dijo Maggie.

"Alura le dijo a Kara que se fuera con ella unos días. Sé que sonara egoísta, pero no quiero que mí hija viaje a otro planeta. Un planeta muy lejos de nosotros" le dijo Eliza dejando a Ivett en la cuna.

"¿Que respondió Kara? Obviamente no se irá" le dijo Maggie con duda.

"Antes de salir de la habitación le había dicho que si, incluso Kara quería llevar a Louis. Sé que no lleve a Kara nueve meses en mí panza, pero la amo igual que amo a Alex y me duele un poco que no me pida consejos como lo suele hacer sino que hace lo que Alura le pide" le dijo Eliza derramando unas lágrimas.

"Kara es la que pierde, tus consejos valen oro. Sé que la amas porque no importa lo que digan, ella es tu hija. Además Lena jamás estaría de acuerdo con lo de mí sobrino viajando a otro planeta" le dijo Maggie abrazándola.

"En fin, Kara ya esta grande y puede tomar sus propias decisiones. En cuanto a Lena, ella estaba muy enojada, tengo que llamarla para saber cómo esta" le dijo Eliza a Maggie saliendo de la habitación de Ivett para no despertarla.

"Así es y no me esperaba menos de Lena" le dijo Maggie caminando con ella hacia la sala donde estaba Jeremiah.

"Su teléfono está apagado" le dijo Eliza.

"Deberíamos ir a dormir ya. Recuerda que nuestro vuelo sale temprano" le dijo Jeremiah a su esposa.

"Tienes razón, buenas noches corazón" se despidió Eliza y junto a Jeremiah se fueron a dormir.

"Buenas noches" les dijo Maggie.

-Al final Kara si hizo sufrir a Eliza. Odio tener la razón- Pensó Maggie un poco enojada.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Eliza y Jeremiah despertaron con el sonido de un golpe en su ventana.

Jeremiah agarró un jarrón que había de decoración en la habitación y se acercó a la ventana.

"Hey siento.. woaah soy yo" dijo Kara cuando Jeremiah hizo un movimiento para golpearla.

"¿Kara que haces despierta a esta hora? ¿Por qué tocas la venta con tu pijama puesta? Sabes que alguien te puede ver" le pregunto Jeremiah dejándola entrar.

"Necesitaba decirles algo y esto es lo que uso para dormir" dijo Kara agarrando la mano de Jeremiah para guiarlo hasta la cama.

Kara se acostó y abrazó a Eliza acomodando su rostro en el cuello de la mujer mayor.

"Lo siento tanto" dijo Kara y Eliza le devolvió el abrazo.

"Esta bien corazón, comprendo lo que quieres" le dijo Eliza dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Kara hizo que Jeremiah se acostara para ella quedar en el medio.

"Los amo. Ustedes son mis padres y nada cambiará eso. No viajare a Argo porque no quiero dejar a mí familia y aunque mí mamá este viva, quiero estar aquí con las personas que me han amado incondicionalmente cuando había perdido la esperanza" dijo Kara con amor y sus padres la abrazaron haciendo un sándwich mientras le besaban la cabeza.

"Te amamos hija" le dijo Jeremiah.

"Estoy muy feliz de que te hayas reencontrado con tu mamá y que pudieras compartir tiempo con ella. Pero estoy súper feliz de que volarás hasta aquí para decirnos que nos amas. Nosotros te amamos mucho, a ti y a tu hermana" le dijo Eliza feliz de que Kara se quedará en el planeta tierra.

"Ahora sí déjanos dormir que tenemos que levantarnos en unas horas para ir al aeropuerto" le dijo Jeremiah con una sonrisa.

"Si. Lo siento, nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto" dijo Kara levantándose rápidamente de la cama y salió volando por la ventana.

"Nuestra hijas son las mejores" le dijo Eliza a su esposo acostando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"Lo son" le dijo Jeremiah abrazándola.

.

Alex llego, beso a su hija antes de caminar a la habitación y ponerse una pijama.

Se acostó y abrazo a su esposa desde atrás.

Había llegado muy tarde. Ser directora era más pesado de lo que creía.

"¿Como te fue bebé?" le pregunto Maggie a Alex.

"Ya quiero que regrese Jonn. Odio tener que llegar cuando las dos ya están dormidas ¿Qué tal tu día bebé?" le pregunto está vez Alex a Maggie.

"Fue un día calmado. No mucho que contar" le dijo Maggie acariciando el brazo de Alex que rodeaba su cintura.

"Mañana se van mis papás ¿Quién va a cuidar a Ivett?" le pregunto Alex con preocupación.

"Yo la puedo llevar a mí trabajo en la mañana y en la tarde la puedes tener tu. Hablando de tus padres, yo tenía razón. Kara hizo sufrir a tu mamá con lo que sucedió hoy en la base" le dijo Maggie con los ojos cerrados.

"Es complicado, Kara no quiere herir a nadie" le dijo Alex para que entendiera.

"Pero lo hizo. Ya no hablemos más de eso. Buenas noches bebé. Te amo" le dijo Maggie a Alex agarrando el brazo de Alex cómo peluche.

"Buenas noches bebé. También te amo y mucho" le dijo Alex dándole un beso en la nuca y se acurrucó lo más cerca posible a su esposa.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **Aeropuerto**

Kara, Lena y Louis ya estaban esperando a Eliza y Jeremiah para despedirlos.

Cuando llegaron Maggie no estaba muy feliz de ver a Kara.

Llegada la hora todos les dieron abrazo, los mayores Danvers tenían que regresar a Midvale por sus trabajos.

"Llámenos a diario" les dijo Jeremiah a sus hijas.

"Y envíen muchas fotos de mis angelitos" les dijo Eliza besando primero a su nieta y luego a su nieto.

"Corazón dile a tu madre que tenga un buen viaje y que espero verla pronto" le dijo Eliza a Kara.

"Lo haré" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Okey. Nosotros vendremos para el cumpleaños de nuestra nieta así que nos extrañaran casi dos meses" les dijo Eliza.

"Bueno. Ya nos vamos o perderemos nuestro vuelo" les dijo Jeremiah.

"Por eso siempre les digo que deberían viajar en mí jet privado" les dijo Lena.

"Lo agradable de los vuelos es poder escuchar historias de otras personas y conocerlas" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

"Adiós" dijeron todos.

"Dile adiós a la abuela y al abuelo" le dijo Kara a Louis que estaba en los brazos de Lena.

Louis empezó a mover su manos como lo hacía su mamá.

"Aaos" les dijo Ivett.

"Aaaww eres muy hermosa" dijo Kara besando la mejilla de su sobrina que estaba en los brazos de Maggie que no tenia ganas de escuchar a Kara.

"Mejor nos vamos, tenemos que dejar a Louis con Beatriz" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"Lena ¿Puedes cuidar a Ivett en la tarde?" le pregunto Alex a su cuñada.

"Por supuesto. Que sea a la misma hora" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa amable.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **DEO**

Era hora de que Drex-Em y Alura volvieran a la ciudad de Argo.

Kara había mentido en Catco diciendo que iba a hacer investigación para un nuevo artículo, así que tenía su ropa común.

Kara, Alex, Ivett, Louis, Lena, Winn y varios agentes estaban en la azotea donde se encontraba la nave de Alura y Drex-Em.

"Adiós lindura. Te prometo que intentaré regresar muy pronto" le dijo Alura a Louis mientras lo cargaba.

"Lena, siento que nuestra relación no sea la mejor" le dijo Alura a su nuera.

"Aaaaaa aaaaaa aaaaaa" empezó a llorar Louis estirando los brazos hacia su mami y Lena lo cargo.

"Es hora de su siesta. Adiós Alura" le dijo Lena con seriedad y se fue hacía el ascensor.

La verdad es que Lena se quedo con una mala impresión de Alura y no era una hipócrita así que mejor se fue.

"Alex me gustó mucho conocerte. Tienes una hija muy hermosa y me hubiera encantado conocer a tu esposa" le dijo Alura a Alex dándole una abrazo de medio lado y después apretó una de las mejillas de Ivett.

"Igualmente. A mi esposa también le hubiera gustado conocerla, pero su trabajo no se lo permitió. Y esto te pertenece" le dijo Alex separándose del abrazo mientras le pasaba el collar que hace muchos años le dio a Kara.

"¿Como lo conseguiste?" le pregunto la mujer a Alex.

"Cuando Mon-el estaba desmayado se lo quité. A él no le pertenece" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Gracias" le dijo Alura agarrando el collar.

-Mon-el desmayado ¿Cuando? Después le pregunto a Alex- Pensó Kara mientras Winn se despedía de Alura.

"Y este aparato le servirá para comunicarse con Kara. Lleva todas las instrucciones de cómo usarlo. Brainy y yo lo construimos" le dijo Winn pasándole un aparato que haría posible la comunicación entre madre e hija.

"Gracias Winn" le dijo Alura con una sonrisa.

"Espero que nos veamos pronto. Uno de los mejores días de mí vida fue cuando saliste de esa nave" dijo Kara abrazando a su mamá.

"El mejor día de mí vida fue cuando te vi y supe que mí hija lo había logrado" le dijo Alura abrazándola con fuerza.

"Te amo mamá" dijo Kara derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Te amo hija" le dijo Alura alejándose de Kara.

Los agentes habían cargado la Kryptonita negra y Drex-Em se despidió y agradeció la ayuda. Básicamente él recibía órdenes de Alura y la estaba acompañando porque él ya había estado en la tierra.

Alura le ofreció una última sonrisa a su hija antes de entrar a la nave.

La nave se alejó del edificio y se elevó hasta desaparecer entre las nubes.

Alex paso su brazo libre por los hombros de su hermana y caminaron juntas hacia el ascensor.

.

Lena estaba esperando con Louis dormido en su cochecito en el centro de la base.

"Lena, ya te traigo las cosas de Ivett" le dijo Alex caminando rápido al laboratorio por la pañalera.

"Lo siento mucho mí amor" le dijo Lena a Kara dándole un abrazo.

"Me hubiera gustado que se quedará, pero ella solo vino a la tierra para ayudar a Argo y regresara con lo que salvara a cientos de kryptonianos" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de Lena mientras se abrazaban.

"Le voy a escribir a Morris para que te de la tarde libre" le dijo Lena alejándose de Kara para sacar su teléfono.

"No. Nuestra vida sigue, yo regresaré a Catco y tu pasarás una supertarde con Ivett y Louis" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Esta bien, pero si necesitas un día, una semana, un mes o lo que sea no dudes en decírmelo" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Gracias princesa" dijo Kara mirando a su novia con amor.

"Tal vez Maggie vaya más temprano" le dijo Alex a Lena cuando regresó.

"Bueno. Nosotros ya nos vamos" les dijo Lena cargando a Ivett mientras Kara acomodaba la pañalera en la parte inferior del cochecito.

"Nos vemos" le dijo Alex besando la cabeza de su hija, luego Kara beso las manos de su sobrina.

"Nos vemos en la noche" dijo Kara mirando a su hijo dormido en el cochecito.

.

Lena se fue con los pequeños para el Penthouse mientras Kara suspiraba con su mirada fija por donde se fue su novia.

"El anillo se va a oxidar en mí armario" le dijo Alex con exageración.

"Invertí una buena cantidad en ese anillo, no se va a oxidar. Compré lo mejor para Lena" se defendió Kara.

"Lo compraste para Lena, pero ¿Cuando se lo vas a dar?" le pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"No lo sé, quisiera que viajaramos a otro país. Tal vez en una playa ¿Sería muy cliché la torre Eiffel? ¿Sería romántico en el Himalaya? ¿Tengo que hacerlo como en algunas películas? Ya sabes en frente de toda nuestra familia" dijo Kara con rapidez haciendo sonreír a su hermana.

"Cualquier idea que se te ocurra, se que será original. Conociendo a Lena, no le importa el lugar, ni el anillo, solo le importa que seas tú" le dijo su hermana haciendo que se relajara un poco.

"Tienes razón, pero quiero que sea algo especial, hermoso. Eso es lo que Lena se merece" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Si. La verdad es que quiero que se casen ya" le dijo Alex con sinceridad.

"Ok. Voy a pensar en algo y le pediré a Lena que se case conmigo" prometió Kara.

"Esa es la actitud" le dijo Alex acariciando el hombro de Kara.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Supercorp Penthouse**

Maggie paso por Ivett como ya lo había hecho varias veces, pero esta vez más temprano. Principalmente porque seguía un poquito enojada con Kara.

Lena cocino para los tres. Pollo con verduras, solo que la cena de Louis la corto en trozos muy pequeño y poca cantidad.

Kara llegó en el momento indicado para cenar en familia. Se acomodaron en la isla de la cocina mientras las dos miraban como su hijo comía por si solo en su silla.

Estuvieron en la sala de televisión viendo unos cuantos capítulos de Friends. Luego acostaron a Louis y después pasaron unas horas desnudas en la cama disfrutando la una de la otra.

Kara estaba acostada con Lena encima de ella. La luz roja iluminaba la habitación.

"¿Cuando le diremos a todos que compramos una casa?" le pregunto Lena jugando con el dedo alrededor del pezón de Kara.

"Sinceramente quiero que le hagamos primeros los cambios y después darle la sorpresa a todos" dijo Kara jugando con el cabello de su novia.

"Me parece bien ¿Que cambios quieres que realicemos?" le pregunto Lena mirándola deteniendo su dedo.

"Tu quieres que pintemos toda la casa de blanco, pero yo quiero pintar mí oficina de rosa palo. Me gustaría instalar unos columpios y una resbaladiza en el patio/jardín. Tenemos que poner algo en las paredes de nuestra habitación para que nadie escuche lo que estamos haciendo" dijo Kara con una mirada pensativa.

"Recuerda que tenemos que instalar rejillas en la escalera por la seguridad de Louis. Tenemos que instalar cámaras por todos los alrededores por nuestra protección. Tengo que instalar la luz roja en varios lugares de la casa, lo que implica instalar varias cosas para que la luz no se filtre" le dijo Lena sin dejar de mirarla.

"La verdad son pequeños detalles, pronto podremos empezar a comprar nuevas cosas para amueblarla" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena.

"Tienes razón. Muy pronto estaremos viviendo en nuestra casa" le dijo Lena escondiendo el rostro en la clavícula de Kara.

"Lo mejor es que ahora todos se podrán quedar a dormir si quieren. Hay espacio para toda nuestra familia" dijo Kara oliendo la cabeza de Lena.

"Incluso los chicos de Tierra-1 podrían dormir allá" le dijo Lena empezando a cerrar los ojos.

"Compra una casa, fue una excelente decisión" dijo Kara.

-Y más ahora que quiero que unamos nuestras vidas con las leyes de la tierra- Pensó Kara sin dejar de abrazar a su novia.

"Lo sé. Te amo" le dijo Lena con voz dormilona.

"También te amo princesa" dijo Kara con una sonrisa escuchando el corazón de Louis hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció? olvide subir el capitulo, siento hacerlos esperar. A Maggie se le pasara el enojo porque Alex le explico y ademas Kara no se fue. Lena y Maggie quieren mucho a Eliza, siempre estarán de su lado. Alex le devolvió el collar a Alura que es lo que debió suceder en la serie. ¿Propuesta Supercorp pronto? Ya compraron la casa y les quiero decir que pase unas horas intentando plasmar mi idea en uno planos, pero falle. Díganme si quieren que suban mi falla de arquitecta. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	97. Chapter 97

_**Un mes después**_

 **31/08/19**

Los arreglos en la casa ya estaban hechos. Lena había convencido a Kara para que la dejara pagar todo respecto a las mejoras.

Ya habían comprado los muebles, camas, el comedor de veinte puestos, una nueva cuna para Louis.

Las dos oficinas ya estaba listas para ser invadidas con documentos, en la oficina de Lena había una biblioteca donde acomodaron todos sus libros.

Todos los electrodomésticos habían sido instalados. Entre Lena y Kara habían cuidado las flores que rodeaban la casa.

Nadie sabía sobre la casa, pero ya era hora de decirles.

Jonn, Megan y Myrnn regresaron de sus vacaciones.

Jonn estaba orgulloso de Alex porque solucionó los problemas que se le presentaron a la DEO y nunca lo llamó.

Lena dejo de ir a Catco en la mañana para dedicarle el tiempo a sus proyectos de L-Corp y pasar su tarde con Louis.

Alex acordó con Jonn que siempre iría a la base después de las doce para cuidar a su hija en la mañana, pero si había una emergencia iría de inmediato.

Maggie redujo sus horas de trabajo de 8 a 12 y de 14 a 18 para pasar más tiempo con Ivett porque ya habían contratado una niñera de la misma agencia que Beatriz.

Maya cuidaría a Ivett de 11:40 que era la hora que Alex se iba a trabajar hasta las 18:15 que era la hora que Maggie llegaba.

L-Corp redujo sus horarios. De 8 a 17 porque Lena no quería que Sam se desgastara dirigiendo su empresa y además quería que sus empleados tuvieran más tiempo para pasar con sus familias.

Gracias al aparato que crearon Winn y Brainy. Kara y Alura se podían comunicar a diario y no solo hablar, también se podían ver.

Maggie dejo atrás el enojo hacia Kara y volvieron a su relación de antes, pero si Kara hacia sufrir de nuevo a Eliza no cedería tan fácil.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Danvers**

Kara, Lena y Louis estaban visitando a Alex que tenía su día libre.

Estaban todos en la sala. Ivett y Louis jugaban en el suelo mientras las adultas hablaban y disfrutaban de los pequeños.

"En 10 días mí pingüinita cumple 1 año" les dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Rao. El tiempo pasa muy rápido" dijo Kara mirando a Ivett.

"Tienen que hacerle una fiesta al aire libre" le dijo Lena mirando a Kara.

"Ahora que estamos hablando de esto. Te queríamos decir algo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Se van a casar" les dijo Alex con emoción, pero Kara le hizo un rostro de susto.

"¿Que?" le pregunto Lena confundida.

"Lena está embarazada otra vez" les dijo Alex cambiando rápido el tema.

"No. Además ¿Por qué soy yo la que está embarazada y no Kara?" le pregunto Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Porque Kara hace unas horas estaba deteniendo un misil con su pecho y ella jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de su familia" le dijo Alex con alivio de que Lena no dijera nada sobre lo que dijo al principio.

"Tienes razón" le dijo Lena.

"En fin ¿Que me iban a decir?" les dijo Alex mirando a Kara.

"Compramos una casa" dijo Kara para no darle tiempo a su novia de pensar lo que dijo Alex.

"¿Que?¿Cuando?" les pregunto Alex sorprendida.

"Hace un mes. Llevábamos meses viendo casas, pero ninguna nos había convencido" dijo Kara mirando a Lena.

"Además no nos gustaba realizar una cena o un evento en el Penthouse porque nadie se podía quedar a dormir" le dijo Lena.

"El Penthouse lo estoy sintiendo como una prisión. En el último piso, si perdiera mis poderes y se dañara el ascensor tendría que subir muchas escaleras. La poca zona verde son unas cuantas plantas que hay en la terraza, poco espacio para Louis y Krypto" dijo Kara algunas cosas negativas del Penthouse.

"Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Ya quiero conocer su casa ¿Cuando se van a mudar?" les pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"Prácticamente hemos comprado casi todo nuevo y ya está todo en la casa" le dijo Lena.

"Nos iremos a vivir el otro fin de semana. Esos días llevaremos nuestra ropa, la ropa de Louis, cosas personales y del trabajo, los juguetes de Louis, las fotos y álbumes" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Yo las ayudaré con las cajas de la mudanza" les dijo Alex con determinación.

"Nuestra casa tiene un patio/jardín donde le pueden celebrar el cumpleaños a Ivett" le dijo Lena.

"Tendría que hablar primero con Maggie, pero estoy segura que dirá que si" les dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Tia" se acercó Ivett hasta el sofá.

"¿Si dulzura?" le pregunto Lena a Ivett, pero esta vez su sobrina no le hablaba a ella.

"Escucharon eso. Me dijo tía, al fin" dijo Kara cargando a Ivett.

"Fuerte y claro" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa mientras Kara abrazaba con cuidado a la pequeña.

"Tía" le dijo de nuevo Ivett quitándole sus gafas para jugar con ellas.

"Soy tía, o si. Si. Si. Si" celebró Kara elevando a Ivett para que quedar más arriba de su cabeza.

"Heeee eeehe" se reía Ivett mientras jugaba con su tía.

"Ya va a ser un año de que eras tía" le dijo Alex a su hermana mientras seguía sonriendo con la risa por la risa de su hija.

"De hecho Kara era tía hace más de un año cuando se dio cuenta que estabas embarazada" le dijo Lena a Alex igualmente con una sonrisa.

"Tengo que contarle a todos de este momento" dijo Kara pensando en escribirle a todos sus contactos del teléfono.

"Ella me decía tía primero a mi" le dijo Lena con ganas de molestarla.

"Primero que todo, me robaste todo mí trabajo porque yo le enseñé a decir tía. Segundo, no seas envidiosa y tercero, cuando me dice tía a mí suena más bonito" dijo Kara con un tono serio.

"Jajajaja" Lena se puso a reír porque ninguno de los puntos que Kara dijo tenían sentido para ella.

"Envidia" dijo Kara como respuesta a la risa de su novia.

"Maduren" les dijo Alex sentándose en el suelo junto a su sobrino que había mirado a sus madres riendo, pero como no era con él volvió a sus juguetes.

Lena y Kara siguieron 'discutiendo' mientras Alex jugaba con Louis.

* * *

 ** _Una semana después_**

 **07/09/19**

Eliza y Jeremiah ya estaban instalados en el apartamento de Alex.

Casi todos conocerían la casa de Kara y Lena por primera vez.

Maggie tenía el día libre. L-Corp no habría los fines de semana así que Sam estaba libre.

El carro de mudanza no era muy grande porque solo llevaban las cosas esenciales.

Maggie manejaba su carro y con ella iban Alex, Ivett, Eliza y Jeremiah.

Sam iba con Ruby en su camioneta.

Kara, Lena, Louis y Krypto iban en su carro.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo grande que era la entrada, había un gran espacio antes de llegar a la puerta principal.

Los vehículos fueron parqueados cerca al carro de mudanza.

Eliza y Ruby cargaban a los pequeños mientras los demás con ayuda del personal de mudanza llevaban las cajas dentro de la casa.

No era necesaria la ayuda porque Kara y Sam podrían cargarlo todo sin esfuerzo, pero todos querían ayudar.

El más feliz era Krypto que empezó correr por todos lados.

Todos opinaban sobre cómo la casa era muy grande y que todos podrían irse a vivir con ellos.

En dos horas entre todos ya habían acomodado las cosas.

.

Jeremiah hizo jugo de naranja para todos con el único alimento que había en la casa y entonces todo salieron al gran patio/jardín.

"Esta muy cool" les dijo Ruby impresionada por la piscina, el lugar de la parrilla, un comedor y una sala.

"Definitivamente si haremos la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ivett aquí" les dijo Alex por el espacio tan amplio, verde e iluminado.

"Tenemos que hacer una fiesta de inauguración" les dijo Maggie.

"Maggie tiene razón. Esta nueva etapa merece una celebración" les dijo Sam.

"Ahora nos quedaremos a dormir con Kara y no con Alex" les dijo Jeremiah en broma.

"Jeremiah" lo regaño Eliza.

"No sé preocupen. Nosotras también nos quedaremos a dormir aquí" les dijo Alex haciéndolos reír a todos.

"Mientras ustedes están aquí, Lena y yo iremos de compras" dijo Kara agarrando las llaves del carro que Lena le había dado para que guardara.

"Vamos a comprar todo para llenar nuestra nevera y la despensa porque no hay nada para comer. Además no tenemos ningún producto de aseo" les dijo Lena quitándole las llaves a Kara.

"Con razón Kara tiene un olor a ggaaaagg" le dijo Alex haciendo un rostro de asco.

"Eso no es verdad. Ni siquiera he transpirando un poquito" dijo Kara acercando su cuello al rostro de Lena para que la oliera.

"No hueles mal, no le creas a tu hermana. Mejor vamos" le dijo Lena agarrándola de la mano para ir al supermercado.

Todos se quedaron riendo de Kara.

* * *

 **Supermercado**

Compraron de todo, llevaban tres coches llenos hacía la caja.

Muchas frutas, verduras, comida para bebé que Louis estaba empezando a probar, lácteos, carne, pollo, tocino, huevos, todo tipo de snacks, productos de aseo, comida para Krypto.

Algo de comida para la casa de invitados para que no tuvieran que ir hasta la casa principal por algo de comida.

Además las cosas que usarían para celebrar al otro día. Vino y cerveza. El whiskey escocés se lo enviarían a la casa.

"Nuestra casa es muy bonita" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Lo es. Es perfecta para nosotros" le dijo Lena empujando un coche mientras Kara empujaba los otros dos.

"Ya tomamos un paso más para nuestros otros futuros hijos" dijo Kara.

"Que nacerán después del 2023" le dijo Lena.

"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez uno nazca antes de esa fecha" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"Recuerda lo que te dije la última vez, así que no insistas" le dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

"Esta bien. No hablaremos más del tema" dijo Kara relajada.

-De pronto cambia de opinión en unos meses- Pensó Kara con positivismo.

Pagaron por todo, acomodaron las cosas en casi todo el carro porque no cabía en el maletero.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Todos se fueron a descansar porque regresarían en la mañana para celebrar todo el día la nueva etapa de la pareja.

La nevera y la despensa quedaron llenas.

La escalera tenía la rejilla de protección para que Louis no subiera ni bajará así que Krypto solo había podido explorar el primer nivel.

Cerraron todo, apagaron las luces y subieron los cuatro para dormir.

.

Cuando Louis dormía por primera vez en su cuna Lena y Kara aprovecharon.

"Vamos a estrenar la cama" le dijo Lena a Kara quitándose toda la ropa quedando desnuda.

"Tenemos un montón de lugares por estrenar" dijo Kara quitándose la ropa muy rápido.

"Pero primero el tradicional" le dijo Lena tirándose en la cama boca arriba.

"La luz roja si fu….." estaba diciendo Kara mientras se subía encima de Lena, pero la interrumpió.

"Hoy no quiero la luz roja" le dijo Lena abrazándose como un Koala al cuerpo de Kara.

"Como ordene la princesa" dijo Kara antes de besar a Lena.

"Mmmmm" gimio Lena metiendo su lengua a la boca de Kara.

"Tenemos que aprovechar porque mañana calculó que se quedará casi todos a dormir" dijo Kara bajando sus besos a la clavícula de Lena.

"Pero ellos se quedarán en la casa de invitados" le dijo separando las piernas para que Kara se acomodara.

"Eso espero" dijo Kara lamiendo la vagina de Lena desde la entrada hasta el clítoris.

"Aaaaaa todavía no mmmmm compramos camas para las otras habitaciones aaaammmm que quedan cerca a nuestra habitación mmmmm" le dijo Lena entre gemido mientras Kara trabajá con la lengua.

A Kara le encantaba el sabor de los fluidos de Lena así que siempre introducía su lengua en la vagina de su novia para probar más del néctar adictivo.

"Ooo siiii Kara" gimió Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo con la cabeza de Kara entre sus piernas.

"Siéntate en mí rostro" dijo Kara acostándose al lado de Lena.

"¿Donde guardaste la caja de los consoladores?" le pregunto Lena con duda acomodando las rodillas a los lados de la cabeza de Kara.

"Los guardé en tu clóset" dijo Kara agarrando la cintura de Lena para que no se moviera.

"Bien mmmmm" gimió de nuevo Lena cuando la lengua de Kara volvió a la tarea anterior.

Kara uso su lengua por un momento y luego empezó a usar sus dedos. Los introdujo y empezó un vaivén moderado para hacer el orgasmo más intenso.

" Mmmmm Justo ahí mí amor. Hazlo más rápido" le pidió Lena gimiendo mientras se agarraba a la cabecera de la cama.

Kara hizo lo que su novia le pidió para complacerla.

"Aaaaaaa Kara AAAAAA" gimió Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior muy duro cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Como siempre lo hace, Kara espero a que el cuerpo de Lena se relajara para sacar sus dedos.

Lena apenas sintió que los dedos de Kara dejaban su interior se quitó de encima de ella y se acostó a un lado.

"¿Lista para la siguiente ronda?" pregunto Kara aún con su energía intacta.

"Si, pero esta ves usaré un consolador y el arnés para satisfacerte" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

 _*RING* *RING*_

El momento fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Kara.

"No me digas que es una emergencia de Supergirl" le dijo Lena.

"Hay una emergencia así que me tengo que ir" dijo Kara entrando rápido a su clóset y salió vestida con su traje de superheroína.

"No te demores porque quiero usar el consolador y el arnés" le dijo Lena abrigándose con la sábana.

"Lo intentaré. Te amo" dijo Kara besando la boca de Lena.

"También te amo. Cuídate" le dijo Lena cuando Kara abrió la puerta del balcón y salió volando.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Lena no se dio cuenta a qué hora regresó Kara.

Se despertó sola en la cama.

"Buenos días" dijo Kara entrando con el desayuno para Lena.

"Buen día" le dijo Lena sentándose para poder comer.

"¿Como dormiste la primera noche en nuestra casa?" pregunto Kara acomodando el desayuno al frente de su novia.

"Bien. Aunque me hubiera gustado poder terminar lo de anoche" le dijo Lena empezando a comer los trozos de manzana.

"La verdad no me demore mucho. Creo que te quedaste dormida muy rápido y no quise despertarte" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con ternura.

"Mis músculos estaban muy relajados después de los orgasmo que me diste" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Ma-Ma Ma-Ma" escucharon que Louis decía mientras entraba a la habitación gateando.

"¿Qué hora es?" le pregunto Lena a Kara porque su hijo ya estaba despierto.

"Las nueve. Estamos despiertos desde hace una hora" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo para subirlo a la cama y Lena se cubrió el pecho con la sábana.

"Pronto empezarán a llegar todos" le dijo Lena mirando a su hijo que estaba gateando hasta ella.

"Así es. Tengo que decir que teníamos razón, Krypto está muy feliz de vivir aquí. Cuando le abrí la puerta del patio/jardín salió corriendo como loco" dijo Kara con una sonrisa mientras Louis le quitaba la sábana a Lena intentando pararse contra el pecho de su mami.

"Me parece genial. Krypto tenía que esperar a que lo sacáramos al parque cerca del edificio, además eran sólo unos minutos porque no teníamos tiempo y muchas veces solo lo sacábamos en la mañana" le dijo Lena mientras Louis se agarraba a su pecho desnudo hasta que quedó de pie.

"Pronto no podrás dormir desnuda" dijo Kara.

"Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Tu nueva cuna era cómoda? Hoy va a ser un día muy divertido" le dijo Lena dándole un beso a su hijo que había recostado la cabeza en su clavícula.

"Termina de desayunar mientras le doy un baño a este pequeño oloroso" dijo Kara agarrando a Louis con delicadeza.

"Ponle algo cómodo porque la temperatura será un poco alta" le dijo Lena continuando con el desayuno.

Kara estaba de acuerdo con Lena y salió rumbo a la habitación de su hijo.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Entre todos hicieron una gran almuerzo. Comida para ellos y comida para Maggie.

Cómo estaba haciendo mucho sol y calor se acomodaron en el comedor de veinte puestos, es decir el comedor dentro de la casa.

Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, Maggie, Ivett, Kara, Lena, Louis, Sam, Ruby, Myrnn, Jonn, Megan, Winn y Lyra.

Pasaron un buen momento a la hora del almuerzo, pero después de unos minutos de reposo salieron para disfrutar del aire libre.

Alex, Maggie, Ivett, Sam, Ruby, Winn, Lyra, Kara y Louis se pusieron vestidos de baño y metieron a la piscina.

Lena empezó a repartir bebidas para todos.

Cerveza para Jeremiah, Alex, Maggie y Winn. Lyra, Jonn y Kara que no le afectarían en nada.

Vino para Eliza, Myrnn y Megan.

Jugo de naranja para Ruby.

Agua para los pequeño y ella misma. Whiskey para Sam.

Jugaban en la piscina mientras los demás hablaban y se reían de lo que hacían los que estaban jugando.

.

Llegó la segunda ronda de bebidas.

"Winn no puedes beber más cerveza porque tienes responsabilidades en la DEO" le dijo Alex porque ella tenía esos días libres y podía beber lo que quisiera.

"Mí gran amigo Brainy me está haciendo el favor de cubrirme, pero solo por hoy y mañana que seguro no podré abrir los ojos" le dijo Winn bebiendo su segunda cerveza.

"Lena y yo si vamos por lo más fuerte. Whiskey" le dijo Sam. Nadie sabía que ella estaba bebiendo agua.

"¿Whiskey?" le pregunto Lena confundida.

"Claro ¿O qué estás bebiendo?" le pregunto Sam.

"Agua" le respondió Lena con simpleza.

"O Dios. No me digas. ¿Es lo que creo que es?" le dijo Eliza con emoción.

Kara miró a Eliza con confusión al igual que todos mientras jugaba con Louis en la piscina.

"No estoy entendiendo nada" les dijo Myrnn.

"¿Voy a ser abuela de nuevo?" le pregunto Eliza a Lena con una sonrisa.

"¿Que?" dijo Lena y todos esperaron a que las dudas se aclararan.

"¿Por qué piensas que estoy embarazada?" le pregunto Lena a su suegra.

"Eres la única que está bebiendo agua aparte de los bebés. Tú amas el whiskey" le dijo Sam expectante de la respuesta de su amiga.

"Creo que casi todos terminarán borrachos y los que no, terminarán un poco mareados así que yo seré quién cuide que no hagan nada irresponsable" les explico a todos para que la dejarán de mirar porque sabía que Kara y Sam también estarían sobria porque el alcohol no les haría ningún efecto. Bueno y Jonn, Myrnn, Megan, Lyra.

"Ya me había ilusionado" le dijo Eliza.

Lena le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa a Eliza y todos continuaron normal.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Jonn se tuvo que ir porque lo necesitaban en la DEO.

Myrnn quería irse a dormir a su casa y Megan tenía que ir a trabajar al bar.

Hicieron un pequeño asado y aparte pidieron comida rápida.

Ivett y Louis estaban tan cansados por las actividades del día que se quedaron dormidos así que Kara llevó a Louis a su cuna y Alex acostó a Ivett en la cuna que le instalaron en la habitación de la casa de invitados.

Krypto se quedó en el segundo nivel en su cama cuidando a su hermano desde afuera de la habitación.

Aparte de la comida asada, pidieron pizza, todos comieron un trozo de pizza, menos Kara que se comió varios.

Para no sorpresa de todos Kara había pedido unos cuantos Postickers para ella.

Todos sabía que Kara no los compartiría con nadie.

Estaban sentados afuera admirando la noche mientras seguían bebiendo. Ruby ya se había ido a dormir porque no resistía tanto como los mayores.

.

Kara se sentó junto a Lena mientras comía sus Postickers.

"Uuggg Kara aleja eso de mí" le dijo Lena tapándose la nariz con su mano.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara alejando un poco la bolsa donde estaban los Postickers.

"Sabes que ese olor me da nauseas" le dijo Lena y todos la miraron.

"Ya no nos pueden seguir mintiendo" les dijo Alex con seriedad.

"¿Mentir? ¿En qué?" pregunto Kara sin entender de qué hablaba su hermana.

"Lena no bebió alcohol, la estás mirando cada cinco minutos y le da nauseas el olor de la comida" le dijo Maggie que había analizado la pareja desde que Eliza dio la idea del embarazo.

"¿Y eso que?" pregunto Kara aún sin entender.

"Lena está embarazada" les dijo Jeremiah.

"Ya les dije que no. La razón por la que no me gusta el olor de eso, es porque cuando estaba embarazada de Louis me comí uno y le cayó mal a mí estómago así que vomité un montón" les explico Lena con seriedad.

"Me robaste uno" dijo Kara recordando ese día.

-Lena es muy buena mintiendo, pero Kara es más fácil de saber si está mintiendo- Pensó Alex girando su cuerpo hacía el lugar donde estaba su hermana.

"Entonces dime Kara ¿Por qué compraron una casa tan grande ahora?" le pregunto Alex a Kara con una mirada intensa.

"Ya te lo había dicho, el Penthouse era muy pequeño para nosotros cuatro y porque nuestra familia va a crecer. Solo que no ahora, en un futuro" dijo Kara un poco nerviosa por la mirada de su hermana.

"Un futuro lejano" le dijo Lena.

"¿Y por qué miras a Lena cada segundo? Eso lo hacías mucho cuando estaba embarazada la primera vez" le dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos.

"Porque la amo y me encanta mirarla. Además Lena no quiere tener más hijos hasta cumplir los 30 años" dijo Kara todavía nerviosa por la mirada de su hermana.

"Bueno. Ya no las vamos a molestar más con ese tema" les dijo Eliza con comprensión.

Lena para que dejarán de pensar cosas se sirvió whiskey y se lo tomó en un solo trago.

"Espero que en dos meses no nos digan que estás embarazada porque eso le puede hacer daño al bebé" le advirtió Alex a Lena.

"Aaaagggg" se quejó Lena porque ya estaba cansada del tema.

"Lo que concluyo es" empezó hablar Winn con la lengua pesada.

"Kara y Lena ya quieren tener otro bebé para que Louis tenga con quién jugar en esta casa tan grande. Como ustedes son tan intensos decidieron ocultar el embarazo y solo nos enteraremos cuando estén en el hospital con un nuevo bebé en brazos" les dijo Winn y Lyra lo abrazó porque ya estaba muy borracho.

"Eso no sucederá. Les aseguro que apenas nos enteremos que tendremos un nuevo hijo o hija, les diremos" dijo Kara para que dejarán de hablar del tema porque sabe que a Lena no le gusta.

"Ok" les dijo Alex mirándolas con sospecha.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lyra tuvo que llevar cargado a Winn a la casa de invitados porque se había quedado dormido.

Jeremiah, Eliza, Maggie y Alex terminaron mareados por tanta bebida.

Sam se acostó en la misma cama que su hija y la abrazó.

.

Después de ponerse sus pijamas, Lena y Kara se acostaron.

"Que bonito sería que estuvieras embarazada" dijo Kara acostándose encima de Lena.

"Kara" le advirtió Lena.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"¿Como se supone que quede embarazada? ¿Tu lengua, tus dedos o el consolador? ¿Y si estoy embarazada de otro?" le ptrgunto Lena y Kara levantó su cabeza para mirar el rostro de su novia.

"No es gracioso" dijo Kara acostándose en su lado de la cama, boca arriba.

"Es solo una broma. Si quieres que tengamos otro hijo con nuestro ADN tendríamos que pedirle a Alex o tu papá que nos ayuden a realizar el procedimiento porque los documentos del procedimiento están en la DEO " le dijo Lena y Kara la miró con intriga.

"Ya has pensado en que tengamos otros hijo y con qué procedimiento" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Por supuesto que lo he pensado, pero ya te dije que lo tendremos en unos años" le dijo Lena abrazando a Kara con el brazo izquierdo y acomodo la cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

"Te amo" dijo Kara besando la nariz de Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena haciendo más fuerte el agarre de su brazo.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Lena se levantó con su alarma. Había olvidado que era lunes y tenía que ir a L-Corp.

Eliza, Jeremiah y Alex se quedaron cuidando a los bebés porque los demás tenían que ir al trabajo y Ruby tenía que ir al colegio.

Winn siguió durmiendo hasta el medio día que Alex lo despertó para que comiera algo.

Después del almuerzo empezaron a arreglar las cosas para el primer cumpleaños de Ivett.

Kara por sus responsabilidades en Catco y la DEO se le hizo difícil ir a la casa, en cambio Lena salió a las dos porque esa era la hora que estaba acostumbrada.

Eliza, Maggie, Ivett, Alex y Jeremiah habían llevado ropa para estar unos días en casa de Lena y Kara.

En la noche se acomodaron en la sala de televisión como lo suelen hacer, pero en la casa de invitados. Habían dejado que Winn se quedará a dormir porque aún seguía como noqueado.

.

"En unas horas mí pingüinita cumplirá un año" les dijo Alex abrazando a una Ivett dormida contra su pecho.

"Será una chica grande" le dijo Maggie a su esposa mientras la tenía abrazada.

"Estaba pensando en la comida y si quieren yo puedo hacer mí lasaña" dijo Kara meciendo a su hijo para que se quedara dormido.

"NO" casi gritaron Alex y Lena juntas y Louis volvió a abrir sus ojos cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormido.

Kara las miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Digo. Mañana es un día para celebrar y no quiero que nadie cocine, que todos disfrutemos de la pequeña fiesta. Agradezco que te ofrecieras" le dijo Alex a su hermana con la mejor sonrisa.

"Ok. Aunque mañana tienen que haber unos Postickers para mí" dijo Kara pensando en la comida del próximo día.

"Solo para ti" le dijo Maggie negando con la cabeza.

"¿Invitaron a alguien de la Tierra-1?" les pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Si, pero no todos pueden venir" le dijo Alex.

"Aunque la casa estará llena de agentes de la DEO y policías con sus hijos" dijo Kara mirando a su hijo que ahora sí se había quedado dormido.

"Una gran combinación" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Nosotras somos un equipo perfecto" les dijo Maggie con orgullo de su hija y esposa.

"Nosotras nos vamos a dormir porque mañana tenemos que trabajar, pero no sé preocupen que solo es hasta el medio día" les dijo Lena caminando hacia la puerta.

"Están en su casa y pueden hacer y tomar cualquier cosa que necesiten" dijo Kara caminando detrás de Lena con Louis en sus brazos y Krypto a su lado.

"Buenas noches" se despidieron todos.

Se acostaron todos porque querían descansar porque se venía un día que les robaría la energía.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Lena, Kara y Winn le dieron un montón de besos y abrazos a Ivett por su cumpleaños antes de irse a trabajar.

Mientras Eliza, Maggie y Alex terminaban de preparar todo para la fiesta de Ivett, Jeremiah jugaba con los pequeños en la habitación de juegos que Kara y Lena habían adaptado junto a su habitación.

 _ **Horas después**_

Ya habían llegado los invitados, Kara y Lena se habían cambiado la ropa de trabajo.

Ruby cargaba a Louis para que pudiera quedar cerca a su prima que estaba en los brazos de Maggie con un hermoso vestido amarillo.

Jonn se había tomado dos horas para estar en la fiesta de su ahijada.

Los de siempre estaban en la fiesta.

.

Lena estaba en la cocina sacando el termo de su hijo con agua cuando se abrió un portal y salieron Oliver, Felicity, William, Sara y Ava.

"O Dios casi me matan del susto" les dijo Lena con la mano en el pecho.

"No somos tan feos" le dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

"Que bueno verlos, ya casi parten el pastel" les dijo Lena dándole un abrazo a cada uno.

"Entonces vamos" les dijo Oliver caminando fuera de la casa hacia el patio/jardín.

"Ruby" corrió rápido William donde su amiga.

Eso atrajo la atención de Kara y Alex que estaban hablando con unos agentes de la DEO.

"Creí que no vendría ninguno de ustedes" les dijo Alex.

"No veníamos desde…. No lo recuerdo" les dijo Felicity.

"En fin, estos son nuestros regalos y estos son de Iris y Barry, Ray, Thea" le dijo Olivier pasándoles los regalos.

"Muchas gracias. Ya que estamos completos, empecemos" les dijo Alex antes de ir por Ivett.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

Le cantaron a Ivett por su primer año, le tomaron foto con todos, repartieron la comida y después el pastel.

Como suelen hacer en sus encuentros todos estaban divididos hablando de otras cosas entre ellos.

Jonn estaba hablando con Oliver.

Alex hablaba con Sara mientras Maggie hablaba con Ava.

William y Ruby estaban muy felices hablando.

Kara estaba jugando con Ivett mientras Eliza cuidaba que Louis no se ahogara con un cereal para bebés de su edad que estaba comiendo.

Sam hablaba con Jeremiah de una receta de cocina.

.

Lena y Felicity estaban en la cocina comiéndose su pedazo de pastel mientras miraban por las ventas hacia el patio/jardín.

"¿Hace cuánto se conocen Kara y tú?" le pregunto Felicity.

"Cuatro años" respondió Lena distraída mirando a Kara y a su sobrina.

"¿Están pensando tomar un paso más serio en su relación?" le pregunto Felicity mirando como los ojos de Lena mostraban amor cuando miraba a Kara.

"¿Más serio? Adoptamos un perro, tenemos un hijo y compramos una casa" le dijo Lena mirándola.

"Estoy hablando de matrimonio" le dijo Felicity con una sonrisa.

"No hay prisa. Apenas vamos a cumplir dos años de estar en una relación" le dijo Lena sinceramente.

"Es verdad, solo" le dijo Felicity, pero decidió no terminar lo que iba a decir.

"¿Solo que?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Conozco a Oliver desde hace siete años, tenemos una relación desde hace cinco con sus altos y bajos y ya van hacer dos años desde que nos casamos, pero pasamos por un momento raro" le dijo Felicity.

"¿Raro como?" le pregunto Lena ahora confundida.

"En fin mí consejo es que no tengan miedo a hacer algunas cosas cuando quieran porque luego Kara va a terminar casada con una mujer que hace parte de una liga de asesinos aunque eso no contará ante la ley, pero te tendrás que aguantar a esa mujer llamándola su esposa hasta que 'decida' romper el matrimonio" le dijo Felicity y respiro después de terminar.

"Woah. Eso es fuerte. No creo que eso nos suceda a nosotras. Aunque siento que hayas que tenido que lidiar con eso" le dijo Lena sorprendida.

"Lo sé, es un consejo inservible. Lo más raro es que la mujer que estuvo casada con Oliver fue novia de Sara" le dijo Felicity recordando.

"Entonces Sara y Oliver tiene como una conexión" le dijo Lena.

"Oliver y Sara también tuvieron algo" le dijo rápidamente Felicity.

"Okey" le dijo lena sorprendida porque nunca se le pasó por la mente esa posibilidad.

"Ya sabes. No tengas miedo de hacer algo arriesgado porque no sabes que pueda suceder en el futuro y no tengas la oportunidad, nunca mas" le aconsejo Felicity apretándole la mano.

"Gracias por el consejo. Lo pensaré" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Oye Felicity, disculpen la interrupción, pero quería saber si ¿puedes hacer un aparato para que me pueda comunicar todos los días con Ruby?" le pregunto William.

"Estás en tu día de suerte, Lena y yo ya habíamos creado un aparato por el cual nos comunicamos" le dijo Felicity con una sonrisa.

"Nosotras haremos uno para que se puedan comunicar, pero no le pueden decir a nadie que no sea de confianza" le advirtió Lena.

"Esta bien, le contaré a Ruby" les dijo William con emoción saliendo en busca de Ruby.

Lena y Felicity se quedaron riendo del entusiasmo de William.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Ya se había hecho tarde así que la fiesta se acabó.

Prácticamente todo el mundo tenía que ir a trabajar al otro día.

Los de Tierra-1 regresaron no sin antes despedirse.

Solo quedaron en la casa Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, Maggie, Ivett, Sam, Ruby, Lena, Louis y Kara.

Organizaron el desorden que dejó la fiesta y pidieron algo de comer para la cena.

Se pusieron hablar un momento, pero cuando se hizo más tarde Sam y Ruby se fueron a su casa, los demás se fueron a dormir.

* * *

 **NOTA: La verdad no quede satisfecha con este capitulo y espero no haberlos aburrido. El Penthouse quedará en el olvido, Supercorp ya vive en su casa. Winn y Brainy se creen los mejores por crear el aparato para que Kara y Alura se comunicaran, pero lo que ellos no saben es que Lena y Felicity ya habían creado hace tiempo un aparato para comunicarse entre mundos. La pequeña Ivett ya tiene un año, lo que indica que pronto Louis también cumplirá uno. Lena odia el tema de los embarazos. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**

 **-Si en wattpad votan por un nuevo capitulo antes del viernes, subo otro capitulo.**


	98. Chapter 98

**_Al día siguiente_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena ya había salido de L-Corp. Eliza, Jeremiah, Ivett, Maggie y Alex regresaron al apartamento.

Después del almuerzo, Louis tomo una siesta y luego se despertó con mucha energía.

Lena lo llevo a su oficina porque tenia leer muchos documentos y no los podía leer en la sala de juegos porque si hijo los rompería todos asi que lo dejó qué gateara por todo el lugar mientras ella se ocupaba de los documentos.

Louis empezó a tirar los libros de la biblioteca porque le parecía gracioso así que cuando Lena terminó lo que estaba haciendo tuvo que organizar de nuevo los libros de la biblioteca que se encontraban en la estantería de abajo y luego subió con Louis para que jugara con sus juguetes.

.

El cielo estaba oscureciendo, ya casi era hora de la cena y Lena miraba como su hijo desorganizaba todos los juguetes.

"Alguien se está divirtiendo mucho" dijo Kara viendo el desorden.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo Louis gateando hacía ella con emoción.

"Hola mí príncipe. Te extrañe mucho" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo, lo abrazó y beso.

Lena solo los miraba con una sonrisa.

"Hola princesa, a ti también te extrañe mucho" dijo Kara dejando a Louis en el suelo y se acercó a Lena para besarla.

"Hola mí amor ¿Por qué a mí no me saludas igual que a nuestro hijo?" le dijo Lena molestando cuando beso su boca como saludo.

Kara no lo pensó ni un segundo, cargó a Lena, la abrazó y empezó a darle besos por toda el rostro.

"Eehee eeeeeee" se rió Louis porque le parecía gracioso lo que estaban haciendo sus madres.

Kara dejó a Lena en la posición que estaba antes en el suelo y se sentó junto a Louis.

El pequeño se puso de pie con la ayuda de los muslos de su mamá.

"Cariño ven con mami" le dijo Lena a Louis estirando sus brazos porque el pequeño tenia muy buena estabilidad solo le faltaba un poco de confianza para caminar.

Louis giró un poco el cuerpo para mirar a su mami y se sentó en las piernas de Kara para poder mirar bien a Lena.

Lena agarró su teléfono, le dio inicio a un vídeo. Sabía que a Louis le encantaba jugar con su teléfono.

"Ven Cariño. Te presto mí teléfono" le dijo Lena y Louis se quedó un momento pensando.

Kara lo ayudo a pararse, Louis empezó a dar pasos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro y en el quinto llegó hasta el teléfono de su mami y se dejó caer.

"No lo puedo creer nuestro bebé dio sus primeros pasos" le dijo Lena con lágrimas en sus ojos pausando el vídeo y bloqueando el teléfono para dárselo a Louis.

"Si y lo tenemos todo grabado. Lo hiciste muy bien príncipe" dijo Kara aplaudiendo.

"Sigamos enseñándole" le dijo Lena con emoción dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hijo.

"Estoy tan feliz de no haberme perdido este momento" dijo Kara con su gran sonrisa.

Siguieron durante una media hora y cada vez que Louis lograba llegar al otro lado,Kara y Lena aplaudían y el pequeño se reía.

Esa noche los tres durmieron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **12/10/19**

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos. Jeremiah y Eliza se fueron a Midvale unos días después del cumpleaños de Ivett, pero habían regresado un día antes del cumpleaños de Louis.

Como en la fiesta de Ivett el patio/jardín ya estaba adornado. A Louis le gustaba el rey león así que la decoración era con todo del rey león.

Todos los invitados habían llegado, le habían cantado a Louis, tomado fotos, repartido la comida, partido el pastel.

Ivett ya se tenía más confianza caminando así que caminaba durante unos minutos y después se sentaba. En cambio su primo no quería dejar a su mamá o su mami y cada vez que lo dejaban en el suelo o lo cargaba alguien más se ponía a llorar.

Como era sábado varios pudieron viajar de Tierra-1. Barry, Iris, Cisco, Sara, Ava, Ray, Oliver, Felicity, William, John, Lyla, Junior y Thea.

Los demás se quedaron porque tenían que quedarse a hacer su trabajo como héroes y cubrir a los demás.

Clark y Lois también viajaron para estar ese día con su 'sobrino', después de una hora tuvieron que regresar porque James Olsen había llamado a su amigo porque Metrópolis necesitaba a Superman. Como siempre su primo se ausentaba de su vida y no tenía mucho tiempo para Kara. Lois también recibió una llamada de su trabajo así que se fue con Clark.

Mrynn estaba enfermo así que se quedó en casa bajo el cuidado de su nuera Megan.

Como siempre Jonn había sido solicitado en la DEO y tuvo que irse.

Cuando se habían ido las personas no muy cercanas a Lena y Kara se sentaron en círculo en la sala instalada cerca a la barbacoa.

.

Ruby y William jugaban en la piscina con Thea, Cisco, Ray, Lyra y Winn

El cumpleañero se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su mami con una mano agarrada a la blusa para que Lena no lo soltara.

Ivett se acercaba a Oliver porque tenía a Junior en sus piernas y ella tenía curiosidad por su nuevo amigo.

"¿No quieren tener uno? Digo porque William ya está grande" le dijo Alex a Oliver.

"William es excelente. Con uno es suficiente y más si ya sabe ir al baño solo" le dijo Felicity con un poco de humor.

"Pienso lo mismo" le dijo Olivier apoyando a su esposa.

"¿Y ustedes?" pregunto Kara a Iris y Barry.

"Que suceda cuando tenga que suceder" le respondió Barry mirando a su esposa.

"Es verdad. En el momento que suceda estaremos listos" le dijo Iris apretando la mano de Barry que estaba en su muslo.

"¿Sara y Ava?" les pregunto Lena.

"Mí hermosa Lena. Los bebés son muy lindos, pero cuando no son míos" le respondió Sara con una sonrisa.

"No tenemos tiempo suficiente para nosotras, no quiero compartirla con alguien más" le dijo Ava sinceramente.

"¿John y Lyla?" pregunto Kara.

"Lyla y yo trabajamos mucho así que queremos dedicarle nuestra vida a nuestro hijo" le respondió John mirando a Junior.

"¿Por qué esas preguntas? Es su forma de decirnos que Lena está embarazada" les dijo Felicity.

Lena dejo salir un sonido de queja.

-¿Por qué todos asumen que yo soy la embarazada? Kara podría ser la que está embarazada- Pensó Lena.

"Solo teníamos curiosidad. Lena no está embarazada. Además fue Alex la que empezó con las preguntas" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Entonces Alex está embarazada" les dijo Iris.

"No. Yo solo quería una hija o un hijo" le dijo Alex.

"Con nuestra hija estamos muy felices. No queremos tener más" le dijo Maggie con determinación.

"Por favor ya no hablen más de ese tema" les pidió Lena porque últimamente todo era sobre embarazos o bebés.

Una de las científicas de L-Corp le había pedido que la asignara a otro lado del edificio porque estaba embarazada y no quería que nada malo le pasará a su bebé, en el supermercado ve muchas mujeres embarazadas, en la serie que esta viendo con Kara en uno de los episodios hubo un parto, en la novela que lee toda las noches la protagonista está embarazada. Lena está cansada del tema.

"Esta empezando a anochecer, pidamos comida" les dijo Sam y todos dijeron que si.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Terminaron la comida mientras hablaban, Ruby y William estaban con los pies en la piscina y jugando con el iPad.

Ivett ya estaba en la cuna dormida y Krypto estaba guardado en la casa para que no se ensuciara más.

"Ahora que Lena y Kara compraron esta casa tan grande podemos quedarnos a dormir" les dijo Cisco.

"¿No les importa dormir en colchones inflables?" les pregunto Lena sabiendo que las habitaciones de la casa principal seguían vacías a excepción de su habitación y la de Louis.

"Claro que no" le respondió Ray.

"Aunque no nos vamos a quedar" le dijo Ava.

"Si se quedan les deseo suerte para que no les suceda lo de Alura, la madre biológica de Kara que nos estuvo visitando" les dijo Alex fingiendo seriedad.

"¿Suerte?¿Que le sucedió?" le pregunto Felicity con curiosidad.

Kara no sabía de qué hablaba su hermana y la miraba con confusión.

"Como no hay más habitación en la casa de invitados les tocaría dormir en la casa principal. Cuando aún vivían en el Penthouse, Alura se estaba quedando con ellas y la dejaron traumatizada porque las descubrió en la oficina del Penthouse con el sacacorchos enterrado en el corcho del vino" les dijo Alex lo más sería posible porque estaba esperando el momento ideal para molestar a su hermana y a su cuñada.

"Aaagghh Dios" se quejó Lena con sus mejillas rosadas. Kara abrió los ojos asustada y su rostro se volvió como el de su novia.

Las risas se escucharon a los segundos.

"Voy acostar a louis" les dijo Lena, se levantó con Louis en sus brazos y desapareció entrando a la casa.

Eliza ya conocía a su hija mayor y por más que le dijera nunca cambiaba.

"Con razón Alura se quedó los últimos días en la base" le dijo Winn a Alex como si hubiera descubierto algo muy importante.

"Y yo que creía que eras el tipo de mujer que no le gusta hacer nada mientras algún familiar está en casa" le dijo Sara sorprendida.

"No me sorprende. La ves que estuvieron en nuestra guarida las descubrí en un beso bien subido de tono y si no las interrumpo seguro que siguen de largo" les dijo Thea avergonzado más a Kara ya que Lena no estaba.

"Ellas son así, en una noche de juegos se encerraron en el baño y tuve que tocar la puerta porque no les importó que nosotros estuviéramos ahí" les dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"En el bautizo de Louis en frente de todos" les recordó Maggie.

"O hace unos meses cuando estábamos en Midvale, yo estaba en la habitación de al lado y casi no me dejan dormir" les dijo Winn.

"Ese día no estábamos haciendo. Eso" se defendió Kara.

"Lena salió al otro día con la sábanas porque necesitaban unas limpias" les dijo Alex recordando el día de la broma a su hermana y que aún tiene en su cámara de vídeo.

"Así que admites que todo lo demás es verdad. Pobre Alura, espero que no haya visto mucho" le dijo Maggie haciéndolos reír a todos menos a Eliza y Jeremiah que no les gustaba escuchar eso sobre sus hijas.

-Si supieran que yo también las descubrí en uno de esos momentos- Pensó Eliza.

"No vio nada, solo. No importa. Ya dejen de molestarme" dijo Kara un poco irritada.

"Están peor que adolescentes hormonales. Al menos las dos son mujeres porque si alguna fuera hombre, estoy seguro que ya tendrían un equipo de baloncesto" les dijo John y está vez todos se rieron.

"Si ese fuera el caso, no lo haríamos sin protección" se defendió Kara de nuevo.

"Fin del tema" les dijo Eliza salvando a su hija menor.

"Nos tenemos que ir" les dijo Ava mostrándole a Sara su reloj.

"Aprovechamos para irnos juntos" le dijo Barry a Sara.

"Nosotros también nos vamos" les dijo John cargando a Junior.

Todos se irían así que se despidieron.

.

William y Ruby eran los más tristes por la despedida porque solo se iban a poder comunicar como antes por el aparato que crearon Felicity y Lena.

"¿Lena no vendrá a despedirse?" le pregunto Felicity a Kara.

Kara uso sus rayos para buscar a su novia.

"Nop. No creo que baje muy pronto" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"¿Se habrá enojado por el comentario?" le pregunto Iris.

"Yo creo que un poquito, pero más que todo es que huye de las bromas de Alex y además está en la tina con Louis. No entiendo porque no espero por mí" dijo Kara con sus manos en la cintura.

"Por favor no lo hagan en frente del pequeño" le dijo Lyra y todos miraron a Kara con susto.

"Eso no va a suceder. Nunca. Que locura es esa" negó Kara con su cabeza.

"Vamos antes de que los traumatizados seamos nosotros" les dijo Oliver y Cisco abrió el portal.

.

Cuando ya se habían ido los de Tierra-1, Eliza hablo.

"Será mejor que recojamos mañana todo este desastre" les dijo Eliza.

"Estoy de acuerdo. El día ha sido muy largo" le dijo Jeremiah a su esposa.

"Tengo que regresar a la DEO, pero tuve un buen momento en la fiesta de mí ahijado, como siempre lo hago con ustedes" se despidió Winn.

"Gracias por venir, aunque no perdieras la oportunidad de molestarme" dijo Kara abrazando a su amigo y después a Lyra.

"Todo lo empezó Alex. Adiós" se despidió Winn rápidamente agarrando la mano de su novia y se fueron antes de que Alex le diera su mirada intimidante.

"Nos vemos mañana, voy a pasar un momento con mí hijo antes de que se duerma" dijo Kara y entro a la casa.

"Algún día Lena y tu hermana se van a vengar de ti y yo no les diré nada" le dijo Eliza a Alex caminando junto a todos hacia la casa de invitados.

"Eso es lo divertido. Tener un rival que vaya por su venganza y así podre hacer una broma más cruel" le dijo Alex a su mamá y Maggie solo sonrió porque le encantaba esa parte de su esposa.

.

Kara se quitó la ropa y entro al baño de su habitación donde estaban su novia y su hijo.

"¿Por qué no me invitaron?" dijo Kara entrando a la tina y se sentó frente a Lena.

"Porque estabas atendiendo los invitados por nosotros" le dijo Lena girando a Louis en sus brazos para que mirara a Kara.

"Fue horrible. Todos creen que somos unas adolescentes hormonales. No lo tomes a mal, pero gracias a Rao que ya se fueron" dijo Kara jugando con los pies de su hijo.

"Por eso me fui. Se que hice algo grosero, pero no me iba a quedar ahí mientras nos humillaban" le dijo Lena con honestidad.

"Ellos entienden. No te preocupes" dijo Kara acariciando uno de los muslos de Lena con su mano.

"Como quisiera que tuviéramos un momento para nosotras. Dejar a Louis con la niñera y no se, teletransportarnos a las Bahamas aunque sea una hora" le dijo Lena besando la cabeza de su hijo que empezaba a cerrar los ojos del cansancio.

"Me parece una idea genial. Mañana tú y yo iremos a un lugar cerca de aquí, le pediré a Eliza que cuide a Louis" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"¿A dónde me llevarás?" le pregunto Lena con intriga.

"Es una sorpresa. Mañana lo sabrás" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"Ok, pero nada de volar" le advirtió Lena intentando adivinar.

"Nada de volar" prometió Kara.

Terminaron su ducha. Kara y Lena salieron en toalla para poder secar a Louis, ponerle la pijama, darle su biberón y acostarlo.

Ellas se pusieron sus pijamas porque no querían que las siguieran molestando y se durmieron abrazadas.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Desayunaron en familia, después organización el desastre que quedó del día anterior.

En la tarde Kara alistó un cesto con comida para ella y Lena.

"Hoy es el día" dijo Kara un poco nerviosa a su hermana.

"No te preocupes, todo está listo" le dijo Alex dándole confianza.

Se despidieron de todos y salieron en bicicleta hacía un lugar alto en la ciudad.

* * *

 **Campo libre**

"¿Por qué no vinimos en el carro?" le pregunto Lena mientras Kara acomodaba una manta en el pasto.

"Quería que disfrutamos de la naturaleza" dijo Kara sentándose y Lena hizo lo mismo.

"El paisaje es muy lindo" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Me alegra que te guste" dijo Kara nerviosa.

"Estás rara" le dijo Lena frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"No, solo es que tengo hambre" dijo Kara empezando a sacar la comida que empacó.

"Empiezo a creer que prefieres más la comida que a mí" le dijo Lena arqueando su ceja.

"Las amo a las dos por igual" dijo Kara pasándole un emparedado a Lena.

"Estás siendo fiel a los picnics de las películas" le dijo Lena mordiendo el emparedado.

"No es picnic si no hay emparedados" dijo Kara tocando el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Cuando terminaron su comida Kara se sentó frente a Lena, hablaron por un momento y se levantaron para irse.

.

El sol empezaba a guardarse, la vista era muy hermosa.

"Lena gracias por mudarte a National City, prácticamente tu diste el primer paso en nuestra relación. Junto a ti estoy viviendo una vida normal como siempre lo quise" dijo Kara y Lena la miró con amor.

"Me haces feliz cada día y mí amor por ti sigue creciendo así que Lena" siguió hablando Kara y después miró hacia el cielo donde pasaba una pequeña avioneta.

Lena miró y se sorprendió porque la avioneta llevaba un cartel. LENA ¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO?

Cuando giró hacia Kara, la vio con una rodilla en el suelo, sosteniendo una pequeña caja que contenía un hermoso anillo con un diamante rojo.

"¿Qué dices princesa?" pregunto Kara con una sonrisa.

"No" le dijo Lena y a Kara se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

"Okey" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"No no" le dijo rápidamente Lena cuando Kara se puso de pie.

"Ya entendí. No tienes que repetirlo una y otra vez" dijo Kara cerrando la caja con decepción.

"Lo que quise decir es que no puedo creerlo porque estaba creando un anillo para proponerte matrimonio, pero tú te adelantaste" le dijo Lena agarrando el rostro de Kara en sus manos.

"Entonces ¿Si quieres casarte conmigo?" pregunto Kara con duda.

"Por supuesto. Claro que quiero casarme contigo. Es un si rotundo" le dijo Lena y Kara la beso.

.

Estuvieron besándose un rato hasta que necesitaron aire, Kara saco el anillo de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Lena.

"Este es un diamante rojo ¿Como conseguiste un anillo así?" le pregunto Lena porque esa clase de diamante es muy raro y cuesta mucho dinero.

"Unos días antes de conocernos viaje a Australia para ayudar con las inundaciones y en una de mis exploraciones me encontré una piedra roja, me gustó mucho así que la guarde para mí" dijo Kara con una sonrisa gigante.

"¿Todo este tiempo la has guardado y ahora me la quieres regalar?" le pregunto Lena mirándola con ternura.

"Claro. Compre el anillo y le pedí a Alex que le pusiera la piedra. No sabía lo costosa que era la piedra hasta que Alex me lo dijo. Tu te mereces lo mejor y esto no es nada en comparación" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con amor.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena.

"Te amo" dijo Kara y otra vez se besaron.

.

Kara recogió todo y volvieron a las bicicletas.

"Así que ya tenías todo esto planeado" le dijo Lena subiéndose a la bicicleta.

"Nada es improvisado. Llevo planeando esto por meses. Sé que fue muy sencillo, pero solo quería que disfrutaramos este momento" dijo Kara montándose en su bicicleta.

"Fue perfecto. Siempre lo es junto a ti" le dijo Lena.

"Ya quiero que nos casemos" dijo Kara y regresaron a casa.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Todos estaban en la cocina, era la hora de la cena y estaba esperando por Lena y Kara.

Ivett y Louis estaban en sus sillas para comer.

Krypto saludo a sus madres con alegría y las guió hasta la cocina.

Alex tenía una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando vio el rostro de su hermana.

Se sentaron junto a los demás en la isla y empezaron a comer.

"¿Como les fue?" les pregunto Eliza.

"Bien. National City tiene lugares muy lindos" le respondió Lena y Alex miró que Lena no tenía ningún anillo en sus dedos.

-No puede ser. Lena le dijo que no, pobre mí hermana estaba muy emocionada con todo, pero ¿Por qué Lena no quiere casarse con ella?- Pensó Alex mirando a su hermana que tenía su atención en Louis.

"Eso es verdad. Tienes que mirar más allá de los edificios y explorar más la ciudad para poder disfrutar" les dijo Maggie.

"Aunque muchos no lo aprecian" dijo Kara tomando un poco de agua.

"Y algunos no saben cuándo es el momento ideal para algo" les dijo Lena.

-O no. Tendrán una discusión frente a todos- Pensó Alex abrumada.

"Y otros son indiferentes de los sentimientos de los demás" dijo Kara y todos miraron a la pareja.

"Y otros solo quieren hacer sufrir a Alex" le dijo Lena a Kara con una sonrisa.

"¿Que?" le pregunto Maggie confundida.

"Lena y yo nos vamos a casar" dijo Kara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lena mostró el anillo en su dedo.

Eliza celebró con emoción, todos las felicitaron y les dieron un abrazo.

.

"No puedo creer que me engañaron. Realmente creí que Lena había dicho que no" les dijo Alex.

"No eres la única que puede hacer bromas" le dijo Lena acercándose a Kara para abrazarla.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen? Tienen que trabajar más para superarme" les dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Basta de bromas ¿Cuando piensan casarse?" les pregunto Eliza sonriendo.

"Es muy temprano para eso. Aún deben estar en el estado de emoción por la propuesta" le dijo Jeremiah a su esposa.

"De hecho queremos casarnos el otro fin de semana" dijo Kara con seriedad abrazando la cadera de Lena porque su prometida estaba de pie y ella estaba sentada.

"Solo ustedes y nuestros amigos cercanos en una pequeña ceremonia" les dijo Lena.

"Esta vez no voy a caer" les dijo Alex sin creer lo que decía la pareja.

"¿Y los arreglos? ¿Las invitaciones? ¿Los vestidos? ¿Que juez las casara? ¿El lugar? ¿La música? ¿Los testigos?" les pregunto Eliza para seguirles el juego.

"Queremos flores por todos lados, especialmente Plumerias. Enviaremos invitaciones digitales" dijo Kara.

"Podemos conseguir vestidos mañana mismo. Un juez lo podemos pagar fácilmente. Aún no decidimos el lugar. Contrataremos un DJ porque es la opción más fácil de conseguir y los testigos serán cualquiera de ustedes" le dijo Lena.

"Así que ya tenían todo planeado. Se supone que la broma debe ser para Alex, no para todos" les dijo Jeremiah con una sonrisa.

"Creemos que lo mejor es que hagamos la boda rápido para no estresarnos con preparativos" dijo Kara aún sería.

"Además no quiero darle tiempo a Kara de que se arrepienta" les dijo Lena acariciando la cabeza de su prometida que estaba a la altura de su abdomen.

"Excelente, pero tiene que decidir rápido el lugar porque entonces no podrán enviar las 'invitaciones digitales' y nadie estará en su boda" les dijo Maggie actuando con interés para ver hasta dónde seguían con la broma.

"Lo primero que se nos ocurrió fue hacerla aquí, pero no quiero más desorden en nuestro patio/jardín" le dijo Lena.

"Una idea es hacerlo en el lugar donde se conocieron. Así como lo hicimos Maggie y yo" le dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos.

"No. Es muy pequeño y la vista son demasiado edificios" dijo Kara imaginando lo estrecho que quedaría todo en la oficina que de Sam.

"¿La bahía de la ciudad?" les dijo Jeremiah.

"Un montón de personas se darían cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Nosotras queremos una boda privada" le dijo Lena.

"Una boda en Hawaii" les dijo Maggie.

"Muy lejos. Es más fácil hacerlo en un lugar donde los invitados estén más cerca" dijo Kara.

"¿Por qué no el lugar donde fue la propuesta?" les pregunto Eliza.

"Es una buena idea" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Me gusta. Entonces ya está decidido. Haremos la invitación digitales para el domingo y les enviaremos la ubicación ahí mismo" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Por supuesto, pero no pensaste que mamá y papá se regresan mañana a Midvale. Posiblemente Maggie tiene que trabajar ese día. Los chicos de Tierra-1 probablemente no puedan venir. Tu primo siempre está ocupado. Sabes que en la DEO a veces ni descansamos así que Jonn, Winn y yo tal vez tengamos que atender una emergencia. Último y no menos importante tu también podrías faltar a tu supuesta boda porque también trabajas con la DEO" le dijo Alex con normalidad.

"Por eso enviaremos las invitaciones mañana para que todos puedan venir" le dijo Lena a su cuñada.

"No puede pasar de mañana porque al final los únicos que irán a su boda serán ustedes dos, mí sobrino y Krypto" les dijo Maggie fingiendo seriedad.

"Si no se quieren sentir solas, pueden invitar a Brainiac, Imra y la poca cosa que tiene como esposo" les aconsejo Alex.

"No gracias. No quiero que se arruine nuestro día" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Entonces nosotros nos vamos mañana y regresamos el sábado" les dijo Jeremiah sabiendo que eso no sucedería.

"Nosotras nos despedimos ya porque tenemos que subir a hacer las invitaciones" dijo Kara cargando a Louis.

"Ahora se le dice ir hacer la invitaciones" las molestó Maggie y Alex sonrió.

"Buenas noches corazones" les dijo Eliza con ternura.

"Se me olvidaba, tengo que llamar a Sam para que me acompañe a comprar el vestido" le dijo Lena a Kara caminando hacia la salida de la cocina.

.

Los que quedaron en la cocina esperaron a que Kara, Lena, Louis y Krypto subieran las escaleras.

"¿Es una broma cierto?" les pregunto Eliza.

"Por supuesto mamá. Si fuera verdad, Kara me hubiera dicho que la acompañara a comprar su vestido, pero eso no sucedió. Si siguen con la broma, mañana me dirá que la acompañe" le dijo Alex a Eliza.

"Incluso puede que envíen 'la invitación' para luego decir que era una broma" les dijo Maggie.

"Mejor vamos a ver una película antes de ir a dormir" les dijo Jeremiah y después de apagar las luces de la cocina, se fueron a la casa de invitados.

* * *

 ** _La mañana siguiente_**

 **Aeropuerto**

Eliza y Jeremiah se despidieron de todos con abrazos.

"Nos vemos el día de acción de gracias" les dijo Eliza.

"¿Entonces no vendrán a nuestra boda?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"O si. Claro. La boda. Nos vemos pronto" le dijo Jeremiah a su hija menor.

"No vamos hacer despedida de soltera porque queremos pasar el día solo nosotros tres antes de irnos a la luna de miel sin nuestro bebé" les dijo Lena.

"¿Por qué no? Yo ya estaba lista para una superdespedida de soltera" les dijo Maggie fingiendo emoción.

"Prácticamente ya estamos casadas. Vivimos juntas, tenemos un hijo y un perro. No estamos solteras" dijo Kara con su hijo en brazos.

"A mí no me interesa. Prepararé una despedida de soltera para Kara. Contrataré strippers para que le hagan un buen baile" les dijo Alex con malicia.

"Eso no sucederá. Mí futura esposa no va a estar en un lugar donde hayan mujeres bailando y muchos menos mujeres desnudas bailando para ella" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Lena tiene razón porque solo ella puede hacer eso" les dijo Maggie haciendo reír a su esposa.

"Tu deberías hacer la despedida de Lena y contratar strippers parecidos a los de la película que le gusta a ella" le dijo Alex a Maggie.

"No despedidas de soltera. Solo seremos nosotros tres. Nadie desnudo" dijo Kara con su ceño fruncido.

"Ok. Solo será su supuesta boda" les dijo Alex.

"Tenemos que irnos porque sino perderemos nuestro vuelo por estar escuchando cosas sin sentido" les dijo Eliza.

"Saben que lo de la boda no es una broma ¿Verdad?" pregunto Kara antes de que sus padres se fueran.

"Por supuesto. Nos vemos" le dijo Jeremiah antes de desaparecer junto a su esposa.

.

"¿Mañana me acompañas a elegir mí vestido?" pregunto Kara a su hermana cuando caminaban fuera del aeropuerto.

"Seguro" le dijo Alex pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kara.

* * *

 **DEO**

Alex había terminado de entrenar cuando Jonn la llamo a la sala de reuniones.

"¿Me necesitas?" le pregunto Alex a Jonn.

"¿Cuando se comprometieron Kara y Lena?" le pregunto Jonn con interés.

"Ayer. Kara fue la que le propuso a Lena" le dijo Alex.

"Creí que esperarían más tiempo, pero me llegó una invitación a mí teléfono de su boda, que será en seis días" le dijo Jonn mostrándole su teléfono.

"Eso no es verdad. Lena y Kara solo quieren hacerme una broma para vengarse, pero ellas no saben que ya descubrí su mentira" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien porque este fin de semana tenemos que viajar a Washington, la presidenta solicito una reunión con la DEO" le dijo Jonn.

"¿Puedo llevar a Ivett y Maggie conmigo?" le pregunto Alex porque no quería estar lejos de su hija y esposa el fin de semana.

"Si. Nosotros solo vamos a hablar de algunos aspectos de la organización y algunas misiones, ellas pueden hacer turismo mientras nosotros estamos ocupados" le dijo Jonn.

"Bueno. Le dirá a Maggie para que pida unos días en el trabajo" le dijo Alex antes de salir de la sala de reuniones.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Siento no actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada. Ya tengo trabajo, ayude a mi familia con la mudanza de su casa. Mi novia y yo decidimos vivir juntas así que conseguimos un lugar y apenas terminaron de instalar el internet en nuestro apartamento. En fin dos mudanzas en dos semanas.**

 **-Para los que piden mas acción, estos capítulos los escribí hace como un mes y se alargaron un poco así que los tuve que dividir, pero pronto habrá un poco de acción. Intentare subir el capitulo de esta semana, mañana, pero no prometo nada porque apenas me estoy ajustando a estos cambios en mi vida.**

 **-Les agradezco mucho su paciencia. Escribo para calmar mi depresión y por ustedes. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	99. Chapter 99

_**Días después**_

 **20/10/19**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Era domingo. Sam y Ruby se quedaron a dormir en la casa de invitados ya que Eliza y Jeremiah se estaban quedando con Alex.

Kara estaba un poco incómoda porque su hermana y mamá no llegaban para ayudarla a prepararse.

Lena había contratado a algunas personas para que les hicieran el peinado y las maquillaran. Dos fotógrafos para que tomaran fotos desde que ellas estaba ahí en la casa y un camarógrafo para que ese día quedará grabado.

Kara nunca se quitó las gafas porque así Lena hiciera firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, no confiaba en esas personas y su ética.

No se querían ver antes de llegar al lugar de la boda así que Lena estaba en la casa principal y Kara en la casa de invitados.

Ruby vistió a Louis, además se encargaría de cuidarlo mientras llegaban donde los demás.

Kara decidió ponerse el vestido y llamo a su hermana.

 _ **Llamada a Alex**_

 _A: Hola_

 _K: ¿Alex por qué no estás aquí? Se supone que me ayudarías con mí vestido (dijo Kara un poco irritada)_

 _A: O si, la boda….. estoy un poco atrasada, nos vemos en el lugar de la boda (le dijo Alex siguiéndole el juego porque no caería en la tonta broma)_

 _K: Me hubiera gustado que me ayudarás, pero….. bueno, nos vemos pronto (dijo Kara con decepción antes de colgar)._

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

Sam, Lena y Krypto se fueron en un carro, Louis, Ruby y Kara en otro, los maquilladores y estilistas en otro. Los fotógrafos y el camarógrafo en otro no sin antes tomar varias fotos de las novias y sus acompañantes.

* * *

 **Lugar de la boda**

Habían dos carpas instaladas para que las novias terminarán de arreglarse antes de empezar la ceremonia.

"Primo" dijo Kara cuando Clark entró a su carpa.

"Prima, te ves muy hermosa" le dijo Clark con sinceridad

"Gracias" sonrió Kara con nervios porque pronto se casaría con la mujer que ama.

"Llegue un poco temprano" le dijo Clark.

"No. Llegaste a la hora correcta ¿Vienes solo?" pregunto Kara.

"Si. Lois se tuvo que quedar porque su padre fue víctima de un atentado, pero ya se está mejorando y ella está en el hospital cuidándolo" le dijo Clark con tranquilidad.

"Entiendo. Gracias por venir" dijo Kara aún sonriendo.

"No me perdería un día tan importante para ti" le dijo Clark devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Kara, tenemos que hablar" le dijo Lena entrando a la carpa ignorando la presencia de Clark.

"No. Lena ¿Que haces? No podemos vernos todavía" dijo Kara girándose para no ver a Lena.

"No creo en supersticiones. Estoy segura que todos creen que estábamos bromeando sobre la boda" le dijo Lena y Kara giró para hablar con ella.

"Estás. Woah. Superhermosa" dijo Kara mirando a Lena de arriba abajo con el vestido blanco y dejo salir un suspiro.

"Tu también te ves superhermosa. La novia más linda de todas" le dijo Lena con amor, mirando lo perfecta que se veía Kara en un vestido blanco, su cabello recogido y sus gafas.

"¿Por qué crees que nadie nos tomo enserio?" pregunto Kara y Lena la llevó hasta la puerta de la carpa para que mirara.

El lugar estaba lleno de plumarias blancas por todos lados. El arco también estaba decorado con plumarias. El camino que llevaba hasta el arco dividía los asientos con más plumarias. Las sillas donde se harían los invitados decoradas con tela blanca, pero ahí estaba el problema. NO HABÍA NINGÚN INVITADO.

"No puede ser verdad. Voy a llamarlos a todos" dijo Kara buscando se teléfono en su bolso.

"Las dejo a solas" les dijo Clark que salió en busca de Sam que la había escuchado hablando con Louis.

"Ponlo en alta voz" le dijo Lena y Kara lo hizo.

 _ **Llamada a Alex**_

 _A: Hola_

 _K: Alex ¿Dónde estás? Me dijiste que nos veríamos acá (dijo Kara con tristeza)_

 _A: Estoy aquí (le dijo Alex siguiéndole de nuevo el juego a su hermana)_

 _L: ¿No me digas que te perderás la boda de tu hermana porque crees que es una broma? (le preguntó Lena con seriedad acariciando la mejilla de Kara)_

 _A: Ya dejen la broma. Les hubiera creído si se casaban en un mes, pero en una semana. No. No me engañaron (les dijo Alex sabiendo que su hermana era a veces creyente de las costumbres de la tierra y no vería a Lena antes de la boda, así que escucharlas a las dos quería decir que estaban en la misma habitación y era mentira)_

 _K: ¿En dónde estás? (preguntó Kara)_

 _A: En Washington con mí esposa y mí hija. Jonn y yo teníamos una reunión con la presidenta (le dijo Alex mientras caminaba hacia un parque con Ivett y Maggie antes de ir por las maletas para regresar a National City)_

 _K: Bueno. Que tengan un lindo día_

 _A: Igualmente_

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

Los ojos de Kara se volviera brillantes porque las lágrimas se acumularon.

"Lo siento mí amor. Ya mismo cancelo la boda" le dijo Lena sintiendo ganas de llorar al ver a su novia.

"No. Nos vamos a casar. Si casi todos pensaron que era una broma no es nuestro problema. Lo único que importa es que estamos tú y yo" dijo Kara limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo antes de arruinar su maquillaje.

"Pero no estará tu hermana, ni tu mamá, ni tu papá, ni tu sobrina, ni Maggie, ni tu mejor amigo, ni Jonn" le dijo Lena sabiendo lo importantes que son para su futura esposa.

"Creo que todo no sale al revés. Obviamente hubiera querido que todos estuvieran hoy con nosotras, pero no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de unir mí vida a la tuya ante la ley del planeta tierra" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"¿Segura? Nuestra boda será como esas parejas que se casan en secreto porque sus familias no las quieren juntas" le dijo Lena.

"Tenemos todo lo que se necesita para realizar la boda. El juez, los testigos, la chica que tirará las flores y el pequeño que intentará llevar los anillos" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Entonces hagámoslo" le dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Primero haré otra llamada" dijo Kara queriendo escuchar la excusa de sus padres.

 _ **Llamada a Eliza**_

 _E: Hola corazón_

 _K: Hola Eliza ¿Que hacen?_

 _E: Tu papá y yo estamos en un asado que hicieron unos compañeros de su trabajo ¿Ustedes?_

 _K: Que bien. Lena y yo estamos en nuestra boda (dijo Kara con normalidad)_

 _E: ¿Aún sigues con eso? Les hubiera creído sino hubieran hecho planes a la loca (le dijo Eliza recordando como empezaban a hacer planes sobre la supuesta boda sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces)_

 _K: Ok. Nos vemos en acción de gracias_

 _E: Adiós corazón. Saludos a Lena y a mí angelito_

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

"No quiero saber por qué los demás no vinieron. Vamos a casarnos" dijo Kara dejando su teléfono en su bolso.

.

La ceremonia inició. Krypto camino hasta el arco con un corbatín como vestimenta. Ruby salió tirando pétalos blancos, detrás de ella salieron Sam y Clark, después salió el pequeño Louis sin saber que sucedía, pero su madrina lo llamaba para que caminara hasta el arco con una pequeña caja que contenía los anillos.

Kara y Lena salieron cogidas de la mano mientras que con la otra mano llevaban un pequeño ramo de plumerias.

Las dos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se miraban mientras caminaban al ritmo de la canción.

Ruby se sentó con Louis en sus muslos.

.

La boda avanzó hasta que llegaron a la parte de los votos.

"Kara, desde niña me he sentido como alguien que no encaja dónde está. En mí casa, cuando estaba en el internado, cuando tengo reuniones en el trabajo, pero desde que te conocí ese sentimiento desapareció. Desde el día que entraste a mí oficina me has tratado como una persona común y corriente, para ti siempre he sido Lena. Eres la mujer que me ha enseñado amar día tras día, así estemos enojadas se que nuestra amor sigue siendo fuerte. Puede que esté día no sea como lo deseabas, pero te prometo que me voy a levantar todos los días para seguir amándote y haré todo lo posible para que tus sueños se hagan realidad. Tu me diste la familia que nunca tuve. Kara, te amo y estoy muy feliz de vivir mí vida contigo a mí lado" le dijo Lena agarrando las manos de Kara.

Llegó el turno de Kara que no dejaba de sonreír.

"Lutessa Lena Luthor soy la mujer más feliz de este universo. Creí que nunca encontraría el amor, pero me equivoque. Siempre sentía un vacío en mis antiguas relación y gracias a ti entendí el porque. Desde que nos conocimos siempre nos hemos apoyado, me has sabido entender cuando me sentía insegura. Eres una persona asombrosa y por eso muchas personas te amamos, lo cual es lo que te mereces. Desde que mí familia me adoptó me han enseñado un montón de cosas, pero tú me sorprendes porque contigo sigo aprendiendo y eso me encanta. Princesa, te prometo que siempre te voy a amar y proteger como lo hago con cada miembro de nuestra familia. Sé que debimos escribir nuestro votos como se suele hacer porque estos son muy cortos, pero me encargaré de decirte lo que siento cada día de nuestras vidas por qué lo nuestro es un amor verdadero" dijo Kara con una sonrisa gigante y Lena le devolvía la sonrisa.

Clark, Sam y Ruby también tenían una sonrisa.

Louis llevó los anillos hasta donde sus madres y se quedó agarrado al vestido de Lena mientras intercambiaban anillos.

"Por el poder que me otorga el estado de California. Las declaró mujer y mujer" les dijo el juez y Kara se acercó a Lena para besarla.

"Te amo" se dijeron en el beso mientras los tres invitados aplaudían.

"Mi-Mi" le dijo Louis a Lena para que lo cargara y Lena lo hizo.

Kara y Lena besaron las mejillas de su hijo haciéndolo reír.

Los tres invitados las felicitaron y les dieron abrazos.

.

Caminar unos metros hasta debajo de un techo de tela donde habían unas cuantas mesas, un espacio para bailar y un pequeño escenario.

"Nosotros nos sentaremos para que puedan dar su primer baile como esposas" les dijo Sam con una sonrisa y recibió a Louis que no estaba muy contento de dejar los brazos de su mami.

"Con ustedes la señora Kara Danvers y su esposa Lena Danvers" presentó un hombre y Kara miró rápido al escenario porque conocía esa voz.

"No puede ser" dijo Kara con emoción.

"Ese es mí regalo para ti" le dijo Lena caminando a la pista de baile junto a su esposa.

"Eres la mejor" dijo Kara abrazando a su esposa por los hombros y Lena le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

NSYNC empezaron a cantar y la pareja a bailar.

 _When the visions around you_

 _(Cuando las visiones a tu alrededor)_

 _Bring tears to your eyes_

 _(Traen lágrimas a tus ojos)_

 _And all that surrounds you_

 _(Y Todo lo que te rodea)_

 _Are secrets and lies_

 _(Son secretos y mentiras)_

 _I'll be your strength_

 _(Yo seré tu fuerza)_

 _I'll give you hope_

 _(Yo te daré esperanza)_

 _Keeping your faith when it's gone_

 _(Manteniendo tu fe cuando se haya ido)_

 _The one you should call_

 _(A la que deberías llamar)_

 _Was standing there all along_

 _(A estado allí todo este tiempo)_

 _And I will take you in my arms_

 _(Y te tomare en mis brazos)_

 _And hold you right where you belong_

 _(Y te abrazarte justo donde perteneces)_

 _Til' the day my life is through_

 _(Hasta el último día de mí vida)_

 _This I promise you_

 _(Esto te prometo)_

 _This I promise you_

 _(Esto te prometo)_

Siguieron bailando hasta que la canción terminó y se fueron a sentar junto a los demás mientras seguían con el repertorio de canciones.

"Ese fue el mejor baile de mí vida" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande mientras Louis se pasaba por la mesa para llegar hasta ella.

"Así que los demás creían que era una broma. Jamás se me pasó por la mente eso, he visto lo sería que es su relación para que jueguen con ella" les dijo Clark.

"No entiendo a Alex, ella me acompañó a comprar mí vestido" dijo Kara.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Alex acompaño a Kara como le dijo._

 _Kara se había probado como 20 vestido hasta que se enamoró de uno._

 _"Te ves preciosa. El día de tu boda vas a brillar" le dijo Alex mirándola con amor._

 _"Estoy ansiosa porque ese día llegue" dijo Kara mirándose en el espejo._

 _-En unos días seré la esposa de Lena- Pensó Kara sonriendo._

 _"Nunca imaginé que te casarías con Lena, pero ella es una asombrosa mujer, además te ama y te hace feliz así que no me quejo" le dijo Alex apoyándole la barbilla en el hombro._

 _"¿No te quejas? Tú amas a Lena" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír._

 _"Como a una hermana y no dudaría un segundo en defenderla" le dijo Alex con seguridad._

 _Kara se quedó mirando a su hermana por el espejo._

 _"No te preocupes. Siempre serás mí hermana favorita" le dijo Alex y Kara giró su rostro y beso la sien de su hermana._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _ **.**_

"Lo bueno de que no las hayan acompañado en este día es que podrás usarlo a tu favor para que te consientan como a una reina" le dijo Sam a Kara.

"No lo había pensado así. De algo feo salió algo bueno, además voy a comer por los que no están" dijo Kara ayudando a Louis a sentarse en sus muslos.

"Lo bueno es que ustedes son kryptonianos y pueden repetir muchas veces" les dijo Lena antes de que empezarán a traer la comida.

"Tía Lena ¿Por qué llevas el Danvers?¿Por qué no se quedaron con sus apellidos como lo hicieron mí tía Alex y mí tía Maggie" le pregunto Ruby a Lena.

"Verás Ruby" le dijo Lena antes de empezar a contar la historia.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Faltaban dos días para la boda y necesitaban definir lo de los apellidos._

 _Kara y Lena estaban viendo una película en su cama._

 _"Puede ser Luthor-Danvers" dijo Kara._

 _"Realmente me desagradan las uniones de apellido" le dijo Lena con seriedad._

 _"Okey. Mmm. Entonces ¿Que te parece? Kara Luthor" dijo Kara con emoción._

 _"Te voy a dar las razones porque no. Uno Danvers es un apellido lindo. Dos quiero llevar tu apellido. Tres he intentado hacer cambiar de opinión a las persona sobre mí apellido, pero no funciona. Cuatro y no menos importante las dos seríamos Luthor y nuestro hijo se llama Louis Elian Danvers" le dijo Lena._

 _"Muchas personas han cambiado de parecer por todas las cosas buenas que has hecho, pero tienes razón. Además suena muy bien Lena Danvers" dijo Kara con una sonrisa._

 _"Siempre seré una Luthor y lucharé siempre para que mí apellido deje de ser visto como algo malo" le dijo Lena con orgullo._

 _"Y yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote" dijo Kara antes de besar a Lena._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

 ** _._**

"¿Y que sucedió después del beso?" les pregunto Ruby concentrada en la historia que le contaron.

"Aaaaammmm. Seguimos viendo la película" mintió Kara porque después del beso encendieron la luz roja y disfrutaron toda la noche.

"¿Y que vas a hacer con L-Corp? Lo vas a tener que renombrar" le dijo Ruby.

"¿Por qué Rubs?" le pregunto Sam a su hija.

"Porque mí tía ya no es Luthor y no tiene lógica si ya no lleva ese apellido" le respondió Ruby.

"Pero la L puede ser por Lena" le dijo Clark.

"No. Esa L es por lesbiana" le dijo rápidamente Sam.

"Soy pansexual así que básicamente no me representa" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"L-Corp es la abreviatura de Lutessa Corporación" dijo Kara empezando a comer junto a su hijo que estaba curioso por probar nuevas cosas.

"Vuelve a llamarme de esa manera y te prometo que mañana seremos mujeres divorciadas" le dijo Lena con seriedad y Kara trago fuertemente.

"Ni siquiera un matrimonio de las Kardashian duro tan poco" les dijo Sam haciendo reír a Ruby y a Clark.

"En fin. La comida está muy rica y podemos repetir muchas veces" dijo Kara cambiando de tema.

"Tía Kara ¿Por qué no invitaron a los de Tierra-1?" le pregunto Ruby con tristeza porque se perdió la oportunidad de estar con William.

Lena cerró los ojos y Kara la miró.

"Con tantas cosas por hacer, creo que olvidé enviarles las invitaciones. Lo siento" le dijo Lena a Kara con culpa.

"Esta bien. Podemos hacer una fiesta con todos ya que se perdieron este día" dijo Kara acariciando la mano de su esposa.

.

Siguieron hablando mientras comían y luego Kara conoció a los integrantes de la banda que tanto le gustaba.

Incluso le canto a Lena con ellos y se tomo fotos con su teléfono para luego alardear en Instagram.

Del día quedaron fotos y videos. Aunque no salió como ellas esperaban, fue un día hermoso porque ahora habían dado un paso más en su relación.

Clark se fue después de que se subieran a la camioneta que los llevaría a la casa.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando todos estaba en la ropa más cómoda sentados en la sala de juegos de Louis.

Ruby jugaba con su primo mientras las mayores los miraban.

"¿Cuando se van a su luna se miel?" les pregunto Sam.

"Teníamos las maletas preparadas, pero la persona que cuidaría a Louis y a Krypto pensó que estábamos bromeando" dijo Kara con desilusión.

"Incluso si nos llevamos a Louis con nosotras, no queremos dejar a Krypto con desconocidos" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Por eso no se preocupen. Nosotras cuidaremos a mí sobrino y a Krypto mientras ustedes están de viaje" les dijo Sam seguridad.

"No queremos molestarte, además vas a estar ocupada en la empresa y con Ruby" le dijo Lena.

"Beatriz puede cuidar a Louis mientras yo estoy en el trabajo" les dijo Sam.

"Yo también lo cuidaré y sacaré a Krypto para que haga sus necesidades" les dijo Ruby con emoción.

"Okey. ¿Desde cuando los pueden cuidar?" les pregunto Lena.

"Ya mismo. Ustedes deberían estar subiéndose al jet privado para su luna de miel" les dijo Sam levantándose para ayudar a sacar las maletas.

"Bueno. Las maletas de Louis y las cosas de Krypto ya están listas" dijo Kara empezando a caminar junto a Sam para acomodar las cosas en la camioneta de Sam.

.

Lena se aseguró que todo en la casa estuviera cerrado y activó el sistema de seguridad que había creado.

"Cariño, te vamos a extrañar mucho" le dijo Lena a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Príncipe, por favor se bueno con tu tía Sam y tu prima Ruby. Te amo mucho" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de su hijo con tristeza.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena empezando a llorar. Nunca había estado tan lejos de su hijo y sería por unas semanas.

"No sé preocupen, todo estará bien. Si algo sucede las llamaré y pueden llamar todos los días para verlo" les dijo Sam viendo el rostro triste de las recién casadas.

"Vámonos antes de que se arrepienta" le dijo Ruby a su mamá.

Se dieron un abrazo de despedida. Kara y Lena también le dieron besos a su hijo perruno.

Sam, Ruby, Louis y Krypto se fueron en la camioneta.

Kara y Lena en el carro rumbo al aeropuerto.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **DEO**

Alex, Ivett, Maggie y Jonn ya habían regresado de Washington.

Aunque era tarde Jonn y Alex tenían que reunirse con los demás para hablar algunas cosas que la presidenta les indicó.

Cuando terminó la reunión, una emergencia nueva apareció en la pantalla de Winn.

"Mandaré un equipo para que lo resuelva" le dijo Jonn a Alex empezando a darle órdenes a unos agentes.

"Supergirl tenía que estar en la reunión, ella también hace parte de la organización" escucharon Alex y Winn a un compañero quejarse.

"¿Por qué no llamaste a Kara?" le pregunto Winn a Alex.

"No me contesta el teléfono. Supongo que debe estar ocupada" le respondió Alex.

"Igual no es tan importante, le puedes decir de qué fue la reunión cuando la veas" le dijo Winn listo para ayudar a sus compañeros desde la base.

"Tienes razón. Nos vemos mañana, si me necesitan solo llámame" le dijo Alex antes de regresar con su hija y esposa.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Alex regresó al trabajo, pasó toda la mañana y su hermana no había ido a la base como lo hace todos los días.

Estaba un poco preocupada porque su hermana no contestaba y Lena tampoco.

De nuevo había una emergencia y sería mejor si Supergirl la atendía.

"¿Por qué Supergirl no atiende?" le pregunto Jonn a Alex.

"No lo sé. Yo.." estaba diciendo Alex cuando uno de los agentes los interrumpió.

"Ella vino unos días atrás a decir que se iría unas semanas a su luna de miel y que sólo la contactaran si había una emergencia de nivel 5" les dijo el hombre.

"Aún sigue con esa tonta broma. No te preocupes, yo atenderé está emergencia con un equipo" le dijo Alex a Jonn antes salir en busca de su equipamiento.

-¿De verdad es una broma?- Pensó Jonn caminando hasta el centro de la base para ver cómo Alex hacia su trabajo.

* * *

 **22/10/19**

 **Tailandia**

 **Hotel**

Eran la una de la mañana cuando llegaron a su destino. Era un cliente importante así que las políticas del hotel no aplicaban en los horarios para la pareja.

El hotel estaba lleno de villas y estaba rodeado de árboles. Quedaba junto a la playa.

La villa en la que se quedarían Kara y Lena estaba rodeado por una cerca de madera y árboles que les daba mucha privacidad.

La villa era de dos pisos. En el primer piso estaba una sala de televisión y una pequeña cocina. En el segundo piso quedaban el baño con tina incluida y la habitación con un balcón.

Tenía una pequeña piscina que se podía observar desde la sala.

.

Cuando ya estaba todo instalado, Lena abrazo la cintura de Kara.

"Entonces señora Danvers, descansamos mucho en el avión. No tengo nada de sueño" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Señora Danvers no puedo creer que me haya convencido de esperar a que llegáramos para poder hacerlo" dijo Kara agarrando el rostro de Lena en sus manos para poder besarla.

"No quería que nuestra primera vez como esposas fuera en la cama del jet. Además es algo riesgoso, ¿Que pasa si hubieras golpeado una de las ventanillas? Hubiéramos puesto en riesgo la vida de los demás tripulantes" le dijo Lena antes de besarla.

El beso empezó lento, pero al cabo de unos segundos se volvió desesperado. Lena sintió que sus piernas tocaron la cama y Kara la levantó para acostarla en la cama.

"Como siempre tiene razón señora Danvers, por eso te amo" dijo Kara empezando a desvestir a su esposa.

"Yo también te amo" le dijo Lena intentando quitar la ropa de su esposa.

.

Se siguieron besando hasta que las dos quedaron desnudas.

"¿Crees que se escuchen los ruidos de nuestra villa hasta otras villas?" Pregunto Kara besando el cuello de Lena.

"No lo sé. Hay una gran espacio entre cada aaaaaa" gimió Lena cuando sintió los dientes de Kara en su pezón mientras le masajeaba el clítoris.

"Yo creo que no. Tienes que gritar para que eso sea posible" dijo Kara con malicia alejándose del pezón de Lena.

"Igual eso no sucederá porque no queremos despertar a las personas, todavía no va a amanecer" le dijo Lena acariciándole la cabeza.

"Depende de ti. A veces eres muy gritona" dijo Kara dejando besos por el pecho, el abdomen y la pelvis.

Empezó a masajear los senos de Lena con sus manos mientras se acomodaba para que su rostro quedará frente a la vagina de su esposa.

"Yo no soy grit-AAAAAAA" grito Lena cuando Kara succionó su clítoris y masajeó sus pezones a la vez.

Kara se rió y empezó a mover su lengua por todos lados.

"Mmmm más rápido" gimió Lena agarrándole la cabeza a Kara.

Como no hacer lo que su esposa le pedía, si el sabor era adictivo y ella quería más.

"Aaaaa Kara. mmmm. Mí amor. KARA" grito Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo aferrándose con mucha fuerza al cabello de su esposa.

Kara soltó los senos de su esposa para separarle las piernas y poder limpiar todos los fluidos que estaban empezando a deslizarse hasta el ano de su esposa.

Lena estaba recuperándose de su orgasmo, pero apenas sintió la lengua de Kara en su ano se alejó.

"Muy bien, ya tuviste tu diversión. Ahora es mí turno" le dijo Lena cuando Kara intento retenerla, pero le agarró la mano y la hizo acostar.

"Sabes que solo me podrás hacer sexo oral porque aquí no tenemos ninguna luz roja" dijo Kara recordándole a su esposa que sus dedos no eran opción.

"No te preocupes. Empaque una maleta con varios consoladores y el arnés" le dijo Lena que ya había pensado en eso y nada le impediría divertirse al máximo con su esposa.

"O Rao. Menos mal no tenemos que pasar nuestra maletas por los rayos del aeropuerto porque me hubieras avergonzado con las personas que hacen las revisiones" dijo Kara antes de que Lena empezará.

"Eso dices ahora, pero me estarás agradeciendo después cuando veas que no solo lo usaremos para tu placer sino también para el mío" le dijo Lena empezando a besar los senos de Kara.

"Paara mi. No es tan. Impoortante. Yo puEEdo hacerTELO sin necesiDAd de un JUGUETE" decía Kara entre gemidos mientras Lena jugaba con sus pezones.

Lena bajo al abdomen de Kara y lo beso, lo lamió, intentó morderlo y luego siguió su camino hasta su objetivo.

"Mmmm Lena" Gimió Kara cuando Lena empezó a pasar su lengua por la entrada de su vagina.

Lena rodeó los muslos de Kara con sus brazos, intentando retenerlos aunque no funcionaría.

No desaprovechó el tiempo y movió su talentosa lengua hasta satisfacer a su esposa.

"Rao. Mmmm. Lena. Lena" gimió Kara cuando llegó al orgasmo aferrándose con fuerza a la sabana.

Kara estaba recuperándose de su orgasmo cuando sintió que Lena se bajó de la cama.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Kara sentándose rápidamente.

"Solo voy a buscar el consolador y el arnés" le respondió Lena empezando a buscar cosas en una maleta.

"Okey" dijo Kara dejando caer su espalda en la cama.

Lena se abrochó el arnés, acomodo el consolador y subió de nuevo a la cama.

"Sabes que me encanta hacerlo con mis dedos, pero no me queda otra opción que hacerlo con el consolador" le dijo Lena acostándose encima de ella.

"Entiendo" dijo Kara sintiendo como Lena acomodaba la punta del consolador con la entrada de su vagina.

"Más tarde hacemos FaceTime con Sam para ver a Louis" le dijo Lena introduciendo poco a poco el consolador.

"¿Por qué pi..piensas en Sam y nuesTRO hijo en en ESTE moMENto?" gimió Kara acariciando la espalda de su esposa.

"Porque solo le enviamos un mensaje diciéndole que ya habíamos llegado" le dijo Lena con un vaivén de caderas continuo mientras se apoyaba en sus manos.

"Pero. LlaMAmos maaass TARde" gimió Kara cerrando sus ojos.

"Si mmmm" gimió Lena sintiendo placer cuando el consolador golpeaba su clítoris.

Lena siguió penetrando a Kara con mucho esfuerzo porque se acercaba al orgasmo y las paredes de su vagina se contraían.

"Lena. Lena. Lena" gimió Kara cuando llegó a su orgasmo aferrándose a la sabana.

"Dios Kara" gimió Lena llegando también al orgasmo dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de su esposa.

Esperaron un momento, luego Lena se arrodilló para quitarse los juguetes y Kara se sentó.

"Ven aquí" dijo Kara tocándose los muslos.

Después de lanzar las cosas al suelo, Lena hizo lo que su esposa le pidió.

"Te amo" dijo Kara abrazando la cintura de Lena que ahora estaba sentada en sus muslos mientras Lena le rodeaba los hombros con los brazos.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena antes de besarla.

"No sabía que me veías de esa manera" dijo Kara al terminar el beso.

"¿Que? ¿Como?" le pregunto Lena sin entender.

"Como un Dios, bueno una Diosa" dijo Kara con un tono neutral.

"Estás enloqueciendo" le dijo Lena peinandole el cabello.

"Escuché muy bien que me llamaste Dios Kara" dijo Kara bajando su mano por en medio de sus cuerpos y empezó a jugar con la entrada de la vagina de su esposa.

"No. Yo dije, Dios. Kara. Entiendes, los separa el punto" le dijo Lena y Kara comenzó a besarle el cuello.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara introduciendo dos de sus dedos mientras succionaba un lugar en la clavícula de su esposa.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena agarrando la cabeza de Kara.

Kara aceleró los movimientos de su mano y no soltó la cintura de Lena para que no se alejara.

"Mmmm mí amor" gimió Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Cuando sintió que Lena iba a llegar junto su boca con la de su esposa.

Lena soltó sus gemidos en la boca de Kara cuando llegó al orgasmo y estuvieron así hasta que Kara saco sus dedos y los llevo hasta su boca, pero Lena hizo que su mano se desviará.

Lena metió los dedos de Kara en su boca y los succionó quitando toda nuestra de sus fluidos.

Kara la miraba estupefacta mientras Lena la miraba con intensidad.

"Todavía no estoy cansada" le dijo Lena cuando se saco los dedos de la boca.

Kara no dijo nada, le respondió a su esposa con un beso.

Tuvieron cuarto rondas más de sexo hasta que las dos estaban sudando, Lena no podía más y Kara necesitaba descansar un poco para seguir.

.

Decidieron hacer un pequeño FaceTime para ver a su hijo y después Kara decidió subir una foto a su instagram.

Su mano y la de Lena, sus dedos meñiques abrazados. Sus anillos en sus dedos anulares. La foto en blanco y negro.

Kara sabía que la foto expresaba todo, así que no puso nada en la descripción de la foto.

Después de eso se quedaron dormidas con sus cuerpos entrelazados.

* * *

 **DEO**

Winn estaba en su computadora leyendo expedientes de unos sospechosos que estaban buscando cuando su teléfono vibró.

Una notificación en instagram.

-Okey ¿Que está sucediendo?- Pensó Winn viendo la foto.

"Winn ¿Que encontraste?" le pregunto Alex acerca del caso caminando hasta su lado.

"Nada aún, pero Kara subió esto a su instagram" le dijo Winn a la agente mostrándole la pantalla de su teléfono.

"No puedo creer que haga todo esto para hacerme una broma. Sabes que, usaré su broma para hacerles una mía" le dijo Alex sacando su teléfono.

"¿Que vas a hacer?" le pregunto Winn con curiosidad.

 _Agregar un comentario_

 _ **AlexDanvers:** Felicidades una decisión importante. Les deseo mucho amor y felicidad. Ahora que un nuevo ser esta creciendo en el vientre de mí cuñada favorita no puedo expresar todo lo que estoy sintiendo. Muero por conocer mí nueva sobrina._

Comentó Alex y una sonrisa de satisfacción quedó en su rostro.

"Ellas creen que pueden conmigo, pero yo voy diez pasos delante de ellas" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Tu comentario creará un gran rumor" le dijo Winn leyendo los comentarios en la foto de su mejor amiga.

"Kara empezó cuando subió esa foto" le dijo Alex antes de pedirle que siguiera con la búsqueda.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Les gusto? Como les dije, aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo. Si nadie va a su boda y tienen los testigos ¿Se casarían si o no? En fin ahora son las Señoras Lena Danvers y Kara Danvers. Algo positivo es que la boda quedo en vídeo. ¿Que creen que sucederá el próximo capitulo?. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	100. Chapter 100

Alex decidió eliminar su comentario porque su teléfono se empezó a llenar con notificaciones.

"Hola Danvers" la saludo Maggie.

"Maggie ¿Que haces aquí?" le pregunto Alex a su esposa.

"Pase por ti para irnos juntas al apartamento" le dijo Maggie sonriendo.

"Ok. Vámonos" le dijo Alex con alivio de que fuera por ella.

.

Caminaban hacía el ascensor cuando Winn las detuvo.

"Alex, creo que cometimos un error y ahora estamos en problemas" le dijo Winn con rostro de horror.

"¿Que quieres decir? ¿Hay alguna emergencia?" le pregunto Alex lista para saltar a la acción.

"No. Kara y Lena se casaron" le dijo Winn.

"Winn ¿Que te ofrecieron para que las ayudaras?" le pregunto Alex cruzándose de brazos.

"No estoy mintiendo. Mira" le dijo Winn llevándolas hasta su computadora.

.

 _' **Amor prohibido**_

 _21/10/19 La empresaria Lena Luthor y su novia Kara Danvers reportera de Catco se casaron el día de ayer ha escondidas._

 _Entre los invitados estaban la CFO de L-Corp Samantha Arias y su hija. El reportero del Daily Planet Clark Kent. El pequeño Louis y su perro._

 _La ceremonia se celebró en el norte de la ciudad._

 _(Fotos de la ceremonia. Todos caminando hacia el arco. Kara y Lena agarradas de las manos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Besandose. Lena con Louis en sus brazos. El abrazo con Sam, Ruby y Clark)_

 _Las dos estaban muy felices, pero como habíamos reportado antes la familia de la reportera no apoya su relación con la CEO._

 _Claramente Lex Luthor tiene la excusa ideal para faltar a la boda de su hermana, pero ¿donde está Lillian Luthor?. Todos saben que es una persona buscada por la ley, pero eso nunca le ha impedido estar en el lugar que desea y más si su hija va a unir su vida con alguien que no es de su mismo nivel social. Puede que esté en una prisión de máxima seguridad igual que su hijo. Solo faltaría que Lena Luthor sea fiel al final de su familia._

 _Por el lado de la familia Danvers sabemos que ellos piensan como muchos de ustedes y el apellido Luthor no es de su agrado. Después de que su hija sufriera por la infidelidad de la CEO, la perdonara y luego decidiera adoptar al pequeño Louis decidieron darle la espalda a la reportera._

 _(Screenshot comentario de Alex)_

 _En instagram la hermana de la reportera dejo este comentario en la foto que confirman su unión, pero media hora después lo borró._

 _Claramente no está feliz con lo que hizo su hermana. Su comentario está lleno de sarcasmo y aparte nos confirmó que la pareja tendrá un nuevo bebé, que como dice el comentario es una niña._

 _La publicación tiene mas de 537.100 likes y sigue subiendo. Aparte 13.000 comentarios._

 _Así que felicidades a la nueva pareja por la boda y el nuevo bebé, que realmente deseamos que si sea de ambas.'_

 _._

Alex estaba en shook, no sabía que decir o hacer.

"Todo es mí culpa" les dijo Alex sintiéndose destrozada.

"Eso no es verdad bebé" le dijo Maggie a su esposa para reconfortarla.

"Lo es. Creí que todo era una broma. Le dije a todos que era una broma y por eso nadie fue a la boda de mí hermana. Arruine su día" les dijo Alex con sus ojos brillantes porque las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular.

"Todos creíamos que era una broma. Sinceramente nunca pensé que se fueran a casar una semana después de comprometerse. Todos somos culpables" le dijo Maggie abrazándola.

"Yo creía que ambas querían una boda grande y se que realizar una así toma su tiempo, así que no les creí" les dijo Winn.

"Tengo que ir a la casa de Kara" le dijo Alex a su esposa caminando hacia el ascensor limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Primero vamos por Ivett" le dijo Maggie a Alex caminando detrás de ella.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Alex llamó a su hermana y a Lena muchas veces y todas las veces se iba a buzón.

Cuando llegaron al portón de la casa, Alex empezó a llamar por el intercomunicador para que les abrieran para poder entrar en el carro, pero nadie respondió.

Alex junto el carro para poder subirse en el capote y pasar al otro lado.

"Bebé. Esa es una mala idea" le dijo Maggie mientras cuidaba a su hija dentro del carro.

"Solo voy a ver si están aqu AAAA" estaba diciendo Alex mientras intentaba pasar el portón, pero cuando su mano entro en contacto con la cima le pasó electricidad.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Maggie saliendo del carro.

"Si. Tengo que encontrar otra manera de entrar" le dijo Alex sacudiendo la mano para que se le quitará la sensación.

"Lo mejor es que llamemos a Sam. Ella fue una de las pocas personas que estuvo en la boda" le aconsejo Maggie y el rostro de Alex se iluminó.

"Mejor vamos personalmente" le dijo Alex entrando rápidamente al carro.

* * *

 **Casa de Sam**

Mientras Maggie sacaba a Ivett del carro, Alex tocó la puerta.

"Tía Alex" la saludo Ruby con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

"Hola ¿Podemos pasar?" le pregunto Alex mirando por encima de su hombro hacia su esposa.

"Claro" le dijo Ruby y Alex espero a su esposa e hija para entrar.

.

"Tia" le dijo Louis con emoción cuando la vio y caminó hasta ella.

"Ooo mí gordito" le dijo Alex cargándolo y Louis acostó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Alex, Maggie ¿Que hacen aquí?" les pregunto Sam mientras le servía la comida a Krypto.

"Salieron una fotos de la boda de Kara y Lena" le dijo Maggie con Ivett en sus brazos.

"Mmmm ya" les dijo Sam entendiendo lo que sucedía.

"Cometí la mayor tontería de mí vida. Me perdí ese momento tan importante de mí hermana. Al menos la acompañe a comprar su vestido" le dijo Alex con tristeza mientras mecía a Louis.

"Kara quería que todos estuvieran ahí, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de casarse con Lena así que decidieron continuar con la boda. Tendrás que esperar a que regresen para que ella te cuente personalmente" le dijo Sam sinceramente mientras se sentaba.

"¿Estaba feliz?" le pregunto Alex con ilusión sentándose junto a ella.

"Las dos estaban felices. Desde que caminaron hasta el arco hasta que metimos las maletas en el carro para que se fueran a la luna de miel" le dijo Sam para que su amiga no se torturara tanto por no estar presente en la boda de Kara.

"Es verdad. Cuando se despidieron de Louis se pusieron muy tristes, pero cuando hicimos FaceTime estaban muy contentas" le confirmo Ruby a su tía Alex.

"Lo único que le importaba a ambas era casarse y lo hicieron" les dijo Maggie mientras Krypto se acercaba a ellas para saludarlas porque estaba concentrado en la comida cuando llegaron.

"Toda la boda está filmanda y cuando regresen de la luna de miel lo podremos ver" les dijo Sam.

"Kara me había dicho que cuidara a Louis y a Krypto así que no necesitas cuidarlos más" le dijo Alex besando la cabeza de su sobrino que se había quedado dormido en su brazos.

"No te preocupes, cuidaré a mí ahijado y a Krypto hasta que Lena y Kara regresen" le dijo Sam con seguridad.

"Ok. Si necesitas algo solo me llamas a mí o a Maggie" le dijo Alex.

"Así será. Lena y Kara están esperando una llamada mía, diciéndoles que necesito que vuelvan porque Louis las necesita y eso no sucederá" le dijo Sam.

"Kara y Lena consienten mucho a Louis. Si él no quiere estar en la cuna, empieza a llorar y lo sacan. Que él quiere estar todo el tiempo cargado en los brazos de sus madres, entonces se hace lo que él diga. Louis quiere tirar la comida, ellas lo dejan" les dijo Maggie porque ella y su esposa aman a su hija y la consienten, pero las que dan las órdenes son ellas.

"Existen diferentes tipos de madres, además ellas empezaron a leer libros porque saben que están fallando en esa parte" le dijo Sam porque había sido testigo de las pataletas de su ahijado y como la pareja estaba aprendiendo a corregirlo.

"Tienen que entender. Lo aman demasiado. Lena y Louis tienen a Kara envuelta en su dedo meñique. La personalidad de Lena es consentir a todos, han visto como consiente a Kara, así que imagínense con su hijo. Se qué aprenderán poco a poco así como lo hacemos nosotras con nuestra hija" les dijo Alex defendiendo a su hermana y a su cuñada.

"Conclusión, Louis maneja a Kara y a Lena a su antojo. Estamos hablando de un ser humano de apenas un año" les dijo Maggie haciéndolas reír a todas.

"Nosotras nos vamos ya, pero mañana volveré para estar con mí gordito" le dijo Alex a Sam pasándole a Louis que abrió rápido los ojos.

"Nooo tía" le dijo Louis estirando los brazos hacia ella.

"Tienen que irse ya porque va a empezar a llorar" les dijo Sam así que se despidieron y dejaron que ella lidiara con Louis.

* * *

 **Tailandia**

Después del almuerzo, decidieron ir a la droguería para comprar protector solar y algo para el dolor de cabeza, ambos para Lena.

Ya habían comprado pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Lena estaba leyendo los ingredientes de los protectores solares que estaban en las estanterías para elegir el mejor para su piel así que Kara aprovecho para caminar a otro pasillo.

Miraba para todos los lados porque nunca había comprado nada de eso, se sentía observada y eso la apenaba.

-¿Como se supone que elija? Aquí hay un montón- Pensó Kara leyendo los diferentes tipos.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

"¿Te ayudo a elegir?" le pregunto Lena haciendo que diera un saltito.

"¿Ya tienes el protector solar? Vamos a la caja" dijo Kara girándose para salir de ese corredor.

Lena no permitió que diera un solo paso porque le agarró la mano.

"¿Para que quieres uno de estos?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Aaaaa. Yo. Uumm. No importa" dijo Kara sin mirar a su esposa.

"Mí amor, confía en mí" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Es para nosotras" dijo Kara apenada.

"Entiendo ¿Y para que?" le pregunto Lena aún más intrigada.

"Quiero que nosotras. Aaaaa. Tengamos. Ya sabes. anal" dijo Kara lo último en un susurro con sus mejillas rosadas.

"Ok. No tienes que ir a escondidas como si te fuera a regañar o estuvieras haciendo algo malo" le dijo Lena girándose para elegir uno.

"Lo sé. Solo que no sabía cómo decírtelo" dijo Kara mirando a su esposa.

"Como ves no era difícil. Creo que llevaremos los condones extra fuertes, los demás no están adecuados para tener sexo anal" le dijo Lena pasándole una pequeña caja de tres condones.

"Oye. No digas eso, alguien nos puede escuchar" dijo Kara agarrando la caja y la escondió con sus manos lo máximo que pudo.

"También vamos a necesitar lubricante" le dijo Lena moviéndose donde estaban los lubricantes, en el mismo pasillo.

"Lo sé, pero no lo digas tan fuerte" dijo Kara de nuevo mirando a su alrededor confirmando que nadie las estaba mirando.

"¿Cómo ibas a comprar esto sin que me diera cuenta?" le pregunto Lena leyendo el contenido de las botellas.

"Regresaría en otro momento y los compraría. Ya lo tenía todo planeado" dijo Kara orgullosa de su plan.

"Estamos en nuestro día de suerte. Aquí venden lubricante anal" le dijo Lena pasándole una pequeña botella de 50 mililitros.

"Excelente, lleva esto a la caja mientras busco si tienen el acondicionador que me gusta" dijo Kara pasándole la caja de condones y el lubricante a su esposa.

"O no. Irás a la caja y pagarás por todo" le dijo Lena pasándole todo de nuevo.

"Pero me van a mirar mal ¿Que van a pensar los que me vean con esto?" se quejó Kara haciendo puchero porque sabía que a su esposa no le importaba si la veían con un lubricante o condones.

"No voy a caer. Hace unos segundos me dijiste que vendrías a escondidas para comprarlos" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Por favor" dijo Kara cambiando de estrategia así que puso sus ojos de perrito.

"Si quieres que tengamos sexo anal, tienes que ir a la caja y pagar por todo" le dijo Lena.

"Pero….." estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Esta bien, nada de sexo anal. Deja los condones y el lubricante" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"NO. Ya mismo voy a la caja" dijo Kara antes de ir a la caja sola porque Lena se quedó lejos para ver su interacción con el cajero.

A el hombre de la caja no le importaba lo que Kara compró, solo hacia su trabajo. En cambio Kara se sentía muy avergonzada, sentía que el hombre la estaba juzgando.

.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y Kara pensaba que todos los que estaban en la droguería las estaban mirando.

"No era muy difícil" le dijo Lena caminando hacia su Villa.

"De las peores experiencias de mí vida" dijo Kara con determinación agarrando la mano de su esposa y en la otra mano llevaba la bolsa.

"Cuando quieres algo, tienes que ganártelo" le dijo Lena besándole la mejilla.

"Creía que lo había ganado hoy en la madrugada" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Uumm quien sabe, pero aún no estoy preparada para recibir sexo anal" le dijo Lena con un poco de nervios.

"Tenemos muchos días para hacerlo, incluso si no lo quieres hacer en nuestra luna de miel está bien o nunca" dijo Kara con comprensión.

"Gracias mí amor" le dijo Lena con alegría por las palabras que le dijo.

* * *

 **Texas**

En una fábrica se empezaba a preparar un ejército de delincuentes del planeta tierra y otros planetas.

Toda clase de armas estaban siendo preparadas.

"Llegó el momento de que consigan la venganza que tanto han deseado contra esta tierra, estás personas. Es hora de atormentarlos y proclamar está tierra como nuestra" les dijo SaturnQueen y todos hicieron ruido apoyando a su nuevo líder.

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas después**_

 **08/11/19**

 **Tailandia**

"AAAA KARAAA" gimió Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Kara siguió unos segundos moviendo su lengua por la vagina de su esposa y después le dio un beso en su ano.

"Estoy lista para que lo hagamos, pero primero tienes que dejarme hacértelo a ti" le dijo Lena.

"Ok. Es lo justo" dijo Kara con seguridad acercando su rostro al de Lena.

"Y nada de besos si decides lamer mí ano" le advirtió Lena.

"Bueno. Ya podemos empezar" dijo Kara levantándose rápidamente de la cama para buscar un consolador, el arnés, la caja de condones y el lubricante.

.

"Lo mejor es que no use condón porque con tu superfuerza se puede romper y quedar adentro" le dijo Lena colocándose el arnés y acomodando el consolador.

"Eso sería lo peor que me podría suceder. Tendría que regresar a National City y decirle a Alex que me ayude a retirar un condón que se quedó en mí ano" dijo Kara con horror.

"O podrías ir al baño y hacer fuerza hasta que lo expulses" le dijo Lena agarrando el lubricante.

"Es una buena opción. Sinceramente no será un problema para mí porque como dijiste tengo superfuerza" dijo Kara apoyándose en sus rodillas y manos.

"¿Quieres que lo introduzca sin algo de juego primero?" le pregunto Lena dejando caer algo de lubricante en el ano de su esposa y después en el consolador.

"Si. Solo hazlo" dijo Kara haciendo lo que había leído en muchos artículos.

"Dime si te duele o necesitas que lo saque" le dijo Lena alineando el consolador con el ano.

Kara tomo un poco de aire cuando el consolador empezó a entrar, pero luego se relajó para que Lena introdujera sin esfuerzo el objeto.

Lena siguió introduciendo poco a poco acariciando la parte baja de la espalda de su esposa.

"Mmmmm" gimió Kara cuando la pelvis de Lena tocó sus nalgas.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Lena.

"Si. No he sentido, ni siento dolor" confirmo Kara así que Lena empezó el vaivén de sus caderas.

"Aaaaaaa" gemía Kara porque solo sentía placer y se aferró a la sabana con sus manos.

Cuando estaba apunto de venirse, Lena tuvo que aplicar más fuerza porque al igual que su vagina, su ano estaba haciendo difícil la penetración.

"Leena. Ya cASi. Maa-Maaass rápiDo" gimió Kara con desesperación.

Lena hizo lo que su esposa le pidió.

"Aaaagggmmmm" gimió Kara llegando al orgasmo con su rostro en la almohada sintiendo sus fluidos deslizarse por el interior de sus muslos.

Lena intentó seguir los movimientos, pero era muy difícil así que espero a que Kara se relajara para sacar el consolador.

.

"Adiós a otro consolador" le dijo Lena caminando hasta el baño para botarlo a la basura.

Cuando regresó a la habitación Kara estaba sentada en la cama.

"¿Que te pareció?" le pregunto Lena quitándose el arnés.

"Una experiencia diferente. Fue placentero" dijo Kara agarrando el arnés para ponérselo.

"Me encanta hacerte gemir, pero no podía ver tu rostro" le dijo Lena subiéndose a la cama.

"Después podrás hacerlo en otra posición" dijo Kara agarrando el lubricante, un nuevo consolador y lo acomodó en el arnés.

Lena se iba a acostar boca abajo, pero Kara no la dejó.

"Eres muy hermosa ¿Ya te lo había dicho?" pregunto Kara antes de darle un pequeño beso en la boca y Lena quedo acostada.

"Todo el tiempo me lo dices, pero puedes seguir diciéndolo" le dijo Lena un poco nerviosa porque Kara había empezado a bajar sus besos por su abdomen.

"Princesa flexiona las piernas y separarlas" pidió Kara con suavidad y Lena hizo lo que le pidió.

Kara empezó a succionar el clítoris de Lena para que se relajara un poco, después lamió la entrada de la vagina y bajo hasta la entrada del ano donde le dio una pequeña lamida y Lena tembló un poco.

"Voy a introducir un dedo y si ya no quieres seguir con esto, solo dímelo. Lo más importante es que tú estés bien" dijo Kara lubricado sus dedos.

"Okey" le dijo Lena con nervios.

Kara le aplicó lubricante en el ano, jugo un poco con la entrada y después empezó a introducir su dedo lentamente.

Lena cerró sus ojos con fuerza y respiró fuerte.

Kara movió un poco más el dedo, pero sintió que Lena apretaba su dedo y eso podría hacer que la lastimara.

"Princesa, tienes que relajarte" dijo Kara acariciándole uno de sus muslos con la mano que no estaba ocupada.

Kara siguió con la intrusión hasta que su dedo estaba totalmente dentro.

"Aaaaaaa" gimió Lena sintiéndose extraña.

"¿Quieres seguir?" pregunto Kara sin mover su mano.

"Si" le respondió Lena un poco insegura.

"Ok" dijo Kara empezando el vaivén de su mano para estimular a su esposa y prepararla para el consolador.

Cuando sintió que Lena se estaba acercando al orgasmo sacó su dedo y escucho un gemido de desesperación.

"¿Estás lista para usar el consolador?" pregunto Kara estirando la mano hacia la mesa de noche para agarrar un condón.

"Si" le dijo Lena por la excitación y Kara destapo la caja de condones, saco un envoltorio y se puso el condón de una manera muy torpe, intentando no romperlo y que quedara bien en el consolador.

Kara se arrodilló entre las piernas de su esposa y puso más lubricante en la entrada del ano.

"¿Que haces?" le pregunto Lena cuando Kara acomodó el consolador en la entrada de su ano.

"Voy a usar el consolador" dijo Kara sin entender a su esposa.

"Creía que querías tener sexo anal. Conmigo apoyada en mis manos y rodillas" le dijo Lena volviendo a su estado de nervios.

"Lo quiero, pero hoy no. Quiero que tengas una buena primera vez. Nada traumatizante" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Bien. Estoy lista" le dijo Lena agarrando la sábana para poder apretarla.

Kara introdujo el consolador un poco para apoyar sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de su esposa y quedar frente a frente, pero por instinto Lena puso sus manos en la cadera de Kara para que se detuviera.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Te duele?" pregunto Kara observando las expresiones del rostro de su esposa.

"No. Solo es una sensación muy extraña. Por favor ve lento" le pidió Lena a Kara.

"Si ya no quieres seguir lo saco" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Solo sigue" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara.

Le masajeó el clítoris mientras introdujo poco a poco el consolador escuchando gemidos y rara vez el sonido de una queja.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena cuando todo el consolador estaba dentro.

"Dime qué sientes" pidió Kara con un lento movimiento de cadera.

"¿Que?" le pregunto Lena confundida.

Kara siguió sus movimientos sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su esposa.

"Aaaaa Dios Kara. Maaaaas rápido. MAS RÁPIDO" le grito Lena la última parte abrazándole la cintura.

"Sus deseos son órdenes señora Danvers" dijo Kara acelerando los movimientos con cuidado de no aplicar mucha fuerza.

Kara le beso el cuello y sincronizó los movimientos de su cadera con los latidos del corazón de Lena.

"Si si si si AAAA" gimió Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y dejando su cuello a disposición de Kara.

Kara le dejó varios chupetones en el cuello y con delicadeza salio de Lena.

Lena se quedó con los ojos cerrados recuperándose de su orgasmo mientras Kara botaba el condón a la basura, dejaba el consolador en el lavamanos y se quitaba el arnés.

.

"No estuvo mal. Realmente pensaba que sería doloroso, pero no lo fue" le dijo Lena a Kara cuando se subió de nuevo a la cama.

"Me alegra que lo disfrutaras porque yo también lo disfruté" dijo Kara aliviada de ver que no le hizo ningún daño a su esposa.

"Me gustó, pero no es algo que quiero que hagamos mucho" le advirtió Lena.

"Entiendo" dijo Kara acomodándose encima de Lena e intento besarla.

"¿Te cepillaste los dientes?" le pregunto Lena esquivando los labios de Kara.

"Aaagghh. No" dijo Kara regresando al baño.

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

Empezaba el día, las personas iban hacia sus trabajos. Los colegios y universidades empezaban sus clases.

La tierra empezó a temblar, las pocas personas que viajaban en el subterráneo quedaron atrapadas por los deslizamientos.

Toda la policía salió a la acción cuando empezaron a detonar bombas en el centro de la ciudad.

La electricidad, el agua y las redes dejaron de funcionar.

"Lo primero que haremos es asesinar a todos los policías y cualquier que tenga un arma. No podemos dejar que tengan la más mínima posibilidad contra nosotros" les dijo SaturnQueen a los que estaban con ella en el centro de la ciudad.

"Las bombas instaladas en el subterráneo sirvieron para crear el temblor como usted dijo" le dijo uno de sus hombres a SaturnQueen.

"Excelente. Ve con el grupo B para que entren en todas las tiendas de armas, no dejen ni una sola arma, ni una sola munición" le ordenó al hombre.

"Señora, el grupo C ya se reporto. Todos los estudiantes de colegios y universidades están encerrados" le dijo una mujer.

"Muy bien. El grupo A esten listos para acabar con todos los policías que vengan" les ordenó SaturnQueen con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **DEO**

"Señor. Enviaron una alerta desde Los Ángeles, necesitan a la DEO" le dijo Winn a Jonn.

"¿Que está sucediendo?" le pregunto Jonn mirando la pantalla.

"Terroristas que identificaron como extraterrestres. Las cámaras empezaron a fallar, pero SaturnQueen quedó grabada en una transmisión satélite" le dijo Winn mientras aparecía un vídeo de la mujer dando órdenes.

"Llama a Alex y dile que salimos en 10 minutos. Siento interrumpir a Kara y a Lena, pero necesitamos a Supergirl. Además avísale a la legión" le ordenó Jonn antes de salir a preparar todo.

* * *

 **Tailandia**

El teléfono de Kara sonó porque llegaron varios mensajes.

Lena tenía abrazada la cintura de Kara desde atrás mientras dormían plácidamente.

Kara abrió los ojos y estiró su mano para agarrar el teléfono.

Leyó el mensaje y rápidamente se levantó de la cama buscando la maleta donde guardó su traje.

"¿Que sucede?" le pregunto Lena asustada limpiándose los ojos con sus manos.

"Hay una emergencia, tengo que volver ya" dijo Kara vistiéndose rápidamente.

"Okey. Entonces también me regreso" le dijo Lena porque ella no se iba a quedar sola en otro país, donde se supone está de luna de miel.

"Me parece bien, no sé cuando pueda regresar y no quiero que estés sola. Nos vemos. Te amo" dijo Kara besando rápidamente los labios de su esposa y salió volando por la ventana.

"También te amo" le dijo Lena antes de que desapareciera.

Era media noche y todo estaba oscuro así que nadie vio a la superheroína.

Lena empezó a empacar todo en sus maletas, llamó a su piloto para que se prepara para salir. Agradeció la atención a las personas que estaban en la recepción. Se fue al aeropuerto y subió a su jet para regresar a National City.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

 **Los Ángeles**

Kara voló hasta donde estaba Jonn. El centro de la ciudad era un caos. Muchas personas estaban en el suelo y lo que Kara registro es que estaban muertos.

"¿Por dónde empiezo?" pregunto Supergirl cuando aterrizó, no sabía a quien ayudar.

"La legión está tratando de capturar a SaturnQueen, la DEO y la policía está luchando con el ejército que ha creado durante estos meses" le dijo Jonn.

"Ok. Primero tenemos que detenerlos y después ayudar a los civiles" dijo Kara antes de salir volando hacia su objetivo.

* * *

 **Grand Park**

SaturnQueen derribó la nave de la legión con una bazuca, Brainiac intentaba pilotearla, pero se le hacía difícil así que Imra uso su telequinesis para dejar la nave en el suelo.

Mientras Imra estaba ocupada, SaturnQueen peleaba con Mon-el. La experiencia que tenía la mujer se le hacía fácil para golpear a Mon-el.

Lo golpeó hasta que le rompió el fémur y Mon-el quedó en el suelo quejándose.

"Uno menos" dijo SaturnQueen con una sonrisa lanzándole una granada al hombre.

Kara voló rápidamente para detener la granada, pero no alcanzó.

Imra se hizo frente a su esposo e intento hacer un escudo, pero no fue lo suficiente y la explosión la lanzó unos metros lejos de Mon-el.

"Imra" grito Mon-el viendo a su esposa inconsciente.

Brainiac salió de la nave y caminó hasta su amiga.

"Brainy, lleva a Imra hasta la nave" dijo Kara cuando vio que SaturnQueen empezar a volar lejos del lugar.

"Alex, Imra necesita ayuda. La nave está en un parque a tres cuadras de donde estaban" habló Kara por su comunicador mientras seguía a la mujer.

"¿Donde estás?" le pregunto Alex.

"Estoy siguiendo a SaturnQueen. No puedo dejarla escapar" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Cuídate" le dijo Alex y Kara vio que la mujer se metió en un edificio.

.

Kara entro y analizó que el edificio estuviera vacío.

SaturnQueen empezó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras y Kara la siguió.

Cuando la alcanzó, SaturnQueen giró para quedar frente a frente y Kara sintió como algo filoso penetraba su abdomen.

"Aaaagggg" se quejó Kara sintiendo dolor.

"Nos vemos…. o no" le dijo la mujer antes de golpearla en la cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro para Kara.

 _ **Minutos después**_

Kara despertó un poco desorientada, aún sentía el dolor en su abdomen y estaba débil lo que indicaba que había Kryptonita muy cerca.

Una daga de Kryptonita estaba en su abdomen, la saco y lanzó lejos de ella.

Camino hasta una ventana para que el sol la ayudara a sanar.

"¿Supergirl estás ahí?" le pregunto Alex por el intercomunicador.

"Si. SaturnQueen escapó, voy a empezar a ayudar a los civiles" dijo Kara volando fuera del edificio.

"Ayuda a las personas atrapadas en el subterráneo. Nosotros estamos ayudando a las personas heridas llevándolas a los hospitales" le dijo Alex.

"Ok. Cuando termine aquí, voy a ayudarlos" dijo Kara volando rápido hacia el subterráneo que era muy extenso.

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después**_

La cantidad de heridos era impactante y el número de muertos devastador.

Supergirl y la DEO estaban ayudando con los heridos. Ya que hacían falta manos.

"Me alegra verte" le dijo Alex dándole un abrazo que Kara le devolvió.

"Digo lo mismo" dijo Kara con un poco de tristeza por lo que había hecho su hermana y lo que habia sucedido.

"Siento no haber…." le estaban diciendo Alex, pero fueron interrumpidas por una explosión.

.

Kara voló rápidamente. Uno de los hospitales estaba en llamas.

"Ops. Ahora no podrán atender a nadie y varias personas murieron ahí adentro" le dijo SaturnQueen con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?" pregunto Kara enojada.

"No tengo tiempo para hablar. Me voy para que te diviertas rescatando las pocas personas que quedan con vida bajo los escombros" le dijo la mujer volando lejos, pero Supergirl le agarró uno de los tobillos y la lanzó contra el suelo.

"Tu no vas a ningún lado. Regresaras al tiempo que pertenece y estarás encerrada en una celda el resto de tu vida" dijo la superheroína con determinación caminando hacia el cuerpo de SaturnQueen.

"Nosotros nos encargamos de buscar sobrevivientes. Tu has lo tuyo" escuchó que le dijo Alex.

"Eso no sucederá" le dijo la mujer a Supergirl con rabia levantándose.

Supergirl cayó de rodillas cuando SaturnQueen empezó a jugar con su mente. Luchaba con todo para no permitirle tener el control.

"Qué tierno. Tienes una esposa y un hijo, sería muy divertido hacerles una visita" le dijo la mujer.

Kara no podía hacer nada, empezaba a perder el control de su cuerpo.

"Cuando estés muerta, iré a conocerlos y también me voy a divertir" le dijo SaturnQueen con emoción.

Supergirl perdió el control y la mujer empezó a usar su cuerpo.

Uso los rayos láser hasta que su víctima estaba de rodillas, débil a punto de desmayarse.

Pero se detuvo cuando varios impacto de bala atravesaron su cuerpo y quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

"Esto servirá para que no pueda usar sus poder" le dijo Jonn a Alex poniéndole un aparato en la cabeza a SaturnQueen y además la esposo.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Alex a su hermana que estaba aún de rodillas.

Kara miró a Alex, intentó responderle, pero tanto desgaste hizo que todo se volviera negro por segunda vez en el día.

"Kara" corrió rápido Alex hasta su hermana.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció? Por fin capturaron a SaturnQueen y esa es uno de los tantas molestias que estan en este fic. 100 CAPÍTULOS. No lo puedo creer, gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta aventura. Realmente disfruto escribir esta historia. Ya saben, voy a seguir escribiendo hasta que me canse. Arriba Supercorp, nunca dejen de creer. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	101. Chapter 101

Alex giró a su hermana y le acomodo la cabeza en sus muslos.

"Brainiac ya reparo su nave. Ellos se llevarán a Eve Aries hasta National City mientras Imra se recupera. Vayan con ellos para que revises a Supergirl y pueda descansar" le dijo Jonn.

"Lo haré. Ayúdame a llevarla hasta la nave" le pidió Alex.

Jonn cargó a Kara hasta la nave y la dejo en una cama. Al lado, en la otra cama iba Imra que seguía inconsciente al igual que Kara.

SaturnQueen iba encerrada en una pequeña celda de la nave.

"Nos quedaremos a ayudar, además tenemos que custodiar los sobrevivientes del ejército que creo SaturnQueen" le dijo Jonn a Alex.

"Ok. Nos vemos en la base" le dijo Alex.

* * *

 ** _Media hora después_**

 **National City**

 **DEO**

Alex había revisado a su hermana, sus signos vitales estaban bien.

Se sorprendió cuando vio un agujero en el traje de su hermana y una mancha de sangre. Además tenía un moretón en la mejilla izquierda.

Acomodo las lámparas de luz solar sobre la cama de su hermana.

"Agente Danvers podría revisar a Imra" le pidió Brainiac.

"Seguro" le dijo Alex dándole un último vistazo a su hermana.

Kara estaba en una habitación especial y los demás estaban en la enfermería de la DEO.

Imra seguía inconsciente, tenía tres costillas rotas y una contusión cerebral level. A su lado estaba Mon-el con la pierna enyesada.

.

Alex camino de nuevo hacia la habitación de su hermana.

"Esa mujer hizo mucho daño" le dijo Winn a Alex entrando a la habitación junto a ella.

"Lo que hizo fue desastroso. Atacó una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, asesino muchas personas y lastimó a mí hermana" le dijo Alex con rabia.

"Y por fin lograron capturarla. La legión no había sido capaz" le dijo Winn mientras Alex acariciaba la cabeza de Kara.

"Gracias a Supergirl. A ella no le da miedo enfrentarse a la maldad porque Superman no lo vi por ningún lado ayudando" le dijo Alex enojada porque su hermana siempre salía herida.

"Superman también es un héroe y me encanta, pero rara vez ayuda a Kara. Aunque en este momento esta ayudando con los escombros" le dijo Winn con sinceridad.

"Me alegra que tú Crush por él no te afecte la razón" le dijo Alex sentándose junto a la cama de Kara.

"Iré a ver cómo están los demás" le dijo Winn antes de salir de la habitación.

-Tener que regresar de tu luna de miel, un momento feliz para terminar en una de las camas de la DEO- Pensó Alex con tristeza.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Ya había pasado la media noche cuando Kara despertó.

"Aaagghh" se quejó Kara cuando intentó sentarse y sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido.

"Hey. Tranquila" le dijo Alex acariciándole el hombro.

"¿Cómo están Louis y Lena?" pregunto Kara con preocupación.

"Tranquila SaturnQueen está en una celda, no le hará daño a nadie más. Todo gracias a ti" le dijo Alex porque sabía que Louis estaba con Sam, pero no sabía nada de Lena.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto Kara un poco más calmada.

"02:40 ¿Como te sientes?" le pregunto Alex.

"Como si un tractor de Kryptonita me hubiera pasado por encima" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Te traje ropa para que te puedas cambiar" le dijo Alex.

"Gracias, pero no quiero moverme porque me duele todo" dijo Kara cerrando sus ojos.

"Ok. Entonces te traeré algo de comer, vuelvo en un momento" le dijo Alex y Kara no respondió nada.

.

-Murieron muchas personas. Si no hubiera dejado que se escapara en el edificio, las personas del hospital estarían bien- Penso Kara aún con sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Mí amor?" le dijo Lena con suavidad acercándose a su cama.

"¿Qué tal el vuelo?" pregunto Kara abriendo los ojos.

Se encontró con una Lena con ojeras y ojos rojos por haber llorado.

"El peor de mí vida. Seguí todo desde Twitter, fue horrible lo que sucedió, pero no sabía qué hacer cuando salieron unas fotos de Supergirl inconsciente y la subieron en una nave. No pude comunicarme con nadie y no sabía cómo estabas" le dijo Lena empezando a llorar.

"Princesa, no te preocupes más. Estoy bien" dijo Kara agarrando la mano qué Lena puso en su mejilla.

"Lo siento, no se como estar tranquila en un momento como este" le dijo Lena limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Mejor dame un beso. Sabes que son mí mejor medicina" dijo Kara mirando a su esposa con amor.

"No tienes que inventar cosas para pedirme un beso" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Kara sonrió y Lena acercó su rostro hasta el de su esposa para besarla.

El beso fue interrumpido por Alex.

"Uuuu. Traje comida" les dijo Alex con una caja de pizza.

"Muero de hambre" dijo Kara sintiendo un vacío en su estómago.

"Hola Lena ¿Cuando llegaste?" le pregunto Alex acercándose hasta su hermana y le pasó la pizza.

"Hola Alex. Llegué hace 20 minutos a la ciudad y 5 minutos a esta habitación" le dijo Lena abriendo sus brazos para darle bienvenida al cuerpo de su cuñada.

"Menos mal porque Kara ya me estaba preguntando por ti y yo no sabía dónde estabas" le dijo Alex devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Ya sabes, año 2019 y todavía hay fallas en las comunicaciones" le dijo Lena inclinando la cama de Kara para que pudiera comer.

"Aaagg" Kara dejo salir una pequeña queja.

"¿Que sucede mí amor? ¿Te duele algo?" le pregunto Lena preocupada.

"Sinceramente me duele todo, pero estas lámparas me ayudaran a recuperarme" dijo Kara abriendo la caja y empezó a comer rápidamente.

"¿Eso es normal?" le pregunto Lena a Alex.

"Su cuerpo está muy débil porque usó sus poderes hasta el límite" le dijo Alex viendo su hermana devorar la pizza.

"¿Y no le puedes dar algo para el dolor?" le pregunto de nuevo Lena a Alex.

"No necesito ningún medicamento para el dolor. Se me pasará solo" dijo Kara antes de empezar a comer otro pedazo de pizza.

"Esta bien. Cuando acabes de comer, te ayudo para que te pongas ropa limpia" le dijo Lena.

"¿Estás diciendo que huelo feo?" pregunto Kara dejando de comer.

"Si. Hueles a tierra, humo y ….. uuffff a pescado" le dijo Lena haciendo un rostro de asco.

"En mí defensa, estaba ayudando a unas personas a sacar su camión de un hueco y cuando ya estaba fuera, la compuerta se abrió y todo el pescado que estaba dentro cayó sobre mi" dijo Kara agarrando un nuevo trozo de pizza.

"Vuelvo ahora. Voy a hablar con Jonn" les dijo Alex para dejarlas a solas y salió en busca de su jefe.

"Princesa, pasame por favor ese bisturí" pidió Kara terminando su quinto pedazo de pizza y Lena se lo paso.

"¿Que haces?" le pregunto Lena asustada cuando Kara se hizo una pequeña cortada en la mano y empezó a sangrar.

"Necesitaba comprobar que no tenía mis poderes" dijo Kara mientras Lena agarraba unas gasas y las ponía en la cortadura.

"¿No existe otra manera de comprobarlo sin que te tengas que hacer daño?" le dijo Lena con exasperación.

"No" dijo Kara porque no conocía otro método.

"Debe existir. Voy a llamar a Sam para saber cómo está nuestro hijo y decirle que ya estamos en la ciudad" le dijo Lena agarrando su bolso y salió de la habitación.

.

Kara siguió comiendo la pizza hasta dejar la caja vacía. No tenía sus poderes, pero su apetito seguía intacto.

Alex y Lena entraron juntas a la habitación.

"Ya quiero irme a casa. No quiero quedarme aquí" dijo Kara.

"Necesitas las lámparas para recuperarte. Lo mejor es que te quedas aquí hasta que no sientas más dolor" le aconsejo su hermana.

"Me iré a casa. Si tengo que hacerme en el patio/jardín para recibir luz solar durante 12 horas lo haré. No me quedaré aquí" dijo Kara con dureza.

"Instalaré unas lámparas en nuestra habitación para que puedas recibir luz solar todo el día" le dijo Lena a Kara porque notaba que su esposa no estaba cómoda en la DEO.

"Bien. Vámonos ya" dijo Kara sentándose en la cama, sintiendo dolor.

"Primero te quitarás el traje" le dijo Lena empezando a desabrocharle el traje.

"Mañana irá un equipo de la DEO a instalar las lámparas. Las dejo solas. Nos vemos" les dijo Alex antes de salir porque notaba un poco de tensión en el ambiente.

Kara se puso de pie con ayuda de su esposa y Lena le quitó el traje.

Le ayudo a poner una pantalón, chaqueta y zapatos de la DEO.

Salieron juntas de la habitación, Kara no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie así que solo se despidieron y se fueron.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara sufrió al subir las escaleras, cuando fue al baño para usar el retrete y cuando se acostó en la cama.

"Por fin. No me moveré más" dijo Kara cerrando sus ojos.

"Eso te pasa por terca. Tenías que haberte quedado en la DEO" le dijo Lena quitándole los zapatos.

"Voy a dormir" dijo Kara para qué Lena dejara de regañarla.

Lena no dijo nada más, se puso una sudadera, apagó las luces, se acostó junto a su esposa y cubrió a ambas con la sábana.

-Bienvenida a la vida en matrimonio- Pensó Lena mirando el rostro de Kara.

"Buenas noches. Te amo" le dijo Lena a Kara y le beso el costado de la cabeza.

"Te amo princesa" dijo Kara con voz de cansada.

 ** _Horas después_**

Lena se despertó por el sonido del timbre del portón.

Se levantó rápido, bajo las escaleras y abrió la reja del portón cuando vio que era Sam.

Esperó en la sala porque estaba descalza.

Se abrió la puerta principal y Krypto entro corriendo con mucha felicidad. Se volvió loco cuando vio a su mamá Lena y empezó a lamerle el rostro.

Lena lo acarició y le dio besos porque ella también estaba feliz de verlo.

Sam entro con Louis de la mano.

"Mi-Mi Mi-Mi Mi-Mi" le dijo Louis con mucha alegría caminando hasta su mami.

"Hola cariño. Mami, te extraño mucho" le dijo Lena a su hijo mientras lo cargaba y lo abrazaba.

"Hola ¿Como está Kara?" le pregunto Sam porque Lena le había contado por el teléfono lo sucedido, ademas todo lo que vio en las noticias.

"Irritada" fue lo único que dijo Lena mientras besaba la cabeza de su hijo.

"¿Y tú?" le pregunto Sam con interés.

"No lo sé. Estoy aliviada de que Kara este 'bien', pero estoy enojada porque su vida estuvo en peligro, todo por ser la heroína" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Lo importante es que ella está aquí, irritada" le dijo Sam sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias por todo. Por cuidar a Louis y a Krypto. Por intentar hacerme sentir bien" le dijo Lena.

"Eres mí hermana Lena. Quiero lo mejor para ti" le dijo Sam con ternura.

"La mejor hermana que se puede tener" le dijo Lena levantándose con Louis en sus brazos y le dio un abrazo a Sam.

"Voy a bajar las maletas. Yo creo que Louis quiere ver a su mamá" le dijo Sam separándose del abrazo para regresar a su camioneta.

.

Lena le hizo caso a su amiga y subió a su habitación.

Dejo a Louis en la cama con Kara y el pequeño gateo hasta el pecho de su mamá y acostó la cabeza.

Krypto empezó a lamer la mano de Kara para despertarla.

"Mmmm" gruñó Kara.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de su hijo.

Recordó las cosas que le decía SaturnQueen y como la torturó con su memoria. Con su familia.

"Hola mí príncipe" dijo Kara atrayendo el cuerpo de Louis junto al de ella.

Louis acomodo su cuerpo sobre el de su mamá, Kara aún sentía dolor, pero rodeó a su hijo con sus brazos. Necesitaba sentirlo, saber que estaba bien.

"Buen día. Bajaré a preparar el desayuno" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa por la tierna escena de su esposa y su hijo.

"No. Acuéstate con nosotros, está haciendo frío" dijo Kara mirando a Lena.

El clima era cálido por eso Lena estaba solo en la sudadera.

Se acercó a la cama y tocó la frente de Kara.

"Mí amor, tienes fiebre" le dijo Lena mirando los ojos de su esposa.

"Estoy bien. Tu eres la que tiene las manos frías" dijo Kara sin energía.

"Llamaré a Alex. Regreso en un momento" le dijo Lena saliendo de la habitación.

"Estoy bien" escucho que dijo Kara.

.

"Lena, traje el equipo para que instalen las lámparas" le dijo Alex a Lena cuando llegaba al último escalón.

"Alex, te iba a llamar. Kara tiene fiebre, por favor revisala" le pidió Lena a Alex.

"Claro. Vamos al segundo piso" le dijo Alex a Lena y a los agentes de la DEO.

"Yo los deje pasar" le dijo Sam a Lena mientras subía las maletas.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena caminando detrás de Alex.

Sam dejo las maletas en el corredor y todos entraron a la habitación de Kara y Lena.

.

"¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?" pregunto Kara cuando varios agentes de la DEO que empezaron a desempacar unas cosas.

"Alex te va a hacer un chequeo" le dijo Lena quitando a Louis de su pecho.

"No te lo lleves" pidió Kara.

Alex reviso a Kara, la temperatura estaba elevada, pero no encontraba nada que causará la fiebre.

"Puede que su herida se infectara" le dijo Lena.

"¿Herida? Lo que sea que perforó su abdomen, ya no está y su cuerpo sano antes de que sus poderes desaparecieran" le dijo Alex.

"¿Que ella que?" le pregunto Lena asustada.

"Alex, Lena habla de esto" dijo Kara mostrandole la palma de su mano a su hermana.

"Dime qué sucedió" le dijo Lena a Kara mientras Alex revisaba su herida.

"Me atacaron con una daga hecha de Kryptonita, la saqué de mí cuerpo y mi abdomen sano con normalidad" dijo Kara.

"Esta infectada. Te comprare medicina" le dijo Alex.

"Auch" dijo Kara cuando Alex le limpio la herida.

"Genial. Estuviste en una pelea con alguien que tenía algo que te podía matar" le dijo Lena imaginando lo que le podía haber sucedido a su esposa.

"¿Y que? Ya sucedió, no entiendo porque tanto drama" dijo Kara irritada.

Lena no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación aún con su hijo en sus brazos, mejor haría el desayuno.

"No me interesa que te sientas extraña porque no tienes poderes y que quieras parecer fuerte para Lena, pero no voy a permitir que la lastimes" le advirtió Sam antes de salir de la habitación para buscar a Lena.

Kara no dijo nada y Alex tampoco. Los agentes instalaron las lámparas mientras Kara recordaba las cosas que le hizo SaturnQueen cuando controlaba su mente.

 _Eres muy débil. No podrás defender a tu familia. Voy a torturarlos, haré que los veas morir._

 _Kara ayúdame (voz de Lena)_

 _Aaaaaaa (un grito de Louis y luego silencio)_

 _Ya acabé con tu hijo. Era muy pequeño para divertirme con su pensamiento._

 _NOO mí hijo (escuchaba el llanto de Lena)_

 _Tu esposa debe tener una gran mente para poder jugar. Probemos su resistencia._

 _Kara ¿Por qué nos fallaste? Nunca nos amaste (la voz de Lena tenía un tono de enojo)_

 _Hubo otro momento de silencio._

 _Supongo que no eras lo suficiente para ellos. ¿Existen más personas interesantes en tu vida? Tal vez Alex..._

"Kara" la saco Alex de sus pensamientos.

"¿Mmmm?" miró Kara a su hermana.

"Las lámparas ya están instaladas, pero quiero que te tomes las medicinas para ayudar a tu cuerpo" le dijo Alex revisando que las lámparas quedarán a una altura que permitiera que Kara se sentara.

"Ujum" dijo Kara.

"Ya está el desayuno" les dijo Lena entrando a la habitación con una bandeja.

"Necesito hacer una llamada" les dijo Alex dejándolas sola.

"Si quieres más, solo dime" le dijo Lena dejando la bandeja en la cama para ayudar a Kara a sentarse y le puso varias almohadas detrás.

"Gracias" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

Lena no le dijo nada y le pasó la bandeja.

"Lo siento. No quería hacerte sentir mal" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Okey" le dijo Lena.

"Me siento muy vulnerable. Por ahora necesito tu ayuda para moverme y….." dijo Kara, pero se detuvo y miró el vaso de jugo.

"Y….. ¿Que quieres decirme mí amor?" le pregunto Lena sentándose al lado y le acarició la pierna.

"Y siento que no soy lo suficiente para ustedes, no puedo defenderlos en este estado. Si alguien decidiera atacarnos, no podría hacer nada" dijo Kara con miedo.

"Eso no es verdad, Kara Danvers es asombrosa. Recuerda que te amo por lo que vivimos cada día, no porque tienes superpoderes. Soy la persona más afortunada por tenerte en mí vida y que haya una personita que es parte de las dos. Aparte, yo puedo defendernos mientras tú te recuperas. Somos un equipo" le dijo Lena entendiendo la actitud de su esposa.

"Yo puedo morir, pero ustedes no. No podría vivir sin…" estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Hey mí amor. No digas eso ¿Por que estás pensando de esa manera?" le pregunto Lena con preocupación.

"SaturnQueen se metió en mí mente y no pude protegerlos. Los perdí a ambos y no pude hacer nada" dijo Kara sintiendo impotencia.

"No es real. Estamos bien, todo fue una mentira. Ella nunca podrá hacernos daño" le dijo Lena agarrandole una mano.

"Lo sé, pero aún escucho su voz y todo sigue muy presente en mí mente" dijo Kara intentando no pensar en eso.

"Habla conmigo cuando estés pensando en esas cosas ¿Okey?" le dijo Lena.

"Esta bien. En fin, esto no es sobre mí, es sobre ti. Nada justifica que te haga sentir mal, así que te pido disculpas de nuevo. No debo descargar mí frustración con los demás" dijo Kara mirando fijamente a los ojos de su esposa.

"Disculpa aceptada. Ahora come para que tú cuerpo se nutra" le dijo Lena con amor.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

La fiebre y el dolor de Kara habían desaparecido gracias a las lamparas y el medicamento, pero aún no recuperaba sus poderes.

Decidió jugar con su hijo porque se había perdido de varios días de juego con él.

Después de días empezó a revisar su teléfono (no lo encendía desde que publico la foto en instagram) y tenía 20 millones de notificación en instagram y Twitter. Llamadas y mensajes de Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, Maggie, Winn, Jonn y Cat Grant.

Los leyó todos. La mayoría eran disculpas y que pensaron que era una broma, pero uno solo era diferente.

 _ **Cat Grant**_

 _Tanta dedicación y tiempo para convertirte en la mejor milénial. Esperaba mí invitación para tu boda y no quiero la pobre excusa que se perdió de mí buzón porque no lo creo. Primero tengo que enterarme por las redes sociales que ibas a ser madre y ahora que te has casado. Kara, espero una visita para que me cuentes todo._

-No creía que estaba interesada en mí vida personal. Extraño a Cat- Pensó Kara con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Que te hace tan feliz?" le pregunto Lena cuando llegó a la sala de juego de Louis.

"Eeee. Estaba revisando mí teléfono y Cat Grant me envió un mensaje regañandome porque no la invite a la boda" dijo Kara mirando a su esposa.

"Que bien que tú Crush te envié mensajes" le dijo Lena pasándole un termo con agua al pequeño.

"Cat no es mí Crush" negó Kara rápidamente.

"Una mujer que no vez hace meses, linda, te envía un mensaje regañandote y tú tienes una sonrisa. Te aseguro que si es tu Crush" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Tu eres mí Crush…. No me digas que estás celosa" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"¿Por qué lo estaría? Tenemos un hijo, llevamos las mismas argollas en nuestros dedos, dormimos juntas todos los días y el nombre que gimes es el mío" le dijo Lena arqueando su ceja izquierda y las mejillas de Kara de tornaron rosadas.

"Bueno. Tienes toda la razón" dijo Kara y empezó a revisar las notificaciones de su instagram.

-Que extraño ¿Por qué en los comentarios hay felicitaciones por un nuevo bebé? Las personas están empezando a enloquecer- Pensó Kara frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Tienes comentarios diciéndote que estás loca por casarte conmigo?" le pregunto Lena con naturalidad sentándose a su lado.

"No. Alguien inventó un rumor de que estamos esperando otro bebé y al parecer es una niña" dijo Kara y Louis se sentó en las piernas de su mamá.

"Uuggg. Otra vez ese tonto rumor. La gente no se cansa de inventar esas cosas sobre los demás" le dijo Lena.

"Una vez escuche a alguien decir que la mitad del mundo vive de la otra mitad o algo así" dijo Kara leyendo más comentarios.

.

Lena decidió leer las noticias sobre su boda y se encontró con un artículo de CelebridadesNC.

"Voy a matar a Alex" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"¿Que dices? ¿Por qué?" pregunto Kara y Lena le mostró el artículo.

"¿Que voy hacer para desmentir ese rumor? ¿Salir todos los días en un top para que vean que mí abdomen no está creciendo? ¿Empezar a practicar boxeo y subir vídeos de cómo me golpean el abdomen? ¿Cargar cosas pesadas donde me puedan ver?" le pregunto Lena.

"No. Claramente fue una broma por parte de Alex" defendió Kara a su hermana.

"Es una broma que me afecta a mí" le dijo Lena levantándose.

"¿En qué te afecta? Sabemos que no es verdad y no quieres que tengamos más hijos en los próximos cuatro años" dijo dejando su teléfono a un lado para hablar con su esposa.

"Yo...ah...Está bien, pero igual voy a matar a Alex" le dijo Lena con un tono suave.

"Estoy algo enojada con ella, pero solo la torturare un poco. Si quieres puedes ayudarme con eso" dijo Kara sintiendo como su hijo le pasaba juguetes para que jugara con él.

"Supongo que es la única manera que pague por ese est..tonto rumor" le dijo Lena.

"Sabes que ahora dijiste lo que haces mucho cuando estamos, ya sabes, haciéndolo. No creo que Louis aprenda la otra palabra que ibas a decir" dijo Kara mirando su hijo entretenido haciendo una montaña de juguetes en sus piernas.

"No me quiero arriesgar" le dijo Lena cuando sonó el timbre del portón.

"¿Quien será?" pregunto Kara intentando usar sus rayos x, pero nada sucedió.

"Son Sam y Ruby" le dijo Lena antes de ir abrir.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

Louis reía porque su madre le hacía cosquillas y la risa se escuchaba en todo el segundo piso.

"Me alegra ver que ya no sientes dolor" le dijo Alex.

"Hola. Aw mi muñequita" dijo Kara cuando vio a su sobrina.

"Tía" le dijo Ivett, camino hasta ella y la abrazó.

"Hola Kara. Iba a venir con Ruby, pero ya tenía planes con sus amigas" le dijo Sam.

"Hola. Me alegra ver qué estás bien" le dijo Maggie.

"Hola Sam. Maggie" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de su sobrina.

"Lamento no haber ayudado ayer, pero estaba en una reunión y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido, ya todo estaba controlado" le dijo Sam lamentándose porque tenía poderes como Kara y no pudo hacer nada.

"Tranquila. Tu no tenías que hacer nada, no eres una heroína, además tienes una hija y no puede ir por ahí arriesgando tu vida" dijo Kara sabiendo que su amiga habría ayudado con la catástrofe del día anterior.

"Gracias por tu preocupación, pero tú también deberías pensar en eso. Tienes unos padres, tu hermana, tu sobrina y no menos importante una esposa y un hijo que te necesitan" le dijo Sam.

"Lo sé, pero yo soy Supergirl. Tengo un compromiso con este planeta. Lo adquirí antes de conocer a Lena y ahora quiero que sea un lugar seguro para toda mí familia y amigos" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Es muy lindo lo que estás diciendo, pero deberías dejarte ayudar. Existen muchos superhéroes sin capa" le dijo Maggie.

"Les traje té de durazno" las interrumpió Lena cuando llegó con una bandeja con vasos.

Todos le agradecieron y empezaron a beber el té.

.

"¿Me pueden regalar un momento a solas con Kara?" les pidió Alex.

"Llevemos los pequeños al patio/jardín" les dijo Lena.

"NO. Quiero pasar un momento con mí sobrino" le dijo Alex rápidamente.

"También quiero estar con Ivett" dijo Kara a su esposa.

"Ok. Nos vemos ahora" le dijo Lena y se fue junto a Sam y Maggie.

"Realmente lo siento. Mis bromas se me devolvieron y terminé perdiéndome un día tan importante, no solo para ti sino para mí. Me arrepiento de no haberte creído y ser una idiota. Te juro que haré lo que sea para que me perdones" le dijo Alex sentándose frente a ella y Louis se sentó en las piernas de su tía.

"Me rompiste el corazón. Quería que estuvieras ahí conmigo ese día y me fallaste. Cualquiera podía faltar ese día menos tu" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Lo sé. Mamá y papá también se sienten culpables, pero eso no les impidió llamarme y regañarme durante una hora porque mis bromas fueron las que causaron todo esto" le dijo Alex recordando el día de la llamada de Eliza y Jeremiah.

"Ni siquiera me dijiste que ibas a Washington. Si no me hubieras mentido sobre eso, no te habrías perdido mí boda" dijo Kara frunciendo el ceño.

"Todo es mí culpa, lo acepto" le dijo Alex con sinceridad.

"Igual no podemos devolver el tiempo, bueno, yo si podría volver en el tiempo y la legión y Barry, pero puede causar cambios muy peligrosos en la línea de tiempo. No importa, lo que quiero decir es que eres mí hermana y no puedo estar enojada contigo toda la vida" dijo Kara mientras Ivett agarraba los juguetes que Louis había dejado entre sus piernas.

"Opino lo mismo y tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada. Te voy a compensar" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Excelente" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Ahora quiero ver el vídeo y las fotos de ese día" le dijo Alex con emoción.

.

"Que valiente es Alex" le dijo Lena a Maggie y Sam con sarcasmo.

"¿Por que lo dices?" le dijo Maggie lista para defender a su esposa.

"Uso los pequeños de escudo" le dijo Sam y Maggie frunció el ceño porque no entendía.

"Con Ivett y Louis en la misma habitación Kara no será muy fuerte con ella" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _Semanas después_**

 **28/11/19**

Después de tanto tiempo la legión se fue y todos estaban felices porque no tenían que ver a Mon-el de nuevo. Imra y Brainiac eran realmente buenos, pero las quejas y la actitud del Daxamita los tenía cansados.

Todos les pidieron disculpas en persona a Kara y Lena por faltar a su boda. Además le dieron regalos y también vieron el vídeo y las fotos de ese día.

Lena decidió no decirle nada a Alex sobre el rumor que inventó porque la estaban torturando día a día.

Cuando Alex se reunía con su hermana dejaba que Kara eligiera la comida, las películas, los lugares donde irían. Cuidaba a Louis cada que la pareja se lo pedía, dejo qué Lena se metiera en su laboratorio para probar cosas de L-Corp, aunque eso estaba prohibido y la dejaba trabajar a escondidas.

Alex estaba haciendo de todo para compensar la estupidez que hizo.

Todo no era sol y arcoiris. Morgan Edge empezó una campaña en National City sobre el peligro que corren las personas con los Aliens fuera de control. Como ejemplo puso la masacre de Los Angeles y varias personas lo respaldaron queriendo que todos los Aliens lleven un chip para poder rastrearlos y neutralizarlos si se salen de control.

Contrario a él, Lena no permitiría ninguna injusticia. Como ejemplo puso las estadísticas donde mostraban que los humanos eran los causantes del 95% de muertes, robos, tráfico de estupefacientes y armas en el planeta. Además que los chips iban en contra de la libertad de las personas no importa su origen. Si alguien tenía que llevar chips eran ellos.

Kara estuvo una semana sin sus poderes, algo que la irritaba mucho, pero aprovecho para descansar ya que no podía acudir a ninguna emergencia que requería a Supergirl.

Cuando Kara estaba pensando en la cosas que le dijo SaturnQueen, Lena le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba, ademas que Louis y ella estaban muy felices de estar todos los días junto a ella.

Jeremiah y Eliza viajaron para el día de acción de gracias. También se disculparon con Kara y Lena por faltar el día de su boda. Eliza cocino todo lo que a Kara le gusta.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

La cena de acción de gracias había llegado a su fin. Habían ido Jonn, Myrnn, Megan, Sam, Ruby, Winn, Lyra, Alex, Maggie, Ivett, Louis, Lena y Kara.

Decidieron ver una película y se fueron yendo poco a poco los que tenía que volver a la DEO y los que quieran dormir en su cama.

Los pequeños estaban en sus cunas y Krypto dormía cuidando la puerta de Louis.

Lena se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Kara así que los demás decidieron ir a dormir y dejar sola a la pareja.

Kara beso el cuello de Lena y después le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"¿Mmmm?" escucho Kara a su esposa mientras empezaba a estirarse en sus brazos.

"Te llevaré a la cama" dijo Kara y Lena abrió los ojos.

"¿A dónde fueron todos?" le pregunto Lena sentándose.

"La película se acabó y se fueron a dormir" dijo Kara levantándose para apagar el televisor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?" le pregunto Lena mientras Kara la cargaba como el día que entraron a la habitación en su luna de miel.

"La mitad de la película, pero la podemos ver después" dijo Kara caminando hasta la habitación.

.

Ambas se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron.

"Hoy no mí amor. Mañana estaré ocupada todo el día en L-Corp, además tengo una reunión con los inversores y quiero descansar" le dijo Lena cuando Kara empezó a besarle el cuello y metió su mano por la blusa de su pijama para acariciar sus senos.

"Ok. Descansa princesa" dijo Kara besando los labios de Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena en el beso.

"Te amo" dijo Kara acostándose en el pecho de su esposa.

Los días que mas odiaba Lena eran esos. Todo el día estaría en L-Corp escuchando quejas, le quitarían tiempo que suele invertir a diario en el laboratorio.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Les gusto? Kara se enojo con Alex por no estar en la boda, pero sabemos que el amor que se tienen ambas supera cualquier cosa. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	102. Chapter 102

_**Al día siguiente**_

 **L-Corp**

Lena había estado dos horas en la reunión con sus inversionistas. Como siempre tuvo que esforzarse más porque no estaban de acuerdo como estaba realizando uno de sus proyectos.

Terminada la reunión, bajo al laboratorio para seguir con los proyectos.

"Lena. Necesito que me hables más del proyecto" le dijo la voz molesta de Veronica.

"Son muchos los proyectos. Si tenías algo que preguntar, debiste hacerlo en la reunión" le dijo Lena sin mirarla.

"Me gusta hacer mis preguntas en privado. Deseo un buen trato por parte de mí socia" le dijo Veronica acercándose a ella quedando justo a su lado.

"Estoy ocupada en este momento. Si necesitas hacer más preguntas, programa otra reunión" dijo Lena moviéndose lejos de la mujer.

"Ok. Esta noche a las 8, tenemos una reservación en el Golden" le dijo Veronica con seguridad.

"No iré. El único lugar en el que nos reuniremos es aquí, mí lugar de trabajo" dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Irás porque sino le diré a mí padre que estas desperdiciando su dinero y a él no le gusta para nada" le dijo Veronica con soberbia.

"No me interesa. Puedo conseguir más inversores" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"¿Segura? Pobre esas personas que serán despedidas de la fábrica y quién sabe, sus familias no tendrán para comer" le dijo Veronica fingiendo preocupación.

El rostro de Lena cambio a uno de consternación.

"Lo sé. No queremos que esas pobres familias sufran. Nos vemos esta noche" le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y se fue del laboratorio.

-Aaaggg tengo que buscar una solución- Pensó Lena antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Parque**

Kara tenía la tarde libre así que aprovecho y salió con su hijo y Krypto.

El lugar estaba lleno de padres con sus hijos y padres con sus hijos perrunos.

Kara dejó que Krypto explorará el lugar mientras ella montaba a Louis en un columpio para bebés y empujaba con suavidad.

Como siempre hizo un vídeo y tomó varias fotos de su hijo para luego mostrarlas a todos.

Kara estaba embobada con la sonrisa de su hijo. Su hijo le robaba suspiros por todo lo que lo amaba.

.

Estuvieron jugando un rato hasta que al olfato de Kara llegó el delicioso olor de hotdog.

Compró uno para ella y se sentó con Louis en sus piernas en una de las bancas del parque.

Al igual que su mamá Krypto olió lo que tenía en las manos y se sentó junto a ella esperando por un pedazo.

Kara empezó a comer su hotdog con mucha alegría hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo Louis abriendo la boca para que Kara le diera un poco.

"No príncipe. Tu mami no me deja darte este tipo de comida" dijo Kara sabiendo que Lena tenía una estricta dieta con su hijo. _Nada de comida chatarra para nuestro hijo_ , esas eran las palabras de su esposa.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo Louis con esos ojos verdes tan lindos que ella no puede resistir.

"Tu mami no se puede dar cuenta de esto" dijo Kara dándole un pequeño pedazo que Louis recibió con mucho gusto.

Llegó el momento de Krypto, le apoyó la cabeza en el muslo y uso sus ojos de perrito para pedirle un pedazo.

Kara se había vuelto débil. Krypto recibió su pedazo con emoción.

"No comparto mí comida y ustedes ya me quitaron dos pedazos" dijo Kara y Louis le pidió más.

Al final Kara tuvo que compartir su hotdog con Louis y Krypto.

.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kara dejó que Louis se acerca a otro pequeño que era de la misma edad.

A los pequeños se acercó una pequeña y los tres empezaron a "jugar" entre ellos.

Louis empezó a frotarse los ojos y caminó de regreso a su mamá que lo cargó para que acostara la cabeza en su hombro.

"Vamos Halley. Mamá nos está esperando" le dijo un pequeño que no pasaba de los tres años a la que parecía su hermana menor.

"Casa" le dijo la pequeña agarrando la mano del niño y se fueron caminando hasta una mujer que los recibió con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Mis niños es hora de irnos. Su hermanita tiene ganas de comer" les dijo la mujer acariciándose su barriga de embarazada.

Kara miró la escena con ilusión, pero recordó tenía que volver a casa para dejar que Louis tomara su siesta en paz. Además tenía la visita de Eliza y Jeremiah.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara acostó a Louis en la cuna y se fue a la casa de invitados.

"¿Cómo les fue?" le pregunto Eliza que estaba sentada en la sala haciendo un crucigrama.

"Bien. Louis se divirtió" dijo Kara sentándose junto a su mamá.

"Tu papá salió con Jonn. Iban a pasar tiempo entre amigos" le dijo Eliza y Kara de quedó pensativa.

"Ujum" respondió automáticamente Kara y Eliza se le quedó viendo.

"¿Que te tiene tan pensativa?" le pregunto Eliza dejando a un lado el crucigrama.

"No. Nada importante" dijo Kara mirando el rostro Eliza.

"Es importante para mí. Soy tu mamá y quiero ayudarte" le dijo Eliza con comprensión.

"Lo sé. Solo que es algo que solo debo hablar con Lena" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Entiendo" le dijo Eliza agarrándole las manos.

"Pero te agradezco por querer ayudarme" dijo Kara rápidamente apretando un poco las manos de Eliza.

"Mejor ayúdame a preparar la cena. Recuerda que tú hermana, cuñada y sobrina también se están quedando a dormir aquí así que tenemos que hacer para muchos" le dijo Eliza y ambas se levantaron para ir a la cocina de la casa principal.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena había llegado directo a su oficina. Terminó de leer unas cosas, se peino de nuevo porque el movimiento de todo el día había desorganizado su cabello.

"Princesa ¿Por qué no te pones algo más cómodo para cenar?" dijo Kara cuando entro a su habitación y su esposa terminaba de peinarse.

"Mí amor, tengo una reunión de trabajo con…. Veronica Sinclair" le dijo Lena y Kara frunció el ceño.

"¿Roulette? Creí que ella estaría en la reunión de esta mañana" dijo Kara sin entender.

"Lo estuvo, pero ahora quiere hablar de otros detalles y quiere que sea en un restaurante" le dijo Lena agarrando el bolso.

"Sabes que ella lo hace con segundas intenciones ¿Por qué haces esto?" pregunto Kara con sus manos en la cintura.

"Porque hace parte de lo que hago" le dijo Lena saliendo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras.

"Okey" dijo Kara bajando detrás de ella.

"Mi-Mi" caminó Louis hasta las piernas de su mami.

"Hola cariño. Mami se tiene que ir, pero no me voy a demorar" le dijo Lena a Louis cargándolo.

"Mi-Mi" le dijo Louis aferrándose al cuello de Lena.

"Cariño. Ve con mamá" le dijo Lena pasándoselo a Kara y el pequeño empezó a llorar.

"Aaaaaaa Mi-Mi Mi-Mi nooo" lloró Louis en los brazos de su mamá queriendo regresar con Lena.

"Nos vemos. Los amo" le dijo Lena a Kara dándole un rápido beso en los labios y salió de la casa.

.

Kara camino hasta la sala de comedor y todos la miraron porque traía a un Louis en llanto.

"¿Y Lena?" le pregunto Maggie ayudando a traer la cena.

"Tiene una reunión de trabajo así que no nos acompañará hoy" dijo Kara meciendo a Louis para que dejara de llorar.

"Lástima. Se perderá del delicioso estofado de carne que prepara mamá" le dijo Alex lista para atacar la cena.

"Si. Lástima" dijo Kara un poquito enojada.

* * *

 **Restaurante Golden**

Lena llego justo a las 8, Veronica ya la estaba esperando.

"Lena, me alegra verte" le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Veronica. Ya podemos empezar" dijo Lena en su modalidad CEO.

"Al menos te hubieras puesto otro vestido. Sigues con el mismo de esta mañana, aunque te ves bellísima" le dijo Veronica mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Esta es la ropa que uso cuando estoy trabajando. Otro tipo de vestimenta la uso para mí y mí esposa" dijo Lena decidida.

"Buenas noches señoritas" les dijo el mesero pasándoles el menú.

"No la necesitamos. De entrada comeremos un ceviche de merluza, de plato fuerte un pato laqueado a la pekinesa y como postre makis dulce" le dijo Veronica al mesero.

Lena no dijo nada porque entre más rápido escuchará lo que tenía que decir la mujer, más rápido regresaría a casa.

"¿Y de tomar?" le pregunto el mesero.

"Quiero un 1934 DRC Romanée Conti" le dijo Veronica y el mesero se fue.

"¿Entonces sobre que proyecto quieres hablar?" pregunto Lena.

"Relájate un poco. Primero cenamos y después hablamos de negocios" le dijo Veronica con una sonrisa.

"No vine a comer así que habla" le dijo Lena aun en su modalidad CEO.

"No puedo creer que te casaras con esa reportera" le dijo la mujer con rabia.

"Me voy ya. Es obvio que no tomas el negocio entre tu padre y yo enserio" dijo Lena levantándose, pero Veronica le agarró la muñeca.

"Esta bien, hablemos del proyecto" le dijo la mujer con seriedad.

Lena se volvió a sentar y empezaron su conversación sobre un proyecto de tecnología que seria lanzado al mercado en el verano del próximo año.

.

Lena abrió una fábrica para su nuevo proyecto y así generó más empleo en la ciudad. Ella tiene el dinero suficiente para abrir la fábrica sola y pagar a sus empleados, pero tener varios inversores hacía más fácil que los demás confiaran en sus proyectos.

Para sorpresa de Lena, Veronica había programado una videollamada con su padre. El hombre tenía varias preguntas que Lena respondió de la manera más fácil para que le entendiera.

Lena agradeció internamente haber asistido al restaurante porque Veronica la pudo dejar muy mal frente a Christian Sinclair.

.

Estaban comiendo el postre cuando Veronica empezó a preguntar.

"¿Que opina tu madre acerca de lo que hiciste?" le pregunto la mujer.

"No me interesa la opinión de mí madre o alguien que no sea de mí familia" dijo Lena para dejarle claro.

"De verdad entiendo que tuviste la mala suerte de tener un hijo, pero otro. Te desconozco Lena" le dijo Veronica con decepción.

"Mí hijo es lo mejor que me ha sucedido. Mala suerte es tener que tratar contigo" le dijo Lena acabando su postre, que siendo honesta no era agradable.

"¿Es decir que el rumor es cierto? No puedes estar embarazada, ni siquiera te ves embarazada" le dijo Veronica.

"No te interesa. Lo que haga con mí vida es mí asunto. Y para tu información estar embarazada no significa estar nueve meses con una gran panza, en los primeros meses no es así" dijo Lena agarrando su bolso para pagar por la cena.

"Yo pago. Además existe el divorcio ¿No crees que yo te puedo dar la vida que te mereces? Incluso puedo aceptar tus dos...dos aaahh los niños" le dijo la mujer con seguridad y Lena se levantó.

"Existe algo que se llama amor. Es lo que siento por mí esposa y viceversa. Ella me da todo lo que necesito y lo que no creí que merecía. Que no se te olvide esto, soy una mujer casada y con un hijo" dijo Lena dejando sola a Veronica en la mesa.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena se quitó sus tacones cuando entró a la casa. Respiró con alivio de que la cena fuera normal y no con una Veronica intentando tocarla como suele intentar hacer.

Llevaba pensando algo para no tener que caer en las amenazas de la mujer otra vez, todavía no encontraba la forma adecuada.

Las luces del primer piso estaban apagadas, lo que indicaba que todos se habían ido a dormir.

Subió las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación de su hijo. Krypto la recibió con alegría y entró a la habitación con ella.

El pequeño estaba dormido, Lena odiaba perderse el momento de darle las buenas noches antes que se quedará dormido.

Beso la cabeza de su hijo y salió con Krypto detrás de ella.

.

Cuando entró a la habitación, vio a Kara en la cama escribiendo algo en la computadora.

"Hola mí amor" la saludó Lena antes de entrar en el clóset.

Kara siguió escribiendo algo del trabajo.

"¿Que haces mí amor?" le pregunto Lena mientras se ponía una pijama y se quitaba el maquillaje.

"Un informe que debo entregarle a Snapper" dijo Kara.

"¿Para el lunes?" le volvió a preguntar Lena caminando hacia la cama en su pijama y con el cabello suelto.

"No. Para mañana" dijo Kara sin mirarla.

"Pero mañana es sábado. Tu no trabajas en Catco los fines de semana" le dijo Lena acostándose.

"A mí jefe no le importa, dice que no debí tener la tarde de hoy libre" dijo Kara intentando concentrase en el informe.

"Se aprovecha de ti porque sabe que eres muy dedicada. No debería pedirte informes para tus días libres" le dijo Lena acostándose de lado para mirarla.

"Hace parte de lo que hago" dijo Kara y Lena comprendió que su esposa estaba enojada.

"No te comportes como una niña. Sabes que tengo ir a las reuniones de L-Corp, es mí empresa" le dijo Lena. Kara decidió ignorarla y seguir con su trabajo.

Lena no dejo de mirarla y Kara no dejo de teclear.

"No sucedió nada fuera de lo normal por si te interesaba saber" le dijo Lena antes de encender la televisión.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Kara terminando el informe y se levantó para dejar la computadora guardada.

Lena veía un programa de sucesos paranormales, pero miraba de reojo a su esposa.

Kara se acostó y se puso a ver lo que había en la televisión.

"¿Como te fue en la reunión?" pregunto Kara mirando a Lena por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación.

"Bien" fue lo único que le dijo Lena.

"Lo siento. Me enoja que vayas a cenar con esa mujer, sabes que no me agrada para nada" dijo Kara acariciando el brazo de su esposa.

"No sabes la cantidad de personas con las que tengo que reunirme y no me agradan, incluyendo a Veronica" le dijo Lena mirándola con seriedad.

"Esta claro que te invito a cenar para pasar tiempo contigo" dijo Kara.

"Lo sé, pero no sucedió nada. No se me acercó para nada" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Ok. Olvidemos eso" dijo Kara mirando los ojos de su esposa.

"Bien ¿Que tal tu día?" le pregunto Lena.

"Normal. En la tarde lleve a Louis y a Krypto al parque" dijo Kara.

"Excelente. Krypto se cansa de estar solo en la casa" le dijo Lena.

"Estábamos en el parque y me puse a pensar" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar a Lena.

"¿Si?" le pregunto Lena para que siguiera.

"Quiero que le demos una hermanita a Louis. No quiero esperar cuatro años" dijo Kara y el rostro de Lena cambio.

"Ya habíamos hablado de ese tema. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir lo mismo? Superalo" le dijo Lena con rabia apagando la televisión y se giró dándole la espalda a Kara.

Superalo se repitió una y otra vez en la cabeza de Kara.

Su teléfono sonó, necesitaban ayuda de Supergirl. Esa fue la mejor excusa para salir de la habitación.

Se puso su traje y salió volando rápidamente.

Lena solo cerró los ojos y descanso de todo el estrés que tuvo que soportar en el día. Aparte siguió pensando en la manera de evitar que Veronica la volviera amenazar para que se vieran por fuera de L-Corp.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **DEO**

Supergirl se sentó en el lugar de Winn ya que su amigo no estaba trabajando a esa hora.

-¿Como se supone que debo superarlo? Es algo que realmente quiero. Soy una tonta, ya le había dicho que esperaría todos esos años para hablar sobre otro bebé. No puedo hacer nada, es algo que me hace feliz de solo imaginarlo. Igual Lena no quería tener hijos a esta edad, pero sucedió lo de Louis. No puedo obligarla a que agrandemos nuestra familia- Pensó Kara mirando a la nada.

"No puedo leer tu mente, pero estas muy concentrada y se que algo te está sucediendo" le dijo Jonn.

"Hey. Creí que ya estabas en tu casa" dijo Kara mirando al hombre.

"Iba de salida ¿Quieres que hablemos?" le pregunto Jonn.

"No. Estoy bien, solo son tonterías. Ve con tu familia" dijo Kara con cariño.

"Bueno. Vete a descansar" le dijo Jonn con comprensión y se fue.

-No puedo ir a casa todavía. Este tema sigue rondando mí cabeza, tengo que sacarlo. Mejor haré guardia mientras Alex, Winn y Jonn están descansando- Pensó Kara acomodándose en la silla de Winn para pasar toda la noche en la DEO atendiendo emergencias.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Jeremiah, Maggie y Alex hicieron el desayuno.

Lena bajo lista para el día igual que el pequeño Louis que iba en brazos de su mami.

Los demás también ya tenían su ropa del día y estaban esperando a Lena, Kara y Louis.

Se dieron los buenos días y se sentaron a desayunar.

"¿Y Kara?" le pregunto Alex a Lena.

"No lo sé" le dijo Lena cortándole unos pedazos de fresa a su hijo que estaba a su lado en la sillita.

"Debe de estar salvando un gato o algo parecido" les dijo Maggie.

"Entonces toca guardarle una doble porción de desayuno" les dijo Eliza porque sabía que Kara no había desayuno y tendría mucha hambre.

"¿Entonces que haremos hoy?" les pregunto Jeremiah.

"Hoy es día de zoológico. La primera vez de los pequeños en un lugar así" les dijo Maggie.

"No vamos a uno en años" les dijo Eliza con alegría.

"Tenemos que irnos ya o no podremos ver todos los animales" les dijo Alex.

"¿Y tú hermana?" le pregunto Jeremiah a su hija.

"Le enviaré un mensaje para que nos vea allá" le respondió Alex a su padre.

"Ok. Entonces terminemos el desayuno" les dijo Eliza y todos siguieron comiendo.

-¿En dónde está Kara?- Pensó Lena en su esposa.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara dormía plácidamente en la silla de Winn con la cabeza en el escritorio.

Los agentes pasaban y miraban a Supergirl dormida. Aunque algunos la entendían porque ella estuvo haciendo guardia toda la noche y madrugada.

Jonn ya había llegado y dejó qué Kara durmiera porque sospechaba que no se fue a descansar como él le dijo la noche anterior.

.

Winn camino hasta su escritorio y se encontró con su amiga.

Le tomo varias fotos para el recuerdo, pidió un teléfono prestado para poder filmar con el suyo.

PRUM PRUM PRUM sonó una canción de metálica que empezaba con la batería de intro.

Kara se levantó rápidamente, golpeó la fuente del sonido y el teléfono quedó destrozado debajo de su mano al igual que el escritorio de Winn quedó con un agujero.

"Winn" lo miro su compañero impactado y Winn dejo de filmar a Kara.

"Yo. Bueno. Ella te lo paga" le dijo Winn señalando a Supergirl.

"¿Por qué me despiertas de esa manera?" gruñó Kara mirando a su amigo.

"Estabas dormida en mí escritorio que ahora tiene un agujero y además lo dejaste lleno de baba" le dijo Winn examinando su puesto de trabajo.

"Lo siento. No deje baba, Rao tengo que entregarle el informe a Snapper" dijo Kara sin dejar que su amigo hablara y salio volando.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

Kara había recogido la memoria, volado hasta Catco, se cambió la ropa, imprimió el informe, se lo entrego a Snapper y voló de regreso.

Notó que la casa estaba vacía, solo Krypto la saludo.

-¿En dónde están todos?- Pensó Kara llegando a la cocina y se sirvió todo lo que pudo de desayuno.

Reviso su teléfono para ver si tenía mensajes. Uno de Alex dándole la ubicación donde estaban todos.

"Se fueron sin mí ¿Lo puedes creer?" pregunto Kara a su perro mientras le daba un pedazo de tocino.

Comió rápido porque no quería perderse los animales lindos.

"Espero que hayan pasado primero por el área de los reptiles" dijo Kara de nuevo a Krypto dándole más tocino.

"Eres mí mejor amigo. Tu nunca te irías sin mí o me abandorias" dijo Kara a Krypto levantándose para lavar los platos.

Krypto vio que su mamá ya no tenía más comida y se fue en busca de sus juguetes.

"Retiro lo dicho. Mejor me voy a duchar" dijo Kara volando a la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Zoológico**

Jeremiah llevaba de la mano a Louis mientras Eliza llevaba a Ivett.

Lena, Maggie y Alex iban detrás de ellos.

"¿Por qué se pelearon tu y mí hermana?" le pregunto Alex a su cuñada.

" No quiero hablar de eso. Hoy es un día para disfrutar" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"No lo puedo hacer cuando tienes esa expresión" le dijo Alex.

"¿Cuál expresión?" Se quejó Lena mirando a su hijo en los brazos de Eliza para que viera más cerca a los peces.

"Como si se te hubiera acabado tu whiskey escocés y ese era el último que quedaba" le dijo Maggie.

"Entonces miren los peces. No hay nada interesante que ver en mí rostro" les dijo Lena mirando como pasaban de un lado a otro los peces.

Alex y Maggie decidieron dejar tranquila a Lena y siguieron caminando.

.

Pasaron por toda el área de los animales acuáticos y continuaron hacia el aviario.

Ivett y Louis estaban concentrados con todos los animales que estaban viendo. Los ruidos se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Gorgojos, graznidos y silbidos.

Dejaron que los pequeños caminarán, pero el pequeño Louis giró hacia un silbido en particular y camino lejos de ellos.

"Ma-Ma" grito el pequeño con una sonrisa caminando hacia Kara que lo estaba esperando de cuclillas con los brazos abiertos.

"Hola mí príncipe" dijo Kara cargando al pequeño, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Todos miraban con una sonrisa la escena.

"Tía" le dijo Ivett también caminando hasta ella y Kara la cargo con su brazo derecho mientras cargaba a Louis con su izquierdo.

"Hola muñeca" dijo Kara besando la mejilla de su sobrina.

"Demasiado amor. La última vez que te vieron fue ayer cuando se quedaron dormidos" le dijo Maggie.

"Ya saben. Soy muy adorable y hasta ellos lo notan" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa.

"Señora adorable, llegó tarde" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Lo sé. Estaba en la DEO, después tuve que ir a la casa por mí USB, luego volé a Catco para entregarle un informe a mí jefe, entonces regrese a casa, desayuné, me duche y luego vine hasta acá en un taxi" dijo Kara caminando detrás de todos con los pequeños en sus brazos.

"Demasiado ocupada para ser tu día libre" le dijo Eliza.

"Un poco" dijo Kara besando las mejillas de su hijo.

"Sigamos" les dijo Jeremiah saliendo del aviario.

"Vamos a ver los tigrillos" dijo Kara con emoción.

"No no. Vamos a seguir nuestro itinerario que decidimos cuando llegamos al zoológico" le dijo Maggie.

"Pero yo no estaba" dijo Kara mirando a su hermana.

"Es verdad. Nos podemos desviar" le dijo Alex a su esposa.

"No uses tu táctica con Alex. Sabes que ella hace lo que sea para compensarte por lo de la boda" le dijo Maggie a Kara.

"Seguiremos el itinerario. No te preocupes, los tigrillos están incluidos" le dijo Eliza a Kara y siguieron caminando.

.

Llegaron a la parte de las serpientes. Alex cargo a Ivett y Maggie a Louis para mostrarle de cerca.

"¿De verdad? ¿No podían visitar primero los reptiles antes de que yo llegara" se quejó Kara.

"Deja de quejarte. Disfruta" le dijo Eliza.

"Mejor acompáñame a comprar bebidas y snacks" le dio Jeremiah a Kara que con mucho gusto se fue con él.

"Estás muy callada hoy" le dijo Eliza a Lena mientras exploraba el lugar de las serpientes.

"¿Tú crees?" le pregunto Lena mirando una serpiente negra que se escondía detrás de uno troncos.

"No lo creo. Lo he notado ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Quieres hablarlo conmigo?" le pregunto Eliza con comprensión.

"No me sucede nada. Es solo que estoy un poco agotada por el día de ayer" le mintió Lena a su suegra.

"Ok. Si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy para ti" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

.

Kara y Jeremiah encontraron la tienda, mientras su papá decidía que comprar, Kara se fue al baño.

Hizo sus necesidades y se lavó las manos cuando iba a salir se encontró de frente con una mujer.

"¿Kara?" le pregunto la mujer de cabello castaño y crespo.

"¿Antara? No lo puedo creer" dijo Kara con emoción.

"Que alegría verte" le dijo la mujer abrazándola por los hombros y Kara la abrazó por la cintura.

"Eso digo yo. Te graduaste y no volví a saber de ti" dijo Kara alejándose del abrazo.

"Lo siento. Me gradué y me dieron una beca en Londres. Mí novio me presionó para viajar unos días después de la graduación y esos días estuve organizando todo. Tu viajaste para pasar la Navidad con tu familia así que no me pude despedir y cambie de número" le dijo la mujer.

"Además que las redes sociales no eran nuestra cosa en ese tiempo" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"Tenemos que hablar. Quiero que me cuentes qué has hecho estos ocho años" le dijo Antara también con una sonrisa.

"Si. Yo también quiero saber qué pasó con la Licenciada en Artes" dijo Kara con emoción.

El teléfono de Kara vibró. Jeremiah necesitaba manos para llevar las bebidas.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo Kara.

La mujer le quitó el teléfono y tecleo algo rápidamente.

"Ese es mí número. Voy a estar esperando tu mensaje o llamada" le dijo Antara devolviéndole el teléfono.

"Ok. Fue bueno volver a verte" dijo Kara abrazando a la mujer.

"Digo lo mismo. Nos vemos pronto" le dijo Antara abrazándola, le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro al baño.

Kara regreso a la tienda donde estaba Jeremiah y volvieron con los demás.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Pasaron por la laguna de los cocodrilos, vieron las tortugas, las iguanas hasta que llegó el momento de los cachorros.

En una cabaña, uno de los guías del zoológico les explico que verían.

Primero fue un pequeño mono que se subió encima de todos y Louis se reía mientras que Ivett se quedaba quieta y sorprendida.

Después llevaron dos conejos blancos. La guía les pasó alimento para conejos y mientras los alimentaban los acariciaban.

Ivett se enamoró de los conejos y empezó a llorar cuando se los llevaron. Maggie la cargo hasta calmarla.

Para tristeza de Kara, los tigrillos estaban siendo revisados por el veterinario y no los podrían conocer, pero les dijo que tendrían un buen momento con otros cachorros.

Llegó la hora de los tres cachorros de los osos pandas. El zoológico estaba esperando un poco más para enviarlos a un zoológico en China donde había lugar para ellos.

Eliza, Kara y Alex los cargaron y les dieron leche con el biberón.

Lena y Maggie cargaban a los pequeños para que vieran de cerca los cachorros y los acariciaban con delicadeza como sus mamás le decían.

Las mujeres intercambiaron con Lena, Maggie y Jeremiah para que cargarán a los cachorros.

Llegó el momento más esperado por Kara. Entraron dos cachorros de León blanco.

"Son hermosos. Quiero uno" dijo Kara viendo los cachorros caminar por el lugar y uno se restregó contra sus piernas.

"Por más que tú casa tenga mucho espacio, estoy segura que sería muy peligroso para ustedes y nosotros que vamos a visitarlas" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Lo sé, pero es que es muy adorable" dijo Kara acariciando el cachorro.

"Los animales son increíbles ¿No entiendo por qué se los comen?" les dijo Maggie.

"Es la ley de la vida. Los seres nos comemos los unos a los otros" le dijo Lena acariciando el otro cachorro.

"Prefiero comer otras cosas que animales" le dijo Maggie.

"Prácticamente tu estas haciendo lo mismo que nosotros. Tu te estás comiendo algo que hace parte de la naturaleza. Estás acabando con el ecosistema" le dijo Jeremiah.

"guau" le dijo Louis a Kara.

"No príncipe. El es un león, no es como Krypto. Es como el cuento" dijo Kara mientras Louis acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro.

Se tomaron fotos con los leones y la guía dijo que ya se tenía que llevar los cachorros.

.

Decidieron que era hora de comer así que fueron a uno de los restaurantes del zoológico.

Alex y Jeremiah estaban comprando el almuerzo mientras las demás encontraban una mesa para seis.

"La mejor experiencia de mí vida" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa sentándose al lado de su esposa que tenía a Louis en las piernas.

"Hubiéramos invitado a Sam y Ruby" les dijo Eliza.

"Lo hicimos, pero el equipo de fútbol de Ruby tenía un partido hoy y después se irían a comprar un vestido para Ruby, la mejor amiga la invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños que es mañana" le explicó Lena.

"¿Quien tiene hambre?" les pregunto Alex dejando las bandejas con los almuerzos en la mesa.

"Yo" dijo Kara con emoción y todos se rieron porque ella todo el tiempo tiene hambre.

"¿Alguna emergencia está mañana?" le pregunto Alex a su hermana para probar si podía conseguir algo de información referente al enojo de Lena.

"Mmm si. Varías, pero lo último que hice antes de regresar a la DEO fue rescatar unos gatitos que cayeron en un desagüe y su mamá no sabía cómo rescatarlos" dijo Kara comiendo una de las dos hamburguesas que tenía como almuerzo.

"Les dije que era algo referente a gatos" les dijo Maggie.

Lena le partió el pollo a Louis en pedazos y luego volvió a su plato para almorzar la ensalada de pollo que Alex le trajo.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo Louis abriendo la boca para que ella le diera un pedazo de lo que estaba comiendo.

"Aaaahhh príncipe, no puedes comer de esto. Comete tu pollo" dijo Kara girando el rostro para ignorar la mirada de su hijo.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo de nuevo Louis intentando moverse a las piernas de Kara, pero Lena no se lo permitió.

"Tú tienes tú propio comida" le dijo Lena a Louis tomando un trozo de pollo para meterlo en la boca de su hijo, Louis giró la cabeza y Lena siguió intentando darle el trozo de pollo.

"Noooo" se quejó Louis dándole un manotazo a Lena en la muñeca y el trozo de pollo cayó al suelo.

"No hagas eso" dijo Kara a su hijo mirándolo con seriedad y dejó la hamburguesa en el plato.

"No Ma-Ma" empezó a llorar Louis lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo la espalda.

"Basta" dijo Kara cargando a Louis y camino lejos de todos para que los dejara comer en paz.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Lena por la pataleta de su hijo.

"No te preocupes, cualquier bebé puede tener una pataleta" le dijo Eliza con comprensión.

"Cuando Alex tenía tres años fuimos a una feria y se enamoró de un juguete que no estaba en venta, tenias que ganarlo en un juego" les dijo Eliza.

"Eliza y yo intentamos, pero no ganamos. Alex empezó a decir que lo quería, después llegó el llanto y la mirada de las personas que estaban alrededor" continuó Jeremiah la historia.

"Intentamos varias cosas, pero la pataleta escaló. Alex empezó a correr lejos de nosotros y se detuvo para quitarse la ropa. Nuestra hija se desnudó en la mitad de la feria porque quería una muñeca de Tom Rayden" les dijo Eliza recordando ese día.

"Jajaja eras lesbiana a esa edad. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti bebé" le dijo Maggie sonriendo.

"Eras muy extremista" le dijo Lena para molestarla.

"Escuchaste la historia. Una muñeca de Tom Rayden. Mí acto tiene justificación" se defendió Alex.

.

Kara camino con su hijo en sus brazos mientras lloraba y llamaba la atención de las personas que estaban cerca.

"Eso no lo debes hacer. Jamás golpees a mami" dijo Kara con seriedad, no permitiría que su hijo actuará como esos niños en los programa de televisión.

"Aaaaaaa" lloraba Louis, pero en un tono más bajo.

"Cálmate para que regresemos con los demás" dijo Kara meciendo a Louis.

"Te tienes que comer todo el pollo" dijo Kara sobando la espalda de su hijo.

Louis se calmó, Kara limpió sus lágrimas y regresaron a la mesa.

.

Kara se sentó con Louis en sus piernas y agarró un trozo de pollo. Lo acerco a la boca de su hijo y el pequeño giró de nuevo el rostro.

"Esta bien. Hoy no hay almuerzo para Louis" dijo Kara alejando el plato de pollo y agarró su hamburguesa.

Todos miraban la interacción de Kara y su hijo.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo Louis intentando agarrar la hamburguesa.

"No" dijo Kara y Louis empezó hacer un puchero.

"Mejor me lo llevo para que puedas comer sin tener que estar regañándolo cada cinco segundos" le hablo Lena por primera vez en el día.

"Gracias" dijo Kara a su esposa por primera vez desde que dejó la habitación la noche anterior.

"Ma-Ma Ma-Ma" empezó a llorar de nuevo Louis cuando Lena lo cargo y se lo llevó lejos de la mesa.

"Debería pedir otra hamburguesa" dijo Kara comiendo tranquilamente su segunda hamburguesas.

Maggie se paró para llevar a Ivett cerca a la fuente y Jeremiah fue al baño.

"¿Por qué se pelearon tu y Lena?" le pregunto Alex.

"¿Que está pasando entre Lena y tú?" le pregunto Eliza a la misma vez que Alex.

"¿Por que creen eso?" respondió Kara con una pregunta.

"Lena está muy callada hoy y su ánimo no es el mismo de siempre" le dio su razón Eliza.

"Es la primera vez que se dirigen la palabra hoy ¿Tiene que ver con la reunión de trabajo de anoche?" le pregunto su hermana.

"Tuvimos un desacuerdo" dijo Kara comiendo más de su hamburguesa.

"¿Y podríamos saber por qué?" le pregunto Eliza con ganas de ayudar a la pareja.

"Uuuummm no, lo siento. Es algo que solo podemos hablar Lena y yo" dijo Kara los más respetuoso posible.

"Entendido" le dijo Eliza.

"Mejor termina de comer para seguir nuestro tour" le dijo Alex mirando a su hermana.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Había olvidado subir el capitulo. Quiero decir que muchas personas son ingenuas y creen que salir con bebes a algún lado es muy tranquilo. Y hay unas mas ingenuas que creen que las parejas no tienen discusiones. ¿Que se trae Roulette? Louis hizo esa pataleta porque su mamá le había dado comida chatarra el día anterior y creía que otra vez le daría. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	103. Chapter 103

Continuaron con el tour, vieron las jirafas, los elefantes, llamas, cabras, cebras, caballos.

Louis se quedó dormido en los brazos de Lena después de tanto llorar.

"¿Por qué no trajeron los coches de los bebés?" pregunto Kara viendo lo cansada que estaba su sobrina de caminar y pedía que su mamá Maggie la cargara.

"Lo olvidamos porque salimos con prisa" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Si necesitan que lleve a Ivett me dicen" se ofreció Kara.

.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a el área de los felinos. Vieron pumas, tigres, los leones blancos y los leones.

Louis se despertó en el momento de los leones y quedó encantado porque eran iguales a su peluche favorito.

Kara se acercó hasta Lena y le puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

"¿Te gustan príncipe?" pregunto Kara a su hijo que no dejaba de mirar los leones jugando entre ellos.

"Si" le dijo Louis sorprendiéndola a ella y a Lena.

"Tenemos que irnos ya porque Louis no ha comido nada. Le prepararé algo en la casa" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"Tienes razón. Vamos" dijo Kara sobando la espalda de su esposa.

"El cielo se está nublado, tenemos que irnos antes de que empiece a llover" les dijo Eliza.

"Nosotros nos vamos en el carro de Maggie" les dijo Jeremiah.

.

Caminaron hacia el parqueadero del zoológico de nuevo con el llanto de Louis porque no se quería ir.

Eliza y Jeremiah se fueron con Ivett, Maggie y Alex. Lena, Louis y Kara se fueron en si carro.

Kara no volvió a ver a su vieja amiga así que le enviaré un mensaje cuando llegara a la casa.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Faltaba poco para llegar a la casa. Lena iba concentrada manejando mientras Kara la miraba. Louis iba jugando con un sonajero. Detrás de ellas venía el carro de Maggie.

"¿Te divertiste?" pregunto Kara con interés.

"Si. No entraba a un zoológico en años, me alegra tener una experiencia así en familia" le dijo Lena con sinceridad mirando la carretera.

"Que bien. Tenemos que ir a más lugares cuando regresen Eliza y Jeremiah" dijo Kara tratando de hacer conversación con su esposa.

Era muy raro para ella porque después de Alex, Lena era una persona con la que podía hablar fácilmente.

"Si. Aunque se van mañana y regresan para navidad" le dijo Lena.

"Uju" dijo Kara.

El silencio volvió a reinar dentro del carro.

"Respecto a lo de anoche" empezó Kara.

"¿Mí cena de trabajo?" le pregunto Lena viendo el portón de la casa.

"No. Sobre tener otro hijo o hija" dijo Kara y Lena abrió el portón con un control.

"No hay nada de qué hablar" le dijo Lena manejando hasta la cochera de la casa.

"Tienes que entender que deseo que tengamos otro bebé" dijo Kara con seriedad y Lena apagó el carro.

"Y tú tienes que entender que yo no quiero otro bebé" le dijo Lena y el ceño de Kara se frunció.

"No ahora" le dijo Lena rápidamente.

Kara se bajó del carro y luego saco a Louis para entrar a la casa.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Todos entraron a la casa y Lena le preparo algo de comer a Louis, que no dudó un segundo para devorarlo.

Como había pronosticado Eliza, la lluvia se había apoderado del resto del día.

Se pusieron a ver una película mientras los pequeños jugaban, excepto Alex y Kara que fueron a la casa de invitados para hablar.

.

"¿Que necesitabas decirme?" pregunto Kara a su hermana cuando se sentaron en el sofá con una copa de vino.

"No quería que mamá escuchara ¿Por qué dormiste en la DEO? ¿A caso la pelea que tuviste con Lena es así de fuerte?" le pregunto Alex a su hermana.

"Ya te lo dije, Lena y yo tuvimos unos desacuerdos, pero no es nada grave. Solo necesitaba un momento para pensar y aproveché para hacer guardia" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"No me gusta verlas peleadas. Prefiero ver el Supercorp meloso" le dijo Alex.

"Yo también, pero sabemos que en las relaciones también tienen que haber peleas para que haya un balance" dijo Kara bebiendo de su copa.

"Ingenuas las personas que creen que en las relaciones son todo amor, flores, chocolate y felicidad" le dijo Alex acabando con el vino que había en su copa en un solo trago.

"Se me había olvidado contarte. Hoy me encontré a Antara en el zoológico" dijo Kara con emoción.

"¿Antara? Mmmmm OOO Antara, tu amiga de la universidad" le dijo Alex con sorpresa.

"Si. Hablamos muy poco, pero me explico porque no volví a saber de ella" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Genial ¿Volvió a la ciudad para vivir o solo de vacaciones?" le pregunto Alex a su hermana con curiosidad.

"Aaaahhh no le pregunté, pero me dio su número para que quedemos" dijo Kara pensando en la larga conversación que tendría con su vieja amiga.

"Bien. Ahora recuerdo que ella tomaba clases de pintura contigo" le dijo Alex sirviendo más vino para ambas.

"Si. Como extraño esas clases" dijo Kara recordando.

"Extrañaba mucho estar solo contigo. Últimamente nuestra noche de hermanas desapareció. Yo en la DEO, dedicándole tiempo a Ivett y sacando tiempo para estar con Maggie, además que ya no solo te visito a ti sino que a Louis y Lena" le dijo Alex.

"Igualmente me pasa a mí. Ser Supergirl, trabajar en Catco. Dividir mí tiempo para Louis, Lena y Krypto, cuando viajan Eliza y Jeremiah" dijo Kara dándole la razón su hermana.

"Ya no somos tú y yo. No hagas planes para el jueves en la noche. Quiero mí tiempo con mí hermana de vuelta" le dijo Alex con determinación.

"Bien. Maratón de películas y pizza" dijo Kara con alegría.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **06/12/19**

Los mayores Danvers regresaron a Midvale.

Lena le contó a Kara lo que había hecho Veronica, pero le pidió que no interviniera porque ella misma quería hacer caer a la mujer frente a su padre.

Kara no volvió a mencionar nada respecto al tema de querer otro hijo/a y su relación volvió la normalidad. Le hacía muchos mimos a Lena para compensarla por el mal rato que la hizo pasar.

Kara tuvo la noche de hermanas con Alex en el apartamento de ella. Ivett y Maggie durmieron en la casa Supercorp para darle su espacio a las hermanas que la pasaron muy bien.

.

Quedó con Antara a último momento para poder hablar de todos los años que no se habían visto.

Kara se había terminado de arreglar para ir al bar donde se encontraría con Antara. Nada extravagante, un vestido verde y el cabello recogido.

Louis ya estaba dormido en su cuna y Lena estaba leyendo unos documentos en la oficina de la casa.

"Princesa voy a salir" dijo Kara asomando la cabeza en la oficina.

"¿Salir? ¿A dónde?" le pregunto Lena que terminaba de guardar todos los documentos para ir a la habitación con su esposa.

"Voy a un bar. Me encontré con una vieja amiga el otro día y hace unos minutos me invitó para que hablemos" dijo Kara entrando a la oficina.

"¿Vieja amiga? ¿Como se llama?" le pregunto de nuevo Lena y Kara se acercó hasta su esposa.

"Antara. La conocí en la universidad y no la veía desde ese entonces. Me voy ya porque llegaré tarde" dijo Kara agarrando las mejillas de Lena y le dio un beso en la boca.

"No llegues muy tarde" le dijo Lena y Kara desapareció de la oficina.

-¿Vieja amiga? Ella nunca me habló de esa tal Antara- Pensó Lena con celos.

* * *

 **Bar**

Kara entro al lugar, no solo era un bar sino que había una gran pista de baile con DJ.

Busco a su vieja amiga que la estaba esperando en la barra.

"Kara, ahora si vamos a hablar hasta que nos duelan las gargantas" le dijo Antara que iba con un vestido azul que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y además tenía toda la espalda destapada.

"Hola" saludo Kara a su amiga con un abrazo.

"¿Que quieres tomar? Yo invito está noche" le dijo Antara con una sonrisa.

"Aaahh lo que tú quieras" dijo Kara porque no sabía que beber.

"Okey. Dos té helado de long island" le dijo Antara al barman.

"Bien. Cuéntame de tu vida" dijo Kara para quemar el tiempo mientras les daban su té.

"Cuando nos encontramos en el zoológico estaba con mis hermanos, me acompañaron porque quería tener algo de inspiración para una nueva colección que quiero pintar" le dijo la mujer.

Recibieron sus bebidas y Kara muy feliz bebió de su té.

"Ggggg uuufff, esto es más alcohol que té" dijo Kara sintiendo el fuerte sabor de tequila, ron, vodka, limón y otras cosas que no podía distinguir.

"Claro ¿Que pensabas? No iba a pedir un jugo de naranja" le dijo Antara.

"Al menos me hubieras advertido" se quejó Kara porque aunque no le haría efecto la bebida, el sabor no era de su agrado.

.

Antara le contó que hizo una especialización de dos años en Londres con la beca que se ganó. Su novio la dejo a los tres meses por una local. Trabajo como profesora en un colegio durante tres años. Consiguió un trabajo con una galería de artes donde trabajo dos años y que la trasladaron a National City así que la tendría que ver más seguido.

"¿Y tú?" le pregunto la mujer bebiéndose el cóctel como si fuera agua.

"Trabajo en Catco, soy reportera y me gusta mucho. Puedo ayudar a muchos a través de lo que hago. Estoy enamorado de la mujer más hermosa del universo. Se llama Lena y es mí esposa" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa cuando la interrumpió la mujer.

"Woah. No sabía que eras lesbiana" le dijo Antara con sorpresa.

"No soy lesbiana" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Ok. Eres bisexual o pansexual. No no, ya se, eres Lenasexual" le dijo Antara con emoción.

"Soy bisexual, pero no me interesa definirme. No estoy de acuerdo con que las personas se clasifiquen como si todos fuéramos diferentes a nivel existencial, todos tenemos un cuerpo y órganos. A nadie le debe interesar lo que a otro le gusta" dijo Kara mientras les pasaban el segundo vaso de cóctel.

"Te pusiste muy profunda, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Aunque el ser humano ha creado desde los inicios cualquier tipo de división para que unos sean más que otros y puedan gobernar. Lamentablemente así es este mundo…. Sabes que, vamos a bailar que nos fuimos aún tema muy depresivo" le dijo Antara agarrándola de la mano y la llevó hasta la pista de baile.

.

La mujer empezó a mover las caderas de un lado al otro con sus manos en el aire. Kara se movía un poco apenada, ella no suele salir a bailar, casi nunca.

"Vamos Kara, muévete" le dijo su amiga agarrándole las manos.

Estuvieron bailando por un largo rato y regreso a la barra para seguir con la bebida y hablando.

.

La mirada de Antara estaba pérdida, tanto alcohol ya le había hecho efecto. Kara se había adelantado unas horas antes y le había pedido la dirección de su apartamento porque presentía que su amiga terminaría en ese estado.

"Vamos. Te llevo a tu apartamento" dijo Kara ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

"Un último baile" le dijo la mujer con la lengua pesada y se abrazo al cuello de Kara.

"Okey" dijo Kara balanceándose en su sitio sin abrazar a su amiga.

"Te has puesto muy sexy. Tienes unos brazos muy fuerte" le dijo Antara al oído y Kara la alejó con delicadeza.

"Te lo dije antes, tengo una esposa que amo. Estás borracha así que te llevaré a tu apartamento" dijo Kara con seguridad pagando la cuenta y se llevó a su amiga fuera del bar.

Tomaron un taxi, en el apartamento Kara le quitó los zapatos, la acostó en la cama, la abrigo y se fue a su casa.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara entro a su habitación y se encontró con una Lena desnuda, en medio de la cama con dos de sus dedos en la vagina y con su otra mano apretaba uno de sus senos.

"Te dije que no podías hacerlo si yo no estaba presente" dijo Kara parándose frente a la cama cruzándose de brazos.

"Te fuiste y te espere por horas mmmm necesita satisfacerme" le dijo Lena sin detener los movimientos de sus manos.

"Eres muy mala cumpliendo órdenes" dijo Kara entendiendo las palabras de su esposa.

"Es mí cuerpo y mmmm puedo hacer con el lo que quiera aaaaa" le dijo Lena gimiendo.

"Ok" dijo Kara entrando al clóset.

Lena ya sabía lo que haría su esposa y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Espero con paciencia a Kara y la sonrisa se le borro del rostro cuando su esposa salió en pijama y se acostó en la cama.

"Buenas noches. Duerme bien princesa. Te amo" dijo Kara besando la sien de Lena y se giró dándole la espalda.

Lena quedó sorprendida, Kara nunca había desaprovechado una oportunidad para 'castigarla' y ahora ella tenía que terminar lo que empezó sin Kara.

-Esta es mí nueva forma de castigarla. Le advertí que no se podía masturbar si yo no estaba, además lo hizo para retarme porque salí con Antara- Pensó Kara con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

A Lena no le quedó otra opción que frotarse el clítoris hasta llegar a su orgasmo, después se cubrió con la sábana, abrazo a Kara desde atrás y escondió su rostro en la nuca de su esposa.

-¿Que le pasa a Kara? ¿Por qué huele a alguien más? ¿Será que tuvo sexo con esa mujer y por eso no quiso hacer nada conmigo? Tal vez ya no me encuentras atractiva- Pensó Lena con tristeza, pero no dejo de abrazar a su mujer.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Lena estuvo analizado el comportamiento de Kara todo el día. Tenía miedo que su esposa no la quisiera más, pero Kara era la misma.

La trataba con amor y ternura. Además su sonrisa seguía siendo cálida.

Habían decidido que habría una nueva noche de juegos y por fin podrían enseñarles a todos el gran salón de juego con bolera.

Los pequeños y Ruby estaban en la casa principal. Ruby cuidaría de ellos mientras los grandes se divertían.

.

Cuando ya habían llegado todos entraron a la sala de juegos.

"O mierda ¿Por qué nunca nos habían mostrado está habitación?" les pregunto Winn con sorpresa.

"No me sorprende. Son Kara y Lena, esta habitación es pequeña para ellas" les dijo Alex.

"Entonces nosotros estamos en la inauguración de este lugar" les dijo Sam con emoción.

"Si. Prácticamente cuando vimos este lugar, pensamos en las noches de juego" les dijo Lena.

"Tienen una mesa de billar y su propio bar. Este es mí lugar favorito de la casa" les dijo Maggie acercándose al lugar para empezar a sacar las bebidas.

"Mesa de ping-pong, soy una experta en este deporte" les dijo Lyra.

"Tenemos que dividirnos en grupos porque les voy a patear a todos el trasero en los bolos" les dijo Sam con grandesa.

"No lo creo. Yo voy a patear tu trasero" le dijo Alex a Sam.

"Traje unos juegos, pero no los vamos a necesitar está noche" les dijo Winn.

"Entonces empecemos nuestra primera noche de juegos en la casa Supercorp" les dijo Maggie pasándoles a cada uno una cerveza.

 _*DING DONG*_ sonó el timbre del portón.

"¿Quien será?" se pregunto Lena.

"Espero que no les importe. Invite a una amiga" dijo Kara corriendo rápido fuera de la sala de juego.

"Que raro" les dijo Winn.

.

Empezaron a dividirse en grupos para jugar bolos. Decidieron hacerse en dos grupos, el grupo que gane se tendría que dividir hasta que queden 1 contra 1 para saber quién es el rey o la reina de los bolos.

Alex y Sam serían las que elegirían porque así dijeron ellas y nadie se opuso.

"Chicos. Les presento a Antara, un vieja amiga de la universidad" dijo Kara entrando con una mujer que tenía cuerpo como el de una modelo.

"Hola. Un gusto soy Antara" los saludo la mujer.

"El es mi mejor amigo Winn y su novia Lyra. Maggie es la esposa de Alex. Mí amiga Sam. Y mí esposa Lena" dijo Kara señalando uno por uno.

"Antara, es un placer verte de nuevo" le dijo Alex dándole un pequeño abrazo que la mujer le devolvió.

"Lo mismo digo. La última vez que te vi el cabello te llegaba como a los tobillos" la molestó Antara.

"Jajajaja. Lo tenía un poco largo" le dijo Alex riéndose.

"Aunque te ves igual de linda con el cabello así" le dijo la mujer sonriendo.

"Así es" le dijo Maggie ofreciéndole una cerveza.

"¿Esta reunión es solo para mujeres?" le pregunto Antara a Kara.

"Oye. Soy un hombre y un dato curioso es que soy uno de los pocos amigos de Kara en…. En la ciudad" le dijo Winn casi mencionado los chicos de otro universo.

"Bendito entre las mujeres" le dijo la mujer.

"De hecho no. Cuatro están casadas y yo no lo encuentro atractivo, sin ofender" le dijo Sam a Antara y después a Winn.

"Vamos a jugar que me estoy empezando a quedar dormida" les dijo Maggie.

"Metí papeles blancos y negros. El color que saquen definirá en que grupo estarán" les dijo Winn.

"Sam es blanco y yo soy negro" les aclaro Alex.

.

Blanco. Sam, Maggie, Lyra y Lena.

Negro. Alex, Winn, Kara y Antara.

Maggie puso algo de música para ambientar el juego y Kara fue por la pizza que habían llegado.

"Así que tú eres la mujer más hermosa del universo" le dijo Antara a Lena.

"Según mí esposa. Si" le dijo Lena fingiendo despreocupación.

"Me alegra conocerte. Kara me contó muchas cosas sobre ti" le dijo la mujer dándole un abrazo corto.

-Aaaggg su perfume es el que estaba impregnado en el cuello de Kara- Pensó Lena.

"Sinceramente no sé nada sobre ti" le dijo Lena sin pensar lo grosera que sonaría.

"Oh. No importa, ahora que estoy viviendo en National City nos podremos conocer" le dijo la mujer con un tono qué Lena ya conocía. Desafío.

"Ahora sí estamos listo" dijo Kara entrando con las cajas de pizza.

.

Los equipos se separaron. Uno a cada lado.

Lamentablemente Lena no tenía idea de cómo jugar bolos y su equipo perdió porque el equipo negro lo hizo muy bien y sumaron más puntos.

Celebraron su triunfo chocando las cinco y Antara le dio una gran sonrisa a Kara, que la superheroína no dudó en devolverle.

Lena sintió como sus celos empezaban a crecer.

En el nuevo sorteo Alex y Winn quedaron juntos dejando a Kara y Antara en un equipo.

Alex y Winn obtuvieron un buen puntaje, pero Kara era muy buena y su compañera tenía un buen nivel y derrotaron a los otros por dos puntos.

"Siii" celebró Antara muy feliz abrazando a Kara por el cuello y la rubia le devolvió el abrazo rodeandole la cintura.

Lena estaba cansada de ver a la mujer encima de su su esposa así que se fue al bar para servirse algo que a ella le gustaba. Whiskey escocés exportado de Europa.

"No sé porque celebran tanto. Ahora tienen que competir la una contra la otra" les dijo Alex recibiendo la cerveza que le dio su esposa.

"Al final nos patearon el trasero" le dijo Sam a Alex sentándose en la sala que quedaba frente al bar.

"Al menos yo pasé a la semifinal. Tu te quedaste en la primera ronda" le dijo Alex sentándose junto a Maggie.

"Que dices, solo eran tres rondas" le dijo Lena a su cuñada para defender a Sam desde el bar.

"Lo dices porque también eres una perdedora" le dijo Alex.

"Bebé, perdí en la mis ronda que ellas" le dijo Maggie.

"Tu no tienes la culpa de haber quedado en el mismo grupo de ellas" le dijo Alex a su esposa pasándole la mano por los hombros.

"Estoy esperando el momento del Ping Pong porque soy muy buena jugandolo" les dijo Lyra atenta al juego entre Kara y Antara.

Winn era el juez porque tanto él como Kara se toman muy enserio la noche de juegos.

.

Como todos esperaban Kara fue la ganadora.

"Mmmm perdí" le dijo Antara a Kara fingiendo tristeza.

"No es nada. Puedes vencerme la próxima vez" dijo Kara acariciando el hombro de su amiga para reconfortarla.

Winn, Sam y Lyra se fueron a el otro lado del salón para jugar videojuegos mientras Alex y Maggie iban al baño.

Lena estaba en el bar sacando más bebidas para sus amigos y la intrusa.

Kara y Antara se sentaron en la sala frente al bar.

"¿Tienes una casa muy bonita?" le dijo Antara.

"Lo sé. Nos tomo meses a Lena y a mí encontrarla" dijo Kara.

"Aunque es un poco grande para solo ustedes dos" le dijo la mujer.

"La verdad es que a veces mí hermana, mí sobrina y cuñada se quedan a dormir, mis padres vienen a visitarnos, mí amiga Sam que es como una hermana para Lena viene con Ruby, su hija. Además no solo somos nosotras dos, también está nuestro hijo y nuestro hijo perruno" dijo Kara.

"¿Hijo? No me habías contando que tenias uno" le dijo la mujer con interés.

"Lo hice anoche, pero creo que ya estabas muy borracha. Se llama Louis y es uno de los amores de mí vida" dijo Kara con cariño.

"No puedo creer como ha evolucionado tu vida" le dijo Antara sonriendo.

"Lo sé" dijo Kara también con una sonrisa.

"Hola ¿De que hablan?" les pregunto Lena separando un poco las piernas de Kara para sentarse en el muslo derecho de su esposa.

"Kara me estaba contando sobre Louis. La verdad es que es muy lindo poder tener hijos. Yo siempre he querido tener, pero no he encontrado la persona adecuada" les dijo la mujer.

"No necesitas a alguien para tener un hijo. La ciencia y las leyes han avanzado" dijo Kara pasando su brazo por la cintura de Lena.

"Lo sé, pero yo quiero tener muchos. Ya saben cómo esas familias con 12 hijos" le dijo Antara y Lena se sorprendió.

"Si te entiendo. Yo quiero tener mas hijos, pe…." estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Y por eso vamos a tener otro, si es posible el próximo año. Kara quiere darle una hermanita a Louis y eso haremos" le dijo Lena a la mujer.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Kara con ilusión.

"Si. Tendremos otro bebé" le dijo Lena y el rostro de Kara se iluminó.

"Muchas gracias princesa" dijo Kara dándole besos en el hombro, el cuello y luego en la boca a su esposa.

"Te amo" dijo Kara en el beso abrazando la cintura de Lena con ambos brazos.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena pasando el brazo izquierdo por sus hombros.

"Por favor no coman delante de los pobres" les dijo Antara para que se separaran.

"Lo siento. No puedo evitar besar a mí esposa" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con adoración.

-O no. Ahora no puedo decirle a Kara que me arrepentí. La manera en que me está mirando me mata. Tener un nuevo bebé de verdad la hace muy feliz. Todo este tiempo diciéndole que no y ahora caí por querer alejar a esa mujer. Tendremos una hija. Esta decidido- Pensó Lena acariciando una de las mejillas de su esposa.

"Por fin regresaron. Al menos se hubiera arreglado el cabello después de tanto manoseo" les dijo Sam a Alex y Maggie que regresaban del baño.

"Sigamos con los juegos" les dijo Winn.

.

Lyra realmente era buena en Ping Pong y llegó a la final contra Kara, pero la rubia era muy buena y le ganó.

"Eres muy buena en todo" le dijo Antara con un tono coqueto.

"No en todo, pero suelo esforzarme mucho en la noche de juegos" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

"En lo que si no puede vencernos es en el billar" le dijo Maggie agarrando uno de los tacos.

"Es verdad, mejor Lena y yo vamos a revisar cómo están los pequeños y Ruby mientras ustedes compiten" dijo Kara agarrando la mano de su esposa y salieron hacia la casa principal.

.

Entraron a la casa principal y después a la oficina de Kara poniendo el seguro a la puerta.

Kara beso a Lena con intensidad y Lena recibió el beso con ganas. La levantó y Lena le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

"Mmmm" gemían ambas en el beso y Kara sentó a Lena en su escritorio.

"No nos podemos demorar" le dijo Lena a Kara que le había desabrochando el jean.

"Lo sé" dijo Kara quitando el pantalón y bragas de Lena en un solo movimiento.

"Sabes que ellos no perderán la oportunidad de molestarnos" le dijo Lena cuando Kara se arrodilló frente a ella.

"Solo lo harán si tardamos mucho" dijo Kara uniendo su boca con la vagina de su esposa.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena.

Kara devoró hasta el último rincón de la vagina de Lena hasta que llegó al orgasmo, pero no hubo gemidos porque Lena se mordió la mano y con la otra se aferró a la cabeza de su esposa.

"Sensible" le dijo Lena a Kara que seguía pasando su lengua.

"Necesitaba limpiarte con algo y lo único que tenía para hacerlo era mí lengua" dijo Kara agarrando las bragas y el jean de Lena para dejarlos en el sitio de dónde los cogió.

"Tienes unos pañitos en el primer cajón de tu escritorio" le dijo Lena aferrándose a los hombros de Kara mientras le ponía la ropa.

"Lo sé. Vamos a revisar a la niñera Ruby" dijo Kara abrochando de nuevo el jean de Lena.

"Ve tú. Todavía estoy recuperándome del orgasmo" le dijo Lena.

"Lo bueno es que solo me tomo un minuto para hacerte tener ese orgasmo" dijo Kara con orgullo.

"Me vas a matar Kara Danvers. Mejor sube rápido" le dijo Lena pegándole un manotazo a Kara en el brazo.

Kara se fue con una sonrisa muy grande.

.

Cuando entró a la habitación de Louis. Ruby estaba dormida en la colchón inflable con Krypto a su lado y Kara la abrigo.

Los pequeños estaban juntos en la cuna, dormidos con sus frentes juntas. El corazón de Kara se encogió, esa era la escena más hermosa que había presenciado.

Tomo una foto para luego mostrarles a todos.

-Cuando Louis tenga su hermanita, espero que también sean así de tiernos- Pensó Kara con una gran sonrisa y volvió con Lena.

"¿Todo bien allá arriba?" le pregunto Lena caminando hacia la sala de juegos.

"Sip. Ya están dormidos" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

.

"Eso fue rápido. Realmente creí que iban a" les dijo Sam haciendo un círculo con sus dedos. Sacó y metió un dedo varias veces por el círculo.

"Fuimos a revisar a los pequeños y a Ruby" les mintió Lena con seguridad.

"Por primera vez en la vida nos respetan a nosotros y a la noche de juegos" les dijo Alex.

"Pero fueron ustedes dos las que sacaron de excusa la ida al baño para besuquearse" les dijo Lyra a Alex y Maggie.

"Cambiaron de cuerpos" les dijo Sam a Sanvers y a Supercorp.

"No más charla. Les estoy dando clases a todos de cómo se juega billar" les dijo Maggie que había derrotado a Winn y Antara.

.

Al final eran Maggie contra Alex mientras los demás miraban el juego.

"Tienes que ir a conocer el lugar donde trabajo. Te quiero mostrar varias de mis obras" le dijo Antara a Kara.

"Si, sería genial. Cuando esté libre te aviso" dijo Kara y Lena se le sentó al lado con otra copa de Whiskey.

"No" le dijo Lena a Kara cuando le quitó el vaso de licor.

"Ya has tomado suficiente" dijo Kara pensando en que su esposa tenía que dejar de beber. Aunque no habían hablado de quién se realizaría el procedimiento para quedar embarazada.

"El último" le dijo Lena haciendo ojos de perrito.

"Esta bien, pero ya no más" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"No me digan que ya entraron en la fase del Daddy" les dijo Sam y Lena sintio que el licor le bajo muy rápido por la garganta.

"No quiero saber eso de mí hermana. Me encanta molestarla, pero hay cosas que me podrían dejar traumatizada" les dijo Alex haciendo una mueca de asco.

"¿Cuál es la fase del Daddy?" pregunto Kara sin entender.

"La persona que se atreva a seguir con este tema recibirá para navidad…. Uuuummm…. Algo muy malo" les dijo Lena porque no dejaría que ellas fueran el centro de las burlas esa noche.

"De verdad me dio mucho miedo, nadie diga nada" le dijo Alex sin convicción.

"Pero yo quiero saber de qué se trata" dijo Kara intrigada.

"Después te digo, cuando no estén todos estos chismosos" le dijo Lena y Kara asintió con la cabeza.

"He recibido regalos muy malos para navidad así que no me importa. Es algo sexual. Un juego de roles como 'Papi y bebé' Digamos que la activa o activo" empezó Antara.

"Es decir tu" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Asume el rol de Daddy y la pasiva o pasivo" le dijo Antara.

"Es decir Lena" le dijo Maggie a Kara.

"Es la Baby girl de Daddy ¿Entiendes? Se llaman así en los actos sexuales. Es solo un fetiche" le dijo Antara y a Lena le dio rabia que la mujer se metiera en la conversación.

"Lena y yo jamás hemos hecho algo así. Es muy raro, mejor dicho es pedofilia. El papá y la bebé. ¿No debería ser Mommy, si se trata de mi?" pregunto Kara con naturalidad porque en realidad no le sonaba a algo sexual.

"Lo puedes practicar con cualquiera" le dijo Antara a Kara y al finalizar le guiñó.

"La única persona con la que me interesa estar, es Lena" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Pizza y Mario kart" les dijo Winn para terminar la noche de juegos.

"Siiii" dijo Kara con emoción.

"Noooo" le dijo Alex porque quería viendo lo incomoda que estaba su cuñada con el tema.

.

Estuvieron horas jugando videojuegos, Lena todo el tiempo al lado de Kara y Kara abrazaba con felicidad a su esposa.

Antara no tuvo mas oportunidad de enojar a Lena hablando con Kara de una manera coqueta. Solo cuando se despidió de todos y abrazo a Kara más de la cuenta.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando todos se fueron a dormir y necesitaron a Supergirl.

Cuando regresó, Lena ya dormía plácidamente.

Kara se puso una pijama, se acostó y abrazo a Lena para dormir tranquila porque Lena acepto tener otro bebé.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció? ¿Pronto segundo bebé Supercorp? Antara esta decidida a molestar a Lena, lo que sintieron ambas fue odio a primera vista. Disculpen si tengo mala ortografía y gramática. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	104. Chapter 104

_**Días después**_

 **24/12/19**

Lena y Kara hablaron con Alex para que las ayudara a realizar el mismo procedimiento que Lillian hizo.

Kara dejaría de ser Supergirl por un año para quedar embarazada, pero Alex le dijo que tenía que investigar un tiempo su cuerpo y analizar si su cuerpo estaba capacitado para esa etapa.

Alex sabía muy bien cómo se realizaban los procedimientos de IVF porque ella ya había pasado por uno y había leído toda clase de artículos, además que había aprendido más con el procedimiento de Lillian.

Alex dedujo que el primer embarazo de Lena fue suerte o era muy fértil en los día de ovulación porque Lillian no sabía el ciclo de su hija.

Lena recibió por días inyecciones para aumentar su ovulación. Alex le pidió el favor a una de las doctoras de la DEO para que extrajera los ovocitos de su cuñada porque no tenía el más mínimo deseo de tener la imagen de la vagina de Lena en sus pesadillas.

Aunque no se salvó del incómodo momento cuando Lena le sugirió usar la luz solar roja que tenían en la casa para poder tomar una muestra de sangre de Kara sin usar Kryptonita. Alex no era tonta y sabía el uso que le estaban dando su hermana y Lena.

Los días antes de la extracción de ovocitos a Lena, Alex estuvo haciendo el procedimiento para crear espermatozoides con la sangre de Kara.

Cuando ya estaban los embriones, la misma doctora transfirió 1 de los 9 que se formaron. Lena firmó un contrato con la DEO para que congelaran los 8 restantes, a cambio Lena ayudaría cuando la necesitaran.

No querían que nadie de la familia, aparte de Alex se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo hasta que el embarazo pasará los primeros meses.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Toda la casa estaba decorada con luces. Instalaron un árbol de navidad en la casa principal y otro en la casa de invitados.

Alex, Maggie, Ivett, Eliza, Jeremiah, Sam y Ruby se quedarían hasta el quinto día del nuevo año.

Adaptaron dos de las habitaciones que estaban vacías para que todos durmieran en camas y no colchones inflables.

Juntos habían hecho la cena para ellos y los invitados de siempre. Jonn, Myrnn, Megan, Winn y Lyra.

Lena dio gracias a la vida porque Antara estaría con su familia y no le iba amargar la noche.

Después de la cena, se hicieron en la sala que estaba el árbol de navidad, repartieron lo regalos como lo hacían cada año. Nada costo, un pequeño detalle.

Lena y Kara no se pusieron de acuerdo y terminaron dando regalos ostentosos como todos esperaban. Ya conocían a la pareja, bueno, a Lena.

Viajes o cosas las cosas que deseaban fueron los regalos de la pareja.

La chimenea los mantenía calientes porque a fuera la temperatura era muy baja.

Los regalos a los pequeños eran muchos. Como eran los consentidos les regalaron juguetes y ropa que aunque no eran necesarios, todos querían darles algo.

.

"Ma-Ma agua" le dijo Louis a Kara para que le pasará el termo con el agua.

Agua era la nueva palabra favorita del pequeño.

"Por favor" dijo Kara pasándole el termo a su hijo que con rapidez empezó a beber apenas tuvo el termo en sus manos.

"Ya mis angelitos están grandes. Tendrán que llevarmelos a la casa y dejarlos para que estén con nosotros, al menos una semana" les dijo Eliza a sus hijas y nueras.

"Por supuesto. Quiero ver si cambias de opinión cuando los cuides durante una semana" le dijo Alex a su mamá.

"En unos meses hablarán como unas cotorras" le dijo Maggie a su suegra.

 _DING DONG_

"¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?" les pregunto Jeremiah.

"Es mí regalo de navidad para Kara" les dijo Lena y Kara la miró con una sonrisa.

"Déjame adivinar. Un carro" le dijo Sam a su amiga.

"Mariachis" les dijo Winn.

"¿Strippers?" le pregunto Lyra a Lena.

"Mejor voy a abrir" dijo Kara con emoción caminando hasta la puerta, no sin antes ponerse sus gafas.

.

Abrió la puerta y su rostro se iluminó.

"Mamá" dijo Kara abrazando a Alura.

"Hija. Ya tenía ganas de verte" le dijo Alura devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Yo también quería verte" dijo Kara haciendo su agarre más fuerte antes de soltar a su mamá.

"¿Esta es tu nueva casa?" le pregunto Alura con interés.

"Si. Ven, entremos que todos están esperando" dijo Kara pasando su brazo por los hombros de su madre.

.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la mujer, pero le dieron un cálido abrazo como bienvenida y la mujer se sentó con ellos en la sala. Alura junto a su hija.

"¿Por que no me dijiste que venías?" pregunto Kara.

"Fue un viaje de último momento. Lena me pidió que viniera y quería que fuera sorpresa" le dijo Alura.

"Es un detalle muy lindo" le dijo Eliza a Lena.

"Los mejores regalos son los que no necesitan envoltorio" les dijo Myrnn.

"Gracias por pedirle que viniera" dijo Kara con una sonrisa a su esposa que estaba sentada junto a Sam.

"No se veían hace meses y está es una fecha para que estemos en familia" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Mí nieto está muy grande. Cada vez se parece más a ti" le dijo Alura a Kara.

"Es idéntico a Kara y no solo hablo de su físico" le dijo Alex.

"Tía" le dijo Ivett a Lena estirándo los brazos para que la cargara.

"Alguien está lista para ir a dormir" les dijo Lena cuando Ivett acomodo la cabeza en el hombro de su tía.

"Déjame la llevó a la cuna" le dijo Maggie levantándose del asiento.

"Tranquila, yo la llevo" le dijo Lena y se fue con la pequeña en sus brazos.

"¿Cómo están las cosas en Argo?" le pregunto Jonn a Alura.

"Muy bien. Gracias a Lena podemos vivir tranquilos" les dijo Alura sonriendo al ver como su nieto jugaba con Myrnn.

El mayor de los Jonz imitaba el sonido de la electricidad cada vez que su mano cubría el rostro del pequeño.

"Eeehe" se reía Louis.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?" pregunto Kara.

"No lo sé. Si me necesitan en Argo, se comunicaran por el aparato que hemos estado hablando estos meses" le dijo Alura a su hija con sinceridad.

"¿Qué opinas sobre el superinveto. El Winncador?" le pregunto Winn a la mujer con interés.

.

Estuvieron hablando un rato cuando Louis empezó a frotarse los ojos y gateo hasta su mamá.

Kara lo cargo porque ya se había pasado la hora en que Louis debía estar en la cuna.

Después de regresar con los demás se quedaron hablando hasta las dos de la mañana.

Alura les contó que viajó junto con Drex-Em como lo había hecho la otra vez y que habían dejado la nave en la DEO.

Drex-Em se fue a visitar a los amigos que tenía en la ciudad.

Jonn, Megan y Myrnn se fueron para pasar tiempo en familia y los demás se fueron a dormir.

Eliza, Jeremiah, Ivett, Maggie, Alex, Lyra y Winn durmieron en la casa de invitados. Sam, Ruby y Alura en las dos habitaciones que amueblaron en la casa principal.

.

Lena estaba acostada boca arriba y Kara estaba de lado acariciando el abdomen de su esposa.

"Tendremos que abstenernos durante estos días. No quiero que suceda lo mismo del Penthouse" le dijo Lena.

"¿Por qué? Los sonidos que hagamos no atravesarán las paredes, para eso instalamos ese metal" dijo Kara mirando los ojos de Lena.

"El oído humano no captará ningún sonido, pero Alura y Sam son kryptonianas" le dijo Lena con lógica.

"Aaaagggg tienes razón. Si hubiera sabido eso, habría acomodado a Eliza, Jeremiah, Maggie, Ivett y Alex en este piso" dijo Kara moviéndose para quedar de rodillas entre las piernas de Lena.

"¿Que haces?" le pregunto Lena a Kara cuando le levantó la blusa dejando su abdomen desnudo.

"Te amo. Me haces muy feliz" dijo Kara antes de besar el abdomen de su esposa.

"También te amo. No te quiero desilusionar, pero apenas ayer me implantaron el embrión" le dijo Lena con cariño.

"Lo sé. Solo te quería decir que te amo" dijo Kara acostándose de nuevo de lado.

"Mejor vamos a dormir porque quiero que disfrutemos estos días en familia" le dijo Lena acostándose de lado para quedar frente a frente a Kara.

"Estás festividades serán las mejores que voy a tener. Mí mamá está con nosotros, la familia Danvers está reunida y un nuevo ser esta creciendo dentro de la mujer que amo" dijo Kara con felicidad.

"Ten dulces sueños. Te amo" le dijo Lena acercando su rostro al de su esposa.

"Te amo princesa" dijo Kara antes de darle un corto beso a Lena en la boca y se acostó boca arriba para que su esposa se acostara sobre ella.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **31/12/19**

Maggie, Alex, Sam, Lena y Kara tenían que trabajar los días de la semana, pero el fin de semana salieron todos en familia.

Eliza, Alura y Jeremiah cuidaban a Ivett, Louis y Ruby que estaba en sus vacaciones.

Todos fueron al parque, la heladería, el jardín botánico, restaurantes y vieron muchas películas.

Kara subió un montón de fotos e historias a su instagram para callar la boca a todos los que siguen creyendo en rumores.

.

En la noche todos estaban vestido para la ocasión.

Invitaron a Clark, Lois y Martha Kent. Alura invito a Drex-Em.

Estaban los invitados de siempre, los que eran parte de la familia. Jonn, Myrnn, Megan, Lyra, Winn, Sam y Ruby.

Alura le contó varias historias de Jor-El y Lara a Clark, Lois y Martha que tenía ganas de escuchar de los padres biológicos de su hijo.

Cuando llegó la hora del conteo regresivo para que se acabara el año, todos se hicieron en el patio/jardín con sus copas de vino en la mano para mirar los juegos artificiales.

Kara cargaba a Louis que estaba dormido mientras Lena estaba a su lado. En cambio Ivett estaba muy despierta en los brazos de su mamá Alex.

A Alura y Drex-Em le explicaron de que trataba la celebración porque no sabían nada.

Todos tenían abrigos porque estaba haciendo bastante frío, bueno, menos los Krypronianos que disfrutaban de la vista.

Cuando empezó el año nuevo, Lena beso la boca de su esposa y Krypto corrió rápido hacia dentro de la casa por temor a los juegos artificiales.

Se separaron del beso con una sonrisa, dándose una mirada de amor.

Kara miró donde estaba su madre y quedó sorprendida. Drex-Em había acercado el rostro hasta el de Alura y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

Se repartieron besos, abrazos y buenos deseos. Después cenaron en el gran comedor que habían instalado en la casa principal. 20 puesto donde cabían todos.

Dejaron a los pequeños en sus cunas y Ruby se quedó dormida así que Sam la llevó hasta la cama.

.

Eran tantos que decidieron contar anécdotas para conocer más del otro, se acomodaron en la sala junto a la chimenea.

Kara se aseguro de que Krypto estuviera bien y lo acarició hasta que se quedó dormido.

Kara estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos mirando el contenido de la nevera.

"¿Sucede algo?" le pregunto Lena tocándole la parte baja de la espalda.

"Uummm. No. Solo que es muy raro ver a mí mamá besando a otro hombre que no es mí papá" dijo Kara sacando unas cervezas para darle a Alex, Maggie, Sam, Winn y Lyra.

"Entiendo. Aunque es muy bueno que Alura tenga alguien a su lado" le dijo Lena acariciándole la espalda.

"Lo es. Ella se merece una segunda oportunidad después de que lo perdiera todo" dijo Kara sinceramente.

Regresaron con los demás y siguieron escuchando las locas historias.

 _DING DONG_

Todos los invitados estaban en la sala y además quien sea que fuera se metió sin permiso porque no le abrieron el portón.

Kara se fue a abrir mientras todos seguían con la conversación. Se puso las gafas en el camino.

"Kara. Feliz año nuevo, necesitaba decírtelo en persona" le dijo Antara a Kara dándole una abrazo.

"Gracias. Feliz año nuevo para ti también" dijo Kara devolviéndole el abrazo a su amiga.

"En mí casa, todos ya están dormidos así que pensé. Quiero conocer a los padres de Kara y pasar un buen rato" le dijo con una sonrisa entrando a la casa.

"Okey ¿Quieres algo de tomar?" pregunto Kara caminando detrás de la mujer.

"Si. Lo más fuerte que tengas" le dijo Antara llegando a la sala donde estaban todos.

.

Alex la presento a los que no la conocían mientras Kara le traía cerveza porque el vino no era de su agrado y no le daría el whisky que compró Lena exclusivamente para ella así no lo fuera a beber durante 1 año.

"¿Cómo hiciste para entrar?" pregunto Kara sentándose en medio de Alex y Antara.

"Salte el portón, bueno, lo abrí con una técnica que se" le dijo Antara como si no fuera nada.

"¿Estás diciendo que te metiste a mí casa a la fuerza? ¿Sin ser invitada?" le pregunto Lena intentando ser educada en frente de su familia.

"Si, pero es la casa de Kara y siempre soy bienvenida" le dijo Antara a Lena pasando el brazo por los hombros de Kara.

"Te podría hacer arrestar ahora mismo" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Eres muy dramática. A Kara no le importa que lo haga. Los tontos policías no vendrán ahora porque ya inicio el año y siempre están por ahí babeando" le dijo la mujer sin quitar el brazo de los hombros de Kara.

"Voy a fingir que estás borracha y por eso no te voy a arrestar por entrar en propiedad privada y por insultarme a mí y a mis compañeros" le dijo Maggie fingiendo seriedad.

"Lo había olvidado, eres policía. Aunque no estás en servicio porque estás bebiendo" le dijo Antara.

"Nosotros nos vamos ya a dormir, mañana la vida sigue con normalidad" les dijo Jonn porque tenía que ir a la DEO en las próximas horas.

Se despidieron los mayores. Eliza, Jeremiah, Megan, Myrnn, Drex-Em, Alura, Martha y Jonn para que los más jóvenes hablarán de sus cosas.

Alex y Maggie le dieron su cama a Myrnn. Winn y Lyra a Jonn y Megan. Ellos dormiría en colchones inflables. Martha dormiría con Ruby.

.

"Juguemos algo o bailemos. Vine hasta acá para pasarla bien" les dijo Antara con entusiasmo.

"Hace rato no jugamos Yo nunca he" les dijo Winn.

"Bien, yo traigo las bebidas" les dijo Alex porque a Kara, Sam, Lyra y Clark les traería bebidas especiales.

Se sentaron en círculo. Winn, Lyra, Maggie, Alex, Sam, Lena, Kara, Clark, Lois y Antara.

Vasos de shots frente a ellos.

"Yo empiezo. Yo nunca he hecho una orgía" les dijo Antara y nadie bebió.

"¿Las preguntas tienen que ser sexuales?" les pregunto Clark un poco apenado.

"Si" se escucho un coro.

"Yo nunca he visto pornografía" les dijo Clark.

Lena quería reírse porque habría una gran revelación.

"Bien jugando, pero todo el mundo ha visto porno. Me sorprende que tú no" le dijo Winn a Clark.

Todos tomaron. Alex sabía qué Lena no podía beber alcohol así que le trajo agua. Algo que ya sabían Lena y Kara porque la superheroína no permitiría que una gota de alcohol entrara por la boca de su esposa.

"Kara tampoco a… ¿Que le hiciste a mí hermana?" estaba diciendo Alex, pero Kara se tomó el shot y en un segundo miró a Lena.

"Yo no le he hecho nada" le dijo Lena empezando a reírse y los mejillas de Kara se volvieron muy rosadas.

"Mí hermana nunca en su vida había visto pornografía, empezó a salir contigo y mira lo que sucedió" le dijo Alex.

"Cuando recibí el paquete ya venía con esa programación" se defendió Lena.

"No es la gran cosa. Vio porno como casi todos en esta sala lo han hecho y te aseguro que hace la práctica con Lena" les dijo Maggie para que continuarán.

"A veces toca ver porno y masturbarse porque no tenemos quién nos satisfaga" les dijo Antara y Lena entendió lo que la mujer quería hacer.

"Yo nunca he hecho un vídeo de mí pareja y yo teniendo sexo" les dijo Maggie.

Winn y Lyra bebieron sin vergüenza.

"Si alguna vez necesitan dinero, lo venden y problema solucionado" les aconsejo Antara.

"Yo nunca he practicado sexo sin condón" les dijo Winn.

La única que bebió fue Sam y todos la miraron.

"Muy importante" le dijo Clark a Winn.

"No y ahora no es necesario" les dijo Alex.

"No me miren así. Por si se les olvidaba tengo una hija ¿Imaginen por qué?" les dijo Sam.

"Yo nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales en un lugar público" les dijo Lois.

De nuevo Winn y Lyra bebieron sin vergüenza. En cambio Kara y Lena se miraron por un segundo.

"¿Público como? ¿Un restaurante? ¿El parque? ¿El hospital? ¿Cuando te vas de camping para tener sexo con tu pareja?" le pregunto Antara a Lois.

"Si. Lugares donde casi todo el mundo tiene acceso" le respondió Lois.

"Okey. Entonces bebemos por todas las anteriores" les dijo Antara bebiendo.

"No puede ser" les dijo Alex a Kara y a Lena cuando bebieron.

"Yo nunca he tenido sexo en la oficina de Samantha Arias" les dijo Sam a Kara y Lena mirándolas con intensidad.

"¿Que? ¿Por qué nos miras a nosotras?" pregunto Kara.

"Hace un mes las dejé a solas en mí oficina. Cuando regrese se estaban acomodando el cabello y la ropa" les dijo Sam cruzándose de brazos.

"Solo fueron unos besos, nada pasó en esa oficina" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Preguntas aburridas. Siguiente" les dijo Antara.

"Yo nunca he pagado por sexo" dijo Kara y nadie tomó.

"Yo nunca me he quedado con ganas de tener sexo" les dijo Alex abrazando la cintura de Maggie.

Lena y Kara se miraron, sonrieron porque recordaron el inicio de su relación y bebieron.

"Es como un patrón. Kara se queda con las ganas de follar, tuvo que ver porno para masturbarse. Ahora sabemos el porqué" les dijo Antara y la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Lena.

"Yo nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con dos personas diferentes en el mismo día" les dijo Lena para cambiar de tema porque quería sacar a la mujer de su casa.

Solo Antara bebió.

"Ustedes son muy aburridos, pregunten cosas interesantes" les dijo Antara.

"Entonces solo has las preguntas tú, pero tienes que beber en todas" le dijo Maggie.

"Trato hecho" le dijo la mujer con entusiasmo.

"Ya volvemos" les dijo Lena agarrando la mano de Kara para que la siguiera.

.

Caminaron hasta la oficina de Lena para que no las escucharan los demás.

"¿Que sucede princesa? ¿Te sientes mal?" pregunto Kara que empezaba hablar un poco pesado por los shots que se tomó.

"Quiero que saques a la mujer esa de nuestra casa" le dijo Lena.

"¿Que mujer?" pregunto Kara sin entender.

"Tu vieja amiga de la universidad" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Por qué? La estamos pasando bien" dijo Kara más confundida.

"Porque me molesta su presencia. Lo más importante es que te coquetea cuando puede y opina sobre aspectos de nuestra relación que a ella no le incumben" le dijo Lena enojada.

" No lo voy a correr de nuestra casa. Apenas nos volvimos a encontrar y estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido" dijo Kara.

"Muy bien. Decide ¿Ella o yo?" le pregunto Lena con seriedad.

"Obviamente tu, pero no voy a amargar el tiempo con nuestros amigos por tu pataleta" dijo Kara muy seria.

"Okey" le dijo Lena sintiendo ganas de llorar y volvió a la sala con los demás.

.

Kara camino detrás de ella y se sentó donde estaba antes.

"Ya estoy cansada así que me voy a dormir. No beban mucho porque no quiero mí casa llena de vomito" les dijo Lena antes de subir las escaleras.

Kara quería detener a Lena, pero no caería en el juego de su esposa.

Nadie sospechó nada porque ya eran las 4 de la mañana y ellos seguían bebiendo.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Todos los que estaban en la casa de invitados entraron por la cocina. Jeremiah con Ivett en brazos.

Hicieron el desayuno para todos. Llegó el turno de los que estaban en la segunda planta bajaran y se encontraron con un montón de cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo por todo lo que habían bebido.

De nuevo el enojo de Lena apareció cuando vió a Antara dormida junto a Kara agarrándole el brazo como un peluche.

Jonn, Myrnn y Megan se fueron porque necesitaban cambiarse de ropa y al director de la DEO lo necesitaban.

.

"Ya quiero ser mayor para salir con mis amigas a beber" le dijo Ruby a Lena cuando terminaron de desayunar.

"Te aseguro que no es nada divertido beber para tener resaca al otro día" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Los adultos son masoquistas. Mejor sigo bebiendo coca cola" le dijo Ruby sacándole una sonrisa a todos los que estaban en la cocina.

"¿Puedo cargar a mí nieto?" le pregunto Alura a Lena.

"Claro" le dijo Lena y Alura intentó agarrar a Louis que estaba en las piernas de Lena.

"No" le dijo Louis rodeando el cuello de Lena con los brazos.

"Cariño, la abuela Alura quiere jugar contigo" le dijo Lena al pequeño acariciándole la espalda.

"¿Uga?" le dijo Louis a su mami separándose del agarre para mirarla a los ojos.

"Si cariño, jugar" le dijo Lena con ternura.

Louis giró hacia Alura y estiró los brazos para que la mujer lo cargara.

"Voy a despertar esos loquillos para que se vayan a dormir a las habitaciones" les dijo Eliza caminando hacia la sala con un sartén y un cucharón.

.

Ruby siguió a la mayor de las Danvers con su teléfono para grabar el momento. Eliza empezó a hacer ruido y se escucharon quejas de todos.

Los que estaban en la cocina también fueron a la sala para ver cómo los torturaba Eliza.

"Vayan a dormir a sus habitaciones, en unas horas los despertare para el almuerzo" les dijo Eliza y todos se levantaron con un rostro de sufrimiento.

"Moriremos atravesando el patio/jardín para ir a la casa de invitados" se quejó Alex porque entrarían en contacto con la luz del día.

"No importa. Necesito una cama porque el suelo mató mí espalda" le dijo Maggie a su esposa caminando hacia la cocina para salir.

Lyra ayudo a Winn para ir detrás de la pareja. En el camino Winn dejo un buen detalle de lo que comió en la madrugada.

Lois y Clark también se fueron a la casa de invitados y dormirían en la habitación de Eliza y Jeremiah.

Sam no dijo nada y subió las escaleras.

"Si no hay habitaciones, dormiré con Kara" les dijo Antara subiendo las escaleras.

"No te preocupes, puedes dormir en la habitación junto a la de Sam" dijo Kara subiendo detrás de ella cubriéndose los oídos porque estaba escuchando todo muy fuerte.

"Dejaron un desastre" les dijo Martha viendo la habitación llena de botellas y vasos vacíos.

.

Lena consiguió una bolsa y empezó a recoger todas las botellas. Odiaba que su casa se viera tan desorganizada a esa hora y más con visita.

Sintió un pequeño dolor en la parte baja de la espalda cuando terminó de recoger las botellas.

Los demás ayudaron a recoger la caja de comida, la comida y los vasos. Además organizaron la sala como antes.

Lena dejo las botellas en la basura que estaba dividida para reciclar cerca al portón de la casa.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía, la vista se le volvió borrosa así que se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y tomó aire por la nariz.

Sentía su cuerpo cansado porque no había parado el día anterior, quería que el último día del año fuera perfecto. Además se acostó a las cuatro de la mañana y se levantó a las ocho por el llanto de su hijo y desde entonces no ha descansado.

Regreso con los demás y decidieron pedir comida para el almuerzo.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Eliza los despertó a todos como prometió. Querían seguir durmiendo, pero ya eran las tres de la tarde y no habían comido nada.

Kara, Sam, Lyra y Clark devoraron sus almuerzos. En cambio los demás comieron poco porque sentían que lo devolverían todo si comían.

Todos regresaron a las habitaciones para ducharse, ponerse ropa limpia y seguir durmiendo, menos Antara.

.

Lena estaba en la cocina tomando un poco de agua.

"Ya me voy. Vine a despedirme" le dijo Antara a Lena.

"Al fin" le dijo Lena sin mirarla.

"No te preocupes, volveré. A Kara le encanta pasar tiempo conmigo" le dijo la mujer haciendo que Lena se enojara.

"No te quiero volver a ver en mí casa. Si quieres pasar tiempo con Kara hazlo, pero no en mí casa" le dijo Lena con rabia.

"Adiós. Nos vemos" le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa antes de salir de la cocina.

.

Kara bajó las escaleras y vio a su amiga triste.

"Kara. Me voy ya" le dijo Antara fingiendo tristeza.

"¿Que te pasa?¿Por qué estás triste?" pregunto Kara preocupada por su amiga.

"Tu esposa me acaba de dejar claro que no soy bienvenida en esta casa" le dijo su amiga.

"¿Ella hizo que? Espérame un momento" dijo Kara antes de ir a la cocina.

.

Lena sintió de nuevo el dolor en la parte baja de la espalda así que se sentó para descansar.

"Ya regreso. Voy a acompañar a Antara a su casa ya que decidiste ser grosera" dijo Kara un poco decepcionada de la actitud de su esposa.

"Si. Vete corriendo detrás de ella" le dijo Lena sin sorprenderse de lo que haría Kara.

"Tu no eres así ¿Que sucede?" pregunto Kara consternada por Lena.

"Te lo dije anoche" le dijo Lena mirando hacia la piscina a través de la ventana.

"Así es ella desde que la conozco. Yo nunca he sido grosera con tus amigos. Por favor no lo seas con los míos. No me demoro" dijo Kara mirando a Lena, pero ella solo se dedicó a mirar hacia el frente.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Habían cenado en familia. Kara aún no regresaba. Lena le pidió a Eliza que le hiciera el favor de acostar a Louis en la cuna cuando se quedara dormido porque ella se sentía agotada e iría a descansar.

Lena se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué no ha regresado Kara? Tal vez si está teniendo sexo con esa mujer. Parece una modelo y además le agrada demasiado- Pensaba Lena cuando sintió dolor en la zona pélvica.

Sintió que expulsó un líquido por la vagina así que fue rápidamente al baño, se bajó todo para sentarse en el inodoro.

Vio sangre en las bragas y sintió de nuevo el dolor. No sabía que hacer hasta que sintió que expulsó algo.

Se acomodo de nuevo la ropa y miró dentro del inodoro.

No necesitaba un doctor para confirmar que había sufrido un aborto. Era de unos milímetros, pero sabía que era el embrión.

Los ojos de Lena se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo que podía haberse formado como su hija, ahora flotaba muerto en el inodoro.

Lena leyó varios blogs para saber qué hacer. Siguió los pasos. Vació el inodoro. Se puso ropa limpia y una toalla higiénica. Después dejo lo otro en la ropa sucia.

Se volvió a acostar, se sentía fatal, tanto físico y mental.

-Mi pequeña murió. No tuvo la oportunidad de conocer los hermosos paisajes del planeta. Ni siquiera me alcancé a hacer el test de embarazo. Supongo que Kara y yo no estábamos en el mejor momento y por eso ya no estoy embarazada- Pensó Lena mientras lloraba en posición fetal.

Estuvo llorando hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Kara llegó directamente a la cocina, tenía mucha hambre.

"Por fin. Creí que te habían secuestrado o algo así" le dijo Alex mientras comía del pie de chocolate con nueces que había quedado de la cena de año nuevo.

"Acompañé a Antara hasta el apartamento y después fui con ella a la casa de sus padres. Creo que hablamos por horas y luego fui a ayudar a la policía con una banda que estaba robando los locales del centro comercial" dijo Kara sinceramente agarrando una cuchara y se sentó al lado de Alex para empezar a comer con ella.

"Lamentablemente todos tenemos que regresar al trabajo mañana. Lo bueno es que nos estamos quedando juntos y podemos pasar estos días junto a mamá y papá" le dijo Alex.

"Mejor vamos a dormir. Aún siento mí cerebro muerto y mañana tengo que aguantar la voz de Snapper" dijo Kara antes de comer varias cucharadas del pie.

"Suerte con eso" le dijo Alex dándole un beso en la cabeza y salio de la cocina.

Kara se terminó lo que quedaba de Pie y lavó las cucharas.

.

Antes de ir a la habitación paso por la de su hijo para darle un beso y siguió su camino.

Entró a la habitación volando para no hacer ruido y despertar a Lena que estaba cubierta con la sábana hasta el cuello.

Cuando ya tenía la pijama puesta, se acostó y abrazo a Lena desde atrás. Escondió el rostro en la nuca de Lena y cerró.

Metió su mano por debajo de la sábana y debajo de la blusa de Lena dejándola sobre el abdomen de su esposa.

-Ahora entiendo porque los cambios de humor. Las inyecciones que le aplicaron para el tratamiento aún están afectándola. Ya me la imagino cuando el embarazo este avanzado y las hormonas se apoderen de ella. Uuuufff la amo demasiado, después de la familia Danvers, Lena es lo mejor que me ha sucedido- Pensó Kara acariciando suavemente el abdomen de Lena hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Muy trágico? Lena no se iba a retractar con lo de tener otro bebé ¿creen que ella ilusionaría a Kara y luego le diría que no? Lena es un pan de Dios. Siento ilusionarlos al inicio del capitulo para luego romper su corazón, yo no soy Lena ;). Antara esta arruinando todo. ¿Que piensan que sucedera el proximo capitulo?. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	105. Chapter 105

_**Días después**_

Lena disimuló su tristeza para que nadie se amargara por ella. No sabía cómo decirle a su esposa que el tratamiento no había funcionado. Peor, que había sufrido un aborto. Kara sabia que su esposa estaba rara, pero no quería agobiarla con preguntas y esperaría que le contara lo que le estaba sucediendo.

La relación entre Louis y Alura mejoró porque el pequeño ahora la buscaba para jugar y eso hacia a la mujer muy feliz.

Martha, Lois y Clark volvieron a Metrópolis. Jonn, Megan y Myrnn regresaron a su casa. Sam y Ruby también se fueron para pasar su tiempo de madre-hija.

Winn y Lyra habían desaparecido días atrás porque se fueron de vacaciones a Fiji.

Eliza y Jeremiah viajaron a Midvale. Maggie, Ivett y Alex regresaron a su apartamento.

.

Alura se despidió de Lena y Louis, está vez no había ninguna mala energía entre Lena y ella.

Drex-Em se despidió de Lena, Louis y Kara, que le regaló una sonrisa amable.

"¿Por qué no te puedes quedar?" pregunto Kara a su madre cuando se despidió de ella.

"Hija, quisiera quedarme para siempre contigo, pero así como a ti te necesitan en este planeta, a mí también me necesitan en Argo" le dijo Alura con honestidad.

"Si. Por favor vuelve pronto" dijo Kara abrazando a su madre.

"Lo haré. Te amo hija" le dijo Alura devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Te amo mamá" dijo Kara.

Drex-Em esperaba por Alura para ir volando hasta la DEO por la nave.

Kara vio a su mamá tomar la mano del hombre, se despidieron con la mano que tenían libre y salieron volando.

"Ma-Ma uga" le dijo Louis a Kara aferrándose a sus pierna.

Lena les sonrió y entro a la cocina para buscar el termo de Louis con agua porque se lo iba a pedir muy pronto.

"Princesa. Antara nos invitó a la galería de arte donde ella trabaja. Me dijo que nos esperaba hoy a las 16:00" dijo Kara entrando detrás de ella junto a Louis.

"No gracias" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara porque notó que la actitud de su esposa cambio en un segundo al mencionar a su amiga.

"Vamos a la sala de juego de Louis, quiero seguir enseñándole los números" le dijo Lena y Kara le respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

.

Kara había jugado un poco con Louis y ahora estaba embobada con la imagen de Lena enseñándole a su hijo.

Lena estaba en el suelo con las piernas separadas porque Louis estaba sentado entre ellas mientras Lena sostenía un libro frente a él.

-Son muy hermosos. Tengo la mejor familia de todas. Oooo Lo había olvidado- Pensó Kara, se fue a la habitación y regresó con una bolsa.

"¿Que es eso?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Sé que aún faltan dos días para poder hacerlo, pero quería mostrarte que compre el test de embarazo. Bueno compre varios porque he visto en varios vídeos que es mejor si varios dan positivos" dijo Kara con una sonrisa gigante.

-Soy la peor esposa. No le dije a Kara lo que sucedió días atrás. No pude quedar embarazada y ahora esa hermosa sonrisa se va a desvanecer. Todo por mí culpa- Pensó Lena.

"¿Princesa que te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?" pregunto Kara preocupada porque Lena estaba llorando, así que se acercó.

"Yo. Mí amor. Lo siento" le dijo Lena y Louis se giró para ver por qué su mami estaba sollozando.

"¿Dime por qué te estás disculpando?" pregunto Kara con suavidad limpiando las lágrimas de Lena con sus pulgares arrodilla frente a ella dejando a Louis en el medio.

"Tuve un…..un aborto" le dijo Lena aún llorando.

-Soy la peor persona. No me di cuenta que Lena estaba sufriendo y tuvo que pasar por algo tan horrible, sola- Pensó Kara sintiéndose mal.

"¿Cuando?" pregunto Kara sentándose detrás de Lena para abrazarla.

"El primer día del año, cuando decidí subir a dormir. Lo siento" le dijo Lena y las lágrimas aumentaron.

"Princesa tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Ya sabíamos que eso podía pasar" dijo Kara abrazándola por la cintura y le beso la cabeza.

"Mi-Mi" le dijo Louis a Lena apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su mami.

"La tengo, debí cuidarme más. Dejar el trabajo, no sé" le dijo Lena abrazando al pequeño.

"No. Si hay una culpable aquí, soy yo. Tenía que haber estado contigo ese día. Ese suceso es inevitable cuando es muy temprano el embarazo, pero tenía que estar en ese momento porque era nuestro bebé" dijo Kara sin soltar a Lena.

"Perdón por no decírtelo ese día. No sabía cómo hacerlo" le dijo Lena apoyando la sien en la mejilla derecha de Kara.

"No tienes que disculparte. Yo te dejé sola ese día, es mí culpa no saber lo que sucedió y estoy enojada conmigo misma por no darme cuenta que estabas sufriendo" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"No te culpes. Yo sé lo mucho que deseabas que funcionara. Quería que fueras feliz" le dijo Lena y Kara le giró con delicadeza la cabeza para que la mirara.

"Soy feliz. Me haces feliz. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe, te lo he dicho muchas veces y te voy a seguir diciendo. Te amo y nada va a cambiar eso" dijo Kara con seguridad mirando a los ojos de su esposa.

"Te amo y también soy feliz contigo. Realmente quería que ese fuera uno de los regalos de tu cumpleaños" le dijo Lena y Louis le jaló la blusa para que le prestara atención.

"Después lo podemos volver a intentar, si tú quieres" dijo Kara con tristeza porque realmente quería tener otro hijo con la mujer que ama. Lena se negó muchas veces y cambió de parecer, pero para su mala suerte el tratamiento no había funcionado.

"Si. Después de que yo cumpla los 30" le dijo Lena mientras Louis empezaba a organizar los números de juguete, del 1 al 9 con ayuda de su mami.

"Como tú decidas princesa" dijo Kara sin soltar la cintura de Lena, concentrada en la manera que Lena le enseñaba a su hijo.

.

Kara no dejo la casa en ningún momento. Estuvo jugando con el pequeño Louis y consintiendo a Lena.

En cualquier ocasión que veía triste a Lena, le decía cuanto la amaba y lo feliz que la hacía. La abraza y le daba besos.

Rechazo todas las llamadas y le pidió a Jonn que la cubriera ya que era domingo y ese era su día libre.

* * *

 _ **Meses después**_

 **24/05/20**

Ivett y Louis entraron a clases de natación, Lena los llevaba en la tarde, tres días a la semana.

Alex, Maggie y Kara se escapaban a veces de sus trabajos para ver a los pequeños.

Kara seguía en contacto con Antara, pero no la volvió a invitar a la casa. La mujer aún no conocía a Louis y Lena tenía la intención de que siguiera siendo así.

A Kara le dolió lo del aborto, pero más le dolió que la mujer que ama tuviera que pasar por algo como eso. Así que Kara se aseguraba de que su esposa estuviera bien todos los días.

Kara le propuso que fuera con un psicólogo, pero Lena se negó.

.

Kara se despertó cuando Lena camino rápido al baño y escucho sonidos extraños.

Entró al baño y se arrodilló junto a Lena sujetándole el cabello mientras vaciaba el contenido del estómago.

"¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Vamos al hospital?" pregunto Kara sobando la espalda de Lena hasta que dejó de vomitar.

"No. Ya estoy mejor. Creo que el Curry que comimos anoche me hizo daño" le dijo Lena levantadose y Kara vacío el inodoro.

"Como no, te comiste dos platos de Curry y aparte le aplicaste esa salsa de nueces. Realmente desagradable" dijo Kara mientras Lena se jugaba la boca.

"Según tu, todo lo que comemos tú hijo y yo es desagradable, pero solo son los nutrientes necesarios para el cuerpo" le dijo Lena sujetándose el cabello con una banda elástica.

"Los tres comemos lo mismo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Prácticamente te los comes porque yo te lo ordeno" le dijo Lena saliendo del baño.

"Eso es verdad" dijo Kara caminando detrás de Lena.

.

Lena y Kara caminaron a la habitación de su hijo y saludaron a Krypto en el camino.

"Mamá. Mimi" las saludo Louis con emoción.

"O Dios" Lena expresó con susto cuando vio a Louis en el suelo jugando con los juguetes que tenía en una canasta.

"Aprendió a escalar. Es muy peligroso, tenemos que comprarle una cama para niños de su edad" dijo Kara cargando al pequeño.

"Cuando regresemos de la bahía, compramos una por internet" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la cabeza a Louis.

Bajaron todos a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Lena, Louis, Kara y Krypto estaban en una zona verde junto a la bahía. Tenían un pequeño picnic sobre una manta.

Kara jugaba con Louis a la pelota mientras Krypto se las quitaba cuando podía. Lena miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

"Muy pronto estaremos buscando un colegio" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"Todavía falta como un año para que pueda entrar al colegio" dijo Kara sentándose junto a su esposa y Louis se sentó junto a ella.

"Lo sé. Sinceramente me emociona saber que nuestro pequeño se está haciendo grande y va aprender más cosas" le dijo Lena.

"¿Mí príncipe quiere ir al colegio?" pregunto Kara mirando a Louis.

"Si" le dijo Louis buscando con curiosidad dentro del cesto que habían traído de casa.

"Ya lo oíste" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"¿Que estás buscando?" pregunto Kara a su hijo.

"Agua" le dijo Louis sacando la comida de la canasta.

"Pídele el favor a mamá de que la busque por ti" le dijo Lena a Louis.

"No" le dijo Louis alcanzando el fondo de la canasta y agarró el termo.

"¿Puedes solo?" pregunto Kara y Louis le mostró el termo.

"Woah. Buen trabajo" dijo Kara mirando a Louis con orgullo mientras bebía agua.

"Pelota" le dijo Louis con ganas de continuar jugando.

"Primero se comen las fresas" les dijo Lena y Kara no le diría no a la comida.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara había salido a atender una emergencia mientras Lena preparaba algo para la cena.

Cuando terminó, le dio un baño a su hijo porque estaba muy pegajoso por todo el movimiento del día.

"Cariño, necesito que me ayudes con algo" le dijo Lena a Louis mientras lo peinaba.

Lena le explicó al pequeño lo que quería que hiciera, aunque no estaba segura si su hijo lo haría.

.

Cenarían en la cocina porque el comedor era muy grande para ellos tres. Comían mientras esperaban a Kara.

"Huele delicioso" dijo Kara entrando a la cocina, con su pijama puesta y le beso la cabeza a Louis.

"Gracias. No te escuché cuando llegaste" le dijo Lena mirando a su esposa servirse la cena.

"Llegue directo a la habitación porque quería ponerme algo cómodo" dijo Kara sentándose a su lado y le dio un beso en la sien.

Estuvieron comiendo en silencio mientras Lena miraba a Louis con nerviosismo.

.

"¿Qué tal están las zanahorias?" le pregunto Lena levantándose para lavar el plato.

"Todo está muy delicioso" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"Mimi caloo" le dijo Louis intentando quitarse la sudadera.

"Mí amor ¿Lo puedes ayudar?" le pidió Lena a Kara sin mirar.

"Claro. Aunque no entiendo porque le pusiste esto" dijo Kara caminando hasta su hijo.

"Él me pidió que se la pusiera" le dijo Lena girándose en su lugar para mirar a Kara.

"Y esta siendo un consentido porque él sabe quitársela solo" dijo Kara quitándole la sudadera.

Kara miró las palabras que sobresalían en la parte frontal de la pijama de su hijo y tragó fuerte.

 _Seré un súper hermano mayor este año._

Kara miró a Lena que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Kara no tardó un segundo en responderle con una sonrisa más grande.

"Princesa, pero nosotras. Tu. Creí que no. No" Kara no sabía que decir. No se lo podía creer.

"Tuve un aborto, pero dos meses después decidí que quería volver a intentarlo. Realmente quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti" le dijo Lena. Kara la abrazó por la cintura y la levantó.

"Oh Rao. Muchas gracias, eres la mejor mujer de los universos. Pero ¿Estás segura?" pregunto Kara dejando a Lena donde estaba para mirarla a los ojos.

"Si. Me hice una prueba de sangre. Lo se hace un mes, pero no quería decirte hasta que no hubiera tanto riesgo de aborto. No quería que nos sucediera lo de la vez pasada" le dijo Lena con honestidad.

"Te entiendo y no me molesta que lo hayas hecho porque vamos a tener otro bebé. Es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado. Te amo" dijo Kara con felicidad dándole un corto beso a su esposa.

"Que bien que te gustó. Nuestro hijo me ayudó" le dijo Lena después del beso.

"Así que los Luthor planearon esto" dijo Kara acercándose a Louis y lo cargó.

"Si. Nuestro plan más macabro" le dijo Lena.

"Príncipe vas a tener un hermanita o hermanito ¿Te gusta la idea?" pregunto Kara besando las mejillas de Louis.

"Si" le dijo Louis y la sonrisa de la pareja aumento.

"Tenemos que reunir a la familia para decirles, pronto se me empezará a notar el embarazo" le dijo Lena.

"¿Cuántas semanas tienes?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad recogiendo los platos con una mano porque el otro brazo lo tenía ocupado cargando a Louis.

"Mañana serán 12 semanas desde que me transfirieron el embrión" le respondió Lena.

"Okey. Había leído que el segundo embarazo se muestra más rápido porque los músculos abdominales están más distendidos por el primer embarazo y se adaptan fácilmente. Eso sí es uno, pero ¿Si son dos?" dijo Kara con emoción.

"Detente ahí. No pueden ser dos" le dijo Lena asustada.

"Pueden ser dos. Sabes que mi mamá y mí tía eran gemelas" dijo Kara.

"Lo sé y que los embarazos múltiples se transmiten genéricamente por la madre. Aaaaa Dios, no estoy preparada para tener dos hijos o hijas más. Apenas tengo dos manos" le dijo Lena con terror.

"Es una posibilidad y no te preocupes porque son cuatro manos contando las mías, así que podemos tener trillizos" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Muy graciosa. Mañana mismo vamos al hospital para que me hagan una ecografía" le dijo Lena entrecerrando los ojos.

"Incluso pueden ser seis, mis superpoderes nos ayudarán mucho" dijo Kara para molestar a Lena.

"Termina de lavar los platos. Nosotros tres esperamos arriba para leer un cuento" le dijo Lena a su esposa quitándole el pequeño de su brazo.

Kara solo asintió y lavó los platos como le dijo Lena.

-No lo puedo creer, hoy es uno de los mejores días de mí vida. Tengo que contarle a Alex. Mañana después la ecografía iré a verla- Pensó Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

 _ **La mañana siguiente**_

 **Hospital**

Louis se quedó con la niñera como lo hacía todas las mañanas. Lena decidió hacerse la ecografía en su hospital porque la otra vez el médico estaba trabajando para su madre.

Le hizo firmar un contrato de privacidad a todas las personas que estarían involucradas con el embarazo.

"Buen día. Mí nombre es Franchesca Mazur y yo seré la mujer que hará trío con ustedes los próximos meses" les dijo la ginecóloga.

"¿Que?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Es una expresión ya que nos veremos mucho" le dijo la mujer.

"Mí nombre es Lena Danvers y ella es mí esposa Kara Danvers" le dijo Lena como presentación.

"Lo sé. ¿Quieren hacer la ecografía primero o la extracción de sangre?" les pregunto la doctora.

"Ecografía" dijeron Kara y Lena a la vez.

"Vamos" les dijo la mujer apuntando a la puerta que daba a la otra habitación.

.

Lena estaba acostada mirando al monitor donde aparecía su bebé y Kara le tenía agarrada una mano con sus dos manos.

La doctora empezó con la ecografía, Lena estaba muy nerviosa y tensa.

"Aquí está. Una cabeza y otra cabeza" le dijo la mujer y Lena entro en pánico.

"Broma. Solo hay una cabeza" le dijo la doctora riendo.

"¿Intenta matarme? Casi lo logra" le dijo Lena respirando con alivió.

"Jajaja" Kara se rió.

"¿Le pagaste para que dijera eso?" le pregunto Lena enojada.

"No. Me pareció graciosa la expresión que hiciste. Jamás la había visto en mí vida" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"Ok. Continuemos" le dijo Lena a la ginecóloga.

"Cómo estaba diciendo, aquí está su cabeza" les dijo la mujer mostrándoles en el monitor.

"Se me olvidaba" les dijo la doctora encendido el auricular para que escucharan el latido del corazón de su bebé.

"Es divino" dijo Kara sonriendo porque lo escucho toda la noche hasta dormirse y lo estuvo escuchando en la mañana cada vez que podía.

Lena dejo que unas lágrimas se le salieran porque por un pequeño instante recordó lo que al inicio del año le sucedió, pero después salieron lágrimas de felicidad porque la primera imagen de su segundo bebé en la ecografía era hermosa.

.

Siguieron con la ecografía y después regresaron al consultorio donde la doctora hizo que le extrajeran sangre de Lena y luego reviso que su cuerpo estuviera sano.

"Todo está bien, les enviare unas vitaminas. ¿Alguna pregunta?" les dijo la mujer mirandolas.

"No" dijo Kara porque por ahora no tenía nada en mente.

"Ok. ¿Lena? ¿Algo sobre las relaciones sexuales? Si no están teniendo una actividad sexual normal, las puedo enviar con una compañera que….." les estaba diciendo la doctora, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Gracias por todo. Nos vemos" le dijo Lena con respeto, se levantó y Kara hizo lo mismo.

"Las veo en un mes o antes si necesitan algo" les dijo la mujer antes de ellas salieran del consultorio.

.

Kara y le a caminaron hasta la recepción para que les entregarán el vídeo y las fotos de la ecografía.

"Tenemos que cambiar de ginecóloga. Ella está loca" le dijo Lena y Kara se rió.

"Sí que es diferente, pero recuerda que aparte de ella solo había un ginecólogo disponible. Hombre" dijo Kara acomodándose las gafas.

"¿Yyyy? ¿Se te olvidó que veíamos un ginecólogo cuando estaba embarazada de Louis? Además ella también meterá sus dedos en mis vagina si ve que es necesario" le dijo Lena intentando no sonreír.

"Ya entendí. Debería aprender cómo atender partos para que nadie te vea y toque ahí abajo, solo yo" dijo Kara cuando llegó la enfermera y les entrego el sobre.

"Gracias" dijeron las dos con una sonrisa y caminaron fuera del hospital.

.

"Realmente estás en el top de personas celosas" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Para ser justas tengo que decir que eres mí principal rival y que vamos cabeza a cabeza" dijo Kara devolviéndole la sonrisa a su esposa.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Apartamento de Sanvers**

Kara acompaño a Lena hasta L-Corp y después fue a ver a su hermana y sobrina.

"Hola ¿No deberías estar en Catco?" le pregunto Alex cuando le abrió la puerta.

"Hola. Tengo permiso para llegar un poco tarde" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa.

"Tía" corrió Ivett hasta las piernas de Kara y Kara la cargó.

"¿Por qué estás tan feliz?" le pregunto Alex con una sonrisa ya que la felicidad de su hermana era contagiosa.

"Lena está embarazada" dijo Kara sentándose con Ivett en sus muslos.

"¿Que? Felicidades, pero me contaste hace unos meses que el tratamiento no funcionó" le dijo Alex un poco confundida sentándose a su lado.

"Es verdad. Lena decidió intentarlo de nuevo, sin decirme para que fuera sorpresa" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"Excelente. Se lo mucho que querías que esto sucediera" le dijo Alex abrazando a su hermana.

"Serás tía otra vez" dijo Kara con emoción.

"Si. Mas sobrinos para crear un ejército con mis ideales" le dijo Alex sin dejar de sonreír.

"Mas sobrinos para cuidar mientras Lena y yo necesitemos la ayuda" dijo Kara con normalidad.

"Ahora que dices eso, espero que mí cuñada y tú no tengan los 10 hijos que decías antes" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"¿Por qué? Si quieres un ejército de sobrinos, Lena y yo tenemos que tener muchos" dijo Kara para no dejarse molestar por su hermana.

"Esta bien, Maggie y yo los cuidaríamos por unas horas. En cambio Lena y tú tendrán que estar con ellos, calculó unos 360 días del año. Nada de diversión para las dos. Peleas entre hermanos. Si sales a un parque tienes que estar muy atenta porque…." estaba diciendo Alex mirando el rostro de consternación de su hermana hasta que Kara la interrumpió.

"Esta bien, ya entendí. Hablas como si fuéramos a tener 10 hijos de una y no vamos a tener 10, máximo 5. Cuando eso pase Louis ya estará más grande y podrá ayudarnos con sus hermanos" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Bien. Mamá se va a poner muy feliz cuando le digas" le dijo Alex volviendo a sonreír.

"Me muero por decírselo a todo el universo. Aún falta como un mes para saber el sexo del bebé, pero quiero que sea una niña" dijo Kara con ilusión.

"Tal vez sea niña. Me decías que querías una sobrina y se cumplió, pero no te vayas a decepcionar si es niño" le advirtió Alex.

"No me importa si es niña o niño, soy feliz con que sean míos y de la mujer que amo. Deseo tener una hija, pero a todos mis hijos los amaré por igual" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Igual que amaré a mis sobrinos de la misma manera, peroooo Louis siempre será mí favorito. No se lo digas a nadie" le dijo Alex y Kara sonrió muy grande.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **L-Corp**

Lena y Sam se habían quedado trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina de Sam.

Estaban revisando juntas las finanzas, que era el trabajo de la CFO, pero Lena quería ayudar a su amiga.

Decidieron descansar un momento y aprovechar para cenar en el sofá.

"No has dejado de sonreír en todo el día, me tienes un poco asustada" le dijo Sam a Lena mientras comía un pedazo de carne.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Oh ¿Okey? Felicitaciones" le dijo Sam dándole un abrazo, recordando el día que le dijo que había tenido un aborto.

"Gracias" dijo Lena.

"Es muy diferente a la otra vez. Recuerdo que te pusiste a llorar cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada" le dijo Sam.

"Como no iba a llorar. Estaba embarazada sin haber estado con un hombre y además tenía novia. Tenía mucho miedo en ese entonces porque no tenía ni idea que estaba sucediendo. En cambio ahora todo fue consensuado y además ya estamos casadas" dijo Lena con seguridad.

"¿Cuando decidieron volver a intentarlo?" le pregunto Sam con curiosidad.

"En marzo, pero Kara no sabía, fue una sorpresa. Ni siquiera le dije a Alex, me contacte directamente con la doctora de la DEO para que me hiciera el procedimiento" dijo Lena. Ella quería que fuera sorpresa para todos.

"Kara debe estar muy feliz. Dios, yo estoy muy feliz. Otro bebé tuyo para consentir" le dijo Sam con alegría.

"También estoy muy feliz. No creí que me sentiría tan bien estando de nuevo embarazada. Tenía mucho miedo, pero quiero que nuestra familia crezca" dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Muy bien ¿Cuando es la reunión para que le digan a todos?" le pregunto Sam con curiosidad.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **25/06/20**

Eliza y Jeremiah llegarían en la tarde para acompañar a Lena en el lanzamiento de uno de los muchos productos que había estado creando.

"Buenos días" escucho Lena la voz de su esposa.

"Mmmm" se quejó Lena cubriéndose con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños Princesa-Mami. Feliz cumpleaños a ti" cantó Kara mientras Louis tarareaba y aplaudía.

"Mimi. Te amo" le dijo Louis las palabras que Kara le pidió que dijera.

"Aaawwww cariño. Te amo mucho" le dijo Lena saliendo de su escondite debajo de la sábana y se giró para mirar a sus amores.

Louis se le acostó en el pecho, Lena lo abrazó y le dio muchos besos.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" pregunto Kara acomodando la bandeja con el desayuno de cumpleaños y un ramo de plumerias.

"Más gorda. Cuando estaba embarazada de Louis, se me notaba muy poco la panza. Ahora parece que tuviera como 5 meses" le dijo Lena sin moverse.

"Te ves preciosa. Además nadie se ha dado cuenta que estás embarazada" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Porque siempre que salgo estoy cubierta. No quiero que arruinen el momento de hoy. Tus padres se darán cuenta en la reunión" le dijo Lena sentándose para desayunar porque tenía hambre.

"Mimi a juga" le dijo Louis a Lena con emoción.

"Príncipe, mami tiene que comer para estar fuerte y además tiene que alimentar al bebé" dijo Kara bajando a Louis de la cama.

"Bebé peeño" les dijo Louis.

"Si. Tu hermanita o hermanito es pequeño" le dijo Lena comiendo las frutas de su desayuno.

"¿Donde esta el bebé?" pregunto Kara a su hijo.

"Mimi" le dijo Louis señalado a Lena.

"¿Tu quieres al bebé?" le pregunto Lena.

"Si. Bebé mío" le respondió Louis.

"Jajaja. Si, el bebé es de los tres. Vamos que tengo que dejarte limpió para hoy" dijo Kara a su hijo y el pequeño salió corriendo de la habitación.

"Gracias por el desayuno y las flores mí amor" le dijo Lena a Kara con ternura.

"Feliz cumpleaños princesa. Todo lo que hago por ti es con gusto y por qué te amo" dijo Kara subiéndose rápido a la cama para besar a Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena y se dieron un beso corto.

"A ti también te amo y hoy vamos a saber si eres la hermana o el hermano menor" dijo Kara acariciando la pequeña panza de su esposa por encima de la sudadera.

"Ve con Louis que tenemos que estar en la cita a las 10 y me dejaste dormir demasiado" le dijo Lena con suavidad.

"Cómo ordene" dijo Kara bajándose de la cama y se fue en busca de Louis.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 **Hospital**

Lena estaba acostada mientras la doctora Mazur le realizaba la ecografía.

Kara tenía a un inquieto Louis en sus brazos mientras escuchaba todo lo que decía la doctora.

"Estamos en una semana donde podríamos saber el sexo del bebé ¿Quieren saberlo?" les pregunto la mujer después de revisar que todo estaba bien con el bebé.

"Si" las dos respondieron con una sonrisa.

.

La doctora empezó a revisar con mucha concentración.

"Lo siento señoras, pero no es posible" les dijo la mujer.

"¿Todavía es muy temprano para que pueda identificar bien el sexo de nuestro bebé?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"No es eso. Esta pequeña o pequeño está en una posición que no me permite ver sus genitales" les dijo la doctora.

"Oh. Okey" dijo Kara un poco desilusionada porque quería saber el sexo de su bebé.

"No sé preocupen, lo sabremos el siguiente mes cuando sea la otra cita" les dijo la mujer.

"Uuuufff esperar otro mes" dijo Kara sin ganas, intentando retener a Louis que se quería bajar para explorar el lugar.

"O le hacemos una prueba de sangre a Lena para saber el sexo del bebé" les dijo la doctora.

"¿Es posible?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Si. Puedo llamar a la enfermera" les dijo la mujer.

"No. Esperaremos hasta la próxima cita. Quiero saber el sexo de nuestro bebé a través de la ecografía" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"Lo que ella diga, pero sabes que estaremos desesperadas por saberlo" dijo Kara primero a la doctora y después a Lena.

"Lo sé, no perdemos nada con esperar cuatro semanas" le dijo Lena y Kara haría todo lo que su esposa le pidiera, así fuera esperar tantas semanas.

"Muy bien. Volvamos al consultorio" les dijo la mujer pasándole a Lena un papel para que se limpiará la gel del abdomen.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Maggie, Sam y Kara prepararon el almuerzo para la reunión familiar.

Kara adorno la casa con mucho globos por el cumpleaños de Lena.

Ruby jugaba con Ivett, Louis y Krypto mientras Alex llegaba del aeropuerto con los mayores Danvers.

Casi todos sabían del embarazo de Lena menos Winn, Lyra, Eliza, Jeremiah, Clark, Lois y Los chicos de tierra 1. Oh y Antara.

Después de que Eliza y Jeremiah se instalarán en su habitación de la casa de invitados, llegaron Jonn, Myrnn, Megan, Lyra y Winn.

Lena tenía puesto un pantalón negro, unos botines de poca pataforma y una blusa negra que le quedaba un poco grande, que la ayudaba a disimular su pequeña panza.

Le cantaron mientras soplaba las velas del pastel y se puso a llorar porque era la primera vez que todos estaban en su cumpleaños. Las veces anteriores no lo había celebrado porque tenía trabajo y prefería que fuera algo pequeño junto a Kara, Krypto y últimamente Louis.

Jonn se fue a la DEO porque tenía una reunión importante.

.

"¿Llegamos a tiempo?" les pregunto Felicity saliendo de la cocina porque siempre se abría el portal ahí.

"No lo creo. Llegamos a la hora que era" le dijo Sara a Felicity.

"Chicos" dijo Kara con emoción.

"Hola" la saludo Barry.

"¿Donde esta mí sexy Lena?" les pregunto Sara con un regalo en sus manos.

Solo fueron Felicity, Sara y Barry porque los demás estaban ocupados y los enviaron como representación.

Abrazaron a todos y felicitaron a Lena por su cumpleaños. Después almorzaron y se hicieron en la sala para qué Lena abriera los regalos.

Louis ayudo a abrir los regalos. Eran cosas sencillas. Fotos, ropa, incluso un bonsái.

.

"Sabemos que es el día de Lena, pero queríamos darles esto" dijo Kara pasándole dos sobres a Louis para que se los diera a sus abuelos.

"Corazones muchas gracias" les dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

Louis le dio los sobres que decían sus nombres y se quedó junto a su abuela para ver lo que contenía el sobre.

"Que no sean bonos para Target porque su mamá no sale de allá" les dijo Jeremiah con humor.

"¿Que dice?" les pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"Ay Dios. No lo puedo creer" les dijo Eliza con emoción.

"¿Si son bonos para Target?" le pregunto Jeremiah sin ánimo y Eliza negó con la cabeza.

Jeremiah abrió el sobre y saco la tarjeta. _Cupón válido por una nieta o nieto, vence el 12/20._

"Es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado este año" les dijo Eliza caminando hasta ellas para abrazarlas.

"Felicidades" les dijo Jeremiah abrazándolas después de Eliza.

"¿Que es?" les pregunto Winn con curiosidad.

"Vamos a ser abuelos" le dijo Eliza con alegría.

"¿Que? Pero ¿Cuando? ¿Ya lo sabías?" les dijo Winn y después miró a Alex.

"Por supuesto" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

.

Sara, Felicity y Barry también le dieron abrazos de felicitación a Lena y Kara.

"¿Así que casi todos sabían? Es muy injusto, siempre me entero de último. Soy tu mejor amigo" le dijo Winn a Kara antes de abrazarla.

"¿Cuántas semanas tienes?" le pregunto Barry con interés.

"16 semana" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"¿Que? ¿Por qué no nos lo habían dicho antes?" les pregunto Eliza sorprendida.

"Queríamos hacerlo en persona" dijo Kara.

"Y no se preocupen, no estamos enojados porque no nos invitaron a su boda" les dijo Felicity.

"¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Ruby le dijo a William. William me lo dijo a mí. Yo sé lo dije a Oliver. Oliver le dijo a Barry. Barry le dijo a Iris. Iris le dijo a Wally. Wally le dijo a Nathan. Nathan le dijo a todo el equipo Legends" le respondió Felicity.

"Entonces todos lo saben" le confirmo Lena.

"Exacto hermosa. En toda esa cadena me dijeron que olvidaste invitarnos y que nadie estuvo en su boda porque creyeron que era una broma, bueno excepto Ruby, Sam y el primo de Kara" le dijo Sara.

"Woah. Los chismes vuelan y por todos los universos" les dijo Maggie con sorpresa.

"El único que no ha llegado hasta aquí es que Iris y yo estamos embarazados" les dijo Barry y el rostro de Kara se iluminó.

"Barry. Felicidades" dijo Kara abrazando a su amigo y todos los de tierra 38 lo felicitaron.

"No quería arruinar su momento, pero quería contarles y ustedes se adelantaron con la excelente noticia" les dijo Barry como disculpa.

"Es bueno compartir la felicidad entre familia y amigos" le dijo Eliza con cariño.

"¿Cuántas semanas tiene Iris?" le pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"35" les dijo Barry.

"Ya casi nace y nosotros no sabíamos" se quejó Kara.

"Todos hemos estado ocupados. No nos veíamos desde el año pasado" se disculpó Barry.

"Cuando nazca iremos a visitarlos" le dijo Alex.

"¿Regalos para niña o niño?" le pregunto Sam a Barry.

"Niña" les dijo Barry con una gran sonrisa.

"Hablando de tu bebé, Iris envío un mensaje diciendo que quiere maní con dulce de leche y rosquillas, pero las que venden cerca al parque" le dijo Felicity.

"Chicos, realmente fue un placer verlos, pero mí esposa y mí hija me necesitan" les dijo Barry usando su velocidad para darle un abrazo a todos.

"Nosotras nos vamos con él, pero regresaremos pronto" les dijo Felicity.

"No alcance a pasar tiempo con la hermosa, pero fue bueno verla" les dijo Sara para poner celosa a Kara.

"Lo haremos después" le dijo Sam.

"Ella estaba hablando de mí" le dijo Alex a Sam.

"Le diré a Ava que estabas coqueteando con mí esposa cuando ella no estaba" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Era solo una broma, vamos ya" le dijo Sara a Kara y luego a Barry y Felicity.

El portal se abrió y los de tierra 1 desaparecieron.

"Vencí a Sara" dijo Kara con orgullo.

"Creaste un monstruo más grande. El ejemplo lo tienes con tu hermana" le dijo Maggie.

"Agradezco que todos hayan venido hoy, pero tengo que ir a arreglarme porque en unas horas tengo la presentación de uno de mis productos" les dijo Lena con sinceridad, se fue y Kara hizo lo mismo.

Todos se quedaron en la sala mientras Lena y Kara se vestían para el evento.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Cambio mi estado de animo y el capitulo termino siendo muy lindo a mi parecer. Para mi el personaje de Lena es el mas bueno y puro de todos así la CW quiera estar todo el tiempo diciendo que la personalidad de lena es gris. Otro bebe Supercorp.**

 **-Voten por Supercorp en el Shiptober de Carter Matt, nuestra pareja favorita nos necesita. Pueden votar por incógnito y darle como 30 votos cada hora o 2 horas. VAMOS FAMILIA #Supercorp. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	106. Chapter 106

**Hotel**

Lena había invitó a Eliza y Jeremiah, pero ellos se ofrecieron como niñera de Louis e Ivett porque Maggie y Alex estarían trabajando, además ellos querían aprovechar tiempo a solas con sus nietos.

L-Corp alquiló el salón más grande y lo prepararon para el evento. El ultimo piso.

Invitaron a la prensa, varios influyentes de las redes sociales y empresarios, claramente de todas la ciudades del país.

Lena fue con un vestido negro, el embarazo quedaría expuesto. Kara llevaba un vestido azul oscuro para combinar con su esposa. Ambas iban con el cabello recojido.

Kara estuvo en la primera fila de la presentación. Por primera vez era testigo de uno de los nuevos productos de L-Corp siendo la esposa de Lena.

Lanzaron al mercado unas gafas fotocromáticas de varios estilos. Se puede ver en la oscuridad. Viene con una nanocamara y grabadora que se sincronizan a través del teléfono. Viene con un nanolocalizador que ayudará en caso de perder las gafas o en el peor de los casos un secuestro. Lo más importante tiene un amplificador de señal porque en algunos lugares la cobertura es muy mala y muchas veces se necesitan hacer llamadas importantes.

Después de que acabará la presentación, todos los que estaban en el evento tuvieron un momento para experimentan con las gafas. Las criticas fueron positivas.

Kara felicitó a Lena y la acompaño en casi todas las conversaciones que tuvo con los empresarios y periodistas.

.

Lena le pidió a Kara que le consiguiera un popsicle y Kara desapareció del evento.

"Lena. Estuvo fabuloso, tu tienes todo lo que una empresaria necesita" le dijo Cristian Sinclair.

"Gracias Christian. Este es uno de los muchos proyectos que vienen" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Así es. Felicidades, no sabía que estabas embarazada" le dijo el hombre con sinceridad.

"Muchas gracias. Solo lo sabía mí familia y amigos" le dijo Lena.

"Lena, al fin te veo" le dijo Veronica abrazándola y Lena le devolvió el abrazo porque Sinclair estaba ahí.

"Lo mejor de esto es que mí pequeña por fin está siguiendo mis pasos y seguirá con mis negocios cuando yo me retire" les dijo el hombre con orgullo.

Lena se alejó de Veronica, busco a Kara, pero todavía no había llegado. Ella quería escaparse.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a….." estaba diciendo Veronica, pero fue interrumpida cuando un hombre entró por el techo de cristal.

"Los Aliens odiamos a los humanos, a la especie original de este planeta y los destruiremos a todos" les dijo el hombre empezando a disparar a todos los presentes.

Lena sintió que la cargaron y llevaron lejos del salón donde estaban. La recepción del hotel.

.

"Vete de aquí" dijo Kara que ya estaba vestida como Supergirl.

Supergirl regreso al salón y el hombre dejó de disparar.

"Llegó la mayor traidora. La perrita de este planeta" le dijo el hombre antes de dispararse en la cabeza.

Supergirl ignoro el cuerpo del hombre y empezó a llevar los heridos al hospital.

Sam estaba en otro lado del hotel hablando con el gerente, ya tenía el abrigo puesto cuando escucho los disparos.

Cuando llegó al salón el hombre ya estaba muerto.

Se sujetó el cabello, se puso algo para tapar su nariz y boca, de esa manera empezó a ayudar a Supergirl a llevar a las personas hasta el hospital.

Lamentablemente no todos tuvieron tanta suerte y fallecieron en el lugar.

Veronica fue muy rápida y salió junto a su padre y otras personas. Bajaron 30 pisos por las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la recepción la policía no los dejo salir sin dar su testimonio.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

La policía, la DEO y Supergirl estaban hablando de lo que sucedió mientras examinaban el lugar.

"El hombre tenía este símbolo que jamás había visto" les dijo la detective Sawyer.

"Es como un fantasma con un rayo que sale del centro de su frente" les dijo Alex.

"Para mí es una i minúscula y una R" dijo Kara.

"Le diré a Winn que la analice. Por ahora nos llevaremos el cuerpo del sospechoso y analizaremos todo de su vida" le dijo Jonn a Maggie.

"Okey. Nosotros nos llevaremos los cuerpos de las víctimas" le dijo Maggie a Jonn.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara llegó y todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Paso primero por la habitación de su hijo y luego entro a la habitación.

"Princesa ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien?" pregunto Kara subiendo rápidamente a la cama.

"Si. Estoy bien y nuestro bebé también" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

Lena estaba acostada mirando las noticias mientras se sobaba la panza.

"Deberíamos ir al hospital para que te examinen" dijo Kara con preocupación.

"Tu mamá ya lo hizo. Todo está en orden" le dijo Lena.

Kara solo asintió con la cabeza, voló rápido al clóset para ponerse la pijama y se acostó en la cama, de lado con la cabeza junto a la de su esposa y metió la mano por debajo de la sudadera de Lena para acariciarle la panza.

"¿Quién habrá enviado a ese hombre para arruinar el lanzamiento? Y peor aún ¿Quién lo envío para quitarle la vida a todas esas personas? Todo es mí culpa por no tener una buena seguridad en el evento" le dijo Lena con tristeza.

"No. Tu no tienes la culpa por la maldad de otros. Quién sea que lo haya enviado, lo encontraremos y pagará por lo que hizo" prometió Kara con seguridad.

"Gracias mí amor" le dijo Lena besándole la cabeza.

Kara siguió acariciando la panza de Lena mientras su esposa miraba el noticiero.

Bajo su mano hasta que llegó a las bragas de Lena y metió la mano.

"¿Donde esta el popsicle que te pedí?" le pregunto Lena a Kara.

"¿El popsicle? Aaaaa quedó tirado en algún lugar del hotel ¿Por qué?" dijo Kara acercando la boca al cuello de Lena.

"Porque lo quiero" le dijo Lena y Kara se alejó para poder mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Todavía quieres comer uno de esos?" pregunto Kara confundida, no sabía que un antojo podía durar tanto.

"Si. Tráeme varios que tu hija o hijo quiere comer" le dijo Lena sacándole la mano de las bragas.

"Uuuufff. Okey. Voy a ver si consigo uno porque el lugar donde compré el otro ya lo estaban cerrando" dijo Kara levantándose de la cama y entro rápido al clóset para ponerse unas zapatillas.

"¿Algo más princesa?" pregunto Kara caminando hacia el balcón.

"No. Espera si. Que sean de los popsicles azules, trae todos los que puedas" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Bueno. Ya vuelvo" dijo Kara mirando la hermosa sonrisa de su esposa y salió volando.

-Lo que hago por amor. Al menos yo tengo superpoderes, pobre las personas que tiene que cumplir antojos. Ellos se demoran horas- Pensaba Kara mientras volaba hacía el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Kara entró por el balcón con una bolsa llena de popsicles azules, pero Lena ya se había quedado dormida.

Apagó la televisión, bajo rápido a la cocina y dejó los popsicles en la nevera.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, escuchó sonidos en la habitación de Louis.

Entró rápidamente y se encontró con el pequeño Louis jugando con la pelota encima de la cama, aunque era para niños de la edad de Louis corría peligro de caerse y golpearse.

"Príncipe ¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?" pregunto Kara sentándose en la cama de su hijo.

"Jugaa" le dijo Louis lanzando la pelota al suelo.

"Ven aquí" dijo Kara tocándose los muslos para que el pequeño se sentara.

Louis hizo lo que su mamá le pidió y Kara lo cargo como lo hacía cuando estaba recién nacido.

"No" le dijo Louis intentando moverse de los brazos de su mamá, pero Kara no lo dejó.

Kara empezó a cantar y mecer a Louis, que apenas escucho la voz de su mamá se quedó quieto.

La manera más fácil para hacer dormir al pequeño es cantarle.

Cuando terminó de cantar, Louis ya se había quedado dormido otra vez y Kara lo acomodo en la cama.

"Te amo" dijo Kara besando la frente de su hijo.

Salió de la habitación y acarició a Krypto, que siempre estaba cuidando la puerta de Louis.

Regresó a la habitación apagó las luces, se acostó, abrazó a Lena desde atrás y se quedó dormida escuchando los latidos del corazón de su bebé.

* * *

 **Callejón**

"La próxima vez me avisas" dijo una voz femenina enojada.

"Sabías lo que iba a suceder. Tienes que ser más ágil" le dijo la otra persona sin importancia.

"Lo fui, pero casi me matas y matas a mí padre. Estoy segura que si muero perderás a tu mayor aliada, así que haz bien tu trabajo y avísame antes de cada ataque" le dijo la mujer con enojo.

Salió del callejón y se subió a su limusina.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses después**_

 **26/08/20**

 **Midvale**

 **Casa Danvers**

El producto fue un éxito en el país y cuando fue lanzado a todo el mundo también lo fue.

Casi todos los periódicos y noticieros, dedujeron que el ataque había sido hacia Lena. Inclusión los envidiosos llegaron a inventar que la propia Lena planeo todo para promocionar las gafas.

Ni la DEO, ni la policía consiguió nada con la vida del atacante. Por ahora el caso estaba parado.

Cuando fueron a la cita con la ginecóloga, no puedo decirles el sexo del bebé porque seguía en una posición donde no podía ver.

Kara quería saber el sexo en ese instante, pero Lena no quería hacer la extracción de sangre así que esperarían otro mes más.

Como todos los años. Maggie, Ivett, Alex, Louis, Lena, Krypto y Kara viajaron a Midvale para sus vacaciones.

Ahora era diferente porque los pequeños ya caminaban así que habían visitado casi toda la ciudad y los alrededores.

.

Era la una de la mañana cuando Kara escucho qué Lena le hablaba.

"Kara. Despierta" le dijo Lena y Kara abrió los ojos.

"¿Que sucede princesa?" pregunto Kara sobandase los ojos.

"Tengo hambre" le dijo Lena sentada en la cama mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¿Si? ¿Que quieres comer?" pregunto Kara sentándose.

"Quiero esa carne molida que venía en el taco que comimos la última vez" le dijo Lena.

"¿Algo más?" pregunto Kara con ternura.

"Frijoles picantes y pico de gallo" le dijo Lena con emoción.

"¿No crees que te va a caer muy pesado?" pregunto Kara levantándose para ponerse unas zapatillas.

Lena se cruzó de brazos y la miró con seriedad.

"Me demoro un poquito" dijo Kara antes de salir volando por la ventana.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Kara regresó del supermercado con frijoles picantes en lata y los ingredientes para hacer la carne molida y el pico de gallo.

Se tardó unos minutos más y creyó que Lena se había quedado dormida porque suele hacerlo cuando ella sale en busca de sus antojos.

"Aaagghh por fin. Gracias mí amor" le dijo Lena recibiendo el plato.

"Espero que te guste" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Lena empezó a comer y Kara la miró confundida.

"¿No vas a hacer un taco?" pregunto Kara viendo cómo Lena comía con la cuchara que prepararía el taco.

"No. Solo quería esto" le dijo Lena comiendo con ganas.

"¿Está como lo querías?" pregunto Kara sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

"Delicioso" le dijo Lena sinceramente revolviendo todo con la cuchara.

Kara espero a que Lena acabara, luego llevó el plato, lo lavó y regreso a la habitación. Lena se cepillo los dientes mientras Kara hacia eso.

"¿Feliz?" pregunto Kara acostándose de nuevo y Lena hizo lo mismo.

"Si. Nuestra hija o hijo quedó satisfecho" le dijo Lena acomodando la cabeza en el hombro de Kara y la abrazó por la cintura.

"Que bien. Ya sabes que me encanta consentirte" dijo Kara abrazado a Lena.

"Ujum. Eres una excelente esposa y madre" le dijo Lena cerrando los ojos porque estaba cansada.

"Igual que tú" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de Lena.

Kara se quedó dormida escuchando el latido del corazón de Lena.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

"Mmmgg" se quejó Kara cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

"Kara ¿Estás despierta?" le pregunto Lena.

"Si" dijo Kara girándose para mirar a su esposa.

"Tengo indigestión" le dijo Lena haciendo puchero.

"Lo siento princesa ¿Que necesitas?" pregunto Kara sentándose.

"Sobame la panza" le pidió Lena.

"Okey" dijo Kara levantando la blusa de Lena, acomodo una almohada cerca a la panza de su esposa, se acostó y empezó a sobarle la panza.

"Tenías razón, pero realmente quería comer eso" le dijo Lena acariciando la cabeza de Kara.

"Ahora sabemos que no puedes comer nada de eso tan tarde" dijo Kara sintiendo al bebé moverse.

"Lo siento" le dijo Lena apenada después de que un sonido salió de su cuerpo.

"No es nada. Son tus pedos, no me molestan" dijo Kara besando la panza de Lena.

"Lo que más odio de estar embarazada es eso, que no puedo retener nada" se quejó Lena.

"Todos entendemos eso, así que no te preocupes si te tiras uno cuando estemos todos. Te aseguro que nadie va a vender la exclusiva de que Lena Danvers se tira pedos como cualquiera" dijo Kara con normalidad.

"Muy graciosa. Búrlate de lo que le sucede a tu esposa embarazada" le dijo Lena.

"No me estoy burlando, te estoy apoyando que es muy diferente" se defendió Kara.

"Bebé. Muévete si piensas que mamá se está burlando de mí" le dijo Lena a su panza y como si le entendiera el bebé se movió.

"Solo se movió porque comiste y eso le da energías para que se mueva" dijo Kara acomodando la cabeza encima de la panza de Lena con delicadeza.

"No. Tengo razón, por eso se movió" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"¿Cierto que tengo razón donita?" pregunto Kara esperando a sentir el movimiento del bebé, pero eso no sucedió.

"¿Mami tiene la razón?" le pregunto de nuevo al bebé y sintieron el movimiento.

"Aaaaa ya veo, estás de parte de mami" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"2 contra 1. No puedes hacer nada" le dijo Lena.

"No es justo" dijo Kara besando la panza y Lena sonrió.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **Union Park**

Decidieron llevar a los pequeños al parque donde habían juegos para ellos.

Eliza y Jeremiah jugaban con los pequeños, Alex y Maggie se fueron a comprar helado para todos mientras Lena y Kara esperaban en una banca.

"Deberíamos regresar hoy para que te hagan la ecografía" dijo Kara mirando a Lena.

"Todavía nos quedan días para pasar en familia. No tenemos prisa para saber el sexo de nuestro bebé" le dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

"Lo sé, pero a mi me gustaría saberlo ya para empezar a decorar la habitación y buscar un nombre. Sabes lo difícil que fue elegir uno" dijo Kara sus deseos.

"Te entiendo, pero es solo una semana" le dijo Lena con comprensión.

"Esta bien, pero te lo digo ahora, el nombre tiene que empezar por L" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Si. Empieza hacer una lista porque no hay muchos nombres lindos que empiecen por L" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Ya la hice. Nombres de niñas y de niños" dijo Kara con orgullo.

"Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

* * *

 **Casa Danvers**

Lena, Maggie y Jeremiah hacían la cena. Alex, Eliza y Kara estaban con los pequeños en la sala.

Ivett y Louis jugaban juntos con unos bloques sobre uno de los sofás.

"Voy a entrar a Krypto, no quiero que le dé un ataque de locura y huya hacia el bosque" dijo Kara antes de salir al patio de la casa.

Krypto muy obediente entró junto a su mamá a la casa.

Kara tiene supervelocidad, pero no le servía de nada porque Louis ya estaba a un centímetro del suelo.

"AAAAAAA AAAA" lloro Louis con mucha fuerza.

Kara lo cargó y Lena llegó rápidamente donde estaba su hijo.

Maggie dejo a Jeremiah solo en la cocina para ver que había pasado.

"O Rao" dijo Kara cuando vio que el labio de su hijo sangraba.

"Traeré el botiquín" les dijo Alex caminando hacia el baño.

"¿Que sucedió?" les pregunto Lena asustada acercándose hasta Kara para ayudarla a calmar el pequeño.

"Se cayó del sofá" le dijo Eliza bajando a Ivett del sofá porque no quería que le sucediera lo mismo.

"AAAAAAA AAAAAAA" lloraba Louis estirando los brazos en dirección a Lena.

"Ya cariño. Tu tía Alex ya trae algo para curarte" le dijo Lena recibiéndolo.

Louis escondió el rostro en el cuello de Lena, pero siguió llorando.

"Relájensen un poco. Sé que es horroroso ver nuestros hijos golpearse y más si hay sangre, pero él va a estar bien" les dijo Maggie desde su experiencia con su hija.

"No entiendes. Él jamás ha tenido una raspadura, un rasguño, un moretón, mucho menos ha sangrado" le dijo Lena meciendo al pequeño para que se calmara.

Alex llegó con el botiquín y Lena se sentó para que su cuñada curara a Louis.

"Tenía que haber una primera vez" les dijo Eliza mirando el rostro de su nieto colorado de tanto llorar.

"Es muy raro. Louis jamás se ha enfermado" dijo Kara un poco preocupada.

"¿Louis ya había tenido un accidente así?" les pregunto Alex limpiando la pequeña laceración en el labio inferior de su sobrino.

"No. Nunca lo he visto que se caiga o golpee con algo" le respondió Lena.

"Ahora que lo pienso, él es muy cuidadoso y por eso nunca se golpea" dijo Kara.

"La única locura que hacía era salirse de la cuna, pero era muy buen escalador" le dijo Lena.

"Entonces es muy normal que mí nieto se haya caído del sofá, se golpeara el labio y sangrara" les dijo Eliza.

"Casi dos años y apenas tuvieron está clase de sustos. Ivett cada vez que vamos al parque regresa con una rodilla raspada o un moretón en el brazo" les dijo Maggie.

"Ponle algo de hielo para que no se le inflame mucho" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

Kara corrió a la cocina y volvió con un trozo de hielo envuelto en una toalla.

"Voy ayudar a su papá en la cocina" les dijo Eliza antes de desaparecer de la sala.

"Cambia tu blusa porque Louis te dejo sangre en el cuello" le dijo Maggie cargando a Ivett que no entendía que pasaba.

Kara cargo a Louis para que Lena se fuera a cambiar la blusa. Se sentó con el pequeño en sus muslos.

"¿Te duele mucho mí príncipe?" pregunto Kara mirando los ojos tristes de su hijo. Louis le respondió que si con la cabeza.

"Voy a ponerte esto para que no te duela ¿Esta bien?" pregunto de nuevo Kara con ternura y Louis volvió mover su cabeza para decirle que si a su mamá.

Al principio Louis se asustó cuando Kara le puso la toalla con el hielo, pero después se relajó porque eso le quitaba el dolor.

Todos cenaron en la cocina. Louis no quiso que Kara lo soltara así que ella le dio de comer, lentamente porque al pequeño le dolía el labio. Solo se comió la mitad.

Kara voló rápido a una droguería para comprarle un analgésico a su hijo y regreso a la casa.

.

Estuvieron un rato viendo una película. Eliza y Jeremiah se fueron a dormir. Maggie llevó a Ivett a la habitación porque estaba dormida, pero regreso a la sala para seguir viendo películas con su esposa.

Lena, Louis y Kara también se fueron a dormir. Lena le dio un beso de buenas noches al pequeño y Kara lo llevó a la habitación.

Kara le puso la pijama a Louis y le leyó un cuento hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. Cuando lo iba a dejar en la camita, el pequeño se volvió a despertar.

"Mamá no" le dijo Louis sentándose en la cama.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto Kara arrodillándose junto a la camita.

"Mami. Domi con mami" le dijo su hijo y Kara sonrió porque era la primera vez que Louis decía mami.

Kara no resistía la mirada de su hijo así que se lo llevó con ella.

.

"Este pequeño no quiere dormir en su camita" dijo Kara entrando a la habitación y dejó a Louis en la cama.

Lena estaba sentada en la cama, buscando nombres para el bebé en su teléfono. La espalda contra las almohadas que cubrían la cabecera.

"Y es bienvenido en nuestra cama" le dijo Lena dejando a un lado su teléfono.

"Mami" le dijo Louis caminando hasta ella.

"Ya no soy Mimi. Que emoción" le dijo Lena con alegría. Obviamente le encantaba cualquier manera en la que la llamaba su hijo, pero mami era la mejor.

"Y yo que creí que serías Mimi por siempre" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Louis se sentó junto a Lena en la misma posición que estaba ella.

"Tu no decías nada porque mamá es la palabra más fácil del mundo, en cambio mami es una combinación de dos sílabas diferentes" le dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Pero Mimi es único" dijo Kara cerrando la puerta de la habitación y se subió a la cama.

"Ujum. La verdad es que él dice palabras más difíciles. Le gusta llamarme Mimi" le dijo Lena a Kara y Louis se paró para mirar a Lena.

"No. Mami" le dijo Louis con seriedad.

"Ya lo escuchaste. Es mami" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

Lena sintió que el bebé se estaba moviendo así que hizo que Louis pusiera la mano en su panza.

"¿Que quieres tener una hermanita o un hermanito?" le pregunto Lena mientras Louis miraba la panza con un poco de susto.

"Hemanito" le dijo Louis sin titubear.

"Oh okey" dijo Kara sorprendida por la seguridad de su hijo al responder.

"Le partiste el corazón a tu mamá porque ella quiere que tengas una hermanita" le dijo Lena a Louis.

"No importa si es niño o niña, la voy o lo voy amar igual que a Louis" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Muy bien, hora de dormir" les dijo Lena.

"Príncipe, dale un beso de buenas noches al bebé" dijo Kara y Louis beso la panza de su mami.

"Aaawwww cariño eres muy dulce" le dijo Lena a su hijo con ternura.

Louis se paró frente a Lena y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Dulces sueños" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hijo.

Kara apagó la luz y la habitación solo quedo iluminada por la luz de las lámparas que estaban en las mesas de noche.

Cuando se acostó, Louis le dio un beso en la frente. Antes de que se moviera Kara lo agarró y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

"Eres hermoso, te amo" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de su hijo que se relajó en el pecho de su mamá y cerró los ojos.

"Buenas noches mí amor" le dijo Lena a Kara antes de apagar la luz de su lámpara.

"Descansa princesa" dijo Kara apagando la otra lámpara. Lena se giró de lado, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su esposa y agarró una de las manos de su hijo.

* * *

 ** _Una semana después_**

 **07/09/20**

 **Hospital**

Ese día regresarían a la rutina, pero antes irían a una cita con la ginecóloga para saber el sexo de su bebé.

La doctora Mazur sabía la mucho que la pareja deseaba saberlo.

Primero le hizo el chequeo a Lena y respondió algunas dudas que tenía la pareja, después pasaron a la otra sala donde le tomaría la ecografía.

"Lo siento mucho, pero su bebé no quiere que sepan si es una niña o un niño" les dijo la mujer terminando con la ecografía.

"Okey. Entonces es hora del plan b" les dijo Lena.

"Muy bien. Llamaré a la enfermera para la prueba de sangre. Los resultados los pueden reclamar en dos días" les dijo la doctora antes de regresar al consultorio.

"Dos días. Realmente nos ha torturado nuestro bebé que aún no nace" dijo Kara limpiando la panza de Lena con una servilleta que le paso la doctora.

"Lo bueno se hace esperar" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Odio esperar" dijo Kara ayudando a su esposa a ponerse de pie.

"Lo sé" le dijo Lena agarrándole la mano para regresar al consultorio.

Después de que la enfermera le extrajera sangre a Lena, se fueron rumbo a sus trabajos.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

El sobre con los resultados llegaron a la casa porque así lo quería la pareja.

Lena estaba sola con Louis, así que tuvo que esperar hasta que su esposa llegara de Catco o la DEO.

"Llegué. Abramos el sobre" dijo Kara entrando a la cocina.

"Hola ¿Cómo estás?" le pregunto Lena con una sonrisa mientras Kara dejaba la bolsa con la cena en la isla de la cocina.

"Mamá" le dijo Louis con emoción.

"Lo siento. Estoy emocionada ¿Que tal tu día?" pregunto Kara dándole un pequeño beso en la boca a Lena.

"Tranquilo. Sam me ha estado ayudando demasiado" le dijo Lena sacando la cena de la bolsa porque tenía mucha hambre.

"Hola. Te extrañe mucho" dijo Kara cargando a Louis.

"Primero cenaremos, luego me hablaras de tu día y después abriremos el sobre" le dijo Lena.

"Cómo tu digas" dijo Kara porque haría lo que su esposa deseara.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Kara lavó los platos y después subieron a la habitación de Louis.

Kara le puso la pijama al pequeño, luego lo ayudo a cepillarse los dientes.

"Aquí está el sobre. Leé los resultados en voz alta" le pidió Lena a Kara sentándose en la silla mecedora.

Louis continuó jugando con los bloques, Kara abrió el sobre y empezó a leer para ambas.

"... se encontraron cromosomas Y" dijo Kara mirando a Lena.

"Lo siento" le dijo Lena.

"¿Que? ¿Por qué lo sientes? Vamos a tener otro hijo" dijo Kara feliz por saber que tendrían otro niño, pero confundida por las palabras de Lena.

"Se lo mucho que querías una niña. La primera vez no lo pude hacer y creí que esta vez sí podría" le dijo Lena empezando a llorar y Kara se arrodilló frente a ella.

"Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Estoy muy feliz de que agrandamos nuestra familia, estoy muy feliz de que vamos a tener otro hijo. Ambas queremos que Louis y nuestra donita tengan una hermanita, aún tenemos 3 intentos más para que eso suceda. Incluso si solo tenemos 5 niños, no importa porque sé que serán geniales al igual que Louis" dijo Kara limpiando las lágrimas de Lena.

"Lo siento, estoy muy sensible" le dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos.

"Eres la mujer más hermosa de los universos" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con amor.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Te amo" dijo Kara dejando salir un suspiro.

"Mamá lee" las saco Louis de su trance pasándole un cuento a Kara.

"¿Cómo se dice?" le pregunto Lena a su hijo.

"Po favoo" le dijo Louis a Kara mirándola.

-Sus ojos son idénticos a los de Lena. Son preciosos- Pensó Kara con una sonrisa mirando el rostro se su hijo.

"Muy bien. Sabes algo príncipe. Vas a tener un hermanito" dijo Kara sentándose en el suelo para que Louis se hiciera en sus muslos y así poder leer con él.

"Hemanito" le dijo Louis sin interés mirando con atención el cuento colorido que iban a leer.

"Nada es más importante para él cuando se trata de la hora de leer" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo quieres que se llame tu hermanito?" pregunto Kara a su hijo.

"Simba" le respondió Louis.

"Tu hermano no se puede llamar como tú peluche" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"¿No?" le pregunto Louis con curiosidad.

"No cariño. Todos en casa tenemos un nombre diferente" le dijo Lena viendo cómo su hijo se limpiaba los ojos con la mano.

"Creo que su segundo nombre debería ser Alexander" dijo Kara acariciando el cabello de Louis que había dejado caer el cuerpo hacia atrás quedando contra el abdomen de Kara.

"¿Quieres que nuestro hijo que está por nacer lleve el nombre de un terrorista, asesino que estaba obsesionado con tu primo?" le pregunto Lena un poco irritada.

"Ese nombre le haría honor a mí mamá y a mí hermana, ambos nombres empiezan por A. Además se que amaste a tu hermano" dijo Kara con suavidad.

"Pero no quiero que sea como él" le dijo Lena con temor en su voz.

"Con la mami tan genial que tiene, no creo que eso suceda nunca" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Además tiene una mamá llamada Kara Danvers conocida como la mejor persona que existe" le dijo Lena.

"No tienes nada que temer" dijo Kara mirando a su hijo que estaba dormido sobre ella.

"Esta bien. El segundo nombre de nuestro hijo será Alexander" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Excelente ahora solo nos falta elegir su primer nombre" dijo Kara con emoción levantándose para dejar a Louis en la camita.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses después**_

 **26/11/20**

Celebraron los cumpleaños número 2 de Ivett y Louis. Los pequeños eran muy unidos, les habían enseñado a ser cariñosos.

Visitaron a Iris, Barry y su hija Nora. Varios regalos viajaron de un universo a otro para la pequeña.

Clark les había anunciado que Lois estaba embarazada. La familia El seguía aumentando.

Lena dejo el trabajo porque ya estaba en las últimas semanas del embarazo. Sam como buena amiga/hermana y empleada cubrió todas las reuniones de Lena.

Los ataques del grupo terrorista continuaron. 1 cada 15 días. En una iglesia, un parque de diversiones, la empresa que se encargaba de la luz de la ciudad y varios lugares donde se reunían cantidades de personas.

Alura los visitó porque Kara le había contado que Lena y ella tendrían otro hijo. Esta feliz de poder compartir esa alegría con su hija. Prometió regresaría para navidad como lo hizo el año anterior.

Todos fueron al día del ascenso de Maggie como teniente. Estaban muy orgullosos de ella y Maggie estaba muy feliz por las cosas buenas que le seguían sucediendo.

Jonn, Myrnn y Megan habían viajado a Marte por un asunto personal así que Alex de nuevo quedó como la directora de la DEO.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Sam, Ruby, Winn y Lyra fueron los invitados con la familia Danvers ya que los Jonz no estaban.

Todos habían dado sus gracias y habían disfrutado de la cena que prepararon Eliza, Jeremiah, Maggie y Sam.

Kara y Winn estaban lavando los platos. Los demás estaban en el patio/jardín disfrutando de la noche, las estrellas y la luna.

Lena y Maggie traían sweaters para los pequeños, salieron por la cocina. Lena delante de ella.

Lena se detuvo de repente.

"Auch" se quejó Maggie cuando cayó al suelo.

"¿Que paso?" le pregunto Alex a Maggie. Todos miraron a la mujer tirada en el suelo.

"Me resbale por el orín de Krypto" le dijo Maggie sintiendo el mojado en sus ropa y sus manos.

"No es orín de Krypto" les dijo Lena mirando el charco debajo de ella.

"Se acabó la cena" les dijo Eliza antes de llamar a Kara.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Kara saliendo donde estaban todos.

"Ya es hora" le dijo Lena señalando el agua debajo de ella.

"Rao. Todavía faltan 10 días" dijo Kara entrando en pánico.

"Parece que no serán más" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Okey. Tenemos que ir ya al hospital. Voy llamar a la doctora Mazur mientras volamos allá. Tengo que buscar la maleta pa…" estaba diciendo Kara rápidamente y Lena la interrumpió.

"Primero voy a tomar una ducha y después nos vamos al hospital mientras tanto llama a la doctora" le dijo Lena y Kara afirmó con la cabeza.

"Nosotros cuidaremos a nuestro nieto ya que mañana es viernes y todos tiene que ir a trabajar" les dijo Jeremiah.

Lena subió con ayuda Kara para hacer lo que habían planeado.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Próximo capitulo nuevo bebe Supercorp. Estoy de buen humor así que no drama hoy. Gracias a todos los que votaron por nuestro ship, valió la pena porque ganamos. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	107. Chapter 107

_**Al otro día**_

 **Hospital**

Era de madrugada, Lena estaba en la cama llevaba ocho horas con contracciones, no quiso ningún medicamento para el dolor porque ella no los necesitaba.

Llegó el momento, la doctora Mazur alistó todo. Kara estaba al lado de Lena agarrándole la mano. Esta vez era Alex quién grababa el momento porque Eliza le cedió su lugar.

"Si quieres agrandar más nuestra familia, serás tú quien quede embarazada la próxima vez" le dijo Lena mientras pujaba.

"Lo haré. Quiero vivir esta experiencia desde otra perspectiva" dijo Kara sinceramente.

Lena seguía pujando cuando la doctora le decía y apretaba la mano de su esposa con toda su fuerza.

"Por tu culpa estoy así" se quejó Lena sin mirarla.

"Si, lo sé. Lo estás haciendo muy bien" dijo Kara acariciando la cabeza de Lena.

"Cállate y no me toques" le dijo Lena irritada.

La CEO no recordaba lo doloroso que era dar vida a un nuevo ser, además que esta vez sentía más fuerte el dolor.

Kara hizo lo que su esposa le pidió, pero no sé alejó ni un momento de ella. Alex solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, el vídeo era muy bueno. Le serviría para burlarse de su hermana y cuñada.

"AAAAAAA AAAAAAA" el llanto del bebé hizo eco en la habitación apenas todo su cuerpo entro en contacto con el frío del lugar.

Kara cortó el cordón umbilical concentrada en no dañar la tijera con su fuerza porque estaba muy ansiosa, luego miró el pequeño que la enfermera llevó al pecho de Lena. Sentía lo mismo que el día que vio a Louis por primera vez.

Lena lloraba de felicidad mientras una enfermera limpiaba al pequeño que seguía en su pecho y continuaba llorando.

"Hola cariño" le dijo Lena acariciándole la mejilla con su dedo índice.

"Hola donita. Eres muy precioso" dijo Kara mirando el rostro de su hijo.

Alex grababa el momento mientras las lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas.

La enfermera llevó a Louis para hacerle todas las pruebas, cuando terminó, se lo regreso a sus madres.

"Es muy lindo. Felicidades chicas. Voy a estar afuera mientras tienen su momento con este pequeñín y aprovecho para avisarle a todos" les dijo Alex con alegría.

"Espera. Te presentamos a tu sobrino Logan Alexander Danvers" dijo Kara mirando a su hermana.

"Alexander en honor a ti, a Alura y al amor que le tengo a mí hermano" le dijo Lena y la sonrisa de Alex creció, además que las lágrimas volvieron.

"Muchas gracias, siempre me sorprende con sus elecciones" le dijo Alex limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Nadie me creería si les digo que la agente más seria de la DEO es muy sensible" le dijo Lena oliendo la cabeza de su hijo.

"Voy dejarlo pasar porque mí sobrino recién nacido está aquí, pero me vengare" le advirtió Alex antes de salir de la habitación.

"Lo hiciste genial. Eres maravillosa" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con amor.

"Gracias. Siento haberte gritado" le dijo Lena sinceramente.

"No pasa nada" dijo Kara desviando la mirada hacia su hijo.

El pequeño había escuchado la voz de Kara y la estaba mirando con atención.

"Sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos y por lo que veo también tendrá el mismo color de cabello que el tuyo" le dijo Lena acariciándole la cabeza que tenía poco cabello rubio.

"Son muy azules" dijo Kara embobada con el rostro de su hijo.

"Me encanta" le dijo Lena con alegría.

Lena y Kara se quedaron un momento en silencio mirando al pequeño.

"¿Quieres cargarlo?" le pregunto Lena sacándola de su transe.

"Por supuesto" dijo Kara sin titubear y cargó a Logan con delicadeza.

El pequeño seguía concentrado en el rostro de Kara.

"Hola. Soy mamá. No creí que te conocería antes de lo planeado. En la tarde vendrá tu hermano a conocerte, lo vas amar. Tu mami hizo un gran trabajo durante estos meses, eres muy guapo. Te amo donita" dijo Kara con su hijo en brazos que no dejaba de mirarla.

Kara besó una de las mejillas de su hijo, se sentó junto a Lena en la cama sin soltar a Logan y la pareja se dio un corto beso.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Alex, Maggie, Sam y Ruby habían pasado por el hospital para conocer el pequeño. Era viernes y todos tenían que seguir con sus vidas.

Alex estaba muy feliz porque su nuevo sobrino tenía su segundo nombre en honor a ella y además Kara le recordó que ella sería la madrina.

Logan paso por los brazos de todas antes de empezar el día.

.

Los mayores Danvers llevaron con ellos a los pequeños, pero primero dejaron que Louis pasará para que tuviera su momento de hermanos.

"Príncipe" lo saludo Kara cuando llegó a la sala de espera.

"Mamá" le dijo Louis caminando rápido hasta ella y Kara lo cargó.

"Nos vemos en unos minutos" dijo Kara a sus padres y caminó hasta la habitación.

.

Kara dejó qué Louis entrara caminando para ver cómo manejaba la situación.

"Hola cariño" le dijo Lena desde la cama mientras tenía al pequeño Logan en los brazos.

"Mami" le dijo Louis acercándose a la cama para que lo subiera.

Kara lo subió y Louis miró a Logan con rareza.

"Tu hermanito ya está aquí" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Mami" le dijo Louis a Lena abrazándole el cuello desde el otro lado donde no estaba el bebé. Lena sostuvo a Logan con un solo brazo para abrazar a Louis con el otro.

"Dile hola a Logan" dijo Kara con dulzura expectante de lo que haría su hijo mayor.

Louis giró un momento hacía el pequeño ser que su mami tenía contra el brazo y volvió va esconder el rostro en el cuello de Lena.

"Tu hermanito te trajo este puzzle para que lo hagamos juntos" dijo Kara para que Louis mostrará interés.

Louis miró lo que su mamá tenía en las manos, pero volvió a la posición de antes.

"Cariño no quieres darle un beso al bebé" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Louis no respondió nada y tampoco se movió.

"No está feliz de verlo" le dijo Lena a su esposa.

"No te preocupes, Alex también era así conmigo al principio" dijo Kara para aliviar el momento.

"No es gracioso" le dijo Lena fingiendo seriedad.

"No te angusties, leí muchos libros y artículos donde decía que reacciones como la de Louis son normales. Cuando lo llevemos a la casa y lo vea a diario, le dará curiosidad y querrá conocerlo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Eso espero" le dijo Lena con sus dos hijos en brazos.

-Tengo la familia más hermosa de los universos- Pensó Kara con una gran sonrisa mirando a su esposa con sus dos hijos.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Eliza y Jeremiah estuvieron toda la tarde. Estaban felices por su nuevo nieto, además estaban encantados porque Ivett 'cargó' al bebé (la sentaron en una de las sillas de la habitación y le pusieron al bebé en las piernas mientras Eliza le sostenía la cabeza).

Kara grabó el momento para mostrárselo a los demás, Ivett dándole besos a su nuevo primo en la cabeza. A ella si le encantaba el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Winn y Lyra también visitaron al bebé, además que también le llevaron un regalo a Louis.

Cuando Louis se quedó dormido, se despidieron de todos porque la doctora Mazur le había dado de alta para la mañana siguiente así que tendrían que quedarse en el hospital.

Lena y Kara se sentían un poco tristes y raras porque su pequeño, ahora su hijo mayor se iría y solo lo verían hasta el otro día.

.

Ya era muy tarde, Lena había hecho espacio para que Kara se acostara con ella. Logan estaba dormido en la cuna hospitalaria junto a ellas.

"No puedo creer que ya tenemos dos hijos" dijo Kara apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Lena.

"Dos hermosos hijos. Gracias" le dijo Lena agarrando las manos de Kara.

"¿Gracias por qué? Yo te tengo que agradecer a ti porque me diste mí propia familia" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Porque estás conmigo, porque me amas y porque me convenciste de que agrandáramos nuestra familia" le dijo Lena con amor.

"Estamos juntas gracias a ti. He cometido muchos errores en nuestra relación y tú eres la que ha estado ahí, luchando, incluso cuando pensé que me habías sido infiel. Eres maravillosa, soy la afortunada porque estás junto a mí" dijo Kara dejando salir un suspiro.

"Las dos hemos cometido errores. Ninguna es mejor que la otra. Puede que haya pasado por unos días malos en nuestra relación, pero si cuento las horas que me has hecho feliz te puedo decir que he sido feliz durante varios años. Tu me haces feliz" le dijo Lena y Kara se sentó en la cama para hablar frente a frente a su esposa.

"¿Cómo es posible que cada día que pasa te amo más? ¿Existe alguna ceremonia en este planeta que yo no conozca que sea más que el matrimonio?" pregunto Kara mirando a Lena con adoración.

"Qué raro, compartimos el mismo sentimiento. Además nunca necesitamos una ceremonia porque nuestras vidas ya estaban unidas" le dijo Lena bostezando.

"Lo sé, nuestro amor es muy fuerte. Duerme princesa" dijo Kara besando la frente de Lena antes de acomodarse en la posición anterior.

"Descansa mí amor" le dijo Lena cerrando los ojos.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena no se despertó en toda la madrugada porque Kara se encargó de darle el biberón a Logan. Lena se había extraído porque Kara se lo pidió, quería que descansara por todo el esfuerzo que hizo.

Muy temprano en el día le hicieron todas las pruebas al bebé y las paso con éxito así que se podían ir tranquilas.

.

Cuando llegaron a casa, dejaron que Krypto oliera al bebé. Cómo siempre el canino se comportó muy bien con su nuevo hermano.

Caminaron hasta la sala donde estaban Jeremiah, Ivett y Louis.

"MAMI" grito Louis corriendo hasta las piernas de Lena.

Kara dejó la silla para carro donde estaba Logan y cargo a Louis para que Lena no se agachara y se lo paso.

"Hola cariño" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la cabeza porque Louis se abrazo como como un koala a su mami.

"No le interesa mí presencia" dijo Kara con un poco de humor acariciando la espalda de su hijo.

"Corazones ¿Tienen hambre?" les pregunto Eliza.

"Muero de hambre" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"El bebé" le dijo Ivett a Kara acercándose hasta la silla.

El pequeño no había despertado con todo el ruido que estaban haciendo, dormía muy plácidamente.

"Si. Tu primo Logan" dijo Kara arrodillándose junto a su sobrina.

"Esta domido" le dijo Ivett mirando a el bebé.

"¿Lo puedes cuidar mientras la tía Lena y yo desayunamos?" le pregunto Kara a Ivett porque sabía que Jeremiah estaría ahí con ella.

"Si" le dijo Ivett con seguridad.

"Muy bien. Gracias muñeca" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de su sobrina.

"Vayan tranquilas que yo estaré todo el tiempo aquí" les dijo Jeremiah.

Louis no soltó a Lena en ningún momento así que desayuno con su hijo en sus brazos.

* * *

 _ **Meses después**_

 **28/02/21**

La navidad y la víspera de año nuevo la pasaron en Midvale. Paparazzis estaban acosando a la pareja cada vez que salían.

No podían salir con Louis a dar una vuelta, salir a un parque, los seguían como si fueran celebridades. Alex les recomendó que pasaran las festividades donde no las molestaran.

Sam y Ruby se fueron en crucero por el Caribe como reagalo de 15 años para la adolecente. Winn, la mamá de Winn y Lyra viajaron a Escocia para estar con el hermano de Lyra. Clark, Lois Martha estuvieron con los Lane.

Alura no pudo viajar para conocer a su nuevo nieto, pero le prometió a su hija que ira pronto a visitarlos.

Jonn, Megan y Myrnn se quedaron en National City porque sin Alex, Supergirl y Winn en la ciudad, el director de la DEO tenía que quedarse.

Cómo Kara había leído, Louis se volvió curioso. Miraba a Logan mientras dormía, cuando comía. Con ayuda de Kara le daba del biberón mientras Lena estaba dormía.

Louis ayudaba a vestir a su hermano menor y le prestaba sus juguetes que todavía el pequeño no usaba.

Por otra parte a Ivett le cantaba a su primo para hacerlo dormir como lo hace su tía Lena con ella y con su primo Louis, además le gusta darle besos en la frente.

Cuando regresaron a la ciudad, ya no eran la noticia así que ya no las seguían.

Lo que más le gustaba a Lena era que muchas veces encontraba a Kara dormida en el sofá o la cama con Logan en su pecho dormido igual que su mamá.

Bautizaron a Logan como lo hicieron con Louis, los padrinos fueron Alex y Clark.

Por otro lado los ataques terroristas continuaron por todo el país y lo peor es que muchas personas empezaron a apoyar la idea de Morgan Edge.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Era domingo así que Kara salió temprano a comprar el desayuno para su familia. Estaba haciendo fila mientras miraba un vídeo que Alex le envió de Ivett cantando el abecedario.

"Disculpe señora. Me cautivó y por eso entré para verla más de cerca" le dijo una voz que ya conocía.

"No lo puedo creer. ¿Que haces aquí?" dijo Kara girándose en su lugar.

"Ya te lo dije" le dijo la persona con una sonrisa y se dieron un abrazo.

"Hey por favor avancen, está fila no está para hacer vida social, todos tenemos cosas que hacer" les dijo un hombre que estaba detrás.

"Que gruñón" dijo Kara terminando el abrazo.

"Hablamos cuando tengamos nuestros pedidos" le dijo la persona con una sonrisa amable.

.

Kara consiguió una mesa para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

"Ahora sí. Me alegra verte" le dijo la persona.

"Igualmente. No nos veíamos desde lo de giganta" dijo Kara recordando.

"Mucho tiempo. Aunque tú primo me tiene bien informada de lo que ha sucedido con tu vida" le dijo la mujer.

"No eres fan de los teléfonos y eso dificulta un poco la comunicación. Además también he seguido todo lo que ha hecho Wonder Woman," dijo Kara sonriendo.

"No te preocupes, tuve que comprar uno de esos unos años atras. Podré comunicarme con todos más seguido" le dijo Diana.

"Estoy muy feliz de verte, pero es muy raro ver a Diana Prince en National City" dijo Kara tomando un poco de su Latte macchiato.

"Necesito que vengas conmigo a Nea Ionia. Necesito una mano extra con algo que no te puedo contar aquí" le dijo Diana.

"Claro ¿Cuando tenemos que ir?" pregunto Kara.

"Ya" le dijo Diana sin vacilar.

"Okey. Primero tengo que ir a mí casa, hablar con mí esposa y despedirme de ella y mis hijos" dijo Kara.

"Vamos" le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara dejó lo que compró en la cocina, Diana se quedó en la sala mientras Kara buscaba a su esposa.

Fue al segundo piso y entró a la habitación de Logan. Lena ya estaba lista para el día.

"Buenos días" dijo Kara.

"Buen día" le dijo Lena mientras vestía a Logan.

"Compré el desayuno, además me encontré con una vieja amiga que en este momento está en nuestra sala" dijo Kara.

Lena terminó de ponerle los zapatos a Logan, lo cargo y se giró para mirar a Kara.

"Déjame adivinar ¿Otra vieja amiga de la universidad?" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"No. Es Diana Prince, ya te he hablado de ella varias veces" dijo Kara rápidamente porque notó el tono de voz de Lena.

"Oh. Excelente, quiero conocer a Wonder Woman" le dijo Lena con emoción.

Kara respiro con alivió, caminó hasta la habitación de Louis. El pequeño jugaba con sus muñecos mientras esperaba por su mamá o mami.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

"Lamentó hacerte esperar" dijo Kara bajando junto a su familia.

Llevaba a Logan con su brazo derecho y tenía la mano de Louis en su mano ayudándolo a bajar las escaleras.

"No te preocupes, este peludo me hizo compañía" le dijo Diana mientras acariciaba la barriga de Krypto, que estaba acostado en el suelo disfrutando de los mimos de la mujer.

"Diana, ella es Lena mí esposa. Mis hijos Louis y Logan" presentó Kara a su familia con orgullo.

"Un placer, Clark no me dijo que tú esposa era tan linda" le dijo Diana primero a Lena y luego a Kara.

"Igualmente, Kara me ha contado muchas cosas sobre Diana Prince y tenía muchas ganas de conocerte" le dijo Lena.

"Uuggggggg Diana necesita que viaje a Grecia con ella y nos tenemos que ir ya" Kara se aclaró la garganta mirando a su esposa y amiga que se estaban dando una sonrisa.

"Entiendo, por favor cuídate" le dijo Lena mirándola con un poco de preocupación.

"Lo haré, pero si necesitas algo solo llámame" dijo Kara un poco asustada de dejar a su esposa con sus dos hijos.

Sabe que Lena puede cuidarse sola y también a sus hijos, pero siempre estaría preocupada porque los ama.

"Mami comida. Po favoo" le dijo Louis a Lena.

"Esa es nuestra salida" le dijo Diana a Kara.

"Nos vemos pronto. Te amo" dijo Kara a su esposa mientras le pasaba a Logan.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena dándole un corto beso en los labios.

"Adiós príncipe, hazle caso a todo lo que mami te diga" dijo Kara arrodillándose frente a su hijo mayor.

"Si mamá" le dijo Louis sin entender que sucedía.

"Te amo" dijo Kara abrazado a su hijo mayor.

"Te amo" le dijo Louis devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Adiós donita, no crezcas mucho mientras yo no estoy. Te amo" dijo kara besando la cabeza de su hijo menor.

"Suerte Diana" le dijo Lena a la mujer alta.

"Espero volver a verte" le dijo Diana.

Kara y Diana salieron juntas al patio/jardín. Se fueron volando Supergirl cargo a Wonder Woman hasta Nea Ionia.

.

Lena acomodo a Louis en la silla para comer y Logan en la silla mecedora.

 _ **Llamada a Jess**_

 _J: Buenos días Señora Danvers_

 _L: Buen día Jess. Disculpa por llamarte un domingo, pero necesito que me hagas un favor_

 _J: Por supuesto ¿Que necesita?_

 _L: Llama al detective privado y dile que siga a la persona que le envié a su correo_

 _J: Muy bien.¿Algo más?_

 _L: Solo es eso Jess. Gracias y disculpa la molestia_

 _J: No pasa nada. Que tenga un buen día señora Danvers_

 _L: Igualmente_

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

 _ **.**_

Ahora Jess era su asistente personal. Lena le confiaba las cosas más importantes. Ella sabe cómo le gusta a Lena que hagan sus cosas del trabajo.

Habían días en los que Jess tenía muchas horas libres, pero habían días que tenía que trabajar fuerte.

Lena le había dicho a Jess que la llamara por su nombre, pero Jess había descubierto lo mucho que a su jefa le encantaba ser llamada señora Danvers.

"Mami agua po favoo" le dijo Louis con emoción.

Lena le dio el termo de agua al pequeño y sirvió el desayuno.

* * *

 **Nea Ionia**

Kara y Diana se refugiaron en una pequeña casa. Habían planos, fotos y muchos papeles.

"En este ciudad hay una base de terroristas que está creando fosgeno para asesinar millones de personas en Grecia" le dijo Diana.

"Un arma química de la primera guerra mundial. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" pregunto Supergirl cruzándose de brazos.

"Nuestro principal objetivo es no dejar que ese gas salga de la ciudad, si es posible de la base" le dijo Diana antes de mostrarle la ubicación de los terroristas en el mapa.

"¿Cuando podemos hacer eso?" pregunto Supergirl lista para salir a la acción.

"Tenemos que esperar dos días para empezar la fase 1, que es repartir máscaras de gas o buscar otra alternativa para que las personas de esta ciudad no se envenenen si algo de nuestro plan sale mal y el gas es soltado. La fase 2 sería infiltrarnos para destruir los todos sus medios de transporte. No podemos dejar que nos descubran así que esperamos otros dos días para arruinar la repartición hacia las diferentes ciudades del país porque estoy segura que la fase 2 solo hará que tarden mas en llegar al punto de entrega. La numero 3 es capturar a los líderes y a toda la cantidad de ayudantes posible, después entregarlos con la policía o la justicia de este país" le dijo Diana con seriedad.

"Muy bien. Estoy lista" dijo Supergirl con seguridad.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **09/03/21**

Wonder Woman y Supergirl evitaron que una masacre sucediera en Grecia, además que detuvieron la venta del fosgeno a otros países, los cuales estaban dispuestos a pagar por obtener la renovación del arma química.

Wonder Woman regreso al Londres donde estaba viviendo y Kara regreso a National City.

Kara tenía que regresar al trabajo porque su licencia de maternidad había terminado, pero le dieron unos días más.

Durante su ausencia no hubieron grandes problemas en la ciudad, la policía y la DEO controlaron todo.

Louis y Logan se comportaron muy bien. Louis obedeció en todo a su mami, incluso intentaba ayudarla con su hermano.

Durante esos días Logan solo se despertaba dos veces en la noche para que le dieran de comer y solo lloraba para avisar que tenía hambre.

Ivett quería estar con su tía Lena, pero Maggie y Alex habían decidido que lo mejor era que Lena se ocupara solo de sus hijos mientras Kara no estaba en el país.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena ya había acostado a los pequeños, se acomodo en la cama y se puso a leer un libro.

"Hola" saludo Kara entrando por el balcón.

"Uuuufff por fin. Te extrañe demasiado" le dijo Lena dejando el libro al lado estirando los brazos para que Kara la abrazara.

"Yo también te extrañe" dijo Kara tirándose encima de Lena y quedó con el rostro en el cuello de su esposa.

"¿A quien salvaste esta vez?" le pregunto Lena abrazándola.

.

Kara le contó todo lo que sucedió, todos los detalles porque a Lena le encantaba escucharla.

"¿Y Diana?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad por la otra superheroína.

"Siguió con su vida" dijo Kara apoyándose en su manos para mirar el rostro de Lena.

"¿No me digas que estás celosa?" le pregunto Lena con una sonrisa.

"¿Celosa yo? Por supuesto que estoy celosa. Estamos hablando de Wonder Woman. Ella es perfecta y parece que las dos se gustan" dijo Kara un poco pensativa.

"No me gusta, la admiró que es otra cosa. La única superheroína, la única mujer, el único alien que me gusta y que amo eres tú" le dijo Lena agarrándole ambas mejillas con las manos.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunto Kara.

"Mí amor tuve dos partos, te aseguro que no lo hubiera hecho por otra persona" le dijo Lena con un poco de humor.

"Okey. Tu también eres la única para mí. Entiendo que muchas personas confunden mí amabilidad con coqueteo, pero en mí corazón y en mí cabeza solo hay espacio para ti" dijo Kara con seguridad.

Lena atrajo el rostro de Kara hasta el suyo para besarla. El beso empezó lento y tierno, pero en unos segundos se tornó desesperado.

Lena bajo el cierre del traje de Supergirl, Kara se lo quito y lo tiró a un lado.

 _*RING* *RING*_

El teléfono de Kara empezó a sonar.

"Ay no. Llevamos una semana sin hacerlo y cuando tenemos la oportunidad nos interrumpen" se quejó Lena y Kara agarró el teléfono.

"Me tengo que ir, están atacando la casa Blanca" dijo Kara colocándose rápidamente el traje de Supergirl y le dio un beso en los labios a Lena antes de salir volando por el balcón.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Casa Blanca**

Kara pensó que cuando llegara al lugar, ya se habrían ido los atacantes, pero aún seguía el FBI, la policía y el ejército rodeando el lugar con sus armas listas para ser disparadas.

La DEO de Washington también estaba ahí porque había sido confirmando que los atacantes era el grupo terrorista que llevaba meses haciendo esos ataques.

Jonn había volado apenas le avisaron y estaba esperando a Supergirl. El encargado de la DEO en esa ciudad dejó que lidera la misión porque Jonn llevaba casi todos los casos de ese grupo terrorista.

"¿Que tenemos?" pregunto Kara cuando llegó al lado de Jonn.

"Te estábamos esperando. Superman entro hace diez minutos y no hemos sabido nada de él. El primer reporte fue que entraron diez personas disparando, deduzco que ya hay varios muertos. No sé si van a matar a la presidenta" le dijo Jonn.

"Entonces iré" dijo Kara.

"Si no tengo noticias de ti en cinco minutos, haré que la DEO entre" le dijo Jonn y Kara asintió con la cabeza.

.

Kara voló por encima de la casa presidencial y escaneó. Varios cuerpos en el suelo, pero no veía movimiento de nadie. Entró por una de las ventas y siguió las voces hasta un piso subterráneo, antes de llegar le aviso a Jonn donde estaban los atacantes.

"Miren a quién tenemos aquí" le dijo uno de los hombres a los demás.

Todos tenían armas en sus manos, Superman estaba desmayado en el suelo con sangre en el abdomen mientras alguien le apuntaba con un arma.

"Que suerte tenemos, los dos primitos hicieron presencia" les dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" pregunto Supergirl.

"Tenemos que abrir esa puerta para poder matar a la presidenta. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como nosotros gobierne un lugar como este y todo sea para beneficio de los humanos y no nosotros?" le dijo el hombre.

"La presidenta ha hecho muchas cosas para que haya igualdad, con lo que acaban de hacer todo eso se irá a la basura" dijo Supergirl.

"Con tanta palabras vas a terminar como Superman" le dijo uno de los hombres sacando un cuchillo que parecía hecho con Kryptonita y empezó a apuñalar a Superman.

"Detente" dijo Kara lanzando sus rayos láser a la mano del hombre.

"Uuuggg maldita perra" le dijo el hombre quejándose porque le quemó la mano.

"Sabes Supergirl, nosotros somos un equipo. Cuidamos los unos de los otros y somos varios en esto. Superman y Supergirl se creen dioses y no tienen quién los salve" le dijo el hombre lanzando una bomba de gas.

El gas no era normal, estaba hecho con Kryptonita. Kara cayó de rodillas y empezó a toser.

"Ya puedes vengarte por lo que te acaba de hacer" le dijo el líder a el hombre con la mano quemada.

El hombre patio el rostro de Kara y cayó acostada boca arriba. Con mucha irá el hombre empezó a apuñalar el abdomen de Supergirl con el mismo cuchillo de Kryptonita con el que estaba atacando a Superman.

"Ya perdí la paciencia, abran esa puerta. El jefe quiere a la presidenta muerta y así debe ser" les dijo el líder con enojo.

En un segundo Jonn entro disparando a los atacantes con dardos para hacerlo dormir. Detrás de él venía el equipo de la DEO de Washington.

"Tenemos que sacar de aquí a Supergirl y Superman. Póngalos debajo de lámparas de luz solar" les dijo Jonn.

"Lo siento mucho señor, pero nosotros no tenemos lo que usted nos está pidiendo en nuestra base" le dijo uno de los agentes.

"Esta bien, envíen un mensaje a la base en National City para que envíe cápsulas de luz solar, mientras tanto llévenlos a su base y atiendanlos" les dijo Jonn y varios agentes hicieron lo que el le pidió.

Los demás ayudaron a esposar a los atacantes y se los llevaron.

"Señora presidenta es Jonn Jozz, ya está a salvo" le dijo Jonn desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La presidenta y varios hombres de su seguridad salieron con ella.

"Muchas gracias Jonn, quiero que averigües quién está a cargo de lo que ha estado sucediendo. No podemos dejar que el terrorismo se apodere de nuestro país" le dijo la presidenta.

"Lo haré" le prometió Jonn.

* * *

 **National City**

 **DEO**

"Necesitan llevar esas cápsulas rápido" le dijo Winn a Alex.

"Lo sé, pero se demorará mucho si van en un avión" le dijo Alex.

"¿Otra idea?" le pregunto Winn a Alex.

"Si" le dijo Alex.

.

 _ **Llamando a Sam**_

 _S: ¿Si? (Voz soñolienta)_

 _A: Sam, Kara te necesita. Vuela rápido a la DEO_

 _S: Voy para allá_

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

"Alex ¿Que sucede?" le pregunto Sam caminando hasta ella.

"Necesito que lleves esto a Washington lo más rápido posible" le dijo Alex pasándole cuatro cápsulas de luz solar.

"Bien. Nos vemos" le dijo Sam lista para salir volando.

"Espera. Ponte esto, no puedes ir mostrando tu rostro" le dijo Alex pasándole un pequeño antifaz.

"Nos vemos" le dijo Sam colocándose el antifaz y salió volando.

* * *

 **Washington**

 **DEO**

"Su cuerpo es muy similar al nuestro. Lo único que los hace diferente son sus poderes" le dijo uno de los doctores a uno de sus asistente.

"No podemos dejar morir a los protectores de nuestra tierra" le dijo uno de los asistentes.

"Lo sé. No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado. Solo vamos a suturar las herida y esperar por lo que mandarán de National City" le dijo el doctor.

"¿No cree que es muy arriesgado esperar durante horas a que traigan eso? Puede que haya sangrado interno" le dijo otro de los asistentes.

"Disculpen, apartensen de la mesa" les dijo una mujer con una mascara.

Sam abrió la cápsula y la luz solar iluminó toda la habitación.

Kara despertó, voló unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

"Woah" les dijo el doctor cuando vio el cuerpo desnudo de Supergirl.

"Toma" le dijo Sam cubriéndola con una sábana para que no la miraran más.

"¿Que sucedió? ¿Cómo está la presidenta? ¿Cómo está mí primo?" pregunto Kara preocupada.

"Vamos con Jonn para que te cuente" le dijo Sam y ambas caminaron fuera de la habitación.

.

Le dieron ropa de la DEO porque su traje estaba lleno de sangre y agujeros.

"Estás bien" dijo Kara con alivio cuando vio a su primo.

"Si. Me alegra que tú también lo estés" le dijo Clark dándole un abrazo.

"Tenemos diez hombres en custodia, es la primera vez desde que comenzaron los ataques que logramos capturar a alguien con vida" les dijo Jonn.

"Lee sus mentes, estoy segura que no querrán decir nada" dijo Kara.

"Lo haré, la presidenta quiere respuesta y que se haga justicia" le dijo Jonn.

"¿En qué te podemos ayudar?" le pregunto Clark a Jonn.

"Ustedes ya hicieron lo suficiente. Regresen a sus casas, yo me encargaré de todo" les dijo Jonn.

"Gracias por viajar desde el otro lado del país para ayudarnos" le dijo Clark a Sam dándole un abrazo.

"De algo debe servir que tenga poderes" le dijo Sam devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Nos vemos prima, Lois debe estar muy preocupada y eso le hace daño al bebé. Cuídate y saluda a todos en National City por mí" le dijo Clark dándole también un abrazo.

"Lo haré, ve con tu familia y me avisas cuando nazca mí sobrino" dijo Kara abrazando a su primo.

Clark salió volando de regreso a Metrópolis.

.

Kara y Sam se despidieron de Jonn y caminaron hacia la zotea del edificio. Sam nunca se quito su mascara para proteger su identidad.

"Gracias por haber venido" dijo Kara.

"Con gusto. Alex me pidió el favor, pero eres la esposa de mí mejor amiga que es como mí hermana, además también eres mí amiga y la verdad es que también te quiero como familia" le dijo Sam subiendo las escaleras poco a poco.

"Somos familia, también te quiero y no dudes que también haría lo mismo por ti y por Ruby" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"¿Este es el momento en que quieres besarme y te rechazo porque eres la esposa de Lena?" le dijo Sam para molestarla.

"Muy graciosa. Volvamos para que Alex me regañe por no ser más cuidadosa y entrar sin un plan a la casa Blanca" dijo Kara sintiéndose un poco débil.

"Kara ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy pálida" le dijo Sam un poco asustada.

"Yo …" Kara iba a responder, pero las alarmas de la DEO empezaron a sonar.

"¿Que está pasando?" pregunto Kara porque no podía usar su superoido.

"No lo sé regresemos" le dijo Sam empezando a bajar las escaleras mientras escuchaba lo que hablaban los agentes.

Kara intentó seguirle el paso, pero cayó arrodillada.

"¿Que tienes?" le pregunto Sam ayudándola a pararse.

"No lo sé. Ahg ahg. Duele" dijo Kara tosiendo tocando su abdomen

Cuando Sam miró el rostro de su amiga vio que Kara estaba tosiendo sangre.

"Te llevaré con el doctor" le dijo Sam y la cargó para llevarla rápido.

.

Sam llegó donde todos los agentes corrían de un lado para otro.

"¿Donde esta el doctor? Necesito que ayude a Supergirl" le dijo Sam a uno de los agentes.

"No lo sé. Él doctor desapareció, después de lo que le sucedió a los detenidos" le dijo el agente.

"Sam ¿Que le sucedió a Supergirl?" le pregunto Jonn a Sam cuando vio que la traía cargada.

"No lo sé, pero necesita ayuda rápido" le dijo Sam con preocupación.

"Llévala rápido a una de la sala habitación, necesitamos un plan b porque el doctor que estaba aquí es un traidor" le dijo Jonn viendo el cuerpo desmayado de Kara.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Lo siento, olvide que tenia que subir capitulo. ¿Les gusto el nombre del bebé o falle? En este capitulo introduje el personaje de Wonder Woman porque mas adelante quiero experimentar con el. Sam usando sus poderes para ayudar. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	108. Chapter 108

**National City**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Alex entro a la casa después de que Lena abriera el portón.

"Alex ¿Puedes cuidar a los niños mientras yo viajo a Washington?" le pregunto Lena a su cuñada, ya tenía todo preparado para viajar.

"De qué estás hablando. Necesito llevarme algo de tu casa, yo viajare a Washington y tú te quedarás aquí" le dijo Alex.

"Eso no va a suceder. Vi como sacaban a mí esposa inconsciente de la casa Blanca y ahora Sam me llamó para decirme que Kara está mal. Así que viajare a Washington, si no puedes cuidar a tus sobrinos, los llevaré conmigo" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Tienes que pensar Lena, no puedes ser tan irresponsable. Lena Luthor y sus hijos viajan al otro lado del país para ver a Supergirl, eso pondrá en riesgo la identidad de mí hermana" le dijo Alex igual de seria.

"No voy a quedarme aquí esperando a que me digan que mí esposa murió" le dijo Lena aún decidida.

"No seas dramática, necesito llevarme alguna de tus lámparas de luz solar roja" le dijo Alex intentando no perder más tiempo.

"¿Donde esta lo que tengo que llevar?" les pregunto Sam llegando a la sala.

"Pueden llevarse las de la oficina de Kara" le dijo Lena a Alex porque por ahora la mejor opción era dejar que Sam volará rápido de vuelta a Washington.

.

Alex desinstaló las lamparas y las metió en un maletín grande.

"Vamos rápido" le dijo Alex a Sam porque se irían volando la dos.

"Esperen. Por favor envien mensajes o llámenme cada hora" le pidió Lena porque sabía que viajar ya no era una opción.

"Lo haremos" le dijeron amabas a Lena y le dieron un abrazo antes de irse.

Por más que quisiera viajar, sabía que su cuñada tenía razón y ahora tenía que esperar para saber cómo estaba su esposa.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

 **Washington**

 **Base DEO**

Alex se puso un casco para poder volar con Sam, la rapidez con la que iban podía ahogarla.

Alex corrió rápido a la habitación donde estaban atendiendo a Kara.

Otro doctor estaba junto a Supergirl porque estaba esperando por unas lámparas que le permitirían atenderla.

Alex con ayuda de otros agentes instalaron las lámparas y sellaron todas las entradas de la habitación para que la luz no se escapara.

.

"El doctor que atendió a Supergirl llevaba seis meses en la organización. Lastimosamente estaba con otras personas y dejó un trozo de Kryptonita dentro del cuerpo de ella y para tener más probabilidad de éxito, suturó las heridas" le dijo el doctor pasándole la radiografía a Alex.

"La recarga que la hicieron con la cápsula sanaron sus heridas externas, pero su hígado tiene una laceración y el trozo de Kryptonita está a punto de entrar en el" le dijo Alex analizando la ecografía.

"Así es, su cuerpo está sufriendo. Por la recarga era imposible penetrar su piel mientras que ese pequeño trozo sigue en su plan de destrozar dentro" le dijo el doctor haciendo una incisión en el abdomen de Supergirl.

Kara estaba inconsciente porque no pudo soportar el dolor y se desmayó antes de que Alex llegara.

 _ **Una hora después**_

Alex estuvo muy atenta a todo el procedimiento que hizo el doctor. Saco el pequeño trozo de Kryptonita, suturó el hígado de Supergirl y después suturo su abdomen.

Uno de los agentes llevó la Kryptonita lejos de la habitación, apagaron las luces rojas y Alex abrió otra de las cápsulas de luz solar que había enviado con Sam.

El doctor y los asistentes vieron con asombro como el cuerpo de la superheroína se sanaba rápidamente, después la cubrieron con la sábana.

"Uuuggg" gruñó Kara sintiéndose mejor, pero no abrió los ojos.

El doctor estaba muy feliz porque ayudo a Supergirl, él y los asistentes salieron de habitación para que las dos mujeres pudieran hablar.

"Nos diste un susto tremendo" le dijo Alex acariciándole la cabeza.

"¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué estaban sonando las alarmas? ¿Que haces en Washington?" pregunto Kara sin entender, lo último que recordaba era sentir un dolor muy fuerte y a Sam hablándole.

"El doctor que te atendió al principio está aliado con los terroristas…." le dijo Alex a su hermana.

Le contó todo lo que sabía hasta el momento y todo el procedimiento que le hicieron.

.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto Alex y Kara se sentó sin ningún problema en la cama.

"Normal. Deberíamos ir con Jonn para ver en qué puedo ayudar" dijo Kara levantándose de la cama.

"Tú debes quedarte aquí. Por ahora" le dijo Alex.

"Me siento bien, lo juro" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Lo sé, pero tienes que hablar con Lena. Esta muy preocupada" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Me imagino. Es muy sobreprotectora y ahora querrá que tome de su sopa durante una semana. Es muy linda" dijo Kara lo último con un suspiro.

"Claro. Tuve que detenerla porque quería viajar hasta aquí. Esa mujer te ama" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Lo sé. Yo también la amo y por eso debería volar ahora mismo a casa" dijo Kara caminando hacia la salida.

"No. Compremos unos tickets de avión, quiero que descanses estos días de ser Supergirl" le dijo Alex.

"Esta bien, pero primero hablemos con Jonn" dijo Kara caminando junto su hermana en busca de Jonn.

.

"Supergirl, me alegra ver que ya estás bien" le dijo Jonn con tranquilidad de saber que ella está bien.

"Gracias" dijo Kara.

"La próxima vez me aseguraré de revisar tu cuerpo con mis rayos x para que no te vuelva a suceder esto" le dijo Sam.

"Gracias por ayudarme" dijo Kara.

"¿Que sucedió antes de que llegara?" le pregunto Alex a Jonn.

"El doctor era un traidor. Le hizo eso a Kara y después se metió a la celda de los diez capturados y los mato uno a uno. No tenemos nada, no alcance a leer sus mentes" les dijo Jonn un poco enojado con la situación.

"¿Lograron encontrar el doctor?" le pregunto de nuevo Sam.

"Si. También está muerto, parece que esa son una de las reglas de su grupo de terroristas. Antes de ser atrapados, suicidarse" les dijo Jonn.

"Perdimos la oportunidad. Los noticieros deben estar hablando solo de eso" dijo Kara.

"Atacaron uno de los lugares más importantes del país. Lograron uno de sus objetivos, sembrar miedo para que los Aliens queden como los malos" les dijo Alex seriamente.

"El caos está empezando" les dijo Jonn.

Las tres se despidieron de Jonn, Sam le envío mensajes a Lena diciéndole que su esposa ya estaba bien y también le envío imágenes de prueba a lo que le estaba diciendo.

Compraron los tickets y tuvieron que esperar dos horas para poder subir al avión que Kara aprovecho para comer.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara llegó directo a la cocina, era la hora del desayuno y ella tenía mucha hambre.

Se notaba que su familia ya había desayunado y que Lena le había dejado un montón de desayuno.

"Mamá" escucho la voz de Louis detrás de ella y después sintió como su hijo se abrazaba a sus piernas.

"Hola príncipe" dijo Kara girándose para darle toda su atención al pequeño.

"¿Donde estabas? Quieo juga, mami no es muy buena como tú" le dijo Louis cuando Kara lo cargó.

"Estaba en un viaje de trabajo, pero hoy podemos jugar todo lo que tú quieras" dijo Kara besando la mejilla de su hijo.

"Siiiiii" celebró el pequeño en los brazos de su mamá.

"Estaba muy preocupada" le dijo Lena sacándola de su momento con Louis.

"Lo sé. Lo siento" dijo Kara dejando a Louis en el suelo para acercarse a Lena.

"Sam me dijo que estabas mal" le dijo Lena antes de abrazarla.

"Desde que soy Supergirl he tenido varios momentos malos. Sam nunca me había visto como ayer, así que pensó que estaba muriendo, pero te aseguro que he estado peor" dijo Kara abrazando a su esposa.

"No quiero que nada malo te pase" le dijo Lena apretando muy fuerte a Kara.

"Lo sé. Recuerda que siempre tengo a alguien cuidando mí espalda. Te prometo que me voy a cuidar cuando salga como Supergirl" dijo Kara besando la sien de Lena.

"Okey" le dijo Lena mirandola a los ojos.

"Te amo" dijo Kara con dulzura.

"Yo te amo más" le dijo Lena.

"No. Yo te…." Kara estaba diciendo, pero Lena la interrumpió dándole un beso.

Estuvieron un segundo disfrutando del beso, pero lo bueno siempre es poco.

"Mamá vamos a juga ya" le dijo Louis agarrándole el pantalón.

"Tengo mucha hambre ¿Puedo desayunar antes de jugar?" pregunto Kara alejándose de Lena para hablarle a Louis.

"Si, no tades" le dijo Louis y ambas sonrieron por la respuesta de su hijo.

Kara desayuno como si llevara semanas sin comer, después de cepillarse los dientes y tomar una ducha fue al patio/jardín para jugar con Louis y Krypto.

Lena no fue al trabajo ese día porque sabía que Kara regresaría y quería estar atenta por si se sentía mal. Logan todavía era muy pequeño así que la mayor parte de su tiempo era comer, dormir y cuando estaba despierto enamorar a sus madres con su sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después**_

 **20/03/21**

Lena llegó de una reunión, pronto sería la hora de la cena.

El único que la saludo fue Krypto, subió buscando a algún miembro de su familia. Louis estaba viendo la televisión mientras Logan dormía en la silla mecedora junto al sofá donde estaba su hermano.

Entró a la habitación y se encontró de frente con su esposa.

"¿Vas a salir?" le pregunto Lena a Kara que estaba lista como para un evento.

"Creo que vamos, si aceptas ir conmigo" dijo Kara que calculaba cuál sería la respuesta de Lena.

"¿A dónde?" le pregunto Lena.

"Aaaaa. Hoy Antara exhibirá una de sus colecciones y quiero ir a apoyarla. Me gustaría mucho si mí esposa me acompaña" dijo Kara.

Lena se giró, empezó a caminar y entro a su clóset.

"Princesa, se que ella no te agrada, pero casi no hablo con ella por qué se que te molesta y me gustaría ir a ver su arte" dijo Kara caminando detrás de Lena.

Lena se concentró buscando algo en uno de los cajones, saco un sobre y se lo paso Kara.

"No iré. Me quedaré contigo. Además no pienso firmar ningún papel de divorcio sin antes hablar" dijo Kara intentando devolverle el sobre a Lena.

"¿Y la dramática soy yo? Ábrelo" le dijo Lena.

Kara lo abrió y quedó sorprendida con el contenido. Muchas fotos, vio todas.

"Todo este tiempo me ha estado engañando" dijo Kara con decepción.

"Quién sabe cuál es su plan o por qué está aliada con ella" le dijo Lena con intriga.

"No lo sé, pero cualquier que salga con Verónica Sinclair por placer no es bueno" dijo Kara.

"¿Y si Verónica y Antara están detrás de los ataques? Puede que intenten hacerte algo hoy" le dijo Lena.

"No iré, pero le pediré a Winn que investigué" dijo Kara sacando el teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a su amigo.

"Pediré algo para la cena" le dijo Lena.

"Alex y Maggie irán a la exhibición, les diré que estén muy atentas" dijo Kara antes de que Lena saliera de la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 **Museo de arte**

Alex y Maggie miraron cuadro por cuadro, les sorprendió la cantidad de personas que habían y como ese sería un buen objetivo para atacar.

"Muchas gracias por venir ¿Donde esta Kara?" les pregunto Antara apenas las vió.

"Hola. Kara y Lena están por las pinturas de la naturaleza en cautiverio" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"¿Lena? Creí que no le interesaba verme" le dijo la mujer.

"Nos dijo que quería ver los cuadros y dar su opinión a sus conocidos para que nadie los compré" le dijo Maggie fingiendo inocencia. Había inventado todo porque Lena no le había dicho nada.

"Eso es broma. Mí hermana y Lena se aman tanto que no pueden estar separadas tanto tiempo" le dijo Alex porque ahora que sabía que tenía contacto con Roullette, los toques y los besos que le daba a su hermana no eran inocentes.

"Jajaja muy graciosas. Iré a buscarlas" les dijo Antara fingiendo su risa y una sonrisa.

"Tenemos que estar muy atentas, aquí hay muchas entradas y salidas si alguien decide hacer algo" le dijo Maggie a su esposa.

"Vamos hacer un plan de escape para las personas" le dijo Alex caminando de la mano con su esposa.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Antara entro al baño, saco el teléfono y marco al número más importante.

"Kara y Lena están aquí, tenías razón" le dijo Antara.

"¿Estás segura? Quiero que maten a esa estúpida reportera" le dijo Veronica al otro lado del teléfono.

"Tranquila, Kara y Lena estarán muertas muy pronto" le dijo Antara.

"No. A Lena no le pueden tocar ni un pelo, ella será mía muy pronto" le advirtió Veronica.

"Pensé que con tanto dinero se podía conseguir a alguien como ella" le dijo Antara.

"Tiene un capricho con esa reportera, pero cuando esté muerta podrá ver con claridad. Tiene que parecer que Kara Danvers murió en el atentado, así nadie sospechara" le dijo Veronica.

"Me voy, mí jefe debe estar buscándome para que explique alguno de mis bebés" le dijo Antara terminando la llamada.

No quería escuchar más los planes de Veronica.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Para no sorpresa de Maggie y Alex entraron tres hombres disparando a todo el mundo, lo que ellos no esperaban era la respuesta.

Alex y Maggie le dieron indicaciones a las personas para que salieran.

Hombres de la DEO salieron rápidamente de sus escondites y los atacantes se dispararon en el cerebro sin pensarlo dos veces.

Nadie murió, los heridos fueron atendidos rápidamente.

"La única opción es que leas la mente de Antara. Todavía no tenemos pruebas contra ella" le dijo Alex a Jonn.

"Lo haré. Váyanse a casa, aquí no hay nada más que hacer" les dijo Jonn a Maggie y Alex.

Se despidieron de él y se fueron del museo de artes.

Jonn se acercó lo más que pudo donde estaba tomando el testimonio de Antara para leer su mente. Para su sorpresa no lo pudo hacer, había algo que no se lo permitía.

Se llevaron los cuerpos de los atacantes y Jonn regresó a la base para escuchar lo que tenían que decir sobre los nuevos occisos.

* * *

 _ **Meses después**_

 **24/07/21**

 **Midvale**

Las vacaciones de verano eran las más relajantes para Maggie, Alex, Lena y Kara. Lejos de sus trabajos.

Alex y Kara siempre están felices de visitar a sus padres porque nunca las dejan de consentir.

Respecto a los ataques terroristas, se detuvieron el día del museo de arte. Para Jonn eso solo indicaba que el próximo ataque sería peor.

Kara decidió que lo mejor era fingir con Antara y seguir siendo su amiga. De esa manera tenía posibilidad de descubrir algo, pero por ahora nada fuera de lo normal.

.

Todos estaban en la sala de televisión viendo 101 dálmatas porque esa era la película que Ivett y Louis habían elegido.

Pronto sería la hora de la cena.

"Miren que hermoso está Jonathan" dijo Kara mostrándoles la foto en su teléfono.

"Es muy parecido a Clark" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa viendo el lindo bebé de dos meses.

"Tiene los ojos iguales a los de él" le dijo Maggie.

"Últimamente todos están teniendo hijos. Barry, Clark y Lois, Lena y Kara" les dijo Jeremiah.

"La fiebre del bebé. ¿No quieren tener otra hija?" les pregunto Eliza a Maggie y Alex.

"No" las dos respondieron con seguridad.

"Esta bien" les dijo Eliza con resignación.

"No te preocupes mamá. Kara y Lena te darán todos los nietos que quieras" le dijo Alex a Eliza.

"¿Cuántos quieres?" le pregunto Maggie a su suegra.

"2 de cada una, pero tendré que conformarme con 1 de Alex y 3 de Kara" les dijo Eliza.

"Cambiaste el tema. Quería decirles que Clark y Kara solo saben hacer niños" les dijo Alex.

"Eso es verdad" les dijo Jeremiah.

"Tal vez el próximo sea una niña ¿Van a tener más?" les pregunto Eliza a Lena y Kara.

Kara miró a Lena para que respondiera.

"Si. Aunque creo que esperaremos a que Logan y Louis estén en el colegio" le respondió Lena a su suegra.

"Entiendo ¿Cuando nos dejarán a los niños? Me prometieron que los podíamos tener un mes" les dijo Eliza a las cuatro mujeres.

"Era una semana" se quejó Alex.

"Ma por favor haz silencio" le pidió Ivett a Alex.

Todos sonrieron por la forma en que Ivett se dirigió a Alex.

"Igual de mandona que su madre" dijo Kara intentando no reírse.

"Tu también mamá, estamos viendo la película. Por favor" le dijo Louis a Kara.

Alex se burló de ella haciéndole señas.

Miró a Lena pidiendo ayuda en silencio, pero Lena tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara y Lena estaban acostadas. Todos ya estaban dormidos.

"No puedo creer lo grande que está Louis" dijo Kara mirando hacia el techo.

"En 3 meses cumplirá 3 años" le dijo Lena acostada con la cabeza en el hombro de Kara.

Kara estuvo en silencio unos minutos acariciando la espalda de Lena.

"Pienso que sí queremos agrandar más nuestra familia podríamos adoptar" dijo Kara.

"Es una excelente idea. Sería genial darle la oportunidad a alguien como nos la dieron a nosotras" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Puede ser una niña" dijo Kara.

"Quiero que sea menor que Louis, no quiero que él se sienta incómodo porque de la nada tiene una hermana mayor" le dijo Lena.

"Tienes razón, a Louis le gusta ser el hermano mayor. Creo que deberíamos empezar con el proceso de la adopción" dijo Kara y Lena suspiro.

"Mí amor, Logan apenas tiene 8 meses. Esperemos a que esté más grande" le dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

"He leído mucho sobre el tiempo que tarda una adopción. Puede que tengamos todo para que una niña tenga una vida adecuada, pero somos un matrimonio del mismo sexo y eso es una piedra en el camino" explico Kara su punto.

"Estamos en el 2021, hablas como si ese fuera un gran inconveniente. La realidad es que el apellido de mí familia puede traer varios problemas a la hora de adoptar" le dijo Lena lo que pensaba.

"No haz hecho nada malo, eso es lo que importa" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Sabes que. Después del cumpleaños de Logan, lo haremos" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"Me parece un buen plan" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Meses después**_

 **04/09/21**

Era el último día en Midvale. Viajarían en la mañana del domingo de regreso a National City.

Jeremiah y Eliza salieron con los pequeños mientras que las cuatro mujeres se quedaron jugando cartas.

"Hemos estado buscando un colegio o academia para Ivett, pero solo uno de todas las opciones nos gustó. Solo que tenemos que esperar a que cumpla los 3 años" les dijo Alex.

"¿Que hay de Louis?" les pregunto Maggie con curiosidad.

"También hemos estado viendo algunas opciones" dijo Kara.

"Ya elegimos. Se llama Academia Maple Tree, creo que es la mejor opción y creo que podrían…." estaba diciendo Lena, pero Alex la interrumpió.

"No. No vamos a inscribir a nuestra hija allí. Seguro es muy caro, necesitamos tener dinero para su universidad" le dijo Alex pensando que querían que su hija tuvieran una buena educación.

Lena iba a hablar, pero Maggie lo hizo primero.

"No pagarás por el pre-kindergarten de Ivett. Nosotras lo haremos, estará muy bien en la academia que nosotras elegimos" le dijo Maggie con seriedad.

"Lo siento, solo era una sugerencia. Necesito ir al baño" les dijo Lena y desapareció de la sala rápidamente.

"¿Que les sucede? Lena solo intentaba ayudar. Ella es así, no quiso ofenderlas ni hacerles sentir como si no pudieran hacerse cargo económicamente de Ivett. Lena sabe eso y ama Ivett porque es su sobrina, por eso quería hacer algo lindo por ella" dijo Kara un poco enojada con la pareja.

"Sabes, estamos bien económicamente. Nos va muy bien en nuestro trabajo, nos gusta nuestro trabajo. ¿Por qué crees que trabajamos? ¿Por qué crees que nos perdemos 12 horas de la vida de nuestra hija? Exacto, lo hacemos por ella. No puedes decirme que todo ese tiempo perdido fue en vano. Genial, vámonos a vivir con Lena y que pague por todo. Comida, ropa, cosas de aseo, paseos, nuestra salud, niñera cuando queramos salir, toda la educación de Ivett hasta que se gradué de la universidad, mejor aún hasta que tenga PhD de todo tipo" le dijo Alex irritada.

Kara no le dijo nada y fue en busca de su esposa.

.

Lena estaba en la habitación sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana.

"Princesa" dijo Kara sentándose al lado.

"Lo siento" le dijo Lena mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"No existe nada por lo que te tengas que disculpar" dijo Kara pasando el brazo por los hombros de Lena.

"Obviamente lo hice, Alex y Maggie están enojadas por mí culpa" le dijo Lena acomodando la cabeza en el hombro de Kara.

"Lo están, pero es porque no entienden tu intención. Ya no te preocupes por eso" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Me pareció lindo que Ivett y Louis tuvieran está nueva experiencia juntos. Además ninguno se sentiría solo cuando estén esas cinco horas lejos de nosotras" le dijo Lena limpiándose las lágrimas.

Kara se quedó en silencio, Lena le seguía demostrando lo maravillosa que era. En ningún momento su esposa estaba pensando en dinero, sino en la felicidad y tranquilidad de su hijo y su sobrina.

"Eres grandiosa, eres la mejor mami y tía que puede existir. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti" dijo Kara con amor.

"Pero soy la peor cuñada de todas" le dijo Lena.

"No no. Alex y Maggie sólo están a la defensiva, pero nunca dudes que te aman" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"Y yo las amo a ellas, nunca quise ofenderlas" le dijo Lena sin levantar la cabeza.

"Lo sé. Dejemos que las cosas se calmen" aconsejo Kara porque conocía muy bien a su hermana.

"LLEGAMOS" escucharon el grito de Jeremiah que provenía de la sala.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

La cena transcurrió normalmente. Alex y Maggie ignoraron a Lena y Kara.

Jeremiah y Eliza decidieron que en la última noche verían una película y comerían galletas con mermelada de fresa y queso con chocolate caliente.

La película que eligieron esta vez Ivett y Louis fue buscando a Nemo.

Los pequeños estaban en una sillas de peluche no muy cerca a la televisión. Alex y Maggie estaba en uno de los sofá junto a Jeremiah y Eliza.

En el otro sofá estaba Kara con Logan dormido en su pecho y Lena junto a ella concentrada en la película.

 _*RING* RING*_

Lena se sorprendió de la llamada porque eran las 9 de la noche.

Se disculpó con Kara por medio de su mirada y se fue a la habitación para poder hablar.

.

"Hola" contestó Lena.

"Lena, querida ¿Cómo estás?" le pregunto el hombre desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"Christian. Muy bien, gracias ¿Tu como estás?" le pregunto Lena por educación.

"Muy bien. Disculpa por llamarte a esta hora, se que en National City es tarde, pero es importante lo que te tengo que decir" le dijo el hombre.

"Si, claro. Dime" le dijo Lena con curiosidad de lo que él le quería decir.

"Sabes que llevamos meses planeando una reunión para que le presentes a unos amigos esos sorprendentes proyectos e inventos. Ya todo está agendado, la reunión será el 11 de este mes" le dijo el hombre con emoción.

"Oh, genial. Le agradezco que hiciera esto por mí" le dijo Lena con felicidad porque quería expandir más sus proyectos. Esta vez cumpliría su objetivo de llevar agua a todos los lugares de África y contribuir con la mayor cantidad de escuelas posibles.

"Sé que no existe mejor persona para hacer negocios que tú, así que nos veremos en la empresa de uno de mis amigos. Le diré a mí asistente que le envié la información a la tuya" le dijo Christian.

"Muy bien. Nos vemos en unos días" le dijo Lena con una gran sonrisa que él no podía ver.

"Una última cosa. No vayas a faltar, mis amigos son muy serios y ellos odian que jueguen con su tiempo de esa manera" le dijo el hombre antes de colgar.

Lena regresó a la sala y se acomodo en la posición de antes, nada podía arruinar su felicidad.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

 **06/09/21**

Lena le contó todo a Kara. Lena estaba feliz así que Kara también está muy feliz de la felicidad de su esposa.

El vuelo a National City fue muy extraño. Maggie y Alex seguían enojadas con Lena y Kara.

Ni eso arruinó la felicidad que estaba sintiendo Lena.

 **L-Corp**

Empezaba la semana, Kara se fue a Catco, Louis y Logan se quedaron con la niñera y Lena se dirigió a L-Corp.

Tenía que dejar todo preparado para la reunión con los que esperaba fueran nuevos inversionistas y/o socios.

"Señora Danvers buenos días" la saludo Jess llegando a su lado en el laboratorio.

"Buen día Jess" le dijo Lena con una gran sonrisa.

"Por dónde quiere que empiece ¿Su cronograma del día de hoy o las noticias sobre L-Corp?" le pregunto Jess.

"Puedes decirme el lugar donde tengo la reunión con Christian Sinclair" le pidió Lena a Jess.

"Si en 2 Changi S Ln" le dijo Jess.

"¿Dónde queda ese lugar? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre en National City" le dijo Lena confundida.

"2 Changi S Ln. Singapore" le dijo Jess para que aclarara su cabeza.

"¿Singapore? Tengo que pensar un rato" le dijo Lena y Jess comprendió que su jefa quería estar sola.

* * *

 _ **Horas más tarde**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Todos habían cenado, Louis y Logan habían recibido una ducha, todos ya estaban listos para ir a la cama.

Cómo casi todas las noches, tenía una pequeña fiesta de juego en la habitación de Louis.

Lena y Louis leían un cuento mientras Kara jugaba con el pequeño Logan, después intercambiaban.

"¿Que te tiene tan pensativa?" pregunto Kara mientras Louis armaba una torre con sus bloques.

"No iré a la reunión con Christian Sinclair" le dijo Lena.

"¿Por qué? Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo por esa reunión" dijo Kara viendo cómo Logan gateaba un poco junto a Lena.

"Es en Singapore y Jess hablo con la asistente de Christian. Le dijo que si decidían hacer negocios conmigo, querían que me quedara una semana más para que diera unas conferencia en una de las empresas a sus empleados" le dijo Lena.

"Uuuufff Okey. Tienes que ir, yo puedo cuidar de nuestros hijos durante esos días. No te preocupes por eso" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Se que lo puedes hacer, pero no me puedo perder el cumpleaños de Ivett, no quiero perdermelo" le dije Lena.

"Aaaaa. Puedes darle una tarde especial cuando regreses. Ivett no se enojara si no estás, ella estará muy concentrada en sus regalos y los niños que vayan a su fiesta" dijo Kara tratando de quitar esa decisión incorrecta que Lena tenía en la cabeza.

"Pero me perderé su fiesta de cumpleaños. Solo cumples tres años una vez" le dijo Lena y Kara sonrió por las palabras de su esposa.

"¿Por qué te ríes? Esto es serio" le dijo Lena tirandole uno de los peluches de Louis.

"Princesa. Te aseguro que quiero que estés en el cumpleaños de nuestra sobrina, pero Ivett tendrá muchos cumpleaños más. En cambio oportunidades cómo estas son escasas, es algo que tú querías" dijo Kara con comprensión.

"Esta bien. Lo haré porque allí afuera hay gente que me necesita" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"Así habla la mujer que tanto admiro" dijo Kara.

"Noooo Logan" le dijo Louis a su hermano que había gateado hasta la torre que había armado y ahora yacía en el suelo.

"Él quería jugar contigo" le dijo Lena a Louis con ternura viendo como el labio inferior de su hijo empezaba a temblar.

"Aaaaaaa aaaaaaa" empezó a llorar Louis porque se había esforzado en armar la torre.

"No llores príncipe, podemos armarla de nuevo" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de su hijo.

Louis negó con la cabeza y empezó a guardar los bloques en el lugar que iban.

"Cariño, tu hermano no lo hizo con mala intención" le dijo Lena porque su hijo había dejado de llorar y ahora tenía el ceño fruncido igual que Kara suele hacerlo.

Logan no entendía lo que sucedía, solo estaba feliz porque podía moverse con más facilidad que antes y podía llegar a los lugares que quería.

Louis cerró el cesto de sus juguetes y camino hasta la cama para dormir.

"Cariño dame el beso de buenas noches" le pido Lena estirando sus brazos para que el pequeño se acercara, pero Louis siguió directo hacia su cama.

"Louis Elian, ve donde mami y dale el beso de buenas noches" dijo Kara con autoridad.

Louis se detuvo apenas escucho el tono de su mamá y regresó hasta Lena.

"Buenas noches cariño. Ten dulce sueño" le dijo Lena a Louis abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Louis le dio un beso a su mamá en la mejilla y camino de nuevo hasta la cama.

"Louis Elian. ¿No le diras nada a mami?" pregunto Kara mirándolo sin parpadear.

"Buenas noches mami. Te amo" le dijo Louis a Lena antes de subirse a la cama.

"Te amo mucho" le dijo Lena cargando a Logan para llevarlo a su habitación.

"Ya voy" dijo Kara cuando Lena salió de la habitación.

Kara se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó ahí.

"Sabes, no tenías porque comportar de esa manera. Tu hermano todavía no sabe lo que hace" dijo Kara acariciando la cabeza de Louis.

"Entonces no lo dejes acercase a mis cosas" le dijo Louis.

"Tus juguetes también son de tu hermano. Tienes que compartirlos con él, cuando el este más grande podrán jugar juntos" dijo Kara con tranquilidad.

"¿Cuánto falta para eso?" le pregunto Louis quitando la arruga en su frente.

"Unos meses. Tu también fuiste así de pequeño como tú hermano" dijo Kara y Louis dejo salir un gran bostezo.

"¿Así de pequeño? Ya quiero que Logan….. crezca para que…. Él y yo juguemos… con mí prima" le dijo Louis con los ojos cerrados.

"Te amo príncipe" dijo Kara mirando el rostro calmado de su hijo.

"Te amo mamá" le dijo Louis sin abrir los ojos.

Kara le dio un beso en la frente, apagó las luces y se fue a la habitación de su otro hijo.

.

Lena lo estaba meciendo mientras le cantaba.

Kara solo se quedó mirando y escuchando la voz de Lena.

Lena miraba a Kara mientras cantaba con un brillo en sus ojos.

Kara le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hijo, igualmente hizo Lena y lo dejo en la cuna.

Se fueron a su habitación para poder dormir.

.

"Gran problema el de hace unos minutos" le dijo Lena acostándose boca arriba mientras Kara apagaba las luces.

"Ujum. Pelea entre hermanos, bueno pelea de un hermano porque Logan no tenía idea de los que estaba sucediendo" dijo Kara subiéndose a la cama.

Acomodo la mitad de su cuerpo encima del de Lena. Le abrazo cintura con su brazo y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su esposa.

"Manejaste muy bien la rabieta de Louis. Yo no sabía qué hacer" le dijo Lena empezando a acariciar la cabeza de Kara.

Sus dedos subían desde la nuca hasta la coronilla con un poco de presión. Siempre que Lena le hacía eso, Kara se dormía muy rápido.

"Lo vi en una película y creo que funcionó aaahh muy bien" dijo Kara escuchando la respiración de Lena muy lejos.

"Así es ¿Crees que me puedes enseñar a hacerlo?" le pregunto Lena, pero no hubo respuesta.

Lena no había parado de acariciar la cabeza de su esposa.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena cerrando los ojos para ella poder quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció? Antara y Verónica trabajando junta. Alex y Maggie se sintieron ofendidas, Lena tocó un nervio importante. Adopción en proceso. Gracias por esperarme estas dos semanas. Es obvio que la serie siguiente irrespetando el personaje de Lena con ya sabe quién y por eso les digo que unidos somos fuertes Familia #Supercorp. Comenten Gracias por leer.**


	109. Chapter 109

_**Días después**_

 **12/09/21**

Lena se había ido el jueves para llegar un día antes a la reunión y preparar todo. Se llevó a Jess porque era su asistente personal.

Para su suerte Christian no invitó a su hija porque aún no se tomaba muy enserio los negocios de su padre y esa reunión sería con sus amigos que solo les interesaba hacer una nueva alianza.

Todos quedaron encantados con Lena y decidieron hacer negocios con ella así que se tenía que quedar una semana para dar unas conferencias a todos los empleados.

Por otro lado, Jeremiah y Eliza llegaron para el cumpleaños de Ivett. Se quedaron en casa de Kara porque les gustaba mucho el lugar.

.

Alex y Maggie decidieron hacer la fiesta en su apartamento. Invitaron a los agentes y policías amigos que tenían hijos.

Viajaron Barry, Iris y la pequeña Nora. Felicity con William. Oliver estaba en una misión con el equipo arrow. Sara y Ava estaban en otra época con el equipo Legends.

William y Ruby estaban juntos porque era una fiesta para niños y ellos ya tenían 16 años, pero no faltaban porque era algo importante para sus familias. Además tenían la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos frente a frente.

Alex tenía cargada a Nora mientras Barry le daba su caja de regalo a Ivett que no podría abrir por ahora.

Jeremiah abrió la puerta para su hija menor y sus nietos.

Kara llegó con Logan dormido en el coche y Louis cargando el regalo para su prima. Lena le insistió que debían darle un regalo de parte de los cuatro, ya habían sido testigo del desagrado de Maggie y Alex.

"Primo" corrió Ivett rápido hasta Louis y le dio un abrazo.

"Prima" le dijo Louis a Ivett con emoción.

Kara sonrió porque su sobrina y su hijo se aman, todos saben que son mejores amigos.

"Tía" la saludo Ivett con alegría.

"Hola muñeca. Feliz cumpleaños, ya eres una niña grande" dijo Kara cargando a Ivett, le dio muchos besos y camino donde estaban todos mientras Jeremiah movía el coche para llevarlo donde estaba Eliza.

"Hola chicos" saludo Kara a sus amigos de tierra-1.

"Hola ¿Donde dejaste a Lena?" le pregunto Iris con curiosidad.

"Esta trabajando. Tía Lena te envía muchos besos y prometió que irían a comer un helado cuando tus mamás te lo permitan" respondió Kara primero y luego le hablo a su sobrina.

"Siiii. Helado con mí tía Lena" le dijo Ivett con entusiasmo y Kara la bajo para que siguiera jugando con los demás niños.

"Se que tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pero la queríamos aquí" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"No puedo creer que sigan con eso" les dijo Eliza.

"Llámala y dile que venga" le pidió Maggie a Kara.

"No es posible. Esta en Singapore y regresará en unos días" dijo Kara sentándose junto a Winn.

"No sabía qué Lena viajaría" le dijo Winn.

"Es una reunión muy importante para ella, llevaba varios meses esperando reunir a varios empresarios del continente asiático y por fin sucedió" les dijo Sam.

"¿Entonces estás sola con los niños? ¿Los dejaste solos el viernes cuando estabas atendiendo la emergencia en la bahía?" le pregunto Alex.

"Kara me llamó y yo volé rápido para cuidarlos mientras ella regresaba. Le dije que me llamara si algo así sucedía" le dijo Sam a Alex.

"Nos quedaremos contigo esta semana para que puedas atender emergencias de Supergirl sin molestar a Sam" le dijo Alex.

"Bueno. Gracias" dijo Kara regalando una sonrisa a su hermana.

Le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a la pequeña, partieron el pastel, abrió los regalos y le tomaron un montón de fotos con todos.

Se fueron los invitados que no conocían la identidad de Supergirl.

.

"Por Dios. Él es igualito a ti" le dijo Felicity a Kara sorprendida por el parecido de Logan con su mamá.

"Es verdad. Antes creía que Louis era muy parecido, pero Logan es una copia exacta, pero versión niño" les dijo Alex a todos.

"Los genes de Kara son muy dominantes" les dijo Sam.

"Kara solo le hace hijos rubios a Lena" les dijo Winn.

"Cuando lo dices así, suena como si en verdad yo sé los hiciera" dijo Kara mirando a Nora y Logan jugando juntos.

"Que tiernos. Hacen muy linda pareja" les dijo Winn hablando de los más pequeños en el apartamento.

"No permitiré que Logan se acerque a mí hija con esas intenciones" les dijo Barry con seriedad.

"Estoy segura que Logan no será el tipo de personas que le gustará a nuestra hija" le dijo Iris a su esposo.

"¿Debería sentirme ofendida o algo así?" pregunto Kara.

"No. Creo que es algo bueno" le dijo Barry con un poco de duda.

"Okey" dijo Kara algo confundida.

"Es hora de irnos. Se está acabando el día y tal vez Oliver este muriendo sin mí ayuda" les dijo Felicity.

"Probablemente" dijeron Kara y Barry a la vez.

Cuando todos se fueron. Jeremiah, Eliza, Alex, Maggie, Ivett, Louis, Logan y Kara regresaron a la gran casa de Lena y Kara.

* * *

 ** _Días después_**

 **16/09/21**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Eliza y Jeremiah ya se había ido a Midvale. Maggie, Ivett y Alex se habían regresado al apartamento.

Esa noche su hermana le prometió que ella la cubriría si había alguna emergencia para que descansara y pasará tiempo con sus hijos.

Lena los llamaba cuando los pequeños y Kara acababan de cenar. Hablaban durante una hora y luego los tres quedaban un poco tristes porque extrañaban mucho a Lena.

.

Kara jugaba con Louis y Logan antes de hacerlos dormir. Estaba acostada de lado en el suelo con la cabeza en una de sus manos.

"¿Cuando regresa mami?" le pregunto Louis sentado frente a ella jugando con sus juguetes de PJ masks.

"En unos días" dijo Kara mirando cómo Logan estaba arrodillado junto a su hermano mayor concentrado en los juguetes.

"Extraño mucho a mami. Ya quiero que esté aquí" le dijo Louis.

"Yo también la extraño, pero mami está trabajando" dijo Kara.

"¿Así como tú trabajas unos días y no te veo?" le pregunto Louis mirándola.

"Si príncipe. Mí trabajo y el trabajo de mami a veces nos mantienen ocupadas" dijo Kara.

"Aaaaa no Logan AAAA" empezó a llorar Louis cuando Logan le mordió la pierna.

"No Logan ven acá" dijo Kara cargando su hijo menor.

"AAAAAAA AAAAAAA" empezó a llorar Logan para hacer coro con su hermano.

"aaaaa Ma.má aaaaa" le dijo Louis sin dejar de llorar.

"Esta bien príncipe, ya te voy a ayudar" dijo Kara moviéndose rápido al baño para sacar el kit de primeros auxilios.

"AAAAAAA AAAAAAA" Logan seguía llorando en sus brazos.

"Ven aquí. Muéstrame donde te duele" dijo Kara sentándose junto a Louis.

Kara dejó a Logan junto a ella, aún no dejaba de llorar.

Había una pequeña mordedura en la pierna, la muestra de dos dientes incisivos superiores, había salido un poquito de sangre. Kara limpió la herida con un poco de alcohol y luego le puso una bandita.

Cómo Louis ya se había calmado, Logan también hizo lo mismo.

"Eso no lo debes hacer Logan. No debes morder a tu hermano, ni a nadie. No quiero que vuelvas hacer eso" dijo Kara con su tono autoritario.

Logan la miró con atención, pero no hizo ningún sonido.

"Espérame un momento. Voy hacer dormir a tu hermano ¿Esta bien?" pregunto Kara a su hijo que le respondió si con la cabeza.

.

Kara se llevó a Logan, ya en la habitación lo empezó a mecer y a cantar para que se quedará dormido. En 10 minutos Logan ya estaba profundo, Kara le dio un beso en la cabeza y lo dejo en la cuna.

"¿Cómo te sientes príncipe?" pregunto Kara entrando de nuevo a la habitación de Louis.

"Me duele. Quiero a mami" le dijo Louis.

"Lo sé. Ven con mamá" dijo Kara estirando los brazos para que Louis se acercara a ella.

"Logan no me quiere" le dijo Louis rodeandole el cuello con los brazos y Kara lo cargó.

"Él te quiere. Su comportamiento estuvo mal, pero te prometo que él no lo volverá a hacer" dijo Kara empezando a mecer a su hijo.

"Esta bien" dijo Louis acomodando la cabeza en el hombro de su mamá.

Kara le cantó mientras lo mecía, supuso que Louis se quedó dormido al terminar la segunda canción porque los latidos de su corazón eran muy calmados.

"No. Quiero dormir con mami" le dijo Louis cuando lo dejo en la cama.

Ya había pasado la hora de dormir del pequeño y notaba lo irritables que estaban sus ojos porque luchaba por no quedarse dormido.

"Dame unos minutos, voy hacer una llamada" dijo Kara apagando las luces de la habitación de Louis y caminó hasta su habitación mientras Krypto dormía en el corredor.

.

 _ **Llamada a Princesa**_

 _L: Hola ¿Pasa algo? ¿Los niños están bien? (Voz de preocupación)_

 _K: Hola. Todo está bien. Te llamé para pedirte un consejo_

 _L: Claro mí amor ¿Sobre que necesitas un consejo? (Tono calmado)_

 _K: Louis no quiere quedarse dormido. Ya intenté cantarle y mecerlo, pero no ha funcionado ¿Que puedo hacer?_

 _L: Mí amor, lo que tienes que hacer es. Acaricia su cabeza desde la nuca hasta la coronilla_

 _K: ¿Solo eso? ¿Me estás diciendo que nuestro hijo se duerme con el mismo masaje que me haces a mí?_

 _L: Jajaja Louis no solo se parece a ti físicamente, algunos de sus comportamientos son como los tuyos (voz alegre)_

 _K: Uuuufff te extraño mucho_

 _L: Yo también te extraño. Apenas acabe con esas conferencias me subo al jet para regresar rápido (tono comprensivo)_

 _K: Esta bien. Cuídate. Te amo_

 _L: Te amo mucho. Adiós_

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

.

Kara prefirió no contarle el pequeño suceso entre sus hijos porque quería contárselo en persona.

"Mamá. Te estás tardando mucho" le dijo Louis entrando a la habitación.

"Lo siento príncipe" dijo Kara.

Se levantó de la cama, cerró la puerta, cargo a Louis, apago todas las luces, se acostó con él en la cama colocando las sábanas sobre ellos.

Kara acomodo a Louis en su pecho y realizó lo que su esposa le aconsejo.

Lo hizo durante unos minutos y cuando enfoco su superoido en el ritmo cardíaco de su hijo, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

-Que noche. Quería ver el documental de las ballenas, pero ya se pasó la hora- Pensó Kara bostezando.

Estuvo haciendo una agenda en su cabeza de lo que haría el día siguiente y lo que quería hacer con sus hijos cuando regresara del trabajo.

En algunos planes en su cabeza todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

 **18/09/21**

Kara estaba con Louis en la sala de juegos practicando escribir su nombre completo. Logan estaba tomando una siesta.

Kara escucho que un carro llegó a la casa y después escucho unos tacones caminar desde la entrada, subir las escaleras y caminar hacia ellos.

"¿Alguien me extrañó?" les pregunto Lena.

"MAMI" grito Louis apenas escucho la voz de Lena y corrió hasta ella.

"Hola cariño. Te extrañe mucho" le dijo Lena cargándolo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Mami. Yo también te extrañe" le dijo Louis devolviéndole el abrazo a su mami.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegabas hoy? Nos hubiera encantado recogerte en el aeropuerto" dijo Kara con una sonrisa acercándose hasta Lena.

"Quería darles la sorpresa" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la boca como saludo.

"Mami. Tenemos que leer muchos libros. Mamá y yo compramos nuevos libros porque ya hemos leído todos los que hay en la casa" le dijo Louis a Lena aún en sus brazos.

"Woah. Ya quiero leer esos libros contigo cariño" le dijo Lena con emoción.

"Mami. Mamá también me llevo a comer ese pan con una salchicha en el medio, estaba muy delicioso" le dijo Louis sonriendo.

"¿Uuuummm eso es verdad?" le pregunto Lena a Kara arqueando su ceja.

"Era uno pequeño" dijo Kara en su defensa.

"También comimos guesas, pizza, he…." le estaba diciendo Louis, pero se quedó cayado.

Kara le estaba diciendo con su cabeza que no dijera más.

"¿Que más comieron?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad dejándolo en el suelo para que le respondiera.

"Nada" le dijo Louis mirando hacia otro lado.

"No comieron nada. Deben estar muy hambrientos" le dijo Lena sabiendo que estaba ocultando cosas.

"Aaahh no. Mamá nos dio muchas frutas y uummm vegetales verdes. Eeehe también sopas" le dijo Louis a Lena aún sin mirarla.

"Bueno cariño. Necesito hablar con mamá, ve a tu habitación" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Sí mami" le dijo Louis y se fue como Lena le pidió.

"Así que le estás enseñando a nuestro hijo a mentir" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"No. Todo lo que dijo fue verdad. Para el almuerzo siempre compraba cosas con verduras y sopas. Además le daba frutas en la tarde y después de ir al parque lo llevaba a comer helado, a él y a Logan" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Deduzco que toda esa comida chatarra se la dabas en la noche ¿Que le dabas de comer a Logan de cenar?" le pregunto Lena con seriedad.

"Pollo y verduras, todo lo que le damos siempre. Se suponía que sería un secreto entre Louis y yo lo de la pizza, los hotdogs, las hamburguesas, pero él estaba muy emocionado de verte" dijo Kara tocándose la nuca.

"Ya conoces nuestra regla" le dijo Lena aún sería.

"Lo sé. Solo una vez en la semana los niños pueden comer ese tipo de comida" dijo Kara con voz de regañada.

"Yo se que quieres consentir a Louis, pero estas haciendo lo que él quiere cuando le permites saltarse esa regla. Cuando esté más grande podrá comer más días, pero por ahora no lo hará" le dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

"Si princesa. Tienes razón" dijo Kara.

"Bien. Voy por Logan" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Lena ya no estaba cerca, Kara dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

"Mamá, lo siento. Yo no sé cómo guardar un secreto" le dijo Louis llegando a su lado.

"No te preocupes. La verdad es que no debes ocultarle cosas a mami o a mí" dijo Kara mirando a su hijo.

"Esta bien mamá" le dijo Louis con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de lo que hicieron en la semana y Kara le contó el incidente del mordisco.

* * *

 ** _Un mes después_**

 **18/10/21**

Ivett entró al pre-kindergarten. Alex y Maggie se disculparon con Lena. Se sentían muy culpables, la extrañaron esos días y en esos días comprendieron las intenciones de Lena, pero dejaron claro que solo le podía hacer regalos o consentirla. Fue una conversación corta con vino en sus manos.

Logan empezó a llamarlas a ambas como Ma-Ma y ya tenía un poco de confianza para dar tres pasos solo antes de caer sentado.

Los de siempre estuvieron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Louis. El pequeño la paso muy bien. La única persona que no pudo estar fue Alura porque tenía muchos compromisos en Argo.

Ese fin de semana salieron los cuatro para comprar las cosas que Louis necesitaba para iniciar su vida escolar. Aunque la edad obligatoria para entrar al colegio eran 5 años, Kara y Lena querían que el pequeño empezará a compartir con más niños de su edad y que siguiera aprendiendo cosas.

Lena y Kara ya habían hecho el recorrido de la academia, habían leído sus actividades y ya habían leído los antecedentes del personal.

* * *

 **Maple Tree**

Kara y Lena dejaron a Logan con la niñera. Frank las llevo hasta la academia y se bajaron junto a Louis que estaba muy feliz.

Le acomodaron lo necesario en la mochila, lo que comería en el receso y a Simba para que le hiciera compañía.

Lo llevaron hasta la entrada de su salón cada una agarrándole una de sus manos.

"Buenos días. Soy Bryce, tu profesora ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto una joven muy amable.

"Un placer. Mí nombre es Louis Elian Danvers" le dijo Louis ofreciéndole la mano.

"El placer es mío. Bienvenido. Puedes elegir donde sentarte" le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa invitándolo a que entrara en el salón.

"Adiós mamá. Adiós mami. Nos vemos más tarde. Las amo" les dijo Louis acercándose a ellas.

"Diviértete. Te amo" dijo Kara agachándose frente a su hijo. Se dieron un abrazo, Kara le dio un beso en la frente y Louis le dio uno en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos en unas horas. En tu mochila está la agenda que mamá y yo te compramos para que hagas todos tus dibujos. Te amo" le dijo Lena agachándose igual que su esposa, solo que a ella se le hizo más difícil porque tenía puesta una falda.

"Gracias mami" le dijo Louis cuando se dieron un abrazo. Ambos se dieron besos en la mejilla.

Sin decir más palabra, Louis se despidió de sus madres con la mano y entró al salón sin mirar atrás.

"Señoras Danvers qué gusto ver que ambas acompañaron a Louis en su primer día. Muchos padres no tienen tiempo para hacerlo" les dijo la profesora que ya las había conocido en una entrevista días antes.

"Intentaremos venir las dos todos los días. Nuestros hijos son lo más importante para nosotras" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Excelente. La hora de salida es a las 14:00 en punto. Les recuerdo, cada minuto que se demoren les costará 30 dólares" les dijo la profesora recordándoles la política de la academia.

"Lo sabemos. Hasta luego señorita Prick" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

La profesora se despidió de ellas para poder saludar a otro de sus alumnos.

.

Lena y Kara salieron de la academia y se subieron al carro.

Las dos tenían un rostro de tristeza. Estuvieron uno segundos en silencio.

"No puedo creer que nuestro hijo ya está en su primer día de pre-kindergarten" le dijo Lena.

"Lo sé. No creí que estaría tan feliz de dejarnos. Ni siquiera miró atrás" dijo Kara un poco decepcionada.

"Esas historias de niños llorando porque sus madres los dejan en la academia son una mentira" le dijo Lena.

Ellas serían las que llorarían en algún momento.

"Señora Lena ¿Hacia donde?" le pregunto Frank sacandolas de tristeza.

"Catco y después L-Corp. Por favor" le dijo Lena.

* * *

 ** _Cinco horas después_**

La academia es privada, con profesionales de pre-kindergarten y kindergarten. Cada profesora se encarga de 10 niños en un salón.

Las instalaciones tiene un parque al aire libre y techado. Un salón de arte, salón de danzas, salón de música. La academia está rodeada por muros y rejas, cámaras de seguridad en lugares estratégicos.

Fuera de cada salón hay una sala para que los padres esperarán a sus hijos a hora de salida.

Kara uso su superoído para analizar las otras personas esperando a que los niñas y niños salieran. Habian cinco mujeres que hablaban entre sí sobre galas, dedujo que eran madres. Otras cuatro mujeres que estaban hablando de sus jefes y horarios así que dedujo que eran niñeras.

Los niños salieron a las 14:00 en punto y salieron en una hilera.

"Mamá. Mami" las saludo Louis con emoción cuando las vió.

"Hola cariño" lo saludo Lena con alegría abrazándolo.

Fue el turno de Kara para abrazar a su hijo.

"Hola príncipe" dijo Kara cargandolo.

Lena camino agarrada de la mano de Kara mientras su esposa llevaba cargando a Louis.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

De camino a casa Louis les dijo que le encantó su primer día. Les contó que tenía cinco compañeros y cuatro compañeras.

Les cantó la canción que la profesora les enseño.

Habían pedido a domicilio el almuerzo.

"¿Que más aprendiste hoy?" pregunto Kara comiendo su pedazo de carne y después le daba un pedazo de pollo a Logan.

"Uuumm la profesora les enseño a mis compañeros los número hasta el 30, pero mami y tú ya me habían enseñado hasta el 100 así que no aprendí ningún número hoy" le dijo Louis comiéndose la sopa.

"¿Y que te dijo la profesora cuando se enteró que sabías todos esos números?" le pregunto Lena.

"No le dije. Repetí los números una y otra vez con mis compañeros" le dijo Louis con normalidad.

"¿Que te parece si mañana te enseño más letras? Por ahora conoces muchos números" dijo Kara a su hijo mayor.

"Siiii ¿Cuando volveré al colegio?" les pregunto Louis.

"El miércoles cariño. Irás a tres días en la semana. Lunes, miércoles y viernes" le dijo Lena.

"¿Y cuando puedo ir donde mí tía Alex?" les pregunto Louis terminando la sopa.

"Tienes que llamarla y preguntarle" dijo Kara en forma de broma.

"Esta bien ¿Mamá me prestas tu teléfono para llamar a mí tía Alex?" le pregunto Louis bajándose de la silla y caminó hasta Kara.

"Príncipe, te estoy molestando. Le enviaré un mensaje de texto después de que acabemos de almorzar" prometió Kara.

Fueron a comer un helado para celebrar el primer día de Louis como estudiante. Kara hablo con Alex y Louis se quedaría el fin de semana en su apartamento.

* * *

 _ **Semanas después**_

 **24/11/21**

Louis estaba feliz en la academia. Con los días se hizo amigo de un compañero, Dave. Los dos hablan del otro como mejor amigo.

Logan tomo más confianza, ya da 15 pasos seguidos. No le gusta que lo carguen. La forma de llamar a su hermano es Lis y cuando Louis no le presta atención empieza a llorar.

Ivett y Louis se vuelven locos cuando están juntos. Corren por todos lados, se inventan juegos, incluso hablan de sus clases en el pre-kindergarten.

Alex y Maggie cuidaban de sus sobrinos a veces para que Lena y Kara tuvieran tiempo para ellas y viceversa, Kara y Lena cuidaban a Ivett para que Maggie y Alex disfrutaran.

Winn y Lyra se comprometieron, se casarían en el marzo.

Eliza y Jeremiah viajaron para celebrar acción de gracias y el primer cumpleaños de Logan. Cómo era tradicional, Maggie, Ivett y Alex se quedaron en la cada de invitados con los mayores Danvers.

* * *

 **Reginton**

Cómo Kara y Lena habían acordado, decidieron iniciar un proceso de adopción. Tenían que seguir un montón de pasos.

Ya tenían una asesora, habían ingresado todos los documentos y papeles que pedían como requisito. Incluso habían ido a una pequeña reunión para hablar con otras personas que estaban en el mismo proceso porque era obligatorio.

Ahora tendrían una entrevista con la directora, el lugar lleva su nombre. Todavía no llegaban al punto de conocer las niñas del orfanato.

Recogieron a Louis de la academia y lo dejaron en casa con Eliza para ir a la entrevista.

La directora y ellas estaban separadas por un escritorio. Ya se habían presentado, hablado de sus trabajos y de sus hijos.

"¿Por qué quieren adoptar?" les pregunto la mujer.

"Queremos darle la oportunidad a esa personita como la tuvimos nosotras cuando nos adoptaron" le dijo Lena.

"Queremos amarla y protegerla. Ofrecerle una familia en la que pueda crecer y que no se sienta sola" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Okey. Así que quieren una niña ¿Por qué?" les hizo otra pregunta.

"Ya tenemos dos varones, una niña porque nos recuerda a nosotras, por lo que tuvimos que pasar" le dijo Lena.

La verdad ella no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso. La única respuesta en su cerebro era, porque Kara quiere una niña, buena yo también quiero una, pero no con la misma intensidad que mi esposa.

"No dejaré que adopten aquí" les dijo la mujer con seriedad.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Kara sin entender.

"He leído sus antecedentes, su historial" les dijo la mujer.

"¿Que ha leído?" le pregunto Lena igual de seria.

"Estuvo en prisión porque ayudo a escapar un preso, enveneno niños con plomo y no hablemos de su familia porque no terminaríamos hoy" le dijo la señora.

"Primero que todo, ella no ayudo a escapar a nadie. Los cargos se levantaron porque se probó que mí esposa no tuvo nada que ver con eso. Puede ir a la policía y preguntar cómo fue que esos niños terminaron envenenados por plomo, no tuvo nada que ver con qué Lena salvará nuestro planeta de una invasión. Para finalizar, los actos y los daños que causaron Lex Luthor y Lillian Luthor no tiene que ver nada con mí esposa así que deje de culparla por cosas que hicieron otras personas" dijo Kara a la defensiva.

"Es claro que usted no aceptaría los errores de su esposa frente a una desconocida. Esta reunión se acabó. Me asegúrare de que ningún niño o niña de esta ciudad caiga en sus manos" le dijo la mujer antes de llamar a seguridad.

Lena no quiso decir nada porque sabía que algo como eso sucedería. Cuando a ella la adoptaron el apellido Luthor era visto de buena forma.

"No puedo creer que le niegue a una personita el derecho de tener una familia solo por no querer mirar más allá de su nariz" dijo Kara enojada cuando entraron dos hombres.

Lena agarró la mano de Kara, caminaron fuera del lugar y entraron al carro.

.

Frank condujo hacia la casa.

"Voy a escribir un artículo sobre esa señora y….." Kara estaba diciendo, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Mí amor no creo que eso ayude mucho, lo único que causarias es que la investiguen, tal vez cierren el lugar y todos esos niños sean enviados a otros orfanatos. Ellos son los que sufrirán porque seguro ya se han hecho amigos o ya están cómodos aquí" le dijo Lena con derrota.

"Tienes razón, pero no podemos dejar que ella cometa está injusticia" dijo Kara decidida.

"Mí historial no es muy bueno" le dijo Lena.

"No has hecho nada malo. Existen pruebas que demuestran que eres inocente, yo sé que eres una excelente mujer. Sabes que, hay más orfanatos en National City, iremos a otro" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Esta bien" le dijo Lena no muy convencida.

.

"Hice lo que me pidió" le dijo la directora a alguien por teléfono.

"Muy bien. En una hora, uno de mis hombres le llevará el dinero en efectivo. Ya sabe, me sigue ayudando y más dinero le daré" le dijo la otra persona.

"Estoy muy feliz de ayudarle" le dijo la mujer, pero la llamada ya había sido terminada.

* * *

 ** _Días después_**

 **27/11/21**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Ya se había acabado la fiesta de cumpleaños número uno del menor de todos los Danvers.

Myrnn no pudo ir porque estaba enfermo, así que Jonn y Meggan se fueron temprano para estar con él.

Solo fueron Iris, Nora, Barry, William, Felicity y Oliver porque los demás estaban ocupados.

Nora y Logan estaban jugando entre ellos. Ruby y William se habían alejado de todos como siempre. Ivett estaba tomando una siesta y Louis estaba en las piernas de su tía Alex mientras jugaba en el teléfono de Kara.

Estaban dentro de la casa porque la temporada de invierno había empezado. Estaban en la sala actualizándose en lo que ha sucedido en sus vidas últimamente.

"¿Por que estás mirando así tú teléfono?" le pregunto Maggie a Winn que estaba muy concentrado en el teléfono.

"Verás, tengo una alerta en mí teléfono para saber cuando alguien habla de Lena o de Kara" le dijo Winn.

"¿Que están diciendo?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Ya les envíe el link" les dijo Winn y Alex le quitó el teléfono para leer.

Sam leyó y luego le pasó el teléfono a Felicity para que leyera el artículo con su esposo. Igual hizo Maggie con su teléfono se lo pasó a Iris y Barry.

Lois y Clark compartieron un teléfono.

Kara se acercó hasta su esposa para leer con ella, ya que Louis tenía su teléfono.

.

 _' **La tradición Luthor que Lena usará para su beneficio**_

 _27/11/21 Lena Luthor y su esposa fueron captadas en una visita al orfanato Reginton. La pareja ya tiene dos hijos y ahora quieren seguir la tradición Luthor._

 _Lo que tienen que saber es que la CEO lo está haciendo porque como hemos informado anteriormente, su hijo mayor es fruto de una infidelidad y cuando crezca le hará creer que no tiene nada de malo no llevar la sangre de la periodista porque su familia es muy variada. Cómo ejemplo tendrán al que sería el nuevo miembro adoptado._

 _(Fotos de Lena y Kara entrando y saliendo del orfanato Reginton)_

 _Fuentes confiables nos confirman que la pareja quiere adoptar una niña, todo porque así la pequeña tendría la misma historia de la que sería su madre Lena Luthor._

 _¿Creen que una Luthor debe adoptar? No queremos que se repita la misma historia ¿O si?'_

 _._

"¿Quieren adoptar?" les pregunto Eliza con ternura mientras tenía a Jonathan en sus muslos.

"Aahhh si. Estamos en eso" dijo Kara cuando terminó de leer el estúpido artículo.

"No sé suponía que Winn tenía que cerrar esa página" les dijo Sam enojada por las calumnias que leyó.

"Lo hice, pero alguien creo una nueva para hacer esto" se defendió Winn.

"¿Pudieron ver los niños del orfanato?" les pregunto Jeremiah.

"Todavía no vamos por ese paso" dijo Kara porque no quería contarles a todos que las rechazaron.

"Lo que están haciendo es hermoso" les dijo Iris sinceramente.

"Los tres sabemos lo feliz que se siente ser parte de algo cuando has perdido lo que más quieres" les dijo Barry que también había sido adoptado.

"¿Y en verdad quieren adoptar una niña o es otra cosa que se inventaron los que escribieron esto?" les pregunto Felicity.

"Así es. Si vamos a extender la familia, que seamos más mujeres que hombres en esta casa" le respondió Lena con un poco de humor.

"Entonces muchas felicidades. Pronto serán una familia más grande" les dijo Oliver.

"Mamá ¿Qué es un orfanto?" le pregunto Louis a Kara bajando de las piernas de su tía para caminar hasta el sofá que estaban sus madres.

"Orfanato. Es un lugar donde viven los niños y niñas que no tienen familia" dijo Kara sinceramente y claro para que su hijo entendiera.

"¿Y entonces quién lee con ellos o quien los lleva a la academia?" le pregunto Louis con mucha curiosidad subiéndose en las piernas de su mamá.

"En ese lugar hay profesores así que no van a la academia o al colegio. Ellos viven allí, cada uno tiene su cama y también hay una cocinera" dijo Kara mientras todos la miraban con atención.

"Suena muy aburrido. La casa es para estar contigo y con mami y con Logan y con Krypto. La academia son solo unas horas para aprender y luego comemos juntos" le dijo Louis.

"Ma-Ma" le dijo Logan para que lo cargara igual que a su hermano.

Kara lo subió junto a ella y Logan se sentó para observar cada movimiento de su hermano mayor.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Los chicos de tierra 1 se fueron. Sam y Ruby continuaron porque el equipo de fútbol de la adolescente tenía un juego a las 9 de la mañana, tenía que alistar todo y además haría videollamada con su mejor amiga antes de acostarse.

Kara y Lena estaban en la oficina de la CEO hablando del próximo orfanato que visitarían, cuando tocaron la puerta de la oficina.

Lena se levantó para guardar unos documentos en su caja de seguridad y Kara dio permiso de que entrenan.

"Chicas ¿Podemos hablar con ustedes?" les pregunto Clark.

"Por supuesto" les dijo Lena parándose junto a Kara.

"Les dijimos que si nos quedaríamos aquí desde la víspera de Navidad hasta el próximo año, pero ahora quisiera pedirles algo" les dijo Lois.

"Tranquila, te ayudaremos en lo que necesites" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Mis padres se irán el próximo fin de semana a una excursión como pareja y regresarán en la mitad de enero. No quiero dejar a mí hermana sola ¿Ella puede venir con nosotros?" les pregunto Lois.

"Mira Lois, te aprecio y te admiro, pero tú hermana no es bienvenida en nuestra casa. No después de lo que hizo" le dijo Lena lo más calmada posible.

"Lo sé y te entiendo" le dijo Lois con resignación caminando hacia la puerta.

"Gracias por su tiempo. Tal vez el próximo año si podremos pasar las festividades juntos" les dijo Clark entendiendo la decisión de Lena.

"Esperen. Lena y yo lo hablaremos" dijo Kara antes de que la pareja saliera de la oficina.

"Gracias. Nos vemos en la mañana" les dijeron antes de salir.

Lena espero que la pareja estuviera lejos de la oficina.

"Lo hablaremos ¿En serio Kara?" le pregunto Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Podríamos aguantarla unas horas. Me gustaría que mí primo, Lois y mí sobrino estuvieran aquí. Mí mamá no venía desde hace dos años y sería bueno estar todos reunidos" explicó Kara su punto sentándose en la silla de Lena.

"Esta bien, puede venir. Pero que quede muy claro, no la quiero cerca ni de nuestros hijos, ni de ti porque la sacaré con mis propias manos de nuestra casa y me aseguraré que no pueda entrar de nuevo a National City" le dijo Lena sentándosele de lado en los muslos.

"Lo sé y te apoyo" dijo Kara abrazando la cintura de Lena.

"Que bien. Te mereces un premio" le dijo Lena rodeandole el cuello con los brazos.

"¿Si? ¿Puedes ser silenciosa?" pregunto Kara besando el cuello de Lena.

"Lo intentaré, pero tenemos que tomar el riesgo" le dijo Lena dándole más acceso a su cuello.

Kara y Lena fueron sigilosas y tuvieron sexo en la oficina.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Lamento la tardanza, de verdad soy muy olvidadiza. Espero que les haya gustado. La reunión no tenia nada que ver con Veronica, a veces a Lena le toca hacer negocios en otro país. Si Lena aparece en el crossover, es decir, si aparece en el episodio de mañana así sean 30 segundos, subiré otro capitulo el miércoles. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	110. Chapter 110

_**Un mes después**_

 **24/12/21**

Lena y Kara fueron a otro orfanato y también les rechazaron la solicitud por los artículos que habían salido acerca de su relación, según el director ese no es un buen ambiente para un infante. Además también agregó los supuestos antecedentes judiciales de Lena.

Alura llegó con Drex-Em como siempre. Lois, Jonathan, Lucy, Martha y Clark llegaron juntos.

En el segundo piso de la casa principal se quedaron Eliza y Jeremiah en una habitación, Maggie y Alex en otra, Sam y Ruby en otra. Ivett dormiría con su primo Louis. En el primer piso adaptaron una de las habitaciones como dormitorio para Alura y Drex-Em.

La casa de invitados la dejaron para los invitados de Metrópolis. Lois, Clark y Jonathan en una habitación, otra para Martha y otra para Lucy.

Toda la casa estaba adornada con cosas de navidad para que se sintiera el espíritu. Lena había instalado paneles solares para usar las luces navideñas en la noche. (ILUMINACIÓN ECOLÓGICA)

Los colegios y academias salieron a vacaciones así que Ruby, Ivett y Louis no tenían que ir. Los jefes de Jeremiah y Eliza eran muy flexibles así que regresarían al trabajo la tercera semana de enero.

* * *

 **Orfanato Reid**

La entrevista con el director había empezado hace 15 minutos. Lena había contestado a todas las preguntas de la manera que las habían planeado.

Tocaron la puerta y Kara entro.

"Lo siento mucho, había un accidente en la vía y se formó un gran trancón/congestión/atasco" dijo Kara apenada.

"Señora Danvers, siéntese" le dijo el hombre sin ninguna presentación.

Kara se sentó, puso la mano en el muslo derecho de Lena, pero su esposa no la miró.

"La verdad es que no pasaron la entrevista. Cuando una pareja quiere adoptar tienen que estar involucrados 100% ambas partes. Además el historial de la señora Lena está mal visto en alguien que quiere adoptar. No son personas aptas para esto" les dijo el hombre con seriedad.

"El historial de Lena está limpio, solo la han inculpado y hay pruebas que la libran de todo eso" dijo Kara defendiendo a su esposa.

"Les seré sincero, todos los directores de los orfanatos de la ciudad somos amigos. Ya hemos hablado de ustedes, ninguno de mis colegas o yo dejaremos que adopten. Si quieren hijos háganse una IVF o lo que supuestamente hicieron para tener su primer hijo" les dijo el hombre con desprecio.

"Ahora lo entiendo todo, hay alguien detrás de todo esto ¿Quién es?" le pregunto Lena en su modalidad CEO.

"Lo único detrás de esto son errores que han cometido en sus vidas y ahora están pagando el precio. No porque tengan dinero pueden comprar un niño" les dijo el hombre llamando la seguridad del lugar.

"Llegaré al fondo de esto" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"¿Que va hacer? ¿Demandar? Le aseguro que este es un caso muy fácil. Toda la ley de mí hermoso país y del mundo entero conoce muy bien la historia de la familia Luthor. Así que inténtelo, se que muchas personas estarán felices de leer artículos sobre lo conflictiva que es su vida y la relación con su esposa. Ahora largo de aquí" les dijo el hombre cuando entraron varios hombres.

Kara y Lena salieron sin decir una palabra, se subieron al carro y se fueron a la casa para ayudar a preparar la cena.

.

"Princesa, no quería llegar tarde, pero tenía que ayudar a las personas del accidente" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Te entiendo, nada de lo que sucedió es tu culpa. Esos corruptos se confabularon en nuestra contra, más que todo en mí contra" le dijo Lena agarrándole las manos.

"Pensaremos en otra cosa. En algún lugar del país podremos adoptar" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"No te ilusiones, leímos las cosas que mirarían en nuestros antecedes y el mío incumple varias" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Pero no has hecho nada de eso" dijo Kara.

"Estuve en prisión, así haya sido por unas horas. Lo que está escrito es otra cosa" le dijo Lena.

"Por ahora no pensemos más en eso, hoy estaremos juntas y compartiremos con nuestra familia" dijo Kara pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su esposa.

"Tienes razón. Esta noche será magnífica" le dijo Lena con confianza.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Entre todos habían preparado la cena para la noche, eran 23 personas y de ellos 5 eran kryptonianos así que había una gran cantidad de comida.

El árbol estaba lleno de regalos para los pequeños y los regalos de Kara, Lena, Louis, Logan y Krypto para los demás.

Kara compró sweaters iguales para su esposa, sus hijos, su hijo perruno y ella misma. Esa noche los cinco lo llevaban puesto.

Comieron en familia, nunca se había presenciado una navidad con tantas personas en la familia Danvers. Lucy solo le hablaba a su hermana, a Louis, a Jonathan y Martha porque no quería hacer sentir incómodo a nadie. Estaba muy arrepentida por lo que hizo en el pasado.

Todos abrieron sus regalos y como siempre quedaron conformes porque Lena y Kara siempre les daban cosas que ellos querían. Además Lena están buena que decidió junto a Kara darle también un regalo a Lucy porque no la querían hacer sentir mal.

.

Kara estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con Ivett junto al árbol. Eliza tenía cargado a Logan que se estaba quedando dormido. Alura mecía a Jonathan dormido en sus brazos.

"Mami. Quiero que Santa me traiga una casa en el árbol" le dijo Louis a Lena subiéndose al sofá para luego pararse entre los muslos de Lena.

"Cariño. Él solo da regalos que puede envolver y dejar bajo el árbol de Navidad" le dijo Lena peinándole el cabello a su hijo que ahora lo tenía tan largo que le tapa los ojos.

"Pero Dave tiene una y fue Santa que se la dio ¿Por qué no puede darme una a mí?" le pregunto Louis con tristeza.

Kara se paró rápido y se sentó junto a Lena por si necesitaba su ayuda.

"Ya te lo dije cariño" le dijo Lena sin saber que decir así que le pidió ayuda a Kara con la mirada.

"Príncipe, te prometo que si te comportas bien con todos, el próximo año construiremos juntos una casa en el árbol, en uno de los árboles que están cerca al sendero" dijo Kara agarrándole una mano a su hijo.

"No. Yo la quiero ya" dijo Louis cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

"No es cuando tú lo quieras, es cuando mamá y yo lo decidamos" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

Louis se bajó enojado del sofá y se sentó en el suelo aún con el ceño fruncido sin mirar a nadie.

Todos estaban en sus conversaciones, pero era imposible no darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Cariño vuelve aquí" le dijo Lena a Louis, pero el pequeño la ignoró.

"Louis Elian hazle caso a mami" dijo Kara con autoridad. El pequeño se levantó y se paró junto a Lena.

 _*DING DONG*_

"Yo abro" les dijo Jeremiah.

"Ponte las gafas" le dijo Lena porque no sabían quien era y Kara no uso su rayos x porque estaba concentrada en corregir a su hijo.

"Con esa actitud no va haber ninguna casa en el árbol para ti" dijo Kara como advertencia y se puso las gafas.

Louis volvió a subir al asiento y se abrazo al cuello de Lena para no tener que mirar a su mamá mientras le negaban lo que tanto quería.

"Casi no llego" escucharon todos y giraron para ver a Jeremiah y a la mujer que camino junto a él.

"Llamaré a la policía" le dijo Lena a la mujer.

"De nuevo con eso. Ya habíamos hablado de que a Kara no le molesta" le dijo la mujer como si nada.

"Estoy de acuerdo con mí esposa. No nos gusta que entren a nuestra propiedad sin ser invitados" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Yo solo vine a desearles una feliz Navidad y darle este regalo a Louisito y así es como me tratas" le dijo la mujer haciéndose la víctima.

"Antara nos hubiera gustado que llamaras desde el portón para poder entrar" dijo Kara intentando no ser grosera, más de lo que ya había sido.

"Te prometo que la próxima vez lo haré. Ahora déjame saludarlos a todo" le dijo Antara con una sonrisa.

.

Antara los saludo a todos, acarició la cabeza de Logan lo cual hizo enojar a Lena.

"Así que tú eres el famoso Louisito. Te traje un regalo" le dijo la mujer cuando llegó el turno de saludar al pequeño.

Louis giró para recibir el regalo, pero en ningún momento alejó el cuerpo del de su mami. Lena ni siquiera le pidió a su hijo que diera las gracias.

"¿Puedo abrirlo ya?" le pregunto Louis a Lena.

"No. Lo haremos mañana en la mañana" le dijo Lena. Ella no pensaba dejar que su hijo lo abriera hasta que ella analizara todo el contenido del regalo.

"Ok. Me envían un vídeo con su reacción" le dijo Antara.

Lena se levantó con su hijo en brazos y camino hasta Alex.

"¿Cómo es posible que no puedan arrestar a esa mujer?" le pregunto Lena a su cuñada.

"No hay pruebas aún, pero yo seré quién la arreste cuando llegue el momento" le dijo Alex.

"Mami bajarme por favor. Quiero jugar con mis primas" le dijo Louis mirando como Ivett y Ruby jugaban a atrapar mariposa de juguete con una red.

"Se bueno con tus primas" le dijo Lena bajándolo, Louis corrió lejos y ella se quedó con el regalo.

"Sam. Por favor analiza esto" le pidió Lena a Sam que estaba al lado de Alex.

"Es solo un juego de pinturas, no veo nada fuera de lo común" le dijo Sam usando sus rayos x.

"Kara le compró un set de pinturas a Louis, con su propio caballete, muchos lienzos y pinturas de todos los colores. Esta en su oficina junto a los demás regalos que Santa le dejará debajo del árbol está noche. Kara quiere pintar junto a él. Este regalo se lo daremos a otro niño que lo quiera" les dijo Lena.

"Yo conozco una familia que lo apreciaría" le dijo Sam.

"Bien. Cuando puedas, llévatelo" le dijo Lena.

"Voy a rescatar a mí hermana de esa arpía" les dijo Alex antes caminar en dirección donde estaba Antara hablando con Kara.

"Yo voy a acostar a Logan, ya es su hora de dormir" le dijo Lena a Sam.

Sam se unió a la conversación de Winn, Maggie, Lyra, Lois y Clark.

Lena recibió al pequeño de los brazos de Eliza y subió.

.

Le puso la pijama, lo ayudo a cepillarse los dientes y lo acostó porque Logan ya estaba muy cansado.

Se quedó mirando el rostro de su hijo y se sobresalto cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Mí amor, me asustaste" le dijo Lena relajándose.

"Lo siento. Ya hice que Antara se fuera. Te juro que yo no la invité" dijo Kara apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Lena.

"Lo sé. Desde que sabemos que es aliada de Veronica, todo lo que hace, lo hace para molestarnos, para dañarnos" le dijo Lena.

"Tenemos que cambiar la seguridad del portón, estoy segura que Antara ya le dijo a Veronica como entrar. Es muy peligroso" dijo Kara con preocupación.

"Lo haré. Regresemos con los demás" le dijo Lena.

.

Alex encendido la chimenea, Kara repartió chocolate caliente para todos. Cómo era costumbre, muchas anécdotas fueron contadas.

Lena estaba sentada en el suelo sobre un montón de cojines con Kara entre sus piernas mientras la abrazaba desde atrás.

"Mamá ¿Cuando podemos armar la casa en el árbol?" le pregunto Louis a Kara parándose en frente de ella y con un tono muy bajo para no interrumpir a Martha que estaba contando una anécdota de ella, su esposo y los mayores Danvers cuando estaban más jóvenes.

"Cariño, se dice construir no armar" le dijo Lena a Louis.

"Construir. Tiene que ser antes de que vuelva a la academia porque le quiero decir a Dave que ahora yo también tengo mí propia casa en el árbol" les dijo Louis.

"Hablaremos de eso mañana cuando estemos solo los tres" le dijo Lena porque no quería que su hijo hiciera una pataleta en ese momento donde estaban disfrutando todos de la tranquilidad, las historias y el chocolate caliente.

"Esta bien. Hablaremos de esto mañana" les dijo Louis sobandase los ojos.

"¿Tienes sueño príncipe? ¿Te llevo a tu cama?" pregunto Kara atrayendo a su hijo contra su cuerpo.

"No" fue lo único que le dijo Louis.

"Voy a dejarla en la cama, no se vayan sin despedirse" les dijo Alex a Jonn, Myrnn, Megan, Winn y Lyra caminando hacia las escaleras con Ivett dormida en sus brazos.

"Te acompaño, este jovencito también tiene que dormir ya" dijo Kara cargando a Louis dejando a Lena sola en lo cojines.

.

Kara arregló a Louis para dormir, lo acostó junto a Ivett en la cama y se quedó dormido en un minuto.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, no sin antes darle besos a lo pequeños cada una.

"Hoy descubrí algo interesante en el laboratorio" le dijo Alex.

"Yo no fui" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Después de hacer tantas pruebas, espera ¿Tu no fuiste que? ¿Que hiciste?" le pregunto Alex mirando a su hermana con intriga.

"uummm nada" dijo Kara acomodando rrascandose la nuca.

"Kara Danvers ¿Que le hiciste a mí laboratorio?" le pregunto Alex con seriedad.

"Sin querer deje caer un poco de salsa en tu silla, pero la limpie y solo quedo una mancha pequeña" dijo Kara.

"¿Mí silla tiene una mancha? Uuuggg no importa, me distraes de decirte lo importante" le dijo Alex acomodándose en uno de los sofás de la sala de televisión.

"Verdad" dijo Kara sentándose junto a Alex.

"Encontré la manera de prepara tu cuerpo si quieres hacer una IVF" le dijo Alex con emoción.

"Eso es genial. Gracias por seguir tu investigación" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Se que quieren adoptar, pero ahora tiene una opción por si en unos años quieren tener un cuarto hijo o hija" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Eres la mejor hermana mayor que existe" dijo Kara abrazando a Alex.

"Lo sé" le dijo Alex devolviéndole el abrazo.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Kara despertó con el sonido de los pájaros en el patio/jardín. Las cortinas impedían el paso de la luz. Tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Lena.

Se acostó en su lado de la cama para mirar cómo dormía su esposa.

"¿Algo interesante en mí rostro?" le pregunto Lena sin abrir los ojos.

"Todo. Eres hermosa" dijo Kara.

"Uuumm gracias. No crees que es muy temprano para estar despierta" le dijo Lena aún con sus ojos cerrados.

"No lo es. Tampoco es temprano para amarte y apreciar tu belleza" dijo Kara acercando su rostro al de Lena y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

"También te amo" le dijo Lena agarrándole la nuca para que no se separara mucho.

"Podemos disfrutar un rato antes de levantarnos" dijo Kara antes de besar de nuevo a Lena, pero esta vez continuó el beso.

Lena le agarró la cabeza con sus dos manos para profundizar el beso.

Kara se acomodo encima de ella y deslizó la mano dentro de la ropa interior de Lena hasta llegar a su objetivo.

"Mmmmm" Lena gimió en la boca de su esposa cuando sintió que un dedo de Kara entraba en su vagina con suavidad.

Kara empezó el vaivén de su mano y decidió introducir otro dedo para complacer a Lena.

Lena rodeó el torso de Kara y giró el rostro para que Kara se dedicara a besarle el cuello.

"Mamá. Mami" escucharon a Louis tocando la puerta de su habitación.

"No te detengas" le ordenó Lena disfrutando del momento con su esposa.

"Pero Louis quiere entrar" dijo Kara deteniendo su mano.

"Y yo quiero mí orgasmo así que se rápida" le dijo Lena con desesperación.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

"MAMÁ" grito Louis por si no lo habían escuchado y tocó de nuevo la puerta.

Kara aumento la velocidad de su mano y beso a Lena para disfrutar de los gemidos en su boca.

Kara sintió que las paredes vaginales de Lena se contrajeron y más fluidos mojaron su mano así que movió sus dedos con supervelocidad.

"Aaaaa KARA" gimió Lena alejando la boca de la de Kara sintiendo la oleada de satisfacción.

"MAMI" grito está vez Louis tocando la puerta sin rendirse.

"Es muy insistente" dijo Kara sacando sus dedos de la vagina de Lena.

"Espero que no los haya despertado a todos" le dijo Lena mirando como su esposa se llevaba los dedos a la boca.

"Mmmm delicioso. Hubiera usado mí lengua y no mis dedos" dijo Kara probando los fluidos de Lena.

"Lávate esas manos" le dijo Lena antes de besarla.

"Y ahora tu tienes que lavarte la boca" dijo Kara terminando el beso.

"Igual que tú" le dijo Lena levantadose de la cama y ambas entraron al baño.

.

Lena se estaba cambiando su ropa interior ya que había quedado mojada.

Kara lavó rápidamente sus manos, uso enjuague para la boca y abrió la puerta para que su hijo entrara.

"Mamá ya estoy aquí para que hablemos de mí casa en el árbol" le dijo Louis entrando con su peluche de Simba en sus manos.

"Buenos días príncipe ¿Cómo dormiste?" pregunto Kara a su hijo cargándolo.

"Buenos días mamá. Tuve un sueño donde tenía mí casa en el árbol. Tenía todos mis juguetes y jugaba con mis primas" le dijo Louis sin parar y Kara lo dejo en la cama.

"Tu mami y yo estuvimos hablando. Todavía estás muy pequeño para tener una casa en el árbol" dijo Kara.

"Dave tiene su propia casa en el árbol y es de mí mismo tamaño" le dijo Louis.

"Nuestro hijo se llama Louis, no Dave y por ahora no tendrá una casa en el árbol. ¿Entendido?" le dijo Lena con seriedad a Louis saliendo del baño.

"Si mami" le dijo Louis con tristeza bajándose de la cama.

"Bien. Ahora regresa a tu habitación y despierta a tu prima para que vayan a ver lo lindo que se ve hoy el árbol de Navidad" le dijo Lena y el pequeño hizo lo que su mami le pidió.

"¿Ni un buenos días para nuestro hijo?" pregunto Kara mirando a Lena.

"Nos interrumpió. Se suponía que estaría de buen humor por el orgasmo, pero no lo disfrute del todo con él tocando la puerta" le dijo Lena caminando fuera de la habitación.

"Apenas son las 9 de la mañana, comportarte" dijo Kara para molestarla.

"Estarías igual que yo si hubieras sido la que se qued…" le estaba diciendo Lena cuando Alex las interrumpió.

"¿Por qué Louis está despierto tan temprano y gritando?" les dijo Alex quejándose.

"Esta obsesionado con una casa en el árbol porque su amigo Dave tiene una, pero ya sabe que aún está pequeño para eso" dijo Kara viendo a Louis y a Ivett salir de la habitación agarrados de la mano y bajaron despacio las escaleras.

Lena se desvió a la habitación de Logan porque seguramente ya estaba despierto esperando con ansias poder caminar por todos lados.

"Entiendo, Ivett quiere una nave espacial para poder viajar porque en su programa de televisión favorito la protagonista tiene una" le dijo Alex caminando detrás de los pequeños.

"¿Por qué no nos despertaron?" les pregunto Eliza caminando detrás de ellas.

"Anoche estaban muy cansados y no queríamos molestarlos tan temprano" dijo Kara con comprensión.

"No me quiero perder este momento de mis angelitos" les dijo Eliza con emoción.

"Mamá. Tía. Abuela miren este monto de regalos" les dijo Louis emocionado.

"Y tienen nuestros nombres. Ivett. Louis. Logan. Ruby. Jonathan y también está el nombre de Krypto" les dijo Ivett igual de emocionada que su primo.

"Woah. Yo creo que Santa les trajo todos esos regalos porque se comportaron bien todo el año" dijo Kara.

Alex le dio una sonrisa a su esposa que había despertado antes, bajó primero y estaba filmando a los pequeños.

"¿Podemos abrirlos ya mamá?" le pregunto Louis a Kara.

"Claro, pero solo los que tienen sus nombres" advirtió Kara.

Ivett y Louis empezaron a rasgar papel mientras los adultos los veían.

.

"¿Empezaron sin mí? No lo puedo creer" le dijo Lena a Kara cuando bajó las escaleras con Logan en sus brazos.

"Se morían por abrir los regalos" se defendió Kara, pero al mirar a su esposa se encontró con una sonrisa.

"Ayuda a Logan con sus regalos" le dijo Lena pasándole a su hijo menor.

Kara ayudo al pequeño que le encantaba cada juguete que su mamá le mostraba.

Krypto también estaba muy feliz porque ahora tenía otros juguetes nuevos.

Los invitados de Metrópolis llegaron juntos para encontrarse con la sorpresa que para el pequeño Jonathan habían muchos regalos. Kara y Lena les encantaba gastar su dinero en cosa para sus hijos y sobrinos.

.

Alura y Drex-Em se levantaron por el ruido y se acomodaron junto a todos en la sala.

"¿De que nos perdimos?" les pregunto Sam bajando junto a Ruby.

"Los niños emocionados cada vez que encontraban un regalo con sus nombres" le dijo Alex.

"Para ti también hay" le dijo Lena a Ruby señalando debajo del árbol.

Ruby empezó a destapar, sus regalos nunca la decepcionaban.

"El último teléfono inteligente" le dijo Ruby a su mamá con emoción.

"Genial, así no podrás negar hacer videollamadas conmigo" le dijo Sam a su hija para molestarla.

Muchas cosas de tecnología y bonos para que fuera de compras.

Ruby le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento por los regalos a su mamá. A sus tías Lena, Kara, Alex, Maggie. Y a sus abuelos Eliza y Jeremiah porque también había regalos de su parte. Los mayores Danvers trataban a Ruby como una nieta más.

.

"Mami ¿Por qué no hay regalos para ti? ¿Te comportaste mal este año?" le pregunto Louis a Lena con duda.

"Si tú mami se ha comportado mal" dijo Kara sin pensar en el tono que lo dijo y Louis quedó muy confundido porque su mami es muy buena.

"La primera vez que haces un comentario S.E.X.U.A.L en una reunión, pero tenía que ser en frente de mí hija" le dijo Alex fingiendo indignación.

"No empiecen" les advirtió Eliza cuando vio la posición de sus hijas listas para empezar una de sus discusiones.

"Y tú tenías que deletrear lo que sucedió y mí hija que sabe leer está aquí" le dijo Sam a Alex.

"No soy una niña mamá, pueden hablar de eso con normalidad" le dijo Ruby con comodidad.

"Estás diciendo que mí sobrina no es tan inocente como pensaba ¿A quien tengo que arrestar?" le dijo Maggie a Ruby.

"No exageren. El tema es algo común y natural" les dijo Ruby dejándolos a todos pensativos y más a su mamá.

"Mamá ¿Que es sexual?" le pregunto Louis a Kara cuando descubrió la palabra que su tía había dicho.

Kara miró a Alex con pánico. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que el pequeño entendiera la palabra en código.

"¿Por qué no le dices tú Alex que significa esa palabra?" le dijo Lena a Alex cruzándose de brazos.

"Uuuummm gordito. Esa palabra es aaaaa uuggg son dos personas que se quieren" le dijo Alex sin tener idea.

"Cariño. Esa palabra solo la pueden usar los adultos" le dijo Lena para que su hijo no vuelva a repetir la palabra.

"¿Y de que manera la puedo decir entonces?" le pregunto Louis con duda.

Lena miró a Kara para que dijera algo.

"Los niños deben decir amar" dijo Kara lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Esta bien" le dijo Louis antes de regresar su atención a sus nuevos juguetes.

"¿Quien quiere desayunar?" les pregunto Eliza.

"YO" dijo Kara con energía.

"Muy bien corazón. Haz el desayuno para todos" le dijo Eliza.

"Jajaja" se rió Alex de su hermana mientras Kara caminaba hacia la cocina desanimada porque creía que habría un delicioso desayuno hecho por Eliza.

"Alexandra ve ayudar a tu hermana" le ordenó Eliza y la risa de Alex murió.

"Lo siento. Mis hijas son algo complicadas" les dijo Eliza a todos mientras Alex seguía a Kara hasta la cocina.

"Y no se las tienen que aguantar todos los días" dijeron Lena y Maggie al mismo tiempo.

"ESCUCHE ESO" grito Kara desde la cocina para que la escucharan.

Clark como buen primo fue a la cocina para ayudar. Los demás siguieron disfrutando mientras esperaban por el desayuno.

* * *

 _ **Días** **después**_

 **31/12/21**

 **L-Corp**

Lena y Sam estaban dejando todo terminado ya que era el último viernes y el último día del año. Cuando regresarán a sus responsabilidades laborales, trabajarían sin parar porque así empiezan todos los años.

"¿Tu crees que las fotos que le enviaste a Sinclair harán que retire a Veronica como su representante en National City?" le pregunto Sam a Lena mientras leía el último documento.

"Lo hará. Él odia que su hija vaya a casinos y gaste su dinero en apuestas, solo quiere que su hija siga sus pasos, invierta y honre su apellido" le dijo Lena mirando la televisión que tenían encendida como compañía.

"Si vuelvo a ver esa mujer aquí, te juro voy a enloquecer. Le habla a todos como si fuera la dueña" le dijo Sam.

"Lo sé, cree que está por encima de todos y que con dinero lo puede resolver todo" le dijo Lena antes de subirle más el volumen a la televisión.

.

 _"La mejor decisión que he tomado es ampliar mí empresa. La cantidad de empleos que generare en la ciudad ayudará a muchas personas" le dijo Edge a la entrevistadora._

 _"Es muy gratificante escuchar que alguien tan importante como usted piense en los demás ciudadanos de National City ¿Tiene algún proyecto para el 2022?" le pregunto la mujer._

 _"Un hombre como yo tiene excelentes ideas para el cambio, aparte de ayudar a los grandes también ayudare a los pequeños que lastimosamente no tienen a nadie con quién celebra en estos días tan especiales" le dijo el hombre fingiendo su sonrisa como siempre._

 _"Es un hombre admirable" lo eligió la periodista._

 _"Gracias por el reconocimiento. Nada me hace más feliz que ayudar a esos niños porque no todos pueden darle un hogar" le dijo Edge a la periodista._

 _._

"Lo voy a matar" dijo Lena apagando la televisión.

"¿De qué hablas?" le pregunto Sam confundida.

"Tengo que ir a hablar con Morgan Edge" le dijo Lena agarrado el bolso para irse.

"Espera. Te acompaño" le dijo Sam, pero Lena la detuvo.

"Por favor termina esto mientras yo resuelvo este inconveniente con Edge" le pidió Lena.

"Lo haré, pero ten cuidado. No hagas nada estúpido" le advirtió Sam.

Lena alzó su ceja mirando a Sam de una manera cuestionable.

"Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, pero has hecho cosas estúpidas como cualquier mortal" le dijo Sam con un poco de humor.

"Soy una persona muy importante, no tengo tiempo para esas calumnias. Nos vemos en la noche" le dijo Lena devolviéndole la broma y salió de la oficina.

* * *

 **Edificio Edge**

Lena entro en la oficina de Edge sin ser anunciada.

"Lena ¿Donde quedaron los modales?" le pregunto el hombre jugando a encestar con una pequeña pelota desde su escritorio.

"Eres un imbécil" le dijo Lena enojada.

"Por si se te olvidan, estamos en mí oficina, mí edificio así que empieza a hablarme cómo se debe" le dijo Edge con una sonrisa.

"¿Crees que no se lo que estás haciendo?" le pregunto Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Que cosa? ¿Ayudar a mis queridos hermanos ciudadanos, invertir en la bolsa, comprar un nuevo automóvil o salir en la televisión más que tú?" le dijo Edge con arrogancia.

"Estas sobornado a los directores de los orfanatos para que nos nieguen a mí esposa y a mí la oportunidad de adoptar" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Que tierna, no tengo la culpa que apesten como matrimonio. Aunque me alegra tener amigos que aprecian muy bien mí punto de vista y me apoyan en lo que les pido" le dijo Edge con grandeza.

"Tienes que superarme, parece que no puedes vivir sin querer arruinar mí vida" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Digamos que esta es mí manera de decirte que no debiste dañar mí negocio de comprar Catco. Tu me quitaste algo que yo quería y ahora yo te quitó algo que quieres. Ves, soy una persona muy justa" le dijo Edge con una sonrisa triunfadora.

"¿Como comparas una empresa con la vida de un niño que podría tener una familia?" le pregunto Lena.

"Hagamos un trato. Me vendes Catco a la mitad de su precio y yo le digo a mis amigos que te vendan todos los niños que quieras" le dijo Edge con emoción.

"Eres de lo peor. Los niños no son negocios o cosas que se puedan comprar o negociar. No sé ni para que pierdo el tiempo contigo" le dijo Lena resignada caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina.

"Supongo que no hay trato así que ten un próximo año muy miserable. Oh no, quise decir un año muy lindo" escucho Lena que Edge le dijo, pero solo siguió su camino.

.

"Necesito que concretes lo que empezaste. No quiero que Lena Luthor tenga la mínima posibilidad de adoptar" le dijo Edge a la mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

"Si señor, nosotros sabemos cómo hacerlo. No sé preocupe" le dijo la mujer.

"Excelente. Cuando vea los resultados, les enviaré más dinero" le dijo Edge antes de colgar el teléfono sin esperar alguna respuesta.

"Lena Luthor cree que puede vencerme y eso no es así. Ahora tengo ventaja sobre ella, tengo algo que ella quiere y así la podré manejar más fácil" hablo Edge para si mismo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

La misma cantidad de personas que estaban en navidad, ahora estaban juntos para terminar el año.

Cocinaron todo tipo de comida porque empezarían el año con algo variado. Todos estaba vestido para la ocasión.

Ivett y Louis estaba jugando. Alura cargaba a Logan porque se había quedado dormido en sus brazos y no lo quería soltar. Jonathan estaba dormido en una silla mecedora.

.

Kara y Lena estaban en la cocina sirviendo bebidas para todos. Vino, cerveza, whisky y jugo de naranja para Ruby y los pequeños.

Los demás estaban en sus conversaciones esperando a que llegara el final de ese año.

"Puedes tomar todo el whisky que quieras, cuidaré de ti en tu borrachera" dijo Kara con una sonrisa para molestar a su esposa.

"Genial, para eso me casé contigo" le dijo Lena.

"Te crees muy lista" dijo Kara refiriéndose a la manera en que su esposa siempre gana con sus palabras.

"Soy muy lista, todos lo saben" le dijo Lena fingiendo tranquilidad.

"Kara. Lena. Necesito hablar con ustedes" les dijo Lucy sacándolas de su momento.

Kara miró a Lena porque apoyaría la decisión que si esposa tomara.

Lucy se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de las mujeres en frente de ella.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Espero que les haya gustado. Había olvidado agradecerles por estar conmigo desde el inicio de la historia, ya llevo un año escribiendo y ha sido muy agradable. Les confieso que no escribía Smut porque sentía que estaba escribiendo sobre mi novia y yo en la intimidad, pero lo voy a intentar. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	111. Chapter 111

_"Kara. Lena. Necesito hablar con ustedes" les dijo Lucy sacándolas de su momento._

 _Kara miró a Lena porque apoyaría la decisión que su esposa tomara._

 _Lucy se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de las mujeres en frente de ella._

* * *

"Okey" le dijo Lena.

"Yo solo quiero pedirles perdón por todo lo que les hice y las cosas terribles que dije. Comprendí que estaba descargando mi rabia a la persona equivocada, quería hacerte pagar por lo que tú hermano le hizo a mí hermana y a Clark. Solo querías decirles eso y que me prometí que haré todo lo posible para protegerlas y a sus hijos porque mí hermana las considera familia y estoy segura que ambas son buenas personas" les dijo Lucy sinceramente.

"Gracias Lucy" dijo Kara esperando lo que diría Lena.

"Aceptamos tus disculpas. No soy como mí hermano o madre, nunca lo seré. Soy como cualquier humano, he cometido errores y me conformo con que las personas empiecen a ver con el tiempo mis intenciones. Lois es una excelente persona y por eso te daremos una oportunidad" le dijo Lena con calma.

"Se los agradezco" les dijo Lucy.

"Si te llegas a acercar a mí familia con otras intensiones, te aseguro que te llevaré hasta el planeta más lejano y te dejare ahí" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Lo sé" le dijo Lucy.

"¿Donde esta el alcohol? Necesito refrescar mí boca" les dijo Alex entrando a la cocina.

"Ahí vamos" dijo Kara cargando una bandeja mientras Lena cargaba otra.

Repartieron las bebidas y se sentaron junto a los demás.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Después del conteo, de los abrazos y besos llegó el momento favorito de Kara. La cena.

"Antes de que empecemos quiero decir unas palabras" dijo Kara levantándose y agarró su copa de vino.

Todos dejaron sus conversaciones y sus platos para escuchar a la superheroína.

"Gracias a todos por haber venido hoy. Es gratificante saber lo grande y hermosa qué es nuestra familia, no importa lo lejos que vivamos los unos de los otros, siempre ponemos primero a los que queremos como nuestra máxima prioridad. Me siento muy afortunada por tenerlos en mí vida y espero que esta sea una de las muchas veces que estaremos juntos como familia para celebrar nuestro amor. Salud" dijo Kara solo eso porque no quería hablar mucho.

"Salud" le respondieron todos al tiempo.

"Creí que anunciaras qué Lena está embarazada otra vez" le dijo Winn cuando todos empezaron a comer.

"Cuando Kara habla de reunión familiar, lo primero que se le viene a la mente son los deliciosos platos de comida" le dijo Alex para molestarla.

 _*ALERTA INTRUSO*_ sonó la alarma de la casa.

Kara, Alex, Maggie, Sam, Lucy, Lyra, Jonn y Clark se levantaron rápido para pelear.

Lois cargo a Jonathan, Eliza abrazo a Ruby, Alura ayudo a Lena con Louis mientras su nuera cargaba a Logan y Jeremiah cargo a Ivett.

.

Analizaron los alrededores de la casa y encontraron solo un cuerpo en el portón.

Salieron de la propiedad para revisar el cuerpo.

"Supongo que quiso entrar a la fuerza como siempre" les dijo Alex mirando la mujer en el suelo.

"Lena cambio el sistema de seguridad, creo que Antara no contaba con eso" dijo Kara analizando que la mujer siguiera con vida.

"La dejaré en un hospital, regresen con los demás" les dijo Clark cargando a la mujer.

.

"¿Que pasó? ¿Quién era? ¿Donde esta Clark?" les pregunto Eliza.

"Antara quería meterse de nuevo sin ser invitada" les dijo Maggie regresando a su lugar para poder comer.

"Clark está llevando a Antara al hospital" dijo Kara lista para disfrutar de su cena.

"¿Hospital? ¿Por qué?" les pregunto Eliza preocupada.

"Intensifique la electricidad de seguridad" le dijo Lena.

"¿A cuánto?" le pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"5 amparios" le dijo Lena con normalidad.

"¿Que? Eso podría matarla" le dijo Eliza.

"Es lo que obtiene por querer meterse donde no la llaman" le dijo Lena.

"No te importa matar a alguien, eso es desastroso y espantoso" le dijo Alura mirándola con rareza.

"Alrededor de la casa hay avisos de advertencia sobre las descargas si intentas invadir propiedad privada" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Pero eso no te da el derecho de hablar de su vida como si no valiera nada, es una persona" le dijo Alura decepcionada de su nuera.

"No tengo porque hablar de lo que siento con usted" le dijo Lena con enojo.

"Lena" dijo Kara apretando con suavidad el muslo de su esposa.

"Por supuesto que no, parece que no sientes nada" le dijo Alura.

"Mamá, no más" dijo Kara no muy feliz como su mamá estaba tratando a su esposa.

"Claro. Debería tener empatía por una mujer que esta confabulada con Verónica Sinclair, la mujer que secuestro a Kara para venderla como esclava" le dijo Lena con dureza.

"Todas las vidas son importantes, tú solo estás tomando la decisión más fácil cuando se trata de juzgar" le dijo Alura.

"Se acabó la discusión, vamos a disfrutar de la cena como familia y no lo podemos hacer mientras estamos incómodos" les dijo Eliza con autoridad y las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas.

Era obvio que todos estaban un poco incómodos, pero intentaron cortar lo anterior con conversaciones animadas y de las cosas que querían hacer ese año.

Clark regreso y les dijo que Antara estaba bien, que solo se había desmayado por la descarga eléctrica.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones, los pequeños ya dormían profundamente.

Lena y Kara terminaban de ponerse la pijama.

"No puedo creer que Alura este defendiendo a esa mujer" le dijo Lena.

"Ella solo ve las cosas buenas en las personas y cree que todo las vidas son importantes, igual que yo lo hago" dijo Kara caminando hacia la cama.

"Era obvio que estarías de su lado" le dijo Lena deteniéndose junto a la cama.

"No estoy del lado de mí mamá, solo entiendo su punto de vista. Sé que tú no tienes intenciones de matar a Antara, solo quieres proteger nuestra familia y ella fue la que cometió el error al intentar entrar a la fuerza" dijo Kara para que Lena entendiera que ella no estaba del lado de ninguna.

"Es obvio que tu mamá es una hipócrita, dice que yo tomo la decisión más fácil a la hora de juzgar, pero ella me trata como si fuera una delincuente. Es obvio que las cosas que le dijeron sobre mí años atrás, todavía cree que son así" le dijo Lena.

"No hables así de mí mamá. Entiendo que está equivocada al juzgarte, pero ella solo está cegada porque cree que su manera es la única forma que existe de ver la vida" dijo Kara defendiendo a Alura.

"Sabes que. Hoy quiero dormir sola, por favor vete a dormir a la sala" le dijo Lena subiéndose a la cama para poder dormir.

Kara no dijo nada, agarró dos almohada (una para apoyar la cabeza y la otra para abrazar) una cobija y salió de la habitación.

.

Kara desplegó el sofá de la sala de televisión y se acostó con Krypto en sus piernas.

"Corazón ¿Que haces aquí?" le pregunto Eliza cuando paso hacia la habitación.

"Lena está un poco enojada conmigo" dijo Kara sin levantarse.

"Lo siento ¿Quieres compañía?" le pregunto Eliza.

"No tranquila, vuelve con Jeremiah" dijo Kara, pero Eliza se quitó los zapatos y se acostó al lado de su hija menor.

"Hoy dormiré con mí hija, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad" le dijo Eliza con ternura.

"No lo puedo creer, me están siendo infiel" les dijo Alex cuando llegó al segundo piso con un vaso de agua y se fue a la habitación.

"¿Qué piensas de la discusión que tuvieron?" pregunto Kara curiosa por lo que le diría Eliza.

"Pienso que no me meteré porque es algo entre ellas, cada una tiene su punto de vista y depende de lo que digas una pensará que estás del lado de la otra y viceversa. Así que lo mejor es estar al margen y que ellas lo resuelvan por si mismas" la aconsejo Eliza.

"Tienes razón" dijo Kara pensativa.

"Claro que mamá tiene razón" les dijo Alex acomodando la almohada que traía al otro lado de Eliza.

"Muy bien, ya es hora de dormir" les dijo Eliza besándole a cada una su frente.

Alex y Kara se aferraron al cuerpo de su mamá, que estaba feliz de tener a sus niñas entres sus brazos.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Winn y Lyra se habían quedado a dormir así que Martha durmió con Lucy para dejarles la cama.

Alex, Eliza y Kara se despertaron para hacer el desayuno de todos.

Kara bajo a Logan con ella porque ya se había despertado.

Todos desayunaron a horas diferentes porque algunos se despertaron tarde.

.

Kara y Winn estaban en la cocina lavando los platos de su desayuno, Eliza se había llevado a Logan para jugar con él.

"Recibí una nueva alerta que no te hará feliz" le dijo Winn señalando su teléfono.

"¿Que es?" pregunto Kara preocupada.

"Tu y Lena han sido vetadas" le dijo Winn.

"¿Vetadas de que?" pregunto Kara ahora confundida.

"Para adoptar, varios directores de los orfanatos las ingresaron al sistema como no aptas para la adopción. Lo siento" le dijo Winn pasándole el teléfono para que leyera y Kara se secó las manos para agarrarlo.

"No lo puedo creer. Tendremos que viajar a otro país para hacerlo" dijo Kara sin terminar de leer porque allí estaban todas las excusas que les habían dicho en sus entrevistas.

"Lamento decirte esto, pero el veto es para todo el planeta tierra, estás personas lograron influir en el sistema y ningún orfanato las recibirá" le dijo Winn con tristeza.

"Entiendo" dijo Kara pensativa.

-Primero la discusión con mi mamá y ahora Lena se sentirá mal porque creerá que por su culpa no podremos adoptar- Pensó Kara con algo de tristeza y rabia.

"Buen día" saludo Lena al entrar a la cocina.

"Tengo que ayudar a recoger la basura y acomodar las casa" les dijo Winn antes de dejarlas solas en la cocina.

Kara se quedó en silencio y Lena se acercó hasta ella.

"Lo siento mí amor. Entiendo que Alura es muy importante para ti y yo me comporte mal" le dijo Lena agarrándole el rostro y le dio un beso en los labios.

Kara se quedó mirando a su esposa con tristeza porque tenía que decirle lo del veto y eso iba a lastimarla.

"Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo por hacerte dormir en el sofá, pero quería estar sola y pensar" le dijo Lena intentando alejarse, pero Kara paso su brazo por la cintura de su esposa para que no se moviera.

"No es eso princesa. Entiendo y respeto tus necesidades, pero" dijo Kara pensando cómo decirle que ya no era posible la opción de adoptar.

"¿Pero? Mí amor habla porque me estás poniendo nerviosa" le pidió Lena acariciándole una de sus mejillas.

"Nos vetaron en el sistema de adopción en todo el mundo" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su esposa.

"Lo siento, todo es mí culpa" le dijo Lena porque se sentía muy culpable.

"No. Sabes que eres una excelente persona y si alguien merece cosas buenas eres tú" dijo Kara rápidamente porque no quería que su esposa se sintiera mal.

"Gracias mí amor, pero ayer fui hablar con Morgan Edge. Él es la persona que está detrás de esto. Se está vengando de mí porque compre Catco años atrás, quería que se lo vendiera y a cambio nos dejaría adoptar" le dijo Lena.

"No deberías acercarte a él, es muy peligroso" dijo Kara recordando las cosas que le ha hecho a Lena y a ella.

"Debería venderle Catco y así poder adoptar" le dijo Lena.

"No. Edge no es un hombre de palabra. Además no vale la pena que cientos de trabajadores de Catco sufran tal vez un despidió porque nosotras queremos algo" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Lo sé, pero esto era algo que queríamos y ahora está arruinado" le dijo Lena abrazando a Kara por los hombros.

"No te preocupes aún podemos tener más hijos haciendo IVF y ahora mejor que Alex descubrió como hacer posible que yo quedé embarazada" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena por la cintura.

"¿Que? Mí amor eso es genial, pero tendrás que dejar de ser Supergirl" le dijo Lena alejando un poco su cuerpo del de Kara sin salir del abrazo.

"Lo sé. Estoy lista para tomar unas largas vacaciones" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Apenas comiences el procedimiento tienes que dejar de atender emergencias" le advirtió Lena.

"Sí señora Danvers. Todo lo que usted diga" dijo Kara antes de besar a su esposa.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses después**_

 **07/03/22**

Alura y Lena no quedaron en buenos términos después de la discusión. No se dirigían la palabra y nadie las iba a presionar para que lo hicieran.

Todos volvieron a sus vidas y responsabilidades.

Winn y Lyra se casaron y se fueron durante un mes a Europa para celebrar su unión.

Alex ayudo a Kara para poder realizarse la in vitro. Lo bueno es que no tenía que ver ninguna parte del cuerpo de su hermana que no tenía deseo de ver.

Alex estaba muy feliz en su puesto de agente y nunca aceptaría ser la directora permanente de la DEO porque eso le quitaría tiempo de pasar con su hija y esposa.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena y Kara estaban en el baño de su habitación después de almorzar y poner a sus hijos a hacer la siesta.

"Ya pasaron los cinco minutos" dijo Kara con ansías.

"Lo sé. Lo vemos las dos al mismo tiempo" le dijo Lena y Kara afirmó con la cabeza.

Kara quitó el papel que cubría los cinco tests.

"O Dios, todos son positivos" le dijo Lena con alegría abrazándola con emoción.

"Funcionó. Rao. Vamos a tener otro bebé" dijo Kara con felicidad devolviéndole el abrazo a su esposa.

"Si. Mí amor ¿Como te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?" le pregunto Lena con cariño.

"Uuumm ahora que lo pienso, quiero comer pizza, pero varios trozos muero de hambre" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, ya mismo voy a pedirla. Tu tienes que acostarte y relajarte" le dijo Lena agarrándole la mano para llevarla hasta la cama.

"Te estás vengando de mí porque así te trataba cuando estabas embarazada" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Lo estoy, pero no dudes que te amo y te voy a proteger a ti, a nuestros hijos y a este nuevo bebé" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"Lo sé. Te amo y te aseguro que está vez si será una niña" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"Te amo. Realmente deseo que sea una niña y si no es así nos tenemos que conformar con Ivett" le dijo Lena agarrando el teléfono para pedir la pizza.

"Tienes razón. Podemos robarla de sus madres" dijo Kara con un tono de broma y se subió a la cama.

"Mejor aún, podemos hacer un intercambio. Uno de nuestros hijos por ella" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Es mejor mí plan" dijo Kara.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena subiéndose a la cama.

"Te amo princesa" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"A ti también te amo mucho. Lo que necesites solo pídelo" le dijo Lena a la panza de su esposa levantando la blusa y le dio un beso.

"Me parece muy bien, pero ahora tu esposa necesita pizza y un poco de ejercicio" dijo Kara haciendo que Lena se acostara encima de ella.

"¿Que clase de ejercicio?" le pregunto Lena.

"El ejercicio que solemos hacer cuando nuestro hijos están tomando su siesta o se están quedando con Alex" dijo Kara ayudando a Lena a quitarse la blusa.

"Bien porque este será el único ejercicio que podrás hacer mientras estés embarazada" le dijo Lena besando la boca de su esposa.

Aprovecharon la hora que sus hijos estuvieron dormidos.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Estaban los cuatro en la habitación de Louis pasando el último momento con sus hijos antes de que se quedarán dormidos.

"Cariño ¿Te gustaría tener otro hermano o una hermana?" le pregunto Lena a Louis mientras leían juntos.

"No. Dave solo tiene una hermana, así que no necesito más hermanos" le dijo Louis y Kara miró a su hijo con un poco de tristeza.

"¿Y si mamá y yo queremos tener otro bebé? ¿Te molestaría?" le pregunto Lena un poco decepcionada de la respuesta de su hijo mayor.

"Uuumm. No lo sé" le dijo Louis pensando.

"Y tú donita ¿Quieres tener un hermanita?" pregunto Kara a su hijo menor.

"Si. Manita" le dijo Logan sonriendo como siempre.

"Sabes cariño, ahora tu tendrás algo que Dave no tiene" le dijo Lena obteniendo la total atención de Louis.

"¿Que?" le pregunto Louis con interés.

"Aparte de Logan vas a tener otro hermano o hermana" le dijo Lena.

"Tiene que ser niña porque ya está Logan" le dijo Louis haciéndolas reír.

"Eso esperamos" le dijo Lena acariciándole la cabeza.

"¿Y dónde está el bebé? ¿En tu estomago como Logan?" le pregunto Louis a Lena.

"No cariño. El bebé está en la panza de mamá" le dijo Lena mientras Kara la miraba con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien" les dijo Louis dando su aprobación.

"Príncipe. Canta la nueva canción que te enseñaron en la academia" pidió Kara porque amaba escuchar a su hijo cantar.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **09/04/22**

Ruby y su amiga Chloe habían hecho planes para ir al centro comercial y pasar la tarde juntas, pero Louis quería ir con su prima.

Lena le iba a decir a su hijo que no podía, pero Ruby no tenía ningún problema con cuidar de su primo toda la tarde.

Durante los meses que Kara no ha patrullado como Supergirl, Jonn se ha hecho pasar por ella para que no hubiera sospechas de nada cuando su estómago empezará a crecer.

Lena y Sam estaban muy felices de que Christian Sinclair retirará a su hija como su representante y ahora solo tuvieran que comunicarse con él, además que Veronica no había vuelto a la empresa.

Lena siempre estaba atenta de su esposa y su estado. Consentía a Kara en todo lo que le pidiera así tuviera que comprar cosas desde el otro lado del mundo.

Todos estaban muy felices cuando les dijeron sobre el embarazo de Kara y la más feliz era Kara porque estaba experimentando algo que pensó que no era posible.

Lena haría cualquier cosa porque su esposa fuera feliz por siempre.

* * *

 **Centro comercial**

Louis era un encanto así que a Ruby y a su amiga no les molestaba que él les hiciera compañía.

Primero irían a los juegos, luego irían al cine y al final comerían algo antes de regresar a casa.

Las adolescentes intentaban incluir al pequeño en todos los juegos y también jugaban en las máquinas para niños de su edad.

.

"Prima ¿Me puedes llevar al baño?" le pregunto Louis a Ruby que lo llevaba de la mano.

"Si. Espera un momento a que Chloe compre los boletos del cine y vamos" le dijo Ruby.

"Listo. La película ya va a empezar" le dijo Chloe con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por comprar los boletos" le dijo Ruby devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Tu pagaste los juegos. Es justo que yo compré los boletos y las palomitas de maíz" le dijo Chloe acercándose a Ruby y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

"Yo quiero gomitas dulces ¿Puedo comer unas mientras vemos la película?" les pregunto Louis con emoción.

"Si, pero no muchas porque tienes que dejarle espacio a las palomitas de maíz" le dijo Ruby.

"Vamos. Mis favoritas son las azules y las rojas" les dijo Louis corriendo dentro del cine para llegar a la fila donde comprarían sus dulces.

Louis estuvo concentrado en la película y no ponía cuidado cuando su prima y la amiga de su prima se daban pequeños besos sobre su cabeza.

Louis se comió todas sus palomitas de maíz, sus gomitas dulces y tomó todo un frasco de gaseosa.

.

Fueron a la plaza de comidas para buscar que comerían. Chloe fue a comprar hamburguesas para todos porque eso es lo que habían decidido.

Ruby busco una mesa y se sentó junto a Louis esperando la comida.

Ruby olvidó que tenía el bolso de Chloe y que todo el dinero que necesitaba para pagar estaba allí.

"No me tardo, voy a entregarle el bolso a Chloe para que pueda pagar por nuestra comida. Así que no te muevas de aquí" le dijo Ruby.

"Tengo ganas de ir al baño" le dijo Louis.

"Cuando regrese te llevo" le dijo Ruby caminando hasta la fila donde Chloe estaba parada.

Louis vio a lo lejos como Chloe le daba un beso a su prima y luego la abrazaba. Él no tenía tiempo para eso. Llevaba casi dos horas con ganas de ir al baño y sentía que iba a explotar.

Se bajó de la silla y empezó a caminar lejos de la plaza de comida. Camino por varios lugares leyendo los letreros o interpretando las imagines.

Las personas lo veían pasar, pero a ninguno le importaba ver a un pequeño caminar solo. Ninguno se quería meter en problemas.

Louis encontró el baño y para fortuna de él, había un lado para niños. Corrió rápido y se salvó de mojar sus pantalones.

.

Después de limpiarse como le habían enseñado su madres, el pequeño intento llegar a lavamanos, pero era imposible.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" le pregunto un hombre.

Louis solo le respondió un si con la cabeza. El hombre lo cargó y espero a que Louis se lavara las manos.

"Gracias" le dijo Louis cuando el hombre lo dejo en el suelo.

"Mí placer ¿Quieres un dulce?" le pregunto el hombre.

"No, gracias. Me tengo que ir porque a mí mami y a mí mamá no les gusta que hable con extraños" le dijo Louis y el hombre se puso en cuclillas para hablar más de cerca con el pequeño.

"Ellas tienen razón. Me llamo Lex Luthor ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto el hombre ofreciéndole la mano como saludo.

"Louis Elian Danvers" le dijo Louis de manera amable devolviéndole el saludo de mano.

"Ya no somos desconocidos" le dijo el hombre.

"Te llamas igual a mí tío Lex" le dijo Louis sorprendido.

"Yo soy tu tío Lex. Siempre había querido conocerte" le dijo Lex con una sonrisa.

"Pero mí mami me dijo que mí tío estaba muy lejos y que no podía visitarnos" le dijo Louis lo que Lena le había dicho cuando un día llegó de la academia preguntando por su tío, que era muy 'famoso'.

"Ahora sí puedo hacerlo ¿Cuéntame de tu hermano?" le pregunto Lex con ganas de sacarle la máxima información a su sobrino.

"Mí hermano se llama Logan, es más pequeño que yo y todavía no sabe jugar conmigo. Además pronto tendremos una hermanita porque mí mamá la tiene en su estómago" le dijo Louis pensando cómo responderle a su tío.

"¿Kara está embarazada? Que excelente noticia, ahora tengo más razones para quedarme" le dijo Lex con una sonrisa de maldad.

"¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros?" le pregunto Louis con ilusión.

"No puedo querido sobrino. Me estoy quedando con unos amigos, pero haré de todo para que nos volvamos a ver" le dijo Lex parándose.

"Si. Podemos pasar una tarde juntos como lo hago con mí tía Alex" le dijo el pequeño emocionado.

"Nos vemos querido sobrino" le dijo Lex colocándose una gorra y salió del baño.

Louis quedó muy feliz y salió del baño de regreso donde su prima.

"Louis. Te dije que no te movieras de la mesa, estaba muy preocupada" le dijo Ruby apenas lo vio salir del baño.

Llevaba unos minutos buscándolo. Un minuto más y llamaría a su tía Kara para decirle lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Lo siento, tenia muchas ganas de ir a baño" le dijo Louis con su voz de niño regañado.

"Tu no tienes la culpa. Yo tenía que llevarte al baño cuando me pediste que lo hiciera. Por favor no vuelvas hacer nada parecido" le dijo Ruby cargándolo.

"Lo prometo" le dijo Louis aferrándose al cuello de su prima.

Ruby llamó a Chloe para decirle que ya lo había encontrado así que regresaron a la plaza de comida para comer sus hamburguesas.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Casa Arias**

Louis estaba jugando con Sam mientras esperaba a que Lena lo recogiera.

Ruby y Chloe estaban en la habitación de la adolescente arreglándose las uñas, pero Sam sabía muy bien que su hija y Chloe eran novias. Ya las había escuchado hablar algunas veces usando su superoido, incluso sin querer las había escuchado besándose.

Sam no tenía idea porque su hija no le había contado que tenía novia. Ellas siempre suelen hablar de todo.

Sonó el timbre así que Sam le abrió a Lena.

"Mami. Mami. La tía Sam me estaba enseñando a sumar números más grandes de los que mí mamá me estaba enseñando" le dijo Louis con alegría apenas llegó a la sala.

"Woah ese increíble. Te felicito cariño" le dijo Lena cargandolo para darle un abrazo fuerte.

"No le digas a mamá porque se pondrá triste" le dijo Louis.

"No lo hará. Ella estará tan feliz como yo, que estés aprendiendo más" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Entonces vámonos ya para poder enseñarle a mí mamá lo que he aprendido" le dijo Louis con emoción.

"Nos vemos pronto" le dijo Lena a Sam dándole un abraza con el brazo que tenía libre.

"Adiós tía. Nos vemos pronto" le dijo Louis a Sam imitando las palabras que su mami dijo.

"Dale las gracias a Ruby de mí parte por llevar a Louis con ella" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la puerta.

"Le diré. Gracias por confiar tanto en mí hija y dejar a mi ahijado bajo su cuidado" le dijo Sam desde la puerta cuando Lena cambia hacia el automóvil.

"Solo confío en mí familia. Adiós" le dijo Lena acomodando a Louis en su silla del automóvil y se aseguró que los cinturones estuvieran bien.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Louis llegó muy cansado por su tarde tan movida, pero rápidamente busco a su mamá y le mostró lo que le había enseñado su tía Sam.

Pidieron la cena porque Lena quería escuchar el relato de su hijo acerca de la película. Después de la cena, se cepillaron los dientes y se acomodaron en la habitación de Louis.

"Ma-Mi" le dijo Logan a Lena caminando hasta ella mientras llevaba un libro en sus manos para que se lo leyera.

"Que conveniente. Te dijo mami porque quiere que le leas" se burló Kara de su esposa mientras Louis estaba entre sus piernas pintando.

"Así no me dijera mami, te aseguro que con esa sonrisa ya me tiene ante sus pies" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Pense que mí sonrisa te tenía a mis pies" dijo Kara haciéndose la ofendida.

"Nuestros hijos heredaron tu sonrisa así que saca tus propias conclusiones" le dijo Lena.

"Solo dices eso porque estoy embarazada" dijo Kara fingiendo un puchero.

"No. Porque te amo y porque tú sonrisa y la de nuestros hijos me vuelven loca" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"El tío Lex dijo que era una gran noticia que fuera a tener una hermanita" les dijo Louis.

Lena sintió que un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo y Kara se preocupó por las palabras de su hijo.

"¿Lex?" pregunto Kara, tenia superoido, pero deseaba haber escuchado mal.

"Si. El tío Lex hablo conmigo hoy en el baño. Me ayudó a lavarme las manos y me dijo que ahora sí puede visitarnos" les dijo Louis.

Lena y Kara estaban aterrorizadas de lo que estaban escuchando.

"¿Como era él?" le pregunto Lena.

"Muy alto. No tiene pelo en su cabeza. Uuuummm tiene los ojos como los de mami" les dijo Louis recordando.

"¿Cómo estaba vestido?" pregunto Kara para enviarle un mensaje a Alex y a Winn.

"Uuuummm Todo de negro y una gorra del mismo color" le dijo Louis.

"¿De qué hablaron?" le pregunto Lena intentado esconder su angustia.

"Me preguntó por Logan y me dijo que se estaba quedando con unos amigos y que nos volveríamos a ver. Además me dijo querido sobrino" le dijo Louis con felicidad.

Kara envío todo lo que si hijo le dijo a su hermana y mejor amigo.

"Príncipe. No puedes volver a ver a Lex, si alguna vez lo ves debes correr o avisarle a quien esté contigo" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Pero yo quiero pasar tiempo con mí tío al igual que lo hago con la tía Alex" les dijo Louis quejándose.

"Lex ha hecho cosas malas cariño. No puede confiar en el, es muy peligroso" le dijo Lena sinceramente.

"Pero tú me dijiste que estaba lejos y por eso no podía visitarnos. Mentiste porque él está en la ciudad" le dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

"Louis Elian no le hables de esa manera a tu mami. Ella no es ninguna mentirosa. Tu t-Lex es un hombre malo y tiene que estar en un lugar donde viven las personas malas. Así que pídele perdón a tu mami ahora mismo" dijo Kara con su tono de autoridad.

"Perdón mami, no debí ser grosero" le dijo Louis a Lena con ganas de llorar porque lo habían regañado.

"Te perdono, pero estas castigado. No habrá televisión por una semana y tampoco iremos a las clases de natación" le dijo Lena esta vez con autoridad, no podía permitir que su hijo le faltará el respeto y mucho menos poner a Kara en más estrés del que ya estaban las dos con lo que Louis les había contado.

"Pero, pero yo" estaba diciendo Louis con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Kara lo interrumpió.

"Prométenos que nos dirás cuando veas a Lex" dijo Kara preocupada por la seguridad de su familia.

"Lo prometo" les dijo Louis con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Voy a llamar a Alex, ya vuelvo" dijo Kara saliendo de la habitación.

Logan no entendía nada solo estaba pasando las páginas del libro ya que su mami no le había hecho caso.

* * *

 **Metrópolis**

 **Prisión de máxima seguridad**

Superman entro con permiso para revisar la celda de su archienemigo.

"Te hago tanta falta que tienes que venir a verme" le dijo Lex a Superman sin mirarlo.

"¿Algo interesante en los últimos días?" le pregunto Superman.

"El hombre de la celda 44D logro hacer cinco movimiento contra mí en el ajedrez. Realmente interesante" le dijo Lex.

"Estás perdiendo tus poderes" le dijo Superman.

"Mis poderes son naturales y no se pierden. No soy débil como tú, que una simple piedra te vuelve humano, pero no tienes ninguna cualidad cuando lo eres" le dijo Lex acercandose hasta Superman quedando frente a frente contra el vidrio que los separaba.

"¿Donde estabas hoy en la tarde?" le pregunto Superman.

"Déjame llamar a mí secretaria para que te lo diga. Tal vez en una gala o en mí oficina. Eres un idiota, estoy encerrado aquí y lo máximo que puedo hacer es leer el periódico y salir a jugar a ajedrez a unas celdas de aquí. Pero no te preocupes, estoy ansioso porque nos veamos en otro lugar" le dijo Lex dándole la espalda porque quería dormir.

Superman estuvo todo el tiempo escuchando los latidos del corazón de Lex y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

"Superman. Hicimos una revisión a las cámaras y todo está normal. Personalmente estoy vigilando a Luthor todo el tiempo, no confío en el guardia encargado" le dijo el director de la prisión.

"Muchas gracias. Si algo fuera de lo normal sucede, avíseme rápidamente por favor" le pidió Superman.

Clark regresó a su apartamento y le dijo todo a su prima. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que tenían que estar atentos, Louis no tenía porque mentir. Tal vez alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por Lex Luthor.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Espero que el capitulo valiera la pena leer. Antara comprendió que no era bienvenida y además que no podría pasar la nueva seguridad ¿Quien creen que hablo con Louis en el baño?.**

 **Feliz navidad a todos, espero que hayan compartido con sus seres queridos y estén muy bien. Nos vemos muy pronto. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	112. Chapter 112

_**Al día siguiente**_

 **DEO**

Kara, Lena, Louis y Logan se fueron juntos a la DEO para hablar con el equipo. Alex, Ivett y Maggie también fueron, al igual que Sam y Ruby.

Jonn envío protección a Midvale para Eliza y Jeremiah.

"Revise las cámara del centro comercial. Pueden ver qué este hombre conocía muy bien la ubicación de las cámaras" les dijo Winn mostrando el vídeo en la pantalla grande.

El hombre siempre tuvo la cabeza agachada y el rostro hacia el lado contrario de las cámaras.

"No puedo creer que hayas dejado solo a tu primo" le dijo Sam a Ruby con decepción mientras cargaba a Ivett.

"Solo me fui por un minuto" le dijo Ruby en defensa.

"De hecho fueron 8 minutos con 23 segundos" le dijo Winn porque ya había visto el vídeo muchas veces.

"Te amo Ruby, eres mí sobrina, pero cometiste un error. Dejaste solo a tu primo de 3 años. En un minuto puede pasar de todo" dijo Kara intentando no ser muy dura con Ruby.

"Lo sé. Lo siento. Fui una irresponsable y puse en riesgo la vida de mí primo" se disculpó Ruby porque ella también se preocupó mucho cuando regreso a la mesa donde dejo a Louis y no lo vio por ningún lado.

"No es momento de culpar. Tenemos que enfocarnos en descubrir si ese era mí hermano o alguien haciéndose pasar por él" les dijo Lena haciendo que Kara se sentara con Logan en una de las sillas de la DEO.

"El hombre siguió a Louis hasta el baño y entró dos minutos después. Obviamente Louis no se inventó nada" les dijo Alex concentrada en el vídeo.

"No me inventé nada. Mí tío Lex hablo conmigo" se quejó Louis que estaba en los brazos de su tía Maggie.

"Si me lo permiten. Quisiera leer la mente de Louis" les dijo Jonn a Lena y Kara.

"¿Leer mí mente?" le pregunto Louis con emoción.

"Príncipe, Jonn jugara contigo un momento" dijo Kara cuando su esposa le dijo si con la cabeza.

Louis se acomodo en los brazos de Maggie para poder jugar con Jonn.

"Piensa en un número del 1 al 10" le dijo Jonn y el pequeño hizo lo que le pidió.

Todos miraban con concentración el rostro de Jonn, se mostraba serio.

"Que raro. No puedo leer su mente" les dijo Jonn con sorpresa.

"No es nada raro. Louis es hijo de Kara y su ADN no es como el de los demás" le dijo Alex.

"¿Que número estaba pensando?" le pregunto Louis.

"2" le dijo Jonn.

"No. Eres muy malo en el juego de leer las mentes" le dijo Louis sonriendo.

"Lillian y Lex son muy buenos escabulléndose de los lugares sin dejar pistas" les dijo Winn.

"Hablaré con Felicity. Quiero que te vayas con los niños unos días" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"No puedo dejarlos a todos cuando hay un 50% de probabilidad de que tú hermano se escapara de prisión y ahora quiera hacerte algo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Hace unos años cometí el error de no viajar a otro universo y nuestro hijo recién nacido fue secuestrado. No vamos a cometer el mismo error dos veces" le dijo Lena.

"Lena tiene razón. Tienes que irte. Nosotros nos cuidaremos, pero no lo podemos hacer contigo y los niños aquí" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Esta bien, pero tienen que llamarme cada hora porque si no lo hacen volveré sin pensarlo" advirtió Kara derrotada porque ahora todos la trataban como si se fuera a romper, pero los entendían porque igual que ella, su familia quería proteger al bebé.

"Muy bien. No te preocupes por Lena, nos quedaremos estos días en tu casa y alguno de nosotros estará siempre con ella" le dijo Maggie.

"Está decidido, llamaré a tierra 1" les dijo Lena.

* * *

 ** _Un mes después_**

 **16/05/22**

Kara, Louis, Ivett y Logan se quedaron un mes entero en Central city con Barry, Iris y Nora.

Solo iban de visita de a uno para no perder el número en tierra 38, tenían que ser precavidos.

Superman vigiló la prisión de máxima seguridad, Lex seguía ahí y la verdad no tenía muchas cosas que hacer dentro de la prisión.

Winn hizo un escaneo en todas las cámaras de la ciudad, día tras día por si veía al supuesto Lex Luthor con el que su ahijado habló.

Kara le mostró una foto de Lex a Louis. El pequeño dijo que ese era su tío, pero que tenía cicatrices a los lados del rostro.

Dedujeron que alguien se había hecho una cirugía para tener el rostro como el de Lex.

Kara regresó porque no viviría lejos de su esposa, su hermana o su demás familiares. Las cosas se habían calmado y prepararon un sistema de seguridad para ellos.

Continuaron con sus vidas, todos iban con un agente de la DEO para todos lados. Cuando dejaban a Logan con Beatriz, se quedaban dos agentes de la DEO custodiando la casa.

Ivett y Louis tenían un agente cada uno cuando iban a la academia. Ruby se tenía que aguantar al agente siguiéndola a todos lados. Kara y Lena también tenían un agente asignado, los demás no aceptaron porque se podían proteger ellos mismos y la mayoría del tiempo estaban con sus compañeros.

Alex entrenó a Sam todo el mes que Kara no estuvo para no estar en desventaja si tenía que enfrentar algo o alguien.

* * *

 **Maple Tree**

Llegó la hora del receso, los niños comieron en sus puestos y después salieron al parque sin techo porque el parque del interior estaba ocupado por otros niños.

Louis jugaba con Dave saltando las tortugas de piedra. Decidieron jugar a las escondidas. Dave le daría 1 minuto para esconderse.

Louis corrió hasta el cuarto del conserje y chocó con alguien.

"Lo siento" le dijo Louis a la persona sin mirar.

"Esta bien querido sobrino" le dijo el hombre, Louis se detuvo y lo miro.

"TIO" le dijo Louis con mucha emoción aferrándose a las piernas del hombre.

"Entremos aquí para hablar" le dijo Lex y entraron juntos al cuarto del conserje.

"Mí mamá me dijo que no podía hablar contigo" le dijo Louis con tristeza.

"No te preocupes. Iré a hablar con Lena y Kara para que deje de ser así" le dijo Lex con una sonrisa de maldad.

"¿Quiénes son esas personas?" le pregunto Louis confundido.

"Jajajaja Lena es tu mami y Kara es tu mamá ¿No sabías los nombres de ellas?" le pregunto Lex sonríendo.

"No. Siempre les digo mamá y mami, pero ahora recuerdo que mis tías y abuelos las llaman así" le dijo Louis sorprendido por el nuevo descubrimiento.

"Me encantaría llevarte un día conmigo, que nos vayamos de vacaciones. Solo tú y yo" le dijo Lex.

"Sería genial, pero tendría que hablar con mami y mamá primero" le dijo Louis de acuerdo con la idea de su tío.

"En unos minutos hablaré con ellas y te aseguro que irás conmigo" le dijo el hombre con seguridad.

"Podemos ir a Italia como mí amigo Dave lo hizo" le dijo Louis con emoción.

"No haremos eso. Tienes que ser original, tener tus propias ideas. Eres un Luthor, nosotros creamos las reglas, los otros las siguen" le aconsejo Lex agachándose para hablarle frente a frente.

"Esta bien. Entonces deberíamos ir a un lugar donde allá selva con muchos animales salvajes" le dijo Louis lo que quería.

Sonó la alarma que daba finalizado el receso y los profesores empezaron a llamar a sus alumnos.

"Regresa a clase, estaré a la hora de la salida para que nos vayamos de vacaciones" le dijo Lex volviendo a su posición inicial y abrió la puerta para salir.

"Bueno tío. Te estaré esperando" le dijo Louis abrazándole las piernas al hombre.

"Nos vemos en unas horas querido sobrino" le dijo Lex revolviendo el cabello de Louis con sus manos.

* * *

 ** _Media hora después_**

 **L-Corp**

Lena estaba en su oficina esperando que Sam regresara, necesitaba ir a recoger a Louis a la academia. Kara no la podía acompañar porque estaba en una reunión, así que no se tenía que desviar a Catco.

Acomodo todo en su bolso, tenía que irse y Sam aún no llegaba.

"Ahora sí podemos tener nuestra conversación" le dijo la voz que temía escuchar.

"Lex" le dijo Lena intentando no mostrar su miedo.

"Hermanita. Tuve que esperar unas semanas para poder tener una cita contigo, pero no importa llevo tiempo esperando por ti. Te quedaste con todo mí dinero y nunca fuiste capaz de visitarme" le dijo Lex.

"Ese dinero era de mi padre, además tu no eres mí hermano. Lex Luthor no tiene cicatrices" le dijo Lena mirando que el hombre era igual a su hermano, pero tenía cicatrices a los lados del rostro como le dijo Louis.

"Oh ¿Esto? Se supone que eres muy inteligente, estás solo eran para engañar a mí querido sobrino y que les dijera lo que yo quería" le dijo Lex quitándose lo que parecía unas gomas del rostro que eran muy parecidas a cicatrices.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" le pregunto Lena volviendo al escritorio para poder usar su teléfono donde su hermano no la viera.

"Tranquila, llama a la DEO o Supergirl o el ejército. Yo espero" le dijo el hombre con normalidad.

Lena le envío un mensaje a Alex, pero le advirtió que eso era lo que su hermano quería así que no podían entrar al edificio sin antes revisar que no hubiera alguna trampa explosivas u otra cosa.

"¿Listo? Ahora sí hablemos como debe ser" le dijo Lex explorando la oficina.

"Si te escapaste hace unas semanas ¿Quién está en tu celda?" le pregunto Lena ganando tiempo para pensar algo y que Alex también lo hiciera.

"Hace meses que no estoy en esa prisión, aproveche el final del año para poner en marcha mí plan" le dijo Lex mirando las fotografías.

"¿Cuál es ese plan?" le pregunto Lena.

"Solo porque eres mí hermana, te lo diré. Resulta que nuestra madre desapareció, justo en las fechas que mí querido sobrino nació. Nuestra madre lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero tú hermanita, nos diste un golpe duro. Sé que has salido con cualquier tipo de persona, pero que te casarás con alguien de la familia que más odio, eso sí no te lo perdono" le dijo Lex mostrando un poco de enojo.

"Te enoja que yo tenga una familia y que tú no porque decidiste hacer las cosas mal" le dijo Lena.

"No estamos hablando de mí ¿Donde esta nuestra madre Lena?" le pregunto Lex rodeando el escrito y Lena hizo lo mismo, no quería estar cerca de su hermano.

"Murió. Uno de sus experimentos salió mal" le dijo Lena sin titubear.

"Ya veo ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?" le pregunto Lex.

"No eres tan importante como crees" le dijo Lena.

"¿No lo soy? Entonces porque Clark ha estado visitando la prisión, le daba miedo que saliera. Obviamente es un idiota, desde que desapareció nuestra madre, conocí a alguien en prisión que conocía un alien que podía cambiar de forma. Realmente estaba pasando un mal momento ese desecho, así que aproveche y le ofrecí mucho dinero ha cambiado de que se hiciera pasar por mí. Lo entrene durante un año y lo hizo muy bien, debería incrementar la suma de dinero. Al final un maldito alien sirve para algo" le dijo Lex rodeando de nuevo el escrito y Lena camino un poco hacia la salida.

Lena no sabía que decir, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

"No te quedes callada hermanita. Tu amiga Sam está en el hospital porque su hija tuvo un pequeño accidente así que no vendrá. Superman está ocupado con la fuga de la prisión donde yo estaba. El marciano verde no puede hacerme nada porque cree un dispositivo para que no pueda entrar a mí mente. En cuanto a Kara" le dijo Lex mirando lo nerviosa que su hermana se puso cuando nombró a la Kryptoniana.

"¿Que pasa con ella?" le pregunto Lena deseando que su esposa este bien.

"No lo sé, ella debería estar aquí" le dijo Lex y Lena quedo confundida.

La puerta se abrió y Kara apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Lex.

"Ahora sí" le dijo Lex con una sonrisa.

Lena se paró en frente de Kara para servir de escudo.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Envie la nota hace 10 minutos" le dijo Lex.

Kara había recibido una nota, Lena quería que fuera por ella y como su reunión ya se había terminado no lo pensó dos veces.

Su teléfono había desaparecido de su bolso así que mejor voló hasta L-Corp para no perder más tiempo dejando atrás al agente te de la DEO que la acompañaba, no quería hacer esperar a su esposa y a su hijo que saldría de la academia en unos minutos.

Aterrizó en el helipuerto del edificio y bajo para llegar a la oficina de su esposa.

"Vete de aquí" dijo Kara asustada a Lena.

"No lo haré. Tu tienes que irte, esto es entre Lex y yo" le dijo Lena con seguridad, no permitiría que su hermano le hiciera daño a su esposa y a su bebé que empezaba a notarse en el cuerpo de la superheroína.

"No no no. Este es un asunto de los tres" les dijo Lex lanzando una bomba de gas llena de Kryptonita.

"Detente Lex" le dijo Lena viendo las venas verdes de su esposa y el dolor que mostraba en su rostro.

"Entonces terminemos de hablar" le dijo Lex.

"Está bien ¿Que quieres?" le pregunto Lena para distraerlo de que lance mas cosas.

"Me vengare de lo que me hizo Clark, me vengare de lo que me hiciste tú y con eso seré muy feliz" le dijo Lex sacando una pistola con balas de Kryptonita y le disparó a Kara.

Clark perdería a su prima y Lena a su esposa y al bebé, tres pájaros de un solo tiro. Esa era uno pequeña muestra de su venganza, los haría sufrir a todos.

Lena no lo pensó dos veces y se paró en frente de su esposa, recibiendo todos los impactos de bala.

"NO. LENA" grito Kara con desesperación agarrando el cuerpo de su esposa para que no cayera.

"Sabía que su amor por los alien acabarían con su vida" le dijo Lex a Kara sin importarle que su hermana estuviera muriendo frente a él.

Kara no lo pensó más, estaba muy enojada. Dejo el cuerpo de Lena con delicadeza y se acercó hasta Lex.

Kara agarró el cuello de Lex con una mano. Él hombre le inyecto algo en su vientre, pero a Kara no le importó. Con toda la fuerza que tenía le destrozó el cuello hasta que la cabeza cayó a un lado de sus pies y había sangre por todos lados.

Kara volvió junto a Lena y analizó su cuerpo. Un disparo en su pecho, dos en su estómago y uno en la pierna.

Tenía que llevarla rápido a un hospital, pero la Kryptonita en el cuerpo de Lena la estaba haciendo sentir dolor.

"Kara no podemos perder más el tiempo, deja que Jonn lleve a Lena hasta la DEO" le dijo Alex entrando a la oficina.

"¿Por qué no habían llegado? Los necesitabamos" dijo Kara enojada viendo cómo Jonn cargaba a Lena fuera del edificio.

"Tenemos que salir del edificio, Lex quería que todos vinieramos, hay una alta probabilidad que haya puesto explosivos y por eso Lena no quería que entramos" le dijo Alex ayudándola a pararse.

"Tengo que ir con ella, la mujer que amo me necesita" dijo Kara sintiendo dolor en su vientre.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Te duele algo? Oh Dios Kara, estás sangrando. Vámonos rápido" le dijo Alex ayudándola para llegar hasta la camioneta de la DEO.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

 **DEO**

Lena estaba siendo operada, no había mucho daño en su cuerpo, pero había perdido mucha sangre.

Por otro lado Alex estaba atendiendo a su hermana junto a uno de los médicos de la organización. El dolor en el vientre se volvió severo.

"No Alex. No saques al bebé, se morirá" suplico Kara con lágrimas. Los medicamentos no habían servido para dormirla.

"Es la única opción Kara. El bebé está sufriendo porque fue inyectado con Kryptonita, tengo que sacarlo para que dejes de sentir dolor" le dijo Alex con tristeza.

"No" dijo Kara sin dejar de llorar.

"Lo siento" le dijo Alex con los ojos aguados.

Alex decidió encender la luz solar roja que habían instalado por precaución y espero unos minutos para que la anestesia le hiciera efecto a su hermana.

Alex vio como el médico sacó lo que sería su sobrina si sobrevivía, pero a los segundos de recibirla y cargarla en su mano la bebé murió porque la Kryptonita se había esparcidos por todo sus órganos.

La mitad de su ADN era Kryptoniano y eso la hacia vulnerable igual que su mamá a la Kryptonita. Eso lo descubrió Alex en ese mismo momento.

"Agente Danvers, la Kryptonita se está esparciendo por todo el órgano. Tendremos que extraer el útero antes de que llegue a más partes de su cuerpo y no podamos hacer nada" le dijo el médico.

"Hágalo" le dijo Alex viendo que la Kryptonita se estaba esparciendo como si quisiera acabar con todo a su paso y si llegaba a otro lugar en el cuerpo de su hermana, la mataría.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

La operación de Lena había sido un éxito, ahora se tendría que recuperar. Kara estuvo bajo las lámparas solares hasta que despertó.

"Quédate más tiempo acostada" le dijo Alex apenas abrió los ojos. No le haría una pregunta tan estúpida ¿Cómo estás? se lo podía imaginar.

"¿Cómo está Lena?" pregunto Kara sentándose para poder escuchar a su hermana.

"Esta bien. En este momento se está recuperando" le dijo Alex mirando la tristeza de su hermana.

"¿Louis?" pregunto Kara recordando que ese era su destino si hubieran salido de L-Corp.

"Está en la casa, Maggie y Megan están cuidando a los niños" le dijo Alex para que no se preocupara por eso.

Kara se levantó de la cama, se puso la ropa que su hermana le pasó y camino en busca de Lena.

"¿Era una niña?" pregunto Kara sin mirar a su hermana.

"Lo era. Está en mí laboratorio, yo..." le dijo Alex sin terminar la oración porque no sabía que decir.

"Ok" dijo Kara entrando a la habitación donde estaba Lena.

Alex dejo sola a su hermana y se fue hablar con Jonn.

.

"¿Por qué te tenías que poner en el medio de la pistola y yo?" pregunto Kara acariciando el cabello de Lena con delicadeza.

"No puedes hacer eso. Tienes que pensar en Louis y Logan, ¿Que harían ellos sin ti? ¿Que haría yo sin ti?" pregunto Kara empezando a llorar.

"Te prometo que lo haré mejor, voy a protegerlos y no permitiré que nadie los lastime. Eres una mujer muy valiente, pero eres mejor ayudando al mundo con tu inteligencia, no arriesgando tu vida sin pensarlo" dijo Kara agarrando la mano de Lena y se quedó mirandola un rato.

.

Los demás estaban en el centro de la base.

"Debí entrar. Lo que le pasó a Kara y a Lena se podía haber evitado" les dijo Alex sintiéndose muy culpable por lo sucedido.

"No es así. Había una bomba en el edificio, eso hubiera acabado con la vida de muchos de nosotros" le dijo Jonn.

"Tuvieron suerte, alcanzaron a sacar los cuerpos y recoger evidencia. Ahora ya no queda nada de L-Corp" les dijo Winn con tristeza.

"Mato a uno de los nuestros, al guarda de seguridad de la entrada y a la secretaria de Sam para poder entrar a la oficina" les dijo Jonn con seriedad.

"¿Donde esta Sam?" les pregunto Winn con preocupación.

"Ruby se golpeó la cabeza cuando iba saliendo del colegio y la llevaron al hospital. Sam está esperando a que le den el alta" le dijo Alex.

"Necesito que le hagas una prueba de ADN al cuerpo de Lex Luthor, no nos vamos a arriesgar y solo confirmar que si era él" le ordenó Jonn a Alex.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Lena aún no despertaba así que Alex convenció a su hermana de salir a caminar un poco por la base.

Kara había perdido el apetito, era muy difícil ver a su esposa en esa cama y era una pesadilla recordar a Lena sangrando y el sentimiento de perderla.

Caminaron juntas hasta el laboratorio de Alex y Kara dejó su mirada en el pequeño cuerpo que estaba en una pequeña incubadora.

No había latido porque ya no tenía ningún órgano. Alex tuvo que extraerlo todo porque estaba llena de Kryptonita y eso afectaría a Kara. Estaba muy limpia porque Alex la había arreglado y aplicado formol para que Kara y Lena se alcanzarán a despedir.

Ambas estaban llorando, Kara saco el cuerpo de su hija y la sostuvo con su mano, era muy pequeña.

"Lena estuvo a punto de perder su vida por protegernos, pero mí estupidez mató a nuestra hija. No debí acercarme a Lex" dijo Kara llorando porque por su culpa su hija murió.

"No. Lex es el único malo en todo esto. Él disparo el arma y él te inyecto con Kryptonita. Si estamos buscando un culpable, es Lex Luthor" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"¿Que se supone que le diré a Lena cuando despierte? ¿Cómo le digo que nuestra hija murió y que asesine a su hermano?" pregunto Kara pensando en su esposa.

"Lo resolverán juntas y todos nosotros estaremos aquí" le dijo Alex acariciando el hombro de Kara.

Kara giró su cabeza para mirar a Alex y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara estaba junto a Lena en una silla. Le habían limpiado las heridas y Kara le aseo el cuerpo.

"Gggg" Kara escucho a Lena quejarse.

"Princesa. Me alegra que hayas despertado" dijo Kara levantándose de la silla.

"Agua" le pidió Lena abriendo los ojos.

Kara lleno un vaso, inclinó un poquito la cama de Lena para que no se ahogara.

"¿Mejor?" pregunto Kara cuando Lena dejo de beber por la pajilla/sorbete.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas que llame al médico?" pregunto Kara dejando el vaso en la mesita.

"No. Solo me duele un poco la pierna izquierda" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Es normal cuando te hacen una cirugía para arreglar tu fémur fracturado. El médico te puso un clavo ya que la fractura era simple. Tuviste mucha suerte de que la bala no tocara la arteria femoral" dijo Kara ariciandole la cabeza a Lena.

"Uuffff. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el bebé? Dime qué atraparon a Lex" le dijo Lena muy ansiosa.

"Estoy bien. No soy yo la que está en una cama recuperándose de heridas de balas" dijo Kara intentando cambiar el tema, no le quería decir todavía a su esposa lo que había sucedido.

"Y eso me reconforta. No me gustaría que tú fueras quien ocupe esta cama" le dijo Lena con alivio.

"Lo sé" dijo Kara besando la frente de Lena.

"¿Que hay de los demás? ¿Ya te hicieron un chequeo para saber cómo está el bebé?" le pregunto Lena aún con muchas dudas.

Kara no podía más, cada vez que Lena mencionaba a su hija, le recordaba que su pequeño cuerpo estaba en el laboratorio de Alex esperando por una decisión.

"Mí amor ¿Por qué lloras?" le pregunto Lena preocupada.

"Lo siento. En verdad lo siento. Estaba muy enojada cuando vi tu cuerpo herido. Yo. Yo me acerque hasta Lex y él inyecto Kryptonita en mí vientre. Yo no quería que esto pasara. Lo siento tanto. Por favor perdóname" dijo Kara sin dejar de llorar.

Lena al principio no entendía que hablaba su esposa, pero cuando unió todo en su cabeza y recordó lo mal que se sintió cuando tuvo su aborto.

"Kara. Mí amor. Ven aquí, acuéstate a mí lado" le pidió Lena, en este momento tenía que ser fuerte para ambas.

Kara hizo lo que Lena le pidió y se acostó con mucho cuidado para no lastimar a su esposa.

"Lo que nos sucedió no es tu culpa. Si yo no me hubiera parado frente a ti como escudo, nuestro bebé habría muerto. Si hubieras atacado primero, Lex te habría hecho lo mismo. Cualquier decisión que hubiéramos tomado terminaría en el mismo final de nuestro bebé. Siempre me has dicho que no debo de disculparme por el mal de los demás, eso es lo que tú debes hacer ahora" le dijo Lena con determinación y cariño dándole besos en la frente a su esposa.

"Era una niña. Creo que la vida no quiere que tengamos una hija" dijo Kara calmándose un poco gracias a las palabras de su esposa.

"Repito otra cosa que me dijiste. Podemos intentar más adelante, cuando tú quieras y puede que tengamos una niña ¿Aún quieres tener cinco hijos? Porque yo sí lo quiero" le dijo Lena haciendo que el ánimo de Kara subiera más.

"Si quiero. Aún tenemos otros tres intentos" dijo Kara con un poco de humor.

Ya había estresado mucho a Lena que ahora necesitaba recuperarse.

"Bien ¿Cuando puedo ver a los niños?" le pregunto Lena a Kara porque extrañaba a sus hijos.

"Iré por ellos. Tampoco los he visto desde ayer" dijo Kara levantándose de la cama.

"Kara. Te amo" le dijo Lena.

"Te amo demasiado" dijo Kara antes de besar a Lena en la boca.

* * *

 ** _Días después_**

 **25/05/22**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Cuatro días después de la cirugía el doctor le dio de alta a Lena, pero por sus otras heridas no podía salir en muletas así que le tocó ir en una silla de ruedas.

Decidieron cremar el cuerpo de su hija y Kara lanzó las cenizas en lo más alto del cielo.

Jeremiah y Eliza viajaron porque querían estar con sus hijas, nietos y nueras.

Kara no iba a Catco y Louis no iba a la academia, la pareja quería que su familia estuviera junta.

Alex confirmo que el cuerpo si era el de Lex y el alien que ayudó a el hombre se quedaría por siempre en una prisión.

Kara había recuperado su figura, cada vez que entraba al gimnasio de su casa, encendía la luz solar roja. Necesitaba entrenar, ser más fuerte para porteger a su familia. Tenía que ser capaz de proteger a su familia si llegaba a perder sus poderes. Además tenia un entrenamiento intenso alzando tanques de guerra con una mano.

La psicóloga de Kara era Alex. Ella le contaba todo a su hermana, como se sentía, la inseguridad que tenía por no poder protegerlos a todos. Cómo todos los días recordaba a Lena inconsciente en sus brazos. Alex y Kara se encontraban todos los días para hablar y eso ayudaba mucho a Kara.

Lena era quien la ayudaba con el tema de la bebé que no sobrevivió. Ambas sufrieron por el aborto que tuvo Lena y como su hija murió en un estado más avanzado. Se ayudaban entre las dos.

.

Kara voló a la DEO para tener su conversación del día con su hermana. Eliza ayudaría a Lena en lo que necesitara y Jeremiah cuidaba de sus tres nietos.

Sam llegó a visitar a Lena y hablar de temas importantes.

"Odio tener que estar en esta silla. Lo peor es que tendré que esperar tres meses para poder pararme y empezar la terapia ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a mí laboratorio? Al menos confío plenamente en ti para que sigas al mando de L-Corp" le dijo Lena estresada.

"Lena. Tienes que saber algo" le dijo Sam confundida porque creía que su amiga sabía lo que sucedió.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué hablas tan seria?" le pregunto Lena intrigada.

"Yo creo que Kara no te dijo porque no quería arruinar más tu ánimo, pero el día del... Ese día, después de que salieron todos, el edificio de L-Corp explotó y destruyó todo. Lo siento, no quedó nada" le dijo Sam y los ojos de Lena se pusieron brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Es solo un edificio, podemos construirlo de nuevo. Lo importante aquí es que los trabajadores sepan que no perderán su empleo" le dijo Lena intentando no pensar en todos lo proyectos que se perdieron en su laboratorio.

Obviamente tiene todas sus ideas, fórmulas y papeles importantes en la oficina de la casa, pero todos los proyectos que llevaba avanzados los tenía que volver a empezar.

"Sé que eso es importante, pero lo que sucedió infringe la cláusula número uno de todos tus contratos con los inversores" le dijo Sam.

"¿Cuántos decidieron retirarse?" le pregunto Lena sintiendo dolor en su cabeza y en su pierna.

"La mitad. Intenté convencerlos, pero son unos viejos sin corazón" le dijo Sam sinceramente.

"Hace unos años ellos no estaban, no son necesarios. Aunque todo es mí culpa por hacer negocios con personas como ellos, solo quieren hacerse más ricos" le dijo Lena no quiero hablar más del tema.

Ahora tenía que hacer construir de nuevo su edificio de L-Corp, encontrar una solución para que sus empleados siguieran laborando, detener sus proyectos para el continente africano porque por ahora no podía seguir con los proyectos que le darían el dinero para eso, además que ella no estaba disponible. Lo peor es que no pudo ir a dar el pésame a los familiares de la secretaria y el guardia de seguridad y la prensa la tenía como una maldita desalmada.

"Cualquier decisión que tomes, estaré aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte" le dijo Sam.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena con sinceridad porque se venía mucho trabajo y en su condición necesitaba mucha ayuda.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Lena estaba en su oficina. Pensar en lo que había quedado de su empresa por la cual se había esforzado.

Kara entro a la oficina con una expresión en su rostro de arrepentimiento.

"Hola mí amor ¿Que tienes?" le pregunto Lena preocupada moviendo la silla hasta llegar a su esposa.

"Antes de que leas estos papeles quiero que sepas que jamás quise lastimarte. Todo fue tan rápido que no lo pude pensar con claridad. Yo. En verdad lo siento" dijo Kara con tristeza.

Había cometido un error y sabía que su esposa sufriría por eso.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Me fuiste infiel?" le pregunto Lena con una voz muy frágil.

"¿Que? No. Jamas te haría algo así. Eres la única persona con la que quiero estar" dijo Kara rápidamente porque su esposa había sacado conclusiones erróneas.

"¿Entonces por qué te disculpas?" le pregunto Lena sin entender.

"El día del ataque. Cuando vi tu cuerpo inconsciente en mis brazos, estaba muy enojada y no me pude contener. Lena, lo que hice esta en contra de lo que yo creo y odio que tú seas la persona que sufrirá por lo que te diré….. descargue mí irá con Lex hasta que. Que yo…. Lo mate" dijo Kara mirando a su esposa.

Lena quedó en shock por lo que escucho. Obviamente le dolía saber que su hermano estaba muerto, pero le daba rabia saber que su esposa hizo algo que la lastimaría por un tiempo. Kara tiene un corazón de oro y eso lo sabe muy bien Lena.

"Entiendo que me odies, pero háblame por favor" dijo Kara porque Lena no le había dicho nada, solo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Mí amor. Jamas podría odiarte. Comprendo porque lo hiciste. Salvaste vidas, sabes que Lex seguiría con lo que empezó hace unos años. Lo que hiciste fue lo mejor para todos" le dijo Lena llorando y Kara se arrodilló frente a ella para quedar casi a la misma altura de la silla de ruedas.

"Pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso para ti. Se lo mucho que querías a tu hermano" dijo Kara sintiéndose horrible por hacer sufrir a la mujer que ama.

"Mí hermano murió hace muchos años. El hermano que yo amaba dejo de existir cuando dejo todo atrás para dedicar su vida a la destrucción. Lex Luthor era un hombre malo y ahora no podrá hacerle daño a nadie" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Tienes razón. Toma" dijo Kara pasándole los papeles a Lena.

Estaba toda la documentación para que ella decidiera que hacer con el cuerpo de su hermano. Ella era la única persona existente como familiar. Lillian Luthor había desaparecido así que ahora ella era quien tenía que tomar la decisión.

"Quiero cremar su cuerpo y llevarle las exequias a mí madre" le dijo Lena.

"Lo que tú desees está bien" dijo Kara acariciándole la rodilla derecha.

Kara y Lena hablaron de su día, Kara se disculpó por no decirle lo de L-Corp, pero Lena la entendía. Ella haría lo mismo para que su esposa no se sintiera mal.

* * *

 **NOTA: Se que es un capitulo feo y herí sus sentimientos, pero la idea llegó a mi cabeza y solo escribí. Tomemos este capitulo como la caja de cosas malas que dejaremos atrás del 2018. Se que me tarde unos días en actualizar, pero mi familia va primero. Espero que estén rodeados de personas que los aman, tengan un 2019 asombroso y no permitan que nadie les digan que no pueden hacer algo que de verdad quieren. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	113. Chapter 113

_**Meses después**_

 **05/11/22**

Lena estuvo tres meses en la silla de ruedas y dos meses en fisioterapia. Fueron meses de mucho esfuerzo y mucho dolor en cada sesión, algo que hacía sufrir a Kara porque no le gustaba ver a su esposa sentir dolor.

Durante cuatro meses Kara y Lena fueron con un psicólogo que las ayudo con el sufrimiento de perder a su hija y de pasar por un ataque.

En esos meses se construyó el nuevo edificio de L-Corp. Lena hizo todo lo posible por sus empleados y les repartió sus deberes en la fábrica a las afueras de la ciudad mientras podían regresar a trabajar como antes.

Maggie fue ascendida a Capitán. Todos estaba muy orgullosos de ella, pero Alex era la más feliz de ver a su esposa logrando sus objetivos.

Alex estaba muy a gusto con su vida. Protegía al planeta tierra, tenía el tiempo suficiente para su hija y su esposa. Después de lo malo que sucedió meses atrás, todo había regresado a la normalidad y la violencia había disminuido en la ciudad.

Ivett y Louis ya habían cumplido sus cuatro años. Se habían vuelto más independientes, les gustaba inventarse juegos y pasar tiempo juntos.

Logan estaba por cumplir dos años y era un peligro. Su actividad favorita es escalar todo a su alrededor. Lo bueno es que todo empezó cuando Lena ya podía pararse de la silla y lograba detener las locuras de su hijo menor.

Ruby entro a su último año del colegio, en unos meses se iba a graduar y dependiendo de la universidad, sabría si podía vivir con su mamá o no.

Sam fue el mayor apoyo de Lena en L-Corp. Fue la representante, se aseguró que todo quedará bien en la construcción y diseño del edifico, hizo posible todo para que la empresa siguiera funcionando así no hubiera edificio.

De los inversores y socios que se retiraron, Christian Sinclair fue el más impactante para Lena porque siempre le decía cosas buenas y como supuestamente la admiraba, pero al final la noticia la alegro porque ahora no tenía nada que ver con Veronica.

Los artículos de Kara fueron mejor recibidos a los espectadores. Con los consejos de Lois, Iris y Clark mejoraba día a día. Solo atendía emergencia de carácter urgente, por ejemplo si la policía no alcanzaba a llegar o los bomberos o si la emergencia estaba sucediendo cerca donde ella estaba.

Durante esos meses, la masa muscular de Kara aumento en sus brazos y piernas. Todos los días entrenaba en el gimnasio de la casa con la luz solar roja encendida. Su abdomen estaba bien definido por todo el trabajo. Además entrenaba en la DEO junto a Alex y a veces con Sam.

Winn tuvo que hacer mejoras a su traje porque ya no le quedaba bien. En esos días decidió que su traje debería ser con pantalón. Ya estaba cansada de todos esos pervertidos mirándole debajo de la falda y de que el viento levantará su falda y que su falda no se ajustara a su ropa normal.

Las vacaciones de verano para Lena fueron todo el tiempo en la silla de ruedas, no podía jugar con normalidad con sus hijos. No podían salir a muchos lugares porque no había acceso para la silla o las muletas no le facilitaban caminar, pero eso no les impidió pasar un bien tiempo en familia, lleno de diversión y risas.

* * *

 **Tierra-1**

 **Central city**

 **Laboratorio S.T.A.R**

Lena y Kara viajaron juntas. Lena le llevaba las exequias de Lex a su madre.

Obviamente Lillian tenía una celda diferente porque Lena se los había pedido años atrás a Barry. La celda eran cuatro paredes blancas, el baño frente a la cama y fuera de la celda estaba la pantalla para ver lo que sucedía dentro. No querían, nunca, que Lillian se enterará donde estaba.

"Cualquier cosa, estoy aquí" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de Lena.

"Yo me voy para darles su espacio" les dijo Cisco.

"Gracias" dijeron las dos antes de quedar solas fuera de la celda.

.

La puerta se abrió y Lena entro con seguridad.

"1381 días para que mí hija viniera a visitarme" le dijo Lillian alejando la vista del libro que tenía en la manos.

"Madre" fue lo único que dijo Lena.

"¿Vienes sola? Dime que ya dejaste a ese alien" le dijo Lillian sin moverse de su lugar.

"No estoy aquí para hablar de mí familia" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Pero quiero saber de mí nieto, prácticamente es mí hijo porque yo lo hice" le dijo Lillian.

"Lex está muerto" le dijo Lena sin titubear, necesitaba decirle todo y salir de ahí.

El primer mes había sido duro porque había perdido a su hija, a su hermano, su esfuerzo de varios años y su esposa estaba sufriendo con ella. Pero ahora hablar de Lex no le dolía.

"¿Que me dijiste?" le pregunto Lillian impactada.

"Se escapó de prisión, pero está vez terminó para él definitivamente" le dijo Lena dejando la urna en la pequeña cama.

"Mí niño" le dijo Lillian a la urna, la cargó y la abrazo fuerte a su pecho.

Lena miraba como Lillian le daba amor a la urna de las cenizas de su hermano, su madre jamás le había demostrado cariño a ella de la manera que se lo daba al objeto.

"Todo esto es tu culpa, si tan solo hubieras sido fiel a nuestra familia esto jamás hubiera pasado" le dijo Lillian con rabia.

"No. Esto es tu culpa, tu sembraste más ideas en la cabeza de Lex. Tu lo apoyaste haciéndole creer que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto" le dijo Lena porque sabía que ella no era la culpable.

"Es lo correcto, pero tú eres igual de perra que tu mamá, tienen que meterse con la persona incorrecta y arruinarlo todo. Ojala nunca hubiera enviado ese hombre a matarla, así nunca habrías arruinado mí familia. El mayor error de mí vida fue no ordenarle a ese hombre que también se ocupara de ti" le dijo Lillian.

"Eso no es posible. Yo estaba ahí cuando mí mamá murió, no recordaba bien lo que sucedió, pero cuando el investigador privado me habló de ese día, lo recordé todo. Mí mamá se ahogó" le dijo Lena.

Ya había hablado con Kara de ese tema años atrás, no sentía culpa por lo que sucedió. Su esposa, sus hijos, su familia y amigos le han ayudado a comprender lo buena que es ella y las cosas que se merece. Además que ella no tiene la culpa de los males de los demás.

"Esa tarde Lionel se iba a reunir con tu madre o eso es lo que ella creía. Fui yo la que la cité en ese lago y me hice pasar por tu padre en una carta diciéndole las ganas que tenía de nadar junto a ella. Estúpida mujerzuela, hizo todo lo que yo quería y por eso cuando se metió a ese lago, mí hombre de confianza ya estaba ahí esperando bajo el agua en su traje de buceo y no la dejo hasta que su cuerpo dejo de luchar" le dijo Lillian haciendo sufrir a Lena con la historia.

"Eres un monstruo y por eso ya no tienes nada. Vas a morir dentro de estas cuatro paredes, sola porque siempre estuviste en el lado equivocado" le dijo Lena reteniendo sus lágrimas.

"Algún día voy a salir y lo primero que haré es recuperar al hijo que creé, que tú estás cuidando por ahora" le advirtió Lillian y Lena salió rápido de la celda, no quería escuchar más.

Kara recibió a Lena en un abrazo.

"Vámonos. No quiero volver a verla nunca" le dijo Lena apretando a Kara con mucha fuerza.

La pareja se despidió de sus amigos y regresaron a su tierra.

* * *

 **Tierra 38**

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena estaba acostada en la cama, esperando a que su esposa regresar de atender una emergencia.

Los niños ya estaba dormidos así que Lena podía leer tranquila.

"Uuuggg moría por regresar" dijo Kara entrando por el balcón.

"No te llevo ni una hora" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Kara quitándose el traje de Supergirl.

"Te lo dije las últimas diez veces, estoy bien. Fue algo duro de escuchar, pero de cualquier manera mí mamá murió hace años y nada va a cambiar eso. Lo único que me tiene extraña es que creí que llevando a los niños a clases de natación tan pequeños ayudaría a evitar que les sucediera lo que le sucedió a mí mamá, pero existen personas como Lillian" le confesó Lena.

"Sé que nuestros hijos están seguros con toda nuestra familia alrededor protegiéndolos. Nada malo les sucederá" prometió Kara subiéndose a la cama.

Kara no tenía ganas de ir por una pijama así que solo se quedó en su ropa interior.

"Tienes razón" le dijo Lena dejando el libro en su mesa de noche.

Kara se iba a meter debajo de la sábana, pero Lena la detuvo.

"Todo el tiempo estás provocándome con este abdomen" le dijo Lena sentándosele en la pelvis acariciándole el abdomen marcado con ambas manos.

"Están ahí para ti" dijo Kara acomodando las manos en los muslos de Lena.

"Son míos y me prenden cada vez que los veo" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior y Kara se sentó para estar frente a frente con Lena.

"Para ser justos. Las gemelas me prenden a mí" dijo Kara quitándole la parte superior de la pijama a Lena y se quedó mirando los senos de su esposa.

"Lo sé. Cubiertas o descubiertas" le dijo Lena desabrochado el brasier de su esposa.

Kara giró su cuerpo dejando a Lena con la espalda en la cama. Le quitó el pantalón y las bragas de un solo tirón.

Kara analizó el cuerpo de Lena, las cicatrices de su abdomen y la de su pecho casi no se notaban, estaban por desaparecer. La cicatriz de la pierna había tomado más tiempo para desaparecer, pero Lena había comprado las mejores cremas y todo iba muy bien.

La pareja había encontrado la manera de intimar durante los meses que Lena se recuperaba. Fueron meses de reto a nivel sexual.

"¿Te duele?" pregunto Kara pasando su mano por el muslo izquierdo de Lena.

"No. Te aseguro que está pierna está muy bien. Puedo flexionarla y estirarla, has lo que quieras con ella" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa de triunfo.

"Excelente" dijo Kara antes de besarle el muslo donde Lena tenía la cicatriz.

Besó desde la rodilla hasta la cadera, luego cambio de pierna.

"Me complace que aprecies mí cuerpo, pero deja de jugar" le dijo Lena en forma de queja.

"Últimamente te has vuelto muy impaciente" dijo Kara acercando su nariz a la vagina de su esposa para disfrutar de su aroma.

"Deja de hablar y empieza" le ordenó Lena.

"Ya empecé. A menos que quieras decirme lo que quieres que te haga" dijo Kara sin alejar su rostro de su objetivo.

"Pues si. Usa tu lengua ya" le dijo Lena con autoridad.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara juntando su boca con la entrada de la vagina de su esposa y empezó a devorarla.

"Oooo si" gimió Lena con satisfacción.

Kara empezó los movimientos lentos, pero fue aumentando poco a poco la velocidad.

Escuchaba los sonidos de satisfacción de Lena y eso la inspiraba para no detener en ningún momento los movimientos de su lengua.

"Más rápido. Ya casi llego" gimió Lena agarrando el cabello con sus dos manos.

Kara introdujo su lengua lo más que pudo y usos su supervelocidad llevando a Lena su objetivo.

"Mmmmm Kara. Dios AAAAAAA KARA" gimió Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Kara dejó de usar su lengua y succionó la entrada de la vagina de su esposa degustando los deliciosos fluidos.

Lena soltó el cabello de Kara y eso lo aprovecho la superheroína para quitarse las bragas.

"¿Que más quiere la señora Danvers?" pregunto Kara acomodándose encima de Lena.

"Ahora usa tus dedos" le dijo Lena aún con los ojos cerrados respirando rápidamente.

"¿Cuántos?" pregunto Kara besándole el cuello.

"Los que tú quieras, solo sigue" le dijo Lena con desesperación.

"Bueno" dijo Kara agarrando las piernas de Lena y se las puso en los hombros.

"¿Puedes hacerlo en esta posición?" le pregunto Lena con duda porque no había espacio para que acomodara la mano.

"Soy Supergirl, podemos hacerlo en esta posición" dijo Kara deslizando la mano derecha entre los cuerpos hasta llegar a su objetivo.

"Ahora que lo pienso. No sé si soy capaz de resistir en esta posición" le dijo Lena sintiendo que Kara le acariciaba el clítoris.

"Entonces tengo que ser rápida" dijo Kara bajando su mano unos centímetros para introducir sus dedos.

"Si. Antes de qu-AAAA. Dios. Me vas hacer llegar otra vez" gimió Lena cuando sintió tres dedos de Kara moverse dentro de ella.

"Esa es la idea" dijo Kara mirando el rostro de placer que tenía Lena en ese momento.

"Pero me vas a mmmm dejar agotada antes de que te pueda hacer algo" le dijo Lena.

"Con solo escucharte gemir mí nombre ya quedó muy satisfecha" dijo Kara y Lena le agarró la cabeza para fundirse en un beso necesitado.

Kara movió su mano en todos los ángulos, exploró todo con sus dedos, recibiendo los gemidos de Lena en su boca.

Kara estaba en las nubes sintiendo como el interior de Lena intentaba apretar sus dedos, las dos jadeaban de placer en sus bocas.

Lena dejo sus manos en la nuca de su esposa mientras explotaba de satisfacción.

"Mmmmm. Así. Así. Mí amor. Oh Dios. Kara Kara Kara" gimió Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo repitiendo el nombre de su esposa una y otra vez.

Cómo Lena terminó el beso para gemir, Kara succionó debajo del mentón escuchando los gemidos de su esposa que para ella era música.

Dejo sus dedos hasta que sintió que el orgasmo terminó y el interior de Lena se relajo.

"Aaagghh esa posición no es para nada cómoda" se quejó Lena cuando Kara le dejo las piernas en la cama.

"La siguiente ronda estarás arriba" dijo Kara y Lena la giró en un solo movimiento dejándola boca arriba.

"Lo sé. Ahora te haré lo que yo quiera" le dijo Lena acostándosele encima.

"Soy toda tuya" dijo Kara y Lena la beso.

* * *

 _ **Meses después**_

 **18/03/23**

L-Corp ya tenía un nuevo edificio en la ciudad, ahora eran dos, incluso Lena inauguró otra fábrica. Todo iba muy bien, incluso pudo comprar la empresa Jack Speech. Lo que la ayuda a comenzar de nuevo su búsqueda para curar el cáncer.

Obviamente le cambio el nombre y la agrego como una sede de L-Corp, pero iba honrar el nombre del buen hombre que estuvo con ella cuando tenía esas ideas para cambiar el mundo y siempre la apoyo en sus proyectos.

Kara empezó a recibir premios y reconocimientos por sus trabajos como reportera. Ella no escribía por los premios, pero eran una gran motivación a nivel laboral.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena y Kara estaban en la sala de televisión viendo una película. Krypto estaba dormido junto al sofá.

Ivett, Logan y Louis estaban en Midvale con sus abuelos que habían insistido en tener a sus nietos con ellos una semana.

Eliza y Jeremiah viajaron hasta National City por ellos y se fueron los cinco en el jet privado de Lena.

Hoy era su último día sin sus hijos y ya habían aprovechado toda la semana sin interrupciones.

"Sabes princesa. Lo estuve pensando, ya estoy lista para que lo intentemos de nuevo" dijo Kara que estaba acostada en medio de las piernas de su esposa.

"Si tú estás lista, yo también lo estoy. Aunque esta vez no quiero que salgas a ningún lado sin un agente de la DEO" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Pero me gustaría que tú lo intentarás esta vez" dijo Kara girándose para mirar a Lena.

"No nos va a suceder lo mismo que el año pasado, lo prometo. Así que no tengas miedo ¿O tienes miedo de perder tus abdominales?" le dijo Lena arqueando la ceja izquierda.

"Esta bien. Mañana vamos a hablar con Alex, nos estamos tardando con nuestro tercer hijo y son cinco" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Tu puedes cargar los dos siguientes y yo el último" le dijo Lena.

"Trato ¿Donde tengo que firmar?" pregunto Kara bromeando.

"Eres una tonta. Te amo" le dijo Lena agarrándole las mejillas a Kara.

"Te amo" dijo Kara antes de juntar su boca con la de Lena.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **DEO**

Alex aprovecho que Maggie tenía una reunión en la mañana con su jefe para ir a la base y entrenar a los agentes novatos, además hablar con su hermana y cuñada que la citaron ahí.

Ya en el laboratorio, hablaron de los pequeños y lo mucho que los extrañaban.

"¿Que eso tan importante que me quieren pedir?" le pregunto Alex.

"Decidimos ir de nuevo por nuestro tercer hijo" dijo Kara sin vacilar.

"Oh. Genial ¿Cuando quieren empezar con el procedimiento?" les pregunto Alex con felicidad por la pareja.

"Mañana mismo" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

"Bien, ya saben que tenemos que seguir el calendario de Lena para saber su ciclo de ovulación" empezó Alex, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"No seré yo quien lo hará. Kara quiere internarlo de nuevo" le dijo Lena a su cuñada acariciando la espalda de Kara.

Alex se puso más blanca de lo normal.

"¿Que tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida? ¿Te llevamos al hospital?" pregunto Kara preocupada por su hermana.

"No. Tengo algo que decirles" les dijo Alex un poco nerviosa.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Kara sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

"El día del atentado de Lex. El doctor tuvo que retirar tu útero, así que ya no puedes realizarte el procedimiento" le dijo Alex a su hermana con tristeza.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Nadie dio permiso para que le hicieran eso" le dijo Lena un poco confundida y enojada.

"Tu estabas inconsciente porque te estaban operando y mí hermana tenía Kryptonita en su cuerpo. El líquido se estaba volviendo sólido y no dejaba de crecer dentro del útero. Esa era la única opción para Kara" le dijo Alex.

"Tenía que haber otra opción" le dijo Lena sabiendo que eso lastimaría a Kara.

"No la había. Analice muy bien ese líquido. Se esparce hasta acabar con todos los órganos de cualquier Kryptoniano" le dijo Alex porque no quería recordarles lo que sucedió con la bebé.

"Alex tiene razón. Ese día salvó mí vida y por eso ahora podemos disfrutar de nuestra familia" dijo Kara sintiendo cero enojo con su hermana.

"Tuve que decirles esto el año pasado, pero lo olvide. Lo siento" les dijo Alex.

"Esta bien. Nada fue tu culpa, no te preocupes" dijo Kara abrazando a su hermana y Alex le devolvió el abrazo.

"Aún tienen más opciones. Pueden contratar una mujer para que cargue el bebé" les dijo Alex terminando el abrazo.

"No. Yo lo haré" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunto Kara porque no habían hablado de eso. Lena cargando un tercer bebé no fue de lo que hablaron.

"Lo estoy. Te dije que estaba lista para que tengamos un tercer bebé y eso es lo que vamos a hacer" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Entonces ¿Nos vemos aquí mañana?" les pregunto Alex.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses después**_

 **07/05/23**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena orinó en cinco tests. Bajaron a hacer el desayuno. Louis ayudo a su mamá a hacer el desayuno.

Lena estaba buscando los dibujos animados que le gustaban a Logan para que los viera mientras esperaban el desayuno.

"Mami. Dave me dijo que su familia va a viajar Italia en sus vacaciones ¿Nosotros podemos ir también a Italia?" le pregunto Louis dejando que Kara acomodara los desayuno en la isla de la cocina.

"Nuestras vacaciones serán en Midvale con los abuelos, tus tías Alex y Maggie y tu prima Ivett" le dijo Lena.

Louis siempre quería hacer lo que su amigo Dave hacia.

"Pero siempre vamos ahí y yo ya estuve con mi abuela y mi abuelo este año" le dijo Louis sentándose para desayunar.

"Ok. Entonces tú te vas de vacaciones con la familia de Dave y nosotros vamos Midvale a pasar nuestras hermosas vacaciones en familia" le dijo Lena sentándose junto a Logan.

"SIIII. Nos ponemos ver por vídeo cómo lo hacemos con mis abuelos" le dijo Louis emocionado.

"Lo siento cariño, en vacaciones no usamos aparatos electrónicos así que nos veremos cuando regreses de tu viaje" le dijo Lena.

"Pero yo, yo quiero. Que me den las buenas noches y- y aaaaa" le dijo Louis con una voz temblorosa y empezó a llorar.

"Príncipe, mami solo está molestando" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo mayor que se aferró a su cuello.

"Mamá tiene razón. No puedes ir con desconocidos a ningún lugar" le dijo Lena arrepentida de querer darle una lección a su hijo.

"Así es. Tal vez podríamos ir todos de vacaciones a un lugar que no sea Midvale, pero primero tenemos que hablar con la abuela, el abuelo y tus tías" dijo Kara sobando la espalda de su hijo que ya se había calmado.

"Comete tu desayuno para poder llamar a tu abuela" le dijo Lena a Louis tratando de animarlo.

Louis afirmó con la cabeza y Kara lo dejo de nuevo en la silla.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

Antes de bañar a sus hijos, entraron todos a la habitación principal para ver los resultados.

"Cuida a tu hermano mientras mami y yo leemos algo en el baño" dijo Kara.

"Si mamá" le dijo Louis listo para cuidar a su hermano.

Ambas entraron al baño y miraron los tests.

Cinco resultados negativos.

"Lo siento" le dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Esta bien. Aún tenemos varios años para cumplir nuestro objetivo" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena.

"Okey. Cuando quede embarazada vas a tener que llenar nuestro refrigerador con popsicles porque estoy segura que los voy querer todo el tiempo" le dijo Lena apretando a su esposa.

"Te daré todos los popsicles que tú quieras" prometió Kara besando la cabeza de Lena.

"Ese silencio es muy sospechoso" le dijo Lena a Kara.

.

Ambas regresaron a la habitación, Louis estaba jugando con el teléfono de Kara y Logan estaba acostado a su lado.

"¿Que haces con mí teléfono? ¿Quién te dio la contraseña?" pregunto Kara quitándole el teléfono a su hijo de las manos.

"No mamá. Ya iba por el nivel 10" le dijo Louis en una queja.

"Sabes que no puedes coger nuestras cosas sino te hemos dado permiso" le dijo Lena agachándose para cargar a Logan, llevarlo a la habitación y bañarlo.

"Mí amor, Logan tiene fiebre" le dijo Lena a Kara cuando tocó la frente de su hijo menor. Tenía las mejillas un poco rosadas.

"Oooo ¿Donita te duele algo?" pregunto Kara tocándo la mejilla de su hijo que ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lena.

El pequeño afirmó con la cabeza.

"¿Donde te duele?" pregunto Kara de nuevo a Logan.

"Cabeza" le dijo el pequeño con una voz muy frágil.

"Pobre mí donita. Mami y yo haremos que deje de doler" prometió Kara.

"Alex usa paracetamol cuando Ivett tiene fiebre. Por favor ve a comprar un frasco" le dijo Lena a Kara sobando la nuca de su hijo.

"No me demoro" dijo Kara antes de salir volando por el balcón.

Lena miró Louis que se quedó mirando el balcón.

"Cariño. No le puedes decir a nadie lo que acaba de hacer mamá ¿Esta bien?" le dijo Lena a Louis con un tono suave.

"Lo sé mami. Mamá es un superheroína y debe tener su identidad secreta" le dijo Louis dejando a Lena sorprendida.

"¿Por qué dices que mamá es una superheroína?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Mamá es Supergirl. Ella nos protege a todos y como los superhéroes de mí programa de televisión, necesita que su identidad sea secreta para protegerse de sus enemigos" le dijo Louis con determinación.

"Así es cariño. Por eso nunca debes decir que tú mamá es Supergirl" le dijo Lena orgullosa de su pequeño de cuatro años.

"Entendido mami" le dijo Louis.

Logan estaba irritado por el dolor de cabeza y empezó a llorar.

"Ya cariño, todo va a estar bien" le dijo Lena a Logan meciéndolo.

Lena le dijo a Louis que fueran juntos a la habitación de Logan y esperaron a Kara que llegó en cinco minutos.

Cambiaron al pequeño Logan y le dieron el jarabe. Kara lo cargo hasta que se quedó dormido en su pecho.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **23/06/23**

Lena tendría reuniones en los últimos días del mes porque en unos días se irían a Midvale y todo tenía que quedar en orden.

El grado de Ruby eran en unos días, para alegría de Sam, la joven estudiaría en universidad de National City así que seguiría viviendo con su madre.

* * *

 **Catco**

Kara estaba en su oficina, había salido toda la mañana para recolectar información para su nuevo artículo.

Estaba escribiendo en su laptop cuando su teléfono sonó. Era de la academia.

.

 _ **Llamada de Academia**_

 _P: Señora Danvers, soy Bryce la profesora de Louis_

 _K: Hola ¿Sucede algo? (Tono de preocupación)_

 _P: El pequeño Louis tuvo un accidente en el receso y necesitamos que venga para que lo lleve al hospital_

 _K: Estaré ahí en un minuto, estoy cerca de la academia (mintió Kara cerrando la laptop)_

 ** _Fin de la llamada_**

 ** _._**

Kara solo terminó la llamada, agarró su bolso y salió volando por la ventana de su oficina.

* * *

 **Maple Tree**

Kara caminó rápido hasta la enfermería donde le dijeron que estaba su hijo.

"Príncipe" dijo Kara cuando vio a su hijo con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

"Mamá" le dijo Louis con un puchero, mientras se sostenía el antebrazo como le dijo la enfermera.

"Señora Danvers, creo que Louis tiene un hueso roto en su antebrazo derecho así que lo mejor es que lo lleve al hospital" le dijo la enfermera.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?" Pregunto Kara a la enfermera.

"La profesora me informó que el pequeño se cayó de un columpio" le dijo la enfermera.

"Nos vamos ya, gracias por la ayuda" dijo Kara cargando a Louis con cuidado para no lastimarlo.

"De nada. También llamaron a su esposa, pero no contestó. Creo que tiene que llamarla" le dijo la enfermera.

"Lo haré" dijo Kara saliendo de la enfermería con su hijo en brazos.

* * *

 **L-Corp**

Lena había olvidado su teléfono en su oficina, toda la mañana había estado en la sala de juntas.

"Señora Danvers" le dijo Jess entrando detrás de su jefa en la oficina.

"¿Si Jess?" le pregunto Lena sentándose para leer unos informes.

"Su esposa me llamó porque usted no le contestaba el teléfono" le dijo Jess obteniendo toda la atención de su jefa.

"Eso es raro ¿Para que llamaba?" le pregunto Lena.

"Louis tuvo un accidente en la academia así que lo llevó al hospital" le dijo Jess y Lena guardo sus cosas en su bolso.

"¿Por qué no interrumpiste la reunión? Me voy, por favor dile a Sam que me releve en la reunión de la tarde" le dijo Lena saliendo rápido de la oficina.

"Si señora. No sé preocupe" le dijo Jess, pero Lena ya se había subido al ascensor.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Kara había llegado con Louis que no dejaba de llorar, le dolía mucho su antebrazo.

El doctor escucho la versión de Kara de lo que había sucedido mientras revisaba al pequeño.

Le hicieron una radiografía que confirmó la fractura del radio y cúbito. Algo que Kara ya sabía porque en el taxi uso sus rayos x para ver la gravedad.

Le aplicaron un medicamento para el dolor porque el pequeño lloraba sin parar.

"Lo que voy a hacer es lo siguiente. Los huesos rotos se movieron un poco formando un ángulo" le dijo el doctor mostrándole la radiografía.

"Okey" dijo Kara acariciando la cabeza de Louis que estaba acostado en la cama de la habitación que le habían asignado.

"Tengo que alinear los huesos, esperar que baje un poco la hinchazón y luego le pondré una escayola" le dijo el doctor.

"¿No existe otra manera para que no le duela?" pregunto Kara analizando lo doloroso que debe ser que te acomoden un hueso roto.

"Lo siento, está es la única opción" le dijo el doctor con sinceridad.

"Esta bien. Príncipe el doctor va a sanar tu brazo" dijo Kara ayudando a su hijo a sentarse en la cama.

"Quiero a mami" le dijo Louis asustado.

"Mami llegara pronto" dijo Kara pasando su brazo por la cintura de su hijo para que no se moviera.

El pequeño quería ver todo lo que el doctor le iba hacer, así que no dejo qué Kara le escondiera el rostro.

"Doctor ya traje todo los implementos para la escayola" le dijo un enfermero acomodado un carrito en la esquina de la habitación.

"Muy bien gracias ¿Estás listo?" le pregunto el doctor a Louis que afirmó con su cabeza.

El doctor agarró el antebrazo de Louis y en un movimiento alineó los huesos.

"AAAAAAAAAA" grito Louis de dolor.

En ese momento entró Lena a la habitación, viendo la horrible escena de su hijo gritando de dolor con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Oh por Dios" exclamó Lena antes de desmayarse, el enfermero evitó que Lena cayera.

"Lena" dijo Kara sorprendida de lo que había sucedido.

El enfermero se encargó de ayudar a Lena, para que Kara consolarla al pequeño que aún lloraba de dolor.

.

Lena despertó con el olor del alcohol, estaba en una silla al lado de la cama donde estaban su hijo acostado y su esposa sosteniéndole la mano izquierda.

"El enfermero Zuri los llevará para que le hagan otra radiografía, si todo está bien le pondré la escayola" le dijo el doctor a Kara.

"Gracias" dijo Kara y el doctor salió de la habitación.

"¿Se siente bien?" le pregunto el enfermero a Lena y Kara miró que su esposa ya había despertado.

"Si. Me asusté, pero ya estoy bien, gracias" le dijo Lena con amabilidad.

"Voy a ver si ya pueden hacer la radiografía. Con permiso" les dijo el enfermero antes de dejarlas solas.

"Mami" le dijo Louis con sus ojos y rostro colorados de tanto llorar.

"Hola cariño. Te vas a poner bien, el doctor te va a ayudar y podremos ir a casa" le dijo Lena acariciándole una de las mejillas.

"¿Segura que estás bien?" pregunto Kara acariciando la espalda de Lena.

"Si mí amor, no te preocupe" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

Kara enfocó su superoído en el corazón de Lena para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Se encontró con un sonido extraño, pero que ya conocía muy bien.

* * *

 **NOTA: No nota. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	114. Chapter 114

**Casa Supercorp**

Después de la radiografía, el doctor le puso la escayola en el antebrazo y la mano. Le formuló analgésicos para el dolor, le regaló un chupete y le dio de alta. Tendría su antebrazo enyesado durante 8 semanas.

Llegaron justo a la hora que normalmente van a almorzar, Logan los recibió con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre y pregunto de todo sobre su hermano que venía dormido en los brazos de su mamá.

Beatriz se despidió, se verían el lunes para que cuidara una semana a los pequeños antes de irse a sus vacaciones.

Kara estaba muy animada. Dejo a Louis en la cama, pidió algo para el almuerzo, jugó un momento con Logan. Todo eso con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro.

Interrumpieron el sueño de Louis para almorzar todos juntos, después lo ayudaron a cepillarse los dientes y lo dejaron de nuevo en la cama. Los analgésicos lo tenían con mucho sueño.

.

Después de hablar con todos por teléfono, contarles lo que sucedió y decirle como estaba Louis. Se hicieron en la sala de juegos para compartir con el más pequeño.

"Desde que salimos del hospital tienes una sonrisa extraña. No parece que nuestro hijo tuvo un mal rato y que nosotras sufrieramos con él" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos sentada en el suelo junto a Logan.

"¿No puedo estar feliz?" pregunto Kara intentando no sonreír.

"Ahí está esa sonrisa ¿El doctor también te dio un chupete?" le pregunto Lena intrigada.

"Te amo" dijo Kara acercándose hasta Lena y le dio un beso corto.

"También te amo" le dijo Lena dejando a un lado el tema.

* * *

 ** _Media hora después_**

Lena le estaba enseñando a Logan las letras y Kara la miraba sin parpadear.

"No me mires así" le dijo Lena sin dejar de mirar el intento de Logan de escribir lo que Lena le había enseñado.

"¿Así como?" pregunto Kara sonriendo.

"No lo sé, como si tuviera comida escondida y no te quisiera dar" le dijo Lena haciéndola reír.

Kara gateo hasta Lena y le dio un beso en los labios.

"No mamá. Mami está conmigo" le dijo Logan alejándole el rostro del de Lena con las dos manos.

"Lo siento, pero nadie está conmigo y me siento sola" dijo Kara haciendo puchero a su hijo menor.

"Esta bien, te la plesto unos minutos" le dijo Logan haciéndolas reír a ambas.

"Gracias donita" dijo Kara acomodándose detrás de Lena y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

"¿Ahora sí me vas a contar que te sucede?" le dijo Lena apoyando la espalda en el torso de su esposa.

"Hoy escuché algo muy divino" dijo Kara metiendo las manos debajo de la blusa de Lena y las dejo en el abdomen.

"¿Que cosa?" le pregunto Lena con interés.

"Sabemos que el corazón del bebé empieza a latir a las tres semanas de gestación y para escucharlo en un ultrasonido tienes que esperar a que cumpla las diez semanas" empezó Kara acariciando en círculos el abdomen de Lena.

"No estoy entendiendo nada ¿De qué hablas?" le pregunto Lena confundida.

"Ese dato es para las personas tienen que esperar por las ecografías, pero yo que tengo superoído no necesito esperar para una cita con la ginecóloga" dijo Kara con mucha alegría.

"Soy muy inteligente, pero no sé lo que intentas decir" le dijo Lena mirando lo bien que Logan había escrito las letras desde la A hasta la L.

"Escuche el corazón de nuestro bebé, es fuerte" dijo Kara besando detrás de la oreja de su esposa.

"¿Que?" le pregunto Lena un poco confundida.

"Nuestro tercer bebé está creciendo dentro de ti" dijo Kara con su gran sonrisa bajando sus manos hasta lo más bajo del abdomen de Lena.

"Pero salió negativo, eran cinco negativos" le dijo Lena girándose para hablar con Kara.

"Lo sé, los vi, pero puedo escuchar su latido. Los tests de embarazo se pueden equivocar" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"No lo puedo creer. Funcionó" le dijo Lena lanzándose encima de Kara dejándola con la espalda en el suelo.

"¿Ahora me entiendes por qué no puedo dejar de sonreír?" pregunto Kara con la sonrisa que tanto ama Lena.

"Si y no me vuelvas a ocultar algo así. Además espero que no lo hayas visto" le advirtió Lena.

"No, jamás haría algo así. Los rayos x pueden afectar al bebé y más en estas semanas de gestación" dijo Kara seriamente.

"Mamá. Yo también quielo juga" les dijo Logan arrodillado junto a ellas.

Lena y Kara volvieron a reírse por las palabras de su hijo menor.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **30/07/23**

Solo cuatro invitados por persona podían estar en el grado. Obviamente Sam estaría en ese gran dia para su hija. Alex, Lena y Kara fueron las afortunadas de ir mientras Maggie, Eliza y Jeremiah le preparaban una cena de felicitación.

Ruby presentó a Chloe como su novia lo cual no sorprendió a ninguna porque ya todos lo sabían.

Sam se fue con Ruby y Chloe de viaje para celebrar su grado.

Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, Maggie, Ivett, Louis, Logan, Lena, Krypto y Kara viajaron a Midvale para pasar sus vacaciones tradicionales juntos.

Louis a veces era reprendido porque jugaba como si no tuviera una escayola en su antebrazo y se podía lastimar.

Hicieron la primera ecografía para que Lena confirmara el embarazo. Decidieron no decir nada del embarazo y sorprender a la familia en las vacaciones. La panza de Lena empezaba a crecer y a notarse, pronto no podría ocultarla.

* * *

 **Midvale**

 **Campo de béisbol**

Los compañeros de Jeremiah lo invitaron a un partido de béisbol, pero este año si acepto la invitación porque no estarían Henry y su familia.

Alex, Maggie y Kara fueron invitadas a jugar, pero en el equipo contrario. Trabajadores contra familiares.

Eliza y Lena cuidaban de los pequeños.

Los pequeños empezaron a cantar, vamos mamá una y otra vez. Lena fue al baño porque el bebé empezaba a afectarle su vejiga más seguido.

Cómo la temperatura era muy elevada tuvieron que tomar un descanso. Kara no se podía quitar sus gafas, lo cual era molesto para ella.

"Lo están haciendo muy bien chicas" les dijo Jeremiah.

"Y Kara no está haciendo trampa" les dijo Maggie.

"Yo nunca hago trampa" se quejó Kara mirando en dirección del baño.

"No importa, no podrán ganarnos en esto" les dijo Jeremiah porque aún siendo algunos mayores, eran buenos jugando béisbol.

Kara vio a Lena salir del baño y caminó hasta ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Kara agarrando la mano de su esposa.

"Muy bien uuuuuuuummmmmm ¿hueles eso?" le pregunto Lena cerrando los ojos para aspirar profundamente.

"Aahhh no ¿Que olor?" pregunto Kara confundida y Lena se detuvo.

"Mí amor, huele a churros. Cómprame una bolsa" le pidió Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Okey princesa" dijo Kara sonriendo y siguieron caminando.

Kara saco dinero de su bolso y camino hacia el local donde vendían los churros. Louis corrió rápido junto a su mamá y le agarró la mano.

.

Volvieron los dos con una gran sonrisa, Louis con una bolsa de churros mientras Kara traía las demás bolsas para todos.

"Gracias mí amor" le dijo Lena dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de arrebatarle una de las bolsas.

"Deja de comprar los porristas con dulce" le dijo Jeremiah a Kara para molestarla.

"Ellos solo son buenos apostadores y apoyan al equipo que va a ganar" le dijo Alex a su papá.

"Es hora de volver, estamos por darles una paliza" les dijo Jeremiah colocándose de nuevo la gorra y se llevó una botella de agua.

Regresaron al campo de juego. Ivett y Louis se olvidaron de los demás y empezaron a jugar entre ellos con una pelota.

Logan siempre tomaba una siesta a esa hora así que se durmió en los brazos de Lena, que se comió la bolsas de churros de ella y la de su hijo menor.

* * *

 ** _Dos horas después_**

 **Casa Danvers**

El equipo de Jeremiah ganó por dos carreras. Después de eso fueron a un Restaurante y almorzaron.

Cuando llegaron a casa Ivett y Louis siguieron jugando, lo triste es que casi no incluían a Logan porque era muy pequeño y eso ponía muy triste a Lena.

"Lena y yo estuvimos pensando que es muy hermoso venir todos los años y que pasemos tiempo juntos, pero ¿No les gustaría pasar lo que resta de las vacaciones en otro lugar?" pregunto Kara cuando todos estaban reunidos en la sala.

"Kara tiene razón. Midvale es muy bonito, pero ya lo conozco todo. Podríamos pasar nuestras vacaciones en otro lugar y seguir reuniéndonos para las festividades como tradición" les dijo Maggie lo que pensaba.

"Entiendo su punto de vista ¿Que lugares les gustaría conocer?" les pregunto Eliza.

"De hecho las Bahamas nos parece un buen lugar, incluso tendríamos un lugar si todos decidimos ir" les dijo Lena.

"Yo voy. El lugar es muy bonito" les dijo Alex son pensarlo dos veces.

"Donde sea que esté mí familia, a mí no me importa que lugar es" les dijo Eliza.

"Cambiar las montañas por la playa, me parece bien este año" les dijo Maggie.

"Un poco de sol, playa y cocos me vendrían bien" les dijo Jeremiah.

"Niños ¿Están listos para ir a la playa?" pregunto Kara a los pequeños.

"SIIIIII" gritaron con entusiasmo.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

 **01/08/23**

 **Bahamas**

 **Villa**

El lugar era grande, la propiedad más cercana quedaba a 3 minutos caminando por la playa.

Habían cuatro habitaciones, cada una con su baño. Dos en la casa principal. Una para Jeremiah y Eliza, la otra para los pequeños. Caminando hacia la piscina habían dos habitaciones, una a cada lado. Obviamente una para Maggie y Alex, la otra para Lena y Kara.

Lo primero que hicieron los pequeños fue correr hasta la playa para tocar las olas del mar y Krypto corrió detrás de ellos.

La Villa era moderna y con estilo espacio abierto, había verde por todo lado.

"Niños no se metan al mar con las zapatillas" les dijo Alex para que regresarán.

"Vamos a tener que ir de compras para llenar la nevera" les dijo Eliza.

"Vamos antes de que los pequeños no quieran separarse del agua" dijo Kara.

"Vayan, yo me quedo con ellos" les dijo Lena.

"Pero me llevo a Louis porque no se puede mojar la escayola" dijo Kara porque no quería dejar sola a su esposa con tres niños.

"Bien, vamos porque quiero regresar y dormir mucho, el vuelo me dejó cansado" les dijo Jeremiah.

Los pequeños regresaron a la casa principal donde estaba la cocina con una sala al lado y un comedor grande con vista a la piscina y la playa.

.

Ivett le dijo a sus madres que se quedaría con su tía Lena así que Alex y Maggie se adelantaron para preparar una de las camionetas. Maggie iba a conducir mientras Alex le servía de copiloto y leía el GPS.

Eliza y Jeremiah se subieron atrás y dejaron la puerta abierta esperando por Kara y Louis.

"Louis vamos" llamó Kara a su hijo mayor.

"¿A dónde?" le pregunto el pequeño.

"A comprar snacks para estos días" dijo Kara agarrándole la mano.

"¿Mí prima también viene?" le pregunto Louis caminando junto a su mamá.

"No. Ella se va a quedar con mami, tú hermano y Krypto" dijo Kara cargando a Louis para subirse a la camioneta.

"Yo también me voy a quedar con mí mami" le dijo Louis cuando Kara se acomodo en la parte de atrás con Louis en sus piernas y cerró la puerta.

"No. Nosotros vamos de compra" dijo Kara con determinación y Maggie condujo al centro de la ciudad.

.

Lena acomodo la ropa de los pequeños en el clóset y guardo las valijas. Ivett y Logan la ayudaron, además que regaron los juguetes que llevaban por toda la habitación para 'decorarla'.

"¿Tía podemos nadar en el mar?" le pregunto Ivett con ganas de nadar.

"Si dulzura, pero tenemos que esperar a que regresen todos" le dijo Lena con cariño.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

El sol se había ocultado cuando regresaron del supermercado. Kara bajo las bolsas más pesadas y acomodo todo en la nevera y las estanterías de la cocina.

Louis se bajó con el ceño fruncido y camino detrás de todos.

Camino hasta la piscina y Lena lo siguió. Kara vió asi que los siguió.

"¿Que te pasa cariño?" le pregunto Lena a Louis agachándose para estar frente a él.

"Mamá me obligó a ir al supermercado. Yo quería quedarme contigo" le dijo Louis aún serio.

"Ya hablamos de eso Louis Elian" dijo Kara también sería porque el pequeño había hecho una pataleta en la camioneta y en el supermercado.

Louis no dijo nada más y corrió junto a Ivett para no escuchar el regaño de su mamá.

"¿Tan mal estuvo?" le pregunto Lena acariciándole la clavícula con un dedo.

"Uuffff a veces cree que puede hacer lo que él quiere y me estresa un poquito" dijo Kara colocado las manos en la panza de Lena que aún podía esconder con ropa holgada.

"No quiero desilusionarte más, pero algún día de estos Louis y Logan se van a unir y van hacer una pataletas juntos" le dijo Lena porque Logan suele imitar todo lo que su hermano mayor hace.

"El día que eso suceda tendremos que ser muy estrictas" dijo Kara.

"Mamá. El abuelo ya está lepaltiendo la cena" le dijo Logan a Kara tocándole la pierna.

"VAMOS ANTES DE QUE ALEX ROBE MI LASAÑA" grito Kara caminando hacia la casa agarrando una mano de Lena y una de Logan.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Estaban todos en la playa. Alex y Maggie estaban jugando con Ivett y Louis con un frisbee. Eliza estaba con Logan en la orilla del mar disfrutando del agua.

Jeremiah estaba en una silla leyendo bajo una sombrilla y Krypto estaba junto a él.

Lena se estaba poniendo el vestido de baño de dos piezas que Kara la había convencido de ponerse.

Kara estaba escribiendo algo en la arena mientras esperaba a Lena.

"Ya estoy lista" le dijo Lena parándose junto a ella. Tenía puesto un vestido encima.

"Muy bien" dijo Kara sonriendo.

Kara siguió escribiendo cosas en la arena.

"No niños, no pasen.. por aquí" dijo Kara cuando Ivett y Louis pisaron lo que estaba escribiendo por ir detrás del frisbee.

"Lo siento" le dijo Maggie sinceramente.

"Esta bien. Solo necesito ayuda. Llama a Eliza y a Jeremiah" le pidió Kara a Maggie.

.

Todos se reunieron donde Kara estaba escribiendo.

"Por favor, necesito que me ayuden a escribir algo en la arena para subir una foto a instagram" dijo Kara.

"¿En serio nos interrumpiste para esto?" le pregunto Alex rodando los ojos.

"Solo les tomara unos minutos" dijo Kara.

"¿Que tenemos que escribir?" le pregunto Eliza.

"Esto" dijo Kara pasándole un papel a cada uno.

 _Bebé #3_

"Aaawwww corazones felicidades" les dijo Eliza con emoción abrazándo a cada una.

"Entonces si funcionó. Felicidades" les dijo Alex haciendo lo mismo que Eliza.

"Felicitaciones" les dijo Maggie repitiendo la misma acción que las dos mujeres.

"Felicidades ¿Cuánto tienen de embarazo?" le pregunto Jeremiah después de abrazarlas.

"16 semanas" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Cuando les digan el sexo, nos llaman de inmediato" les dijo Eliza.

"Queremos que sea sorpresa, incluso para nosotras" le dijo Lena a su suegra.

"Pero Kara puede mirar y saberlo antes que todos" les dijo Maggie.

"Lo puedo hacer, pero tendría que hacer estudios de ginecología porque no sabría cómo diferenciar si es niño o niña y no se en qué nivel puede afectar los rayos x al bebé" dijo Kara viendo cómo su esposa se quitaba el vestido dejando su panza al descubierto.

"Ma ¿Que es embarazo?" le pregunto Ivett a Alex.

"Cuando un nuevo bebé va a llegar a la familia" le dijo Alex a su hija.

"¿Así que tendremos un nuevo integrante en la familia?" le pregunto Louis a su tía Alex.

"Si. Tu y Logan van a tener u hermanito o una hermanita" le dijo Alex.

"Pero se ha tomado mucho tiempo, desde el año pasado esta por llegar y aún no lo hace" le dijo Louis.

"Porque el bebé ya no está en mí panza, se pasó a la panza de tu mami" dijo Kara entendiendo lo que decía su hijo.

"Oooo. Esta bien" le dijo Louis.

"Tenemos que celebrar" les dijo Maggie.

"Si. Hagamos una barbacoa" les dijo Jeremiah y todos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa. Para Maggie harían una ensalada de vegetales.

"Esperen. Eran enserio lo de la foto para instagram" dijo Kara deteniendo el paso de todos.

Se devolvieron y ayudaron a Kara con su foto para anunciar el bebé número tres en instagram.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Todos ya estaban dormidos menos Kara y Lena porque la CEO no tenía sueño.

Lena estaba sentada en el centro de la cama y Kara estaba acostado con toda su atención en su esposa.

"Louis va a entrar al kindergarten. Todos los días tendrá clases, Logan se va a sentir solo en las mañanas" le dijo Lena.

"Ujum. Al menos pronto Logan también irá al pre-kindergarten como lo hizo Louis, va a conocer más niños de su edad" dijo Kara.

"Sabes que Logan tendrá que esperar un año porque no tendrá los tres años cuando empiece el año escolar y no lo van a recibir cuando ya van tres meses del programa" le dijo Lena.

"Tienes razón, pero Beatriz es muy buena con ellos y a Logan le gusta estar en casa" dijo Kara y Lena se acostó.

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar" le dijo Lena levantadose la blusa para acariciar su panza.

Kara se giró para mirar a Lena.

"Odio está vena" le dijo Lena señalándose una vena que estaba brotada en lo bajo de su vientre.

"Es muy hermosa" dijo Kara sentándose para ver lo que Lena le estaba mostrando.

"Obviamente estás ciega. Es horrible" le dijo Lena.

"No. Es como la vena que sale en tu frente cuando te enojas o cuando te estás conteniendo" dijo Kara acariciando la vena con su dedo.

"No importa, la odio y se acabó la discusión" le dijo Lena quitándose el short y la ropa interior en un solo movimiento.

Kara le iba besar uno de los muslos, pero Lena le puso la mano y la guió hasta quedar acostada boca arriba.

"No te muevas" le ordenó Lena agarrándole la mano derecha.

Lena se metió dos dedos de Kara a la boca, los succionó, los lamió hasta dejarlos mojados.

"No hables" le ordenó Lena cuando vio que Kara quería decir algo.

Lena acercó los dedos de Kara a su vagina y se sentó lentamente sobre ellos.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena de placer sintiendo los dedos de su esposa dentro de ella.

Lena subía y bajaba su cadera disfrutando de los asombrosos dedos de su esposa. Apoyó las manos en el abdomen de Kara para facilitar sus movimientos.

Kara estaba muy entretenida con la imagen de su esposa frente a ella y los sonidos que le salían de la boca.

Kara agarró un seno de Lena por encima de la blusa y Lena le dio un manotazo.

"No me toques" le dijo Lena.

Kara estaba un poco desesperada. No podía hablar, ni tocar o moverse porque Lena se lo había pedido.

En cambio Lena estaba muy perdida en lo que estaba haciendo y continuo haciéndolo hasta que cumplió su objetivo.

"Uummm. Kara" gimió Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo y se quedó un momento en la misma posición.

"¿Ya me puedo mover?" pregunto Kara cuando Lena dejo su mano libre y mojada.

"Gracias mí amor. Buenas noches" le dijo Lena dándole un corto beso en los labios y se acostó de nuevo en su lado cubriéndose con la sábana.

"Buenas noches" dijo Kara confundida.

Kara miró a Lena que había cerrado los ojos, escucho los latidos del corazón y confirmó que se había quedado dormida de inmediato.

-¿Eso fue todo? no pude hacer nada. Fui utilizada. Al menos me queda esto- Pensó Kara mirando sus dedos llenos de fluidos.

"Mmmm delicioso" dijo Kara limpiando sus dedos.

* * *

 _ **Meses después**_

 **28/11/23**

La pasaron muy bien en sus vacaciones en las Bahamas. Quedaron muchas fotos y recuerdos.

Cuando el doctor quitó la escayola de Louis, quedó una gran muestra de su bronceado. Su antebrazo derecho era de otro color al de su cuerpo.

Kara y Lena decidieron hacer un bronceado artificial en el antebrazo porque no querían que se burlaran de él.

Ivett y Louis entraron al kindergarten muy felices, a ambos les gusta aprender.

Todo era muy tranquilo últimamente, ninguno ha estado expuesto a peligros que pongan su vida en riesgo.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Ahora Ivett y Louis tienen cinco años y Logan acababa de cumplir los tres años. La familia había celebrado y ahora dormían en sus habitaciones.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Kara escucho a Lena.

"Kara. Kara. Despierta. Kara. Kara. Kara" le decía Lena a Kara sin parar.

"Umm" dijo Kara sin girarse para mirarla.

"Mí amor necesito que me compres algo" le dijo Lena tocándole el hombro.

"Si ¿Que es princesa?" pregunto Kara girándose para ver a Lena sentada en el medio de la cama.

"Quiero unos churros" le dijo Lena y Kara miró la hora en su teléfono.

"¿Churros a las tres de la mañana? Jamás voy a conseguir unos a esta hora" dijo Kara sabiendo que no había ningún local abierto.

"Si. Eso es lo que queremos el bebé y yo" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero todo está cerrado a esta hora ¿No quieres algo diferente?" pregunto Kara.

"Tranquila, no puedes. Yo no te necesito, lo puedo conseguir sin tu ayuda. Vuelve a dormir" le dijo Lena bajándose de la cama y Kara hizo lo mismo rápidamente.

"No princesa. Ya mismo voy a buscarte esos churros, acuéstate" dijo Kara guiando a Lena hacía la cama.

"Esta bien. No te demores" le dijo Lena con seriedad sentándose en la cama y encendido el televisor.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

Kara voló por toda la ciudad buscando un lugar abierto donde vendieran churros, no tuvo suerte así que fue al supermercado que abre 24 horas. Compro una máquina para hacer churros y los ingredientes para hacerlos en la casa.

Siguió los pasos de un tutorial en Youtube dejando como resultado el antojo de su esposa.

"Tardaste mucho ¿Donde estabas?" le pregunto Lena cuando Kara entro con un tazón lleno de churros.

"No encontré ningún lugar abierto así que yo los hice" dijo Kara atenta a la reacción de Lena al probar su experimento culinario.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena no muy feliz del resultado final.

Parecía que Kara no había mezclado bien los ingredientes y en el centro de los churros quedó evidencia.

"¿Están muy feos?" pregunto Kara porque no quería hacer que su esposa comiera algo desagradable.

"No, mí amor. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste para complacerme" le dijo Lena comiéndose los churros sin dudar. Al menos no estaban quemados.

"Lo que sea por ti princesa" dijo Kara feliz de poder cumplir los antojos de su esposa.

* * *

 _ **Meses después**_

 **26/12/23**

Este año no había invitados de Metrópolis, Winn y Lyra se fueron ha pasar el fin de año con el hermano de Lyra. Alura que no había ido en todo el año, declinó la invitación porque tenía cosas que resolver en Argo. Jonn, Megan y Myrnn viajaron a Marte para revisar cómo iba todo con la nueva comunidad que ahora era más grande.

Alex era la directora encargada, tenía que cubrir a Jonn y lo hacía con mucho gusto porque él era un padre para ella y estaba muy feliz de que estuviera viviendo lo que ella tanto soño para él.

Para sorpresa de Maggie, ser capitán le daba más tiempo para estar con su familia, pero cuando la necesitaban tenía que estar 100 por ciento en su trabajo.

L-Corp se recuperó exitosamente y ahora las personas que se había retirado querían volver, pero Lena se dio el gusto de rechazarlos.

Kara estaba muy feliz de poder trabajar como periodista y ayudar al planeta. Tenía tiempo para toda su familia e incluso a veces tenía tiempo para ella misma. Todos los jueves ella y Alex tenían su noche de hermanas.

Ruby y su novia estudiaban en la misma universidad así que las jóvenes tenían una pequeña motivación para ir todos los días a estudiar. Ruby dedicaría sus años a las finanzas y Chloe a la psicología.

Invierno había llegado y la temperatura era más baja que la del año anterior.

La panza de Lena ya estaba en todo su esplendor. No regresaría a L-Corp hasta que su bebe naciera y cumpliera los seis meses.

Lo decidieron de esa manera porque Logan desde que Louis está en el kindergarten tiene que quedarse en casa sin poder compartir con alguien de su edad. Así que Beatriz no regresaría hasta septiembre del otro año para cuidar al nuevo bebé.

Kara se volvió una experta en cocinar churros porque no había día que Lena no le pidiera o que comprara en algún local. Era sagrado qué Lena la despertara en la madrugada pidiéndole churros.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

La calefacción estaba encendida, estaban todos en la sala de televisión viendo una película de navidad.

Ruby estaba en la casa de Chloe compartiendo porque no se verían el fin del año.

Todos tenían sus pijamas de navidad, menos Lena que estaba en un top deportivo y un short, ambos negro.

Ivett y Louis estaban en sus sillones de peluche frente a la televisión con palomitas de maíz en sus muslos y jugo de naranja.

Logan estaba jugando con la panza de Lena, dándole besos, colocando el oído para escuchar el bebé y muy concentrado en los movimientos que habían dentro de la panza de su mami.

Lena tenía su tazón con churros y su atención estaba en su hijo menor, la película había sido olvidada.

"¿Corazones ya pensaron en nombres para el bebé?" les pregunto Eliza con curiosidad.

"Aaahh no. Estamos en eso" dijo Kara compartiendo sus palomas de maíz con Krypto que estaba a su lado.

"Ahora que no saben el sexo de su bebé, les dio por pensar su nombre a la ligera. Tienen que pensar en nombre para niña y para niño antes de que nazca" les dijo Alex.

"Es muy difícil elegir" dijo Kara pensando en la cantidad de nombres que han visto y la lista que les esperaba para reducir.

"Pero no pierdan la tradición, que sea un nombre con L" les dijo Jeremiah.

"Tranquilo. Kara no quiero otro nombre que no empiece por L" le dijo Lena a su suegro.

"Mí churrito va seguir la tradición" dijo Kara mirando a su esposa.

"Uy ¿Que fue eso?" le pregunto Maggie a Lena mirándole la panza.

"¿Que cosa?" le pregunto Lena y ahora todos tenían curiosidad.

"Parece que el bebé hubiera puesto el rostro contra la panza" les dijo Maggie con horror.

"No exageres" le dijo Alex porque ella también vio.

"Esta bien, solo fue una mano o un pie, pero se veía bien en la panza" les dijo Maggie un poco sorprendida.

"Suele poner su mano aquí cuando Kara habla" le dijo Lena a Maggie señalándose un lado de la panza.

"Se nota que mí tercer sobrino o sobrina va hacer un poco hiperactivo" les dijo Alex.

"No es eso. Lena como muchos churros y eso hace que se esté moviéndo todo el tiempo" dijo Kara porque sabía que el azúcar tenía ese efecto.

"No puedes comer tantos porque puedes sufrir de diabetes o el bebé" le dijo Eliza a Lena.

"Kara está exagerando. Los churros son salados y solo tienen un sabor dulce por el azúcar que llevan arriba" se defendió Lena.

"Entonces dejaré de aplicarles azúcar" dijo Kara.

"Te voy a…" le estaba diciendo Lena con una mirada de enojo, pero se detuvo porque Logan la interrumpió.

"Mami, alzame por favor" le pidió Logan porque no encontró como subirse al asiento para una persona donde Lena estaba sentada.

Lena cargo a Logan, el pequeño se le aferró al cuello y acomodo la cabeza en uno de los hombros de su mami. La panza era algo incómoda para la posición, pero Lena solo abrazo a su hijo y no se movió.

"Alguien está en problemas" les dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"¿Ma por qué siempre hablas cuando estamos viendo películas?" le pregunto Ivett a Alex en un regaño.

"Tu" dijo Kara burlándose de su hermana.

"Mamá. Tu y la tía Alex son iguales. No podemos ver películas con ustedes porque siempre están hablando y no nos dejan escuchar" le dijo Louis a Kara.

"Ivett no más televisión. Estas castigada" le dijo Alex a la pequeña.

"Pero tú eres la que está haciendo mal las cosas. Mamá, tengo razón ¿Verdad?" le pregunto Ivett a Maggie subiendosele encima.

"Mí tiramisú tiene razón. Tu eres la que no deja ver la película" le dijo Maggie a su esposa besando las mejillas de su hija.

"Ya veo, entonces mí hermana y yo vamos a hablar a otro lado" les dijo Alex levantándose y Kara hizo lo mismo.

"Pidamos pizza" dijo Kara caminando junto a Alex bajando las escaleras para ir a la sala de juegos (donde realizan las noches de juegos).

"Dramáticas. No podemos esperar nada más, son las hermanas Danvers" les dijo Sam por primera vez porque ella si estaba muy concentrada en la película.

"Juro que yo no las crié así" les dijo Eliza.

"Es su naturaleza" les dijo Jeremiah antes de regresar a ver la película.

Alex y Kara hablaron durante horas con pizza y vino sin que nadie se quejara de que hablan sin parar.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Todos se fueron a dormir, después de leerles un libro a los pequeños y acomodarlos en sus respectivas camas, Lena y Kara entraron a la habitación.

Apenas Kara cerró la puerta y le puso el seguro, Lena se desnudó y se subió a la cama.

Esa era una de las rutinas de Lena últimamente. Desde que inicio diciembre siempre tiene calor así que usa lo necesario cuando está en la casa y duerme desnuda, eso facilitaba las cosas para Kara a la hora del sexo.

"Mira mis pies. No tengo tobillos" se quejó Lena señalándose las piernas hinchadas.

"Parecen deliciosos churros. Comer tantos te está convirtiendo en uno" dijo Kara para subirle el animo a su esposa.

"No es gracioso, me duelen" le dijo Lena acomodándose para dormir.

"Intenta no caminar mucho, si necesitas algo solo pídemelo. Además debes tener las piernas más arriba para que baje la hinchazón" dijo Kara sentadose junto a los pies de Lena.

"Mmmm" gimio Lena por el alivio que estaba sintiendo con el masaje que le estaba dando Kara en los pies.

"Si es niño se puede llamar Lachlan como tú abuelo" dijo Kara haciendo presión en los lugares correctos.

"Si es niño no le vamos a poner ese nombre tan anticuado" le dijo Lena.

"Es original, pero seguro lo odiara cuando crezca" dijo Kara.

"Imagínate ese nombre más un segundo nombre, seguro nos pone una demanda" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Es verdad. Deberíamos hacer un juego para decidir" dijo Kara levantándose rápido de la cama. Uso su supervelocidad en la habitación.

"Voy a meter un papel blanco y uno negro, si sacas el blanco puedes elegir el nombre de nuestra hija y yo elegiría el segundo nombre así que a mí me tocaría elegir el nombre de nuestro hijo si elijo negro y a ti te tocaría elegir el segundo nombre o viceversa" dijo Kara metiendo los papelitos a una bolsa.

"Es decir que si saco blanco y tenemos una hija yo puedo elegir su nombre, me gusta. Hagámoslo" le dijo Lena con emoción.

"Bien. Suerte" dijo Kara dejando que Lena sacará su papel primero.

"Uuuggg al menos no le pondré a nuestro hijo Lachlan" le dijo Lena mostrándole el papel negro.

"Ve pensando un nombre para niño y un segundo nombre para niña" dijo Kara con alegría.

"¿Y que sucede si queda un nombre que no combine?" le pregunto Lena porque su hijo o hija podría llamarse Luka Reagan o algo así.

"Ya veremos, por ahora solo piensa en nombres" dijo Kara porque ella ya tenía sus opciones decididas.

* * *

 **NOTA: Hagan sus apuestas ¿Niño o niña? Espero que este capitulo los ayude con lo que sea que nos deje el nuevo episodio de SG que transmiten hoy. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	115. Chapter 115

_**Un mes después**_

 **26/01/24**

Jonn y su familia regresaron a National City, Alex cubrió muy bien su puesto sin ningún problema, como siempre.

Louis regresó de nuevo al kinder con su mejor amigo, el nombre que Lena más odia.

Eliza y Jeremiah se quedarían hasta que el bebé naciera, querían conocer a su nuevo nieto.

Lena pasaba sus mañanas compartiendo, hablando, jugando y consintiendo a Logan mientras Louis llegaba de la academia.

Eliza la ayudaba mucho para moverse, las piernas de Lena se hinchaban mucho si estaba de pie y se le dificultaba agarrar cosas de lugares altos. Se sentía muy cansada porque el bebé se estaba tardando en nacer, ya llevaba una semana de más y el ginecólogo le preparo una cesárea si no había nacido para una fecha establecida.

Kara como siempre estaba activa y repartía su tiempo para todo y todos, nunca olvidándose de tomar tiempo para ella misma.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Aún la temperatura era muy baja, Jeremiah estaba haciendo el almuerzo mientras Lena y Eliza jugaban con el pequeño Logan.

El pequeño decidió tomar un receso y dejó a las mujeres en la sala.

"Abuelo dame un poco de agua por favor" le pidió Logan a Jeremiah.

"Claro" le dijo Jeremiah pasándole un termo con agua.

"¿Por que no pones el gran bote de agua junto a la puerta de la cocina para que todos puedan beber?" le pregunto Logan con curiosidad.

"Es una buena idea" le dijo Jeremiah dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Que haces?" le pregunto Eliza viendo el esfuerzo que su esposo estaba haciendo tratando de alzar el bote de agua.

"Voy a acomodar esto allí" le respondió Jeremiah antes de hacer otro intento.

"Deja que Kara lo haga cuando venga a almorzar. Eso es muy pesado para ti" le dijo Eliza con preocupación.

"Yo puedo hacerlo, es pan comido" le dijo Jeremiah cargando el bote y empezó a caminar hacia su objetivo.

A la mitad de camino no pudo más y el bote de agua le cayo en el pie izquierdo.

"Aaagghh MIERDA" se quejó Jeremiah al sentir el impacto.

"Ay Dios. Te dije que no lo hicieras" le dijo Eliza asustada.

"¿Que pasó?" les pregunto Lena con preocupación entrando a la cocina.

"Este hombre terco, que ahora tendrá que ir al hospital para que revisen su pie porque quiso levantar eso" le dijo Eliza señalando el bote de agua.

"Okey. Vamos al hospital, yo los llevo" les dijo Lena.

"¿Abuelo te duele mucho?" le pregunto Logan con tristeza.

"No pequeño, solo un poquito, pero al rato se me pasa" le dijo Jeremiah haciéndose el fuerte.

"Corazón, quédate aquí. Yo lo voy a llevar y te llamo para tenerte actualizada" le dijo Eliza ayudando a su esposo a caminar.

"Esta bien, yo le voy a avisar a Kara y a Alex" le dijo Lena.

"Gracias" le dijo Eliza caminando junto a su esposo.

Logan tenía agarrada la mano con la que su abuelo no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo.

Cuando ya se iba a subir al automóvil la soltó y se despidió.

Cuando el automóvil ya había salido por el portón, ambos regresaron dentro de la casa.

.

Lena iba a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo su suegro para el almuerzo, pero se alejó porque había algo que olía como los potstickers y eso realmente le daba ganas de vomitar así que apagó las llamas de la estufa y salió de la cocina agarrando la mano Logan.

"Mami ¿El abuelo va estar bien?" le pregunto Logan porque nunca había visto así a su abuelo.

"Si cariño, en el hospital harán que se sienta mejor" le respondió Lena y vio a Krypto bajar por las escaleras estirándose por la siesta que tuvo.

"Esta bien. Mami vamos a pintar" le pidió Logan así que Lena subió las escaleras que fueron eternas para ella.

Lena empezó a sacar todo lo necesario para que su hijo creará sus obras de arte cuando sintió ese dolor que ahora conocía muy bien.

Respiro profundo, miró su reloj y siguió sacando las cosas.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

Eliza le envío un mensaje diciendo que Jeremiah tenía un dedo roto.

Durante ese tiempo ya había sentido seis veces más contracciones.

Esperaría otra media hora más para llamar a Kara y decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sintió como sus piernas se mojaban y dejaba un gran charco bajo sus pies.

"Mami, te hiciste pipi" le dijo Logan viendo el charco que su mami dejo en la sala de juegos.

"Cariño, necesito que me hagas un favor" le dijo Lena estirando su mano para que Logan caminara hasta ella.

Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de la pareja con Krypto detrás.

"Claro mami ¿Que necesitas?" le pregunto el pequeño.

"Vas a llamar a mamá mientras yo tomo una pequeña ducha y dile que el bebé ya va a nacer" le dijo Lena para que su hijo entendiera.

"Bueno" le dijo Logan recibiendo el teléfono de Lena, su hijo se sabía la contraseña y ya sabía hacer llamadas, así que hizo lo que su mami le pidió.

Lena eligió ropa para ponerse y entro al baño.

.

Estaba muy feliz de haberse hecho una depilación láser tres meses atrás porque ahora no tenía que depilar su vagina.

"MAMI. MAMA NO CONTESTA" le gritó Logan.

" LLAMA A TU TIA ALEX, A TU TIA MAGGIE, A TU TIA SAM, A JONN, A TU TIO WINN, A TU PRIMA RUBY" le gritó Lena para que escuchara.

* * *

 ** _Media hora después_**

Lena se tomó su tiempo, se vistió lo más cómoda posible porque no resistía el calor y salió lista.

"¿Que pasó cariño?" le pregunto Lena.

"Nadie contesto y los llamé a todos diez veces" le dijo el pequeño.

"Bien. Tenemos que ir al hospital tú y yo para recibir el bebé. Nos encontraremos allá con tus abuelos" le dijo Lena y Logan se bajó de la cama para ir con su mami.

Bajaron lentamente las escaleras con Krypto detrás. La pañalera y maleta estaban en el pequeño clóset de la entrada.

Frank todavía estaba en sus vacaciones así que Lena pidió un taxi. Manejar no era una opción en su estado.

* * *

 ** _Media hora después_**

 **Hospital**

De camino al hospital Lena los llamó a todos, pero ninguno contestó.

Lo bueno de ser la dueña del hospital es que tenía el mejor servicio de todos.

Tenía su habitación VIP. Junto a la cama había un sofá donde se sentó Logan cuidando las maletas.

Se puso la bata de hospital y la ginecóloga le hizo la revisión, para su sorpresa había dilatado 8cm así que pronto nacería su tercer hijo y nadie de la familia contestaba sus llamadas.

Además que olvidó llamar a Eliza y ahora sus suegros estaban en la casa y tenían que regresar al hospital.

.

Logan siguió llamándolos a todos porque Lena estaba estresada. Lo tenía en alta voz por si alguien contestaba.

"Hey ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué tengo 30 llamadas perdidas?" alguien contestó.

"Maggie por fin" le dijo Lena aliviada.

"¿Cuál es la emergencia?" le pregunto Maggie preocupada.

"El bebé está a punto de nacer y nadie me contesta, necesito que Kara esté aquí" le dijo Lena.

"Ooo okey. La DEO está combatiendo unos Aliens que se escaparon de sus celdas por eso nadie te contesta. Ya mismo le digo a Alex para que le diga a Kara. No te preocupes, ya vamos para allá" le dijo Maggie terminando la llamada.

"Mami ¿Quieres que te de besos en la panza para que no te duela?" le pregunto Logan porque eso hacen sus madres cuando él tiene dolor.

"Gracias cariño, pero sigue llamando a mamá" le pidió Lena.

* * *

 ** _Media hora después_**

Eliza llegó a la habitación. Tuvo que dejar a Jeremiah en la casa porque el doctor le había enviado reposo, además busco la cámara de vídeo para grabar el momento como ha sucedido con todos sus nietos.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien corazón" le dijo Eliza a Lena sobandole la espalda mientras estaba de pie con las manos en la cama.

"No puedo hacer esto sin Kara. Necesito que llegue ya" le dijo Lena sintiendo dolor.

"Esta por llegar, ella no se perderá este momento" le dijo Eliza para calmarla.

"Puedo sentir el bebé bajar por mí vagina, no va a llegar" le dijo Lena irritada.

Eliza no tuvo más opción que llamar a la ginecóloga por las palabras de Lena.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

La ginecóloga hizo que Lena se acostara y como Eliza sospecho el bebé ya había empezado a bajar y era hora de pujar.

Logan estaba en el sofá de al lado donde su abuela le dijo que tenía que estar y se puso a jugar en el teléfono de Lena.

"No lo haré, esperaré a que Kara llegue" les dijo Lena viendo que todos se arreglaban para el momento.

"Tienes que pujar ahora porque el bebé está a unos centímetros de mostrar su cabeza" le dijo la ginecóloga.

"Pero falta un montón de tiempo. Con mis dos primeros hijos nos tardamos como 8 horas para que nacieran" se quejó Lena.

"No todos los partos son iguales. Ya es hora" le dijo Eliza intentando calmarla mientras le sostenía una mano y con la otra grababa.

Por más que Lena lo intento, las ganas de pujar eran más fuertes y su cuerpo empezó a pujar.

Lena lloraba no de dolor, sino por la ausencia de su esposa.

"Ahí está la cabeza. Es hora del momento, en unos minutos tendrás a tu bebé en tus brazos" le dijo la ginecóloga.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una de las enfermeras hizo que la persona entrara y cerró rápidamente la puerta.

"Llegue. Lo siento. Ya estoy aquí" dijo Kara acomodándose las gafas y camino junto a Lena.

"Te voy a matar Kara ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar tarde al parto de nuestro tercer hijo?" le pregunto Lena enojada.

"Lo siento princesa. Estaba muy ocupada" dijo Kara intimidada por las palabras de su esposa.

"No me interesa. No hay excusa para lo que hiciste. No me toques" le dijo Lena cuando intento agarrarle la mano.

.

Lena pudo concentrarse en pujar, Kara no se perdería el momento importante para su familia.

Kara solo estaba de pie junto a la cama mirando a Lena que esta vez no se quejaba de dolor, toda su energía estaba en pujar.

La ginecóloga anuncio que la cabeza estaba afuera y Lena hizo su último gran esfuerzo haciendo que los hombros del bebé salieran.

"AAAAAAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAAA" se escucho un grito fuerte.

Kara miró como ponían al bebé en el pecho de Lena y ambas empezaron a llorar.

La enfermera le pasó las tijeras para que cortará el cordón umbilical, pero lo hizo muy rápido para no perderse ni un solo segundo de su bebé.

"Es preciosa" dijo Kara sin dejar de llorar mientras le acariciaba la mejilla que seguía sucia de líquido amniótico y sangre.

"Es nuestra hija. Es muy bella" le dijo Lena y la enfermera empezó a limpiarla para que no se le quedará pegado nada y la ginecóloga aprovecho para sacar la placenta.

"Mami. Quiero verla" les dijo Logan al lado de la cama, había sido olvidado desde el momento que Lena empezó a pujar.

"Donita, viniste con mami al hospital" dijo Kara con sorpresa porque no había visto a su hijo cuando entro a la habitación.

"Dejen que la limpie y tomó sus datos para que puedan presentarla al hermano mayor" les dijo la enfermera y Lena se la paso.

 _._

 _Danvers_

 _7lb 6oz_

 _49cm_

.

"Mamá ¿Por qué mí hermano no está aquí?" le pregunto Logan rodeando la cama para que Kara lo cargara.

"El niño, lo olvide" les dijo Lena.

"No te preocupes princesa. Alex lo fue a recoger" dijo Kara cargando a Logan, pero no dejo de mirar donde estaba su hija.

"¿Alguien está en sala de espera?" le pregunto Eliza a su hija apagando la cámara de vídeo.

"Winn, Jonn, Sam y no estoy segura si Maggie y Alex ya llegaron con los niños" dijo Kara.

"Voy a avisarles que mí nueva nieta ya nació. Felicidades corazones, esta muy linda" les dijo Eliza antes de salir de la habitación.

"Aquí está la pequeña" les dijo la enfermera dejando a la bebé en los brazos de Lena que rápidamente la llevo hasta su rostro para olerle la cabeza y después le dio un beso en la frente.

"Hola cariño. Bienvenida al mundo" le dijo Lena mirando el rostro tranquilo de su hija.

"Esta dormida" les dijo Logan mirando el pequeño ser que su mami tenía cargado.

"Así es ¿Que te parece tu hermanita?" pregunto Kara besando la cabeza de Logan.

"Es muy pequeñita, parece uno de los muñecos de mí prima" les dijo Logan haciéndolas sonreír.

Kara no dejaba de mirar a su hija y no dejaba de llorar.

"¿Quieres cargarla ya?" le pregunto Lena porque sabía lo mucho que Kara estaba deseando ese momento.

"Si" dijo Kara bajando a Logan porque no quería que lastimara a Lena y después cargo a su hija.

La bebé no tenía mucho cabello, pero el poco que tenía era negro y Kara se lo acarició para que quedara peinado.

"Hola pequeña. Por fin puedo tenerte en mis brazos. Eres igual a como te soñé. Eres perfecta. Te amo demasiado" dijo Kara sin dejar de llorar y le dio besos en la frente.

Logan regresó al sofá, cogió el teléfono de Lena, lo desbloqueo y empezó a jugar con el.

"Lo siento mí amor por tratarte así, estaba muy enojada porque no llegabas y creí que no estarías para vivir este hermoso momento" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Te entiendo princesa, pero no me iba a perder el nacimiento de mí churro" dijo Kara y la bebé se movió un poco por el apodo que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

"Creo que es hora de que le demos un nombre porque churro no es una opción" le dijo Lena.

"Ujum. Su nombre es Leah y su segundo nombre será…." dijo Kara mirando a su esposa.

"Será Samantha, pero ¿no crees que Leah es muy parecido a mi nombre?" le pregunto Lena.

"Exacto. Ese nombre es en honor a ti, una mujer grandiosa y luchadora que me inspira a ser mejor cada día" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Gracias mí amor, es muy lindo. Te amo" le dijo Lena llorando porque las hormonas la tenían muy sensible.

"Te amo mucho" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Aunque Leah Samantha no es una buena combinación" le dijo Lena limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Lo es. También tiene el nombre de su tía Sam. Su nombre es una combinación de dos mujeres extraordinarias" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Además que puedo seguir con mí venganza tradicional" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Kara sin entender.

"Me pusieron un nombre feo así que ahora nuestra hija tendrá una combinación fea. Es lo justo" le dijo Lena sin dejar de sonreír.

"Si decide demandarnos, le diré que fuiste tú" dijo Kara haciendo reír a Lena.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Todos pasaron por la habitación menos Louis, Ivett y Maggie que se quedaron en la casa con Jeremiah.

Sam lloro porque la pequeña llevaba su nombre, Alex estaba muy feliz por su nueva sobrina.

Todos cargaron la bebé, llevaban años sin un nacimiento en la familia y era muy adorable.

Eliza se llevó a Logan con ella, porque ya se había terminado la hora de la visita y la pareja iría al siguiente día a la casa, porque la doctora no veia ningún problema y la bebé defeco a las dos horas de nacer.

"Hoy lloraste más que con Louis y Logan" le dijo Lena viendo a Kara sentada en el sofá con Leah en sus brazos.

"Sabes que siempre tuve la presión del título de la última hija de Krypton. Cuando nació Louis pensé que él era el remplazo de Clark, pero nos dimos cuenta que aún existen miles de Kryptonianos y nuestros hijos no serán llamados al igual que yo" dijo Kara meciendo a la bebé.

"Entiendo ¿Puedo cargar a nuestra hija? No la has soltado desde que se fueron todos y creo que es hora de que coma" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa porque su esposa parecía una niña con su juguete nuevo.

"Un minuto más por favor" dijo Kara porque amaba tener a su hija en sus brazos.

"Esta bien" le dijo Lena porque Kara le estaba haciendo mirada de perrito.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Ya habían almorzado. Jeremiah estaba reposando, Eliza estaba ayudando a Ivett a ducharse, Maggie estaba lavando los platos y Alex se fue al hospital a recoger a Kara, Lena y Leah.

Louis y Logan estaban en la sala de juego esperando a su prima Ivett para jugar.

"Lu. Mami va a matar a mamá" le dijo Logan a su hermano mayor.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" le pregunto Louis confundido.

"Ayer en el hospital eso fue lo que le dijo mami" le dijo Logan con tristeza.

"Mamá y mami son incapaces de hacerle daño a otras personas. Seguro lo dijo en broma, así que no te preocupes" le dijo Louis abrazando a su hermano menor y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Bueno" le dijo Logan creyendo plenamente en las palabras de su hermano.

"Además. Te voy a decir un secreto, pero no le puedes decir a nadie" le dijo Louis separándose del abrazo para hablar frente a frente con Logan.

"Esta bien" le dijo Logan con seguridad.

"A mamá no le puede pasar nada malo porque ella es Supergirl. Ella combate contra los malos para que todos estemos a salvo" le dijo Louis con emoción.

"Mamá tiene poderes. Tenemos que pedirle que nos lleve a volar con ella" le dijo Logan más emocionado que su hermano.

"No le puedes decir a mamá. Ella no sabe que nosotros sabemos. Prométeme que no le dirás nada a mamá" le dijo Louis.

"Lo prometo. Tenemos la mejor mamá del mundo" le dijo Logan porque no le diría a nadie.

"Vamos hacer algo para darle la bienvenida a nuestra hermanita" le dijo Louis a Logan agarrándole la mano para ir donde los adultos para pedirles ayuda.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Louis y Logan habían 'decorado' para su hermana.

"MAMI" gritaron ambos abrazándose a las piernas de Lena.

"Hola mis bebés. Los extrañe mucho" les dijo Lena acariciándoles el cabello.

Kara dejó la silla donde estaba la bebé en el suelo y Krypto la olió como hacia con cada nuevo miembro de la familia y se acostó junto a ella.

"¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?" pregunto Kara estirando sus brazos como invitación a sus hijos.

Los pequeños corrieron con ella y Kara los cargo a cada uno en un brazo.

"Yo también los extrañé un montón" dijo Kara besando las mejillas de sus hijos.

"Tía Lena gracias por darme una prima porque Ruby es muy grande y ya no tiene tiempo para jugar con nosotros" le dijo Ivett abrazándole las piernas como lo hicieron sus primos.

"Ve a conocerla" le dijo Lena porque aún Ivett, Louis y Jeremiah no lo habían hecho.

Ivett se acercó a la silla, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejo tranquila porque la bebé estaba dormida.

Kara bajo a los pequeños para que interactuaran con su hermana.

"Hola hermanita" le dijo Louis a la bebé arrodillándose frente a la silla para mirarla bien.

"Siempre está dormida" le dijo Logan a su hermano.

Logan y Louis le dieron besos, luego Louis le agarró la mano y la bebé empezó a llorar.

"¿Que hiciste? La dañaste" le dijo Logan a su hermano mayor y todos los adultos empezaron a reír.

"Leah solo tiene hambre cariño. Tu hermano no le hizo nada" le dijo Lena.

"Después de que coma, me la dejarán tener una hora" les dijo Jeremiah.

"No no no yo soy la siguiente porque yo recogí a los niños ayer y perdí mí momento para cargarla, bueno no la cargué lo suficiente" le dijo Alex a su papá.

"Yo debo ir primero porque yo fui la única que contestó el teléfono y supe que era la hora del nacimiento de mí sobrina" le dijo Maggie a su esposa.

"Primero yo seré quién la cargué después de que coma porque nos quedamos días de más para tener tiempo con nuestra nieta, segundo yo soy quien las acompañes en el hospital cuando todos estaban ocupados, tercero porque en unos días nos tenemos que ir y cuarto porque así lo digo yo" les dijo Eliza dejándolos sorprendidos.

"Creo que Eliza tiene razón" les dijo Lena.

"Tu solo se lo permites para quedar bien con tu suegra" le dijo Alex para molestarla.

"Lleva cinco años siendo mí suegra, además no necesito hacer cosas para caerle bien" le dijo Lena cargando a la bebé para llevarla aún lugar privado para darle de comer.

"Eso es verdad, Lena me cayó muy bien desde el día que la conocí. Ahora deja de torturar a mí nieta y ve a darle de comer" le dijo Eliza primero a Alex y luego a Lena con su voz suave.

Lena se fue con la bebé a la habitación y Eliza se fue con ella para cumplir lo que había dicho.

"Creo que mamá convirtió a Lena en una copia de ella" le dijo Alex a Kara al odio para que nadie más escuchara.

"Tienes razón. No sé qué es peor, que Lena se lleve bien con mamá y estén aliadas o que sea esa mala relación suegra-nuera para tenerla de nuestro lado" dijo Kara agarrando la pañalera para llevarla a la habitación.

"Tiene que llevarse bien con una de sus dos suegras" le dijo Alex y Kara le pegó en el rostro con la pañalera.

"Auch" se quejó Alex, pero con una sonrisa.

Maggie se ofreció a llevarle la pañalera a Lena para que Alex y Kara siguieran hablando y no hubieran más agresiones.

.

"Al menos tú no tienes que vivir ningún drama con tu suegra" dijo Kara caminando hacia la cocina porque el almuerzo del hospital no llenado ni la mitad de su estómago.

"Lo sé, pero mí suegra me odia y bueno, toda la familia de Maggie me odia" le dijo Alex caminando junto a su hermana.

"Ellos son los que se pierden la hermosa familia que tú y Maggie tienen junto a Ivett. No valen la pena" dijo Kara con determinación sirviéndose lo que Eliza le dejo a ella porque sabía que su hija menor llegaría con hambre.

"Tienes razón. Maggie es de las mejores personas que conozco y estoy feliz que esté lejos de personas tóxicas como ellos. Tu y yo tenemos una familia que nos ama. Nosotras somos muy afortunadas de tener a nuestros padres que nos aman de verdad. Te tengo a ti y mis hermosos sobrinos. Mí esposa y mí hija que son las mujeres que más amo, tú y mamá también están en esa categoría. Tenemos a Jonn que también es un padre para nosotras. Realmente nuestra familia es la mejor" le dijo Alex con seguridad sentándose en una de las sillas de la isla.

"No cambiaría nada. Lo que me pasó años atrás fue solo el destino que me quería traer aquí contigo. Soy muy feliz" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de Alex antes de sentarse a su lado.

"Te amo" le dijo Alex.

"Te amo" dijo Kara con felicidad.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

La cuna de Leah estaba instalada en la habitación de la pareja porque no querían que el llanto despertara a los niños en la madrugada, la habitación tenía aislador de sonido.

Lena se estaba duchando mientras Kara vestía a la bebé. Era temprano y a Kara le sorprendió que sus hijos estuvieran despiertos un domingo a esa hora.

Los pequeños entraron sin permiso y se subieron a la cama. Le dieron abrazos y besos a Kara y después besaron a su hermana.

"Mamá, Logan y yo le hicimos unos dibujos a nuestra hermanita" le dijo Louis pasandole las hojas con sus dibujos.

"Muchas gracias. Son muy lindos con su hermana, me encanta" dijo Kara con alegría viendo los dibujos de sus hijos.

"Tu siempre nos dices que tenemos que cuidarnos entre nosotros porque somos hermanos" le dijo Logan.

"Así es" dijo Kara orgullosa de sus hijos.

"Mira mamá, se despertó" le dijo Louis cuando Leah abrió los ojos.

"Hola churrito. Buenos días" dijo Kara mirando los ojos azul celeste de su hija.

"Hola Leah" saludaron los dos pequeños a la bebé.

"Sus ojos son como los tuyos mamá" le dijo Logan mirando a su hermana con adoración.

"Y como los tuyos" dijo Kara acariciando el mentón de Logan.

"Buen día" les dijo Lena con alegría de ver a su familia reunida.

"Mami, Leah tiene los ojos como los de mamá y los míos" le dijo Logan con emoción.

"¿En serio? Eso es genial" le dijo Lena con emoción.

"Mañana voy a decirle a Dave que ahora tengo un hermano y una hermana y él no. Ahora sólo queda ir a un lugar más genial que él en las vacaciones" les dijo Louis con voz de triunfo.

"Vayan a despertar a sus abuelos con muchos besos y abrazos" les dijo Lena con ternura.

Lena abrazo a los pequeños antes de que salieran de la habitación corriendo.

"Si vuelvo a escuchar el nombre Dave, te juro que solo comeremos col verde todos los días para que esa sea la única palabra que repitan nuestros hijos" le dijo Lena cargando a la bebé.

"¿Yo porque tengo que sufrir por ellos?" se quejó Kara intentando fingir seriedad.

"Voy a tener que hacer ejercicio para que los músculos de mí vagina vuelvan a la normalidad, he tenido que hacer eso ya dos veces. Ahora a ti te toca sufrir con nuestros hijos" le dijo Lena antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de la habitación.

-Ejercicios ¿De qué? ¿Yo puedo ayudarla a hacerlos? Espero que lo del col verde sea solo una broma- Pensó Kara antes de entrar al baño para tomar una ducha.

* * *

 _ **Tres meses después**_

 **26/04/24**

Para Logan fueron los mejores meses de todos porque sus mamás estaban todo el día con él, compartía con su nueva hermana. Entre él y Louis ayudaban a darle el biberón, a bañarla, a ponerle la ropa y le contaban historias para hacerla 'dormir'.

Lo único que odiaba Logan era que su hermano se iba muy temprano en la mañana y llegaba en la tarde así que no podía pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Todo ha girado alrededor de la nueva integrante de la familia. Todos quieren ver a Leah, jugar con ella, cargarla, es el centro de atención.

Kara y Lena no tenían casi tiempo para ellas. Jugaban con sus hijos, les enseñaban, la hora de la siesta, su comida. Los dos pequeños eran independientes, pero a la bebé le tenían que hacer todo. Aparte Kara tenía que salir a veces para ayudar en una emergencia y Lena usaba algo de su tiempo para seguir en sus proyectos.

La noche de hermanas las pasaban en la casa de invitados. Maggie, Sam y Lena cuidaban de los pequeños.

Ruby y Sam estaban juntas los fines de semana y muchas veces invitaban a Chloe, la nuera amada de Sam.

Lamentablemente para Kara sus días de maternidad habían terminado.

Sam ayudaba a la ciudad cuando podía, usaba una máscara y el traje que su mejor amiga hizo para ella. La gente la empezó a llamar Superwoman, lo cual molesto a Kara porque ella era Supergirl.

Lena volvió a su figura usando el gimnasio de casa una hora diaria mientras la bebé hacia una de sus siesta. En su peso normal, volvió a sentirse segura de su cuerpo así que la vida sexual entre ella y Kara empezó a regresar poco a poco.

A veces se sentía muy cansada para realizar un ejercicio como lo es el sexo y más con su esposa Kryptoniana.

* * *

 **Catco**

Kara estaba en su oficina, ahora sus artículos eran muy leídos, la gente esperaba con ansias y los críticos estaban esperando, los envidiosos para masacrar sus artículos.

Lena se encargaba de enviarle fotos de Ivett y Logan para que no se sintiera triste.

"Revisando el teléfono en la hora del trabajo. No pierdes ese hábito" le dijo una mujer entrando a la oficina sin tocar la puerta.

"Cat ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Kara levantándose rápido para saludar a la mujer.

"Vine al bautizo de mí ahijada" le dijo Cat devolviéndole el abrazo que Kara le estaba dando.

"Eso es genial. Me alegro de verte" dijo Kara feliz de ver a la mujer que fue su mentora por años.

Cat rodeó el escritorio de Kara y se hizo en su silla.

"Esta silla es una porquería. Ahora eres una reportera reconocida, pide algo mejor. Aaagghh y esta decoración es desastrosa, paga por un decorador de interiores. Trabajas en la mejor revista del mundo, no en un bar de mala muerte" le dijo Cat analizando lo que había en la oficina.

"Realmente te extrañe" dijo Kara sentándose en las sillas que tiene para los demás.

"No tienes que contarme nada de tu vida. Te cásate con Lena Luthor, ahora tienen tres hijos. No entiendo por qué tantos hijos cuando no tienes el tiempo suficiente para ti. He leído una gran cantidad de noticias sobre Kara Danvers y estoy sorprendida de lo bien que has manejado ocultar a tu Alter ego" le dijo Cat tirando unos lapiceros a la basura.

-Esos son mis favoritos- Pensó Kara sin decir nada.

"Hablemos de lo importante, compre un vestido muy hermoso para el bautizo de mí ahijada y compre otro vestido para la fiesta" le dijo Cat.

"Aaahh es una idea muy…" estaba diciendo Kara, pero la interrumpió la mujer.

"Muy acertada para mí ahijada. Aunque tu no eres católica, un movimiento erróneo de tu parte al seguir esa tradición" le dijo Cat y Kara comprendió lo que estaba diciendo.

"Cat. Mi hija ya tiene una madrina, será mí mamá" dijo Kara para que no hubieran más confusiones.

"No viajé desde el otro lado del país para que me digas esa estupidez. Tu mamá es la abuela, yo seré la madrina" le dijo Cat con decisión.

"Sería un honor que eso sucediera, pero mí esposa y yo tomamos una decisión hace una semana que no tiene nada que ver contigo" dijo Kara un poco insegura por la respuesta de la mujer.

"Entonces perdí mí tiempo por ti. Se supone que después de tantos años haciendo lo mejor de ti, pensarías en mí para que haga parte de la vida de esa pequeña" le dijo Cat muy enojada levantándose y caminó hasta la puerta.

"Te llame para invitarte, pero tu secretaria me dijo que no podrías venir. Estaría muy feliz de que estés con nosotros el domingo" dijo Kara tratando de tranquilizarse.

"No estoy interesada. Cat Grant no es la segunda opción de nadie. Sigue lo que estás haciendo con tu escritura, estás metiéndote muy bien en la cabeza de los lectores" le dijo Cat antes de salir con su frente en alto.

-Aun cree que tiene control sobre mí vida como si siguiera siendo su asistente. Espero que vaya ese día- Pensó Kara sacando sus lapiceros de la basura.

* * *

 **NOTA: Lamento la tardanza, pero estos días han sido duros para mi, ahora soy una mujer soltera. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	116. Chapter 116

_**Horas después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara llegó de la DEO cuando ya todos habían cenado y estaban en sus pijamas.

Se puso su pijama y camino hasta la habitación de Louis donde estaban sus cuatro amores.

"MAMÁ" gritaron sus dos hijos corriendo hacia ella y con gusto Kara los alzó para abrazarlos a la vez.

"¿Cómo está mí príncipe y mí donita? ¿Se portaron bien con mami?" pregunto Kara besando las mejillas de sus hijos.

"Si. También construimos un rascacielos, pero se cayó antes de que llegarás" le dijo Louis aún en los brazos de su mamá.

"Y tú princesa ¿Cómo estuvo hoy?" pregunto Kara dejando a sus hijos en el suelo para poder besar a Lena y la bebé que estaba en los brazos de su mami.

"Bien. Los niños siempre me ayudan comportándose bien y está pequeña es muy tranquila, además ya conozco muy bien su rutina ¿Qué tal tu día?" le pregunto Lena dejando que Kara se robara la bebé de sus brazos.

"Un poco ocupado y raro porque Cat llegó a mí oficina" dijo Kara sentándose en el suelo para estar con su familia aunque se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

"¿Cat Grant?" ¿Tu crush?" le pregunto Lena molestándola.

"O si, el mejor día de mí vida" dijo Kara fingiendo sus palabras.

"¿Para cuando la boda?" le pregunto Lena.

"No. Basta de bromas. Cat llegó diciendo que ella sería la madrina de Leah y cuando le dije que Eliza ya tenía ese lugar, se enojó" dijo Kara peinando el cabello negro de su hija.

"Por nada en este mundo Eliza dejara de ser la madrina de nuestra hija" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Mami. Deberíamos hacer galletas para el domingo con muchos trozos de chocolate" le dijo Logan a Lena.

"Es una excelente idea cariño" le dijo Lena y Logan volvió a su juego.

"No te preocupes, a Cat le quedaron muy claras las cosas" dijo Kara con determinación. sedujera

"Esta bien, pero puede que ella te sedujera mostrando un poco de sus muslos" le dijo Lena arqueando la ceja izquierda.

"Si lo hubiera hecho, creo que habría caído muy rápido" dijo Kara siguiéndole la broma a su esposa.

"Kara Danvers. Cambiarás los pañales de Leah todo el fin de semana" le dijo Lena.

"Tu empezaste" se defendió Kara.

"AAAA AAAA" empezó a llorar la bebé.

"Desde ahora empieza el cambio de pañal" le dijo Lena porque sabia que la bebé acababa de hacer del 2.

"Tu crees que es una tortura, pero amo cambiarle el pañal, alimentarla, bañarla, vestirla, hablarle, cantarle. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer junto a ella me hace muy feliz" dijo Kara meciendo a la bebé y se levantó para ir a la habitación de Leah.

"Para la próxima buscaré algo que si te haga sufrir, pero para mí cambiar pañales lo es" le dijo Lena antes de que Kara saliera de la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

Alura y Drex-Em viajaron para vivir la ceremonia de bienvenida a su nieta a la 'sociedad', además para conocerla.

Eliza y Jeremiah fueron los padrinos de Leah, el patio/jardín siempre era usado para celebraciones así que todo estaba decorado. Solo invitaron a familia y amigos cercanos.

Los niños jugaban por toda la casa. Ivett, Louis, Logan, Nora y Jonathan. Ruby estaba con Chloe introduciendo a su amigo William.

Kara estaba cargando a Leah mientras su esposa le acomodaba el vestido a la bebé.

"Tus hijos son una copia tuya" le dijo Cat parándose frente a la pareja.

"Cat. Creí que no te interesaba venir" dijo Kara sorprendida de ver a la mujer.

"Tenia una hora libre así que solo vine" le dijo Cat sin importancia.

"Cat, ella es mí esposa Lena. Lena ella es Cat Grant" las presento Kara.

"Un placer conocerte" le dijo Lena de manera educada.

"Igualmente. Ya quería conocer a la mujer que se aguanta a Kiera" le dijo Cat para molestar a la superheroína.

"Casi 18 horas al día" le dijo Lena para seguirle el juego. Sabía el apodo que tenía la mujer para Kara.

"Al menos yo me podía deshacer de ella cuando se iba a casa. Pobre de ti que no te puedes deshacer de ella" le dijo Cat.

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe" le dijo Lena haciendo un rostro de sufrimiento.

"El divorcio es mí mejor amigo y lo recomiendo" le dijo Cat a Lena y le guiñó el ojo izquierdo.

"Alto ahí. Se supone que no deben llevarse bien" dijo Kara confundida por la conversación que estaba pasando frente a ella.

"Admiro el trabajo de tu esposa, es la clase de mujer que tiene que dirigir el mundo" le dijo Cat con sinceridad.

"Y yo la admiró, además fuiste tú la que me habló maravillas de ella" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Okey. Voy a hablar con mí esposa un momento, con permiso" dijo Kara alejándose de Cat mientras Lena caminaba trás de ella.

.

Cuando estaban lejos de todos y se aseguró que la bebé estuviera bien en sus brazos, miró a Lena.

"¿Me tienes que aguantar?" pregunto Kara un poco herida.

"Era una broma entre ella y yo. Te amo, si no quisiera estar contigo terminaría las cosas y ya" le dijo Lena acariciándole una mejilla a Kara.

"No me gusto para nada" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Mí amor, no es para tanto" le dijo Lena con calma porque podía ver que en realidad su esposa estaba enojada.

"Mami. Mamá. La abuela dice que es hora de las fotos así que tienen que llevar ya a mí hermanita" les dijo Logan interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Ya vamos cariño" le dijo Lena para terminar la conversación con su esposa.

"No hay que hacer esperar a los demás. Vamos donita" dijo Kara agarrando la mano de Logan mientras en su otro brazo llevaba a Leah.

Lena solo los siguió sin saber que hacer para que su esposa olvidará lo que pasó.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Los invitados se habían ido. Kara estaba con Alura en la sala de televisión mientras los demás preparaban la cena. La mujer mayor tenía cargada a su nieta que la miraba fijamente mientras comía del biberón.

"Es muy linda. No se parece a ti, pero sus ojos me recuerda como eran los tuyos" le dijo Alura a su hija.

"Yo creo que es igual a Lena y espero que no le cambié el color del cabello" dijo Kara acariciando la cabeza de la bebé.

"Me hace muy feliz que la familia Zor-el tenga descendientes, a tu padre le hubiera encantado vivir este momento, espero que mí nieta sea la última de tus hijos" le dijo Alura.

"Lamentablemente tú no me conoces bien mamá. Lena y yo tendremos más hijos" dijo Kara decepcionada de las palabras de Alura.

"Nunca mostraste deseo de tener un hijo" le dijo Alura.

"Tenía doce años, no sabía lo que quería hacer con mí vida. La familia Danvers, mi familia me encanta. Se lo maravilloso que es tener una hermana así que es lo que deseo para mis hijos. Me encantan los bebés, los niños pequeños, quiero muchos, quiero verlos crecer, ayudarlos a hacer su tareas, cargarlos hasta que se queden dormidos en mis brazos, amarlos como lo hago con mis tres pequeños, quiero más hijos. Quiero que crezcan y tengan su propia vida, que tomen sus decisiones, cometan muchos errores y yo pueda estar ahí para ellos" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Cuando tienes un hijo puedes pasar el tiempo ideal en él o ella, cuando tienes más la probabilidad de que no tengas tu enfoqué en todos es muy alto. La tradición en Krypton es de un único hijo salvo el caso de la formación de dos embriones en la cápsula, en el peor de los casos tres embriones" le dijo Alura.

"Estamos en el planeta tierra, las cosas son diferentes, cualquiera es libre de tener sus creencias, tradiciones y tomar sus decisiones. Estoy suficiente tiempo con mis hijos, hago el mayor esfuerzo para estar con ellos. Si tú decidiste tener solo una hija y luego la enviaste lejos de ti no quiere decir que yo haré lo mismo con mis hijos" dijo Kara molesta con su mamá levantadose del sofá.

"Ya habíamos hablado de eso hija. Era lo mejor para ti y para tu primo. Les salvamos la vida" le dijo Alura con determinación levantándose igual que Kara.

"Dos vidas. Podían haber salvado más si hubieras escuchado a mí tía. Tu y papá no hicieron nada, dejaron que muchos murieran ese día. Por eso mí tía Astra también está muerta. Lo peor es que los errores de papá y tuyos han afectado mí hogar, el planeta tierra. Papá creo un arma asesina y eso me hace sentir muy avergonzada" dijo Kara lo que nunca le había expresado a su mamá.

"Tu tía murió por culpa de su esposo, él la arrastró en todo, la manipulaba y por eso no podía confiar en su palabra. Gracias a tu papá se salvaron muchas vidas, además todo lo que creó fue para la protección de nuestra especie" le dijo Alura y Kara le quitó a Leah con cuidado, la bebé ya había terminado de comer.

"¿Cómo no le creíste a tu hermana? Yo le confío a Alex mí vida y tu simplemente le diste la espalda a mí tía. Entiendo que amabas a papá y que él solo quería protegernos, pero en vez de invertir su tiempo en armas pudo crear un campo de defensa" dijo Kara bajando las escaleras.

"Kara ya no eres una niña, tenemos que seguir hablando. Comportarte como la mujer que eres" le dijo Alura siguiendo a su hija.

"Mamá. Tía Alex pidió potstickers para nosotros" le dijo Louis con emoción.

"Solo ordené para tu mamá porque tu mami dijo que no podías comer potstickers" le dijo Alex quitándole la bebé a Kara para poder sacarle los gases.

"Pero eso es injusto. Me he comportado bien todo este año" le dijo Louis a su mamá.

"Tienes razón, aunque eres un traidor. Siempre dices que no te dejo ver películas en paz" dijo Kara enfocando toda su atención en su hijo mayor. No tenía ganas de seguir hablando con su mamá.

"Lo siento mamá. Te prometo que desde hoy estaré siempre de tu lado" le dijo Louis.

"Muy bien. Desde ahora eres mí aliado" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo para ir al comedor donde se estaban reuniendo todos para cenar.

"Definitivamente no lo puedes negar, Louis es tu hijo. Haciendo lo que sea por un potsticker" le dijo Alex caminando al lado de su hermana ignorando la presencia de Alura.

"No me ofendes. Estoy orgullosa de él" dijo Kara atrayendo la atención de todos.

"Ahora sí podemos empezar a cenar" les dijo Eliza.

Kara se sentó con Louis en sus muslos y Alex se sentó con Leah en sus brazos.

.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, Kara evitó a su mamá y se concentró hablando con los demás.

"Louis ya te había dicho que no puedes comer eso" le dijo Lena a Louis cuando llegó la hora del postre y Kara se sirvió todos los potstickers en un plato.

El pequeño agarró uno con mucho entusiasmo.

"Mamá dijo que si podía" le dijo Louis girando su cuerpo en los muslos de Kara para recibir el apoyo de su mamá.

"Por supuesto príncipe. Puedes comer, pero solo dos" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de su hijo.

Lena no dijo nada porque comprendió que Kara se estaba vengando de ella por lo que sucedió en la tarde.

"Yo también quiero mamá" le dijo Logan desde su lugar.

"Claro donita, pero solo uno porque aún estás muy pequeño" dijo Kara agarrando un potsticker, se estiró hasta alcanzar el plato de Logan y lo dejo.

Lena se cubrió la nariz porque realmente odia el olor de los potstickers.

"Yo también quiero uno" le dijo Alex viendo cómo su hermana compartía sus potstickers, lo cual no hacia nunca.

"Buen intento, pero no" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Llevo años pidiéndote que compartas conmigo tus potstickers y a ellos se los das como si nada" le dijo Alex haciéndose la ofendida.

"Son mis hijos" dijo Kara.

"Tenemos una relación de años, lo que has hecho se llama traición, pero no importa, pedí un combo solo para mí" le dijo Alex con grandeza.

"¿Tú hiciste que? No importa. Disfruta de tu comida" dijo Kara metiéndose un potsticker entero en su boca.

"Lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo porque te conozco y no me dejas otra opción que pedir un combo solo para mí" le dijo Alex haciendo que Kara se atragantara.

Lena le acarició la espalda a Kara hasta que pudo hablar.

"Tu y yo hablaremos después sobre esto" dijo Kara señalado a su hermana.

"En la habitación de entrenamiento. Mañana a las 7 en punto" le dijo Alex.

"Okey. Cómo Kara y Alex ya comieron su postre ¿Quién quiere un poco de pastel de cereza?" les pregunto Eliza a los demás.

"YO" dijeron Alex y Kara a la vez haciéndolos reír a todos.

"Aún son unas niñas" les dijo Eliza con una sonrisa y no le quedó de otra que darles del pastel de cereza a sus niñas.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Todos se habían acostado. Lena y Kara dejaron a sus tres hijos dormidos en sus respectivas camas y cuna.

"No puedo creer que desautorizaras la orden que le di a Louis" le dijo Lena acomodándose en su lado de la cama.

"Lo dices como si lo dejara comer una bomba nuclear" dijo Kara entrando al clóset.

"No quiero que nuestro hijo tenga malos hábitos alimenticios como los tuyos" le dijo Lena y Kara regresó a la habitación.

"Louis es como un bote de basura, come cualquier cosa, pero más que todo esas ensaladas raras que todos tenemos que comer" dijo Kara subiéndose a la cama acomodándose encima de Lena.

"Alguien tiene que preocuparse por la salud de cada miembro de la familia" le dijo Lena mirando por primera vez el objeto que traía su esposa en una de sus manos.

"Te lo agradezco" dijo Kara rasgando la blusa de la pijama de Lena.

"¿Qué haces? Solo tenías que decir que me la quitará" se quejó Lena mirando como Kara tiraba la blusa a un lado.

"No le veo lo divertido a eso" dijo Kara observando los senos de su esposa.

"KARA" grito Lena cuando la rubia también rasgo su pantalón y bragas tirándolas al suelo.

"No me gustaba esa pijama" dijo Kara fingiendo inocencia.

"Déjame adivinar. Quieres cartigarme por lo que sucedió en la tarde" le dijo Lena mientras Kara se quitaba su ropa hasta quedar desnuda.

"Yo solo quiero estar con mí esposa" dijo Kara colocándose el arnés y el dildo bajo la atenta mirada de Lena.

"No usábamos el arnés desde hace mucho tiempo" le dijo Lena.

"Desde que te hicieron la invitro, es decir 12 meses" dijo Kara antes de darle un corto beso en los labios a su esposa.

"KARA ¿QUE HACES?" grito Lena sorprendida cuando en un solo movimiento Kara la giró dejándola boca abajo.

Kara no dijo nada solo empezó un recorrido de besos desde el cuello y por toda las espaldas hasta las nalgas.

"Me encanta tu piel" dijo Kara agarrando a Lena por la cadera haciendo que quedara en cuatro.

"Lo sé" le dijo Lena pegando el pecho a la cama para que solo de su cintura para abajo estuvieran en posición elevada.

Kara no amagó más y empezó a devorar la vagina de su esposa.

"Mmmm" gemía Lena los más silencioso posible porque en la casa habían superoidos.

Lena estaba disfrutando de la talentosa lengua de su esposa, ya sentía la tensión en la parte baja de su estómago.

"No me dejes así" le advirtió Lena a Kara cuando no sintió que la lengua estaba haciendo su trabajo.

"No te preocupes" dijo Kara.

Esta vez Kara cambio de orificio, separó un poco las nalgas de Lena y empezó a lamer el ano de su esposa.

"Gggmgmmmm mí amor" gimió Lena sintiendo de nuevo la presión en la parte baja de su estómago.

Kara escuchaba los gemidos de su esposa y movía su lengua a gran velocidad. Tanto ella como Lena podían sentir la cantidad de fluidos que se deslizaban por los muslos de la castaña.

"Kara deja de jugar" se quejó Lena cuando la rubia se detuvo.

"Tranquila, ya voy a empezar" dijo Kara pasando el dildo por la vagina de su esposa para lubricarlo.

"Sé que me estás torturando, pero tú has hecho cosas peores" le dijo Lena apoyándose en sus manos para mirar a Kara por encima del hombro.

Kara no respondió nada solo acomodo el dildo en el ano de Lena y empezó a introducirlo poco a poco.

"Oh Dios" gimió Lena aferrándose a la sábana, escondiendo el rostro en su almohada.

"Relájate" dijo Kara acariciándole la espalda.

"Solo mételo y ya" le ordenó Lena con desesperación.

Sentía lleno su ano, su vagina intentaba apretar algo, pero solo se encontraba con aire, estaba desesperada por venirse.

Kara continuó con su intrusión hasta que su pelvis se encontró con las nalgas de Lena sacándole un gemido a ambas.

"No aguanto más" le dijo Lena con ganas de venirse.

"¿Quieres que lo saque?" pregunto Kara porque no quería que Lena sintiera dolor.

"Estoy que me vengo, necesito que te muevas YA" le dijo Lena.

"Te has vuelto una mandona con el tiempo" dijo Kara para burlarse.

"Si sigues habl.. Aaaaa si si más rápido" le estaba diciendo Lena, pero Kara decidió mover sus caderas a una velocidad moderada.

Kara sostuvo las caderas de Lena para que no se moviera, estaba cumpliendo con una de sus fantasías.

"AAAAA KARA" grito Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo, Kara ya la había prendido demasiado y hace rato la tenía en el límite.

Kara no soltó las caderas de Lena y siguió sus movimientos por unos segundos, pero no sé salió de su esposa.

"Para la siguiente ronda debes hacer silencio porque siempre me has dicho que estas paredes no afectan el oído de los Kryptonianos y tenemos visita" dijo Kara acercando su rostro hasta el cuello de Lena y le dio unos besos.

"Entonces no juegues, solo tienes que complacerme" le dijo Lena disfrutando de los besos de su esposa.

"Cómo órdenes" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Kara empezó de nuevo con sus movimientos y en la parte baja del estómago de Lena empezó a crecer la tensión. De nuevo.

Lena gemía contra la almohada y Kara aceleró sus movimientos haciendo que el sonido del encuentro de sus cuerpos se escuchará en la habitación.

Después de unos segundos se detenía para volver a empezar lento y luego rápido.

"Aaagghh me vas a matar" gimió Lena cuando sintió que dos dedos de Kara entraban a su vagina.

Kara acomodo la mano que tenía libre al lado del la cabeza de Lena y acercó la boca al oído.

"No te muevas" advirtió Kara moviendo la cadera y la mano sin parar.

Lena no pensaba moverse, pero la intensidad con la que Kara la estaba penetrando ya la tenía agotada.

Lena intentaba callar sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio, la almohada, los dedos. Sentía que iba a explotar y por los jadeos de su esposa sabía que Kara también iba a venirse.

"Kar..Kara… KARA AAAAAAAAAA…" Lena intentó no hacer ruido, pero fue inevitable.

Cuando Lena llegó a su segundo orgasmo, sintió que Kara le dio una pequeña mordida en la espalda para no gemir porque ella también tuvo su orgasmo y por eso grito.

Kara espero un momento y saco con delicadeza primero sus dedos y luego el dildo. Lena se desplomó en la cama muy cansada.

Kara se quitó el arnés y lo dejó en el baño, tenían que esterilizarlo si querían volverlo a usar.

Cuando volvió a la cama, Lena se le acostó encima con la cabeza en el cuello y Kara se cubrió a ambas con la sábana.

"Tienes una obsesión con mí ano" le dijo Lena con una voz de cansancio.

"Tengo una obsesión contigo y eso hace parte de ti" dijo Kara acariciando el brazo que Lena le tenía en la cintura.

"Hoy estás tan romántica" le dijo Lena de forma sarcástica.

"Al menos ya comprobé que en verdad si me aguantas" dijo Kara.

"Con que esa era tu intención, vengarte por mis palabras. Todos te ven y piensan que eres muy inocente, pero puedes llegar a ser muy cruel" le dijo Lena cerrando los ojos para poder descansar.

"¿Cruel? Estoy segura que lo disfrutaste mucho. Incluso dejaste un gran charco en las sábanas. Creo que vamos a tener que comprar un colchón nuevo con todos esos fluidos que absorbió" dijo Kara para molestarla.

"Si mí esposa no se bebió mis fluidos está noche, alguien o algo más debía hacerlo" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"La próxima vez te voy a hacer venir en mí boca hasta que estés seca" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana empieza otra semana" le dijo Lena.

"Te amo" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena besándole el cuello.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Kara le dio su biberón en la madrugada a Leah ya que su esposa estaba muy cansada por la actividad de la noche.

Kara se alistó para ir a trabajar, ayudo a Louis a vestirse para ir a la academia, le dio su biberón a la bebé y le saco los gases para que Lena siguiera descansando, cargo a Logan porque aún seguía adormilado.

Cuando bajaron los tres para que la superheroína hiciera el desayuno, Eliza ya tenía todo preparado.

"Muchas gracias por la ayuda" dijo Kara a Eliza dándole un beso en la mejilla de buenos días.

"No es nada corazón. Además tu hermana y Maggie se fueron hace una hora a trabajar, tenía que aprovechar para consentir a mis niñas antes de ir al aeropuerto" le dijo Eliza.

"Ups olvide que tenía que encontrarme con Alex en la DEO" dijo Kara recordando la conversación de la cena.

"Desayuna tranquila porque no puedes llegar tarde al trabajo y primero tienes que llevar a Louis a la academia" le recordó Eliza.

Kara desayuno con Logan en sus muslos mientras hablaba con Louis.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Lena se despertó y bajo a la bebé con ella. Le dio un beso a Louis y un beso a Kara para que les fuera bien en su día.

Kara beso la frente de Logan y después cargó a la bebé por unos segundos porque si se tardaba más llegarían tarde.

Kara se despidió de Eliza y Jeremiah deseándoles un buen vuelo. Se verían en las vacaciones de verano.

Louis también le dio muchos besos a sus abuelos y se subió al auto donde Kara lo acomodo en sus silla y se aseguró que todo estuviera bien. Frank los llevaría sus destinos.

Eliza le robó la pequeña a Lena y junto a Jeremiah entraron rápido a la casa.

"Pronto tú irás a la academia" le dijo Lena a Logan mientras entraban a la casa detrás de los mayores Danvers.

"No quiero" le dijo el pequeño.

"¿Por qué no cariño? A tu hermano le gusta mucho, además conocerás a más niños para jugar" le dijo Lena acariciándole la cabeza mientras caminaban.

"Me gusta estar en casa y puedo hacer amigos cuando vamos al parque" le dijo Logan con normalidad.

"Ya verás que te va a gustar" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

Los mayores Danvers regresaron a Midvale. Alura no tenía una buena relación con Lena y además ahora su hija estaba enojada con ella así que decidió irse ese mismo día sin despedirse.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses después**_

 **28/06/24**

La pequeña Leah estaba más grande, su cabello era negro y a Kara le fascinaba. Era muy curiosa y quería que siempre la mimaran y la cargaran.

En la academia el grupo de Louis había preparado una obra para despedir el último día escolar. Louis hablaba todo el tiempo de eso. Cada niño tendría un disfraz de animal y como su peluche y animal favorito, Louis sería un Léon.

Louis y Kara eran los más emocionados. Haría muchos vídeos de ese día y se los enviaría a todos para que vieran los grandioso que es su hijo mayor.

Ya habían preparado las vacaciones, como el anterior año. Un mes estarían en Midvale y otro mes irían Sudáfrica.

Irían a Sudáfrica porque eso le serviría a Lena para mirar cómo iban las construcciones de escuelas y acueductos que habían empezado a construir gracias a ella.

* * *

 **Maple Tree**

Maggie tenía que trabajar así que Ruby y Winn cuidarían de las dos pequeñas Danvers mientras Alex, Sam, Logan, Lena y Kara iban al evento de la academia donde Louis estaría.

Alex cuidaba a Logan mientras Lena vestía a Louis con su disfraz de León. Para molestia de ella. Dave y la que parecía su niñera estaban junto a ellos y los pequeños no se ayudaban a vestir por estar hablando entre ellos. Dave sería un tiburón.

"Cariño no te alejes de tus compañeros y hazle caso a la profesora" le dijo Lena porque ya tenía que regresar a su lugar.

"Si mami ¿Mamá ya llegó?" le pregunto Louis.

"No lo sé cariño" le dijo Lena porque estaba ocupada ayudándolo.

"¿Ella va a venir cierto?" le pregunto Louis un poco desanimado.

"Por supuesto. Recuerda que ella te lo prometió y está muy emocionada como todos por verte en el escenario" le dijo Lena acomodándole las orejas al disfraz.

"Es verdad. Nos vemos ahora mami, quiero jugar con Dave porque no lo volveré a ver hasta después de las vacaciones" le dijo Louis dándole un beso en la mejilla y corrió donde estaban sus compañeros reunidos.

.

Cuando Lena regreso a su lugar, Kara aún no llegaba.

"¿Donde esta tu hermana?" le pregunto Lena a Alex.

"No lo sé. No estoy de turno así que no sé si hay alguna emergencia" le dijo Alex mandando algunos mensajes para que le dijeran el paradero de su hermana.

"La llamo y no contesta ¿Y si le sucedió algo?" le pregunto Lena a Alex.

"Jonn ya nos hubiera avisado" le dijo Alex.

"Aquí están los chocolates para Logan" les dijo Sam llegando a su asiento y le pasó unas barras a Logan.

.

El evento empezó, Kara no llegaba, pasó el grupo de Louis que ubico rápido a su familia, pero su mamá no estaba por ningún lado y su ánimo se arruinó.

Todo el espectáculo estuvo con un rostro triste.

Lena fue por él para ponerle ropa cómoda y regresar con todos.

"Cariño lo hiciste genial" le dijo Lena agachándose frente a él para abrazarlo.

"Mamá no vino a verme" le dijo Louis con su labio inferior temblando.

"Estaba ocupada, pero yo lo grabé todo para que ella lo vea" le dijo Lena bajando el cierre del disfraz.

"Ella lo prometió" le dijo Louis empezando a llorar y eso le partía el corazón a Lena en mil pedazos.

"Te quitaremos el disfraz, luego iremos con tus tías para que vayamos a comer hamburguesas" le dijo Lena para subirle el animo.

"Esta bien" le dijo Louis mientras Lena le limpiaba las lágrimas.

* * *

 **Ayuntamiento**

Casi todos los trabajadores habían salido, pero habían unos cuantos debajo del escombros.

Jonn con ayuda de agentes de la DEO, los bomberos y paramédicos fueron sacando personas.

En la oficina del alcalde Jonn encontró el cuerpo de Kara.

"Supergirl ya vas a recibir atención médica" le dijo Jonn revisándole las heridas.

"Necesito llegar a la obra. Yo se lo prometí" dijo Kara sintiendo dolor en su hombro derecho.

"Hoy no. Tengo que llevarte hasta la base" le dijo Jonn cargándola.

Kara tenía una varilla atravesada en su hombro derecho, tenía una laceración encima de la ceja izquierda y salía sangre de su nariz.

"¿Quién hizo todo esto?" le pregunto Jonn volando hacia la DEO.

"Cyborg escapó de la prisión. Quería matar a todos los gobiernos para...para que los tipos que son anti-aliens puedan subir al poder y hacer nuevas reglas. Ese era uno de los planes de Lillian" dijo Kara sintiendo mucha debilidad.

"¿Donde esta él?" le pregunto Jonn viendo muy cerca el edificio de la DEO.

"En el… en el a" dijo Kara sin terminar la oración, necesitaba guardar energía, tenía que ir a la academia para ver a Louis haciendo de León en su obra.

Jonn llegó a la base y rápido llevaron a Supergirl a uno de los quirófanos.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

 **McDonald's**

Ese era el lugar donde Louis quería comer su hamburguesa. Lena no sabía si la afición de papas con helado de arequipe y salsa de mayonesa de su hijo venían desde que estaba en su útero.

Ese era uno de sus antojos cuando estaba embarazada de Louis y al pequeño no le podía faltar eso en su combo.

Los pequeños estaban felices con sus sorpresas y eso hacia que se tardarán en comer.

"Le llevaré a Ivett un combo porque no quiero que se sienta mal cuando los niños lleguen con esos muñecos a casa" le dijo Lena a Alex cómo pidiéndole permiso.

"Esta bien, aunque al final seré yo quien me coma el combo. A ella solo le interesará el muñeco" le dijo Alex cuando su teléfono vibró por la llegada de un mensaje.

"Mañana Ruby, Chloe y yo nos iremos a Grecia de vacaciones así que no me llamen porque no pienso contestar" les advirtió Sam feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su hija y su nuera, pero mejor de tener tiempo para ella en otro lugar que no fuera National City.

"Eres una exagerada y al final tú eres la que siempre nos llama" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Chicas tengo que ir a la DEO" les dijo Alex y Lena en un segundo se puso alerta.

"Le sucedió algo a Kara" le dijo Lena asustada.

"Lleven a los niños a casa y yo les aviso" les dijo Alex levantándose rápido.

"Voy contigo" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"Vayan. Yo llevo los niños hasta la casa" les dijo Sam.

"Esta bien" le dijo Alex y Lena salió junto a ella y tomaron un taxi.

.

"¿Que le pasó a Kara?" le pregunto Lena muy ansiosa.

"No lo sé. Jonn solo me dijo que atendió una emergencia en el ayuntamiento y que ahora la están atendiendo en la base" le dijo Alex las palabras exactas que Jonn había enviado.

"Sabía que había una razón para que Kara faltara a la obra. Ella estaba muy emocionada y no quería perderse ni un segundo" le dijo Lena a Alex intentando calmarse.

"Todo va estar bien" le dijo Alex agarrándole las manos a su cuñada.

* * *

 **DEO**

Alex y Lena se encontraron con Jonn que les dijo la condición de Kara.

Ya habían cerrado la herida del hombro, tenía tres puntos encima de la ceja izquierda, ya no había sangrado por la nariz, no había heridas internas. Las consecuencias eran moretones por todo el cuerpo.

Parecía que Kara se había extralimitado con sus poderes y por eso las heridas estaban sanando lento con la luz solar.

Kara seguía inconsciente así que Lena se quedó en la habitación con ella esperando que sanara y se despertara.

A la DEO llegó el equipo que se quedó en el ayuntamiento con los trozos del cuerpo de Cyborg, todo era partes de metal.

"Parece que ella uso sus rayos láser en todo su cuerpo" le dijo Jonn mientras analizaban lo que quedaba de Cyborg.

"Este país tiene la seguridad más mala en las prisiones, todo el mundo se puede escapar" le dijo Alex.

"Lamentablemente tienes razón. Peor aún, algunas personas se dejan comprar por delincuentes y eso destruye a nuestra sociedad" le dijo Jonn.

"Voy a ver cómo está Kara" le dijo Alex dejándolo solo en la habitación.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Espero que les haya gustado. Me gusta incluir personajes de la serie solo por momentos, pero eso no quiere decir que no vayan a aparecer de nuevo en la historia. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	117. Chapter 117

_**Al día siguiente**_

Lena se fue un momento a comprar algo para desayunar. Kara aún no despertaba así que Alex se quedó con ella.

Sam quería cancelar el viaje, pero Lena la convenció que Kara estaría bien. Así que Maggie y Megan estaban cuidando de los cuatro pequeños y Krypto.

Las heredias de Kara ya habían sanado y los puntos se le cayeron.

Kara despertó, se sentía llena de energía así que se sentó en la cama.

"Por fin despiertas" le dijo Alex con alegría.

"Yo también estoy feliz de verte" dijo Kara mirando que estaba en la DEO.

"Ayer que revise tu correo vi que tenemos una invitación para una boda así que espero que te sientas mejor porque nos hará muy bien ir lejos de todo por unos días" le dijo Alex.

"¿Boda? ¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Iris y Barry se casan. Espero que estés de acuerdo con que yo sea tu acompañante" le dijo Alex confundiendo más a la superheroína.

"¿Donde esta Lena?" pregunto Kara algo asustada.

"¿Lena? No lo sé, tal vez en Catco. No te preocupes por ella, James te va a cubrir y le dirá que estarás fuera unos días" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Dame mí teléfono por favor" dijo Kara con esperanza de que su hermana la estuviera molestando.

Alex se lo pasó, era un teléfono como el que solía usar años atrás. No había fotos de sus hijos, de Krypto, las únicas fotos con Lena eran las que se solían tomar cuando eran amigas, ninguna romántica.

Lo peor de todo es que la fecha era 25 de noviembre del 2017 y le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

"Esto no puede ser posible. Lena es mí esposa, tenemos una familia" empezó a hablar Kara y Alex la miró confundida.

"Tranquila Kara, deja que te haga un chequeo. Creo que estás delirando" le dijo Alex revisando las pupilas de su hermana.

"No lo estoy. Lena es la mujer que amo y oh Rao, tenía que ir a la obra de Louis y no llegue. Debe estar decepcionado porque le prometí que estaría ahí" dijo Kara sintiéndose mareada.

"Creí que ver a Mon-el te había afectado, pero ahora veo que solo te ayudó para que me dijeras que te gusta Lena" le dijo Alex.

"Kara ya estás mejor, que bien" le dijo Winn entrando a la habitación.

"Winn ¿Qué día es hoy?" pregunto Kara.

"25 de noviembre del 2017. Jonn me envió para decirles que no se preocupen que él las cubre este fin de semana" les dijo Winn.

-No puede ser verdad. Recuerdo muy bien la pelea contra Cyborg- Pensó Kara.

"Agente Danvers. Alguien llamo porque vio a Lillian Luthor y a su ayudante cerca al edificio de ciencias" le dijo uno de los agentes.

"Voy a ir, nos encontramos en tu apartamento para viajar a tierra 1" le dijo Alex antes de salir junto a Winn porque lo necesitaban.

Kara quedó sola en la habitación, asustada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Era una pesadilla.

.

"Mí amor, esperaba que hubieras despertado y por eso te traje desayuno" le dijo Lena entrando a la habitación con una bolsa.

"Uuuuffff princesa" dijo Kara levantándose rápido de la cama, abrazo a Lena y luego la levantó de alegría.

"Woah que energía" le dijo Lena feliz de ver que su esposa estaba bien.

"¿Qué día es hoy?" pregunto Kara dejándola en el suelo.

"29 de junio, año 2024. La obra de Louis fue ayer" le dijo Lena con normalidad.

"Sabía que era una de las tontas bromas de Alex" suspiro Kara con alivio.

"¿Que te hizo Alex esta vez?" le pregunto Lena sentándose en la cama junto a Kara para verla desayunar.

"Actuó como si estuviéramos en el 2017, días antes del suceso de la Kryptonita roja" dijo Kara agradecida con su esposa por el desayuno.

"Te aseguro que no es así. Ya van hacer siete años desde que estamos juntas. Tenemos tres hermosos hijos y el mejor hijo perruno que existe. Tenemos nuestra casa que compramos entre las dos" le dijo Lena para que Kara no se mortificara más con la broma de Alex.

"Hola. Lena que sorpresa ¿Vienes a visitar a Supergirl?" le pregunto Alex a su cuñada con una sonrisa porque sabía que la broma ya había sido arruinada.

"Eres muy cruel. Esta es la peor broma que me has hecho" dijo Kara un poco enojada con su hermana.

"Lo mejor de todo es que tengo grabada tu reacción" le dijo Alex acercándose a una mesa que había frente a la cama y agarró la cámara de vídeo para finalizar el vídeo.

"Disfrutas con mí sufrimiento. Te advierto que el día que me vengue por esto, vas llorar, voy a ser muy dura" dijo Kara que esta vez sí tenía la intención de devolverle la broma a su hermana.

"Seguro. Ya te puedes ir a casa, todo está bien" le dijo Alex sonriendo.

"¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir este teléfono y esas fotos?" pregunto Kara aún sabiendo la respuesta. Winn.

"Un buen maestro nunca revela su secreto. Ahora sí me voy porque Maggie, Ivett y yo vamos a comprar unas cosas para las vacaciones" les dijo Alex sin esperar ninguna respuesta y se fue.

"Te amo. Si tú no hubieras llegado me daba un ataque al corazón" dijo Kara acercando su rostro al de Lena para besarla.

"Mmmmm te amo" le dijo Lena en el beso.

"Podemos hacer otra cosa. Todavía no estoy segura si en realidad eres mí esposa" dijo Kara con una mirada de deseo.

"No lo vamos hacer en esta habitación de la DEO. Llévame aún buen hotel si quieres meterte en mis pantalones" le dijo Lena bajándose de la cama.

"Matas el ambiente. Además si fueras mí esposa, te encantaría hacerlo conmigo en cualquier lugar" dijo Kara haciéndose la ofendida.

"Creó que las lámparas solares te subieron el ego. Vístete para irnos a casa" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Deja que termine mí desayuno. Si fueras mí esposa no me presionarías para que coma rápido" dijo Kara también sonriendo.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Megan estaba sola con los tres pequeños. Leah tomaba la siesta en su cuna mientras Louis y Logan jugaban y Megan leía un libro.

"Mamá. Mami hicimos muchos dibujos" les dijo Logan abrazando primero las piernas de Lena y luego las de Kara.

"Hola donita. Te extrañe" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo, lo abrazó a su pecho y le beso la cabeza.

"Megan muchas gracias. Pedimos comida china para el almuerzo, pero si quieres algo más solo pídelo" le dijo Lena a la mujer.

"No es nada. Me encanta pasar tiempo con los niños. Respecto a la comida no me puedo quedar, iré con Jonn a un nuevo lugar que abrieron cerca a nuestra casa" le dijo Megan con sinceridad.

"Esta bien. Será otro día" le dijo Lena.

"Nos vemos después" se despidió Megan y se fue al encuentro con su pareja.

Kara bajo a Logan para poder cargar a su otro hijo.

"Y tú príncipe ¿No me vas a saludar?" pregunto Kara agachándose para quedar a la altura de Louis.

"No. Tu me fallaste" le dijo Louis alejándose de Kara.

"No pude llegar, pero quería estar ahí contigo" dijo Kara acercándose a su hijo.

"Tu lo prometiste. Todos los padres estaban con sus hijos y tu no llegaste. Ya no seremos aliados" le dijo Louis con su ceño fruncido.

"Sé que te decepcione, pero prometo que te lo compensaré" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Tu no cumples tus promesas. Ya no creo en ti" le dijo Louis y Kara sintió como si le clavaran algo en su estómago.

"Dame un abrazo" pidió Kara.

"No quiero" le dijo Louis hiriendo más los sentimientos de Kara.

"Louis no seas así con mamá. Ella no pudo llegar porque estaba enferma y la estaban atendiendo en un hospital. Ella quería estar ayer con nosotros, pero los doctores no la dejaron porque se tenía que recuperar" le dijo Lena a Louis con suavidad.

"¿Eso es verdad?" le pregunto Louis a Kara sin el ceño fruncido.

"Así es príncipe. Sabes que quería estar ahí. Practicamos juntos los movimientos del león y su rugido. Te amo y ayer lo único que quería era estar contigo" dijo Kara sinceramente y Louis se le aferró al cuello.

"Lo siento mamá. No sabía que estabas enferma y por eso te disculpo. Te amo" le dijo Louis.

Kara cargó a Louis y también le dio un beso en la cabeza. Fallarle a tus hijos te hace sentir mal.

"Mamá ayúdanos a armas la pista de autos" le dijo Louis cuando Kara lo bajo.

"Ya voy" dijo Kara viendo que sus hijos subían las escaleras para ir a la sala de juegos.

"Cada día están más grandes así que tienes que explicarles que sucede. Nuestros hijos son inteligentes y nos comprenden" le dijo Lena.

"Gracias por la ayuda. Louis es igual de dramático que tú" dijo Kara.

"Suerte para la próxima vez" le dijo Lena un poco ofendida.

"No. Princesa, era molestando" camino Kara rápido detrás de Lena mientras subían las escaleras.

* * *

 _ **Meses después**_

 **25/08/24**

Cómo habían planeado estuvieron un mes en Midvale haciendo sus tradiciones familiares. Luego viajaron a Sudáfrica, Krypto siempre iba con ellos así que alquilaron una villa para todos. Conseguir que un hotel que permitiera un perro del tamaño de Krypto era muy difícil.

Conocieron un montón de lugares, visitaron las playas, subieron montañas, estuvieron en el parque nacional. Lo mejor de todo es que compartieron en familia y es algo que todos amaban.

Lena y Kara visitaron varios países de África donde las obras habían sido terminadas y ahora miles de niños tendrían acceso a la educación. Claramente todo estaban en lugares donde la guerra no podía llegar.

Habían lugares para niños y mujeres que sobrevivieron, que perdieron a sus esposos y los que tuvieron que vivir un infierno. No les faltaría la comida y las cosas esenciales.

Además instaló energía eólica, paneles solares y el acueducto.

* * *

 **Sudáfrica**

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones dormidos. Ivett, Logan y Louis compartían una cama grande.

Respecto a Lena y Kara tenían que dormir con la bebé. Tenía una cuna, pero la pequeña no se quedaba dormida sino estaba en la cama con sus madres.

"Encontré el colegio ideal para nuestros hijos" le dijo Lena a Kara mostrándole la laptop.

"Princesa no es buena idea. Sabes que Dave seguirá en la primaria de Maple y Louis querrá estar en el mismo salón que él" dijo Kara jugando con la barriga de Leah que sonreía todo el tiempo.

"Ese es el problema. Que nuestro hijo se relacione con él" le dijo Lena seriamente.

"Es un niño. No veo nada de malo en que nuestro hijo y él sean amigos" dijo Kara.

"Ya tomé la decisión. Mí hijo no seguirá conviviendo con el niño que le habla de Lex como si hubiera sido un hombre genial" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"¿Tu hijo? Que yo recuerde es hijo de las dos y no permito que hagas ese cambio" dijo Kara un poco irritada cargando a Leah para dejarla en la cuna.

La pequeña no estaba feliz cuando su mamá la acomodo en la cuna.

"Deberías estar de acuerdo conmigo ya que yo lo cargue durante nueve meses en mí vientre" le dijo Lena enojada porque odiaba que Kara no la apoyara.

"Con gusto los llevaría nueve meses en mí vientre, pero es imposible cuando no tengo útero" dijo Kara enojada.

"Kara eso no es lo que quería decir" le dijo Lena muy arrepentida porque sabía que había golpeado en el lugar equivocado sin pensarlo.

Leah comenzó a llorar así que Kara la cargo de nuevo.

"Ahora no voy a hablar contigo, ambas estamos enojadas y eso no nos llevará a nada" dijo Kara acomodando la cabeza de Leah en su hombro para calmarla.

"Lo siento" le dijo Lena antes de salir de la habitación.

Kara se acostó en la cama con Leah en su pecho hasta que la bebé se durmió y la acomodo en la cuna.

Lena se fue a dormir a la sala, ella siempre enviaba a Kara, pero se sentía mal por lo que dijo y ella era la que merecía dormir en el sofá.

Media hora después Kara busco a Lena hasta que la encontró dormida en el sofá, la cargo con cuidado para no despertarla.

Se acostó en la cama con la cabeza de Lena en su pecho, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Lena despertó con dolor de cabeza, estaba en la cama junto a Kara aferrada a su brazo.

Sintió algo desagradable en su estómago y salió corriendo al baño. Todo el contenido de su estómago quedó en el retrete.

Sentía la mano de Kara en su espalda mientras con la otra le sujetaba el cabello.

Kara la ayudo a levantarse, se lavó la boca y regresó a la cama.

"¿Necesitas que llame a Eliza?" pregunto Kara tocándole la frente.

"No. Deja que duerma un poco y se me pasa" le dijo Lena sin abrir los ojos.

"Estás muy caliente" dijo Kara saliendo de la habitación en busca de su mamá y Alex.

Lena miró hacia la cuna, la bebé había despertado y en unos minutos empezaría a llorar para que la sacarán de la cuna.

.

"Hola corazón. Dime por favor tus síntomas" le dijo Eliza sentándose al lado de ella para tocar su frente.

"Tengo dolor de cabeza y me siento mareada" le dijo Lena.

"Yo me llevo a esta lindura para darle de comer" les dijo Maggie sacando a Leah de la habitación.

"Voy a tomarte la temperatura y te voy a hacer una prueba de torniquete porque puedo ver qué tus brazos tienen una cuántas manchas rojas" le dijo Eliza mientras le revisaba las pupilas a su nuera.

"¿Debería llevarla al hospital?" pregunto Kara preocupada.

"Espera un momento que mamá la examiné" le dijo Alex mirando que el cuello de su cuñada también tenía manchas rojas.

"40 grados de temperatura. Kara necesito que consigas medicamentos para su dolor de cabeza es decir paracetamol, compra suero casero y té de manzanilla" le dijo Eliza.

"Regreso pronto" dijo Kara agarrando su cartera y salió volando hacia la farmacia más cercana.

"Te voy hacer la prueba del torniquete. Esto me ayudara a diagnosticar que tienes" le dijo Eliza agarrando un guante de látex y lo amarró en el brazo de Lena.

"Kara dijo que vomitó. Lo más probable es que un mosquito la haya picado" le dijo Alex tomando el tiempo con su reloj para decirle a su mamá cuando quitar el látex.

"Espero que sea algo que se pueda tratar y no sea una picadura de una mosca tse-tse o algo parecido" le dijo Eliza.

"Cuando Kara regrese le diré que meta a Lena en la bañera para bajarle un poco la temperatura y luego que se la controle con pañuelos mojados" le dijo Alex a su mamá.

Alex se acercó para ver el brazo de Lena cuando le quitaron el torniquete.

"Lo que sospechaba" le dijo Eliza a Alex mirándola.

"Dengue. Tenemos que controlarlo para que no empeore y se convierta en dengue hemorrágico" le dijo Alex mirando que aparecieron más manchas rojas en el brazo de Lena.

"No te preocupes corazón, haremos que te sientas mejor" le dijo Eliza acariciándole el lugar donde estuvo el látex.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Ya todos sabían la condición de Lena. Alex le dio la medicina. Jeremiah le preparo el suero y el té para mantenerla hidratada.

Kara hizo lo que su hermana le aconsejo para disminuir la fiebre de Lena. La desnudo y la metió a la bañera que estaba llena con agua templada.

Le puso ropa limpia y la acostó de nuevo en la cama.

El año escolar empezaría en menos de una semana así que tenían que regresar al siguiente día.

Kara se quedó con Lena en la habitación y los demás salieron para disfrutar del último día en Sudáfrica.

.

Kara le ponía los pañuelos mojados en el cuello, la frente y el abdomen a Lena para seguir controlando la fiebre.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunto Kara acariciándole la cabeza.

"Me duele el cuerpo y además está haciendo mucho frío, pero todo esto me pasa por.." estaba diciendo Lena, pero decidió detenerse.

-Por ser igual a todos los Luthor. Hablando de manera hiriente porque quiero que mí palabra sea la que es correcta. Soy igual a ellos- Pensó Lena respirando profundamente.

"¿Por? Tu no tienes la culpa de que un mosquito te pícara" dijo Kara abrigándola con la sábana hasta los hombros.

"Fue el karma. Te hable de una manera inadecuada, te ofendí. Lastimé a la mujer que amo con mis palabras y ahora tengo que pagar por eso" le dijo Lena con voz débil.

"Tengo que confesarte que si me dolió mucho escuchar esas palabras, pero se que no tenías intensión de herirme" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Incluso después de nuestra discusión sigo creyendo que debemos cambiar a Louis de institución" le dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos.

"Dame una buena razón para hacerlo y te aseguro que te apoyaré cien por ciento en esa decisión" dijo Kara.

"Lo principal es que Dave está influenciando a nuestro hijo de una mala manera, Louis quiere hacer todo lo que él hace y no le importa que sea peligroso. La razón más importante es que Dave le hace bullying a nuestro hijo, él se encargó de decirle que su mamá no llego a la obra y se burló" le dijo Lena su punto de vista.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto Kara con intriga.

"Cuando la obra terminó, fui a buscarlo para quitarle el traje de León y lo escuché diciéndole esas cosas a nuestro hijo. Hubieras visto los ojitos de nuestro bebé, lo hizo sentir mal con algo tan simple" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido. Dave siempre lo está retando con las cosas que él puede hacer y Louis no. Nuestro hijo solo quiere hacer las mismas cosas que Dave para que no se burle de él" dijo Kara consciente de que apoyaría a su esposa.

"Yo solo quiero lo mejor para nuestros hijos y se que nosotras podemos ofrecerles cosas mejores" le dijo Lena.

"Tienes razón. Además Louis aún está pequeño y puede conseguir otros amigos que en verdad sean sus amigos" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de su esposa.

"Entonces mira la página del colegio privado que me parece ideal para Louis" le dijo Lena exhausta.

"Eso haré. Tu mejor descansa mientras puedas" dijo Kara levantándose de la cama en busca de la laptop.

"Y no confío en la seguridad, recuerda que Louis nos dijo que habló con Lex en la academia" le dijo Lena otra razón.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **09/09/24**

Lena empezó a mostrar mejoría una semana después de que regresaron a National City. En los viajes que hicieron Kara y Lena por África, la CEO olvidó usar repelente y eso la hizo una presa muy fácil para los mosquitos.

Kara tuvo que ir a la cita del colegio sola porque Lena aún no se sentía con energía. Los programas de educación eran muy buenos. Las instalaciones eran las adecuadas y seguras.

Louis sabía que al entrar al primer grado ya no estudiaría en la academia. Lo que no sabía era que no estaría con Dave.

Por primera vez en siete meses Leah se quedaría en casa con la niñera. Lena regresaría a sus responsabilidades como CEO.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena y Kara se alistaron para el día. Louis estaba muy emocionado de regresar a clases.

Lena ayudó a Louis a vestirse mientras Kara le ponía ropa limpia a Leah.

"Lo único que no me gusta es que tenga que usar uniforme" dijo Kara entrando a la habitación de Louis con la bebé en sus brazos.

"Me parece adorable" le dijo Lena peinando el cabello de su hijo hacia atrás.

"A mi encanta, es como esa película de niños espías" le dijo Louis muy emocionado.

"Voy con Logan para ayudarlo" dijo Kara dejando a su esposa y a su hijo mayor solos.

.

Entro a la habitación de Logan, el pequeño estaba jugando en el suelo con un muñeco.

"Hola donita, hoy es un gran día. Tienes que bañarte" dijo Kara besando la cabeza del pequeño.

"Me lavas el cabello ¿por favor?" le pido Logan porque aún no sabía muy bien como hacerlo sin dejar su cabello con shampoo.

"Claro. Busca la ropa que te quieres poner mientras dejo a tu hermana con tu mami" dijo Kara saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Quince minutos después**_

Todos estaban desayunando, Lena y Kara escuchaban a sus hijos hablar y respondían a sus preguntas.

"¿Estás listo para tu primer día de clase?" le pregunto Lena a Logan.

"No. No quiero ir" le dijo Logan.

"Ir a la academia es lo mejor. Vas a conocer muchos niños y con el tiempo aprenderás cosas que mamá y mami no nos han dicho" le dijo Louis por su experiencia.

"Todos a cepillarse los dientes" les dijo Lena dejando los platos en el lavavajillas.

Beatriz llegó para cuidar a Leah, los demás tomaron sus bolsos y mochilas, entonces subieron al auto para ir a sus destinos.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

 **Maple Tree**

Logan se quedó con Frank en el auto cuando sus madres se bajaron para dejar a su hermano en su nuevo colegio. Lena y Kara acompañaron a Louis hasta la oficina del director. Se despidieron de él y regresaron al auto para llevar a Logan.

A Logan le tocaría con la misma profesora que le enseñaba a Louis. Cómo hicieron con su hijo mayor en su primer día de clase, llegaron hasta la puerta donde la profesora recibía a los demás niños.

"Señoras Danvers es un placer verlas de nueva" les dijo la profesora.

"Igualmente" le dijo Lena.

"Hola pequeño. Soy Bryce, soy tu profesora ¿Cual es tu nombre?" le dijo la mujer al pequeño que se escondió detrás de las piernas de Kara.

Logan no respondió nada solo se aferró a las piernas de su mamá.

"Su nombre es Logan" dijo Kara acariciándole el cabello.

"Logan puedes entrar y elegir el lugar donde te quieres sentar" le dijo la profesora con ternura.

Logan no se movió para nada.

"Cariño, nos vemos en unas horas. Mamá y yo vamos a venir por ti" le dijo Lena a su hijo agachándose a su lado.

"No quiero quedarme aquí" le dijo Logan asustado.

"Tienes que quedarte. Vas a conocer nuevos niños y vas a aprender más cosas" le dijo Lena besandole la cabeza.

"No. No quiero. Mamá no me dejes" le dijo Logan sin soltar las piernas de Kara.

"Donita, te aseguro que te vas a divertir y en unas horas te recogemos" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo.

"No mamá te juro que me voy a comportar bien en casa, pero no me dejes por favor" le dijo Logan a Kara llorando y aferradosele al cuello.

"Lo mejor es que me lo pases y luego irse porque los tres van a sufrir más si siguen así" les aconsejo la profesora por experiencia con otros padres e hijos.

"Adiós cariño. Te amo" le dijo Lena besándole de nuevo la cabeza.

"No tengas miedo, vas a pasar unas horas divertidas. Te amo" dijo Kara besando también la cabeza de su hijo.

"No mamá. No te vayas. No me dejes aquí" le dijo Logan llorando porque su mamá era más fácil de convencer.

Kara se lo pasó a la profesora y se fue junto a Lena rápidamente porque estaba a un segundo de agarrar a Logan y llevarlo con ella.

Incluso cuando salieron de la academia, Kara podía oír el llanto de su hijo. Era una tortura dejarlo, pero era lo mejor él.

Aunque Lena no lo demostrara, ella también estaba dudando en regresar por Logan. A contrario de Louis, su otro hijo no deseaba estar en la academia.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Cuando la pareja recogió a Logan aún seguía llorando y el pequeño corrió rápido hasta las piernas de Kara para que lo llevara lejos de ahí.

En vez de parecer que fue a la academia, parecía que Logan había sido enviado a un laboratorio donde lo habían torturado.

Louis salía una hora y media más tarde que Logan así que Kara no podía acompañar a Lena a recogerlo.

Kara disfruto de su almuerzo mientras cargaba a Leah. Aprovechaba su tiempo para compartir con su familia.

Cuando Kara regresó a Catco, Leah y Logan se quedaron dormidos, Lena no podía recoger a Louis así que envió a Frank por él.

.

"Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue?" le pregunto Lena su hijo recibiéndolo en la entrada de la casa.

"Muy mal" le dijo Louis con su ceño fruncido y camino directo a las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

"¿Por qué? ¿Que te sucedió?" le pregunto Lena siguiéndolo por las escaleras.

"Dave no está en mí clase" le dijo Louis cuando llegaron al segundo piso y caminó hacia la habitación.

"Pero ahora tienes 19 compañeros más con los que puedes ser amigo" le dijo Lena cuando entraron a la habitación.

"No quiero nuevos amigos. Yo ya tengo a Dave, pero la profesora me dijo que no había ningún niño en el colegio con el nombre de Dave" le dijo Louis tirando la mochila cerca a la cama.

"Ahora él hace parte de tu pasado. Sé que ahora puedes tener nuevos amigos. Mamá y yo tenemos diferentes amigos" le dijo Lena viendo cómo su hijo se quitaba el blazer negro del uniforme.

"No quiero volver ahí. Quiero estar en el mismo colegio que Dave. Llama a su papá para que te diga dónde queda" le ordenó Louis a Lena.

"Eso no va a suceder ¿Dime quién te empujó el día que caíste del columpio?" le pregunto Lena con seriedad cruzándose de brazos.

"Fue Dave porque es mí mejor amigo así que tienes que llevarme al mismo colegio que él" le dijo Louis.

"Aquí las órdenes las doy yo. No volverás a verlo y no quiero volver a escuchar su nombre. Nunca" le dijo Lena porque como sospechaba el niño ese había hecho que su hijo se fractura.

"Tu siempre dices lo mismo. No puedo hablar de mí tío Lex y tampoco de mí mejor amigo. DAVE DAVE DAVE DAVE" le dijo Louis empezando a repetir una y otra vez el nombre del otro niño.

"Basta Louis. Estás castigado. Nada de televisión, ni salidas al parque, tampoco podrás jugar con la pista. Ahora cámbiate el uniforme y baja a almorzar" le dijo Lena con autoridad.

"Eres la peor mamá del mundo. Eres muy cruel y mala" le dijo Louis enojado.

Esas palabras fueron como un disparo a su corazón. Temía alguna vez escuchar esas palabras y aún peor de su pequeño de apenas 6 años.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara llegó directo de Catco. Era muy afortunada de que Lena preparara la cena o que pidiera algo a domicilio.

Logan estaba comiendo mientras Lena le daba de comer a la bebé.

"Huele delicioso" dijo Kara entrando a la cocina.

"MAMÁ" la saludo Logan con mucho entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa. El llanto de la mañana ya había desaparecido del rostro del pequeño.

"Hola donita" dijo Kara a su hijo antes de besarle la cabeza.

La bebé balbuceó para llamar la atención de Kara dejando salir la comida que había en su boca.

"Hola mí churrito ¿Mami te está torturando con ese plato de col verde?" pregunto Kara acercando su rostro al de la bebé.

"No te preocupes. Para ti también hay un plato lleno" le dijo Lena.

"Hola princesa" dijo Kara antes de besar la boca de Lena.

"Hola mí amor ¿Que tal tu tarde?" le pregunto Lena siguiendo con las cucharadas a su hija.

"Tranquila. Estoy pensando en solo trabajar en las mañanas en Catco y en la tarde trabajar desde casa. Voy a pedirle mañana a Morris que me deje seguir trabajando así" dijo Kara sirviéndose la cena.

"Es una idea asombrosa. Así pasas más tiempo con los niños" le dijo Lena de acuerdo con la idea de su esposa.

"Hablando de los niños ¿Donde esta Louis?" pregunto Kara porque siempre cenan en familia.

"Esta en su habitación. No quiere cenar y tampoco quiso almorzar" le dijo Lena recordando las palabras de su hijo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Esta enfermo? ¿Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital?" pregunto Kara preocupada porque su hijo corría cuando era la hora de comer.

"No. Esta enojado porque lo castigue. Se dio cuenta que ya no estudiará con su supuesto mejor amigo y me hizo una pataleta" le dijo Lena dándole otra cucharada a la bebé.

"Okey. Yo lo voy a convencer para que coma y pronto se olvidará de Da…." estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"No quiero escuchar de nuevo ese nombre. Esta vez es enserio" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Estás siendo un poco drástica. Sabes que Louis siempre lo menciona cuando está haciendo algo" dijo Kara mirando el rostro serio de su esposa.

"No me interesa, ya se lo prohibí" le dijo Lena porque tenía que estar firme después de lo que le dijo Louis.

"Esta bien. Sabes que te apoyo cien por ciento" dijo Kara mostrando su determinación a su esposa.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

Kara subió con un plato de comida, entro a la habitación de Louis, el pequeño estaba coloreando.

"Hola príncipe" saludo Kara sentándose junto a su hijo.

"Hola" le dijo Louis sin mirar.

"Te traje la cena. Esta deliciosa" dijo Kara dejándole el plato a un lado del dibujo.

"No quiero" le dijo Louis concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Louis. Mírame" dijo Kara, pero el pequeño no se movió para nada.

"Louis Elian" dijo Kara con un tono de advertencia.

El pequeño no tardó ni un segundo en mirar a su mamá.

"Vas a comerte todo lo que hay en el plato. Sabes que hay miles de niños que desearían tener solo un poco de comida y no la vamos a botar a la basura" dijo Kara con autoridad.

Louis acercó el plato y empezó a comer. No dejo nada como su mamá le ordenó.

.

"Muy bien. Tienes que obedecernos a tu mami y a mí. Así no habrán castigos y podemos divertirnos juntos ¿Entendido?" pregunto Kara a su hijo.

"Si mamá" le dijo Louis haciendo puchero.

"Voy a llevar los platos a la cocina, cepillate los dientes y te vendremos a leer un libro" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de su hijo mayor.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

Acostar a Logan y Leah fue muy fácil, los pequeños estaban cansados. Les dieron sus besos de buenas noches y entraron a la habitación de Louis.

"Bueno príncipe ¿Que libro quieres que leamos hoy?" pregunto Kara buscando en la biblioteca de su hijo.

"El rey león" le respondió el pequeño.

Kara se iba a sentar al frente de su hijo para que Lena se sentara contra la cabecera de la cama y Louis se hiciera en sus piernas.

"No. Mamá siéntate aquí conmigo. Por favor lee tu el libro" le dijo Louis rompiendo aún más el corazón de Lena.

Kara hizo lo que su hijo le pidió, Lena fingió que nada de eso le dolió. Llevaba años leyéndole a su hijo mayor y ahora el pequeño rompió la tradición porque estaba enojado con ella.

Al final de la historia Louis ya estaba dormido así que Kara los acomodo en la cama y amaba le dieron su beso de buenas noches.

Lena decidió no decirle nada a Kara sobre las cosas que le dijo Louis. Tenía que analizarse a sí misma como madre. No quería fallarle a sus hijos como lo hizo Lillian con ella.

* * *

 **NOTA: Lamento la demora. Lolsen termino celebremos mientras podamos porque estoy segura que quieren hacernos sufrir mas con esa mierda. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños y Melissa me dio el mejor regalo, la selfie junto a Katie y Chyler. UNA SELFIE MELTIE ¿pueden creerlo? Recemos para que dejen a Lena soltera hasta que venga SUPERCORP. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	118. Chapter 118

_**Al día siguiente**_

 **L-Corp**

Lena dejo el laboratorio para hablar con unos de sus empleados, pero Sam ya había hecho todo.

"Muy pronto harás mí trabajo en el laboratorio y no voy a tener una razón para volver" le dijo Lena a Sam entrando a la oficina.

"Tenía tiempo libre y tú eres la que se aguanta todas las reuniones, además que eres la que tiene el dinero" le dijo Sam sonriendo.

"Lo más aburridor, al menos hago lo que me gusta en el laboratorio…. Espera, no lo había notado. Conociste a alguien" le dijo Lena a su amiga.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" le pregunto Sam seria.

"El brillo en tus ojos, la sonrisa, ya no vas tan seguido a visitarnos y porque te conozco" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Esta bien. Tienes razón" le dijo Sam sonriendo de nuevo.

"Lo sabía ¿Hombre o mujer?" le pregunto Lena con interés.

"Mujer. La conocí en las vacaciones en Grecia, es más alta que yo. Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una pareja más alta que tu. Bueno, tu no sabes eso, todo el mundo es más alto que tu, incluso mí hija" le dijo Sam para molestarla.

"Que graciosa. Si lo olvidabas soy más alta que Maggie" se defendió Lena.

"En conclusión tu y Maggie deberían estar juntas. Harían una parejita muy linda" le dijo Sam haciendo una seña de pequeñito con sus dedos.

"Uuuggg no eres para nada seria. Estamos hablando de ti y de tu pareja. No sabía que era tan serio" le dijo Lena cambiando el tema.

"Lo es. Ella vive en Londres así que será una relación a larga distancia. Al menos vendrá a visitarme el viernes y se quedará una semana" le dijo Sam.

"Excelente. Hagamos una reunión de mujeres en un bar o algo y así la conocemos todas" le dijo Lena con emoción. Llevaba años viendo que su amiga quedaba decepcionada con cada cita que tenía, pero ahora era diferente.

"No lo sé. Tengo que preguntarle" le dijo Sam porque no quería espantarla.

"Esta bien. Estoy muy feliz por ti" le dijo Lena sinceramente.

"Gracias. También estoy muy feliz" le dijo Sam.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara hablo con Morris y ahora trabajaría en las tardes desde su casa. Tendría más tiempo para ver a sus hijos.

Logan no iba a la academia los martes y jueves así que no sufrió como el día anterior.

Kara estaba ayudando a Louis con su tarea y a Logan le enseñaba a sumar mientras Leah tomaba una de sus siesta.

Lena estaba en la oficina en una videoconferencia, feliz de que Kara se ofreciera a cuidar a los niños.

Timbraron del portón y Kara salio rápido al inicio de las escaleras donde estaba uno de los monitores para saber quién es.

"Hola" dijo Kara mirando en la pequeña pantalla a una mujer en un auto.

"Hola ¿Esta es la casa de las señoras Lena y Kara Danvers?" le pregunto la mujer.

"Si ¿Usted quién es?" pregunto Kara.

"Mí nombre es Marie Grover. Soy del departamento de servicio de protección al menor" le dijo la mujer y Kara abrió el portón.

-¿Que hace esa mujer aquí? Tengo que decirle a Lena- Pensó Kara sin miedo alguno porque sabía que en su familia no había ninguna clase de abuso.

.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y entró a la oficina de su esposa.

"¿Quién era?" le pregunto Lena a Kara terminando de acomodar sus cosas para pasar el resto de la tarde con sus hijos.

"Servicio de protección al menor" dijo Kara obteniendo la atención de su mujer.

"Edge. No sé cansa de hacerme cosas" le dijo Lena segura de que el hombre es quien estaba detrás de eso.

"Vamos" dijo Kara agarrando la mano de Lena y caminaron hasta la puerta para recibir a la mujer.

.

"Buenas tardes. Mí nombre es Marie Grover, departamento de servicio de protección menor" las saludo llegando hasta la puerta.

"Lena y ella es mí esposa Kara" le dijo Lena saludándola con un apretón de manos.

"¿Quisiera saber qué la trae a nuestra casa?" pregunto Kara con interés.

"Recibimos una llamada anónima a nuestro departamento. Alguien denunció que ustedes maltratan a sus hijos, así que vengo a entrevistar a los niños" les dijo la mujer con seriedad.

"Muy bien" le dijo Lena y las tres caminaron hasta la sala.

.

La mujer hablo unos minutos con ellas y después llamaron a los dos pequeños para que bajaran.

"Necesito que una de ustedes se quede con el pequeño para poder hacerle las preguntas" les dijo la mujer.

Logan estaba esperando en el comedor por su turno, estaba entretenido con una hoja de papel y sus colores.

"Yo voy por Leah" le dijo Lena a Kara porque no podía escuchar a Louis diciéndole a la mujer lo cruel que ella era por no dejarlo estar con el supuesto mejor amigo.

"Hola. Mí nombre es Marie" le dijo la mujer.

"Hola. Soy Louis Elian Danvers" le dijo Louis.

"Louis voy hacerte una preguntas y quiero que me hables con la verdad ¿Entendido?" le dijo la mujer tratando de ser simpática.

"Si" le respondió Louis.

"¿Como son tus madres contigo? ¿Juegan contigo?" le pregunto la mujer.

"Mí mami y mí mamá son las mejores del mundo. Me ayudan hacer mi tarea, jugamos, mami hace la cena y mamá hace el desayuno. Mami me lee cuando voy a dormir y mamá me ayuda con los números" le dijo Louis.

"¿Alguna vez te han lastimado o tocado de forma indebida?" le pregunto la mujer anotando en su cuaderno.

"Si se refiere a golpes, eso no sucede en nuestra casa. Los golpes no solucionan nada, el diálogo si" le dijo Louis seguro de sus palabras.

"¿Alguien te dijo que tenías que decir esas palabras?" le pregunto la mujer porque un niño que cumpliría 6 años no respondía de esa forma.

"No. Mí abuela me enseñó eso el año pasado. Le hablé de dos niños que se pelearon en la academia, ella como es tan sabía me lo dijo y siempre que alguien pelea por los balones o juguetes les digo lo mismo para que nadie salga lastimado" le dijo Louis dejando sorprendida a Kara por la manera en que se estaba expresando.

"¿Cuantas horas al día están tus madres contigo?" le pregunto la mujer.

"Mami y mamá me llevan al colegio. De lunes a viernes estudio en las mañanas hasta la hora del almuerzo. A mami la veo lo que resta del día y a mamá la veo cuando llega del trabajo. Nunca he contado las horas así que no puedo responder a su pregunta" le dijo Louis.

"¿Te gusta tu nuevo colegio?" le pregunto la mujer.

"Si. Es muy grande, mí salón es muy colorido, tengo más compañeros que en la academia y tengo un uniforme muy genial" le respondió Louis.

"Cuéntame cómo te fracturaste el brazo el año pasado" le pidió la mujer.

"Estaba en la academia, era la hora del receso así que mí mejor amigo y yo estábamos en los columpios. Él me reto a tirarme cuando estaba en lo más alto, pero yo no pude así que me empezó a lanzar piedras para que lo hiciera y no tuve opción que hacerlo y caí sobre mí brazo" le dijo Louis la verdadera historia de ese día.

A su mami le dijo la historia más suave porque sabía que si le decía todo, jamás podría estudiar de nuevo con su mejor amigo.

"Ese chico no parece tu mejor amigo, te quiso herir y te obligo hacer algo que no querías. Él uso los golpes y no el diálogo como lo hacen los demás cuando tú lo dices" le dijo la mujer no muy sorprendida porque a escuchado cosas peores.

"Tiene razón. Mami no quiere que me junte con él y por eso ahora estoy en otro colegio" le dijo Louis comprendiendo como lo torturaba su supuesto amigo.

"¿Y qué opinas sobre que tú tienes dos madres y otros niños tiene una mamá y un papá?" le pregunto la mujer con interés.

"Que soy muy afortunado de tener a mí mami y a mí mamá. Ellas tratan siempre de ir por mí al colegio, me ayudan con la tarea, mamá me ayudó para mí obra de arte y mami me ayudó a ponerme mí traje de León. A muchos de los otros niños los recogen sus niñeras y también son ellas quienes les ayudan con sus tareas. Ellos no tienen padres, así que no importa si tienes dos mamás, dos papas, que sea un solo padre, que vivas con la abuela o abuelo, lo importante es que te de su amor y que hagan sacrificios para estar contigo como lo hacen mí mami y mí mamá" le dijo Louis haciendo que los ojos de Kara se llenarán de lágrimas.

Su hijo es muy inteligente y tiene un corazón grandioso aunque a veces se comporta como cualquier humano caprichoso.

"¿Eso también te lo enseño tu abuela?" le pregunto la mujer.

"No. Lo vivo día a día con mí familia. Mí mami es la dueña de tres empresas que ahora tienen otras sedes y mí mamá es la mejor reportera de todas que lucha a diario contra las injusticias y los malos a través de su escritura. Ambas son mujeres muy ocupadas, pero eso no les impide dejar a un lado sus cosas para estar con nosotros. Cómo le dije al inicio mí mami y mí mamá son las mejores del mundo" le dijo Louis con una gran sonrisa.

"Muy bien Louis ya terminamos. Gracias por responder mis preguntas" le dijo la mujer.

"No hay problema" le dijo Louis.

"Es el turno del otro pequeño" le dijo al mujer a Kara.

"Mamá ¿Ya puedo irme?" le pregunto Louis a Kara.

"Si. Ve con mami, ella está arriba con tu hermana" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de su hijo mayor que hablaba como un niño más grande.

.

Lena estaba cambiando la ropa sudada de su hija, ansiosa con lo que podía estar pasando en la primera planta.

Peino el cabello negro de su hija y se dispuso a bajar.

"Mami" le dijo Louis abrazándole las piernas.

"Cariño ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto Lena porque esa era la primera vez que le hablaba con amor desde el incidente del día anterior.

"Perdón por decirte cosas feas mami. Ahora entiendo que tú solo me cambiaste de colegio porque me amas y te prometo que no voy a mencionarlo de nuevo" le dijo Louis aferrándose a sus piernas.

"Te perdono cariño. Gracias por disculparte, eres un buen hijo" le dijo Lena agachándose frente a él con la bebé en uno de sus brazos.

"Dije toda la verdad y lo buenas madre que son. No quiero que nos lleven a un orfanato mami. No vayas a dejar que nos lleven lejos de ustedes" le dijo Louis ahora aferrándosele al cuello.

"Eso no va a suceder cariño. Mamá y yo no vamos a permitir que nadie los aleje de nosotras" le prometió Lena porque si alguien intentaba hacer eso se irían a otro planeta, incluso se irían a otra tierra para que no separaran a su familia.

"Te amo mami" le dijo Louis besándole la mejilla.

"Te amo cariño" le dijo Lena abrazándolo.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

"¿Y qué opinas de que tienes dos mamás y otros niños tienen una mamá y un papá?" le pregunto la mujer al igual que lo hizo con el otro pequeño.

"No lo sé. Nunca pienso en eso. Tengo las mejores mamis del mundo y eso me hace muy feliz" le dijo Logan.

"Bien Logan, ve con tu hermano. Ahora necesito hablar con tus mamis" le dijo la mujer y el pequeño hizo lo que le dijo.

El pequeño le dijo a Lena que la necesitaban.

Lena se sentó junto a Kara en el sofá con la bebé en sus brazos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo le dedican a sus hijos?" les pregunto la mujer con seriedad.

"Aparte de la preparación de la mañana. Lena está con ellos desde las dos de la tarde. Desde hoy estaré en la casa igual que mí esposa, pedí un cambio en mí trabajo que me permitiera estar en casa" dijo Kara.

"Y los fines de semana son enteros para ellos" complemento Lena la respuesta.

"¿Con quién dejan a la bebé?" les pregunto la mujer.

"Una niñera, su nombre es Beatriz. Ella nos ayuda desde que nació Louis" le dijo Lena.

"También cuida a Logan los dos días que no va a la academia" dijo Kara.

"Lamento todo esto. No veo ninguna anomalía con su familia. Esa llamada anónima solo nos hizo perder el tiempo" les dijo la mujer no queriendo seguir la entrevista porque todo estaba bien.

"Lamentablemente hay una persona que ha intentado hacernos daño y este fue otro de sus intentos" dijo Kara poniéndose de pie como la mujer.

"Podrían decirme el nombre y así hacer una investigación. Incluso podemos denunciar porque un aviso falso es un delito" les dijo la mujer caminando hacia la salida.

"No tenemos pruebas y sin pruebas no existe nada, pero gracias por la sugerencia" le dijo Lena caminando detrás de la mujer y Kara.

"De nada. Tienen una hermosa familia, lamento hacerlos pasar por esto" les dijo la mujer porque los pequeños son adorables y las mujeres fueron muy respetuosas con ella. La mayoría de los casos los padres están a la defensiva y le hablan de una manera fea.

"Gracias. Que tenga un buen día" dijo Kara desde la puerta esperando a que la mujer subiera a el automóvil.

.

Cuando el portón se cerró, ambas respiraron con alivio.

"Tenemos hijos increíbles. Louis respondió de una manera sorprendente y Logan se la ganó con su ternura" dijo Kara robándole la bebé a Lena de los brazos.

"Yo ya estaba pensando en llamar a Felicity para decirle que nos mudamos a tierra 1" le dijo Lena haciendo reír a su esposa.

"Prefiero vivir en Central City así que la llamada sería a Barry" dijo Kara cerrando la puerta de la casa.

"Por fin se fue esa mujer. Creí que nos llevaría con ella" les dijo Louis bajando las escaleras.

"¿Por qué pensabas eso príncipe?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Escuche que era de servicio infantil y en vacaciones vi una película con el abuelo. Esas personas se llevaban al niño protagonista y lo dejaban en un orfanato" le dijo Louis.

"Eso no va a suceder. Así que mejor vamos a seguir con la tarea" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo con su brazo libre y subieron las escaleras.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **14/09/24**

Ivett cumplió sus 6 años, como siempre los abuelos no se perdían ni un solo cumpleaños de su nieta. Lo celebraron en la casa de Kara y Lena. Ese día Alex y Kara aprovecharon para tener su noche de hermanas.

Jeremiah y Eliza cuidarían a sus cuatro nietos porque Alex, Maggie, Lena y Kara tendrían una noche de mujeres junto a Sam y posible candidata a novia.

* * *

 **Club**

Las cuatro mujeres estaban en su mesa, lugar VIP esperando por Sam y la invitada. Ya habían pasado una ronda de whiskey y cerveza.

"Chicas" las saludo Sam y todas miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Alex, Kara y Lena quedaron sorprendidas.

"Ella es…." les estaba diciendo Sam, pero la interrumpieron.

"Diana" dijeron Alex, Lena y Kara a la vez.

"¿La conocen?" preguntaron Sam y Maggie a la vez.

"Diana Prince" le dijo Alex a su esposa.

"Ooo esa Diana. Ya entendí" les dijo Maggie.

"Hola chicas" las saludo Diana con una sonrisa, tenía su mano en la espalda de Sam.

"¿De dónde se conocen?" les pregunto Sam a todas.

"Esto es muy gracioso. ¿A alguna le suena Wonder Woman y Superwoman?" les pregunto Alex a la nueva pareja.

"No puede ser. Tu eres ella" le dijo Sam con emoción.

"Y tú eres más grandiosa de lo que eras antes. No creo estar a tu nivel" le dijo Diana mirando los ojos de Sam.

Ninguna había hablado de ese tema porque aun no estaban en ese punto de su relación.

"Gracias. Tu también eres asombrosa" le dijo Sam ignorando a las demás.

"Para responder a tu pregunta. Conozco a Kara y Alex desde hace unos años gracias a su primo. A Lena la conocí una vez que necesitaba a Kara. A la única qué no conozco es la esposa de Alex" le dijo Diana a Sam.

"Soy Maggie. Un gusto conocerte" le dijo Maggie.

"Igualmente. Ahora vamos a divertirnos" les dijo Diana más relajado porque conocía a todas las mujeres y podía hablar con más confianza, sin conversación incómodas.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Hablaron de todo y de nada. Kara y Alex estaban consiguiendo bebidas, Sam y Maggie fueron al baño dejando a Lena y Diana solas.

Lena ya estaba sintiendo el efecto del alcohol.

"Voy a tener que venir más a menudo porque cada vez que vengo tienen un nuevo bebé" le dijo Diana a Lena.

"Entonces vas a tener que regresar en diez años porque vamos muy rápido" le dijo Lena para seguirle la broma.

"Cuando dices muy rápido ¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunto Diana.

"Le dije a Kara al inicio de nuestra relación que no estaba preparada para tener hijos y quedé embarazada de Louis. Luego le dije que no tendría dos hijos antes de los treinta y con sus ojitos me convenció" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa recordando sus palabras.

"Tal vez deberías decirle lo contrario para tener otro resultado" le aconsejo Diana.

"Tienes razón. Psicología inversa, funcionará muy bien" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

Todas regresaron a la mesa, había alcohol para rato.

"Entonces ¿Guerra de shots?" les pregunto Maggie con emoción.

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después**_

Sam y Diana desaparecieron en la pista de baile. Maggie y Alex se habían excusado al baño y aún no regresaban.

"Sabes…. Estás muy preciosa, ese vestido te quedda perfecto. Soy muy muy sueeertuda por ser tú esposa" dijo Kara con la lengua pesada.

"¿Estás borracha? No puede ser, tu no puedes… tu no puedes sufrir ningún efecto por alcohol" le dijo Lena sintiéndose mareada.

"No lo sé. Jajajaja si lo estoy. Creo que es tu belleza. La belleza puede teneerrrr ese efecto" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena por la cintura.

"Hablemos como adultas. Quiero que tengamos nuestros dos últimos hijos de una vez. Entre más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido acabamos" le dijo Lena siguiendo el consejo que alguien le dio esa noche.

"Tu siemprreeee tienes la rrazon. Además me leíste el pensamiento. No deberriia habeeer mucha diferrrencia de edad entre Leah y nuestrrroo cuarrrrto hijo. Mañana mismo vamos a que te invadan el uterrrrrrooo con nuestrro nuevo bebé" dijo Kara subiendo a Lena en sus muslos.

"Espero que sean gemelos para no tener que estar embarazada nunca más en mí vida. No es agradable ser incubadora humana" le dijo Lena y Kara la beso para que no hablara más.

"Mmmm Kar… no es buena idea hacerlo aquí. Todos nos pueden ver" le dijo Lena cuando sintió que Kara empezaba a meterle la mano por debajo del vestido llegando hasta sus bragas.

"Nadie se darrrra cuenta, soy una exxperrrrta haciéndotelo. Compre un nuevo juguete, vamos a la casa parrrraaa que lo prrooobemos" dijo Kara haciendo que Lena se pusiera de pie para ella hacer lo mismo.

"Me estás diciendo que compraste un juguete sexual. Mí esposa compro un juguete sexual, es el apocalipsis" le dijo Lena riéndose.

"Ya verrremos si sigues con-con esa rrriisa cuando estemos en nuestrrra cama" dijo Kara agarrando la mano de Lena.

"Sabes que. Mejor hazme un hijo está noche y así no tengo que ir a mostrarle mí vagina a la agente de la DEO" le dijo Lena caminando un poco en zigzag.

"Cada vez me das mejorrres ideas. Cómo no lo había pensado antes, está noche harrreeemos un bebé" dijo Kara con seguridad, pero tropezó con una de las mesas.

"Lo sentimos. Yo pago todo" le dijo Lena a uno de los empleados porque Kara arruinó la mesa.

Al final ambas se fueron en un Uber sin saber qué pasó con las otras cuatro mujeres.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Kara despertó con su audición amplificada. Recordó sus primeros días en la tierra cuando no podía bloquear los sonidos.

"Aaagghh. Hagan silencio" se quejó Kara sin querer mover su cuerpo ni un solo centímetro.

"Uuuggg" escucho qué Lena gruñó a su lado.

Kara se giró, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa descubierto, el cuello lo tenia lleno de chupetones. Analizó más abajo, el pecho, el abdomen y el interior de los muslos estaban iguales.

-Pero ¿A qué hora sucedió todo eso? No recuerdo ese momento de la noche- Pensó Kara preocupada por lo que le había hecho a Lena.

"Uuuggg Kara ¿Por qué dejaste las cortinas abiertas. Cierralas por favor" le dijo Lena sin abrir los ojos. Sentía que un martillo golpeaba su cabeza así que se giro para que los rayos del sol no la molestaran.

Kara se levantó a la fuerza para hacer lo que su esposa le pidió.

-Se supone que la luz solar me da energía, estos rayos de sol me están matando- Pensó Kara cuando se acercó al balcón para soltar las cortinas.

Kara continuó su camino hacia la ducha, estuvo un rato ahí hasta que pudo controlar de nuevo su superoido.

.

Se alistó para poder bajar a desayunar y miró el reloj.

"Princesa tienes que levantarte. Ya son las once de la mañana" dijo Kara acariciándole la espalda.

"Uuuggg ya voy" le dijo Lena escondiendo el rostro en la almohada, le dolía el cuerpo y lugares que no creía que podía sentirlo.

"No te preocupes yo te llevo hasta la ducha" dijo Kara cargando a Lena.

Lena también se tomó su tiempo para poder despertar por completo. Se tomó un pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y cuerpo; y se puso algo cómodo para bajar.

.

"Creo que tienes que usar una blusa de cuello largo" dijo Kara observando los chupetones en el cuello de su esposa.

"Pareces una adolescente hormonal. Justo tenías que dejarlos en mí cuello" le dijo Lena mirándose en el espejo.

"La verdad no recuerdo haberlos hecho" confesó Kara.

"Tampoco recuerdo ¿Cómo terminaste borracha?" le pregunto Lena confundida.

"No lo sé" dijo Kara intentando recordar.

"¿Quién te dio tus bebidas?" le pregunto Lena.

"Alex… aaaaaggg fue Alex, ella puso en mis bebidas alcohol del bar de Aliens" dijo Kara recordando que Alex la animaba a tomar cada cinco minutos.

"No me sorprende. Mejor vamos a desayunar, siento un vacío en mí estómago" le dijo Lena cambiándose la blusa.

"Ahora sabes cómo me siento yo casi todo el tiempo" dijo Kara.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Eliza y Jeremiah salieron con sus cinco nietos al parque donde se encontrarían con Jonn y Megan. El quinto nieto es Krypto.

Kara y Lena terminaron de desayunar, lavaron los platos y se acomodaron en la sala. En la cocina había una nota.

Alex le envío un mensaje a Kara diciéndole que estaban en el apartamento y Sam estaba con Diana en un hotel.

"Ahora recuerdo algo. Quieres que vayamos por nuestro cuarto hijo. Me parece excelente" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Yo no he dicho eso. Mí amor, Leah apenas tiene siete meses" le dijo Lena teniendo un recuerdo muy vago de sus palabras.

"Sería genial que no se llevarán mucho así como Louis y Logan. Te prometo que no hablaré de nuestro quinto hijo hasta dentro de uuuummm tres años" dijo Kara atrayendo a Lena para que quedara encima de sus muslos.

"No. Cuatro hijos son muchos, no se si podremos manejarlo" le dijo Lena sinceramente.

"Claro que podemos. Mira a Louis y a Logan, son niños maravillosos. No tengo dudas porque somos un increíble equipo" dijo Kara besando las manos de Lena.

"Bien. Lo haremos, pero enserio no quiero escuchar nada de un quinto bebé en años" le dijo Lena y Kara la abrazó.

"Me haces muy feliz. Esta vez podemos alquilar un vientre para que tú no tengas que sufrir nada del embarazo" dijo Kara besando las mejillas de Lena.

"Puedo hacerlo, no quiero que una desconocida lleve a nuestro bebé en su vientre. Conoces la cantidad de casos de robo de bebés y no quiero exponer la vida de alguien más si quieren lastimarnos" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Aprovechemos que no hay nadie" dijo Kara metiendo las manos en la blusa de Lena por la parte de atrás.

"Lo aceptaría con gusto, pero después de lo que me hiciste anoche no creo que pueda moverme" le dijo Lena abrazándole el cuello.

"No te tienes que mover" dijo Kara juntando sus labios con los de Lena.

"No sé pueden quedar solas porque ya parecen animales en celo" les dijo Alex fingiendo seriedad.

"Y tú siempre llegas en el momento menos oportuno" dijo Kara apoyando la frente en el hombro de Lena.

"¿Ya están vestidas?" le pregunto Maggie a su esposa con la mano en los ojos.

"Para la próxima no le des alcohol a Kara porque ambas borrachas no es una buena combinación" le dijo Lena sentándose al lado de Kara.

"Tenían que relajarse ambas" les dijo Alex sentándose en el sofá del frente.

"No lo vuelvas hacer. Pude haberla lastimado anoche, cuando estoy borracha no mido mí fuerza" dijo Kara preocupada por su esposa.

"No lo pensé. Lo siento" les dijo Alex porque su hermana tenía razón.

"No me sucedió nada, no te preocupes" le dijo Lena.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **21/10/24**

Diana se quedó dos semanas en National City. Lena le dio esos días libres a Sam para que compartiera con Diana.

El hospital Luthor implementó el embarazo invitro de personas del mismo sexo. Después de años de colaborar con Alex para perfeccionar el procedimiento ya era hora de compartirlo con el mundo.

Louis también cumplió sus seis años y tuvo su fiesta. Invitó algunos de sus nuevos amigos del colegio.

Logan ya no lloraba cuando lo dejaban en la academia, pero no le gustaba estar ahí tres veces a la semana.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Lena y Kara estaban esperando a su ginecóloga en el consultorio.

"Te voy advertir una cosa. Vamos a seguir usando los juguetes de la caja negra" le dijo Lena.

"Pero no es bueno para ti si quedas embarazada" dijo Kara.

"Es mí única condición. Si no aceptas mejor me voy porque no pienso pasar nueve meses sin ni siquiera usar un vibrador" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Pero solo el vibrador" dijo Kara sabiendo que a veces su esposa estaba sola y le daban ganas de masturbarse, embarazada no se lo podía negar.

"Sabes que, lo quiero todo. Vibrador, dildo, todo lo de la caja y usaremos algo una vez a la semana. Lo tomas o lo dejas" le dijo Lena con seriedad cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Por qué me haces tomar decisiones tan difíciles?…. Uuuggg….Esta bien. Acepto" dijo Kara con derrota.

"Es el mejor trato que podías haber logrado" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa de triunfo.

"Hola señoras, me alegra volver a verlas" les dijo la ginecóloga. Su ginecóloga loca.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Kara y Lena terminaban su primera ronda de sexo. Ahora Lena estaba encima de Kara succionandole los senos con toda su fuerza.

"Deberíamos usar ese juguete misterioso que compraste el mes pasado" le dijo Lena con interés.

"¿Ahora? Esta bien, pero yo lo usaré en ti" dijo Kara cumpliendo su parte del trato del día anterior.

"Claro. Si lo compraste es porque sabes cómo usarlo" le dijo Lena quitandosele de encima para que fuera a buscar el objeto.

"Es algo normal, pero más a mí estilo" dijo Kara usando su velocidad.

Kara se demoró unos 15 segundos en regresar.

"Mí amor creí que era otra cosa. Un dildo con el color de tu piel" le dijo Lena algo decepcionada.

"Sé que lo disfrutarás. Ambas lo haremos" dijo Kara con el arnés ya puesto y se acomodo encima de Lena.

"Contigo siempre lo hago" le dijo Lena con sinceridad. Ni una sola vez había quedado insatisfecha.

Kara alineó el dildo con la entrada de la vagina de su esposa y entro poco a poco.

"Mmmm ya eres una experta en esto" le dijo Lena rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y Kara acomodo las manos a los lados de los hombros de su esposa.

"Con mí compañera aprendí muy rápido" dijo Kara empezando a acelerar su movimiento.

"Me alegra ser tu única compañera. Realmente hacemos un buen mmmmm equipo" le dijo Lena abrazándole el cuello con los brazos.

Kara junto sus labios con los de Lena y continuó con sus movimientos sin parar. No pasaron ni tres minutos.

"Si mí amor. Justo ahí. Ya voy a. Ya Aaaaa Kara" le gimió Lena en el oído cuando llegó a su orgasmo.

Kara continuó, pero está vez aceleró más los movimientos atenta de no aplicar mucha fuerza.

"Mí amor, me vas hacer llegar otra vez" le dijo Lena apretando los bíceps de su esposa.

Kara le dio un beso en la frente, ella también estaba a punto de llegar.

"Si si si. Ooo Dios. Kara Kara así AAAAA" gimió Lena llegando a su tercer orgasmo de la noche.

"Mmmmm" gimió Kara dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada de Lena, pero siguió moviendo sus caderas.

"Aaaaa mierda" gimió Lena cuando sintió que líquido era depositado en su vagina.

Los espasmos hicieron que la pelvis y los muslos de Lena hiciera pequeños movimientos de temblor.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Kara porque Lena se le quedó mirando sin parpadear mientras respiraba con rapidez.

"Excelente. No sabía que estabas interesada en dildos squirts" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Era como una fantasía y tú me ayudaste a cumplirla" dijo Kara antes de besar los labios de Lena.

"Pero yo no te di permiso para que ti vinieras dentro" le dijo Lena fingiendo seriedad.

"Aabfd princesa lo siento yo…" Kara se sintió mal porque su esposa tenía razón, primero tenía que preguntarle si ella quería.

"No estoy planificando, puedes dejarme embarazada" le dijo Lena con una risita.

"Aaaaaggg eres cruel. Creí que te había faltado al respeto" dijo Kara dejando su frente en el hombro izquierdo de Lena.

"Mí amor me encantó. Nunca habíamos hecho algo así. Me complace que tengas la confianza para hacer este tipo de cosas" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Gracias por ser mí conejillo de indias" dijo Kara apoyándose en sus rodillas y con lentitud saco el dildo.

"Arruinas el momento con esa frase" le dijo Lena.

"Oye ¿Por qué lo estás expulsando?" pregunto Kara cuando vio que Lena hacia movimientos con la entrada de su vagina y el líquido blanco salía.

"¿No me digas que odias que tú semen falso sea desperdiciado? Ahora empiezo a creer que estás poseída por un hombre" le dijo Lena riendo.

"No es eso. Solo que dejamos más sucia la sábana, pero con todos los fluidos que dejamos antes, ese detalle ya no importa" dijo Kara antes de ir al baño y dejar el objeto.

"Si tienes más fantasías, por favor dimelas para que las podamos hacer realidad" le dijo Lena cuando Kara regresó del baño con unos pañitos húmedos.

"Por supuesto" dijo Kara limpiando con delicadeza el líquido que se había deslizado hasta las nalgas de Lena.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Espero que les haya gustado. La psicología inversa muchas veces no funciona, no la usen. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	119. Chapter 119

_**Dos meses después**_

 **01/01/25**

Lena creó una fundación para sus proyectos y le sorprendió la cantidad de personas maravillosas que donaron para ayudar. Estaba haciendo un cambio en el mundo y el apellido Luthor parecía que no le afectaba a esas personas.

Kara ama su horario, no se perdió los primeros pasos de Leha, ni su primera palabra. Podía ayudar a sus hijos con sus tareas. Podía pasar tiempo con su esposa. La una le aporta a la otra con ideas para sus trabajos.

Salían a comer todos juntos dos veces a la semana. Louis y Logan se quedaban una vez al mes con sus tías Alex y Maggie, igual que con su tía Sam. La pequeña Ivett iba de visita una vez por semana cuando llegaba del colegio.

Lena y Kara celebraron su quinto aniversario en un restaurante, pero planearon un viaje de una semana solo para ellas.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Este año estaban todos. De Metrópolis Lois, Jonathan, Martha y Clark. De Argo Alura y Drex-Em. De Londres, Diana.

La cena ya había sido devorada. Los pequeños estaban en sus camas. Ivett duerme con Louis, Jonathan con Logan y la Leah en su cuna. Krypto cuidaba las puertas.

Los demás estaban regados por toda la primer planta. Algunos ya estaban algo mareados por el acceso VIP que tienen al alcohol.

Kara estaba en su oficina hablando con Alura.

"Hija. Siento lo que dije la última vez. Entiendo que describí a mí hija de trece años. Quiero que sepas cuánto amo a mis nietos al igual como te amo a ti. Estoy tan orgullosa de tener una hija con esa forma de pensar tan extraordinaria" le dijo Alura sinceramente.

Estos meses había analizado su comportamiento de la última conversación en persona con su hija. Le gustaba que su hija defendiera lo que quería sin temor, eso le recordaba a su hermana.

"Gracias mamá. Ese día también te dije cosas desagradables. Te amo y no quiero que estemos sin comunicarnos por tanto tiempo. Quiero que veas crecer a tu nietos" dijo Kara agarrando las manos de Alura.

"Esta es una segunda oportunidad que Rao me está dando. No pude verte crecer, pero puedo compartir tu alegría con mis nietos y ser testigo de las magníficas personas en las que se convertirán" le dijo Alura abrazando a su hija con fuerza.

"Deberíamos…." Kara estaba diciendo, pero fue interrumpida por el movimiento del suelo.

"LOS NIÑOS" escucho qué Eliza le dijo a los demás, así que salió volando rápidamente.

.

Cuando llegó a la segunda planta Clark ya llevaba a Jonathan y Logan cargados. Sam llevaba a Ivett y Louis. Drex-Em llevaba a la bebé así que ella cargo a Krypto y lo llevo a bajo con todos.

"Vamos a fuera, es más seguro un campo libre" les dijo Diana y todos salieron rápido.

"Aún sigue temblando" les dijo Maggie.

"Nos tendremos que dividir. Escuche el crujido de varias edificaciones lejos de aquí" dijo Kara dejando a Krypto en el suelo.

"Ustedes se pueden quedar solos. Si hay más réplicas salgan" lea dijo Jonn.

Kara, Sam, Diana, Clark, Alura, Drex-Em, Jonn, Megan, Lyra, Alex y Maggie salieron para ayudar. Los mayores Kryptonianos con máscaras.

Winn ayudaría desde una computadora, les diría donde hay personas atrapadas. Los demás regresaron a la casa con los niños aún dormidos.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Habían lugares que se desplomaron y rescataron a la mayor cantidad de personas, pero Winn les aviso donde los necesitaban. Chula Vista era la ciudad más afectada. Esa es la ciudad que queda hacia el sur.

En equipo viajaron hasta la ciudad de al lado. Muchas estructuras estaba destrozadas, había gente gritando en busca de sus familiares y amigos.

Gracias a sus poderes, cientos de personas fueron rescatadas al igual que mascotas. Si el equipo de rescate hiciera el trabajo solo, el sufrimiento hubiera sido peor.

.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, se encontraron con un enorme desayuno, pero antes tomaron una ducha.

"Tenemos que estar atentos porque hay alerta de tsunami" dijo Kara cuando se reunieron en la sala.

Lena estaba a su lado escuchándola con atención.

"Ma-ma" le dijo Leah que estaba caminando agarrada de los asientos.

"Estamos atentos, pero aunque no lo crean existen esas personas que les gusta desafiar la vida. Si van a mirar, deben haber muchas personas en la bahía" les dijo Clark porque ya ha sido testigo de eso.

"Mamá. Mami miren, se me cayó. Ahora soy mellizo de mí prima" les dijo Louis mostrándoles el diente inferior que se le había caído.

"Woah tienes un gran hueco" dijo Kara revisando la boca de su hijo mayor.

"Te estás haciendo muy grande" le dijo Lena agarrando el diente de leche de su bebé.

"Mami tengo que dejarlo debajo de mí almohada. Así el ratoncito Perez me dejará dinero como le sucedió a mí prima" le dijo Louis con emoción.

"Okey. Cuando te vayas a dormir, lo dejamos debajo de tu almohada" le dijo Lena guardando el diente en su bolsillo.

"Son una ternura" les dijo Martha.

"Hablando de ternura ¿Donde están Jonathan y Logan?" le pregunto Lena a su esposa.

"Esos loquitos están jugando con sus muñecos, en la sala de juegos. No sé preocupen, Ruby los está cuidando" les dijo Lois.

"Ma-ma" le dijo la pequeña a Kara cuando llegó donde ella.

"Mí churrito es igual a su mami. Me encanta. Mira ese cabello negro" dijo Kara cargando a su hija.

"Se parece a ti" le dijo Lena.

"Pregúntale a los demás" dijo Kara haciendo sonidos en el cuello de la bebé.

"Es igual a ti" le dijeron todos porque el único parecido con Lena era el cabello. Cuando esté grande dirán si tiene otro rasgo de Lena.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **11/01/25**

No hubieron más catástrofes naturales. El equipo de superhéroes fue muy nombrado en la televisión, cientos de personas estaban agradecidos por salvarlos.

Alura regresó a Argo, pero regresaría para el cumpleaños de su nieta y el de su hija.

Eliza y Jeremiah se quedaron en National City cuidando a sus tres nietos y nieto perruno. Alex, Ivett y Maggie también se quedaron en casa de la pareja para estar tiempo con los mayores Danvers.

Los pequeños hablaban a diario con sus madres. Las extrañaban, pero no estaban tristes porque estaban con sus abuelos, tías, prima y su demás familia.

* * *

 **Singapur**

Era el último día para ellas. El otro sería para un viaje largo hasta casa.

Visitaron muchos lugares, la cuidad era muy hermosa de noche, llena de luces por todos lados.

Como nunca faltaba en sus viajes, a la pareja le encantaba visitar el jardín botánico.

"Este lugar me recuerda esa vez en Finlandia cuando nos íbamos a besar por primera vez" dijo Kara caminando de la mano de Lena.

"Si. Aunque fue hace siete años y ese beso no sucedió. Me dejaste con las ganas" le dijo Lena.

"Pero yo fui quién inicio el primer beso" dijo Kara deteniéndose para hablar mejor.

"Así es. Gracias por hacerlo" le dijo Lena abrazándole el cuello.

"La mejor decisión que he tomado en mí vida. Tengo mucha suerte" dijo Kara besando los labios de Lena.

"Ahora que lo pienso, debí hacerme la difícil. Debí hacerte trabajar por mí" le dijo Lena sonriendo, hasta que sintió esa sensación extraña en su esófago.

"Hubiera hecho cual….." estaba diciendo Kara hasta que vio el rostro pálido de Lena y el agarre en su cuello ya no estaba.

"Aaahhh uuaaahh" Lena vomitó y todo le cayó en el jean y los zapatos a Kara.

Cómo instinto Kara le agarró el cabello porque lo llevaba suelto.

"Lo siento mí amor" le dijo Lena caminando hacia los baños.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Kara caminando junto a Lena.

"Si. Solo es" le dijo Lena sin terminar la oración.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Solo es que?" pregunto Kara entrando al baño detrás de Lena.

"Estoy embarazada. Aún no me hago ninguna prueba, pero puedo sentirlo" le dijo Lena antes de lavarse la boca para quitarse el olor a vomito.

"¿Embarazada? ¿Puedes sentir el bebé tan rápido?" pregunto Kara con una sonrisa dejando la mano en la espalda de Lena.

"No es eso mí amor. Es una sensación que no se cómo explicarte, pero sé que está ahí" le dijo Lena mirándola colocándose las manos en el abdomen.

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" dijo Kara con emoción.

Uso su superoido. No había duda, podía escuchar el latido del bebé. Más rápido que el de Lena.

"¿Kara?" le dijo Lena porque la superheroína no dejaba de mirarle el abdomen y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Creo que estás desarrollando poderes porque tienes razón" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"No es eso. Creo que es la experiencia" le dijo Lena también con una sonrisa de felicidad.

"Vamos hacer mamás de nuevo" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena para abrazarla.

"No te me acerques. Estás toda llena de vomito" le dijo Lena alejándose de ella.

"Un besito" pidió Kara.

"No. Regresemos al hotel para que te cambies. Mí nariz está muy sensible y me harás vomitar de nuevo" le dijo Lena antes de salir rápido del baño.

"Creí que el matrimonio era en las buenas y en la malas" se quejó Kara porque no puedo celebrar como se debe en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses después**_

 **10/03/25**

La pequeña Leah cumplió su primer año y para sorpresa de todos, Kara y Lena anunciaron un nuevo embarazo.

Logan ya se había acostumbrado a la academia. Louis ya tenía nuevos amigos que no lo trataban como aquel niño que se así pasar por su mejor amigo.

Lena se había ido de viaje a Metrópolis, tenía unos compromisos en la sede así que Kara se quedaría con los niños.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara ayudo a sus hijos a ponerse la pijama, cepillarse los dientes y jugó un momento con ellos antes de acostarlos. Primero llevó a Leah que se quedaba dormida muy rápido, luego Logan que se quedó dormido mientras le leía un cuento.

Con Louis era diferente. Al pequeño le gustaba luchar contra el sueño. Se quedaba hasta el final del cuento.

"Mamá ¿Por qué no vamos todos con mami?" le pregunto Louis que estaba acostado contra el torso de Kara.

"Porque mami está trabajando. Tu y tu hermano tienen que ir a estudiar y yo también tengo que trabajar" dijo Kara acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

"Pero ella se debe sentir sola. Debió llevarse a Krypto con ella para que le haga compañía" le dijo Louis.

"No te preocupes. Mami solo va a estar fuera por una semana. Ya verás que regresara pronto" dijo Kara porque apenas había pasado un día desde que Lena viajó.

"¿Extrañas a mami?" le pregunto Louis.

"Todo el tiempo" dijo Kara.

"¿Y cuando tu tienes que viajar nos extrañas a nosotros?" le pregunto Louis.

"Por supuesto príncipe. Es muy difícil tener que dejarlos un par de días" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"¿Tu nunca nos vas a dejar?" le pregunto Louis.

"No. Siempre voy a estar a su lado" respondió Kara con seguridad.

"Mamá ¿Puedo dormir contigo?" le pregunto Louis girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

"Si. Vamos para que me cuentes más sobre esa clase de matemáticas" dijo Kara cargando a Louis.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **Metrópolis**

 **Hotel**

Lena llevaba dos días asistiendo a reuniones. Su panza ya se notaba así que no se sentía segura con su aspecto y dudaba si la tomaban en serio en los momentos que ella hablaba.

Lois y Clark le ofrecieron que se quedará en su apartamento, pero Lena no acepto porque tenía que levantarse temprano, salir y entrar a horas inesperadas. No le gustaba incomodar a otros y la razón más importante es que en el hotel tenía servicio a la habitación y masajes para sus piernas.

Decidió cenar abajo. Pidió un plato de carne con salsa y una ensalada de brócoli con zanahoria y apio.

"Años sin poder hablar contigo y se me da esta gran oportunidad" le dijo alguien sentándose en la misma mesa que ella sin su permiso.

"Hay un montón de mesas aquí. Déjame en paz" le dijo Lena sin despegar su mirada de su comida.

"¿Que pasa con esos modales? Sé que mí padre cometió el error de terminar su asociación contigo, pero yo siempre he estado dispuesta a invertir en todo lo que haces" le dijo la mujer.

"Me alegra no tener que hacer tratos con tu familia y no tener que soportar más tu presencia en mí empresa" le dijo Lena sin mirarla.

"Intentas herirme, pero esa actitud solo me excita" le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por arruinar mí cena" le dijo Lena levantándose, ya no quería escuchar a la mujer.

"Tienes que estar bromeando. Otra vez embarazada ¿A caso la estúpida reportera te tiene como una incubadora para sus hijos?" le pregunto la mujer irritada al verle la panza y camino detrás de ella.

"Deja de molestarme. No sabes lo feliz que me hace poder hacer esto por mí y por mi esposa. Por mí familia" le dijo Lena feliz de llegar al ascensor donde las puertas se abrieron porque otra persona había bajado.

"Esa es la única razón por la que aún está contigo. Sabes que si sigues la tradición de tu familia, se aburría de ti" le dijo la mujer entrando también al ascensor.

"Deja de acosarme. Bájate" le dijo Lena antes de pedirle al botones que la llevara hasta su piso.

"Me estoy quedando en este hotel, voy para mí habitación" le dijo la mujer diciéndole su piso al botones, uno más arriba que el de Lena.

.

Lena se hizo lo más lejos de la mujer, apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, salió rápido hacia sí habitación.

"Ella solo te está usando. Nosotras somos de una clase diferente, estás arruinando tu reputación con lo que estás haciendo" le dijo la mujer tras de ella.

"Déjame en paz" le dijo Lena a unos pasos de llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

La mujer rápidamente agarró a Lena, la giro y la aprisionó contra la pared del pasillo.

"Yo decido cuando se termina la conversación" le dijo la mujer oliéndole el cuello.

Lena lucho con sus brazos, pero la mujer era más fuerte que ella.

"Veronica por favor. Suéltame" le dijo Lena sintiéndose abrumada por la situación.

"Eso no va a suceder" le dijo Veronica antes de empezar a besarle el cuello.

"Por favor. Estoy embarazada" le pidió Lena pensando que dejó su bolso con el teaser en la habitación.

"Ya sé que el embarazo es una debilidad. Tu y yo vamos a pasar una noche esplendida sin que nadie nos moleste" le dijo Veronica intentando besarla en la boca, pero Lena giró el rostro.

"Entre más te resistas, más brusca voy a ser ¿Eso es lo que quieres para ese feto?" le pregunto Veronica con dureza.

Lena sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su única opción era entrar a la habitación con Veronica y defenderse con lo objetos que habían dentro.

Lena sintió que alguien empujaba a Veronica lejos de ella.

"No te le vuelvas a acercar" le dijo una mujer a Veronica.

"No te metas. Esto es algo entre ella y yo. Un problema familiar" le dijo Veronica acercándose hasta Lena, pero la mujer se puso en medio.

"No soy ninguna estúpida. Lena tiene una esposa e hijos. Tu no haces parte de su vida así que vete antes de que te arreste" le dijo la mujer.

"Nos vemos en otra ocasión Lena" le dijo Veronica caminando hacia el ascensor.

"No la mires" le dijo la mujer parándose en frente de Lena.

"Gracias Lucy" le dijo Lena protegiendo su panza.

"No es nada ¿Cómo te sientes? Voy a llamar a Kara" le dijo Lucy sacando el teléfono.

"NO. No le digas nada de esto a Kara, se pondrá furiosa y querrá venir" le pidió Lena.

"Tengo que llamarla, esto no se puede quedar así. Tienes que denunciar lo que acaba de pasar" le dijo Lucy con determinación.

"Voy a ir a denunciarlo, pero no llames a Kara" le pidió Lena limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Esta bien, pero si voy a decirle a Lois para que nos vea en la estación de policía" le dijo Lucy.

"Gracias ¿Puedo saber que haces aquí?" le pregunto Lena caminando hacia la habitación para coger los documentos necesarios.

"Lois me pidió que viniera a ver cómo estabas. Ella está ocupada con un artículo mientras cuida a Jonathan. Clark viajo a Londres para hacerle un favor a Wonder Woman" le dijo Lucy.

"Vamos. Tengo que regresar a descansar, mañana tengo un día ocupado" le dijo Lena con amabilidad.

"Primero hagamos una parada" le dijo Lucy.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 **National City**

Kara tuvo que ir al supermercado para llenar la nevera y la despensa. Era la primera vez que iba sola con los pequeños.

Con Leah en el carrito en el asiento para niños. Logan dentro del carrito recibiendo las cosas y Louis ayudándole a elegir lo que llevarían a casa.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" pregunto Kara cuando su hijo agarró un col verde para meterlo en el carrito.

"Tenemos que llevar verduras. Mami se enojará si no llevamos su favorita" le dijo Louis.

"No podemos llevarlo hoy porque estará dañado cuando mami regrese de su viaje" dijo Kara.

"Entonces compremos chocolates y mucho helado" le dijo Louis con emoción dejando la verdura en su lugar.

"Mamá quiero dedos de queso y un popsicle azul" le dijo Logan.

"Mamá después vamos por hamburguesas, papas y helado" le dijo Louis.

"No podemos. Mami solo dio permiso para comer esa deliciosa comida el viernes. Hoy tenemos que cenar algo más saludable, según ella" dijo Kara.

"Mamá. Por favor" le dijo Louis con esa mirada que le hace Lena cuando quiere algo y no se lo puede negar.

"Mamá por favor. Vamos. Vamos" le dijo Logan haciendo el mismo puchero qué Lena.

"Uuuuffff está bien. Dejamos esto en la casa y vamos" dijo Kara porque no podía decirle que no a sus hijos.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Kara salió con sus hijos al parque. La mejor manera de que los pequeños no extrañarán tanto a Lena.

Ahora era más difícil cuidar dos niños y un bebé en el parque, pero sus hijos seguían sus instrucciones y nunca estuvieron fuera de su vista.

Comieron un helado antes de ir a la tienda de peluches y caminaron de regreso a la mini-van que Lena había comprado exclusivamente para salir en familia.

"Mira mamá. Perritos" le dijo Logan con emoción.

"Entremos mamá" le dijo Louis igual de emocionado que su hermano.

"Okey" dijo Kara muy emocionada empujando el coche de Leah.

"Son muy lindos. Mamá los quiero todos" le dijo Logan mirando tres perritos en una gran jaula.

-O no. No pensé en esto. Ahora como le digo que no- Pensó Kara un poco asustada.

"Yo también quiero. Mira mamá, tortugas" le dijo Louis corriendo hacia las tortugas.

"Hola. Buenas tardes, bienvenidas a mí casa" les dijo el dueño de la tienda.

"Hola. Muchas gracias" dijo Kara con amabilidad.

"¿Interesados en alguna mascota en específico?" le pregunto el hombre viendo lo curioso que estaban siendo los niños.

"Aún no decidimos" dijo Kara intentando no molestar al hombre.

"Déjame mostrarte a la pequeñita que quedó sola después que se llevaron a sus hermanos y hermanas" le dijo el hombre caminando a una de las jaulas amplias.

Kara empujó el cochecito de Leah y se detuvo junto al hombre.

"Apenas cumplió un mes ayer. Es una fold escocés" le dijo el hombre pasándole a una gatita. Kara la podía sostener en la palma de su mano.

Fue amor a primera vista, la gatita era preciosa. Su pelaje es totalmente gris y los ojos verdes que le recordaban a Lena.

"Mamá ¿Puedo llevar una iguana?" le pregunto Louis.

"No príncipe. Solo podemos llevar un amiguito pequeño ¿Que te parece esta pequeña?" pregunto Kara mostrándole a la gatita.

"Mmmmm bien, pero la próxima vez llevamos una iguana" le dijo Louis.

"Mamá podemos llevar uno de esos perritos para que juegue con Krypto" le dijo Logan enamorado de todos los perros que había visto.

"Esta pequeña será nuestro nuevo miembro de la familia" dijo Kara agachándose para que sus hijos pudieran acariciar a la gatita.

"Es muy linda" le dijo Logan acariciándole la cabeza con cuidado.

"A mami le va a encantar" le dijo Louis.

-Lena me va a matar, pero como no llevarnos a casa está criatura tan tierna- Pensó Kara mirando que sus hijos habían quedado satisfechos con su elección.

"Entonces ¿La van a adoptar?" le pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **Metrópolis**

Kara estaba en el trabajo cuando leyó en una noticia que su esposa había ido a la policía. Una llamada a Alex y ya estaba volando hacia Metrópolis.

Aterrizó en un lugar cerca al edificio y luego entro en busca de su esposa.

Era Kara Danvers, tenía acceso total en todas las empresas de su esposa así que fue hasta el piso que le indicaron a la entrada del edificio.

"Kara ¿Que hace aquí?" le pregunto Jess cuando la vio.

"Hola Jess ¿Lena sigue en la reunión?" pregunto Kara ansiosa por saber que le pasó su esposa.

"No. Se está despidiendo, ya nos íbamos a almorzar" le dijo Jess.

"Mi amor ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Con quién dejaste los niños?" le pregunto Lena.

"Alex me hará el favor de recogerlos cuando salgan de estudiar. Estoy aquí porque leí que estuviste en la estación de policía ¿Que sucedió?" pregunto Kara preocupada.

"Jess necesito hablar con mí esposa. Nos vemos en tres hora en el aeropuerto" le dijo Lena a su asistente con mucha amabilidad.

"Esta bien. Hasta luego señoras Danvers" les dijo Jess dejándolas solas.

"Dime por favor que pasó" dijo Kara agarrando las manos de Lena.

"Veronica se estaba quedando en el mismo hotel que yo y aprovecho la oportunidad para acosarme. Quería meterme a la habitación a la fuerza y hacerme quién sabe que, pero Lucy me defendió" le dijo Lena y Kara sintió que la ira invadía su cuerpo.

"Esa mujer llegó al límite. La voy a encontrar y haré que pase todos los días que le restan en prisión" dijo Kara muy enojada.

"Fui a la estación de policía para denunciarla. Tiene una orden de restricción. No puede acercarse a mí menos de 100 metros. Gracias a los vídeos del hotel, no tiene con que defenderse" le dijo Lena porque Veronica tenía dinero y eso fue lo único que consiguió para que no se le volviera acercar.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando hablamos por skype?" pregunto Kara intentando calmarse.

"Sabía que harías algo así. No quería que te preocuparas, estabas cuidando a los niños, el trabajo, tu otro trabajo" le dijo Lena.

"Siento que tuvieras que pasar por un momento así. No volverás a hacer un viaje de trabajo sin mí" dijo Kara soltando las manos de Lena para acariciarle la panza.

"Tenemos que dejar esto atrás, ya pasó. El bebé y yo estamos bien. Lo único que quiero ahora es comer algo y regresar a casa" le dijo Lena porque había sido una semana agotadora.

"Nunca olvidaré lo que esa mujer te hizo" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Lo sé. Vamos que hoy nuestro bebé quiere comer calamar" le dijo Lena agarrándole la mano para llegar al ascensor.

"No puede pedir algo más raro" dijo Kara haciendo reír a su esposa.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **National City**

La pareja llegó muy tarde en la noche así que solo le dieron besos a sus hijos que estaban dormidos profundamente y se fueron a dormir.

Lena se levantó para hacer el desayuno, pero primero entró a la habitación de sus hijos para ver que estuvieran bien.

Al salir saludo a Krypto, pero luego vio que algo gris le tocó el pie.

"AAAAAAAAAA" grito Lena asustada.

"¿Qué pasa?" llegó Kara de inmediato buscando el peligro con su mirada.

"Una rata se metió a la casa. Krypto tienes que cazarla" le dijo Lena primero a su esposa y luego a su perro.

"¿Una rata? ¿Que la hiciste?" pregunto Kara empezando a escanear el lugar.

"¿Que más voy a hacer Kara? Obviamente le di una patada y la lancé hacia allá" le dijo Lena con orgullo.

Kara vio la gatita y la cargo.

"Kara que asco. Déjala en un bosque" le dijo Lena.

"No es una rata es una gatita" dijo Kara mostrandole el pequeño animal gris asustada.

"¿Una gata? ¿Se puede saber que hace una gata en nuestra casa?" pregunto Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Verás" empezó Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Detente ahí. No quiero escuchar ninguna historia, devuélvela" le dijo Lena.

"Mami ¿Por qué gritaste?" le pregunto Louis limpiándose los ojos.

"Vi un animalito y me asusté, no es nada cariño, regresa a la cama" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Nuestra nueva hermanita. Todavía no le ponemos nombre" le dijo Louis viendo la gatita en las manos de Kara.

"No se puede quedar aquí" les dijo Lena.

"¿Pero por qué?" le pregunto Louis con tristeza.

"Porque ya tenemos a Krypto y espero que la gata no esté aquí para cuando termine de hacer el desayuno" le dijo Lena primero a Louis y luego a Kara señalandola con el dedo.

Lena no dijo nada más y bajo las escaleras.

"Mamá, no puedes devolverla" le dijo Louis con sus ojitos tristes.

"No lo haré. Tengo un plan ¿Me ayudas?" pregunto Kara y Louis acepto sin pensarlo.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **31/03/25**

 **Hospital**

Lena y Kara fueron a la cita con la ginecóloga. Todo estaba muy bien con el bebé.

"¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?" les pregunto la ginecóloga.

"Claro" dijo Kara con emoción.

"Si. Ya tenemos niño y niña. Mí esposa ya no está tan obsesionada" le dijo Lena a la mujer.

"Esta bien. Cómo pueden ver aquí, no hay un miembro entre sus piernas. Así que es una niña" les dijo la ginecóloga.

"O si. Ahora haremos un ejército de mujeres" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Ahora seremos más mujeres que hombres en casa" le dijo Lena con felicidad.

"Ustedes dos se merecen esto. Gracias al nuevo procedimiento que Lena trajo, muchas parejas del mismo sexo están haciendo un pequeño sueño realidad. Incluso parejas con problemas de fertilidad" les dijo la ginecóloga.

La ginecóloga le hizo el chequeo general a Lena, le recetó más vitaminas y la pareja salió del consultorio en busca de las fotos y el vídeo de la ecografía.

.

"Lillian hizo todo eso posible" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"Lo sé, pero Alex y tú perfeccionaron todo el procedimiento" dijo Kara pasando su brazo por los hombros de Lena.

"Por eso el reconocimiento serán para Alex y Jeremiah. La investigación es solo de ellos y cada pareja estará agradecida por lo que hicieron" le dijo Lena.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando Kara recibió un mensaje de Ruby.

"Me tengo que ir. Luego te llamo para decirte lo que está sucediendo" dijo Kara besando los labios de Lena y salió corriendo.

Lena se fue a L-Corp para dejar organizados sus proyectos porque ya no podía ir al laboratorio por protección y lo demás lo atendería desde casa.

* * *

 **Universidad**

Supergirl inspeccionó todo el lugar. Ya era muy tarde para cuanto ella llegó. Habían estudiantes y profesores muertos.

Superwoman había llegado primero porque Ruby le aviso primero. Entre las dos ayudaron a los heridos.

Los terroristas estaban muertos, el mismo Modus operandi era igual al de los anteriores ataques de años atrás.

"Hola ¿Cómo están?" Pregunto Supergirl cuando llegó donde estaban Sam y Ruby.

"Escuche los disparos y los gritos. Sabía que tenía que encontrar a Chloe y corrí hasta su edificio. Cuando llegue a su clase y la encontré, les envíe los mensajes" les dijo Ruby a las dos superheroínas.

"Eso fue muy valiente, pero muy tonto. Tenías que salir de la universidad junto a tu clase. El edificio de Chloe fue el centro del ataque" le dijo Superwoman.

"No dejaría a mí novia sola. Los hombres entraron al salón donde estábamos y empezaron a disparar así que cubrí a Chloe con mí cuerpo" les dijo Ruby.

"¿Por qué eres tan irresponsable? No entiendes que si te llega a pasar algo malo me muero" le dijo Superwoman preocupada por su hija.

"Lo siento mamá, no pensé. Ahora miren esto" les dijo Ruby mostrándoles su espalda.

"Orificios de bala en la blusa, pero tú piel está intacta" dijo Supergirl analizando el cuerpo de su sobrina.

"Creo que herede los poderes de mamá" les dijo Ruby emocionada.

"¿Y qué si eso no hubiera pasado? Estarías muerta" le dijo Superwoman abrazando a su hija.

"No pienses en eso. Ruby está bien, ahora lo importante es atrapar a ese grupo de terroristas" dijo Supergirl recordando el número de víctimas que van.

"Ningún lugar es seguro si esos desgraciados siguen ahí afuera" le dijo Superwoman apoyándola, pero no dejo de abrazar a su hija.

"Voy a la DEO. Ustedes dos vayan a casa" dijo Supergirl antes de salir volando.

Sam y Ruby le hicieron caso a Kara y se fueron a casa.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara recogió a sus hijos de la academia y el colegio, estaba un poco alerta por el suceso de la mañana.

Almorzaron en familia, pero Kara salió a investigar para escribir sobre los atentados y poder encontrar junto a su hermana y la DEO los culpables.

Beatriz se quedaría con Lena para ayudarla con sus tres hijos. Ser una embarazada de cinco meses no le permitía estar muy activa para sus hijos.

.

Se había quedado dormida en la sala de televisión y se levantó porque quería comer chocolate.

Beatriz estaba jugando con Leah y Logan en la sala de juegos, Louis estaba en el baño.

Cuando llegó a la cocina para buscar su antojo, vio que su hijo mayor caminaba hacia la casa de invitados con una bolsa en sus brazos.

Era muy raro así que lo siguió para ver qué hacia.

Lena entro con cuidado y vio a su hijo con la gata que se suponía que había sido devuelta.

"Louis" le dijo Lena haciendo que el pequeño se asustara.

"Mami" le dijo Louis sin soltar el animal.

"¿Qué haces con esa gata?" le pregunto Lena con un tono tranquilo.

"Yo. aaauummm La estoy alimentando" le dijo Louis señalándole la leche en el tazón.

"Okey. Pásamela que la voy a devolver" le dijo Lena estirando uno de sus brazos.

"No. No es tuya" le dijo Louis abrazando la gata contra su pecho.

"Mí casa, mis reglas" le dijo Lena acercándose a él para quitarle la gata.

"NO. Aléjate de nosotros" le dijo Louis corriendo lejos de Lena.

"Louis Elian ven acá" le dijo Lena saliendo tras de su hijo.

Louis corrió hacia la casa con el único objetivo de que su mami no lo atrapara hasta que su mamá regresa del trabajo y salvará al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Kara me va a escuchar- Penso Lena caminando de regreso a la casa.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Espero que les haya gustado. La serie va muy bien, Lena aun esta soltera y en el episodio 4x15 tendrá un traje de tres piezas. Recemos para que haya una interacción Supercorp porque ya me estoy muriendo sin contenido. No olviden votar por Supercorp en el poll de Zimbio, apenas vamos en la segunda ronda. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	120. Chapter 120

**_Horas después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara regresó de la DEO, tenían pistas acerca de los terroristas gracias a una de las esposas.

Solo iría como Supergirl si era máxima prioridad, por ahora cenaría con su familia.

"Mamá" la saludo Logan con emoción corriendo hasta ella.

"Hola donita" alzó Kara a su hijo aprovechando para bersarle la cabeza y camino hacia la cocina.

"Ma-ma" le dijo su hija moviendo las manos y piernas sentada en su silla de comer.

"Que bien se siente llegar a casa" dijo Kara bajando a Logan para cargar unos segundos a Leah y también le dio muchos besos.

Lena estaba sirviendo los platos y se giró cuando sintió a Kara detrás de ella.

"¿Cómo está mí niña?" pregunto Kara agachándose para hablarle a la panza de su esposa.

"Latidos fuertes. Me gusta" dijo Kara acariciando unos segundos la panza de Lena.

"Hola princesa, te extrañe" dijo Kara intentando besar los labios de su esposa, pero Lena giró el rostro y el beso fue en la mejilla.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Kara.

"Resulta que Louis no ha bajado a cenar porque se está escondiendo con la gata que se suponía que habías devuelto hace unos días cuando te lo pedí" le dijo Lena muy seria.

"No lo podía hacer, los niños ya la quieren" dijo Kara entendiendo la actitud de su esposa.

"Lo sé. Para ti mí opinión no importa" le dijo Lena enojada.

"No es eso. Es bueno que Krypto tenga una hermana con la que pueda correr por toda la casa" dijo Kara intentando calmar a su esposa.

"¿Te das cuenta que en unos cuatro meses vamos a tener otra hija y que no tenemos tiempo para dedicarle a otro ser? Kara cosas como estas me estresan" le dijo Lena agarrando los platos y los acomodo en la isla de la cocina.

"Lo siento. Te prometo que no tienes que hacer nada. Yo la cuidaré, le serviré la comida, la llevaré al veterinario, limpiarse su desastre y jugaré con ella" dijo Kara porque no pensaba devolverla. Ella se enamoró desde que la vio.

"Mami. Deja que Kyla se quede, por favor" le pidió Logan.

"¿Kyla?" preguntaron Kara y Lena a la vez.

"Si. Es el nombre que le puso Louis" les dijo Logan.

"Esta bien. La gata se puede quedar, pero no quiero ver nada dañado o que haga cochinadas dentro de la casa porque la devuelvo yo misma" les dijo Lena muy seria.

"Siiii. Mami eres la mejor" le dijo Logan celebrando.

"Ahora tu. Ve por Louis" le dijo Lena a Kara así que la superheroína no lo dudo ni un segundo, hizo lo que su esposa le ordenó.

* * *

 ** _Dos meses después_**

 **23/05/25**

Kara estaba muy feliz porque Kyla se quedó con ellos. Krypto era la cama de la gatita, el perro la trata como su hermana menor. Así como Louis y Logan ayudan a alimentar a Krypto, también lo hacen con Kyla.

Lena estuvo enojada con Kara una semana porque oculto la gata y no le dijo la verdad hasta que descubrió a Louis alimentandola.

Lena ya se había acostumbrado a que la gata se le restregara en las piernas y cuando no la estaban viendo, la acariciaba y la dejaba dormir en el sofá cuando ella estaba viendo televisión como lo hace Krypto desde que vive con ellas.

Louis y Logan eran los primeros en su clase, al igual que Ivett. Ivett y Louis iban juntos a clases de ballet, eran inseparables así que Alex los llevaba y disfrutaba de sus pequeños bailando.

Alex le hizo unas pruebas a Ruby para descubrir que sucedió. La adolescente desarrollo los mismo poderes que Sam así que Superwoman y Supergirl le ayudaron a controlarlos.

Ruby no tenía el permiso de su mamá y sus tías para mostrar sus poderes. A nadie.

Un ataque al mes, pero solo en National City. Las personas se sentían inseguras, nadie sabía cuál sería el próximo objetivo.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Era de madrugada cuando Kara escucho una vocesita que la llamaba.

"Mamá. Mamá" le dijo Louis a Kara parado al lado de la cama tocándole el hombro.

"Uuuummm ¿Qué pasa príncipe?" pregunto Kara al abrir los ojos.

"¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?" le pregunto el pequeño.

"Por supuesto ¿Tuviste un sueño feo?" pregunto Kara levantando la sábana para que su hijo se acostara.

"Si" le dijo Louis acurrucándose contra el torso de Kara.

"¿Que había en ese sueño?" pregunto Kara acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

"No lo sé. No recuerdo, solo se que me dio mucho miedo y ya no pude dormir más" le dijo Louis.

"Solo fue un sueño. Yo te voy a proteger siempre así que duerme tranquilo" dijo Kara abrazado a su hijo.

"Gracias mamá" le dijo Louis aferrándose a la pijama de Kara.

Lena estaba profundamente dormida y no se dio cuenta de nada.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena se despertó con su ya acostumbrada ganas de orinar. Hizo lo que siempre hace y regreso a la cama.

Se metió debajo de la sábana, sabía que ya era hora de levantarse, pero quería estar unos minutos más abrazada a su esposa.

Paso su brazo por la cintura de Kara, pero era muy pequeña para ser ella así que levantó la sábana y descubrió a su hijo mayor dormido entre ellas.

-¿Desde que hora está Louis aquí?- Pensó Lena acariciando la mejilla de su hijo dormido.

"Kara. Mí amor" le dijo Lena a Kara para despertarla.

"¿Si?" pregunto Kara estirándose para levantarse.

"¿Louis tuvo una pesadilla?" le pregunto Lena porque esa sería la única razón por la que su hijo estaba ahí con ellas.

"Si. No quise despertarte así que lo acosté junto a mi, pero no sé cómo terminó en medio de nosotras" dijo Kara sentándose para mirar a su esposa.

"Se mueve mucho, igual que tú" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Puede ser" dijo Kara moviéndose hasta quedar en medio de las piernas de Lena y le subió la blusa de la pijama.

"¿Cómo está mí niña? ¿Ya estás lista para conocer el mundo?" pregunto Kara con las manos en la panza de Lena.

"Eso es un si, pero aún faltan dos meses" le dijo Lena cuando su hija se movió por la voz de Kara.

"Lamentablemente porque me muero por tener a mis cuatro hijos comiendo juntos, jugando, riendo" dijo Kara besando la panza de Lena.

"Hablas como si no lloraran o hicieran pataletas" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"No lo hacen" dijo Kara fingiendo amnesia.

"AAAAA AAAA" escucharon que Leah lloraba porque ya se había despertado y quería salir de su cuna.

"¿Decías?" le pregunto Lena con humor.

"Yo voy por ella y hago el desayuno" dijo Kara levantándose de la cama.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando Kara recibió un mensaje importante de la DEO.

"Me tengo que ir, tienen algo" dijo Kara entrando y saliendo rápido del clóset ya con su traje.

"Ve rápido" le dijo Lena y Kara salio volando por el balcón.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Este de la ciudad**

La DEO tenía unas grabaciones de los últimos terroristas. Miraron cientos de vídeos donde aparecían ellos y por fin encontraron una coincidencia.

La DEO rodeó la casa y Supergirl analizó que solo había una persona dentro.

Entraron a la fuerza y Alex detuvo a la persona con una zancadilla cuando intento salir corriendo.

"Sabía que eras culpable" le dijo Alex colocándole las esposas.

"Suéltenme. Están cometiendo un delito" les dijo la persona luchando.

Supergirl miró a la persona y confirmó lo que durante años habían sospechado.

Los agentes encontraron planos de los lugares de ataque y lo que parecía ser el próximo objetivo. El hospital Luthor.

Además encontraron armas que eran iguales a las que utilizaban en el ataque.

"No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto" le dijo Alex llevándola hacia la camioneta de la DEO.

"Te vas a arrepentir Alex" la amenazó.

"Antara. No me das miedo. Te aseguro que pagaras por todo lo que has hecho" le dijo Alex cerrando la puerta para que se la llevaran a la base.

"No puedo creer que dejé entrar esa mujer a mí casa, que interactuara con Lena y tocará a mis hijos" dijo Supergirl un poco enojada.

"Yo también creí que era la mujer que conocías en la universidad, creí que era buena" le dijo Alex para que su hermana entendiera que las engañó a ambas.

"Mejor voy a escoltar la camioneta. Nos vemos en la base" dijo Supergirl antes de salir volando.

Los demás agentes se quedaron recolectando evidencia.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **DEO**

Le hicieron un escaneo al cuerpo de Antara, le quitaron la ropa y le hicieron poner un traje amarillo.

La esposaron en la habitación de interrogación, Alex y Supergirl se encargarían de sacarle la mayor información posible.

"Pena de muerte. Murieron cientos de personas por tu culpa" dijo Supergirl a la mujer.

"Yo no he hecho nada" le dijo Antara.

"Las pruebas dicen lo contrario" le dijo Alex con tranquilidad de que tenían como hacer condenarla.

"Alguien intenta incriminarme" les dijo Antara.

"Tenemos vídeos donde te reúnes con los terroristas que atacaron el teatro" le dijo Alex.

"No tienes excusa. Tu juego se acabó" dijo Supergirl con seguridad.

"Quiero los nombres de los que están en tu grupo" le dijo Alex muy seria.

"No soy idiota. Voy a morir y prefiero verlas sufrir, que darles alguna información" les dijo Antara.

"¿Que hay de tu familia? ¿No te importa que tú mamá sufra? Ella siempre ha estado pendiente de ti. Esto la decepcionará y tú nunca has querido eso" dijo Supergirl.

"¿Que dijiste?" le pregunto la mujer a Supergirl mirándola con sospecha.

"Si no das esos nombre.." Supergirl estaba diciendo, pero la interrumpió.

"Ahora lo entiendo todo. A nadie nunca le dije eso ¿Les gusta trabajar entre hermanas? Kara Danvers es Supergirl. Las personas se van a sorprender" le dijo Antara con una gran sonrisa.

"Las personas estarán felices cuando se entere que vas a pagar por lo que hiciste" le dijo Alex parandose para salir.

"Lo voy a disfrutar mucho. Por fin se destruirá la familia que inventaste con la engreída que tienes como esposa" le dijo Antara antes de que Kara saliera.

Jonn lo escuchó todo desde el otro lado y espero por las dos mujeres para hablar.

"Tienen que operarla y sacarle el chip de su cerebro" le dijo Alex a Jonn.

"Cuando eso suceda, tienes que borrarle mí identidad de su memoria. Por favor" dijo Kara a Jonn preocupada.

"Lo haré. Yo mismo vigilare la cirugía y apenas se termine, le leeré la mente" le prometió Jonn a Kara.

"Claramente hay más personas detrás de esto. Las armas que usan no están en el mercado. Él o la líder sigue ahí afuera y no podemos confiarnos" les dijo Alex.

"Así es y por eso tiene que ir a el hospital Luthor. Leí toda la información y el ataque está planeando para hoy" les dijo Winn llegando junto a los demás.

"Yo me quedo vigilando. Ustedes vayan" les dijo Alex.

"Llamen a Superwoman, necesitamos todas las entradas y salidas cubiertas" les dijo Jonn.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Hospital**

Cubrieron todo y alertaron a las personas para que se quedarán en una de las planta o se escondieran bien.

Dejaron la entrada despejada para que los terroristas entrarán.

"Tenemos que atraparlos vivos para sacarle el chip y sacar más información" les dijo Supergirl a todos por el intercomunicador.

"Si siguen su Modus operandi, solo serán tres" les dijo Jonn.

Esperaron durante minutos, era la hora que la guardia rotaba y aprovecharon para atacar.

Los hombres no esperaron nada, entraron disparando. Solo quienes tenían poderes salieron a desarmar a los tres hombres que entraron.

Intentaron suicidarse, pero ellos fueron más rápidos y los noquearon.

"Ustedes escolten la camioneta. Yo voy a recorrer los alrededores para ver si hay alguien sospechoso" les dijo Jonn.

Varios agentes se quedaron por seguridad y los demás se regresaron a la base.

* * *

 ** _Media hora después_**

 **DEO**

Supergirl y Superwoman escoltaron a los tres hombres hasta las celdas. Agentes de confianza se quedaron vigilando.

Había mas movimiento de lo habitual en el piso del la sala de cirugía así que Supergirl voló rápido.

"¿Que sucedió?" pregunto a uno de los agentes.

"Hubo una explosión en la cirugía" le dijo el agente.

Kara busco rápidamente a Alex y sintió alivió cuando la vio.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Kara abrazando a Alex.

"Si. Solo que aún siento un zumbido en mis oídos, pero la doctora dijo que estoy bien" le dijo Alex devolviéndole el abrazo.

"¿Cómo pasó?" pregunto Kara preocupada.

"Cuando el doctor intento sacar el chip con las pinzas, el chip explotó. Le destrozó la cabeza a Antara" le dijo Alex.

"¿Jeremiah tuvo suerte o mejoraron la función?" pregunto Kara.

"Winn revisó el chip de papá. Solo funcionaba para evitar que Jonn le leyera la mente. Sabían que algo así podía suceder y por eso instalaron eso en sus cabezas" le dijo Alex.

"Entonces no sirve de nada haber capturado a esos tres hombres" dijo Kara un poco decepcionada.

"Podemos investigarlos. Esos chips solo los usaba CADMUS. Quién sea que esté detrás de esto era miembro de CADMUS" le dijo Alex.

"Te llevaré a casa. Tienes que descansar" dijo Kara cargando a su hermana.

Superwoman se quedó cuidando la base mientras regresaba Jonn.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara dejó a Alex en la ducha, terminó con sangre por todo su cuerpo. Maggie se encargaría de cuidarla y obligarla a quedarse en cama.

Kara regresó con mucha hambre, no había desayunado y ya era hora del almuerzo.

"Hola. Muero de hambre" dijo Kara entrando a la cocina, ya en su ropa normal.

"Mí amor ¿Que paso? ¿Como sabían que atacarían el hospital?" le pregunto Lena preparando algo.

"Larga historia, después de que me alimente te la cuento" dijo Kara acercándose donde estaba Lena para sacar su comida.

"Ya todos almorzamos. Pedí comida Italiana" le dijo Lena y Kara miró el plato que su esposa estaba preparando.

"¿Que es eso?" pregunto Kara porque se veía muy desagradable.

"Col verde con salsa de mayonesa. Es lo mejor que he probado en días" le dijo Lena con alegría.

"¿Le estás dando eso a nuestra hija? Le va hacer daño" dijo Kara.

"Ella fue quien me dio la idea. Además dime dónde está lo malo" le pidió Lena sentándose a comer y Kara hizo lo mismo.

"La combinación puede darte cólicos" dijo Kara porque sabe que las mezclas que hace Lena cuando está embarazada nunca son buenas.

"El col verde es el mejor alimento del mundo y la salsa de mayonesa siempre la comemos cuando traes comida chatarra" le dijo Lena disfrutando su comida.

"Si tú lo dices" dijo Kara.

"Ya sabes. Siempre tengo la razón" le dijo Lena.

"Lo sé" dijo Kara porque tenía claro que así Lena se equivocara, debe decir que Lena siempre tiene la razón. Algo que ha aprendido durante estos años.

* * *

 ** _Días después_**

 **01/06/25**

 **Casa Arias**

Kara entró con la última caja del camión de envío.

"¿Dónde dejo esta?" pregunto Kara leyendo la etiqueta que decía frágil.

"Cocina. Esa será la última en ser abierta" le dijo Sam.

"La mudanza es oficial" les dijo Maggie que estaba en uno de los sofás con los tres pequeños quietos porque esa es la orden que les dio la adulta sentada junto a ellos.

"La ventaja de que cuatro personas con fuerza hagan todo el trabajo" le dijo Alex a su esposa.

"Yo las ayudaría, pero está panza no me deja hacer ese tipo de actividad" les dijo Lena acariciando la gran panza de 36 semanas.

"Yo me voy ya. Chloe me está esperando para ir a la feria" les dijo Ruby antes de besar la mejilla de su mamá y salió rápido de la casa.

"Gracias por la ayuda chicas. Aunque sé que lo hicieron porque son unas chismosas" les dijo Sam para molestarlas.

"No nos podíamos perder este momento" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Lo mejor de todo es que está cosita también nos ayudó" le dijo Diana a Sam con la pequeña Leah en sus brazos que bebía leche de su biberón.

"Ahora tenemos que ir más de seguido al museo" dijo Kara parándose junto a Diana.

"Sería genial ver rostros conocidos ahora que soy la nueva trabajadora del museo" le dijo Diana.

"Lo haremos" le dijo Alex con determinación.

"¿Que te ha parecido la ciudad?" le pregunto Maggie.

"Londres tiene un clima muy triste. En National City siempre hay sol, me encanta. Pero lo que más me gusta es que ahora podré vivir junto a la persona más hermosa e inteligente que existe. Aceptar ese trabajo del museo es la mejor decisión que he tomado" les dijo Diana mirando a Sam con amor.

"Lo mejor es que nos vayamos y dejemos a la pareja sola para que organicen todo" les dijo Alex a las demás.

Todas estaban de acuerdo así que se despidieron y salieron directo a sus automóviles.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **04/07/25**

 **Midvale**

Llegaron las vacaciones así que Maggie, Alex, Lena, Kara, los pequeños y las dos mascotas viajaron en el jet privado.

Lena ya había cumplido sus 40 semanas de embarazo así que en cualquier momento nacería la nueva integrante de la familia.

Ya tenían planeado su viaje para el segundo mes de las vacaciones. Irían a Barbados a una villa que reservó Lena para la familia.

.

Alex y Maggie habían salido con los pequeños menos con Leah que estaba tomando su siesta.

Eliza y Jeremiah estaban comprando cosas para ir al lago a ver los juegos artificiales como lo hacían cada año con sus hijas, nueras y nietos.

Lena estaba sentada en la cama mientras Kara le hacía un masaje en los pies. Krypto y Kyla estaban acostados junto a ellas.

"No podremos ir con los demás a Barbados" le dijo Lena a su esposa.

"Así es. Lo mejor para ti y para nuestra hija es que nos quedemos aquí" dijo Kara sin dejar de hacerle el masaje.

"Y más cuando ya va a nacer" le dijo Lena después de sentir la quinta contracción en una hora.

"¿Que quieres decir? ¿Ya ya?" pregunto Kara asustada. Este era el cuarto parto de Lena, pero seguía poniéndose muy nerviosa.

"Si. Lo mejor es ir al hospital apenas lleguen tus padres" le dijo Lena acariciándose la panza.

Kara dejó la maleta junto a la puerta, llevo a Lena hasta la sala y cargo a Leah para dársela a Eliza apenas atravesarán la puerta.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

 **Hospital**

La pequeña Leah se quedó en la casa con sus abuelos y les avisaron a todos lo que estaba por suceder.

"¿Como te sientes?" pregunto Kara.

"Bien. No te desesperes mucho, escuchaste la ginecóloga. Aún me faltan dos centímetros, pero el dolor es soportable" le dijo Lena acostada en la cama.

"Rao. Falta muy poco para conocer a nuestra niña" dijo Kara ansiosa moviéndose de un lado al otro por toda la habitación.

"Mí amor relájate" le dijo Lena sintiendo algo que ya conocía muy bien. Sus ganas de pujar llegaron muy fuerte.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Te duele algo?" pregunto Kara al ver el rostro de angustia de su esposa.

"Ya es hora. Llama a la ginecóloga" le pidió Lena.

* * *

 _ **Media hora despué**_

Lena solo estaba concentrada en pujar así que no sentía mucho dolor.

Kara estaba a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano. Le pagaron a una enfermera para que grabara todo porque Eliza no las acompañó está vez.

Después de tanto pujar, el llanto de la bebé se escuchó en la habitación obteniendo la atención de sus madres.

Kara corto el cordón umbilical y la pusieron en el pecho de Lena. Ambas estaban enamoradas con su cuarta hija, como lo estaban de sus otros tres hijos.

La enfermera se la llevó a unos metros de la cama para limpiar, tomar sus medidas y asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

.

Devolvió a la bebé ya envuelta en una manta y Lena la cargó contra su pecho.

Dejaron a la pareja sola con la bebé y una de las enfermeras salió a avisarle a los familiares que estaban en sala de espera.

"Hola preciosa.. Mí amor abrió los ojos" le dijo Lena a Kara emocionada.

"Lo sé, estoy aquí contigo" dijo Kara también emocionada.

"El color de sus ojos es gris, tendremos que esperar a que se defina en unas semanas" le dijo Lena besando la cabeza de su hija.

"Hola mí niña. Eres igual de hermosa a tus hermanos y a tu hermana" dijo Kara acariciándole una de las manos con un dedo.

"Parece enojada" le dijo Lena porque la bebé tenía un poco el ceño fruncido y los ojos abiertos.

"Ella es la bebé más tierna que he visto al fruncir el ceño" dijo Kara cuando su hija le agarró el dedo con la mano.

"¿Ya la quieres cargar?" le pregunto Lena a Kara porque solo estaba concentrada en la bebé.

"Si. Antes de que lleguen todos a robarla de nuestros brazos" dijo Kara agarrando con cuidado a su hija.

"Hola mí niña. Ahora sí nos conocemos, bienvenida a la mejor familia que existe. Eres muy hermosa y tu mirada es como la de mami. Tus hermanos son lo mejor, pronto los conocerás y sé que te van a encantar" dijo Kara mirando a su hija que también la miraba sin parpadear.

Tocaron a la puerta y entraron Eliza, Maggie y Alex.

"Hola corazones. Aaaaawww mira esa pequeña" les dijo Eliza mirando a su nieta en los brazos de Kara.

"Chicas felicitaciones" les dijo Maggie.

"Está muy linda. Felicidades" les dijo Alex caminando junto a su mamá y a su esposa cerca a Kara.

"Muchas gracias" les dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Bueno. Les presento a Lorian Astra Danvers" dijo Kara mostrándoles la bebé.

"Ustedes dos y sus nombres con L" les dijo Alex concentrada en el rostro de su sobrina.

"Todos mis nietos son muy hermosos. Soy muy afortunada por tenerlos y verlos crecer" les dijo Eliza y Kara le pasó la bebé.

"Los niños querían venir, pero sabemos que ahora Lena está cansada así que se quedaron en casa con Jeremiah y Leah" les dijo Maggie.

"Espero poder salir de aquí mañana, no me agrada escuchar todos esos juegos artificiales encerrada" les dijo Lena.

"Menos mal que todos los partos han salido bien porque entonces si tendrías que quedarte días en un hospital" le dijo Eliza meciendo a su nueva nieta.

"Eso sí sería una tortura" le dijo Lena pensando la suerte que ha tenido durante estos años.

"Mí turno de cargarla" le dijo Alex a su mamá.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **Casa Danvers**

La ginecóloga les dio de alta en la tarde y Alex las recogió.

"MAMI" saludaron Louis y Logan con emoción a Lena aferrándosele a las piernas.

"Hola mis bebés ¿Se portaron bien mientras mamá y yo no estábamos?" les pregunto Lena acariciándoles una mejilla a cada uno.

Los dos dijeron que si con sus cabezas.

Kara dejó la silla de la bebé en el suelo. Krypto la olió y después le dio una lamida en el rostro.

"No Krypto. Puedes pegarle algún virus" le dijo Kara a Krypto con cariño y después saco un pañito para limpiar el rostro de su hija.

La bebé estaba dormida profundamente y nada la iba a despertar.

Ivett, Louis y Logan ignoraron a Kara y fueron directo a saludar a la nueva bebé.

Jeremiah salió de la cocina con Leah en sus brazos, tenía un biberón con leche en su boca, su costumbre era beber leche en las tardes en su biberón morado. Jeremiah la dejo en el suelo para que saludara a sus madres.

La pequeña camino rápido donde Kara y la superheroína felizmente la alzó.

"Por fin alguien feliz de verme" dijo Kara sintiendo los brazos de su pequeña acomodarse en sus hombros y la cabeza en el cuello sin soltar el biberón de su boca.

"Es porque ella aún no sabe lo que está sucediendo. Sabes que haría lo mismo que estos tres" le dijo Alex a su hermana mirando a los mayores hablarle a la nueva bebé.

Kyla solo miraba todo desde un sofá lo que pasaba, pero no le importaba así que volvió a dormir.

"Es porque es hija de mamá" les dijo Lena acercandose a Kara para besar la cabeza de su hija.

"Alguien me tiene que querer en esta familia. Ya ves que Louis y Logan corrieron a saludarte y yo no existo" dijo Kara por molestar.

"Kyla lo hace a veces" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Corazón ve a la habitación a descansar. Nosotros cuidamos a Lorian" le dijo Eliza a Lena.

Lena hizo lo que su suegra le dijo porque la verdad si estaba agotada.

* * *

 ** _Un mes después_**

 **11/08/25**

Eliza, Jeremiah, Maggie, Alex, Ivett, Louis y Logan se fueron a Barbados. Lena y Kara los convencieron.

Leah se quedó con sus madres porque aún estaba muy pequeña, no le gustaba estar lejos de Lena y Kara así que eso era lo mejor.

Lorian compartía la habitación con sus madres, tenía su propia cuna y su ropa estaba en la habitación que compartiría más adelante con su hermana.

Todos los días Kara se levantaba muy temprano para sacar a Krypto a hacer sus necesidades, luego le daba su biberón a la bebé, después hacía el desayuno.

Decidieron que podían salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ya que la bebé ahora tenía un mes.

* * *

 **Centro comercial**

Lorian iba dormida en el cochecito que Lena empujaba y Leah iba sentada en el carrito de compras que empujaba Kara.

Necesitaban comprar cosas para las semanas que estarían en la ciudad.

"¿Debería tomarme todo el año para cuidar a Lorian y regresar en enero a L-Corp?" le pregunto Lena a su esposa.

"Es tu decisión, pero se que te gustaría dedicarle varios meses antes de regresar a trabajar como lo hiciste con Leah" dijo Kara agarrando todos los snacks que le gustaban antes de que Lena llenara el carrito con sus alimentos extraños.

"Tienes razón. Solo me quedaría en casa con las niñas y en la tarde cuando lleguen los niños, me puedes ayudar" le dijo Lena sacando cosas del carrito porque Kara estaba llevando de cada cosa, tres paquetes.

"Así será. Nuestro equipo tiene una buena organización" dijo Kara agarrando de a una cosa porque Lena estaba desapareciendo su arsenal.

"Toma uno de esos" le dijo Lena señalandole el producto.

"¿Por qué champiñones?" pregunto Kara con decepción.

"Porque mañana Leah los probará por primera vez" le dijo Lena.

"No sé porque la torturas haciéndole comer esas cosas" dijo Kara mirando el rostro curioso de su hija mayor por todo lo que había a su alrededor.

"Ella ama todo lo que le doy. En esa parte no parece que fuera tú hija" le dijo Lena.

"Con el tiempo le enseñaré la comida que en verdad vale la pena" dijo Kara tirando la bolsa de champiñones dentro del carrito.

"No olvides los aguacates para el desayuno" le dijo Lena ignorando los planes de su esposa para arruinar la alimentación de Leah, por ahora su hija seguía una buena alimentación.

"El primer alimento sólido que le daré a Lorian será un trozo de potsticker" dijo Kara cuando vio que su hija menor se despertó.

"Tú haces eso y te prometo que me voy de la casa y me llevo los niños conmigo" le dijo Lena porque sabía que Kara jamás haría algo así.

"Eso nunca sucederá, pero nos repartiremos a los niños. Me elijo a uuumm no se. Logan y Leah, además Kyla también" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Bien. Louis es muy independiente, a Lorian la voy a convertir en una mini Lena Luthor y Krypto es mí mascota favorita" le dijo Lena sonriendo igual que su esposa.

"Es Lena Danvers, no lo olvides" dijo Kara para recordarle ese detalle a Lena.

"De toda la conversación, solo te afectó que no diga que soy la señora Danvers. Eres adorable" le dijo Lena besandole una de las mejillas.

"Ya ves que no puedes dejarme. Estás encadenada a mi por siempre" dijo Kara con alegría.

El momento fue interrumpido con el llanto de Lorian porque tenía hambre y ambas reaccionaron rápido porque sabía que a las personas en el mercado les molestaba el llanto de los bebés.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 **Casa Danvers**

Kara se levantó temprano para atender a sus dos hijas. Siempre deja que Lena descanse lo suficiente, así que se ducho y alistó para el día.

Le dio el biberón a Lorian, le abrió la puerta trasera a Krypto y a Kyla para que salieran a hacer sus necesidades, cargo a Leah hasta la cocina y la dejo en la silla para comer, hizo el desayuno para Leah y el desayuno para ellas. Todo con la bebé en el cargador en la parte frontal de su cuerpo.

Después de el desayuno, cambio a sus dos hijas solo que a Leah la baño. Movió los muebles de la sala de televisión para hacerse con las pequeñas.

"Buenos días" saludo Lena saliendo de la habitación, duchada y lista para otro día de retos.

"Hola princesa" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa de felicidad por ver a su esposa.

"Mami alza" le dijo Leah caminado hasta las piernas de Lena.

La mujer con mucho gusto cargo a su hija y le beso la mejilla.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?" le pregunto Lena a su esposa.

"Tienes que descansar. Todos los días estás en movimiento sin parar" dijo Kara acomodando a la bebé en sus piernas para poder hablarle ahora que había despertado.

"Mí amor, esa es la única manera que tengo de quemar calorías. No he ido al gimnasio para recuperar mí figura y si no lo hago voy a quedar con estás caderas gigante" le dijo Lena señalando esa parte de su cuerpo.

"No hay nada malo con tus cadera, no hay nada malo con tu cuerpo" dijo Kara entendiendo el dilema de su esposa y sabía que cuando regresaran a National City, Lena haría ejercicio todos los días en el gimnasio de la casa.

"Mí amor, tu solo dices eso porque me amas y sé que no te interesa si mí cuerpo cambia, pero esto no se trata sobre ti. No me siento cómoda así y cuando me miró al espejo, lo único que quiero es tener mis caderas de antes" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Te entiendo. Puedo llevarte a un gimnasio todos los días mientras regresamos a casa, yo cuido de las niñas para que tengas el tiempo que necesitas para ti" dijo Kara con comprensión.

"Eso sería perfecto. Te aseguro que estaré muy segura cuando regresemos a nuestra intimidad" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"Okey. Ya no hables de eso, nuestras hijas están aquí" dijo Kara cubriendo los oídos de Lorian.

"Jajajajajaja. Puede que no fueron concebidas de la manera tradicional, pero cuando crezcan sabrán que sus madres son muy activas" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa pícara.

"No. Las voy a encerrar en una bola de cristal y no dejaré que nada de eso pase y las protegeré de todo. A nuestros cuatro hijos y el quinto que llegara en tres años" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Esta bien" le dijo Lena a Kara porque prefería disfrutar de sus hijos ahora, sabía que grandes ya serían independientes y lo más probable es que perderían su inocencia.

"Ya escucharon mis bebés. Mamá las va a proteger y no dejaré que ningún chico o chica se acerque a ustedes" dijo Kara a sus hijas que no podían entenderle.

Lena solo sonrió por las locuras que decía su esposa y mejor se fue a desayunar.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Disfruten de este capitulo y sigan votando por nuestras madres Supercorp. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	121. Chapter 121

**Barbados**

 **Villa**

Todos descansaban de sus horas en la playa, Louis y Logan estaban hablando con sus madres por Skype. Jeremiah estaba haciendo jugo para todos.

"Ma. Mama. Quiero tener una hermana" les dijo Ivett a Maggie y Alex de la nada.

Maggie hizo expresión de tragedia mientras Alex quedó un poco sorprendida por el requerimiento de su hija.

"Abejita ¿Por qué dices eso?" le pregunto Alex a su hija.

"Porque Louis tiene tres hermanos y es muy divertido tener a alguien con quien jugar en casa" le dijo la pequeña.

"Pero son tus primos, puedes jugar con ellos. Además se ven casi todos los días" le dijo Alex.

"Lo sé, pero quiero que todos los días cuando despierte este en nuestra casa y que solo sea mía" le dijo Ivett.

"Mira tiramisú, entendemos lo que dices, pero Ma y yo no vamos a tener más hijos. Nosotras solo queremos darte todo nuestro amor a ti" le dijo Maggie porque no tendría más hijos.

Maggie ama a su hija con todo su ser y no existe espacio en su corazón para más niños, aparte de su amor a sus sobrinos.

"Mamá tiene razón. No tendremos más hijos porque todo nuestro tiempo es solo para ti y la verdad no queremos tener otro bebé" le dijo Alex porque ella solo quería una hija y ya la tiene.

"Pero la tía Kara y la tía Lena han tenido a cuatro bebés" les dijo Ivett decepcionada de la respuesta de sus mamás.

"Porque eso es lo que ellas deseaban" le dijo Alex acariciándole la mejilla.

"Además si hacemos una votación, son dos no contra un si" le dijo Maggie para dejarle bien claro a su hija que nunca sucedería lo que está pidiendo.

"Esta bien" les dijo Ivett un poco triste porque la familia numerosa que tenían sus tías le gustaba.

Maggie la atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla y darle un beso en la cabeza.

Alex y Maggie aman a sus sobrinos, pero son Lena y Kara las que tienen que cuidarlos cuando no son los mejores niños.

* * *

 ** _Un mes después_**

 **23/09/25**

Louis y Logan estaban felices de estar de nuevo con sus madres y hermanas. Eliza estaba satisfecha de ver su casa impecable y la nevera estaba llena así que no tendría que mercar.

Los mayores Danvers no pudieron pasar el tiempo suficiente con su nieta menor así que aprovecharon el cumpleaños de Ivett para estar con sus cinco nietos y consentirlos por igual.

Los pequeños empezaron su nuevo año académico y lamentablemente para Kara solo quedaba una semana de su licencia de maternidad.

* * *

 **DEO**

Supergirl regresaba de ayudar a la policía en una persecución, ya era hora de regresar a casa con su familia.

"Kara. Menos mal sigues aquí" le dijo Alex con alivio.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto Kara.

"Drex-Em está aquí. Dice que necesita hablar contigo" le dijo Alex.

"Ok. Vamos" dijo Kara caminando junto a su hermana donde estaba el hombre.

.

El hombre estaba listo para regresar a la nave.

"¿Drex-Em que haces aquí?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Kara, necesito que vengas conmigo a Argo. Tu mamá está enferma" le dijo el hombre.

"¿Que tiene?" pregunto Kara preocupada.

"Hubo una brecha en el escudo que protege la ciudad y muchos fueron afectados por la radiación de Kryptonita" le dijo el hombre.

"¿Como es eso posible?" pregunto Kara asustada porque sabía que eso puede ser mortal.

"No lo sé, tal vez algo choco contra el escudo, pero ya lo arreglamos. Los científicos están haciendo de todo para ayudar, pero los efectos están siendo muy rápidos" le dijo Drex-Em.

"Esta bien. Voy a despedirme de mí esposa y mis hijos" dijo Kara.

"Espera, sabes que si vas puedes terminar afectada por la radiación" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Es mí mamá y mí gente, no puedo dejar que mueran. No sin antes intentarlo" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Okey" le dijo Alex.

"Ven conmigo. Sé que tú puedes ayudarlos. Yo te necesito" dijo Kara a su hermana.

"Lo haré. Nos vemos aquí en media hora" le dijo Alex porque no pensaba dejar ir a su hermana sola sabiendo el peligro que corría.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Todos estaban en la sala de televisión viendo una película infantil mientras Lena daba de comer a Lorian de su pecho.

Kara se cambió rápido a su ropa normal y llegó donde estaban su familia reunida.

"Hola" dijo Kara.

"MAMÁ" gritaron todos los pequeños con emoción. Eso era algo que a Kara le encantaba escuchar.

Los tres pequeños se le aferraron a las piernas.

Kara se arrodilló para dar un abrazo grupal porque ahora no podía cargar a cada hijo en un brazo. Tiene superfuerza, pero le gusta repartir su amor por igual.

"Hola mí amor ¿Como te fue?" le pregunto Lena con una manta que cubría a Lorian comiendo.

"Bien, pero tengo que viajar ahora mismo" dijo Kara y el rostro de todos sus amores cambio.

"No mamá. Mañana es mí primera clase de patinaje, tienes que acompañarme" le dijo Louis abrazándosele al cuello.

"¿Quién nos va a llevar al parque? No te vayas" le dijo Logan repitiendo la acción de su hermano.

"Tengo que viajar. La abuela Alura está enfermera y me necesita. Tengo que irme ya porque yo tengo la cura" dijo Kara para que sus hijos y esposa entendieran.

"¿Como es posible?" le pregunto Lena porque Kara le había contado que nadie se enfermaba en Krypton y la única enfermedad que podía dar no tiene cura, además eso tan poco era probable porque cuando nacían les inyectaban algo para que no la desarrollaran.

"Tengo que irme ya, pero te contaré todo cuando regrese" dijo Kara a Lena.

"Esta bien. Cuídate mí amor" le dijo Lena.

"Le hacen caso a mami en todo. No quiero escuchar que se comportaron mal. Los amo" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de sus tres hijos.

Kara se alejó del abrazo de sus hijos y caminó hasta el sofá donde estaba Lena.

"Te amo. Alex va conmigo, así que no te preocupes" dijo Kara besando los labios de Lena, luego quitó un poco la manta que cubría a Lorian que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba succionando el pezón de Lena como si no hubiera comido en días.

"Te amo mí niña. Las cuidas mientras yo no este" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de su hija refiriéndose a los senos de Lena.

"Eres insoportable" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos" dijo Kara regresando a la habitación para colocarse de nuevo el traje y voló de regreso a la DEO.

* * *

 ** _Un día después_**

 **Argo city**

A Kara se le ocurrió la idea de llevar cápsulas con luz solar para ayudar a sanar a los que fueran necesarios.

Jonn le prestó su nave a Kara y Alex para que no tuvieran que regresar cuando Drex-Em decidiera.

Años han pasado desde la última vez que Kara había estado ahí.

Dejaron la nave en un campo libre junto a la nave de Drex-Em y empezaron a seguirlo.

Kara y Alex estaban muy atentas por si la atmósfera de Argo City afectaba a Alex de alguna manera.

.

"La última vez que estuve aquí tenía ocho años. Aquí nací, pero luego nos fuimos a vivir a Kandor" dijo Kara a su hermana que ya había escuchado esa historia, pero ahora era testigo de lo que su hermana le había contado.

"Es muy verde, me gusta" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa porque Kara también tenía una sonrisa.

"Mí papá realmente salvo un montón de personas y ahora no puedo permitir que lo que el hizo se arruine" dijo Kara recordando sus días en la ciudad.

"Primero voy a revisar a Alura y luego veremos si las cápsulas pueden ayudar antes o después de lo que haga" le dijo Alex.

Drex-Em evito el mercado para llegar rápido a su casa.

.

En la casa Kara se encontró con muchas cosas de ella y su papá por todos lados, pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la habitación donde estaba su mamá.

"Mamá" dijo Kara caminando hasta la cama.

"Hija. Gracias por venir" le dijo Alura agarrando la mano de Kara.

"Venimos a ayudar" dijo Kara mirando a Alex que estaba en la puerta.

"Hola Alex, gracias por acompañar a Kara y por querer ayudar" le dijo Alura sinceramente.

"Hola. No perdamos más el tiempo, déjame revisarte" le dijo Alex acercándose a la cama.

Alex había llevado un equipo completo. Le hizo un chequeo médico rápido, conocía muy bien la estructura y el cuerpo Kryptoniano gracias a las tantas pruebas que le ha hecho a su hermana. Había un poco de anomalía así que uso un detector de Kryptonita.

Los científicos habían hecho algunos procedimientos y había extraído casi toda la Kryptonita que había afectado el cuerpo de la mujer, pero aún se detectaba un 0,01% en su cuerpo.

Alex le aplicó lo que los científicos habían creado haciendo que Alura vomitara y sudara expulsando la Kryptonita. Uso el detector de Kryptonita de nuevo lanzando el resultado de 0% en el cuerpo de la mujer.

"Ya está. Tenemos que hacerle esto a todos los que estén afectados y después podemos usar las cápsulas" le dijo Alex a Kara que estaba abrazando a su mamá en la cama porque se sentía débil.

"Gracias" dijo Kara a su hermana con una gran sonrisa por ver qué su mamá no se iba a morir.

"Necesito usar todo el detector en el aire de la ciudad. Primero debe ser eliminado de la atmósfera para que nadie más se vea afectado" le dijo Alex a todos.

"Yo te llevaré con los científicos para que hables con ellos" le dijo Drex-Em a Alex.

"Yo te alcanzó en un momento" dijo Kara a su hermana antes de que saliera de la habitación.

"¿Cómo has estado? ¿Como están mis nietos? ¿Cómo están Eliza y Jeremiah? ¿Cómo está tu esposa?" le pregunto Alura porque hace rato no va a la tierra.

"He estado bien. Hace dos meses nació Lorian Astra, la más pequeña de mis cuatro hijos. Todos ellos están excelente, cada día volviéndose más guapos y guapas. Eliza y Jeremiah siguen igual que siempre, consentidores. Lena está muy bien, mejorando el planeta tierra día a día con sus proyectos" dijo Kara acariciando la cabeza de Alura.

"Me parece estupendo. Tu tía estaría feliz porque le diste su nombre a una de tus hijas" le dijo Alura.

"Lo sé. Por eso lo hice" dijo Kara.

"Espero que algún día traigas a mis nietos para que sepan de donde vienen y se relacionen con nuestra gente" le dijo Alura lo que tanto deseaba.

"Tal vez algún día eso suceda. Deseo poder casarme aquí con Lena" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"Sería espléndido poder ser testigo de ese momento. Una ceremonia como la hacemos los Kryptonianos" le dijo Alura de acuerdo con lo que quería su hija.

"Lo sé. Aunque nuestra ceremonia no es diferente a la de la tierra" dijo Kara porque era casi lo mismo.

"Hija, mejor ve a ayudar a los demás. No puedo descansar sabiendo que aún muchos están enfermos" le dijo Alura porque le preocupaba su gente.

"Esta bien. Regreso en unas horas. Creo" dijo besando la cabeza de su mamá.

Alura se quedó en la cama y Kara salio en busca de su hermana.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **National City**

Maggie e Ivett se estaban quedando en la casa Supercorp para acompañar a Lena y a los niños.

Sam y Diana recogían a Louis, Ivett y a Logan del colegio y la academia para llevarlos a casa.

Maggie tenía un caso importante así que solo tenía tiempo para ir a dormir un poco y luego regresar así que Lena estaba cuidando de los cinco pequeños.

Lena se encargaba de ayudarlos en las mañanas para ir a estudiar, les preparaba el desayuno y los enviaba con Frank. Después dedicaba su tiempo a las pequeñas y en la siesta aprovechaba para estar en el gimnasio.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Sam y Diana llevaron a Ivett y Louis a su clase de patinaje, los pequeños ya no querían ir a las clases de ballet.

Jess estaba revisando las cosas importantes que Lena tenía que hacerse cargo así estuviera en su licencia de maternidad.

Logan estaba en las piernas de la asistente mirando con atención lo que leía la mujer del iPad.

Las dos pequeñas estaban tomando una siesta, que muy pronto llegaría a su fin.

"La junta directiva del hospital programa una reunión porque encontraron movimientos inadecuados en las finanzas" le dijo Jess.

"¿Para cuándo?" le pregunto Lena.

"Para el lunes 29 de este mes. Es importante así que será a las 8 de la mañana y requieren de tu presencia" le dijo Jess porque no querían que robaran una de las empresas de su jefa y mucho menos robaran recursos del hospital que ayudaba a los niños.

"Confirma mí asistencia, no puede ser posible que le pagué a personas capacitadas para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos algo así suceda" le dijo Lena a su asistente.

"Ok. ¿Necesitas que organice algo específico para los niños en ese día?" le pregunto Jess.

"No, tranquila. Beatriz cuidara a las niñas y los niños irán a estudiar en la mañana así que no hay ningún problema" le dijo Lena.

"Entonces pasemos al punto número dos" le dijo Jess.

* * *

 _ **Un día después**_

 **Argo city**

Les había costado dos días eliminar la radiación de la atmósfera y ayudar el cuerpo de los afectados. Antes de que ellas llegarán habían muerto varias personas.

Hicieron que las personas se reunieran en un lugar y abrieron las cápsulas con luz solar ayudando a que sus cuerpos se recuperarán en un segundo.

Todos estaban agradecidos, incluso muchos disfrutaron del momento volando por todos lados, bueno practicando porque la técnica de volar no se consigue tan fácil.

"Lo hiciste" dijo Kara a su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

"Lo hicimos, pero el equipo de científicos ya lo tenía todo controlado. Lo único es que todos tardarían semanas en recuperarse" le dijo Alex.

"Ahora te haré un tour sin prisa y luego podemos irnos a casa" dijo Kara porque ninguna se había detenido para disfrutar, estuvieron 100 por ciento concentradas en la misión.

"Tu nariz está sangrado y también tu oído izquierdo" le dijo Alex asustada a su hermana mientras la analizaba.

"No puede ser posible" dijo Kara limpiándose la sangre que salía de su nariz.

"La radiación te afectó y a ti fue la única que no le hice nada" le dijo Alex sacando el detector y lo paso por todo el cuerpo de Kara.

"No todo podía ser tan bueno" se quejó Kara sentándose en una roca.

"Voy a conseguir el equipo para ayudarte" le dijo Alex dejándola sola un momento.

.

Se sentía un poco cansada así que cerró los ojos. Pasaron como cinco minutos cuando alguien dijo su nombre.

"Kara. Tu mamá me dijo que estabas por aquí" le dijo una mujer con mucha felicidad.

"Zara no lo puedo creer" dijo Kara con felicidad levantándose para abrazar a la mujer.

"Han pasado años. Me alegra ver que estás viva" le dijo la mujer devolviéndole el abrazo.

"A mí también me hace muy feliz verte" dijo Kara sin alejarse del abrazo.

"Te dejo sola un segundo y ya estás abrazando a otra mujer" le dijo Alex que regresaba con un pequeño maletín.

No estaban tan lejos donde estaba el material que usaron para ayudar.

"Zara. Ella es mí hermana Alex. Alex, ella es Zara" las presentó Kara.

"Un placer. Kara me habló de ti, eras su mejor amiga" le dijo Alex ofreciéndole su mano.

"Mucho gusto. Que bueno que Kara nunca se olvidó de mí. Éramos mejores amigas" le dijo la mujer apretando la mano de Alex.

"Déjame la torturo un rato y luego si se pueden poner al día" le dijo Alex para poder ayudar a su hermana.

Alex inyectó a Kara, espero unos minutos, Kara vomitó y Alex le hizo otro escaneo para confirmar que ya no tenía más radiación afectando su cuerpo.

Después abrió otra cápsula para que Kara se recuperará totalmente.

.

"Eso fue genial" les dijo Zara emocionada viendo cómo su amiga levitaba.

"Así es" dijo Kara colocando sus pies sobre la tierra.

"Puedo sentir la energía en mí cuerpo" le dijo Zara agarrando la mano de Kara.

"Muy bien. Aleja tu mano de la de Kara" le dijo Alex a la mujer.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" pregunto Kara un poco confundida por lo que estaba diciendo su hermana.

"Lo siento Zara, pero su esposa es muy estricta y básicamente viaje con Kara para cuidarla de cualquiera que quiera tocarla" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"No. Yo no la estoy tocando con esas intenciones" le dijo Zara con sinceridad.

"Eso dicelo a su esposa cuando venga a buscarte por tocar a su esposa" le dijo Alex aún sería.

"No le creas. Lena no haría algo así, Alex solo está jugando contigo" dijo Kara conociendo muy bien a su hermana.

"Ya lo veremos" le dijo Alex girándose para regresar a la casa de Alura para descansar un poco. Cuando no la estaban viendo, una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro.

"Tu esposa suena muy ruda" le dijo Zara asustadas por las palabras de la pelirroja.

"Lena es la persona más calmada y buena que existe, nada de lo que dijo Alex es verdad" dijo Kara dándole un apretón en el hombro a su amiga.

"Ok. Te invito a comer y así me cuentas todo" le dijo Zara y Kara acepto sin pensarlo.

* * *

 **National City**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Cuando todos los niños estaban dormidos, Lena saco su laptop y empezó a hackear. Estaba en una investigación importante.

-Tengo que seguir paso a paso los movimientos que hace Edge. Voy a hacer que caiga. Haré que pague por todo lo que nos hizo- Pensó Lena.

Menos de un minuto duraba su hackeo para que nadie se diera cuenta o la rastraran. Bajo todo la los archivos de la compañía de Edge, luego hackeó sus cuentas bancarias.

Se contactó con su investigador privado para que siguiera a Edge y le pago a alguien que conocía para que interceptara las llamadas de los dos teléfonos que tiene el hombre.

"MAMÁ" escucho Lena que la pequeña Leah lloraba.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a ver qué le sucedía a su hija, no podía dejar que el llanto despertara a los demás.

.

"¿Que pasa cariño?" le pregunto Lena a la pequeña que estaba aferrada al borde de la cuna llorando.

"Mamá" le dijo Leah llorando.

"Mamá está de viaje. Vendrá en unos días" le dijo Lena cargando a la pequeña.

"Quieo mamá" le dijo Leah llorando mientras Lena la mecía para calmarla.

"Lo sé cariño. Lo sé" le dijo Lena sin dejar de mercerla.

Era obvio que le tomaría un buen tiempo hacer dormir a su hija que en esos momentos quería a Kara.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **Argo city**

Kara y Alex se despidieron. Kara le dejo fotos de sus hijos a Alura para que los tuvieran con ella.

Alex no sufrió ningún daño así que podía confirmar que era seguro estar ahí sin ninguna protección.

"Esta ciudad es muy bonita, pero muero por regresar a casa. Deliciosa cerveza, pizza, el ruido de los carros, los tacos cerca al edificio de la DEO que voy a comer con Maggie" le dijo Alex.

"Te entiendo. Extrañaba Krypton, pero no es mí hogar" dijo Kara caminando junto a su hermana.

Entraron al automóvil de Jonn lista para regresar.

"Por fin. Aquí vamos" le dijo Alex a su hermana girando la llave, pero nada sucedió.

Lo intento varias veces más.

"Esto no puede ser verdad" dijo Kara con decepción dejando caer su cuerpo.

"No te preocupes, lo arreglaremos" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Ni siquiera podemos llevarnos la nave de Drex-Em porque la usan para hacer otro tipo de viajes" dijo Kara bajándose del automóvil.

"Si regresamos sin este amigo, Jonn nos mata" le dijo Alex haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

"Muy bien. Hagámoslo" dijo Kara lista para reparar la falla que hubiera.

Y así revisaron que es lo que sucedía y tuvieron que regresar donde Alura para pedirle ayuda para encontrar las piezas necesarias para arreglar el automóvil.

* * *

 **Días después**

 **29/09/25**

Alex llamo a la DEO para avisar que se iban a demorar unos días más porque aún no lograban encontrar la pieza que necesitaban para arreglar la nave.

Empezaba una nueva semana y todos estarían ocupados.

* * *

 **Sótano**

"Hoy es un día importante. No quiero que fallen como la última vez" les dijo la persona con determinación.

"Si jefe" le dijeron en coro.

"Este será el golpe más duro y acabaré con sus familias si no obtengo los resultados que quiero" les dijo la persona antes de irse del lugar.

Los hombres se quedaron preparando todo. Cargaron sus armas y salieron rumbo a la camioneta.

* * *

 **Hospital Luthor**

Lena se reunió con la junta directiva, estuvieron una hora escuchando los movimientos financieros del último año. Después de analizar todo, descubrieron que solo era un faltante de un comprobante y no hubo ningún robo como se creía.

Jess se fue a L-Corp para entregarle documentos de la junta a Sam. Lena hizo una ronda rápida para ver cómo estaban las instalaciones.

"Lo siento" le dijo una pequeña de cinco a Lena cuando chocó contra la mujer.

"Tranquila" le dijo Lena con cariño.

"Grace te dije que no corras en el hospital" le dijo una mujer a la niña que parecía ser la madre.

"Lo siento mamá" le dijo la niña.

"Esta bien. Vamos que tú hermano ya se quedó dormido" le dijo la mujer con un pequeño que parecía de tres años dormido en sus brazos.

Lena miró hacia la puerta del hospital cuando vio tres hombres con armas. Apenas le dispararon al hombre de seguridad en la entrada Lena cargo a la niña y le dijo a la mujer que la siguiera.

Subieron al segundo piso por la escalera, alertó a todos en el camino y ayudo a la mujer a esconderse con los niños. Llamo a Sam y a Jonn para que volarán rápido.

Los gritos y los disparos en el primer piso se detuvieron. Lena bajo por la escalera y vio que los hombres salían corriendo del edificio, habían muchos cuerpos tirados, parecía que no había nadie vivo.

Por el aire llegaba el equipo de apoyo.

"Yo me ocupo de los cuatro últimos pisos. Superwoman los cinco pisos del medio y Wonder Woman de los cinco primero. Ya casi llega la ayuda de otros hospitales, los que hayan recibido un disparo y esté en estado crítico llevenlos rápido al hospital más cercano" les dijo Jonn.

Cada uno se dispuso a entrar por su zona.

"PUM" fue lo que escucharon cuando sus cuerpos fueron alejados por la onda que creo la bomba que explotó en el hospital.

La mitad del hospital había explotado así que tendrían que ser más rápido para ayudar a los sobrevivientes.

Superwoman hizo un escaneo rápido en los escombros, entre los tres empezaron a sacar cuerpos.

Llegaron ambulancias mientras llevaban a las personas en estado crítico hasta los hospitales.

* * *

 ** _Media hora después_**

Superwoman llegó al final de los escombros para sacar lo que parecía la última persona con latido.

"Lena. No puede ser" dijo Sam cuando vio a Lena debajo de una columna que gracias a otra columna no había aplastado a su amiga.

No lo pensó dos veces y salió volando rápidamente hasta el hospital que menos emergencias tenía para que atendieran de inmediato a Lena.

Jonn y Wonder Woman se quedaron para evacuar el lado del edificio que no sufrió daños.

Cuando los médicos se llevaron a Lena para atenderla, Sam llamo a Winn para que le avisara a Kara.

Llamo a Jess para que recogiera a los niños y con ayuda de Beatriz los cuidarán mientras alguien de la familia iba a la casa.

* * *

 **Argo City**

Kara no tenía idea sobre el arreglo de una nave, pero junto a Alex lograron encenderla durante 15 segundos, estaban a punto de arreglarlo totalmente.

"Hija, tienes una vídeo llamada de Winn. Dice que es importante" le dijo Alura a Kara antes de pasarle el winnsador.

"Hey ¿Que pasa?" pregunto Kara sin saludar, Alex se hizo a su lado para escuchar todo.

"Atacaron de nuevo el hospital de niños" les dijo Winn.

"Eso no es posible. Nunca atacan un lugar dos veces" le dijo Alex.

"Lo sé, pero la última vez no lograron su objetivo" le dijo Winn.

"¿Cuántas fueron las víctimas? ¿Que dijo Lena?" pregunto Kara.

"Por eso llamaba. No solo hubo un ataque con armas de fuego, unos segundos después explotó la mitad del hospital" le dijo Winn y ambas hermanas sintieron un frío por su cuerpo.

"Estamos esperando una pieza para hacer andar la nave y nos vamos" le dijo Alex.

"¿Que pasa Winn? ¿Por que estás tan agobiado?" pregunto Kara al ver el rostro de su amigo.

"Tienen que venir ya. Las llame porque Lena estaba en en el hospital cuando sucedió todo y ahora mismo está en el hospital del norte siendo atendida" les dijo Winn porque había perdido mucho tiempo.

"No. Esto no puede estar pasando, la primera vez que viajó lejos y esto sucede" dijo Kara desesperada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y además estaba varada en otro planeta.

"Drex está apunto de llegar. Todo va a estar bien" le dijo Alura a su hija porque veía la desesperación en su rostro.

"Tranquila Kara. Respira" le dijo Alex cuando reconoció que su hermana estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Alex la ayudo a sentarse y se puso detrás para ayudarla a respirar.

"Inhala. Exhala. Estoy aquí, Lena está bien y pronto lo verás tú misma" le dijo Alex acariciándole la espalda.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No te detengas" le dijo Alex mientras Alura solo miraba.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **National City**

 **Hospital del Norte**

Para sorpresa de Sam, la lesión más grave de Lena fue la clavícula derecha fracturada. Tenía una sutura en la frente rodeada por un moretón, pero no causó ningún daño interno. Tenía lastimados los oídos por el ruido de la explosión y tenía una mascara de oxígeno porque absorbió humo mientras estaba inconsciente bajo los escombros.

El médico la tenía bajo observación así que Sam se quedaría toda la noche con ella mientras Ruby, Diana y Megan cuidaban los cinco pequeños.

Maggie estaba más ocupada que nunca por lo que sucedió, tenía que hacer justicia para Lena y todas las personas que salieron afectadas por los ataques.

Sam se estaba quedando dormida en el sillón cuando escucho qué alguien entro a la habitación.

"¿Quién es usted?" le pregunto Sam a la mujer.

"Soy la enfermera y vengo a revisar a la señora Luthor" le dijo la mujer.

"Muestre el sello del jefe de seguridad de la señora Danvers para que puedas entrar a esta habitación" le dijo Sam con autoridad.

"¿Sello? Mí jefe de turno no me dijo nada" le dijo la mujer.

"Así es. Vete si no lo tienes porque llamare a a un gran equipo de seguridad" le dijo Sam con determinación.

La mujer no tuvo más opción que salir de la habitación.

Sam uso su superoido para saber qué hacía la mujer.

"Luthor sigue viva" le dijo la mujer a alguien por teléfono sin saludar.

"Al jefe no le va a gustar escuchar eso" le dijo un hombre antes de terminar la llamada.

-Asi que Lena era su objetivo- Pensó Sam mirando el rostro de su amiga.

"Hola ¿Cómo sigue?" le pregunto Jonn entrando a la habitación.

"Estable. El médico me dijo que mañana se le pasará el efecto de la anestesia y que estará bien" le dijo Sam recibiendo la comida que traía el hombre para ella.

"Winn hablo con Kara y Alex, ya vienen en camino" le dijo Jonn acercándose a Lena para leer su mente y saber qué pasó en el momento del ataque.

"Una mujer se hizo pasar por enfermera, la espante y escuche una conversación con un hombre. Lena era su principal objetivo, querían matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro" le dijo Sam a Jonn.

"Llama a Winn para que investigue las cámaras del hospital, él te ayudará a reconocer la mujer y así la podrá investigar" le dijo Jonn.

"Lo haré. Esa mujer es nuestra pista clave" le dijo Sam antes de empezar a comer.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Megan se encargó de hacer la cena para los niños, Ruby, Diana y ella. Los pequeños comieron, media hora después ya tenían sus pijamas puestas y los dientes limpios para dormir.

"¿Dónde está mami?" le pregunto Louis a Diana.

"Mami está con la tía Sam" le dijo Diana.

"¿Cuando vendrá mami?" le pregunto Logan.

"Puede ser mañana, pero está ocupada así que pueden ser en dos días" le dijo Diana de una manera sencilla.

"Si no está mamá y tampoco está mami ¿Quién me va a cantar para dormir?" le pregunto Louis a Diana con susto.

"Yo lo haré" le dijo Diana con seguridad.

"No. Yo quiero a mami" le dijo Logan con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Te entiendo, pero ella no puede venir ahora" le dijo Diana.

"Mamá" le dijo Leah a una foto de Kara que había en la pared en la sala de juegos.

"Voy a acostar a su hermana. Ya vengo" les dijo Diana a los pequeños cargando a Leah.

"No. Mí hermano y yo dormiremos en mí habitación. Buenas noches" le dijo Louis a Diana.

"Esta bien. Si necesitan algo, dormiré en el sofá de la sala de televisión" les dijo Diana apagando la luz de la sala de juegos.

Diana se fue a la habitación de Leah. Louis y Logan fueron a la habitación del hermano mayor.

.

Louis se acostó y abrazo a su hermano contra su cuerpo.

"Quiero a mami y a mamá" le dijo Logan con tristeza.

"Yo también las quiero, pero por ahora están ocupadas así que yo te cuidare" le dijo Louis a su hermano menor.

"Esta bien" le dijo Logan escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

Louis le canto la canción que más recordaba del repertorio de sus madres hasta que su hermano se quedó dormido y sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio.

Para Diana fue más difícil porque Leah solo pedía a su mamá y no dejaba de llorar. No sabía cómo detener el llanto de la pequeña. En algún momento de la madrugada Leah se quedó dormida por tanto llorar.

Lo que no duro mucho porque se levantó temprano con el mismo deseo, su mamá y Diana no tuvo más remedio que llamar a su novia para que le diera un consejo porque en realidad no sabe cómo cuidar niños, adora los niños pero nunca había estado a cargo de uno.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ahora vayan a votar por supercorp en Zimbio. Necesitamos estar unidos para lograr nuestro objetivo. Solo son estos dos dias y podemos descansar. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	122. Chapter 122

**_Al día siguiente_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Si Megan no fuera un alien, estaría muy cansada porque Lorian se despertó en la madrugada y no había leche materna en la nevera, ella solo tomaba la leche de su mamá y toda la leche que tenían conservada en la nevera exclusivamente para la bebe se había acabado.

Intento darle leche de fórmula, pero no quiso y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Ahora Megan tenía que llevar el extractor de leche al hospital por si Lena habia despertado pedirle a un poco porque no es nada agradable escuchar llorar un bebé por horas.

Ruby se levantó para ir a la universidad así que despertó a Ivett que durmió en la misma cama que ella. Luego despertó a Louis y Logan.

Diana se encargó de hacer el desayuno mientras Megan luchaba de nuevo con Lorian para que comiera porque aún Lena no había despertado.

Diana llevó a Ivett, Louis y Ruby porque ellos entraban más temprano que Logan. Cuando regreso por el menor todavía estaba en pijama.

"Logan ¿Por qué no estás listo?" le pregunto Diana con suavidad.

"No voy a ir" le dijo el pequeño.

"¿Por qué no? Tienes que ir para aprender" le dijo Diana agachándose para quedar a la altura de Logan.

"No voy a ir hasta que mami regrese y me lleve ella misma" le dijo Logan cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero mami ahora no puede" le dijo Diana con dulzura.

"Entonces no voy a ir y esa es mí decisión final" le dijo Logan caminando hacia la sala de juegos.

"Esta bien" le dijo Diana porque no iba obligar el pequeño.

Megan dejó a Diana con los tres pequeños mientras ella iba al hospital con el extractor.

* * *

 ** _Una hora_** ** _después_**

 **Hospital del Norte**

Maggie aún seguía de servicio, pero decidió tomar su hora de descanso para ir con Lena. Desde que sucedió el atentado ha trabajado si parar. Su equipo esta trabajando en conjunto con la DEO sin parar.

En el hospital cambio un momento con Sam de cuidar a Lena para que la mujer fuera a desayunar. Sabe que puede dejar a su hija con cualquier miembro de la familia, que siempre estará segura y por eso solo fue un momento en la noche a darle un beso.

"Hola" le dijo Maggie a Lena cuando abrió los ojos.

"Hola ¿Dónde estoy?" le pregunto Lena un poco desorientada.

"En el hospital del norte ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo al médico?" le pregunto Maggie acariciándole la cabeza.

"Me duele la cabeza" le dijo Lena sintiendo como si un martillo golpeara su cabeza.

"Le diré a la enfermera que te dé algo para eso" le dijo Maggie cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

"Princesa" dijo Kara con alivio de ver a la mujer que ama con vida.

El mayor temor de Kara era que todos le estuvieran mintiendo sobre el estado de Lena para que estuviera tranquila, pero desde que Winn las llamo sentía una presión en el pecho que solo se le quito en ese momento cuando vio a Lena.

"Mí amor ¿Cuando llegaron?" le pregunto Lena sobándose los ojos.

"Hace unos segundos y volé hasta acá. Ya estoy aquí contigo y te voy a cuidar" dijo Kara con seguridad acercándose al lado de la cama para examinar a Lena.

"Las dejo solas. Voy a ver a mí esposa" les dijo Maggie antes de salir de la habitación para darle espacio a la pareja.

"Estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado" le dijo Lena porque había extrañado a Kara todo el tiempo.

"Hola. Chicas lo siento, tengo que llenar esto porque Lorian tiene hambre y no come nada más" les dijo Megan entrando a la habitación rápidamente mostrándoles el extractor.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar nuestros hijos" le dijo Lena mientras Kara le ajustaba la cama para que quedara un poco más sentada.

"Lo hago con gusto. Jonn y yo los adoramos. Espero afuera" les dijo Megan para darle privacidad a Lena.

Kara ayudo a su esposa con la bata para dejar al descubierto sus pechos, el cabestrillo era lo más complicado porque si lo movía mucho, le causaba dolor a Lena. Le acomodo los succionadores en los pezones y lo encendió.

"Casi me muero cuando Winn me llamo para decirme lo que te había pasado. Por eso no había querido ir a Argo durante estos años, temía que algo te pasara, a los niños, a Alex en mí ausencia. De nada me sirven estos poderes si no los puedo proteger a ustedes" dijo Kara agarrando una de las manos de Lena.

"Estoy bien. Lo que me preocupa es el grupo que ha estado atemorizando a la ciudad con sus ataques, pero ahora tengo una idea de quién puede ser" le dijo Lena a su esposa.

"¿La tienes? ¿Quién crees que está detrás de todo?" pregunto Kara con mucha curiosidad.

"Morgan Edge" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Se que él es la maldad en vida, pero ¿Por qué piensas que es él?" pregunto Kara mirando como se llenaban rápidamente los biberones.

"Hace unos días lo empecé a investigar y que coincidencia que vuelvan a atacar un lugar que quedó eliminado de sus listas y justo atacaron el día que tuve una reunión con la junta, pero la realidad es que esa junta no era necesaria y que alguno de mis trabajadores los ayudo con eso" le dijo Lena su deducción.

"Okey. Haré que el equipo lo investigue, por ahora Sam y Diana están en la DEO. No podemos sacar los chips así que Wonder Woman los interrogará con su lazo de la verdad. Ya me cansé de esperar y seguir andando en círculos" dijo Kara porque realmente estaba muy enojada por lo que le sucedió a Lena, pero controlaba muy bien sus emociones.

"Lo que sea para que esos deleznables no vuelvan hacerle daño a nadie" dijo Lena apagando el extractor de leche porque ya estaban casi llenos los dos biberones que le enviarían a la pequeña Lorian.

"No voy a permitir que te vuelvan a lastimar. Haremos justicia por todas las personas que no lo lograron durante estos años" prometió Kara a su esposa. La superheroina estaba muy enojada con Edge, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era su esposa.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena mirando a Kara con ternura.

"Te amo. Voy a pedir que te traigan el desayuno" dijo Kara antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposa.

"Llévale esto a Megan. Lorian debe estar muriéndose de hambre" le dijo Lena a Kara porque sabía que su hija menor comía sin parar, tiene el apetito de la rubia.

Kara la ayudo de nuevo con la bata y salió con el extractor y los dos biberones para su hija, mientras la enfermera encargada entraba a la habitación para darle un analgésico.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

 **DEO**

La enfermera que entró la noche anterior fue detenida por agentes de la DEO. Wonder Woman estaba con Jonn interrogando a todos los hombres capturados.

Uno a uno pasaron por el lazo de la verdad. La respuesta de todos. Morgan Edge y un aliado que ninguno conocía. Antara se encargaba de distribuir las armas de una fábrica abandona.

Al final Lena tenia razón y Jonn recogió todo lo que Lena tenia en la oficina de la casa sobre Morgan Edge para que tener el mayor número de pruebas.

Alex aprovecho para interrogar la enfermera sin interrupciones.

"Así que no es enfermera sino distribuidora de veneno naja naja en el mercado negro ¿Que hacía en la habitación de la señora Danvers ayer en la noche?" le pregunto Alex a la mujer.

"No sé de qué habla" le dijo la mujer a Alex como todos los que ha interrogado en el caso.

"No se haga la estúpida" le dijo Alex enojada mostrándole los vídeos que la ubicaban entrando y saliendo la habitación de Lena.

"Esa no soy yo. Tal vez es mí hermana gemela o mi otra hermana. Tal vez somos trillizas" le dijo la mujer sin importancia.

Alex agarró la mesa del borde y con toda su fuerza la giró, luego agarró a la mujer por la blusa y la aprisionó contra la pared.

"No me importa si son quíntuples, tu pagaras por sus delitos. Me dirás todo por las buenas o por las malas" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"¿Y que vas hacer? ¿Torturarme? Jamás te servirá una confesión en la corte cuando me obligues a decir cosas que tú quieras oír" le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

"¿Y quién dijo que irías a la corte? Tu solo desaparecerás y nadie te va a buscar. Ni siquiera tus jefes podrán encontrarte, no antes de que yo obtenga lo que quiero" le dijo Alex sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

"No puedes hacerme nada. Sería un delito" le dijo la mujer asustada.

"Lo sería si encuentran el cuerpo" le dijo Alex sabiendo que que la mujer había caído en su plan.

Estaba muy enojada por lo que le pasó a Lena, pero solo estaba asustando a la mujer. Tenía que descargar su ira en alguien y tal vez conseguiría una confesión así no la pudieran usar para condenar a los responsables.

* * *

 **Sótano**

Varios hombres estaban reunidos en el lugar. Los tres hombres del atentado estaban amordazados frente al jefe, de rodillas.

"Se los advertí. No quería errores y mucho menos que fallaran con el principal objetivo" les dijo el hombre furioso.

"No. Por favor, denos otra oportunidad" le pidió uno de los hombres arrodillados frente a él.

"Tapen sus bocas, no los soporto" les ordenó el jefe a los otros hombres que estaban en el lugar con sus armas listas para ser disparadas.

"Ya saben lo que sucede si no me cumplen. Que esto le sirva de lección a todos" les dijo el jefe asintiendo para que hicieran su trabajo los hombres.

Desde atrás le dispararon a los hombres amordazados mientras el jefe quedaba satisfecho con sus muertes.

* * *

 ** _Un día después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

A Lena le dieron el alta, Kara jamás dejó sola a su esposa en el hospital. Leah y Lorian torturaron a Megan, Sam y Diana con el mismo problema de la noche anterior. Asi que para Sam y Diana fue un alivio ir a la DEO para ayudar a interrogar.

Alex salio del interrogatorio directo al hospital del norte para recoger a su hermana y a su cuñada, luego las llevo hasta la casa.

Kara cargó a Lena fuera del automóvil y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa.

"Kara déjame caminar. No lo hago desde hace dos días" le pidió Lena a su esposa.

Kara hizo lo que Lena le pidió, pero no sé alejó ni un centímetro.

Lena abrió la puerta y dio unos pasos, pero aún se sentía débil y giró hacia Kara.

"Mí amor ¿Me cargas hasta nuestra cama?" le pidió Lena haciéndole puchero.

"Por supuesto princesa" dijo Kara sin pensarlo y cargo de nuevo a Lena con delicadeza.

Alex se encargó de llevar una maleta que Kara se trajo de Argo con cosas que le pertenecían cuando era pequeña, para enseñárselas a su esposa, hijos y al resto de la familia.

Krypto las saludo con emoción, quería llegar hasta Lena, pero Kara no se lo permitía volando lo mas alto posible porque el canino era un como un oso.

Lorian estaba dormida en su cuna y Leah estaba con Megan en los columpios del jardín.

Kara sentó a Lena en la cama, le hizo una pila de almohadas para que quedara cómoda, la ayudo a sentarse contra las almohadas, le quitó los zapatos, le pasó el control de la televisión, abrió las ventanas.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" pregunto Kara porque Lena ya había comido en el hospital.

Krypto estaba esperando con la cabeza en el borde de la cama para que su mamá Lena lo dejara subir a la cama.

"Tráeme a las niñas, quiero saludarlas antes de que lleguen los niños y quieran toda nuestra atención" le dijo Lena golpeado la cama con su mano izquierda para que Krypto se subiera.

"Esta bien. No me demoro, no dejes que Krypto se acerque mucho porque te puede lastimar" dijo Kara saliendo en busca de sus hijas.

.

"Te dije que Lena estaba bien. Ahora intenta descansar, yo voy a dormir mientras llegan Ivett y mis hermosos sobrinos" le dijo Alex a su hermana porque ni ella, ni Kara han dormido desde que Winn las llamo.

"No está bien, pero se que se sanará. Ve a dormir, yo voy por mis bebés" dijo Kara abrazando a su hermana antes de seguir su camino.

Lorian estaba dormida así que la cargo y la llevo hasta su habitación, Krypto y Kyla ya estaban en la cama junto a Lena así que los hizo bajar y puso a la bebé al lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Lena porque no podía mover el brazo derecho.

Salió en busca de Leah y Krypto la siguió.

Megan bajo a Leah del columpio porque sabía que ya habían llegado Kara y Lena así que ya era hora de entrar.

"MAMÁ" grito Leah de emoción apenas vio a Kara saliendo al jardín/patio.

La pequeña corrió como pudo y Kara se agachó para recibirla en un abrazo.

"Hola churrito, te extrañe mucho" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de su hija mientras se abrazaban.

"¿Me extrañaste?" pregunto Kara a su hija cargándola.

"Si" le dijo Leah aferrándosele al cuello.

"Gracias por cuidar a mis hijos" dijo Kara a Megan mientras entraban por la cocina.

"Somos familia, lo hago con gusto. Aunque Lorian tiene un apetito poderoso y cuando se acabó la leche fue una tortura" le confesó Megan.

"Entiendo. Ya puedes regresar con Jonn y descansar porque estoy segura que no has podido dormir" dijo Kara acompañado a Megan hasta la puerta.

"Vendré a visitar a Lena. Adiós Leah" le dijo Megan primero a Kara y luego a la pequeña aferrada al cuello de Kara.

Kara espero a que Megan saliera de la propiedad para cerrar el portón y regresó a la habitación.

.

Lena había encendido la televisión, Lorian seguía dormida en el lado izquierdo mientras que Kyla estaba dormida en el lado derecho.

"Mami" se emocionó Leah al ver a su mami en casa después de dos días de ausencia.

"Hola cariño" la saludo Lena estirando su brazo izquierdo, feliz de ver a su hija.

"Ten cuidado con mami porque le duele su brazo derecho" dijo Kara dejando a Leah en la cama.

La pequeña camino hasta Lena por medio de las piernas y se acostó con la cabeza en el abdomen de Lena porque su hermanita estaba impidiendo el paso.

Lena le acarició el cabello a la pequeña y miró a Kara sonriendo.

"Es un milagro que dejara tu abrazo por venir conmigo" le dijo Lena a su esposa.

"Cualquier cambiaría un abrazo mío, por un abrazo tuyo. Créeme, yo lo haría" dijo Kara sinceramente mirando a Lena con amor.

"No estoy de acuerdo. Sabes que amo tus abrazos" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"Te amo mucho" dijo Kara.

"Te amo más" le dijo Lena.

"No. Yo te amo más" dijo Kara porque así se sentía la rubia.

"Aaaaa" las interrumpió el llanto de la bebé.

"Terminaremos está discusión después" le dijo Lena arqueando su ceja izquierda porque aunque pensaba que era algo tonto, le gustaba tener esa tonta discusión de quien ama mas a quien.

Kara ayudo a Lena a desabrocharse el brasier y sostuvo a Lorian mientras succionaba el pezón izquierdo de su mami. La superfuerza de Kara ayudo mucho con la posición incomoda.

La bebé no dejo de mirarlas porque al fin estaban sus mamás con ella. Sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo así solo llevara casi tres meses en el mundo.

* * *

 ** _Dos horas después_**

Frank dejó a Logan en la puerta de la casa, el pequeño entró muy triste al igual que se fue en la mañana porque la tía Sam lo obligó a ir a la academia.

Krypto y Kyla lo recibieron cuando entró y lo siguieron hasta el segundo piso. Dejo su mochila en la habitación y salió en busca de sus hermanitas.

"¿Cómo está mí donita?" pregunto Kara cuando subió las escaleras con un plato con trozos de frutas para Lena.

"MAMÁ VOLVISTE DE TU VIAJE" le gritó Logan con emoción y se aferró a las piernas de su mamá.

Kara cargó a su hijo con su brazo derecho y el pequeño se le aferró al cuello. Kara aprovecho eso para darle besos en la cabeza.

"¿Le hiciste caso a mami mientras yo estaba visitando a la abuela Alura?" pregunto Kara caminando hacia la habitación.

"Uuumm si" le dijo Logan un poco dudoso porque había hecho unas pequeñas pataletas los últimos dos días.

"Le preguntaré a mami si me estás diciendo la verdad" dijo Kara entrando a la habitación.

"Mami ¿Dónde estabas? Te fuiste sin despedirte" le dijo Logan apenas vio a Lena.

"Hola cariño. Ya estoy aquí y eso es lo único que importa" le dijo Lena a su hijo.

Lorian otra vez estaba dormida al lado izquierdo de Lena y Leah aún estaba dormida con la cabeza en el abdomen de su mami.

"Cuidado con mami que se golpeó aquí" dijo Kara a Logan señalándole la clavícula derecha de Lena.

"No puedo abrazarla si mis hermanas la tiene solo para ellas" le dijo Logan a Kara haciendo el mismo puchero que Lena hizo unas horas atrás.

"Esta bien, me llevaré a Lorian" dijo Kara cargando a la bebé para llevarla hasta su cuna.

Logan puso la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Lena y se le aferró al brazo mientras le contaba las cosas que aprendió ese día en la academia y Lena le daba besos en la cabeza.

* * *

 ** _Dos horas después_**

Alex bajo para recibir a su hija, no la veía hace una semana y termino en el suelo con su hija y su sobrino mayor encima de ella abrazándola.

Alex subió para ayudar a bajar a Lorian y a Leah para almorzar en el comedor.

Era hora hora de almorzar así que Louis subió a dejar su mochila y quitarse el uniforme. Cuando salio de su habitación se encontró con alguien que le saco una gran sonrisa.

"MAMÁ TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO" saludo Louis con mucha emoción a su mamá y Kara lo cargo, abrazo y le beso todo el rostro como hizo con todos sus hijos.

"Yo también te extrañe demasiado" dijo Kara caminando a su habitación.

"La tía Sam grabo las clases de patinaje para que las veas. Ademas ya se que quiero para mi cumpleaños" le dijo Louis con alegría.

"Después del almuerzo vemos esos vídeos y luego hablamos de tu regalo de cumpleaños" dijo Kara entrando a la habitación cargando a su hijo.

"Mami no te puedes ir de casa sin despedirte. Mamá siempre que se va a ir a sus misiones como Supergirl se despide" le dijo Louis a Lena que era la única en la habitación mientras Kara lo dejaba sobre la cama para que saludara a Lena.

"¿Que yo soy quien? Estas confundido príncipe, yo no..." estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Kara. Louis sabe que eres Supergirl desde hace unos años" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa porque Kara no sabia de la conversación que hace unos años Lena tuvo con el pequeño.

"Mamá, Supergirl y tu son muy parecidas. Ademas te vi una vez salir volando por la ventana" le dijo el pequeño a la vez que abrazaba a Lena con fuerza. Lena soporto el dolor que sintió porque ama los abrazos de sus hijos.

"Eres muy astuto" dijo Kara un poco extraña porque no sabia que su hijo conocía su doble identidad.

"No es muy difícil de adivinar" le dijo Louis orgulloso de si mismo.

"¿Te cuento quien no pudo adivinarlo?" pregunto Kara a su hijo con una sonrisa.

"Kara no" le advirtió Lena.

"Si mamá, cuéntame" le pidió Louis con curiosidad bajándose de la cama.

"Tu mami. Ella no lo supo hasta que yo se lo dije" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa y Louis dejo salir un risa como burla escondiéndola con sus manos para que su mami no viera.

"Kara. Ya veras, cuando me sienta mejor vas a tener un castigo" le dijo Lena y la sonrisa de Kara desapareció.

"¿Mami puede castigar a mamá? creí que las madres solo pueden castigar a los niños" les dijo Louis un poco sorprendido.

"No. Mami solo esta jugando" dijo Kara para restarle importancia.

"No estoy jugando. Yo puedo castigar a mamá. Dile la verdad" les dijo Lena primero mirando a Louis y luego a Kara.

"Bueno uuummm tu mami tiene razón, ella me puede castigar" dijo Kara con derrota porque la verdad era esa, Lena es quien manda en la casa y Kara no sabe en que momento sucedió.

Louis no hizo mas preguntas y bajo con los demás mientras que Lena se paraba sola de la cama porque se enojo un poco con Kara por burlarse de ser una tonta enamorada que no quería ver la verdad frente a ella.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Todos estaban dormidos, la única diferencia a todas las noches es que Leah, Logan y Louis estaban en la cama de sus madres, en medio de la cama.

Además Lena y Kara dormirían en los lados contrarios de los que duermen comúnmente por la lesión de Lena.

"Menos mal tenemos una cama grande" dijo Kara regresando de darle de comer a la bebé.

"Creo que no les gusta que nos vayamos por unos días" le dijo Lena acariciando la cabeza de Louis que era quien estaba acurrucado a su lado.

"Pero Eliza y Alex siempre dicen que se comportan bien y se olvidan de que existimos" dijo Kara acostándose al otro extremo de la cama.

"Porque todos adoran a Eliza y puede que Alex los ame, pero no deja que hagan lo que quieran y no creo que ninguno quiera retar a su tía" le dijo Lena viendo que la pequeña que estaba en medio de sus hermanos se paso por encima de Logan y se acostó en el torso de Kara.

"Eso es verdad ¿necesitas algo?" pregunto Kara antes de apagar la lampara en su mesa de noche.

"No. Te amo" le dijo Lena cerrando los ojos.

"Te amo" dijo Kara apagado la lámpara y abrazo a Leah con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su otro brazo atrajo a Logan hacia su cuerpo.

* * *

 ** _Días después_**

 **14/10/25**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara pidió permiso en Catco para estar con Lena, cuidarla y ayudarla para que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo.

Eliza y Jeremiah viajaron para estar en el cumpleaños de su nieto. Además de llevarle a todos sus nietos un regalo porque no les gustaba que los demás quedaran con sus manos vacías.

Aunque a los pequeños les gustan los regalos, lo que en verdad los hace feliz es ver a sus abuelos.

En la mañana, el medico reviso la clavícula de Lena y le dijo que ya no tenia que usar el cabestrillo, pero no podía cargas cosas pesadas con su brazo derecho o usarlo mucho durante un mes.

En la tarde viajaron de tierra 1 Felicity, Iris y Nora, los demás estaban ocupados porque era martes.

Ruby tampoco pudo estar porque tenia un examen en la tarde y después saldría con su novia.

Los niños estaban jugando, habían amigos de Louis del colegio. Se escuchaban gritos en el jardín/patio y niños corriendo de lado a lado.

"Es impresionante. Ya son siete años desde que nació Louis en la DEO. El tiempo pasa muy rápido" les dijo Eliza a los que estaban sentados junto a ella.

"No lo puedo creer. Nuestro bebé ya esta muy grande, ya no nos necesita" dijo Kara un poco nostálgica porque no quería que sus hijos crecieran tan rápido.

"Eso no va a pasar, así tenga 30 años o mas, siempre las van a necesitar" les dijo Eliza porque sus hijas aun estando tan grandes siempre la llaman para algo.

"Louis sabe que soy Supergirl" dijo Kara sorprendiendo a todos.

"Woah. Realmente es muy listo" le dijo Sam.

"Es muy fácil hacer esa deducción, pero tienes razón nuestro sobrino es muy listo" le dijo Maggie a Sam.

"Lo es, pero no se lo heredo a sus mamás. A Kara la puedes engañar muy fácil y Lena aún con pruebas frente a ella no lo pudo adivinar" les dijo Alex burlándose de la pareja.

"Nunca me puse a pensar en eso. Kara era Kara y ya, no estaba obsesionada con un kryptoniano como ya saben quien" les dijo Lena en su defensa.

"Además mis excusas eran muy buenas" dijo Kara creyendo en su habilidad para engañar.

"Te crees muy astuta, pero últimamente solo me haces enfadar con ese tema" le dijo Lena porque sentía que su esposa se estaba burlando de ella.

"No es para tanto. Eso paso hace muchos años" le dijo Sam a Lena.

"Lo que si pasó recientemente fue que en Argo una mujer estuvo coqueteando con Kara, incluso le agarró el brazo con mucha confianza" le dijo Alex a su cuñada sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo para filmar un vídeo.

Lena miró a Kara con sorpresa y se cruzó de brazos.

"Se supone que eres mi hermana" se quejo Kara mirando a Alex.

"Ah es decir que si es verdad" le dijo Lena a Kara frunciendo el ceño.

"No. Digo si estaba con una mujer, pero era mi amiga de la infancia. Te he hablado de ella, de Zara" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Yo le advertí que a ti no te iba a gustar eso y que la ibas a ir a buscar" le dijo Alex fingiendo seriedad mientras filmaba.

"Lo haré" le dijo Lena a Alex.

"¿De que hablas? Alex solo está molestando" dijo Kara porque sabía que Lena es impulsiva a veces.

"¿Entonces no te toco?" le pregunto Lena a Kara.

"Si, pero..." estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Ya llevas dos Kara Danvers" le dijo Lena levantándose y camino lejos de todos para llamar a los niños y repartir helado.

"Alex ¿por que hiciste eso?" pregunto Kara a su hermana con irritación.

"Te lo dije en Argo. Fui en nombre de Lena para protegerte de cualquier persona que se quisiera aprovechar de tu inocencia y te dije que a Lena no le gustaría" le dijo Alex a Kara guardando el teléfono.

"Dijo que llevabas dos. Eso no suena bien" le dijo Felicity a Kara.

"No tengo ni idea. No he hecho nada malo" dijo Kara sin entender.

"Estás en problemas" le dijo Sam a Kara.

"Dejen ya el tema y vayan a ayudar a Lena con los helados" les dijo Eliza que acariciaba la espalda de su nieta mas pequeña mientras dormía contra su pecho.

* * *

 ** _Unas horas después_**

Ya todos se habían ido a dormir. La casa estaba en silencio.

"¿Que quisiste decir cuando me dijiste que llevaba dos?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad, tenia esa duda desde horas atrás.

"Ahora tienes memoria selectiva" le dijo Lena saliendo del closet vestida para dormir.

"Nooo. Solo que no entiendo que hice mal" dijo Kara parándose frente a Lena.

"No te lo diré, solo debes saber que el día que acumules tres, te aseguro que vas a estar en problemas y uno de esos sera que este cuerpo va estar prohibido para ti indefinidamente" le dijo Lena señalando su propio cuerpo.

"Eso no es justo" se quejó Kara acomodando las manos en la cintura de Lena.

"Lo es. No dejare que te burles de mi sin pagar las consecuencias" le dijo Lena.

"Okey. Por ahora voy disfrutar de este espectacular cuerpo" dijo Kara cargando a Lena hasta la cama.

La acostó con delicadeza y se acomodo encima de ella.

"Te amo" dijo Kara antes de unir sus labios con los de Lena.

Lena se abrazo al cuello de Kara y abrió la boca para darle acceso a la lengua de su esposa.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena cuando Kara froto la pelvis contra su vagina cubierta.

"Mamá" escucharon la voz de Louis haciendo que Kara se separara rápidamente de Lena.

"Cariño ¿como entraste?" le pregunto Lena sentándose, calmando la respiración.

"La puerta no tiene seguro ¿que te estaba haciendo mamá que te hizo doler?" le pregunto Louis a Lena con preocupación.

"No. Mamá no me estaba haciendo nada malo, me dio un abrazo y me dolió un poco mí brazo" le mintió Lena a su hijo porque obviamente no le iba a decir que estaban haciendo.

"Uummm. Me estaba quedando dormido cuando recordé que no le he dicho a mamá que quiero de regalo de cumpleaños" les dijo Louis subiéndose a la cama.

"Claro, había olvidado preguntarte" dijo Kara un poco mas tranquila después del pequeño susto de unos minutos atrás.

"Recuerdo que unos años atrás me dijiste que tenía que estar mas grande para construir una casa en el árbol para mi. Ya soy grande así que quiero una para invitar a mis amigos y convertirla en mi guarida de superheroe" le dijo Louis con emoción.

"Oh. Tienes razón, el fin de semana la construiremos entre los dos. Va a ser la mejor casa en el árbol que existe" prometió Kara a su hijo.

"SIIIIII" grito Louis lanzándose encima de Kara y se le abrazo al cuello.

"Ahora si a dormir" dijo Kara levantándose de la cama para llevar a Louis a la habitación.

"Cariño por favor, la próxima vez toca la puerta antes de entrar" le dijo Lena a su hijo.

"Esta bien mami" le dijo Louis asintiendo.

Kara acomodo a Louis en la cama, lo abrigo y le dió un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

.

"Tenías que dejar la puerta sin seguro" regaño Lena a Kara cuando regresó a la habitación y esta vez si puso el seguro a la puerta.

"Lo olvide" se defendió Kara.

"Casi dejamos traumatizado a nuestro hijo de por vida" le dijo Lena un poco irritada.

"Lo se. Es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida. Nuestros hijos jamas deben saber de este tema" dijo Kara subiéndose a la cama.

"Lo que tu digas, pero por ahora nada de sexo" le dijo Lena cubriéndose con la sabana.

"No es como si tuviera ganas en este momento" dijo Kara acostándose en la cama boca arriba.

"Ya veremos mañana si piensas lo mismo" le dijo Lena mirando a su esposa.

"Mañana tu cambiaras de opinión" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa abrazando el cuerpo de Lena.

"Eso no sucederá. Te amo, duerme ya" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Te amo" dijo Kara después de besar la mejilla de Lena y cerro los ojos.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Les gusto o no valió la pena esperar? Realmente siento haberlos abandonado durante estos días, pero el trabajo y la universidad me tenían muy ocupada no es fácil escribir y subir un capitulo cuando estas en exámenes. En fin, ya paso esa semana de estrés así que regresan los capítulos cada seis o siete días. Los últimos episodios de Supergirl han estado geniales y en el ultimo contenido Supercorp, ademas viene mas. Recuerden ser fuertes con nuestro ship y no sean tan basura como los son otras personas de otro fandom e incluso esas malas personas que lamentablemente están en nuestro fandom. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	123. Chapter 123

_**Días después**_

 **19/10/25**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Ese mismo fin de semana celebrarían el bautizo de Lorian. Jonn sería el padrino y como se había dicho antes, Cat sería la madrina.

Lamentablemente para Louis los planes de construir la casa en el árbol se arruinó porque no podían desordenar justo donde se celebraría el bautizo de su hermana. Decoraron todo para que el bautizo se celebrara en el jardín/patio de la casa. Solo personas cercanas y la familia.

Incluso Cat dijo como se tenía que decorar y nadie se opuso porque ya habían planeado tantos eventos familiares que dejaron que la mujer hiciera todo.

Para sorpresa de Kara y Lena, la bebé se dejó cargar por Cat sin un solo sonido o rostro de molestia. Lorian es una bebé que rechaza a los desconocidos, incluso muchas veces solo quiere estar en brazos de sus madres.

"Gracias por hacer esto" dijo Kara mirando a Lorian en los brazos de Cat.

"Te perdone lo que hiciste la última vez, pero solo gracias a esta pequeña" le dijo Cat balanceando el cuerpo para hacer dormir a la bebé.

"Eres tan considerada" dijo Kara cuando Lena se paró junto a su esposa para entrar en la conversación.

"Les advierto, voy a venir muy seguido porque quiero que mí ahijada me tenga presente en su mente" les dijo Cat.

"Eres bienvenida cuando lo desees" le dijo Lena de una forma decente.

"Bien porque Carter cumplió los 23 años y ahora está muy enfocado en su trabajo y un proyecto que está realizando" les dijo Cat mencionado a su hijo menor.

"Entonces tienes todo el tiempo del mundo y por eso nos visitarás más seguido" le dijo Lena en broma.

"La verdad es que si. Además Adam va a tener un hijo con su prometida que no vale la pena, pero ya no puedo hacer más. Mí nieto ya está en camino y debo estar preparada para robármelo porque no me dejaran tenerlo todo el tiempo" les dijo Cat en broma cuando la conversación fue interrumpida por la voz de Jonn.

"Tenemos algo. Gracias a uno de los teléfonos interceptados nos enteramos que se reunirán en media hora, así que tenemos que ser rápidos" le dijo Jonn a Kara.

"Por fin" dijo Kara caminando rápido dentro de la casa para ponerse su traje de Supergirl.

Winn, Jonn, Alex, Sam, Diana y Kara se fueron a la DEO para armar un plan e informarle a los agentes que los acompañarían en la misión.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

 **Sótano**

Los hombres se reunieron para escuchar las nuevas órdenes del jefe sobre su nuevo objetivo.

"Desde que murió la proveedora de las armas, no podemos darle su equipamiento a los novatos" le dijo un de los hombres a su compañeros.

"No podemos hacer un ejército si los novatos no saben manejar un arma" les dijo otro.

"Tu. Ve a las universidades a buscar jóvenes que quieran unirse a nosotros" le ordenó uno de los hombres a uno de sus compañeros

"El jefe necesita que alguien sea contratado en el colegio del hijo de Lena Luthor y otro en la academia donde está su otro hijo" les dijo el mismo hombre que parecía estar a cargo en el momento.

Todo fue interrumpido cuando Supergirl entro por el techo derribando a todos los hombres en el lugar y agarró por la camisa al que acaba de hablar sobre su esposa e hijos.

"¿Dónde está Morgan Edge?" pregunto Kara enojada golpeando la espalda del hombre contra la pared.

Los agentes de la DEO, Superwoman y Wonder woman entraron para incautar las armas y municiones que tenían guardadas allí, ademas de esposar a todos los presentes.

"No sé de quién habla" le dijo el hombre y Supergirl lo tiró al suelo para que lo arrestaran.

"El agente Schott lo rastreo y está en su oficina" le dijo Jonn a Supergirl que no dudo ni un segundo y salió volando.

"Yo voy con un equipo, nos vemos en la base" le dijo Alex a Jonn antes de salir del sótano y pedirle a 10 agentes que la acompañaran.

Jonn se quedó dando órdenes a sus agentes, necesitaba que recogieran todas las cosas como pruebas.

* * *

 **Edificio Edge**

Supergirl entro por la ventana que estaba cerrada dejando trozos de vidrio por todos lados.

"No puede ser, esto es un dejavu. Estoy seguro que esto lo viví unos años atrás" le dijo Morgan sin moverse de su asiento.

"Morgan Edge es hora de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho" dijo Supergirl con seguridad.

"No tienes derecho a entra a mí edificio, amenazarme. Sabes eso lo hiciste hace años y no pagaste por lo que hiciste, así que está vez no permitiré que me toques o te acerques más a mí" le dijo Edge sacando algo de su escritorio.

"El menor de tus problemas soy yo. Haz estado atemorizando está ciudad por años de manera anónima, tienes personas trabajando para ti porque no eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacer las cosas por ti mismo. No voy a permitir que nadie más salga herido o que alguien más tenga que ir al cementerio para enterrar a su familiar por tu culpa" dijo Supergirl recordando la cantidad de personas que han muerto y salido heridas durante años en todo el país por culpa de él.

Principalmente estaba Lena en sus pensamientos porque su esposa puedo haber muerto y hace unos minutos había escuchado que Edge tenía planeado algo contra sus hijos y eso la tenía muy enojada.

"No sé de qué hablas, no tienes pruebas contra mí. Soy un hombre respetable y con mucho poder, nadie te va a creer. Además cualquier cosa que le esté sucediendo al país es tu culpa, nunca se sabe quién quiere vengarse de ti porque los atacaste y estuviste a punto de matarlo. Claramente Superidiota tiene muchos enemigos" le dijo Edge levantadose de la silla y rodeó el escritorio.

"¿Entonces todo esto es una venganza por lo que sucedió ese día, justo en esta oficina?" pregunto Supergirl porque eso no le dan excusas para matar a nadie.

"¿Que se siente saber que por tu culpa ha muerto cientos de personas y saber que la siguiente en morir eres tú?" le pregunto Edge apuntando un arma contra Supergirl y le disparó.

Supergirl sabía que las balas no le harían nada a su cuerpo así que no intento esquivarla, pero reaccionó cuando sintió que la bala atravesaba su pecho y el dolor se apoderaba de la zona.

"Te lo dije, yo tengo el poder y no soy tan estúpido para no tener un arma con la que puedo destruirte. Así me sentía yo cuando decidiste torturarme mientras me estrangulabas" le dijo Edge viendo el cuerpo de Supergirl tirado en el suelo.

Kara hacia presión sobre la herida, pero sentía que el dolor se había pasado a gran parte de su cuerpo, empezaba a quedarse sin respiración.

"Gane muchas batallas y hoy es el día en que gano la guerra" le dijo el hombre apuntándole a la cabeza.

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Kara mientras miraba a Edge listo para acabar con su vida era su esposa, sus hijos, su hermana, su sobrina, sus cuatro padres.

Con una gran sonrisa de victoria intento apretar el gatillo, pero Alex le disparó en la mano y luego en las dos piernas.

"Supergirl ya estoy aquí aguanta" le dijo Alex asustada al ver que su hermana tenía un disparo en el pecho y estaba sangrando por la boca.

Los agentes que la acompañaban alejaron el arma de Edge y luego se lo llevaron para la DEO.

"Sam te necesito ya" le dijo Alex a Sam por el intercomunicador.

"Kara no cierres los ojos" fue lo último que escucho Kara antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 **DEO**

Los médicos se ocuparon de atender a Supergirl, les tomo más tiempo de lo que esperaban. La bala estaba llena de Kryptonita y por eso pasó sin dificultad el pecho de la superheroína.

"Tenemos que llamar a Lena" le dijo Sam a Alex.

"No. Lo mejor es esperar a que Kara mejore porque Lena ya ha estado bajo mucho estrés, ni siquiera ha pasado un mes desde el atentado del hospital" le dijo Alex a Sam.

"¿Y si no mejora? No puedes negarle el derecho a Lena de estar aquí con su esposa o tus padres que también están en la ciudad" le dijo Sam de manera comprensiva.

"Lo sé, solo esperemos una hora y ya decidimos que hacer" le dijo Alex a Sam porque sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

"Esta bien" le dijo Sam y ambas bajaron al centro de la base para saber cómo iba todo con los detenidos.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena se encargó de estar con sus hijos, Jeremiah la ayudo a ponerles la pijama a las pequeñas porque los dos mayores lo hacian por si mismos. Lena espero que sus hijos se durmieran para poder hablar con los demás adultos.

"He llamado a Kara como 50 veces y no me contesta. Ni alex, ni Sam, ni Diana, ni Winn, mi Jonn me contestan" le dijo Lena a sus suegros cuando bajó a la cocina.

"Es una misión importante corazón. Todos deben estar ocupados" le dijo Eliza.

"No ha salido nada en las noticias así que no te preocupes. Ya sabes lo que dicen, las malas noticias llegan rápido" le dijo Jeremiah.

"No lo sé. Siento como una presión en mí pecho" les dijo Lena cuando Jonn entro por la puerta de la cocina.

"Jonn, justo estábamos hablando de ti" le dijo Eliza.

"Algo pasó en la misión que no estaba en nuestros planes" les dijo Jonn con su rostro más serio.

"¿Las chicas están bien?" le pregunto Jeremiah por sus hijas.

"Escúchenme bien. Todas están bien, excepto que Kara fue herida, pero ya no corre ningún peligro, se está mejorando" les dijo Jonn rápidamente cuando vio el rostro de susto de los tres.

"Lo sabía. Kara siempre me envía aunque sea un mensaje cuando está ocupada" dijo Lena caminando hacia la puerta principal.

En el camino agarró uno de sus bolsos guardados en el clóset de la entrada y también uno de los abrigos, además que agarró la llave de uno de sus automóviles.

Sin esperar a nadie se fue directo a la base para estar con su esposa.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

 **DEO**

Lena solo pregunto dónde estaba Supergirl e ignoró todo porque no se detuvo hasta entrar a la habitación donde estaba su esposa inconsciente.

Alex estaba sentada mirando a su hermana y se levantó apenas su cuñada entro a la habitación.

"¿Como está?" le pregunto Lena a Alex acercándose a la cama para tocar la cabeza de Kara.

"Esta estable, no te preocupes porque este intubada. La bala perforó su pulmón, pero ya se está recuperando con las lámparas de luz solar. El tubo es solo por protocolo" le dijo Alex que ya estaba tranquila porque su hermana se pondría bien.

"Es una guerrera ¿Ahora me vas a decir por qué no me llamaste para avisarme lo que estaba pasando?" le pregunto Lena a Alex sin girar, toda su atención estaba en Kara.

"No quería que te estresaras, no sabiendo que aún te estás recuperando por lo que te sucedió hace unos días. No quería asustarlos" le dijo Alex con sinceridad.

"Tu no tienes ningún derecho a hacer lo que hiciste. Si Kara está en una situación así, me tienes que llamar. Yo soy quien toma las decisiones en momentos como este porque soy su esposa. Si Kara se rompe una uña soy yo quien tiene que estar con ella. Se que eres su hermana, pero legalmente soy yo quien tiene el derecho a estar a su lado todo el tiempo" le dijo Lena enojada a Alex porque no era justo que le ocultara lo que le estaba sucediendo a Kara.

"Te entiendo, pero no era necesario que todos estuviéramos aquí. No hubiera servido de nada que hiciéramos desorden en la base" le dijo Alex calmada.

"¿Dime qué harías si Maggie sale herida en uno de sus casos y su compañero no te llamara para avisarte y solo toma las decisiones que es mejor para ella o peor aún que estuviera muriéndose y tú no te alcances a despedir?" le pregunto Lena girándose para hablar frente a frente.

"Lo lamento. No lo pensé de esa manera porque mí hermana salió bien de la cirugía y no se estaba muriendo" le dijo Alex arrepentida porque Sam le dijo que debían llamar a Lena.

"Ya te puedes ir a casa. Yo me voy a quedar con mí esposa y yo si los voy a llamar para informarles como evoluciona durante la noche" le dijo Lena antes de girarse para regresar toda su atención a Kara.

"Esta bien, regresaré en la mañana. Buenas noches" le dijo Alex entendiendo el enojo de su cuñada porque ella reaccionaria peor si alguien le hace los que ella le hizo a Lena.

"Buenas noches Alex" le dijo Lena sin moverse de su lugar.

Lamentablemente para Lena, esta vez sería ella quien cuidara de su esposa. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar por situaciones similares, no quería que ninguna estuviera en una cama recuperándose, pero si no hubiera otra opción ella preferiría tomar el lugar de Kara y que su esposa jamás se lastimara con nada.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Alex se fue temprano a la base para trabajar y ver cómo seguía su hermana. Maggie que despertó al lado de su esposa también tuvo que ir a trabajar, pero no sin antes besar la cabeza de su hija.

Eliza y Jeremiah ayudaron a sus nietos a prepararse para ir al colegio. Eliza se encargaba de Ivett y Louis mientras que Jeremiah se encargaba de Lorian, Leah y Logan.

Los dos pequeños estaban comiendo en la isla de la cocina mientras veían caricaturas en la televisión.

Eliza estaba preparando el desayuno para ella y su esposo. Mientras Krypto corría en el patio/jardín y Kyla comía.

"Lorian ya comió y se volvió a dormir" le dijo Jeremiah a su esposa mientras cargaba a Leah.

"Bien. Come algo para que vayas a dejar a los niños al colegio" le dijo Eliza a su esposo.

"Nos va bien con nuestros nietos, somos unos abuelos geniales" le dijo Jeremiah mirando el plato de desayuno que Eliza puso frente a él.

"Ya podemos decirle a la chicas que los dejen con nosotros de nuevo" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

"Ya acabé abue" le dijo Ivett.

"Yo también" le dijo Louis mostrando su plato vacío.

"Muy bien corazones, vayan a lavarse los dientes" les dijo Eliza con amor.

Los pequeños hicieron lo que su abuela les pidió sin decir ninguna palabra o quejarse.

"Ya está en las noticias" le dijo Jeremiah a Eliza porque había cambiado el canal de caricaturas por el de las noticias locales.

"Pobre nuestra hija, más tarde vamos a visitarla" le dijo Eliza cuando se giró y encontró a Louis parado detrás de ella leyendo lo que había en la televisión.

"Mamá está herida, tengo que verla ya" les dijo Louis sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

"Corazón. Tu mamá ya está mejor, por ahora tú tienes que ir al colegio" le dijo Eliza con comprensión.

"No. No iré, debo ver a mamá porque ella me necesita para sanarse" le dijo Louis a sus abuelos.

"Esta bien. El abuelo llevará a tu prima al colegio y después vamos todos a visitar a tu mamá ¿Esta bien?" le pregunto Eliza con suavidad.

"Si abue" le dijo Louis entendiendo todo lo que su abuela le había pedido.

Eliza se quedó con cuatro de sus cinco nietos mientras Jeremiah llevaba a Ivett al colegio.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 **DEO**

Kara había mejorado durante la noche como todos esperaban, podía respirar normal así que ya no era necesario el tubo. Lena no durmió nada cuidando a su esposa. Como sabía que su esposa se despertaría en cualquier momento salió en busca del desayuno.

Alex entro a los minutos para ver cómo estaba su hermana. Aún tenía tiempo antes de ir a ver cómo Diana sacaba la confesión de todos con su lazo de la verdad. Además que Edge se estaba mejorando en una de las camas de la DEO porque tuvieron que extraer las balas de sus piernas.

"Hey. Por fin despiertas" le dijo Alex a su hermana cuando abrió los ojos.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis padres?" pregunto Kara mirándola como si estuviera pérdida.

"No es gracioso Kara" le dijo Alex acercando su mano a la cabeza de su hermana y Kara se alejó mirándola con miedo.

"¿Dónde están mis padres?" pregunto Kara otra vez, pero con una voz frágil.

"Kara. Necesito que te calmes y me escuches" le dijo Alex asustada por lo que le estaba sucediendo a su hermana.

"Me iba a reunir con mí tía y..." estaba diciendo Kara y Alex vio como la rubia empezaba a analizarse el cuerpo.

Se miraba las manos, luego se quitó la sábana que la cubría para mirarse las piernas.

"¿Que me pasó? Este no es mí cuerpo" dijo Kara levantándose de la cama y en el piso se hizo una pequeña grieta por la fuerza con la que puso sus pies en el suelo.

"Tranquila" le dijo Alex, pero Kara camino en reversa hasta la esquina de la habitación.

"No grites, me duele la cabeza" dijo Kara tapándose los oídos y se agachó dejando sus piernas flexionada cubriéndose el cuerpo como si fuera un escudo.

Alex se sentía terrible, tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas al ver lo perdida que se veía su hermana. No sabía qué hacer o qué le iba a decir a los demás.

-No puede ser. Lena y los niños, ella no puede olvidarlos. Es una pesadilla- Pensó Alex acercándose a su hermana.

"Hey ¿Que pasa?" escucho qué Lena decía desde la entrada de la habitación.

-Esto va a lastimar mucho a Lena- Pensó Alex girándose para mirar a Lena.

"Lena" le dijo Alex sin limpiarse las lágrimas.

"Hola princesa" dijo Kara caminando hasta Lena.

"¿Que?" exclamó Alex sin entender que pasaba mirando a su hermana.

"¿Que le hiciste a Alex?" le pregunto Lena a Kara pasándole la bolsa con el desayuno.

"Digamos que yo también se hacer una broma" dijo Kara mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

"Tu. Pero. No te lo puedo creer" le dijo Alex antes de salir rápido de la habitación limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Creo que está vez tu venganza si fue como a Alex le gusta hacerlas" le dijo Lena antes de rodearle la cintura con sus dos brazos.

"No podía perder esta oportunidad" dijo Kara señalando donde había una cámara de vídeo.

"Me voy por unos minutos y ya haz montado todo un escenario" le dijo Lena sin dejar de abrazarla y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su esposa.

"Y mí broma salió perfecta" dijo Kara rodeando los hombros de Lena con el brazo que no estaba ocupado.

"Vuelve a la cama para que desayunes y veamos el vídeo" le dijo Lena sin hacer movimiento alguno.

"Pero te haces conmigo en la cama" dijo Kara tampoco interesada en moverse.

"Por supuesto" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en el cuello.

Después de unos minutos ambas se subieron a la cama.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Jonn y Diana habían estado toda la noche y la mañana interrogando a los terroristas.

Todas las confesiones coincidían y dejaban en evidencia que Morgan Edge era el jefe, algo que ya sabían. Además encontraron decenas de sus guaridas donde guardaban todo tipo de información. Cientos de archivos con más personas que hacían parte del grupo terrorista, cuentas de banco, lugares donde guardaban la armería y los nombres y los lugares donde se encontraban con sus proveedores.

Jonn y Alex entraron a la habitación custodiada donde estaba Morgan Edge porque ya estaba consciente.

"Vamos hacerle unas preguntas. Necesito que me diga la verdad" le dijo Jonn a Edge.

"¿En qué hospital estoy? Exijo que me lleven a otro hospital, además no voy a hablar si mís abogados no están presente" les dijo el hombre.

"Para alguien que no habla sin sus abogados presente, exije muchas cosas" le dijo Alex muy seria.

"Saque a esa asesina de aquí. Estuve a punto de morir por su culpa" le ordenó Edge a Jonn.

"Si mal no recuerdo hace unos años le salve la vida, pude dejar que Supergirl lo matara, pero no lo hice. Un gran error porque cientos de personas murieron por su culpa" le dijo Alex sintiendo culpa.

En ese momento solo pensó en que su hermana estaría mal si mataba alguien bajo el efecto de la Kryptonita roja y nunca pensó que Edge se volvería un terroristas.

"Eso no le da el derecho a dispararme. Le diré a mis abogados que levanten cargos contra usted. Intento de asesinato y ahora acoso" le dijo Edge.

"En el lugar que está ahora no existen los abogados. No volverá a ver la luz del día y la persona que más va a ver es a mí" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Esta violando mis derechos civiles. Se que gente como ustedes no saben sobre las cosas importantes, pero me encargaré de que te quedes encerrada para siempre" le dijo el hombre con desprecio.

"Déjame encargarme de esto. Por favor ve a hablar con la presidenta, por fin se hará justicia" le dijo Alex a Jonn y el hombre se fue porque sabía que la mujer podía manejar todo el asunto.

"Aléjate de mí pandillera" le dijo Edge viendo que la mujer se acercaba a él.

"Es hora de que digas toda la verdad" le dijo Alex haciendo que los huesos de sus dedos sonaran.

"Cuando salga de aquí acabaré con todos los que te rodean" la amenazó Edge para que no se acercara.

"Imbécil, poco hombre. No pienso gastar mí tiempo sacándote la verdad a mí manera. Wonder Woman ya puedes pasar" le dijo primero al hombre y luego a su amiga que esperaba fuera de la habitación.

"¿No se me acerquen? ¿que van hacer con esa cuerda?" les pregunto Edge asustado por la tortura que pensaba que le iban hacer.

Wonder Woman no dijo nada solo atrapó al hombre como si fuera una vaquera y Alex se aseguró que la cámara de seguridad de la habitación funcionara y encendió una pequeña grabadora para tener todo registrado.

"¿Por qué atacaste a Lena Danvers?" fue lo primero que pregunto Alex.

"Esa maldita perra solo ha sido una molestia en mis zapatos. Todo lo que quiero lo arruina, se supone que yo soy de su clase y tiene que estar de mí lado, pero es una arrastrada cuando se trata de los aliens. La odio y no entiendo cómo alguien quiere robarsela para tenerla como objeto de su propiedad" le dijo Edge.

"¿Quién quiere secuestrar a Lena?" le pregunto Alex con mucha curiosidad.

"Veronica Sinclair, desde que Lena Luthor la rechazo porque está con la periodista tiene ganas de llevarse a Lena y desaparecer del radar" le dijo Edge.

"¿Veronica Sinclair es tu socia?" le pregunto Alex porque ahora todo tenía sentido.

"Si. Ella ha conseguido los mejores proveedores para nuestros objetivos. Tiene contactos en otros planetas y aporta mucho dinero. Aunque se enojó mucho cuando hice el atentado al hospital y Lena salió herida. Ella no sabe que esa fue mí intención, matar a Lena Luthor" le dijo Edge con seguridad.

"¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Veronica Sinclair?" le pregunto Alex interesada en saber todo sobre la mujer porque ahora que ya todas las cabecillas habían sido capturadas, solo faltaba ella.

"No lo sé, ella me llama todo el tiempo de diferentes números y me dice dónde encontrarnos. Se cree la jefa la muy estúpida. Una mujer no tiene la capacidad que yo tengo para armar algo tan grande como yo lo hice" le dijo Edge.

"Ahora quiero que me digas todos los ataques que mandaste hacer y ¿por qué?" le pregunto Alex lista para escuchar de lo que fue testigo ella los últimos años.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Después de que se aseguraron que Kara estaba bien, regresaron a casa para que Lena la consintiera. Lo único positivo de que ella terminará en una de las camas de la DEO era eso.

Kara regresó en ropa deportiva de la DEO, quería tomar una ducha porque con su olfato percibía olor a sangre, su sangre.

La entrada de la casa estaba vacía, pero llegó alguien corriendo.

"MAMÁ" grito Louis aferrándose a las piernas de Kara.

"Hola príncipe" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo.

"En la televisión estaban diciendo que estabas herida ¿Como te sientes?" le pregunto Louis con preocupación rodeando el cuello de Kara con sus brazos.

"Estoy bien. Mamá es muy fuerte y me recupero rápido" dijo Kara separándose un poco para hablar con su hijo frente a frente.

"Louis ¿Por qué no estás en el colegio?" le pregunto Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Porque quería ver cómo estaba mamá" le dijo Louis abrazando la cabeza de Kara.

"Eso no te das razón para faltar al colegio. Todos los días de la semana debes ir, menos si te enfermas o si mamá y yo decimos que no tienes que ir" le dijo Lena con calma.

"Lo siento mami, no lo vuelvo a hacer" le dijo Louis con tristeza porque lo habían regañado.

"Bueno cariño, ahora deja que mamá vaya a la cama para que pueda descansar" le dijo Lena estirando los brazos para recibir a Louis.

"Ya que Louis está aquí, me puede servir de peluche" dijo Kara sin soltar al pequeño y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"Corazón me alegras que estés bien. Estábamos todos preocupados, pero se que eres una luchadora" le dijo Eliza abrazándola desde el lado.

"Lamento que tengan que pasar por eso. Yo trato de evitar pasar por estas cosas, pero a veces soy muy confiada" dijo Kara sosteniendo a Louis en un brazo para abrazar a su mamá.

"Ya todo está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Ve a la cama, te voy a preparar un pastel de carne y de postre el Pie de chocolate con nueces que tanto te gusta" le dijo Eliza con amor.

"Uuumm delicioso. Gracias Eliza, eres la mejor" dijo Kara antes de besar la cien de su mamá.

"Voy a aprovechar que las niñas están dormida, además de que Ivett y Logan están estudiando" le dijo Eliza a su hija menor separándose del abrazo para ir a la cocina.

Kara subió las escaleras con Louis aún en sus brazos. Lena solo miró la escena entre su suegra y su esposa y se sintió un poco extraña, pero sin dudarlo siguió a Kara hasta la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Kara estaba en la cama con una bandeja que le trajo Eliza con lo que le prometió.

Kara le dio unas cuantas cucharadas a su hijo para que probara. Se lo devoró todo muy rápido.

La rubia estaba en el centro de la cama con Louis a su derecha y Lena a su izquierda.

"Estaba delicioso" dijo Kara satisfecha.

"La comida de la abuela es la mejor" le dijo Louis a su mamá.

"Ya estoy lista para el almuerzo" dijo Kara porque aún tenía mucho espacio en su estómago.

"¿Que te parece si pido pizza y potstickers para ti?" le pregunto Lena.

"¿Pizza y potstickers un lunes? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Kara un poco sorprendida por la propuesta de su esposa.

"Te estoy consintiendo mí amor. Ya comiste y aún tienes hambre, no hay nada mejor que tú esposa te compre algo que quieres" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Esta bien. Gracias princesa" dijo Kara con emoción.

Kara seguía casi siempre las reglas de alimentación en la casa y que Lena fuera quién se las saltará esta vez la hacia muy feliz.

"Y de postre, helado. Varios sabores" dijo Kara con emoción.

"Bueno mí amor. Ya te traigo todo para que comas" le dijo Lena levantándose la cama para ir por su teléfono y pedir lo que le ofreció a su esposa.

"Princesa, eres la mejor" dijo Kara sacando una sonrisa de orgullo de Lena.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Kara bajo a cenar con todos porque ya estaba recuperada totalmente. Se hicieron en el comedor.

Maggie y Alex salieron a cenar solas porque no lo hacían en días, además Alex se había enojado con Kara y sabia que una manera de hacer sufrir a Kara era no dirigirle la palabra.

Igual hicieron Sam y Diana porque sus deberes como superheroínas y sus trabajos normales no las había dejado disfrutar últimamente.

"Hice cordones bleu, pero por ti corazón. Espero que te gusten" le dijo Eliza a Kara dejando un plato con la cena en frente de la rubia.

"Se ven deliciosos, gracias" dijo Kara feliz.

"Y hay postre especial para ti" le dijo Eliza consintiendo a su hija menor.

Ya tenía planear consentir a su hija mayor el siguiente día porque le gustaba tratar a sus hijas por igual.

"Uuuggg ya quiero el postre" dijo Kara con emoción.

"¿Y que hay para nosotros?" le pregunto Louis con curiosidad.

"La cena es la misma que la de tu mamá, pero para ustedes hay galleta con helado" les dijo Eliza y los pequeños celebraron.

"Yo creo con la galleta está bien. Sabes que el dulce los activa demasiado y luego no pueden dormir" le recordó Lena a Eliza.

"Aaaaa si. Lena tiene razón, solo la galleta porque mañana tiene que ir a estudiar" les dijo Eliza a sus nietos.

"Noooo" respondieron los pequeños en coro.

"Louis y Logan saben muy bien las reglas de la casa. De postre solo la galleta" les dijo Lena a sus hijos porque no sabía si Alex y Maggie dejaban que su sobrina comiera mucho dulce antes de ir a dormir.

"Bien. Jeremiah ayúdame a traer la cena" le dijo Eliza a su esposo.

* * *

 ** _Quince minutos después_**

Kara ya estaba terminando de tomarse el postre. Batido de chocolate con los trozos en el fondo del vaso.

"Ummm todo estaba delicioso. Gracias Eliza" dijo Kara sobándose el estómago. No podía creer que había comido tantas cosas que le gustan en un solo día.

"Lo hago con todo el amor del mundo corazón" le dijo Eliza a su hija.

"Eres la mejor" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa.

"Yo ayude a cortar el queso y el jamón para hacer los cordones" le dijo Jeremiah.

"Y yo ayude a abue a hacer la masa" les dijo Louis.

"Muy bien cariño" le dijo Lena a su hijo mayor agarrando la mano de Kara y la puso en su muslo.

"La masa era lo mejor. Estaba deliciosa" dijo Kara para que su hijo se sintiera bien y movió su mano en el interior del muslo de Lena.

Aunque llevaba un pantalón puesto Lena podía sentir la mano de su esposa en un movimiento de arriba a bajo muy cerca a el objetivo principal.

"Mañana la abue nos va a enseñar a hacer galletas con trozos de chocolate" les dijo Logan que empezaba a comerse la galleta de postre.

"Me muero por probar esa galleta" dijo Kara pasando su mano por la vagina cubierta de su esposa haciendo un poco de presión.

Lena solo miró a Kara, pero su esposa seguía hablando con los demás como si nada estuviera pasando.

"Jeremiah va a lavar los platos, vamos todos a lavarnos los dientes y a ponernos la pijama para cuando Alex y Maggie regresen, veamos una película" les dijo Eliza y los niños salieron corriendo hacia sus habitaciones.

"Yo ayudo a Jeremiah" les dijo Lena empezando a recoger los platos que los pequeños dejaron en la mesa.

"Yo llevo a Leah" dijo Kara sacando a su pequeña de la silla para comer.

"Yo voy a ver si Lorian ya se despertó" les dijo Eliza siguiendo a Kara por las escaleras.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Bueno o malo? Morgan Edge y Veronica eran socios y estoy segura que todos lo sabían. Kara pudo vengarse por la ultima broma que le había hecho Alex. Kara esta superfeliz porque la han consentido mucho. Go Team Supercorp att KMcG, cualquiera que diga que Melissa y Katie odian Supercorp es una mentira, recuerden que Melissa fue quien le presento este hermoso Shipp a Katie. Esas dos adorables mujeres son las capitanas de nuestra Familia Supercorp. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	124. Chapter 124

_**Unas horas después**_

Kara estaba esperando a Lena en la cama mientras veía un documental sobre las suricatas, todos ya estaban dormidos.

Alex no le hablo, lo único que escucho fue un buenas noches para todos cuando se acabó la película y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

La superheroína no era buena para hacer bromas y mucho menos bromas crueles porque el sentimiento de culpa era muy fuerte.

Lena entro a la habitación y le puso seguro a la puerta.

"Princesa, tardaste demasiado" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar la televisión concentrada en el documental.

"Necesitaba algo para darte un regalo" le dijo Lena y eso atrajo la atención de Kara.

"¿Regalo?" pregunto Kara con emoción.

"Ujum. Se que te va a gustar" le dijo Lena subiéndose a la cama con una mano detrás de su espalda y se sentó en la pelvis de su esposa.

"¿Que es?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad dejando las manos sobre los muslos de Lena.

Lena movió la mano que tenía escondida y le mostró a su esposa lo que tenía.

"¿Jarabe de chocolate?" pregunto Kara un poco confundida.

Le encantaba el regalo, pero le gusta combinarlo con otras cosas.

"Así es" le dijo Lena acercando el bote de jarabe a la boca de Kara y le dejó caer unas cuantas gotas en los labios.

Después unió su boca con la de su esposa y de ambas bocas salieron sonidos de satisfacción.

"Woah. Ese es el beso más dulce que me han dado" dijo Kara con una sonrisa cuando Lena se separó del beso para regresar a su posición anterior.

"Quítate la pijama" le dijo Lena a Kara bajándose de la cama.

"Okey" dijo Kara de nuevo confundida copiando la acción de Lena.

Kara se quitó la pijama mirando que su esposa hacia lo mismo.

"También la ropa interior" le dijo Lena y Kara lo hizo rápidamente.

Kara se quedó mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Lena, con ejercicio había vuelto casi a su forma. Para Kara, Lena seguí igual de hermosa a cuando la vio por primera vez en esa oficina.

"Acuéstate" le ordenó Lena y Kara lo hizo sin pensarlo.

Lena dejó caer jarabe en el cuerpo de Kara desde el esternón hasta arriba del ombligo.

"Ooooo. Ya entendí" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Creías que mí regalo era solo el jarabe de chocolate?" le pregunto arqueando su ceja izquierda.

"Uuumm si" dijo Kara sinceramente y Lena se rió un poco.

"Te voy a dar algo que tú mamá no puede " le dijo Lena muy decidida.

"Mmmm" Kara gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Lena limpiar el jarabe que había en su cuerpo.

Ambas se miraban fijamente hasta que Lena limpió hasta la última gota y Kara le atrajo el rostro para poder besarla.

"AAAA" grito Lena cuando Kara se giró para dejar a Lena debajo de ella.

"Disfrute mucho lo que hiciste, pero si es un regalo para mí entonces soy yo quien deba comerse el jarabe" dijo Kara sentándose para hacer lo mismo que Lena le hizo.

Kara lleno varias partes del cuerpo de Lena con el jarabe de chocolate y lo lamió todo sacando gemidos de satisfacción de su esposa.

El olor de la excitación de Lena penetraban sus fosas nasales y eso la excitaba mucho a ella.

"Es muy raro, jamás quieres tener sexo cuando me sucede algo, siempre quieres que descanse" dijo Kara separándole las piernas y acercó la nariz a la vagina de su esposa.

"Ya estás mejor y quería consentirte" le dijo Lena siento la respiración de sus esposa en su vagina.

"Uuumm. Es el mejor regalo de todos" dijo Kara soplando.

"Uuufff ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la pasiva?" le pregunto Lena cuando sus piernas temblaron un poco.

"¿Crees que puedes ser la activa cuando haces esa pregunta? Una persona activa lo hace y ya, como yo" dijo Kara mirando a Lena desde su posición.

"No soy pasiva si quiero ser activa. Además tú solo tienes el control porque eres más fuerte que yo" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

Kara sonrió de medio lado.

"Realmente me encanta ese jarabe de chocolate, pero nada se compara a tu sabor" dijo Kara haciendo que todo el cuerpo Lena temblara un poco.

Lena sintió que su vagina se lubricaba más de lo que ya estaba.

"Yo me excito mucho por ti, pero sinceramente una activa no deja salir tantos fluidos con una pequeña oración" dijo Kara con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Uuuggg Kara eres de lo p…. MMMM" estaba diciendo Lena, pero Kara empezó a usar su lengua.

Lena estaba aferrada a la cabeza de Kara disfrutando de la talentosa lengua de su esposa.

"Kara, no empieces con tus tontos juegos" le advirtió Lena a Kara con desesperación cuando la rubia se separó de ella dejándola con las ganas de venirse.

"No sé si lo esto haciendo bien" dijo Kara fingiendo mientras estaba arrodillada entre las piernas de Lena.

"Que graciosa. Entiendo, tu tienes el poder en este momento. Ahora continua con lo que estabas haciendo" le dijo Lena y Kara negó con la cabeza.

"No. Tienes que decir que yo soy la activa y tú eres mí pasiva" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Eres la activa y yo soy tu pasiva ¿Feliz?" le dijo Lena con irritación.

"No. Convenceme, eso fue muy falso" dijo Kara cruzándose de brazos.

"Kara. Mí amor. Tu qué eres mí poderosa activa por favor continua satisfaciendo a tu pasiva" le dijo Lena con el mejor tono que le salió.

"Muy bien. Así me gusta" dijo Kara regresando a su posición.

"Tu ni siquiera eres activa. No eres capaz de sostener una conversación sobre nuestras relaciones sexuales cuando no las estamos teniendo" le dijo Lena honestamente.

Kara decidió ignorar lo que estaba diciendo Lena y volvió a su objetivo para hacer estremece a Lena con solo el uso de su lengua.

Metió su lengua hasta donde más pudo y uso su supervelocidad.

"Mmmm Si. Si. Si. Si. KARA" gimió Lena con fuerza cuando sintió que la tensión en su pelvis era liberada.

Kara siguió los movimientos de su lengua hasta limpiar lo máximo posible de los fluidos de Lena.

"Okey, lo admito. Eres mejor activa que yo" le dijo Lena estabilizando su respiración.

Kara acercó el rostro al de Lena y acomodo la mano entre las piernas para continuar.

"El primer paso es la aceptación, pero no te preocupes, cuando terminemos lo harás" dijo Kara introduciendo tres dedos en un movimiento.

"No lo haré" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

Kara hizo lo mismo con los dedos que con su lengua para no darle tiempo a Lena de pensar y hacerla perder el control.

"Amo sentir como tú interior se aferra a mis dedos como si quisieras que me quedara dentro de ti por siempre" dijo Kara mirando el rostro de Lena.

Lena se aferró al cuerpo de Kara con mucha fuerza. Lo positivo de tener una esposa Kryptoniana, sus dedos son lo mejor y mas cuando los mueve para simular un vibrador.

"AAAAAAAAAA KARAAA" grito Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejo la boca abierta para poder respirar.

Kara le dio besos en todo el rostro esperando a que regresara al momento, pero no saco sus dedos del caliente y mojado lugar donde estaban.

"Me gusta mucho cuando tú me das placer, pero prefiero un millón de veces hacerte gemir y disfrutar la manera en que tú cuerpo reacciona conmigo" dijo Kara cuando Lena abrió los ojos y la miró con amor.

Kara sintió que el interior de Lena se apretó cuando le dijo eso.

"A mí también me gusta" le dijo Lena antes de que Kara uniera sus bocas.

Kara empezó a mover de nuevo para empezar otra ronda.

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después**_

Kara perdió la cuenta de las veces que hizo a su esposa tener un orgasmo en las últimas dos horas. Era de madrugada, pero a ninguna le importó eso en el momento.

Kara fue por agua para ambas, después de que se la tomaron, la superheroína se acostó. Lena estaba cansada, sentía que su cuerpo se había convertido en gelatina, por eso Kara la acostó sobre su cuerpo.

"¿Como te sientes?" pregunto Kara acariciando la espalda de Lena con una mano.

"Como si hubiera escalado 100 montañas sin equipo de seguridad" le dijo Lena besandole en cuello.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara porque podía escuchar en la voz de Lena lo agotada que estaba.

"Sabes que amo que lo hagamos sin parar. No tienes porque disculparte" le dijo Lena dejando el rostro escondido en el cuello de su esposa.

"¿Sabes? No sabía que eras tan celosa" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Sabes que lo soy, pero ¿estas tratando de decirme que otra desgraciada se te acercó con intenciones de tocarte? ¿Tocar a mí esposa?" le pregunto Lena abrazándole la cintura.

"Nada de eso. Hablo de Eliza" dijo Kara y Lena como pudo apoyó las manos en el pecho de Kara y acomodo la cabeza sobre ellas para poder mirar a Kara frente a frente.

"¿Eliza?" le pregunto Lena frunciendo el ceño por la confusión.

"Ujum. Se que a veces soy un poco inocente y despistada, pero se que estabas celosa de Eliza y por eso rompiste todas tus reglas para competir contra ella y ganarle en ser la mejor para mí" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y Lena volvió a esconder el rostro en su cuello.

"Eso no es verdad" le dijo Lena.

"Tu ritmo cardíaco dice otra cosa" dijo Kara acariciando la cabeza de Lena.

"Eso es trampa. Deja de escuchar mí corazón" se quejó Lena avergonzada.

"Recuerdo que pasamos por esto hace mucho tiempo, pero con Alex. Eliza siempre nos ha consentido a Alex y a mí, todo lo que hace por nosotras cuando nos visita es hermoso y por eso siempre trato de decirle lo asombrosa que es, pero que no se te olvide que tú estás en el top 5 de mis personas favoritas" dijo Kara y Lena se sentó rápido en la cama.

"¿Top 5? Yo tengo que ser la número 1" le dijo Lena frunciendo el ceño.

"Los niños van primero, tú eres mí número 5" dijo Kara.

"Debería ser la número 1 porque gracias a mí existen los cuatro primeros y así quieres que tengamos otro, ni siquiera seré parte del top 5" le dijo Lena acostándose en su lado, lejos de Kara y se cubrió con la sábana.

"Princesa, no puedes tener celos también de nuestros hijos" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena.

"Y para que te quede claro, tú eres la persona más importante en mí vida. Amo a nuestros hijo con mí vida, pero a ti te quiero un poquito más que a ellos" le dijo Lena girándose para darle la espalda a su esposa.

"También los amo a todos por igual" dijo Kara abrazando la cintura de Lena desde atrás.

"Ya me voy a dormir" le dijo Lena para dejarle claro que la conversación había terminado.

"Okey. Te amo" dijo Kara besando la nuca de Lena y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **29/11/25**

Lena perdió su enojo hacia Kara porque sabía que era una ridiculez. Aunque la superheroína algunas veces en privado le gusta molestarla con el tema.

Se inició una búsqueda de Veronica Sinclair, era la socia de Morgan Edge tenía un plan que enfureció a Kara.

En cuanto a Edge lo encerraron en una de las celdas de la DEO, no dejarán que salga de ahí nunca.

Lena regresaría en Enero a L-Corp, deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo con sus hijas.

Alex dejó atrás su enojo por la broma y todos tenían claro que a Alex le gusta hacer bromas, pero que no se las hagan a ella y menos de la manera en que Kara se vengo.

Paso acción de gracias así que Eliza y Jeremiah estaban en la ciudad, se irían al otro día en la tarde.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara estaba en el patio/jardín, le tomó un mes hacer un plano para la casa en el árbol. Tenía pensado algo grande y ahora había una parte de el estaba cubierta para que los niños no fueran y además para que el resultado final fuera una sorpresa.

Kara tomaría tres árboles junto a la casa de juego, eran gruesos y sabía que no los dañaría. Le daría a sus hijos un lugar para ellos. También había un montón de material para la construcción.

Kara no tenía ni idea de construcción y menos de casas en árboles, pero había visto muchos videos en Youtube e hizo una investigación exhaustiva con expertos en el tema. Le sirvió para hacer un artículo sobre eso y ahora hará su mejor esfuerzo para hacer feliz a sus hijos.

"La diferencia con el suelo puede ser de un metro" le dijo Lena.

"Princesa ¿Sabes lo que es una casa en el árbol?" pregunto Kara sacando un metro para empezar.

"Lo sé. Una casa en un árbol y si es segura es perfecta" le dijo Lena sacandole una sonrisa a su esposa.

"Entiendo tu preocupación, pero mínimo la casa debe quedar por encima de nuestras cabezas porque también vamos a subir para jugar con los niños" dijo Kara volando y midió dos metros de altura.

"Esta bien, pero no dejaré que nuestro hijos suban allí hasta no comprobar que es superseguro" le dijo Lena sinceramente.

"Lo sé. Ya que Alex y Maggie se llevaron a los niños, necesito que ahora que termine la estructura, camines sobre ella" dijo Kara.

"Esta bien, se que no eres una buena conejilla de indias" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Bueno. Regresa a la casa porque voy a usar mis poderes" dijo Kara agarrando un pedazo de metal.

"Voy a revisar el plano que dibujaste para ayudarte" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la casa.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

Kara terminó la estructura del suelo que unía la casa. Alrededor de cada árbol habría una habitación y en la unión Kara haría una terraza con una sala y las escaleras estarían ahí.

Además ya tenía el techo montado y decorado con madera pintada de verde para que le diera vida.

"Woah. Impresionante mí amor. Hiciste lo más importante muy rápido" le dijo Lena sorprendida de que Kara había hecho un trabajo que normalmente lo hacen en dos días.

"Primero camina sobre la madera y luego subes mí ego" dijo Kara en forma de broma.

Kara cargó a Lena, voló y la dejo en la estructura.

Lena camino por todo haciendo saltos para probar que la estructura si estaba fija.

"Creo que deberías trabajar en la construcción en las tardes y de periodistas en las mañanas" le dijo Lena orgullosa del trabaja que había hecho su esposa.

"Me iría muy bien. Puedo soldar con mí visión, no necesito escalera para subir, mis manos me sirven de martillo, puedo carga mucha madera o mrtal en un brazo y soy superveloz. Soy el combo completo, sabes que un equipo completo se demoraría más" dijo Kara caminando con Lena por el lugar.

"A los niños les va a gustar, te está quedando muy bien" le dijo Lena con amor.

"Nos va a quedar genial. Recuerdo muy bien que me dijiste que me ayudarías" dijo Kara colocando las manos en las mejillas de Lena.

"Así es. Voy hacer posible que haya Luz y agua, ademas ambas vamos a decorarla" le dijo Lena sonriendo y Kara la beso.

Lena se aferró a la cintura de su esposa. Se quedaron unos minutos disfrutando de los labios que no se cansaban de besar.

"Eres grandiosa, me imagino a los niños haciendo una pijamada aquí con sus amigos y no tengan que salir en busca de un baño porque tendrán un aquí mismo gracias a su mami" dijo Kara terminando el beso.

"Y tú eres una mamá exagerada. Estoy segura que esta casa en el árbol será muy grande" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Tenemos cuatro hijos, dos sobrinas y un sobrino. Te aseguro que este es un espacio que van a necesitar" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"No creo que Ruby este interesada en subir a jugar en la casa del árbol" le dijo Lena.

"Por eso vamos a instalar una televisión aquí para que se interese" dijo Kara agarrando la cintura de Lena y la bajo.

"Voy a ver si Eliza y Jeremiah regresaron de su reunión con Jonn" le dijo Lena dejándola sola.

"Okey. Continuemos" dijo Kara.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

 **Centro de la ciudad**

Kara tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para salir a atender una emergencia de Supergirl.

Había un loco con que volaba gracias a una mochila con propulsores, lanzando bombas a los edificios y a las calles. Estaba vestido de negro con un chaleco como el del escuadrón antibombas.

El hombre se dirigió a un parque y dejó caer una bomba, pero Supergirl la cubrió con el cuerpo y la lanzó unos centímetros lejos. Aunque nadie salió herido gracias a ella.

Supergirl voló para quedar a la altura del loco.

"Supergirl ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz? Siempre arruinas la diversión de los demás" le dijo el hombre.

"Estás muy grandesito para saber qué cometiste el error más grande de tu vida" dijo Supergirl con determinación.

"Jajajaja primero debes atraparme" le dijo el hombre empezando a lanzar bombas para todos lados.

Supergirl con su supervelocidad, empezó a proteger con todas las partes de su cuerpo la caída para que ninguna bomba impactara.

El hombre no se movió del sector, pero si iba de un lado para el otro dejando caer las bombas en un mismo patrón.

"Esto me recuerda ese juego que había en el 2015 de cortar fruta, pero solo con las bombas. Me encanta" le dijo el hombre con emoción.

Supergirl estaba muy concentrada en no dejar pasar ninguna bomba.

-Yo era la reina de fruit ninja y se lo voy a demostrar- Pensó Kara recordando las veces que venció a todos en las noches de juego, no había rival lo suficientemente rápido para derrotarla.

Hacer de escudo contra bombas no era muy divertido porque sentía que sangre caía por su ceja.

El hombre tenía una máquina donde se fabricaban en segundos bombas negras como en los videojuegos y caricaturas.

"La más potente para el final y que no se te olvide Supergirl. Soy el maestro de las bombas, Vest" le dijo el hombre dejando caer un bomba más grande, pero Supergirl soplo fuertemente para no permitirle que alcanzara su cuerpo.

La bomba explotó haciendo que ambos cuerpos fueran derrumbados y cayeran en la superficie.

Se escuchó un fuerte crujido porque el cuerpo de la superheroína dejo un hueco en la tierra. Vest también cayó, pero todos los que estaban cerca corrieron a ver cómo estaba Supergirl.

"Estoy bien" dijo Supergirl saliendo del hueco para revisar el cuerpo del hombre.

Un humano con ganas de hacer daño, había atacado la ciudad y ahora yacía muerto mientras los noticieros grababan.

-¿Por qué son así? Se supone que si estás en peligro debes huir y encontrar un lugar seguro, pero ellos están aquí con sus teléfonos grabándolo todo- Pensó Kara decepcionada de lo que hacían las personas para ser famosos en las redes sociales.

"Yo me encargo, ve a que te atiendan" le dijo Maggie a Supergirl y Kara se limpio el líquido que estaba cayendo de su ceja.

"Gracias capitán Sawyer" dijo Supergirl con amabilidad y salió volando rumbo a la DEO.

Maggie estaba con Alex y los niños, pero su presencia era requerida porque era un ataque de una gran magnitud y necesitaban que ella le diera órdenes a su unida.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara regresó a casa para continuar con su talento de constructora. Solo estuvo durante unos minutos bajo las lámparas solares para sentirse bien y ya no había ningún daño en su cuerpo.

"Te fuiste sin avisarme" le dijo Lena a Kara cuando entró a la habitación para quitarse el traje de Supergirl y ponerse su ropa normal.

"Tuve que salir rápido porque…" Kara estaba hablando, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Un lunático estaba lanzando bombas y tú te enfrentaste a él, como resultado. Tú, de nuevo herida" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"No fue nada. Como puedes ver estoy perfecta" dijo Kara usando su supervelocidad para cambiarse y regresar a su conversación con Lena.

"No lo estabas hace una hora cuando tenías un corte en la ceja y tú rostro se había llenado de sangre" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto Kara aún sabiendo que tenía que estar por toda la internet.

"Lo vi en el noticiero, el último minuto eras tú recibiendo todas esa bombas con tu cuerpo y luego un plano de tu rostro antes de salir volando" le dijo Lena aún seria.

"No te preocupes más, estoy bien" dijo Kara acercandose a Lena para abrazarla, pero Lena se alejó.

"Ya no puedo más Kara" le dijo Lena.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"No quiero que sigas en tu trabajo como Supergirl. Últimamente sales herida y eso no me gusta para nada" le confesó Lena.

"Sabes que eso no es posible, el mundo me necesita" dijo Kara entendiendo el dilema de su esposa.

"Yo te necesito, los niños te necesitan ¿Haz pensado que pasara si mueres y nos dejas solos?" le pregunto Lena mostrándose firme, pero con ganas de llorar.

"No voy a morir, no los voy a dejar solos" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Eso no lo sabes. Cada vez que sales volando, sufro porque se que estas arriesgando tu vida por personas que te darán la espalda cuando más los necesites" le dijo Lena con un tono rudo.

"Lo que hago, no lo hago para escuchar un gracias o porque voy a recibir algo a cambio. Lo hago porque debo protegerlos a todos porque eso es lo que realmente me satisface, poder ayudar con los dones que tengo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Pues no quiero que vuelvas a salir como Supergirl" le ordenó Lena.

"Saldré las veces necesarias para atender una emergencia porque eso es lo que mejor se hacer" dijo Kara con determinación.

"No lo harás" le dijo Lena enojada.

"Tu no eres mí jefe para darme órdenes. Voy a patrulla por si alguien me necesita" dijo Kara enojada.

"Haz lo que se te de la gana" le dijo Lena enojada antes de salir de la habitación.

Kara se puso su traje de Supergirl que estaba limpio y salió volando por el balcón.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

Lena estaba en la oficina descargando su ira, leyendo documentos que Jess le llevo.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Eliza entro con una taza de té.

"Tienes una expresión en tu rostro de enojada" le dijo Eliza pasándole la taza de té a Lena.

"Gracias. No es nada" le dijo Lena a su suegra cuando recibió la taza de té.

"Llevas años siendo parte de la familia y puedo distinguir un enojo común a un enojo grande. Cuéntame qué tienes" le dijo Eliza con comprensión.

"Es Supergirl. No quiero que Kara se siga exponiendo" le confesó Lena después de tomar un poco de té.

"Entiendo. Alex y Kara tienen el peor trabajo de todos, siempre estoy pensando que pueden ser heridas de gravedad. Desearía que tuvieran trabajos normales, pero mis hijas no son normales. Ellas son mujeres extraordinarias que están determinadas a defendernos de los peligros de este mundo. Me da mucho miedo, pero estoy orgullosa de mis niñas y la manera en que son" le dijo Eliza con seguridad.

"Estoy muerta del susto, me parece que en cualquier momento alguien puede matarla" le dijo Lena sintiendo que el enojo desapareció, pero ahora sentía tristeza.

"No pienses en eso. Kara es una luchadora, lleva años en esto y no se deja vencer tan fácil. Cree en ella, muestrale tu apoyo" le aconsejo Eliza.

"Lo intentaré" le dijo Lena a su suegra no muy convencida.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Todos ya estaban dormidos, pero Lena seguía esperando a Kara.

En algún momento cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, Kara ya estaba dormida a su lado dándole la espalda.

Lena se arrodilló en la cama y tocó el hombro de Kara.

"Mí amor" le dijo Lena para despertarla.

Kara no hizo ningún movimiento y Lena repitió lo mismo hasta que Kara se giró y quedó boca arriba.

"Lo siento" le dijo Lena y Kara solo la miró para que siguiera hablando.

"Te amo y me asusta mucho perderte. Las dos hemos perdido mucho en nuestra vidas y no creo soportar vivir sin ti, criar a los niños sin ti" le dijo Lena empezando a llorar.

Kara atrajo el cuerpo de Lena contra su pecho y Lena se abrazo al cuerpo de su esposa.

"Yo también me siento así con respecto a ti. Las dos corremos riego por solo vivir en este planeta, existen muchas personas malas y por eso lucho contra ellos para que sea seguro vivir aquí. Que toda nuestra familia y amigos salgan a la calle sin que corran peligro" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de Lena.

"Siento haberte ordenado que dejaras de ser Supergirl. Es imposible porque ella hace parte de ti" le dijo Lena besando el cuello de su esposa.

"Te comprendo. Me amas y estás preocupada por mí. Te prometo que voy hacer más cautelosa para salir sin un rasguño en las peleas" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena cerrando los ojos para poder dormir.

"Te amo demasiado princesa" dijo Kara tranquila de que la pequeña discusión había quedado en el pasado.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **25/12/25**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Alura y Drex-Em por fin tuvieron tiempo para viajar. Alura quería conocer a su nieta que había nacido cinco meses atrás.

De metrópolis le gustaba viajar y reunirse con la familia Danvers porque era muy acogedor. Además que no se veían muy a menudo.

Cómo siempre se repartirán por toda la casa. Ivett dormía con Louis. Logan dormía con Jonathan. Ruby dormía con Leah, pero en un colchón inflable. Sam y Diana se quedaban en la única habitación libre del segundo piso. Alura y Drex-Em en la habitación del primer piso. En la sala de cine también había un colchón inflable y almohadas para Lois y Clark, era eso o compartir la habitación con la mamá del superhéroe. En la casa de huéspedes, Eliza y Jeremiah en su habitación porque realmente la tenían decorada con sus cosas, incluso ya había ropa de ellos en el clóset. Martha sola en una habitación. Alex y Maggie en su habitación.

Kara aún no terminaba la casa en el árbol porque no ha tenido tiempo, así que el patio/jardín tiene un lado cubierto y no deja que se vea la decoración navideña como siempre.

La noche anterior habían cenado y repartido unos regalos entre los adultos, se quedaron hablando hasta muy tarde.

Lena estaba acostada boca arriba con la cabeza de Kara en su pecho y un brazo rodeándole la cintura.

Sintió que el colchón se hundía un poco.

"MAMÁ. MAMI YA ES DE DÍA, VAMOS A VER LOS REGALOS QUE TRAJO PAPÁ NOEL" grito Louis mientras saltaba en la cama.

"Tías tenemos que ir rápido porque abue hizo chocolate caliente y no va a quedar para nosotros" les dijo Ivett saltando igual que su primo.

"Mamá despierta" le dijo Louis a Kara, pero ella no se movió.

"Tía" le dijo Ivett a Kara haciéndole cosquillas.

Kara se sentó rápidamente y le empezó a hacer cosquillas a su sobrina.

"No tía detente" le dijo Ivett riendo sin parar.

"Yo te salvo" le dijo Louis a su prima haciéndole cosquillas a su mamá sin saber que no harían ningún efecto.

"Soy la campeón de las cosquillas, nadie puede vencerme" dijo Kara fingiendo la voz de un monstruo.

"MAMI JAJAJA SALVANOS JAJAJA" gritaba Louis por ayuda.

Kara le hacía cosquillas a los dos sin parar.

"Ella no los puede ayudar porque ella es mí doncella y…." Estaba diciendo Kara con su voz de monstruo y Lena la interrumpió.

"Basta. Yo soy la reina, no una doncella y soy quien da las órdenes" le dijo Lena sentándose.

Había despertado desde que los niños se subieron a la cama, pero abrió los ojos cuando Kara la llamo doncella y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Kara detuvo las cosquillas y los pequeños se bajaron rápido de la cama.

"Tía no hagas enojar al monstruo" le dijo Ivett a Lena.

"La tía Lena tiene razón. Ella es la reina y ella es la que me da las órdenes" dijo Kara satisfaciendo a su esposa.

"Woah. La reina está de nuestro lado" le dijo Louis a su prima.

"Huyamos antes de que cambie de opinión" le dijo Ivett a su primo y ambos salieron corriendo.

"¿En serio una doncella? No soy virgen y mucho menos pura, eso me lo haz quitado durante estos años. Además no soy quién atiende las necesidades de la reina, como lo dije antes yo soy la reina" le dijo Lena levantadose de la cama.

"Solo era por el juego, pero tienes razón. Tu eres la reina en cualquier escenario inventado" dijo Kara siguiendo a su esposa hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena dándole un corto beso de buenos días.

"Te amo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa de enamorada.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Los niños estaban felices jugando con lo que les trajo papá Noel. Alura estaba feliz con Lorian en sus brazos.

Había llovido así que todos se quedaron en la casa principal. Alex llamo a Kara desde la cocina.

"¿Que hacías aquí sola?" pregunto Kara cuando entró a la cocina.

"Tengo que decirte algo importante, pero no le puedes decir a nadie. Se los diré a todos después de año nuevo" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"¿Maggie sabe?" pregunto Kara intrigada.

"Por supuesto, es mí esposa. Esta decisión la tomamos entre las dos, es muy importante para nuestras vidas" le dijo Alex y algo que vino a la mente de Kara.

"Estás embarazada. Eliza se pondrá muy feliz" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"No Kara. Sabes que no queremos tener más hijos" le dijo Alex y Kara se acercó para poner la mano en el hombro de su hermana.

"¿Entonces que es?" por Kara confundida.

"¿Recuerdas que la presidenta nos felicito por ser la mejor unidad de la DEO. Somos lo que más hemos resuelto casos y detenido delincuentes?" le pregunto Alex tratando de que Kara hiciera memoria.

"Si" dijo Kara más confundida.

"Necesita que el mejor equipo de la DEO esté en Washington. Quiere que haga parte de ese equipo y yo dije que si. Me voy a vivir a la capital" le dijo Alex y Kara sintió un vacío en su pecho.

"Pero tú amas National City. Ivett está en la mitad de su año escolar y Maggie tiene su trabajo" dijo Kara angustiada.

"Lo sé, en esta ciudad me han sucedido cosas maravillosas, pero este ciclo ya se terminó. A Maggie la van a trasladar y ya le conseguimos un colegio a Ivett" le dijo Alex y Kara empezaba a sentir las ganas de llorar.

"¿Cuando se mudan?" pregunto Kara reteniendo sus lágrimas.

"El 10 de enero, las clase empiezan el 12 y no quiero que Ivett pierda días" le dijo Alex aún seria.

"Mamá, me duele el estómago" las interrumpió Logan con un rostro de dolor.

"Vamos por la abuela Eliza para que nos diga que hacer" dijo Kara cargando a Logan.

"Terminamos está conversación luego" le dijo Alex entendiendo que en ese momento era más importante su sobrino.

"Okey" dijo Kara dándole una pequeña sonrisa falsa a su hermana.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Lena no es la numero 1 en la vida de Kara? ¿Como sucedió eso?. Kara está usando sus poderes en otra cosa que no es una emergencia de Supergirl. Mañana nuevo episodio de Supergirl y vamos a tener contenido de nuestras madres Supercorp, así que disfrútenlo. Hasta la próxima semana. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	125. Chapter 125

_**Horas después**_

Logan había comido muchos dulces que agarró de la despensa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Eliza le dijo a Kara que hacer y en una hora el pequeño estaba mejor.

Todos se habían ido a dormir, menos Kara que estaba en su oficina sufriendo. Sentada en su silla, pensando sin parar.

La puerta se abrió y una Lena en pijama entro sin permiso.

"Mí amor ¿Por qué no has ido a la cama? Te estoy esperando" le dijo Lena caminado hasta el lado de Kara.

"Ya iba princesa" dijo Kara con un tono de tristeza.

"¿Que te pasó? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?" le pregunto Lena preocupada tocándole una de las mejilla.

"Alex se va a vivir a otra ciudad. A Washington" dijo Kara empezando a llorar.

Lena no dijo nada, solo se sentó en los muslos de Kara y le abrazo la cabeza contra el pecho.

Espero durante minutos para que su esposa se desahogara mediante el llanto.

.

"Nunca creí que algo así sucedería. Ambas nos mudamos a National City para ir a la universidad. Tenemos vidas distintas, pero lo mejor de todo es que siempre hemos estado ahí para la otra" dijo Kara inhalando y exhalando fuerte mientras Lena le limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Y eso no va a cambiar" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Va a cambiar. No podrá entrar a nuestra casa cuando quiera. No vamos a poder hacer una visita sorpresa en familia, no como las hacemos entre semana. La noche de hermanas los tendré que dejar a ustedes solos. Ya no vamos a trabajar juntas. Ivett y Louis no van a tener la misma relación de siempre" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Nos podemos mudar a Washington cuando los niños terminen este año escolar. Fácilmente puedes encontrar un trabajo como periodista. Puedo trabajar desde casa y viajar cuando necesiten de mí presencia. Una casa la podemos conseguir en estos meses" le ofreció Lena a Kara porque no la quiere ver sufrir.

"Te amo. Eres grandiosa y me haces muy feliz. Gracias por lo que acabas de decir, pero no es necesario. Tengo que dejar que Alex haga lo que la hace feliz, ella no puede dejar de vivir su vida por la conformidad de la mía" dijo Kara besando el mentón de Lena.

"No hay nada en este mundo que no haría para hacerte feliz" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Lo sé. Eres la mejor persona que existe" dijo Kara atrayendo el rostro de Lena al suyo y la beso.

Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Lena necesitó aire.

.

"Vamos a la cama. Quiero dormir abrazada a mí esposa" le dijo Lena.

"Yo también" dijo Kara cargando a Lena con un brazo bajo los muslos y otro en la espalda.

En ese estado, Kara apagó la luz de su oficina y caminó hasta la habitación.

* * *

 ** _Días después_**

 **30/12/25**

 **Acuario**

Kara decidió pasar más días con Ivett, solo tarde de tía-sobrina. En unos días todo sería diferente.

Compraron helados, hicieron el tour por el lugar y de vez en cuando Kara le tomaba fotos a su sobrina para el recuerdo.

"Tía mira los caballitos de mar" le dijo Ivett con emoción mientras unía su frente con el vidrio que separaba los animales.

"Son muy lindos" dijo Kara mirando lo feliz que estaba su sobrina en ese momento.

"Tenemos que regresar con mis primos para que ellos también los vean" le dijo Ivett.

"Muñeca ¿Te gusta National City?" pregunto Kara para saber cómo se sentía Ivett con el tema de la mudanza.

"Me encanta. Voy a vivir aquí toda la vida" le dijo Ivett con entusiasmo.

-Asi que Ivett no sabe que se mudan. ¿Cuando piensan decirle?- Pensó Kara mirando a su sobrina.

"Louis y yo vamos a vivir aquí y seremos policías como mí mamá" le dijo Ivett sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿A sí? Van hacer los mejores policías del mundo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa porque su hijo mayor y su sobrina cambiaban de pensamiento muy a menudo.

Un día quieren ser doctores, otro día bailarines, otro día reposteros y ahora policías.

Kara se arrodilló frente a su sobrina y le agarró las manos.

"No importa donde estés, yo siempre estaré contigo y te prometo que te voy a proteger" dijo Kara a su sobrina con seguridad.

"Lo sé tía, siempre lo haces. Te amo" le dijo Ivett abrazándole el cuello.

"Te amo muñeca. No lo olvides" dijo Kara abrazando la cintura de su sobrina.

"Vamos a ver las estrellas de mar" le dijo Ivett separándose del abrazo.

"Lo que tú quieras" dijo Kara y su sobrina le agarró la mano para que caminarán juntas en busca de las estrellas de mar.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara estaba en la cama con la televisión encendida, pero perdida en sus pensamientos.

En 11 días se iría Alex, la pequeña Ivett no lo sabía y Kara no ha podido pasar tiempo suficiente con su hermana porque Alex ha estado ocupada.

Lena puso música mientras se cambiaba y luego salió con babydoll negro. Se paró frente a la cama y empezó a bailar para Kara.

Antes de que acabará la canción se subió a la cama y se sentó en el abdomen de Kara. Le empezó a besar la mandíbula, luego bajo los besos al cuello, pero se detuvo.

"¿Que te sucede?" le pregunto Lena preocupada porque Kara solo le había puesto las manos en los muslos y Kara jamás reacciona de esa manera.

"Nada" dijo Kara aún pensativa y Lena se sentó para hablar.

"Mí amor, intento disfrutar la última oportunidad que vamos a tener en el año como pareja y tú estás mirando hacia la nada" le dijo Lena acariciándole una de las mejillas.

"Lo siento. Ahora no tengo ganas" dijo Kara y Lena se preocupó mucho más.

"Háblame ¿Estás así por lo de Alex?" le pregunto Lena con cariño.

"Se va en unos días. No estará para el cumpleaños número dos de Leah. Ivett y Louis dejarán de hacer actividades juntos. No sé si va a venir para mí cumpleaños. Sabes que quiero a Jonn, pero trabajar para la DEO solo vale la pena porque Alex está ahí. Los niños las van a extrañar demasiado, sabes que la mayoría de nuestras actividades son con ellas" dijo Kara atrayendo el cuerpo de Lena para que se acostada sobre ella.

"Lo sé" le dijo Lena pensando que no habría nada de sexo esa noche, pero siempre es más importante lo que siente su esposa.

"Siempre he sentido que Alex y yo nos complementamos, por eso hemos vivido durante años en la misma ciudad. No hay un día donde no la he necesitado" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"No importa lo lejos que estén la una de la otra, nada podrá romper su lazo" le dijo Lena entendiendo el dilema que ha tenido a su esposa con el ánimo abajo.

"Lo sé, pero no es fácil tener que separarte de alguien que amas" dijo Kara abrazando la cintura de Lena.

* * *

 _ **Un día después**_

Había empezado un nuevo año, toda la familia estaba reunida. Kara debería estar completamente feliz, pero no era posible sabiendo que en unos días se iría parte de su familia al otro extremo del país.

Los niños habían caído en la batalla por no quedarse dormidos y ya estaban en sus camas.

Kara y Winn estaban acompañado a Krypto, el perro descargaba su energía corriendo para todos lados en el jardín.

Winn le estaba explicando a Kara la nueva aplicación que le instaló en el teléfono para avisarle si algo entraba a la atmósfera de la tierra.

"¿De que hablan?" les pregunto Lena abrazando a Kara desde atrás.

"El trabajo no espera" le dijo Winn frotándose las manos porque estaba haciendo frío.

"Creí que la regla de no hablar de trabajo en las reuniones familiares la habías decretado tu" le dijo Lena a su esposa cuando Kara se giró para poder abrazarla.

"Yo dije eso. Winn no incumplas con las reglas de nuestra casa" dijo Kara a su amigo fingiendo seriedad.

"Pero tú me dijiste que te instalara la aplicación" le dijo Winn a Kara.

"Regresa a la casa, te vas a enfermar porque no tienes abrigo" dijo Kara y Winn le hizo caso porque dentro estaba encendida la chimenea.

"Ya que estás obsesionada con el trabajo, te tengo una propuesta" le dijo Lena separándose del abrazo.

"Dime" dijo Kara con toda su atención en el rostro de Lena.

"Vámonos una semana de viaje sin los niños" le dijo Lena.

"No es buena idea. Quiero pasar estos días con Alex, Ivett y Maggie antes de que se vayan" dijo Kara.

"Podemos ir en 15 días cuando los niños regresen a estudiar" le dijo Lena y Kara negó con la cabeza.

"Alex no estará para cuidarlos. Eliza y Jeremiah regresan en unos días a Midvale. No podemos dejarlos con Beatriz" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Le diremos a Sam y a Diana. Estoy segura que dirán que si, además Beatriz las ayudará. No olvides que Ruby y Chloe también estarán por aquí, Jonn y Megan siempre vienen a visitar a los niños y no menos importante, Winn estará encantado de estar con los niños" le dijo Lena para convencerla.

"Esta bien. Le pediré a Jonn que envíe agentes para que cuiden a los niños. No sabemos si a Roulette le da la gana de aparecer" dijo Kara pasando su brazo por los hombros de Lena y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa.

"No era tan difícil decir si" le dijo Lena sonriendo y Kara hizo lo mismo.

"Vamos Krypto" llamó Kara a su hijo perruno para que entrara con ellas.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **04/01/26**

No era un día muy soleado, pero decidieron hacer un picnic familiar. En esos días la casa siempre estaba llena de familia y amigos.

Encendieron la fogata para darse calor porque hacía frío y aún con sus chamarras puestas lo podían sentir.

Kara estaba en la despensa, se había acabado el vino y las galletas.

"Te ayudo" le dijo Alex cargando las galletas.

"Gracias" dijo Kara sin ánimo.

"¿Que tienes?" le pregunto Alex.

" No, nada. Solo que en una semana se van" dijo Kara con sarcasmo.

"Sabes que tengo que hacerlo" le dijo Alex.

"No quiero que se vayan a otra ciudad, pero entiendo. Tú vas hacer algo que quieres y yo las iré a visitar todos los días. Ni siquiera de esa manera se van a deshacer de mí" dijo Kara porque aunque le dolía lo que iba a suceder y va hacer todo lo posible por estar a diario con su hermana.

Escucharon que alguien lloraba y buscaron la fuente.

Louis estaba parado en la puerta con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"No te vayas tía" le dijo Louis acercándose a Alex y le abrazo la cadera.

"Gordito" le iba a decir algo Alex, pero el pequeño la interrumpió.

"Los abuelos viven lejos y ahora tu, mí prima y mí tía Maggie también lo harán. Por favor no te vayas. Te prometo que me voy a portar bien y mis hermanos también. No te vayas" le dijo Louis llorando.

Kara es muy sensible y ver a su hijo llorar le rompía el corazón más de lo que ya lo tenía.

Alex también estaba llorando y se agachó para hablar con su sobrino.

"Gordito, no me voy a ir de la ciudad, solo le estaba haciendo una broma a tu mamá. No pienso dejarte a ti, ni a tus hermanos" le dijo Alex a su sobrino limpiándole las lágrimas.

"¿Me lo prometes?" le pregunto Louis porque no estaba convencido de las palabras de su tía.

"Te lo prometo" le dijo Alex al pequeño abrazándolo.

Louis se ofreció a llevar las galletas y dejó solas a las mayores.

.

"Soy una tonta" dijo Kara limpiándose las mejillas.

"No puedo creer que creyeras que me iba a vivir al otro lado del país" le dijo Alex.

"Debí saber que era una de tus tontas bromas. He sufrido durante días por eso" dijo Kara un poco enojada.

"Esa era parte de la broma. Después de lo que me hiciste en la DEO con tu broma de la pérdida de la memoria, tenia que hacerlo" le dijo Alex.

"¿Y hacer llorar a mí hijo estaba en tus planes?" pregunto Kara enojada porque Alex tenía muy claro que no debía involucrar ni a Lena, ni a los niños.

"Claro que no. La broma solo era para ti, pero después de lo que pasó con Louis te prometo que no te volveré a hacer una broma" le dijo Alex con sinceridad.

"Eso espero porque la próxima vez que alguno de mis hijos salga lastimado, la que se va de la ciudad seré yo" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Lo siento. Yo también sufrí demasiado cuando Louis estaba llorando" le dijo Alex lo que sentía.

"Llevaré el vino y me aseguraré que no te den ni una sola copa" dijo Kara saliendo de la despensa.

"No te vas a dar cuenta cuando me robe una botella entera" le dijo Alex caminando detrás de su hermana.

Cuando salieron, Lena estaba sentada con Louis en su regazo, el pequeño estaba aferrado al cuello de su mami con la cabeza contra el pecho mientras Lena lo abrazaba y le daba besos en la cabeza.

Ese no era el problema. El problema era que Lena las miró con enojo a ambas y sabían que estaban en problemas.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **09/01/26**

Llegó el momento donde todos regresaban a sus casas. Clark, Lois, Jonathan y Marta regresaron a Metrópolis. Diana, Sam y Ruby regresaron a su casa.

Alex, Ivett y Maggie se quedarían porque serían ellas quienes cuiden a sus sobrinos mientras Kara y Lena están de viaje.

"Es impresionante lo mucho que han crecido mis nietos" le dijo Alura a su hija mientras veían a los pequeños en la sala de juegos.

Louis, Ivett y Logan estaban jugando entre ellos mientras que Leah estaba haciendo un desorden en todo el lugar sacando todos lo juguetes posibles.

"Lo sé. Parece que crecen muy rápido" dijo Kara acariciando a Kyla que estaba acostada en sus muslos.

"Por eso me voy a quedar en la tierra por un tiempo, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo y con mis nietos" le dijo Alura y el rostro de Kara se iluminó.

"Me encantaría. Puedes quedarte aquí, ya lo sabes. Tenemos habitaciones de sobra y estoy segura que a los niños les hará muy feliz tenerte aquí" dijo Kara con felicidad.

"A ti y a los niños si, pero no estoy segura si a Lena le gustaría recibirme aquí por más tiempo del que ella esperaba" le dijo Alura sabiendo que la relación con su nuera no era muy buena.

"A Lena no le molesta. Además mí mamá es bienvenida a quedarse en mí casa" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Gracias hija. Drex-Em se va mañana en la mañana porque el tiene que regresar a cumplir con sus deberes, reemplazarme mientras yo me tomo tiempo con mí familia" le dijo Alura.

"Lena y yo nos vamos el lunes y regresamos en unos días. Alex y Maggie iban a cuidar a los niños, pero contigo aquí no será tan difícil para ellas" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Entonces los niños estarán conmigo porque se que tu hermana y Maggie trabajan muchas horas" le dijo Alura feliz.

"Así es, aunque siempre vienen todos a visitar a los niños" dijo Kara.

"Voy a aprovechar todo el tiempo con mis nietos" le dijo Alura con anhelo.

"Si te dan algún problema solo llama a Alex, ella sabe cómo manejar esas situaciones muy bien" dijo Kara porque sabía que sus hijos no eran unos ángeles.

"Se que voy a poder manejar todas las situaciones muy bien" le dijo Alura con determinación.

"Mamá tengo hambre" le dijo Logan a Kara.

"¿Que quieres comer?" pregunto Kara dejando a Kyla aún lado.

"Pastel de chocolate" le dijo Logan con emoción.

"Bueno. Ayuda a ordenar todo mientras yo te traigo pastel de chocolate y leche" dijo Kara levantándose del sofá.

"Bueno mamá" le dijo Louis empezando a recoger el desorden que su hermana había hecho.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

Drex-Em se fue sin Alura. A Lena no le molestó para nada saber que su suegra Alura se quedaría con ellas por un tiempo. Sabia que eso sería lo mejor para su esposa y sus hijos.

Ya era hora de que Eliza y Jeremiah fueran así que se despidieron de todos para ir al aeropuerto.

Alura se sintió un poco extraña por la manera en que sus nietos se despedían de los otros abuelos, se notaba el amor que había entre los mayores y los niños.

Los niños se quedaron dentro de la casa con Alura y las demás acompañaron a los mayores Danvers a la puerta.

"Ya tenemos separada en nuestro calendario la semana donde nos llevarán a nuestros angelitos" les dijo Eliza a sus hijas y nueras.

"Ya lo sabemos. Todos los años es lo mismo" les dijo Alex molestando porque sabía lo mucho que sus padres amaban tener a los niños por una semana solo para ellos.

"Incluso ya tenemos preparado un programa de actividades" les dijo Jeremiah.

"No recuerdo que prepararan algo para nosotras con ese entusiasmo" le dijo Alex a Kara.

"¿Alguna tiene el título de angelito?" les pregunto Eliza a sus hijas.

"No" respondieron Alex y Kara a la vez.

"Exacto. Ustedes son mis torbellinos" les dijo Eliza haciendo reír a Maggie y a Lena.

"Que graciosa. Nos vamos ya para el aeropuerto" les dijo Alex caminando hacia la camioneta.

Kara acomodó las maletas en la camioneta mientras sonreía. Maggie se subió de copiloto.

"Disfruten de su semana lejos de todo" les dijo Eliza a su hija menor y a Lena.

"Que tengan un vuelo seguro" les dijo Lena cuando Eliza y Jeremiah se subieron a la camioneta.

Esperaron a que la camioneta saliera y el portón se cerrará.

.

"Vamos a acomodar nuestras maletas. No quiero que se me olvidé nada" le dijo Lena agarrándole la mano.

Kara sabía muy bien a qué se refería su esposa con no se le olvidé nada.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Kara y Lena estaban en la cama, en unas horas se irían de viaje. Louis y Logan sabían que sus madres se irían unos días y por eso esperarían a que los pequeños se fueran a estudiar para poder salir hacia el aeropuerto.

Lena y Kara estaban de lado mirándose.

"¿En qué tanto piensas?" pregunto Kara acariciando el hombro de Lena.

"No creo que Alura sea capaz de cuidar a los niños, a los cinco, además de cuidar de Krypto y Kyla" le dijo Lena.

"¿Aún no confías en mí mamá?" pregunto Kara queriendo saber lo que sentía su esposa.

"No se trata de confianza, lo digo por su experiencia. Ella solo cuidaba de ti cuando estabas pequeña y a tus tíos los visitaban así que no cuidaba de Clark, lo hacías tú" le dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

"Lo sé, pero todos estarán aquí para ayudar. Realmente mí mamá no va estar sola con los niños. No te preocupes por eso" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"Sabes que nuestros hijos son un poco complicados. Logan se pone rebelde cuando no estamos, Leah va a querer que tú regreses y le hagas todo. Lorian toma leche de fórmula así que ya no me necesita, pero querrá toda la atención para ella. Louis es el único que sigue las órdenes y se comporta bien" le dijo Lena.

"Igual que yo" dijo Kara refiriéndose a la descripción de su hijo mayor y Lena le empujó el hombro.

"¿Por qué no puedes estar seria en momentos como estos?" le pregunto Lena con una sonrisa.

"Estoy seria" dijo Kara intentando tener una expresión neutral en su rostro.

"No lo estás, además tú nos sigues órdenes" le dijo Lena apretándole las mejillas.

"Yo doy las órdenes y tú las sigues" dijo Kara con satisfacción.

"No más ese tema, ya se que en la cama tu haces conmigo lo que deseas" le dijo Lena y la sonrisa de Kara creció.

"Me alegra oír que por fin aceptas ser pasiva" dijo Kara con alegría.

"No he dicho nada de eso, además tú haces todo lo que yo te ordeno, cuando no hablamos de relaciones sexuales" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"De nuevo admitiste que eres pasiva" dijo Kara porque Lena había negado que lo había dicho.

"Duerme ya. Parece que no te cansas del mismo tema" le dijo Lena antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

"No lo hago. Estoy esperando el día en que lo admitas con libertad, sin miedo a aceptarte como eres. Una pasiva" dijo Kara y Lena se giró para darle la espalda.

"Soy una activa que solo quiere hacer feliz a su esposa" le dijo Lena cuando Kara la abrazo desde atrás.

"Síguelo repitiendo, se que ni tú misma te lo crees" dijo Kara con seguridad.

Lena no dijo nada solo cerró los ojos y agarró la mano de Kara que estaba en su abdomen.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

 **Francia**

 **Museo**

Para Kara y Lena sus hijos eran lo más importante, pero pasar tiempo juntas sin escuchar algún deseo de sus hijos o alguna pataleta o cambiarle el pañal a Lorian. Ahora tendrían unos días solo para ellas.

Caminaban de la mano por el lugar mirando las obras.

"Hace rato que no salíamos solas y podíamos disfrutar" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"Es muy bueno tenerte solo para mí unos días" dijo Kara con felicidad.

"Me siento como si fuera tu amante" le dijo Lena y Kara la miró confundida.

"El clima de París está afectando tu razonamiento" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de Lena.

"Los niños son más como tú esposa que yo. Ellos te tienen todos los días y yo te tengo en un viaje de una semana" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Entonces estoy en un viaje de negocios, me traje a mí secretaria que realmente es mí amante. Mí sexy amante" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"Tu sexy amante que exige más tiempo para ella" le dijo Lena continuando con su recorrido por el museo.

"Sinceramente si estuviera casada con alguien más, sería incapaz de serle infiel. Por más que seas la mujer más hermosa del universo, no seríamos amantes" dijo Kara lo que sentía.

"Te entiendo. Si yo estuviera soltera, no estaría con alguien casado, por más que me gustara" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Pero afortunadamente yo soy tu esposa así que nadie sale herido" dijo Kara abrazando la cintura desde atrás.

"Obviamente si. Todas esas mujeres que te tienen ganas y rechazas sin dudarlo" le dijo Lena con felicidad.

"Yo solo tengo ojos para ti. En ellos está su etiqueta que dice propiedad de Lena Danvers" dijo Kara haciendo reír a Lena.

"Así debe ser" le dijo Lena apoyando la espalda contra el torso de su esposa.

"Por supuesto princesa. Sabes que, desde hoy te declaró reina. Mí reina" dijo Kara girando el cuerpo de Lena en sus brazos.

"Me convertí en la reina cuando me casé contigo, incluso antes, cuando di a luz a tu heredero" le dijo Lena separándose un poco del cuerpo de Kara.

"Pero no estamos en una monarquía, no tengo ningún título" dijo Kara.

"Estamos en un museo y quiero darle un toque diferente a la conversación. Sígueme el juego" le dijo Lena con entusiasmo.

"Okey, pero Louis nació fuera del matrimonio ¿Es mí hijo bastardo o cuando nos casamos se convirtió en hijo legítimo?" pregunto Kara ganándose un empujón en el hombro.

"No puedo creer que acabas de llamar a mí hijo bastardo" le dijo Lena sin poderlo creer.

"Me dijiste que te siguiera el juego. Sabes que cualquier hijo fuera del matrimonio es llamado bastardo" dijo Kara y Lena se alejó de ella.

"Y le vuelves a decir bastardo. Entonces ¿Louis es tu primogénito, pero Logan es tu heredero?" le pregunto Lena cruzándose de brazos y un grupo que iba pasando las miró con rareza.

"Yo creo que por ley lo sería porque no tengo ni idea que pasaría en un caso como el nuestro" dijo Kara porque no sabía como se manejan las monarquías.

"Eso me pasa por haber tenido sexo contigo antes del matrimonio y para tu información puedes proclamar a Louis como hijo legítimo, así el tiene su derecho al trono" le dijo Lena agarrando de nuevo la mano de Kara.

"Me alegra vivir libre, no podría vivir feliz si todo fuera de esa manera. Mí padre me habría arreglado un matrimonio con el hijo de alguien tan importante como él" dijo Kara haciendo una expresión de asco.

"Y yo si sería una hija bastarda, no quiero pensar en lo que eso significaría para mí. Nosotras tenemos nuestro propio reino y eso es lo que importa" le dijo Lena siguiendo con el recorrido.

"Así es reina. Somos libres de estar con quién queramos" dijo Kara con felicidad porque era muy afortunada de ser la esposa de la mujer que ama.

"Tú me elegiste y ahora no te podrás deshacer de mí" le dijo Lena.

"Eso nunca va a suceder" dijo Kara con seguridad caminando junto a Lena hacia la salida.

* * *

 **National City**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Alex se encargó de llevar a su hija y sus sobrinos a estudiar. Con Logan tuvo que ser dura porque el pequeño siempre que Lena y Kara no están, dice que no va a ir a la academia.

Alura le dijo a Beatriz que no tenía que regresar a trabajar hasta que la llamaran. Ella cuidaría de los cinco niños.

Ivett y Louis estaban jugando por toda la casa mientra Leah desorganizaba la sala de juegos como es de costumbre, Alura cuidaba de ella mientras cargaba a Lorian.

"Eres muy hermosa Astra. Eres igual a tu mamá. Me voy a quedar durante un tiempo porque quiero conocerlos, se que no he sido una buena madre y abuela. He desaprovechado la oportunidad que tengo con Kara por estar dirigiendo Argo" le dijo Alura a su nieta menor que la miraba con concentración.

"CORRE KRYPTO, CORRE" grito Logan corriendo hacia la habitación.

"No. El perro se quedará en el patio. Mira como se volvieron ambos ¿Que estabas haciendo?" le pregunto Alura a su nieto que estaba lleno de barro por todos lados.

El pelaje de Krypto ya no era blanco sino negro porque estaba igual que Logan, así que Alura dejo a su nieta en el suelo para que gateara.

"Krypto y yo hicimos un hueco en el patio para poder jugar. A él le gusta revolcarse en el barro y yo hice lo mismo" le dijo Logan cuando Alura agarró a Krypto por el collar para llevarlo a fuera.

"No puedes hacer eso. Tienes que estar limpio y no revolcarte como un animal" le dijo Alura.

"Si puedo. Mamá siempre me dice que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera que me haga feliz" le dijo Logan.

"Estoy segura que ella no se refería a eso. Ahora quítate esa ropa y toma una ducha" le dijo la mujer a su nieto.

"No quiero. Voy a seguir jugando" le dijo Logan con seguridad.

"Llamaré a tu mamá para decirle que te estás comportando mal" lo amenazó Alura.

"Si. Llámala para que regrese, solo me bañare cuando mí mamá regrese" le dijo Logan corriendo de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

"Regresa, te bañare a la fuerza" le dijo Alura soltando el collar de Krypto para ir detrás de su nieto.

"Mamá" empezó a llorar Leah porque su hermano le recordó la ausencia de su mamá y su mami.

"Tranquila Leah, mamá volverá pronto" le dijo Alura intentando cargarla, pero la pequeña se alejó.

"Quieo a mamá" le dijo Leah sin dejar de llorar.

El labio inferior de Lorian empezó a temblar, escuchar su hermana llorar fue como presionar el botón de encendido.

"AAAAAAAAAA" empezó a llorar la bebé.

"No pequeñas. Vamos a comer algo" les dijo Alura cargando a cada una en cada lado. Esta vez la mujer fue rápida y cargo a Leah así no quisiera.

Bajo con sus nietas a la cocina y les dio algo de comer, lo cual sirvió para calmarlas por un rato.

No pudo contra Logan que se estuvo toda la tarde jugando con Krypto y solo cuando regresó Alex de trabajar, lo baño ella misma.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **Francia**

A diario la pareja tenia su intimidad, pero querían recorrer juntas la ciudad. Estuvieron una gran parte de su tiempo fuera del hotel. Kara y Lena estaban disfrutando de la última noche de su viaje. Cenaron en un restaurante cerca a la torre Eiffel y luego salieron a caminar por uno de los jardines.

Caminaban de la mano mientras apreciaban el paisaje a su alrededor.

"Cuando regresemos se acaban nuestras vacaciones. Volveré a L-Corp después de seis meses" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"Lorian y Leah te van a extrañar mucho, están muy acostumbradas a que estés con ellas en las mañanas" dijo Kara porque sus hijas y esposa son las que más comparten tiempo juntas.

"Ya no me baja leche así que Lorian me cambio por la leche de fórmula y sus papillas. Leah está loca de amor por ti, mí ausencia no le causa nada" le dijo Lena lo que pensaba.

"Leah también está loca de amor por ti, eres su mami" dijo Kara porque estaba segura de los sentimientos de su hija mayor por su mami.

"Pero Leah es hija de mamá, tu la conscientes tanto y no me molesta que seas su favorita" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"No la consiento mucho" se quejó Kara.

"Los conscientes a todos. A nuestros hijos y nuestros sobrinos. Recuerdo que me decías que yo iba a malcriar a nuestros hijos, pero tú tienes ese puesto y yo soy la dura por eso es que no soy la favorita" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Soy dura cuando es necesario. Además eres la favorita de Louis y Logan, siempre corren a ti primero cuando llegamos a casa" dijo Kara devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Eso es mentira, Logan siempre te busca a ti primero y yo soy su segunda opción" le dijo Lena deteniéndose para hablar frente a frente con su esposa.

"Te apuesto que cuando lleguemos, todos correrán hacia ti menos Leah" dijo Kara con seguridad quedando frente a Lena.

"Lorian ni siquiera sabe caminar" le dijo Lena intentando no sonreír.

"Puede gatear y lo hará hasta llegar a tus pies" dijo Kara.

"Apuesto que Logan y Leah correrán hacia ti. Louis si vendrá conmigo. Lorian no se que hará" le dijo Lena con decisión.

"Si yo gano, tienes que ser mí esclava sexual durante una semana" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Si yo gano, tienes que hacer durante una semana la limpieza de la casa" le dijo Lena y la sonrisa de Kara desapareció.

"¿Por qué eres tan aburrida? Creí que querrías algo para tu beneficio" dijo Kara sin ánimo.

"Eso es para mí beneficio. Los niños me ayudan a organizar las cosas, pero no falta la mancha que dejan por ahí de comida o las pisadas en el suelo. Ya sabes que no me gusta que la casa este sucia así que yo limpió todo al instante" le dijo Lena porque no podia aguantar hasta que llegara la mujer que les hace el aseo de la casa.

"Esta bien. Cerremos el trato" dijo Kara agarrando las mejillas de Lena.

"No puedo creer que la vida nos ponga de nuevo en el mismo camino" les dijo una voz que las hizo girar sus cuerpos para mirar hacia el origen.

Ambas fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron la persona frente a ellas que había interrumpido su momento.

"¿No me digan que no se acuerdan de mí? Sé que tú si lo haces Lena" le dijo la persona.

"De todas los lugares en este planeta, lamentablemente tenías que estar aquí" le dijo Lena con fastidio.

"Nuestras mentes siempre piensan igual porque siempre elegimos los mismos lugares" le dijo la persona con una sonrisa.

Kara no pensó que vería a esa persona jamás, pero ahí estaba frente a ellas molestándolas.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿? Siento la demora, pero estas semanas he estado muy ocupada con trabajos y exámenes en la universidad. Así sera por unas semanas, no les puedo prometer un capitulo para la otra semana. Lo intentaré por ustedes. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	126. Chapter 126

_"Nuestras mentes siempre piensan igual porque siempre elegimos los mismos lugares" le dijo la persona con una sonrisa._

 _Kara no pensó que vería a esa persona jamás, pero ahí estaba frente a ellas molestándolas._

"No creí que después de 9 años volvería a ver la mujer más hermosa que se ha cruzado en mí camino" le dijo la persona a Lena.

Kara rodeó la cintura de su esposa con una de sus manos y miró con seriedad.

"La violadora. No estamos interesadas en tener una conversación con una mujer que se aprovecha de otras" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Eso es lo que te hizo creer hace años. Lamentablemente te quedaste junto a ella y yo no tengo otra oportunidad" le dijo la mujer guiñándole a Lena.

"No recuerdo su nombre, no me interesa. Lo que si quiero es que nos deje a mí y a mí esposa en paz" le dijo Lena a la mujer.

"Annelise, preciosa. No puedo creer que te hayas casado con la cuatro ojos" le dijo la mujer burlándose de la pareja.

"No le digas preciosa y para que te duela, si, afortunadamente estamos casadas" dijo Kara sin sentirse ofendida porque no tiene nada de malo usar anteojos.

"Recuerdo que en ese viaje en Finlandia ella te fue infiel y tu la perdonaste como si fuera una santa. Ella me invitó esa noche a tomar junto a ella, coqueteó conmigo y me convenció de que fuéramos a mi hotel, si no me equivoco, para olvidarse de ti. Deduzco que le hiciste algo y ella se quiso vengar, seduciendome" le dijo Annelise con veneno.

"Eso no fue así. Ni siquiera hicimos algo esa noche" se defendió Lena.

"No vuelvas a hablar de mí esposa de esa manera. Sabemos que esa noche no pasó nada y no le fue infiel a nadie porque en esa época no éramos novias, yo lo inventé todo para que la dejaras de acosar. Así que vete y déjanos en paz" dijo Kara enojada porque hace años quería lanzarla al sol por molestar a Lena y aún tenía el mismo sentimiento.

"¿Y aún así prefirió a alguien como tú por encima de mí? Ufg realmente está mal de la cabeza" le dijo la mujer haciendo una mueca de asco.

Lena agarró la mano de Kara y la jalo para que se fueran de ahí, no quería arruinar su noche escuchando esa mujer.

"Se van, pero como sea, conocí todo su cuerpo. Dios esos senos matan a cualquiera" le dijo la mujer haciendo que Kara se devolviera enojada.

"Vámonos mí amor" le dijo Lena agarrando fuerte el brazo de Kara para detenerla.

"Es muy triste escuchar palabras de odio de una mujer hacia otra mujer. Tenemos que defendernos entre nosotras porque aún existen personas que quieren hacernos menos, cualquier cosa que digas para hacerme enojar no va a funcionar. Mí esposa es la mejor mujer que existe sobre la tierra y nada va a cambiar eso" dijo Kara antes de darle la espalda para poder caminar junto a Lena lejos del lugar.

"Toda la gente de hace 9 años vuelve para molestarnos. Edge, Ella ¿Quién más falta?" le dijo Lena aferrándose al brazo de su esposa.

"No lo sé, pero te voy a defender con todo mí ser" prometió Kara.

Annelie se quedó sola en el lugar viendo cómo la feliz pareja se alejaba.

* * *

 **17/01/26**

 **National City**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara y Lena regresarían al otro día. Maggie tenía el día libre así que llevo a Ivett y a Louis a su clase de patinaje.

Alex estaba en una misión así que Alura estaba cuidando de las niñas y Logan.

Los niños estaban jugando en la sala mientras ella les preparaba unos aperitivos. Sabía que no se podía demorar porque la pequeña Lorian era muy demandante a la hora de comer.

Voló por toda la cocina para preparar los emparedados de Leah y Logan, además entró a la despensa para buscar una papilla para la bebé.

"Woah abuela Alura. Vuelas igual que mamá" le dijo Logan sorprendido.

"Logan, ya casi termino con los emparedados" le dijo Alura sin darle importancia a lo que dijo su nieto.

"¿Por qué vuelas igual que mamá? ¿Ella te compartió sus poderes? Yo también quiero" le dijo Logan con emoción.

"No Logan. Tu mamá y yo somos de otro lugar" le dijo Alura mirándolo por unos segundos antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

"Lo sé. Mamá no es de este país, incluso nos ha enseñado algunas palabras de su lugar de origen" le dijo Logan a Alura.

"Eso es muy bueno. Tienen que aprender a hablar nuestro idioma, lo van a necesitar cuando me vayan a visitar" le dijo Alura con alegría.

"¿En ese país las personas vuelan?" le pregunto Logan con mucha curiosidad.

"No. Es un don, no todos lo tienen. Tal vez más adelante tú y tus hermanos lo tengan" le dijo Alura sin mirarlo.

"Quiero volar igual que mamá, tal vez ya tenemos el poder de volar, pero no hemos practicado" le dijo Logan un poco pensativo.

"Cuando desarrolles ese don, lo vas a sentir en tu cuerpo" le dijo Alura terminando los emparedados.

.

Alura llevó la bandeja a la sala, la puso en la mesa de centro para que Leah y Logan cogieran su emparedado mientras ella le daba de comer a la bebé.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Alura lavó lo que uso para preparar los snacks para sus nietos y regresó a la sala.

"Baño, po favo" le dijo Leah a Alura.

Alura con mucho gusto acompaño a su nieta al baño que estaba junto a las escaleras. Dejo a la bebé bajo el cuidado de su hermano mayor.

Cuando había terminado de ayudar a su nieta y le estaba subiendo los pantalones algo llamó su atención.

"Al infinito y más allá" escuchó Alura la voz de su nieto.

Unos segundos después empezó el dilema.

"AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA" escuchó que su nieto empezó a gritar después de escuchar algo que se quebraba.

Alura corrió rápido a la sala, Logan estaba tirando junto a las escaleras gritando de dolor.

"Tranquilo Logan voy a llamar a tu tía para que nos ayude" le dijo Alura cuando analizó el cuerpo de su nieto y vio que en la pierna derecha el hueso se había roto.

Cómo solía pasar, Lorian no podía ver alguno de sus hermanos llorar porque ella también lo hacía.

Alex llegó a los diez minutos y lo llevo al hospital.

* * *

 **Jet privado**

Kara y Lena estaban almorzando, en unas horas llegarían a National City.

"Tenemos que ordenar un pastel de chocolate. Sabes que a Leah le encanta el chocolate" le dijo Lena a su esposa.

"No puedo creer que mí churrito ya va a cumplir dos años. Crecen demasiado rápido" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"La vida va muy rápido" le dijo Lena de acuerdo con su pensamiento.

"Ya quiero ver a los niños" dijo Kara porque los extrañó mucho.

"Somos muy raras, al inicio de la semana estábamos celebrando tener tiempo solo para nosotras y aquí vamos desesperadas por ver a nuestros hijos" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Me hace falta que me den más amor" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

El teléfono satelital de Lena sonó así que contestó.

"¿Alex?" le preguntó Lena a la otra persona en el teléfono.

"¿Le sucedió algo a los niños?" le preguntó Lena después de que Alex le dijo que algo sucedió.

"No puede ser ¿Cómo está?" le preguntó Lena muy preocupada a su cuñada cuando le dijo lo que le sucedió a Logan.

"Dios. Nosotras vamos en el jet, llegaremos en unas doce horas" le dijo Lena a Alex con mucha preocupación.

"Gracias. Por favor llama para decirnos cómo va todo. Adiós" le dijo Lena a Alex antes de colgar.

Lena miró a Kara con un rostro de tragedia y se levantó para caminar.

"Alex llamó para avisarnos que está en el hospital con Logan porque se fracturó la tibia y la fibula" le dijo Lena.

"Escuche toda la llamada" dijo Kara igual de preocupada que Lena.

"Uuuggg ¿por qué tenía que sucederle eso? ¿Además que estaba haciendo que se fracturó? Debería haber inventado algo para que esté jet vaya más rápido" se quejó Lena porque no podían estar en ese momento con su hijo.

"Todo va estar bien. Alex está con él, ya están en el hospital donde personas profesionales lo ayudarán" dijo Kara con seguridad para calmar un poco a Lena.

"No voy a descansar hasta que estemos con él" le dijo Lena a su esposa.

"Lo sé. Por ahora esperemos la llamada de Alex para que nos diga cómo va todo" le dijo Kara estirando su mano para que Lena se sentará en su regazo.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **National City**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Logan ya estaba en la casa. Alex estuvo todo el tiempo con él en el hospital. Fue testigo de cómo el médico le enderezaba los huesos a su sobrino para después ponerle un yeso. Fue muy traumatizante ver y escuchar a su sobrino gritar del dolor sin poder hacer nada porque ese era el procedimiento necesario para tratarle la fractura.

El primero en saludar a Kara y a Lena fue Krypto en la entrada de la casa. Cuando llegaron a la sala fueron recibidas por sus hijos.

"Mami" corrió Louis hasta Lena que lo cargó en un solo movimiento.

"Cariño te extrañe" le dijo Lena a su hijo mayor mientras él se le abrazaba por el cuello.

"MAMÁ" grito Leah de la emoción cuando vio a Kara y corrió hasta ella.

"Hola churrito. Mira como has crecido está última semana" dijo Kara cargando a su hija y la lleno de besos.

"Tía Kara" corrió rápido Ivett hasta sus piernas y Kara la cargo para poder darle un abrazo como saludo.

Después de besar también las mejillas de su sobrina la bajo para poder saludar a Louis.

"Hola príncipe ¿Cómo te comportarse está semana?" preguntó Kara a su hijo mayor que lo tenía cargado con un solo brazo porque Leah aún seguía cómoda en el otro.

"Bien, pero no es lo mismo que la abuela Alura nos lea cuentos. Ella no lo hace como tú y mami" le dijo Louis y Kara le beso la frente.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti. Ve a decirle a tu tía Alex que ya estamos aquí" pidió Kara a su hijo dejándolo en el suelo.

Después de que Lena saludó a su sobrina, se acercó a Kara.

"Cariño ¿Estás cansada?" le preguntó Lena a su hija mayor que tenía acostada la cabeza en el hombro de Kara.

Leah respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y Lena le beso la mejilla.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cama?" le preguntó Lena intentando alejarse para mirar también a Kara, pero Leah la tenía agarrada de la blusa.

Leah volvió a asentir, pero está vez se enderezó y estiró las manos en dirección hacia Lena para que la cargara.

Lena con mucho gusto lo hizo y subió las escaleras con su hija en brazos con el objetivo de llevarla a la cama para que tomara la siesta.

"Ma-mi" le dijo Lorian a Lena gateando hacia ella cuando subieron al segundo piso.

"Hola cariño" le dijo Lena mientras Kara la cargaba porque ella tenía a Leah en sus brazos.

"Es la primera vez que la escucho decir mami" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de su hija menor.

"Es la primera vez que dice mami" le dijo Lena con emoción besando la mejilla de su bebé.

"Te dije que todos correrían hacia ti. Incluso Leah" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Eso no es cierto. Leah corrió hacia ti, Louis hacia mí, te dije que no sabía que haría Lorian" le dijo Lena.

"Todo lo que dije ha sucedido. Alguien tendrá que pagar su apuesta" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"No célebres antes. Todo depende de Logan, si te saluda a ti primero yo seré quién abra las botellas de champagne" le dijo Lena.

"Espero que lleves a Leah. Confío en mí hijo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

Lena sonrió y llevo a Leah hasta su habitación, la meció un poco y la dejo en la cama porque ya estaba dormida.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

Ambas entraron a la habitación de Logan, Alura estaba con él mientras Alex y Maggie estaban en la cocina lavando los platos del almuerzo.

"Mamá" le dijo Logan a Kara estirando los brazos.

Kara grito internamente porque no tendría lo que quería y le tocaba cumplir con la apuesta que perdió, pero su rostro no lo mostró.

"Hola donita ¿Cómo te sientes?" dijo Kara sentándose en la cama junto a su hijo aún con Lorian en sus brazos.

"Me dolió mucho y tú no estabas" le dijo Logan con un gran puchero.

"Veníamos en el avión cuando tu tía Alex nos llamó para decirnos lo que te pasó" dijo Kara acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

"Cariño ¿Quieres comer helado?" le preguntó Lena a su hijo para hacerlo feliz.

"Si, pero que lo traiga la abuela Alura. Quiero que te acuestes aquí conmigo" le pidió Logan.

"Esta bien. Entonces que tu mamá vaya por el helado" le dijo Lena acostándose en el lado que estaba libre.

"No. Mamá también tiene que estar aquí conmigo" le dijo Logan.

"Yo voy por el helado" les dijo Alura dejándolos solos en la habitación.

"Cariño ¿Que estabas haciendo cuando te golpeaste?" le preguntó Lena con ternura.

"Estaba intentando volar como mamá" le dijo Logan y ambas se sorprendieron.

"Yo no vuelo donita ¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Kara con intriga.

"Eres Supergirl, Louis me lo dijo. Además la abuela Alura me dijo que tú y ella vuelan porque son de ese otro país que nos contaste" le dijo Logan mirando.

"Cariño. Nadie debe saber que tu mamá es Supergirl" le dijo Lena a su hijo.

"Lo sé mami. Louis me lo dijo no hace mucho tiempo y ambos guardaremos el secreto para protegerte mamá" le dijo Logan primero a Lena y luego a Kara.

"Gracias donita, pero no debes hacer eso que hiciste. Tu no tienes poderes como yo, así que te puedes lastimar fácilmente" dijo Kara con ternura.

-Ahora Louis y Logan saben sobre mí alterego. No sé si eso es bueno o malo- Pensó Kara mirando a su hijo.

"Esta bien mamá. No lo volveré a hacer, es muy doloroso intentar ser un superhéroe" le dijo Logan con sinceridad.

"Ahora descansa cariño. Mamá y yo ya estamos aquí para consentirte" le dijo Lena a su hijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Kyla entro a la habitación para saludar a sus mamás, ahora era el momento adecuado porque podía tener un saludo sin que los pequeños la golpearan sin querer y que Krypto la cubriera.

A pesar de que Logan ahora tenía que estar dos meses con un yeso, estaba feliz de que sus mamás regresaron a casa.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara y Lena salieron de la habitación de Logan, lo acompañaron mientras cenaba, Kara lo llevó hasta el baño para que se cepillara los dientes, Lena le leyó un cuento y se quedó dormido.

"Chicas ¿Podemos hablar?" les preguntó Alura cuando iban de camino hacia las escaleras.

"Por supuesto mamá" dijo Kara y las tres empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

"Me quiero disculpar por lo que le sucedió a Logan" empezó Alura, pero Kara la interrumpió.

"No tienes porqué disculparte. Logan se lanzó de la baranda de las escaleras porque quería intentar volar" dijo Kara bajando un poquito rápido las escaleras.

"Pero era yo quien estaba al cuidado de él. Todo fue muy rápido, estaba con Leah y él ya estaba gritando de dolor" le dijo Alura y Lena se estresó un poco al escuchar eso.

"A cualquiera le puede suceder. Conocemos a nuestros hijos, son un poco impulsivos como Lena" dijo Kara llegando al último escalón.

"Dirás impulsivos como tú" se defendió Lena porque ella piensa las cosas antes de actuar, pero Kara era otro tema.

"Él me vio volando y yo le dije que era algo que podíamos hacer tu y yo por ser de Argo y creo que dedujo que por ser tú hijo también lo podía hacer" le dijo Alura porque se sentía culpable.

"Eso es algo que Logan haría, pero no fue tu culpa. Los niños son impredecibles y a cualquiera le puede pasar. Louis se cayó frente a nosotros cuando tenia un año. Hay cosas que son inevitables y por eso sabemos que no tienes culpa de nada" le dijo Lena a su suegra caminando hacia la sala comedor.

Lena había dejado todo conflicto del pasado con Alura porque quería que la convivencia fuera tranquila.

Alura estaba sorprendida en la manera que Lena la trataba últimamente, pero eso solo confirmaba las cosas buenas que le han dicho todos sobre su nuera.

"Esta bien, gracias. Maggie me dijo que la cena las está esperando así que no las molesto más" les dijo Alura con paz interior porque ya no sentía culpa por lo que sucedió con su nieto.

"Muero de hambre" dijo Kara entrando donde su hermana, su cuñada, su sobrina y sus hijos estaban esperando por ellas.

* * *

 _ **Meses después**_

 **20/05/26**

Alura aún seguía en la casa. Los pequeños estuvieron una semana con Eliza y Jeremiah en Midvale. Los celos que sintió Alura fueron muchos porque sus nietos estaba muy felices de poder ir donde los mayores Danvers.

Al menos ha convivido los últimos meses con ellos y también le dicen abuela. Además ha sido testigo de la hermosa familia que tiene su hija.

Los niños regresaron de Midvale y ya querían volver con sus abuelos, hablaron de lo bien que la pasaron.

Logan tuvo que ir a fisioterapia para ayudar a que su pierna recuperara su fuerza y la masa muscular. Kara y Lena lo llevaban juntas.

Cat Grant también iba a visitar una vez al mes y se robaba a Lorian todo un día. Ella le advirtió a la pareja, aunque Lena no estaba muy cómoda con que la mujer se llevara a su hija, sabía que no le sucedería nada malo.

Al principio a Lena le dio muy duro regresar a L-Corp porque se había acostumbrado a estar todo el día con sus hijos, pero uso esa tristeza para hacer lo que más le gusta, crear cosas.

Kara estaba haciendo un artículo sobre las empresas que están manejando la economía de la ciudad, como están beneficiando o como están afectando la ciudad.

Tenía una semana para escribirlo y ya llevaba la mitad del tiempo. Para tener un artículo confiable, ella misma iba hablar con los CEOs e investigaba el historial.

Llevaba toda la tarde en su oficina de la casa, habían cajas con documentos en todos lados.

Alura y Lena estaban cuidando a los niños como ya era costumbre, Kara se sentía un poco celosa porque las mujeres estaban disfrutando junto a los niños.

.

Kara estaba concentrada en su laptop cuando escucho qué se abría y cerraba la puerta.

"Mamá" le dijo Louis acercándose hasta ella.

"¿Que pasa príncipe?" dijo Kara alejando su vista de la laptop para darle toda su atención a su hijo.

"¿Te puedo decir algo?" le preguntó Louis con un poco de pena.

"Claro. No tengas miedo de decirme lo que sea" dijo Kara separando un poco la silla del escritorio.

"Bueno" le dijo Louis y Kara le agarró la mano.

"Ven aquí príncipe" dijo Kara atrayendo su hijo hacia ella y lo sentó en su regazo de lado.

"¿Recuerdas que me prometiste el día de mí cumpleaños?" le preguntó el pequeño.

"Aaaahh si. La casa en el árbol" dijo Kara pensando en su obra sin terminar.

"Me dijiste que en navidad podría jugar en ella, pero la navidad fu hace unos meses y aún no me has dado mí regalo" le dijo Louis con un poco de pena.

"Lo siento. Te prometo que la voy a terminar, pero primero tengo que terminar de hacer mí trabajo" dijo Kara abrazando a su hijo.

"Esta bien, pero quisiera invitar a unos amigos para que juguemos en la casa en el árbol" le dijo Louis levantando la cabeza para mirar a su mamá.

"Por ahora no se puede, pero invita a tus amigos a la casa. Pueden jugar muchas cosas mientras termino de construir la casa en el árbol" dijo Kara para que su hijo no se perdiera la oportunidad de socializar con otros niños.

"Okey mamá ¿Me prometes que la terminarás?" le preguntó Louis mirándola con esos ojos verdes iguales a los de Lena.

"Lo haré, pero después de las vacaciones. Recuerda que no estaremos en la ciudad" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"Bueno. Le diré a mami que tenemos que preparar galletas para la visita de mis amigos el viernes" le dijo Louis bajándose de su regazo y salió corriendo.

"Más niños para cuidar. A Lena le va a encantar" dijo Kara regresando a lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses después**_

 **08/08/26**

Este año decidieron viajar a otro lugar primero y pasar el otro mes en Midvale. Estuvieron un mes en Egipto, esta vez habían dos integrantes de más Lorian y Alura.

A la mujer le encantó escuchar las historias del lugar y ver los paisajes que eran muy diferente a su hogar.

Celebraron el cumpleaños número de Lorian, no fue lo que la pareja quería así que harían algo cuando regresaran al país.

Cuando regresaron a Midvale, alquilaron un patio de juegos para celebrar de nuevo el cumpleaños número uno de Lorian. Le celebraron juntos con una pastel de manzana, el favorito de la pequeñ un montón de fotos para compartir con sus amigos que estaban lejos. Lorian siempre estaba sonriendo así que no había necesidad de hacer algo para que se riera.

Esa sí era una celebración para su pequeña.

"Tienen una energía interminable" les dijo Jeremiah cansado de jugar con todos sus nietos.

"No comprendo ¿Cómo sobrevivieron una semana con ellos?" le preguntó Maggie a sus suegros.

"Paciencia, además creo que se vuelven más locos cuando están ustedes" les dijo Eliza a las cuatro mujeres junto a ella.

Los pequeños estaban dentro de una castillo de juguete con resbaladizo, piscina de pelotas, trampolín. Solo Ivett, Logan y Louis corrían por todos lados. Alura estaba cuidando a Leah que estaba en la piscina de pelotas, no podía dejar que escalara el castillo porque aún es muy pequeña.

"Sería muy bueno hacer un campi. No hacemos uno desde el 2019, desde el incidente" les dijo Alex.

"Estaría genial ya que dejaste las bromas en el pasado y ahora eres una mujer madura" dijo Kara recordando esa noche en el bosque.

"Yo creo que a los niños les gustará, será como una aventura nueva para ellos" les dijo Maggie apoyando la idea de su esposa.

"Los niños eran unos bebés en esa época, ahora podremos hacer más actividades en grupos. Será muy divertido" les dijo Eliza de acuerdo con la idea.

"¿Tu qué opinas Lena?" le preguntó Alex a su cuñada y todos giraron la cabeza para mirarla.

Lena estaba entretenida meciendo a la bebé en sus brazos. Lorian tenía la cabeza contra el pecho de su mami y Lena tenía apoyada la mejilla en la coronilla de su hija.

Su pequeña empezaría a crecer rápido como sus hermanos así que Lena estaba aprovechando el tiempo con su hija.

Kara solo las miró con amor. Momentos así, ver a Lena con cada uno de sus hijos llenaba su corazón y la hacía sentir como si fuera a explotar de felicidad.

"Yo creo que debemos recuperar la tradición Danvers. Solo que esta vez no pienso salir de noche porque no quiero que un osos de mentira me vuelva a asustar" les dijo Lena con humor y todos se rieron.

Hace años fue un momento desastroso, pero después de tantos años era un recuerdo para reírse.

"Alexandra vuele hacer algo como eso y me aseguraré de no darle de mi comida" le advirtió Eliza a su hija mayor.

"Entonces está decidido, salimos el lunes en la mañana para nuestra tradición de acampar" les dijo Jeremiah con emoción.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

Lena y Kara alquilaron como la otra vez una RV y compraron más bolsas de dormir y colchonetas para la acampada.

También como la última vez, compraron un arsenal para la semana. Esta vez Kara compro un montón de snacks a escondidas de Lena porque sabía que no aprobaría las decisiones alimenticias que tenía planeada para esa semana.

Eliza se fue en la RV con Leah, Lorian y Kyla sabía que las pequeñas no resistirían una caminata. Alura también para ayudarla con los bebés mientras conducía.

Los pequeños iban muy emocionados al inicio de la caminata, pero empezaron a sentir el cansancio.

"¿Ya casi llegamos?" le preguntó Logan a su mamá.

"No donita. Aún falta una hora para llegar" dijo Kara que iba adelante con Ivett y Louis.

"¿Una hora? Aaaagg esto es muy aburrido" se quejó Logan cansado.

"A veces para obtener algo que quieres, te tienes que esforzar" le dijo Maggie que iba al lado de él. Ellos iban detrás de Kara.

"Hace unos años hicimos este mismo recorrido cuando Ivett y Louis eran unos bebés" les dijo Jeremiah que iba junto a Alex, detrás de Maggie.

"No me acuerdo de haber hecho esto" le dijo Ivett a su abuelo.

"Porque eran muy pequeños, ademas tú y Louis iban en la RV con su abuela" le dijo Maggie a su hija.

"¿Y yo donde estaba?" le preguntó Logan a su tía Maggie.

"Aún no pensabas en nacer" le dijo Alex.

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó Logan a su tía Alex.

"Porque mami no estaba preparada para que tuviéramos otro hijo. Así que tú llegaste después" dijo Kara girando su cuerpo totalmente para mirarlo.

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó Logan a su mamá.

"Eso tienes que preguntárselo a mami" dijo Kara mirando a la parte de atrás del grupo donde Lena venía junto a Krypto distraída.

Logan caminó hasta Lena y le agarró la mano. Lena le sonrió al pequeño.

"Mami ¿Por qué no?" le preguntó Logan con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué no que cariño?" le preguntó Lena confundida.

"Mami. Mamá dijo que no estabas preparada para otro hijo después de Louis ¿Por qué no estabas preparada?" le pregunto Logan con paciencia.

"La verdad es que quería disfrutar ver a tu hermano crecer antes de que tú nacieras" le dijo Lena no muy sincera.

Ella no quería hijos tan rápido. Ama a sus hijos más que a nada, pero su primer embarazo fue a la fuerza. Lillian sabía que ella era incapaz de matar porque si y más a un ser inocente que estaba creciendo dentro de su vientre.

Sufrió en los días que no sabía quién era el padre del bebé, pero todo eso cambió cuando supo que ella y Kara eran las madres. Fue madre antes de lo que ella deseaba y por eso se quería tomar su tiempo y cómo le dijo a Kara, no quería ser madre de dos hijos antes de los treinta, pero allí estaba, 33 años con cuatro hijos.

"Mami" le dijo Logan a Lena estirando los brazos para que lo cargara, eso la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lena sin dudarlo cargó a su hijo y siguió su caminata con un peso de más.

"No creo que aguantes quince minutos así" le dijo Alex sinceramente.

"Es mí hijo y se nota que está cansado. Si lo tengo que cargar hasta el final, lo haré" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"Esta bien" le dijo Alex.

* * *

 _ **Quince minutos después**_

Lena ya estaba cansada. Hacia dos horas de gimnasio en la semana porque ya no tenía tiempo de sobra. En su rutina no está cargar un peso mientras sube por una montaña en un bosque.

Kara se atrasó para quedar junto a su esposa.

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo Kara mientras miraba a Logan que iba cómodo en los brazos de su mami.

"No. Yo puedo, gracias" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Si necesitas que yo lo lleve, solo me dices" dijo Kara con comprensión.

"Okey" le dijo Lena.

Siguieron caminando.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

Se demoraron más de lo normal porque Ivett y Louis tienen piernas cortas, todos tenían que caminar al ritmo de los pequeños.

Eliza había estacionado en el mismo lugar de años atrás. Ella y Alura habían acomodado sillas desplegables para cuando llegaron los niños porque sabían que estarían muy cansados.

Lena llegó sin fuerza, Logan en ningún momento pidió ser bajado y Lena para demostrar que ella podía cuidar de su hijo, lo cargó hasta el destino.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Kara a Lena cuando la vio que se sentó en el suelo.

"Muy bien" le dijo Lena fingiendo energía.

"¿Me ayudas a armar nuestra tienda de acampar?" preguntó Kara con la intención de molestar a Lena.

"Aaaagg me atrapaste, estoy que me muero. Siento que mis piernas son gelatina" le dijo Lena haciendo sonreír a su esposa.

"Debiste dejarme cargarlo" dijo Kara arrodillándose frente a Lena.

"Debí hacerlo caminar durante un tiempo" le dijo Lena y Kara asintió.

"No te preocupes, yo armó nuestra tienda de campaña y acomodo todo" dijo Kara con comprensión abriendo una botella de agua para Lena.

"Eres la mejor" le dijo Lena con alivio de tener una esposa que no se cansaba y luego empezó a tomar agua a gran velocidad.

"Ahora descansa, en unos minutos unas personitas estarán llamándote para pedirte algo" dijo Kara levantándose para empezar a organizar el campamento Danvers.

"Mami" le dijo Leah a Lena agarrándole el brazo donde tenía la botella.

"Te lo dije" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

Leah abrió su boca para que su mami le diera agua y eso hizo Lena, compartió de su agua con su hija.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Mientras Kara, Maggie y Alex armaban las tiendas de campaña de todos, Jeremiah salió con sus tres nietos mayores en busca de ramas para hacer la fogata.

Krypto se fue detrás de ellos. Kyla se quedó junto a Lena y Leah en la sombra. Alura y Eliza estaban con Lorian en la RV, hablando.

"¿Será que su alteza puede ayudarnos a traer las las bolsas de dormir?" le dijo Alex a su cuñada para molestarla.

"Hazlo tu misma" le dijo Lena sin ganas de levantarse del suelo.

Leah estaba sentada en las piernas de su mami terminado de tomarse el contenido de la botella.

"Uy que rebelde, ya vi a quien salió Logan" le dijo Alex mientras agarraba las mochilas de su esposa y ella para meterlas a la tienda de acampar.

"Hacen el mismo puchero. Los dos me dejan sin pastel de chocolate" dijo Kara llegando con troncos gruesos para usarlos de asientos.

Ella había montado la tienda de acampar de Alura. La de Eliza y Jeremiah. La de ellas. Además dejó las bolsas de dormir, colchonetas y las cosas necesarias, todo en unos minutos.

"No entiendo como la aguantas" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Me toca" dijo Kara molestando.

"¿Te toca? Si te llega una petición de divorcio, te pones a llorar" le dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

"Ya hablamos de nuestra separación, que nunca va a suceder. Tú te quedas con Louis, Lorian y Krypto. Yo me quedo con Logan, Leah y Kyla" dijo Kara aún molestando.

"Si el divorcio fuera un hecho, te aseguro que lucharía por quedarme con la custodia de todos mis hijos. Te quedarías solo con Kyla" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Eso es cruel, yo jamás te haría algo así" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Y solo te dejaría verlos dos veces por semana" le dijo Lena fingiendo seriedad.

"Pero son nuestros hijos. Yo no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo" dijo Kara con sus ojos brillantes porque las lágrimas iban a empezar a caer por sus mejillas.

"Siempre tengo la razón" les dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"¿Si eso es con una suposición, como reaccionaría si llegara a suceder?" les preguntó Maggie recibiendo las mochilas para terminar de acomodar su tienda.

"Perderás a tu esposa durante meses porque me sentaría a llorar con mí hermana" le respondió Alex a su esposa.

"Ni se te ocurra dejar a Kara porque te vuelvo a meter presa" le advirtió Maggie a Lena con un humor.

"¿No importa si tengo razones para hacerlo?" le preguntó Lena fingiendo miedo.

"Entonces será Kara quien termine en prisión porque no voy a permitir que ella te haga daño" le dijo Maggie a Lena.

"Basta. Nadie se va a separar de nadie ¿Cierto?" preguntó Kara sentándose al lado de Lena y la abrazo por la cintura.

"Juntas hasta el final" le dijo Lena girando la cabeza para darle un beso a su esposa.

"Hasta el final" dijo Kara antes de darle un beso corto a Lena en los labios.

"Mamá. Mira todas estas ramas que conseguimos" le dijo Louis con emoción cuando regresaron de su pequeña aventura.

Jeremiah les enseñó a sus nietos como hacer y encender una fogata, con el trabajo de sus nietos Eliza empezó a hacer el almuerzo con ayuda Maggie.

* * *

 **NOTA: Siento el atraso. Entre el sábado y el lunes subo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado aun que se que no tiene ningún momento de acción. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	127. Chapter 127

**_Horas después_**

Era hora de dormir porque las actividades familiares empezarían en la mañana y casi todos estaban cansados por los esfuerzos del día.

Kara y Lena aún seguían con su vieja tienda de acampar. Acomodaron dos colchonetas en un lado de la carpa, allí dormían Louis, Logan, Leah y Lorian. En el otro lado estaba su bolsa de dormir donde se iba a acurrucar con Lena y dormiría muy cómoda.

Hacía frío en la montaña así que todos tenían muchas cobijas para abrigarse. Krypto y Kyla dormirían con los niños para darles calor.

"¿A dónde van?" les preguntó Logan a sus mamás cuando se iban a ir a su lado de la tienda de acampar.

Ambas creían que los pequeños ya se habían quedado dormidos y ya se podían ir.

"A dormir cariño" le dijo Lena susurrando.

"No pueden dejarnos dormir solos" les dijo el pequeño levantándose de la colchoneta para acercarse a sus mamás.

"Van a dormir con Krypto y Kyla. Nosotras estaremos a unos pasos de aquí" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Mamá se tiene que quedar aquí para protegernos. El bosque es muy feo" les dijo Logan con miedo.

"Nada les va a pasar. Te prometo que estaré aquí de inmediato si me necesitas" dijo Kara agachándose frente a su hijo.

"No. Tienes que quedarte, por favor" le suplicó Logan con temor haciendo puchero.

Kara miró a Lena y dejó salir un suspiro.

"Esta bien. Yo dormiré aquí, pero alguien debe ir a dormir con mami" dijo Kara porque sabía que Lena quería tener su espacio y sus cosas estaban en el otro lado de la tienda.

"Yo no" le dijo Logan rápidamente aferrándose al cuello de su mamá.

"¿Entonces quien?" preguntó Kara mirando a sus demás hijos dormidos.

"Me llevo a Lorian. Nos vemos en la mañana" le dijo Lena a su esposa cargando a la bebé.

"Bueno. Si necesitas algo, solo di mí nombre" dijo Kara levantándose con su hijo en brazos.

"Esta bien. Te amo" le dijo Lena antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí.

"Yo dormiré en el centro con Leah. Tú y Lu pueden dormir en los extremos" le dijo Logan.

"Cómo tú quieras donita" dijo Kara apagando la linterna y se acomodo junto a Logan, que escondió su rostro en el pecho de su mamá.

Kara uso su visión de rayos x para mirar que hacían su esposa y su hija.

Lena se acostó en la bolsa para dormir con Lorian en su pecho, puso varias cobijas sobre ella y su hija, después apagó la linterna.

Kara cerró los ojos, en unas horas pasarían tiempo en familia y ella estaba lista para ganar todos los retos y juegos.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Alex y Kara prepararon el desayuno para todos en la fogata. Era un gran reto hacer algo de comer con esa gran llama.

Después de que todos tomaron una ducha en la RV, se alistaron y salieron a caminar para conocer más de la naturaleza.

Para Alura todo era muy lindo, llevaba años sin enfocarse en ella misma, en disfrutar y ahora lo podía hacer con personas que ya consideraba su familia.

"Ma. Esto es muy bonito" le dijo Ivett a Alex cuando encontraron un montón de flores rojas, azules, rosadas.

"Lo es. La naturaleza es un gran tesoro de la tierra" le dijo Alex a su hija.

"¿Podemos comprar flores para nuestro apartamento?" le preguntó Ivett a sus madres.

"Claro que sí tiramisú, pero tienes que cuidarlas para que no se marchiten y siempre estén así de lindas" le dijo Maggie a su hija.

"Lo haré mamá" le dijo Ivett a Maggie.

"Nosotros tenemos muchas flores en casa, le podemos regalar las más bonitas" le dijo Louis a su prima.

"Gracias gordito. Eres muy amable por regalar tus flores" le dijo Alex a su sobrino mayor.

.

Siguieron caminando y se encontraron con varios animales. Alura llevaba a Lorian, Leah iba aferrada a la blusa de su mamá, pero muy concentrada en lo que había a su alrededor y Logan no soltaba la pierna de Kara.

"Mira ese renacuajo" le dijo Ivett a su primo que estaba explorando junto a ella.

"¿Mami podemos adoptar un renacuajo?" le preguntó Louis a Lena.

"Por supuesto que no" le dijo Lena porque no llenaría su casa con todo tipo de animales.

"Mamá ¿Puedo tener un renacuajo?" le preguntó Louis a Kara porque sabía que era más fácil convencerla.

"Lo que diga mami, eso es lo que haremos" dijo Kara apoyando la decisión de Lena.

"La esclava blanca" Alex dijo mientras fingía toser.

"¿Una iguana?" les preguntó Louis a sus mamás señalado el animal que estaba en un árbol.

"No" le dijo Lena.

"¿Un hamster?" Les preguntó de nuevo Louis señalado el animal.

"Agp" Lena estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio el gran animal cerca de ellos.

"Nunca" le dijo Lena aferrándose al brazo libre de su esposa intentando no incomodar a Logan que estaba en el mismo lado.

"Ese no es un hámster, es una zariguella" le dijo Jeremiah a su nieto.

"Haz enfrentado cosas peligrosas y le temes a un animal indefenso" le dijo Alex a Lena riéndose.

"No me da miedo. Solo un poco de impresión" se defendió Lena.

"Entonces intentemos atraerlo" les dijo Maggie con emoción.

"No" le dijo Lena asustada.

"No nos va a lastimar. Los animales son hermosos" le dijo Maggie a Lena.

"Que sea hermoso lejos de mí" le dijo Lena.

Kara tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No sabía que un pequeño animal podía atemorizar a Lena de esa manera.

"Pero suelta a Kara. Parece que ella es tu escudo protector" le dijo Eliza a Lena.

La zariguella salió corriendo cuando ellos se acercaron y Lena respiró con un poco de alivio.

"¿Y un chimpancé?" les pregunto Louis y todos miraron para los lados en busca del animal.

"Ningún animal. En la casa ya viven Krypto y Kyla" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"¿Donde viste el chimpancé?" le pregunto Alex a su sobrino.

"En un libro. Recordé que ellos viven en lugares así, pero no he visto ninguno" le dijo Louis con decepción.

.

Siguieron caminando mientras todos contaban algo de lo que sabían sobre cosas de la naturaleza.

"Mira las mariposas" dijo Kara a su hija que estaba en sus brazos.

Las mariposas estaban pasando en grupo, eran toda de diferentes colores.

Leah estaba feliz mirando como volaban cerca a ella.

"Quitala mamá. Quitala" le dijo Logan a Kara cuando una de las mariposas se posó en su brazo.

"No te va a hacer nada" dijo Kara acariciándole el cabello al pequeño.

"Mamá. Ayu-ayudame" le dijo Logan con temblor en la voz.

"Tranquilo. Ya está" dijo Kara haciendo que la mariposa volará lejos de su hijo.

Logan escondió el rostro en la pierna de Kara.

"Cariño no llores" le dijo Lena a Logan agachándose para estar a su altura.

"Mami también te va a proteger" dijo Kara para que Logan fuera con Lena.

"Ella no puede porque no tiene superpoderes como tú" le dijo Logan sin soltarle la pierna.

Lena se levantó sintiéndose triste porque sus hijos no la buscan a ella en situaciones así, pero entendía que los dos pequeños creían que su mamá era la única que puede defenderlos porque es Supergirl.

Caminó un poco más rápido para quedar junto a su suegra, Eliza.

"No te sientas mal. Logan no cree que puedes protegerlo porque tú también buscaste protección en Kara cuando viste la zariguella" le dijo Eliza agarrándola del brazo.

"Pero también puedo protegerlo así tenga miedo" le dijo Lena entendiendo el punto de Eliza.

"Lo sé. No te importa ponerte en medio de una pistola y los que amas" le dijo Eliza recordando la vez que su hija menor y Lena terminaron heridas por culpa de Lex Luthor.

"Lo que sea necesario por proteger a mí familia" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

Siguieron en su exploración. Al final Kara tuvo que llevar a Leah y a Logan cargados porque a su hijo lo asustaban todos los animales que se le acercaban.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Antes de regresar al campamento hicieron una parada junto al arroyo. Jeremiah, Alex y Kara le estaban enseñando a los niños como pescar. Maggie estaba en contra y no quería que su hija aprendiera eso, pero tenía que dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones y viera lo feo que es asesinar a los pobres peces.

Eso no sucedió, Ivett estaba muy feliz haciéndolo así que Maggie esperaría a que creciera para ver si sigue pensando lo mismo.

Eliza estaba feliz haciendo videos y tomando fotos de sus amores disfrutando juntos. Kyla es una especie de gata-perra porque estaba junto a Eliza esperando a que le lanzaran algo. Maggie estaba con Leah, la llevába hasta la orilla y la dejaba tocar el agua. Krypto estaba escarbando porque últimamente eso es lo que le gusta.

Lena tenía cargada a Lorian que estaba dormida y Alura se le acercó.

"Se siente muy bien pasar tiempo con todos ustedes" le dijo Alura.

"Me alegra que estés disfrutando tu estadía con nosotros" le dijo Lena sinceramente.

"Llevaba años sin sentirme tan feliz. Todos en este familia son muy amorosos y me han hecho sentir como si fuera uno más en la familia" le dijo Alura.

"Lo eres. Eras la madre de Kara, la abuela de mis hijos. Todo es gracias a Eliza, ella nos ha hecho sentir a todos de esa manera. Esta claro que Alex y Kara aprendieron eso de ella y por eso se siente tan bien ser parte de la familia Danvers, no importa si tienes o no tienes el apellido" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Eres una mujer maravillosa, estoy feliz de que mí hija te tenga como esposa. En estos meses que hemos convivido, he sido testigo de todas las cosas buenas que haces para ayudar. Todas tus empresas las usas para ayudar a los demás. Eres una excelente mamá para mis nietos y el alma gemela de mí hija" le dijo Alura honestamente.

"Muchas gracias. No creí que un día llegaría a escuchar este tipo de palabras salir de tu boca" le dijo Lena un poco sorprendida.

"Fui una insensible años atrás, pero conocerte mejor confirmó que yo era la que causaba los problemas entre nosotras" le dijo Alura arrepentida.

"Eso ya está en el pasado. Sabes que puedes venir siempre que quieras a quedarte con nosotras. Las puertas de mí casa siempre están abiertas para ti" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Gracias. Quiero invitarte a ti y a los niños a Argo, me gustaría que conocieran el lugar donde nació Kara" le dijo Alura colocándole la mano en el hombro.

"¿Me estás invitando a mí?" le preguntó Lena con confusión. No pensó que Alura le diría ese tipo de cosas.

"Por supuesto. Me haría muy feliz que mí familia conozca mí casa y puedo mostrarte algunas cosas de Kara. Además sería un orgullo presentar a mí hija, su esposa e hijos al consejo" le dijo Alura con ilusión.

"Es algo que tengo que hablar con Kara y estudiar algunas cosas porque no quiero arriesgar la salud de mis hijos, pero me encantaría ir" le dijo Lena lo que sentía.

"Cuando quieran pueden ir, no tienen que viajar ya" le dijo Alura con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias" le dijo Alura respondiéndole la sonrisa.

Kara respetó la conversación entre su mamá y su esposa al no usar su superoido, pero solía mirar por momentos por precaución. En el rostro de Kara apareció una sonrisa cuando vio que ambas mujeres se ofrecían una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Ya era de noche, todos estaban alrededor de la fogata. Jeremiah estaba contando historias de aventura para sus nietos que estaban muy concentrados. Eliza y Alura también estaban disfrutando de la historia del hombre.

Como es tradición estaban calentando malvaviscos con el fuego.

"Aún tengo el vídeo de la broma" les dijo Alex.

"Es realmente gracioso" les dijo Maggie.

"Tengo que verlo, no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó" les dijo Lena con interés.

"Yo recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Mí amor, eso ya es pasado. Tienes que admitir que fue una buena broma" le dijo Lena a Kara agarrándole la mano.

"No lo es cuando alguien sale lastimado físicamente" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Lena está bien, solo tiene algunos problemas de locura por el golpe, pero eso no te ha afectado" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"¿Por el golpe? Ella ya estaba loca" le dijo Maggie a su esposa haciéndola reír.

"Yo defendiéndolas y así me pagan. Mí amor, torturalas" le dijo Lena antes de besar la mejilla de su esposa.

"Con mucho gusto" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Mamá, mami ¿Cuando va a nacer nuestro próximo hermanito?" les preguntó Louis a sus mamás.

Lena y Kara miraron a su hijo, los demás centraron su atención en la pareja.

"¿Lena está embarazada?" les preguntó Eliza sonriendo.

"No. Aún no hablamos de eso" le dijo Lena a Eliza y después miró a Kara.

"¿Quieres tener otro hermanito?" preguntó Kara a su hijo mayor con felicidad.

"Si. Un compañero de mí salón el último día dijo que su mamá tuvo otro hijo y que ya eran cinco. Yo también quiero que seamos cinco, pero está vez que sea niño" le dijo Louis a su mamá.

"¿Por qué un hermanito y no una hermanita?" le preguntó Alex a su sobrino.

"Porque ya tengo demasiadas hermanas, Logan y yo deberíamos tener un aliado. En la casa hay demasiadas mujeres" le dijo Louis.

"¿Y que tiene de malo demasiadas mujeres? Las mujeres son lo más hermoso que puede existir" le dijo Jeremiah a su nieto.

"Lo sé, pero cuando hacemos una votación mamá y mami siempre están del lado de Leah y Lorian, por eso necesitamos refuerzos" le dijo Louis.

"Entonces tienes que desear que sean dos hermanos para que quedemos igualados en las votaciones" dijo Kara a Louis guiñándole y Lena le dio un codazo en la costillas a su esposa que no le afecto.

"Aún no vamos a tener otro bebé cariño. Mamá y yo hablaremos del tema cuando Leah ingresé a la academia" le dijo Lena a su hijo.

"Esta bien. Prometo que ayudaré a cuidarlo" les dijo Louis a sus mamás.

"Yo también voy a ayudar" les dijo Logan con determinación.

"Entonces su último nieto nacerá en dos años" les dijo Alex a los tres mayores.

"Nosotros ya estamos listos" les dijo Eliza con emoción.

Kara paso su brazo por los hombros de Lena y le beso la cabeza.

Kara tenía un trato con Lena respecto a ese tema, pero Louis la hizo replantearse la idea. ¿Cómo esperaría tanto sabiendo que su hijo mayor quería otro hermanito?.

* * *

 ** _Un mes después_**

 **12/09/26**

Estuvieron acampando durante una semana, descubrieron que Logan es muy miedoso cuando se trata del bosque y todo lo que hay en el.

Todos regresaron a sus actividades normales. Alura de nuevo cuidaría a sus nietas en las mañanas.

Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños número 8 de Ivett cuando reportaron una emergencia en las afueras de la ciudad.

Kara sin pensarlo entro rápido a la casa, se puso su traje y salió volando.

Alex y Jonn también se fueron para dirigir un equipo de la DEO porque quien atacaba era un alien.

* * *

 **Afueras de la ciudad**

Supergirl llegó frente a un hombre que parecía que la estaba esperando.

"Supergirl ¿Estás lista para morir?" le preguntó el hombre.

"¿Quienes eres?" preguntó Supergirl con seriedad.

"Soy nadie y lo soy todo para muchos" le dijo el hombre caminando hacia Supergirl con lo que parecía una lanza.

"¿Que quieres?" preguntó Supergirl analizando a su rival.

"Me han pagado una buena suma de dinero para que te asesine y eso es lo que voy hacer" le dijo el hombre con normalidad.

"¿Quién? Al menos merezco saberlo" dijo Supergirl pensando como detener al hombre.

"Soy un profesional. No soy tan estúpido para decirte quién es mí cliente" le dijo el hombre riéndose de la superheroína.

"Me lo dirás cuándo te arreste" dijo Supergirl esperando el primer movimiento de su contrincante.

El hombre corrió hacia ella y dejó salir su verdadera imagen. Un marciano blanco de un gran tamaño.

Supergirl lo esquivó y le dio un puñetazo en la espalda lanzandolo lejos.

Él marciano se enojó y corrió de vuelta hacia la superheroína. Supergirl lo volvió a esquivar, pero no vio que él aprovecho para sacar la lanza y le hizo un corte en el abdomen.

Se tocó el abdomen y vio que había sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, luego analizó la punta de la lanza de su contrincante. Era verde y no había duda de que estaba hecha de Kryptonita.

El sol estaba en su esplendor así que la herida se sano rápidamente.

"Veamos que tienes Supergirl" le dijo el marciano de nuevo al ataque.

Ella esquivo, pero de nuevo la corto y está vez lo siguió y le dio un puñetazo que lo derribó.

Se acercó para noquearlo, pero el marciano le golpeó su pierna de apoyo y también terminó en el suelo. Se levanto rápido, el marciano se le subió encima y empezó a golpear, pero Supergirl apoyo sus pies en el abdomen del marciano y lo lanzó lejos de ella para poder pararse.

"Supergirl ya estamos cerca, espéranos para poder detenerlo" escuchó Supergirl la voz de Alex en su intercomunicador.

No tenía tiempo de quedarse quita, el marciano ya había atacado de nuevo con la lanza y le corto una pierna.

Cada corte era una tortura, pero al menos sanaba al instante. Supergirl decidió volar para estar fuera del alcance de su rival.

"Te has creído superior durante estos años, pero no eres capaz de sostener un pelea conmigo" le dijo él en tono de burla.

"No te quiero hacer daño. Suelta la lanza para que hablemos" dijo Supergirl tratando de razonar.

"Hablemos de esto" le dijo el marciano lanzado una bomba que Supergirl esquivo, pero el contenido la hizo sentir sin fuerzas y cayó boca arriba.

El marciano aprovecho, se acerco a ella y le clavó la lanza en el abdomen.

"Aaaagg" se quejó Supergirl de dolor mientras intentaba quitarlo de encima.

"Ops, se rompió" le dijo el marciano partiendo la lanza para que no la pudiera sacar con facilidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a golpear el rostro de Supergirl para dejarla inconsciente.

"No creí que era tan fácil asesinar a Supergirl, debí cobrar más para ganar más dinero, dinero fácil" le dijo el marciano disfrutando de cada golpe a Supergirl hasta que unos brazos aprisionaron su cuello.

"Te metiste con la persona equivocada" le dijo Superwoman asfixiandolo para que se desmayara.

El marciano intento defenderse, pero la superheroína solo hizo su agarre más fuerte.

"Subanlo al camión y pónganle las esposas" le ordenó Jonn al equipo.

"Vas a estar bien" le dijo Alex a su hermana que aun estaba consciente.

"Aquí no le podemos sacar eso. Vamos rápido a la base" le dijo Jonn a Alex.

Superwoman cargó a Supergirl y voló rápido hacia la base. Jonn hizo lo mismo con Alex.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **DEO**

Superwoman entró con Supergirl en sus brazos y Lena fue testigo de todo. Winn tuvo que ir ir rápido a la base para monitorear todo desde su puesto y Lena decidió ir con él.

Su esposa sangraba demasiado por el abdomen y su rostro estaba todo golpeado. Lena sintió pánico.

No hubo tiempo de nada porque la llevaron rápido a una habitación donde los médicos la empezaron a atender. Alex entró para asegurarse que todo fuera bien. Sam se cambió de ropa para acompañar a Lena e intentar calmarla.

Alura nunca había sido testigo de los peligros a los que su hija se exponía al ser una superheroína. Solo estuvo tranquila cuando Alex llamó a Eliza para decirle que Kara ya estaba bien.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Kara ya estaba bajo las lámparas de luz solar, siempre le daba un susto a todos, pero su cuerpo era muy fuerte y siempre resistía esos momentos.

Lena estaba junto a ella esperando a que se despertara. Las heridas en el rostro estaban casi desvanecidas, al igual que la herida en el abdomen.

"Hola reina" dijo Kara con alegría al ver a su esposa junto a ella.

"Lo prometiste Kara" le dijo Lena un poco triste.

"Estoy bien" dijo Kara solo eso porque no esperaba esa reacción de Lena.

"Me prometiste que serías más inteligente, que pensarías antes de hacer cualquier estupidez, pero no sirvió de nada esa promesa porque estás aquí" le dijo Lena refiriéndose a la habitación con lámparas de luz solar.

"No hice nada estúpido. Hice todo lo que estaba a mí alcance. Incluso no quería pelear por la promesa que te hice, pero eso lo aprovechó mí rival para golpearme" dijo Kara en su defensa.

"Saliste volando de la fiesta de nuestra sobrina sin refuerzos. Le pedí a Sam que fuera y si no lo hubiera hecho, en este momento estarías muerta" le dijo Lena con temor y rabia.

"No lo estoy, gracias por enviar a Sam" dijo Kara entendiendo a Lena.

"No te vas a salir con la tuya con esas palabras" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"¿Que quieres que diga?" preguntó Kara con derrota.

"Ojalá no fueras Supergirl" le dijo Lena antes de girar y salir de la habitación.

Kara solo miró el techo y dejó salir un suspiro de desesperación.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena estaba jugando con sus hijos en la sala de juegos. Ivett estaba con sus madres porque no habían podido pasar toda la tarde con ella con lo que le sucedió a su tía Kara.

Ahora todos sus hijos caminaban sin su ayuda así que los veía moverse de un lado a otro. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo porque esa era la mejor de interactuar con sus pequeños.

"Mamá. Quiero entrar al grupo de gimnasia de mí colegio" le dijo Louis a Kara cuando llegó donde estaban todos.

"Woah eso sería muy divertido" dijo Kara sorprendida y se sentó en el suelo frente a Lena, pero lejos.

"Tienen uniformes rojos con azul como tú traje. La profesora dice que todos son bienvenidos" le dijo Louis con entusiasmo.

"¿Y qué pasará con el patinaje?" preguntó Kara con interés.

"Lo dejaré. Ya es hora de que haga algo nuevo y mí decisión es la gimnasia" le dijo Louis sonriendo.

"¿Tu qué opinas reina?" preguntó Kara mirando a Lena.

Lena solo siguió mirando Lorian que estaba concentrada metiendo figuras geométricas en un cubo.

"Lena" dijo Kara esta vez con determinación, pero Lena continuó recta.

"Mami ¿Estás enojada con mamá?" le preguntó Louis a Lena.

"Si cariño" le respondió Lena a su hijo con sinceridad.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Logan que ahora estaba interesado en la conversación.

"Porque mamá hizo algo que me enojo mucho" le dijo Lena a sus hijos.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo la vas a castigar?" le preguntó Louis.

"Hasta que se me pase el enojo" le respondió Lena ignorando la mirada de Kara.

"Eso no es justo. Mamá es muy buena, ella no ha hecho nada malo" le dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya no voy hablar de esto contigo. Es algo entre adultos" le dijo Lena a su hijo con seriedad.

"Estas castigando a mamá injustamente" le dijo Louis igual de serio que su mami.

"No más Louis. Todos a dormir ya" le dijo Lena a sus hijos con determinación.

"No. Yo me voy a quedar con mamá" le dijo Louis abrazándose a Kara desde atrás porque Leah estaba sentada en sus piernas.

"Yo también" le dijo Logan haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, pero desde un lado.

Eso hizo que Lena se enojara mucho más con Kara. Cargó a Lorian que era la más cansada de sus hijos y la única que en ese momento le hace caso y se fue para acostarla en la cuna.

Kara no dijo nada, entendía que Lena se enojara, pero no estaba de acuerdo con que le dijera lo que estaba pasando entre ellas a los niños.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Kara entró a la habitación, Lena ya estaba ahí. Parecía dormida, pero Kara sabía que estaba despierta por los latidos de su corazón.

"¿Puedes sentarte para que hablemos?" pidió Kara sentándose en la cama.

Lena hizo lo que su esposa le pidió.

"Lo siento. Realmente lo hago, pero no pedí que sucediera eso. Te juro que estaba tratando de que nada malo pasara" dijo Kara sinceramente.

Lena no dijo nada, solo la miró.

"Se que estás enojada, pero. Yo. Aagg. No sé qué más decirte" dijo Kara con desesperación.

"Lo que si puedo decir es que soy una tonta. Cómo se me ocurrió tener hijos con Supergirl, soy una estúpida, en cualquiera de tus salidas puedes morir y ya. Quedaré sola con nuestros hijos, que no podrán compartir contigo muchas cosas que les falta por vivir" le dijo Lena enojada con ella misma.

"No pienses así" dijo Kara.

"¿Cómo quieres que piense? Desde el principio sabía en lo que me metía, pero solo yo saldría lastimada si te perdía. Pero yo. Yo no podría soportar perderte ahora y ver a los niños sufrir porque ya no estarás aquí" le dijo Lena llorando.

Kara abrazo a Lena y Lena escondió el rostro en el cuello de su esposa.

"No voy a hacer nada de Supergirl sin antes hacer un plan con la DEO, no saldré sin refuerzos. Te prometo que voy a ser muy cuidadosa. No pienso dejarte, ni a los niños" prometió Kara besando la cabeza de Lena.

Lena no dijo nada solo se aferró a la cintura de Kara y siguió llorando.

Estuvieron así hasta que Kara escucho que el llanto de Lena se calmó y se acostó sin soltarla.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **28/10/26**

Alura tenía que regresar a Argo, pero paso los mejores meses de los últimos años. Tenía unos nietos asombrosos, todos le recordaban a como era Kara. Prometió que regresaría para las festividades de diciembre. Drex-Em llegó a recogerla y se fueron en su nave.

El cumpleaños número 8 de Louis fue invadido por todos sus compañeros de clases y sus padres. Kara y Lena no eran fans de los padres porque eran muy vanidosos. Kara aún no termina la casa en el árbol, su tiempo no se lo permite, pero está decidida a terminarlo antes de que finalice el año.

* * *

 **Fabrica**

Cómo le prometió a su esposa Kara sale con precaución, deja que la DEO, es decir Alex o Jonn armen un plan y ella solo lo sigue.

Por eso se encontraba ahí, llevaban una semana investigando a una pandilla que vendía estupefacientes, pero que también se dedican a prestarle dinero a personas que no eran ciudadanos del planeta tierra. Habían encontrado varios occisos en callejones, en aceras del barrio conocido por la cantidad de drogadictos que viven cerca.

Los agentes de la DEO rodearon la fábrica y entraron al mismo tiempo que Supergirl.

Habían varías personas trabajando con la droga, muchos intentaron correr, pero fueron retenidos por los agentes de la DEO. Supergirl analizó a través de las paredes e identificó a la persona que iban buscando. Con más agentes siguió el recorrido hasta que llegaron a su objetivo. El lugar estaba lleno de cocaína.

El hombre atacó a Supergirl con un puñetazo que ella evitó colocando su brazo como escudo. Se notaba que el hombre era de otro planeta porque tenía mucha fuerza.

Entraron otros de su especie que atacaron a los agentes de la DEO. Supergirl agarró el brazo del sospechoso y lo giró sobre la espalda.

El hombre saco una bolsa de su bolsillo con la mano libre y golpeó el rostro de Supergirl con la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Rápido jefe" le dijo uno de los hombres al objetivo principal.

El sospechoso tiro el contenido blanco de la bolsita sobre la cocaína en la pesa.

"Ese es el menor de tus problemas" dijo Supergirl acercándose para retenerlo.

"No lo creo" le dijo el hombre agarrando con una mano un montón de cocaína que había en la pesa y la lanzó al rostro de Supergirl.

Ella se limpio rápido el contenido de los ojos.

"Hasta la vista" dijo el hombre lanzando una bomba de humo y desapareció en un segundo junto a sus secuaces.

"¿A dónde fueron?" le pregunto Alex a Supergirl entrando por el lado contrario para que no se les escaparan.

"No lo sé" dijo Kara usando su visión, pero ya no estaban en el edificio.

"Okey. Terminen de requisar el edificio, los demás vamos a llevar estos hombres a la estación de policía" les dijo Alex a sus agentes.

"No entiendo como escaparon" dijo Supergirl confundida porque ningún alien podía desaparecer así de rápido de ella.

"Tal vez deberías dejar de meter esa cosa. La cocaína puede dañar tus neuronas" le dijo Alex sonriendo.

"Esto no tiene ningún efecto en mi" se quejó Supergirl limpiándose la cocaína que aún quedaba en su rostro.

"Ya lo sé. Tu droga es Lena" le dijo Alex regresando donde estaban los camiones de la DEO.

A Supergirl se le formó una sonrisa grande porque su hermana tiene razón.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

"Mí amor. Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo" le dijo Lena desde el baño donde terminaba de aplicarse el maquillaje.

"Mmmm" solo gruñó Kara escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

Lena salió de la habitación para ayudar a sus hijos, al igual que su mamá eran duros para levantarse.

-Cinco minutos más, igual no me demoro ni 30 segundos arreglándome- Pensó Kara relajándose.

.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

"Mamá" le dijo Louis y Kara abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

"¿Que pasa príncipe?" pregunto Kara estirando su cuerpo.

"Mami me dijo que te despertara y te dijera que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo" le dijo Louis que ya tenía puesto su uniforme.

"Okey. Dile a mami que ya voy" dijo Kara sonriéndole a su hijo.

"Ella mando a decir que te da 1 minuto para bajar a desayunar" le dijo Louis antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

"Ni siquiera Eliza era así de exigente" dijo Kara bajándose de la cama.

Bostezo, volvió a estirar su cuerpo y salió corriendo.

"¿Que?" Se pregunto Kara a ella misma cuando se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo a la velocidad de un humano.

Entró al baño y se miró al espejo, agarró su cepillo de dientes para poder cerciorarse de que sus poderes no estaban e intentó doblarlo a la mitad, pero no pasó nada.

-¿Cómo sucedió? No extralimite mis poderes- Pensó Kara dispuesta a probar todos sus poderes porque no quería creer que se levantó sin ellos.

Uso su superoido, lo único que podía escuchar eran los pájaros en el balcón. Uso su visión y se veía como una tonta porque nada pasaba. Uso su aliento helado, pero lo que tenía era mal aliento.

-Uuugg. Con este puedo asesinar personas- Pensó Kara.

Kara se quedó unos minutos mirándose en el espejo, deseo que sus poderes no tardaran tanto en regresar.

"Rao. Lena me va a matar" dijo Kara recordando que tenían que llevar a los niños a estudiar y ella aún ni siquiera había entrado a la ducha.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Los niños y Lena ya estaban listos para salir. Beatriz ya había llegado. Kara bajo corriendo por las escaleras con su bolso.

Cuando Lena subió a cepillarse los dientes, Kara estaba en su clóset así que apenas ahora se estaban viendo.

"Por fin" le dijo Lena.

"Buenos días reina" dijo Kara antes de darle un beso corto en los labios a Lena.

"Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo ¿Por qué no te vas en tu transporte rápido?" le preguntó Lena sabiendo que no le tomaría ni dos minutos llegar a Catco volando.

"Te tengo que contar algo, pero lo haré en el almuerzo. Ahora no tenemos tiempo" dijo Kara agarrando las llaves de uno de los automóviles porque no podía acompañar a dejar a sus hijos.

Lena va para L-Corp y ella puede llegar unos minutos tarde, pero ella y iba para Catco, muchos empezaban a quejarse porque a veces llegaba unos minutos tarde. Solo porque es la esposa de la dueña, puede hacer lo que quiera. Eso a Kara no le gusta, así que siempre intenta cumplir el mismo horario de todos.

"Mamá ¿No vas a desayunar?" le preguntó Louis confundido.

"No alcanzo. Mejor como algo en el trabajo. Los amo" dijo Kara abrazado a sus dos pequeños y les dio besos en la cabeza.

"Nosotros también te amamos" le dijeron los pequeños en coro devolviéndole el abrazo a su mamá.

"Adiós reina, a ti también te amo" dijo Kara saliendo rápido al porche para subirse al automóvil y conducir en dirección a Catco.

Lena sabía que su esposa se estaba comportando raro, pero esperaría a que Kara le contara que le estaba sucediendo.

Frank alistó el automóvil para llevar a su jefa. Lena ayudo a sus hijos a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y Frank los llevo a su destino.

* * *

 **NOTA: Como les prometí, espero que les haya gustado. Intentare subir el siguiente capitulo el fin de semana. Les deseo una semana llena de éxitos. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	128. Chapter 128

Kara llegó 5 minutos tarde, pero a muchos les suele suceder lo mismo así que no era gran cosa.

Le envío un mensaje a su hermana diciéndole que no podía salir a atender emergencias, así que Alex sabía que tendría que acudir a Superwoman y Wonder woman.

Gracias al entrenamiento con la luz solar roja, trabajar como humana no le causaba ninguna clase de cansancio, pero si notaba la diferencia para ir por Catco de un lado a otro.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena había recogido a Logan y ya estaban en casa con las pequeñas. Louis saldría en una hora y Kara tenía que recogerlo.

Almorzaron en familia mientras Kara le daba de comer a Lorian. La pequeña ama ser el centro de atención y a Kara le encanta consentir a sus hijos.

"Mí amor ¿Que eso que me tienes que contar?" le preguntó Lena a Kara que estaba lavando los platos sucios a una velocidad lenta.

"Ah sí. No tengo mis poderes" dijo Kara con sufrimiento.

"¿Que quieres decir?" le preguntó Lena para que profundizará.

"Esta mañana me levanté como humana. No tengo mis poderes y parece que todo lo tengo que hacer a velocidad normal" dijo Kara aburrida porque usa mucho la supervelocidad para su beneficio.

"Eso no es normal. Debemos ir a la DEO para que te hagan un análisis" le dijo Lena preocupada.

"No te preocupes, esto me suele suceder y se me pasa en un día" dijo Kara dejando el último plato limpio.

"Pero eso es cuando sobre-limitas tus poderes. Que yo sepa ayer no te sucedió nada grave ¿O si?. Espero que no me hayas mentido Kara Danvers" le dijo Lena señalándola con el dedo.

"No. Cero peligro en la misión de ayer. Ya verás que mañana seré yo de nuevo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"¿Y ahora quién eres?" le preguntó Lena con intriga.

"La mamá que tiene que ir al colegio de su hijo para ver su práctica de gimnasia" dijo Kara sacandole una sonrisa a Lena.

"Muy bien. La próxima vez también iré a la práctica" le prometió Lena a su esposa.

"Lo sé. Tienes que leer todos esos documentos, pero no te preocupes, te voy a representar muy bien" dijo Kara acariciando una de las mejillas de Lena.

"No dejes que haga nada arriesgando" le advirtió Lena.

"Define arriesgado" dijo Kara fingiendo inocencia, solo quería oír más a su esposa.

"No puede hacer ninguna acrobacia, solo baile y ponle su protección en las muñecas y los tobillos. También…" le estaba diciendo Lena a Kara, pero ella la interrumpió dándole un beso.

"No le sucederá nada, no dejaré que se mueva de su lugar y haré que pongan muchas colchonetas a su alrededor" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"No te burles de mí" se quejó Lena empujando a Kara lejos de su espacio.

"Reina, es gimnasia. Ambas sabemos que hay un porcentaje alto de que se golpee" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Pero lo podemos evitar" le dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

"Me voy ya, no sabes lo molesto que se pone Louis porque dice que va a llegar tarde. Que comportamiento más molesto ¿A quien le habrá heredado ese defecto?" preguntó Kara con inocencia.

"Ser puntual es una cualidad, que obviamente tú no tienes y por eso hoy vas a llegar tarde y vas a tener que aguantarte a nuestro hijo discutiendo sin parar" le dijo Lena y Kara reaccionó.

"Si llego tarde, le diré que tú no me dejabas salir de la casa" dijo Kara caminando hacia la puerta principal.

"No te tengo encadenada así que esa excusa no te servirá" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién dijo que cadenas? Hablaba de que no quería dejar de verte y por eso llegué tarde" dijo Kara.

"Uuuggg no seas tan melosa. Vete ya" le dijo Lena antes de darle otro beso corto.

"Suerte con esos tres loquitos" dijo Kara antes de salir rápido hacia el automóvil.

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después**_

Lena había manejado muy bien su tiempo y sus hijos le habían hecho el trabajo tranquilo. Lorian estaba tomando la siesta.

Mientras ella estaba leyendo los documentos en su oficina, Leah estaba en sus piernas rayando algunas hojas con crayones.

Logan estaba haciendo las tareas que le dejó la profesora. El próximo año entraría al mismo colegio que su hermano así que la intensidad en sus trabajos habían aumentado.

"YA LLEGUÉ" gritó Kara para que toda su familia la escuchara.

"Mamá" expresó Leah con emoción bajándose del regazo de Lena y corrió hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Lena se levantó para mirar a su hija y espero a ver cómo la pequeña resolvía como abrir la puerta.

La pequeña miró para todos los lados, tocó la puerta, miró el pomo de la puerta, se puso de puntitas, pero obviamente no lo iba alcanzar.

Empezó a apilar los libros de la biblioteca de su mami, pero descubrió que no podía subir a la estructura que creó, así que hizo más pilas de libro, pero de diferentes tamaños creando una escalera.

Subió con cuidado para no caerse, eran dos puertas y la pequeña intentó abrir una, pero para su decepción, todo su esfuerzo no había servido de nada, las puertas se abren hacia dentro.

"Mami. Po favoo ayudame" le pidió su hija con desesperó.

"Primero tienes que acomodar todos los libros en su lugar" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la puerta.

"No. Mamá está afuea, tengo que il lápido" le dijo la pequeña.

"Tenemos que acomodar los libros" le dijo Lena con determinación.

Leah hizo puchero, pero hizo lo que su mami le ordenó. Lena le ayudo para acabar rápido.

Cuando la pequeña llevaba el último libro, Lena vio que su hija estaba llorando sin hacer ruido, aún con el puchero y eso le rompió el corazón.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, vamos con mamá" le dijo Lena abriendo la puerta y Leah salió corriendo en busca de Kara.

.

Lena siguió a la pequeña que se encontró con Kara a solo unos diez pasos.

"Aaaww mí churrito ¿Que te paso? ¿Por qué estás llorando?" preguntó Kara cargando a su hija que se le aferró al cuello.

Leah miró un segundo a Lena y la señaló.

"¿Que le hiciste?" preguntó Kara un poco seria.

"Nada" se defendió Lena.

"¿Entonces porque mi hija está llorando?" preguntó Kara acariciándole la espalda a su pequeña.

"Que ella misma te cuente lo que supuestamente le hice" le dijo Lena caminando hacia las escaleras para hablar con su hijo mayor y preguntarle cómo le fue.

Sabía que Kara era muy sobreprotectora con sus hijos, pero con Leah supera toda clase de límite.

.

Lena llegó hasta la habitación de Louis, Kara se había encargado de ayudarlo a tomar una ducha en el gimnasio.

Louis estaba sentado contra la cabecera de la cama leyendo un libro, así que Lena se sentó junto a él.

"Hola cariño ¿Que tal tu práctica?" le preguntó Lena con dulzura acariciándole el cabello.

"¿Por qué no fuiste hoy?" le preguntó Louis con decepción.

"Cariño, tenía trabajo que hacer. No me perderé la próxima práctica" le prometió Lena.

"Nunca tienes tiempo para mí. Siempre es tu trabajo o mis hermanas. Se suponía que ambas me acompañarían a todas las prácticas" se quejó Louis.

"Solo he faltado una sola vez. No digas que no te dedico el mismo tiempo que a tus hermanas porque eso no es verdad, pero sabes que me voy a esforzar más para que seas feliz" le dijo Lena.

"Ya no voy a volver a la prácticas de gimnasia" le dijo Louis con decisión.

"Volverás, no puedes dejar a tus compañeros atrás" le dijo Lena.

"Ya no quiero hacerlo. Prefiero estar en casa para pasar más tiempo con mamá" le dijo Louis.

"Esta bien" le dijo Lena un poco dolida.

"Y tal vez así vas a tener tiempo para mí" le dijo Louis bajándose de la cama.

"Cariño" le estaba diciendo Lena, pero Louis la interrumpió.

"Voy con mamá, ella me prometió helado" le dijo Louis antes de salir corriendo en busca de Kara.

"Ahora soy la villana. Voy a dejar de preocuparme, parece que ninguno valora mi esfuerzo" se dijo Lena para ella misma.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Los pequeños se quedaron dormidos en la narración de Lena de uno de los tantos libros de la casa.

Leah no quiso dejar que Kara la dejara en su pequeña cama así que Kara la llevo a la habitación con ella.

Lena se acostó en su lado mirando hacia el lado de Kara. Kara se acostó boca arriba para que su hija durmiera cómoda en su pecho.

"¿Que te dijo Leah?" le preguntó Lena a su esposa.

"Lo que le entendí fue que no la dejaste salir de la habitación porque tenía todos los libros de tu biblioteca regados" dijo Kara un poco seria.

"Entonces ¿Por qué me sigues hablando de esa manera?" le preguntó Lena igual de seria.

"Hiciste llorar a mí hija…" estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Nuestras hija. Por si lo olvidaste, Leah también es mi hija. Nunca haría algo para lastimarla" le dijo Lena con un poco de tristeza porque su esposa la estaba tratando como si ella fuera un monstruo.

"Lo sé, pero deberías ser un poco más blanda con ella. Leah es muy sensible y no estoy de acuerdo con que la castigues de esa manera" dijo Kara acariciando el cabello de su hija que dormía plácidamente en su pecho.

"¿Quieres que la deje hacer lo que ella quiera? Ahh, está bien. Buenas noches" le dijo Lena antes de besar una de las mejillas de su hija y apagó la luz.

"No es eso" dijo Kara.

"Buenas noches" le repitió Lena así que Kara se quedó callada.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después**_

 **02/11/26**

 **DEO**

Los poderes de Kara aún no regresaban así que decidió ir con Alex para que la ayude. Una cosa es un día, pero una semana entera ya era algo terrible.

Alex le realizó todo tipo de exámenes. Estuvieron horas solo en ese problema.

"Tu ADN parece ser como el de los humanos" le dijo Alex mirando los resultados en su tablet muy sorprendida.

"Es normal cuando esto me sucede ¿No?" preguntó Kara no muy segura acostada en la camilla de la base.

"No lo es. Siempre que tus habilidades se van, tu ADN es el de siempre, pero parece que esa parte hubiera desaparecido" le dijo Alex.

"¿Me estás diciendo que en este momento no soy Kryptoniana?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Eso es justo lo que acabo de decir, pero no te preocupes voy a buscar una solución" le dijo Alex ayudándola a sentarse.

"Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida" dijo Kara como queja.

"¿Recuerdas haber estado en contacto con algo desconocido?" le preguntó Alex para saber si podía empezar desde algo.

"Uuumm no. Nada fuera de lo común. Fuimos en esa misión la última vez y….. woah el que está a cargo de todo saco una bolsita de su bolsillo, creí que era parte de su mercancía, pero la unió con lo que había en una pesa y luego la lanzó contra mí rostro" dijo Kara intentando recordar algo más.

"¿De qué color era la sustancia?" le preguntó Alex.

"Blanca. Alex, él es único que sabe que contenía esa bolsita" dijo Kara preocupada porque antes creía que era algo natural lo que sucedió con sus poderes, pero ahora sabía que había alguien ahí afuera con muchos conocimientos acerca de su especie.

"No te preocupes. Lo vamos a atrapar, Sam y Diana nos van a ayudar y voy a revertir lo que sea que te hizo ese hombre" le prometió Alex.

"Gracias. Aunque me estoy empezando a desesperar, jamás había estado tanto tiempo sin mis poderes" dijo Kara sinceramente levantándose de la cama.

"Mientras encontramos a ese desgraciado, yo voy a seguir trabajando para encontrar una solución" le dijo Alex caminando junto a su hermana hacia el centro de la base.

"Si necesitas ayuda, llama a Lena. Hacen un excelente equipo tú y ella" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Me vas a ver todos los días en tu casa" le advirtió Alex porque sí le pediría ayuda a su cuñada. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Kara sonrió muy grande y se despidió de su hermana, tenía que regresar a casa.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara regresó al lugar donde sus hijos siempre la recibían con mucha alegría y amor. Era el mejor momento del día para ella.

Louis dejó el equipo de gimnasia como lo prometió, ahora pasaba la tarde en casa haciendo tareas, jugando con sus hermanos y con su mamá.

.

Estaban en la sala de televisión viendo la nueva sirenita. Los niños estaban encantados con lo que estaban viendo.

Lena tenía cargada a Lorian que ya se estaba quedando dormida con su pulgar en la boca.

"Mamá ¿Podemos comer brownies de chocolate y leche?" le preguntó Logan a Kara.

"No" le respondió Lena antes de que Kara dijera otra cosa.

"Pero estamos viendo una película" se quejó Logan.

"No puedes comer algo dulce a esta hora, no podrás dormir más tarde" le dijo Lena a su hijo.

"Mamá quiero brownie de chocolate y leche. Por favor mamá" le dijo Logan a Kara haciéndole puchero.

"Aaaahh uuumm pero uno pequeño" dijo Kara sin mirar a Lena.

"SIIII" celebró Logan con emoción.

"¿Que estás haciendo Kara? Apenas es lunes, sabes muy bien que los niños no pueden comer dulce a esta hora" le dijo Lena un poco enojada porque la había desautorizado.

"No es la gran cosa. Los niños quieren algo que le podemos dar ¿Por qué no hacerlos feliz?" preguntó Kara con tranquilidad.

"No todos quieren comer eso. Solo es Logan manipulandote y tú lo dejas" le dijo Lena levantándose del sofá con Lorian contra su pecho.

"Yo también quiero brownies con chocolate y leche" le dijo Louis como siempre eligiendo el lado de Kara.

"¿Ves? Voy a traer los snacks para los niños" dijo Kara levantándose también para ir a la cocina.

"Bien. Hagan lo que quieran, ya sé que a ninguno le importa lo que digo" les dijo Lena caminando hacia la habitación de Lorian.

.

Kara bajó por los brownies y la leche. Lena dejó a Lorian en la cuna y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Así que todos están en mí contra. Voy a darles un escarmiento" le dijo Lena a Lorian acariciándole la cabeza.

Lena pensó lo que haría desde mañana, ya nadie le hacía caso y eso no podía ser así.

Apagó la luz del la habitación de su hija menor y se fue a dormir, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a todos los integrantes de su familia.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Kara se levantó primero que Lena, algo que le pareció raro a la rubia, pero aprovecho para alistarse primero porque no sabía cómo siempre le cogía la tarde.

Despertó a Louis y a Logan, dejó salir a Krypto al jardín, hizo el desayuno.

Los tres estaban desayunando cuando Lena entró a la cocina para desayunar con su familia.

"Buen día" los saludó Lena con una sonrisa, caminando directamente a su lugar y empezó a comer.

"Buenos días" saludo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Hola mami" dijeron los niños a la vez, extrañando el beso en la cabeza que les da Lena todas las mañanas.

"Mami te perdiste la mejor parte de la película. La sirenita se convierte en humana…" le estaba contando Louis, pero Lena se levantó para contestar una llamada.

"Lo siento cariño, tengo que contestar" le dijo Lena dejando casi todo su desayuno.

Louis quedó triste y Kara confundida. Era muy raro que Lena contestará una llamada cuando estaban comiendo en familia.

Todos siguieron comiendo, cuando terminaron, el plato de Lena seguía en su lugar.

.

"Vamos a cepillarnos los dientes" dijo Kara con entusiasmo a sus hijos cuando caminaban hacia la escalera.

"Kara me tengo que ir ya. No puedo acompañarte a dejar a los niños, nos vemos más tarde. Chao niños" le dijo Lena primero a Kara y luego a los pequeños.

Lena salió rápido de la casa sin darle un beso a sus amores. Era algo muy difícil para ella, pero era su manera de 'vengarse'.

Kara no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y no tuvo más opción que hacerlo todo sola. Usualmente hacen todo en equipo.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara ayudó a sus hijos con su tarea, normalmente Lena ayuda a uno y Kara al otro y al otro día cambian. Pero ese no había sido el día.

La asistente personal de Lena, Jess, la llamó para decirle que Lena estaría ocupada y que no llegaría temprano a casa.

Para Kara era algo extraño porque Lena lleva una agenda muy ordena, era muy raro que tuviera una reunión así de la nada.

.

Lena llegó lista para seguir con su plan. Tenía que seguir con determinación.

"MAMI" la saludaron los niños cuando llegó al segundo piso y quiso entrar a su habitación.

Se le abrazaron a la cintura y las piernas. Louis a la cintura, Logan de la pierna izquierda y Leah de la pierna derecha.

"Hola niños" los saludó Lena acariciándoles la cabeza como si fueran perritos.

"Estamos armando el lego que mamá compró la semana pasada. Vamos rápido" le dijo Louis a Lena mientras todos la jalaban de la ropa.

"No puedo niños. Tengo trabajo que hacer, luego voy a ver cómo les quedó" les dijo Lena a sus hijos abriendo la puerta de la habitación y entró a la fuerza porque sus hijos tenían un buen agarre.

Entró al clóset y se puso su pijama. Apenas eran las 8 de la noche, pero ya quería despojarse de su ropa de trabajo.

Bajó a su oficina y cerró la puerta. Era muy difícil lo que estaba haciendo, su familia es lo más importante para ella.

.

Empezó a trabajar en uno de sus nuevos proyectos y unos minutos después la puerta de la oficina se abrió y se cerró.

Cómo su oficina era en forma de L, aún no sabía quién había entrado.

"Reina te traje la cena" dijo Kara llegando hasta el escritorio de su esposa.

"Muchas gracias Kara, pero ya cene" le dijo Lena y el ceño de Kara se frunció.

"¿Que cenaste?" preguntó Kara.

"Jess me llevó un filete con verduras" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Uummmm" dijo Kara mirando el contenido del plato.

"¿Que cocinaste para los niños?" le preguntó Lena enfocando su mirada en los documentos frente a ella.

"Pedí comida china" dijo Kara, aparte pidió potstickers, pero no le dejó a Lena porque sabe cuánto los odia.

"Okey. Ahora necesito seguir con esto. Por favor no dejes que los niños me interrumpan" le pidió Lena a su esposa sin mirarla.

"Te espero arriba en una hora para la rutina de buenas noches" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con intensidad.

"Bueno" le dijo Lena aún sin mirarla.

Kara se quedó ahí unos segundos y luego se fue algo molesta.

Lena espero a que Kara cerrara la puerta para mirar hacia el frente.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Todos se hicieron en la habitación de Louis para que Lena les leyera una historia.

"Me duele la garganta, hazlo tú" le pidió Lena a su esposa con amabilidad mientras cargaba a Lorian.

Su pequeña era la única que le hacía caso, no le hacía ninguna pataleta, come lo que mami le da sin pensarlo. Lorian era tranquilidad para Lena.

"Pero mamá no sabe contar bien las historias" se quejó Louis.

"Mamá es grandiosa contando historias, démosle la oportunidad" le dijo Lena.

"Pero tú voz es más gruesa y nos hace dormir" le dijo Louis.

"Estoy cansada, mamá va a contarles la historia o les cantará" les dijo Lena.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Kara porque el comportamiento de Lena no había sido normal en todo el día.

"Si. Solo que mañana tengo que ir más temprano a L-Corp. Nos vemos mañana niños" le respondió primero a su esposa y luego se despidió de sus hijos tocándoles la cabeza de nuevo como perros.

Le pasó a Kara la pequeña Lorian y salió hacia su habitación.

Como ya tenía puesta su pijama, se acostó y se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos.

Kara tuvo que luchar con sus hijos, no se querían quedar dormidos. Parecía que se habían salido de control. Tardo una hora entera, pero lo logró.

Si tuviera sus poderes sabría si Lena estaba dormida o estaba fingiendo. Se puso una pijama y se acostó sobre el pecho de su esposa para escuchar su corazón.

Definitivamente Lena estaba dormida. Algo le estaba sucediendo a su esposa y Kara lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Kara estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando su alarma sonó. Se estiró y vio que Lena ya se había levantado como la mayoría de las veces.

Se bañó, arregló y bajó a desayunar.

"¿Que?" preguntó Kara confundida cuando no vio a nadie en la cocina y no había señales de desayuno.

Subió rápido a la habitación de Logan que era la más cercana. Su hijo estaba dormido.

-O no- Pensó Kara.

"Donita tienes que levantarte, vamos a llegar tarde a dejar a tu hermano" dijo Kara con ternura para despertarlo.

-Louis se va a enojar- Pensó Kara en la cualidad de su hijo.

Corrió a la habitación de Louis y le tocó la cabeza.

"Louis tienes que levantarte rápido. Vamos a llegar tarde" dijo Kara y Louis se levantó rápido como un resorte.

"No podemos llegar tarde" le dijo Louis corriendo rápido hacia el baño que compartía con sus hermanos.

Kara regresó a la habitación de Logan que estaba sacando las cosas que se quería poner ese día.

"Vamos donita" dijo Kara cargando a Logan y lo llevó a uno de los baños que sobraban porque Louis tenía ocupado el otro.

.

Los pequeños se vistieron rápido y bajaron junto a Kara que fue a abrirle la puerta a Beatriz mientras los pequeños iban a la cocina.

"Mamá ¿Dónde esta el desayuno?" le preguntó Louis con hambre.

"Lo siento. No alcanzamos a desayunar, voy a empacarles de todo para que coman en el colegio y la academia" dijo Kara entrando a la despensa.

"¿Dónde esta mami?" le preguntó Logan mientras Kara les empacaba frutas y snacks en la lonchera.

"Mami está trabajando. Vamos que llegamos tarde" dijo Kara caminando hacia la puerta mientras sus hijos la seguían.

-Genial. Frank se fue con Lena- Pensó Kara cuando vio que la camioneta no estaba.

Kara regresó a la recepción de la casa y agarró las llaves de uno de los automóviles.

"Vamos" dijo Kara ayudando a sus hijos a acomodarse en el automóvil.

Cómo era de esperarse, Louis llegó 15 minutos tarde. Logan aún estaba en la academia así que podía llegar entre las 8 y las 9. Kara llegó media hora tarde y ahora sí era el tema del día, pero sin su superoido no sabía quién estaba hablando de ella.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

De nuevo Jess la llamó para decirle que Lena llegaría tarde.

Gracias a Beatriz el almuerzo estaba en la cocina y ese era un asunto del que no tenía que preocuparse.

Louis estaba enojado con ella, jamás había llegado tarde y por culpa de su mamá sucedió esa primera vez.

Kara estaba jugando con sus hijas y con Logan a esconderse. Louis no quería jugar con ella así que lo dejo ver la televisión.

Encontrar a sus pequeñas fue fácil, pero Logan había desaparecido.

"Krypto ¿Dónde está Logan?" preguntó Kara a su perro porque sabía que la llevaría hasta su hijo.

Lo siguió y la dirigió hasta la despensa.

"Logan Alexander" dijo Kara cuando vio que el pequeño se había comido un montón de dulces.

El pequeño se asustó cuando escucho a su mamá enojada.

"Lo que hiciste fue algo muy malo" dijo Kara agarrándole la mano y lo saco de la despensa con cuidado.

"Te va a doler la panza por todo ese dulce que te comiste" siguió alegando Kara.

"Lo siento" le dijo Logan haciéndole puchero para que no lo regañara más.

"Tienes un problema con el dulce y de castigo no vas a volver a comerte uno hasta que yo lo diga" dijo Kara soltando la mano de su hijo.

La única respuesta que obtuvo Kara fue el llanto de su hijo. No estaba siendo cruel, pero su hijo lloraba como si lo hubiera tratado mal.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Lena debió sentirse así con Leah. Soy una tonta- Pensó Kara dejando que su hijo se desahogara y fue a recoger la basura que quedó en la despensa.

Logan optó por tomar la misma actitud que su hermano mayor hacia su mamá.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena llegó a la misma hora que el día anterior y también ya había cenado.

Esta vez solo se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta la sala de juegos donde estaba su familia.

Los niños la recibieron con mucho más entusiasmo que el día anterior.

"¿Qué tal su tarde?" le preguntó Lena a sus hijos sentándose en el suelo.

Louis se hizo a su lado izquierdo, Leah a su lado derecho y Lorian se le sentó en el regazo.

"Llegué tarde a clase por culpa de mamá" le dijo Louis a Lena.

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde?" le preguntó Lena con interés.

"No lo sé. Parece que mamá se despertó tarde y nos despertó tarde a nosotros. Ni siquiera nos dio desayuno" le dijo Louis.

"¿Dónde está tu mamá?" le preguntó Lena a Louis porque Kara no estaba con los niños.

"Esta con Logan en la habitación. A mí hermano le dolía la panza" le dijo Louis.

"Cuida de tus hermanas mientras voy a ver cómo está tu hermano" le pidió Lena a su hijo mayor dejando a Lorian en el suelo.

"Si mami" le dijo Louis.

.

Lena entró a la habitación de Logan. Kara le estaba haciendo tomar un té.

"Mami" le dijo Logan.

"Hola cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Lena tocándole la frente.

"Me duele mí panza" le dijo Logan tocándose el abdomen.

"Mamá hará que se te quite el dolor" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Esta bien" le dijo Logan.

"Necesito hablar con mamá. Mira televisión mientras regresamos" le dijo Lena caminando hacia su habitación.

Kara le dijo a Louis que acompañarán a Logan y su hijo llevo a sus hermanitas dentro de la habitación de pequeño enfermo.

.

"¿No le diste desayuno a nuestros hijos está mañana? El desayuno es alimento más importante" le dijo Lena a Kara regañándola.

"Lo sé, lo siento. Íbamos tarde y no se me ocurrió nada más que empacarles muchas cosas para comer" admitió Kara.

"Te dije que hoy tendría que estar más temprano en L-Corp. Era obvio que te tenías que levantar para hacerlo todo" le dijo Lena un poco irritada.

Kara no respondió nada, solo guardó silencio.

"Kara eso le puede suceder a cualquiera. Regresamos con los niños" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la puerta y Kara le sujeto el brazo para deternerla.

"Estas actuando muy extraño" dijo Kara con un tono neutral.

"No sé de qué hablas" le dijo Lena quitándole el agarre en su brazo.

"Van dos días seguidos que me dices Kara" dijo Kara y Lena siguió su caminata hacia la puerta.

"Ese es tu nombre" le dijo Lena y Kara corrió hasta la puerta bloqueándola para que Lena no la pudiera abrir.

"¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?" preguntó Kara sin moverse.

"No lo estoy" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"La comunicación es lo más importante en una relación" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"No. Apoyar a tu pareja es lo más importante" le dijo Lena recordando que últimamente Kara desautoriza todo lo que Lena le dice a sus hijos.

"¿Y cuando no te he apoyado?" preguntó Kara sin entender.

"Si yo le digo no a los niños, tu les dices si y viceversa. Los niños dejaron de obedecerme porque tú los dejas hacer lo que quieran" le confesó Lena.

"Yo. A. No sabía que estaba haciendo eso. Esa jamás ha sido mí intención. Perdón, tienes toda la razón" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"La única manera de poder educarlos es apoyándonos. Si ellos ven que nosotras no somos un equipo sólido, creerán que pueden hacer lo que deseen sin importar lo que digamos porque tú dices una cosa y yo digo otra" le dijo Lena a su esposa.

"Realmente eres una madre grandiosa. No puedo hacerlo todo sin ti, no funcionó bien sin tu ayuda" dijo Kara separándose de la puerta.

"Mí amor. Te has quedado una semana entera sola con los niños" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Pero se están volviendo rebeldes. No puedo soportar cuatro Lenas más" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Dormirás en el sofá de la sala de televisión" le dijo Lena abriendo la puerta rápidamente y salió.

"Espera. Aaaagg" se quejó Kara cuando sintió un fuerte impacto en su nariz.

Intentó seguir a Lena, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada y su rostro fue impactado.

"Mí amor" entró Lena de nuevo a la habitación al escuchar la queja de su esposa.

Kara se estaba sosteniendo la nariz y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Déjame ver" le pidió Lena intentando agarrar las manos de Kara, pero la rubia caminó hacia el baño podía sentir un líquido caliente bajar por sus fosas nasales.

Lena la siguió hasta el baño y le acarició la espalda.

"Dios mío. Voy a conseguir una toalla" le dijo Lena con susto cuando vio que salía mucha sangre por la nariz de su esposa.

Kara se sentó en el inodoro para esperar a que Lena regresara.

.

Lena limpió lo que más pudo de la sangre y luego con una toalla limpia le dijo a Kara que hiciera presión mientras iba por hielo.

"Auch. Me duele" se quejó Kara cuando Lena le puso el hielo sobre su nariz.

"Lo sé. Aguanta un poco, quiero que se pare la hemorragia y que no se te hinche demasiado la nariz" le dijo Lena con dulzura.

"No puedo. Me duele mucho" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Lo siento mí amor. Me olvidé que no tenías tus poderes" le dijo Lena con mucho sentimiento de culpa.

"Fui yo que chocó contra la puerta cerrada. La verdad es que soy un poco torpe. ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó Kara y Lena se confundió.

"¿Te duele la cabeza?" le preguntó Lena preocupada.

"Me siento un poco mareada" dijo Kara.

Lena la ayudo a caminar hasta la cama y Kara se acostó en el medio.

"Voy a conseguir una pastilla para el dolor. Descansa un poco, yo te cuidare" le dijo Lena cuando Kara cerró los ojos, pero seguía haciendo presión con la toalla.

Lena se lavó las manos llenas de sangre y fue haber cómo estaban sus hijos

.

"Mami. Logan se siente mal" le dijo Louis apenas la vio.

Lena conocía muy bien la expresión de sus hijos cuando quieren vomitar y ese era uno de esos momentos.

Lena cargó a Logan y lo llevó al baño que estaba junto a la habitación.

El pequeño descargó todo el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro, Lena nunca lo soltó y espero a que terminara.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" le preguntó Lena a su hijo con suavidad.

Si, respondió el pequeño con su cabeza.

Lena lo ayudó a lavarse los dientes y luego lo acostó de nuevo en la cama.

Logan tenía un poco de fiebre, Lena lo abrigó y le dio el medicamento para bajarle la temperatura.

Lena sacó a los niños de la habitación de su hermano y le pidió a Louis que siguiera cuidando a sus hermanas.

Bajó por un vaso de agua, le dio la pastilla a Kara para el dolor y la dejo descansar.

.

Louis estaba sentado en el suelo cantándole a sus hermanas. Lorian se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su hermano y Leah se estaba quedando dormida con la cabeza apoyada uno de los muslos de su hermano.

Lena sentía ganas de llorar por la hermosa escena frente a ella. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Louis y agarró a Lorian con delicadeza.

La llevó a hasta su cuna, le beso la frente y regresó con dos de sus hijos. Cargó a Leah que se aferró a su cuello y también la dejó en su camita dándole un beso en la frente.

"Vamos cariño" le dijo Lena a su hijo mayor que también estaba cansado.

Louis iba caminar hasta la habitación, pero Lena no lo dejó. Cómo hizo con todos sus hijos, lo cargó y se sentó en la cama con él en su regazo.

"No estés enojado con mamá, ella es un poco despistada y como todos en este mundo no es perfecta. Yo he llegado tarde a muchos lugares y eso me avergüenza, pero a muchas personas suele sucederles algo que los hace retrasar. Eso le pasa a mamá y por eso ella no tiene la culpa" le dijo Lena a su hijo que se quedó dormido mientras le hablaba.

Con delicadeza se levantó de la cama, abrigo a su pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente.

Durmió en la habitación de Logan y a veces se levantaba a ver cómo seguía su esposa. El pequeño la despertó algunas veces con sus ganas de vomitar y Lena se encargó de llevarlo siempre al baño.

* * *

 **NOTA: Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento la tardanza, apenas terminé mi semestre de la universidad y tanto trabajo no me había dejado tiempo. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	129. Chapter 129

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Lena llamó a Catco para avisar que Kara no iría a trabajar. También llamó a Jess para decirle que no iría a L-Corp. Llamó a la academia para decir que Logan no iría.

Cómo sabe la contraseña del teléfono de Kara, le desactivó la alarma. Despertó a Louis, bajó a hacer el desayuno y le abrió la puerta del jardín a Krypto. Kyla también salió al patio para buscar bichos en las plantas.

"Hola cariño. Buen día" saludó Lena a su hijo mayor con un abrazo, que él muy feliz le devolvió.

"Hola mami" le dijo Louis con alegría. Su desayuno estaba listo, no como el día anterior.

Realmente le hacía falta su mami los últimos días. Sabe que es una mujer muy ocupada, así que aprovechará al máximo el tiempo que tenga con ella.

"Cariño, no podré acompañarte al colegio porque tengo que cuidar a tu hermano y a mamá que no se siente bien, pero Ivett y tu tía Maggie te llevarán" le dijo Lena sentándose al lado de él.

"Esta bien mami. Se que eres la enfermera de la casa" le dijo Louis con comprensión.

"¿La enfermera?" le preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

"Si. Tu siempre nos estás cuidando. Cuando nos golpeamos tu siempre buscas la medicina para que no nos duela más y nos haces sopas feas. Mamá es la enfermera osito porque siempre nos sana con sus abrazos" le dijo Louis sonriendo.

"Mamá da lo mejores abrazos, realmente son la mejor medicina" le dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"No lo sé. Tus abrazos y los de mamá son los mejores, no puedo elegir ninguno" le dijo Louis pensativo.

"No tienes que elegir. Las dos te podemos abrazar al mismo tiempo" le dijo Lena besandole la cabeza.

"Cuéntame cómo la pasaste ayer en el colegio" le pidió Lena a su hijo para acompañarlo mientras desayunaba.

Louis muy feliz, le platicó a su mami todo y con cada detalle, incluso desde el momento en que despertó.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Maggie recogió a Louis y lo llevó al colegio. Lena le avisó a Beatriz que no tenía que trabajar ese día.

Leah despertó primero así que Lena aprovecho para darle un baño y luego le puso ropa cómoda. Escucho qué Lorian se despertó así que dejó que Leah jugará un poco en su habitación mientras ella le daba un baño a la más pequeña.

Cuando ya estaban listas las dos, bajó con ellas para darles el desayuno.

Leah en su silla de comer y Lorian aún en los brazos de Lena. Las dos querían su atención y que les diera de comer así que Lena le daba un cucharada a una y luego a la otra. De esa manera hasta que acabó.

Lena era muy insistente con la cepillada de dientes porque no quería que sus hijos se volvieran perezosos en ese aspecto. Las dejo un momento en la sala de juegos para revisar a sus pacientes.

Logan aún seguía dormido y Lena lo comprendía porque su hijo no había dormido bien.

.

"Hola mí amor" saludó Lena a Kara cuando entró a su habitación.

"Hola reina" le devolvió el saludo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Lena aún sabiendo que era una pregunta algo tonta.

"Me duele demasiado la nariz" dijo Kara sentándose.

"Se ve muy hinchada y morada" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Creo que debería llamar a Alex para que me revise" dijo Kara pensado que tal vez su nariz tenía alguna fractura.

"Sería mejor ir al hospital" le dijo Lena porque a Kara no le gusta ir a los hospitales y mucho menos si ella es la paciente.

"Igual no es tan grave. Solo debo ponerme hielo y se sanará rápido" dijo Kara levantándose de la cama.

"No te levantes. Yo te traigo el desayuno a la cama" le dijo Lena intentando que su esposa regresara a la posición anterior.

"Tengo que ir al baño. Además quiero saludar a los niños porque supongo que llamaste para decir que no iré hoy" dijo Kara caminando hacia el baño.

"Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal me dices" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Así será" dijo Kara entrando al baño.

A Lena la sacó de la conversación alguien tocando la puerta. Era Leah, que entró en busca de su mamá.

Lorian también entro a los segundos directo a las piernas de Lena y le pidió que la cargara.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **23/12/26**

La nariz de Kara no tenía ninguna fractura, solo fue el golpe, que tardó en desaparecer dos semanas.

Kara seguía sin recuperar sus poderes, ya estaba al borde de explotar, pero esa desesperación la descargó en seguir con la construcción de la casa del árbol.

Cientos de dedos golpeados, golpes tontos. Gracias a su trabajo en el gimnasio de la casa, tenía un buen estado físico. En un punto solo se tardaba un minuto, sin sus poderes se demoraba una hora. Ella hizo cientos de cosas en un día y ahora que no tiene sus poderes se ha tardado tres semanas y aún le falta mucho para terminar.

De nuevo se había reunido la familia entera para la víspera de Navidad y año nuevo.

"Corazón. Se nos acabó la harina ¿Puedes ir a comprar más?" le pregunto Eliza a Kara que estaba cortando fresas en trozos pequeños. Haría una tarta para el postre.

"Claro ¿Necesitan algo más?" preguntó Kara a Eliza y a Lena que estaban preparando la cena.

"Unos churros" le dijo Lena que estaba haciendo la salsa para la carne.

"¿Tienes antojos?" preguntó Kara abrazando a Lena desde atrás.

"Algo así. No he comido churros desde hace meses" se defendió Lena.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó Kara cerca al oído de su esposa.

"No. Todo lo necesario está en la despensa" le dijo Lena. Habían hecho un gran mercado porque en la casa duermen 20 personas, más los cinco invitados que vendrían.

"La tía Sam está en televisión" les dijo Louis que estaba ayudando a elegir las verduras para la ensalada con ayuda de Ivett.

Todos miraron rápido hacia la televisión, en las noticias estaban Superwoman haciendo una persecución. El camión hizo muchos destrozos en el camino, pero al final Superwoman lo detuvo.

Kara salió rápido de la cocina y camino rápido hacia la entrada para ir a comprar lo que le pidieron.

.

"Mí amor ¿Qué te pasó?" le preguntó Lena con preocupación, la había seguido.

"No tengo mis poderes y no puedo ayudar" dijo Kara con el ceño fruncido caminando hacia el automóvil.

"Lo sé, pero no…." le estaba diciendo Lena, pero Kara la interrumpió.

"Esto es lo que tú querías. Deseabas tanto que dejara de ser Supergirl y ahora no lo soy" dijo Kara enojada abriendo la puerta del automóvil.

"Amo a Kara Danvers y Supergirl hace parte de ti. Kara la periodista es igual de importante que Supergirl. La diferencia es que ahora estás peleando con tu escritura y no con golpes" le dijo Lena y Kara se subió al automóvil.

"Dime la verdad ¿Estás feliz de que no pueda salir a patrullar, que no salga a atender emergencias como Supergirl?" preguntó Kara con seriedad cuando Lena se acercó a la ventana para hablarle.

"Si" le respondió Lena con sinceridad.

Kara no dijo nada más, solo encendió el automóvil y se fue de la casa.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara compró todo lo que le pidieron, pero su actitud cambio un 100 por ciento. No es que ella fuera una egocéntrica que solo quería poderes. Parte de su vida era poder ayudar y proteger a los demás, pero ahora no lo podía hacer. Además Roulette podía aparecer en cualquier momento y se aprovecharía de su estado. Tenía su entrenamiento, pero la otra mujer tenía personas malas de su lado.

Jonn salía como Supergirl para que los delincuentes no creyeran que la superheroína desapareció y se formara un caos. Lo único que la aliviaba era que su equipo estaba ahí y estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

La cena pasó con normalidad, todos se reían y disfrutaban de la sazón de Eliza.

.

Todos se habían ido a dormir, pero Kara estaba en su oficina. La DEO estaba investigando para encontrar de nuevo al hombre que hizo que Kara perdiera sus poderes, pero aún no tenían éxito. Así que Kara tenía su propia investigación, recolectó toda la información y ahora su objetivo era encontrarlo. No solo porque él era el único que sabía lo que le hizo, sino que aún seguían apareciendo aliens muertos y todo era por ese negocio.

Alguien intentó abrir la puerta, pero Kara la tenía con seguro.

Tocaron la puerta, pero Kara decidió ignorarlo.

"Kara. Ábreme por favor" le pidió Lena desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kara hizo lo que su esposa le pidió y regresó a su silla para seguir con la investigación.

"Entiendo que estés enojada, pero no deberías cerrar con llave como si alguien fuera a robarte algo" le dijo Lena caminando hasta el lado de la silla.

"Estoy trabajando y no quería que me interrumpieran" dijo Kara mirando a Lena.

"Son las 11:30 de la noche y mañana no tienes que ir a Catco" le dijo Lena sosteniéndole la mirada.

"Aún hago parte de la DEO" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Igual que Alex y ella en este momento está durmiendo con su esposa" le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Se lo merece. Ella trabaja casi todo el día así que yo soy su relevo" dijo Kara y Lena dejó caer los brazos a su lado.

"Basta. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te paso" le dijo Lena alejado la silla de Kara del escritorio.

"Lo sé. No quise decir esas cosas. Lo lamento" dijo Kara con sinceridad, realmente se sentía como una idiota.

"Esta bien enojarse, tienes sentimientos como todos" le dijo Lena sentándosele de lado en los muslos.

"Pero no contigo. Estaba siendo irracional" dijo Kara lo que pensaba.

"Eso es verdad. Sabes que estoy feliz porque ya no sales a arriesgar tu vida, pero eso no es justo. Tu eres Supergirl y nunca lo dejaras de ser. Se que tus poderes regresarán y ya no te tendrás que preocupar" le dijo Lena y Kara le abrazo la cintura.

"No sé trata de poderes. Así como tú tienes miedo de que yo muera en alguna misión, a mi me aterra que Roulette o cualquiera de mis enemigos ataque en este momento donde no puedo protegerlos. No dudes que me haré matar antes de que alguien les toque un pelo" dijo Kara apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Lena.

"Eso no va ha suceder. Alex, Winn y yo estamos buscando la causa y una solución. Ser humana no es tan malo" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"No quiero ofenderte, pero ser humana es apesta" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"Ahora podemos tener sexo en cualquier lugar sin usar la luz solar roja y no te contienes ni un poco" le dijo Lena arqueando su ceja izquierda.

"Bueno. Esa parte es divertida" dijo Kara sonriendo de lado.

"Y aún sin poderes eres más fuerte que yo. Me dominas muy fácil" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"¿Un rápidito?" preguntó Kara y Lena sin pensarlo dos veces junto su boca con la de su esposa.

La pijama de Lena era de dos piezas, llevaba un pantalón largo porque era la temporada de frío. Kara metió su mano por delante del pantalón y la bragas de Lena hasta llegar a su objetivo.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena en el beso, Kara la encendía con sólo mirarla.

Kara jugó un momento con la entrada de la vagina y luego metió dos dedos hasta el fondo.

"Mete otro" le dijo Lena agarrándole las mejillas para regresar al beso.

Kara iba hacer lo que Lena le pidió, pero fue interrumpida.

"Mamá" le dijo Logan y Lena se quedó paralizada. Kara quedó con el impulso de sacar sus dos dedos del interior de su esposa e introducir otro más.

Lena seguía en el regazo de Kara sentada de medio lado.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí donita?" preguntó Kara cuando Lena alejó el rostro del de ella y giró la cabeza para mirar a su hijo.

"Tenía una pregunta, pero ahora tengo dos" le dijo el pequeño.

"Si cariño ¿Que quieres saber?" le preguntó Lena agarrando el brazo de Kara para que sacará los dedos donde estaban muy cómodos, pero Kara no se lo permitió.

"¿Donde esta la abuela? La mamá de mami" les preguntó Logan con curiosidad.

"Ya te lo había dicho cariño. Tu abuela Pamela está en el cielo con tu abuelo Lionel y tu abuelo Zor-El" le respondió Lena.

"Pero no hablo de ella. Hablaba de la abuela Lillian" le dijo Logan y está vez Kara saco sus dedos rápidamente.

"¿Quién te habló de Lillian?" le preguntó Lena levantándose del regazo de su esposa para caminar hasta su hijo.

"En la televisión estaban hablando de ti. Hablaron de tu hermano Lex y tú mamá Lillian. ¿Por qué no se nada de ellos?" le preguntó Logan con curiosidad.

"Cariño. Ellos eran personas malas y por eso ya no son mí familia" le respondió Lena lo más claro posible.

"A ellos no les gusta que yo esté con mami. Ellos no me quieren" dijo Kara ayudando a Lena aún en su silla buscando un paño húmedo para limpiarse los dedos.

"Son muy malos. Tu y mami deben estar juntas por siempre" les dijo Logan sacándoles una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón donita" dijo Kara limpiándose la mano.

"¿Y cuál era la otra pregunta?" lo cuestionó Lena agachándose para quedar casi frente a frente con su hijo.

"¿Por qué estabas dándole un beso a mamá en la boca?" le preguntó el pequeño aún más curioso. Ellas casi nunca se besaba frente a sus hijos. Él ya las había visto besarse, pero esta vez parecía que sus madres estaban hambrientas.

"Porque es mí esposa y la amo" le dijo Lena.

"¿Y por qué es tu esposa?" le preguntó Logan.

"Porque ambas nos amamos y decidimos juntar nuestras vidas en una ceremonia" dijo Kara rodeando el escritorio para contestarle a su hijo.

"¿Entonces solo se pueden dar besos en la boca entre las dos?" les preguntó Logan.

"Así es. Si alguna vez alguien que no sea yo la besa en la boca, me tienes que decir" le dijo Lena a su hijo refiriéndose a Kara.

"Esta bien. No voy a permitir que nadie que no seas tú, bese a mamá" le prometió Logan a Lena.

"¿Y si alguien besa a mami?" preguntó Kara.

"Te llamo y tú llegas volando para derrotar al villano" le dijo Logan con seguridad.

"Así se habla" dijo Kara con orgullo.

"¿Ya lo tienes entrenado? No lo puedo creer" le dijo Lena rodando los ojos.

"Él es mí ayudante" dijo Kara con normalidad.

"Somos un equipo" dijo Logan corriendo hasta Kara que lo cargó sin dudarlo.

"Muy bien. Lleva a tu ayudante a la cama" le dijo Lena apagando la luz de la oficina.

Kara hizo lo que Lena le pidió y después muy feliz llegó a dormir junto a su esposa.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **01/01/27**

La casa era una locura, los seis niños corrían por todos lados con Krypto detrás de ellos. Se suponía que a esa hora ya debían estar en sus camas, pero tenían energía de sobra.

Todos estaban alrededor de la chimenea disfrutando de un vino y las anécdotas de todos.

"Tengo algo que contarles" les dijo Winn obteniendo la atención de todos.

"Debe ser algo serio. Tu nunca pides la palabra" le dijo Alex con un tono neutral.

"Bueno. Lyra está embarazada" les dijo Winn y en el rostro de todos apareció una sonrisa.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja con abrazos. Lyra apenas tenía 8 semanas, pero ellos no eran bueno para guardar un secreto de ese tipo.

"No pensé que querías ser padre" le dijo Maggie a su amigo.

"Solo he dejado que la vida fluya y me ha traído hasta este momento. La mujer que amo y ahora el ser que más voy a amar" le dijo Winn sin dejar de sonreír.

"Ya que estamos hablando estás cosas. Diana y yo estamos en proceso de adopción" les dijo Sam e igual que hicieron con Winn y Lyra, lo hicieron con ellas.

Lena estaba sorprendida porque su mejor amiga no le había dicho nada, pero la entendía porque nadie está obligado a contar todo sobre su vida.

"¿Cómo va todo?" le preguntó Alex con curiosidad.

"Ya estamos en la etapa final. Ya conocimos a la preciosa niña que será nuestra hija" le dijo Diana con felicidad.

"Woah ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en el proceso?" les preguntó Lena sorprendida.

"Un año. Ambas sabíamos que el proceso sería largo y tendríamos tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, pero estamos muy decididas" le respondió Sam a su amiga.

"¿Y cuando firman los papeles de adopción?" preguntó Kara muy metida en la conversación.

"El próximo mes" le dijo Sam con emoción.

"¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene?" le preguntó Clark con interés a su amiga Diana.

"Su nombre es Nella. Cumplirá cinco años en tres meses, es muy extrovertida y alegre" les dijo Ruby sin dejar de sonreír, tendría una hermanita a la que ya amaba e iba a cuidar.

"Es muy parecida a Diana físicamente. Creo que eso es lo que me cautivó al inicio cuando empezamos a caminar en medio de todos esos ángeles" les dijo Sam con la misma sonrisa que su novia.

"¿Y no les pusieron problema porque no están casadas?" les preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

"El ser más inteligente que existe se quedó en el pasado. Lena eso era como hace diez años, ahora todos tenemos las posibilidad de ser padres con o sin pareja, casados o no" le dijo Sam.

"¿No quieren adoptar?" les preguntó Winn a Alex y Maggie.

"Es el acto más maravilloso que alguien puede hacer, pero nosotras tres estamos bien" le respondió Maggie a su amigo.

"¿No quieren ir por el quinto?" les preguntó Alex a Kara y Lena.

"Aún no" le respondió Lena.

"¿Quieren más?" les preguntó Clark muy sorprendido.

"Así es. Uno más y nuestros línea terminará" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Creí que querías diez" le dijo Alex a su hermana recordando esa conversación de diez años atrás.

"¿Diez? Si con cuatro es difícil, con diez me volvería loca" le dijo Lena un poco asustada.

"Eso sólo lo dije molestando" dijo Kara fingiendo una sonrisa porque en esa época si había dicho diez con seguridad.

"¿Su línea terminará? Ahora se creen una monarquía" les dijo Maggie para molestarlas.

"Por supuesto. Louis es el heredero al trono" dijo Kara intentando no reírse.

"Déjame bajarte de esa nube. Yo soy la mayor así que no tienes nada que ver con el trono" le dijo Alex sonriendo.

"Hablaba de mí familia biológica, el trono de Krypton" dijo Kara en su defensa.

"No quiero desanimarte prima, pero entonces yo sería el heredero. Jor-el era mayor que tú papá" le dijo Clark por primera vez en su vida tomando el lado de Alex.

"No te preocupes mí amor. Yo sí soy la heredera de los Luthor y tú reinas junto a mí" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Ya ven que si tengo mi propio reino" dijo Kara agarrando una de las manos de Lena.

"Tu eres más la esclava de Lena que una reina. Lena te maneja con su meñique" le dijo Alex a Kara.

"Una esclava muy feliz" dijo Kara sin pena. Todos saben que es verdad.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando los niños corrieron en medio de ellos con dulces que robaron de la despensa.

Los adultos actuaron rápido y está vez llevaron a los pequeños a dormir a la fuerza.

* * *

 ** _Unas horas después_**

Lena y Kara estaban cansadas, pero ambas estaban acostadas de lado, mirándose. Kara acariciaba el rostro de Lena con delicadeza.

"¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?" preguntó Kara.

"¿Que debemos instalarle un seguro a la despensa?" le preguntó Lena.

"Aaaahh si" dijo Kara delineando los labios de Lena con su dedo.

"Es broma. También quiero intentar de nuevo la adopción" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Sería genial. Edge ya está en prisión, el proceso puede durar un año y Leah ya estará en el kindergarten como tú quieres" dijo Kara moviendo su mano del rostro de Lena y lo llevo hasta la cintura para atraerla hacia ella.

"Pero tiene que ser menor que Louis, sabes que él se siente muy bien siendo el hermano mayor" le dijo Lena.

"Así será" dijo Kara juntado la frente con la de Lena.

"Y va a ser una niña. No le daré el gusto a Louis y Logan para tener un aliado" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa que se la contagio a su esposa.

"Que ya no use pañales" confesó Kara.

"Pero tú amas cambiar pañales" le dijo Lena con un tono de burla.

"Lo hago, pero si nos podemos saltar esa etapa con nuestra última hija sería maravilloso" dijo Kara besando la nariz de Lena.

"Muy bien. Entonces una niña entre los tres y los cinco años" le dijo Lena bostezando.

"Vamos a ser madres de nuevo. Te amo" dijo Kara mirando los ojos de Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena antes juntar sus bocas.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después**_

 **18/01/27**

Alex, Winn y Lena empezaron una investigación para saber que fue lo que le quitó los poderes a Kara. Encontraron cual podía ser la causa, pero tenían que hacer algunas pruebas para esta seguros.

Los niños regresaron a sus estudios, los invitados regresaron a sus vidas y regresarían para el cumpleaños número tres de Leah. Alura y Drex-Em se quedarían hasta la primera semana de febrero.

* * *

 **Orfanato Central**

Después de dejar a sus hijos en sus respectivos institutos, se dirigieron hacia el orfanato central de la ciudad. No deseaban ir al de la otra vez porque fue donde las trataron mal.

Kara y Lena esperaron a la directora en la oficina.

"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?" preguntó Kara agarrando una de las manos de Lena en las suyas.

"Me da miedo que nos vuelvan a rechazar" le confesó Lena.

"No lo harán. Todo saldrá bien" dijo Kara para darle seguridad a Lena.

"¿Y si no?" le preguntó Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Lucharemos. No dejaré que le quiten a uno de esos pequeños su derecho de tener una familia" dijo Kara con determinación.

La puerta se abrió y entró la directora que las saludo con amabilidad.

"Kara Danvers y Lena Lu.." empezó a leer la mujer la información que la secretaria le dejó en el escritorio.

"Lena Danvers" la corrigió Lena.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y siguió leyendo, la pareja espero con paciencia hasta que la mujer cerró la carpeta donde estaba todo.

"Muy bien señoras Danvers, leí que tiene cuatro hijos ¿Por qué quieren uno más?" les preguntó la directora.

"Nuestra familia es numerosa, pero queremos agregar otro integrante para poder darle nuestro amor. En este país hay muchos niños que desean tener una familia y nosotras estaremos encantadas de poder darle nuestro amor" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Entiendo. Antes de que perdamos más el tiempo, les quiero decir que en el sistema nacional e internacional aparecen como vetadas para la adopción" les dijo la mujer con calma.

"Pero no hay razones para eso" le dijo Lena con el ceño fruncido.

"Cuando te vetan en el sistema de adopciones, tienes que esperar 15 años para poder ingresar de nuevo una solicitud" les dijo la mujer quitándole toda esperanza a Lena.

"Tiene que haber una manera de quitar ese veto" dijo Kara porque no pensaba rendirse.

"La hay, pero no creo que ustedes puedan lograrlo. He visto su historial, su esposa tiene muchos enemigos y con solo eso el sistema no te permite adoptar un niño. Lo más importante es la seguridad de nuestros pequeños y eso no lo tiene en un ambiente como el suyo. Se que protegen muy bien a sus hijos porque jamás los he visto en algún titular, pero el sistema no se va arriesgar en tomar una decisión equivocada" les dijo la mujer que conocía muy bien los procedimientos y las políticas de la adopción.

"Jamas dejaríamos que algo malo le pasara" dijo Kara con derrota.

"Realmente quisiera ayudarlas, pero yo no hago las reglas. Lo que querían hacer es maravilloso, lamento arruinarles su momento" les dijo la mujer sinceramente.

"Sabemos que quiere lo mejor para sus niños. Muchas gracias por su tiempo" le dijo Lena levantándose de la silla.

"Fue un placer conocerlas" les dijo la mujer con amabilidad.

Kara solo le ofreció una sonrisa y salió de la oficina junto a Lena.

.

Se subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron hacia una heladería para desahogar sus penas.

"Sabía que no saldría bien" le dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de Lena.

"¿Por qué te disculpas? Tu no tienes la culpa de nada" le dijo Lena.

"Te dije que todo saldría bien" dijo Kara igual de triste.

"Cualquiera se equivoca. Al menos ahora entiendo el porqué no podemos adoptar" le dijo Lena.

"Ser parte de la Superfamilia es peligroso. Hasta Winn tiene enemigos" dijo Kara intentando aliviar el ambiente.

"Lo sé, pero estamos juntos y somos fuertes. Si alguno es atacado, como 20 personas saldrán a su defensa" le dijo Lena sonriendo un poco.

"Me encanta mí Superfamilia" dijo Kara sonriendo naturalmente.

"Nuestra" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Nuestra" dijo Kara con amor.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **06/02/27**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Ese día Kara se despertó con sus hijos sobre la cama, cantándole por su cumpleaños y Lena con el desayuno en una bandeja.

Sus padres, su hermana, su cuñada y su sobrina se estaban quedando en la casa porque Sam y Diana introducirían a Nella.

Lois, Jonathan y Clark viajaron ese fin de semana porque también querían conocerla. Él estaba muy feliz por su amiga.

La pequeña ya llevaba unos días con sus madres, pero lo mejor era dejarla que primero se acostumbrara a su nueva casa y unos días después presentarle a los demás miembros de su familia.

Ruby ahora estaba más tiempo en la casa, algo que hacía muy feliz a Sam. La pareja decidió que Nella llevaría el apellido Arias para que coincidiera con el de su hermana.

Kara recibió sus regalos en la mañana porque para ella lo más importante era darle una linda bienvenida a su nueva sobrina.

.

Adornaron el jardín para la pequeña y compraron dos pasteles. Uno para Kara y otro para Nella.

Todos se escondieron detrás de cualquier cosa. Lorian no entendía el juego así que Kara la tenía que cargar.

"SORPRESA" gritaron todos cuando salieron de su escondite y en el rostro de la pequeña apareció una sonrisa muy grande.

Los niños sabían que ahora tenían una nueva prima así que la recibieron con mucho entusiasmo.

Los pequeños se presentaron entre ellos y la llamaban con mucha naturalidad, prima.

"Ella es mi hermana Lena" le dijo Sam para que la pequeña entendiera que era su tía.

Sam y Lena no son hermanas de sangre, pero durante esos años su relación se ha hecho muy fuerte.

"Mí tía Lena" le dijo la pequeña con felicidad.

"Hola Nella" le dijo Lena abrazando a la pequeña.

"Ella es mí esposa Kara" le dijo Lena señalando a Kara.

"Entonces también eres mí tía" le dijo Nella a Kara antes de abrazarla.

"Lo soy. Tienes muchas tías y primos" dijo Kara devolviéndole el abrazo.

Sam y Diana siguieron el recorrido.

Eliza y Jeremiah habían hablado con ellas para poder llamar a la pequeña como su nieta. Para Sam era un honor y obviamente no tenía ningún problema.

Le presentaron a sus tías y tíos Alex, Maggie, Lois, Lyra, Winn, Clark, Megan y Jonn.

La pequeña había ingresado al sistema cuando cumplió un año. Su madre la dejaba sola en casa por unas horas, en una de sus ausencias se creó un incendio y fueron los vecinos quienes salvaron su vida. La mujer desapareció así que Nella fue entregada al sistema. No encontraron ningún familiar así que se abrió su expediente para una adopción. Después de tantos años Sam y Diana por fin le darían un hogar.

Le dieron muchos regalos y la pequeña no dejaba de sonreír. Ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de Kara, que su nueva sobrina fuera feliz y sintiera el amor de la Superfamilia.

.

"Es hermosa" le dijo Lena a Kara que miraban desde la puerta de la cocina.

"Lo es. Diana y Sam son muy afortunadas" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de Lena.

"Nella también es muy afortunada con sus nuevas madres" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"¿Aún no podemos ir por el quinto?" preguntó Kara mirando como todos los pequeños jugaban por todo el patio/jardín.

"No voy a quedar embarazada cuando tú no tienes tus poderes" le dijo Lena relajada.

"Estas siendo discriminatoria" se quejó Kara con un poco de humor.

"No es eso. Necesito que cumplas mis antojos y a velocidad humana no podrás complacerme" le confesó Lena.

"Me alegra saber que solo me necesitas para que sea tu repartidora" dijo Kara sin sentirse ofendida.

"De hecho eres como mí segunda asistente porque solo te necesito para que me compres lo que te pido" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces podemos intentar cuando recupere mis poderes?" preguntó Kara con ilusión.

"Si" le dijo Lena sin dudas.

"ALEX NECESITO QUE ACELERES LA INVESTIGACIÓN" caminó Kara hasta Alex mientras le gritaba.

A Lena eso la hizo reír y fue donde estaba Sam.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

 **DEO**

Alex, Kara y Lena fueron juntas a la base. Tenían que probar algunas de sus ideas.

Los signos vitales de Kara se veían en el monitor mientras Alex le explicaba cuál era la causa de la pérdida de sus poderes.

"Ese día en la fábrica, el hombre no te lanzó coca como tú creías. En tus sistema hay Kryptonita azul" le dijo Alex.

"¿Eso es malo?" pregunto Kara con el ceño fruncido.

"No. Solo que mientras esté en tu sistema anula tus poderes y por eso lo vamos a extraer" le dijo Alex.

"Woah ¿Que estás haciendo?" preguntó Kara cuando Lena acercó un trozo de Kryptonita verde a su cuerpo.

"No te hará nada. La Kryptonita azul bloquea la Kryptonita verde" le dijo Lena pasándole el trozo y Kara lo agarró.

"Es la primera vez en mí vida que puedo agarrarla en mis manos sin que me haga daño" dijo Kara con emoción.

"Me dices cuándo estés lista para la extracción" le dijo Alex dejando que su hermana disfrutará de ese momento.

"No puedo creer que algo tan simple me quite los poderes, pero también bloquea lo que más daño me hace" dijo Kara pasándole el trozo de Kryptonita a Winn para que se lo llevará de la habitación.

"La complicidad de la vida" le dijo Alex alistando todo.

"Mi amor ¿Estás lista?" le preguntó Lena agarrándole una de las manos.

"Estoy lista" dijo Kara feliz de que después de tantos meses recuperaría sus poderes.

Alex le inyectó lo que estuvo preparando junto a Lena el último mes. Kara sentía que algo recorría su cuerpo hasta que sintió que un líquido salía de su nariz.

"Ahí está. Esa pequeña cantidad era la que estaba anulando tus poderes" le dijo Alex a su hermana mientras Lena le limpiaba con un pañuelo el líquido azul que salió de su nariz.

"Al fin fuera de mí organismo" dijo Kara con alivió.

Lena salió para exterminar el pañuelo porque Kara no podía seguir en el mismo espacio que la Kryptonita.

.

Alex encendió las lámparas de luz solar y Kara pudo sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía.

En el rostro se Kara apareció una sonrisa muy grande porque podía escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Alex acariciándole el hombro.

"Eliza está jugando con los niños al escondite" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa.

"Deja de espiar a los demás con tu superoido" le dijo Alex con alegría. Su trabajo en equipo junto a Lena y Winn había dado resultado.

Lena entró a la habitación, Kara voló rápido hasta ella y la cargó.

"Ya veo que funcionó" les dijo Lena sonriendo en los brazos de su esposa.

"Por supuesto que funcionó. Lo hicimos nosotras" le dijo Alex sonriendo.

"Eso es verdad" dijo Kara apoyando lo que expresó su hermana.

"Tengo una sorpresa, pero necesito que me bajes" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"Amo las sorpresas" dijo Kara dejando a Lena en el suelo.

Lena levantó su mano para mostrarles una bolsa.

"¿Que es eso?" le preguntó Alex confundida.

* * *

 **NOTA: Espero que les haya gustado ¿Que hay en la bolsa que Lena tiene en la mano? Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	130. Chapter 130

_"Tengo una sorpresa, pero necesito que me bajes" le dijo Lena a Kara._

 _"Amo las sorpresas" dijo Kara dejando a Lena en el suelo._

 _Lena levantó su mano para mostrarles una bolsa._

 _"¿Que es eso?" le preguntó Alex confundida._

 _._

"Todos estos años estuve trabajando en un cura para que ningún Kryptoniano tenga que sufrir con la radiación de la Kryptonita verde. Aún me faltaba algo y con la investigación que hicimos lo conseguí" les dijo Lena expectante de lo que le dirían las hermanas Danvers.

"Eres maravillosa" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de Lena.

"Pero ¿En quien hiciste las pruebas?" le preguntó Alex no muy convencida.

"Células que Kara, Sam y Clark me dieron. Estoy segura de que funcionará, quiero proteger a la mujer que amo y se que no la estoy exponiendo a ningún peligro" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Esta bien" le dijo Alex confiando en su cuñada.

"Hagámoslo" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con amor.

.

Kara se acostó de nuevo, está vez Alex encendió la luz roja para poder inyectar a su hermana.

"Esperaremos una semana para exponerte a Kryptonita verde" le dijo Lena mientras Alex le ponía una bandita donde le aplicó la inyección.

"Ya podemos regresar a casa" les dijo Alex.

Las tres salieron de la base rápidamente porque era domingo y no querían saber nada de trabajo.

* * *

 ** _Una semana después_**

 **15/02/27**

 **DEO**

Kara había recuperado sus poderes y regresó muy feliz a la acción. Era obvio para todos que ser Supergirl subía el ánimo de Kara por completo.

Lena y Kara pasaron san Valentín a solas porque Alura y Drex-Em se ofrecieron para cuidar a los niños. A sus nietos, a Ivett y a Nella.

Kara estaba en una habitación sola. Alex, Lena, Jonn y Winn estaban del otro lado analizando los monitores.

"¿Estas lista?" le preguntó Winn listo para oprimir el botón de inicio.

"Si. Muy lista" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Apenas sientas el más pequeño dolor, me dices" le dijo Alex a su hermana un poco nerviosa.

"Si. Hagámoslo" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

"3. 2. 1" hizo el conteo Winn y presionó el botón.

La habitación se iluminó con un color verde. Kara no sentía nada.

"Que sea más fuerte la radiación" pidió Kara.

Winn subió poco a poco la exposición y en el rostro de Kara apareció una sonrisa muy grande porque su esposa lo había logrado.

"Es increíble" exclamó Alex con felicidad. Nunca creyó que ese día se haría realidad.

"Lo hiciste Lena. Eres la mejor" le dijo Winn dándole un abrazo.

"Ahora puedes estar tranquila cada vez que Supergirl salga a batallar" le dijo Jonn igual de feliz que todos.

.

Apenas Kara salió de la habitación, Alex se le lanzó encima para darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Por fin" le dijo Alex apretándola fuerte.

"Lo sé. Es genial" dijo Kara abrazando a Alex.

"Gracias Lena. Te amo" le dijo Alex soltando a su hermana y agarró a Lena.

"Oh. Yo también te amo" le dijo Lena mirando a Kara por encima del hombro de su cuñada.

"Suficiente. Yo también quiero un abrazo" dijo Kara invitando a Lena para que la abrazara.

Alex la soltó y Lena se lanzó con felicidad al pecho de su esposa.

Kara la abrazó y la alzó. Lena no espero ni un segundo y junto sus bocas.

"Gracias Reina. Esta es una de las mejores cosas que me has dado" dijo Kara sin soltar a Lena.

"No iba a permitir que siguieran usando Kryptonita verde para dañarte. Ahora tus enemigos no tendrán nada contra ti" le dijo Lena con inmensa alegría.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" le preguntó Alex con curiosidad.

"Un gramo de plomo y otras cosas que no te diré porque son mí receta secreta. Juntos protegen las células y ayudan a bloquear la radiación que afecta los Kryptonianos" le dijo Lena cuando Kara la dejó de nuevo con los pies sobre la tierra.

"Esperaremos un mes. Entonces si llamaremos a Sam, Ruby, Clark, Alura y Drex-Em para inyectarlos" les dijo Alex y todos asintieron.

"Ahora vamos a celebrar" dijo Kara levantando los brazos.

"Están robando en el banco Central" le dijo Winn y Kara bajó los brazos.

"No te quejes. Tu querías esto" le dijo Alex sonriendo.

"Nos vemos después" dijo Kara antes de cambiarse en su traje de Supergirl y salió volando.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **17/03/27**

El cumpleaños número cinco de Nella también lo celebraron en casa de sus tías Lena y Kara. La pequeña era realmente feliz.

Los niños también habían recibido muy bien a su prima y nadie podía decir que los pequeños apenas se conocían porque su relación era muy natural y parecía que Nella había crecido junto a ellos.

Kara tenía sus poderes y ahora a Lena no le daba mucho miedo cuando su esposa salía. No hubo ningún efecto negativo con la fórmula así que los demás Kryptonianos de la familia fueron por su vacuna. A los pequeños no porque a ninguno se la había hecho ninguna prueba y mucho menos habían corrido alguna clase de peligro.

Todos estaba muy agradecido con Lena porque sabían que no tenían que pasar por ese dolor infernal que sentían por una simple roca.

Alura y Drex-Em regresaron a Argo. Así que Lena y Kara decidieron hacer un viaje en familia. Solo ella y los niños porque las vacaciones siempre era la familia Danvers completa. No era nada malo, pero a veces es bueno tener un tiempo solo para ellos donde puedan crear nuevos recuerdos.

* * *

 **Florida**

 **Hotel Walt Disney World**

Llegaron en la tarde, se registraron y los llevaron a la villa que habían reservado en el área de Magic Kingdom. La villa constaba de 2 habitación, con vista a una de las sabanas.

En una de las habitaciones había una cama King Size y en la otra habían 2 camas Queen Size. Incluía 3 baños, una cocina completa, una lavadora y una secadora. Era ideal para ellos que eran seis. Krypto y Kyla se quedaron en el apartamento de Alex y Maggie.

Los pequeños corrieron por el lugar mientras Kara le daba propina al hombre del equipaje.

Lena dejó su bolso y su maleta en la habitación. Lorian la seguía para todos lados.

"Me pido la cama de la derecha" le dijo Louis a su hermano subiéndose a la cama para poder saltar.

"No me importa. Mi cama está junto al balcón" le dijo Logan a su hermano copiando sus acciones. Ambos estaban saltando en la cama.

"Sean cuidadosos. No vaya a ser que se caigan y ninguno pueda disfrutar del parque" les dijo Lena desde la puerta de la habitación de los pequeños.

Ambos dejaron de saltar porque no se iban a arriesgar. Estaban muy emocionados por recorrer todo el parque.

"¿Vamos a comer?" preguntó Kara entrando con las maletas de sus hijos para dejarlas en la habitación.

"Mamá no. Ya comimos en el jet, mejor vamos al Humunga Kowabunga" le dijo Louis bajándose de la cama.

"Hoy no príncipe. Disfrutaremos en familia y luego podemos ir los dos porque tus hermanos no tiene la altura requerida. No estoy segura si tú puedes entrar" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"Vamos a averiguar" le dijo Louis a Kara agarrándole la mano para salir en busca de la atracción.

"Eso está al otro lado del parque. Iniciaremos en este lado y luego exploraremos" dijo Kara matando la emoción de su hijo.

"Esta bien" le dijo Louis sin muchas ganas.

"Vamos a ver el castillo y luego damos un recorrido en el tren que te lleva por todo este lado del parque" les dijo Lena.

"Siii. Vamos rápido" les dijo Logan con entusiasmo.

Lena agarró de nuevo su bolso. Kara le aplicó protector solar a sus hijos. Era gracioso, a ella los rayos del sol le daban energía y a sus hijos los ponía rojos.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **20/03/27**

Estuvieron en un montón de shows en todos las áreas del parque. Habían atracciones donde Leah y Lorian no se podían subir así que Kara subía con sus hijos mientras Lena cuidaba a las niñas.

Lena no estaba muy interesada en las atracciones, le gustaba quedarse con sus hijas así Kara le insistiera que se turnaran.

Conocieron muchos personajes de Disney y se tomaron fotos. Lorian era la única que no le gustaban las personas disfrazada. Siempre que se acercaban a saludarla, lloraba. Tenían un montón de fotos para hacer un álbum y eso hacia muy feliz a la superheroína.

El calor siempre hacia que las mejillas de sus hijos estuvieran rosadas. Era obvio que se lo heredaron a Lena porque la mujer se ponía igual que los pequeños.

En el último día llegaron al lado acuático. Louis estaba muy feliz porque al fin estaban en las atracciones que él quería.

En el flotador gigante solo cabían cuatro personas y como el dilema de su viaje, Kara se subió con Leah y Logan. Lena se subió con Lorian y Louis. Lo bueno de tener sus pases VIP es que la fila para ellos no existían y eso era muy bueno porque sus hijos no eran muy paciente cuando tenían calor.

.

Lo que hacía más feliz a Kara era la hora de cenar porque Lena había olvidado su regla de comer saludable y todos pedían lo que querían.

Pizza, hamburguesas y batidos con papas fritas llenaban la mesa.

"Este ha sido el mejor viaje que hemos hecho" les dijo Louis con sinceridad.

"¿Te gustó?" le preguntó Lena a su hijo.

"Si. Siempre vamos a la playa o la montaña, pero está vez fue con muchos juegos" le dijo Louis comiendo de su hamburguesa.

"Es que mami es la mejor. Ella fue la que dio la idea" dijo Kara dándole trozos pequeños de pizza a Lorian.

"Mami es la mejor" repitieron Leah, Logan y Louis.

"Estoy feliz de que hayan disfrutado" la dijo Lena sin dejar de sonreír.

"Mami" le dijo Leah ofreciéndole una papá frita con salsa roja y Lena abrió la boca para recibir lo que le estaba dando su hija que estaba sentada a su lado.

"La próxima vez iremos a las atracciones de universal. Ya van a estar más grande y nos vamos a subir a unas montañas rusas muy altas" dijo Kara con emoción.

"Si. También entraremos a las cosas de terror" le dijo Louis igual de emocionado que su mamá.

"Pero en unos años. Ahora termina tu cena" le dijo Lena para calmarlo. Kara y Louis eran muy compatibles, les gustaba las mismas cosas.

Para sorpresa de Lena y Kara, sus hijos se comportaron muy bien. Ninguno hizo pataleta, el único llanto fue el de Lorian por su miedo a los personajes y no más.

Fue un buen viaje en familia que todos disfrutaron. Es los que ambas habían imaginado hace tiempo y que sucediera les ponía una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Los niños se quedaron dormidos muy rápido porque estaba agotados. Lena y Kara estaban acostadas en el sofá de la sala mirando la Bella y la bestia.

Lorian y Leah estaban dormidas en la cama que compartieron toda la semana con sus madres. Por esa razón la pareja estaba viendo la película en la sala para no despertarlas.

Kara estaba acostada con Lena aferrada a su lado, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro atenta a la película que ya se había visto muchas veces porque sus hijos repetían las mismas.

"Oye" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de Lena.

"¿Si?" le preguntó Lena sin dejar de mirar la película.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un mes respecto a lo de recuperar mis poderes?" preguntó Kara.

"Si lo recuerdo ¿Quieres que lo hagamos ya?" le preguntó Lena sin mirarla.

"Si, pero quiero que lo hagamos cuando tú quieras" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"No lo sé, que sea en dos meses. Tengo que hacer de nuevo el procedimiento. Hacerme inyectar para que luego me extraigan óvulos, tienes que donar de nuevo ADN. Alex tiene que hacer todo el procedimiento para fecundarlo y esperar de nuevo para que me implanten el embrión" le dijo Lena aún sin mirarla.

"¿Entonces quieres empezar todo en mayo?" preguntó Kara insegura.

"Si. Nacerá el próximo año cuando Leah ya esté en la academia y en septiembre del otro año Lorian también entrará a la academia así no tendremos dos bebés en casa" le dijo Lena mirándola por primera vez desde que inició la conversación.

"Tenemos que prepararnos porque hay una gran posibilidad de que sea niño y no niña cómo queremos" dijo Kara sonriéndole.

"Seguro será niño. Ya ves que cuando alguien quiere algo, le llega lo contrario" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Eso es verdad, pero niño o niña lo vamos a amar igual que a todos" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Lo sé. Nuestros hijos son de las mejores cosas que nos han pasado" le dijo Lena con felicidad.

"Lo son y no importa que sea niño aún seremos más mujeres que hombres en la casa" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la frente.

"Aún tenemos el poder" le dijo Lena abrazando más fuerte a su esposa.

"A menos que tengamos trillizos" dijo Kara y Lena le dio un pequeño golpe en el abdomen.

"Deja tus bromas tontas. Si eso llega a suceder, te pido el divorcio" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué? Podemos repartilos. Uno para Alex y Maggie, otro para Sam y Diana. Él otro no lo quedamos" dijo Kara y Lena se rió.

"Ya lo tienes todo planeado" le dijo Lena mirando de nuevo la película.

"Así es. Me quedo con la chica y puedo seguir visitando a nuestros hijos" dijo Kara para seguir molestándola.

"Estas muy loca si crees que me quedaría contigo. Estar embarazada de más de un bebé debe ser una tortura y eso no te lo perdonaría" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"No debe ser tan malo" dijo Kara pensando en todos los trillizos que han nacido en el mundo.

"Para nosotras si. Sería tener casi la misma cantidad de hijos que ya tenemos. Cinco hijos son muchos, siete son una locura" le dijo Lena.

"Existe una película donde ellos tiene doce hijos" dijo Kara mirando también la película.

"Jum. Solo pienso en la vagina de ella" le dijo Lena porque ella llevaba cuarto partos naturales.

"Deja de pensar en la vagina de otra mujer cuando tu esposa está a tu lado" dijo Kara haciéndose la ofendida.

"Tú sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí que mí vagina se parezca a la que tenía hace diez años" le dijo Lena.

"Yo amo tu vagina" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"No tengo ninguna duda de eso" le dijo Lena sin dejar de sonreír.

"Y así hablas de divorcio" dijo Kara negando con la cabeza.

"Sabes que eso nunca va a pasar" le dijo Lena de nuevo aferrándosele como un koala.

Kara abrazo a Lena y suspiró. Se quedaron hasta que se acabó la película y luego se fueron a dormir junto a sus hijas.

* * *

 ** _Meses después_**

 **13/09/27**

Las vacaciones las pasaron juntos toda la familia Danvers como era tradición. Kara siguió recibiendo premios por sus artículos y sus investigaciones limpias.

L-Corp se convirtió en la empresa internacional más importante. En cada país había una sede. Lena Danvers se posicionó como la empresaria más importante del planeta tierra.

La tecnología de L-Corp era la más vendida y era calificada como de mejor calidad y utilidad.

Kara por fin terminó la casa del árbol y ahora solo faltaba amueblar. Las cosas estaban guardadas en la casa de invitados.

Leah estaba muy feliz de empezar su nueva aventura. También estaría en el mismo salón por el que pasaron sus hermanos con la misma profesora.

Era tanta la emoción que la pequeña se despidió rápido de sus madres y entró al salón. Para Kara fue muy raro porque Leah era muy apegada a ella y ese día la dejó a un lado con mucha facilidad.

El 1 de septiembre nació Winslow Schott III y Winn estaba muriendo de la dicha. El bebé fue bienvenido con muchos regalos de parte de todos.

Celebraron el cumpleaños número de 9 de Ivett así que los mayores Danvers se quedarían unos días más.

* * *

 **Casa Supercorp**

Para la hora de la cena decidieron ordenar, incluyendo los aperitivos favoritos de Kara. La pareja estaba en la cocina lavando los platos mientras los pequeños jugaban en la segunda planta. Lavar los platos juntas las hacia sentir como una pareja común y corriente. La mitad de las veces usaban el lavavajillas.

Cuando Kara terminó de acomodar los platos giró para ir por su comida. Kara miró a Lena con rareza por lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" le preguntó Lena comiendo con muchas ganas.

"Estas robando mi comida" dijo Kara aún sorprendida.

"¿Y? Lo tuyo es mío" le dijo Lena.

"¿Sabes que te estás metiendo a la boca?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Uuumm si. Potstickers" le dijo Lena a Kara acabando con el paquete enteró.

"Tu odias los potstickers" dijo Kara más perdida que antes.

"Eso es verdad, pero estaban muy deliciosos" le dijo Lena limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

"Creo que tu comportamiento solo indica una cosa" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"Ujum eso es verdad. Señora ultrasonido, por favor has lo tuyo" le dijo Lena entendiendo lo que su esposa le estaba diciendo.

Había sentido algo diferente en su cuerpo como las veces anteriores, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

"Estamos embarazadas" dijo Kara sonriendo con un poco de preocupación después de usar su superoído.

"Mí cuerpo es muy fértil. Siempre ha funcionado en el primer intento" le dijo Lena cuando Kara la abrazó.

"Gracias. Te amo mucho" dijo Kara besando la frente de Lena.

"Estoy feliz de poder hacer esto por nosotras. También te amo" le dijo Lena devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Te comiste una caja entera de potstickers" dijo Kara para que supiera lo sorprendida que estaba.

"Tenía mucha hambre. Mañana vamos con la ginecóloga" le dijo Lena separándose del abrazo para subir con sus hijos.

"Si. Los niños se pondrán muy felices" dijo Kara caminando detrás de Lena.

La panza de Lena ya se notaba, pero ambas mujeres no habían hecho comentarios al respecto.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 **Hospital**

Después de dejar a sus hijos en el colegio y la academia respectivamente, fueron directo al hospital. Solo fue cosa de una llamada y la ginecóloga estaba libre para atender a la dueña. Jeremiah y Eliza seguían en la ciudad así que ellos estaban cuidando a Lorian.

La pareja estaba en el consultorio esperando a la ginecóloga que estaba pidiéndole a una enfermera que preparara todo.

"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?" le preguntó Lena a Kara porque miraba hacia todos los lados.

"Estoy emocionada" dijo Kara con una sonrisa no muy grande.

"Yo igual. Tengo que decirte que el día que nazca este bebé, me voy a hacer extraer el útero" le dijo Lena porque no correría el riesgo de que Kara la vuelva a convencer.

"Es tu cuerpo. Yo te apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomes" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Hola señoras Danvers. Ya podemos empezar" les dijo la mujer entrando al consultorio.

Estuvieron un momento en el consultorio haciéndole el chequeo general a Lena y luego entraron a la habitación donde le harían la ecografía.

.

Lena ya estaba acomodada con la blusa arriba mientras la ginecóloga le aplicaba la gel. Su panza ya se notaba un poco.

"Es muy tierno ver que aún con el quinto bebé te pones nerviosa" le dijo la mujer a Kara.

"Ver a cada uno de mis hijos por primera vez en el monitor han sido momentos únicos. Este embarazo no es la excepción" dijo Kara realmente nerviosa por lo que iba a suceder.

"Entonces empecemos" les dijo la ginecóloga empezando a explorar el abdomen de Lena. Se tomó su tiempo.

"Oh mira dos cabezas" le dijo la ginecóloga y Kara estaba muriendo de nervios.

"Ya no caigo en esa broma" le dijo Lena riendo sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

"No es broma. Miren, aquí está la cabeza del bebé número uno y …... esta es la cabeza del bebé número dos" les dijo la ginecóloga mostrándoles detalladamente los bebés.

Lena sintió que la sangre se fue de su cuerpo y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Pero…" intento decir algo Lena, pero nada salió de su boca.

"Se que en un solo monitoreó se ve uno, pero como ginecóloga tengo que examinar todo y el otro bebé está detrás de su hermano o hermana. También estoy viendo que es una gestación monocorial biamnióticas, es decir que solo hay una placenta y dos bolsas amnióticas" les explico la mujer mientras seguía revisando el estado de los dos bebés.

Kara seguía esperando la reacción de Lena. La noche anterior cuando escucho dos latidos aparte del de Lena recordó todas las veces que Lena le dijo que odiaría tener un embarazo múltiple.

"Los dos los veo muy bien, pero deben saber que es un embarazo de alto riesgo" les dijo la ginecóloga.

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo con los bebés?" le dijo Lena asustada.

"No. No es eso. Todos los embarazos múltiples son de alto riesgo y por eso tendrán que visitarme más" les dijo la mujer.

"Lo que sea necesario para que mí esposa y los bebés estén bien" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Siempre olvidó ponerles el sonido de sus corazones" les dijo la ginecóloga encendiendo el reproductor de sonido.

Lena empezó a llorar. Un embarazo múltiple no era lo que ella quería, pero muy en lo profundo sabía que había probabilidad de que ese fuera el resultado y aún así siguió con el procedimiento.

"¿Reina estas bien?" preguntó Kara agarrando la mano libre de Lena porque la otra la estaba usando para limpiarse las lágrimas.

"Si" fue lo único que le dijo Lena sin mirarla.

"Les voy a recetar unas vitaminas y le daré una lista de los alimentos que puede y no puede consumir" les dijo la mujer mientras Lena se sentaba y con ambas manos limpiaba la gel de su panza.

Lena se levantó esquivando la mano con la que Kara la quería ayudar.

-No tengo la culpa, pero se que estoy en problemas- Pensó Kara caminando detrás de Lena.

* * *

 ** _Media hora después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena guardo silencio durante el viaje y Kara respetó eso. La superheroína no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposa.

Después de saludar a Krypto caminaron hasta la cocina.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" le preguntó Lena con un tono que Kara reconocía muy bien. Estaba enojada.

"No pude" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Así que fuiste egoísta y esperaste a que la ginecóloga me sorprendiera. Este tipo de cosas no se ocultan" le dijo Lena sacando popsicles del congelador.

"Lo sé y lo siento, pero me habías dicho tantas veces que odiarías un embarazo múltiple y que si eso sucedía me dejarías. Tenía miedo, aún tengo miedo" dijo Kara sin decir una sola mentira.

"Ambas sabíamos que era una posibilidad y nunca te dejaría por algo que tú no eres culpable, pero estoy enojada porque me lo ocultaste" le dijo Lena empezando a comer uno de sus antojos.

"Entiendo, pero por encima de todo estoy muy feliz. Dos pequeños están creciendo dentro de ti" dijo Kara un poco aliviada.

"No me lo recuerdes. Me voy a poner más gorda que en mis anteriores embarazo y tengo que cuidarme más. Dios, son dos. Debemos dedicarles más tiempo cuando nazcan" le dijo Lena devorando el popsicle.

"Somos expertas, tenemos mucha experiencia y lo vamos a hacer muy bien" dijo Kara colocando su mano en la panza de Lena.

"No me toques, aún sigo enojada contigo" le dijo Lena con seguridad y Kara alejó su mano.

"Esta bien. ¿Necesitas que te consiga algo?" preguntó Kara para complacer a su esposa.

"Necesito que vayas a tu trabajo y cumplas con tus asignaciones. Por ahora no te quiero ver" le dijo Lena destapando otro popsicle.

"Oh. Bueno, yo voy por Louis y Logan cuando salga de Catco" dijo Kara para no llevarle la contraria a Lena.

"Adiós" le dijo Lena saliendo de la cocina para ir al segundo piso y ver cómo estaba Lorian.

-Al menos el divorcio si era algo que decía por molestar- Pensó Kara saliendo al jardín y voló directo a Catco.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Ya casi era la hora de acostar a sus hijos, pero todos estaban en la sala de juegos como cada noche.

Eliza y Jeremiah ya se habían despedido y estaban pasando tiempo juntos en la casa de invitados.

Lorian ya se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de Kara. Los otros tres pequeños estaban jugando juntos.

"Niños mamá y yo les tenemos que decir algo" les dijo Lena obteniendo la atención de sus hijos.

"¿Les vamos a decir ya? ¿Sin ni siquiera hacer algo divertido?" preguntó Kara sorprendida.

"Si. Los necesitamos para hacer una revelación sorpresa a los demás antes de que Eliza y Jeremiah regresen a Midvale" le dijo Lena.

"Eres tan inteligente. Siempre pensando en todo" dijo Kara de acuerdo con su esposa.

"¿Que sorpresa le vamos a dar a los demás?" les preguntó Louis emocionado.

"¿Recuerdas que hace un año no dijiste que querías un nuevo hermanito o hermanita?" le preguntó Lena a su hijo mayor.

"Si. ¿Ya están listas para traerlo?" les preguntó Louis con una gran sonrisa.

"Así es príncipe. Mami y yo estamos embarazadas" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Siiiii" celebró Logan corriendo por la sala de juegos porque entendía lo que eso significaba.

"¿Entonces vamos a tener un nuevo hermanito?" les preguntó Louis con ganas de saltar de la emoción.

"Vas a tener dos hermanitos o hermanitas" dijo Kara expectante de la relación de su hijo mayor.

"¿Dos? SIIIIII tienen que ser dos niños" les dijo Louis muy emocionado.

"Louis Elian, asustaste a tu hermana" dijo Kara llevando a Lorian contra su pecho para que no llorara.

"Lo siento, pero estoy muy feliz. Tenemos que ir donde la abuela y el abuelo para decirles" les dijo Louis corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero Kara fue más rápida y lo cargó con su brazo libre.

"Aún no le vamos a decir a nadie. Tenemos que darles las sorpresa" dijo Kara regresando con su familia.

"¿Dos hermanas?" le preguntó Leah a su mami porque ella aún no entendía porque todos estaban tan felices.

"Así es cariño. Vas a tener más hermanos" le dijo Lena a su hija.

"Pero ¿Como es posible? Tu tendrás un bebé y mami tendrá el otro bebé?" le preguntó Louis con mucha curiosidad.

"No. En la panza de mami están creciendo dos preciosos bebés" respondió Kara a la duda de su hijo.

"¿Dos dentro de su panza?" les preguntarón Louis y Logan a la vez.

"Así es. Ellos están aquí. Miren las fotos" les dijo Lena enseñándoles la ecografía.

"Woah. Entonces son muy pequeños para caber ahí adentro" les dijo Louis acariciando la panza de su mami.

"Mami es la mejor. Ella cargara a los bebés durante un tiempo hasta que sea el momento de conocerlos. Démosle muchos besos y abrazos" dijo Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

Sus hijos hicieron lo que Kara les dijo y Lena estaba muy feliz del ataque de amor que le estaban dando sus hijos.

"Así que no le pueden decir a nadie porque los vamos a sorprender con la noticia" dijo Kara mirando lo feliz que se veía Lena y los niños en ese momento.

-Al final no fue tan malo para Lena enterarse de que son dos bebés- Pensó Kara antes de unirse al ataque de besos y abrazos.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

Eliza y Jeremiah fueron los que prepararon una cena porque en la mañana regresarían a casa.

Kara y Lena aprovecharon la oportunidad para preparar a sus hijos. Serian ellos los que le darían la noticia a la familia.

Estaban claro los mayores Danvers. Maggie, Ivett y Alex. Diana, Ruby, Nella y Sam. Lyra Junior y Winn. Jonn, Megan y Myrnn estaban en sus vacaciones.

Todos estaban en la sala disfrutando la compañía. El tema era que se reunirían de nuevo para el cumpleaños de Louis que sería en un mes.

Maggie estaba cargando a Junior. El pequeño apenas tenia unos días de nacido y se parecía a Lyra.

Lorian empezó a caminar por en medio de todos con un zapato muy pequeño en su mano.

"Aaaawww tan linda, le trae un zapato a Junior" les dijo Sam.

"Aaaww mis sobrinos son una lindura…...espera un momento ¿Es verdad?" les estaba diciendo Alex a todos, pero luego leyó lo que decía en la blusa de la pequeña y le preguntó a su hermana.

"Si. Por fin, felicidades corazones" les dijo Eliza con felicidad. Ella era la que más deseaba un nuevo bebé de Kara y Lena.

La blusa de Lorian decía que sería hermana mayor en el 2028. Todos abrazaron a la pareja y las felicitaron.

"No puedo creer que en serio vayan a tener otro bebé" les dijo Maggie.

"Son Kara y Lena, era obvio que tendrían otro" le dijo Winn a su amiga.

Lorian se sentó en el centro de la sala con el pequeño zapato y Leah camino hasta ella con otro zapato.

Todos miraron a las pequeñas con confusión.

"Espera Leah. Tú vas conmigo. Lorian va con Logan" le dijo Louis a su hermana mientras se sentaba junto a ella y Logan se sentaba junto a la más pequeña.

"Ahora sí" les dijo Logan mientras cada par de hermanos unían el par de zapatos que correspondía.

"No es verdad" les dijo Alex ahora muy sorprendida.

"¿Es una broma? Con esto no se juega" les advirtió Eliza.

"No entendí" les dijo Ruby.

"Serán dos bebés" le dijo Sam a su hija mayor.

"Así es" confirmó Kara y de nuevo las felicitaron.

.

"¿Cuántas semanas tienes?" le preguntó Eliza a Lena.

"15 semanas y por eso ya se nota tanto" le respondió Lena quitándose el sweater que tenía puesto para quedarse en una blusa y su panza se notaba.

"Pronto podrán saber que serán" les dijo Jeremiah con alegría.

"Dejaremos que sea sorpresa" les dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Lo que ella decida" dijo Kara apoyando 100% a su esposa.

"Van a ser dos niños" les dijo Louis.

"Van a ser dos niñas" le dijo Ivett a su primo.

"Pueden ser niño y niña" dijo Kara para que todos quedarán satisfechos.

"Sería maravilloso que sucediera así" le dijo Eliza.

"Pero dado el historial de tu familia biológica, serán dos niños o dos niñas" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Soñar no cuesta nada" dijo Kara.

"Lo sé. Querías diez hijos y en unos meses tendrás seis" le dijo Alex sonriendo.

"Ahora sí tendrán un equipo de baloncesto" les dijo Maggie.

"Si unimos los pequeños de esta familia casi tenemos un equipo de fútbol" les dijo Ruby.

"Entonces Kara y Lena pueden tener uno más después de los dos bebés que ya vienen en camino" les dijo Alex a la pareja.

"Les aseguró que no habrán mas hijos por parte de nosotras" les dijo Lena con determinación.

"Adiós a nuestro sueño de tener un equipo de fútbol" les dijo Alex y todos se rieron.

"Clark va a enloquecer cuando se entere de esto. Ya sabes que él piensa que tienen muchos hijos" le dijo Diana a Kara.

"Clark es un excelente padre, pero no creo que él pueda con dos y por eso le sorprende que Lena y yo tengamos tanto" dijo Kara burlándose de su primo.

"Tenemos que dejarlo cuidando a todos los niños. Me muero por hacer una broma, llevo mucho tiempo sin disfrutar de una" les dijo Alex con emoción.

"En diciembre le hacemos la broma" dijo Kara apoyando a su hermana.

"Nadie le va hacer ninguna broma a nadie. Les advirtió a las dos de una vez. No van a torturar a Clark y si lo hacen no pienso hacer ninguna de mis recetas esos días" les dijo Eliza con seriedad.

Ambas se quedaron calladas porque no pensaban contradecir a su mamá.

Todos se rieron de las hermanas porque parecían dos niñas regañada. Eliza aún tenía ese poder sobre sus hijas y eso la satisfacía demasiado.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció? No subí nada el fin de semana pasado porque estaba disfrutando del contenido de la comic con y quede impactada con el trailer, pero ya estoy bien. Recuerden no perder la esperanza con nuestras madres SUPERCORP. Somos fuertes juntos. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	131. Chapter 131

_**Dos horas después**_

Todos se fueron a dormir porque era mitad de semana y todo seguía con normalidad.

A Lena le empezaron a fastidiar los pantalones para dormir así que agarró una de las camisetas de Kara y se la puso para dormir cómoda.

"Tienes un gran apetito, pero no has tenido ningún síntoma de embarazo" dijo Kara acostándose en su lado de la cama.

"Menos mal porque no quiero estar todo el tiempo con mi cabeza dentro del inodoro" le dijo Lena cambiando de canal sin detenerse.

"Lo más importante es comer saludable así no tienes que pasar por las nauseas" dijo Kara girándose para quedar de lado.

"¿Saludable? Tus hijos o hijas están jugando con mi mente. Ya hicieron que me comiera una caja entera de potstickers después de que no comía uno hace más de ocho años" le dijo Lena frunciendo el ceño.

"Son dos bebés, está claro que ahora estás comiendo por tres" dijo Kara colocando la mano en la panza de su esposa.

"Aleja tu mano de mi cuerpo. Aún estoy muy enojada" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Uuumm está bien" dijo Kara un poco decepcionada, pero eso no la detuvo para usar su superoído y escuchar los corazones de los bebés.

"Por favor tráeme dos popsicles azules y haz unos diez churros" le dijo Lena.

"Aaahhm si ¿Ambas cosas?" preguntó Kara un poco confundida.

"Si. Son dos bebés. Uno quiere algo frío y el otro algo caliente" le dijo Lena haciendo puchero.

"Bueno ¿Deseas algo más reina?" preguntó Kara lista para bajar a la cocina.

"¿Le puedes agregar arequipe a los churros?" le pidió Lena.

Kara estaba a punto de decirle que ese no era el mejor alimento para los bebés, pero solo habían dos opciones como podía terminar la conversación. Lena muy enojada o Lena llorando y en ambos casos Kara le cumpliría los antojos.

"Si. No me tardo" dijo Kara antes de salir de la habitación.

De nuevo pondría en práctica sus habilidades de hacer churros. Llevaba años sin hacer uno.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **14/10/27**

Sam y Diana decidieron inscribir a Nella en la mismo academia que Leah para que no se sintiera sola. La primer académica no fue de su agrado y las mujeres decidieron complacer a su hija.

Kara recogió a Ivett y luego fue por sus hijos para llevarlos a casa. Los pequeños estaban reunidos en la casa porque era el cumpleaños número 9 de Louis y a él le encanta pasar tiempo con sus hermanos y sus primas. Era jueves así que le harían una pequeña fiesta el fin de semana para que la familia pudiera reunirse y sus compañeros pudieran ir.

Después de que todos almorzaron y se cambiaron de ropa salieron al patio/jardín para jugar.

"Príncipe tu mami y yo tenemos tu regalo de cumpleaños ¿Estás listo?" preguntó Kara atrayendo la atención de su hijo mayor que estaba corriendo con los demás pequeños.

"¿Que es?" les preguntó Louis emocionado.

"Es algo que tú querías y ahora lo puedes tener" le dijo Lena mientras Kara caminaba hasta el lugar que llevaba dos años cubierto.

Louis corrió detrás de Kara y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Lena caminó a su ritmo porque su panza de embarazada había crecido bastante.

"Feliz cumpleaños príncipe" dijo Kara quitando el gran lienzo azul que cubría su esfuerzo de varios meses.

"WOAH MAMÁ ESTA GENIAL" le gritó Louis con emoción mientras corría hacia las escaleras y los demás pequeños hicieron lo mismo.

"Hey. Esperen todos. Primero subirá Louis porque ese es su regalo y luego podrán subir ¿Esta bien?" preguntó Kara mirando a los seis pequeños.

Lorian aún no comprendía lo que hacían los más grandes, pero los seguía a todos lados.

"Si" respondieron casi todos.

"Quiero mí propia casa en el árbol" le dijo Logan cruzándose de brazos.

"No. Esta casa es de Louis, pero todos pueden jugar en ella" dijo Kara con determinación.

"No. Yo quiero una solo para mí" le dijo Logan frunciendo el ceño.

"Logan Alexander, estás castigado. Vete a tu habitación, no podrás jugar en la casa del árbol con todos" le dijo Lena con un tono muy serio.

"Mamá" le dijo Logan a Kara haciéndole puchero y ojos tristes.

"Logan Alexander has lo que mami ordenó" dijo Kara apoyando a Lena.

Kara siempre consiente a Logan y por eso a veces toma actitudes de niño caprichoso y Lena no lo iba a permitir.

Logan obedeció y se fue mirando el suelo hasta la habitación.

"¿Ya puedo subir?" les preguntó Louis que estaba esperando el permiso de sus madres.

"Si, pero recuerda que esta casa la compartirás con tus hermanos y tus primos" le dijo Lena y el pequeño asintió con la cabeza y subió.

No era una escalera colgante como en las películas. Era un escalera en espiral para que los niños subieran con normalidad.

"Sube con él mi amor" le pidió Lena a Kara.

"Dejemos que explore solo" dijo Kara mirando a los pequeños que estaban ansiosos por subir.

"Esta bien" le dijo Lena.

Kara podía escuchar lo asombrado y feliz que estaba su hijo con todos los sonidos de sorpresa que estaba haciendo.

"SUBAN TODOS" les grito Louis desde arriba así que Kara cargó a Lorian y ayudo a Lena para subir la escalera.

La casa en el árbol estaba dividida en cuatro secciones.

Una habitación con tres camas pequeñas que tenían una cama cajón debajo para que todos los niños pudieran dormir juntos y un televisor incluido para que vieran películas. Además había una puerta que era la entrada al baño.

La otra habitación tenía una pequeña despensa, una pequeña nevera, sillones de peluche y muchas estantería llenas de juguetes.

La otra habitación era para pasar tiempo solo o leer. Tenía incluido un gran sofá de peluche y un telescopio para poder apreciar el cielo de noche.

El cuarto sector era el medio que unía las tres habitaciones, que ahora era como una sala con dos sofás grandes y una mesa para cuatro personas. Era como una pequeña casa para sus hijos.

Estuvieron un rato hasta que decidieron que era suficiente por ese día y regresaron a la casa donde los pequeños corrieron por todos con los juegos que se inventaban.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

 **17/10/27**

Logan estuvo castigado lo que resto del día, pero luego comprendió porque sus madres lo regañaron y entendió que la casa del árbol era de todos.

Lena y Kara hicieron la fiesta para el cumpleaños de su hijo mayor. Sus 19 compañeros de clases y los padres se hicieron presentes.

Obviamente estaba la familia y amigos. Incluso Barry, Iris, Nora, Felicity y Oliver viajaron porque llevaban varios meses sin ver a sus amigos.

Era una invasión de la casa y Lena estaba estresada por la cantidad de gente. La única forma que tenía de liberar ese estrés era comer.

Lena y Kara estaban sentadas frente al trampolín donde Louis, Ivett, Logan, Nella, Jonathan, Nora y varios compañeros de Louis jugaban sin parar.

Diana estaba jugando con Lorian mientras que Leah estaba sentada en las piernas de su abuelo mientras el hablaba con Jonn.

Felicity, Alex, Iris y Sam estaban junto a la pareja mientras Kara le acariciaba la espalda a su esposa embarazada.

.

"¿Están seguras que son dos?" les preguntó Iris.

"Si. La ginecóloga lo confirmo" le dijo Lena acariciándose la panza.

"No es por ofenderte, pero tú panza está más grande de lo normal. De lo que un embarazo gemelar se ve y pueden ser trillizos" le dijo Felicity y la espalda de Lena se tensó.

"No. Son dos, mí oído solo capta dos latidos y en la ecografía solo habían dos hermosuras" dijo Kara para calmar a su esposa.

"Es normal. Puede que su cuerpo solo siguió una costumbre y creció para acomodar a los bebés aún con su pequeño tamaño" les dijo Alex.

"Uh mi amor. Tráeme otro trozo de pastel" le dijo Lena a su esposa.

Kara se quedó mirando a Lena. Ese ya sería su tercer trozo de pastel, es decir el triple de azúcar en su cuerpo.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó Lena.

"Ya comiste suficiente dulce por hoy" dijo Kara sinceramente. La salud de los tres era muy importante para ella.

"Pero me dijiste que es normal que coma esa cantidad. Que ahora estoy. Estoy comiendo por tres" le dijo Lena empezando a llorar.

"No. Reina no llores. Hay alimentos que si los comes en gran cantidad le pueden hacer daño a tu cuerpo" dijo Kara intentando abrazar a Lena, pero ella la alejó.

"No seas tan cruel Kara" le dijo Sam a Kara porque había hecho llorar a Lena. Su amiga casi nunca llora cuando está rodeada de tantas personas.

"No es mí intención" dijo Kara cuando Lena se paró en busca de algo más ya que su esposa le había arruinado su antojo.

"Esta es la quinta vez que mi cuñada está embarazada y aún no aprendes que las hormonas son el peor enemigo" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Si fueras mi esposa y me dijeras eso estando embarazada te insultaría de la peor manera posible" le dijo Felicity negando con la cabeza.

"Lo mejor que podrías haber hecho era salir a buscar el trozo de pastel y regresar con algo más diciendo que ya se había acabado, pero ahora Lena estará enojada por tu comentario" le dijo Iris.

"Solo estaba preocupada por ella y los bebés" dijo Kara resoplando.

"Ahora preocúpate por Logan" le dijo Alex a su hermana señalando hacia el trampolín.

El pequeño estaba escalando por la malla y se iba a lanzar desde lo alto.

"LOGAN" grito Kara corriendo hacia el trampolín para evitar que su hijo hiciera una locura.

Puede que sea algo creativo, pero el trampolín lo estaban usando otros niños y Logan les caería encima.

.

Lena regresó de la cocina con un plato lleno de Kale con brócoli mientras Kara sacaba a Logan del trampolín y el pequeño le hacía una pataleta porque no se quería salir.

"¿Que me perdí?" les preguntó Lena sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las tres mujeres miraron a Alex para que ella le dijera a la mujer hormonal justo al lado de ellas.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Lena estaba en la cama viendo una película de terror y tenía un tazón grande lleno de papas. Había combinado diez sabores de Pringles y estaba muy feliz con su decisión.

Kara regresó de una emergencia, se puso la pijama y se acostó junto a Lena.

Lena estaba concentrada en la película así que Kara hizo lo mismo. Al cabo de unos minutos entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en la televisión, le dio hambre y acercó su mano al tazón que tenía Lena entre las piernas.

"Quita tu mano de mi comida" le dijo Lena con un tono que asustó a Kara y alejó rápido la mano.

"Pero huelo Pringles de pizza y también de jalapeños. Esos son míos" dijo Kara con miedo a la reacción de su esposa.

"¿Adivina qué? Tú me embarazaste. Son tus bebés los que se apoderaron de mi cuerpo y los alimentare con tu comida, así que deja de molestarme" le dijo Lena con seriedad antes de regresar su atención a la película.

"Son nuestros bebés y es nuestra comida. Para tu información fue una de las doctoras de la DEO que te embarazo, yo di mi ADN" dijo Kara con un tono muy suave.

"Muy bien. Creo que tengo que ir con ¿Como se llama? ¿Maeve? Iré con ella para decirle que me acepta a mi, a mis hijos y mi apetito porque mi esposa no es capaz de aceptar que ella, no de una manera tradicional me embarazo" le dijo Lena irritada sin mirarla.

Kara solo miró a Lena y se quedó en silencio para dejar de molestar a su esposa.

"¿No dices nada? Por tu culpa parezco un panda y tienes que complacerme porque así lo digo yo" le dijo Lena mirándola.

"Así será" dijo Kara como niña regañada.

"Ahora cállate que tu voz me fastidia" le dijo Lena sinceramente.

Kara quería defenderse, pero no quería molestar más a Lena con sus alegatos. Se quedó dormida primero que Lena escuchando el corazón de los bebés.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Kara dormía con su mano sobre la panza de Lena, se despertó al mismo tiempo que Lena le empujó la mano, caminó rápido hacia el baño y dejó salir todo el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro.

Kara le sujeto el cabello y le acarició la espalda esperando pacientemente a que Lena dejara de vomitar.

Lena se levantó con la ayuda de Kara, se cepillo los dientes y Kara la cargó hasta la cama donde la dejó acostada.

"¿Reina te sientes mejor?" preguntó Kara acariciándole la cabeza.

"Un poco, pero no tengo ganas de levantarme" le respondió Lena levantado la camiseta que tenía puesta para dejar expuesta su panza.

"Descansa. Yo levanto a los niños y llamo a Jess para decirle que no irás" dijo Kara acariciando la panza de su esposa.

"Gracias mi amor" le dijo Lena colocando la mano encima de la de Kara para que no la moviera de su panza.

"Se están moviendo" dijo Kara con alegría cuando sintió un pequeño toque donde estaba su mano.

"Tienen hambre. La única manera de calmarlos es que coma algo" le dijo Lena mientras Kara le acariciaba la panza con ambas manos.

"¿Crees que son niñas o niños?" preguntó Kara sonriendo.

"No lo sé ¿Que vamos a hacer con sus nombres? No se me ocurre nada" le dijo Lena mirando lo feliz que estaba su esposa.

"Ya tengo varios nombres en mi lista. Para niñas y para niños" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Lo bueno de este embarazo es que tú puedes nombrar a uno de los bebés y yo al otro" le dijo Lena contagiándose de la sonrisa de Kara.

"Elijo el primer nombre de uno de los bebés y el segundo nombre del otro bebé y tú haces lo mismo, pero viceversa" propuso Kara.

"Noooo. Ya vez como quedó el nombre completo de Leah" se quejó Lena.

"Quisiera que sus segundos nombres llevarán las iniciales de mis padres. Zor-El y Jeremiah, además Jonn" dijo Kara pensando que no le había hecho honor a tres hombres importante en su vida.

"Okey. Me parece una buena idea, pero sus nombres completos serán un desastre" le advirtió Lena.

"Elije ¿Z o J?" preguntó Kara.

"Uuumm Z" le respondió Lena.

"Bien encontraré el mejor nombre que empiece por J" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Ahora ve a levantar a los niños" le dijo Lena.

"Los amo" dijo Kara besando la panza de Lena.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena a su esposa.

"Te amo" dijo Kara antes de besar una de las manos de Lena y salió de la habitación para iniciar la semana.

* * *

 ** _Dos meses después_**

 **24/12/27**

Logan cumplió siete años y seguía siendo el hijo más problemático, aunque le hacía caso a las órdenes de sus madres.

Lena dejó de ir a L-Corp porque todo el tiempo estaba cansada y a veces se quedaba dormida cuando estaba sentada.

Alura y Drex-Em llegaron para pasar las festividades en familia. Alura se llevó una gran impresión cuando vio a Lena embarazada y le dijeron que eran dos bebés.

Lena se levantaba a diario con nauseas y terminaba con su cabeza dentro del inodoro y Kara siempre estaba junto a ella para acariciarle la espalda.

.

Lena se había quedado dormida mientras estaban todos compartiendo en la sala así que Kara la llevo hasta la cama para que descansara.

Luego Eliza y Alex la acompañaron para acostar a los pequeños. Ivett dormía con Louis, Jonathan dormía con Logan. Nella dormía con Leah. Ya no habían habitaciones en el segundo piso para adultos así que Sam y Diana durmieron en el sofá de la sala de televisión que se convertía en una cama.

La habitación que sobraba era de los bebés y estaba siendo reformada y decorada así que nadie podía dormir ahí en colchonetas.

Winn, Lyra y junior se fueron a su departamento porque por más grande que fuera la casa de sus amigas, no habían camas suficientes para todos.

Martha y Ruby durmieron en las sillas de la sala de cine porque se podían reclinar y eran lo suficientemente larga para ellas dormir. En la habitación del primer piso durmieron Alura y Drex-Em.

En la casa de invitados dos habitaciones ya tenían dueños. Eliza y Jeremiah en una, Alex y Maggie en la otras así que Lois y Clark tenían la que sobraba.

Estuvieron hablando un poco entre adultos y luego se fueron a descansar para presenciar en la mañana la alegría de los niños cuando vieran el árbol lleno de regalos para ellos.

.

"¿Cuándo me quedé dormida?" le preguntó Lena a Kara que salía del clóset con su pijama puesta.

"Cuando estábamos hablando del viaje que hicieron mí primo y Lois a Argo" respondió Kara acostándose al lado de su esposa levantándose la camiseta que tenía de pijama para dejar la panza descubierta.

"Estaba muy cansada" le dijo Lena mirando como Kara le apoyaba el oído en su panza.

"Lo sé, por eso te traje y te puse una de las camisetas que te compre para dormir" dijo Kara escuchando los latidos de los corazones de sus bebés.

"Los bebés me despertaron, a esta hora se empiezan a mover" le dijo Lena.

"Así es. Parece que les da hambre en la mañana y a esta hora" dijo Kara antes de besar la panza de su esposa.

"Mira mi gran panza. Esta del tamaño que siempre he tenido en nuestros anteriores embarazo cuando estoy en la última semana" le dijo Lena porque su panza parecía de nueve meses y aún faltaban dos más para el nacimiento.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien reina. Eres una mujer muy fuerte y valiente" dijo Kara acercándose a los labios de Lena para poderla besar.

"¿Te das cuenta que me voy a engordar más?" le preguntó Lena porque se sentía horrible con su cuerpo.

"¿Y qué pasa? Tú cuerpo no afecta la intensidad con la que te amo. Eres perfecta" dijo Kara antes de darle un corto beso en los labios a su esposa.

"Tengo calambres en los pies, además mira lo hinchados que están" le dijo Lena con un rostro de dolor.

Kara no lo pensó dos veces. Se sentó junto a los pies de Lena y empezó a masajearlos.

"Mmmm eres genial con tus manos" gimió Lena por el alivio que sintió en sus pies.

Esos eran los únicos gemidos que podía escuchar Kara de su esposa. Lena había perdido su apetito sexual desde que les dijeron que eran dos bebés. A Kara la frustraba un poco no poder intimar con su esposa, pero entendía muy bien los deseos de Lena y jamás se quejaría por eso.

"¿Tienes algún otro dolor?" preguntó Kara sin detener su masaje.

"Si. Me duele la espalda. Tengo que soportar mucho peso" le dijo Lena mientras se tocaba la panza porque los bebés se estaban moviendo.

"Ahora te acomodas de lado y también te hago un masaje en la espalda" dijo Kara ayudando a que los calambres que Lena estaban sintiendo en los pies desaparecieran.

"Eres la mejor esposa del mundo" le dijo Lena con sinceridad porque Kara es un soporte excepcional para ella y la ayuda en todo.

"Tú eres la mejor esposa del mundo" dijo Kara sacándole una sonrisa a Lena porque siempre que Lena le hacía un cumplido, Kara le copia sus palabras para decírselas a ella.

"Mi amor. Queremos tacos BBQ" le dijo Lena a Kara mordiéndose el labio.

"Muy bien. Voy a ir a comprarlos y regreso para darte tu masaje de espalda" dijo Kara usando su supervelocidad para ir por su cartera y salió volando por la ventana.

"Tienen la mejor mamá del mundo" le dijo Lena sonriendo a su panza mientras la acariciaba.

* * *

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Lena tuvo el mejor regalo de todos. Su cuerpo no la despertó con ganas vomitar y sabía que era muy probable que sucediera por los dos tacos que se comió en la noche.

"Mami. Tienes que levantarte ya. Tenemos que ir a ver qué nos trajo Santa" le dijo Louis subiéndose a la cama.

Pero su hijo mayor la despertó cuando podía dormir unos minutos más.

"Hola cariño" le dijo Lena abriendo los ojos. Louis la abrazó y le dio un beso de buenos días.

"MAMI VAMOS RÁPIDO" le gritó Logan entrando a la habitación corriendo y se subió a la cama.

"Logan no grites" le pidió Lena porque quería levantarse con el silencio de la mañana.

Louis se sentó en el lado de la cama de Kara para ver a su hermano saltar.

"Entonces levántate ya" le dijo Logan saltando en la cama.

"Logan Alexander. A mami no se le habla de esa manera y no saltes en la cama porque puedes golpear a mami y a los bebés" dijo Kara que venía con sus dos pequeñas aferradas a su cuello.

Logan obedeció al segundo y se quedó sentado en la cama.

"Disculpate con mami" ordenó Kara con seriedad.

"Lo siento mami" le dijo Logan a Lena con la cabeza agachada.

"¿Por qué lo sientes?" preguntó Kara para saber si su hijo entendía cual fue su error.

"Porque te hablé mal mami" le dijo Logan a Lena.

"Disculpas aceptadas cariño. Ven aquí y dame un beso de buenos días" le dijo Lena sentándose en la cama con dificultad.

Logan abrazó el cuello de Lena y le dio muchos besos para compensar a su mami por su grosería.

"Ahora sí podemos bajar" dijo Louis con emoción bajándose de la cama.

"Esperen afuera mientras mami entra al baño" dijo Kara para darle privacidad a Lena porque no tenía pantalones puestos.

"Esta bien" le dijeron ambos niños.

Lena se levantó al baño, luego fue al clóset para ponerse un pantalón de una de sus pijamas, Kara dejo a las pequeñas en la cama mientras ayudaba a su esposa con el pantalón porque ya no se podía agachar.

Después de eso bajaron juntos donde todos estaban esperando por ellos. Los pequeños estaban ansiosos por abrir los regalos y apenas se juntaron todos los niños atacaron el árbol como si fueran pirañas.

Era la primera Navidad de Nella y la sonrisa no se le fue en ningún momento de su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **20/01/28**

 **Big Party**

A las nueve de la mañana Lena decidió salir de compras aprovechando que sus hijos estaban estudiando, en unos días sería el cumpleaños número 4 de Leah.

Llevó a Lorian como su ayudante aunque no era un movimiento inteligente porque ya no se podía agachar.

Lorian obedecía todas las órdenes de su mami al pie de la letra así que no tenía que estar corriendo detrás de ella y sabía que se quedaría dentro del carrito de compras porque Lena se lo había pedido.

Cuando ya recogieron la tienda y eligieron lo que usarían en la fiesta se acercaron junto a una de las asesoras.

Lena le dijo que cantidad necesitaba de cada elemento, pagó y en un día le llegaría todo a la casa.

Salió con Lorian en sus brazos y se subió a la camioneta donde la esperaba Frank para llevarlas de nuevo a la casa.

"Frank por favor paremos en un parque para que Lorian pueda jugar con otros niños" le pidió Lena a su conductor mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad de la silla de su hija.

La camioneta se detuvo, alguien se subió al lado del copiloto y Lena miró rápidamente.

"¿Quién eres tú?" le preguntó al hombre desconocido.

"Hola señorita Luthor. Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo" le dijo el hombre.

"No soy Frank, pero puedo manejar mejor que ese anciano" le dijo el otro hombre que iba conduciendo.

"Se están metiendo con la mujer equivocada" les dijo Lena asustada por sus tres hijos que estaban con ella.

"Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí. Te comportas bien y no tendré que usar a mi mejor amiga" le dijo el hombre que iba de copiloto apuntando con un revólver a la pequeña Lorian.

"Esta bien, pero aleja eso de mi hija" le pidió Lena entrando en pánico.

Solo tenía que gritar para que Kara la escuchara, pero no podía poner en riesgo la vida de su hija.

"Así me gusta" le dijo el hombre que le apuntó todo el camino hasta el destino final.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

 **Fabrica abandona**

Lena se bajó de la camioneta con Lorian en sus brazos, no permitiría que la alejaran de ella.

Su espalda y piernas le dolían por el peso que estaba cargando, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

"¿Quién los envío?" les preguntó Lena porque no le habían dicho ninguna palabra desde que llegaron.

"No te asustes. Nadie te va a matar" le dijo uno de los hombres.

"Quiero hablar con su jefe" le dijo Lena con determinación.

"Yo también te quería ver desde hace un tiempo y no había podido" le dijo una persona detrás de ella.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" le preguntó Lena a la mujer que ahora estaba frente a ella.

"Lena. Sabes que eres mía y te empeñas en hacer las cosas difíciles" le dijo la mujer.

"Sabes que te odio Veronica y soy una persona no un objeto del que te puedes apropiar" le dijo Lena.

"Hoy serás mía. Descubrí algo muy interesante y por fin puedo dar el golpe final" le dijo Roulette sonriendo.

Lorian acostó la cabeza en el hombro de su mami para poder dormir.

"Mírate. En realidad te convertiste en una incubadora humana. Cuatro hijos y de nuevo embarazada. Eres la perra de la reportera, estás todo el tiempo embarazada de ella, pero las cosas van a cambiar" le dijo Veronica haciéndole señas a sus hombres.

"NO. ALÉJENSE DE MI. DEJEN A MI HIJA EN PAZ. NOOO. NOO" luchó Lena contra los hombres para que no le quitarán a su hija, pero ellos fueron más fuerte.

"Maldita perra" le dijo uno de los hombres dándole una cachetada porque le mordió la mano inmediatamente el labio inferior de Lena empezó a sangrar.

"Imbécil. No la vuelvas a tocar porque te mato" le dijo Veronica al hombre muy enojada.

"AAAAAAA MAMI. MAMI AAAAA MAMI" empezó a llorar Lorian con fuerza porque podía ver que su mami estaba triste.

"Sáquenla de aquí, no la soporto" le ordenó la mujer a sus hombres.

"No. Por favor Veronica, haré lo que sea pero no la alejes de mí" le rogó Lena a la mujer.

"¿Lo que sea?" le preguntó Veronica con una gran sonrisa.

"Si, pero deja que yo la tenga cargada. Soy la única que la puede calmar" le dijo Lena con desesperación.

"Esta bien. Coge a la niña" le dijo la mujer a Lena y con la cabeza le dijo al hombre que le devolviera la niña a su madre.

Lorian se aferró al cuello de su mami y Lena la calmó meciéndose en su lugar.

"Todo va a estar bien cariño. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Mamá vendrá por nosotras" le dijo Lena en el oído a su hija para que nadie escuchara.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Catco**

Kara estaba terminando uno de sus artículos de la semana. Lena le estuvo enviando mensajes toda la mañana diciéndole que había hecho.

Hoy era noche de hermanas así que Alex le estaba escribiendo lo que tenía que llevar cuando entró una llamada de la academia de Leah.

.

 ** _Llamada de mapple tree_**

 _K: Hola (contestó Kara con confusión)_

 _P: Buenas tardes señora Danvers. La llamaba porque nadie ha venido por Leah (le dijo la profesora)_

 _K: Esta bien, ya mismo voy por ella ¿Mí esposa no la llamó? (preguntó Kara ahora preocupada)_

 _P: No señora Danvers. Llame a su esposa tres veces, pero no contestó así que me comunique con usted. La pequeña está muy triste (le dijo la profesora)_

 _K: Entiendo, en cinco minutos estoy allá ( dijo Kara antes de colgar sin esperar una respuesta)_

 ** _Fin de la llamada_**

 ** _._**

Kara cogió su bolso y salió volando cerca a la academia para llegar caminando.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

 **DEO**

Kara escaneó la casa, solo estaban Krypto y Kyla. Se preocupó así que le aviso a todos que Lena estaba desaparecida.

Megan se quedó con Leah y Diana se ofreció a recoger a los demás pequeños.

"Winn localiza el teléfono de Lena" le dijo Alex a Winn.

"Uumm dice que está en el parque del centro, pero no la veo en las cámaras" le dijo Winn.

"No puede ser que esto está pasando. Rao tenía que estar más atenta con Lena, no podía dejarla sola tanto tiempo" dijo Kara regañadose a si misma.

"Entiendo que estés preocupada, pero necesito que te concentres ¿Lena iba a salir algún lado?" le preguntó Alex a su hermana.

"No me dijo nada, pero cuando llegué a la casa vi que faltaba la camioneta así que Frank las llevo a algún lado" dijo Kara así que Winn empezó a investigar.

"Se subió a la camioneta en big party, cuando hicieron una parada un hombre se subió a la camioneta. Frank no tiene nada que ver porque lo sacaron a la fuerza, lo golpearon y lo dejaron tirado a dos cuadras de big party" Les dijo Winn mostrándole lo que grabaron las cámaras.

"¿Donde se quedó la la camioneta?" le preguntó Alex.

"No lo sé. Salió del área donde hay cámaras" le dijo Winn.

"Llamaré a Sam para que nos ayude a buscar" les dijo Alex y el teléfono de Kara sonó.

.

 _ **De Mi Reina**_

 _Querida Kara, si quieres volver a ver a tu esposa y a tu hija tienes que venir a la dirección que te enviaré en otro mensaje. Nada de policías o de trucos, si llega alguien que no seas tú no dudaré en matarlas. Te doy quince minutos._

 _._

"Tengo que ir rápido" dijo Kara intentando quitarse la ropa para quedar en su traje, pero Alex la frenó.

"Esta persona quiere a Kara Danvers no a Supergirl. Arriesgas tu identidad y más importante la vida de Lena y de tus hijos" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"¿Entonces como los voy a rescatar?" Preguntó Kara desesperada.

"Irás como Kara y todo un equipo de la DEO estará contigo, yo estaré ahí" le prometió Alex.

"Además yo también estaré ahí. Quién sea que esté haciendo esto, va a pagar esto muy caro" le dijo Superwoman cuando llegó junto a ellas.

"No perdamos más el tiempo" dijo Kara y salió volando con su ropa normal.

"Yo la respaldo mientras ustedes llegan. No se demoren" le dijo Superwoman saliendo detrás de Kara.

"Todos tomen sus armas. Vamos a acabar con alguien" le dijo Alex a los demás agentes.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Qué les pareció? Esa Veronica es de lo peor, estuvo esperando hasta que tuvo la oportunidad y ahora tiene el control. Este fin de semana se celebra el pride en Canadá y estoy cruzando los dedos para que Katie haga presencia, me hace falta contenido del amor de mi vida. El lunes regreso a la U así que probablemente tarde en subir los capitulos, pero lo bueno es que ya tengo escrito hasta el 133. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	132. Chapter 132

_**Minutos después**_

 **Fabrica abandonada**

Superwoman dejó a Kara cerca de la fábrica y esperó detrás de unos árboles para llegar en el momento que sus amigas la necesitaran, además de analizar los alrededores.

Kara usó su superoido, pero había algo que no le permitía escuchar dentro de la fábrica así que dejó su intercomunicador encendido.

Caminó hasta que llegó al centro y encontró a Lena sentada en una silla con Lorian en sus brazos.

"Lena" dijo Kara con alivio de ver que ambas estaban bien así que corrió hacia ellas notó que Lena tenía un corte en el labio inferior.

"No tan rápido" le dijo una voz que conocía muy bien y además odiaba.

Kara se detuvo porque un hombre le apuntaba con una pistola a Lena.

"¿Por qué haces esto Roulette?" preguntó Kara intentando mostrar calma.

"Por tu culpa. Todos estos años he visto como robas todo lo que es mío. Lena y su dinero me pertenecen" le dijo Veronica con enojo.

"Entonces déjalas ir. Si tienes que lastimar a alguien que sea a mí" dijo Kara para convencerla de liberar a su esposa y a su hija menor.

"Lena se irá conmigo. La pequeña la necesito para que te comportes" le dijo la mujer negándose a la petición.

"No podrás escapar. Haré todo lo posible para que termines en prisión como tu aliado Morgan Edge" dijo Kara con determinación.

"¿Si? Que tiernas tus palabras. Morgan no fue inteligente, pero yo te voy a asesinar justo ahora Supergirl" le dijo Verónica con una sonrisa grande.

Kara no mostró ninguna clase de expresión sabía que en algún momento uno de sus enemigas se enteraría de su identidad.

"Tanto años y ahora entiendo porque Lena estaba tan fascinada, era obvio que ella no estaría con una simple reportera. Los estándares de Lena son bien altos y se puede decir que Supergirl está en esa categoría" le dijo Veronica empezando a reír.

El otro hombre que no tenía la pistola le quitó a Lena de sus brazos a la pequeña.

"No. Déjala, me lo prometiste Roulette" le dijo Lena con desesperó.

El llanto de Lorian no se hizo esperar y el momento se volvía más estresante para todos.

"Deja a mi hija en paz. No voy a permitir que le hagas daño" advirtió Kara con seriedad.

"No me amenaces. Soy yo quien tiene el poder en este momento y no vas a salir de aquí con vida" le dijo Roulette oprimiendo un botón de un control que tenía en su mano.

Kara quedó rodeada de varias máquinas que empezaron a irradiar una luz verde y Kara sabía muy bien que era.

El llanto de Lorian se volvió más intenso así que el hombre empezó a caminar para todos los lados y poder calmarla.

"Muy bien, ven luchemos y la que quede en pie es la ganadora" dijo Kara con seguridad porque la Kryptonita verde no era su debilidad, su familia lo era y estaba en custodia de la mujer.

"No soy estúpida" le dijo Roulette incrementando la radiación al máximo, pero no sucedió nada.

"Deja de jugar con ese control. Te estoy esperando" dijo Kara llamandola con una mano para que se acercara.

"Me dijeron que eras Supergirl, pero en realidad no eres nadie. Me has dejado las cosas mucho más fáciles" le dijo la mujer sacando el revólver de su cartera.

"AAG" escucho la mujer que el hombre que le apuntaba a Lena salió volando hacia la pared y luego Superwoman le quitaba la pequeña al otro hombre y lo noqueaba.

Lena se levantó para ir hacia hacia su amiga y poder cargar a Lorian. Roulette corrió y empujó a Lena en su intento de huida.

"La mataré" afirmó Kara enojada a punto de salir detrás de la mujer que tanto odia.

"Kara. Me duele" le dijo Lena con angustia porque no quería que Kara hiciera algo estúpido.

Eso trajo a la superheroína a la realidad y corrió junto a Lena que seguía tirada en el suelo.

"Llévala rápido a la DEO para que la revisen. Yo llevo a Lorian" le dijo Superwoman a Kara.

No lo dudo ningún segundo, cargó a Lena y salió volando con Superwoman detrás de ellas.

El equipo de la DEO llegó tarde y solo pudieron capturar a los dos hombres que estaban ayudando a Roulette. La mujer había desaparecido.

* * *

 ** _Media hora después_**

 **DEO**

La doctora de la base atendió a Lena apenas llegó porque Winn le dijo que la necesitaban.

Revisó los signos vitales de Lena y después reviso a los bebés. La llevaron a la habitación donde estaba el equipo para hacerle una ecografía y descartar cualquier lesión en los bebés.

Los tres estaban bien así que todos se calmaron, menos Kara que estaba muy enojada, quería matar a Roulette. Podía hacerle cualquier clase de daño a ella, pero a su familia no debió tocarla.

"Mi amor" le dijo Lena sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Como te sientes?" preguntó Kara acariciandole la cabeza.

"Agotada, exhausta. No creí que algo nos podía suceder tan solo por salir a comprar las cosas de cumpleaños" le dijo Lena acariciándose la panza que sobresalía mucho de su cuerpo.

"Te dije que no salieras sin alguno de nosotros. No solo para poder ayudarte sino para cuidarte" dijo Kara y Lena alejó la cabeza para que dejara de acariciarla.

"Puedo cuidarme sola" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Lo sé, pero en tu estado eres vulnerable, te pueden herir, a los bebés o a los niños" dijo Kara con lógica.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo cuidar de nuestros hijos?" le preguntó Lena con los ojos aguados y la voz temblorosa.

"Reina, no es eso" dijo Kara rápidamente, pero Lena no la dejo hablar más.

"¿Dónde está Lorian?" le preguntó Lena mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

"Esta con Alex" respondió Kara sintiéndose horrible porque odiaba hacer llorar a Lena.

"¿Y Frank?" le preguntó Lena limpiándose las lágrimas.

"En el hospital. Tiene dos costillas rotas así que el médico le dio un mes de incapacidad" respondió Kara para hacerle saber que no tendrían chófer durante un mes o más.

"¿Los niños?" le preguntó Lena sentándose porque ya le empezaba a doler la espalda.

"Diana los recogió, los llevó a la casa y en este momento los está cuidando" dijo Kara para responder a las inquietudes de su esposa.

"Iré al baño. Veronica no me dejó ir ni una sola vez y mí cuerpo no aguanta más" le dijo Lena levantándose de la cama con dificultad.

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo Kara para que Lena se apoyará en su brazo.

"No, gracias. Puedo hacer mis cosas sola" le dijo Lena ignorando la mano en frente de ella.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

 **18/02/28**

 **Casa Supercorp**

El 70% del embarazo Lena estuvo enojada con Kara. El más mínimo detalle la hacía enojar y la voz de Kara era uno de esos detalles.

En el cumpleaños de Kara intento estar lo más tranquila posible, pero ya no podía contener las lágrimas y tenía que ir cada hora al baño a orinar, además tenía una gran panza que no la dejaba verse los pies y los bebés se despertaban en la noche y no la dejaban dormir.

Eliza y Jeremiah estuvieron en National City por el cumpleaños de su hija menor y decidieron quedarse porque en ese mes sería la cesaría para el nacimiento de los bebés.

En la noche Lena no podía dormir, se movía en la cama para quedar cómoda, pero ninguna posición era cómoda. Ella no podía ser la única despierta así que tocó muchas veces el hombro de su esposa.

"Mmmm ¿Reina que pasa?" preguntó Kara abriendo los ojos para mirar a Lena.

"No puedo dormir así que tú tampoco puedes dormir" le dijo Lena.

"Muy bien ¿Quieres ver una película?" preguntó Kara bostezando.

"No lo sé" le dijo Lena levantándose de la cama porque le daban pequeñas contracciones y necesitaba caminar.

"¿Los bebés no te dejan dormir?" preguntó Kara levantándose de la cama para caminar junto Lena.

"Si. Se están moviendo mucho y siento unas pequeñas contracciones" le dijo Lena y Kara entró en pánico.

"¿Contracciones? Tenemos que ir ya al hospital, voy a despertar a Eliza y a Jeremiah para que cuiden a los niños" dijo Kara agarrando el teléfono para llamar a sus padres.

"No es nada. Aún no van a nacer, es algo normal. Aagg" se quejó Lena cuando se hacía un charco debajo de sus pies.

"Eso no es orín. Ven te ayudo a cambiarte" dijo Kara intentando calmarse. Era el quinto parto, pero era el primero y último en el que tendrían dos bebés.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena caminando junto a Kara hacia el baño.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Hospital**

Eran las cinco de la mañana, Lena tenía un monitor fetal para cada bebé, estaba intranquila con mucho calor. Kara estaba a su lado intentando hacer todo lo que le pedía para que sintiera su apoyo.

La ginecóloga le hizo una ecografía y le confirmo que los dos bebés estaban en posición para un parto natural.

"No. Usted me dijo hace unos días que estaban de pie y por eso me haría una cesárea. Además aún faltan días para que cumpla 38 semanas" le dijo Lena en negación.

"Los bebés ya están en posición y tienes siete centímetros de dilatación. No hay más opciones así que intenta tranquilizarte" le dijo la ginecóloga.

"Como voy a expulsar dos bebés. No seré capaz" le dijo Lena a su esposa.

"Tú puedes. Eres la mujer más fuerte de todas y tú lo puedes lograr todo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"¿Lo crees?" le preguntó Lena con una voz muy suave.

"Lo sé. Todos estos años me lo has demostrado a mí y a todo el mundo" dijo Kara sin dudarlo.

"Lo voy a lograr. Yo puedo" le dijo Lena con entusiasmo.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

"No lo voy a lograr. Me duele. No puedo" le dijo Lena porque sentía que uno de los bebés estaba saliendo por su vagina y el otro le estaba dando patadas en el útero.

"Si puedes, lo estás haciendo muy bien" dijo Kara mientras Lena le apretaba la mano con toda la fuerza que tenía.

"Lena, necesito que pujes lo más fuerte posible. Ya puedo ver su cabeza" le dijo la ginecóloga.

Le pagaron a una enfermera para que filmara todo el nacimiento para no molestar a nadie de la familia tan temprano.

"AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA" fue el llanto del bebé que hizo eco en la habitación.

Lena dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada para poder respirar.

"Es un niño" les dijo la ginecóloga esperando a que Kara cortara el cordón umbilical para pasárselo a las madres.

"Es muy lindo" dijo Kara llena de alegría con sus ojos brillantes cuando la enfermera lo acomodó en el pecho de Lena.

El llanto cesó apenas le empezaron a hablar sus madres.

"Es muy pequeño" le dijo Lena mientras lloraba y le tocaba la nariz con un dedo.

"Tú le puedes dar su nombre" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

"Se llamará aaaagg" estaba diciendo Lena, pero de nuevo sintió las ganas de pujar.

La enfermera recibió el pequeño para poder limpiarlo y hacerle los respectivos chequeos.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ya trajiste al mundo un nuevo ser" dijo Kara para darle ánimos a Lena.

* * *

 ** _Quince minutos después_**

Lena se sentía agotada, había hecho mucha fuerza y le faltaba el aire.

Sintió alivio cuando la ginecóloga anuncio que también estaba viendo la cabeza del segundo bebé. Lena hizo su último esfuerzo hasta que se desmayo.

Kara sintió que Lena dejó de apretarle la mano y se dio cuenta que su esposa perdió el conocimiento.

"Aquí está. Es otro niño" les dijo la ginecóloga llamando la atención de Kara.

"¿Por qué no llora?" preguntó Kara preocupada.

"Esta bien, ya lo vamos a ayudar para que puedan escuchar su llanto" le dijo la ginecóloga usando la pera de succión en el bebé.

Kara corto el cordón umbilical porque eso le dijo la otra enfermera, pero ella no quitaba la mirada de su hijo.

"Se está poniendo morado" dijo Kara asustada.

"Tranquila. No dejaremos que le suceda nada" le dijo la ginecóloga pasándole el bebé a su colega que la estaba acompañando en el parto y dejó al bebé en una de las camillas, le puso unas gafas nasales y le hizo algunas compresiones en el pecho.

Kara espero hasta que la piel de su hijo regreso al color natural, pero no lloro como su hermano mayor.

"Mi esposa se desmayó, puede ayudarla por favor" dijo Kara a otra de las enfermeras que estaban ahí.

"No hay nada de que preocuparse. Los dos bebés están bien" le dijo la doctora que estaba ahí asistiendo a la ginecóloga.

"Estaba morado y aún no llora" dijo Kara conteniendo las lágrimas.

"No todos los bebés lloran cuando nacen, te recomiendo que lo dejes por ahora ahí, regresaré en una hora para decirte si ya no necesita más esas gafas nasales" le dijo la doctora antes de salir de la habitación para que las enfermeras se encargarán de lo demás.

"Su esposa solo está agotada, se despertara cuando recupere la energía" le dijo la enfermera que se aseguró que todo estuviera bien con Lena.

Cada uno tenía su enfermera. Al primer bebé le colocaron una cinta de identificación con Danvers 1 y al otro Danvers 2. Kara vio como limpiaban a sus hijos y a uno lo envolvieron con la manta que llevaron para ese momento, al otro solo lo cubrieron.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Danvers 1**_

6.2 lb

6:02 am

 _ **.**_

 _ **Danvers 2**_

5.3 lb

6:17 am

.

Le pasaron a su hijo que nació primero y lo cargó con cuidado porque era más pequeño de lo que imaginaba.

"Hola pequeño" saludó Kara a su hijo acariciándole una de las mejillas.

"Le diré a la mujer que está en la sala de espera que ya puede pasar" le dijo la enfermera para darle tiempo a la madre con uno de sus hijos.

"¿Mujer? ¿Como es ella?" preguntó Kara sin entender.

Se supone que ella llamaría para decirles que ya podían visitarlas así que todos estaban en casa.

"Una mujer pelirroja, con una mirada intimidante" le dijo la enfermera.

"Oh sí. Mí hermana, por supuesto que puede pasar" dijo Kara con alivio de que Alex estaba allí para ayudarla.

"Tu tía ya está aquí pequeño" dijo Kara enamorada de su hijo que le estaba sonriendo de lado aún sin abrir los ojos.

Kara se acercó a la camilla donde estaba su otro hijo, estaba atenta a su ritmo cardíaco porque quería ser rápida si necesitaba a la doctora.

"Te vas a poner bien pequeñín, eres fuerte igual que tu mami" dijo acariciando la cabeza del menor de sus hijos. Su tamaño era menor al de su hermano.

.

"Hola" la saludó Alex entrando a la habitación.

"Hola. Gracias por haber venido. Te presento a mis hijos que aún no tienen nombre" dijo Kara girándose para recibir el abrazo de su hermana.

"Felicidades, están muy lindos ¿Que le pasó a él?" le preguntó Alex terminando el abrazo para ver a su sobrino que estaba en la camilla.

"Tenía dificultad para respirar, pero ya está mejor" dijo Kara pasándole el bebé que tenía cargado a su hermana.

"¿Y qué dijo Lena?" le preguntó Alex concentrada en el rostro de su sobrino.

"No sabe nada de lo que le pasó a nuestro sexto hijo, se desmayó cuando esté pequeñín nació" dijo Kara con ganas de agarrar a su hijo y sostenerlo contra su pecho.

"Ahora los cuatro están bien, no te preocupes. Me quedaré para ayudarlas" le dijo Alex.

"Gracias. Realmente necesito tu ayuda" dijo Kara porque Lena estaba agotada y ella tenía que estar pendiente de su esposa y de sus dos hijos.

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después**_

La doctora le dijo que le quitaría las gafas nasales cuando llegara la hora de comer, así que la tenía que llamar muy pronto. Aún no lo podía cargar y eso la tenía un poco desesperada.

Alex no soltaba a su sobrino y ya le había enviado un montón de fotos a la familia. Kara le pidió que no enviara fotos de su otro hijo para que nadie se preocupara.

"Hey ¿Como te sientes?" preguntó Kara cuando Lena abrió los ojos.

"Cansada, pero ya puedo seguir dos días sin parar" le dijo Lena buscando a sus hijos.

"Felicidades son dos niños muy hermosos" le dijo Alex cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

"Gracias. Quiero cargar a mis hijos, Alex devuélvemelo" le dijo Lena con un poco de humor y reclinó un poco la cama para no quedar tan acostada.

"Iré a comprar algo para desayunar" les dijo Alex pasándole el bebé a Lena.

"Okey" dijo Kara viendo cómo su hermana caminaba hacía la salida de la habitación.

"¿Puedes pasarme a nuestro otro hijo? No lo pude conocer porque me quedé dormida" le dijo Lena haciendo espacio en su pecho para sus hijos.

Kara movió la camilla junto a la cama para que Lena lo pudiera ver.

"¿Que tiene nuestro hijo?" le preguntó Lena asustada.

"Cuando nació no podía respirar así que la doctora le puso estas gafas nasales, pero me dijo que se las quitaría cuando le fuéramos a dar de comer" dijo Kara para que Lena no se preocupara.

"Es más pequeño que él" le dijo Lena besando la cabeza de su hijo en su pecho mientras estiraba su mano para tocar la cabeza de su hijo en la camilla.

"Tenemos que ponerles nombres, no podemos seguir refiriéndonos a ellos como él" dijo sonriendo.

"Tienes razón. Su nombre es Luke" le dijo Lena mirando al bebé en su pecho.

"Luke Jewel Danvers" dijo Kara para complementar el nombre de su hijo.

"¿Y este pequeño?" le preguntó Lena a Kara porque ese había sido el trato.

"Lenny" dijo Kara y por primera vez escucho un quejido salir de la boca de su hijo. Ese era el primer sonido que hacía desde que nació.

"Parece que ese es su nombre. Lenny Zoran Danvers" le dijo Lena mirando a su hijo en la camilla.

"Te dije que nuestra idea iba a funcionar. Los nombres quedaron perfectos" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa.

"Aunque tienes cero de creatividad. Elegiste el nombre de Leah que es parecido al mío y ahora Lenny que también es parecido" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"¿Y tú qué? Elegiste Zoran que es parecido a Lorian" dijo Kara para defenderse.

"Porque ese era el único nombre que podía hacerle honor a Zor-el" se defendió Lena.

"Y yo quiero hacerte honor con los nombres de nuestros hijos" dijo Kara para que Lena entendiera su punto de vista.

"Pero dos son muchos" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Te amo. Gracias por este hermoso regalo. Eres asombrosa" dijo Kara acercando el rostro al de Lena para besarla.

"Te amo y este fue el último parto de mí cuerpo" le dijo Lena aceptando el beso de su esposa con mucho gusto.

"AAAAAAAAAA" empezó a llorar Luke.

"Puedo reconocer muy bien ese llanto. Alguien tiene hambre" dijo Kara con emoción.

"AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA" lloro Lenny por primera vez obtenido la atención de sus madres.

"Siiiii. Llamaré a la doctora. Por fin podremos cargar a nuestro pequeñín" dijo Kara con emoción oprimiendo el botón de llamado.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

La doctora revisó de nuevo a Lenny y le quitó las gafas nasales. Si pasaba algo raro tendrían que llamarla.

"Hola pequeñín, eres tan frágil y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Mami te va a dar algo que te volverá loco" dijo Kara ayudando a Lena a sostener a Lenny para que comiera de su pezón izquierdo porque Luke se había adueñado del derecho.

"Me siento como una vaca" le dijo Lena a Kara sintiéndose un poco extraña porque los dos bebés estaban succionando sus pezones al tiempo.

"Nuestros hijos están muy agradecidos" dijo Kara concentrada mientras miraba a sus hijos aferrándose a los pezones de Lena como si fuera el último alimento que existiera.

"Lo puedo sentir" le dijo Lena cuando sintió que su pezón izquierdo era liberado.

"AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA" empezó a llorar Lenny.

"No pasa nada pequeñín. Toma" dijo Kara acercando la boca de su hijo al pezón, pero el bebé no hizo ningún esfuerzo por agarrarlo y siguió llorando.

"Llama a la doctora" le pidió Lena.

"No. Lenny está bien, solo no quiere más tu pezón" dijo Kara cargando al bebé contra su pecho para calmarlo.

"Entonces pásame el succionador para que le des de comer con el biberón" le dijo Lena a su esposa.

Kara hizo lo que Lena le pidió con Lenny en su brazo derecho. Le puso el succionador en el seno izquierdo y esperaron por una cantidad adecuada para darle al bebé.

Kara se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y empezó a darle de comer a Lenny.

"AAAAAAAAAA" empezó a llorar Lenny rechazando la comida que le estaba dando su mamá.

"¿Que pasa pequeñín?" preguntó Kara alejando el biberón de la boca de su hijo.

"Llama a la doctora. Le debe estar pasando algo" le dijo Lena a Kara preocupada.

"Ya mismo" dijo Kara.

* * *

 _ **Cinco minutos después**_

La doctora revisó a Lenny bajo la atenta mirada de Lena y Kara.

"Mí diagnóstico es que a su hijo no le gusta la leche materna, así que les recomiendo leche de fórmula" les dijo la doctora fingiendo seriedad.

"Woah. Es la primera vez que nos sucede algo así" dijo Kara meciendo a su hijo que empezaba a desesperarse porque tenía hambre.

"Muy bien. Mí amor por favor escríbele a Alex para que compre la leche antes de que regrese" le pidió Lena a Kara.

"Si me necesitan solo presionen el botón" les dijo la doctora antes de salir de la habitación.

"Luke ya acabo de comer y se quedó dormido" le dijo Lena a Kara quitándose la manta que cubría a su hijo dormido aun con el pezón en su boca.

"Le estoy escribiendo a Alex. Lo niños vendrán en la hora de la visita" dijo Kara escribiendo con una sola mano.

"No estaré para ellos en esas horas. Sabes que me harán la histerectomía" le dijo Lena.

"Olvidé que en tu itinerario estaba planificada la histerectomía después del parto" dijo Kara.

"Vas a tener que cuidarnos a los tres durante las primeras semanas" le dijo Lena cubriéndose el pecho ya que sus hijos no necesitaban comer.

"Lo haré con mucho gusto" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Hice todo lo más rápido posible" les dijo Alex entrando a la habitación.

"Qué bueno que llegas. Kara te va a necesitar" le dijo Lena a su cuñada.

"Estoy lista para todo" le dijo Alex sacando la leche de tarro que le pareció que era la adecuada para su sobrino.

"AAAAAAAAAA" empezó a llorar Lenny porque lo estaban dejando morir de hambre.

* * *

 ** _Dos horas después_**

Lena estaba en el quirófano mientras Kara y Alex cuidaban de los gemelos.

"Llegamos" les dijo Ivett entrando a la habitación con sus primos que iban a visitar a sus hermanos.

"Mamá" corrieron rápido los cuatro pequeños a las piernas de Kara. Louis como era más alto se le abrazó a la cintura.

"Llegaron en el mejor momento. Las enfermeras nos ayudarán a bañar a sus hermanitos" dijo Kara señalando a las dos mujeres que tenían cargados a los bebés.

"Aaaww corazón son preciosos" le dijo Eliza entrando a la habitación con Jeremiah y Maggie detrás de ella.

"¿Donde está mami?" le preguntó Louis explorando la habitación en busca de Lena.

"Mami está con la doctora en este momento. Ella vendrá más tarde" dijo Kara acariciando la cabeza de Leah que aún seguía aferrada a su pierna.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras los gemelos eran bañados y les ponían la ropa unisex que sus madres habían comprado.

.

"Muy bien. Él es Luke Jewel, nació primero" dijo Kara cuando la enfermera se lo pasó a Alex.

"Y él es Lenny Zoran, nació quince minutos después que su hermano" dijo Kara recibiendo al menor de sus hijos.

"Son muy pequeños" le dijo Maggie a Kara.

"Lo son, pero te puedo decir que Luke se robaba la comida de Lenny" dijo Kara bromeando.

"Mamá quiero cargarlos" le dijo Louis a Kara.

"Yo también quiero tía" le dijo Ivett con curiosidad.

"Ambos sientensen en el sofá para que los puedan cargar" les dijo Eliza a sus nietos.

Los pequeños hicieron lo que su abuela les dijo, Alex y Kara les pasaron a los bebés.

"Son los dos hermanos que quería, ahora sí tendremos votaciones justas" le dijo Louis a su mamá sonriendo de la felicidad.

"Yo también quiero cargarlos" le dijo Logan a su hermano mayor para que le pasará el bebé.

"Cuando sea tu turno los puedes cargar" le dijo Alex a su sobrino.

"Yo los quiero cargar ya" le dijo Logan con su voz caprichosa.

"Logan Alexander no le hables así a tu tía" advirtió Kara.

"Uuuggg" le gruñó Logan y se tiró al suelo boca abajo.

"Mira mamá. Abrió los ojos" le dijo Louis a Kara refiriéndose a Luke.

"Háblale" dijo Kara ignorando la pataleta de Logan.

"Hola Luke. Yo soy Louis, tu hermano mayor. Soy el hermano mayor de todos. Le prometí a mami y a mamá que las ayudaría a cuidarte a ti y a Lenny" le dijo Louis al bebé en sus brazos que lo miraba con atención.

Leah se interesó en lo que estaban haciendo Ivett y Louis así que Maggie la ayudó a sentarse junto a Louis.

"¿Cuando les podemos dar sus biberones?" le preguntó Ivett a su tía.

"En una hora" respondió Kara viendo cómo sus hijos le daban besos a su hermano Luke.

"¿Mami?" le preguntó Lorian al baño vacío a ella no le interesaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Eso atrajo la atención de los adultos así que Kara fue con su hija mientras los demás estaban embobados con los nuevos miembros de la familia.

"Mami vendrá pronto. Ven te presento a tus hermanos" dijo Kara intentando cargar a Lorian, pero la pequeña la esquivo y se le formó un gran fruncido en el ceño.

"Quielo a mami" le dijo Lorian cruzándose de brazos. Era la primera vez que la pequeña hacia una pataleta.

"Yo también, pero mami está ocupada" dijo Kara arrodillándose frente a su hija.

Lorian no le dijo nada más, pero se quedó con el ceño fruncido y lejos de todos.

Logan aún estaba tirado en el suelo así que a Kara no le quedo más remedio que cargarlo.

"Estás castigado así que te quedarás en esta silla hasta que aprendas a comportarte" dijo Kara sentando a Logan en la silla junto a la cama.

Logan no dijo nada, solo obedeció.

"En unos años serán seis pequeños queriendo hacer lo que quieran" le dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Tendré que conseguir unas cadenas" dijo Kara en tono de broma.

"Ni siquiera eso sirve, créeme que lo hubiera usado con ustedes si sirviera" le dijo Eliza a su hija menor.

"Por ahora disfrutemos que están de ese tamaño" les dijo Jeremiah refiriéndose al tamaño de los bebés.

"Niños, hora de compartir a los bebés" les dijo Eliza a sus nietos.

* * *

 _ **Tres horas después**_

A Lena la instalaron de nuevo en la habitación y la anestesia aún no se le pasaba.

"MAMI" gritó Lorian de alegría y eso llamo la atención de la doctora.

"Aquí hay muchas personas como para una visita. Solo pueden pasar de a cinco" les dijo la doctora.

"Nosotros nos vamos a almorzar y regresamos más tarde" le dijo Eliza a la doctora cargando a Leah.

"Déjemos que los cuatro descansen y vamos por algo de comer porque me muero de hambre" apoyo Alex a su mamá.

"Yo me quiero quedar" le dijo Louis a su mamá.

"Mami y tus hermanitos tienen que descansar. Nos vemos ahora ¿Esta bien?" preguntó Kara colocando sus manos en las mejillas de su hijo para hablarle.

"Esta bien" le dijo Louis sin ánimo porque él se quería quedar.

Kara le dijo a Logan que fuera con los demás. Lorian empezó a llorar cuando Alex la cargó para salir de la habitación.

"El estrés le puede hacer daño al pequeño. Tiene que estar en un ambiente tranquilo, lo más probable es que se tenga que quedar unos días para hacerle un seguimiento" le dijo la doctora a Kara cuando se fue la visita.

"Lo entiendo" dijo Kara un poco abrumada, pero igual se quedaría en el hospital dos días más por la histerectomía de Lena.

.

Kara quedó sola en la habitación con Lena y sus recién nacidos en sus cunas.

"Mmggg" escuchó que Lena se quejó así que se acercó a la cama y vio que Lena quería vomitar así que agarró el tarro que estaba para ese tipo de emergencia y la ayudó.

Espero que Lena descargara el contenido de su estómago, que no era mucho y luego lo vació en el inodoro.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Kara a Lena.

"Me siento mareada, no he comido nada en horas" le dijo Lena así que Kara abrió el jugo que dejó del almuerzo y se lo pasó.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena hidratando su cuerpo con el jugo.

"Todos estaban aquí" dijo Kara sentándose en la silla junto a la cama para hablar con Lena.

"Me perdí el momento de los niños con los bebés" le dijo Lena con decepción.

"No te preocupes, Maggie lo grabó todo para que lo puedas ver" dijo Kara para darle ánimos a su esposa.

Lena había empezado lo de las contracciones en la madrugada, luego estuvo pujando y luego le hicieron la cirugía. No había tenido tiempo de disfrutar con los nuevos miembros de la familia.

"Excelente. Por más que me duela decir esto, pero no creo que pueda soportar visita. Agradecería que nadie me viera así y poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad" le confesó Lena porque aún se sentía mareada y sin ánimo.

"Esta bien. Le diré a todos que la doctora ordenó que se acabaron las visitas por hoy" dijo Kara apoyando totalmente los deseos de su esposa.

"Y dile a Maggie que te envié el vídeo" le dijo Lena a Kara cuando empezó a escribir en su teléfono.

"Lenny ama la leche de fórmula" dijo Kara mientras miraba el teléfono.

"Se parece a ti. Le parece desagradable mi leche" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"No es desagradable, solo que no es de mí gusto" se defendió Kara.

"Si me amas tanto deberías tomar por lo menos 10 mililitros" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Esas exigencias si son desagradables" dijo Kara haciendo una expresión de asco.

"Sé que alguien, aparte de nuestros hijos si bebería de mí leche. Serían feliz succionando de mis pezones" le dijo Lena y el rostro de Kara cambio por completo.

"No es gracioso. La única persona que puede hacerlo, aparte de nuestros hijos soy yo" dijo Kara frunciendo el ceño.

"Tú no aprecias lo que te ofrezco" le dijo Lena sin dejar de sonreír.

Kara no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando a Lena.

"¿Puedes pedir comida para mí?" le pidió Lena a Kara porque necesitaba comer.

"Si. No me tardo" dijo Kara antes de salir de la habitación.

Lena aún tenía el efecto del medicamento así que no le dolía nada así que aprovecharía para comer.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

A los pequeños no les gustó no poder estar con sus madres y nuevos hermanitos, así que Alex tuvo que usar su modalidad fuerte para que no le hicieran ninguna pataleta.

Lena se succionó leche para que Kara le diera a Luke por si ella se quedaba dormida por culpa de los medicamentos.

"No puedo creer que le di vida a dos personas hoy" le dijo Lena mientras le daba de comer a Lenny leche de fórmula.

"Le has dado vida a seis personitas y a diario a miles de personas con tus hospitales y todas las facilidades que has llevado a muchos lugares del mundo para ayudar" dijo Kara con seguridad, orgullosa de su esposa.

"Cuando lo dices así, no tiene nada de importancia lo que hice hoy" le dijo Lena.

"Todo lo que haces es importante para alguien, especialmente para mi" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Lenny es muy pequeño y no pesa nada" le dijo Lena mirando a su hijo que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras comía.

"La doctora dijo que era normal en gemelos y por eso Lenny se tiene que quedar unos días para que le hagan algunas pruebas" dijo Kara encendiendo la televisión para ver las noticias.

"¿Y Luke?" le preguntó Lena sobre la salud de su otro hijo.

"Él está bien. Solo debemos esperar a que analicen sus eses cuando las haga" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"Entonces se irán juntos a casa" le dijo Lena.

"No no no. Los cuatro nos iremos juntos a casa. Nosotros dos esperaremos por ti y Lenny" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena con felicidad.

"Te amo más" dijo Kara mirándola con su rostro de enamorada.

* * *

 **NOTA: Lo siento, de verdad. No he tenido tiempo ni para mi misma, me levanto todos los días a las cinco de la mañana y me puedo ir a dormir a las doce de la noche. Estoy aprovechando este poco tiempito que tengo para darles este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Intentare subir el siguiente capitulo el fin de semana. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	133. Chapter 133

_**Tres días después**_

La doctora prohibió las visitas porque alguno podía haber estado en contacto con alguien contaminado, así que posiblemente podían llevar un virus a la habitación y aún le seguían haciendo pruebas a Lenny y consideró que era muy riesgoso para el bebé.

No vieron a sus demás hijos o familiares durante esos días y ese detalle no tenía muy felices a sus hijos.

Cuando era el día que Lena podía regresar a casa, la doctora también permitió la salida de Lenny porque todo estaba bien.

Alex las fue a recoger como era costumbre. Kara cargó las dos silla para el auto con los bebés dentro mientras Alex empujaba la silla de ruedas de Lena.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Eliza y Jeremiah seguían en la ciudad y aún no planeaban un día para regresar a Midvale. Ellos estaban cuidando a la única nieta que aún no estudiaba.

Kara hizo lo que siempre hace y dejó las sillas donde estaban los bebés en el suelo para que Krypto los oliera.

El perro los olió y dejó la cabeza en los muslos de Lenny, para sorpresa de todos Kyla hizo lo mismo y se subió a la silla de Luke para dormir sobre él.

Alex ayudó a Lena porque aún tenía que estar en reposo mientras cicatrizaba la histerectomía.

"MAMI" grito Lorian de la emoción. No veía Lena desde el viernes y ya era martes.

La pequeña se le aferró a las piernas y luego estiro las manos para que la cargara.

"Mami no puede cargarte" dijo Kara cargando a su hija para que quedara a la misma altura de Lena.

"No. Quielo mami" le dijo Lorian a Kara mientras se retorcía para que la soltara.

"Hola cariño. Ya estoy aquí, te extrañe mucho" le dijo Lena a su hija menor dándole un beso en la frente y la pequeña se tranquilizó.

"Nosotros nos vamos a robar estos hermosos bebés durante unas horas para que las dos puedan descansar" les dijo Eliza mientras ella y Jeremiah sacaban a los bebés de las sillas.

"Esa es la excusa más pobre que se han inventado. Me voy a la DEO, tengo cosas que hacer, pero cuando regrese reclamaré mis horas perdidas con mis nuevos sobrinos" les dijo Alex antes de caminar a la salida de la casa.

"Voy a subir a Lena a la habitación, disfruten mientras puedan" dijo Kara dejando a su hija en el suelo y cargó a Lena.

.

Subió las escaleras con Lorian detrás de ellas.

Acomodó a Lena en la cama, le dio todo lo necesario para que estuviera cómoda y Lorian se subió con dificultad a la cama.

"Cuidado con mami" dijo Kara un poco tensa porque los pequeños podían lastimar a Lena.

Lorian se acostó junto a Lena y se le aferró al brazos.

"Mi amor ¿Puedes instalar una de las cunas aquí?" le preguntó Lena a Kara.

"Claro ¿Alguna razón en particular?" preguntó Kara.

"Quiero que los bebés duerman con nosotras. Tenemos que estar atentas" le respondió Lena.

"Muy bien. Ya regreso" dijo Kara antes de salir de la habitación.

Lena acarició la mejilla de Lorian hasta que la pequeña se quedó dormida.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

A Kara casi le explota una vena cuando sus hijos mayores llegaron del colegio y se subieron a la cama para saludar a su mami que no veían hace tres días.

No sucedió nada malo y como siempre fue ignorada los primeros minutos porque Lena tenía la atención de sus hijos, está vez incluyendo a Leah.

En la noche Kara ayudó a sus hijos con la pijama y luego reclamó a los bebés que Eliza y Jeremiah habían secuestrado desde la tarde y solo la habían llamado para que les llevaran leche para Luke.

Lena les leyó a sus hijos un cuento hasta que se quedaron dormidos en la cama de la pareja. Kara primero llevo a Louis, luego a Logan, después a Leah y cuando iba a cargar a Lorian la pequeña se despertó.

"No. Voy a domi con mami" le dijo Lorian aferrándose a la pierna de Lena.

"Cariño es hora de dormir" le dijo Lena a su hija acariciándole la espalda.

"Pelo domi aquí" le dijo Lorian sin soltarla.

"¿Y dónde duermo yo?" preguntó Kara aún sabiendo que en la cama sobraba espacio.

"En el sofá" le dijo Lorian señalando hacia un lado de la habitación.

"¿A quien le aprendió eso?" preguntó Kara sonriendole a Lena.

"Cariño esta es la cama de mamá" le dijo Lena acariciándole la cabeza a su hija mientras Kara cargaba a Luke para pasárselo para que le diera de comer.

Lorian no dijo nada más, solo acomodó la cabeza en el muslo de Lena y volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Kara le pasó el bebé a Lena y con delicadeza movió a Lorian para dejarla en el medio de la cama con la cabeza en una de las almohadas.

"No mami" se quejó Lorian intentando regresar a la posición de antes.

"Duerme ahí cariño. Tenemos que darle de comer a tus hermanitos y después dormimos las tres juntas" le dijo Lena a la pequeña que se quedó en el lugar.

Kara preparó un biberón con leche de fórmula, luego cargó al menor de sus hijos y lo empezó a alimentar.

"Son muy pequeños, no entiendo el tamaño que tenía mi panza" le dijo Lena a Kara mirando a su hijo que succionaba su pezón sin parar.

"Los ves pequeños, pero en verdad es sorprendente saber que estos dos pequeños estaban ahí" dijo Kara mirando a Lena con amor.

"Gracias a su tamaño los puede expulsar a ambos de manera natural, aunque me costó un poco" le dijo Lena a Kara cuando sintió la mano Lorian en su seno que estaba siendo fuente de alimento para Luke.

"¿Qué haces mi niña?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Yo también quielo" le dijo Lorian a Kara refiriéndose a lo que estaba haciendo el bebé.

"Cariño, a ti no te gusta la leche materna" le dijo Lena quitando con delicadeza la mano de su hija en su seno porque no estaba dejando que el bebé comiera.

"Si. Quielo. Mami dame leche" le dijo Lorian agarrando con la mano que tenía libre el seno de su mami.

"AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA" empezó a llorar Luke cuando la fuente de su alimentación se fue.

"No hagas eso Lorian Astra" dijo Kara dejando un segundo el biberón en la mesa de noche, agarrando a Lorian por la cintura y la bajo de la cama.

"NOOOOO AAAAAAAAAA" se quejó Lorian y empezó a llorar.

Lena se agarró el seno y llevó el pezón hasta la boca de su hijo, que se calmó al instante apenas pudo seguir succionando.

"Estás castigada. Cuando termine de darle de comer a tu hermanito te llevaré a tu habitación" dijo Kara con firmeza.

Antes de que Lenny también empezará a llorar regreso el biberón a la boca de su hijo.

Lorian se sentó junto a la cama para seguir llorando y la pareja decidió terminar primero de alimentar a los bebés y después corregir a su pequeña.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

Lenny terminó de comer, ya estaba dormido así que Kara lo dejó en la cama junto a Lena y cargó a Lorian.

"NOOOO NOOOOO MAMI AYUDA" gritaba Lorian mientras Kara la sacaba de la habitación.

Lo bueno era que la habitación de Lorian quedaba junto a la de sus madres y no despertaría a sus hermanos mayores con sus gritos porque sus habitaciones quedaban al otro lado pasando la sala de juegos.

"Cálmate" dijo Kara dejando a Lorian en la pequeña cama.

"MAMIIII MAMIIII" siguió llorando Lorian sin parar.

"Te estás comportando muy mal. Mami tiene que descansar" dijo Kara con tranquilidad intentando calmar a su hija.

"Quieo a mami" le dijo Lorian aún llorando, pero ya no gritaba.

"Lo sé, pero estas castigada y debes dormir en tu cama" dijo Kara limpiándole las lágrimas a su hija.

"No" le dijo Lorian frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo que hiciste estuvo mal así que mañana no habrá postre para ti y tampoco podrás salir a jugar al jardín" dijo Kara con seriedad.

El rostro de Lorian cambio por completo y Kara sabía que había ganado. No iba a dejar que Lorian la venciera con solo hacer los mismo gestos que Lena.

"Mamá no" le dijo Lorian está vez haciendo puchero.

"Te vas a dormir ya y si te comportas bien no seguirás castigada" dijo Kara aún seria.

"Bueno" le dijo Lorian metiéndose de bajo de la cobija aún haciendo puchero.

Kara se quedó en la habitación hasta que la menor de sus hijas se quedó dormida y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

Cuando regresó a la habitación Lena estaba quedándose dormida aún con Luke en sus brazos así que acomodó a sus dos hijos en la cuna y luego se acostó junto a su esposa para dormir unas horas antes de que los bebés la despertarán para comer.

* * *

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Lena se despertó para ir al baño. Ya eran las ocho y media de la mañana así que sus hijos ya se habían ido a estudiar y ella ni siquiera se despertó para darles un beso.

Kara no estaba en la habitación y tampoco los bebés. Aprovecho para poder ducharse y arreglar la cama con cuidado de no lastimarse.

Fue a la habitación de sus hijos que habían dejado la cama sin arreglar y eso la irritaba un poco porque ella los presionaba a diario para que lo hicieran y como ella no estaba levantada a esa hora, sus hijos hicieron lo que ellos querían.

Acomodó las camas con dificultad porque no se podía agachar. Movió los juguetes de la sala de juegos hacia los lados porque también era un desastre por todo el desorden.

Entró a la habitación de Lorian y la pequeña tampoco estaba, pero era la única cama que estaba un poquito arreglada.

Krypto subió las escaleras y la saludó, pero bajo de nuevo con rapidez.

"KARA" gritó Lena para que su esposa apareciera.

"¿Que pasa reina?" preguntó Kara volando sobre las escaleras.

"Sabes que la doctora me prohibió subir y bajar las escaleras" le dijo Lena.

"Es verdad. Ya estás lista, me hubieras llamado para ayudarte" dijo Kara mirando a su esposa de arriba a bajo.

"No necesito tu ayuda para eso mi amor" le dijo Lena con sinceridad y Kara la cargó.

"Lo sé, pero ya sabes que la doctora te mando reposó" dijo Kara dándole un beso a Lena en la frente.

.

Bajó con Lena en sus brazos y la dejó que caminara hasta la cocina.

"Buenos días corazón" la saludó Eliza que tenía a uno de los bebés cargado.

"Buenos días Eliza" le devolvió Lena el saludo a su suegra.

"Mami" le dijo Lorian con emoción bajándose de la silla y corrió hasta las piernas de Lena.

"Hola cariño" la saludó Lena acariciándole la cabeza porque que no podía agacharse.

"Mami alzame" le dijo Lorian estirando los brazos.

"No puedo hacerlo cariño. Lo siento" le dijo Lena y Lorian hizo un gran puchero.

"Yo hice el desayuno" dijo Kara con orgullo mientras Lena se sentaba para desayunar.

"¿Donde está Jeremiah?" les preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

"Me hizo el favor de llevar a los niños y en este momento debe estar dejando a Leah en el kindergarten" dijo Kara pasándole el desayuno a Lena.

"Además tenía que pasar por Nella porque hoy fue el conductor asignado" le dijo Eliza.

"¿Y el otro bebé?" le preguntó Lena a su esposa.

"Reina, está junto a Eliza" dijo Kara con una sonrisa porque Lena no había notado la mecedora donde estaba su otro hijo dormido.

"Creo que me estoy quedando ciega porque no lo vi cuando entré a la cocina" le dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Ya les di de comer y los cambié" dijo Kara con orgullo.

"Ni siquiera me levanté en toda la noche. Tienes que levantarme para poder ayudarte" le dijo Lena porque Kara lo estaba haciendo todo.

"No te preocupes. Tú tienes que recuperarte y yo me encargaré de que no tengas que hacer nada. Somos un equipo así que yo cuidare de ti y mucho más ahora que necesitas estar tranquila" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Gracias mi amor" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"AAAAAAAAAA" dejó salir uno de los bebés un llanto.

"Yo creo que a alguien le falta el calor de mami" le dijo Eliza al bebé que tenía cargado y se lo pasó a Lena que lo recibió con mucho gusto.

Lena miró a su hijo en sus brazos y luego miro al que estaba en la mecedora.

"Tenías que vestirlos igual. Mi amor ellos son idénticos, no puedes hacerme esto" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"Eso es verdad" le dijo Eliza a su hija porque ella solo sabía cuál tenía en sus brazos porque Kara se lo dijo.

"Me parecía muy lindo vestirlos igual" se defendió Kara.

"Yo sé que estoy cargando a Lenny porque es más pequeño que Luke, pero para vestuarios futuros no lo hagas porque voy a terminar confundiendolos" le dijo Lena con normalidad.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara con un poco de decepción porque le parecía muy lindo vestirlos igual y además ella sabía distinguir a sus hijos, no solo por el tamaño.

Lorian solo veía que su mami si cargó a uno de sus nuevos hermanos y le daba besos.

"¿Ya terminaste mi niña?" preguntó Kara cuando vio el plato de su hija vacío.

"Si" le dijo Lorian bajándose de la silla y se fue a la sala de juegos, subió las escaleras como su mamá le había enseñado.

"Después de las vacaciones esa cosita preciosa también estará en la academia" les dijo Eliza con emoción.

"Le va a encantar. Ella es muy sociable y tendrá un montón de compañeritos" dijo Kara sonriendo.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando Jeremiah regresó a la casa después de llevar a sus cinco nietos al colegio.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Jeremiah y Eliza estaban con los bebés, Lorian y Leah mientras Kara y Lena ayudaban a los dos mayores con sus tareas.

Lena estaba ayudando a Logan con una tarea de matemáticas. Estaban el la cama de la pareja para que Lena descansara.

Kara estaba en la habitación de Louis ayudándolo con la tarea de lenguaje. Cuando terminaron Louis agarró el control remoto de su automóvil de juguete y Kara empezó a revisar lo que su hijo hizo en el colegio.

"Príncipe ¿Por qué tienes este espacio aquí?" preguntó Kara mirando una página en el cuaderno de su hijo donde faltaba algo.

"Aaahhm no lo recuerdo" le dijo Louis mirando hacia otro lado.

"Louis" dijo Kara un poco más seria y el pequeño se acercó hasta su mamá.

"Ahí iba algo que la profesora escribió en el pizarrón y teníamos que copiarlo" le dijo Louis con un poco de temor de que su mamá lo castigara.

"¿Y por qué no lo escribiste?" preguntó Kara con una expresión neutral.

Louis no respondió, solo dejó su mirada en el suelo.

"¿No estabas prestando atención en la clase?" preguntó Kara intentando saber el porqué.

"No es eso" le dijo Louis con una tono muy suave.

"¿Entonces? Dime la verdad. Sabes que no me debes mentir. Ni a mí, ni a mami" dijo Kara con su dedo debajo del mentón de su hijo para que la mirara a los ojos.

"No veía bien" le dijo Louis un poco apenado.

"¿Veías borroso o no podías leer nada?" preguntó Kara.

"Podía leer algunas cosas, pero tenía que hacer mucha fuerza con mis ojos, así que decidí no escribir nada" le confesó Louis.

"Esta bien. No tienes porque avergonzarte, muchas personas no pueden ver bien. Iremos con el oftalmólogo que es un doctor que revisará tus ojos" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

"¿Y me va a doler?" le preguntó Louis con nervios.

"No pasará nada malo. Seguramente usarás anteojos como yo" dijo Kara mirando a su hijo con amor.

"Nooo que aburrido" le dijo Louis quejándose.

"Mejor vamos a jugar" dijo Kara cargando a su hijo en su hombro y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Todos ya estaban dormidos mientras Kara y Lena le daban de comer a los bebés.

"Deja de mirarme el seno" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"Estoy mirando a nuestro hijo mientras come" se defendió Kara.

"Tienes a Lenny en tus brazos. Míralo a él" le dijo Lena.

"No tiene nada de malo que vea el seno de mi esposa" dijo Kara.

"Así que confiesas que si lo estabas mirando" le dijo Lena para molestarla.

"Prácticamente es mío así que puedo mirarlo cuando quiera" dijo Kara en su defensa.

"¿Desde cuando es tuyo?" le preguntó Lena.

"Desde el día que dijiste acepto ante un juez" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Sería más desde el día que empezaste a castigarme en la cama y además desvirgaste mi ano" le dijo Lena y Kara cubrió los odio de su hijo que tenía en brazos.

"¿Que te pasa? No puedes decir ese tipo de cosas cuando nuestros hijos están aquí" dijo Kara preocupada.

"Apenas tienen unos días de nacidos. Ellos no saben de qué estamos hablando" le dijo Lena riéndose.

"No es gracioso" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Lo es y seguiré haciéndolo mientras pueda" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Lo vuelves hacer y juro que vestirse igual a los bebés todos los días para que te confundas un poco" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"Tú haces eso y te prometo que la única interacción sexual que tendrás conmigo será cuando deje mis senos al descubierto para darle de comer a Luke" le advirtió Lena.

"Si crees que esa amenaza funcionará, estás equivocada. Estaré contigo así no lo volvamos a hacer" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Entiendo que ya no me encuentres atractiva, pero no quiero que te quedes conmigo por los niños" le dijo Lena empezando a llorar.

"No. Reina, no llores, eso no es lo que quise decir. Estoy contigo es porque te amo y hacerlo solo es un extra de poder compartir mis días contigo" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Entonces ¿Por qué ya no me deseas como antes?" le preguntó Lena sin dejar de llorar.

"Lo hago, con mucha intensidad, pero no puedo imponer mis necesidades sobre las tuyas. Te amo y quiero que te sientas cómoda" dijo Kara y Lena asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano libre.

Kara quería abrazarla, pero sus dos brazos estaban ocupados. Con uno sostenía a Lenny y con su otra mano sostenía el biberón. Sabía que su hijo lloraría si lo dejaba de alimentar.

"Se supone que te haría sufrir y la que terminó llorando fui yo" le dijo Lena haciendo puchero.

"Lo siento. No quise hacerte llorar" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"No fue tu culpa. Aún estoy hormonal" le dijo Lena.

"Tengo que llevar a Louis con el oftalmólogo" dijo Kara para cambiar de tema.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Lena curiosa.

"No puede ver de lejos" dijo Kara viendo que el contenido del biberón de había acabado.

"Aún es muy pequeño. No puedo creer que le heredé algo malo" le dijo Lena a Kara con decepción.

"Pero tú no puedes leer cosas de cerca así que no es lo mismo" dijo Kara dejando el biberón en la cama, acomodó la cabeza de su hijo en su hombro y empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda.

"Lo sé. Además mí visión empezó a fallar a los 16 y él apenas va a cumplir 10 años" le dijo Lena.

"Tal vez me lo heredó a mí. Ya ves que Kara Danvers usa anteojos desde los 13 años" dijo Kara fingiendo seriedad.

"Pero la señora Kara Danvers ¿No ve de cerca o no ve de lejos?" le preguntó Lena.

"Kara Danvers no ve no de lejos ni de cerca si no usa sus anteojos" dijo Kara y Lena se rió.

"Yo llamaré al hospital para que los atiendan mañana en la tarde" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Excelente. Menos mal Eliza y Jeremiah están aquí para ayudarte mientras yo no estoy" dijo Kara con alivio.

Fueron interrumpidas cuando Lenny dejó salir un poco de leche de su boca y lleno el hombro de Kara con su vómito.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **Heladería**

Kara y Louis estaban comiendo helado mientras hablaban. El lugar no estaba lleno así que pudieron elegir donde sentarse.

"Puedo leer lo que dice en ese letrero" le dijo Louis señalando al otro lado de la calle.

"Genial. Estoy feliz de que ya puedas ver bien" dijo Kara con alegría mirando a su hijo.

"¿Mamá puedes ver sin tus anteojos?" le preguntó Louis con duda.

"Si príncipe. ¿Recuerdas por qué los uso?" preguntó Kara.

"Mmmm si. Para ocultar tu otra identidad y los malos no puedan hacerte daño" le respondió Louis sonriendo.

"Así es" dijo Kara sonriendole a su hijo.

"Ahora también tengo un disfraz y podré ser un superhéroe como tú" le dijo Louis con felicidad.

"Este no es un disfraz, soy yo. Al contrario cuando soy una superheroína, si uso un disfraz" dijo Kara para que su hijo entendiera.

"Entonces si puedo ser un superhéroe, le diré a mami que me ayude a elegir un nombre" le dijo Louis terminando el helado.

"No. No le vayas a decir eso a tu mami, se enojaría conmigo" dijo Kara con rapidez mirando para todos los lados para asegurarse que nadie escuchaba.

"Pero ahora puedo ser un superhéroe así que debo tener un nombre" le dijo Louis.

"Aún estás muy pequeño para eso" dijo Kara con un poco más de seriedad.

"Disculpen la interrupción. Este helado es un regalo de heladería" le dijo la mesera que los atendió al inicio acariciando el hombro de Kara.

"Oh gracias" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa, helado gratis era asombroso.

"Ay discúlpame" le dijo la mujer cuando un poco de helado cayó en la mesa porque la cuchara se salió del vaso y termino en el suelo.

"No es nada" dijo Kara con amabilidad recogiendo la cuchara del suelo.

"Eres muy amable" le dijo la mujer agarrando una de la servilletas en la mesa y se empezó a limpiar.

Kara estuvo siempre con su sonrisa amigable.

"¿No tengo helado aquí?" le preguntó la mujer girándose para señalar la parte trasera de las rodillas.

"Nop" dijo Kara mirando rápidamente.

"Si deseas algo más solo llámame" le dijo la mesera a Kara con un tono coqueto.

"Ok gracias" dijo Kara intentando ser cortes después de que entendió las intenciones de la mujer.

"Mamá comparte el helado" le dijo Louis a Kara cuando la rubia empezó a comer el helado.

Al final tuvo que compartirlo porque no le podía decir que no a su hijo.

* * *

 ** _Medía hora después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena estaba en uno de los sofás del patio viendo a Logan, Ivett y Leah jugar con Eliza. Jeremiah estaba en la sala de televisión cuidando a los bebés mientras veía un partido de béisbol.

Lorian estaba sentada junto a ella con un peluche en sus brazos.

"Llegamos" dijo Kara saliendo al patio.

"Mamá" le dijeron Logan y Leah corriendo hasta agarrar las piernas de Kara.

"Primo ven rápido, la abuela está haciendo magia" le dijo Ivett a Louis.

Lena se quedó mirando a su hijo mayor. Podría decir que ahora era una copia de Kara, pero los ojos verdes se lo impedían.

"¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?" le preguntó Lena a Kara mientras su hijo pasaba de largo para llegar donde estaba su prima y su abuela.

"El oftalmólogo nos atendió. Lo diagnóstico con miopía, tiene 1.5 dioptrías en ambos ojos así que le formuló unos anteojos, luego fuimos a la parte del hospital donde hacen los anteojos y esperamos media hora para que nos los entregarán porque Louis quería dos, unos rojos y otros azules, después lo lleve a comer helado porque no se sentía cómodo con su nueva adquisición" dijo Kara sentando al lado contrario de Lena porque Lorian se había adueñado del otro.

"No parece que le molestara" le dijo Lena viendo a Louis sonreír mientras Eliza les mostraba algo a sus nietos.

"Se ve muy tierno" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"Se ve precioso" le dijo Lena mirando a Kara con amor.

"Familia" escucharon a Alex cuando salió al patio.

"Ma" "Tía" gritaron los niños y corrieron hasta Alex para abrazarla.

Alex abrazo a todos, les dio besos y después cargó a Ivett aunque ya no era lo mismo de antes cuando era solo una bebé, pero eso no le impedía consentir a su abejita.

"Ma, Bájame. Louis y yo vamos a jugar en la casa del árbol" le pidió Ivett a Alex.

"Bueno, pero apenas se sirva la cena los quiero acá" le dijo Alex bajándola.

"Si ma" le dijo Ivett y salió corriendo hacia la casa del árbol donde la esperaban Louis y Logan.

Eliza saludo a su hija mayor y luego entro con Leah a la casa principal.

"¿Estás intentando convertir a Louis en Kara Danvers 2.0?" le preguntó Alex a su hermana.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Louis es idéntico a ti, bueno sus ojos son verdes, pero ahora con los anteojos es una copia tuya versión masculina" le dijo Alex sinceramente.

"No lo es. Mira igual que Lena y sus personalidades son parecidas" negó Kara, para ella su hijo mayor era parecido a Lena.

"Estoy hablando de físico y con los anteojos no hay duda. Además cuando frunce el ceño me asusto porque es como estar viéndote" le dijo Alex queriendo cargar a Lorian, pero la pequeña se aferró al brazo de Lena.

"Idénticos, me encanta" les dijo Lena con alegría.

"Hablando de idénticos ¿Dónde están mis bebés?" les preguntó Alex.

"Están con Jeremiah" respondió Kara y Alex se fue en busca de ellos.

"Voy a llamar para pedir la cena" le dijo Lena parándose con cuidado y Lorian hizo lo mismo y agarró la mano de su mami.

"Yo me quedaré aquí cuidando a los niños" dijo Kara señalando la casa del árbol.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Llegó la hora para que los pequeños se fueran a dormir, pero primero la pareja siguió la rutina y se hicieron en la sala de juegos de sus hijos para leerles un cuento.

Lena estaba en el sofá con Lorian al lado, la pequeña parecía un chicle. Los mayores estaban en el suelo con su mamá.

Lena les leyó hasta el último renglón y la hacía muy feliz ver qué todos estaban atentos a lo que ella decía.

"Mamá quiero chocolate" le pidió Louis a Kara haciendo ojitos para convencerla.

"Si. Chocolate" le dijeron Logan y Leah en coro aferrándose a las piernas de Kara porque ya se estaban quedando dormidos.

"¿Chocolate a esta hora? No lo creo" dijo Kara siguiendo las reglas de la casa.

"Mami ¿Puedo?" le preguntó Louis a Lena haciéndole puchero.

"No. Ya es hora de dormir" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Mamá ayúdame. Se supone que somos un equipo, compañeros justicieros" le insistió Louis a Kara agarrándole una de las manos.

"No. Sabes bien que si comes dulce antes de acostarte no podrás dormir y necesitas descansar para tener un buen día" dijo Kara intentando ser fuerte, pero no dura.

"Ya no somos un equipo, me has traicionado" le dijo Louis con un tono neutral.

"Ahora no somos un equipo. En momentos como este estás por tu cuenta" dijo Kara con determinación mirando a Lena demostrándole su fidelidad.

"Así que eres mi enemiga. ¿Como puedo vencer a mi enemiga?" se preguntó Louis en voz alta haciendo una expresión como si estuviera pensando.

"Llevaré a Leah y a Logan" dijo Kara cuando los pequeños le dieron un beso y un abrazo de buenas noches a Lena.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después_**

Lorian se había quedado dormida en el sofá junto Lena, Louis estaba esperando a que su mamá regresara.

"Mami, ayúdame a elegir mi nombre de superhéroe" le pidió Louis a Lena apenas vio a su mamá salir de la habitación de su hermano.

"¿Tú nombre de superhéroe?" le preguntó Lena frunciendo el ceño y miró a Kara que se tocó los anteojos y Lena supo que su esposa sabía de qué hablaba su hijo.

"Si. Mamá dijo que esta es mi identidad y que cuando me quite los anteojos soy un Superhéroe así que necesito un nombre como el de mamá" le dijo Louis con una sonrisa.

"No. Eso no fue lo que dije" dijo Kara rápidamente viendo la molestia en el rostro de Lena.

"¿Entonces que le dijiste a nuestro hijo para que se le ocurriera esa peculiar idea?" le preguntó Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Te dije que le pediría ayuda a mami con los nombres y me dijiste que no debía contarle nada" le dijo Louis a Kara y la rubia volvió a acomodarse los anteojos que aún no se quitaba.

"Mmmm ya veo ¿Que más me estás ocultando porque mamá lo dice?" le preguntó Lena a su hijo.

"No, espera. Yo no dije nada sobre nombres de superhéroes, hablé sobre mí y la diferencia con Supergirl. Dije que soy Kara Danvers y Supergirl es como mí disfraz" se defendió Kara rápidamente.

"No lo sé mami. Estaba esa mujer que le dio helado gratis a mamá y le guiñaba el ojo" le dijo Louis fingiendo inocencia.

"¿Que mujer?" preguntó la pareja al mismo tiempo.

"La señora de la heladería. Tenía un uniforme muy corto. Mamá le miró las piernas y la parte trasera cuando la señora se giró" le dijo Louis a su mami, que sentía el enojo incrementar en su cuerpo, pero no explotaría delante de su hijo.

"No. No. No. Nada de eso fue así. Louis Elian Danvers inventar cosas para juegos es una cosa, pero decir esas mentiras es algo muy malo" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Déjalo que termine" le advirtió Lena a Kara con dureza y Kara hizo lo que su esposa le ordenó.

"Pero no estoy mintiendo. La señora le sonría todo el tiempo y luego le dijo a mamá que la llamara" le dijo Louis a Lena está vez con seguridad.

"Que la llamara si necesitaba alguna otra cosa del menú. Es hora de dormir" dijo Kara haciendo que su hijo se despidiera de Lena.

Después de un abrazo y un beso se fueron no sin antes de que Kara viera el rostro de enojada que tenía Lena y sabía que su hijo la había lanzado a un abismo.

.

Louis caminó detrás de Kara hasta su habitación y se acostó en la cama.

"¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas?" preguntó Kara con seriedad.

"Ahora no somos un equipo. En momentos como este estás por tu cuenta" le dijo Louis como un reproductor.

"No es gracioso. Ahora estoy en problemas con tu mami" dijo Kara con desesperación.

"Tú me traicionaste primero y yo gané" le dijo Louis con orgullo.

"Estás castigado Louis Elian" dijo Kara abrigando a su hijo.

"Le diré a mami" le dijo Louis queriendo pasar por alto su autoridad.

"¿Y? Yo soy tu mamá y puedo castigarte cuando yo quiera" dijo Kara sin dudarlo.

"Pero mami es quien tiene el poder en esta casa y por eso use tu punto débil para derrotarte" le dijo Louis sonriendo.

"Eres igualito a Lena" dijo Kara antes de apagar la luz y salir de la habitación de su hijo mayor.

.

Después de cerrar la puerta dejó salir un suspiro de desesperación y derrota.

Ahora tenía que enfrentar a Lena como si ella en realidad hubiera hecho algo de lo que su hijo le dijo a su esposa. Sabía que dormiría en el sofá, incluso si tenía razón.

Apenas alzó el rostro se encontró con la mirada de furia que tenía su esposa y el lindo sonido del llanto de uno de sus hijos la ayudó a evitar ese momento por unos instantes.

Cargó a Lorian, la dejó en la habitación y luego camino hacia su habitación donde no tendría lugar donde esconderse.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Les gusto? creo que escribí unas cosas sin sentido, espero que hayan entendido. El próximo fin de semana estaré ocupada así que no creo que haya capitulo. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	134. Chapter 134

Kara entró a la habitación con cautela. Lena estaba sentada en el silla mecedora dándole de comer a Luke que había llorado unos minutos atrás.

Miró a Lenny que seguía dormido, caminó hasta el clóset, se puso la pijama y regresó a la habitación.

Lena evitó su mirada así que esperó con paciencia a que terminara de alimentar al pequeño.

"No puedo creer lo que hiciste hoy" le dijo Lena con rabia después de dejar a Luke en la cuna junto a Lenny.

"Louis está mintiendo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"¿Ahora nuestro hijo es un mentiroso?" le preguntó Lena indignada.

"Lamentablemente se inventó esas cosas" dijo Kara sin dudar.

"No te creo ni un poco" le dijo Lena con seriedad acercándose a la cama.

"¿Le crees a Louis y no a mí? Soy tu esposa, llevamos ocho años casadas, diez en una relación sentimental y once desde que nos conocemos y aún desconfías de mí" dijo Kara con decepción.

"Deja de usar esa táctica conmigo, no te va a funcionar" le advirtió Lena.

"¿De qué hablas? Te estoy diciendo lo que pienso" dijo Kara confundida.

"Te estás haciendo la víctima para salirte con la tuya, pero eso no funciona para mí" le dijo Lena agarrando una de las almohadas de Kara y se la lanzó al pecho.

"Uuuggg. Esto no nos va a llevar a nada. Sé que no hice nada de lo que dijo Louis y con eso me basta" dijo Kara con tranquilidad antes de salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Lena no la detuvo y se acostó para descansar como le dijo la doctora. Kara decidió dormir en la habitación de invitados que quedaba en el primer piso.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Kara lo hizo todo, en la madrugada atendió las necesidades de los bebés. En la mañana ayudó a sus hijos a prepararse para ir a estudiar, hizo el desayuno para todos, habló con Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, Maggie, sus hijos y su sobrina.

Estaba un poco enojada con su hijo, había creado un conflicto entre ella y Lena que no tenía porque suceder.

Ella fue la conductora ese día así que dejó a sus hijos y a su sobrina en el colegio y la academia respectivamente.

Supergirl llegó para atender un robo masivo en un edificio. La policía estaba fuera esperando la señal de la superheroína para entrar.

Noqueó a los ladrones uno por uno, piso por piso hasta que llegó al último y se encontró con el que parecía ser el líder.

Entraron una pelea y se dio cuenta que el hombre no era de la tierra. En un momento ambos lanzaron un puñetazo hacia sus rostros y Supergirl perdió el conocimiento al igual que su contrincante.

* * *

 **DEO**

Kara despertó y no había nadie con ella en la habitación. Intentó usar su superoido, pero no sucedió nada. Sus poderes no estaban.

Se sentó lentamente, buscó ropa de la DEO para cambiarse el traje de Supergirl. Cuando terminó de ponerse el pantalón alguien entro a la habitación.

"Hola" saludó Kara un poco cohibida porque sabía que Lena estaba enojada por lo que dijo Louis la noche anterior.

"Solo vine a traerte esto" le dijo Lena pasándole unos documentos.

Kara leyó el título del documento y sintió que todo su mundo se desvanecía. Solicitud de divorcio.

"No. Esto no puede ser. Louis se inventó todo" dijo Kara tratando de leer el rostro de su esposa.

"Deja de culpar a mi hijo por tus errores. Además están las pruebas, ya no te creo nada" le dijo Lena pasándole unas fotografías.

Kara las analizó. Era ella y la mesera de la heladería. Besándose e incluso fotos de ellas desnudas en una cama teniendo sexo.

-Esto nunca sucedió. Tengo que estar dormida- Pensó Kara porque la única vez que ella vio a la mujer de heladería fue justamente ahí y eso fue todo.

"Esa no soy yo" dijo Kara tirando las fotografías a la cama.

"Eres tú. La mancha en tu trasero te deja en evidencia así que ya deja de actuar, no te creo nada. Quiero que firmes la solicitud ya mismo" le dijo Lena enojada.

"No lo haré. Solo si muero te liberaras de mí" dijo Kara con temor.

"No te preocupes. Solo tengo que hacer una llamada y mañana mismo podré liberarme de ti" le dijo Lena antes de salir de la habitación.

Kara se puso rápidamente la camiseta y salió corriendo descalza detrás de Lena.

.

"Reina por favor espera. Tienes que creerme, yo no hice nada, jamás te sería infiel" dijo Kara agarrando el brazo de Lena con delicadeza para que se detuviera.

"Déjame en paz, no te quiero ver" le dijo Lena liberándose del agarre con facilidad.

"Lena" dijo Kara suplicando.

"Ya la escuchaste Kara. No tienes ningún derecho para exigirle" le dijo Alex parándose en medio de su hermana y Lena.

"No impedirás que hable con mi esposa" advirtió Kara.

"Vete Lena, nos veremos después. Si Lena dice que no te quiere ver, yo misma cumpliré su deseo" le dijo Alex muy seria y Lena se fue sin mirar atrás.

"¿Esta es una de tus bromas? Si es así terminala ya porque esto ya es cruzar la línea" dijo Kara igual de sería que su hermana.

"¿Broma? Tanto que decías que amabas a Lena y terminaste siendo como uno de esos idiotas que tanto odias" le dijo Alex mirándola con decepción. Su hermana jamás la había mirado así.

"Sabes que nunca haría eso. Menos a Lena" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es reconocer tu error. Todos vimos las fotografías y no son un montaje" le dijo Alex antes de dejarla sola en el pasillo.

Empezaba a sentir dolor de cabeza así que iría a casa y pensar en cómo solucionará las cosas que ella no hizo.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara no tenía dinero así que se fue caminando hasta la casa. Frank estaba saliendo por el portón así que aprovecho para entrar porque no tenía la llave.

Cuando entró a la casa, subió para ver a sus hijos. Solo estaban Louis, Logan y Leah jugando.

"Hola ¿Que están haciendo?" preguntó Kara a sus hijos.

"Eres mala. No soy un mentiroso. No eres la superheroína, eres la villana" le dijo Louis enojado.

"Sabes que no dijiste la verdad" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"No me vuelvas a hablar" le dijo Louis antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

"Ya no te queremos" le dijo Logan corriendo detrás de su hermano mayor.

Leah iba a salir detrás de sus hermanos, pero Kara se paró frente a ella.

"Churrito dame un abrazo" dijo Kara agachándose para hablar con su pequeña.

"No. Ya no te queremos" repitió Leah lo que dijo Logan y salió corriendo detrás de ellos dejando a Kara sola en la sala de juegos.

.

Kara bajó en busca de su hijo y se encontró con Eliza y Jeremiah en la cocina. Ambos la miran como nunca la habían mirado.

"Jamás creí que podías hacer algo así y mucho menos a Lena" le dijo Eliza con decepción.

"No hice nada. No sé qué está pasando, pero no sé quién rayos es esa mujer" dijo Kara con determinación.

"No importa cuanto lo niegues, no te vamos a creer" le dijo Jeremiah con sinceridad.

"Estamos del lado de Lena y te exijo que le firmes la solicitud del divorcio" le dijo Eliza con dureza.

"No lo haré. No voy a perder a mi esposa por algo que no hice" dijo Kara sin dudar.

"Eliza ayúdame, Lenny no puede respirar" le dijo Lena a la mujer mayor y todos corrieron a la habitación.

.

Ya en la habitación Eliza revisó al menor de sus nietos.

"Rápido. Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital" les dijo Eliza.

Lena cargó al pequeño y se lo acomodó a Kara en los brazos.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Kara caminando con su hijo fuera de la habitación para bajar la escaleras y manejar hasta el hospital.

"¿Qué haces tú? Necesito que vuelves rápido" le dijo Lena asustada.

"No tengo mis poderes" dijo Kara bajando las escaleras rápidamente mirando el rostro de su hijo. Estaba morado como el día en que nació.

"Yo cuido a los niños, ustedes vayan" les dijo Jeremiah.

Eliza se subió en el lado del conductor. Lena y Kara se fueron en la parte de atrás con Lenny.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 **Hospital**

El médico le dio un chequeo rápido a Lenny y se lo llevó a cirugía solo diciéndoles a sus madres que tenía una insuficiencia respiratoria.

Eliza reconfortaba a Lena, a Kara la dejaron de lado.

"Señoras Danvers" llegó el médico junto a ellas.

"¿Cómo está mi hijo?" le preguntó Lena desesperada.

"El pequeño tenía una obstrucción en sus bronquios, cuando logramos abrir paso al aire sus pulmones ya habían colapsado. Lo siento mucho, Lenny no lo logro" les dijo el médico y la sangre dejó el cuerpo de Kara.

Las tres mujeres empezaron a llorar. Era lo peor que les había sucedido en la vida.

"Si hubieran llegados unos minutos antes hubiéramos podido salvar al pequeño. Lo siento mucho" les dijo el médico antes de dejar a la familia.

Kara se acercó para abrazar a Lena y lo que recibió fue las manos de Lena en su pecho empujándola.

"Te odio. Por tu culpa mi hijo murió. Tenías que hacerlo Kara Zor-el" le dijo Lena con rabia su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Kara no dijo nada, su esposa tenía razón. Si hubiera tenido sus poderes su hijo estaría vivo.

"Tus dones no te sirven de nada si no puedes ayudar a los que supuestamente amas" le dijo Lena antes de caminar hacia la salida del hospital junto a Eliza.

Kara decidió sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala del espera, allí lloró hasta que decidió irse. Esta vez si había llevado dinero para pagar un taxi.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **DEO**

Lo mejor era darle espacio a Lena. Ambas estaban sufriendo la muerte de su hijo y Lena seguía muy enojada con ella.

Ningún miembro de su familia o de sus amigos estaba en la base porque todos se habían reunido en la casa para mostrarle su apoyo a Lena.

La sede estaba en manos de Vázquez así que Kara decidió mirar los casos que aparecían cada minuto en la pantalla.

Salió una alerta, Kara quería salir volando rápidamente, pero no tenía sus poderes así que tenía que ver de que se trataba.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Kara al agente que estaba cargo del puesto de Winn.

"Tenemos la alerta de una explosión en el espacio" le dijo el agente.

"¿Explosión de que?" preguntó Kara sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

"Parece que es un pequeño planeta. Muy lejos de la tierra así que no hay peligro de que algún pedazo termine en nuestra superficie" le dijo el hombre.

Kara se quedó mirando pantalla y la programación que tenía Winn en su computador. La palabra Argo era el nombre que aparecía en el centro de todas las letras.

A el dolor de haber perdido a su hijo, ahora se sumaba el dolor de haber perdido a su mamá de nuevo. Las lágrimas que habían estado presente toda la tarde se habían intensificado.

Se suponía que llevaría a sus hijos a Argo, desde muy pequeños les ha enseñado algunas palabras en krytoniano y de esa manera se podrían comunicar con otros cuando todos fueran a visitar a Alura. Su mamá deseaba eso y ahora esa posibilidad ya no existía.

"Se desintegró por completo. No queda nada de ese planeta" le dijo el agente.

"Me vo-voy para mi casa" dijo Kara sin esperar una respuesta y se fue rápido.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara entró a la casa con su corazón destrozado. Le habían sucedido muchas cosas malas desde que despertó.

Sabía qué Lena debía estar igual que ella y esta vez no dejaría el lado de su esposa.

Pasó el vestíbulo y llegó a la sala donde Lena estaba de pie con una maleta a su lado.

"Hola" saludó Kara mirando la maleta.

"Mi hijo murió y tú lo que haces es desaparecer" le dijo Lena aún enojada.

"Creí que necesitabas tiempo así que fui a la DEO" dijo Kara para excusarse.

"¿Para que? No tienes tus poderes. Todos sabemos que estabas con esa mujer así que deja de decir mentiras" le dijo Lena con rabia.

"No estoy mintiendo, ni siquiera" estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"No te quiero ver. Mañana es oficial el divorcio. Aquí tienes una maleta con ropa y tus cosas personales, ya no eres bienvenida en esta casa" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"No me voy a ir. Esta también es mi casa y voy a dormir en la habitación de invitados" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Esta bien. Los niños y yo nos vamos a un hotel" le dijo Lena caminando hacia las escaleras.

"Espera. Yo me iré, no hay necesidad que lleves a los niños a otro lugar" dijo Kara con derrota.

"Se me olvidaba. Ya no eres una empleada de Catco, mañana puedes ir por ti liquidación" le dijo Lena antes de dejarla sola en la sala.

Las cosas no se podían poner peor para ella. Así que agarró lo maleta, sabía que sus hijos tampoco la querían ver.

"Gggggrrrrr" escuchó Kara así que miró la fuente del sonido.

Krypto estaba en posición de ataque mostrándole los dientes. Eso sí era muy raro porque su perro era muy noble y jamás le había hecho ninguno de esos sonidos.

"Hey" dijo Kara acercándose con cautela.

Krypto le mordió la pierna y volvió a posición de ataque, kara reprimió el grito de dolor.

"Esta bien. Ya me voy" dijo Kara sintiendo el dolor en su pierna así que arrastró la maleta y salió de la casa con rumbo a la DEO.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **DEO**

En el taxi se reviso la mordía que sangraba bastante, pero empezó a sentir como sus poderes regresaban a su cuerpo.

Cómo lo imaginó, ninguno respondió a sus llamadas así que fue inteligente al ir directamente a la base.

-No conozco esa mujer. Algo raro está pasando, pero nadie me quiere creer. Esto es una pesadilla- pensó Kara mientras entraba a la DEO.

"Kara" la llamó Jonn apenas la vio.

"Jonn. Algo no está bien" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Lo sé. Le fuiste infiel a Lena" le dijo Jonn muy serio.

"No. Todo eso es inventado. Alguien está intentado arruinarme" dijo Kara.

"Eso lo has hecho tú misma. Fallaste en la misión de cuidar a la presidenta y ahora está muerta" le dijo Jonn confundiendola más.

"¿De qué misión hablas? Nada de eso ha sucedido" dijo Kara olvidando lo que había hecho los últimos días.

"De eso hablo. Dejaste tirada a la presidenta y por eso la asesinaron" la regañó Jonn.

"La presidenta no puede estar muerta" dijo Kara sin poderlo creer.

"Lo está y por eso estás fuera de la organización. Te recomiendo que dejes de ser Supergirl porque seguridad nacional, el FBI, la CIA y la DEO iniciarán una investigación en tu contra" le dijo Jonn como advertencia.

"Entonces me investigan a mí y no a los que la asesinaron" dijo Kara no sorprendida de la justicia. Además todo estaba en su contra así no hiciera nada.

"Tienes que abandonar nuestras instalaciones y preséntarte cuando te llamemos a declarar" le dijo Jonn antes de salir volando hacia la casa.

A Kara no le quedaba más opción que ir a dormir a la fortaleza y voló con su maleta. Tenía que descubrir que estaba sucediendo y la soledad la ayudaría a resolver lo que fuera.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **Cementerio**

Lena decidió enterrar el cuerpo de Lenny junto al de Lionel y Kara lo sabía así que enfrentaría rostros enojados para ver a su hijo por última vez.

El lugar estaba vacío así que Kara camino mirando las flores, sintiéndose horrible porque no podía estar junto a la mujer que ama y sus hijos. Además sus demás familiares también estaban en su contra.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó Sam con un tono fuerte.

"Con los demás" dijo Kara caminando por el sendero.

"Eso no sucederá" le dijo Sam sin cambiar el tono inicial.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Kara girándose para hablar frente a frente con su amiga.

"Te advertí que me la pagarías si lastimabas a Lena" le dijo Sam aplastando los nudillos de su mano izquierda con la mano derecha.

"Todo eso es una mentira. Jamás le sería infiel a Lena. Tú lo sabes, todos lo saben pero se niegan a creerme" dijo Kara sin dudar.

"Hay fotos de tu infidelidad y mi ahijado nos contó" le dijo Sam caminando con determinación muy cerca de Kara.

"Montaje" dijo Kara antes de sentir el puño de Sam en su mejilla izquierda derribandola.

"Lo hiciste todo delante de mi ahijado" le dijo Sam pateandole el abdomen.

"No hice nada y lo voy a probar" dijo Kara alejándose de Sam.

"Mientras demuestras tu supuesta inocencia, vete de aquí" le dijo Sam lanzando puñetazos al abdomen de Kara sin parar mientras la rubia intentaba detener los golpes, ella no iba a pelear.

El menor de sus hijos estaba muerto y tenía que verlo antes de que lo sepultaran y Sam solo se lo estaba impidiendo.

"No me iré. Tengo que decirle adiós a mi hijo" dijo Kara sintiendo como perdía la respiración por los golpes que Sam había logrado atravesar su defensa.

"Te vas por tu cuenta o te sacaré de aquí inconsciente" le advirtió Sam incrementando la fuerza de su golpes.

"No me vas impedir ver a-a mi hijo" dijo Kara un poco mareada.

Sam aprovecho el momento para golpear el rostro de Kara sin detenerse.

Lo último que vio Kara antes de desmayarse fue el rostro enojado de Sam lanzando golpes con fuerza.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

 **Centro de la ciudad**

Kara despertó con un poco de dolor en su rostro, pero sentía que se estaba recargando de energía.

Todo a su alrededor olía a podrido así que salió del bote de basura en un callejón, que ella supuso que Sam la fue a tirar cuando quedó inconsciente.

Miró su reloj, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y a su hijo lo iban a sepultar a las doce. Sam hizo que se perdiera el último adiós al menor de sus hijos.

Se dejó caer contra el bote de basura y empezó a descargar las lágrimas que había retenido durante las últimas horas. Se suponía que tenía que ser fuerte para Lena y su familia, pero todos la odiaban.

Su vida ya no tenía sentido, así que voló hacia el cementerio para decirle algunas palabras a su hijo.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 **Cementerio**

Estaba cerrado así que voló hasta la tumba de su hijo con precaución para que no la descubriera el vigilante.

.

 _Lenny Zoran Danvers_

 _19-02-2028 a 28-02-2028_

 _._

Su pequeñín no había cumplido ni diez días, se fue muy rápido de sus vidas. Kara posó la mano donde estaba el nombre de su hijo.

"Lo siento pequeñín, todo es mi culpa, no puede protegerte como te lo prometí. Debí estar más atenta, sabía que tenía que escuchar tu respiración a cada instante porque el día que naciste necesitaste ayuda para respirar. No fui la mamá que creí que podía ser y lamento haberte arrebatado esa vida maravillosa que habrías tenido junto a mami, a tus hermanos, tus tías y tíos, tus abuelos. Haría lo que fuera para que pudieras estar aquí con ellos, cambiaría mi vida a cambio de la tuya. Siempre te voy a recordar y amar" dijo Kara sin dejar de llorar.

Kara miró la tumba de su suegro y regresó la mirada a la de su hijo.

"Ahora estás con los abuelos Alura, Zor-el, Pamela y Lionel. Además de mi tía Astra, mi tía Lara y mi tío Jor-el. Ellos si te van a proteger" dijo Kara aún con sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Kara dió un paso hacia atrás y alejó su mano del nombre de su hijo.

"No voy a arruinar la vida de nadie más. Me iré para que nadie se sienta incómodo, pero te prometo que los estaré vigilando para que nadie les pueda hacer nada malo. Descansa pequeñín, espero verte pronto" dijo Kara caminado hacia el sendero para poder volar sin rumbo.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **Bosque**

Kara decidió acampar porque no le interesaba escuchar ni ver cómo la juzgaban las personas cuando la veían pasar por el aire.

Ni siquiera tenía una tienda para dormir porque no tenía sueño así que no era necesaria. Tenía una lata de frijoles para el desayuno y probablemente tendría que pescar y asar el pez con su visión láser.

-Alex, la persona que más confiaba en mí y siempre me apoyaba ahora cree lo peor de mí. Eliza está decepcionada de mí. Jeremiah solo me juzgo como si nada. La mujer que amo piensa que soy una desgraciada infiel y ahora no quiere saber nada de mí. Mis hijos me odian. Todos creen que hice algo malo y no les importa mi opinión- Pensó Kara mientras comía.

Después de la tercera cucharada no pudo más. No tenía apetito.

-Ya no tengo esposa, ni hijos, ni hermana, ni padres, ni sobrinos, ni amigos. Además creen que soy una delincuente. Obviamente dejaré que Lena se quede con la mitad de mi parte así ella no la necesite. Solo quiero que los niños tenga algo mío. Supongo que eso me lo merezco por lo que hice. No merezco ser parte de la familia Danvers, nunca debí ser una Danvers. Hubiera sido mejor si me quedaba en Krypton con mis padres probando suerte o mejor me hubiera muerto el día que Krypton explotó- Pensó Kara dejando la lata de frijoles en el suelo.

Kara se dió por vencida. No valía la pena seguir arriesgando y arruinando la vida de los que ama. Decidió que volaría fuera de la atmósfera hasta quedar inconsciente y luego poder encontrarse con Lenny y su familia que ya no estaban presentes.

Kara se quitó la argolla de matrimonio y la apretó en su mano para poder volar. Era la mejor decisión, estaba sola y el dolor de su alma la estaba matando, prefería tener una muerte rápida.

"Aaaagg" se quejó Kara cuando sintió un dolor en su espalda.

"No te vas a escapar. Estás detenida por el asesinato de la presidenta" le dijo Alex detrás de ella que le apuntaba con un arma.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" preguntó Kara sintiendo ese dolor tan conocido para ella.

"La Kryptonita nunca falla. No te resistas o tendré que incrementar las dosis" le dijo Alex cuando cayó de rodillas.

Varios agentes se le posaron en la espalda y la esposaron.

-Creía que la vacuna de Lena había funcionado- Pensó Kara sintiendo mucho dolor.

"Llevensela y encierrenla en una de las celdas subterráneas" le dio Alex la orden a uno de sus compañeros.

"Si señora" le dijo el agente agarrando el brazo de Kara sin delicadeza y la levantó.

Kara no dijo nada y tampoco puso resistencia, la tiraron dentro del camión.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **DEO**

Kara llevaba horas en una celda con Kryptonita en un nivel que le estaba haciendo doler todo.

Era una celda muy pequeña, sin cama y solo había un pequeño orificio para el oxígeno que era debajo de una puerta de metal. Empezaba a perder la tranquilidad.

"Te doy la oportunidad de que me digas ¿Con quién trabajas? ¿Por qué asesinaron a la presidenta? Y así nadie pierde" le dijo Alex fuera de la celda.

"No hice nada, no conozco a esa persona que tú dices. Alex, sabes que no haría algo como eso" dijo Kara intentando calmar su ansiedad.

"Creí que jamás le serías infiel a Lena y mira que si lo hiciste" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"No le fui infiel" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Eres una adulta, hazte cargo de tus actos y acepta tus delitos" le dijo Alex con una mirada que solo usaba para esos delincuentes que ella tanto desprecia.

"No hice nada de lo que se me acusa" repitió Kara.

"Lena me pidió que te entregara esto. Disfruta tu vida en la celda" le dijo Alex tirándole unos papeles por debajo de la puerta y se fue.

Kara leyó los documentos. Legalmente Lena y ella ya no eran esposas. La custodia completa de sus hijos fue entregada a Lena. Una orden de restricción para Supergirl para que no se acercara a Lena y a sus hijos a más de un kilómetro. El último documento era su acta de defunción, Kara Danvers había muerto según ese documento y por eso le había puesto una orden de restricción a la superheroína.

-Si Lillian se enterara de esto, estoy segura de que estaría feliz- Pensó Kara sentándose en el suelo con su mirada pérdida.

Ahora era legal que había perdido a su familia y sabía que no saldría de la DEO nunca porque nadie le creía.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

No había dormido por el dolor que le causaba la Kryptonita, se sentía cansada. Le daban una masa que no sabía que era, pero si sabía que ese era su alimento para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena.

"Llevenla a interrogación" les ordenó Jonn mirándola igual que Alex.

De nuevo la esposaron y la llevaron a una habitación que también tenía Kryptonita, podía sentirlo en sus venas.

"¿Para quien estás trabajando?" le preguntó Alex.

"Ya te dije que para nadie porque no hice…" Kara estaba respondiendo cuando sintió el puño de su hermana en su mejilla derribandola.

"¿Quiénes son tus socios?" le preguntó Alex de nuevo.

"Estas cometiendo…" estaba diciendo Kara cuando recibió una patada de su hermana en la frente y se desmayó.

"Devuelvanla a la celda. Mañana lo volveré a intentar" les ordenó Alex a los agentes que entraron a la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Kara tenía una laceración en su ceja derecha y un gran morado en su mejilla izquierda que fueron curados después de que salió de interrogación.

Alex le volvió a hacer las mismas preguntas.

"Intensifiquen el nivel de Kryptonita y luego apaguenla" le ordenó a las personas que estaban del otro lado de la habitación.

"Nooo. Alex basta AAAAAAAAAA" gritó Kara sintiendo un dolor más intenso del que estaba sintiendo así que cayó arrodillada ante su hermana.

"Me dirás la verdad y todo terminará" le dijo Alex cuando Kara sintió que ya no había más Kryptonita, pero la luz solar no llegaba hasta la habitación donde estaban.

"Ya te dije la verdad. No hice nada" dijo Kara antes de que Alex le agarrara el brazo derecho que lo giró dejándolo detrás de la espalda causándole dolor a Kara.

"¿Dime los nombres?" le exigió Alex girándole mas el brazo.

"No sé de qué hablas" dijo Kara intentando resistir la tortura de su hermana.

"Respuesta equivocada" le dijo Alex antes de agarrarle el dedo meñique de la mano derecha y lo quebró.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGG" gritó Kara sintiendo más dolor.

"¿Cuál era su objetivo al asesinar a la presidenta?" le preguntó de nuevo Alex.

"No lo sé" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"Si así lo quieres" le dijo Alex antes de agarrarle el dedo anular y procedió a hacer lo mismo que con el otro dedo.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGG NOOOOO" gritó Kara empezando a llorar.

"¿En donde se reunían?" le preguntó Alex.

Kara decidió callar porque no tenía la respuesta para nada de lo que su hermana le estaba preguntando. Ella era inocente.

"Me encanta torturar y me lo estás haciendo muy fácil" le dijo Alex quebrando los dedos restantes de la mano derecha.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGG NO MAS. POR FAVOR ALEX" gritó Kara sin dejar de llorar.

"Saquenla de aquí" le ordenó Alex a los agentes antes de salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

No atendieron la mano derecha de Kara así que no podía moverla porque le dolía. Kara no quiso recibir la comida que le dieron y tampoco pudo dormir. Las ojeras que se le habían formado confirmaban su estado.

La esposaron a la silla y Alex entró como todos los días.

"En esta organización no toleramos botar la comida. Así que te voy enseñar una lección" le dijo Alex mientras dos agentes dejaban un balde lleno de agua.

Kara no dijo nada, su mirada siempre estuvo en el suelo.

Los agentes inclinaron el asiento hacia atrás, Alex le puso una toalla en el rostro y empezó a verterle agua durante unos segundos.

Kara solo pudo respirar unos segundos cuando volvieron a hacerle lo mismo, pero esta vez durante más tiempo.

De nuevo Kara pudo respirar unos segundos, pero está vez Alex vertió todo el agua y a Kara le empezó a faltar el aire.

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero resistió todo ese momento aunque tocio porque tenía la sensación de ahogamiento.

.

"Salgan" le dijo Alex a los agentes que no pensaron dos veces para irse. Le quitó las esposas.

"No quiero enterarme de que la prisionera 206 está desperdiciando nuestra comida" le advirtió Alex que agarró una varilla.

Kara solo estaba concentrada en estabilizar la respiración ignorando lo que hacía su hermana.

"¿Con quién trabajas?" empezó Alex el interrogatorio de todos los días.

Kara no dijo nada, no tenía fuerzas para darle la misma respuesta de siempre.

"MMMGGG" se quejó Kara sin abrir la boca cuando Alex le apretó con un dedo la laceración que tenía en la ceja. Sintió que un líquido caliente empezaba a deslizarse.

"¿Donde se reúnen?" le preguntó Alex agarrándole la barbilla para que la mirara.

Kara sintió un frío que recorrió su cuerpo por la mirada de odio que tenía su hermana hacía ella.

"AAAAGG" gritó Kara cuando la varilla impactó sus costillas del lado izquierdo y se cayó de la silla.

"¿Por qué asesinaron a la presidenta?" le preguntó Alex de nuevo. Kara aún se estaba recuperando del dolor en su costado cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda.

"BASTA. POR FAVOR. BASTA" suplicó Kara intentando alejarse.

"Dime algo que me ayude en el caso" le dijo Alex siguiéndola por la habitación.

"Ya te dije que no sé nada" dijo Kara.

Alex le golpeó los dedos fracturados con la varilla.

"AAAAAAAA" gritó Kara llorando sin parar por el dolor.

Alex le golpeó los hombros, las piernas, el abdomen y la nariz que se unió en el sangrado a la ceja.

"Enciendan la Kryptonita" le ordenó Alex al agente detrás del vidrio.

Al inicio Kara no sintió el dolor causado por la Kryptonita porque los golpes que le propinó su hermana la tenían muy adolorida, pero después de un minuto sintió más dolor en todos su cuerpo.

"Tienes diez minutos completos para que cooperes" le dijo Alex sentándose para mirar cómo se quejaba Kara del dolor aún tirada en el suelo.

Kara no sabía de lo que hablaban así que intento resistir el dolor hasta que se desmayó.

"Mañana a la misma hora y tráeme la electricidad" le dijo Alex a los agentes que entraron para llevarse el cuerpo inconsciente de Kara.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Kara despertó sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo, no podía seguir más. No recibió la comida, ni siquiera agua. No quería pasar por más torturas, cada día incrementaba más el nivel de dolor.

Se sentó y apoyo la espalda en la pared, aunque fue un error porque sintió más dolor.

-En el siguiente interrogatorio atacaré a Alex para hacerla enojar y así ella me mate de una vez por todas- Pensó Kara cerrando los ojos para intentar respirar.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y alguien se acercó a ella, pero fingió estar dormida.

"Hey Kara" le dijo esa voz que la ha estado torturando, pero con un tono diferente.

"No me hagas nada por favor" dijo Kara con temor al ver a Alex agachada frente a ella.

"No lo haré. Jamás te haría daño" le dijo Alex mirándola como lo hacía antes de que todo sucediera.

"Tú. Me haz hecho todo esto" dijo Kara confundida por el cambio drástico de su hermana.

"No. Esa no era yo. Esto no es la vida real, estás atrapada en un Black Mercy" le dijo Alex mirando las heridas que tenía en su rostro.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció? ¿Muy cruel? Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Faltan 16 días para que empiece la quinta temporada de Supergirl. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	135. Chapter 135

_"Tú. Me haz hecho todo esto" dijo Kara confundida por el cambio drástico de su hermana._

 _"No. Esa no era yo. Esto no es lo vida real, estás atrapada en un Black Mercy" le dijo Alex mirando las heridas que tenía en su rostro._

"¿Black Mercy? Se supone que te lleva a un sitio feliz, no a que mí hermana me torture" dijo Kara deseando un poco de agua por la resequedad en su boca y garganta.

"Alguien experimentó y creó un Black Mercy invertido. Nada de esto es real, a ti ya no te hace ningún daño la Kryptonita" le dijo Alex señalando la luz verde de la celda.

"¿No? Pero siento mucho dolor" dijo Kara preocupando a su hermana.

"Lena estuvo trabajando durante un tiempo para encontrar una cura y funcionó, no lo olvides" le dijo Alex acariciándole la cabeza.

"¿Lena?" preguntó Kara con tristeza.

"Si. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Cualquiera que hizo esto no te permite salir de la forma tradicional. Lena abrió un portal para que yo pudiera entrar, tenemos quince minutos para irnos" le dijo Alex ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

"Aaaagg" Kara se levantó sintiendo mucho dolor.

"Tú puedes hacerlo. Una vez que estemos fuera, no te dolerá más" le dijo Alex ayudándola a caminar.

"¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?" preguntó Kara sin esperanza.

"No existe nadie que conozca estás instalaciones mejor que yo" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

Alex sacó un control del bolsillo y presionó un botón. Las luces de todo el edificio se apagaron.

"Por aquí" le dijo Alex a su hermana sin soltarla. No se iría sin ella.

Una alarma empezó a sonar para alertar a todos los agentes porque el seguro de las celdas podía fallar.

.

Caminaron por un corredor vacío y luego entraron a la habitación donde estaba el portal.

"Aquí está la traidora" les dijo el clon de Alex apuntándole a Kara con una pistola.

"Aléjate de mí hermana" le dijo Alex apuntándole con una de las armas que agarró de la armería.

"Esto es un asunto entre ella y yo. Tu vida no gira en torno de ella, crece. No eres la niñera de Kara Zor-el" le dijo el clon de Alex a Alex.

"La voy a proteger hasta el último de mis días porque amo a mi hermana y haré lo que sea por ella" le dijo Alex sin pensarlo dos veces y le disparó a la cabeza del clon que cayó sin vida.

"Vamos a casa" le dijo Alex ayudándola a entrar al portal y Kara miró a la mujer que la torturó durante días.

.

"Kara. Vamos. Despierta" escuchó que su hermana le hablaba.

"Lo hiciste" le dijo Alex cuando abrió los ojos.

"Mi amor" le dijo Lena con alivió al lado derecho de la cama.

Kara cerró los ojos rápidamente y agarró con fuerza la sábana que la cubría. Respiró con fuerza.

-Mi familia me odia. Nadie desea que esté en su vida. Mi pequeñín murió- Pensó Kara cuando los monitores a su lado empezaron a sonar.

"Tranquila. Recuerda que todo eso que viviste no fue verdad" le dijo Alex acariciándole la cabeza.

"Mi amor tienes que respirar. Ya no estás allá" le dijo Lena acariciándole la mano hasta que Kara soltó la sábana y dejó que las manos de Lena cubrieran la de ella.

"Voy a traerte algo de comer" le dijo Alex y Kara sintió un poquito de temor recordando la tortura que le hizo Alex por no comer lo que le dieron en la celda.

"Kara. Mi amor, abre esos ojos hermosos que tanto me encantan" le pidió Lena con ternura. Llevaba días sin escuchar esa palabras de la mujer que ama.

"¿Todavía soy tu esposa?" preguntó Kara con miedo de la respuesta y aún así no abrió los ojos.

"Por supuesto. No te vas a deshacer de mí nunca" le dijo Lena con honestidad.

"Okey" dijo Kara soltando un suspiro de alivio.

"Estábamos tan preocupados. Los niños me han estado preguntando donde estas y tuve que mentirles y decirles que estabas en un viaje de trabajo porque no quería asustarlos" le dijo Lena sin soltarle la mano.

"¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Ellos me extrañan?" preguntó Kara con emoción.

"Claro que te extrañan. Nuestros hijos te aman, no pueden vivir sin mamá. Louis me confesó que se inventó todo lo de la heladería para vengarse de ti porque no lo apoyaste esa noche para conseguir chocolate. Logan está intenso porque quiere empezar a practicar tiro con arco y quiere que tú lo lleves. Leah venció a Winn en ajedrez. Lorian se convirtió en mí garrapata. Luke es él que se despierta en la madrugada para pedir comida para él y para su hermano. Lenny sigue igual de calmado. Krypto y Kyla las mejores mascotas que existen" Lena le hizo un resumen de sus hijos y Kara empezó a llorar aún sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Te duele algo?" le preguntó Lena preocupada.

Kara negó con la cabeza. Recordaba como Lena la culpaba por la muerte de Lenny, recordó cuando su pequeñín no podía respirar y estaba morado en sus brazos.

"Háblame por favor" le pidió Lena apretándole la mano.

"Estoy feliz de que nuestros hijos y tú estén bien" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"¿Me amas?" le preguntó Lena.

"Te amo" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Pero dímelo mirándome a los ojos" le pidió Lena con cariño.

Kara lo dudo un momento, pero hizo lo que su esposa le pidió.

"Te amo mucho. Eres mi reina y nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti" dijo Kara mirando la expresión de amor que le estaba dando Lena.

"Me encanta ver tus ojos" le dijo Lena acercando el rostro al de Kara.

"Me encanta verte" dijo Kara diferenciando a su Lena con la del Black Mercy invertido. Dos personas diferentes, con miradas diferentes.

"Llevas en coma tres días así que he tenido que ir de aquí a la casa y de la casa aquí. Me he succionado leche, he intentando darle la suficiente atención a los niños y a los gemelos, además estuve buscando la solución para sacarte de ahí, todo eso a una velocidad lenta porque mi cicatriz apenas se está sanando. No creo que me vea muy bien para que te de tanta emoción" le dijo Lena bromeando.

"Es verdad, tu histerectomía. Lamentó haberte dejado sola" dijo Kara un poco triste.

"No te vas a salir de esta así de fácil. Me debes muchos besos y abrazos" fingiendo seriedad.

"Te los pagaré con intereses" dijo Kara con seguridad y Lena junto la boca con la de Kara.

Kara realmente extrañaba los labios, los ojos, el tono con el que Lena le hablaba.

El beso fue interrumpido porque un mensaje llegó al teléfono de Lena.

"Es un mensaje de Eliza. Ya sabe que despertaste y dice que te está preparando distintos platos para recuperes los tres días que no pudiste comer" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

Kara no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a Lena sin parpadear.

"¿Qué hay en esa cabeza en este momento?" le preguntó Lena acariciándole la cabeza.

"Nada" dijo Kara sin ninguna emoción.

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" le dijo Lena intentando saber lo que estaba pensando.

"Vamos a casa" dijo Kara sentándose en la cama.

"Aún no podemos, tienes que comer y quiero que estés aquí por si algo te sucede" le dijo Lena y el cuerpo de Kara se tensó.

"No quiero estar aquí. Si no quieres que vaya a tu casa está bien, yo puedo ir a otro lugar" dijo Kara levantándose de la cama, el dolor que sentía en la celda de la DEO ya no estaba así que se puso los zapatos que estaban al lado de la cama.

"Oye ¿Qué estás diciendo? El mejor lugar para que descanses es nuestra casa, no tienes porque ir a otro lugar" le dijo Lena parándose frente a ella.

"Entonces vámonos ya" dijo Kara terminando de sujetar los cordones(agujetas) de los zapatos y al estar en posición recta miró hacía todos lados.

"Esperaremos a Alex para que se vaya con nosotras" le dijo Lena porque Alex había estado igual de preocupada que ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había sucedido a su hermana.

Kara estaba nerviosa, no quería estar en la DEO. Estaba muy alerta por si algún agente la quería llevar a la sala de interrogación, ella saldría volando.

"Me adelantaré" dijo Kara caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.

"No. Te irás conmigo, no pienso dejarte fuera de mí vista cuando apenas hace unos minutos despertaste de un coma" le dijo Lena impidiéndole el paso, estaba muy preocupada por ella.

"Tú no me das órdenes" dijo Kara asustada porque Lena la quería obligar a quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar.

"No es una orden, te estoy diciendo que no te irás sin mí y nosotras no nos iremos sin Alex, así que la esperaremos" le dijo Lena agarrándole ambas mejillas para mirarla a los ojos.

Kara desvió la mira y no dijo nada. Sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria a Lena.

"¿Qué tienes mi amor?" le preguntó Lena preocupada.

"Traje todo lo que pude" les dijo Alex con dos bolsas llenas de desayuno.

"Vamos a casa" le dijo Lena a Kara, pero la superheroína solo asintió con la cabeza y la mirada en el suelo.

* * *

 _ **Medía hora después**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara no dijo ninguna palabra en el automóvil de camino a casa, Alex y Lena intentaron dos veces iniciar una conversación con Kara, pero decidieron no presionarla.

Krypto la saludó con emoción porque hace unos días que no la veía. Kara reaccionó dando un paso hacía atrás.

Su reacción no paso desapercibida para Alex y Lena. Krypto solo le dio besos por todos lados.

"Corazón estoy tan feliz de que ya estés aquí" le dijo Eliza a Kara abrazándola.

"No tenía ninguna duda de que despertarías del coma" le dijo Jeremiah uniéndose al abrazo.

"Gracias" dijo Kara devolviéndoles el abrazo.

"Tengo varios platos para ti" le dijo Eliza antes de darle un beso en la cien.

"Y yo te compre el desayuno" le dijo Alex cuando Kara se separó del abrazo.

"MAMÁ" grito Lorian corriendo hasta Kara y la rubia se agachó para cargar a su hija.

"Hola mi niña" dijo Kara abrazando a Lorian contra su pecho.

-No recuerdo que ella me haya hecho sentir mal- Pensó Kara intentando separar la pesadilla de lo que vivió con la realidad.

Lorian le dio besos en la mejilla sacando la primera sonrisa desde que despertó. Era muy pequeña la sonrisa, pero Lena sintió un poco de alivio cuando la vio.

"Mamá, baja po favo" le pidió Lorian a Kara así que la dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

"Mami" corrió la pequeña a las piernas de Lena.

"Por Dios. Esta niña párese una sanguijuela" les dijo Alex porque ella había sido testigo de la intensidad de una de sus sobrinas con Lena.

"Déjala. Ella quiere toda la atención de Lena. Recuerden que ella era la menor y ahora dos personitas le quitaron su lugar" les dijo Eliza.

"Déjame que me siente para poder cargarte" le dijo Lena a Lorian que le agarró la mano para caminar junto a ella.

"Primero comes y luego vas a ver a los gemelos. En este momento están durmiendo" le dijo Eliza a su hija menor que miraba hacia arriba por las escaleras.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara porque podía escuchar los corazones de sus hijos y todo estaba normal.

-Los dos están bien. Lenny está vivo- Pensó Kara con tranquilidad porque pudo comprobarlo por ella misma.

Kyla se le restregó contra las piernas y le maulló sin parar hasta que Kara le dio la atención que le pidió.

En la cocina Kara fue complacida con las bolsas de desayuno que Alex le compró. Se lo devoró todo con gran rapidez, no sabía que tenía hambre hasta que dio el primer mordisco a un panqueque.

* * *

 ** _Medía hora después_**

Kara subió directamente a su habitación, nunca había sentido tanta felicidad como la que sentía en ese momento. Luke y Lenny estaban dormidos mientras estaban agarrados de una mano.

La imagen de la tumba con el nombre del más pequeño de sus hijos llegó a su mente, pero ahí estaba Lenny, no junto a la tumba de Lionel.

Agarró la silla mecedora que habían acomodado en la habitación, la puso frente a la cuna y se sentó para poder mirar a sus hijos.

-Se ven hermosos juntos. Mientras viva no dejaré que los separen- Pensó Kara mirando los rostros de tranquilidad de los bebés.

Krypto entró a la habitación porque la puerta estaba abierta, se sentó junto a Kara y acomodó la cabeza en los muslos de su mamá.

Esta vez Kara le acarició la cabeza sin miedo, su hijo perruno jamás le haría daño.

Kara se quedó mirando la inhalación y exhalación de sus hijos. No cometería el mismo error, cualquier anomalía que notará se los llevaría inmediatamente al hospital.

"Mi amor ¿Quieres acostarte en la cama? Yo te paso a Luke y Lenny para que estén junto a ti" le dijo Lena entrando a la habitación con Lorian detrás de ella.

"¿Cómo subiste? No podías subir las escaleras, eso puede lastimarte" dijo Kara levantándose de la silla mecedora, cargó a Lena y la acomodo en la cama.

"Subí despacio, estos días lo he hecho y no he tenido ninguna molestia. Tú eres quien debe descansar" le dijo Lena viendo cómo también subía a Lorian a la cama.

"No estoy cansada, en cambio tú me dijiste que habías trabajado estos días sin parar así que por favor descansa. Hazlo por mí" dijo Kara sentándose en el borde de la cama para poder hablar con Lena.

"Esta bien, pero quédate en la habitación con nosotros" le pidió Lena.

"No pienso moverme de aquí" prometió Kara para complacer a su esposa.

"Igual que Lorian" le dijo Lena sonriendo porque su hija se había sentado junto a ella.

Lena sintió alegría cuando Kara le ofreció una sonrisa. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo que la primera vez que Kara le sonrió.

* * *

 _ **Tres horas después**_

Todos estaban en el comedor disfrutando del almuerzo que Eliza les hizo con amor, pero Kara tenía varios platos. Los bebés seguían durmiendo y muy pronto se levantarían a pedir comida.

Lorian estaba sentada en el regazo de Lena mientras su mami le daba de comer. Jeremiah había salido a recoger a Leah.

Kara escuchó que un automóvil entraba al porche de la casa, se bajaban dos personas, se abría y cerraba la puerta principal de la casa así que camino rápido a la sala.

"MAMÁ. MAMÁ. MAMÁ" gritó Leah con toda su fuerza y corrió hasta Kara que la cargó sin pensarlo.

"Hola churrito, te extrañe mucho" dijo Kara abrazándola. Sentía ganas de llorar.

"Mamá. Yo también te extrañe, no te vuelvas a ir" le dijo Leah con mucha claridad.

Recordó que Leah le decía que ya no la querían, pero los besos de su hija en su rostro la devolvieron a la realidad.

"Te amo mamá" le dijo Leah aferrándosele al cuello.

"Te amo mi churrito" dijo Kara copiando la acción de su hija y le dió besos por todo el rostro.

"Después de que almuerce voy por Louis y Logan" le dijo Jeremiah tocándole el hombro para caminar hacía la cocina y dejarlas solas.

"Gracias" dijo Kara sin dejar de abrazar a Leah.

Kara aceptaba que era la favorita de Leah aún que solo por un pelin.

* * *

 _ **Medía hora después**_

Kara estuvo hablando con Leah sobre lo que había hecho los días que ella no estuvo. Leah almorzó mientras hablaba sin parar. Lena pudo ver la felicidad de Kara al mirar a Leah.

Después de eso Kara cargó a Lena hasta el segundo piso porque Luke había empezado a llorar.

Kara cargó a Luke y lo llevó hasta su pecho para darle un abrazo delicado. Lo alejó para poder mirarle el rostro.

"Hola pequeño. Creciste mucho" dijo Kara mirando los ojos grises de su hijo.

Luke dejó de llorar y se quedó mirándola sin parpadear.

"Ya estoy lista" le dijo Lena obteniendo su atención.

Lena estaba en la cama sin blusa y sin brasier así que Kara le pasó al pequeño Luke y regresó por Lenny.

Hizo lo mismo que con Luke, pero a Lenny lo tuvo más tiempo contra su pecho.

"Pequeñín me hace muy feliz ver qué estás bien" dijo Kara mirando como Lenny bostezaba.

Kara se sentó en su lado de la cama con Lenny en sus brazos, le acercó el biberón que ya había preparado a la boca y el pequeño empezó a comer.

"¿Que paso con los niños en tu pesadilla?" le preguntó Lena a Kara.

Kara se tenso por la pregunta de Lena y decidió no responder nada.

"Cualquiera cosa que hayas soñado fue solo eso, un sueño" le dijo Lena con un tono de comprensión.

Kara se quedó mirando los ojos de Lenny eran grises iguales a los de Luke. En unos meses se definirían.

"Kara" la llamó Lena.

"¿Si?" preguntó Kara sin mirarla.

"Nada" le dijo Lena porque la estaba presionando mucho y era obvio que Kara no quería hablar.

Lena y Kara estuvieron en silencio mientras los bebés comían.

* * *

 _ **Medía hora después**_

Kara estaba en la sala esperando por sus hijos mayores. Necesitaba abrazarlos, sentirlos.

Maggie tendría una tarde de mamá e hija junto a Ivett así que tenía que esperar hasta la noche para ver a su sobrina.

Louis y Logan entraron a la casa primero que Jeremiah.

"Puedes ayudarme a sacar chocolate de la despensa y yo te ayudo a poner la trampa para …" estaba diciéndole Logan a su hermano mayor cuando vieron a su mamá.

"MAMÁ" ambos gritaron con emoción.

"Hola" dijo Kara atrapando a sus hijos en sus brazos cuando saltaron hacia ella.

"Te extrañamos. No te despediste antes de salir de viaje" le dijo Louis a Kara agarrándosele al cuello igual que su hermano.

"Lo sé. Lo siento. También los extrañé ¿Has sido un buen hermano mayor príncipe? Y tú donita ¿Le has hecho caso a mami?" Preguntó Kara primero a Louis y luego a Logan dándoles besos en la cabeza.

"Si. Ayude a darle de comer a Lenny, a Luke lo he cambiado de ropa, le he cantado a Lorian hasta que se queda dormida, he leído con Leah y he jugado con Logan sin parar" le dijo Louis.

"He hecho todo lo que mami, la abuela, el abuelo y mis tías Alex y Maggie me ordenaron" le dijo Logan con sinceridad.

"Muy bien. Me hace muy feliz que se hayan comportado bien" dijo Kara caminando con sus hijos aún en brazos.

"Estos niños se estaban quejando porque se estaban muriendo de hambre" le dijo Jeremiah cuando paso por la sala.

Recordó que Logan también le dijo que no la quería al igual que Leah.

"Mmm si. Te amo mamá" le dijo Logan a Kara dándole un beso en la mejilla y se soltó del agarre así que Kara los bajo a ambos.

"Te amo donita" dijo Kara y Logan salió corriendo hacia la cocina detrás de su abuelo.

"Mamá siento haber dicho esa mentira sobre la señora de la heladería. Solo quería un poco de dulce ese día y tú estabas del lado de mami así que me pareció injusto. Perdóname mamá, no lo volveré a hacer" le dijo Louis a Kara con arrepentimiento así que Kara se agachó para quedar frente a frente a su hijo.

"Te perdono príncipe, pero no puedes volver a hacer algo como eso. Me dolió mucho e hiciste que mami se enojara conmigo" dijo Kara intentando borrar los recuerdos de su mente.

-Lena y yo nos divorciamos. Estaban esas fotografías mías con la mujer de la heladería, pero yo ni siquiera la conozco- Pensó Kara mirando hacia un lado.

Recordó lo que le dijo Louis. Eres mala. No soy un mentiroso. No eres la superheroína, eres la villana. No me vuelvas a hablar.

"Mamá ¿Me juras que no estás enojada conmigo?" le preguntó Louis sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Lo juro. Cometiste un error, pero ya te diculpaste y aprendiste de el" dijo Kara con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos.

"Gracias mamá, eres la mejor. Te amo. Eres mi superheroina favortita" le dijo Louis abrazándola.

"Te amo príncipe" dijo Kara abrazando a su hijo sin ganas de soltarlo.

"¿Mamá podrías soltarme? Tengo hambre" le dijo Louis intentado alejarse, pero era imposible.

"Esta bien, pero después de que almuerces volveré a abrazarte" dijo Kara para molestar a su hijo.

"Noooooo" se quejó Louis cuando Kara lo soltó. Su mamá a veces era un poco intensa.

"Ooohh si" dijo Kara siguiendo a su hijo hacia la cocina.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena le estaba leyendo un cuento a sus hijos antes de llevarlos a la cama, eso hacía parte de la rutina de la noche.

Kara estaba en el suelo con Leah en su regazo, Logan sentado junto a ella en el lado izquierdo y Louis estaba en el lado derecho. Lorian estaba en el regazo de Lena.

"Mamá ¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó Logan a Kara interrumpiendo la lectura.

"Uummm en un viaje de trabajo" dijo Kara recordando lo que Lena le dijo.

"Eso lo sabemos, pero lo que quiere preguntar mi hermano es ¿En qué lugar estabas?" le preguntó Louis haciendo que el cuerpo de Kara se tensara.

"Washington" dijo Kara intentando no pensar mucho.

"La próxima vez que vayas, deberías llevarnos" le dijo Louis.

"Eso no es posible cariño. Cuando mamá o yo salimos por un viaje de trabajo, no podemos llevarlos porque en esos días estamos muy ocupadas" le dijo Lena.

"Yo también quiero ir donde mamá estuvo" le dijo Logan a Lena.

"No" dijo Kara con un tono serio así que los pequeños no insistieron más.

Lena se quedó mirando a Kara con preocupación y podía ver en el rostro de su esposa la dureza en sus expresiones.

"Tal vez en un mes podemos viajar nosotros ocho a unas mini vacaciones" les dijo Lena intentando quitar la tensión del momento.

"Siiiii" dijeron Louis, Logan y Leah con emoción parándose para dar sus ideas.

"Podemos ir al polo Norte para conocer a Santa Claus en persona" les dijo Logan.

"Vamos a conocer a Daisy y Mini mouse" les dijo Leah.

"Vamos al parque con las atracciones más grandes del mundo" les dijo Louis recordando la pasada experiencia.

"Me gusta esa idea" le dijo Logan a su hermano.

"Pero tenemos que dejar a Luke y Lenny acá para que podamos disfrutar" les dijo Louis.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar así? Tus hermanos hacen parte de nuestra familia. A dónde sea que vayamos, ellos tienen que ir con nosotros" dijo Kara aún más seria.

"Yo solo estaba. Yo no quería hacerte enojar" le dijo Louis con temblor en la voz.

"Los niños solo estaban dando una opinión, no tienes porque reaccionar así" le dijo Lena con calma.

"Dejar a sus hermanos recién nacidos a un lado no es una opinión, es un acto egoísta porque ellos quieren ir a divertirse y sus hermanos solo les van a estorbar" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Ellos solo están pensando en que sus hermanitos están muy pequeños para subirse a alguna atracción, ellos están pensando en la seguridad de los bebés" le dijo Lena defendiendo lo que dijo Louis.

"Estás tomando su lado. Soy tu esposa y siempre estás en mí contra" dijo Kara levantándose para mirar a Lena.

"No se trata de eso" le dijo Lena mirando a sus hijos que estaban muy atentos a ellas.

"Buenas noches" dijo Kara antes de caminar a la habitación para atender a los bebés.

"Mami. Lo siento" le dijo Louis con tristeza.

"No tienes porque disculparte. Mamá está un poco estresada, pero ella tiene razón, no podemos dejar a sus hermanos porque será una salida familiar" le dijo Lena invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella.

"Mamá sigue enojada conmigo porque me inventé esa mentira y las hice pelear" le dijo Louis cuando se sentó junto a ella.

"No es así, ya te dije que mamá está estresada. Vamos a dormir que mañana tienen que ir a estudiar" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Lena tuvo que acostar sola a sus hijos porque Kara no la ayudó, pero no fue ningún problema porque los últimos tres días tuvo que hacerlo sola.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

Lena entró a la habitación y se encontró a Kara dormida en la cama con ambos bebés sobre su pecho igual de dormidos.

Para Lena era una imagen hermosa, pero no la podía disfrutar sabiendo que Kara estaba muy extraña desde que despertó del coma.

Con cuidado le quitó la mano de Kara que estaba sobre la espalda de Luke, lo agarró para acostarlo en la cuna y luego hizo lo mismo con Lenny. Kara ya les había dado su biberón así que dormirían tres horas antes de levantarse a pedir más leche.

Entró un momento al baño para limpiarse la cicatriz, luego se subió a la cama y se quedó mirando a su esposa.

El ceño de Kara estaba fruncido y respiraba con dificultad.

"Mi amor, despierta" le dijo Lena a Kara tocándole el hombro.

Lena sabía que Kara estaba teniendo una pesadilla así que le aplicó más fuerza en el hombro.

"NOOO SUELTAME" dijo Kara en un tono alto sentándose en la cama y Lena hizo lo mismo.

Lena vio el pánico de su esposa cuando se dio cuenta que los bebés no estaban en su pecho y miró rápidamente hacia la cuna.

Kara soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a los bebés.

"Mi amor, solo fue un sueño" le dijo Lena tocándole el hombro.

Kara no la miró, su vista estaba enfocada en los bebés.

Lena gateo hasta los muslos de Kara, se sentó en ellos y le agarró el rostro en sus dos manos.

"Los bebés están bien, te quedaste dormida con ellos en tu pecho así que los acomode en la cuna" le dijo Lena, la mirada de su esposa estaba un poco perdida.

"¿Que estabas soñando?" le preguntó Lena con preocupación.

"Nada" respondió Kara con rapidez desviando la mirada.

"Esta bien. No me tienes que contar. No te dejare sola y cuando quieras hablar, no dudes que aquí estaré" le dijo Lena rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Kara no respondió nada, solo rodeo con cuidado la cintura de Lena y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

Lena necesitaba hablar con Alex, su cuñada sabría que hacer para ayudar a Kara. Por ahora lo único que podía ofrecerle a su esposa era su amor y su apoyo.

Kara se acostó con Lena en sus brazos, estuvieron así hasta que Lena se quedó dormida y Kara la acomodo en el centro de la cama.

Cuando se aseguró que Lena no se despertó con los movimientos, agarró la silla mecedora, la acomodo frente a la cuna y se quedó ahí para vigilar el sueño de los bebés.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Lena se removió en la cama sin abrir los ojos, intento acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de su esposa, pero no sintió nada así que estiró la mano para asegurarse que su esposa estaba en la cama, pero el lado derecho de la cama estaba frío.

Lena abrió los ojos para buscarla en la habitación y se encontró a Kara sentada en la silla mecedora que había movido frente a la cuna. Uno de los bebés estaba en los brazos de su esposa mientras bebía del biberón.

Parecía que apenas estaba saliendo el sol así que Lena podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Kara no hacía ningún sonido, solo miraba sin parpadear al bebé.

Miró el reloj en la mesa de noche de Kara, apenas eran las 6:43 de la mañana.

"Buen día mi amor" le dijo Lena a Kara estirándose con cuidado para no lastimarse.

"Hola Reina. Buenos días ¿Descansaste?" preguntó Kara mirando a Lena.

"Si, pero ya no podía dormir porque la cama es muy grande para mí solamente" le dijo Lena levantándose con cuidado y se acercó a la cuna.

Acarició la cabeza de Luke dormido dentro de la cuna, después acarició la cabeza de Lenny que estaba tomando su biberón con los ojos cerrados y después le dio un pequeño beso a Kara en los labios.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Kara cuando Lena caminó hacia la puerta.

"Voy a despertar a los niños. Las clases de Louis y Logan empiezan a la ocho en punto" le dijo Lena antes de salir de la habitación.

Kara se quedó mirando por dónde salió Lena. Había soñado que de nuevo estaba en ese lugar que todos le decían que era falso y por eso no pudo dormir más, tenía miedo de volver a ese lugar oscuro.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

Ivett la saludó con mucho amor cuando se encontraron en la cocina y Kara no pudo recordar a su sobrina en su pesadilla y eso le daba tranquilidad.

Casi todos desayunaron juntos en el comedor, menos Lorian y gemelos que seguían dormidos. Era como una mañana normal en la familia Danvers excepto que Kara estuvo la mayoría del tiempo en silencio.

Kara dijo que llevaría los niños al colegio y la academia respectivamente, nadie se opuso porque los pequeños estaban felices.

Kara dejó a Ivett en el colegio y se dirigió rumbo al colegio de sus hijos.

"Mamá ¿Cuando puedo iniciar las clases de tiro con arco?" le preguntó Logan a Kara cuando hicieron el pare en un semáforo.

"No lo sé donita, tengo que hablar con mami primero" dijo Kara mirando a Logan por el retrovisor.

"No sé vale. Mami dijo que primero tenía que hablar contigo" le dijo Logan cruzándose de brazos.

"No hemos hablado de tus clases así que tienes que esperar" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"No voy a esperar" le dijo Logan con su voz caprichosa.

"Entonces no tendrás las clases que quieres" dijo Kara con un tono severo.

Logan no dijo nada más y un puchero se formó en su rostro.

Leah estaba viendo su programa favorito en su iPad sin prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando en el automóvil.

"Mamá, yo quiero entrar al club de lectura del colegio. El club se reúne de cuatro a cinco los lunes, martes y viernes" le dijo Louis un poco tenso porque él quería estar en ese club.

"Si realmente quieres hacerlo, te doy permiso para que te inscribas. Yo puedo llevarte y recogerte" dijo Kara siguiendo el camino.

"Si quiero mamá, gracias" le dijo Louis con emoción.

"No es justo. A Louis si lo dejas hacer lo que quiere y yo no puedo" le dijo Logan como reproche.

"Louis no hará algo que lo pueda herir a él o a alguien más" dijo Kara intentando hacer entender a su hijo.

"Le diré a mami" le dijo Logan enojado.

A Kara se le vino a la mente la pesadilla así que apretó con fuerza el volante y lo arruinó. La trajo a la realidad la bocina de otro automóvil.

"Tenías que ser mujer" le gritó el hombre enojado porque casi lo choca.

Kara frenó, respiró profundamente miró hacia atrás.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Kara preocupada a sus hijos.

"Si" le dijeron los tres pequeños.

"Bien. Sigamos" dijo Kara regresando su mirada al frente.

"Aún le voy a decir a mami" le dijo Logan acabando con la paciencia de Kara.

"Si yo digo algo, se hace. No importa si le dices a mami, a la presidenta o a quien sea. Yo soy tu mamá y harás lo que yo te diga ¿Esta claro?" dijo Kara con su tono severo.

"Si mamá" le dijo Logan agachando la cabeza.

"Así me gusta. Príncipe, hoy cuando los recoja te inscribiré en el club de lectura" dijo Kara primero a Logan y luego a Louis.

"Gracias mamá" le dijo Louis con alegría.

Kara siguió el camino hasta el colegio de sus hijos. Los dejo en la entrada y les dio un beso antes de que salieran del automóvil y después llevó a Leah a la academia.

Para así regresar a casa para aprovechar sus horas libres con sus demás hijos y Lena.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Que les pareció? Era obvio que el anterior capitulo no tenia sentido porque los demás jamas tratarían a Kara de esa manera. Para los que comentaron que nos les gusto, imaginen lo difícil que fue para mi escribirlo. El domingo es el estreno de la nueva temporada de Supergirl, se viene drama Supercorp así que recuerden que tienen que ser fuertes y tener paciencia porque va a ser duro. Nunca dejen de creer en nuestras madres SUPERCORP.**

 **-Espero que estén apoyando la nueva miniserie donde aparece Katie como Saskia de Merindol. La trama es muy buena y Katie esta matando con su personaje como siempre. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


	136. Chapter 136

_**Al día siguiente**_

 **Casa Supercorp**

Lena no tuvo ningún problema con que Kara inscribiera a Louis en el club de lectura y le dijo que le daba mucho miedo que Logan practicara tiro con arco, pero si su hijo era feliz estaba bien.

Para Kara no estaba bien. No dejaría que Logan obtuviera una recompensa después de exigirle como si su opinión no fuera primordial, así que Logan no consiguió lo que quería.

Kara usos el winncador para hablar con Alura y cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien con Argo. Le prometio a su mamá que la iría a visitar.

.

Kara regresaba con Louis porque ella le prometió que lo recogería del club de lectura.

Louis corrió rápido al segundo piso para cambiarse el uniforme por ropa limpia para poder jugar con su hermano y sus primas que estaban de visita.

"Hola Kara, los bebés son idénticos, no sé cómo los distingues" le dijo Diana cuando entró a la sala.

Diana, Nella y Sam estaban de visita. Entonces recordó a Sam golpeandola y diciéndole que no le permitiría estar junto a Lena en ese momento tan difícil y no pudo darle el último adiós a Lenny.

"Mi amor" le dijo Lena sacándola de su pensamiento.

"¿Si?" preguntó Kara mirando que en la sala solo estaban Eliza, Lena, Sam, Diana y los gemelos.

"Estábamos hablando de lo unidos que son Luke y Lenny" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Uhh si. Les gusta dormir agarrados de la mano o frente a frente" dijo Kara analizando a Sam.

"Son muy lindos" les dijo Eliza mirando a los menores de sus nietos dormidos en los cochecitos frente a ella.

"Vamos a tener que prohibirle a Kara que vea a Lena porque la próxima vez serán trillizos" les dijo Sam para molestarlas.

Kara sintió que algo dentro de ella se encendio, su enojo inicio y se sentó junto a Lena con su rostro serio.

"No habrá próxima vez y por eso Luke decidió traer a su hermano con él" le dijo Lena para seguir la broma.

"No es gracioso" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Es sólo una broma. Relájate Kara" le dijo Sam.

"Me molesta. Ahora fuera de mi casa" dijo Kara levantándose.

"Hey cálmate" le dijo Lena comprendiendo que su esposa hablaba en serio.

"Kara Danvers ¿Qué pasa contigo?" le dijo Eliza regañándola.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Sam confundida.

"Dije fuera de mi casa" repitió Kara sin titubear.

"No le hables así a mí novia" le advirtió Diana un poco ofendida por la actitud de su amiga.

"Entonces llévatela" dijo Kara.

"Basta. Deja de tratar a nuestras amigas de esa manera" le dijo Lena con su tono de CEO.

Kara miró unos segundos a Lena y después arrastró los cochecitos lejos de la sala.

"Sam lo siento mucho. Desde que Kara despertó del coma está muy rara" le dijo Lena muy avergonzada por lo que había sucedido.

"Eso no le dan derecho de tratarla así" le dijo Diana.

"Diana tiene razón. Lamentamos mucho la actitud de Kara, hablaré con ella" les dijo Eliza antes de salir en busca de su hija menor.

"Nosotras nos vamos" le dijo Sam a Lena.

"Esta bien, pero dejen que Nella se quede. Ella está disfrutando con sus primos" les dijo Lena a la pareja.

"No pienso dejar aquí a mi hija mientras Kara tiene esa actitud" le dijo Sam con sinceridad.

"Esta bien" le dijo Lena con decepción.

.

Eliza entró a la cocina donde estaba Kara tomando agua mientras miraba a los niños jugar en el patio/jardín.

"¿Que estás sintiendo corazón? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?" le preguntó Eliza a Kara.

"No es nada" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Se que algo te está afectando" le dijo Eliza.

"Solo estoy molesta porque hacen bromas con los gemelos y no las soporto, eso es todo" dijo Kara aún mirando por la ventana.

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras" le dijo Eliza intentando sacarle algo a Kara.

"Lo sé" eso fue lo único que le dijo Kara así que Eliza no insistió.

* * *

 _ **Horas después**_

Ya todos estaban acostados. Lena estaba en la cama esperando que Kara acabara de alimentar a los gemelos.

Kara se acostó mirando a Lena.

"Las cosas que le dijiste a Sam fueron muy groseras" le dijo Lena con calma.

"Se las merecía. Ella no debió decir esas cosas" dijo Kara girándose para mirar hacia el techo.

"Sam es una de las personas que nos ha apoyando cien por ciento todo este tiempo" le recordó Lena.

"Por eso estás de su lado y ahora ella cree que tiene derecho sobre mi familia" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Esto no es de estar del lado de alguien, reaccionaste de una manera inapropiada" le dijo Lena sentándose en la cama.

"Entonces ella debió guardarse su opinión o broma" dijo Kara un poco irritada.

"Necesito que me digas que soñaste cuando estabas en coma. Esa es la única manera de comprender tu actitud" le dijo Lena a Kara colocándole la mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha.

"Nada. Deja de insistir con lo mismo" dijo Kara alejando el rostro de la mano de Lena.

"Creo que necesitas terapia" le dijo Lena porque esa era la única manera de ayudarla.

"Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Buenas noches" dijo Kara girándose para darle la espalda a Lena y poder mirar la cuna.

"Buena noche" le respondió Lena con decepción. Sabía que algo en ese sueño afecto la personalidad de su esposa y ahora necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

 ** _Días después_**

 **06/03/28**

 **DEO**

Kara acompañó a Lena al hospital para que le retirarán los puntos, le dijeran que no podía comer y decirle cuando sería la próxima cita.

Cuando Lena le dijo que primero harían una parada en la base Kara se negó y le dijo que ella se iba directo a la casa, así que Frank llevó a Lena hasta la DEO y Kara se fue en taxi hasta la casa.

A Lena le convenía que Kara no estuviera presente para lo que necesitaba hacer en la DEO y por eso no le pidió a su esposa que por favor la acompañara.

Lena subió en el ascensor y buscó a Alex.

"Hey ¿Cómo te fue?" le preguntó Alex a Lena apenas la vio.

"Bien. Tengo que seguir con la parte de no hacer esfuerzos y cuidarme la cicatriz" le respondió Lena.

"¿Que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Kara?" le preguntó Alex buscando a su hermana.

"Kara se fue a casa y yo vine a hablar contigo de algo importante" le dijo Lena.

"Claro. Vamos a un lugar privado" le dijo Alex caminando hacia el laboratorio y Lena la siguió.

.

"Entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar?" le preguntó Alex con interés.

"Necesito que hables con Kara y la convenzas de que vaya a terapia" le pidió Lena.

"¿Yo? ¿Has visto como reacciona cuando me ve o cuando me le acerco?" le preguntó Alex con tristeza.

"Lo sé y por eso tiene que ir con un psicólogo. Desde que despertó del coma tiene actitudes muy extrañas" le dijo Lena preocupada por su esposa.

"Ese día que entre por el portal y encontré a Kara me dijo que yo le había hecho daño. Yo. Lo que te voy a decir es muy difícil para mí, pero tampoco he dormido en paz por lo que vi" le dijo Alex preocupando más a Lena.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Que viste?" le preguntó Lena.

"Kara estaba muy golpeada, como si la hubieran torturando. Lo peor es que me dijo que yo le había hecho eso y tenía esa mirada pérdida que a veces aparece en sus ojos" le confesó Alex con tristeza.

"He intentando hablar con ella de eso, pero no quiere hablar conmigo. Kara tiene que ir con un profesional y se que puedes convencerla" le dijo Lena como súplica.

"Lo intentaré, pero no sé si pueda convencerla" le dijo Alex.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena dándole un abrazo.

"Lo que sea por mi hermana, no puedo verla sufrir" le dijo Alex devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Se que ella te va a escuchar. Kara y tú tienen la relación más sólida que existe" le dijo Lena con seguridad.

"Hablaré con el psicólogo de la organización porque es el único psicólogo en la ciudad que sabe que Supergirl y Kara Danvers son la misma persona" le dijo Alex.

"Muy bien. Gracias. Regresaré a la casa, te estaremos esperando para almorzar" le dijo Lena.

"Bueno. Nos vemos en unas horas" le dijo Alex antes de que Lena caminara fuera del laboratorio.

El objetivo de Alex era convencer a su hermana para que vaya con el psicólogo de la organización y pudiera descargar con alguien lo que se estaba guardando.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Era el último día de Eliza y Jeremiah en National City así que todos sus nietos estaban con ellos.

Lena estaba en la oficina leyendo unas cosas que Sam le había enviado. Decidió encender su TV para que le hiciera compañía.

Maggie y Alex estaban cenando fuera aprovechando que Ivett estaba en casa de Kara y Lena.

"El doctor dijo que aún no podías trabajar" dijo Kara interrumpiendo a Lena.

"No estoy trabajando, solo estoy leyendo unos papeles. Ni siquiera me estoy moviendo" le dijo Lena mirándola mientras Kara se acercaba hasta el escritorio.

"No hay manera de que estés lejos de L-Corp por más de quince días" dijo Kara sentándose en el borde del escritorio.

"Sabes que amo nuestra familia, pero también amo lo que hago y se que en L-Corp me necesitan a diario" le dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Te entiendo, pero me gustaría que descansaras más" dijo Kara porque a visto a Lena quedarse dormida en un asiento mientras alimenta a Luke o al inicio de una película.

"No lo necesito. Duermo ocho horas seguidas gracias a ti. No creo haberme levantado ni una sola vez en la madrugada desde que nacieron los niños aparte de los días que no estuviste" le dijo Lena sinceramente porque las únicas veces que tuvo que levantarse en la madrugada fue cuando su esposa estuvo en coma.

"Los gemelos, los niños, la visita, tus empresas y yo somos muy desgastantes. Por eso deberías tomar más tiempo para ti" dijo Kara agarrándole la mano.

Ese gesto le encantaba a Lena porque Kara había estado un poco irritada toda la semana porque le había dicho lo de la terapia y además creía que estaba del lado de Sam. Lo cual en parte era verdad.

"Esta bien puede que…." estaba diciendo Lena, pero fue desconcentrada cuando vio la noticia en la TV.

Estaban robando un banco y los asaltantes tenían rehenes. La policía ya tenía rodeado el lugar y habían asegurado el perímetro.

Kara giró su cabeza para ver lo que había llamado la atención de Lena y luego regresó su mirada a Lena.

"¿Que estás esperando? Te necesitan" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"No es así. Pueden resolverlo sin mí o alguien más puede ir a ayudar" dijo Kara sin moverse del lugar.

"Supergirl podría evitar una tragedia mayor" le dijo Lena intentando convencerla.

"¿Que quieres para la cena?" preguntó Kara cambiando de tema como si no le importara.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio. Personas pueden morir" le dijo Lena elevando la voz.

"Entonces será algo de carne y verduras" dijo Kara antes de salir de la oficina ignorando las palabras de Lena.

Lena no tuvo más opción que llamar a Sam para decirle que la necesitaban en el banco y vio en la TV como Superwoman sacaba a los asaltantes, se los entregaba a la policía y le daba su libertad a los rehenes.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Eliza y Jeremiah se fueron en la mañana a el aeropuerto. Maggie, Ivett y Alex regresaron a su departamento dejando a la pareja sola con sus hijos.

Aunque Louis, Logan y Leah no estarían desde las ocho de la mañana. Leah regresaba a la una y vente de la tarde. Logan y Louis a las tres y vente, aparte de que Louis había entrado al club de lectura y por eso regresaba a casa a las cinco y vente los días lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Así que la mañana era dedicada a Lorian y los gemelos.

Alex aprovechó esas horas para hablar con su hermana con un poco más de tiempo y tranquilidad.

"Hola" le dijo Alex a Kara que estaba sacando algo de la nevera.

El cuerpo de Kara se puso rígido y Alex lo notó.

"Quería hablar contigo de algo" le dijo Alex con suavidad.

"Si claro" dijo Kara girando para mostrar que había sacado un pote de helado.

"Trae dos cucharas. No te vas a comer eso sin mí" le dijo Alex intentando no ponerla nerviosa.

Kara hizo lo que su hermana le pidió y se sentó junto a ella en la isla de cocina.

"¿De qué quiere hablar?" preguntó Kara actuando de una manera normal y relajada, pero Alex podía notar que no era así.

"Aún te afecta lo que viviste en el Black Mercy revertido y por eso tienes que ir con el psicólogo de la DEO" le dijo Alex sin rodeos.

"No necesito ningún psicólogo. No tengo nada, solo están exagerando. Deja de confabularte con Lena" dijo Kara ahora seria.

"No es eso. Cada vez que me vez o escucha mi voz tu cuerpo se tensa. Aún crees que estás en esa pesadilla y piensas que te voy a hacer daño, pero no es así. Soy tu hermana, te amo y primero me muero, que hacerte alguna clase de daño" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Y por eso debes creerme que no necesito ningún psicólogo. Solo necesito tiempo y ya" dijo Kara empezando a comer el helado.

"Se que necesitas hablar con alguien que no sea miembro de la familia. No solo por ti. Que sea también por los niños, Lena, mamá y papá, se que ellos te necesitan. Yo te necesito, pero no estás. Mi hermana me teme" le dijo Alex con tristeza.

Kara se quedó mirando a Alex con tristeza, luego miro el helado.

"Por favor. Se que estás sufriendo por dentro y no poder hacer nada por ti, me está destruyendo" le dijo Alex con suplica.

"Esta bien. Lo haré, pero no será en la DEO" dijo Kara su condición.

"Le diré al psicólogo que te vea en otro lugar. Gracias" le dijo Alex abrazándola.

Kara se tenso al sentir los brazos de Alex a su alrededor, pero le devolvió el abrazo intentando sacar ese miedo que sentía por los recuerdos que tenía en su cabeza.

"Tienes razón, tengo que hablar con alguien así que no hay nada porque agradecerme" dijo Kara sintiéndose un poquito aliviada de que su hermana la soltara.

"Créeme que si lo hay. Ahora terminemos este pote de helado" le dijo Alex feliz de que aceptara.

Kara la miro y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que removió el corazón de Alex con alegría.

* * *

 ** _Una semana después_**

 **13/03/28**

El cumpleaños de Nella pasó. Sam y Diana invitaron a sus amigos menos a Kara porque aún seguían enojadas con ella por la única razón de que no se había disculpado.

Lena estaba feliz de que Alex convenciera a Kara para que fuera a terapia y ahora su esposa podría hablar de lo que le estaba sucediendo en su interior con un profesional.

Los bebés estaban creciendo progresivamente. Luke seguía siendo más grande y más pesado que Lenny.

Lena dedujo que a los gemelos les sucedió algo en la pesadilla de Kara y por eso su esposa estaba tan pendiente de ellos.

Varias veces se había despertado en la madrugada y había visto a su esposa vigilando el sueño de los gemelos.

Kara no salía como Supergirl para nada y eso era lo que más le preocupaba a todos porque Supergirl era una de las cosas que hacía feliz a Kara.

* * *

 **Consultorio**

Kara estaba nerviosa. La espera la tenía un poco ansiosa. Cuando el psicólogo de la DEO, Wals Christensen la llamo a su consultorio su nerviosismo aumento.

"Bienvenida Kara. Siéntate donde quieras" le dijo el hombre con amabilidad.

"Hola. Muchas gracias" dijo Kara eligiendo la silla más alejada del hombre.

"Así que Kara. Cuéntame de tu vida" le dijo el hombre sacando una libreta y Kara se sintió como en una película.

"Bueno uummm. Estoy casada con la mejor mujer del mundo, tenemos seis hijos. Trabajo como periodista. Me encanta la comida, especialmente los postickers, la pizza y el helado" dijo Kara algo muy resumido.

"¿Y que hay de tus hobbies?" le preguntó el hombre.

"Me gusta hacer noche de juegos con mis amigos, mi hermana y mi esposa, pero hace un buen rato que no la hacemos" respondió.

"¿Por qué no?" le volvió a preguntar Christensen.

"El último embarazo de mi esposa fue más complicado así que estuve pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, por eso no hemos tenido las horas libres para hacer una reunión. Además ahora todos tenemos hijos y tenemos que programar todo con anticipación" dijo Kara.

"Entiendo. Por qué no me hablas de los días que estuviste en coma. Recuerda que yo se que eres Supergirl" le dijo el psicólogo.

Kara lo miro por unos segundos con duda, pero decidió hablar.

"Fue un poco extraño. Estaba peleando con un hombre en un edificio hasta que quede inconsciente. Cuando me desperté mi esposa me pidió el divorcio alegando que yo había sido infiel y me mostró unas fotos mías dónde estaba con una mujer que había visto una vez en mi vida. Fue muy raro porque yo lo sabía, pero con el tiempo me fue pareciendo real" dijo Kara un poco desesperada por recordar su pesadilla.

"¿Y como te sientes por eso?" le preguntó el hombre.

"Mal. Yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a la mujer que amo. Desde que me dijo que si quería ser mi novia, no he mirado a ninguna mujer u hombre porque ya nadie me interesaba sentimentalmente, aún siento lo mismo" dijo Kara un poco frustrada.

"¿Y te enoja saber que tú esposa en tu pesadilla no te creía?" le preguntó el hombre apuntando cosas en la libreta.

"Así es. Pero no solo era ella. Nadie de mi familia, ni mis amigos me creían. Todos creían que yo era capaz de serle infiel" dijo Kara decepcionada.

"¿Pasó algo más aparte del divorcio?" le preguntó Christensen.

"El menor de mis hijos murió por mí culpa" dijo Kara sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

"¿Por qué? ¿Que hiciste?" le preguntó Christensen.

"Cuando Lenny nació los médicos lo tuvieron que ayudar para que respirara. Siguiendo con lo que me sucedió, había perdido mis poderes así que mi esposa gritaba porque Lenny no podía respirar y me dijo que lo llevará volando al hospital, pero yo no podía hacerlo. Tuvimos que ir en automóvil. El doctor se lo llevó y una hora después regresó para decirnos que. Que nuestro hijo había muerto y que si lo hubiéramos llevado unos minutos antes se podía haber salvado" dijo Kara llorando.

"¿Por qué fue tu culpa?" le preguntó el hombre.

"Todos confían en mí por mis poderes y cuando debía usarlos para salvar la vida de mi hijo, no los tenía. Mi hijo murió porque no pude llevarlo rápido al hospital. Mi esposa me odia por eso" dijo Kara aún llorando.

"Te equivocas. Tu hijo está vivo así que tú esposa no te odia por eso. Lo que pasaste en la pesadilla fue una mentira. Cosas que te harían sufrir de la peor manera solo fueron reales para ti porque ese era el objetivo del Black Mercy invertido" le dijo Christensen.

"Se que está vivo, pero a veces cuando cierro los ojos, todo se viene a mi mente. No sé si estoy despierta o no" confesó Kara.

"¿Soñaste algo más?" le preguntó el hombre.

"No pude estar en el cementerio para despedirlo porque una amiga de la familia me lo impidió. Me golpeó hasta que quede inconsciente y luego desperté en un basurero" dijo Kara con enojo.

"¿Y eso te hace enojar?" le preguntó el hombre atento a la expresión de Kara.

"Por supuesto. Ella creía que tenía poder sobre mi familia. No pude despedirme de mi hijo porque ella creía que tenía el derecho" dijo Kara enojada.

"Recuerda que tu hijo está vivo así que esa mujer no hizo tal cosa" le dijo el hombre intentando calmarla.

Kara solo lo miró e intentó regular su respiración porque en verdad estaba enojada con ganas de golpear algo.

"¿Algo más en ese sueño?" le preguntó el hombre.

"Mis hijos me odiaban, todos me odiaban así que me aislé y luego perdí la ganas de vivir, por eso volaría fuera de la atmósfera para morir. No lo pude hacer porque la DEO me arrestó porque supuestamente había ayudado a asesinar la presidenta. No sé cuántos días fueron, pero mi hermana me torturó día tras día de la manera más cruel y siempre con su mirada de odio. Hasta que Alex salió de la nada a decirme que estaba atrapada en un Black Mercy invertido" dijo Kara con su mirada pérdida.

"Y gracias a ella estás de nuevo en la realidad. Tu hermana me buscó para que te ayudara. Alguien que no te ama, no haría algo como eso ¿Crees que tu hermana sería capaz de hacerte todas las cosas que dices?" le preguntó Christensen.

"La Alex con la mirada de odio si, pero mi hermana con su mirada de siempre no" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"La Alex que no te haría daño, es la Alex que está en la realidad así que no debes confundirte" le dijo el hombre.

"Es difícil no hacerlo. Es la misma persona con diferente mirada" dijo Kara demostrando un poco de temor.

"Lo que debes hacer cada vez que veas a tu hermana es mirarla a los ojos el mayor tiempo posible. De esa manera podrás estar segura, sin tener miedo de quién es ella" le dijo Christensen con seguridad.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara muy atenta a las indicaciones de su psicólogo.

"Además debes hablar con tu esposa sobre lo que viviste con la muerte de tu hijo. De esa manera podrás ir olvidando la pesadilla que te torturó asesinando a tu bebé. Tu hijo está vivo y compartiendo lo que sentiste con alguien que te entendería muy bien, te va ayudar" le aconsejo Christensen.

"No puedo hacerlo. Por ahora no" dijo Kara porque tenía miedo de que la pesadilla se hiciera realidad. No podría soportar escuchar de nuevo a Lena diciéndole que la odia por la muerte de su hijo.

"Entonces empieza con la parte del divorcio. Tienes que saber la perspectiva de tu esposa, la que es real" le dijo el hombre.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara un poco nerviosa, era muy difícil para ella enfrentar sus sentimientos.

"Nos veremos en una semana. Esta bien si no haces nada de lo que te dije. Vamos paso por paso" le dijo Christensen.

Kara se despidió con apretón de manos y salió del consultorio.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Maggie le estaba ayudando a Lena con los niños mientras Kara estaba fuera, pero después la pareja quedó sola con sus hijos.

Los niños ya estaban dormidos en sus camas así que la pareja decidió ver una película en la sala de televisión.

Ambas estaban sentadas. Kara tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Lena mientras le acariciaba el muslo derecho.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy?" le preguntó Lena, era la primera vez en el día que estaban solas.

"Bien" fue lo único que dijo Kara.

Lena no la iba presionar así que se quedó callada y le dió un beso en la cien.

"Quiero contarte algo de lo que me pasó cuando estaba en coma" dijo Kara separándose de Lena para sentarse de lado en el sofá y estar frente a frente.

"Claro" le dijo Lena con interés imitando la posición de su esposa.

"Me despertaba en la DEO después de haber peleado en ese edificio que estaban asaltando, tu estabas ahí con un sobre. Eran los papeles de divorcio más unas fotos mías con la mujer de la heladería. Según tú, te había sido infiel y ya no querías estar conmigo. No te quise dar el divorcio, pero con una llamada tuya, al otro día el divorcio se había realizado. Te quedaste con los niños" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Mi amor. Te voy a decir esto una y un millón de veces si es necesario. No nos vamos a divorciar nunca y se que habría cero por ciento de probabilidad de que la razón fuera infidelidad. Se que soy un poco celosa, pero después de que se me pasa el enojo pienso las cosas. Todas esas idioteces que te he dicho en broma sobre la custodia de los niños son eso, idioteces. Nunca te alejaría de los niños porque eres la mejor mamá que pueda existir" le doy Lena con seguridad.

"Gracias" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena.

"Te amo. No lo dudes" le dijo Lena devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Te amo Reina" dijo Kara separándose un poco para poder besar a Lena.

Lena le respondió el beso sin dudarlo y así estuvieron hasta que a Lena le faltó el aire.

"Todo lo que pasó mientras estabas en coma no fue verdad. Quién sea que te hizo lo del Black Mercy invertido lo vamos a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras" le prometió Lena.

"¿Quien quiso hacerme esto?" preguntó Kara confundida. No tenía ningún enemigo que pudiera crear algo tan macabro.

Una cosa era morir en una realidad dónde todo era lo que querías, pero otra muy contraria morir mientras todas las cosas que temes te suceden sin parar.

"La DEO se está ocupando de eso" le dijo Lena.

Kara no había pisado la organización desde el día que se despertó del coma. Aún sentía ese temor.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después**_

 **20/03/28**

 **Consultorio**

Kara había hecho lo que el psicólogo le recomendó así que cada vez que Alex llegaba a visitarlas, la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Y ella podía decir que si le sirvió porque los únicos momentos en que se ponía nerviosa, era cuando Alex le hablaba y ella está de espalda.

Lena era muy comprensible con Kara. Ahora que empezaba a contarle lo que había soñado, sabía que tenía que apoyar a su esposa mucho más.

"Muy bien Kara ¿De qué quieres hablar hoy?" le preguntó Christensen.

"No lo sé. Sería mejor que me dijera de que quiere que hable" dijo Kara sin saber que debe decir.

"Estoy para escucharte hablar de lo que quieras. La primera vez que viniste te hice preguntas para que dejaras el miedo a hablar conmigo" le dijo el hombre.

"No sé de qué hablar" se quejó Kara.

"Bien. Dime ¿Por qué no has vuelto a la DEO o por qué nadie ha visto a la verdadera Supergirl en días?" le preguntó Christensen.

"Cuando estoy en la DEO se viene a mi mente los días que me tuvieron encerrada y como me torturaban. Siento que estoy en un lugar sin salida y empiezo a sentir que me quedo sin respiración" confesó Kara.

"Sufres de claustrofobia y es normal. Tu miedo lo está siendo proyectando en un lugar en específico. ¿Que hay de Supergirl?" le preguntó el hombre anotando en su libreta.

"Supergirl ya no existe. No sirve de nada si pierde sus poderes. Los seres que amo están en riesgo por mí. No voy a permitir eso. Ya tuve suficiente al ver cómo todos me dejaban a un lado, como me odiaban" dijo Kara mirándose las manos que estaba en su regazo.

"Tienes miedo que las personas que quieres te dejen de querer. Eso no sucede de la noche a la mañana y mucho menos sin razón alguna. Incluso existen personas que siguen amando a los que les hicieron daño. En la vida vienen y se van personas que llegas a querer, pero solo los amores verdaderos estarán contigo en las buenas y malas, estarán para ti hasta el final ¿No crees que eso es lo que tienes en tu vida?" le preguntó Christensen.

"Lo tengo. Cada persona en mi vida es como lo acabas de describir. Ellos son lo único que me tiene en pie, soy feliz por ellos" dijo Kara recordando momentos de alegría con toda su familia y amigos.

"Y hay muchas personas que aprecian lo que hace Supergirl. Yo soy una de esas personas. La superhéroina que arriesga su vida a diario para que todos tengan un lugar seguro donde vivir. No todo el mundo piensa en los demás como tú, por eso eres diferente a todos los aliens que viven en la tierra. Usas tus poderes para ayudar mientras que otros los usan para beneficiarse a ellos mismo. No lo olvides Kara" le dijo Christensen con determinación.

"No lo había pensado de esa manera. Solo quería dejar a Supergirl atrás y tratar de olvidarme de todo lo que soñé" confesó Kara.

"Si quieres, en un mes puedes empezar de nuevo a usar tus poderes y si te nace puedes regresar a patrullar como Supergirl. Aunque solo sea para salvar gatos en árboles" le aconsejo el hombre.

"¿Y con respecto a la base?" preguntó Kara porque no quería tenerle miedo al lugar donde ha trabajado durante años.

"Por ahora no tienes que hacer nada. Cuando desees y creas que estás preparada puedes ir durante unos cinco minutos y luego irte. Al otro día ir diez minutos, al día siguiente quince minutos. Así sucesivamente hasta que te sientas cómoda. Durante tus sesiones miraremos si hay progreso" le dijo Christensen.

"Esta bien. Gracias" dijo Kara levantándose para darle la mano al psicólogo y salió del consultorio.

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

 **Casa Supercorp**

Kara estaba jugando con sus cuatro hijos mayores mientras Lena los veía correr porque aún no podía hacer esa clase de actividad.

La sala de juegos hacia eco a los gritos de los niños escapando del agarre de Kara.

"Mamá. Mami y yo estuvimos hablando y ahora tenemos una idea para nuestro viaje" le dijo Logan a Kara.

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Kara cargando a Logan y a Leah en sus hombros.

"Alquilar una RV y viajar a muchos lugares. Nosotros ocho, incluso podemos llevar a Krypto y Kyla. Nadie se queda en casa" le dijo Louis con nervios de que a su mamá no le gustara la idea.

"Siempre he querido hacer un viaje en una motorhome. Es una idea genial príncipe, pero tendremos que alquilar de las más grandes" dijo Kara sintiendo que Lorian se le colgaba en la pierna izquierda.

"¿Cuando podemos ir?" le preguntó Logan a Kara sin hacer esfuerzos para zafarse del agarre.

"En Mayo, antes de que mami y yo regresemos al trabajo" dijo Kara bajando a sus hijos que estaban en sus hombros y luego cargó a Lorian que parecía que esa noche no estaba como garrapata con Lena.

"Respecto a eso. Tenemos que hablar sobre mi regresó a L-Corp" le dijo Lena a Kara.

"¿No quieres regresar?" preguntó Kara conociendo a su esposa.

"Si quiero, pero no quiero dejar a los gemelos tan rápido. Estoy pensando trabajar desde casa todo este tiempo y regresar en septiembre cuando los gemelos tengan seis meses" le dijo Lena porque eso había hecho con sus demás hijos.

"Como te sientas más cómoda. Sabes que voy apoyar cualquier decisión que tomes respecto a este tema" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Entonces nos iremos a unas pre-vacaciones. Nosotras en una motorhome con nuestros ocho hijos" le dijo Lena a Kara incluyendo a sus hijos peludos.

"Ya quiero que sea mayo" dijo Kara con ilusión mirando el rostro de Lorian que estaba en sus brazos.

"Yo también" dijeron Louis, Logan y Leah a la vez.

Lena sonrió muy grande porque era la primera vez desde que Kara despertó del coma que tenía su actitud de antes. Además sus hijos tenían las mismas expresiones que Kara cuando se emocionan.

"Podemos comprar una para usarla siempre" les dijo Louis más emocionado.

"No vamos a comprarla" dijo Kara cambiando su actitud, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Lena notó la tristeza del mayor de sus hijos así que haría algo para ayudarlo.

"Podemos comprarla. No solo para Mayo, también para salidas futuras" le dijo Lena.

"No. Esa es la respuesta final" dijo Kara bajando a Lorian.

"Tenemos los recursos para comprarla y nos servirá para hacer viajes en familia así que la vamos a comprar" le dijo Lena con el tono más calmado porque sus hijos estaban presentes.

Kara la miro por unos segundos y después se fue de la sala de juegos sin decir una palabra. Lena no la detuvo porque Lorian se acercó a ella sobándose los ojos porque ya tenía ganas de dormir.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¿Les gusto? Espero que a Kara le sirva la terapia. Respecto a la nueva temporada de Supergirl, tienen que ser muy resistentes porque van a querer jugar con los sentimientos de l s Supercorp Shippers, así que no dejen de creer en nuestras madres. Comenten. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
